FNAF: Siete noches en Freddy Fazbear Pizza
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: [Continuación de FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica] Habían pasado 10 años desde que Belén junto a su hermano mayor habían perdido a sus padres en un accidente de auto. Ella consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo, como guardia nocturna en su pizzería de la infancia, donde conocerá el secreto de la famosa pizzería junto a su hermano y sus nuevos amigos mediante que los días transcurren.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia_

 _ **-**_ _Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto en lo que tengo planeado, ya que este sería la continuación de "_ _ **FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica**_ _" y como sabrán no he podido avanzar en este proyecto mucho, debido que en el anterior fic, me veo obligado de darle un cambio drástico, así que con algo de experiencia y tengo pensado hacer unas mejoras en mis anteriores fanfics, ya que los había empezado cuando era un novato en FanFiction. Ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo este prologo para que puedan saber cómo iría este nuevo proyecto…_ _-_

* * *

 _ **Prologo: Una perdida trágica**_

 **-** ** _En las calles de la ciudad, una familia llevaban a sus dos hijos, un niño de cabello rubio y de orbes azules, de 8 años de edad y una niña de cabello castaño de orbes cafés oscuros, de 7 años de edad, estaban disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad al ver pasar las hermosas casas que habían en los lugares._** **-**

Papá, mamá, ¿dónde vamos? - _preguntaba una niña de cabello castaño a sus padres con curiosidad a donde se dirigían_ -

Bueno hija, iremos a un lugar llamado freddy fazbear's pizza, es donde tu padre y yo trabajábamos hace años - _respondía_ _su madre volteándose a ver a sus dos hijos en los asientos de atrás del vehículo, mientras se dirigían al lugar donde ambos padres habían trabajado unos años_ -

¿Debe ser muy divertido? - _mencionaba_ _un niño rubio, orbes azules algo aburrido de ir a una pizzería cualquiera_ -

Vamos, ¿no digas eso hijo? ¿cuándo conozcas el lugar te emocionaras del jugar con otros niños de tu edad y de la edad de tu hermana, sé que será muy divertido? - _decía su padre intentando de animar a su hijo mayor mirando por el retrovisor del vehículo, que solo miraba aburrido las calles y edificios en el camino_ -

Hijo, ¿tu padre tiene mucha razón? - _decía su madre con una sonrisa a su único hijo_ _varón que estaba en los asientos de atrás_ \- será muy divertido

Está bien mamá, intentare de disfrutar en el lugar, ¿cómo todos los niños? - _respondía el rubio mayor con algo_ _de aburrimiento mirando en la ventana al cielo y las calles cercanas_ -

Vamos hermano, ¿no seas un aguafiestas? - _decía la castaña menor inflando sus mejillas molesta por su hermano mayor_ -

Miren que tenemos aquí…mi hermanita, ¿que se hacer la ruda y sabe que no puede contra mí? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver a su hermanita menor molesta con el y sin perder tiempo le empieza a hacer cosquillas a su hermana menor_ -

No... ja, ja, ja, ya, para por favor... está bien…, tu ganas... tu ganas me rindo, por favor no me hagas más cosquillas - _decía la castaña menor rindiéndose con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por reír tanto y producto por las cosquillas de su hermano mayor_ -

Está bien, solo porque me lo pediste, por favor - _mencionaba el rubio mayor con una sonrisa victorioso contra su hermana menor_ -

Muy bien niños, hemos llegado a freddy fazbear's pizza - _lo decía, su madre a sus dos hijos que al llegar, observan un gran letrero con un oso y con el nombre de la pizzería_ -

 **-** ** _Al haber bajado toda la familia del vehículo, al entrar a la pizzería y al entrar observan como niños y niñas de la edad del rubio mayor y de la castaña menor corrían por un lado y a otro con mucha energía. Sin perder más tiempo, la familia buscaban una mesa disponible para pedir su orden y se sientan en una de las mesa cerca del escenario. Los dos jóvenes menores observaron que en el escenario habían tres animales animatrónicos, un conejo morado, un oso café y una gallina y al otro lado del escenario cerca de la entrada del lugar, había un escenario con unas cortinas purpuras con estrellas doradas con un cartel que decía, "lo sentimos, fuera de servicio"._** **-**

Oye, papa, ¿que hay en ese escenario? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor a su padre señalando aquel escenario, sin saber que cierto animatronic lo observaba desde las sombras entre las cortinas_ -

Pues veras hijo, déjame acordarme, en ese escenario se llama pírate cove, es donde está un zorro animatronico llamado foxy el pirata, es uno de los animatronic que contaba historias sobre los sietes mares y que siempre elegía a la azar a un niño para que este en su tripulación - _respondía el padre del rubio, mientras observaba el lugar trayéndole recuerdos de años atrás cuando estuvo trabajando en este lugar por las noches_ -

Mamá, ¿quiénes son esos animales del escenario? - _preguntaba la castaña menor_ _señalando al escenario donde estaban los tres animatronics principales desactivados_ -

Bueno, sus nombres son bonnie el conejo, que es el guitarrista de la pizzería, freddy fazbear, es el oso cantante principal de la pizzería y Chica la pollo, es la segunda cantante y cocinera de la pizzería - _respondía_ _la madre de la castaña menor al decirles los nombres de los animatronics que le habían traído buenos y malos recuerdos cuando ella y su pareja trabajan en las noches en el lugar_ \- ¿te digo un secreto hija?

¿Qué secreto, mamá? - _preguntaba la castaña menor hacia su madre algo curiosa en lo que le tendría que decirle_ -

Chica es la mejor cocinera en la pizzería y ella hace las mejores pizzas de todas, nadie puede superarla, ni menos yo, apenas le llegaría a los talones - _respondía la madre de la castaña menor algo triste y nostálgica extrañando a su amiga animatronica que siempre preparaba sus pizzas_ -

Bueno papá, iré a explorar el lugar - _mencionaba_ _el rubio mayor separándose de sus dos padres y de su hermana algo aburrido al tener que esperar a que los atendieran_ -

Voy contigo, hermano - _decía la castaña menor siguiendo a su hermano mayor por uno de los pasillos de la pizzería_ -

Tengan cuidado los dos - _mencionaba la_ _castaña adulta a sus hijos algo preocupada de que les pudiera pasar algo malo a ellos dos_ -

Bueno, iré por las pizzas para, ¿que nosotros comamos? - _mencionaba_ _el rubio adulto mientras caminando para pedir la pizza en la caja registradora_ \- seguro, ¿qué cuando vuelvan, tendrán mucha hambre…?

Eso es verdad… - _mencionaba la castaña adulta hacia su marido que miraba que se iba a pedir las ordenes_ -

 _ **-**_ _ **Mientras que los padres de la castaña menor y del rubio mayor, estaban observando y pidiendo las pizzas. Los dos hermanos, se habían adentrado a una parte de la pizzería que no debían ellos en la pizzería, sin saber que cierto animatronico los observaba desde las sombras de la pizzería sin ser visto por los dos hermanos.**_ _ **-**_

" _ **¿Que hacen dos niños aquí en este lado de la pizzería? ¿espero que ese hombre no intente de matarlos a ellos también?**_ " - _decía un animatronico que estaba oculto entre las sombras, preocupado al ver a los dos niños y observan que entraron a la oficina del guardia nocturno_ -

Mira esto hermana, aquí podemos ver a todos en la pizzería - _mencionaba_ _el rubio mayor tomando una tablet con sus manos y usar las cámaras del recinto de la pizzería viento todos los lugares y personas_ -

Hermano, ¿no deberías jugar con eso? - _decía la castaña menor regañando al rubio con sus mejillas infladas al ver que no le tomaba atención a sus berrinches y del regaño por parte de ella_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa con nuestros padres - _mencionaba el rubio mayor aburrido de jugar con la tablet y caminar por el pasillo derecho, seguido de su hermana atrás de el_ -

Hermano, me da miedo este lado de la pizzería - _decía la castaña menor algo de miedo al caminar por los oscuros pasillos del lado derecho_ -

Vamos hermana, no seas una miedosa - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin miedo hacia su hermana menor, pero por dentro estaba con algo de miedo, pero lo hacía para que no asustara a su hermana_ -

 _ **-**_ _ **Tras haber pasado por los oscuros pasillos del lado derecho los dos hermanos, ven que sus padres estaban esperándolos para comer las pizzas, mientras hablaban entre ellos de algo que no escuchaban los dos menores. al llegar a la mesa con sus padres y sentarse empezaron a comer juntos las pizzas, al estaban a punto de terminar de comer su padre se había levanto de su asiento, para ir a pagar las pizzas.**_ _ **-**_

 **-** ** _Tras haber pagado las pizzas, se sienta con su familia para ver como sus hijos estaban hablando sobre que animatronic le gustaban, el rubio mayor al parecer no tenía ningún animatronico favorito y la castaña menor le decía, que los tres eran los mejores en su show, en el escenario mirando divertido al conejo morado animatronico._** **-**

 **-** ** _Tras terminar y haber pagado por las pizzas, se marchaban hacia el vehículo que estaba estacionado, pero sin saber que una persona desconocida en un vehículo morado los seguía para hacer sufrir a la familia en un accidente. Tras estar recorriendo por la carretera de la ciudad, la familia no sabía que un vehículo desconocido los seguía a distancia, esperando una oportunidad para provocar ese accidente por parte de esa persona desconocida._** **-**

Bueno niños, ¿cómo estuvo su día en la pizzería? - _preguntaba el rubio adulto a sus dos hijos que estaban en el asiento de atrás del vehículo_ -

Me gustó muchísimo la pizzería papá - _respondía, la castaña menor sonriendo alegre de haber pasado un buen día en la pizzería con sus padres y de su hermano mayor_ -

Me alegro por ti amor y tú, ¿hijo? - _preguntaba la castaña adulta a su hijo que estaba mirando para otro lado algo aburrido pero a la vez algo dudoso de si molestar un poco a su hermanita_ -

Sí, fue divertido el lugar, ¿solo que espero que haya otro lugar más divertido aparte de esa pizzería? - _respondía el rubio mayor algo aburrido mirando por la ventanilla_ -

Bueno hijo, al principio no te gustara, pero después te gustara el lugar, hasta conocerás algún día el amor - _decía el rubio adulto mirando desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa pícara a su único hijo_ -

Papá, no digas eso, es muy vergonzoso… - _respondía el rubio mayor algo sonrojado por el comentario de su padre, poniéndolo muy avergonzado por eso_ -

Ja, ja, bien hijo, al menos sabemos que tarde o temprano conocerás a una chica que te enamoraras - _decía el rubio adulto alegre al saber que algún día su hijo se enamoraría de una chica_ -

Amor, aun no debes decirle eso, ¿aún es un niño? - _mencionaba_ _la castaña adulta mirando a su esposo con algo de molestia pero también divertida de ver a su hijo sonrojado_ -

Perdona amor, es que me recordó cuando nos habíamos conocido nosotros dos - _sonreía a su esposa_ -

Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa, hijo necesitare que tú y tu hermana me ayuden a preparar la cena - _mencionaba la castaña adulta sonriendo al ver a sus dos hijos_ -

Claro, mamá - _respondía_ _la castaña menor alegre en ayudar a su madre_ -

Está bien, mamá… - _respondía el rubio mayor_ _algo aburrido al saber que estaría ayudando a su hermana y madre en la cocina_ -

hijo, ¿podrías colocarle el cinturón de seguridad a tu hermana? - _mencionaba la castaña adulta a su hijo_ _mayor que estaba algo dudoso_ -

Claro, ¿por qué, no? - _preguntaba_ _el rubio mayor dudoso mientras se acercaba a su hermana para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad del_ _vehículo_ -

 _ **-**_ _ **Cuando el rubio mayor estaba colocándole el cinturón de seguridad a su hermana menor, un vehículo morado, choca bruscamente al vehículo de la familia, haciendo mover el vehículo en un leve zigzag.**_ _ **-**_

¡hijo, ponte el cinturón de seguridad a tu hermana! - _lo_ _decía, el rubio adulto algo molesto por la persona que choco al vehículo familiar_ -

Sí, papá - _lo decía, el rubio mayor intentando colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero como el auto se movía por un lado a otro, no podía colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, hasta que el conductor del vehículo morado, toma impulso para empujar el vehículo con los niños_ -

Ni creas, ¿que me dejare chocar otra vez…? - _mencionaba el rubio adulto mirando al vehículo morado e intentar de no ser volcado por este_ -

¡Querido, cuidado! - _decía la castaña adulta avisando a su esposo que el vehículo morado los iba a choca, sin tener tiempo de esquivarlo_ -

¡Rayos! - _gritaba el rubio adulto molesto al ver el vehículo morado acercándose rápidamente y chocándolos por parte de un costado del vehiculo_ -

¡No! - _decía el rubio mayor mientras que el vehículo perdía el control volcándose y cayendo rodando cuesta abajo, mientras que el conductor vestido de morado, se asoma a donde había un pequeño risco que al asomarse observa el vehículo destruido y alguna sangre impregnadas en el vidrio_ -

 **-** ** _Mientras que el sujeto vestido de morado, observaba la bella escena del vehículo familiar volcado de cabeza. En su interior estaban los dos pequeños pasajeros del vehículos inconscientes, al pasar unos minutos, el rubio mayor, se empieza a despertar algo aturdido y confundido en lo que había pasado._** _ **-**_

¿D...Dónde estoy? ¿qué paso aquí? - _se preguntaba el rubio algo confundido donde se encontraba, pero observa que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y al verse cubierto de sangre se asusta mucho y empieza a verse sí que no tenía heridas grabes_ \- ¿no estoy herido de gravedad, solo estoy con algunos rasguños leves, por los pedazos del cristal rotas? - _mencionaba alegre al saber que no tenía heridas graves, hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor y al voltear por su lado izquierdo, observa a su hermana menor que solo tenía rasguños y cortes leves_ -

H...Hermano... - _decía la castaña despertándose adolorida por el accidente_ -

Tranquila, todo estará bien - _mencionaba el rubio intentando de calmar a su hermana menor_ -

Hermano, ¿cómo están nuestros padres? - _decía la castaña muy leve y con mucho dolor en su expresión por el duro golpe que se había dado, tras la volcada del_ _vehículo_ -

Tranquila hermana, ¿veré cómo están nuestros padres? - _mencionaba el rubio acercándose al asiento del copiloto y del conductor para ver si estaban vivos_ \- ¿mamá, papá? - _mueve un poco a los cuerpos de sus padres y cae la mano del padre sin movimiento alguno indicando que no habían sobrevivió al accidente_ -

¿Cómo están nuestros padres? - _preguntaba la castaña pero recibe como respuesta un no con la cabeza de su hermano mayor indicándole que no habían sobrevivido, mientras que la menor empezaba a llorar_ -

N...No llores hermana, tenemos que salir de aquí, para poder escapar - _mencionaba el rubio mirando hacia atrás y observa como el combustible y las chispas que daba el vehículo avisaban que pronto las chispas encenderían el combustible para prenderlo e incendiar el_ _vehículo_ \- tengo que sacarte de aquí o moriremos los dos - _decía con una voz algo preocupado por su hermana menor y no volver a perder a otro familiar_ -

Está bien - _mencionaba la castaña dándole_ _una sonrisa leve por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo_ -

 **-** ** _Tras sacarla del cinturón de seguridad del vehículo, observan que las chispas empezaron a encenderse y acercarse al vehículo, pero el sujeto morado aun ve con una sonrisa amplia al ver que el vehículo pronto explotaría con los cuerpos de la familia dentro._** **-**

Debemos escapar de aquí, hermano - _miraba la castaña menor con miedo al ver las llamas acercarse al vehículo lentamente_ -

Descuida, debo romper el cristal de esta ventanilla, para que salgamos de esta - _mencionaba el rubio de orbes rojos_ _volteándose y darle una sonrisa a la castaña menor y empezando a golpear el cristal, intentando de romperlo con su pierna y tras un intento de 8 patas al cristal esta ya estaba a punto de romperse y fragmentarse en pedazos_ -

¡Vamos hermano, apúrate! - _apuraba la castaña menor con temor en su voz, al observar las llamas acercarse al_ _vehículo_ -

¡Vamos! - _mencionaba el rubio dando una patada fuerte al cristal, logrando romperla para facilitar a los dos una oportunidad de escapar_ \- vamos hermana - _decía saliendo del vehículo y extendiéndole una mano la castaña menor para que saliera del_ _vehículo_ -

Espera, ¿qué hay de nuestros padres? - _mencionaba_ _la castaña menor negándose en salir sin los cuerpos de sus padres que aún estaban en el vehículo_ \- ¿no podemos dejarlos hay?

No hay tiempo hermana, vamos sal de ahí - _mencionaba el rubio algo serio y a la ves preocupado en la situación en que estaban y ella al pensarlo unas dos veces toma la mano de su hermano y sale del_ _vehículo_ \- vamos hay que cubrirnos de la explosión - _mencionaba_ _llevando a su hermana hacia unas rocas_ -

¿Qué pasara con nuestros padres? - _preguntaba la castaña menor algo sorprendida y preocupada a la vez por su hermano, mientras que en la sima, el hombre vestido de morado estaba molesto en no saber que esos dos niños estuvieran tanta suerte de salir vivos, pero eso hiso que el rubio lo mirara con sus ojos al causante de todo al del hombre morado, mostrando rabia y enojo contra el_ -

Ese hombre... - _mencionaba el rubio mayor murmurando al ver al hombre vestido de morado, haciendo que su hermana también mirara en la misma dirección que su hermano y asustándose de ver esa sonrisa del tipo que era el culpable de este accidente y en ese mismo instante, el rubio ve de reojo al vehículo en llamas y sabía que tenía pocos segundo de reacción y empujar a la menor al lado al mismo tiempo que el vehículo explota y unos pedazos de metal, le cortan el brazo izquierdo con rapidez sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, sorprendiendo a la castaña de lo rápido que haba pasado todo y ver el cuerpo de su hermano caer al suelo inconsciente_ -

¡Alan! - _lo decía, la castaña menor al acercarse a su hermano mayor y verlo hay con un brazo cercenado por el metal del_ _vehículo_ \- ¡Alan, por favor! ¿aguanta, hermano? - _empezando a llorar y desesperarse por su hermano mayor que estaba en el suelo_ -

 **-** ** _La persona vestida de morado, estuvo a punto de bajar para acabar con la vida de esos dos niños con su cuchillo, peor al escuchar las sirenas de los policías, bomberos y ambulancias acercándose, no tuvo más opción que marcharse antes de que fuera arrestado, subiendo en su vehículo morado y darse a la fuga. Mientras que la castaña menor coloca la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo soltando lágrimas al ver que su hermano estaba inconsciente en su regazo._** **-**

 **-** ** _Al llegar los policías al lugar del accidente, observaron la situación del pequeño rubio y sin perder más tiempo lo habían trasladado al hospital rápidamente antes de que muriera por la pérdida de sangre. Al haber llegado al hospital, el rubio lo hicieron pasar a urgencias para ser sometido a cirugía, para impedir más la pérdida de sangre._** **-**

 **-** ** _Tras haber terminar la operación de rubio, la castaña menor pasa a la habitación de su hermano mayor que estaba durmiendo por los analgésicos y sedantes, pero al ver el brazo izquierdo amputado por el trozo de metal, se sentía culpable la castaña en no ayudarlo en ese entonces._** **-**

 **-** ** _Así pasaron los días, la castaña menor siempre se quedaba con su hermano para estar con él y no quedar sola, ya que no quería perder a otro familiar más en su vida debido a lo ocurrido con sus padres en ese accidente. Al día siguiente, el pequeño rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos mostrando sus orbes azules al ser impactados por los rayos del sol y observa a su hermana menor que estaba dormida apoyando usando sus brazos como almohada y al ver a su hermanita dormir coloca su mano en su cabeza, mientras le sonreía de que no la había perdido en ese accidente._** **-**

Buenos días, hermana… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor en un susurro hacía su hermana menor para que despertara ya que estaba apoyada en la orilla de la camilla_ -

Mmm... - _mencionaba la castaña menor_ _murmurando algo molesta, pero al abrir sus ojos y enfocar su visión bien, pudo ver a su hermano mayor despierto y sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía para animarla_ \- alan... hermano - _abrazaba a su hermano en un abrazo preocupada de que no_ _despertaría jamás y empezando a llorar por que algún día ella lo perdiera como a sus padres_ -

Hermanita podrías decirme, ¿qué paso cuando el vehículo exploto - _preguntaba el rubio a su hermana menor que al escuchar eso se puso más triste_ -

Ah... pues... yo... - _mencionaba la castaña menor muy nerviosa a su hermano sin encontrarle palabras alguna para poder contárselo_ -

Tarvez, ¿yo pueda hablarte de eso jovencito? - _decía el doctor que estaba en la habitación encontrándose al rubio despierto_ -

Doctor podría decirme, ¿qué es lo que paso? - _preguntaba el joven rubio algo confundido de lo que había sucedido en el accidente al doctor_ -

Bueno, ¿cuándo llegaste…? los policías te habían traído con tu brazo izquierdo cercenado por un pedazo de metal del vehículo que había explotado con sus padres dentro - _respondía el doctor sacando unas radiografía del cerebro del joven rubio y cuerpo para asegurarse de que no tenga hemorragias internas_ \- me sorprende, ¿que un niño de tan solo ocho años pueda curarse rápidamente? tras ese accidente y que perdiste incluyendo gran parte de tu sangre, la mayoría de los paciente que llegan aquí en esas condiciones, ¿mueren o quedan en estado de coma? - _mencionaba sorprendido_ _mientras le pasaba las radiografías a la pequeña castaña_ -

Hermano, ¿qué haremos sin nuestros padres, ahora? - _preguntaba la castaña menor algo triste a su hermano mayor que ahora ellos dos habían perdido a sus padres y estando solos_ -

Bueno jovencita, me tome la libertad de buscar algunos familiares suyos y creo que tienen a un primo que está en el ejército - _mencionaba_ _el doctor sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos de que tenían un familiar_ \- lo llame y le conté lo que sucedió a ustedes dos y dijo, ¿que ustedes podrían vivir en su casa? mientras, ¿que él no esté en la ciudad? - _decía la noticia a los dos hermanos que estaban sorprendidos que en donde estaba la pizzería freddy fazbear's pizza, tuvieran un familiar_ -

¿Cómo se llama nuestro primo? ¿ya que nuestros padres no nos habían dicho nada de eso? - _preguntaba la castaña menor cambiando su rostro alegre por uno triste al no haber sabido nada_ -

Bueno según los expedientes, ¿qué él tiene...? - _decía el doctor sacando una carpeta con los expediente del familiar de los dos hermanos_ \- su nombre es alex, es un joven militar, pero como sabe que él debe cuidarlos a ustedes hasta, ¿que ustedes puedan cuidarse solos, por su cuenta? pero conociéndolo no lo aceptaría, ya que ustedes son los únicos familiares a quien tiene - _mencionaba el medico a los dos pequeños hermanos al recordar lo que había dicho el familiar de ellos_ -

¿Un militar? - _preguntaba la castaña menor al doctor confundida de que era eso_ -

Así es jovencita, pero usted joven… - _decía el doctor mirando al joven rubio en la cama de la habitación del hospital_ \- desde que tubo ese accidente, usted tiene una amputación de su brazo izquierdo y me sorprende que haya sobrevivido… ya que son difíciles que puedan tener una vida social normal, ya que muchos de ellos son molestados por ser diferentes y esas cosas, pero... - _miraba al joven rubio con algo de sorpresa de que fuera muy fuerte_ -

Pero, ¿qué? - _mencionaba el rubio algo confuso de lo que quería decir el doctor que estaba mirándolo_ -

Usted, es algo fuerte para su edad… y como consecuencias de ese accidente tendrá dolores fuertes… asique, le dejare estos medicamentos para que controle los dolores que sentirá por cada día que pasen, recuerde que debe tomárselos cada hora, porque si no, el dolor seria mucho y le podría doler muchísimo sin esos medicamentos - _mencionaba el doctor entregándole_ _un frasco de pastillas al rubio_ -

Gracias, doctor… - _agradecía el rubio mayor recibiendo con su brazo derecho las pastillas para el dolor_ -

Doctor, ¿Cuando mi hermano podrá salir del hospital? - _preguntaba la castaña menor por su hermano al doctor_ -

Bueno, como estuvo inconsciente por una semana, puede irse hoy mismo y ah, casi lo olvidaba, debes ponerte la prótesis que la universidad trajeron, fue construida por un estudiante muy ingenioso - _decía el doctor entregándole la prótesis al rubio y ve que se lo coloca, pero antes del que el joven pudiera poder moverse de la camilla se le cae la prótesis_ -

P…Perdone, doctor… - _mencionaba el rubio agachándose para recoger la prótesis del suelo_ -

Creo que tendremos, ¿qué hacer una operación muy seria para que esa prótesis no se salga más y se ajuste al crecimiento de tus huesos? - _decía el doctor al ver la prótesis que no era una simple_ _prótesis cualquiera_ -

¿Sera doloroso? - _preguntaba el rubio algo dudoso y un poco asustado al doctor en pensar lo peor_ -

Sí, pero los sedantes le impedirá que usted sienta ese dolor durante la operación, así que... - _decía el doctor mirando la hora de su reloj en su muñeca y ver que eran las diez_ \- ¿cómo son las diez de la mañana? aún tenemos tiempo ya que solo nos tomara tres o cuatro horas para que esa prótesis, funcione como un brazo normal - _mencionaba mientras señalaba la prótesis en las manos del joven rubio_ _-_

 **-** ** _Tras haber caminado a la sala de cirugía, el rubio se acuesta en la cama de operación para empezar la cirugía, mientras los doctores tenían todo lo necesario para la cirugía que concertaran la prótesis que estaría conectado al nervio del brazo izquierdo. La castaña menor estaba esperando afuera de la sala de cirugías esperando a su hermano mayor salir de ahí._** **-**

 **-** ** _Al a ver visto cómo sería la prótesis de su hermano mayor para ir a casa de su primo y también único familiar de ellos dos, para poder descansar un buen rato por todo lo que habían sufrido los dos hermanos. Al haber terminar la operación a las dos de la tarde, el rubio había salido de cirugía, mientras su nuevo brazo estaba vendado para que no se moviera demasiado tras su larga recuperación._** **-**

 **-** ** _La castaña menor al verlo salir de la sala de cirugía corre a abrazarlo por verlo otra vez fuera de riesgo, mientras eran escoltados hacia afuera del hospital con el doctor que le había entregado los medicamentos para el dolor, afuera estaba una camioneta negra y un hombre uniformado de militar con una gorra gris, esperándolos con gusto en conocer a sus dos primos que nunca había visto desde que sus dos tíos se habían ido a vivir a otra ciudad, ya que no había logrado hablar con su tío mucho tiempo debido a las obligaciones que él tenía._** **-**

¿Así que ustedes son mis primos? - _preguntaba el joven pelinegro, orbes negros, tez caucásico mirando a sus dos primos que estaban con el doctor_ \- ¿no es así?

Sí, ¿eso parece? - _respondía el rubio mayor mirando a su primo con algo de desconfianza al no verlo nunca en su vida_ -

M…Mi nombre es belén y él es mi hermano mayor alan… - _decía la castaña menor mirando curiosa a su primo que nunca había visto en su vida mientras estaba detrás de su hermano_ -

¿Cuál es tu nombre? - _preguntaba el rubio algo desconfiado al ver a su primo que él nunca había visto en su vida_ -

Mi nombre es alexander rodríguez - _respondía el pelinegro observando a su primo con una sonrisa divertida al ver que tenía la mirada de su tío y a su prima la mirada de su tía, mientras_ _observa al doctor que los acompañaba_ \- gracias, por cuidar a mis primos, doctor

No fue nada alex, ellos estuvieron bien, solo que alan necesita descansar de su segunda operación y luego tendrán que volver a sus vidas normales - _mencionaba el doctor tranquilamente a los dos niños que estaban a su lado_ -

Bueno, ¿será mejor de que vayamos a casa? - _decía el pelinegro abriéndoles la puerta de su vehículo a sus primos para que subieran e irse_ _\- se lo agradezco mucho doctor por haber cuidado a mis primos en mi ausencia…_ - _decía muy agradecido que al menos sus primos ahora tendrían que vivir con el_ -

Adiós doctor, nos veremos pronto - _decía la castaña menor despidiéndose del doctor por la ventana_ -

Adiós niños - _se despedía el doctor de los niños que estaban en la camioneta_ \- espero, ¿que se cuiden mucho?

Adiós, doctor… - _mencionaba el pelinegro encendiendo su vehículo y emprender su camino hacia su casa_ -

Oye, hermanita… - _decía el rubio mayor en un susurro mirando a su hermana en el asiento de atrás sin que lo pudiera escuchar el pelinegro_ -

¿Sí? - _susurraba la castaña menor acercándose a su hermano para escucharlo bien_ -

Estas segura, ¿en confiar en el…? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor en un susurro algo dudoso hacia su hermana_ -

Pues claro, él es nuestro primo, ¿no? - _decía la castaña menor a su hermano mayor confundida de lo que quería decir_ -

Sí, pero no lo conocemos mucho… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo dudoso hacia su hermana en que ambos iban a vivir con su primo_ -

¿Eso es verdad…? - _mencionaba la castaña menor entendiendo a lo que quería decir su hermano mayor_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo es su primera vez que vivirán conmigo?, les daré simples instrucciones - _decía el pelinegro mirando a sus dos primos por el retrovisor de su camioneta_ \- estarán siempre a la casa después de la escuela, se dormirán a las diez de la noche sin ninguna de mora alguna, ordenaran sus dormitorios siempre antes de irse de la escuela y por último no hablen con extraños por ningún motivo, ¿entendieron? - _miraba atrás deteniendo la camioneta en un semáforo rojo y voltear a ver a sus dos primos en el asiento de atrás_ -

Sí - _respondían ambos hermanos a lo que estaba diciendo su primo que los miraba con seriedad hacia ellos_ -

Bien, eso quería escuchar… - _decía el pelinegro alegre al saber que sus dos primos habían escuchado bien las instrucciones, mientras aceleraba el vehículo rumbo a su casa_ -

 **-** ** _Tras haber conducido por las calles de la ciudad unas cinco horas, llegan a una casa de color blanco grande de dos pisos con un garaje grande para dos vehículos y tras haber descendido de la camioneta, al entrar era un lugar amplio el interior de la casa, un living con una pantalla plasma de 42", un sofá grande y dos sillones y en medio de esos tres muebles había una mesa de madera con metal en el centro, una librería con muchos libros con historias, poesía, romance, literatura universal y entre otros, una cocina amplia para una familia de seis a ocho personas, cuatro habitaciones, una terraza en la habitación principal, un sótano donde estaría la lavadora y la secadora, y por ultimo un ático entre el techo, donde solo habían cosas de sus padres del pelinegro, recuerdos y algunas cosas sin valor alguno._** **-**

Bueno espero, ¿qué les haya gustado mi casa? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo en como tomarían las cosas sus dos primos de que hace mucho no veía a ambos desde que los vio de bebe_ -

Primo, ¿es muy bonita tu casa? - _decía la castaña menor mirando a su alrededor cada parte de la casa_ -

¿Es un poco silenciosa? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor caminando junto a su hermana menor detrás de ella para mirar cada parte de la casa_ \- pero, muy tranquila…

Bueno, me tome la libertad de que fuera un buen lugar para formar una familia, ah y también como me tome la libertad de elegir sus habitaciones... - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de ambos hermanos mirándolo fijamente a el_ -

¿Nuestras habitaciones? - _preguntaba la castaña menor algo curiosa en como seria su habitación_ \- hermano, ¿vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones?

Está bien… - _respondía el rubio mientras era jalado por su hermana menor con muchas ganas de ver sus habitaciones_ \- pero ¿no me jales del brazo?

He, me traen buenos recuerdos de mis tíos… - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando divertido como esos dos hermanos se parecían a sus dos tíos_ -

Oye, ¿primo? - _decía, la castaña menor llamando la atención de su primo_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa primita? - _miraba el pelinegro a su prima algo confundido_ -

¿Cuál es mi habitación? - _preguntaba la castaña menor algo curiosa en saber cuál es su habitación_ -

Bueno, primita, tu habitación es la segunda puerta… - _respondía el pelinegro señalando a la puerta siguiente_ \- y la tuya primo es esta - _lo decía, señalando a la primera puerta del pasillo donde estaban las demás habitaciones_ -

¿Aquí dormiré? - _preguntaba el rubio abriendo la puerta y ver una cama en el medio de la habitación, un armario, un escritorio y una computadora_ -

Así es, primo - _respondía el pelinegro a su primo mirándolo que estaba asombrado, mientras iba a la siguiente habitación y ver a su prima tumbada en la cama_ \- ¿qué te parece tu habitación primita?

Muy cómoda y suavecito… - _decía la castaña menor alegre mirando a su primo y ver sus cosas que tenía en su habitación, un escritorio, un armario y una computadora personal solo para ella_ -

Vaya, hermana - _mencionaba el rubio llegando a la habitación de su hermana menor y ver que se parecían a su habitación, solo que era de un color azul cielo_ \- tu habitación es, ¿cómo casi igual que la mía?

Bueno, ¿cómo mañana no estaré aquí para ir a buscar sus pertenencias personales a su casa? - _decía, el pelinegro mirando a sus dos primos_ -

Es verdad… - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo triste por lo sucedido en ese accidente_ -

Cierto…. - _decía el rubio algo melancólico de lo que le habían ocurrido_ -

Ustedes, comerán la comida que dejare mañana, ¿bueno? - _decía el pelinegro empezando a bostezar debido a las largas horas que tuvo que terminar antes de ir a por sus dos primos en el hospital_ _y ver la hora del reloj que marcaban las ocho de la tarde_ \- prepárense algo para comer y vayan a dormir, nos veremos tarvez, mañana a las una de la tarde - _caminaba hacia su habitación, para dormir un rato, ya que dentro de 2 horas más, tendría que dar instrucciones a sus compañeros ejercicios_ -

Bueno hermana, ¿tienes hambre? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor mirando a su hermana menor que estaba algo dudoso en que quisiera comer algo_ -

No, con la comida que daban en el hospital, estaban muy ricos, ¿creo que me iré a dormir para luego ver la tele mañana? - _respondía la castaña menor algo cansada de estar despierta casi todos los días por esperar a su hermano que despertara de ese estado inconsciente_ -

Bien hermana, yo me iré a dormir también, mañana será un día muy arduo - _mencionaba el rubio mayor caminando a su habitación que estaba al lado_ -

Buenas noches, hermano - _mencionaba la castaña menor despidiéndose de su hermano y primo para dormir_ \- buenas noches, primo

Buenas noches, hermana... - _respondía el rubio mayor para ya dormir profundamente del cansancio de su cuerpo, por las dos cirugías del día de hoy_ -

Buenas noches, primita… - _mencionaba el pelinegro, algo cansado al quitarse los zapatos y dormir sus dos horas que le quedaban disponibles_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres estaban durmiendo para empezar un nuevo día en sus vidas, sin saber que los dos hermanos habían tenido un primo que jamás creyeron tener en sus vidas sin que sus padres les hayan dicho nada. En algún lugar, cierta persona estaba en su escondite algo molesto por no haber podido acabar con esos dos niños que habían sobrevivido al accidente arruinando sus planes de venganza, debido que el padre de esa familia le había hecho una herida en su torso del lado izquierdo, dejándose ver una cicatriz muy fea del resultado.**_ **-**

M…Maldito… - _mencionaba el hombre de morada quejándose de la herida que aún tenía como recordatorio en su cuerpo_ \- ese desgraciado me las pagaría con la muerte de su familia… pero, ¿nunca creí que sus hijos sobrevivirían…?

Pero, eso no importa ya… - _mencionaba el hombre de morada que estaba algo adolorido por haber hecho ese choque que sin darse cuenta había hecho que su herida se abriera_ \- ¿creo que no debí precipitarme en cobrar mi venganza con esta herida aun…?

Pero, igual… - _miraba el hombre de morado a la fotografía de la familia y ver solo dos cruces tachandos a la madre y al padre de esos dos niños_ \- pronto me vengare de ustedes dos… solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el hombre de morado se limpiaba su herida abierta y tomando una aguja e hilo para poder cocerse la herida sin sedantes y al sentir el dolor punzante de su cuerpo, eso le hacía sentirse bien, debido que el ya había sentido esa sensación en una ocasión cuando dos guardias nocturnos estaban trabajando en esa pizzería y sin poder desmantelar a los animatronics, debido que una guardia nocturna y un guardia nocturno habían arruinado sus planes.**_ **-**

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	2. Buscando un nuevo trabajo

**Buscando un nuevo trabajo.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Aviso:** _Si en el capítulo encuentran letra de canciones, al final de cada capítulo les dejare los nombres de las canciones y el artista quien los hizo. Y si encuentro traducciones de las letras, se los dejare en Ingles y en_ [ _ **Español**_ ] _para que entiendan la letra de la canción, ahora sin mas disfruten del capitulo._

* * *

 ** _Buscando un nuevo trabajo._**

 **\- Diez años después -**

 **-** ** _Habían pasado 10 años desde que los dos hermanos habían tenido ese accidente automovilístico en donde habían perdido a sus padres y estar a cargo de su primo que se había ido a otro país, debido a que lo enviaron para una misión en jerusalén, teniendo que llevar medicinas, vacunas a las personas del sector en el que le había sido asignado._** **-**

 **\- Lunes 9 de julio. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las nueve de la mañana, mientras que una joven de 17 años, cabello castaño largo estaba en su habitación aun durmiendo debido que eran vacaciones temporales para descansar o conseguir algún trabajo de medio completo para ganar algo de dinero y pagar las cuentas de la casa. En la cocina, estaba un joven rubio de 18 años, pelo rubio orbes azules, una polera roja, pantalones grises y unas pantuflas, mientras preparando el desayuno para su hermana menor y para él. Que debido algunas veces la prótesis debida reiniciarse el programa o de lo contrario empezarían los dolores del brazo izquierdo e incluyendo tomando sus medicamentos para eliminar el dolor muscular de su brazo._** **-**

Hermana, el desayuno está listo - _decía el rubio mayor avisando a su hermana menor mientras preparaba unos huevos fritos_ -

C…Cinco minutos más… - _mencionaba la castaña algo somnolienta quejándose debido que estuvo estudiando por los exámenes antes de las vacaciones temporales_ -

Hermana, baja o se te enfriara el desayuno - _decía, el rubio mayor algo molesto por la tardanza de su hermana menor y mirando por donde estaban las escalones donde estaría el segundo piso de la casa_ \- ¿otra vez se quedó dormida tarde…? - _mencionaba molesto mientras dejaba los huevos fritos en llama baja para ir a despertar a su hermana menor y entrar a la habitación de su hermana_ \- ella nunca cambiara… oye, despierta dormilona…

Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela… - _mencionaba la castaña algo dormida en su cama con unos libros alrededor de ella_ -

Oye, será mejor que te levantes de una vez… - _decía el rubio mirando a su hermana menor dormida como un tronco en la cama y moviéndola un poco para poder despertarla_ \- ya, será mejor que te levantes

No, quiero ir…- _mencionaba la castaña algo adormilada en su cama mientras se enrollaba con los cobertores de su cama_ -

Ahora, si…- _decía el rubio ya perdiendo la paciencia con su hermana menor mientras tomaba el colchón de la cama de su hermana y levantándola haciendo caer a la castaña al suelo_ -

¡Auch!- _se quejaba la castaña al caer bruscamente al suelo de su cama y al ver el responsable que era su hermano mayor_ \- ¡hermano eso dolió mucho!

Eres tú la que no quiso levantarse - _mencionaba el rubio mayor mientras dejaba el colchón de la cama de su hermana en donde estaba_ \- será mejor que te bañes y bajes a desayunar

Bien… - _mencionaba la castaña molesta con su hermano mayor al despertarla de esa forma como de costumbre y entrar al baño para darse una ducha caliente_ -

Miren que desorden…- _decía el rubio mayor al ver todo el montón de libros de su hermana menor y el desorden que había_ \- se nota que ella no cambia en nada… no olvides, cepillarte los dientes

¡Ya lo sé! - _gritaba la castaña desde el baño de su habitación molesta contra su hermano mayor_ ¡ahora, largo de mi habitación!

¿Cómo digas, hermanita…? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin inmutarse al grito de su hermana menor sabiendo que ya se había acostumbrado de los gritos enojados de ella y dirigirse a la cocina a terminar el desayuno_ \- estaré en la cocina…

 **-** _ **Tras pasar unos diez minutos, la castaña estaba vestida de una polera blanca, pantalones azules y zapatillas grises mientras bajaba los escalones e ingresar a la cocina y ver a su hermano mayor que estaba colocando los huevos fritos en unos platos colocándolos en la mesa.**_ **-**

Ya era hora de que bajaras - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver de reojo a su hermana menor_ \- espero, ¿qué te guste el desayuno?

Sí… - _respondía la castaña menor al ver su desayuno delicioso que hacia siempre su hermano para ella y luego ver a su hermano mayor_ \- oye…

Sí - _mencionaba el rubio mayor mientras se sentaba al tener su desayuno y mirar a su hermana menor_ \- ¿sucede algo hermana?

Sabes, hermano… - _miraba la castaña menor algo dudosa hacia su hermano mayor en algo que tenía en mente_ \- tenía pensado, ¿que tú y yo podríamos ir a…?

No hermana, no iremos a esa pizzería si eso te refieres… - _decía el rubio mayor con seriedad hacia su hermana menor_ \- no puedo ir a esa pizzería hermana, ¿desde ese día que perdimos a nuestros padres…? - _mencionaba algo molesto que la policía no habían encontrado al sujeto de vestimenta de morado por esos diez años_ -

Hermano… - _mencionaba_ _la castaña menor sorprendida de ver esa seriedad de parte de su hermano mayor_ \- sé que por culpa de ese hombre, ¿perdimos a nuestros padres? ¿podríamos ir a ese lugar para ir a por unas pizzas al menos…? extraño esas deliciosas pizzas de esa pizzería…

Uh… está bien, hermana… - _decía el rubio mayor mirando a su hermana menor que estaba algo triste al no poder ir a la pizzería_ \- tu ganas, iremos a la pizzería…

¡Sí! - _decía la castaña menor abrazando a su hermano fuertemente muy contenta de poder ir a la pizzería de hace mucho años que no iban_ \- gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡eres el mejor hermano que he tenido!

¿C…Como digas? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su hermana debido que no estaba muy acostumbrado a que ella lo abrazara de esa forma_ \- será mejor que termines de desayunar para salir…

Está bien- _mencionaba la castaña menor feliz de al menos ir a la pizzería de su infancia mientras disfrutaba el desayuno que había preparado su hermano_ \- ya vuelvo

Creo, ¿qué me toca lavar los platos…? - _decía el rubio al ver a su hermana menor salir corriendo al segundo piso de la casa dejándolo solo para empezando a tomar las cosas de la mesa para dejarlas en el lavaplatos para empezar a limpiarlos_ \- otra vez…

 **-** ** _Al terminar de lavar los platos, el rubio se había dirigido a su habitación para colocarse sus zapatillas y algunos documentos para pedir un segundo trabajo para intentar de ganar más dinero y pagar los estudios de su hermana menor. Tras terminar de arreglarse y buscarlos los documentos que necesitaba, en un mueble al lado de su cama, estaba una fotografía de él, su hermana, su primo, su tía y sus padres cuando eran más jóvenes en una pizzería acompañados de unos animatronics en la fotografía dejándolo algo molesto al ver que era una fotografía cuando él y su hermana eran unos bebes._** **-**

Hermano, ¿estás listo? - _pregunta la castaña alegre a su hermano mayor al tocar la puerta_ -

Sí hermana, ya voy - _respondía el rubio abriendo la puerta ante su hermana con una carpeta roja_ _sabiendo que buscar un empleo sería difícil en estos días, mientras salían de la casa observaban que habían familias que paseaban con sus hijos y los llevaban a los lugares como: parques, plazas, zoológicos y a los juegos recreativos por donde podían ver_ -

No es hermoso hermano, ¿ver a parejas y familias pasear felices? - _preguntaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor al ver a esas familias con sus hijos_ -

Sí, eso es verdad hermana… pero, recuerda que venimos a buscar las pizzas - _respondía el rubio mayor_ _triste al saber que ellos crecieron sin sus padres desde que eran unos niños_ -

Hermano - _mencionaba la castaña inflando sus mejillas haciendo su típico berrinche igual que niños_ \- ¿por qué llevas tu esa carpeta? - _señalaba lo que su hermano traía en las manos_ -

Ah... Pues veras hermana... ¿tenía pensado pedir un segundo empleo temporal para ganar un poco más de dinero? - _mencionaba nervioso el rubio mayor a su hermana menor sabiendo que ella sería muy estricta al saber que el intentaba obtener otro empleo del que él ya tenía_ -

Bueno hermano, por esta vez que estoy de buen humor no te regañare - _decía la castaña menor algo molesta cruzándose de brazos_ -

Pero, si tu no trabajas en nada, solo sales a trotar por la cuadra y me pides ayuda en tus estudios del instituto - _mencionaba el rubio mayor nervioso al decir eso a su hermana menor_ -

Hermano... eres muy y malvado - _mencionaba la castaña menor empezando a dar golpes a su hermano mayor_ _como una niña mimada ya que ella no era tan fuerte para golpear a su hermano con mucha fuerza_ -

Hermana, tus golpes son tan suaves que ni me duelen... - _decía el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor dejándola con una vergüenza en saber que no le hacía daño a él y dejando de golpearlo_ -

Ah... ¿por qué, sigas siendo tan sincero? - _mencionaba la castaña menor empezando a dar los golpes como la otra vez_ \- eres, malo, malo, malo...

No soy malo, es que no eres esas clases de personas que son violentas - _respondía el rubio mayor_ _contestando sinceramente a su hermana menor, dejándola fría en su_ _emoción_ -

Eres... malo - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo molesta con su hermano mayor_ -

¡Ya deja de decir, que soy malo contigo hermana! - _decía el rubio mayor_ _regañando molesto hacia su hermana menor sabiendo que aun que se enojara con ella_ -

Ya, pero no tienes que enojarte conmigo - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo nerviosa al ver a su hermano y verlo tomar sus píldoras para el dolor del brazo izquierdo_ -

Bueno, vamos por las pizzas para poder yo buscar un trabajo - _decía el rubio mayor algo molesto al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera en su brazo izquierdo que marcaban las once y media de la mañana_ _-_

 _Está bien -_ _mencionaba la castaña menor al saber que cuando se enojaba con ella, podría no ir más a la pizzería_ _-_

 **-** ** _Tras caminar unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, la castaña miraba con asombro su pizzería de la infancia en lo que ella podía recordar y poder ver a sus animatronics favoritos otra vez, mientras que el rubio miraba algo molesto al estar en la pizzería otra vez, sabiendo que después de haber estado ahí, perdieron a sus padres en el accidente. Al ingresar a la pizzería, ambos hermanos buscaron una mesa desocupada para sentarse y pedir algo para llevar hasta que una camarera llegaba a atenderlos._** **-**

Bienvenidos a fazbear pizza, ¿cuál es su orden? - _decía una camarera al atender a los ambos hermanos que estaban esperando por un buen rato_ -

Ah, no lo sé... ¿hermano? - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo dudosa en que pedir para su pizza_ -

Pues... - _mencionaba el rubio mayor pensando su orden para él y su hermana_ \- queremos dos pizzas con extra queso, una limonada para mi hermana y para mí una soda de cola

Bien, su orden estará lista - _decía la camarera al anotar las órdenes del joven rubio y dejar el pedido en la cocina para atender a otros clientes_ -

Bueno hermana, aquí hay 100 dólares, es para que pagues las pizzas, mientras intentare de buscar algún trabajo por aquí - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sacando de su billetera un billete de_ _100 dólares a su hermana, para ir a buscar algún otro empleo por el lugar_ -

Bien, ¿cómo a qué hora llegaras? - _pregunta la castaña menor a su hermano mayor dudosa a qué hora llegaría_ -

Veamos, ¿cómo es medio día…? estaré llegando como a la una o dos de la tarde, así que hermanita y no te metas en problemas mientras no esté - _mencionaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor para intentar de buscar y_ _encontrar trabajo_ -

Ah... aun me trata como niña pequeña... - _decía la castaña menor molesta apoyándose en la mesa, mientras espera la orden de las pizzas que había pedido su hermano mayor_ -

Bueno, aquí están las pizzas que pidieron, su limonada y la soda... ¿dónde está su hermano? - _preguntaba la camarera hacia la castaña por la desaparición repentina del rubio_ -

Ah sí, mi hermano fue a buscar trabajo por aquí, ¿para ganar algo de dinero extra? - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa sobre que su hermano buscaba algún empleo_ -

Pues si tú o tu hermano buscan empleo, podrías hablar con el dueño de la pizzería, ¿que está en su oficina? - _mencionaba la camarera indicando por_ _donde estaba la oficina del dueño de la pizzería_ -

Bien, muchas gracias por avisarme del trabajo que hay en la pizzería, iré de inmediato a pedirle empleo - _decía la castaña agradecida por la información de la camarera para irse por el pasillo para pedir el empleo_ -

Esa chica si que es positiva en todo y a la vez amable - _mencionaba la camarera al ver a la castaña irse tranquila y ver que en la mesa estaba un billete de 100 dólares que decía en un papel para pagar las pizzas_ \- creo, ¿que este es el dinero para pagar la orden?

 **-** ** _Mientras que la camarera tomaba el dinero para dejar el vuelto con las dos pizzas y marcharse para poder atender a los demás clientes en las orden que necesitaban. Tras haber caminado por el pasillo llegando a una oficina y tocar la puerta para esperar que le dieran el permiso a la oficina._** **-**

Pase - _mencionaba la voz del dueño de la pizzería_ _y al ver que la puerta se abría para observa que era una joven de cabellos castaños y de orbes cafés oscuros entrando a su oficina y pedirle que tomara asiento_ \- ¿Que necesita señorita?

Vengo a pedir a por el empleo, ¿que en la pizzería solicita? - _respondía_ _la castaña sentándose en la silla que había en la oficina del dueño_ -

Bueno, ¿quiero saber unas cosas muy simples? y quiero, ¿que la responda con total sinceridad? - _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería mirando fijamente a la joven castaña_ -

Claro - _mencionaba la castaña entendiendo_ _órdenes del jefe de la pizzería mientras se sentaba_ -

¿Cuál es su nombre? - _pregunta el dueño de la pizzería el nombre de la castaña que estaba frente a él_ -

Belén Amy Rodríguez Jeager - _respondía, la castaña hacia el dueño de la pizzería que estaba delante de ella_ -

¿Qué edad tiene? - _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería la edad de la joven castaña pero, algo curioso en haber escuchado esos dos apellidos antes_ -

Tengo 17 años - _respondía la castaña algo extrañada por la pregunta_ -

¿Eres estudiante o ya has trabajando? - _pregunta el dueño de la pizzería al ver a la joven castaña_ -

Estoy estudiando enfermería aun - _respondía la castaña hacia al dueño tranquilamente_ -

¿Alguna actividad que usted hace? - _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería hacia la joven castaña_ -

Me gusta mucho la música y se tocar el violín - _respondía la castaña hacia el dueño de la pizzeria_ -

Bien, el trabajo es suyo, venga aquí a las once de esta noche, para darle sus instrucciones de que es lo que tiene que hacer - _decía el jefe estrechando las manos de la castaña y pasándole un contrato y un bolígrafo para que firmara_ \- solo necesito que firme y empezara hoy mismo

Listo - _mencionaba la castaña firmando el contrato y pasándoselo al dueño de la pizzería_ -

Excelente, tenga aquí está su uniforme, su placa y su gorra - _decía el dueño de la pizzería entregándole el uniforme a la castaña_ -

Bien, estaré aquí, ¿señor...? - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa al no saber el nombre de su jefe_ -

Soy fazbear, dueño de este restaurante familiar, bueno la estere esperando señorita rodríguez - _decía el señor fazbear a la joven castaña que ahora era su nueva guardia nocturna_ \- espero, ¿verla esta misma noche?

Está bien - _decía la castaña mientras se retiraba de la oficina de su jefe para volver a donde estaba sentada_ -

Ahora, ¿en dónde me quede…? - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver que los papeles de las cuentas estaban a punto de expirar_ \- cierto, tengo que hacer algo con estos numero…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear revisaba sus documentos que estaban a unos días de expirar por tres semanas. En el dinning área, estaba la castaña sentada ahora muy pensativa de cómo explicarle a su hermano mayor en que ahora tendría empleo**_ **. -**

Ahora, ¿cómo le diré a mi hermano que conseguí empleo? - _murmuraba la castaña menor algo dudosa al saber que ella tenía su primer empleo en su vida y sin avisarle a su hermano_ -

Lamento la demora, por fin conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo - _decía el rubio mayor llegando a sentarse algo cansado de estar buscando trabajo de un lugar a otro_ -

Sí, pues... veras hermano... - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa_ _ya que no encontraba las palabras para decirle a su hermano mayor_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede hermana? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor a su hermana menor_ -

Pues, conseguí empleo en la pizzería - _respondida la castaña menor esperando algún regaño por parte de su hermano mayor_ -

Ah, bueno, ¿creí que era algo malo...? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su hermana menor_ \- espera, ¡¿qué?!

Así es hermano, trabajare en la pizzería ¿quieras o no? - _decía la castaña menor cruzándose de brazos mirando seriamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor_ -

Bueno, hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a casa… - _mencionaba_ _el rubio mayor mientras comía su porción de pizza junto a su hermana menor_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber comido su porción de pizza, mientras que el rubio estaba algo molesto con su hermana menor por aceptar un empleo sin haber terminado los estudios y la castaña menor estaba algo emocionada de tener su primer empleo. Al llegar a casa, ambos hermanos se habían dirigido a la cocina para cenar debido que la hora había pasado rápido sin darse cuenta para ambos hermanos sabiendo que su primo no regresaría hasta en dos semanas que duraba el viaje de iba y vuelta.**_ **-**

Bien hermana, ¿por qué pediste ese empleo en la pizzería? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor molesto hacia su hermana menor_ -

Es que... ¿cómo vi que necesitamos el dinero para pagar las cuentas de la casa y mis estudios…? - _respondida la castaña menor sabiendo que tarde o temprano su hermano se enojaría con ella_ \- decidí tomar el empleo de la pizzería para ayudarte

Uh, si, ¿que eres un problema hermana? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor mientras miraba con frustración a su hermana menor_ -

¡Oye! ¡tú empezaste a trabar a los diez y seis años! - _decía, la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor al recordar que el había trabajado_ -

Bueno, alguien tenía que encargarse de ganar algo para la casa, ¿no? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin inmutarse hacia su hermana menor por sacarle eso en cara_ \- yo al menos termine los estudios

¡No me vengas con eso! - _regañaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor al saber que él había trabajado cuando era un niño_ -

Aja, iré a preparar algo de cenar… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin prestar atención a su hermana menor que estaba gritándole_ -

¡Oye! ¡¿no estarás huyendo?!- _mencionaba la castaña menor al ver a su hermano dirigirse a unos estantes y sacar un paquete de láminas para hacer lasañas_ -

¿Cómo digas, hermana? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin importarle lo que le decía su hermana menor_ \- ¿quieres cenar la lasaña que preparaba mama o no?

¡N…No me cambies del tema! - _respondida la castaña molesta al ver que la estaba ignorando su hermano mayor_ -

Aja, como digas - _mencionaba el rubio mayor ignorando las quejas de su hermana menor_ -

¡Oye, ponme atención cuando te hablo!- _mencionaba la castaña menor mirando molesta a su hermano empezando a gritarle para que la tomara en cuenta_ \- ¡no me ignores, hermano!

Sí, que eres una molestia… - _mencionaba el rubio al estar escuchando los gritos quejones de su hermana menor como si fuera una niña mimada_ \- se nota que lo sacaste de mama los regaños gritones…

Y tú el de papa, así que no hables como si… - _mencionaba la castaña menor siendo interrumpida por su hermano mayor_ -

Bueno, te quedas sin cenar - _decía el rubio mayor sin importar la reacción de su hermana menor_ -

¡No es justo!- _mencionaba la castaña menor al escuchar eso de su hermano mayor_ \- ¡oye hermano, mírame cuando te hablo!

No te escucho… - _decía el rubio mayor mientras sacaba del refrigerador queso para preparar la lasaña recordando cómo se lo hacia su madre_ -

¡AH! ¡no seas así!- _mencionaba la castaña menor molesta empezando a dar golpes fuertes contra su hermano mayor_ -

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! - _empezaba a reírse el rubio mayor de su hermana menor y sus golpes que ni le dolían_ -

¡No te burles de mí! - _se quejaba la castaña menor contra su hermano mayor al verlo reírse de ella_ -

Ni, tus golpes lastiman hermanita…- _mencionaba el rubio mayor aguantándose de no reír de su hermana menor_ -

¡Deja de burlarte de mí! - _regañaba al castaña menor al escuchar las risas descontroladas de su hermano mayor dándole más golpes fuertes que podía darle_ \- ¡deja de reírte de mí!

Eres muy débil hermanita…- _mencionaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor al sentir los suaves golpes de su hermana menor_ \- tus golpes ni lastiman nada…

¡Ya, deja de molestarme! - _miraba la castaña menor molesta con su hermano mayor inflando sus mejillas como niña pequeña_ -

Je y te hacías la valiente, ¿cuando éramos niños…? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al sonreír contra su hermana menor sabiendo que le iba a hacerle_ -

¡No!- _señalaba la castaña menor contra su hermano mayor sabiendo lo que iba a hacerle_ \- ¡ni se te ocurra…!

Vamos hermanita, solo serán unas cuantas cosquillas… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor en un tono frio contra su hermana menor_ -

¡No! - _decía la castaña menor huyendo de su hermano mayor que le quería hacer cosquillas como le hacía a ella de niña_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar luchando contra su hermana menor con cosquillas que ella era muy cosquillosa, se la pasaron toda la tarde peleando entre ellos como el rubio mayor sabia tratar a su hermana menor cuando eran niños. Habían pasado unas horas desde que la castaña menor estaba durmiendo en la sala de la casa debido que de hace años no lo pasaba así con su hermano cuando eran niños, mientras que en la cocina el rubio mayor estaba terminando de preparar la cena para su hermana y para él la lasaña como lo cocinaba su madre cuando aún vivía.**_ **-**

Oye, ¿despierta bella durmiente?- _mencionaba el rubio mayor moviendo suavemente a su hermana menor para despertarla_ -

¿Q…Que paso? - _decía la castaña menor despertándose al sentir que su hermano la había despertado_ -

Te quedaste bien dormida - _mencionaba el rubio al ver a su hermana menor despertándose con cansancio_ -

Es verdad… - _decía la castaña menor al haber estado jugando con su hermano a las luchas toda la tarde sin saber qué hora eran_ \- ¿qué hora son…?

Son las nueve de la tarde - _respondía el rubio mayor mirando el reloj de la sala que marcaban las nueve de la tarde_ -

¡Las nueve de la tarde! - _mencionaba la castaña menor alterada de saber la hora y subir corriendo los escalones hacia su habitación para ir a buscar su ropa_ \- oh dios mio, ¡llegare tarde a mi primer trabajo!

Tsk, que gritona… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver como había subido rápidamente su hermana menor_ \- se nota que lo saco de mama esos gritos fuertes que te romperían los tímpanos…

Hermano, ¿me viste mi toalla morada? - _preguntaba la castaña menor bajando los escalones apresurada_ -

En la lavadora, ¿por? - _respondía el rubio mayor dudoso por la pregunta de su hermana menor_ -

Era mi toalla favorita… - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo alterada al saber que su toalla favorita estaba lavándose_ -

Ten, ¿usa esto? - _decía el rubio mayor caminando hacia un armario y sacar ahí otra toalla de color amarillo_ -

P…Pero no me gusta el amarillo - _miraba la castaña menor frustrada al ver que la toalla era de color amarillo_ -

No te quejes o llegaras tarde a tu primer trabajo - _mencionaba el rubio mayor llamando la atención de su hermana menor_ -

¿Me estas dejando ir a mi primer trabajo? - _preguntaba la castaña menor incrédula de haber escuchado bien a su hermano mayor_ -

Tsk, no creas que no estoy enojado al saber que mi hermanita menor tiene su primer trabajo sin terminar sus estudios, ¿cómo habrían querido mama, papa y nuestro primo…? - _respondía el rubio mayor mirando para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Ya, entendí claramente el mensaje… - _mencionaba la castaña menor al entender a lo que quería referirse_ \- además, no tenías que mencionar a papa y mama…

Sera mejor que te valles a bañar- _mencionaba el rubio mayor dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a la cocina_ \- yo me encargare de preparar lo que necesitas para tu primer trabajo…

¿En serio…? - _mencionaba la castaña menor sorprendida de su hermano mayor por esas palabras de él sin creérselo empezando a sonreír_ -

Sí… - _respondía el rubio mayor con un leve sonrojo al saber que prefería mantener un carácter serio, frio y sin mostrar emociones a su hermana menor_ -

¡Ah!- _gritaba la castaña menor abrazando repentinamente a su hermano mayor mientras estaba sonriendo de alegría_ \- ¡gracias hermano, eres el mejor! ¡por eso eres mi único hermano favorito del mundo!

S…Solo ve o ¿cambiare de opinión? - _mencionaba el rubio perdiendo su paciencia por el comportamiento infantil de su hermana menor_ -

¡Gracias! ¡por eso eres el mejor! - _mencionaba la castaña menor separándose del abrazo hacia su hermano mayor y correr escalones arriba para darse su ducha para empezar en su primer trabajo como guardia nocturna_ -

Tsk, ¿también saco eso de mama o de papa…? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver a su hermana irse rápidamente con la toalla al baño dejándolo solo en la sala_ \- será mejor que le prepare todo lo que necesitara…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña menor estaba en el baño dándose su ducha tranquilamente con una sonrisa al saber que su hermano mayor la iba a dejar ir a su primer trabajo sin saber que en la pizzería se escondería algo para ella y en la cocina, Frank estaba cortando un pedazo de lasaña y colocarlo en un pote para que su hermana menor se lo llevara para su primer trabajo preocupándolo y sintiendo que algo raro estaba sucediendo.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de mi fic, ya que tengo que cambiarle todos los capítulos del fic anterior y eso me llevara algo de tiempo cambiarlo todo y claro que espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus_ _ **review**_ _o (_ _ **PM**_ _)_ _ **Private Messaging**_ _… que tengan buenas,_ _ **mañana**_ _-_ _ **tarde**_ _-_ _ **noche**_ _-_ _ **madrugada**_ _y que tengan unas buenas vacaciones y recuerden, que aparte soy un Gamer Shooter… tengo que sacar algo de estrés con estos juegos de guerras, así que puede que me tarde en subir los capítulos, si soy un adicto a los juegos de guerra y disparos, ¿qué más quieren? es mi categoría de videojuegos favoritos, aparte de estar jugando_ _ **Assassin's**_ _Creed,_ _ **Undertale**_ _,_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _,_ _ **Counter Strike**_ _,_ _ **Left 4 Dead 2**_ _y mi nuevo juego preferido_ _ **The Last Of Us**_ _para la PS3 y si preguntan que si llore por la trama, créanme… llore y mucho por la jodida trama del juego… y también algunos juegos que tengo en mi perfil de_ _ **FanFiction**_ _… bueno, nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo y no olviden seguir a la historia que en uno de estos días suba capítulos rápidos o añadirlo como favoritos si les agrado, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	3. Primera noche

**Primera Noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de su dueño Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son de mi propiedad._

 **Aviso:** _Si en el capítulo encuentran letra de canciones, al final de cada capítulo les dejare los nombres de las canciones y el artista quien los hizo. Y si encuentro traducciones de las letras, se los dejare en Ingles y en_ [ _ **Español**_ ] _para que entiendan la letra de la canción, ahora sin más disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Primera noche, 10:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la tarde, en la cocina estaban ambos hermanos cenando juntos mientras que la castaña intentaba de disfrutar la cena que preparo su hermano mayor al saber que le quedaba igual la lasaña de su madre. Mientras que en la casa estaba un silencio que incomodaba a la castaña menor y al rubio mayor le aprecia agradarle el silencio que había en toda la casa.**_ **-**

Y… ¿qué tipo de trabajo has conseguido?- _preguntaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor algo curiosa que tipo de empleo había obtenido_ -

No es gran cosa, solo tengo que trabajar con cajas - _respondía el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor mientras terminaba de comer la lasaña_ -

¿Solo cajas? - _mencionaba la castaña menor dudosa a lo que se refería su hermano mayor_ -

No, ahí es algo difícil de explicártelo… - _decía el rubio algo dudoso en explicarle en que consistía su nuevo trabajo_ \- ya que tengo que tomar casas frágiles y algunas son pesadas, para que las transporten a los clientes externos

Ah, ahora entiendo… - _mencionaba la castaña menor entendiendo ahora un poco en lo que se refería su hermano mayor_ -

Y ¿cuál empleo has conseguido? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor llamándole la atención a su hermana menor_ \- mientras, ¿yo no estaba?

Guardia nocturna… - _respondía la castaña menor hacia su hermano mientras comía su porción de lasaña_ -

¿Guardia nocturna? - _preguntaba el rubio curioso de cómo su hermana podría durar como guardia nocturna_ -

Sí… - _respondía la castaña menor mientras terminaba de comer su porción de lasaña_ -

Y sabes hasta, ¿cuándo termina tu turno?- _preguntaba el rubio mayor curioso por ese tal empleo de su hermana menor_ -

¿No sé hasta qué hora termina? Pero, tengo que llegar allá a las once de la tarde para que me den instrucciones en lo que tengo que hacer - _respondía la castaña mientras bebía su jugo de naranja para mirar la hora del reloj que marcaban las diez con quince de la noche_ -

Bueno, creo que me toca lavar los platos- _mencionaba el rubio mayor tomando los platos y caminar hasta el lavaplatos_ -

Espero, que no te hayas enojado conmigo por tomar un empleo… - _decía la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor pasándole en las manos una esponja con jabón_ -

Hermana, puede que me haya enojado contigo… - _mencionaba el rubio intentando de no sonar tan serio con su hermana menor como lo haría su padre si estuviera vivo aun_ \- pero, debiste haberme avisado que ibas a tomar un empleo por tu cuenta, para sí evitar que nos pelemos más adelante… ¿quedo claro?

Pero… - _decía la castaña menor algo dudosa por esas palabras hasta ser interrumpida por su hermano mayor_ -

Dije, ¿quedo claro? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor en un tono más serio interrumpiendo a su hermana menor_ -

Sí, hermano… - _respondía la castaña menor en un susurro triste al saber que su hermano intentaba de no enojarse mucho con ella debido que por el momento se tenían el uno al otro para ayudarse y apoyarse_ -

Bien… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver que había entendido a lo que quería decirle dejando de lavar los platos por un momento y buscar algo en un armario llamándole la atención de su hermana menor_ -

¿Qué buscas en el armario? - _preguntaba la castaña menor curiosa en lo que estaba buscando en el armario su hermano mayor_ -

Bueno, me tome la libertad de preparar tus cosas para tu primer trabajo- _respondia el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor sacando del armario un bolso azulado marino y entregárselo en las manos a la castaña_ \- tienes todo lo necesario hasta durar unas horas, asi que no te preocupes por no quedarte sin comida en tu trabajo…

¡Gracias, hermano! - _decía la castaña menor abrazando a su hermano mayor agradeciéndole porque siempre la cuidaba_ \- a pesar de que seas una persona fría y seria… siempre estás ahí para protegerme…

Sí… solo no le digas a nadie de esto…- _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo sonrojado debido que se había sonrojado por la acción repentina de su hermana menor_ \- ¿quedo claro…?

Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie… - _respondía la castaña menor abrazando a su hermano mayor guardando su pequeño secreto y sentir ese sonido del corazón de su hermano latir fuertemente_ \- tienes mi palabra…

S…Sera mejor, ¿qué te vayas antes de que se te haga tarde…? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor separándose del abrazo de su hermana mayor_ -

Está bien- _decía la castaña menor sabiendo que su hermano mayor se preocupa mucho por ella_ -

En el bolso tienes todo lo necesario y para defensa personal - _mencionaba el rubio entregándole el bolso a su hermana menor_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la castaña menor dudosa en lo que quería decirle su hermano mayor_ -

Tienes un gas pimienta y un taser de mano para que te protejas - _respondía el rubio mayor mostrándole los objetos mencionados a su hermana menor_ \- no, preguntes en donde los compre…

Gracias…- _mencionaba la castaña menor al saber que su hermano siempre la protegería de cualquier peligro que la amenazaba desde que ambos iban a la escuela_ \- y antes de irme, ¿no estés muy tarde con tus mejoras para tu prótesis?

Creo que saque algo de mama y de papa, ¿no crees? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo nervioso hacia su hermana menor al mencionar eso_ -

Sí, en eso tienes razón… - _decía la castaña menor sonriendo en lo que se refería su hermano mayor al saber que era hábil en la mecánica como su madre y padre_ -

Sera mejor que te vayas, queda poco para que sean las once - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver que el reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche_ -

Okey - _mencionaba la castaña tomando su bolso y sentir algo pesado al pensar que tenia ropa de cambio, un termo, y algo con que comer mediante su primer trabajo como guardia nocturna y un botiquín de primeros auxilios_ \- además, me preocupas por que trasnochas en mejorar esa prótesis tuya…

Está bien, hermanita… - _decía el rubio mayor al entender que preocupaba a su hermanita menor al estar noche tras noche mejorando su prótesis_ \- tienes mi palabra, que no estaré hasta muy tarde con mi prótesis

Bueno, nos vemos hermano - _se despedía la castaña menor de su hermano mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la casa_ -

¿Que tengas suerte en tu trabajo…? - _se despedía el rubio mayor al ver alejarse su hermana menor con algo de preocupación_ \- hermana…

 **-** _ **El rubio al mirar cómo se alejaba su hermana menor poco a poco de la casa, había cerrado la puerta para aprovechar de ir a su habitación para mejorar su prótesis con algunas cosas. Mientras que la castaña estaba algo pensativa en qué hacer en su primer trabajo como guardia nocturna de la pizzería de su infancia mientras caminaba rumbo a la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 11:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la noche, tras haber caminado una media hora la castaña había llegado desde su casa a la pizzería. Al ingresar a la pizzería y ver a su jefe esperándola en el área de comidas sorprendiendo a su jefe en haber llegado.**_ **-**

Creí por un momento, ¿que mi nueva guardia nocturna llegara a la hora? - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su nueva guardia nocturna acercándose_ -

Bueno, llegar a la hora es lo primordial, ¿no es así? - _decía la castaña con una sonrisa hacia su jefe_ -

En eso no se equivoca, porque algunos guardias a veces llegan unos minutos tardes - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear recordando a algunos guardias nocturnos que llegaban tarde_ \- vamos, le mostrare el lugar en donde usted trabajara…

Está bien… - _mencionaba la castaña empezando a seguir a su jefe por el área de comida_ \- vaya, ¿sí, que la pizzería da mucho miedo de noche…?

¿Está asustada? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear dudoso al escuchar a su guardia nocturna con algo de miedo en su voz_ -

Le estaría mintiendo, si no lo estuviera con miedo al estar, ¿aquí en las noches como esta? - _respondía la castaña con total sinceridad hacia su jefe mientras veía los alrededores de la pizzería con un toque de ultratumba_ -

¿Usted es muy sincera? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear algo curioso en haber contratado a una joven muy sincera y no como a los demás guardias anteriores que no decían casi nada_ -

Siempre he aprendido a decir la verdad, nunca me ha gustado mentir a la gente - _respondía la castaña mirando con algo de terror a la pizzería de noche_ -

Y ¿quién le enseño esos modales? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear algo curioso en saber quién le había enseñado a ser tan sincera a su nueva guardia a comparación a otros guardias anteriores_ -

Mis padres… - _respondía la castaña algo en un tono melancólica al mencionar eso deteniéndose en medio del área de comida_ -

Oh…lo lamento mucho, señorita… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturna algo triste_ \- ¿no debí preguntar…?

No se preocupe… - _decía la castaña intentando de olvidar la pregunta de su jefe_ \- ¿a cualquiera le podría haber pasado?

S…Sí… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo nervioso hacia su nueva guardia nocturna_ \- bueno, sígame por aquí…

Bien - _mencionaba la castaña siguiendo a su jefe sin notar que unos pares de ojos la seguían_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear guiaba a su nueva guardia nocturna por el pasillo hacia donde estaría el puesto de seguridad, sin notar que ciertos pares de ojos los observaban irse por le pasillo. Tras caminar por un pasillo algo largo, llegaron a una pequeña oficina donde estaría su nueva guardia nocturna.**_ **-**

Bien, usted estará aquí en sus siguientes siete noches aquí a partir de hoy - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mostrándole a su nueva guardia nocturna donde estaría ella_ -

Se ve un poco pequeña ¿no cree? - _decía la castaña algo curiosa al ver la oficina algo pequeña y ver en un escritorio un cupcake que se le hacía muy familiar para ella_ -

Bueno, la mayor parte amplias de la pizzería son en las zonas del área de comida- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear hacia su nueva guardia nocturna_ \- y como vera, usted estará trabajando durante siete noches desde las 12 hasta las 6 de la mañana

Bien, podre durar esas horas sin problemas- _decía la castaña al saber ahora hasta que hora terminaría su turno nocturno mientras dejaba su bolso en un costado de la otra puerta que tenia del otro lado de la oficina_ -

¿Cómo podrá ver, señorita rodríguez? también, tendrá una tablet donde podrá acceder a diversas cámaras de seguridad por toda la pizzería- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mientras le mostraba la tablet a su guardia nocturna y mostrarle las diversas cámaras de la pizzería_

Entiendo… - _decía la castaña entendiendo ahora como podría vigilar la pizzería por las noches_ -

También, ahí un sistema de puertas que le permitirá iluminar o cerrar las puertas de su oficina…- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mostrándole los botones en ambos lados de la oficina mostrándole el mecanismo de las puertas metálicas y las iluminaciones_ -

Para, ¿que tendré un sistema de puertas? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa mientras no entendía para que tendría un sistema de puerta metálica en donde estaría_ -

Bueno… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo nervioso hacia su guardia nocturna_ \- es para en caso de que algo vea algo, cierre las puertas para su seguridad…

Okey… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa en las palabras de su jefe mientras tomaba asiento en una silla giratoria de la oficina_ -

Oh, casi se me olvidaba algo…- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear antes de irse de la oficina de su guardia nocturna_ \- en caso de cualquier duda, tendrá una llamada con un mensaje que le ayudara en lo que tiene que hacer

Está bien… - _decía la castaña entendiendo a lo que se refería su jefe con mensajes_ -

Bueno, aquí tiene las llaves de la pizzería- _decía el señor Fazbear entregándole la llave a su guardia nocturna_ \- nos vemos al final de su turno…

Lo acompaño hasta la salida - _mencionaba la castaña acompañando a su jefe hasta la puerta de la pizzería_ -

Muchas gracias, señorita rodríguez - _agradecía el señor Fazbear al ser acompañado hasta la puerta de su pizzería_ \- bien, que tenga una buena noche…

Adiós… - _se despedía de su jefe para irse a su puesto en donde le había dicho el señor Fazbear sin notar que ciertos pares de ojos la seguían hasta el pasillo_ -

 **-** _ **La castaña al estar sola en la pizzería empezó a revisar su bolso y encontrar un termo con café, unas frituras, tres sándwich de jamón con queso, un pote con lasaña que había preparado su hermano, un gas pimienta, un taser, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, un móvil personal para ella sorprendiéndola al ver que ella había pedido un móvil cuando tenía 11 años de edad y una fotografía donde salía su madre, su padre, su tía, su primo y ambos hermanos cuando eran unos bebes.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 12:00 AM, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora en el reloj marcaba la media noche en la pizzeria, la castaña estaba algo aburrida de esperar alguna llamada que había mencionado su jefe y empezando a chatear por mensajes de texto con su hermano al ver que solo tenía el número de él y el de la casa como numero de emergencia**_ _ **.**_ **-**

Esto sí que es aburrido… - _murmuraba la castaña algo aburrida de esperar hasta escuchar repentinamente el teléfono de la oficina asustándose repentinamente casi se le cae el móvil de las manos por el susto_ \- ¿Quién será esta hora de la noche…? ¿hola?

 **"** _Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche._ **"** - _decía una voz masculina en el mensaje telefónico dejando que la contestadora automática reprodujera una grabación haciendo que la castaña lo escuchara atentamente_ -

Eh, ¿gracias? - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en el mensaje grabado_ -

 **"** _Um, yo trabaje en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no haya nada que preocuparse._ **"** - _decía la voz masculina en el mensaje grabado en el teléfono poniendo en duda a la guardia_ -

Okey… - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en lo que quería referirse al tipo que estaba hablando_ -

 **"** _Uh, te ira bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tu primera semana, ¿de acuerdo?_ **"** - _decía la voz grabada en el mensaje para la guardia nocturna_ -

¿De acuerdo…? - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa mientras se acercaba al escritorio para ver bien el cupcake y estar atenta en el mensaje_ -

" _Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio que la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes._ " - _decía la voz grabada en el mensaje telefónico hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

Okey, no tengo problemas con eso - _mencionaba la castaña mirando curiosa al cupcake y acomodarse en su asiento_ \- ¿si eso es a lo que te refieres?

 **"** _Um, bienvenido a freddy fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la privacidad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiados y blanqueados y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas._ **"** - _decía la voz grabada en el teléfono llamándole la atención a la castaña por lo que había dicho anteriormente_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _mencionaba la castaña algo histérica al escuchar eso en la llamada telefónica_ \- e…espera, ¿podrías explicarme sobre ese tema…?

 **"** _Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero, de que los culpo? No._ **"** - _decía la voz grabada en el teléfono intentando de sonar calmante ante el guardia nocturno por lo que había mencionado antes_ -

Eso lo dices tú, porque no estás aquí y pasas por lo que tengo que pasar… - _mencionaba la castaña algo alterada al saber que si moría en su trabajo su hermano mayor se preocuparía mucho_ -

 **"** _¿Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones durante veinte años y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno._ **"** - _mencionaba la voz grabada en el teléfono en un tono sarcástico para él o la guardia_ -

¡¿Cómo carajos puedo estar tranquila con esa información que ni el señor fazbear me dijo?! - _mencionaba la castaña más histérica que antes contra el tipo del teléfono por ese dato que ella no sabía_ -

 **"** _Así, acabar de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especia de_ _ **"modo de itinerancia libre"**_ _en la noche. Uh… algo que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo._ **"** - _decía la voz graba en el teléfono cambiando un poco el tema para él o la guardia_ -

Okey… esa información no me tranquiliza para nada… - _mencionaba la castaña algo aterrada por esa información_ \- eso lo hace más espeluznante…

 **"** _Uh, que solían ser permitido para pasear durante el día también. Pero en ese momento no era la mordida del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_ **"** - _decía la voz grabada en el teléfono mencionando algo que a la guardia hiso que reaccionara algo nerviosa y aterrada_ -

¿M…Mordida del 87…? - _preguntaba la castaña algo aterrada al nunca escuchar sobre esa noticia en su vida jamás_ \- S…Sin lóbulo frontal…

 **"** _Uh, ahora en lo que respecta a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de esas horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos…lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje._ **"** - _decía la voz grabada en el teléfono mientras le daba esa información alterando más a la guardia nocturna al escuchar eso_ -

¡Q…Que! - _gritaba la castaña histeria al saber que ahora corría riego su vida en su trabajo por unos animatrónicos que le agradaban de niña cambiando su idea de nunca más volver ahora_ \- ¡¿me van a matar o algo por el estilo?!

 **"** _Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar a… la fuerza meterte dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos especialmente alrededor del área facial._ **"** - _mencionaba la voz grabada en el teléfono en un tono nervioso al mencionar eso para él o la guardia_ -

¡Me voy a morir en un traje de freddy! - _gritaba la castaña más alterada al saber que sus animatronics de la infancia la iban a matar dentro de un traje de Freddy_ \- ahí, porque no le hice caso a mi hermano, ¡¿cuándo tenia oportunidad?! ¡maldición!

 **"** _Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tendrías la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de un traje, lo que causaría un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serian tus ojos y los dientes cuando los hacen estallar hacia afuera la parte frontal de la máscara, je._ **"** - _mencionaba la voz grabada en el mensaje telefónico intentando de no sonar nervioso hacia él o la guardia_ -

¡Cállate…! ¡porqué, me sucede esto a mí! - _decía la castaña alterada al saber que iba a morir por los animatrónicos_ \- ¡hermano ayúdame…!

 **"** _Sí… no te lo dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras y no olvides cerrar las puertas solo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches._ **"** - _decía la voz grabada en la grabación en un tono más tranquilo hacia él o la guardia cortándose la llamada_ -

Okey, okey, solo tengo que seguir las instrucciones que me dio el tipo… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa y alterada al saber que iba a morir por los animatronics de la infancia_ \- si hubiera escuchado a mi hermano cuando debía y no actuar por impulso…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña miraba que el reloj eran aproximadamente un minuto para la una de la mañana dando entender ella que no debía distraerse por ningún momento o seria asesinada por los animatronics. Y tras pensar que si le decía su hermano mayor, sobre que animatronics de su infancia la confundirían por un endoesqueleto sin traje la matarían dentro de un traje de freddy, no la dejaría a venir a trabajar para poder ayudar a pagar las cuentas de la casa y sus estudios**_ _ **.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 01:00 AM, 95%. -**

\- _**Eran la una de la mañana mientras que la castaña intentaba de no distraerse mediante cualquier cosa que la pudiera distraer y mirar de vez en cuando las puertas o por la tablet al ver que ninguno de los animatronics se había movido desde que habían empezado la una de la mañana poniéndola nerviosa**_ _ **.**_ -

Vamos, no te distraigas seguro que no se mueven tan rápido… - _mencionaba la castaña algo aterrada aun pensando que moriría en un traje de freddy hasta ver que las cámaras empezaron a fallar_ \- ¡Eh!

¿Q…Que, está sucediendo…? - _se preguntaba la castaña algo confundida y aterrada de ver que repentinamente las cámaras empezaron a fallar_ \- no, no, arréglate, ¡no quiero morir…!

Bueno, ¿al menos volvió la imagen de las cámaras? - _decía la castaña aliviada de ver que la imágenes de la tablet volvieron a la normalidad y ver que faltaba algo en el escenario_ \- momento… ¿d…donde está, el conejo morado…?

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿dónde está ese conejo morado?! - _se preguntaba la castaña algo aterrada al no ver al conejo morado por ninguna de las cámaras hasta ver en la cámara del_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _la silueta de un conejo grande_ \- uff, por poco creía que lo perdería de vista…

Ese señor fazbear… - _mencionaba la castaña molesta con su jefe al esconderle algo muy importante como eso de ella mientras miraba por la tablet y luego ambas puertas por donde podría venir el conejo morado_ \- no me dijo, ¿que estaría en peligro de muerte? ¿cuándo firme el contrato…?

Momento… - _decía la castaña volviendo a la cámara del_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _y no ver al conejo morado ahí otra vez y empezar a buscarlo de manera rápida por todas las cámaras_ \- ¡¿dónde carajos esta ese conejo morado?!

Uff, te encontré estúpido escurridizo… - _mencionaba la castaña al colocar la cámara en la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _y ver que el conejo animatronico estaría mirando a la cámara fijamente desde la puerta de la habitación_ \- deja de mirar a la cámara, ¿que tu mirada sí que da más miedo que esas películas de terror…?

Eh… ¡no otra vez! - _gritaba la castaña histeria al ver que la tablet volvió a tener una interferencia y mostrar al conejo morado mirando muy cerca de la cámara de la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _asustando a la pobre cayendo de espaldas al suelo_ \- ¡maldito conejo marica, deja de asustarme de esa manera!

Ya me las pagaras, te desmantelare cuando termine mi turno nocturno, para que la noche siguiente no me atrapes y me asus… - _mencionaba la castaña algo aterrada al ver que la tablet volvió a tener interferencia y no ver al conejo morado en la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _y buscarlo por las cámaras cercanas hasta encontrarlo en la entrada al_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _que da hacia su oficina_ \- mierda… je, je, ¿no me digas que te lo creíste…? ¿verdad, conejito…?

¡No! ¡¿Dónde está?! - _gritaba ahora la castaña histérica al no encontrar al conejo morado por el_ _ **Armario**_ _que estaba cerca de su oficina o por otros lugares de las cámaras a excepción de un lugar que no podrían ver las cámaras de seguridad_ \- ¿n…no, creo que el este ahí…?

Por favor, ¿que no esté en la puerta…? ¿que no esté en la puerta…?- _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa mientras estiraba su mano hacia el botón de la luz para encenderla y quedar afónica al ver del otro lado de la puerta de su oficina, al conejo morado mirándola con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ -

¡¿A quién le llamas marica?! - _le gritaba el conejo morado lanzándose contra "el guardia nocturno" sin saber que era una chica y sin tiempo de poder entrar a la oficia por mero de reacción le cierran la puerta en cara_ \- ¡ábreme maldito guardia cobarde! ¡no eras valiente en decirme marica!

¡Que te jodan! - _mencionaba la castaña histérica al haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara a uno de sus animatronics favoritos de su infancia_ \- ¡vete de aquí!

¡Ya verás cuando te atrape maldito guardia nocturno!- _mencionaba el conejo morado al otro lado de la puerta metálica_ \- ¡te atrapare y te meteré en un traje de freddy!

¿S…Se abra ido?- _se preguntaba la castaña algo nerviosa asomándose por el cristal de su oficina y encender la luz y ver que no estaba ya el conejo morado para abrir después la puerta y ahorrar energía_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña al ver que el conejo morado animatronico estaba algo alejado de la oficina, aprovechaba de sacar desde su bolso su termo y sus sándwich para comer algo ya que le estaba dando hambre y estando atenta a las cámaras de seguridad y ver que el conejo estaba en la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **mirando fijamente a la cámara de seguridad para darle miedo "al guardia nocturno" sin saber que era una chica.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 02:00 AM, 80%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que la castaña estuvo a punto de ser atrapada por el conejo animatronico si no hubiera reaccionado momentos antes de que el animatronico pudiera entrar a la oficina. Al ver por la tablet en la cámara del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **se podía notar la silueta del conejo animatronico mirando a la cámara de seguridad dándole más miedo solo notando esas pupilas blancas.**_ **-**

Maldito conejo morado… - _miraba la castaña molesta a la tablet y ver al conejo morado ahí como si la pudiera ver fijamente_ \- si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, hubiera muerte en manos de ese…

Uh, a quien estoy engañando… ¿no creo durar hasta las seis de la mañana…? - _mencionaba la castaña frustrada al ver que apenas eran las dos de la mañana con unos cinco minutos mientras sacaba de su bolso un paquete de galletas de chocolate para pasar el hambre_ \- lo bueno, es que mi hermano prepara cosas tan deliciosas como si mama los hubiera hecho…

Me siento tan sola… - _decía la castaña empezando a beber un poco el contenido que traía el termo que le había dejado su hermano sabiendo que ella le gustaba el café a diferencia de su hermano que le gustaba el té de hierbas_ \- ahora entiendo a mi hermano y a mi primo, que el trabajo podría ser difícil hasta retador para uno mismo…

¡Ah! y ¡eso que yo quería estudiar enfermería para ayudar a las personas y también a personas como a mi hermano! ¡que fastidio…! - _miraba la castaña quejándose al ver el poster en la oficina de los tres animatronics_ \- y eso que él me había preguntado, ¡¿porque quería estudiar eso?!

¡Ya no tiene caso seguir aguantando a estos animatronics! - _mencionaba la castaña dejando la tablet en el escritorio y mirar al poster donde estaban los tres animatronics principales_ \- no tendré miedo de ellos, que intente ese animatronico maricon en atraparme y vera lo que le es…

¡A quien le llamas maricon, maldito guardia! - _decía el conejo animatronico con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas indicando que estaba bien enojado contra el guardia nocturno_ -

¡Ah! ¡no entraras a esta oficina! - _reaccionaba la castaña apretando el botón rojo para cerrarle la puerta en cara al conejo animatronico_ \- uff, por poco y moriría en manos de ese conejo…

Ya veras, ¡cuando te atrape, maldito guardia nocturno! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico desde al otro lado de la puerta golpeándola con fuerza_ -

¿Q…Qué le pasa a ese animatronico…? - _se preguntaba la castaña al no entender el por qué se enojaba el animatronico al ver que le decían marica y se enojaba tanto_ \- pero, ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo? Si, ese animatronico podría ser mi asesino esta noche…

Bueno, creo que ya se fue… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver por la tablet que el conejo animatronico estaba en la cámara de la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _mirando fijamente a la cámara_ \- ¡deja de mirarme con esa cara de imbécil!

Vamos… apenas son las dos con cuarenta de la mañana… - _decía la castaña al ver el reloj de su móvil que solo faltaban veinte minutos para las tres de la mañana_ \- espero, aguantar para irme de este lugar por el momento…

Rayos, ahora debo ir al baño… - _mencionaba la castaña lamentándose de beber tanto café al haber terminado sus sándwich y galletas rápidamente intentando de aguantar_ \- tendré que llevarme mi gas pimienta y el taser…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña tomaba lo que necesitaba para dirigirse a los baños y claramente consigo la tablet para vigilar los movimientos del conejo animatronico, le había bajado el brillo de la tablet para que no la descubrieran mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta los baños. Tras haber pasado unos minutos en el baño, la castaña se disponía a dirigirse hacia la oficina por el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **, por donde había venido ella sin notar que algo la seguía por detrás.**_ **-**

A donde crees que ibas… - _mencionaba una voz robótica masculino detrás de la guardia deteniéndola en el momento menos oportuno_ \- ¿Guardia?

E…Eh… - _miraba lentamente la castaña hacia atrás y ver al conejo animatronico detrás de ella con esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- a mi oficina…

¿No lo creo? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico tomando a la guardia nocturna con fuerza_ \- te meteré en un traje de freddy…

¡Suéltame! - _decía la castaña forcejeando y golpeando al conejo animatronico para que la soltara_ \- ¡¿no quiero morir a mi edad?!

Mala suerte, y no me interesa para nada, chicos ya atrape al guardia noc… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico siendo interrumpido por una descarga eléctrica por la parte de atrás del cuello dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose_ -

¡Ja! ¡en tu cara conejo marica! - _decía la castaña celebrando de no estar siendo agarrada por el conejo animatronico al verlo retorcerse en el suelo_ -

¿Eso tú crees…? - _preguntaba una voz femenina animatronica que venía detrás de la guardia nocturna dejándola con algo de miedo en su rostro_ -

No otra vez… - _mencionaba la castaña volteándose lentamente con terror en su rostro al ver otro par de pupilas blancas en la oscuridad_ \- adiós…

¡Vuelve aquí! - _decía la voz femenina animatronica persiguiendo a la guardia nocturna para atraparla por todo el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _para poder meterla dentro de un traje animatronico_ \- ¡no huyas cobarde! ¡freddy ayúdame!

Sabes, ¿que no puedo hacer nada hasta la tercera noche…? - _mencionaba una voz masculina animatronico desde donde estaría el_ _ **Escenario**_ _mientras observaba como la guardia era perseguido por toda el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _por algún animatronico femenino_ -

¡Tú no haces nada durante dos noches! - _mencionaba la voz femenina animatronica quejándose al ver al otro animatronico en el_ _ **Escenario**_ _sin haberla ayudado dejando de perseguir al guardia_ -

Sabes, ¿que yo sigo las reglas? - _respondía la voz masculina animatronico hacia el otro animatronico que estaba en frente del_ _ **Escenario**_ _sin moverse de donde estaba_ -

Adiós, lenta - _decía la castaña huyendo por el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _para huir de lo que la perseguía detrás de ella_ -

¡No escaparas de mí, maldito guardia! - _mencionaba la voz femenina animatronica persiguiendo a la guardia nocturna por el mismo pasillo y ver la puerta cerrarse más adelante y luego escuchar la otra puerta_ \- maldición…

¡Ja! ¡suerte para la próxima! - _decía la castaña celebrando de haber cerrado la puerta metálica justo antes de que lo que la seguía dejara de venir por ella_ -

Te estaré esperando la próxima noche, maldito guardia nocturno…- _mencionaba la voz femenina animatronica retirándose del_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _dejando sola a la guardia nocturna_ -

Uff, de la que me salve… - _decía la castaña sentándose en su silla y sacar desde el bolso una botella con agua para beberla_ \- y creo, ¿que no me queda suficiente energía en el taser? y en la tablet me quedan para aguantar algo más de tiempo hasta el fin de mi turno…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña vigilaba por las cámaras de seguridad en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **y ver otra silueta ayudando al conejo a levantarse después de que terminara de electrocutarse por la descarga del taser por parte de la guardia nocturna. Tras pasar unos minutos la castaña al colocar la cámara del Escenario en lo que podía ver, el oso animatronico y la pollo animatronica mirando a la cámara dándole más miedo a la guardia nocturna al saber que no sería un animatronico si no que tres.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 03:00 AM, 65%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana, la castaña había cerrado ya en cuatro ocasiones al conejo animatronico que había intentado de ingresar a la oficina donde estaba ella y al ver por la tablet la cámara del**_ _Escenario_ _ **, solo podía ver al oso animatronico y no a la pollo animatronica, se empezaba a escuchar un sonido raro que ella conocía muy bien proveniente de la cocina de la pizzería y al colocar la cámara de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **lo único que podía ver era oscuridad total y solo funcionaba el audio de esa zona.**_ **-**

¿Qué rayos…? - _se preguntaba la castaña dudosa al estar escuchando algo metálico golpeándose mediante el audio de la cámara de la_ _ **Cocina**_ _de la pizzería_ \- acaso, ¿esos no son cacerolas golpeándose…?

Te tengo…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico acercándose lentamente a la puerta izquierda de la oficina_ -

¿Qué sueño tengo…? - _decía la castaña estirándose y accidentalmente aprieta el botón de la puerta cerrándola rápidamente delante de cierto animatronico_ -

¡¿Qué rayos?! - _miraba el conejo animatronico incrédulo al ver como la guardia nocturna se había estirado los brazos y sin darse cuenta había cerrado la puerta en cara del animatronico_ \- ¡abre maldito guardia! ¡no te escondas detrás de esa puerta metálica!

¡Ah! ¡¿desde cuando habías llegado a la puerta?! - _gritaba la castaña algo histérica de terror sin saber que el conejo animatronico estuvo a punto de entrar a la oficina en un descuido de ella y por precaución cerrando la otra puerta_ \- pero, ¿por si acaso…?

¡Ya verás, como te matare metiéndote en un traje de freddy! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico por la ventanilla con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas retirándose_ -

Ese maldito conejo casi me da un ataque cardiaco… - _decía la castaña intentando de controlar sus latidos del corazón ya que estuvo a punto de salir por su boca del miedo_ \- como los empiezo a odiar a ese conejo marica…

¡Que no soy marica, puto guardia nocturno! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico molesto desde lejos de la oficina asustando a la guardia por ese grito_ -

Uff, por un momento creí que estaba en la puerta… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que el conejo animatronico estaba lejos de la oficina y al estar sentada en su silla, ve algo brillar debajo del escritorio_ \- y ¿eso?

Es un compartimiento secreto… - _se decía la castaña para si misma al ver que había un fondo falso y ver que había una caja negra escondido en el fondo falso mientras que lo habría se sorprende encontrar un diario intacto_ \- ¿es un diario…? Pero, ¿me pregunto de quién será…?

Sé que es malo leer diario ajeno, pero… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que tenía un diario en sus manos sin nombre del dueño y por curiosidad empieza a leerlo_ \- no estaría mal, ¿que yo lo leyera?

No, definitivamente no… - _decía la castaña cerrando abruptamente el diario sin poder leer una sola línea_ \- no puedo leer diario ajeno, no me educaron para leer cosas ajenas… será mejor, ¿que vea donde esta ese conejo o la pollo?

Eh… ¿dónde está la pollo, ya no se escucha nada en la cocina? - _mencionaba la castaña al ver por la cámara sin señal de la_ _ **Cocina**_ _y no escuchar nada en ella y al colocar la cámara de los_ _ **Baños**_ _, veía ahí a la pollo mirando a la cámara fijamente_ \- me pregunto, ¿si es un pato o pollo…?

¡Que soy una pollo, maldito guardia nocturno! - _decía una voz femenina animatronica desde los_ _ **Baños**_ _sorprendiendo y asustando a la guardia nocturna_ -

Ah… ya me quiero ir a casa… - _mencionaba la castaña al saber que no estaba muerta, estaba requeté muerta por los tres animatronics sin poder haber cumplido su sueño de ser una enfermera_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña al ver que le quedaba papas fritas, no dudo en comérselas de a una para saborearlas y mirar un poco alterada por la mirada fija del cupcake al pensar que ese cupcake la atacaría y al ver que no hacía nada empezó a seguir con su vigilancia por ambas puertas y cámaras de seguridad**_ _ **. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, mientras que el conejo animatronico había intentado de entrar a la oficina al haber eludido a dos cámaras de seguridad para atrapar al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 04:00 AM, 50%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, la castaña estaba intentando de no perder la concentración y la rapidez para cerrarle la puerta izquierda al conejo animatronico para evitar que la matara**_ _ **. En la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, la pollo animatronica al ver que su compañero animatronico estaba distrayendo al guardia, ella aprovechaba de preparar sus deliciosas pizzas que tanto amaba en preparar.**_ **-**

Bien, el conejo morado animatronico está en la habitación de partes y servicios… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver por la tablet la cámara de la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _y ver que estaba ahí el conejo animatronico_ \- me pregunto, ¿que será la fotografía?

Ahí, miren… si es mi primo cuando el era un niño- _decía la castaña mientras miraba esa fotografía mientras miraba claramente el poster con la fotografía donde estaban los animatronics y sus familiares_ \- ahora que lo veo, sí que había cambiado mucho desde que mis padres mencionaron, ¿que él se había alistado en el ejército…? ¡Ah! ¡espero, que me traiga algo lindo o algo delicioso en donde esta!

Momento, y… ¡si le paso algo malo a él! - _mencionaba la castaña algo alterada en pensar lo pero hacia su primo que estaba en otro país_ \- ¡oh, por dios! ¡nuestro primo muerto en combate! ¡¿qué hare?! ¡AAHH!

Bien, cálmate, cálmate…- _se decía la castaña para sí misma para no perder la calma_ \- el es muy hábil, nos enseñó defensa personal cuando tenía doce años… uh, a quien engaño… soy mala para dar golpes fuertes

¡AH! ¡hermano todo por tu culpa! - _mencionaba la castaña golpeando el escritorio con frustración sin notar que cierto conejo estaba acercándose_ \- ¡no soy fuerte! ¡soy débil como siempre me lo habías dicho todos estos años!

¡Ahora, moriré por un conejo animatronico! - _decía la castaña histérica mientras por reflejo de enojo tomaba la tablet y lo lanza con fuerza dándole en toda la cara al conejo animatronico_ -

Auch… - _decía el conejo animatronico aturdido por el golpe de la tablet en toda su cara y caer al suelo_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaba la castaña algo atemorizada cerrando la puerta izquierda al conejo animatronico que estaba en el suelo evitando que pudiera atraparla_ \- ¡¿cómo rayos llegas a la oficina tan rápido, maldito conejo marica?!

Uh… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver por una de las cámaras de seguridad al conejo morado tirado aun en el suelo por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _que da a la oficina_ \- ¿voy o no voy…? Si voy el me atrapara y me matara dentro de un traje de freddy… pero, ¿si lo dejo ahí, el señor fazbear se enojara conmigo…?

¡Ah! ¡al carajo! - _decía la castaña fastidiada al tener que hacer una locura que se arrepentiría más adelante si es que sobrevive las seis noches restantes, mientras salía de la oficina y ver que no había nadie por el pasillo izquierdo arrastraba como podía al animatronico dentro de la oficina_ \- veamos… ¿espero, no haberlo descompuesto o el señor fazbear me matara…?

Uh, algo me decía… ¿que tenía que haber estudiado mecánica para esto…? - _mencionaba la castaña al ver los circuitos del conejo animatronico que estaba aturdido en la silla que milagrosamente aguantaba el peso del animatronic_ \- veamos, ¿que tengo en el bolso? Tarvez, tenga algo en que le ayude…

¿D…Dónde estoy? - _se preguntaba el conejo animatronico para sí mismo al ver algo luminoso en el techo mirando a su alrededor para orientarse y ver que estaba en la oficina del guardia_ \- ¿e…estoy en la oficina del guardia…?

Veamos, por aquí debí a ver visto algo que me ayudara en arreglarlo… - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada de haberlo descompuesto mientras le daba la espalda al animatronico buscando algo en su bolso_ -

Es mi oportunidad de atraparlo… - _decía el conejo animatronico levantándose cuidadosamente para no alarmar al guardia nocturno mientras se le acercaba por la espalda_ \- te pille…

¡Bingo, encontré el taser! - _mencionaba la castaña sin saber lo que pasaba a su espalda con el conejo animatronico_ -

¡Te atrape! ahora, no podrás huir de mi guardia nocturno… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico atrapando a la guardia nocturna en un abrazo fuerte hasta sentir algo de sobra por la parte de adelante del guardia nocturno_ \- pero, ¿qué rayos es esto…?

A…Ah… - _decía la castaña en un gemido débil al sentir que le estaban tocando sus pechos poniéndola muy incómoda_ \- d…detente…

¿Son blandos y suaves? - _se preguntaba el conejo animatronico dudoso sin entender que eran esas cosas que estaba sintiendo eran demasiados suaves y blandas como si fueran masas de pizza_ -

¡Ya para! - _gritaba la castaña en un intento de zafarse dándole un cabezazo en la cara al conejo y usando el taser para electrocutarlo y dejándolo aturdido en el suelo para luego sacarlo de la oficina con un sonrojo en su rostro cerrando la puerta sin notar que la fotografía había salido volando en donde estaba el animatronic_ \- ese conejo marica descarado…

Auch, mi cabeza… - _decía el conejo animatronico algo adolorido al sentir que se había electrocutado todo su cuerpo_ \- ¿estoy en la puerta de la oficina…? ¿qué es esto…? será mejor, ¿que se los muestre a los chicos?

¿Se abra ido es maldito marica? - _se preguntaba la castaña alumbrando el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _y ver que el animatronico se había ido_ \- ¿cuándo, termine mi turno me las pagara ese desgraciado?

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña intentaba de superar su trauma por culpa del conejo animatronico que le había tocados sus pechos provocándole escalofríos a la guardia al intentar de olvidar esos momentos. En el**_ _Escenario_ _ **, el conejo animatronico había subido para entregarle la fotografía al oso animatronico que estaba observando curioso la fotografía recordando que los dos adultos de guardias le eran muy conocidos.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 05:00 AM, 35%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, mientras que la castaña había superado brevemente tu pequeño trauma al haber pasado que el conejo animatronico le había tocado sus senos volviéndole los escalofríos y saber que ese trauma le llevara tiempo superar. Al evitar que el conejo animatronico entrara a la oficina, le había encerrado en cara seis intentos fallidos del conejo animatronico sin saber aún por que había sentido algo blando en la parte del frente del guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

Vamos, ¡solo quedan unos minutos! - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que solo que quedaban quince minutos de su tortura nocturna y ver que el conejo animatronico estaba en el escenario con el oso animatronico mirando algo llamándole la curiosidad a la guardia_ \- ya no quiero quedarme por más tiempo aquí… y esa, ¿no es mi fotografía? eso es imposible, porque…

¡AH! ¡No puede ser! - _decía la castaña al ver que su fotografía donde salía ella y su hermano de bebes junto a su primo de niño, su tía y con sus padres habían desaparecido_ \- ¡como rayos ese maldito desgraciado obtuvo mi fotografía! ¡mi hermano me matara sin no tengo esa fotografía!

Cálmate, cálmate, ten calma… ya se te ocurrirá algo para recuperar esa fotografía tuya - _se decía la castaña para si misma para calmarse un poco y ver por la tablet que los animatronics tenían su fotografía y al ver que los observaban, estos los miraban con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- tarde o temprano… sí, que dan mucho miedo…

Pero, primero me vengare de ese conejo maricon- _mencionaba la castaña molesta mientras miraba la tablet de la cámara del_ _ **Escenario**_ _hasta ver la estática y ver que ya no estaba el conejo animatronico_ \- bien, aquí viene…

¡maldito guardia, te matare dentro de un traje de freddy! - _decía el conejo animatronico desde el pasillo izquierdo llegando a la puerta de la oficina y no ver al guardia_ \- ¿Dónde estás escondido, maldito cobarde?

¡Muy lento! - _respondía la castaña saliendo de abajo del escritorio y lanzarse contra el conejo morado golpeándolo en la cabeza_ \- ¡me vengare, maldito pervertido!

¡Hey! ¡bájate de en sima mio, maldito guardia nocturno! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico intentando de quitarse a la castaña de en sima suyo_ -

¡Ahora, sufrirás! - _decía la castaña encendiendo su taser y electrocutar al conejo animatronico haciéndole perder el equilibrio haciendo caer primero a la guardia debajo del animatronic quedando ambos inconscientes en el suelo_ -

Auch, mi cabeza…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico quejándose mentalmente mientras sentía algo debajo de él y era algo suaves_ \- ¿qué es esto?

M…Mi cabeza…- _mencionaba la castaña algo adolorida al sentir algo pesado en sima suyo y al abrir los ojos podía ver al conejo animatronico arriba de ella_ \- a…ah…

¿Qué es ese quejido? - _se preguntaba el conejo animatronico empezando a abrir los ojos y ver que estaba en sima del guardia nocturno sorprendiéndolo que estaba su hocico con los labios del guardia alejándose en reacción_ \- ¡qué asco! ¡le di un beso a un hombre!

M…Mi primer beso… - _se quejaba la castaña algo incrédula con un sonrojo en su rostro de que un animatronico le había robado su primer beso en su vida_ -

Un momento… - _decía el conejo animatronico incrédulo al escuchar al guardia nocturno decir eso y volteando levemente se podía notar el cuerpo bien formado de la guardia y darse cuenta que había besado a una chica y no a un chico que él creía que estaba dándole caza notando ese cabello castaño largo y la ropa de guardia femenina_ \- a…ah…

M…Maldito, conejo maricon… - _mencionaba la castaña en un tono sombrío mientras se levantaba con su taser en sus manos mirando enojada contra al conejo animatronico_ \- ¡me robaste mi primer beso en mi maldita vida!

A…A…Ah… - _miraba el conejo animatronico incrédulo al ver con horror de que en vez de un guardia nocturno, era una guardia nocturna que estaba en la oficina, se habían besado por accidente y había sentido algo blando dándose cuenta que era una chica totalmente_ -

De esta no te salvaras… - _mencionaba la castaña enojada contra el conejo animatronico cerrando las puertas de la oficina dejándolo acorralado al animatronico con mirada de horror en ella mientras veía su final cerca_ \- ¡toma esto maldito, desgraciado!

¡AAAAAHHHH! - _gritaba el conejo animatronico con horror la sentir el taser de la guardia nocturna electrocutándolo hasta que se le acabara la batería_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber electrocutado al conejo animatronico hasta que la batería de su taser se acabara, la castaña había sacado de la oficina al animatronic quedando ella sola en la oficina muy sonrojada al sentir que le habían tocado sus pechos y aparte de robarle su primer beso de su vida.**_ **-**

 **\- Primera noche, 06:00 AM, 20%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras que la castaña había guardado todas sus cosas en su bolso se empezó a escuchar unas campanadas indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado para ella y su jornada nocturna, sabiendo que solo le quedaban seis noches más. Al llegar al**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, la castaña ve a el vehículo de su jefe llegar y sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra cierto animatronico como venganza tendría que hacerlo para otra noche y sin tendría que planear su venganza.**_ **-**

Buenos días, señorita rodríguez - _saludaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturna aun viva_ \- ¿Cómo estuvo su primer día de trabajo?

Bien, pero por que no me dijo nada sobre que los animatronics se podían mover durante las noches e intentaban de matarme - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su jefe algo molesta al saber que le había mentido cuando la contrato_ -

¿Usted aceptaría el trabajo? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear sin preocuparse al escuchar eso siempre de sus guardias nocturnos anteriores_ -

¡Claro, que no! - _respondía la castaña molesta contra su jefe y dueño de la pizzería_ \- ¡como aceptaría un trabajo, ¿que unos animatronics me matarían por las noches?!

Bueno, usted firmo un contrato no puede renunciar hasta terminar su séptima noche… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mientras le señalaba el contrato en donde ella había firmado_ \- si renuncia, usted legalmente estaría en la carcel

¡¿Qué?! - _mencionaba la castaña tomando el contrato de las manos de su jefe y leerlo bien_ \- ¡eso es imposible! ¡cómo es posible estar en la cárcel por cinco a seis años!

Tengo contactos que son de arriba, señorita Rodríguez - _decía el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturna_ \- y esta pizzería es muy conocida por los niños y es por eso que incluso gente del gobierno le agrada la pizzería por sus hijos

¡Eso es trampa! - _miraba la castaña molesta con su jefe mientras le dé volvía el contrato de mala gana_ \- uh, no tendré de otra que venir igual, ¿no?

Así es, señorita rodríguez - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear sin inmutarse hacia su guardia nocturna_ -

Bien, tenga su estúpida llave - _decía la castaña entregándole la llave a su jefe para luego tomar su bolso que estaba en el escenario sin ver que tres pares de ojos la miraban de reojo_ \- nos veremos en la noche…

tenga un buen día - _se despedía el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturna irse mientras se dirigía a su oficina para preparar algún documento que se le había olvidado terminar_ -

Mendigo, viejo de mierda… - _decía la castaña molesta caminando por las calles al saber que si renunciaba ira a la cárcel y si no renunciaba seria asesinada por unos animatronics_ \- como se le ocurre hacerme eso, ¿meterme a la cárcel legalmente? eso tiene que ser mentiras…

¿Cómo alguien puede ir legalmente a la cárcel si está renunciando? - _se preguntaba la castaña algo molesta al saber que ira a la cárcel si renunciaba_ \- uh, y más encima ese maldito conejo me toco y me robo mi primer beso… lo desmantelare en la noche siguiente, para hacerlo sufrir…

 **-** _ **Tras haber caminado media hora, hasta haber llegado a su casa para dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar algo e irse a dormir un buen rato y ve una nota de su hermano que había salido muy temprano a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo. Mientras que la castaña había subido al baño para darse una ducha y tumbarse en su cama algo pensativa mirando el techo con molestia y duda.**_ **-**

¿Por qué, tuve que perder mi fotografía de mis padres…? - _se preguntaba la castaña para si misma algo frustrada de perder su fotografía donde salían sus padres con su tía y su primo_ \- Ahora, no podría recuperarlo debido que esos animatronics lo tienen…

Y si renuncio iré a la cárcel dándole vergüenza a mi hermano y a mi primo… - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa mientras veía el poster de su artista favorita en la pared_ \- ¿qué habría hecho mama y papa si ellos trabajaran en la pizzería…?

Uh… y más en sima, ¿quiero terminar mis estudios de enfermería? - _mencionaba la castaña mientras miraba otras fotografías donde ella y su hermano eran unos niños aun con su primo_ \- y demostrarles a mi primo y mi hermano que puedo sola…

Mmm… y ¿si, le envió un mensaje de texto a mi primo? - _miraba la castaña algo pensativa en su nuevo móvil al ver el número telefónico de su primo y de su hermano_ \- nah, ¿en otra ocasión se lo diré…?

 **\- Mientras que la castaña intentaba de dormir para poder descansar de su larga noche y estresante debido a que cierto conejo animatronico intento de asesinarla y meterla dentro de un traje de Freddy. En la pizzería, el señor Fazbear estaba en su oficina revisando sus papeles tranquilamente, mientras que en el** Escenario **, estaba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso en saber que ahora no era un guardia nocturno al que cazaban, sino una guardia nocturna y se le hacía muy conocido ese rostro e intentar de atrapar a la guardia nocturna para sacar respuestas de lo que ya estaba dudando, sin ver que los dos animatronics estaban mirando al conejo algo dudosos de verlo tan pensativo y sin importarles se habían "desactivados" para el show de la mañana que sería un día largo para ellos. -**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de la primer noche de este capitulo, bien, pasemos a un dato importante… le estoy dando unas modificaciones al fic en comparación al anterior fic que había creado antiguamente… ¿qué más querían? ¡lo había hecho cuando iba en mis estudios y a los 15 años por el amor de jisus! ahora cambiemos de tema. He creado este fic, como el reescrito que había hecho y créanme, estoy copiando los capítulos anteriores del antiguo fic y mitificándolos todas las partes de los diálogos. Ahora, como esta todo aclarado, comencemos a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, como sabrán hoy tenemos a una oc que me ayudara a responder los review de ustedes, ¡démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra nueva oc, ella es Belén!**_

Belén: ¿d…donde estoy…?

 **Yo:** _ **Bienvenida, este es el lado detrás del fic, donde todo personaje o oc's me ayudaran a responder los review de los lectores**_

Belén: ¿okey…? O_o?

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, descuida ya te acostumbraras a esto ¬_¬**_

Belén: bueno, ¿pues comencemos…?

 _El primer review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_.

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Aah… aveces me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro… pero recuerdo que ethan es el que me va a matar y se me pasa :v

 **Yo:** _ **tsk, y eso que tú eres su creadora literalmente, tu puedes matarlo ya que si te mata a ti, tu y todos tus oc's morirían ¬_¬ ¡¿qué?! ¡es lógica!**_

Belén: ya me estan dando miedo esta lectora… O-O

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ftw? ¿eres el verdadero autor? ¿o eres un extraterrestre?

 _ **Cindy:**_ si fuera extraterrestre haría "blup, blap, soy, un, ecshtraterreztre, vengo, am joderles la bida"

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ mm… tienes razón :3

 **Yo:** _ **Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso cindy… XD déjame decirte algo…**_ - _cambiando de un tono alegre a uno serio y frio con uno de sus ojos mostrando de un color sangre con un GasterBlaster grande detrás de él_ - _ **¿quieres pasar un mal rato…?**_

Belén: ¿e-esto no es normal…? - _miraba algo aterrada al chico pelinegro y hacia la lectora_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ fue… demasiado para mi kokoro TwT - _ **llorando y a la misma vez que una chica algo rara tocaba un violín con una melodía super triste**_ \- ¡mes dos tortoletos! - _ **llorando más**_ \- chingado hombre morado, ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR! - _ **sacando una daga de quien sabe donde y corriendo a matar al hombre morado**_ -

- _En algún lugar lejos de donde estaban_ -

Vincent: ¡achu…! uh, presiento que alguien habla mal de mí… -_-

\- _volviendo al lugar donde estábamos._ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ siento como si… mi corazón se quebrara en dos con ese trágico prologo…

 _ **Cindy:**_ eeh… ¿estas seguirá que no son tus huesos?... - _ **mirando a bright totalmente enyesada**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ no sé, tal vez

Belén:… - _examinando a la oc de la lectora_ \- aunque no sea una enfermera totalmente y como veo documentales sobre operaciones de sirugia… creo que tienes cuatro costillas rotas, piernasa fracturadas, manos y brazos igual que las piernas, y solo debes meterte una cirugía que tardarían aproximadamente seis a siete horas para reacomodar todos los huesos dañados y mucho descanso…

 **Yo:** _ **No me miren a mi… yo, ¿no sé nada de enfermería o doctor? ¬_¬**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ los hermanos Rodríguez vuelven a la acción perras- _ **mientras de fondo Candy hacia una especie de imitación con la boca de un especie de himno y yo estoy en una pose de superheroe**_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ ¿me puedo ir ya?- _ **un chico muy bajito para su edad de pelo alvino con el flequillo color violeta se comienza a quejar. Este sostenía un ventilador el cual simulaba el viento**_ -

 _ **Candy/LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡No! :D

Belén: eh…

 **Yo:** _ **si lo se, no son normales ¬_¬ ya te acostumbraras a sus locuras**_

Belén: si, ¿tú lo dices?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pero… yo no he notado el problema de los signos de pregunta en ambos capítulos- _ **mirando el fic desde la tablet de bright y los reviews desde mi celulcar**_ -…creo que me acostumbre demasiado a ellos :/

 **Yo:** _ **Al menos alguien sincera y no como cierto escritor ¬_¬ aunque fue divertido estar como el legendario asesino, hannibal lector XD**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Lol, alan tiro a belén de la cama xD

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¡pongamoslo en cámara lenta!- _tomando la tablet y poniendo la reproducción en cámara lenta de belén callendose de la cama_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ahora al estilo subnormal- _ **y volvia a su ritmo original pero ahora estaba lleno de luces parpadeantes de colores mientras abajo estaba escrito en letras grandes "PARTY HARD" y se repetia una y otra vez**_ -

 _ **Bright.S/Cindy/LightIlumin 879:**_ jajajajajajajajajaja

Belén: ¡Ya paren eso par de arpías! - _empieza a perseguir a la lectoras y a las otras dos con una escoba y un taser_ -

 **Yo:** _ **oh, bueno… merezco una siesta y tarves le enseñe chistes malos a la oc… o ¿hueso supongo? Hehehe… -_-zzz**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ enserio, parece que tuvieran una clase de conexión entre si todos los auores de Fanfiction… ñeh :v

 **Yo:** _ **es muy simple, si un autor o escritor de FanFiction crean un fic nuevo, eso se le conoce como un "mundo ficticio" paralelo, ya que son partes del mundo ficticio real como el de Five Nights At Freddy's**_

Belén: eh… ¿mundo ficticio? ¿mundo ficticio paralelo? ¿Five Nights At Freddy's…? ¡Ah! ¡no se nada de lo que me estas diciendo! ¡me confunden!

 **Yo:** _ **ven, eso pasa cuando un oc empieza a comprender sobre los millones de multiversos de Five Nights At Freddy's… o ¿hueso supongo? Hehehe… okey, no XP**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ parece que a nexo-d lo dejaste tan pero tan hundido con su anterior opinión… ¡pelea, pelea, pelea! Y, ash, ¿a quién engaño? Nunca abra pelea super sexy- _ **llorando en el rincón de los no amados**_ \- aunque también entiendo lo de tu "obsesion" a esa clase de juegos. Yo también la tengo, pero debo aguantarme porque no tengo donde descargarlos… - _ **volviendo al rincón emo**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **oh, vamos light, ¿no te me pongas asi…?**_ - _le doy palmaditas en la espalda a la lectora_ - _ **yo pase por lo mismo… y ¡bang!**_ - _le disparo con una pistola dejándole una balita de goma en su frente para salir corriendo sin que ella notara que tenia un papel pegado en su espalda diciendo "apoyenla, denle un abrazo"_ - _ **hehehe, ¿no me atraparas de esa forma tan fácil?**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ no nos dio casi nada de protago…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡bye bye! ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¡ey! ¿Por qué hiciste es…? - _ **pero el telón la tapa por completo dejandola sin poder hablar**_ -

Belén: ¿siempre son asi?

 **Yo:** _ **Algunas veces ¬_¬ como ya te dije, te acostumbraras a las payasadas de los lectores, si es que lo hacen… sigamos con el siguiente -_-**_

 _El segundo review es de_ _ **Nexo-D**_

 _ **-Nexo-D:**_ ¡Buenas!

Belén: ah… ¿buenas?

 **Yo:** _ **listo, ahora si que estoy listo…**_ - _me había atado como el asesino de hannibal lector a excepción de que podía sacar los dedos de las manos_ -

Belén: por que te ataste

 **Yo:** _ **no querras ver sangre o ¿si?...**_

Belén: okey… eso me esta dando mas miedo… O-O

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ no me jodas tio, que fuerte. me acabas de cerrar la boca de un pollazo… y al inicio del año, cabron, pero bueno… menudo inicio, carajo. Resulta que estaba tan, tan idiota, y si, acepto que quizás no le di una oportunidad antes a tus obras, de eso ya hablare… ya que me estoy leyendo de nuevo la precuela para hacer un mejor análisis, cuando te lees tus obras con calma… sin esperar nada y sin prisas, es realmente buena.

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ en serio, me has jodido… bien.

 **Yo:** _ **si, sobre ese pollazo, ¿te dolió mucho o te gusto? ¬_¬ y sobre lo otro, ¿no me digas? no lo note en tu review anterior del fic anterior, tu tenias mas ventaja que yo ya que eran dos personas, ¡dos jodidas personas haciendo tu jodido fic de porquería que recién actualizas! ¿Cuántos años has tardado, ¿no lo se…? ¡parecía eterno y mucho mas que el de Ultimate Dimentor! ¡y te lo digo en toda tu puta cara! Y lo otro me importa un "#$% &!**_

Belén: O_O…

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ y como la historia es nueva, ahora podre seguirte episódicamente, intentare no atrasarme… bueno ya, hablemos del capitulo de hoy. ¡carajo! En serio… no me habia dijado en que habia una historia posterior, te juro que la muerte de los padres… dios, exijo sangre de ese canalla. Si no se la sacan sus hijos se la saco yo ¡hijo de ****! Que fuerte, no me esperaba que murieran asi…

Belén: eh… gracias por el apoyo, mi hermano le agradaría escuchar eso… ¿creo…?

 **Yo:** _ **no me digas, ¿que ahora te diste cuenta? ¬_¬ "¿no me habia fijado?"**_

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ mierda… Frank, alice… vuelvan… los extraño mucho y solo llevamos el prologo

 **Yo:** _ **¡No hagas spoiler ****! ¡ya estoy arto de que hagan spoiler futuros de mi fic, jodido cabron!**_ - _intento de moverme en mi ataduras hasta caer al suelo_ - _ **mierda… -_-**_

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ un pequeño spoiler de la nueva reseña, sigo pensando que algunos personajes secundarios necesitaron más desarrollo. Pero los protagonistas principales estaban muy bien hechos, te juro que el matarlos hace que… me duela el poco corazón que tengo

 **Yo:** _ **eso ni te lo cree, tu propia sombre y reflejo ¬_¬ y sabes, ¡me importa un Q"#$%$% &!**_

Belén: -_-' - _ayuda a levantar a su creador del suelo_ -

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ sabía que alex iba a aparecer tarde o temprano, mola. Y joder con el final… me voy directo al siguiente capitulo

 **Yo:** _ **aja, ¿cómo digas? ¬_¬**_

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ en cuanto a una observación general… nada, se nota que has mejorado la escritura, la redacción se siente más fluida que nunca. Los signos de pregunta siguen molestando un poco, es lo único que te echaría en cara de momento… pero incluso están mucho menos molestos que antes, la historia es cómoda de leer.

 **Yo:** _ **aja, ¿cómo digas? -_-**_ - _sacando de donde quien sabe un manga_ -

Belén: no deberías, ¿estar escuchando lo que dice, nexo?

 **Yo:** _ **él y el otro saben que ya no me impresiona nada de sus review, prefiero los que ya tengo gracias…**_ - _leyendo su manga ignorando a nexo_ -

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ en fin… nada más que decir, te aplaudo y me trago mis palabras, se cuándo aceptar que algo es bueno y esto es bueno, al menos para mi gusto. Espero a avance de la trama… puede que en el siguiente episodio traiga a los pendejos para que saluden, pero… ay, no es lo mismo sin esos dos tortolos.

 **Yo:** - _ignorándolo completamente con mi manga leyéndolo tranquilo_ -

Belén: uh, no entiendo el, ¿porque su cambio de comportamiento?

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ ¡saludos!

 **-** _ **Nexo-D:**_ pd: esta vez no hay nota… no pongo nota a los capítulos por separado salvo que sea muy bueno, este fue bueno. Asi que se lleva un merecido 8/10… los signos de pregunta donde no van restan puntos… pero ya prometiste resolver eso con el tiempo y confiare en tu palabra.

Belén: oye, ¿escuchaste eso?

 **Yo:** _ **Has escuchado el dicho, ¿me importa un carajo?**_

Belén: eh, ¿no?

 **Yo:** _ **Ahora, lo sabes… cuando estoy muy, pero muy molesto, sobre ciertos "amigos" a los que tengo ¬_¬ no les hablo, nada… si, soy vengativo, y llego a un cierto punto que ese odio hacia ellos, pasar por mucho… uh, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, vamos al siguiente review…**_

 _El ultimo review es de_ _ **Tomas Ferrari.**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ ahora a acomodar todo eh?

 **Yo:** _ **asi es, a reacomodar todo desde cero… -_-**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ hiciste un gran final para la precuela de esto, que no te afecte lo de nexo

 **Yo:** _ **yo ya estoy adelantado, por hace meses ¬_¬**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ cada uno tiene su manera, no hay que dar mas vueltas

 **Yo:** _ **brindo por eso, colega -_-**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ eso si, intenta hacer un poco mejor la historia, que sean tan largos los capítulos. pero lo bueno es que esta detallado

 **Yo:** _ **además, si recortaría cada capítulo, estaría perdiendo el ritmo de escritura, debido que si lo hago corto al día siguiente se me estaría perdiendo el ritmo y comenzaría con otra idea para el fic ¬_¬ ese es el problema, colega**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ fue, vos seguí haciendo lo tuyo que lo haces bien

 **Yo:** _ **cuenta con ello -_-**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ te digo algo, en mis top 3 de grandes autores están: Marisol( _amlc_ ), vos y el nexo-D

 **Yo:** _ **me alegra escuchar eso ¬_¬ se que amlc tiene potencial y ahí que apoyarla siempre y de nexo-d… bueno, ahí veras tu de él… -_-**_

 **-** _ **Tomas:**_ mucha suerte amigo te voy a buscar en face

 **Yo:** _ **okey, en eso estare pendiente… y creo que los chistes malos de sans the skelethon se me pego o ¿hueso supongo? XD**_

Belén: uff… terminamos, los review de los lectores… -_-'

 **Yo:** _ **bien, yo voy a avanzar en el fic y tu despide del capitulo**_

Belén: ¡¿qué?! ¿cómo rayos, quieres que haga eso?

 **Yo:** _ **ten, lee la tarjeta como esta y terminas el capítulo, fácil y listo**_ - _le entrego a mi oc una tarje amarilla_ -

Belén: bien…- _empieza a leer la tarjeta_ \- comencemos…

Belén: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus _**review**_ o sus ( _ **PM**_ ) _ **Private Messanging…**_

Belén: Para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capitulo

Belén: También pueden ir a su página de _**facebook**_ para que envíen sus _**review**_ …

Belén: Para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras hablen con el de manera directa sobre su fic y dejar sus mensajes personales…

Belén: así que, que tengan una buena _**mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada**_ , hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un feliz nuevo año, ¡bye!

Belén: vaya, por primera vez, me sentí bien… ¿debería dar estas despedidas más seguidas? Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, ¿quién sabe…? - _mira a su alrededor_ \- ahora, ¿por donde saldré? - _se va_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	4. Nuevos amigos y un nuevo guardia

**Nuevos amigos y un nuevo guardia.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de su dueño Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son de mi propiedad._

 **Aviso:** _Si en el capítulo encuentran letra de canciones, al final de cada capítulo les dejare los nombres de las canciones y el artista quien los hizo. Y si encuentro traducciones de las letras, se los dejare en Ingles y en_ [ _ **Español**_ ] _para que entiendan la letra de la canción, ahora sin más disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Lunes 10 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las siete de la mañana, mientras que la castaña estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su habitación, el rubio había llegado a casa desde de haber comprado las cosas a la tienda, había recibido una llamada del instituto de su hermana en donde estudiaba y darse cuenta que hoy mismo volvía a clases. Al haber subido hasta la habitación de su hermana para poder despertarla y verla que estaba tremendamente dormida bien acurrucada de seguro por la noche de trabajo que tuvo ella sin tener más opción que despertarla.**_ **-**

Oye, hermana - _mencionaba el rubio mayor empujando suavemente a su hermana menor_ \- será mejor, ¿qué te levantes o llegaras tarde al instituto?

Mmm… no quiero ir… - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo dormida mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sabanas_ -

Vamos, hoy empieza tus clases y ahora ¿estas holgazaneando? - _decía el rubio mayor moviendo más a su hermana menor para que se despertara_ \- vas a llegar tarde…

Cinco minutos más… - _mencionaba la castaña somnolienta mientras se enrollaba con las sabanas de su cama_ -

Aquí vamos de nuevo… - _decía el rubio mayor frustrado al ver que su hermana menor no se levantaba con nada como cuando eran niños, mientras tomada por la parte de abajo del colchón y levantarlo_ \- ¡ya levántate o llegaras tarde al instituto!

¡Ah! - _gritaba la castaña menor al ser sacada de la cama como ayer por su hermano mayor_ \- ¡hermano!

No es el momento para enojarte… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver a su hermana menor mirándolo muy molesta_ \- apresúrate o llegaras tarde hermana…

Tarde para, ¿qué…? - _decía la castaña algo molesta y con algo de sueño hacia su hermano mayor y ordenar su cama_ -

Llamaron hoy del instituto, para avisar que hoy mismo empiezan a retomar las clases - _mencionaba el rubio mayor sin importarle hacia su hermana menor_ -

Oh, ¿qué bien…? - _mencionaba la castaña menor al darse cuenta de algo que había dicho su hermano mayor_ \- ¡¿qué?! ¡hoy mismo!

No, mañana… pues, claro que hoy - _mencionaba el rubio mayor indiferente contra su hermana menor acostumbrado a sus quejas_ -

Y ¡no me avisaste! ¡qué mal hermano eres! - _decía la castaña menor algo histérica al saber que hoy retomarían sus clases del instituto y correr con ropa limpia y algunas toallas al baño_ \- hermano, ¿podrías prepararme el desayuno?

Ya está servido, así que apúrate si quieres alcanzar el autobús que pasa cerca del instituto… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo frustrado al caminar por la puerta saliendo de la habitación de su hermana menor y dirigirse a la suya para dormir un poco_ -

Uh, porque me tiene que avisar a última hora, ¿que mis clases vuelven a reanudarse…? - _decía la castaña menor bajando los escalones mientras llevaba una polera azul oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla, unas zapatillas negras y una mochila mediana con sus cuadernos y lápices_ \- si el mismo director había dicho que las clases se suspenderían por unas semanas…

Uh, primero ese conejo animatronico intento matarme… - _mencionaba la castaña sentándose para poder desayunar y comer su plato favorito omelette de huevo con zanahorias ralladas mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno favorito que le había preparado su hermano mayor_ -

Oh, rayos… - _miraba la castaña menor algo alterada al ver la hora marcada en el reloj que estaría llegando tarde al instituto para sus clases_ \- ¡adiós, hermano! ¡no estés trabajando en tu prótesis!

No lo hare… - _mencionaba el rubio desde su habitación algo adormilado al estar trabajando en dos trabajos a la vez en distintas horas_ \- de seguro tendré tiempo para eso ahora…

Maldición, el autobús está lleno… - _mencionaba la castaña al salir corriendo de la casa con sus cosas y ver que el autobús que pasaba cerca del instituto estaba lleno de gente y ver que lo único que tenía que hacer era correr hasta llegar al instituto por las calles que ella conocía_ \- tendré, ¿que tomar una camino alternativo…?

Si mi primo supiera que llegue tarde al instituto no me dejara de darme ese sermón, ¿que siempre me ha dado…? - _decía la castaña tomando un callejón para dirigirse corriendo al instituto_ \- ah… como odio mi mala suerte…

Mierda… me quedan solo diez minuto para llegar - _decía la castaña corriendo rumbo al instituto para empezar sus clases sabiendo que la clase que tenía era de historia_ \- porque, me tiene que ocurrir esto a mí… primero, el maldito conejo que me quiere matar en las noches, mi hermano haciéndome la vida imposible y ahora el instituto con las clases repentinas… que sigue, que algún día conozca a algún chico guapo que me guste, ja, eso sucedería en las historias de fantasías…

 **-** _ **Al estar corriendo unos siete minutos la castaña había llegado a tiempo al instituto para buscar su sala de clases y tomar asiento antes que llegara su profesor de historia. Al haber pasado unos minutos al ver que el profesor había llegado unos minutos tardes para iniciar la clase.**_ **-**

Muy bien alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado de los días que no estuvieron aquí… - _mencionaba el profesor de historia algo molesto hacia sus alumnos_ \- y, antes de comenzar con la clase, hoy nos llegaron nuevos alumnos al instituto… pasen y preséntense a la clase, por favor

¿Nuevos compañeros…? - _murmuraba la castaña algo curiosa al ver entrar cuatro nuevas personas a la sala y ponerse en frente de toda la clase_ -

Y bien, ¿preséntense a la clase? - _decía el profesor al ver a sus nuevos alumnos en la clase_ -

Hola, mi nombre es marco dickinson - _mencionaba un joven de 18 años, pelinegro y de orbes verdes_ -

H…Hola, mi nombre es maría campos, mucho gusto - _mencionaba nerviosa una joven de 17 años, cabello castaño rojizo y de orbes rojizos_ -

Hola, mi nombre es josé fuentes, es un gusto en conocerlos - _mencionaba un joven de 17 años, pelo rojo oscuro y de orbes avellanos_ -

Y yo soy mariana santos, mucho gusto - _mencionaba una joven de 17 años, cabello rojizo y de orbes azules_ -

Bueno, ahora busquen un asiento para comenzar con la clase - _mencionaba el profesor de historia hacia sus cuatro alumnos nuevos en su clase y ver que se habían sentado para poder iniciar la clase, mientras empezaba a anotar el contenido de la materia_ \- muy bien, tomen su libro de historia y hoy empezaremos con el contenido de la revolución francesa…

Hola, ¿puedo estar aquí? - _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja sentándose al lado de su nueva compañera_ -

Claro, ¿a mí no me molesta? - _respondía la castaña sacando su mochila del asiento para que se sentara su nuevo compañero_ -

Casi lo olvido, a los alumnos nuevos que no tengan el libro de historia pueden pedirles a sus compañero de al lado para trabajar juntos - _mencionaba el profesor mientras anotaba todo el contenido de la clase_ -

Oye, ¿podrías emprestar tu libro para poder trabajar juntos?- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su compañera de al lado_ -

Claro - _decía la castaña colocando su libro de historia en medio de ambos y empezar a estudiar juntos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña junto a su nuevo compañero estudiaban la materia que les había mandado el profesor de historia, la clase duro hasta la una tarde dejando sonar la campana para el almuerzo. La castaña le mostraba el lugar a su nuevo compañero los lugares del instituto hasta llegar a la cafetería e ir por el almuerzo que daba el instituto para comer.**_ **-**

Ah… hola, me preguntaba, ¿si podríamos sentarnos contigo? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso acompañado de los otros y que la estaría molestando_ -

Adelante, no tengo problemas en comer acompañada - _decía la castaña al ver a sus nuevos compañeros de clases_ -

G…Gracias… - _mencionaba la joven e castaño rojizo agradecida por la amabilidad de su compañera de clases_ \- ya que algunos alumnos son algo…

Tranquila, te entiendo - _decía la castaña intentando de calmar a su nueva compañera_ \- yo también, pase por eso cuando era nueva aquí…

¿En serio? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido de saber eso de su nueva compañera_ -

Bueno, mejor olvidemos de eso y conozcámonos mejor - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda con el ambiente que había con sus nuevos compañeros_ \- ¿qué les parece?

Claro, ah… como sabrás mi nombre es marco dickinson - _decía el pelinegro presentándose a su nueva compañera_ -

Mi nombre es maría campos - _decía la castaña rojiza presentándose a su nueva compañera_ -

Mi nombre es josé fuentes - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro presentándose a su nueva compañera_ -

Y mi nombre es mariana santos - _decía la pelirroja presentándose a su nueva compañera_ -

Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es belén rodríguez - _mencionaba la castaña empezando a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros del instituto_ \- y ¿cuando terminen sus estudios, que piensan hacer?

Bueno, yo quiero seguir ayudando a mis padres con su restaurante - _decía el pelinegro hacia sus compañeros_ -

¿Tus padres tienen un restaurante? - _preguntaba la pelirroja sorprendida de su compañero_ -

Sí, preparamos comida siempre ya que yo ayudo a mi padre en la cocina - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo en decirle eso a sus compañeros_ \- y, ¿tu, maría?

Bueno, yo quiero seguir con mis gustos como el dibujo - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo incomoda en decírselos a sus nuevos compañeros_ -

¿Dibujas? - _preguntaban todos sorprendidos de que la castaña rojiza dibujara_ -

Claro, traigo siempre conmigo mi cuaderno de dibujo… - _respondía la castaña rojiza buscando entre su mochila su cuaderno de dibujo y entregárselo a sus compañeros_ \- ¿q…que opinan ustedes?

Wow maría, ¿en serio, dibujas así? - _mencionaba la pelirroja en un tono burlón hacia la castaña rojiza_ -

Para mí me parece hermoso los dibujos de maría - _decía la castaña maravillada por el dibujo de su compañera_ -

G…Gracias, belén… ya que quiero ser una pintora al terminar mis estudios… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo sonrojada por el alago de su compañera_ -

Y ¿tú que, josé? - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de su compañero_ \- ¿qué harás al terminar tus estudios aquí?

Bueno, mis padres tienen una tienda de electrónica, así que quería estar ayudándoles cuando termine mis estudios - _mencionaba el peli rojizo hacia sus compañeros nuevos_ -

Y tú, ¿que harás después de los estudios mariana? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su compañera que estaba sentada comiendo su almuerzo_ -

Bueno… para ser sincera con ustedes, ¿aún no tengo nada que hacer después de los estudios? - _respondía la pelirroja con duda que haría después de los estudios_ \- y tú, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo después de los estudios, belén?

Bueno… - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa hacia los cuatro compañeros que tenía enfrente de ella mirándola_ \- tengo empezado a trabajar como enfermera, pero como tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo

¿Tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo? - _preguntaban sus compañeros nuevos al saber que ella tenía un trabajo_ -

Sí, es que como las clases estaban suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso… - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda al recordar lo sucedido anoche por cierto animatronic_ \- busque un trabajo para ayudar a mi hermano con los gastos de la casa y pagar mis estudios

Y, ¿qué tipo de trabajo tienes? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo curiosa en que tipo de trabajo tenía su compañera de clases_ -

Trabajo, como guardia nocturna… - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda en decirles eso a sus compañeros de clases_ -

¿En donde queda tu trabajo de guardia nocturna? - _preguntaba el peli rojizo hacia su compañera algo curioso en donde trabaja ella_ -

Bueno, eso se los diré para cuando salgamos del instituto… - _respondía la castaña intentando de eludir la pregunta del pelirrojo_ -

Está bien - _mencionaban los demás chicos algo curiosos en donde trabajaba su compañera de clases_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros habían ido a otras clases debido al horario de estudios que tenían dejando a la castaña sola en la clase de enfermería. Al haber terminado las clases por hoy, había invitado a sus compañeros a comer algo afuera del instituto llevándolos a la pizzería donde ella siempre le gustaba comer las pizzas y al llegar al lugar y ver a todos esos niños corriendo de un lado a otro y otro grupo de niños mirando al**_ _Escenario_ _ **, al ver el show de los animatronics.**_ **-**

Bienvenidos a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿qué van a pedir? - _decía una camarera acercándose a atender a los clientes_ -

Adelante, yo invito chicos - _mencionaba la castaña sonriéndoles a sus compañeros de clase_ -

Está bien, yo pediré una pizza mediana napolitana y una soda, por favor - _decía el pelinegro hacia la camarera pidiendo lo que iba a comer_ -

Yo, una pizza mediana primaveral y una limonada - _decía la pelirroja con ganas de comer algo desde que salió del instituto_ -

Una pizza pequeña normal y una soda - _decía la castaña pelirroja hacia la camarera para que anotara su orden_ -

Una pizza pequeña napolitana y un refresco de durazno - _decía el pelirrojo oscuro hacia la camarera al ver que estaba anotando los pedidos de los demás_ -

Yo un pizza pequeña de queso y un refresco de naranja - _decía la castaña mirando a la camarera para que anotara su orden_ -

Bien, son en total de 30 dólares - _mencionaba la camarera al sacar el total con una calculadora_ -

Aquí tiene - _decía la castaña sacando el dinero de su billetera y entregárselo a la camarera_ -

Gracias, en un momento traeré sus pedido - _mencionaba la camarera marchándose para atender a los demás clientes_ -

Es raro - _decía el pelinegro al ver escuchado bien al saber que no costaría tan barato el pedido de todos_ -

Raro, ¿en qué marco? - _miraba la pelirroja dudosa de lo que se refería su compañero_ -

¿Por qué, te cobraron 30 dólares? - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso hacia su compañera_ \- ¿si el total del precio de todos son 50 dólares?

Bueno… - _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa hacia su compañeros de clases_ -

¿Qué nos ocultas? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo curiosa hacia su compañera_ -

Trabajo aquí… - _respondía la castaña sin más hacia sus compañeros de clases_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo oscuro curioso sobre su compañera de clases_ -

S…Sí - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda hacia su compañero_ -

Oye, belén - _decía el pelinegro llamando la atención de su compañera_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa marco? - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su compañero que la invitaba a que lo siguiera dejando a solas a sus demás compañeros_ -

¿Dónde irán esos dos? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa al ver a sus dos compañeros alejándose de los demás_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía la pelirroja sin importarle mientras veía alrededor la pizzería_ \- lo importante es, que comeremos pizza

Tú y tu gran apetito… - _mencionaba el pelirrojo en un susurro al ver que su compañera estaba muy hambrienta_ -

¡¿Me estas llamando gorda, fuentes?! - _decía la pelirroja molesta con su compañero al haberlo escuchado_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo nervioso con su compañera que estaba enojada con el_ \- no, ¿claro que no…?

¡Eres un mentiroso! - _decía la pelirroja molesta con su compañero empezando a golpearlo_ -

No, ¡ deja de golpearme! - _mencionaba el pelirrojo protegiéndose de los golpes de su compañera_ -

Uh, porque me tuve que juntar con tipos como ellos… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo frustrada al tener que estar en una situación como esta_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña rojiza tenía que soportar el comportamiento infantil de su compañera pelirroja que estaba golpeando a su compañero pelirrojo dándole algo de lastima por el pobre. Cerca de los**_ _Baños_ _ **, la castaña había seguido a su compañero hasta cerca de los baños y del**_ _Escenario_ _ **, sin notar que cierto animatronic los podía escuchar.**_ **-**

¿Qué sucede marco?-

Bueno, ¿cómo se acerca el cumpleaños de mi madre…? - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo en decírselo a su compañera_ \- tenia, pensado pedir trabajo un trabajo para ganar dinero mientras estudio y darle una sorpresa a mi madre…

¿En serio?- _miraba la castaña sorprendida de su compañero y por el amable gesto que tenía_ \- pero, ¿en dónde trabajarías?

No lo sé, tarves en la pizzería ¿cómo tú?- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su compañera haciéndola sentir un escalofrió por su espalda_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _respondía la castaña algo histérica al escuchar eso de su compañero de clases_ \- no, ¿no puedes trabajar aquí?

¿Por qué, no? - _miraba dudoso el pelinegro a su compañera por la reacción que tenía ella-_

Bueno, es…es… no sé cómo explicártelo… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y en cómo explicarle que en las noches ahí unos animatronics que la querían asesinar_ -

Mira belén, entiendo que te preocupes por mi… - _decía el pelinegro colocando sus manos en el hombro de su compañera para calmar ese nerviosismo que ella tenía_ \- ya tengo 18 y se tomar mis propias decisiones, sin ofenderte… pero, esto lo hago por el cumpleaños de mi madre

Uh, ¿estás seguro de tomar el empleo de aquí…? - _mencionaba la castaña algo resentida al saber que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión a su compañero_ -

Muy seguro - _decía el pelinegro con confianza en sus palabras hacia su compañera_ \- sabes, ¿donde queda la oficina del gerente para poder pedir el empleo?

C…Claro, s…sígueme… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su compañero al pedirle eso mientras lo guiaba a donde estaba la oficina de su jefe_ -

 **-** _ **Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina donde estaría el dueño o el gerente de la pizzería, sin saber que cierto animatronic los había escuchado claramente. Al entrar el señor Fazbear se sorprende de ver a su guardia nocturna temprano a su oficina.**_ **-**

¿Qué necesitan? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturna con un joven que lo estaba acompañando_ -

Bueno… - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda hacia su jefe por la locura que haría su compañero de clases_ -

Quería preguntarle, ¿si había un trabajo en su pizzería? - _decía el pelinegro hacia el gerente o dueño de la pizzería_ -

Mmm… - _miraba el señor Fazbear curioso con el joven que había entrado con su guardia nocturna_ \- está bien, señorita rodríguez… ¿podría dejarnos a solas?

Sí…- _mencionaba la castaña entendiendo a lo que quería su jefe mientras salía de la oficina y esperaba a su compañero_ -

Bien, le haré unas preguntas y quiero que las responda con sinceridad, ¿queda claro? - _decía el señor Fazbear con seriedad hacia el chico que estaba enfrente de el_ -

Sí - _decía el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que quería decirle el jefe o gerente de la pizzería_ -

Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear mirando al pelinegro en su oficina_ -

Marco Alberto Dickinson Figueroa - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso a la pregunta del gerente_ -

Okey, ¿cuál es su edad? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear mirando al joven pelinegro_ -

18 años - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso en que no quedaría contratado_ -

¿Está usted estudiando o trabajando? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear mientras miraba con seriedad al joven pelinegro_ -

Estoy estudiando cocina gastronómica - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso por la mirada seria del gerente_ -

¿Alguna profesión o actividad? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear al mirar al joven_ -

A…Ayudo, como cocinero y mesero en el restaurante de mis padres… - _respondía el pelinegro al ver al gerente sobre ese asunto_ -

Solo necesitare, ¿que usted firme este documento? y podrá empezar esta noche- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear acercándole al pelinegro un contrato y una pluma para que lo firmara_ \- solo tienes que llegar a las once de la noche…

Pero, ¿ese no es el trabajo de mi compañera belén? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso sobre que su compañera de clases trabajaba como guardia nocturna_ -

Así es señor dickinson - _respondía el señor Fazbear entendiendo que no podía mover a su nueva guardia nocturna al turno de día hasta que se le ocurrió una idea buena_ \- pero, ¿ustedes dos pueden trabajar sin ningún problema?

S…Sí - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en lo que quería decirle el gerente o dueño de la pizzeria_ -

Bien, entonces lo veré esta misma noche y como no tengo uniforme por el momento, tendrá que usar la gorra de la pizzería - _decía el señor Fazbear al no tener el uniforme de guardia nocturno y solo teniendo la gorra para entregárselo al chico_ -

Está bien…- _mencionaba el pelinegro tomando la gorra y dispuesto a salir de la oficina_ \- entonces, con su permiso me retiro…

Qué tenga una buena tarde, señor dickinson - _decía el señor Fazbear volviendo a su papeleo antes de ser interrumpido_ -

Y, ¿cómo te fue? - _preguntaba la castaña algo incomoda de que haya quedado en el trabajo como guardia_ -

Bien, ¿no me fue tan mal? - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo pareciendo como una interrogatorio con el gerente o dueño de la pizzería_ \- ¿estás bien, belén?

S…Sí, s…solo algo hambrienta… - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por su compañero de clases_ -

Está bien - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso del comportamiento de su compañera_ \- oh, casi lo olvidaba…

En, ¿qué? - _decía, la castaña algo dudosa al ver a su compañero de clases estar buscando algo en la mochila_ -

Mañana tenemos una tarea de matemática… - _mencionaba el pelinegro mostrando unos ejercicios de matemáticas_ \- y, ¿cómo vamos a estar hasta tarde…? te parecería, terminar la tarea en medio del trabajo

Claro y ¿cómo obtuviste la tarea de matemáticas? - _preguntaba la castaña algo sorprendida de que su compañero haya obtenido al tarea de matemáticas_ \- si, el profesor no lo ha pasado aun

Le pregunte al profesor y le pedí si me daría una copia de la tarea - _respondía el pelinegro hacia su compañera mientras volvía a guardar la tarea en su mochila_ \- así que, ¿no tenemos que preocuparnos de la tarea?

S…Sí, es verdad… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa por su compañero de clases sin saber que le esperarían en la noche_ \- en realidad, no es eso que deberíamos preocuparnos…

¿Eh? dijiste, ¿algo? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al haber escuchado algo que creyó oír_ -

N…No, ¿n…no dije nada? - _respondía, la castaña algo nerviosa al casi ser descubierta por su compañero de clase_ -

¿Sera mejor ir con los demás o mariana se comerá nuestras pizzas…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro caminando hacía el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _donde estaría sus demás de sus compañeros esperándolos_ -

Sí, de seguro… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda al tener que decirle que unos animatronics los matarían dentro de un traje animatronico_ -

 **-** _ **Al haberse llegado junto a los demás compañeros y ver al pobre pelirrojo con un moretón en el ojo, sabiendo quien fue la culpable debido que la castaña pelirroja les indicaba quien había sido la culpable, mientras que la pelirroja estaba comiendo su porción de pizza. Tras haber terminado de comer sus pizzas se dirigieron a sus casas para descansar debido al largo día que habían tenido, mientras que el pelinegro estaba acompañando a la castaña hasta su casa.**_ **-**

Tus padres, ¿no se molestaran que tu llegues tarde a casa? - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por su compañero_ -

No, le envié un mensaje de texto a mi madre, ¿qué llegare tarde? - _decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba junto a su compañera_ -

Y… ¿qué se siente vivir con tus padres? - _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa hacia su compañero_ -

Bueno, siempre nos hemos llevado bien en casa y en el restaurante… - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo hacía su compañera_ \- ¿Por qué, lo preguntas?

Bueno… es algo difícil decirlo… - _mencionaba la castaña en un tono melancólico hacia su compañero_ -

¿Tus padres están divorciados? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su compañera hasta darse cuenta de algo_ \- momento… ¿acaso, creciste sin tus padres…?

Sí… - _decía la castaña algo melancólica en su voz hacia su compañero_ -

Oh, lo lamento… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo triste por su compañera al darse cuenta de eso_ \- no debía decirlo…

No te preocupes por eso…- _mencionaba la castaña intentando de cambiar el tema_ \- además, de que fui yo quien te pregunto eso…

Sí tú lo dices… - _decía el pelinegro algo preocupado por su compañera al saber que había crecido sin sus padres_ \- oh, casi lo olvido…

¿Qué? - _miraba la castaña que el pelinegro sacaba un cuaderno y lápiz, anotando algo en el papel_ -

Toma, aquí tienes mi número del móvil - _mencionaba el pelinegro entregándole el papel a su compañera_ -

¿Por qué me das tu número? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa en que su compañero le entregara el número de móvil de él_ -

Bueno, si necesitas hablar con alguien… - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo al darse cuenta que cualquiera pensaría otra cosa_ \- los demás también, tenemos nuestros números del móvil, así que de vez en cuando nos hablaremos en la noche para pasar el rato

Okey… - _mencionaba la castaña ahora entendiendo a su compañero de clases mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo_ \- se oye divertido…

Sí… y, ¿eso que apenas nos conocimos? - _mencionaba el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza_ -

Sí, pasaron muchas cosas en estos días… - _decía la castaña entendiendo a su compañero y sabiendo que intentaba de animarla_ -

En eso, no hay duda - _mencionaba el pelinegro mientras se reía junto a su compañera contagiándole la risa_ -

Bueno, aquí es donde vivo - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver que estaban al frente de la casa de su primo_ -

Bonita casa - _decía el pelinegro sorprendido de ver que la casa era blanca de dos pisos y un garaje en un costado mostrando un toque clásico de la madera_ \- ¿no está nada mal?

Sí, es de mi primo… - _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que su primo a pesar de estar en el ejército y la casa era de su tía, él le daba mantenimiento todos los días_ \- pero, bueno nos estaremos viendo esta noche…

Claro, no olvides que si necesitas hablar con alguien estaré siempre con el móvil encendido - _decía el pelinegro hacia su compañera mientras le daba una sonrisa_ -

Cuenta con ello - _decía la castaña con la misma sonrisa que le había contagiado su compañero hasta que era el momento de separarse_ \- bueno, adiós…

Claro, adi…- _mencionaba el pelinegro haber chocado con alguien detrás y ver una prótesis robótica en su hombro poniéndolo muy nervioso_ -

Ejem… - _decía una voz masculina molesta detrás del pelinegro poniéndolo incomodo volteando lentamente a su espalda y ver a un chico rubio algo alto, mientras que la castaña estaba algo aterrada_ \- ¿interrumpo, algo?

Eh… hermano, ¿cómo estas…? - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo sorprendida de ver a su hermano mayor cerca de la casa a esta hora_ -

Bien, ¿quién es él? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor al ver que estaba acompañada del pelinegro_ -

Marco, te presento mi hermano alan…- _respondía la castaña menor algo incomoda con la situación de su compañero con su hermano mayor_ \- hermano, te presento a mi compañero de clase marco…

H…Hola… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso por el hermano mayor de su compañera y ver esa prótesis le daba un mas nervios_ -

Hola- _mencionaba el rubio mayor mirando al pelinegro con seriedad y luego a su hermana con una expresión fría_ \- hermana…

S…Sí… - _decía la castaña algo incomoda como estaba sintiendo el ambiente entre ella, su compañero y su hermano mayor_ -

Solo vengo a avisarte que llegare un poco tarde a casa, así que te deje la cena en el refrigerador - _mencionaba el rubio mayor mientras miraba a su hermana menor y luego al pelinegro con seriedad_ \- me iré a la tienda a comprar las cosas, nos vemos hermana

Está bien, no te preocupes… - _decía la castaña menor algo incomoda al ver como su hermano mayor se iba dejándola sola con su compañero_ \- lamento, que mi hermano se haya portado así…

N…No te preocupes… - _decía el pelinegro intentando de calmar a su compañera sin tener éxito alguno_ -

Sí…- _mencionaba la castaña al ver a los alrededores y a su hermano bien lejos de la casa_ \- tuviste miedo, ¿no?

Por, poco pensé que me daría una golpiza… - _decía el pelinegro algo aterrado en su vida al pensar que el hermano de su compañera lo golpearía_ -

Ya, mi hermano no golpea a nadie…- _mencionaba la castaña intentando de calmar a su compañero de clases_ \- solo a los que le cae mal…

¡¿Cómo?! - _decía el pelinegro algo preocupado creyendo que en serio le cae mal el hermano mayor de su compañera_ -

Tranquilo, solo es un poco sobreprotector…- _mencionaba la castaña rascándose la mejilla algo incomoda como había estado hace rato su compañero_ \- además, de que no le cae bien a los bravucones…

Uff, ¿no me des sustos como esos…? - _decía el pelinegro sintiendo que su corazón se detendría mientras se despedía de su compañera para marcharse definitivamente a su casa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro se dirigía a su casa con una sonrisa alegre al saber que había hecho amigos en la ciudad dirigiéndose a su casa para poder descansar y cenar algo antes de irse a su primer trabajo no familiar. En la habitación de la castaña, ella estaba acostada en su cama mirando su móvil y ver que sus compañeros que conoció apenas en la mañana la habían agregado a un grupo de Whatsapp y empezar una conversación y empezar a conocerse entre ellos.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este gran capitulo, ¿cómo sabrán o se dieron cuenta? que algunas cosas son del viejo fanfic que había hecho de FNAF por primera vez… si sacando ciertas partes de ese antiguo fic y cambiarle algunas cosas darán resultado a este fanfic de ahora que estoy haciendo y si me preguntan, ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá este fanfic también?... pues, les diré que lo mismo que el otro fanfic de "_ _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ _" o un poco más, ¿quién sabe?... y claro que estaré mejorándolo cada día que pase aunque me tome tiempo… bueno, sin mas preámbulos como no tengo review's es momento de despedir el capítulo_ **. -**

 **Yo:** _ **Howdy… *cof**cof* perdonen, bueno… ahora les presentare al siguiente oc que nos acompañara en esta despedida del capítulo… démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra oc, ¡belén rodríguez!**_

Belén: ¡hola a todos! - _saluda desde un asiento_ -

 **Yo:** _ **y como compañero especial de despedida en este capítulo… ¡tenemos aquí a marco dickinson!**_

Marco: eh… ¿h…hola…?- _saludaba algo incómodo al lado de su compañera_ -

Belén: ya te acostumbraras para el otro capitulo

Marco: si, tú lo dices…

 **Yo:** _ **bien, belén y marco… aquí tienen una tarjeta de despedida para cerrar este capítulo**_ - _se va_ -

Belén/Marco: está bien

Belén: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus _**review**_ o sus ( _ **PM**_ ) _ **Private Messanging…**_

Marco: ah… Para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo…

Belén: También, pueden ir a su página de _**facebook**_ para que envíen sus _**review**_ o _**mensajes**_ …

Marco: Para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras hablen con el de manera directa sobre su fic y dejar sus mensajes personales…

Belén/Marco: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _ **tarde**_ , _ **noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , hasta el próximo capítulo y que disfruten sus vacaciones, ¡bye!

Belén: bueno, será mejor irnos

Marco: está bien… pero, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

Belén: ven, vamos por aquí- _se va_ -

Marco: ¡oye, espérame! - _la sigue_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	5. Segunda noche

**Segunda noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de su dueño Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son de mi propiedad._

 **Aviso:** _Si en el capítulo encuentran letra de canciones, al final de cada capítulo les dejare los nombres de las canciones y el artista quien los hizo. Y si encuentro traducciones de las letras, se los dejare en Ingles y en_ [ _ **Español**_ ] _para que entiendan la letra de la canción, ahora sin más disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Segunda noche, 10:00 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve de la noche, en la cocina estaba la castaña cenando algo que le había preparado su hermano mayor, mientras chateaba desde su móvil con sus compañeros de clase muy tranquila al ver que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para irse a su trabajo nocturno.**_ **-**

Oye marco… - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa mientras le enviaba a su compañero un mensaje_ -

 _Sí, ¿qué pasa belén?_ - _decía el mensaje del pelinegro hacia su compañera de clases_ -

Estas seguro, ¿qué quieres ir a la pizzería esta noche…? - _preguntaba la castaña algo enviándole un mensaje de texto_ -

 _Sí tengo que ir, es nuestro trabajo, ¿no?_ - _respondía el mensaje del pelinegro algo confundido por ese mensaje de su compañera_ -

… - _miraba la castaña a su móvil algo dudosa en decirle lo que averiguo por la noche como guardia nocturna_ -

 _Tienes, ¿qué decirme algo acerca de esa pizzería?_ - _decía el mensaje del pelinegro algo dudoso porque su compañera tardaba de enviarle un mensaje_ -

Bueno… - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en el mensaje que le envió a su compañero de clases_ -

 _Vamos, somos compañeros de clase… ¿puedes contármelo?_ - _decía el mensaje del pelinegro algo preocupado por su compañera en que no le decía algo claro_ -

Mejor, te lo digo cuando estemos en nuestro trabajo… - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en enviarle sobre lo que sabía ahora de esa pizzería_ \- uh, me voy a arrepentir de esto…

 _Está bien, yo ya termine de cenar algo…_ - _decía el mensaje del pelinegro hacia su compañera desde su móvil_ \- _asique, me adelantare para ir a la pizzería y te espero…_

O…Okey… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incrédula al no avisarle de lo que sabía en esa pizzería por las noches_ -

 _Entonces nos veremos allá…_ - _decía el mensaje del pelinegro despidiéndose de su compañera desconectándose_ -

¿Cómo le diré a marco, que los animatronics matan guardias nocturnos…? - _se preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa en no haberle advertido a su compañero de clases de que los animatronics los mataría a los dos hasta apoyar su cabeza en la mesa algo frustrada_ \- uh, ¿por qué, las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles…?

Bueno, será mejor que vaya a arreglar mis cosas para esta noche… - _mencionaba la castaña al terminar su cena e ir a su habitación a por su bolso_ \- al menos, mi hermano me dejo el taser cargándose mientras, ¿no estaba?

A veces, me pregunto… ¿por qué, nunca ha conseguido a una chica…? - _se preguntaba la castaña mientras terminada de ordenar su bolso y tumbándose en su cama mirando al techo_ \- de seguro, la afortunada sabría que tendrá a alguien que lo quiera y es muy responsable… ¡ah! ¡ahora estoy delirando!

Sera mejor irme o el señor fazbear creerá que me quede dormida… - _decía la castaña algo molesta al saber que no podía renunciar hasta terminar siete noche cosa que lleva una de las siete noches cumplidas hasta mirar una fotografía de sus padres cuando ella era una niña de 3 años_ \- mama… papa… ¿qué hago…?

Oh, rayos… - _miraba la castaña al ver el reloj de su habitación marcando las diez y media de la noche, para tomar lo que le faltaba a su bolso e irse rápidamente hacia su trabajo_ \- se me hará tarde para llegar a mi trabajo…

¡Espero no llegar tarde a la pizzería…! ¡marco no podrá solo con tres animatronics asesinos…! - _mencionaba la castaña corriendo por las calles con su bolso en la espalda hacia la pizzería preocupada de que llegaría tarde y su compañero sufriría por los ataques de los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña corría por las calles y cortando el largo camino por los callejones dirigiéndose a la pizzería. En la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el pelinegro estaba esperando a su compañera castaña mientras recibía las instrucciones del señor Fazbear indicándole cómo funcionaban los botones que tenía en su oficina.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 11:00 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la noche, mientras que la castaña llegaba corriendo a la pizzería algo preocupada de que no haya alcanzado llegar para ayudar a su compañero de clases debido que ahora ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar sin mencionar que tres animatronics los iban a asesinar durante las noches. Al llegar a la pizzería, ve a su compañero de clases y a su jefe que la estaban esperando a que ella llegara y ver en su móvil que apenas eran las once con cinco de la noche.**_ **-**

Vaya señorita rodríguez - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturna algo cansada_ \- ¿por qué viene corriendo?

P…Perdone, ¿creía que iba a llegar tarde…? - _respondía la castaña algo cansada por haber estado corriendo e intentando de recuperar el aliento_ \- no volverá a suceder, otra vez…

Bueno, ¿si usted lo dice? - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo dudoso hacia su nueva guardia nocturna para luego voltear y mirar a su guardia nocturno_ \- bien, creo que ya debes saber lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no señor dickinson?

Sí, señor fazbear - _respondía el pelinegro mientras asentía entendiendo las instrucciones que le había dado mientras su compañera no estaba_ \- nos aseguraremos, que nadie entre a la pizzería durante las noches

Bien, aquí tiene las llaves de la pizzería - _decía el señor Fazbear hacia su nuevo guardia nocturno mientras le entregaba la llave para luego despedirse de sus guardias nocturnos_ \- ¿Qué, tengan una buena?

Buenas noches, señor fazbear - _se despedía el pelinegro de su jefe mientras miraba el lugar algo curioso_ -

Adiós… - _se despedía la castaña de su jefe acompañándolo hasta la puerta seguido de su compañero de clases_ -

Nos veremos en la mañana - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear subiendo en su vehículo para empezar a irse_ -

Marco… - _decía la castaña algo dudosa en sus palabras llamando la atención de su compañero mientras cerraba la puerta de la pizzería_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa belén? - _miraba el pelinegro a su compañera que estaba devolviéndole la llave_ -

Ahí algo, ¿qué tengo que decirte…? - _mencionaba la castaña algo seria hacia su compañero_ -

Dime - _miraba el pelinegro volteándose hacia su compañera de clases_

Bueno… ahí cosas raras, ¿que suceden en esta pizzería? - _mencionaba la castaña algo seria mirando a su compañero de clases_ -

¿Cómo cuáles? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso a lo que quería referirse su compañera de clases_ -

Que ciertos animatrónicos se mueven durante las noches… - _respondía la castaña esperando a que su compañero le creyera_ -

Es una broma, ¿verdad? - _mencionaba el pelinegro en un tono burlón incrédulo de las palabras de su compañera_ -

¿Qué? - _decía la castaña al ver a su compañero escuchar esas palabras_ \- no

Es una broma para decirme, ¿que renuncie? - _mencionaba el pelinegro incrédulo a las palabras de su compañera mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada_ -

No, eres mi compañero de clases - _decía la castaña molesta con su compañero creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma_ \- ¿cómo crees, que te haría una broma como esa?

No lo sé, solo lo pensé que lo había inventado para darme miedo y que renunciara… - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso en lo que quiso decir con eso su compañera_ -

Uh, sí que eres idiota… - _decía la castaña molesta ahora con su compañero emprendiendo su caminata hacia la oficina_ \- todos los chicos son iguales…

Ahora, ¿qué, fue lo que dije? - _mencionaba el pelinegro confundido al ver a su compañera irse por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _, dejándolo solo en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ \- ¡oye, belén espérame!

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña caminaba molesta hacia la oficina molesta con su compañero, el pelinegro estaba siguiéndola por detrás ya que intentaba de disculparse si le había ofendido a su compañera, sin notar que desde el**_ _Escenario_ _ **, tres pares de ojos los observaban irse por el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **hacia la oficina de seguridad.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Era media noche, mientras que el pelinegro le pedía disculpas a su compañera por haberla ofendida con algo en sus palabras, la castaña no le tomaba atención esperando la llamada de su siguiente noche hasta que sin previo aviso empezó a sonar el teléfono en la oficina asustando a ambos guardias nocturnos**_ _._ -

¿Quién, será a esta hora? - _preguntaba el pelinegro nervioso al pensar quien llamaría a estas hora de la noche_ \- mejor contestemos la llamada

No, espera marco - _respondía la castaña deteniendo a su compañero de clases antes de que pudiera contestar el teléfono_ \- deja que suene…

Segura, ¿porque parece que…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro escuchando que el contestador automático reprodujera el mensaje grabado del teléfono_ \- ¿qué rayos…?

" _Hola, ¿hola? ¡eh, lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo_ " - _decía una voz masculina grabada en el mensaje del teléfono escuchándose en la oficina sorprendiendo a cierto pelinegro_ -

¿Quién es? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo nervioso de quien podría ser a esta hora de la noche_ -

Shh… ¿deja escuchar el mensaje? - _respondía la castaña mirando a su compañero para escuchar el mensaje del tipo del teléfono_ -

Bueno, no te enojes… - _mencionaba el pelinegro mientras ponía atención al mensaje grabado del teléfono_ -

" _Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general se convierten en otra cosa ahora. No estoy insinuando que ellos murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir._ " - _decía la voz masculina grabado en el mensaje del teléfono en un tono algo nervioso hacia el guardia nocturno que estaría en esa oficina_ -

¿Qué quiso decir con eso…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro a su compañera algo dudoso sobre lo que había dicho el tipo que grabo el mensaje_ -

Créeme, ¿no querrás saberlo…? - _decía la castaña algo incrédula hacia su compañero sin saber que responderle_ -

" _Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupe demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche._ " - _decía la voz masculina grabada en el mensaje del teléfono en un tono serio hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Ahí, no… - _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa como comenzaría esta noche con su compañero de clases_ -

¿Qué? ¿qué quiso decir con eso, belén? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo confundido con lo que se refería el tipo que había grabado ese mensaje_ -

" _Uh… oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si eres atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de freddy, uhh, ¡trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando._ " - _mencionaba la voz masculina en el mensaje grabado en el teléfono en un tono dudoso_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _respondían ambos guardias confundidos por lo que había dicho el tipo del teléfono por ese comentario_ -

" _Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… meter un endoesqueleto de metal dentro de ti._ " - _mencionaba la voz masculina grabado en el teléfono en un tono mas nervioso por ese comentario hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

B…Belén.. - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso llamando la atención de su compañera de clases_ -

S…Sí… - _decía la castaña algo nerviosa en lo que quería decirle su compañero de clases_ -

¿Q…Que quiso decir con eso…? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso en lo que se refería el tipo del teléfono que había grabado ese mensaje_ -

Pues, nos meterán a ambos los animatronics en unos trajes de freddy fazbear a cada uno de nosotros si es atrapado y moriremos dentro de esos trajes… - _respondía la castaña con toda seriedad y sinceridad hacia su compañero de clases_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _decía el pelinegro incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar de su compañera de clases_ \- ¡¿por qué, no me lo advertiste?!

¡¿Como quieres que lo diga, marco?!- oye, mejor no vengas y pidas el jodido empleo de guardia nocturno por que unos animatronics te matan por las noches… ¿me hubieras creído?

A…Ah…- _mencionaba el pelinegro dudoso en las palabras de su compañera_ \- pues…yo…

Me hubieras tomado como loca, demente, una lunática… - _miraba la castaña hacia su compañero con sus manos en las caderas en forma de regaño_ -

S…Sí… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso hacia su compañera en modo de respuesta_ -

" _Me pregunto cómo funcionaria. Si no importa, tacha eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado._ " - _decía la voz masculina grabado en el mensaje del teléfono en un tono curioso y de inmediato corrigiéndose para no incomodar al guardia nocturno_ -

¡Tú cállate! - _mencionaban ambos guardias molestos hacia el teléfono con enojo_ -

" _Um… ok, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado._ " - _mencionaba la voz masculina en el mensaje grabado en el teléfono terminándose cortándose automáticamente la llamada_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _decía el pelinegro ahora sabiendo que su vida de él y de su compañera estaban en problemas_ -

Tendremos, que sobrevivir la noche hasta las seis de la mañana - _mencionaba la castaña tomando la tablet del escritorio y pasándoselo a su compañero_ -

Uh…presiento, que estas serán las seis horas más largas de mi jodida vida… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo frustrado sabiendo que no tenía más opción que sobrevivir con su compañera y salvarse de los animatronics que los asesinarían_ -

No te desanimes ahora, debemos mantenernos firmes y trabajar en equipo - _mencionaba la castaña en un tono animador hacia su compañero para que no se desanimara_ -

Cierto… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que su compañera lo estaba animando sabiendo que no podía morir en manos de los animatronics_ -

Tú te encargas de las cámaras y yo de las puertas - _decía la castaña acercándose a la puerta izquierda y mirar a su compañero al saber si alguno de los animatronics vendría por alguno de los_ _ **Pasillos**_ _de la oficina_ \- después cambiaremos de posición y viceversa

Está bien, suena que será más efectivo y rápido - _mencionaba el pelinegro entendiendo al plan de su compañera empezando a mirar las cámaras de seguridad de vez en cuando para ahorrar energía_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña esperaba a su compañero a que le digiera si en alguno de los pasillos se encontrara algún animatronic cerca de la oficina para cerrarle la puerta. En el**_ _Escenario_ _ **, el conejo miraba a la cámara junto a los otros dos animatronics que lo acompañaban para así luego el conejo animatronico se moviera seguido de la pollo animatronica haciendo a las cámaras estáticas al moverse repentinamente.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 01:00 am, 83%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana, el pelinegro miraba por todas las cámaras de seguridad de la pizzería y ver a la pollo animatronica en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **y al colocar la cámara en la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **para encontrarse al conejo morado mirando a la cámara asustándolo en un grito debido a susto que paso el guardia pelinegro.**_ **-**

¿Qué sucede, marco? - _preguntaba la castaña al escuchar a su amigo gritar de miedo_ -

E…Es ese conejo animatronico… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso por la tablet indicando a lo que se refería_ -

A ver…- _mencionaba la castaña mirando por la tablet y ver al conejo morado animatronico en la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ \- ese conejo marica, siempre pone esa cara cuando mira la cámara de partes y servicios

Estas segura de eso… - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su compañera mientras volvía a buscar a la pollo animatronica y encontrarla en la_ _ **Cocina**_ _dejándose escuchar unas cacerolas golpear_ \- ¿que estará haciendo esa pollo?

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía la castaña dudosa hacia su compañero alumbrando el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _para asegurándose de que no estuviera el conejo animatronico_ -

Uh… donde estará ese conejo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro revisando las cámaras de seguridad hasta encontrar al conejo animatronico en el_ _ **Armario**_ _a unos pasos a la oficina_ \- belén…

Dime, marco - _decía la castaña volteándose hacia su compañero para verlo con seriedad_ -

Es normal, ¿que el conejo este mirando a la cámara fijamente? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia su compañera algo nervioso con esa mirada_ -

Sí, ya que esos animatronics nos van a meter en un jodido traje de freddy fazbear y… ¡nos mate en esos tontos y feos trajes! - _respondía la castaña en sus últimas palabras con enojo al saber que si no sobrevivirán esta noche, su hermano se preocupara mucho por ella_ -

E…Esta bien… - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso en pensar el por qué los animatronics hacían eso a los guardias nocturnos_ \- pero…

Pero, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en lo que estaba pensando su compañero_ -

¿Por qué los animatronics asesinaran a los guardias nocturnos? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo curioso en eso de los animatronics_ -

Bueno, ¿quién sabe? - _respondía la castaña dudosa mientras miraba a su compañero con molestia_ \- ¿tarves lo hacen por diversión?

Ya, no te enojes… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso mientras volvía su vista a la tablet y ver que ahora la pollo animatronica estaba en el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _y no encontrar por ningún lado al conejo animatronico_ \- eh, ¿el conejo no está en ninguna cámara?

¡¿Qué?! - _respondía la castaña incrédula lo que decía su compañero_ -

Sí, ¿no está en ninguna cámara…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incrédulo en saber en dónde podría estar el conejo animatronico_ -

No me digas que el… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda mientras miraba al_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _y al alumbrar ese lugar se podía ver al conejo animatronico mirándolos_ \- ¡el conejo maricon!

¡¿Cómo me has llamado maldito guardia nocturno?!- _decía el conejo animatronico ofendido por el comentario del guardia nocturno y ver que le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara_ \- rayos… casi los tenia...

¡Cierto, la pato animatronica! - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver las cámaras de seguridad del_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _y al alumbrar podían ver que un animatronic amarillo estaba mirando desde la ventanilla_ -

¡Ah! ¡un pato animatronico! - _decía la castaña histeria al ver a otro animatronic al otro lado de la oficina_ -

¡A quien le llamas pato, maldito guardia nocturno! - _mencionaba la animatronica molesta al ver que la castaña le había cerrado la puerta momento antes de que ella pudiera entrar a la oficina_ \- rayos, casi los tenía en mis manos…

Por poco moriríamos en manos del pato…

¡Soy una pollo, malditos guardias nocturnos! - _decía la pollo animatronica golpeando el cristal molesta hacia ambos guardias nocturnos_ -

Ja, ja, ja, te dijeron pato - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico burlándose de su compañera animatronica_ -

Ja, ja, ¿qué gracioso…? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica sarcástica a su compañero animatronico_ \- marica

¡Que no soy marica, maldita pato! - _decía el conejo animatronico ofendido por el comentario de la pollo_ -

Pssh, belén… - _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja hacia su compañera_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _murmuraba la castaña en voz baja hacia su compañero_ -

Estos animatronics pelean como niños pequeños… - _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja haciendo reír un poco a su compañera_ -

En eso, ¿no cabe duda…? - _decía la castaña intentando de aguantar su risa hasta que ciertos par de animatronics la escucharon_ -

¡De que se ríen, malditos guardias! - _mencionaban ambos animatronics al ver por la ventanilla a ambos guardias que al parecer se estaban riendo de ellos_ -

De nada… - _respondían ambos guardias intentando de aguantar sus risas de ambos animatronics_ -

¡Ya verán cuando los asesinemos!- _mencionaban ambos animatronics molesto mientras se retiraban de la oficina y el pelinegro al verlos lejos por las cámaras, la castaña había abierto ambas puertas para ahorrar batería hasta las seis_ -

Bueno, ahí dos que se mueven… - _decía la castaña sentándose en el escritorio algo inquieta al saber que casi los atrapan los dos animatronics_ \- ¿algún otro animatronic que se mueva, marco?

Solo el oso está mirando la cámara todo el momento - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia la tablet en sus manos a su compañera indicándole que solo el oso animatronico estaba mirando a la cámara_ -

Es verdad, solo ha estado en el escenario desde que comencé mi turno… - _decía la castaña mirando por la tablet con su compañero y ver al oso animatronico en el escenario_ -

¿Crees que venga por nosotros? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso hacia su compañera_ -

Lo dudo… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa en que el oso se moviera esta noche_ \- oye marco, ¿no tienes hambre?

Sí, desde que comenzó nuestro turno, ¿no comimos nada? - _respondía el pelinegro al ver la hora en su móvil y entrándole el hambre desde hace unos minutos_ -

Es verdad… - _mencionaba la castaña sacando su bolso y buscando su cena que había preparado su hermano mayor_ \- ¿qué trajiste para comer?

Algo que preparo mi madre para que comiera en mi primer trabajo lejos de la familia… - _respondía le pelinegro mientras sacaba de su bolso un pote con arroz y carne de vacuno_ \- ¿quieres probar?

Claro - _decía la castaña dándole una cucharada a la comida de su compañero y sorprendiéndose del sabor que tenía_ \- wow, ¿qué es?

Es algo delicioso que hace mi madre…- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo sonriente al saber que a su compañera le gusto mucho_ \- es arroz con carne de vacuno y verduras cocinados al jugo de la carne

Mmm… sí que tu madre prepara una comida así de deliciosa… - _decía la castaña sorprendida de su compañero tuviera una buena madre cocinera_ \- cuando vaya al restaurante de tus padres, iré a comer esta misma comida…

Es el plato principal de mi madre en el restaurante- _mencionaba el pelinegro alegre de escuchar eso de su compañera_ \- siempre lo preparaba a mi padre y a mí con mucho cariño…

Ya me lo imagino - _mencionaba la castaña mientras empezaba a comer su cena junto a su compañero_ -

 **-** _ **Ambos estaban platicando sobre cómo una vez el pelinegro se accidento con algunos platos al ayudar por primera vez a sus padres y riendo de cosas algo vergonzosas que les habían pasado ambos. Sin saber que en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, los dos animatronics miraban a sus respectivos pasillos con molestia y enojo hacia ambos guardias nocturnos creyendo que se estaban burlando de ellos, mientras que el otro animatronico estaba en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **, incrédulo en ver a sus dos compañero molesto sabiendo que las risas de los guardias no eran por ellos y mirando el reloj de la pizzería que marcaban la una de la mañana con treinta minutos sabiendo que será una larga noche para todos.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 02:00 am, 67%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, habían pasado una hora desde que la castaña junto a su compañero pelinegro habían terminado de comer algo e intercambiar lugares, ahora que la castaña estaba en las cámaras de seguridad y el pelinegro atento a ambas puertas en caso de que su compañera no viera a ninguno de los animatronics en las cámaras. No tardo el pelinegro en cerrarle la puerta al conejo animatronico en la cara momentos antes de que pudiera ingresar a la oficina, mientras que la castaña ahora estaba viendo por la cámara de los**_ _Baños_ _ **a la animatronica que miraba fijamente a la cámara de seguridad.**_ **-**

Bueno, al menos podemos sobrevivir a estos animatronics - _mencionaba el pelinegro en un tono positivo hacia su compañera_ -

En eso tienes razón - _decía la castaña dejando un rato la tablet para mirar a su compañero_ \- en serio, ¿quieres ayudar a tus padres en su restaurante?

Sí, además me gusta cocinar cuando no atendemos en el restaurante - _mencionaba el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio de la oficina_ \- ya que mis padres, se quedan hasta tarde cerrando el restaurante y yo de vez en cuando preparo la cena…

De seguro tu comida debe saber delicioso - _mencionaba la castaña algo curiosa en probar la comida de su compañero_ -

Sí, además que mis padres también les gusta la comida que preparo cuando puedo… - _decía el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia su compañera_ -

Ya me lo imagino - _decía la castaña entendiendo la incomodidad de su compañero_ -

Y tú, ¿por qué quieres ser enfermera? - _mencionaba el pelinegro curioso en saber por qué su compañera quería ser enfermera_ -

Bueno… - _decía la pelinegra algo incomoda hacia su compañero en el por qué se esforzaba en ser una enfermera_ \- mi hermano mayor, es el que me preocupa…

Ese grandulón, ¿qué me dio miedo cuando te acompañe? - _mencionaba el pelinegro recordando el miedo de esa mirada fría del rubio_ -

Sí, quiero ser enfermera para ayudar a personas en la situación como mi hermano… - _decía la castaña con un tono algo serio hacia su compañero_ -

Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres… - _mencionaba el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que se refería su compañera_ -

Pero, sé que aunque mi hermano se enoja por las decisiones que hago…- en el fondo, él me apoya y no lo demuestra delante de algunas personas…

¿Por qué? - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso sobre lo que estaba diciendo su compañera_ -

Bueno… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda en contarle lo sucedido de hace diez años_ \- seguro, ¿qué quieres escucharlo?

Claro, ¿porque no? - _respondía el pelinegro algo curioso en lo que diría su compañera_ -

Has escuchado del accidente de hace diez años… - _murmuraba la castaña algo triste hacia su compañero_ -

Mmm… bueno, ¿escuche algo de eso en las noticias cuando era un niño?- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su compañera_ \- ¿porque lo dices?

Bueno, mi hermano y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilismo…- _decía la castaña explicándole sobre lo sucedido de hace diez años_ \- y bueno, eso había sido todo…

Es una lástima que perdieras a tus padres en ese accidente, belén…- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su compañera al haber escuchado todo desde el accidente hasta ahora_ \- y han encontrado al tipo, ¿que causo el accidente?

No, desde estos diez años la policía no lo ha encontrado - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda al saber que el asesino de sus padres estaba aún libre_ -

Bueno, es cosa de tiempo belén - _mencionaba el pelinegro animando a su compañera sobre ese asunto_ \- además, tarde o temprano lo atraparan ya veras

Si tú lo dices - _mencionaba la castaña sabiendo que su compañero tendría razón_ -

 **-** _ **La castaña estaba mirando las cámaras de seguridad encontrando al conejo animatronico en el**_ _Armario_ _ **a unos pasos de la oficina y a la animatronica en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **mirando a la cámara fijamente, mientras que el otro animatronico estaba en el Escenario mirando a la cámara fijamente. Tras haber pasado media hora, la castaña no encontraba al conejo animatronico en las cámaras y el pelinegro al ver eso cierra la puerta y al alumbrar el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **ven la silueta del animatronico en la puerta de la oficina.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 03:00 am, 51%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana, el pelinegro había cerrado la puerta al conejo animatronico del lazo izquierdo de la oficina y a la pollo animatronica del lado derecho de la oficina impidiéndoles entrar, mientras que la castaña estaba mirando por las cámaras de seguridad y ver que el otro animatronic no se movía del**_ _Escenario_ _ **solo se quedaba mirando a la cámara.**_ **-**

Oye, belén… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su compañera_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _mencionaba la castaña acercándose a su compañero_ -

Es normal, ¿que se escuche alguien cantar en pirate cove? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo confundido al colocar la cámara de seguridad en_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _dejando escuchar unos tarareos_ -

No, ¿por qué lo dices? - _respondía la castaña acercándose a su compañero y ahora escuchando esos tarareos de la cámara_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _sorprendiéndola e incomodándola_ \- ahora, que lo escucho… es raro, ¿que haya alguien tarareando algo?

Tú crees, ¿que sea otro animatronic? - _murmuraba el pelinegro incrédulo que no se enfrentaba a tres animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ _si no ahora cuatro con el que estaba en_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

No cabe duda que habrá otro animatronic en que preocuparnos… - _murmuraba la castaña al descubrir que tenían a otro animatronic en_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _del que estar atentos_ \- y lo malo es…

¿Qué? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso en lo que diría su compañera_ -

Debo ir al baño… - _respondía la castaña intentando de aguantarse para ir al baño_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón…? - _decía el pelinegro al saber que tenían unos pequeños problemas_ \- pero, ¿cómo burlaremos a los animatronics?

Yo tengo mi taser que compro mi hermano- _mencionaba la castaña sacando de su bolso un taser asustando un poco a su compañero_ -

¡Tu hermano te compro un taser…! - _murmuraba el pelinegro incomodo al ver que su compañera tenía un taser_ -

Sí, solo por uso de defensa personal - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su compañero que lo miraba nervioso_ \- y esta es una de ellas

E…Esta bien… - _mencionaba el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que se refería su compañera_ \- vamos los dos…

Bien, pero debes tener tú la tablet - _decía la castaña hacia su compañero pasándole la tablet que había estado en el escritorio_ -

Claro - _decía el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que quería referirse su compañera_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro le bajaba el brillo a la tablet y la castaña con su taser en las manos se dirigieron por el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **para ir a los**_ _Baños_ _ **siendo cuidadosos y sigilosos en que ni el conejo animatronico o la pollo animatronica los descubrieran. En el Dinning Área, ambos guardias ven entrar a la pollo a la**_ _Cocina_ _ **mientras que el Conejo a la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **tomando eso como una oportunidad para ambos de entrar a los baños de hombres y mujeres.**_ **-**

Uff… se siente tan bien ir al baño…- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo relajado hasta escuchar unos pasos desde la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _sabiendo que el conejo animatronico estaría saliendo y sin perder más tiempo ingresa a la cocina y ver por la tablet al conejo en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ \- eso estuvo cerca...

Espero, ¿que no haiga ningún animatronic por aquí? - _decía el pelinegro algo inseguro al revisar por la tablet las cámaras de seguridad en búsqueda de la pollo y al no encontrarla por ningún lado y sin estar atento se tropieza cayendo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con algún mueble de la cocina_ \- auch… eso dolió…

¿Quién esta ahí? - _preguntaba una voz femenina animatronica habiendo escuchado algo en la cocina dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo poniendo nervioso al pelinegro al escuchar sus pasos metálicos_ -

Mierda… voy a morir… - _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja mientras se arrastraba por el suelo sin que lo descubrieran y dándose cuenta que algo le faltaba_ \- ¿dónde rayos esta mi gorro…?

¿Quién esta aquí? - _preguntaba la voz femenina animatronica caminando por la cocina e intentar de buscar el que este escondiéndose en donde podría estar el guardia nocturno_ \- ¿dónde estás?

Mierda, me voy a morir y no podre darle un regalo a mi madre… - _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja al estar en unos de los armarios de la_ _ **Cocina**_ _haciendo ruido llamando la atención de la animatronica_ -

Je, je, ya te tengo… - _mencionaba la voz animatronica acercándose hacia el armario que estaba en la_ _ **Cocina**_ _y abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente y dejando escapar unas cuantas ratas del armario_ \- rayos, malditas ratas… creí, ¿que ese viejo descarado había contratado exterminadores para eliminar esas plagas cuadrúpedas?

Por poco… - _mencionaba el pelinegro bajando del entretecho de la pizzería sigilosamente intentando de no hacer ruido debido que la animatronica estaba cerca y saliendo cuidadosamente del armario hacia la salida de la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- será mejor, irme a la oficina… ¿eh? ¿que es ese delicioso olor?

Wow, una pizza… - _decía el pelinegro sorprendido de que había una pizza recién hecha en uno de los muebles de la_ _ **Cocina**_ _y sin estar atento sacaba una rebanada para probar que sabor tenia_ \- mmm… ¿no está mal…?

Te tengo… - _mencionaba una voz femenina animatronica en voz baja acercándose cuidadosamente del pelinegro_ -

Mmm… ¿qué delicioso? - _murmuraba el pelinegro asombrado de que una pizza así estuviera tan deliciosa sin saber que cierta animatronica estaba detrás de él_ \- quien haya hecho esta pizza, ¿no le quedo tan mal?

E…En serio te gusta mi pizza - _mencionaba una voz femenina animatronica sorprendida de ver al pelinegro mencionar eso de su pizza mientras se terminaba la rebanada_ -

A…Ah… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo nervioso al reconocer la voz animatronica en su espalda y volteando lenta y cuidadosamente hacia atrás_ \- s…sí…

Hola, mi nombre es chica - _decía la voz femenina mientras se presentaba al pelinegro que estaba algo nervioso hacia ella_ \- y tú, ¿quién eres?

M…Mi nombre es, marco dickinson… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso al tener a la pollo animatronica delante de él y ver que se veía más grande de cerca_ -

Y ¿qué haces aquí? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica dudosa de que hacia el pelinegro en la pizzería_ -

Bueno, yo… - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia la pollo animatronica_ -

Oh, ya se - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica interrumpiendo al pelinegro repentinamente_ \- eres un nuevo endoesqueleto sin su traje

¡¿Qué?! ¡no soy un estúpido endoesqueleto! - _mencionaba el pelinegro molesto confundiéndolo con un endoesqueleto de Partes y Servicios_ -

¿Entonces? - _mencionaba la animatronica confundida de lo que se refería el endoesqueleto delante de ella_ -

Soy… soy el nuevo… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo nervioso al ver a la animatronica mirándolo fijamente con esos orbes violetas que se iluminaban en la oscuridad_ \- el nuevo guardia nocturno…

Ja, el nuevo guardia nocturno - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica incrédula de lo que decía el pelinegro_ \- ¿qué gracioso eres?

¡No es ninguna gracia! - _decía el pelinegro quejándose de la animatronica creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma_ \- ¡soy el nuevo guardia nocturno!

Sí, ¿cómo no? - _mencionaba la animatronica tomándoselo como broma del endoesqueleto que estaba delante de ella_ -

Además, soy un humano y no un endoesqueleto - _mencionaba el pelinegro molesto mientras ve que a unos pasos estaba su gorra y sin más empieza a caminar a buscar su gorra_ -

¿Qué haces? - _preguntaba la animatronica dudosa lo que iba hacer el endoesqueleto_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees? - _respondía el pelinegro tomando su gorra del suelo sacándole el polvo del suelo y colocándosela en la cabeza para luego voltearse a la pollo animatronica_ \- listo, ¿ahora me crees…?

T…Tu… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica al ver ahora que era el guardia nocturno mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con unas pupilas blancas empezando a acercarse al pelinegro amenazadoramente_ -

Ah… chica… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso por la mirada de la animatronica empezando a retroceder por instinto y tomar una sartén como arma para defender_ \- ¿no, quiero hacerte daño…?

¡M…Muere! - _decía la animatronica con una voz femenina distorsionada lanzándose contra el pelinegro en un intento de estrangularlo por el cuello_ -

Esto me va a doler más a mí, que a ti… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver acercándose la animatronica con intención de asesinarlo y cerrando los ojos le da un fuerte golpe con la sartén con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de la animatronica tumbándola en el suelo, sin perder mas tiempo se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina para salir de ahí deteniéndose al ver que estaba el conejo aun en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ \- por poco y soy hombre muerto… y ese conejo aún está ahí, pero…

No puedo dejar a la animatronica así sin más… - _decía el pelinegro mirando a la animatronica inerte en el suelo y acercándose cuidadosamente a la pollo animatronica con duda de que se le tirara en sima_ \- el señor fazbear se va a enojara mucho conmigo de seguro…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro empezaba a examinar a la pollo animatronica que estaba inerte en el suelo y ver que estaba desconectada, aprovecho de examinar de que los circuitos no se hayan dañado o que los cables no se hayan salido de ningún lado. En el Dinning Área, el conejo animatronico estaba mirando a la cámara del lugar con enojo y duda al no escuchar voces de la oficina de ambos guardias nocturnos hasta ver que entre las mesas del lugar se escuchaban algo golpeando en el suelo.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estás, marco? - _se preguntaba la castaña al no haber visto a su compañero desde que salió de los baños de mujeres y gatear por el suelo hasta intentar de llegar a la oficina_ \- espero, que no te hayan atrapado…

Te pille, guardia nocturno… - _mencionaba una voz masculina animatronico detrás de ella dejándola nerviosa antes de que pudiera gatear más_ -

M…Mierda… - _murmuraba la castaña hasta ser atrapada y tapa con la mano del animatronico para que no gritara y ser llevada a la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ -

¿Bonnie? - _preguntaba otra voz masculina animatronica desde el_ _ **Escenario**_ _al haber escuchado a su compañero animatronico entrar rápidamente a la habitación donde mataban a los guardias_ -

S…Sí, ¿qué pasa freddy? - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo nervioso hacia su compañero animatronico intentando de que el guardia no se le escapara_ -

¿Qué haces en la habitación de partes y servicios? - _preguntaba el animatronico del_ _ **Escenario**_ _dudoso en lo que estaba haciendo en esa habitación su compañero animatronico_ -

Ah… intentando de darles más miedo por la cámara de partes y servicios… - _respondía el conejo animatronico en un tono convencible a su compañero animatronico que estaba en el_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Bueno, si eso era me hubieras dicho eso momentos antes de que entraras a esa habitación - _mencionaba el animatronico que estaba en el_ _ **Escenario**_ -

S…Sí, perdona freddy… - _decía el conejo animatronico intentando de que el guardia nocturno no se le escapara de las manos_ -

Volveré a dormir un rato, ya que dos noches más y comenzara lo que es la verdadera diversión… - _mencionaba el animatronico en el_ _ **Escenario**_ _desactivándose por unos momentos debido que solo le quedaban dos noches_ -

O…Okey…- _decía el conejo animatronico mirando desde la esquina de la habitación de Partes y Servicios para luego volver su mirada hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- ahora, quiero que me escuches con atención, ¿quedo claro guardia?

Espero, ¿que no me mate en un traje animatronico? - _pensaba la castaña algo dudosa de que se referirá ahora el conejo animatronico mientras asentía silenciosamente hacia el animatronico_ -

Bien, ¿dónde sacaste esta fotografía?- y no me mientas o te matare en un traje de freddy pequeño

E…Esta bien, si eso es no meterme en un traje de freddy… - _pensaba la castaña asintiendo cuidadosamente hacia el animatronico y ver que le dejaba libre su boca para poder hablar_ \- en primer lugar, es mi fotografía que tengo de mis padres

Eso es mentira - _decía el conejo animatronico mientras sostenía por el cuello de la guardia_ -

Por qué crees que tengo mi única fotografía con toda mi familia… - _mencionaba la castaña seria hacia el animatronico hasta cambiar en un tono melancólico_ -

Ahora, morirás dentro de un traje de freddy - _decía el conejo apretando su agarre de la garganta hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

C…Como diría mi padre en estas situaciones… - _mencionaba la castaña mientras lograba tomar bien su taser que estaba en su bolsillo de su pantalón_ \- ¡dulces sueños!

¡AAAHHH! - _gritaba el conejo animatronico sintiendo todo su cuerpo electrocutándose llamando la atención de cierto animatronico del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Ya se golpeó con la mesa otra vez… - _murmuraba el animatronico del_ _ **Escenario**_ _con frustración al saber que su compañero se había golpeado con la mesa metálica y volver a desactivarse sabiendo que en dos noches más se movería_ -

¡Para que aprendas a no hacer enojar a una chica, conejo marica! - _decía la castaña en un tono de victoria hacia el conejo animatronico al verlo en el suelo y tomando su fotografía guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y largándose de la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña se iba por el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **y el pelinegro por el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **sin notar que otro animatronic la estaba mirando desde las cortinas purpuras. Al llegar ambos guardias nocturnos sorprendiéndose verse por los pasillos distintos hacia la oficina y explicándose lo que había pasado cada uno desde que no se habían visto.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 04:00 am, 35%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, mientras que el pelinegro le explicaba a su compañera lo que había sucedido en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **y la castaña le explicaba a su compañero lo que había pasado en la habitación de Partes y Servicios. Tras haber estado unos minutos explicándose lo sucedido, ambos habían cerrado las puertas de ambos lados sin saber que ambos animatrónicos que venían por el pasillo sorprendiéndose de haberles cerrado la puerta sin mirar por las cámaras de seguridad.**_ **-**

¿Así que electrocutaste al conejo animatronico? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido de lo que había hecho su compañera_ -

Sí, además de que el muy desgraciado me estaba estrangulando… - _respondía la castaña algo adolorida en su garganta_ \- se lo tiene bien merecido

Sí… creo, que tienes la razón y el derecho en defenderte de ese animatronic - _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de encontrar algo positivo en la situación en la que estaban ambos_ -

Oye, ¿es verdad lo que me contaste? - _decía la castaña sorprendida de lo que había hecho su compañero_ \- ¿qué, golpeaste a la pato animatronica?

S…Sí… - _respondía el castaño algo nervioso al recordar el momento antes de ser atacado por la animatronica y algo avergonzado por haberla dejado en ese estado_ -

Además, se nota que fue de casualidad de que la golpeaste con la sartén y con toda tu fuerza para dejarla en ese estado la pobre - _mencionaba la castaña al ver las cámaras de seguridad y encontrar a ambos animatronics en los lados de la oficina_ -

Sí, pero no fue mi culpa… fue ella la que me ataco primero… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso al haber escuchado una queja animatronica desde el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ -

¿La arreglaste? - _decía la castaña algo preocupada de que el señor Fazbear lo regañe_ -

Sí, me asegure de que sus circuitos no se hayan salido de su lugar… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso al recordar esos orbes violeta de la animatronica llamándole mucho la atención_ -

Hola, ¿tierra llamando a marco? - _decía la castaña agitando sus manos delante del rostro de su compañero llamándole la atención_ -

¿Eh? ¿qué sucede, belén? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo confundido al ver a su compañera agitando sus manos delante de él_ -

Has estado callado por un buen rato, ¿te sucede algo? - _respondía la castaña cruzándose de brazos algo dudosa del extraño comportamiento de su compañero_ -

Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en algo - _mencionaba el pelinegro dudoso a lo que estaba diciendo su compañera mientras miraba para otro lado por la ventanilla de la oficina_ -

En, ¿qué? - _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa en lo que estaba pensando su compañero_ -

Acaso, ¿tengo que decírtelo? - _respondía el pelinegro dudoso hacia su compañera en tener que decirle lo que estaba pensando_ -

Si - _mencionaba la castaña mientras le daba una sonrisa amable para animar la tensión que había en la oficina_ \- somos compañero, ¿no?

Está bien, para que lo sepas era algo sobre el regalo para mi madre…- _decía el pelinegro intentando de eludir la mirada curiosa de su compañera_ \- nada más…

Está bien, no preguntare nada más… - _mencionaba la castaña algo frustrada mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad de la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la guardia nocturna miraba por las cámaras de seguridad y ver en la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **al conejo animatronico mirando fijamente a la cámara con enojo en sus ojos por lo que le había hecho la castaña sin obtener respuestas. En la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, estaba la pollo animatronica dando vueltas de un lado a otro por haber sido golpeada por el guardia nocturno y robado algo de su deliciosa pizza que ella había preparado.**_ **-**

Ese maldito guardia nocturno, me las pagara muy caro… - _mencionaba la animatronica en un tono enojado dando vueltas en la cocina_ \- ya vera, ¿cuándo lo atrape…?

Lo voy a despedazar con mis propias manos y ¡lo voy a convertir en ingredientes para una pizza! - _decía la animatronica muy enojada contra el guardia nocturno que se había encontrado en su cocina_ \- me las va a pagar muy, pero muy caro…

¡Ah! ¡además que el desgraciado se comió una cuarta parte de mi pizza!- _mencionaba la animatronica mas enojada que nunca contra el guardia nocturno tirando la caja de pizza al suelo dejando caer una nota_ \- ¿eh? ¿qué es esto?

¿Una nota? - _decía la animatronica recogiendo el papel en el suelo y empezar a leerla_ -

 _(Ah… bueno, lamento mucho en haberla golpeado con la sartén en su cabeza… se que no tuve otra opción ya que usted se había lanzado contra mi en un intento de matarme… pero, como la vi tirada en el suelo no pude salir de la cocina debido que me preocupe en haberla dañado y posiblemente una queja del señor Fazbear… me asegure de revisar sus circuitos en que funcionen perfectamente ya que me comí algunas pizzas que había preparado usted mientras me aseguraba de que sus circuitos estén bien conectados, y no estaba tan mal, es como explicarlo… pero, el punto es que lamento haberla hecho enojar por algo y será mejor que vuelva a la oficina antes de que algun otro animatronic entre a la cocina.)_ - _murmuraba la animatronica al leer lo que decía la nota sorprendiéndola en lo que había escrito el guardia nocturno dejándola con muchas dudas hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- atentamente usted, marco dickinson…

¿Por qué me siento con duda? - _se preguntaba la animatronica para sí misma algo dudosa en lo que estaba sintiendo sabiendo que debía matar a cualquiera que esté en la pizzería en las noches_ \- seguro es alguna falla en mi sistema…

 **-** _ **Mientras la animatronica miraba a la cámara de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **y ver que no estaba palpitando una luz roja en ella, aprovecha de moverse hacia el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **para luego irse por el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **. Al llegar casi a la oficina y ver que los guardias nocturnos les habían cerrado la puerta y al asomarse por la ventanilla y haber escuchado toda la conversación de ambos guardias sin saber que la animatronica los estaba observando y algo dudosa sobre la castaña al haberla visto en algún lado.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 05:00 am, 19%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, mientras que le castaño estaba mirando por la tablet y acceder a la cámara que estaba al lado de la oficina se sorprendido ver a la animatronica ahí cruzada de brazos mirando a la cámara con molestia en sus ojos y al cambiar a la cámara del**_ _Armario_ _ **le dio algo de miedo al ver los ojos negros del conejo animatronico hacia la cámara de seguridad. Mientras que la castaña estaba atenta en la puertas y ver a su compañero atento a las cámaras de seguridad sin saber lo que estaba pensando el pelinegro al estar atentos en todas las cámaras al ver al conejo animatronico en el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **, sin saber que cierta animatronica estaba escuchando la conversación de ambos guardias.**_ **-**

Oye marco - _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención de su compañero_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa, belén? - _decía el pelinegro mirando a su compañera_ -

Aprovechemos de hacer la tarea de matemáticas - _decía la castaña algo dudosa al ver la hora en su móvil que solo le quedaban unas horas para terminar su turno_ \- ya que mañana tenemos matemáticas hasta la hora de almuerzo

Sí, creo que tienes razón… - _mencionaba el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que se refería su compañera y ver por su móvil que quedaba poco tiempo para que se termine su turno_ nocturno- por estar atento a los animatronics se nos olvidó que debemos terminar las tareas de matemáticas

Bueno, será mejor que cerremos las puertas y empecemos a estudiar - _decía la castaña acercándose a la puerta izquierda apretando el botón cerrándola y luego la puerta derecha igual que la de la izquierda_ -

Sí, tienes razón - _mencionaba el pelinegro sacando de su mochila su cuaderno y los papeles de la tarea de matemáticas_ \- si sería algo vergonzoso dejar los estudios, ¿así sin más?

En eso tienes mucha razón, marco - _decía la castaña apoyando a su compañero mientras sacaba de su bolso su cuaderno de matemáticas y unos lápices_ \- será mejor que empecemos de una vez

Sí, traje lápices en caso de que no trajeras - _mencionaba el pelinegro dejando los lápices en el escritorio de la oficina_ -

Gracias marco, se nota que eres tan amable que traerías loca a cualquier chica - _mencionaba la castaña dándole una sonrisa mientras empezaba a escribir la tarea sin darse cuenta de que había dejado algo incómodo hacia su compañero_ -

¿Q…Que es lo que estás diciendo…? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo incómodo con un leve sonrojo hacia su compañera_ \- deja de decir tonterías, belén

Oh, vamos - _respondía la castaña algo burlona hacia su compañero dándole un pequeño codazo_ \- seguro, que tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti

Claro que no, además ellas prefieren estar con chicos más… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al mirar para otro lado algo molesto en el comentario de su compañera_ \- bueno, ya sabes, los populares…

Te entiendo en eso, amigo - _decía la castaña al recordar que una compañera que había sido nueva la habían engañado por los chicos populares_ -

Eh, ¿a qué te refieres? - _mencionaba el pelinegro confundido a lo que se refería su compañera_ -

Que incluso algunos chicos prefieren a las chicas populares - _mencionaba la castaña al recordar que no la habían invitado nadie desde que se había graduado_ \- ya sabes, a las chicas que parecen adineradas y que son hijitas de papa

Bueno, tienes un buen punto en eso… - _decía el pelinegro entendiendo a su compañera al recordar en uno de los recesos había visto a su otra compañera_ \- pero, conociendo a mariana de seguro tendrá a muchos chicos detrás de ella

Déjame adivinar, ¿los populares? - _mencionaba la castaña con sarcasmo al saber que no era irrelevante sobre ese tema_ -

Si, en uno de los recesos la vi con uno de ellos - _mencionaba el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que se refería su compañera_ \- pero, me daba mal espina ya que había un grupo de chicos escondidos mirándolos hacia ellos

De seguro, planean algo estúpido - _decía la castaña frustrada por su compañera que de seguro estaba cayendo en los juegos de los chicos populares en el instituto_ -

Sí, en eso tienes razón…- _mencionaba el pelinegro buscando algo en su mochila hasta no encontrar lo que buscaba_ \- oh, rayos…

¿Qué? ¿qué paso? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa hacia su compañero_ -

Deje mi libreta de anotaciones en casa… - _respondía el pelinegro al no ver su libreta de notas en su mochila_ \- sabia, que algo me decía que se me quedo algo importante

¿Por qué estás tan molesto contigo?-

Es que, en esa libreta de anotaciones tengo la mitad de la tarea hecha y la tengo que pasar en limpio al cuaderno-

Bueno, por lo menos puedes terminar la otra mitad y luego traspasarlo en limpio, ¿no?-

Sí, creo que tienes razón- bueno, como dice el dicho… el tiempo es oro

Eso sin duda es verdad-

 **-** _ **Mientras que ambos empezaban a hacer su tarea de matemáticas en la oficina sin saber que cierta animatronica los estaba espiando sabiendo que quedaba pocos minutos para que el turno de los guardias terminara y algo de duda y curiosidad le decía que sería algo distinto con estos guardias nocturnos y sin más retirándose de la**_ _Oficina_ _ **hacia su puesto en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **junto a los otros dos animatronics.**_ **-**

 **\- Segunda noche, 06:00 am, 03%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras que se escuchaban unas campanadas indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado, ambos guardias guardaban sus cosas mientras caminaban hacia el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **y ver a la animatronica salir desde el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **sorprendiéndolos y ver que se había ubicado en su lugar en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **mientras que el guardia le abría la puerta a para salir encontrándose a su jefe recién llegando a la pizzería.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿cómo les fue su segunda noche de trabajo? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear hacia sus dos guardias nocturnos mientras les sonreía_ -

¡Cómo nos pregunta, ¿cómo nos fue…?! - _respondía la castaña enojada con su jefe al ser casi asesinada por los animatronics de la pizzería hasta ser retenida y tapada su boca con la mano de su compañero interrumpiéndola_ -

N…Nos fue bien, señor fazbear - _respondía el pelinegro intentando de no causar problemas con su compañera_ \- solo que mi compañera esta algo cansada y es por eso que actúa de esa manera…

Ya he escuchados esas mismas quejas de muchos guardias anteriores de ustedes - _decía el señor Fazbear al haber escuchado esas mismas palabras cientos de veces_ \- bueno, que tengan un buen día

Adiós… - _se despedía el pelinegro al ver a su jefe irse a la oficina y soltar a su compañera_ -

¡¿Qué crees que haces marco - _regañaba la castaña por evitar decirle lo que había pasado ella y su compañero_ -

Oye, ¿cálmate un poco quieres? - _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de calmar a su compañera al saber que no debía decirle a una chica eso_ -

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! - _decía la castaña histeria hacia su compañero sabiendo que ambos por poco morían en manos de los animatronics_ \- si ese viejo de mierda, ¿no le importa si morimos o no por sus tontos animatronics?

No crees, ¿que haya pasado algo antes en esta pizzería? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo curioso hacia su compañera en saber que estaba pasando en la pizzería y el por qué los animatronics hacían eso hacia los guardias nocturnos_ -

¿Cómo que, marco?- ¿que la jodida pizzería esta maldecida?

Ah… ¿sí?-

Dudo que esta pizzería estuviera maldecida- _decía la castaña dudosa a lo que se refería su compañero y sin más salir de esa pizzería para poder desayunar_ \- además, será mejor irnos antes de que lleguemos tarde al instituto

Sí, tienes razón… - _mencionaba el pelinegro deteniéndose a ver a los animatronics del escenario y hacia cierta animatronica con curiosidad_ -

¡Marco! - _mencionaba la castaña gritándole a su compañero para poder irse de una vez a sus respectivas casas_ -

Ya voy, ¿tan apurada estas?... - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber el apuro que tenía su compañera si solo le faltaban dos a tres horas de que sus clases comenzaran, sin notar que cierta animatronica lo miraba de reojo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber caminado un buen rato hasta llegar a la casa de su compañera y despidiéndose de ella para retirarse a su casa sin evitar que desde las cortinas de la casa el hermano de la castaña lo mire dudoso de las intenciones del pelinegro y sin importarle eso por ahora se va a su habitación. Tras haber comido algo que su hermano mayor le preparo, se dirigió a su habitación y sacándose su uniforme y ponerse un poco su ropa para dormir, se había quedado dormida tumbada en la cama con algo de duda sobre el tema que le había dicho su compañero.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la segunda noche, así que bueno, quiero agradecer a los que están leyendo mi fic y si algunos han notado de que las caracterizas físicas de una de mis oc's eran diferentes a la anteriores, bueno, eso es por el reescrito que le estoy dando, ahora sin más es momento de responder review._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, hoy tenemos a nuestros dos oc's de este grandioso fic, presentamos primero a la guardia nocturna castaña que quiere ser enfermera… ¡ella es belén rodríguez!**_

Belén: hola, es un gusto estar aquí…

 **Yo:** _ **hoy también nos acompaña su compañero pelinegro… ¡un fuerte aplauso para, marco dickinson!**_

Marco: h…hola a todos…

 **Yo:** _ **Bien comencemos con responder al único review que tenemos del capítulo anterior, que es de**_ _LightIlumin 879…_

( ***** _ **Skyla y yo nos mirábamos sudando frío.**_ ***** )

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ mhp…( _debo ser precavida en mis movimientos_ )- _ **pienso**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ … y… ¡jacke mate!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿jacke mate? pero estamos jugando monopoly

… ***** _silencio incomodo_ ***** …

 _ **Skyla:**_ eeh… BONXBONNIE IS REAL - _ **sale a correr**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿bon x bonnie? what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?! ¿¡ESA MIERDA!? ¡AGUANTE EL FREDDYXFRED BITCH!

Belén: jacke mate, en un juego de monopoly… O_O es idea mia o cada vez, skyla es mas torpe…

Marco: sin comentarios… y ¿que es…?- _le tapan la boca_ -

 **Yo:** _ **yo no voy a estar explicando a cada rato lo que significa… es mas, si tu light, o tus oc's hacen, eso, tendrán que explicarles a ellos, ¡no soy una "$% &!, ¡wikipedia!**_

Belén/Marco: okey… - _miran raro a su creador_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ te han quedado nya-waiis ambos capitulos. el jefe es una verdadera rata de alcantarilla que merece morir en el infierno - _ **con una cara de psicopata**_ \- pero en parte también le agradezco porque si no fuera por belén se hubiera ido y no podría pasar lo que ya sabe tiene que pasar - _ **Mode Spoiler: Off**_ \- no se queje :V

 **Yo:** _ **te estoy vigilando light…**_ - _con un rifle de caza en mano_ -

Belén: lo que tiene que pasar, ¿qué? - _mira con una cara de confusión hacia la lectoras y luego a su creador_ \- a que se refiere con eso

 **Yo:** _ **Eh… no se a lo que se refiere ella… hehehe… ¿será porque soy muy sans-sacional?**_

Marco: ¿qué rayos? y ¿qué significa sans-sacional?

 **Yo:** _ **luego te lo explico, cuando terminen de despedir el capítulo ¬_¬**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ bueno, no hay mucho de qué preocuparse al decir verdad. Suelo curarme mas rápido que una persona normal, igual gracias belén, eres más ayuda que ALGUIEN - _mirándome acusatoriamente mientras juego quien sabe que en el celular_ -

Belén: ah… gracias, me esforzare más para alcanzar mi meta de poder ayudar a la gente con problemas como a mi hermano…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ si, aja, como digas bruja del peliro-siete. seeh, mi chiste es tan malo que no da ni gracia, el chiste de Sans era más gracioso YwY… aunque ni lo entendí pero me dio gracia no se porque :'v

 _ **Bright.S:**_ tan despreciablemente ridícula como siempre - _ **inflando sus mejillas**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ te recuerdo que no teníamos previsto que el que te atacaría seria zacarías y no ethan. Tsk, ese chico es tan bipolar - _ **rodando los ojos**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **… sin comentario acerca de eso**_

Marco: no tengo palabras…

Belén: iré por el botiquín en caso de emergencia - _se va y vuelve con un botiquín en sus manos_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879/Bright.S/Cindy:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - _ **riéndonos nuevamente de la grabación de belén cayéndose de la cama**_ -

Belén ¡paren de reírse de mí, malditas arpías de mal agüero! - _las mira enojada empezando arrojarle cosas a la lectora y a los oc's_ -

Marco: dan miedo las mujeres cuando se enojan - _mira a su compañera persiguiendo a la lectora con las otras dos_ -

 **Yo:** _ **… nah, un día común y corriente en FanFiction…**_

Marco: O_o? ( _ **what the fuck…?**_ ) - _mirando a su creador mientras pensaba en el comentario que había dicho_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ miiiraculous, loo mas genial, a resolver lo que anda maaAAal

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿algo que anda mal? ¡repara el cerebro de bonnie!

 _ **Skyla:**_ * _ **pokerface**_ *

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ te odio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón estúpida succubos

 _ **Skyla:**_ el sentimiento es mutuo, niña

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ soy mas grande que tu por seis años, casi siete

 _ **Skyla:**_ ¡OUHH! - _ **al mas estilo homero simpson**_ -

Marco: ah… ¿qué es una succubos? - _mira algo dudoso a esa palabra_ -

 **Yo:** _ **… no me pagan lo suficiente…**_ - _le explica a su oc lo que significa_ -

Marco: O_O s…s…sin comentarios…

 **Yo:** _ **¿creo que lo traume?... neh, cosas normales de la vida -_-**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ mariana se ve mucho mas sumisa que su primera versión

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ al igual que no se si fue mi idea o es que las características de la apariencia de maria cambiaron

 _ **Bright.S:**_ cierto

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y talvez no seamos del mismo signo zodiacal, pero comprendo tu enojo hacia l acrítica de tu… aah… ¿amigo?

 **Yo:** _ **primero que nada, cindy, no jusguez su apariencia por la portada, segundo: si, se ve diferente porque cuando hice este jodido fanfic… ¡tenía unos 10 años! ¡okey! ¡eso querías oír! Y tercero: los amigos son los que te invitan a un concierto, te invitan a comer algún lugar de comida rápida y la pasan divirtiéndose hasta el fondo… ¿eh? ¿no era eso lo que hacen los amigos?... okey, olviden lo último ¬_¬**_

Marco: ah… cindy, creo que mariana te envía una grabación de voz por whatapps… - _reproduce la grabación para que escuchara la gata animatronica_ -

Mariana: " _¡SUMISA TU ABUELA, GATA DEL DEMONIO! ¡SI TE VEO TE DESMANTELARE, VENDERE TUS PIEZAS POR INTERNET, PARA LUEGO USAR TU CRANEO ANIMATRONICO PARA GUARDAR MIS LAPICES Y VOY A ARRUINAR TU PAGINA DE FACEBOOK!_ " - _se corta la grabación de voz_ -

Marco:… -_-' perdónala, ella no le gusta que le digan sumisa…

 ***** _ **En algun lugar desconocido**_ *****

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ que suerte que tiene ese conejo - _ **quejandose a regañadientes mirando de reojo a la cindy alternativa**_ \- hijo de zorra, maldigo tu suerte - _ **con unas cantas venas anime en la cabeza… aunque de tanto apretar su celular se rompio**_ \- fuck, tendre que comprar otro

 ***** _ **En la pizzería de freddy fazbear pizza**_ *****

Bonnie: ¡achu!

Freddy: salud

Bonnie: gracias… ¿es raro que estornude de esa forma?

Chica: ya van dos veces, ¿qué le pasa eso? y si sigue así, nos descubrirán

Freddy: ¿ni que lo digas, chica?

Bonnie:… ( _por que presiento que alguien hablo mal de mí…_ ) - _pensando_ -

 ***** _ **Volviendo con las respuestas de los review's**_ *****

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ tengo una razón mas para burlarme de bonnie - _ **riendo de manera perversa**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ y yo una razón mas para chantajearlo - _ **también riendo**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ y yo una razón para… en realidad no le tengo nada

Marco: ¿de que estarán hablando?

Belén: no tengo ni idea y tu ¿mercenary?

 **Yo:** _ **… conociéndolas… seguro que cierto animatronico pasara un mal rato de pura vergüenza por parte de ellas… -_-'**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿arpías? ¿nosotras? Que bipolar eres belén, primero le decias conejo marica a bonnie, que te jodan, mierda, carajo, y ¿ahora arpías? - _ **riendome**_ \- ¡que bipolar! XD

Belén: sí y ¡callate! ¡que no soy bipolar! :T y yo le digo marica a quien sea que to quiera y deja de decirme bipolar ya que… ¡tu madre es una calculadora y tu padre es winndow vista! :P

 **Yo:** _ **Oye, ¡no me robaste ese chiste contra metatton!**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ otra vez no tuvimos protago…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡bye bye! ¡sayonara! ¡que tengas un buen día tarde, noche o madrugada!- _ **se cierra el telon, pero salgo un momento mas**_ \- y sobre lo de ethan hashashin, digamos que tengo algunas "reglas importantes" respecto a el, skyla y zacarías ya que… no son normales como todos mis otros oc's- _ **de manera misteriosa y desapaciendo en la oscuridad**_ \- ¡espero el próximo capitulo! :D

 **Yo:** _ **eso no es misterioso light, y sobre eso ya lo tenía pensado de hace mucho ¬_¬ bueno, marco y belén despidan el capítulo, yo me largo de aquí como a mí me gusta…**_ - _desaparece como neblina delante de sus oc's causándoles miedo y terror pensando que era un jodido fantasma_ -

Belén: no olviden dejar sus **_review_** o sus ( ** _PM_** ) ** _Private Messanging…_**

Marco: para que **_Mercenary Hashashin Snake_** , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo…

Belén: también, pueden ir a su página de **_facebook_** para que envíen sus **_review_** o **_mensajes_** …

Marco: para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras hablen con el de manera directa sobre su fic y dejar sus mensajes personales

Belén/Marco: que tengan una buena **_mañana_** , ** _tarde_** , ** _noche_** o **_madrugada_** , hasta el próximo capítulo y que disfruten sus vacaciones, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	6. Una tarde entre amigos y una nueva guard

**Una tarde entre amigos y una nueva guardia.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepción de mis oc's y la trama de la historia, solo para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _Si en los capítulos encuentran_ letras _de canciones, al final de cada capítulo estaré dejando los nombres de las canciones y de los artistas quienes los hicieron. Y también les dejare las letras en Inglés o en [_ _ **Español**_ _] si es que encuentro las traducciones bien, sin más preámbulos disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Lunes 11 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Tras haber dormido unas pocas horas, la castaña estaba profundamente dormida debido a la hora en que se había acostado sin darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba en su habitación mirándola dormir con una mirada molesta hacia ella. El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, en vez de agarrar el colchón de la cama de su hermana, le tira un vaso con agua helada para despertar a su hermana menor y ver la acción que haría su hermana al haber estado dormida tan profundamente.**_ **-**

¡AH! - _gritaba la castaña menor que por haber reaccionado al líquido helado que le habia tirado su hermano mayor se había caído de la cama de espaldas_ \- ¡hermano, no hagas eso!

Y tú, ¿no deberías estar en clases? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor cruzado de brazos a su hermana menor_ -

¿Qué? - _decía la castaña menor mirando confundida su reloj y que ya eran la una de la tarde_ \- ¡me quede dormida! ¡no puede estar pasándome esto!

Ya llame al instituto en que no iras, porque pescaste "un resfriado" - _mencionaba el rubio mayor haciendo entre comillas con sus dedos y dirigirse hacia la puerta_ \- será mejor que bajes a comer algo y llamaron tus compañeros del instituto preocupados por ti

¿En verdad? - _preguntaba la castaña menor en saber que sus compañeros de clases se habían preocupado por ella_ -

¿Qué se yo? - _respondía el rubio mayor sin importancia sabiendo que no le gustaba ciertas personas que se le acercaban a su hermana menor_ \- eso es tu deber en saberlo, no soy tu estúpido secretario y baja a comer algo

Siempre tienes, ¿que ser así de frio con las personas? - _mencionaba la castaña menor al ver que su hermano había cerrado la puerta_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees? - _decía el rubio al otro lado de la puerta y caminando hacia la cocina donde había dejado en llama baja su desayuno_ -

Uh, nunca cambiaras… - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo molesta hacia su hermano mayor al haber escuchado sus pasos_ \- bueno, será mejor darme una buena ducha y comer algo…

 **-** _ **Tras estar buscando alguna ropa mas cómoda, la castaña se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha para intentar despertarse un poco debido que no había podido dormir por algo que había dicho su compañero. Al pasar unos cinco minutos, estaba vestida de una polera verde oliva, pantalones grises y sus zapatillas blanca con una franja anaranjado en las plantas de las zapatillas, al llegar a la cocina ve a su hermano que estaba comiendo un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.**_ **-**

¿Así que decidiste levantarte? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor mientras leía el periódico en la sección del horóscopo_ -

Sí - _respondía la castaña menor a regañadientes hacia su hermano mayor_ \- ¿qué más habría hecho, seguir durmiendo?

Pues, eso parecía… - _mencionaba el rubio aun leyendo el periódico en la sección del horóscopo_ -

¡Ya cállate!- _decía, la castaña menor tomando un libro de cocina y lanzárselo a su hermano mayor mientras este solo movía la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del libro_ -

Fallaste… - _mencionaba el rubio sin importar que cosas le lanzara su hermana siempre nunca le atinaba en el objetivo según ella_ -

Siempre tienes, ¿qué molestarme? - _decía la castaña menor en un tono molesto inflando sus mejillas mientras se sentaba para comer algo_ -

Soy tu hermano mayor…- _mencionaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor ignorándola mientras leía aun el periódico_ \- es lo que tengo que hacer…

Deberías verme, ¿cuándo me hablas? - _decía la castaña menor al ver a su hermano mayor sin estar despegando la mirada del periódico_ -

Oye, ¿escuchaste eso? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor llamándole la atención de su hermana menor_ -

Escuchar, ¿qué? - _preguntaba la castaña menor al no escuchar nada en la casa lo que había dicho su hermano mayor_ -

Es el silencio de tu irresponsabilidad… - _respondía el rubio mayor con frialdad y con un toque de sarcasmo hacia su hermana menor_ -

¡Ya deja de molestarme con tus distracciones! - _mencionaba la castaña menor molesta con su hermano lanzándole otro libro y ver como este movía la cabeza ahora para el otro lado evadiendo el libro_ -

Volviste a fallar… - _decía el rubio mayor al terminar de leer su periódico y beber su vaso con jugo_ \- con razón eres la pésima en la familia en lanzar unos dardos en la feria, ¿cuando éramos niños?

¡Ahora, me lo sacas en cara!- _mencionaba la castaña menor molesta contra su hermano mayor_ -

Lo hago siempre… - _decía le rubio mayor ignorando a su hermana menor_ -

¡No me ignores! - _mencionaba la castaña menor enojada hacia su hermano_ -

No te ignoro hermanita… - _decía el rubio mayor mirando de reojo a su hermana menor_ \- solo ignoro tu existencia…

¡Eso ya lo has dicho siempre desde que tenía 4 años! - _mencionaba la castaña menor molesta hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Y sigo recordándotelo… - _decía el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor hasta escuchar el timbre de la puerta_ \- ¿quién será?

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña miraba molesta con la mirada a su hermano mayor que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta dejándola sola en la cocina para que ella comiera de mala gana su sándwich de jamón y queso. El rubio mayor al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se podía ver a un grupo de cinco persona que estaba hablando entre ellos algo dudosos de que era la casa correcta y entre ellos pudo diferenciar al pelinegro que había visto el otro día.**_ **-**

¿Sí? - _mencionaba el rubio al ver a las cinco personas ahí delante de la casa_ -

Buenas tardes, ah… buscamos a belén rodríguez - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia la persona delante de ella_ -

María, deja de hablar con moderación - _decía la pelirroja hacia su compañera apartándola un poco del rubio_ \- a este tipo hay que hablarle con más seriedad posible

Aquí vamos de nuevo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja algo avergonzado lo que haría su compañera_ -

Apuesto, ¿que no nos dirá nada? - _mencionaba el pelirrojo hacia su compañero entendiendo a lo que se refería_ -

Escúchame, ¿quién quieras que seas? - _mencionaba la pelirroja seria hacia el rubio con toda la rudeza para sacarle información_ \- dinos, ¿dónde vive belén rodríguez? o…-

O ¿qué? - _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad y frialdad hacia la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos_ -

Bueno… - _murmuraba la pelirroja algo incomoda con la mirada de frialdad del rubio_ \- no se me ocurrió nada por el momento…

Lo que imagine… - _mencionaba el rubio sin importancia como a los otros cuatro que habian venido con la pelirroja y reconocer al pelinegro del otro día_ \- y tu

Y…Yo… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza con algo de miedo hacia el rubio con esa mirada tan fria_ -

No tu… - _decía el rubio corrigiendo a la castaña rojiza y señalar hacia el pelinegro_ \- tu

Ahí, no… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo incómodo al ver esa mirada otra vez hacia el_ -

¿Yo te vi el otro día con mi hermanita? - _preguntaba el rubio al recordar al pelinegro el otro día que su hermana había sido acompañada por él pelinegro_ -

Eh… si, ya que somos compañeros… - _respondía el pelinegro nervioso hacia el rubio mayor y pensar que le daría una golpiza_ -

Espera, ¿lo conoces? - _preguntaba el pelirrojo incrédulo de ver que estaba señalando a su compañero_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo con esa mirada de seriedad del rubio_ \- él es su hermano mayor…

H…Hermano mayor… - _mencionaban todos mirando al rubio parado en la puerta con una mirada seria hacia ellos_ -

¿No se ve tan alto para ser hermano mayor? - _decía la pelirroja al ver que era la misma altura que todos_ -

Y tú, eres la que siempre habla de más - _mencionaba el rubio sin importancia hacia la compañera de su hermana_ -

Ja, digas lo que quieras de mi - _decía la pelirroja hacia el rubio con arrogancia en su voz_ \- tienes celos de mi audaz

Sí, claro… - _mencionaba el rubio sin importancia ignorándola y mirar hacia dentro de la casa para llamar a su hermana menor_ \- ¡belén!

¡¿Qué quieres?! - _respondía la castaña desde la cocina al escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor_ -

¡Te buscan tus compañeros del instituto! - _mencionaba el rubio hacia su hermana menor al ver a los compañeros_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _decía la castaña incrédula de lo que había escuchado y correr hacia la puerta, no sin antes chocar por accidente con un mueble en la rodilla_ \- ¡auch!

Tarada… - _murmuraba el rubio al escuchar a su hermana golpearse con algo y verla venir hacia la puerta_ -

H…Hola chicos…- _saludaba la castaña algo incomoda de ver a sus compañeros del instituto en su casa_ -

¿Qué te paso?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada por su compañera_

Me golpe con un mueble en la sala… - _respondía la castaña hacia sus compañeros del instituto_ -

Ja, eso se escuchó desde aquí - _mencionaba la pelirroja con burla hacia su compañera haciendo que todos la miraran raro_ \- ¿qué?

Ignoremos el comentario de mariana y dinos, ¿por qué no fuiste al instituto? - _decía el pelirrojo ignorando a ese comentario de su compañera y mirar a la castaña_ -

B…Bueno, me quede dormida… - _mencionaba la castaña algo avergonzada de haberse quedado dormida_ -

Sí, igual que el pobre de marco que se quedó dormido también - _mencionaba el pelirrojo con un tono burlón hacia su compañero pelinegro_ -

No me lo recuerdes… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo avergonzado sabiendo que recibió un sermón de su padre, si no fuera por su madre que había intervenido para evitar algún regaño_ -

Bueno, ¿iremos a la pizzería a comer? - _decía la castaña rojiza hacia su compañera mientras la miraba_ -

Claro, déjame ir por algo de dinero y voy - _mencionaba la castaña hacia sus compañeros para ir a su habitación para ir por algo de dinero que ella tenia guardado_ -

Te esperamos - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su compañera mientras la esperaban_ -

Okey - _decía la castaña mientras subía los escalones hacia su habitación para buscar su dinero_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber esperado unos minutos y ver a la castaña con el dinero que había traído habían ido a la pizzería a pasar el rato entre ellos ya que se empezaban a llevar bien y en el camino le habían pedido a la castaña si pudiera ser su amiga, cosa que ella acepto. Al llegar a la pizzería, veían que los niños corrían de un lado para otro y otros miraban el show de los animatronics, tras buscar una mesa desocupada cerca del escenario donde estaban los animatronics, aprovecharon de ordenar sus pizzas y conversar un rato entre ellos mientras esperaban, sin saber que ciertos animatronics los miraban de reojo.**_ **-**

¿Qué hacer maría? - _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa hacia su amiga que estaba con su cuaderno de dibujo_ -

Estoy dibujando los animatronics - _respondía la castaña rojiza mientras miraba y volvía a mirar a su cuaderno dibujando a los tres animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Ja, tu dibujando esas cosas aburridas - _mencionaba la pelirroja con fastidio de ver a su amiga dibujar alguna cosa que a ella le llamaba la atención y ver que la estaban ignorando_ \- ¡no me ignoren!

Hablas de más mariana, por eso no nos importa tus comentarios - _decían todos hacia la pobre pelirroja dejándola con el ego herido_ -

Que crueles son… - _mencionaba la pelirroja hacia sus amigos cruzándose de brazos_ \- eso me hiere el corazón

Ya empezó con su dramatismo… - _decía el pelirrojo recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de su amiga_ \- ¡por qué me golpeas en mi rostro!

Por qué te lo merecías, mi querido buen amigo josé - _mencionaba la pelirroja con un toque burlon hacia su amigo_ -

¡Ahora sí, me sacaste de quicios! - _mencionaba el pelirrojo empezando a pelear contra su amiga_ -

¡Éntrale! - _mencionaba la pelirroja lista para pelear contra su amigo empezando a si pelear en donde estaban sentados_ -

Si no se trataran como buenos amigos, harían una bonita pareja… - _murmuraba la castaña algo incomoda con el aire que había en el ambiente_ -

Sí… - _mencionaban los demás en afirmación hacia su amiga al ver al pelirrojo y la pelirroja pelear como niños pequeños_ -

Aquí tiene su orden… - _decía una camarera al traer las órdenes del grupo de jóvenes y ver a dos de ellos pelear entre ellos_ \- ¿qué sucede aquí?

Ignórelos, ellos siempre son así… - _respondía la castaña rojiza hacia la camarera al ver a sus dos amigos pelear como niños pequeños_ -

Bueno… - _mencionaba la camarera dudosa mientras recibía el dinero de las pizzas y se iba a atender a otras mesas_ -

Asique ambos, ¿trabajan en él un turno nocturno? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos_ -

S…Sí… - _respondían ambos algo nerviosos al recordar que casi habían sido asesinados anoche_ -

¿Cómo es su trabajo nocturno? ¿divertido o aburrido? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza sin despegar su mirada en los animatronics y darles unos toques a su dibujo_ -

B…Bueno… veras… - _respondían ambos algo nerviosos al intentar de no contarle lo que sucedía en las noches_ -

Bueno si me disculpan iré al baño - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos que estaban algo nerviosos y a sus otros dos amigos que estaban comiendo sus respectivas porciones de pizzas en una competencia de quien terminaba primero_ -

Está bien, ten cuidado maría… - _decía la castaña algo preocupada de que pudiera sucederle algo_ -

Tranquila la tendré - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mientras se iba a los baños de mujeres_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña rojiza se iba a los baños dejando solos a sus amigos mientras que dos de ellos estaban adoloridos por comer rápido sus pizzas y los otros dos solo estaban conversando que hacer durante el turno nocturno. Tras haber pasado unos minutos, la castaña rojiza había vuelto y ver a sus dos amigos dormidos apoyados entre ellos y los otros dos aún estaba conversando algo ahora sobre asunto de tipos de músicas.**_ **-**

Oigan- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que estaban despiertos_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa maría? - _miraba la castaña hacia su amiga que estaba mirándolos_ -

Ocurre, ¿algo? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo preocupado por su amiga_ -

¿Quiero trabajar como guardia nocturna con ustedes? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa sobre algo que estuvo pensando hace unos minutos_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _respondían el pelinegro junto a la castaña incrédulos en lo que había dicho su amiga_ -

Es que quiero ganar algo de dinero para comprar unas cosas de arte que vi en una tienda - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo incomoda por ver a sus dos amigos reaccionar así_ \- ¿les pasa algo?

¿N…No se cómo decírtelo? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia su amiga_ -

S…Sí, eso nos tomó muy desprevenidos a ambos… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda hacia su amiga_ \- y ¿por eso quieres trabajar con nosotros?

Claro, ¿así podremos charlar entre nosotros?- ya saben…

Uh… - _murmuraban el pelinegro con la castaña algo dudosos en que ella trabajaría con ellos en las noches_ \- ¿estas segura de eso maría…?

Sí, además que va a ser divertido- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos_ \- iré a ver si en este lugar ahí algún trabajo, ya vuelvo

E…Espera, maría… - _murmuraba el pelinegro intentando de evitar que su amiga hiciera una locura sin éxito y ver como se iba hacia una camarera para indicarle donde estaba la oficina del gerente_ -

Esto será un gran problema… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda en cómo iba el asunto_ -

Sí, pero el asunto es de los animatronics… - _murmuraba el pelinegro hacia su amiga que estaba al lado y ver a los animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Debemos estar atentos en esta noche, ya que vamos a tener a maría con nosotros - _murmuraba la castaña seria hacia su amigo_ -

Sí, tienes razón con eso belén… - _murmuraba el pelinegro hacia su amiga_ \- iré a explorar un poco, tarves encuentre algo en la pizzería…

Está bien - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por esta noche_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro se iba a explorar la pizzería y encontrarse con algunas cosas de que le servirían como investigación en lo que la pizzería pudiera estar maldecida, en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **la castaña estaba mirando como dormían sus dos amigo debido al largo día que tuvieron y ver de repente que el conejo animatronico la miraba y desviaba la mirada. Tras pasar unos minutos, la castaña rojiza había ido a la oficina del gerente y tras haber firmado el contrato y recibir como uniforme un pantalón azul, chaleco azul, zapatos negros y la gorra de la pizzería indicando que era ahora una guardia nocturna del lugar y tras haber llegado junto a los demás, despertaron a sus dos amigos que estaban dormidos y se dirigieron a casa debido que ya habían estado por varias horas, no sin antes la castaña rojiza mirara a cierto escenario que estaba fuera de servicio llamándole la atención y sin más se habían ido un rato a la casa de su amiga.**_ **-**

Bonita casa, belén - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza sorprendida de lo hermoso que estaba la casa_ -

Gracias, es la casa de mi primo - _decía la castaña hacia su amiga mientras se sentaban todos en la sala_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraban todos hacia la castaña incrédulos que no sea la casa de su amiga_ -

Es la casa de mi tía, así que el dueño de la casa es mi primo que está en otro país - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que sus amigos no lo sabían_ -

Y en que trabaja tu primo, ¿es un agente de negocios? - _preguntaba la pelirroja curiosa hacia su amiga, mientras que los demás la miraban incrédulos por lo habladora que podría ser_ -

Eh, no mariana - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda con la pregunta de su amiga_ -

¿Es un piloto? - _preguntaba la pelirroja aún más curiosa en lo que trabajaba el primo de su amiga_ -

Tampoco - _respondía la castaña negando en lo que había dicho su amiga_ -

¿Entonces, de que trabaja? - _preguntaba la pelirroja ya dudosa en que trabajaba el primo de su amiga_ -

Es un militar - _respondía la castaña mientras miraba a sus cuatro amigos_ -

¡Militar! - _miraban todos a su amiga incrédulos de saber que el primo de su amiga era un militar_ -

Sí, acaso no lo sa… - _mencionaba la castaña hacia sus amigos hasta escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse_ -

Hermana ya llegue… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor dejando las llaves en un estante y caminar hacia la sala encontrándose a su hermana con los que estaba en la tarde_ -

H…Hola hermano… - _saludaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor al no avisar que tendría visitas en la casa_ -

Sabes las reglas de lo que dejo nuestro primo, ¿no es así? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor_ -

Sí… - _decía la castaña menor hacia su hermano sabiendo las reglas que había dejado su primo antes de irse_ \- que debo avisarte de que en caso tengamos visitas…

Bien, solo hare que no he visto nada… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor con seriedad hacia su hermana dejando la bolsa en la cocina y caminar hacia los escalones_ \- me iré a mi habitación

Descansa… - _se despedía la castaña menor a su hermano mayor al verlo subir los escalones_ -

¿Por qué tu hermano aún está aquí? - _preguntaba la pelirroja algo molesta con el rubio de hablar de esa forma con su amiga_ -

Él sabe que trabajo de noche- _respondia la castaña al saber por la molestia de su amiga_ \- y él está aquí cuando no estoy en casa

Pero, siempre te trata de esa forma tan fría y seria hacia ti - _mencionaba la pelirroja molesta con el rubio de cómo trataba a su amiga_ \- ¿eres su hermana menor?

Mariana, es otra cosa que mi hermano me trata así normalmente- _decía la castaña intentando de aclararle algo a su amiga_ \- pero, lo hace con cariño e intenta darme un buen consejo

¿Cómo qué? - _preguntaba la pelirroja curiosa en lo que se estaba refiriendo su amiga_ -

Mariana, sí que eres bien tonta… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga pelirroja por su estupidez_ -

¿Qué? ¿qué quiso decir belén? - _preguntaba la pelirroja confundida de sus dos amigas_ \- ¿no lo entiendo?

Algún día lo entenderás, ¿cuándo madures? - _respondía el pelirrojo al haber entendido la situación de su amiga con su hermano_ -

¡No me traten como una niña pequeña! - _mencionaba la pelirroja ofendida hacia sus amigos al ver que la estaban ignorando otra vez y reírse de cómo se estaba comportando_ \- ¡dejen de reírse de mi o los golpeare!

¿Cómo digas, mariana? - _decía el pelirrojo ignorando a su amiga mientras miraba a otro lado_ -

Bueno, será mejor irnos, la pasamos bien mientras tanto- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver la hora del reloj de la sala que eran las cinco de la tarde_ -

Nosotros nos tenemos que preparar para la noche, ¿recuerdas?-

Cierto, olvide que los tres trabajaremos en la noche - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia sus dos amigas que ahora trabajarían en la pizzería como guardias_ -

Bueno, yo iré a dejar a mariana a su casa - _mencionaba el pelirrojo hacia sus tres amigos mientras señalaba a su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

¡No soy una niña! - _decía la pelirroja quejándose de su amigo por tratarla como una niña_ -

Ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa o mi madre se enojara conmigo…- _mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su amiga para llevársela_ -

¡Oye, no me arrastres de esa forma! - _decía la pelirroja siendo arrastrada hacia la puerta de la casa de su amiga_ \- ¡suéltame!

Bueno, los estaré esperando en la pizzería en la noche- _mencionaba el pelinegro parándose también para irse_ -

Está bien, marco - _mencionaban la castaña y la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo_ -

Nos vemos en la noche belén - _se despedía la castaña rojiza de su amiga para luego irse con su amigo_ -

Claro…- _mencionaba la castaña al ver a sus dos amigos irse y dejándola sola_ \- ahora, se puso complicado las cosas…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña cerraba la puerta y se iba a preparar algo para la cena y arreglar sus cosas para la noche, sin saber que en el segundo piso su hermano mayor estaba observándola en silencio al ver que se había ido a la cocina, siguiendo sus instintos de que algo raro pasaba. En la pizzería, tras haberse ido los últimos clientes del lugar, cierto animatronico no podía sacar esa fotografía de su cabeza incluyendo a la guardia nocturna sabiendo que la había visto en algún lado mientras volvía a su pose de desconectado esperando a que comenzara la noche.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… si me tardo en avanzar en los capítulos, es porque estoy con mucho calor aquí en mi país… lo sé, el calor que ahí no me deja pensar con claridad y que no me deja concentrarme en mis capítulos… así que bueno, momento de responder review._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **que tal, ah… todo tiene una explicación…**_ - _con un cubo grande de hielo en la cabeza_ - _ **se preguntaran… mercenary, ¿por qué llevas un cubo de hielo en tu cabeza? Es muy simple… ¡odio esta calor insoportable que está haciendo! ¡mi mente y mi cuerpo puede soportar cierta cantidad de calor! ¡pero no algo como esto, me estoy asando con esta jodida calor! :'P y eso no es bueno para mi… bueno, dejare a mis dos oc's terminar esta parte, así que yo me retiro…**_ - _se va a quién sabe dónde_ -

Marco: bueno, será mejor que terminemos aquí, ¿no lo crees belén? - _mira a su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

Belén: estoy de acuerdo contigo, marco

Marco: las damas primero

Belén: gracias amigo

Marco: no hay problema…

Belén: no olviden dejar sus _**review**_ o sus ( _ **PM**_ ) _ **Private Messanging…**_

Marco: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo…

Belén: también, pueden ir a su página de _**facebook**_ para que envíen sus _**review**_ o _**mensajes**_ …

Marco: para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras hablen con el de manera directa sobre su fic y dejar sus mensajes personales

Belén/Marco: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , hasta el próximo capítulo y que disfruten sus vacaciones, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	7. Tercera noche

**Tercera noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _es propiedad de scott Cawthon a excepción de mis oc's y la trapa de la historia que son mías y para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _Si en los capítulos encuentran letras de canciones, al final de cada capítulo estaré dejando los nombres de las canciones y de los artistas quienes los hicieron. Y también les dejare las letras en Inglés o en [_ ** _Español_** _] si es que encuentro las traducciones bien, sin más preámbulos disfruten del capítulo y no olviden incluir en sus review si les gusta esta idea de las letras en ¿inglés o español?._

* * *

 **\- Tercera noche, 10:00 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, mientras que la castaña estaba terminando su cena ve ingresar en la cocina su hermano mayor y sentarse acompañando un momento a su hermana menor mientras podía. Al estar ambos hermanos juntos solos, se podía sentir un silencio incómodo para ambos mientras miraban de reojo al otro hasta que el mayor quiso romper el silencio en la cocina.**_ **-**

¿Así que iras de todas formas? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor_ -

Tengo que ir, en mi contrato dice que no puedo renunciar hasta completar siete noches - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda hacia su hermano_ -

Sí, eso lo se… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo dudoso en que decir a su hermana menor_ \- oye…

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la castaña menor mirando a su hermano mayor_ -

Sabes, que me comporto serio y fríamente contigo sabiendo por qué… - _respondía el rubio mayor algo dudoso hacia su hermana menor mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso_ -

Sí, lo sé perfectamente… - _mencionaba la castaña menor dudosa hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Y, como estaban tus amigos… - _decía el rubio mayor algo incómodo en explicárselo a su hermana menor y lanzarle una caja_ \- ¿quería darte esto?

¿Qué es? - _preguntaba la castaña menor curiosa en lo que había en el contenido_ -

Ábrelo y lo sabrás - _respondía el rubio mayor algo serio hacia su hermana ocultando el nerviosismo en sí mismo_ \- espero, ¿qué te guste?

Veamos, ¿qué se trata? - _mencionaba la castaña menor curiosa en lo que le había comprado su hermano mayor y al ver lo que traía dentro era un collar de color blanco con una fotografía de ellos cuando habían tenido ese accidente momentos antes saliendo con sus padres_ \- a…alan…

Sé que te gustaba mucho esos momentos con nuestros padres… - _decía el rubio mayor algo nervioso rascándose la mejilla algo incómodo por todo el asunto_ \- así que decidí hacer algo bonito para ti…

No debiste hacerlo… - _mencionaba la castaña menor acercándose a su hermano mayor y darle un gran abrazo_ \- gracias hermano por este regalo…

N…No hay de que hermanita… - _decía el rubio mayor correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana menor_ \- será mejor que te vayas a tu trabajo… ¿no querrás llegar tarde?

Claro, que no - _mencionaba la castaña colocándose el collar en su cuello y tomar su bolso que estaba en la sala_ \- nos vemos

Recuerda, cualquier cosa me llamas en caso de problemas - _mencionaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor_ -

S…Sí - _decía la castaña menor algo incomoda con su hermano mayor sobre ese asunto mientras se iba a su trabajo_ -

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación…- _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver a su hermana menor_ \- mañana llegare tarde a casa, así que avise en el instituto que estas enferma por una semanas

Gracias por cubrirme… - _decía la castaña menor agradecida por saber que su hermano la ayudaría aunque no lo demostrara_ -

Y también, llego una carta de nuestro primo - _mencionaba el rubio mayor mostrándole un sobre hacia su hermana menor_ -

¿En serio? - _miraba la castaña menor curiosa hacia su hermano mayor al ver que era la carta de su primo_ -

Sí, ten… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor entregándole la carta a su hermana menor_ \- ¿que tengas una buena noche?

Buenas noches, hermano - _mencionaba la castaña menor despidiéndose de su hermano y ver la hora en el reloj de la cocina_ \- ¡no puede ser! ¡se me hará tarde en llegar a mi trabajo!

 **-** _ **Tras dejar las cosas en el lavaplatos y tomar sus cosas para empezar a correr hacia la pizzería donde estaban sus dos amigos esperándola, sin saber que el rubio la miraba alejarse presintiendo algo raro en donde estaba trabajando su hermana menor.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 11:40 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña corría por las calles y callejones para llegar a tiempo a la pizzería antes de la media noche, sabiendo que los animatronics se volverían un poco más activos y preocupada en no poder llegar a tiempo. Habían pasado media hora, mientras que el pelinegro esperaba a su amiga a que llegara, el señor Fazbear le daba instrucciones a su nueva guardia de lo que debía hacer junto a sus dos compañeros de trabajo.**_ **-**

Espero ¿qué le haya quedado claro, señorita campos? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear hacia su nueva guardia nocturna_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _respondía la castaña rojiza hacia su jefe entendiendo a lo que tenía que hacer_ \- y si tengo alguna duda escuchar el mensaje

Bueno, ¿cómo queda unos minutos para empezar su turno? - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y sacar una llave entregándoselo al guardia nocturno_ \- que tengan una buena noche

Adiós, señor fazbear - _se despedía la castaña rojiza hacia su jefe al verlo subir en su auto e irse dejándolos solos_ \- oye, ¿crees que llegue belén?

Pues, ¿debería estar aquí hace diez minutos? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver la hora en su móvil que quedaba pocos minutos para la media noche_ -

¡Espérenme! - _gritaba la castaña corriendo como podía hacia la pizzería y entrar algo agotada_ \- perdonen por llegar tarde…

Después nos explicas el por qué llegaste tarde, belén - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga al verla llegar tarde_ \- ahora vamos a nuestra oficina, ¿antes que empiecen?

¿Antes que empiecen? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa en lo que se referían sus amigos_ \- ¿me lo podrías explicar marco?

Ah, en la oficina te lo contamos todo… - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda de explicarle ahora la situación en que ambos estaban_ \- ahora vámonos…

Sucede, ¿algo? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo curiosa en sus amigos que estaban ocultando algo_ -

N…No nada maría… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso en tener que contárselo a su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta de la pizzería_ -

¿Has averiguado algo en esta pizzería, marco? - _preguntaba la castaña intentando de hacer menos tenso el ambiente mientras pasaban por_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

Bueno, he visto unos recortes en la pizzería sobre cinco niños desaparecidos… - _respondía el pelinegro en un tono serio hacia su amiga_ \- y algo sobre, ¿una mordida del 87?

¿Cuál mordida del 87? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Ah… ¿belén? - _respondía el pelinegro mirando a su amiga que estaba a su lado izquierdo_ -

No me mires a mí- _decía la castaña negando con la cabeza hacia su amigo_ \- ¿ni yo lo sé?

Bueno, ¡el último en llegar a la oficina invita las pizzas mañana! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza empezando a correr en donde estaría la oficina_ -

¡Oye, maría! - _decían el pelinegro junto a la castaña al ver que su amiga les tomo ventaja mientras empezaron a correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla_ \- ¡eso es trampa!

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres guardias corrían por el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **quien llegaría primero a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, sin notar que ciertos animatronics los miraban de reojo sabiendo que ahora abría otro guardia nocturno al quien matar. Entre las cortinas de**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, se podían ver un punto blanco al saber que era el momento de matar guardias nocturnos, debido que ahora podía asesinar a más de un guardia.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Era media noche mientras que el primero en llegar fue la castaña rojiza por haber tomado ventaja desprevenida de sus dos amigos mientras que el pelinegro había llegado de los últimos después de la castaña que había llegado segunda a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **. Mientras que la castaña rojiza se sentaba en las cámaras, el pelinegro en la**_ _Puerta Derecha_ _ **junto a la castaña en la**_ _Puerta Izquierda_ _ **para evitar que algún animatronico entraran por los lados de la Oficina y sin previo aviso había empezado a sonar el teléfono asustando a los tres guardias dejando que el contestador automático reprodujera la llamada.**_ **-**

¿Quién es el que llamara en estas horas de la noche? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos mientras se atendía la llamada_ -

" _Hola, ¿hola? ¡Eh, lo estás habiendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo_ " - _decía la voz reproducida en el mensaje en el teléfono hacia el guardia nocturno que estaría en la oficina_ -

Escuchemos, ¿que dirá en este mensaje?- _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja para escuchar el mensaje junto a sus dos amigas_ -

Es nuestra única forma de sobrevivir estas noches… - _decía la castaña hacia su amigo entendiendo mientras ambos miraban a su amiga que esperaba una explicación y antes de poder explicarle la voz de la llamada los interrumpe antes de que pudieran decir algo_ -

" _Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general se convierten en otra cosa ahora. No estoy insinuando que ellos murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir_ " - _decía la voz masculina de la grabación del teléfono en un tono nervioso_ -

¿Q…Que murieron…? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al escuchar claramente lo que había dicho la persona al otro lado de la línea_ -

Te lo explicaremos después, solo escuchemos con cuidado antes de que todo empiece - _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de calmar a su amiga, mientras los tres ponían atención a lo que diría el tipo del teléfono_ -

" _Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupe demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche._ " - _decía la voz masculina de la grabación en un tono serio hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

¿A qué se refiere con eso? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza confundida mientras miraba a sus dos amigos_ -

Shh… ya lo sabrás, solo escuchemos el mensaje y te lo explicaremos todo… - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su amiga mientras los tres ponían atención al mensaje de la llamada_ -

" _Uh… Oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si eres atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando._ "-

E…En un traje de freddy… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo atemorizada al haber escuchado eso del tipo del teléfono como le decían sus dos amigos en susurros_ -

Sera mejor que te lo expliquemos… - _decía el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia su amiga si les iban a creerle o no_ -

No hay de otra forma… - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su compañero mientras miraban a su amiga que estaba en la silla_ -

¿Qué sucede? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa mientras miraba a sus dos amigos que la estaban mirándola_ -

Los animatronics se mueven la noche para matar a los guardias nocturnos… - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo_ -

Los meten dentro de un traje de freddy a la fuerza… - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga que estaba sentada en la silla_ \- y es por eso que necesitamos que estés calmada y que estés atenta a las cámaras…

Me están diciendo… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo nerviosa en saber lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en la pizzería_ \- ¡que vamos a morir por esos animatronics!

Sí - _respondían el pelinegro junto a la castaña hacia su amiga sin ocultarle nada_ -

¡no puedo morir aquí por esos animatronics! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo alterada hacia sus dos amigos_ \- ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

No podemos, ellos a esta hora se activan y se mueven- _decía la castaña hacia su amiga intentando de calmarla hasta que la voz desde el teléfono los interrumpe a los tres_ -

" _Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… meter un endoesqueleto de metal dentro de ti_ " - _decía la voz masculina desde la grabación del teléfono hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Por qué no renunciamos? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza dudosa hacia sus dos amigos_ -

No podemos, maría - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga mientras la miraba algo nerviosa_ -

¿Por qué lo dices, belén? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga_ -

Pues, si renuncias ahora… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo en decirle lo que pasaría si renunciaba ahora su amiga_ -

El señor fazbear te puede demandar y estarías un buen rato en la cárcel… - _decía la castaña algo incomoda hacia su amiga mientras alumbraba al_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ -

¡Ese viejo desgraciado!- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta al saber que ahora no podía renunciar o iría a la cárcel_ \- ¡aparte manipula nuestros contratos nos manda a la carcel!

Solo podemos trabajar juntos y cooperar hasta las seis- _decía la castaña intentando de calmar a su compañera e amiga_ \- todo saldrá bien, debemos estar todos juntos

Está bien - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza intentando de calmarse y ver las cámaras de seguridad aun sin ver actividades de los animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ **-**

" _Me pregunto cómo funcionaria. Si no importa, tacha eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado._ " - _decía la voz masculina grabada en el teléfono en un tono curioso hacia el guardia de seguro incomodándolo_ -

¡Ya cállate! - _mencionaban los tres guardias al mismo tiempo mirando molestos al pobre teléfono de la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

" _Um… Ok, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado._ " - _decía la voz masculina grabado en el mensaje para el guardia nocturno dejando escuchar un corte indicando que había terminado de reproducirse el mensaje_ -

¿Quién estará en las puertas? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Lo haremos por turnos, cada hora cambiaremos los lugares - _respondía el pelinegro hacia su amiga mientras se colocaba en la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ -

Solo debes estar atenta a las cámaras de seguridad - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su amiga mientras se colocaba en la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ \- lo harás bien, solo no dejes que el miedo te desconcentre

Sí, ustedes dos lo dicen… - _decía la castaña rojiza mientras miraba a sus dos amigos tomando la tablet y mirar por las cámaras al_ _ **Escenario**_ _mirando a los tres animatronics principales_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña junto al pelinegro estaban pendientes de las puertas laterales de la**_ _Oficina_ _ **y la castaña rojiza de las cámaras vigilando en que los animatronics no se hayan movido por el momento, solo se asustó al estar viendo a la cámara fijamente. Al pasar unos minutos, la pantalla de la tablet se había visto con algo de estática, para que los animatronics del**_ _Escenario_ _ **se movieran rápidamente alarmando a la castaña rojiza buscándolos a cada uno de los animatronics, uno por el inicio del**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **y el otro en la cámara de los**_ _Baños_ _ **mirando fijamente a la cámara.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 01:00 am, 82%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana, tras haber cerrado la**_ _Puerta Izquierda_ _ **al conejo animatronico debido que la castaña escucho sus pasos y apretando el botón rojo cerrándoselo en su cara cosa que lo enfado mucho, la castaña rojiza estaba mirando las cámaras del**_ _Escenario_ _ **y solo logrando que el oso mirara a la cámara de seguridad, mientras que el pelinegro cerrándole la puerta a la animatronica sin necesidad de ver que estaba por el pasillo. En la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, los tres guardias estaban aprovechando que los dos animatronics estuvieran lejos para abrir las puertas y ahorrar energía para empezar una conversación entre ellos para empezar a conocer sus gustos.**_ **-**

Veamos, a marco le gusta la cocina, a maría le gusta el arte y a mí la enfermería… - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su dos amigos al saber ahora los gustos de sus dos amigos_ -

¿Qué otra cosa te gusta hacer, belén? - _preguntaba el pelinegro curioso hacia su amiga castaña y estando atento en la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ -

Sí, haces alguna otra cosa, ¿qué te guste? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga castaña_ -

B…Bueno, me gusta tocar el violín… - _respondía la castaña hacia sus dos amigos algo incomoda de contarles_ -

Podrías tocar algo con el violín, ¿a nosotros? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza curiosa en escuchar tocar a su amiga_ -

Sí, podríamos juntarnos todos en la plaza- _decía el pelinegro al ver una plaza cerca de la pizzería donde podría tocar el violín su amiga castaña_ \- ¿qué cerca de aquí?

E…En serio quieren que les toque el violín delante de algunas personas… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda de escuchar eso de sus dos amigos_ -

Nosotros, no tenemos problemas en escucharte tocar el violín - _decía la castaña rojiza curiosa de escuchar tocar a su amiga castaña con el violín_ -

B…Bueno, si eso quieren ustedes… - _decía la castaña algo nerviosa en que sus amigos les guste el tipo de nota que ella tocaba en su violín_ -

Y tu maría, ¿haces algo aparte del arte? - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga castaña rojiza cambiando el tema_ -

A…Ah… me gusta cantar algunas veces mis canciones favoritas… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa que les gustaba algunas canciones que ella escucha_ -

¿Cómo cuáles? - _preguntaba la castaña curiosa en qué tipo de canciones le gustaba su amiga castaña rojiza_ -

Bueno, uno de mis tantas canciones que escucho es del grupo evanescence… - _respondía la castaña rojiza con un tono incomoda hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Wow, ¿en serio? - _decía la castaña al saber que su amiga también le gustaba ese grupo_ \- a mí también me gusta, es más tengo un poster de ese grupo en mi habitación

¿En serio? – _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga algo sorprendida de haber escuchado que también le gustaba ese grupo_ -

Sí, y tu marco - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a su amigo pelinegro_ \- tienes alguna otra cosa, ¿que hagas aparte de cocinar?

B…Bueno, siempre me ha gustado la guitarra acústica… - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia sus amigas que lo estaban mirando_ \- ya que en mi habitación tengo una colgado en la pared y ya llevo mucho tiempo sin tocar la guitarra…

Sí, ¿quieres podríamos juntarnos mañana en la plaza y tocar juntos?- _mencionaba la castaña mientras miraba a su amiga castaña rojiza_ \- y tu podrías ser nuestra cantante

Me parece bien - _decía la castaña rojiza algo animada en saber que sería una cantante_ -

Bueno, primero sobrevivamos a esta noche y luego podemos hacer eso después… - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso al haber escuchado unos pasos por ambos lados de la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

¿Escucharon eso?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al haber escuchado unas pisadas por ambos lados de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _mientras que sus dos amigos se acercaban a ambas puertas y para sorpresa de ambos al iluminar los pasillos estaban ahí ambos animatronics_ -

Ahora morirán, guardias nocturnos… - _mencionaban ambos animatronics al ver que los guardias nocturnos los habían descubierto y sin poder entrar debido que les habían cerrado la puerta en sus caras_ \- ¡abran esa maldita puerta!

No les abriremos a animatronics asesinos - _decía la castaña rojiza aliviada de que sus dos amigos hayan cerrado las puertas de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _a tiempo antes de esos dos animatronics entraran_ -

Sí, asique largo de la oficina - _mencionaba la castaña hacia el conejo animatronico haciendo un gesto con sus manos_ -

Maldito guardia ya verás… - _decía el conejo animatronico mirando por la ventanilla de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _y siendo interrumpido por uno de los guardias que estaban dentro_ -

¡Para tu información soy mujer! - _mencionaba la castaña molesta interrumpiendo al animatronico sacándose la gorra y dejando ver su cabello castaño algo largo_ \- ¡no un hombre!

Sí, hasta cualquiera se daría cuenta en eso - _decía la castaña rojiza apoyando a su amiga contra el animatronico_ -

Yo no me meto en peleas ajenas - _mencionaba el pelinegro apoyándose en la puerta metálica ignorando a la animatronica que estaba de ese lado_ -

Ya veras cuando te atrape a ti guardia… - _decía la pollo animatronica con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas contra el pelinegro_ \- me encargare de hacerte sufrir personalmente

¡Oye! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico molesto por el cambio de planes de su compañera animatronica_ \- ¡eso no es justo chica!

Mira bonnie, tu puedes matar a las dos castañas y yo al pelinegro - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica mientras miraba seriamente hacia el guardia nocturno cerca de la puerta_ \- y no habrá problemas

¡Acaso somos competencia para ustedes! - _mencionaban los tres guardias molestos al saber que los trataban como si fueran premios para ellos_ \- ¡no somos premios de cazeria!

Uh, odiare este plan chica… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico molesto con su compañera animatronica mientras se retiraba del_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ -

Y, ¡ustedes! - _decía la pollo animatronica golpeando la ventanilla de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _sobresaltando a los tres guardias que estaban dentro_ \- ¡si el conejo marica no las mata a ustedes, vendré yo y las hare parte de mi pizza junto con este guardia! ¡¿entendieron?!

¿Y…Ya se fue? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo aterrada en ser parte de una pizza por parte de la animatronica_ -

¿No lo sé maría? - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa hacia su amiga mientras miraba al pelinegro acercándose a la puerta_ -

Si, ya se fue… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al iluminar el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _y no ver a la animatronica ahí abriendo la puerta para ahorrar la energía_ -

C…Creo que el conejo animatronico también se fue - _mencionaba la castaña al iluminar el_ _ **Pasillo derecho**_ _y ver que tampoco estaba el animatronico abriendo la puerta para no desperdiciar mucha energía_ -

¿Por qué, creen que los animatronics se movieran de esa forma? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza curiosa hacia sus dos amigos en saber el por qué los animatronics se movían y asesinaban guardias nocturnos_ -

Es un misterio… - _respondían el pelinegro y la castaña dudoso de las razones que podrían ser las causas de que los animatronics hicieran así a alguien durante las noches_ -

 **-** _ **Al pasar unos minutos, la castaña rojiza miraba por la tablet accediendo a las cámaras del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **y ver que la animatronica estaba mirando a la cámara y al acceder a la cámara de la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **para ver al conejo animatronico mirando a la cámara con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas. La castaña estaba iluminando de vez en cuando para ver si el conejo animatronico aparecía en el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **y el pelinegro mirando algo pensativo y dudoso mirando por el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **en saber que pasaba en la pizzería y por qué los animatronics atacaban a cada persona que pedía el empleo de guardia nocturno, mientras que en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **el oso animatronico solo podía ver a la cámara que tenía cerca planeando como atrapar a los guardias nocturnos, sabiendo que cierto animatronico se tomaba su tiempo para esperar a que el guardia nocturno bajara la guardia.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 02:00 am, 65%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, tras haberle cerrado la**_ _Puerta Izquierda_ _ **al conejo animatronico momento antes de que el animatronico pudiera entrar por parte de la castaña, mientras que el pelinegro miraba por la tablet en accediendo a la cámara del**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **y encontrarse a la pollo animatronica ahí y la castaña rojiza estaba atenta a la Puerta Derecha de que la animatronica no entrara a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **. Tas haber pasado media hora y ver que los dos animatronics estaban alejados de la Oficina, aprovecharon de comer algo sabiendo que no podían estar desprevenidos, la castaña había traído unos sándwich de jamón y queso, algunas frituras y una botella de soda de 3 litros para compartirlo con sus amigos, el pelinegro había traído unos bollos de arroz oriental con unos vasos desechables y la castaña rojiza un delicioso omelette de huevo con fideos.**_ **-**

Mmm… estos bollos de arroz orientales están deliciosos - _decía la castaña rojiza sorprendida del sabor del arroz oriental_ -

G…Gracias, maría… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo avergonzado hacia su amiga sabiendo que siguió en cada paso para prepararlos_ -

Oigan… - _decía la castaña llamando la atención de sus dos amigos_ -

¿Qué sucede, belén? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga castaña_ -

¿No escuchan unos pasos? - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa mientras miraba a su amiga_ -

O…Oigan… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al tomar la tablet y ver las cortinas de_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _abiertas_ \- ¿por qué las cortinas estarán abiertas?

No me digas, ¿que…? - _decía la castaña rojiza dudosa a lo que se refería su amigo pelinegro_ -

¡Es otro animatronico!- _mencionaban los tres guardias nocturnos algo alterados al escuchar los pasos más cerca y pesados de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _y tras lanzarse los tres en quien cerraría la puerta de la oficina consiguiendo que la castaña rojiza apretara el botón cerrando la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ -

Creen, ¿que lo logramos? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Creo, ¿que si? - _respondía la castaña dudosa hasta escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta asustándolos desprevenidos_ -

N…No podrá entrar, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de que el que golpeaba la puerta entraría en la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

No, no debería poder entrar… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su amigo pelinegro_ -

Veamos… - _decía la castaña rojiza tomando la tablet y acceder a la cámara de_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _ver que ahora el animatronico que estaba golpeando la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ _estaba devuelta a su lugar_ \- no es normal que los animatronics vuelvan a su lugar, ¿verdad?

Pues, ¿no? - _mencionaban ambos guardias hacia su amiga mientras que el castaño se apoyaba cerca de la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ -

Debemos saber, el por qué los animatronics atacan a cada guardia nocturno - _decía el pelinegro pensando en donde podría haber alguna respuesta en lo que estaba sucediendo_ \- ¿en el que entra en esta pizzería?

Estas seguro, ¿qué piensas hacer? - _decía la castaña algo dudosa en lo que estaba pensando su amigo pelinegro_ -

Tendríamos, ¿que revisar por toda la pizzería? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo pensativa en lo que quería hacer su amigo_ -

Así es maría…- _decía el pelinegro mirando a su amiga mientras iluminaba la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ _y ver que no estaba la animatronica_ \- tenemos, ¿qué registrar cada rincón de la pizzería?

P…Pero, ¿alguien debería estar en la oficina vigilando?- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos y ver que la estaban mirando hacia ella_ \- ¿por qué me miran así?

Nosotros debemos salir de la oficina y tú te quedaras en vigilar que los animatronics no nos atrapen - _respondía la castaña mirando a su amiga mientras colocaba sus dos manos en los hombros de ella dándole confianza_ \- confiamos en ti, maría

E…Esta bien… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mirando a sus dos amigos al saber que estaban confiando en ella en que pueda distraer a los animatronics_ -

Bueno, será mejor irnos antes de que algún animatronic venga - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga mientras veía que no estaba la animatronica por el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ -

 **-** _ **Tras despedirse de su amiga, ambos guardias se dispusieron en caminar cuidadosamente por el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, sabiendo que ahora cierto animatronico de**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **estaba con su cabeza afuera y sin más opción tenían que arrastrarse por el suelo sin ser visto por ese animatronico. Mientras que la castaña veía que cierto animatronic de**_ _Pirate cove_ _ **se preparaba para correr rumbo a la oficina, ve que cierto conejo animatronico entraba a la habitación de Partes y Servicios sin haberla visto y siguiéndolo para poder tener alguna información, mientras que el pelinegro se había escabullido dentro de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **sin ser visto para intentar de buscar información de cierta animatronica y al asomarse cuidadosamente ve que estaba ahí cierta animatronica preparando pizzas.**_ **-**

Que rayos… - _mencionaba el pelinegro confundido al ver que la animatronica había desaparecido de la nada_ \- ¿cómo pudo irse ido sin haberla escuchado…?

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas, guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba una voz femenina animatronica detrás del pelinegro poniéndolo muy nervioso_ -

Ah… no gracias… - _respondía el pelinegro nervioso al saber que era una mala idea e intentar de irse de la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- y…yo mejor me voy a la oficina… mis amigas me deben estar esperando

Tan pronto - _mencionaba la animatronica deteniendo al pelinegro tomándolo de los hombros_ \- no me digas que te quieres ir antes de probar mi pizza…

Ah… bueno, como tengo a dos compañeras de trabajo esperándome… - _decía el pelinegro algo nervioso al ver que no tenía escapatoria por el agarre de la animatronica_ \- ya que no encontraba el baño de hombres… solo por eso…

No te creo nada - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas hacia el guardia nocturno que estaba en frente de él_ \- dime, que buscabas aquí o te matare y te hare parte de mis pizzas durante las noches…

B…Bueno… - _decía el pelinegro algo aterrado hacia la animatronica mientras sabía que no era muy bueno con las mentiras_ \- segura, ¿qué quieres saberlo?

Tú elijes, morir en un traje de freddy o ser parte de mis pizzas para comerlos… - _respondía la animatronica con un tono distorsionado hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Creo, ¿que no tengo muchas opciones…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que no podía hacer mucho debido que por un lado moriría en un traje de oso y por el otro ser partes de la pizza de la animatronica_ \- pero, primero… podrías soltarme me lastimas el hombro…

Bien - _decía la animatronica soltando su agarre del hombro del guardia mientras esperaba que le digiera algo_ \- ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí si no quieres morir antes?

Bueno, no te molestes y deja de mirarme con esos ojos que me incomoda… - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a la animatronica algo incómodo por esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ -

Está bien - _mencionaba la animatronica haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad_ \- ahora me dirás, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno, buscaba algo para saber qué es lo que sucedía en esta pizzería - _decía el pelinegro sin más que contarle todo a la animatronica_ \- y el, ¿porque ustedes asesinaban a guardias nocturnos sin razón alguna?

¿Por eso estas aquí? - _preguntaba la animatronica algo dudosa del guardia nocturno_ \- sabiendo, ¿qué te puedo matar en este momento?

Como dice el dicho, ¿el que no pierde, no gana? - _respondía el pelinegro entendiendo que podría ser el peor error en estar fuera de la oficina_ -

Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? - _preguntaba la animatronica mirando fijamente al guardia nocturno_ -

Sabes algo, ¿acerca de los cinco niños desaparecidos? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo curioso mientras sacaba una libreta de notas y un lápiz para anotar_ -

Pues… no, ¿no he escuchado nada sobre cinco niños desaparecidos? - _respondía la animatronica algo nerviosa en no contándoselo al guardia nocturno y por otro lado estaba curiosa de él_ \- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno, porque ahí unos cortes de periódicos sobre, ¿qué cinco niños desaparecieron en la pizzería? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en que la animatronica no supiera nada de eso_ -

Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - _preguntaba la animatronica intentando de cambiar el tema del guardia nocturno_ -

Me llamo marco dickinson - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso en que la animatronica no se diera cuenta de su nombre según que se lo había dicho en la noche anterior_ \- y, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Me llamo chica la pollo - _mencionaba la animatronica mientras que el pelinegro se adaptaba a la oscuridad de la cocina y ver a la animatronica_ \- ¿así que, te llamas marco?

S…Sí… - _decía el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia la animatronica mientras se alejaba un poco de ella por precaución_ -

Discúlpame, mis pizzas ya están listas… - _miraba la animatronica curiosa en el guardia pelinegro mientras se dejaba escuchar un sonido del horno de la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

Momento, ¿tu cocinas? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido de descubrir que la animatronica sabía cocinar_ -

Pues, claro - _respondía la animatronica mientras sacaba del horno dos pizzas y colocarlos en el mesón_ \- siempre, me ha gustado cocinar desde…

Desde, ¿qué? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en ver a la animatronica quedarse callada por unos momentos incomodándolo en un silencio absoluto_ \- ah… ¿chica?

Mejor olvídelo… - _mencionaba la animatronica dudosa en confiar en alguien que sea guardia nocturno_ \- ¿te gustaría ayudarme con las pizzas?

¿C…Claro? - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia la animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro ayudaba a la pollo animatronica con las pizzas estando alerta de cualquier cosa que hiciera ella, por otro lado la animatronica estaba dudosa en que hacerle al guardia nocturno, por un lado se decía que tenía que matarlo en un traje de freddy y por el otro le llamaba la curiosidad de ver que era bueno en la cocina haciéndola confundir aún más a ella sabiendo que no había olvidado que se tenía que vengar de cada guardia nocturno que trabajara, pero algo le decía lo contrario de lo que tenía que hacerle al guardia nocturno. En la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, la castaña estaba agachada debajo de la mesa metálica al ver que el conejo animatronico estaba mirando a la cámara por un buen rato hasta salir de ahí hacia el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **dándole oportunidad a la castaña de revisar el lugar y buscar alguna pista de que estaba sucediendo y buscar alguna respuesta alguna.**_ **-**

¿Dónde encontrare algo que pueda servir? - _se preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa en buscar en unas cajas en el rincón de la habitación_ -

Necesitas ayuda… - _respondía una voz masculina algo distorsionado hacia la guardia nocturna castaña_ -

No, necesito ayuda… - _mencionaba la castaña al voltearse y ver que estaba parado el conejo animatronico de la nada_ -

Vaya, vaya, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí? - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico en un tono burlón con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- si es nada menos que la guardia nocturna de ayer…

Y tu un conejo metálico subdesarrollado - _mencionaba la castaña con sarcasmo al animatronico_ -

Gracias… - _decía el conejo animatronico tomando eso como un cumplido hasta darse cuenta de algo_ \- ¡oye!

Por suerte tengo a mi amigo ta… - _mencionaba la castaña incrédula al ver que de su bolsillo no estaba su arma eléctrica_ \- ¿dónde rayos esta mi taser?

¿Te refieres a esto, guardia…? - _decía el conejo animatronico en un tono burlón hacia la guardia castaña mientras le enseñaba el aparato_ -

¡O…Oye, devuélvemelo! - _mencionaba la castaña molesta al ver que el animatronico tenia su arma eléctrica con el cual ella se defendía_ -

No, no te lo devolveré esta cosa - _decía el conejo animatronico burlándose de la guardia castaña alzando el arma eléctrica molestándola por su altura_ \- además, fácilmente podría matarte en este instante…

R…Rompiste mi taser… - _murmuraba la castaña incrédula de que el animatronico haya destruido con la mano_ -

Ahora es momento de que tu… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico pero le llega una cabeza de repuesto en toda la cara_ \- auch… mi cara…maldita guardia…

¡Bum, en toda tu tonta cara! - _decía la castaña interrumpiéndole al animatronico al lanzarle otra cabeza de repuesto en la cara_ -

Oye, ¿eso duele sabes? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico molesto con la guardia al ser golpeado con algo_ -

Eres una máquina, no sientes nada - _respondía la castaña tomando y lanzarle otra cabeza de repuesto al animatronico_ -

¡Ya, para de…! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico esquivándolo pero le llega otra cabeza de repuesto en la cara_ -

Ups, perdona conejo…- _decía la castaña en un tono burlón hacia el animatronico buscando otra cabeza de repuesto_ \- no te escuche debido que te lance otra cabeza de repuesto…

Ahora si maldita guardia… - _decía el conejo animatronico mirando molesto a la guardia castaña_ -

Ah… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver al animatronico acercarse a ella ya que se había quedado sin cabezas de repuesto_ -

Llego tu fin… - _decía el conejo animatronico en un tono distorsionado con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ -

Vamos marco - _mencionaba la castaña mirando hacia atrás del animatronico intentando de engañarlo_ -

¿Qué? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico volteándose ver a nadie detrás de él y al volver su mirada hacia la guardia no estaba_ \- no hay nadie… ¡maldita guardia nocturna donde te has metido!

Rayos abra escapado por la puerta, espero que ese maldito zorro lo haya visto para matarla- _decía el conejo animatronico saliendo de la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _caminando hacia_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

¿D…Dónde estoy? - _se preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa en donde se encontraba y al usar su móvil para tener iluminación dejando ver unas escaleras_ \- ¿dónde conducirá esas escaleras…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña bajaba los escalones de la escalara en donde sea que la llevara ya que no era seguro volver a la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **en caso de que volviera el conejo animatronico, en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, el pelinegro estaba algo nervioso sabiendo que en algún momento la animatronica lo mataría sabiendo que algo ocultaba la pollo animatronica y sin correr más riesgos prefirió no preguntar nada más y poniéndole unas especias que siempre traía consigo colocándolo en las pizzas de la animatronica. En la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, la castaña rojiza estaba algo nerviosa al no ver a su amiga castaña en la cámara de la habitación de Partes y Servicios y a su amigo pelinegro por ninguna cámara de seguridad poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba tras haber cerrado la puerta al conejo animatronico que había pasado por donde estaba ella y luego irse a**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 03:00 am, 48%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana, la castaña rojiza había estado cerrándole la puerta constantemente al conejo animatronico que rara vez lo había estado viendo por las cámaras buscando algo en los**_ _Baños_ _ **, en la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **e incluso por debajo de las mesas del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, mientras que desde el**_ _Escenario_ _ **el oso animatronico lo miraba dudoso de lo que buscaba su compañero sin estar viendo la cámara de Pirate Cove.**_ **-**

¿Qué estará buscando ese animatronico? - _se preguntaba para sí misma la castaña rojiza al ver por la tablet al conejo buscando algo_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vea… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza cambiando a la cámara_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _y ver las cortinas abiertas poniéndola nerviosa y al acceder a la cámara del_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _ver como un animatronico corría hacia la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

¡No, No, no, no, no entraras a mi oficina!- _decía la castaña rojiza algo histérica apretando el botón para cerrar la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ _y dejando escuchar un gran golpe en la puerta metálica como si alguien había chocado con ella_ \- me salve… ¡sí! ¡lo logre!

¡Auch! - _mencionaba una voz masculina desde al otro lado de la puerta metálica_ \- me golpe justo en la nariz… maldito guardia nocturno, ya verás cuando te atrape…

¿Se habrá ido?- _se preguntaba la castaña rojiza asomándose por la ventanilla de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _e iluminando el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _hasta ver que cierto animatronico dejándose ver asustando a la guardia_ \- ¡Ah! ¡¿qué haces aquí, vete?!

Arg, tu no me das ordenes maldito guardia nocturno - _decía el zorro animatronico enojado con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- ya veras, ¿qué te destripare con mi garfio?

Eso si tú puedes entrar a la oficina - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza en un tono burlón hacia el animatronico_ -

¿Te estas burlando de mí? - _decía el zorro animatronico molesto con el guardia nocturno_ \- ¡te voy a matar!

Si, ¿cómo no? - _respondía la castaña rojiza ahora más segura ignorando al zorro animatronico y mirar por la tablet que el conejo animatronico seguía buscando algo_ \- eso jamás sucederá…

Ya verás que te asesinare muy lentamente con mi garfio - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico molesto con el guardia nocturno de la oficina_ \- tendrás una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa que me pedirás clemencia…

Jodido ventilador, sí que hace mucho calor en esta oficina… - _decía la castaña rojiza ignorando al animatronico sacándose la gorra mostrando su hermoso cabello castaño rojizo amarrándolo en una cola de caballo y sacándose el chaleco de guardia quedando en una polera rojiza dejando ver su figura de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a cierto animatronico_ \- decías, ¿algo…?

¿Dónde se fue? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza dudosa en ver que el zorro no estaba en la ventanilla y ver por la tablet accediendo a la cámara de_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _mostrando las cortinas cerradas_ \- bueno, ¿cómo sea no me importa? ¡¿dónde rayos están belén y marco?!

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña rojiza estaba buscando por todas las cámaras de la pizzería a sus dos amigos accediendo desde la cámara de los**_ _Baños_ _ **,**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, la cámara de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **solo escuchándose cacerolas en esa cámara, hasta**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **donde estaba el conejo animatronico muy pensativo. En la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, el pelinegro estaba terminando de limpiar los utensilios de la cocina que había usado, mientras que la pollo animatronica estaba comiendo las pizzas que había hecho con la ayuda del guardia nocturno y notar que tenían un sabor distinto y delicioso.**_ **-**

Mmm… ¿estas pizzas tienen un sabor delicioso? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica comiendo una rebanada de las pizzas que había hecho con el guardia_ -

Te gusta, ¿el sabor que tienen? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido de que la animatronica pudiera saborear las pizzas llamándole mucho la atención sobre ese nuevo dato_ -

Sí, es un sabor exquisito y refrescante a la vez - _respondía la pollo animatronica sorprendida de que la pizza supiera tan delicioso_ -

Sabes, mientras no te dabas cuenta… - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamándole la atención de la animatronica sobre lo que estaba diciendo_ \- le añadí una especia que había traído conmigo…

¿Especia? ¿qué es eso? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica confundida hacia el guardia pelinegro_ -

Bueno, la especia es algo que le hechas a la comida, como por ejemplo pimienta, pimienta roja en la comida de algunos restaurantes gourmet - _respondía el pelinegro al recordar que se le había quedado su mezcla de especias que siempre le gustaron sus padres para que sus amigas lo probaran_ -

¿Restaurantes gourmet? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica confundida a lo que se refería el guardia pelinegro_ -

Chica, ¿nunca has conocido los restaurantes gourmet? - _respondía el pelinegro sorprendido de que la animatronica nunca haya conocido nunca un restaurante gourmet_ -

No, ¿nunca los he escuchado jamás en mi vida? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica comiéndose otra rebanada de pizza disfrutando del sabor de esa pizza_ \- y ¿qué especia le has puesto?

Es una especia llamada hoja de menta - _decía el pelinegro mostrando un pequeño frasco de plástico con un polvo blanco gris en su interior_ -

¿Hoja de menta? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica curiosa con esa especia que jamás había escuchado_ -

Cierto… ¿no tienes olfato? - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia la animatronica_ -

Ni que fuera un perro - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica frustrada a lo que quería decirle el guardia pelinegro_ -

Entonces, como puedes sentir el sabor a la especia de menta - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo confundido hacia la animatronica de saber que podía diferenciar los gustos de la pizza_ \- ¿si eres un robot?

B…Bueno, ni yo misma lo se… - _respondía la pollo animatronica algo dudosa hacia el guardia pelinegro casi diciéndole y debido a una extraña razón ella podía sentir los gustos de la pizza como sus compañeros animatronics_ -

Okey… - _mencionaba el pelinegro dudoso hacia la animatronica intentando de saber que escondía la animatronica_ \- bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la oficina…

¿Te vas tan pronto? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica dudosa de que se iba el guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno, como no encontré nada de información de que nos pueda servir a mí y a mis dos amigas…- _respondía el pelinegro con sinceridad hacia la animatronica_ \- además, de que a ella la dejamos sola por un buen rato y no quiero preocuparla

¿Amigas? ¿cuánto son ustedes? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica sorprendida de que el guardia pelinegro no estuviera solo en la pizzería_ -

Somos tres, yo, maría campos y belén rodríguez - _respondía el pelinegro hacia la animatronica dejándola estática por el ultimo nombre_ -

R…Rodríguez… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica algo estática en su lugar al recordarle ese nombre en su memoria recordando a alguien para ella y sus compañeros animatronics_ -

¿Sucede algo, chica…? - _preguntaba el pelinegro moviendo sus manos en frente de la animatronica para llamarle la atención_ \- chica

¿Eh? - _respondía la animatronica saliendo de su trance al ver al guardia pelinegro_ \- me decías, ¿algo?

¿Te sucede algo? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia la animatronica debido que estaba algo quieta últimamente_ -

No, no sucede nada… - _respondía la pollo animatronica intentando aparentar que no le sucedía nada_ -

Está bien, ¿si tú lo dices? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia la animatronica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- entonces, nos vemos

Eh, si… adiós… - _decía la animatronica algo distraída hacia el guardia pelinegro mientras veía que estaba sola otra vez en la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- ah, sí que eres una tonta, porque no lo mataste cuando tenías la oportunidad…

 **-** _ **Tras verse como tonta la pollo animatronica empezando a comer las pizzas con algo de frustración y confusión en no haber atrapado al guardia nocturno y meterlo en un traje de freddy, mientras veía la pizza que había preparado con el guardia nocturno. Mientras tanto el pelinegro se movía agachado por el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **sin ser visto por el oso animatronico en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **y por cierto animatronico del**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **escabulléndose por el Pasillo Derecho rumbo a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **donde estaba su amiga que estaba sin su uniforme.**_ **-**

Y tú, ¿dónde rayos habías estado marco? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza molesta con su amigo pelinegro al no verlo por ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad hace una hora_ -

B…Bueno, me había encontrado con la animatronica y sin más me tuve que esconder por un buen rato hasta que ella saliera de la cocina… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso hacia su amiga mintiéndole en lo que en verdad estaba haciendo_ -

Y bien, ¿encontraste alguna información, que nos pueda servir? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo pelinegro mientras miraba por la tablet y acceder a las cámaras de seguridad_ -

No, no pude encontrar nada - _decía el pelinegro algo frustrado al no poder obtener información acerca de los cinco niños desaparecidos de la pizzería_ -

Bueno, solo nos falta belén a que vuelva… - _mencionaba la castaña pelirroja hacia su amigo pelinegro al mirar por la tablet las cámaras y buscar alguna pista en donde estaba su amiga_ -

Momento, ¿ella no ha vuelto? - _preguntaba el pelinegro incrédulo de saber que no había vuelto su amiga castaña_ -

Desapareció igual que tu - _respondía la castaña rojiza mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo pelinegro_ \- no ha vuelto de hace una hora

Y, ¿no crees que…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo de pensar que la hayan atrapado y metido dentro de un traje animatronico_ -

No la atraparon - _decía la castaña rojiza interrumpiendo a su amigo pelinegro_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso en que su amiga supiera si la atraparon o no_ -

Por qué el conejo animatronico la hubiera atrapado de hace una hora - _respondía la castaña rojiza segura de sus palabras_ -

Cierto… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que su amiga tenía un buen punto_ \- y ¿dónde crees que este ella?

Probablemente haya encontrado algo oculto en esta pizzería - _respondía la castaña rojiza algo pensativa del motivo que su amiga castaña desapareciera_ \- y es por eso, ¿que no aparece en ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad?

Esperemos, ¿que este bien ella? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo por su amiga castaña sabiendo que si le pasaba algo su hermano le preguntaría todo el tiempo en donde estaría ella_ -

Sí, eso esperemos…- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada por su amiga mientras veía que el zorro animatronico corría por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _y sin perder más tiempo apretando el botón rojo cerrándole la puerta en la cara al animatronico_ \- ¡ni se te ocurra venir aquí!

¡Ya verás cuando te mate, maldito guardia! - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico detrás de la puerta metálica golpeándola con enojo y retirándose hacia su_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

Por poco y morimos por ese animatronico… - _decía la castaña rojiza algo incrédula de tener una segunda suerte en cerrarle la puerta al animatronico y ver a su amigo cerrar la otra puerta ya que había visto a la animatronica_ -

S…Si, por poco… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso hacia su amiga mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la oficina algo pensativo_ -

 **-** _ **El pelinegro estaba algo pensativo y su amiga castaña rojiza estaba atenta a las cámaras de seguridad cercanas a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, sorprendiéndola que el animatronico que intento de entrar a la oficina estuviera ahora mirando a la cámara de**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, la pollo animatronica en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, el conejo animatronico estaba buscando por todos lados a la castaña y el oso mirando a la cámara del**_ _Escenario_ _ **. En algún lugar de la pizzería, la castaña estaba bajando los escalones que la llevaban supuestamente al Sótano de y al llegar se sorprendió ver habían otros animatronics tirados en el suelo sin señal de activarse llamándole la curiosidad al ver que tenían las mejillas rojas a cada uno, al seguir explorando lo que sería el**_ _Sótano_ _ **de la pizzería encontrándose con algunas cajas algo viejas con algunos documentos muy viejos.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 04:00 am, 31%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, la castaña estuvo buscando todas las cajas que había encontrado algún documento o archivos de los papeles que había sobre los cinco niños desaparecidos y tras haber estado buscando una hora en el Sótano, se había encontrado una fotografía algo polvorienta y al remover lo que quedaba de tierra y polvo, reconocía esa fotografía al ver a dos guardias nocturnos junto con los demás animatronics sorprendiéndola de tal noticia.**_ **-**

P…Pero, esta es una fotografía de hace 20 años… - _murmuraba la castaña algo sorprendida de reconocer a esas dos personas_ \- ¿qué hace esta fotografía aquí y que hacen mis padres con todos esos animatronics…?

Sera mejor que me lo lleve… - _mencionaba la castaña guardando la fotografía en su chaleco de guardia y sin más emprendió a irse hacia la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ -

Es extraño que mis padres habían estado aquí… - _murmuraba la castaña intentando de sacar alguna conclusión al ver a sus padres en esa fotografía con los demás animatronics_ \- algo, raro sucede aquí… pero, ¿qué?

Se te perdió algo, guardia… - _mencionaba una voz femenina animatronica detrás de ella sobresaltando a la castaña_ -

¿Q…Quien está ahí? - _preguntaba la castaña alumbrando con su móvil escalones abajo para intentar de ver quien le había hablado_ -

Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar… - _respondía una voz femenina animatronica algo distorsionada mientras que desde la oscuridad se podía ver unas pupilas blancas brillar_ -

A…Aléjate de mí… - _mencionaba la castaña tomando un fierro para golpear lo que fuera que estuviera ahí debajo de los escalones del_ _ **Sótano**_ \- solo aléjate de mí y no te me acerques…

Tranquila, solo baja ese fierro… - _decía la voz femenina animatronica distorsionada intentando de calmar a la guardia_ \- puedes salir muy lastimada…

¡Aléjate de mí! - _decía la castaña lanzando con todas sus fuerzas el fierro dándole a algo e irse de ahí lo más pronto posible del_ _ **Sótano**_ \- de la que me salve…

¿Eso crees tú? - _preguntaba una voz masculina animatronico delante de la guardia nocturna_ -

Ahí, no… - _murmuraba la castaña mirando al frente y ver ahí al conejo animatronico cruzado de brazos_ \- no tu otra vez…

Quien más podría ser, ¡ahora si morirás aquí mismo! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico acercándose a la guardia nocturna con la intención de meter a la guardia en un traje antes de las seis de la mañana_ -

Ah… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver como el animatronico se acercaba hacia ella y por reacción corre hacia el pasando por debajo para emprender una carrera hacia la oficina_ \- ¡AH! ¡cierren esa puerta!

¡Ven aquí maldita guardia nocturna! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico corriendo detrás de su víctima y al ver a la cámara del_ _ **Pasillo**_ _Derecho se había detenido rápidamente_ \- ¡maldición!

Ja, ja, ¡no puedes atraparme! - _mencionaba la castaña burlona hacia el conejo animatronico_ -

Puede que yo no… - _decía el conejo animatronico en un tono burlón hacia la guardia_ \- pero, el si…

Rayos… - _murmuraba la castaña molesta al ver a un animatronic rojizo corriendo detrás del conejo y volviendo a su carrera rumbo a la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!

¡Cierren esa puerta! - _decía la castaña gritando desde el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _a sus amigos en la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

¿Escuchaste eso marco? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al escuchar la voz de su amiga_ -

Sí, se escucha como alguien corriendo… - _respondía el pelinegro al escuchar unos pasos proveniente del_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ -

¡Cierran esa puta puerta! - _mencionaba la castaña gritando a sus dos amigos que estaban en la_ _ **Oficina**_ _mientras era perseguida por el zorro animatronico_ -

¿Iré a ver? - _decía el pelinegro hacia su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ -

T…Ten cuidado… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

¿Qué pasa be…? - _preguntaba el pelinegro incrédulo al ver que a su amiga lo perseguía el zorro animatronico_ \- oh, rayos… ¡corre más rápido, belén!

¡Eso estoy haciendo, idiota! - _respondía la castaña corriendo lo más rápido que podía del zorro animatronico evitando los cortes con el garfio del animatronico_ \- ¡maldita chatarra oxidada, esto no es una carrera olímpica!

Vamos, ¡tú puedes solo un poco más! - _mencionaba el pelinegro animando a su amiga castaña al verla correr preparándose a apretar el botón rojo de la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ -

¡Es todo o nada! - _decía la castaña cerrando sus ojos para lanzarse hacia la_ _ **Oficina**_ _y justo a tiempo le cierran la puerta al animatronico_ -

Eso estuvo cerca… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al escuchar los golpes del animatronico en la puerta metálica_ -

Belén, ¿dónde habías estado?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada por su amiga mientras le daba un abrazo_ -

Estoy bien, maría - _respondía la castaña al ver que la había preocupado mucho a su amiga_ -

Encontraste algo, belén - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que si su amiga castaña habría tenido suerte en encontrar algo_ -

Sí y no… - _decía la castaña algo desilusionada al no haber encontrado nada relevante sobre la información de cinco niños desaparecidos_ -

¿A qué te refieres? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al no haber entendido nada_ -

Bueno, en primera no encontré nada sobre cinco niños desaparecidos… - _respondió la castaña hacia su amiga mientras recuperaba el aliento por la carrera de su vida_ \- pero…

Pero, ¿qué belén? - _decía le pelinegro algo dudoso en lo que haya encontrado su amiga castaña en el_ _ **Sótano**_ _de la pizzería_ -

Encontré una fotografía allá abajo… - _mencionaba la castaña sacando de su chaleco de guardia una fotografía algo vieja por los años_ -

¿Dos guardias nocturnos con muchos animatronics? - _preguntaba el pelinegro confundido al ver a dos guardias nocturnos, una adulta con su hijo entre los dos guardias nocturnos_ -

Es raro ver en esta fotografía, ¿dos guardias nocturnos junto a los animatronics? - _decía la castaña rojiza al ver bien la fotografía que ambos guardias estaban cargando a alguien_ \- ¿quiénes serán?

Eso no lo sabremos hasta averiguar, ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo curioso sobre esa fotografía mientras miraba a sus dos amigas_ -

Creo saber, ¿quiénes eran…? - _decía la castaña mirando a sus dos amigos con algo de confusión_ -

¿Quiénes? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa mirando a su amiga mientras que el pelinegro cerraba la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ -

S…Son mis padres… - _respondió la castaña algo incomoda hacia sus dos amigos_ -

¡Tus padres! - _mencionaban el pelinegro junto a la castaña rojiza incrédulos de que los padres de su amiga trabajaran en la pizzería_ -

Incluso yo estoy sorprendida de que mis padres hayan trabajado en esta pizzería - _decía la castaña algo sorprendida hacia sus amigos en saber que sus padres trabajaron en la pizzería_ -

Luego veremos eso, ahora tenemos que aguantar lo que nos queda solo dos horas para que nuestro turno termine - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mientras miraba a sus dos amigos_ -

Cierto, no podemos distraernos o podríamos acabar dentro de un traje animatronico - _decía el pelinegro al saber que no podía confiar de la animatronica debido que aun su vida estaba en juego_ -

Después averiguaremos sobre eso más tarde, ahora ahí que sobrevivir juntos - _decía la castaña rojiza intentando de animar a su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña rojiza se sentaba en la silla mirando a la tablet para acceder a las cámaras de seguridad y ver donde estaba cada animatronico por la pizzería, el pelinegro se colocaba por la**_ _Puerta Derecha_ _ **y por último la castaña por la**_ _Puerta Izquierda_ _ **trabajando los tres guardias nocturnos juntos. En el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, el conejo animatronico miraba con enojo a la cámara de seguridad, mientras que la pollo apenas había salido de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **para unirse a la caza de los guardias nocturnos y el zorro animatronico mirando de vez en cuando a la cámara que estaba en el**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **para prepararse para correr rumbo a la oficina cuando tuviera oportunidad, mientras que el oso animatronico miraba curioso como estos guardias nocturnos eran distintos a los anteriores.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 05:00 am, 14%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, el conejo animatronico estaba en el**_ _Armario_ _ **mirando a la cámara de seguridad con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas, la pollo animatronica estaba en los**_ _Baños_ _ **mirando a la cámara y al zorro animatronico mostrándose un poco su rostro en la cámara de**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, mientras que el oso animatronico estaba en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **mirando algo molesto al ver que no podía hacer nada hasta la siguiente noche. En la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, el pelinegro estaba atento por la**_ _Puerta Derecha_ _ **junto con la castaña en la**_ _Puerta Izquierda_ _ **intentando de escuchar los pasos de los dos animatronics que vendría por el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **y la castaña rojiza estaba en la tablet vigilando cada movimiento de los tres animatronics que estaban en movimiento por la pizzería.**_ **-**

Oigan… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de sus dos amigos_ -

¿Qué sucede? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso por su amiga_ -

Es normal, ¿empezar ver cosas? - _respondía la castaña rojiza algo nerviosa al estar empezando a ver alucinaciones de la nada_ -

No, eso no es normal… - _decía la castaña hacia su amiga ahora empezando a tener lo mismo que su amiga_ \- eso fue raro…

No me digas, ¿que tú también los viste…? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo incomoda mientras_ -

Oigan, chicas… - _decía el pelinegro algo preocupado por sus amigas debido que estuvieron con mucho cansancio desde hace cuatro horas_ \- creo, ¿que están muy cansadas y es por eso que están viendo cosas?

Pero, ¿ni siguiera nosotras estamos cansadas? - _mencionaban las dos guardias nocturnas algo confundidas al haber visto cosas de la nada_ -

Es raro que ustedes hayan… - _decía el pelinegro algo nervioso hasta empezar a ver alucinaciones de la nada_ -

¿Te sucede algo marco? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al ver a su amigo algo nervioso_ -

Creo, ¿que ahora yo estoy viendo cosas…? - _respondía el pelinegro algo incrédulo al estar viendo cosas sin sentido_ -

Tenemos que estar atentos e ignorar esas alucinaciones - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus dos amigos_ \- además, no podemos morir en manos de los animatronics

Sí, tienes mucha razón belén - _decía la castaña rojiza apoyando a su amiga mientras ambas miraban a su amigo_ -

Al parecer no podemos hacer nada más que trabajar juntos - _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver a sus dos amigas e intentar de ignorar las alucinaciones_ -

Sí, además de que no quiero estar dentro de un tonto traje de freddy… - _decía la castaña rojiza algo nerviosa imaginando su muerte dentro de un traje animatronico_ -

Bien, entonces a estar muy concentrados - _mencionaba la castaña animando a sus amigos para terminar su turno nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que cada uno tomaba el turno del otro para estar vigilando las cámaras de seguridad lo que quedaba de hora a los tres animatronics que estaban funcionando en esta noche ya que de vez en cuando no encontraban a la pollo animatronica y al colocar la cámara de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **se escuchaban golpes de cacerolas indicando que estaba ahí la animatronica. Tras haber estado vigilando a los animatronics por media hora, en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **el oso animatronico ya estaba impaciente de empezar a ir tras sus víctimas que estaban en la**_ _Oficina_ _ **para terminar de una vez por todas con los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

 **\- Tercera noche, 06:00 am, 00%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, dejándose escuchar por toda la pizzería unas campanadas indicando que había terminado el turno nocturno para que el guardia nocturno tomara sus cosas y retirarse. Al llegar al**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, el pelinegro abrió la puerta ya que a lo lejos se podía ver el vehículo de su jefe llegar, mientras que la castaña miraba a los tres animatronics del**_ _Escenario_ _ **y la castaña rojiza al ver que tenía algo de tiempo, empezó a dibujar el escenario de Pirate Cove sin saber que cierto animatronico la miraba desde las cortinas.**_ **-**

Felicidades, terminaron su turno nocturno vivos - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear ingresando a su pizzería y ver a sus tres guardias nocturnos aún vivos_ -

Sí, ¿eso no le interesa si vivimos o no? - _decía la castaña rojiza con molesta hacia su jefe sabiendo que no puede renunciar_ -

María, compórtate… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver la conducta de su amiga mientras intentaba de calmarla y que no se metiera en problemas_ -

Bueno señorita campos, no es la primera vez que escucho esas mismas palabras - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear sin importarle ese comentario de su guardia nocturna_ \- espero, que lo hayan pasado bien ustedes tres

S…Sí, ¿cómo no podríamos pasarlo bien entre nosotros tres nada más…? - _decía la castaña volteando a ver a su jefe intentando de calmar sus nervios_ -

Bueno, iré a mi oficina a hacer unos papeleos que tengo importante - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al escuchar eso de su primera guardia nocturna mientras que el pelinegro le entregaba la llave_ -

Ah, señor fazbear… - _decía la castaña llamando la atención de su jefe_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede señorita rodríguez? - _decía el señor Fazbear volteándose a ver a su guardia nocturna_ -

Usted sabe algo, ¿sobre cinco niños desaparecidos? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa en que su jefe supiera algo_ -

No, ¿no sé nada de cinco niños desaparecidos? - _respondía el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturna_ \- pero, tarvez haya ocurrido eso en la pizzería original

¿Pizzería original? - _preguntaban los tres guardias nocturnos incrédulos de saber que habia una pizzería principal_ -

Es la pizzería principal de las demás pizzerías freddy fazbear's pizza - _respondía el señor Fazbear hacia sus tres guardias mientras miraba el reloj de su bolsillo_ \- si eso es todo, nos veremos en la siguiente noche

Adiós… - _murmuraban los tres guardias nocturnos incrédulos de ver que la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza tuviera una principal a diferencia de las demás que supuestamente están en el país_ -

Estoy sorprendida de que haya otras pizzería iguales a esta… - _mencionaba la castaña algo incrédula al saber que habían mas pizzerías iguales_ -

Bueno será mejor irnos antes, ¿que nuestros familiares se enojen y se preocupen por nosotros? - _decía el pelinegro algo preocupado en que sus padres se preocuparían por que no llega a la hora_ -

Cierto, además de que mi madre es algo preocupada conmigo - _decía la castaña rojiza algo dudosa en saber que su padre se preocuparía mucho_ \- y, ¿tu belén?

Bueno, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector sobre en llegar a casa y ser puntual - _mencionaba la castaña algo incomoda al saber que su hermano mayor era muy sobreprotector_ -

Tienes suerte de tener un hermano mayor así… - _decía la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al ver que tenía un hermano así_ -

Sí, además no todos los hermanos mayores tratan así a los hermanos o hermanas menores… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al entender como algunos hermanos o hermanas mayores trataban de vez en cuando mal a los hermanos o hermanas menores_ -

Bueno, ¿qué harán en la tarde? - _preguntaba la castaña hacia sus dos amigos al saber que ya tenía una cuartada para faltar a sus clases_ -

Yo, faltare por unos días en el instituto, ya que quiero ayudar a mis padres en el restaurante… - _respondía el pelinegro hacia su amiga castaña_ -

Yo debo estar en el instituto para mis clases de artes… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al saber que no podía faltar en su clase favorita_ -

Mmm… les agradaría, ¿si nos juntamos todos en la pizzería para comer algo? - _decía la castaña algo pensativa hacia sus dos amigos para intentar de olvidar el mal rato de esta noche y pasarla bien entre ellos_ -

Por mí, bien - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al saber que al menos tenían un lugar para reunirse con los demás_ -

Cuenta conmigo - _mencionaba el pelinegro apoyando la idea de su amiga al tener un lugar donde reunirse todos después de las cosas que tenían que hacer cada uno_ -

Bien, entonces nos veremos en la tarde - _mencionaba la castaña hacia sus dos amigos tomando su bolso y retirándose hacia su casa_ -

Claro - _murmuraban el pelinegro junto a la castaña rojiza al ver a su amiga irse a su casa_ -

Quieres, ¿qué te acompañe a tu casa? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que su casa estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de su amiga_ -

Claro, además así aprovechamos de hablar en el camino - _decía la castaña rojiza al saber que su amigo la acompañaría a su casa_ -

 **-** _ **El pelinegro se había ofrecido en acompañar a su amiga hacia su casa sin darse cuenta que los animatronics los miraban de reojo al verlos irse de la pizzería y ver que tenían unos minutos de sobra antes de que llegaran los empleados y los clientes aprovechando de caminar por el lugar antes de que empezaran. La castaña al llegar a su casa y ver que su hermano mayor aun seguía durmiendo en el sofá debido que estuvo pasando toda la tarde mirando documentales y sin mas remedio la hermana menor había traído una manta tapando a su hermano para que no se resfriara e irse a su habitación a dormir por un buen rato.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, como sabrán en mi país hiso mucho calor y con suerte puedo avanzar en mis fics… si, se que me tarde mucho, pero aparte los incendios forestal complica mucho, además de que el aire está muy pesado y con suerte puedo concentrarme en avanzar en mis fics sin problemas así que aviso que mañana no seguiré mi fic debido que iré a hacer mi examen de conducir practico, y les quería dejar ese aviso para los que no sabían, bueno sin más a despedir el capítulo._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **heya, bueno como sabrán hoy tenemos a nuestros dos guardias nocturnos, ¡ellos son belén rodríguez y marco dickinson!**_

Belén: hola lectores

Marco: hola

 **Yo:** _ **y como nueva invitada, ¡aquí tenemos a maría campos!**_

María: h-hola a todos… - _saluda algo nerviosa_ -

Belén: ya te vas a acostumbrar a esto

Marco: eso es verdad

María: si ustedes, lo dicen…

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, como hoy no tenemos ningún review… despidan el capítulo, yo me largo hace demasiada calor aquí… :P**_ - _se va del lugar_ -

Marco: bueno, ¿estas lista maría?

María: s-si…

Belén: anímate, esto te hará sentir bien contigo misma para quitarte el nerviosismo

Marco: aquí tienes la tarjeta que tienes que leerlo y así despedimos el capítulo, ¿okey?

María: o-okey…

Belén: bien, a las de tres… 1…

Marco: 2…

María: 3…

Belén: no olviden dejar sus _**review**_ o sus _**mensajes privados**_ ( _ **PM**_ )

Marco: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ pueda saber sus opiniones sobre cada capitulo

María: t-también visítenlo en su página de _**facebook**_ , p-para ustedes los lectores les envíen sus mensajes personales

Belén: para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras hablen personalmente o enviarles sus mensajes personalmente

María/Marco/Belén: que tengan una buena **mañana** , **tarde** , **noche** o **madrugada** , ¿que tengan unas buenas vacaciones? nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se van a sus respectivas casas_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	8. Un gran espectáculo

**Un gran espectáculo.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon a excepción de mis Oc's y la trama de la historia son míos, solo para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _Si en algunos capítulos encuentran letras de canciones, al final de cada capítulo estaré dejando los nombres de las canciones y de los artistas quienes los hicieron. Y también les dejare las letras en_ _ **Inglés**_ _o en [_ _ **Español**_ _] si es que encuentro las traducciones bien, sin más preámbulos disfruten del capítulo y no olviden incluir en sus review si les gusta esta idea de las letras en ¿inglés o español?_

* * *

 **\- Martes 12 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la mañana, la castaña se había levantado debido que estaba oliendo su desayuno favorito los hotcakes que una vez su madre le preparaba al arreglarse y bajar los escalones rumbo a la cocina encontrándose a su hermano mayor preparando el desayuno sorprendiéndola al verlo aun en casa.**_ **-**

¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntaba la castaña menor al ver a su hermano mayor en casa_ -

Preparando el desayuno hermana - _respondía el rubio mayor algo incrédulo hacia su hermana menor_ -

P…Pero, ¿deberías estar en el trabajo? - _mencionaba la castaña menor incrédula al ver a su hermano aun en casa_ -

Me llamaron y me dijeron, que me tomara el día libre debido que había una reunión muy importante el jefe - _decía el rubio mayor tomando una espátula y voltear el hotcake para luego mirar a su hermana menor_ \- así que estaré en casa un buen rato

Nunca te había visto cocinar hotcakes - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo sorprendida de ver a su hermano mayor cocinar hotcakes en estos días_ \- ya que me acuerdo que mama los preparaba…

Sí, eso lo se hermanita… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor cambiando su tono a uno melancólico_ \- pero, el pasado queda en el pasado, estamos en el presente…

Eso lo se… - _decía la castaña menor algo melancólica al ver a su hermano hablar esa forma sabiendo que tenía que olvidar el accidente que cobró las vidas de sus padres_ \- y, ¿que harás esta tarde?

Dormir un rato, ¿supongo? - _respondía el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor terminando de preparar los hotcakes_ \- y ¿tu?

Bueno, me juntare en un rato más con mis amigos del instituto en la plaza… - _mencionaba la castaña menor al ver el delicioso desayuno de su hermano mayor_ \- puedo preguntarte, ¿algo?

Dime - _decía el rubio mayor algo dudoso hacia su hermana menor mientras le dejaba un plato con hotcakes_ -

¿Aun te gusta tocar la guitarra? - _preguntaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor dándole una probada a su desayuno_ -

No he tenido tiempo en practicar - _respondía el rubio mayor dudoso hacia su hermana menor_ \- ¿Por qué, lo preguntas?

Bueno, yo me juntare con mis amigos en la plaza y llevare mi violín - _mencionaba la castaña menor mirando algo dudosa hacia su hermano mayor_ \- y quería saber, ¿si irías con nosotros?

Lo pensare - _decía el rubio mayor algo dudoso si ir junto a su hermana menor mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno_ -

Estaremos en la plaza cercana a la pizzería, nos juntaremos en la tarde, ¿si es que te gustaría ir? - _mencionaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor al verlo algo dudoso su hermano mayor_ -

Si, vas con tus amigos… - _decía el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja_ \- no te metas en problemas

Seguro, yo nunca me meto en problemas - _mencionaba la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Te recuerdo que los chicos se aprovechaban de ti… - _decía el rubio mayor sin importancia a su hermana menor recordándole eso_ -

No me lo tenías que acordarme de eso… - _decía la castaña menor molesta con su hermano dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja_ -

Aja, siempre dices eso y los chicos van detrás de ti - _murmuraba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor_ -

Dijiste, ¿algo?- _mencionaba la castaña menor dudosa al haber escuchado algo de su hermano mayor_ -

Dije, ¿que será mejor que te vayas o no podrás ver a tus amigos en la plaza? - _decía el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor mientras miraba de reojo el reloj de la cocina_ -

¿Por qué lo dices…? - _preguntaba la castaña menor dudosa por ese comentario de su hermano al mirar la hora del reloj de la cocina_ \- ¡rayos, se me paso un poco la hora!

Oye…- _mencionaba el rubio mayor incrédulo de ver a su hermana menor comer rápidamente el desayuno y emprender una carrera rumbo al baño para darse una ducha_ \- nunca cambiara… ¿aunque espero no estar tan oxidado…?

 **-** _ **El rubio se había quedado solo en la cocina desayunando tranquilo debido que no tenía ningún apuro a excepción de su hermana menor que había salido corriendo de en donde estaba, tras haber pasado unos diez minutos, la castaña se había terminado de duchar e ir a su habitación para ir a buscar algo bonito y tras haberse puesto una polera blanca, pantalones negros y zapatilla blancas, empezó a buscar su preciado violín sin perder más tiempo irse rumbo a la plaza donde estarían sus amigos. En la plaza el pelinegro junto a sus dos amigas estaban sentados cerca de una fuente a esperar a su amiga castaña a que llegara, mientras hablaban de ciertas cosas que hacían en el trabajo nocturno sin contar que ciertos animatrónicos los querían asesinar hacia su amiga pelirroja que se había teñido su cabello rojizo a uno negro.**_ **-**

¿Así que, solo están sentados y sin hacer nada más? - _preguntaba la pelinegra hacia sus dos amigos sentados en la fuente_ -

S…Sí, además de estar seis horas ahí sin hacer nada más que vigilar las cámaras de seguridad - _respondía la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga sabiendo lo metiche que podría ser ella_ -

Y josé, ¿no dijo que iba a venir? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de no haber visto a su amigo_ -

Me dejo un mensaje de texto y decía que no podría venir ya que le toco cuidar la tienda de sus padres - _decía la pelinegra hacia su amigo pelinegro con algo de aburrimiento_ \- además, ¿han ido a la tienda de sus padres?

No - _respondían el pelinegro y la castaña rojiza negando hacia su amiga pelinegra_ -

Tú, ¿has ido a la tienda de los padres de josé? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza dudosa de que su amiga pelinegra haya ido_ -

Sí, aparte de que vendieran cosas electrónicas también venden algunos instrumentos musicales - _respondía la pelinegra mientras sacaba su móvil y les buscaba una fotografía de la sección de músicas_ \- miren

Wow, ¿tienen buenas guitarras? - _mencionaba el pelinegro sorprendido al ver las fotos de la tienda de su amigo pelirrojo_ -

Además, me gustaron los instrumentos que venden - _decía la castaña rojiza sorprendida de que los padres de su amigo pelirrojo vendieran instrumentos musicales_ -

Tengo pensado comprar algún instrumento- _mencionaba la pelinegra algo dudosa hacia sus dos amigos que estaban al lado de ella_ \- pero ¿no sé cuál?

Ahí varios instrumentos, ¿qué te podrían gustar? - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso en que tipos de instrumentos podría gustarle a su amiga_ -

Si, aparte que esta el violín, la guitarra, la batería, el micrófono, el saxofón, el piano, entre otros - _decía la castaña rojiza nombrando algunos instrumentos que le podría gustar a su amiga_ -

Ahí veré luego - _decía la pelinegra algo dudosa en que instrumento le podría gustar hasta ver a alguien muy conocido para ella_ \- oigan, ¿ese no es josé?

No se suponía, ¿que el estaría en la tienda cuidándola?- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa al ver a su amigo_ -

¿No le ven algo raro a josé? - _preguntaba el pelinegro incrédulo de ver a su amigo pelinegro ahora con el pelo de un color verdoso_ -

Se le ve raro con ese color de pelo - _respondía la castaña rojiza al ver a su amigo de ese color de pelo_ -

¡Que ahí chicos! - _saludaba el peli verde llegando donde estaban sentados sus amigos en la fuente_ -

José, ¿qué te paso en el pelo? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo_ -

Bueno, quería teñirme el pelo y me quede de ese color - _respondía el peli verde hacia sus dos amigos mirando a la pelinegra que se estaba riendo_ \- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

Tu pelo… - _mencionaba la pelinegra aguantándose de reí de su amigo hasta no aguantar más_ \- parece un brócoli bien verde…

Sí, síguete riendo - _decía el peli verde al ver a su amiga pelinegra reírse aún más_ -

Y, ¿que traes en esa mochila? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo algo curiosa en lo que traía_ -

Bueno, yo traje… - _decía el peli verde dejando su mochila en el suelo hasta ser interrumpido por su amiga pelinegra_ -

¡Belén! - _mencionaba la pelinegra interrumpiendo a su amigo al ver a su amiga llamando la atención de ella_ \- ¡estamos aquí, rodríguez!

Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? - _saludaba la castaña a sus amigos mientras se acercaba con un estuche de un instrumento musical en su espalda_ -

Bien, y ¿tu belén? - _saludaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga mientras le sonreía alegre_ -

Oye rodríguez, ¿qué es lo que traes en tu espalda? - _preguntaba el pelinegro curioso lo que traía su amiga_ -

Oh, cierto…- _respondía la castaña dejando el estuche en el suelo y mostrándoselo a sus amigos_ \- es mi violín favorito, que me había comprado mi madre cuando era una niña de cinco

¿Tocarías algo para nosotros? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza sorprendida de ver un violín de un color rojizo claro_ -

C…Claro, si ustedes gustan de escuchar como toco el violín… - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda de tocar su violín en público con mucha gente que pasaba por la plaza_ \- ¿Qué traes en la mochila josé?

Bueno, ¿cómo cierta pelinegra no paraba de molestarme? - _decía el peli verde mirando a su amiga reírse de el en voz baja_ \- me traje un amplificador y como el tuyo es un violín eléctrico, podrías al menos así escuchar mejor al tocar tu violín

¿Cómo sabes si mi violín es eléctrico? - _preguntaba la castaña sorprendida de que su amigo supiera la diferencia de un violín normar a uno eléctrico_ -

Bueno, mi madre siempre le gusto vender instrumentos musicales y mi padre cosas relacionadas con computación, teléfonos celulares entre otros - _respondía el peli verde hacia su amiga mientras sacaba su amplificador de color negro con rojo_ -

Bueno, es momento de escuchar a nuestra amiga tocar su violín - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos en un tono animado_ _ **-**_

Por cierto, ¿qué le paso a tu pelo? - _decía la castaña señalando al pelo de su amigo_ \- se ve raro…

Me lo quise teñir de otro color - _decía el peli verde hacia su amiga mientras escuchaba la risa descontrolada de su amiga_ -

Verdad, ¿que parece un brócoli?- _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia su amiga mientras se reía_ -

Ya cállate, ¡¿que con ese color de tu cabello pareces una emo?! - _decía el peli verde molesto con su amiga ya por tanta risa_ -

¡A quien le llamas emo, maldito brócoli! - _decía la pelinegra en un tono molesta hacia su amigo_ -

¡A la que estoy viendo frente de mí! - _respondía el peli verde hacia su amiga en un tono molesto_ -

¡Ahora, si sacaste boleto para una golpiza! - _decía la pelinegra molesta arremangándose las mangas_ -

¡A ver éntrale, maldita emo! - _decía el peli verde en un tono molesto hacia su amiga_ -

Ya empezaron a pelear ambos… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a sus dos amigos pelearse como niños mientras se tiraban el pelo o se daban coscorrones_ -

¿Por qué no mejor te preparas, belén? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga_ -

Están seguros, ¿sobre esto? - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Sí, además que estos dos van a estar así un buen rato - _mencionaba el pelinegro mientras señalaba a sus dos amigos pelearse como niños_ -

Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen - _decía la castaña tomando su estuche de su violín y tomando el amplificador de su amigo conectándolo_ \- espero, ¿que les guste…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro junto a la castaña rojiza paraban alejándose un poco de su amiga y de sus dos amigos que peleaban como si fueran hermanos de verdad. La castaña estaba afinando las cuerdas de su violín olvidando, que estaba conectado al amplificador haciendo que algunas personas que estaban en la plaza se acercaran sin que ella se diera cuenta de la gente que estaba viniendo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras haber afinado bien su violín, sin notar que había un grupo de diez niños que se habían acercado a la castaña para ver como tocaría el instrumento mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo de su violín en un estilo oriental sorprendiendo a los presentes del talento de la joven violinista. Todos los niños estaban maravillado por el espectáculo que les estaba dando la joven violinista sin percatarse de la presencia del grupo de niños y algunos adultos que se habían detenido a escuchar el estilo de la joven y tras haber terminado mirando a quienes aplaudían con el último movimiento con su violín.**_ **-**

¡Bravo! - _decía el grupo de niños maravillados de escuchar algo así de la joven violinista_ -

D…Desde, ¿cuándo están ahí…? - _mencionaba la castaña sorprendida y algo avergonzada al ver al grupo de niños y adultos que la habían estado mirando por un buen rato_ -

Ellos están ahí, desde que empezaste a tocar tu violín - _decía el pelinegro hacia su amiga mientras miraba sorprendido de que tocara de esa forma_ -

Sí, nunca creía que supieras tocar de esa forma el violín - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza sorprendida de su amiga_ \- ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

Bueno, siempre me gusto un poco el estilo dubstep - _decía la castaña algo incomoda al ver las miradas de los niños_ -

Señorita…- _decía una niña peli naranja algo dudosa hacia la violinista_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa pequeña? - _mencionaba la castaña agachándose a la altura de la niña_ -

Podría volver a tocar su violín, ¿algo más para nosotros? - _decía la pequeña peli naranja hacia la joven violinista siendo apoyada por los demás niños_ -

¿En serio, les gusto? - _preguntaba la castaña algo incrédula hacia la niña peli naranja y luego mirar al resto de los niños_ -

Sí - _respondían los niños al mismo tiempo queriendo escuchar más a la joven violinista_ -

Bueno, si ustedes quieren seguir escuchando - _mencionaba la castaña al saber que no podía decirles a unos niños que no_ \- ahora necesitare, que ustedes cierren sus ojos y se dejen llevar por el sonido del violín…

 **-** _ **El pequeño grupo de niños seguían las instrucciones de la joven violinista empezando a escuchar una leve melódica producida del violín, mientras que algunos adultos grababan con sus móviles el espectáculo que les estaba dando la castaña a los niños. La castaña empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que tocaba su violín dándole un ritmo a la melódica algo distinta, los adultos miraban sorprendidos al talento de la castaña incluyendo a sus amigos al escuchar tal melodía del instrumento de cuerda de su amiga castaña hasta haber terminado dándole a los espectadores una reverencia.**_ **-**

Espero, que les haya gustado a todos… - _mencionaba la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los adultos y niños que se habían tomado su tiempo para escucharla tocar su violín_ -

¡Gracias, señorita! - _decían los niños alegres de haber escuchado algo hermoso del estilo de la joven violinista y marcharse con sus respectivos padres_ -

Vaya, ¿nunca nos contaste que eras muy buena con el violín? - _decía la pelinegra sorprendida de su amiga de que demostrara a las personas su talento de esa forma_ -

Mariana, deja a belén en paz - _decía la castaña rojiza algo molesta al verla muy cerca de su amiga_ \- además, creo que se está haciendo tarde

¿Tarde para qué? - _preguntaba el peli verde dudoso hacia su amiga_ -

Que ya son las tres de la tarde - _respondía el pelinegro incrédulo de cómo había pasado la hora_ \- ¿les parece si vamos a la pizzería?

¡Pues claro, muero de hambre! - _decía la pelinegra hacia su amigo mientras se escuchaba rugirle el estómago_ \- ya quiero comer mi pizza primaveral…

Ya contrólate mariana, pareces una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza incrédula de que su amiga pelinegra sea tan infantil en casi en todo_ -

¡Pero, muero de hambre! - _decía la pelinegra algo frustrada al sentir que se moría_ -

¿Acaso no desayunaste? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo molesta por la actitud infantil de su amiga_ -

No, no desayune nada esta mañana - _respondía la pelinegra frustrada hacia su amiga el por que no había desayunado nada_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba el peli verde y el pelinegro curiosos al saber el por que su amiga no desayuno_ -

Me dio flojera prepararme mi desayuno - _respondía la pelinegra algo frustrada mientras caminaban rumbo a la pizzería_ -

¡Qué floja eres mariana! - _mencionaban sus amigos incrédulos de la flojera de su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Estaban hablando sobre, que tipo de música les gustaba a cada uno de ellos y al saber que cada uno tenía sus propios gustos sobre el tema de la música, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban cerca de la pizzería. Al ingresar a la pizzería, buscaron una mesa desocupada justo cerca del**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, habían pedido su orden de siempre y pagado las pizzas, para seguir hablando sobre los estilos de músicas sin sospechar que cierto animatronico los espiaba desde detrás de las cortinas.**_ **-**

¿Así que te gusta el género dubstep? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al saber el gusto de la música que ella tenía_ -

Así es, ¿creo que a josé le gusta el rock alternativo? - _respondía la castaña mirando a su amigo peli verde que estaba a su lado_ \- ¿verdad?

Así es belén - _mencionaba el peli verde asintiendo hacia su amiga al ver que le gustaba ese genero de la música_ \- además, que tengo una guitarra eléctrica en mi habitación

¿Por qué no lo trajiste? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso el por qué su amigo no había traído la guitarra_ -

B…Bueno, es una guitarra única y quiero mantenerla así - _respondía el peli verde hacia su amigo mientras miraba algo curioso hacia el pelinegro_ \- además, es un regalo de mi tío

¿Tu tío? - _preguntaban sus amigos incrédulos de saber que a su amigo le habían dado una guitarra por el tío de su amigo_ -

Y tu marco - _respondía el peli verde mirando a su amigo algo curioso sobre que género de la música le gustaba_ -

Bueno, me gusta el rock y la acústica - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso sobre su gusto del género de la música_ -

Aquí les traigo sus pedidos - _decía la camarera llegando con el pedido de grupo de jóvenes_ \- si me disculpan me retiro a atender a los demás clientes

Chicos - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos llamándoles la atención_ -

¿Qué pasa mariana? - _preguntaba la castaña mirando a su amiga algo dudosa_ -

Tengo pensado trabajar con ustedes como guardia nocturna - _respondía la pelinegra hacia sus amigos sorprendiéndolos a los tres que trabajan en la pizzería, mientras que el pelinegro se atragantaba con un pedazo de pizza_ -

Aguanta marco - _mencionaba la castaña golpeando la espalda de su amigo intentando de que se le pasara mientras lo veía beber el refresco_ -

¡Estás loca, mariana! - _decía la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga mientras miraba preocupada por su amigo_ -

¿Qué hice? - _preguntaba la pelinegra hacia su amiga dudosa de lo que había dicho_ -

¡Casi haces que marco se atragante con tus estupideces! - _respondía la castaña rojiza molesta al ver que por tal cosa casi muere su amigo_ -

¿Por qué estás tan alterada? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo dudosa de ver a su amiga molesta por pedir un trabajo en la pizzería_ -

¡Eso no te incumbe! - _respondía la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga al ver que su amigo ahora estaba recuperando el aire_ -

Tranquilízate maría - _decía el peli verde intentando de calmar a su amiga_ -

Bueno, iré a ver dónde puedo conseguir el mismo empleo que ustedes tres - _mencionaba la pelinegra levantándose para ir a buscar al gerente_ -

Esto será un gran problema… - _decía la castaña incrédula de ver a su amiga irse a pedir el empleo_ -

¿Por qué belén? - _preguntaba el peli verde hacia su amiga algo confundido a lo que se refería ella_ -

Mejor olvida lo que dije… - _respondía la castaña algo incrédula hacia su amigo que estuvo a punto de contarle_ -

Si, ¿tú lo dices? - _mencionaba el peli verde algo dudoso hacia su amiga_ -

Creen, ¿qué mariana consiga el empleo…? - _decía el pelinegro algo incrédulo al saber que tendrían a alguien más en el turno nocturno_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo molesta con su amiga por tal noticia_ \- de seguro hará que nos maten…

Dijiste, ¿algo? - _decía el peli verde algo dudoso hacia su amiga al haber escuchado algo en un susurro_ -

Dije, que mariana va estar más fastidiosa de lo normal… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo nerviosa hacia su amigo que estaba mirándola algo confundido en lo que había dicho_ -

Ya, no nos pongamos a pelear ahora - _decía la castaña intentando de calmar a su amiga_ -

Como tú quieras, belén… - _decía la castaña rojiza algo frustrada al saber que su amiga pelinegra los meterá en problemas_ -

No te tienes que enojar con mariana - _decía el pelinegro sabiendo que de vez en cuando su amiga podría ser algo molesta e inquieta, pero era su forma de ser_ \- además, ¿somos amigos no?

Sí, pero mariana es tan…- _decía la castaña rojiza opinando de su amiga que se había retirado hace unos minutos_ -

Irritante… - _mencionaban sus tres amigos interrumpiéndola sabiendo a lo que quería decir_ \- lo sabemos…

 **-** _ **Sin más que decir, la castaña rojiza estaba comiendo junto a sus amigos antes de que se enfriaran sus pizzas sin notar que cierto animatronico los espiaba detrás de las cortinas moradas evitando ser descubierto por los demás clientes y de los tres guardias nocturnos. Mientras que la pelinegra había pedido indicaciones a una camarera en donde quedaba la oficina del gerente para pedir el empleo y dirigiéndose por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina.**_ **-**

Adelante - _decía el señor Fazbear al escuchar la puerta golpear y ver a una joven pelinegra entrar en su oficina_ \- se le ofrece algo señorita

Permiso- _decía la pelinegra entrando en la oficina del gerente y ver a un hombre mayor sentado y con unos papeles_ \- quería saber, ¿si aún está el empleo como guardia nocturno?

Mmm… - _murmuraba el señor Fazbear algo pensativo debido que ya tenía a tres guardias nocturnos en su pizzería_ \- sí, aún tenemos el empleo… tome asiento señorita

Está bien - _mencionaba la pelinegra mientras se sentaba y miraba a su jefe algo nerviosa en que le preguntaría_ -

Le hare unas preguntas y quiero que me las responda - _decía el señor Fazbear mirando a la pelinegra_ \- ¿quedo claro?

Sí, lo entendí perfectamente - _decía la pelinegra asintiendo hacia el gerente que sacaba desde el escritorio unos papeles_ -

Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear hacia la joven que estaba en frente de el_ -

Mariana alexa santos sandoval - _respondía la pelinegra a la pregunta del gerente_ -

¿Edad? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear hacia la joven_ -

18 años - _respondía la pelinegra hacia el gerente en frente de ella_ -

¿Está usted estudiando o trabajando? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear hacia la joven_ -

Estoy estudiando - _respondía la pelinegra hacia el gerente por esa pregunta_ -

¿Alguna profesión o actividad? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear hacia la joven que estaba en frente_ -

Mmm… - _murmuraba la pelinegra pensando en su respuesta ya que le gustaba la música entre otras cosas que ella conocía_ \- me gusta mucho la música y el baile…

Bueno, queda contratada - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear acercándole el contrato y bolígrafo para que firmara_ \- solo firme aquí y empezara esta misma noche

Está bien - _mencionaba la pelinegra firmando el contrato y devolviéndoselo al gerente_ -

Bien, aquí tiene su uniforme - _decía el señor Fazbear entregándole a su nueva guardia nocturna el uniforme, gorra y una placa de la pizzería_ \- venga a las 11:40 de la noche para darle instrucciones en lo que tiene que hacer

Entonces, nos estaremos viendo en la noche - _decía la pelinegra algo dudosa al no saber el nombre de su jefe_ \- señor…

Fazbear - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear hacia su nueva guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, nos veremos señor fazbear - _decía la castaña retirándose de la oficina de su jefe caminando rumbo al_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _donde estaban sus amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras salir de la oficina de su jefe se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos comiendo pizzas y conversando sobre música y estilos que les gustaba a cada uno de ellos sin notar que ciertos animatronics los miraban de vez en cuando. Al pasar unas horas de terminar sus pizzas y salir de la pizzería, estaban caminando rumbo a sus casas al ver que habían pasado el tiempo y ver que ya era algo tarde o tendrían problemas con sus familiares.**_ **-**

Chicos, me acorde de algo - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos caminando rumbo a sus casas_ -

¿Qué te acordaste mariana?- _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de lo que quería decir su amiga_ -

Que escuche al director del instituto hablando con una señora y creo que vamos a tener una nueva alumna en el instituto - _respondía la pelinegra algo curiosa de conocer a alguien nuevo_ -

De seguro debes aprender, ¿en no meter tus narices en donde no debes, mariana? - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta por su amiga de lo metiche que podría ser_ -

Vamos, campos - _mencionaba la pelinegra colocando su brazo por el cuello de su amiga_ \- debes dejar de ser tan seria y diviértete

Me divierto con mis amigos, pero hay una que me saca de quicio por su actitud infantil - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza molesta hacia su amiga_ -

Oye, ¿no me discrimines por mi forma de ser? - _decía la pelinegra empezando a pelear con su amiga como niños_ -

Ya empezamos… - _murmuraban sus amigos al ver como empezaban a jalarse el cabello sus dos amigas entre ellas_ -

Creo que nunca cambiaran - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo preocupado por sus dos amigas pelear de esa forma_ -

En eso tienes razón - _decían sus amigos apoyando en el comentario del pelinegro_ -

¡Cállense ustedes! - _mencionaban la pelinegra junto con la castaña rojiza molestas hacia sus amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber caminado unas cuantas cuadras se habian despedido para irse a sus respectivas casas dejando sola mientras se dirigía a casa. Tras haber llegado y entrado a la casa, la castaña empieza a escuchar las cuerdas de una guitarra que conocía muy bien quien podía tocar asi la guitarra y al llegar a la sala ve a su hermano mayor tocando la guitarra acústica eléctrica.**_ **-**

Tocas muy bien, hermano - _mencionaba la castaña menor al escuchar esa nota que de hace tiempo no escuchaba_ -

Gracias, ¿cómo te fue con tus amigos? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor dejando su guitarra en su estuche y mirándola_ -

Bien, fue divertido - _respondía la castaña menor al haberlo pasado bien hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Prepare la cena de esta noche - _decía el rubio mayor caminando hacia la cocina seguido de su hermana menor_ -

¿Qué preparaste de cenar? - _preguntaba la castaña menor algo curiosa hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Arroz con hamburguesa de soya - _respondía el rubio mayor volteándose a ver a su hermana menor_ -

Seguro te quedaron muy deliciosos - _decía la castaña menos algo animada de saber que su hermano mayor había preparado uno de sus comidas favoritas_ -

Pues, vete a darte una ducha y descansa un poco para tu noche - _decía el rubio mirando a su hermana menor_ \- voy a calentar la cena, ¿después te avisare para que vengas a cenar?

Está bien - _mencionaba la castaña menor al entender que tuvo un día divertido mientras subía los escalones rumbo a su habitación para dormir un rato_ -

 **-** _ **La castaña se había acostado en su cama y tratar de dormir ya que su hermano la iba a despertar más tarde para cenar lo que había preparado y estar pensando en que podría estar causando que los animatronics matara a cada guardia nocturno que esté trabajando en esa pizzería. Mientras que en la pizzería, los animatronics al ver que ya no había más clientes tuvieron un tiempo libre para andar un poco a los alrededores tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y llamar la atención del señor Fazbear que estaba en su oficina.**_ **-**

Crees, ¿que los atraparemos freddy? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso en saber que los guardias sobrevivían esta noche_ -

Lo dudo, bonnie - _respondía el oso animatronico algo serio hacia su compañero mirando a lo que sería las cámaras de seguridad_ \- ¿qué opinas tú, chica?

Eh, ¿en qué freddy? - _decía la pollo animatronica algo distraída en sus pensamientos al haber escuchado a su compañero hablarle_ -

En que ninguno de esos guardias nocturnos debe vivir y sufrir el mismo destino que los otros guardias nocturnos anteriores - _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo preocupado de lo que le estaría pasando a su compañera_ -

¿Chica, te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico al ver a su compañera muy callada_ -

S…Sí, estoy bien - _respondía la pollo animatronica intentando de disimular hacia sus dos compañeros_ -

¿Has estado muy extraña últimamente, chica? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico dudoso de su compañera_ -

D…De verdad, ¿n…no me siento extraña? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa hacia sus dos compañeros del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Bueno, y tu bonnie - _murmuraba el oso animatronico mirando a su compañero_ \- ¿Cómo has podido atrapar a la guardia nocturna?

Ah… bueno, la verdad es que la pille en la habitación de partes y servicios - _decía le conejo animatronico algo incómodo al saber que casi habían atrapado a la guardia la noche anterior y recordar cierto accidente con la guardia nocturna_ -

Sí, ¿en eso se nota? - _mencionaba el oso animatronico dudoso hacia su compañero al ver el nerviosismo_ \- bueno, esta noche morirán ellos en los trajes animatrónicos antes de que ustedes ya saben que aparece

Los sabemos, freddy - _decía el conejo animatronico algo molesto con la pollo animatronica algo dudosa si matar al guardia nocturno mientras recordaba a su amiga_ -

Bien, será mejor que descansemos un poco - _decía el oso animatronico mirando a sus dos compañeros del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Está bien - _mencionaban ambos animatronics desactivándose para prepararse para el turno nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics aprovechaban de esperar para empezar con la cazeria de guardias nocturnos, cierto animatronico detrás de unas cortinas moradas estaba algo chiqueado debido que nunca había visto a una guardia nocturna como la que vio en la noche anterior. Mientras que en sótano de la pizzería cierto animatronico estaba buscando algo que nunca pudo encontrar en una de las cajas que había guardado una fotografía de sus amigos animatronics con los dos guardias nocturnos en ella y sin más remedio se había tumbado en el suelo desactivándose.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, por fin después de algunos problemas y conflicto mental de un tamaño post-apocalíptico mundial incluyendo días de estar atento, termine este capitulo incluyendo que ya tengo mi licencia de conducir maquinarias pesadas… bueno, olviden eso ultimo debido que esa licencia es para un vehículo especializado en las bodegas, para tener un buen sueldo cuando consiga trabajo y pueda que no avance en mis fics por algunos días por el mes de marzo, bien sin más preámbulos empecemos._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Uff… ¡tanto esfuerzo rindieron frutos! :D**_

Belén: estuve revisando por esta tablet tuyo y no has tenido ningún review hace aproximadamente tres capítulos atras

Marco: me sorprende que aun sigas con tu… eh, como decirlo, ¿fic?

María: cualquiera hubiera pensado que se aburrieron con tu fic

 **Yo:** _ **Ustedes no están con el estrés en sus hombros y colapso mental tras hacer los fics, asi que no me vengan a decírmelo de esa forma, ¡amante de zorros!**_

María: ¡¿cómo que amante de zorros?! ¡yo no amo a ningún zorro!

 **Yo:** _ **Eso dices ahora, pero es cuestión de tiempo…**_ - _le lanzan un zapato en toda la cara_ -

María: no me provoques mercenary - _se saca otro zapato y lista para lanzárselo a su creador_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Auch, eso dolió mucho loca!**_ - _sale corriendo por su vida_ -

María: ¡a quien llamas loca! - _persigue a su creador para golpearlo_ \- ¡no corras cobarde!

 **Yo:** _ **¡No seas enojona, maría!**_ - _esquiva el zapato e incluso algunos objetos como libros, sartenes y ollas_ -

Belén: bueno, será mejor que despidamos el capitulo…- _mira algo preocupada por sus dos amigos_ -

Marco: si, además es por eso que evito problemas con mujeres… - _mira algo incrédulo como su creador esquivaba los objetos lanzados por su amiga_ -

Belén: no olviden dejar sus **_review_** o sus **_mensajes privados_** ( ** _P.M_** )

Marco: para que **_Mercenary Hashashin Snake_** pueda saber sus opiniones sobre cada capitulo

Belén: también visítenlo en su página de **_facebook_** , para ustedes los lectores o lectoras envíen sus mensajes personales sobre el capitulo

Belén: para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras hablen personalmente o enviarles sus mensajes personalmente

Marco/Belén: que tengan una buena **mañana** , **tarde** , **noche** o **madrugada** , ¿que tengan unas buenas vacaciones? nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se quedan mirando a su amiga al ver que había dejado adolorido a su creador_ -

María: no le digas loca a una chica o te va ir peor, ¿quedo claro? - _cruzada de brazos y mirando molesta a su creador_ -

 **Yo:** _ **auch… necesito un medico… XP**_

Marco: ¿no crees que te pasaste?

María: tranquilo, solo lo golpe en la cabeza con una sartén y unos buenos puñetazos en la cara

Belén: pero, recuerda que debe avanzar en el siguiente capítulo…

María: bueno, eso sería como unas vacaciones para nosotros, ¿no…? - _mira nerviosa a sus dos amigos_ -

Belén/Marco:…

María: bien, lo llevaremos a su casa…

Belén: llamare a mi hermano… - _camina hacia el teléfono cercano del lugar y empieza a marcar el número de su hermano_ -

María: creo, ¿que metí la pata…?

Marco: si, y ahora no podremos saber que mas pasara… - _ayuda a su amiga a colocar a su creador tumbándolo en el sofá_ -

Belén: mi hermano ya viene en camino, asique debemos esperarlo - _mencionaba hacia sus amigos mirando en su móvil_ -

Está bien… - _se sentaban en unas sillas mientras algunos escuchaban músicas en sus móviles o revisaban sus cuentas de facebook_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	9. Cuarta noche

**Cuarta noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon a excepción de mis Oc's y la trama de la historia son míos, solo para entretener sin fines de lucro_

 **Aviso:** _Si en algunos capítulos encuentran letras de canciones, al final de cada capítulo estaré dejando los nombres de las canciones y de los artistas quienes los hicieron. Y también les dejare las letras en_ ** _Inglés_** _o en [_ ** _Español_** _] si es que encuentro las traducciones bien, sin más preámbulos disfruten del capítulo y no olviden incluir en sus review si les gusta esta idea de las letras en ¿inglés o español?_

* * *

 **\- Cuarta noche, 10:00 pm. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las diez de la noche, mientras la castaña cenaba junto a su hermano mayor que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa comiendo su cena algo pensativo preocupando a su hermana menor por el silencio incomodo que había en la cocina._** **-**

Hermano - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo preocupada por su hermano mayor al estar callado por un buen tiempo_ \- alan

Sí, ¿qué pasa hermana? - _decía el rubio mayor saliendo de sus pensamientos al mirar a su hermana menor_ -

¿Has estado muy callado últimamente? - _preguntaba la castaña menor algo preocupada por su hermano mayor_ -

Estoy bien - _respondía el rubio mayor evitando de preocupar a su hermana menor_ \- no te preocupes por mí, hermanita

Seguro, ¿estabas muy callado? - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo preocupada por su hermano mayor_ -

Solo, estaba pensando algo tonto - _decía el rubio mayor mirando para otro lado evitando la mirada de su hermana menor_ -

Sabes, casi se cumple 11 años desde que perdimos a nuestros padres en ese accidente… - _decía la castaña menor algo melancólica al saber que solo quedaba solo unos días desde que los policías no habían atrapado al culpable del accidente_ -

Sera mejor, que te estés preparando para irte - _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo frustrado al recordar eso aun y dejar su plato en la mesa para preparar algo a su hermana menor_ -

Está bien… - _decía la castaña menor algo preocupada al saber que solo quedaban unos días para que se cumpliera ese día del accidente y subiendo los escalones hacia su habitación_ -

Otro año más sin que la policía haga bien su trabajo… - _murmuraba el rubio mayor algo molesto al ver que su hermana menor no estaba cerca_ \- uh solo espero, ¿que no pase nada malo…?

 **-** ** _Mientras, que el rubio mayor preparaba algo de comer a su hermana menor para que lo lleve de cena en el trabajo nocturno sintiendo que algo raro estaba pasando por su instinto que le decía que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Tras haber pasado unos minutos la castaña menor bajaba los escalones con su bolso donde tenía su ropa de cambio y trayendo puesto su uniforme de guardia nocturno de la pizzería para empezar otra noche más en ese recinto, hasta ver a su hermano cerca de la puerta principal esperándola._** **-**

Aquí tienes, hermanita - _mencionaba el rubio mayor entregándole la cena que le preparo a su hermana menor_ -

Gracias, hermano - _decía la castaña menor agradecida de su hermano mayor mientras guardaba su cena en el bolso_ -

Y ten, seguro tienes tiempo para pasar a la tienda que esta a medio camino de la pizzería - _mencionaba el rubio mayor mientras le entregaba algo de dinero a su hermana menor_ \- para que compres una gaseosa

No debiste, ¿preocuparte por eso? - _decía la castaña menor negando aceptar ese dinero de su hermano mayor_ \- seguro que maría o marco llevaran algo de beber al trabajo

Está bien - _mencionaba el rubio mayor algo dudoso sintiendo algo raro en el aire_ \- que te vaya bien, hermanita

Gracias hermano, ¿no te quedes tan tarde? - _decía la castaña menor dándole un abrazo a su hermano mayor despidiéndose para irse_ -

Ten mucho cuidado - _murmuraba el rubio mayor algo preocupado por su única hermana menor_ -

Lo tendré, recuerda que ya no soy una niña - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo molesta con su hermano dándole una sonrisa amable al saber que a pesar de todo la protegía_ \- ¡nos vemos en la mañana!

Nos vemos… - _murmuraba el rubio mayor al ver irse su hermana menor hacia la pizzería y cerrando la puerta para ir a su habitación buscando algo_ \- bueno, será mejor que vaya a por las cosas y salir…

 **-** ** _El rubio mayor había subido los escalones rumbo a su habitación para empezar buscar algunas cosas en su habitación que le ayudarían en algo. Mientras, que la castaña menor con su bolso y estar corriendo hacia la pizzería para no llegar tarde y juntarse con sus amigos que la estarían esperando._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 11:00 pm. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las once de la noche en la pizzería mientras que dos guardias nocturnos esperaban a su amiga castaña a que llegara a la pizzería aprovechando de ver que no les faltaba nada en sus bolsos debido que habían traído algunos comestibles y gaseosas para más tarde comer algo. Mientras, que el señor Fazbear le daba las instrucciones claramente a su nueva guardia nocturna en lo que debía hacer durante las noches que le quedaba sabiendo que puede que no los vea debido a sus animatronics._** **-**

Bueno, espero que le haya quedado claro las instrucciones que le he dado, señorita campos - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear hacia su nueva guardia nocturna_ -

Sí, solo tengo una pregunta - _decía la pelinegra mirando dudosa a su nuevo jefe_ -

Adelante - _decía el señor Fazbear mirando a su nueva guardia nocturna para escuchar su pregunta_ -

Para, ¿que todo eso de las puertas o luces en los costados de la oficina? - _preguntaba la pelinegra dejando nervioso a su jefe_ -

Bueno, es en solo en caso de cualquier peligro para usted… - _respondía el señor Fazbear algo nervioso hacia su nueva guardia_ \- bueno, aquí tienen la llave, que tengan una buena noche…

Oiga, señor fazbear - _mencionaba le pelinegro y ver a su jefe irse en su vehículo dejando solos a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Bien hecho mariana - _decía la castaña rojiza cruzándose de brazos molesta con su amiga_ -

¿Qué? - _murmuraba la pelinegra algo dudosa de ver a su amiga molesta_ \- solo estaba preguntando

Hay cosas, ¿que no deberían preguntarse, mariana? - _mencionaba el pelinegro mientras esperaba un rato más a su amiga_ -

Vamos, deberían relajarse ustedes dos - _decía la pelinegra hacia sus dos amigos que estaban mirándola molestos_ -

Creo, ¿que ahí viene belén? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mirando a lo lejos a su amiga corriendo hacia la pizzería_ -

¿Por qué crees que haya tardado? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido de que su amiga este llegando tarde_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza dudosa en la tardanza de su amiga_ -

¡Llegue…! - _decía la castaña algo agotada por estar corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello intentando de recuperar el aliento_ \- l…lamento la tardanza…

¿Por qué has tardado, belén? - _preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa a su amiga que habia llegado muy cansada_ -

B…Bueno, se me olvido dejar mi violín en la casa… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su amiga mientras les mostraba su violín_ \- y como puede que esta noche se ponga algo aburrida, que mejor manera de tocar algún instrumento, ¿como este?

Bueno, ¿en eso ella tiene razón? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que puede que la noche se haga larga y muy aburrido al estar en lo mismo sabiendo que sus vidas estaban en peligro por ciertos animatronics_ -

Bien será mejor, ¿que nos vayamos a la oficina antes de que empiecen? - _decía la castaña rojiza señalando hacia el_ ** _Pasillo Izquierdo_** _a sus tres amigos_ -

Cierto, tienes razón en eso…- _mencionaba la castaña mientras se diriga a la oficina seguido del pelinegro detrás de ella_ -

¿Antes de que empiecen? - _preguntaba la pelinegra dudosa hacia sus amigos y ver que la estaban dejando sola en el_ ** _Dinning Área_** \- ¡espérenme!

 **-** ** _Tras haber llegado a la oficina, aprovecharon de acomodarse y organizarse quien estaría en las puertas o en la tablet vigilando las cámaras de seguridad por la pizzería sin saber, que ciertos animatronics ya estaban esperando el momento adecuado para empezar a moverse para atrapar a los guardias nocturnos y que cierto animatronico ahora se les uniría a la cazeria de guardias._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 **-** ** _Eran la media noche, las dos guardias ahora estaban vigilando por la Puerta Izquierda de la oficina, el pelinegro atento por la Puerta Derecha y la pelinegra en la tablet vigilando las cámaras hasta que repentinamente empezó a sonar el teléfono asustándolos un poco y dejando reproducir la siguiente llamada._** **-**

" _Hola, ¿hola? ¡hey! Hey, increíble noche 4. Sabía que podrías hacerlo_ " - _decía la voz masculina grabada en la llamada hacia el guardia nocturno que este en la oficina sorprendiendo a los tres que ya habían escuchado los demás mensajes a excepción de su amiga_ -

¿Es una llamada o una grabación? - _preguntaba la pelinegra dudosa hacia sus amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo aburrida_ -

Shh… - _respondían los tres guardias nocturnos intentando de escuchar lo que diría el mensaje_ -

Uh, ¿qué serios? - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo molesta al ver que era un simple mensaje_ -

" _Uh, hey escucha, quizá no pueda estar por aquí para mandarte un mensaje mañana…_ " - _decía la voz masculina en un tono nervioso hacia el guardia que estaba en la oficina_ -

¿Qué? - _murmuraban los tres guardias anonadados de escuchar eso de uno de los mensajes que les habían ayudado algo_ -

Debe estar bromeando… - _decía la castaña rojiza incrédula de lo que había escuchado hacia sus amigos_ -

No es verdad, de seguro debe ser una broma de mal gusto… - _murmuraba la castaña algo incrédula hacia su amiga_ -

" _Ha-Ha sido una mala noche aquí para mí. Um, e-estoy algo contento de haber grabado los mensajes para ti_ " - _decía la voz masculina grabado en la llamada telefónica en un tono incomodo aclarándose la garganta hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- " _uh, cuando lo hice…_ "

No me digas, ¿que el…? - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo incómodo al estar escuchando ese mensaje_ -

¿No lo creo? - _decía, la castaña intentando de no crees lo que había pasado ese guardia nocturno_ -

Seguramente es una especie de broma - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo aburrida de la llamada_ -

" _Uh, hey hazme un favor… quizá alguna vez, uh, ¿podrías revisar algo de esos trajes en la parte de atrás…?_ " - _decía la voz masculina grabado en la llamada algo nervioso mientras se podía escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina_ -

Ahí no… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza al escuchar esos golpes en la grabación_ -

¿No puede estar pasando esto? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo incrédulo hacia sus amigas al estar escuchando eso_ -

" _Voy a intentar aguantar hasta que alguien revise. Quizá no sea tan malo_ " - _decía la voz masculina intentando de sonar tranquilo mientras se escuchaban más golpes en la puerta_ \- " _Uh, s-s-s-s-siempre me pregunte qué habría en todas esas cabezas vacías ahí atrás_ "

Ustedes, ¿creen que el…? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos algo incrédula de escuchar lo que creyó oír_ -

No, no lo creo… - _decía el pelinegro no creerse nada de esa parte del mensaje que les dejo posiblemente un ex guardia nocturno_ -

Yo no quiero imaginármelo… - _murmuraba la castaña algo incomoda hacia sus amigos intentar de evitar imaginárselo_ -

" _Ya sabes…_ _Oh no…_ "- _decía la voz masculina y un gemido en la grabación hasta escucharse un fuerte grito cortándose la llamada en un sonido estático_ -

Alguno de ustedes me puede decir, ¿qué rayos es lo que pasa aquí? - _preguntaba la pelinegra incrédula de haber escuchado ese tipo de mensajes en su vida y volteándose a ver a sus amigos algo nerviosa_ -

Se lo decimos - _respondía el pelinegro mirando a sus dos amigas algo nervioso_ -

Tarde o temprano lo sabrá por las buenas o por las malas… - _decía la castaña rojiza mirando a sus dos amigos y a su amiga que los miraba esperando alguna respuesta_ -

Es mejor prevenir, ¿que lamentar? - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus dos amigos y luego a su amiga que estaba mirándolos dudosa_ -

 **-** ** _Tras explicarle a su amiga pelinegra sobre que los animatronics se movían durante las noches en la pizzería para atrapar al guardia nocturno y meterlo dentro de un traje de freddy donde posiblemente morirían e intentar de calmar a su amiga los cuatro ahora estaban planeando en cómo sobrevivir esta noche. Mientras, que los animatronics del_** _Escenario_ ** _miraban a la cámara de seguridad planeando su ataque contra los guardias nocturnos tomándose su tiempo para atrapar a los guardias que estaban en la_** _Oficina_ ** _y mirar a donde estaban las cortinas moradas sabiendo que el animatronico de_** _Pirate Cove_ ** _debe atraparlos o distraer a los guardias nocturnos._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 01:00 am, 80%. -**

 **-** ** _Eran la una de la mañana, las castaña estaba en la_** _Puerta Izquierda_ ** _junto con la castaña rojiza, el pelinegro se encontraba en la_** _Puerta Derecha_ ** _vigilando a que no vinieran los animatronics, mientras que la pelinegra se encontraba en la tablet accediendo a las cámaras de la pizzería para ver donde vendrían los animatronics. Tras haber pasado unos cinco minutos, la pelinegra había encontrado en la cámara del_** _Dinning Área_ ** _al conejo animatronico, en la cámara de la_** _Cocina_ ** _a la pollo seguramente haciendo algún alboroto con las cacerolas o con las ollas, en la cámara del_** _Pirate Cove_ ** _se podía ver la cabeza de un zorro animatronico asomándose desde las cortinas y por ultimo al oso en el_** _Escenario_ ** _mirando a la cámara fijamente._** **-**

Creen, ¿que esos animatronics nos atrapen? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo dudosa en que los atrapen a los cuatro_ -

Seguramente, ¿nos podrían atrapar en alguna de estas noches? - _respondía la castaña rojiza algo dudosa en que los animatronics pudieran atraparlos como al tipo del teléfono_ -

A no ser, que terminemos nuestras noches correspondientes y cumplamos con el contrato que nos hizo firmar el señor fazbear - _decía la castaña algo frustrada al saber que aunque renunciara no podía debido a las conciencias_ -

Y, ¿podrías explicarnos de esa fotografía? - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la_ ** _Puerta Derecha_** -

No alcance a preguntarle a mi hermano, ¿por qué de seguro él no sabía nada? - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa hacia su amigo apoyándose en el marco de la_ ** _Puerta Izquierda_** -

Momento, ¿tus padres trabajaron en la pizzería como guardias? - _preguntaba la pelinegra incrédula de escuchar eso de su amiga_ -

Pues, la verdad nunca alcance a preguntar en que trabajaban… - _respondía la castaña al no saber en que trabajan sus padres anteriormente cuando estaban vivos_ -

Y, por que no se lo pre… - _decía la pelinegra hacia su amiga hasta ser interrumpida_ -

Mariana… - _mencionaban el pelinegro junto a la castaña rojiza callando a su amiga_ -

¿Qué? - _decía la pelinegra sin entender nada de lo que se referían sus dos amigos_ -

Mariana, los padres de belén murieron hace diez años… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo incomoda por su amiga que estaba algo melancólica_ \- ¿no puedes cerrar tu estúpida boca por una jodida vez?

Perdona, ¿no lo sabía? - _decía la pelinegra al ver a su amiga algo triste_ -

No te preocupes, además… - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su amiga que estaba algo preocupada por ella_ \- seguramente, ¿están felices donde quiera que estén…?

¿Vez lo que haces con tus idioteces, mariana? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga algo molesta por haberle hecho recordar a su otra amiga eso_ -

Perdón, ¿no se volverá a repetir? - _decía la pelinegra lamentándose de haber dicho algo malo para su amiga al hacerla triste_ -

Tranquila, ¿a todos nos equivocamos alguna vez? - _decía el pelinegro entendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga en equivocarse y mencionar algo trágico_ -

Bueno, hay que seguir buscando alguna pista sobre, ¿esos cinco niños desaparecidos? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos al saber que no podían esperar más de lo debido_ -

Wow, wow, wow, maría me estás diciendo, ¿qué cinco niños desaparecieron en esta tonta pizzería? - _decía la pelinegra algo sorprendida de saber que había ocurrido algo en la pizzería_ -

¿No sabemos bien si eso es verdad o no, mariana? - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta por las tonterías que haría su amiga por eso_ \- bueno, ¿trajeron sus linternas?

Sí - _decía la castaña sacando de su bolso una linterna_ -

Yo tengo la mía - _decía el pelinegro sacando de su mochila una linterna_ -

¡No me dijeron nada, que trajera alguna estúpida linterna! - _decía la pelinegra algo molesta al ver que no le habían dicho nada de traer cosas_ -

Para la siguiente noche traes la tuya - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza pasándole a su amiga una linterna de reserva_ -

Bien, este es el plan… - _decía el pelinegro pidiendo en que se acercaran sus tres amigas para explicarles el plan que se le ha ocurrido_ \- entendieron, ¿alguna pregunta?

Oye, ¿por qué debo ser yo la que debe ir a la oficina del viejo ese? - _cuestionaba la pelinegra sobre el plan de su amigo al ser ella ir a la oficina del señor Fazbear_ -

No repetiremos el plan mariana - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga frustrada de saber que será una larga noche de sus vidas_ \- así que mejor cállate y apégate al plan de marco

Está bien, no seas gruñona - _decía la pelinegra algo frustrada hacia su amiga_ -

Eres una… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza hasta ser retenida por su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

Ya, dejemos de pelear chicas - _mencionaba la castaña agarrando a su amiga evitando alguna pelea_ \- será mejor movernos antes de que ellos lo hagan

Cuando encuentren lo necesario, nos reuniremos en la oficina - _decía el pelinegro hacia sus tres amigas mientras se disponía salir por la_ ** _Puerta Derecha_** \- ¿les parece?

Sí - _mencionaban las tres guardias nocturnas mientras se disponían a buscar más información_ -

Belén, ¿que encontremos alguna información sobre esos cinco niños desaparecidos? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa hacia su amiga_ -

Habría que buscar algo y saber, ¿qué les paso a esos cinco niños? - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga mientras se movían cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido al estar pasando por el_ ** _Pirate Cove_** _y ver a sus dos amigos desde el otro pasillo moviéndose cuidadosamente_ -

 **-** ** _La castaña entraba a la habitación de Partes y Servicios para ingresar por esa puerta oculta que estaba en esa habitación llevándola al sótano de la pizzería, su compañera castaña rojiza al ver que uno de los animatronics se comenzaba a mover y sin tener más opción se había ocultado detrás de las cortinas sabiendo que ahí estaba el otro animatronico que podría matarla si la descubre ahí mismo. Mientras, que el pelinegro al ver a su compañera entrar en la oficina del señor Fazbear fue a la cocina a buscar algo o esperar a la animatronica para sacarle información para saber que le ocurrió a esos cinco niños y la pelinegra al estar dentro de la oficina de su jefe, empezó a buscar alguna pista que le pudiera ayudar sobre "los cinco niños desaparecidos en la pizzería" revisando papeles y archivos._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 02:00 am, 61%. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las dos de la mañana, mientras que la pelinegra buscaba en los documentos y archivos guardados en la oficina del señor Fazbear mientras que los demás de sus amigos estaban buscando alguna pista en otras partes de la pizzería sin ser descubiertos de los demás animatronics. La castaña estaba bajando los escalones donde se encontraba la puerta donde estaba el_** _Sótano_ ** _, sin tener más opción sabiendo que ahí había otro animatronico que posiblemente la mataría y tomando los riesgos había entrado dejando la puerta abierta para poder escapar en caso de ser necesario._** **-**

H…Hola… - _murmuraba la castaña algo nerviosa al saber que había otro animatronico en el_ ** _Sótano_** \- ahí, ¿alguien aquí…?

Sí, te preguntas que si alguien está aquí, eso es obvio - _mencionaba una voz femenina animatronica en la oscuridad del_ ** _Sótano_** -

N…Necesito, preguntarte algo… - _mencionaba la castaña tomando un fierro que estaba en el suelo para defenderse en caso de ser atacada_ -

¿Que necesitas saber, guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba la voz femenina animatronica hacia la guardia al ver que había vuelto_ -

Necesito saber, ¿qué les paso a cinco niños que desaparecieron en esta pizzería? y ¿por qué mis padres aparecen en esta fotografía con muchos animatronics? - _respondía la castaña sacando de su chaleco la fotografía en donde salían sus padres con algunos animatronics_ -

¿Cómo has obtuviste esa fotografía…? - _preguntaba la animatronica desconocida algo sorprendida de ver al guardia nocturno con esa fotografía_ -

¡Solo responde a mis preguntas! - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa al escuchar un sonido de caja de música hacia ella_ -

En serio, ¿quieres saber lo que les paso a esos cinco niños desaparecidos? - _preguntaba la animatronica desconocida dejando ver entre la oscuridad dos pupilas blancas_ \- y, ¿qué harás al saber la verdad de lo que sucedió en esta pizzería?

Pues, se los diré a las autoridades… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa por ese tono sombrío de la animatronica desconocida_ -

Pierdes tu tiempo… - _murmuraba la animatronica desconocida hacia la guardia nocturna_ \- sabiendo, ¿que el señor fazbear podría sobornar a cierta gente para evitar que la pizzería cerrara?

Entonces primero dime, ¿qué hacen mis padres con muchos animatronics? - _mencionaba la castaña intentando de cambiar el tema de eso para más tarde_ -

Esa fotografía, es lo único que tenemos de ellos dos… - _murmuraba la animatronica desconocida en un tono triste hacia la guardia nocturna mientras se acercaba a ella dejándose escuchar un sonido como de caja musical_ \- seguro te preguntaras, ¿cómo conozco a tus padres…?

Solo dime como los has conocidos… - _mencionaba la castaña intentando de no mostrar miedo hacia la animatronica desconocida_ -

Pero, primero déjame presentarme… - _decía la animatronica desconocida acercándose a la guardia nocturna_ \- mi nombre es mary la marioneta y tú debes ser la hija de alice, ¿no es así?

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de cómo supo su nombre sin mencionar nada de ella y ver a una marioneta acercándose a ella_ -

Tranquila, solo al verte te pareces mucho a alice… - _respondía la marioneta al ver a la guardia nocturna y ver que se parecía mucho a su amiga_ \- eres exactamente a ella, ¿cuándo era más joven ella?

¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? - _preguntaba la castaña sorprendiéndose de saber que la marioneta conocía a su madre_ -

Soy su amiga, a pesar de ser una animatronica y ella una humana - _respondía la marioneta mientras miraba algo triste al saber que no vería a su amiga_ \- seremos siempre su amiga sin importar nada, hasta que supe que falleció con su marido y familia…

Si mis padres pueden confiar en ti… - _murmuraba la castaña mirando a la marioneta no como una amiga si no como una aliada_ \- creo, ¿que no podre dudar de ti?

Sí, ya que llevo mucho tiempo aquí encerrada en el sótano - _mencionaba la marioneta mirando a su alrededor_ \- y dime, ¿los animatronics de arriba se han llevado bien con los otros guardias?

¿Te refieres a los guardias nocturnos anteriores…? - _preguntaba la castaña sacando su linterna y alumbrar el lugar para poder ver algo_ -

Así es, ¿seguro ya son todos amigos y eso? - _respondía la marioneta cruzándose de brazos hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

La verdad, escuchamos las grabaciones del tipo del teléfono y se escuchó entre cortado… - _murmuraba la castaña algo incomoda hacia la animatronica al saber lo que le pudo pasar al tipo del teléfono_ \- y, ¿creo que tus amigos lo asesinaron…?

Esas son las grabaciones de un guardia anterior de la pizzería original - _mencionaba la marioneta al saber que el señor Fazbear usaría esas grabaciones del guardia nocturno de la pizzería original_ -

Sí, sobre eso…- _murmuraba la castaña algo incomoda hacia la animatronica que estaba enfrente de ella_ \- el conejo animatronico me intento de matar en mi primera noche…

Eso es muy raro, le hicimos una promesa a alice… - _decía la marioneta algo dudosa en escuchar que el conejo animatronico había atacado a la guardia nocturna_ -

¿Cuál promesa le hicieron a mi madre? - _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa hacia la animatronica en saber que promesa le hicieron a su madre_ -

Que no lastimaríamos más guardias nocturnos - _respondía la marioneta hacia la guardia nocturna mientras recordaba la promesa que le hicieron a su amiga_ \- a no ser…

A no ser, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en lo que podría causar ese cambio de opinión de los animatronics hacia la promesa que le hicieron a su madre_ -

Golden freddy… - _mencionaba la marioneta al saber que aun odiaba a todos y podría usar eso a favor de él_ -

Golden, ¿qué? - _decía la castaña algo confundida de lo que quería decirle la marioneta_ -

Sera mejor que busques algo para sentarte… - _mencionaba la marioneta algo dudosa en que contarle a la hija de su amiga_ \- esto tomara algo de tiempo en contártelo…

Está bien… - _decía la castaña algo dudosa en las posibles intenciones de la animatronica mientras encontraba una caja para poder sentarse y escuchar lo que le contaría la marioneta_ -

Creo, que comenzare con el inicio de todo esto… - _mencionaba la marioneta mientras intentaba de no ponerse incomoda al ver a la guardia nocturna idéntica a su amiga_ -

 **-** ** _La marioneta pensaba que contarle a la guardia nocturna sobre si empezar desde el principio o lo otro dejándola con duda y ver madre e hija eran casi idénticas solo que la única diferencia era la personalidad de ambas, sin saber que en el_** _Dinning Área_ ** _los animatronics se estaban moviendo hacia donde estaría la_** _Oficina_ ** _de seguridad de los guardias nocturnos. Mientras que en la_** _cocina_ ** _, el pelinegro estaba apoyado en la pared cerca del armario en donde se había escondido por primera vez de la animatronica sin ser descubierto en ese entonces y se ponía a pensar de cómo los animatronics podían comer pizzas sabiendo que eso se descompondría dentro de ellos._** **-**

Nunca imagine encontrarte aquí - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica al ver al guardia pelinegro algo pensativo_ \- se supone, ¿qué deberías estar en tu oficina?

Oh, hola chica - _decía el pelinegro al ver a la animatronica en la_ ** _Cocina_** _donde estaba el_ \- estaba algo pensativo, nada mas

Sé que me preguntaras, ¿si supiera algo sobre esos cinco niños desaparecidos? - _decía la pollo animatronica hacia el guardia pelinegro al saber que le preguntaría_ \- mi respuesta seguirá siendo no sé nada sobre niños desaparecidos en la pizzería

Entonces, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí - _murmuraba el pelinegro al saber que no podría saber nada definitivamente la animatronica_ \- tendré que irme a la oficina

Espera… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica hacia el guardia pelinegro al saber que sus compañeros estaban afuera aun_ \- si sales, mis compañeros podían atraparte y bueno… meterte en un traje de freddy

Y entonces, ¿qué hago ahora? - _decía el pelinegro al saber que si salía ahora lo iban a matar dentro de un traje de freddy_ -

Pues, ¿por mientras podrías ayudarme a hacer pizzas…? - _proponía la pollo animatronica hacia el guardia pelinegro para que no saliera_ \- además, siempre me tocaba preparar mis pizzas sola

Uh, ¿no tengo otra opción que ayudarte? - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que no podía salir de la_ ** _Cocina_** _o moriría a manos de los otros animatronics_ \- tengo una pregunta

¿Que no sea sobre los cinco niños desaparecidos? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica al saber que le estaría preguntando el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Por qué no me mataste? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia la animatronica algo dudoso de que no lo asesinara ella_ \- ¿cuándo pudiste asesinarme en la noche anterior?

B…Bueno, ¿no sé por qué no lo hice…? - _respondía la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa hacia el guardia pelinegro_ \- además, ¿que fue delicioso las pizzas que preparamos juntos?

Así que, no me mataste porque quedo delicioso la pizzas ¿qué preparamos con mi especia de menta? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incrédulo de saber por qué no fue asesinado en su primera noche de trabajo_ -

S…Sí… - _decía la pollo animatronica asintiendo nerviosamente hacia el guardia pelinegro_ -

Sabes, pensar que en la noche anterior pudiste asesinarme mientras podías… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en saber que la animatronica pudo haberlo matado_ \- creo, ¿qué me divertí tener a una compañera cocinera…?

¿En serio? - _miraba la pollo animatronica incrédula de escuchar eso del guardia pelinegro_ -

Sí, además en el restaurante de mis padres, con suerte de vez en cuando cocino junto a mi padre… - _murmuraba el pelinegro mientras dejaba un espacio donde colocar algunas cosas que traía sin que sus amigas se dieran dado cuanta_ -

¿Algo más? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica algo curiosa en su compañero en la cocina ya que era el único lugar donde no podrían verlo los demás animatronics_ -

Bueno, solo diré que me agrada cocinar con mi padre cuando puedo…- _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso al haberse dado cuenta lo emocional que se había puesto_ \- pero, hay veces que no tienen tiempo en ayudarme en ciertas cosas y termino las cosas solo… ¿no lo entenderías?

Sí lo entiendo, señor dickinson - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica entendiendo a lo que quería decir el guardia pelinegro_ -

Así, ¿cómo? - _miraba el pelinegro algo curioso sobre eso de la animatronica llamándole algo la atención_ -

Bueno, antes cocinaba con mi versión toy…- _murmuraba la pollo animatronica al recordar que su amiga toy la ayudaba en la cocina_ \- y a veces cocinaba sola porque…

Déjame adivinar, ¿atrapar al guardia nocturno? - _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de adivinar lo que quería decir la animatronica_ -

Sí… digo, no… - _decía la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa al corregirse en sus palabras hacia el guardia nocturno pelinegro_ \- no sé cómo describírtelo…

Okey, okey - _decía el pelinegro al ver el extraño comportamiento de la animatronica al verla nerviosa sorprendiéndolo de que los animatronics pudieran ponerse nerviosos_ \- entiendo a lo que quieres decirme…

Bueno, trajiste tu mesclas de especias del que tanto hablas - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica cambiando el tema intentando de no mirar a su nuevo compañero de cocina_ -

Claro - _decía el pelinegro sacando de un bolso más pequeño, unos frascos de plástico con diferentes contenidos en ellos_ \- esta vez, no se me olvida nada…

 **-** ** _Al ver que no tenía otra opción de estar cocinando pizzas con la animatronica oculto en la_** _Cocina_ ** _para evitar ser descubierto por los otros animatronics, mientras esperaba que a sus amigas encontraran algo que les ayudara en saber que les paso a esos cinco niños desaparecidos en la pizzería._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 03:00 am, 42%. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las tres de la mañana, la castaña estaba en el_** _Sótano_ ** _escuchando lo que le estaba contando la marioneta animatronica desde el inicio hasta actualmente y el pelinegro sin otra opción en la_** _Cocina_ ** _preparando pizzas con la pollo animatronica al haber pensado que no era una buena idea desde el principio. Mientras que la castaña rojiza estaba oculta en el_** _Pirate Cove_ ** _y ver que el conejo animatronico estaba en el_** _Dinning Área_ ** _mirando a la cámara, sin saber que detrás de ella estaba siendo observada por cierto animatronico dejándola sin más opción que esperar a que el animatronico se fuera a otra parte para ella salir de ahí._** **-**

Menos mal que no me descubrió ese conejo animatronico… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza en voz baja al mirar entre las cortinas moradas de_ ** _Pirate Cove_** _al conejo animatronico en el_ ** _Dinning Área_** -

Arg, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí? - _mencionaba una voz masculino animatronico detrás de la guardia castaña rojiza en un tono burlón_ \- si es nada más y nada menos, ¿que el guardia nocturno?

Al parecer no podré estar tranquila por un buen rato… - _decía la castaña rojiza hacia el animatronico que estaba detrás de ella haciendo que se volteara_ -

Es momento de que cobre mi venganza contra… - _decía el zorro animatronico alzando su garfio para matar al guardia nocturno_ -

Te puedo preguntar algo, ¿si no te molesta? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mirando al animatronico que había alzado un garfio para matarla_ -

Grr, ¿qué quieres saber? - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico algo molesto a lo que le preguntaría el guardia nocturno_ -

Sabes, ¿algo acerca de cinco niños desaparecidos en esta pizzería? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza sin rodeos hacia el animatronico que pudo haberla matado si no hubiera preguntado_ -

N…No sé nada acerca de niños desaparecidos… - _respondía el animatronico algo nervioso al saber que el guardia le había preguntado eso tomándolo desprevenido_ -

Genial, lo que faltaba… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza al saber que no sabía nada y aprovechando de huir de_ ** _Pirate Cove_** _corriendo rumbo a la_ ** _Oficina_** -

Arg, ¡vuelve aquí! - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico molesto al ver huir al guardia nocturno y sin perder tiempo persiguiéndolo por el_ ** _Pasillo Izquierdo_** -

¡No gracias, no moriré dentro de un traje animatronico! - _decía la castaña rojiza corriendo por su vida del animatronico al escuchar sus pasos detrás de ella_ \- ¡prefiero seguir viviendo que estar muerta dentro de un estúpido traje de freddy!

¡Me encargare de verte morir dolorosa y lentamente dentro de un traje! - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico corriendo detrás de su víctima hasta ver que había entrado a la_ ** _Oficina_** _y cerrado la_ ** _Puerta Izquierda_** \- maldición…

¡Ja, te gane estúpido animatronico! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza en son de victoria al haber llegado a la oficina antes de que el zorro animatronico_ \- uh, ¿creo que me estoy contagiando la estupidez de mariana…?

¡Ya verás cuando te atrape, maldito guardia nocturno! - _decía el zorro animatronico molesto al no poder atrapar al guardia nocturno en esta noche dándole golpes a la puerta_ -

¡Para tu información chatarra oxidada! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta al ver que lo comparaban con un hombre por tener esa gorra y lanzárselo por la ventanilla molesta_ \- ¡mi nombre es maría y soy una mujer!

A…Ah… - _murmuraba el zorro animatronico algo incómodo al ver otra vez al guardia nocturno resultando ser una chica y ver ese cabello castaño rojizo algo largo amarrado en una cola de caballo_ -

¿Qué, te comió la lengua un ratón animatronico? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta hacia el animatronico que la estaba mirando todo el tiempo_ -

N…Nada… - _decía el zorro animatronico algo nervioso retirándose dejando solo a la guardia nocturna_ -

Estúpido zorro… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta al ver que se había ido y revisando las demás cámaras para ganar algo de tiempo a sus amigos_ \- espero, ¿que los demás encuentren algo que nos ayude a saber que les paso a esos niños…?

Mmm… el conejo está en el armario ahora, la pollo en la cocina, el zorro en su cueva y… - _decía la castaña rojiza incrédula al haber accedido a la cámara de los_ ** _Baños_** _y ver al oso animatronico ahí_ \- ¡que hace ese oso de mierda en los baños de mujeres!

Es increíble que un animatronico este en el baño de mujeres… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta al ver por la tablet lo que creía que era el oso animatronico del_ ** _Escenario_** \- me dan ganas de desmantelar a estas chatarras… y, ¿dónde rayos esta esa pato que no aparece en ningún lado…?

Bueno, no importa… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza frustrada al ver que ninguno de los demás animatronics se acercaba a la_ ** _Oficina_** _por el momento_ \- ahora, debo estar atenta a los animatronics para darles, ¿algo de tiempo a los demás?

 **-** ** _Mientras que la castaña rojiza miraba por la tablet intentando de no gastar mucha energía para evitar un apagón en la pizzería intentando de evitar su posiblemente muerte dentro de un traje animatronico, evitando que el conejo animatronico entrara a la oficina y el zorro animatronico que corría por el_** _Pasillo Izquierdo_ ** _sin golpear la puerta al final de su carrera a la_** _Oficina_ ** _. En la oficina del señor Fazbear, la pelinegra empezó a buscar entre el montón de papeleo algún indicio o información sobre los cinco niños desaparecidos en el pizzería usando su linterna para ver los papeles de la oficina de su jefe sin notar que la puerta de la oficina estaba media abierta._** **-**

Veamos, donde podré encontrar información sobre niños desaparecidos en esta pizzería… - _murmuraba la pelinegra buscando por los cajones de la oficina de su jefe_ \- no encuentro nada en estos archivos, solo facturas y cuentas de luz, agua, comida para hacer las pizzas…

¿A no ser…? - _se preguntaba la pelinegra mirando en el escritorio y ver la computadora de su jefe_ \- ¡bingo…!

Vamos… vamos… rápido… - _murmuraba la pelinegra encendiendo el computador de su jefe para empezar a revisar los archivos que tendría_ \- mmm… facturas… documentos de la pizzería… personal de la pizzería… casos de la pizzería…

Bingo, ya tengo algo acerca de esos chiquillos desaparecidos… - _mencionaba la pelinegra sacando de su bolsillo un pendrive sin saber que cierto animatronico había entrado en la oficina del señor Fazbear sin ser descubierto_ \- ahora, copiamos los archivos…

Bien, ahora a esperar que el copiado termine - _decía la pelinegra algo aliviada de no haber sido descubierta por los animatronics y esperar a que la descarga del copiado terminara_ -

Vaya, vaya, nunca creí ver a un guardia nocturno entrar en lugares, ¿dónde no debe estar? - _mencionaba una voz masculina animatronico sorprendiendo a la guardia pelinegra_ -

¿Q…Quien está ahí…? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo nerviosa mirando de reojo a la oficina_ -

Guardia nocturno, deberías estar llevar tu traje… - _respondía una voz masculina animatronico algo distorsionado colocando una mano en el hombro del guardia nocturno_ -

A…Ah, no gracias… - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo nerviosa en saber que la meterían en un traje animatronico_ \- estoy muy cómoda así sin un traje en sima mio…

Pero, un endoesqueleto debe llevar su traje todo el tiempo - _decía el animatronico con un tono sombrío en su voz_ \- son las reglas…

Me niego en ponerme un traje animatronico feo de freddy - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver que la descarga del copiado de los archivos había terminado y sacado su pendrive del usb_ \- además, que yo me tengo que ir a la oficina con mis amigos…

No puedo permitir que huyas de nosotros… - _decía el oso animatronico impidiendo que se le escape el guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno, entonces no me dejas otra opción… - _murmuraba la pelinegra mirando seria hacia el animatronico buscando algo en su bolsillo_ -

Ja, ¿no me hagas reír? - _mencionaba el animatronico burlándose del guardia nocturno en lo que le podría hacer_ \- ¿qué harás, golpearme con tus puños humanos conmigo?

Ah… manopla… - _murmuraba la pelinegra hacia el animatronico mientras sonreía_ -

¿Manop…? - _preguntaba el animatronico dudoso a lo que quería decir la guardia nocturna hasta ser interrumpido al recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara estampándolo en la pared_ -

¡Manopla en tu cara, bitch! - _respondía la pelinegra en son de victoria con una manopla en sus nudillos con el que golpeo al animatronico_ \- ja, ¡nadie puede contra mi puto animatronico! ahora sin más, me largo por mi vida que corre en riesgo contigo…

M…Maldita guardia… - _decía el oso animatronico acomodándose su sombrero al ver que había sido golpeado saliendo de la oficina del señor Fazbear_ \- ¡¿dónde estás maldito guardia?!

¡Mierda! - _mencionaba la pelinegra incrédula al ver al oso animatronico furioso contra ella_ \- ¡patitas para que las quiero!

¡Vuelve aquí y sufre la ira de freddy fazbear! - _decía el oso animatronico enojado persiguiendo a la pelinegra_ -

¡María, cierra la jodida puerta! - _gritaba la pelinegra corriendo del oso animatronico que la perseguía por detrás_ -

¿Eh? ¿acaso esa no es mariana? - _se preguntaba la castaña rojiza al haber escuchado la voz de su amiga_ -

¡Cierra la jodida puerta de una buena vez! - _gritaba la pelinegra entrando al Pasillo Derecho siendo seguida del oso animatronico_ -

¡Vuelve aquí! - _gritaba el oso animatronico corriendo detrás de la guardia nocturna_ -

Oh, mierda… - _miraba la castaña rojiza algo incrédula hacia su amiga siendo perseguida por el oso animatronico_ \- ¡corre más rápido mariana!

¡No me grites que estoy corriendo por mi jodida vida del pedobear violador de niños! - _gritaba la pelinegra corriendo del oso animatronico por su vida hacia la_ ** _Oficina_** -

¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! - _mencionaba el oso animatronico ofendido por el apodo de la guardia enojándolo más_ -

¡Ya lo hiciste enojar más de lo usual, estúpida mariana! - _regañaba la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga lo había hecho enojar mucho al animatronico_ \- ¡corre mariana por tu jodida vida como si justin biber te persiguiera!

¡No! ¡cualquier cosa, todo menos eso! - _gritaba la pelinegra histérica corriendo un poco más rápido y lanzarse por su vida dentro de la_ ** _Oficina_** _cerrando la puerta por su amiga_ -

Por poco fuiste atrapada por el oso animatronico… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza cruzada de brazos al ver la estupidez de su amiga_ -

Ni me lo digas… - _mencionaba la pelinegra intentando de recuperar el aliento de su carrera por su vida_ -

¡Ya verás cuando te atrape maldito guardia nocturno! - _decía el oso animatronico golpeando la ventanilla asustando a las dos guardias nocturnas_ \- ¡te hare sufrir muy lenta y dolorosamente dentro de un traje animatronico!

Ja, ¡ya lo veremos, pedobear violador de niños! - _decía la pelinegra en un tono desafiante contra el animatronico_ -

No lo hagas enojar más de lo que ya está, mariana… - _regañaba la pelinegra algo molesta a su amiga para no provocar al animatronico_ -

Pero, mírale esa cara que tiene - _mencionaba la castaña al oso animatronico que estaba en la ventanilla_ \- se nota que es un pedófilo a miles de metros de distancia

Mariana… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo lamentada al saber que su amiga era un poco bocona al hablar tonterías_ -

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, maría- _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia su amiga mientras miraba al oso animatronico con burla_ \- es más, apuesto que este animatronico no nos atrapara en lo que nos queda de hora

Ja, espera y veras, ¿qué te atrapare a ti y a tu amiga? - _decía el oso animatronico mientras se retiraba tomándose su tiempo para atrapar al guardia nocturno_ -

¡Mira lo que haces idiota! - _regañaba la castaña rojiza al ver por la tablet accediendo a una de las cámaras y ver al animatronico en el_ ** _Escenario_** \- ahora, estaremos en problemas…

Solo hay que esperar a los demás - _mencionaba la pelinegra intentando de no sonar nerviosa hacia su amiga al verla muy enojada contra ella_ -

Eso espero, ya no quiero seguir aquí contigo como compañera de trabajo… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza molesta hacia su amiga que estaba sonriéndole y jugando con un pendrive en sus manos_ \- espero, que hayas encontrado algo en la oficina del señor fazbear…

Eso espero… - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo nerviosa en haber tenido la información necesaria sobre los niños desaparecidos_ -

 **-** ** _Mientras que la castaña rojiza junto a su amiga pelinegra evitaban que el oso animatronico pudiera entrar a la por el lado derecho de la oficina incluyendo al zorro animatronico que de vez en cuando salía de_** _Pirate Cove_ ** _para dirigirse corriendo al ver que la_** _Puerta Izquierda_ ** _de la_** _Oficina_ ** _de los guardias nocturnos estaba abierta para intentar de atrapar a los guardias nocturnos._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 04:00 am, 23%. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las cuatro de la mañana, en la cocina estaba el pelinegro sacando las ultimas pizzas recién salidas del horno y dejándolos en unas bandejas para que se enfriaran lo suficiente para comerlas. Mientras esperaban a que las pizzas se enfriaran un poco, la pollo animatronica estaba probando una rebanada de pizza con la especia de pimentón rojo y otra rebanada con pimentón verde sorprendiéndose la diferencia de sabor que le daban esas dos especias._** **-**

Mmm… ¿nada mal marco? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica sorprendida del sabor que le daban esas dos especias distintas_ -

Gracias, espero que te hayan gustado las pizzas que había preparado - _decía el pelinegro al saber que no podría salir de la_ ** _Cocina_** _hasta las seis de la mañana_ -

Deberías haber trabajado como cocinero aquí - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica mientras comía otra rebanada de pizza_ -

No gracias, estoy bien en donde estoy trabajando - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo incómodo de trabajar en la pizzería creyendo que se refería la animatronica dentro de un traje animatronico_ -

Y dime, ¿cuéntame algo más sobre ti? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica algo curiosa sobre su compañero guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo qué? - _respondía el pelinegro sin entender nada de lo que se refería la animatronica_ -

Por ejemplo, ¿tienes pensado hacer otra cosa que cocinar? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica curiosa en conocer más al guardia nocturno_ -

Mmm… solo que me gusta cocinar y me agrada la música, ¿por? - _decía el pelinegro mirando hacia la animatronica con dudas_ -

B…Bueno, nunca hemos interactuado con los guardias nocturnos últimamente… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica algo incomoda hacia el guardia pelinegro_ -

¿Nunca? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso del comportamiento extraño de la animatronica_ -

Es algo complicado… - _respondía algo nerviosa la pollo animatronica mientras terminaba de comer su rebanada de pizza_ \- y dudo, ¿qué me creas?

Nadie creerá que en las noches, los animatronics se mueven y matan a cada guardia nocturno que entre a trabajar aquí - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo irónico al escuchar eso de la animatronica y sabiendo que nadie le creería lo que pasaba por las noches de la pizzería_ -

¿Estas tratando de animarme? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica algo sorprendida de que el guardia intentara de animarla_ -

Sí y además, ¿que nunca has sido así hasta esta noche? - _respondía el pelinegro al ver el extraño comportamiento de la animatronica_ \- es raro de que una persona esté intentando de animar a una animatronica, ¿no crees?

Ya que lo dices, es raro ver eso - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica un poco más animada al ver que el guardia pelinegro estaba intentando de animarla_ -

Bueno, voy a ver si puedo irme directamente a la oficina - _decía el pelinegro guardando algunas cosas que había traído_ \- seguramente mis amigas están preocupadas, ¿por haber sido atrapado por alguno de los otros animatronics?

E…Espera, marco… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica intentando de detener al guardia pelinegro al saber que sus compañeros animatronics estaban en el_ ** _Dinning Área_** -

Chica - _mencionaba una voz masculina animatronico desde la puerta de la cocina sorprendiendo a la animatronica y al guardia nocturno al escuchar unos pasos acercándose_ -

Oh, rayos…- _murmuraba la pollo animatronica nerviosa al reconocer que era la voz del oso animatronico_ \- ¡e…es freddy, rápido escóndete!

¿Dónde me escondo? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo nervioso al ser descubierto por el animatronico hacia la animatronica_ -

¡Ve a esconderte por allá, rápido! - _respondía la pollo animatronica indicándole en el armario donde lo había visto salir por primera vez_ -

Chica, llevas un buen rato en la cocina - _mencionaba el oso animatronico entrando a la_ ** _Cocina_** _y ver a su compañera animatronica esperando en el horno las pizzas_ \- ¿está todo bien…?

Ah… ¿qué pasa freddy…? - _preguntaba la animatronica algo confundida por su compañero animatronico al verlo en la cocina intentando de ocultar su nerviosismo_ -

Tardabas en salir de la cocina, ¿ocurre algo? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico algo dudoso hacia su compañera_ -

Para nada… - _respondía la pollo animatronica intentando de ocultar su nerviosismo hacia su compañero animatronico_ -

Es raro verte aquí y ¿no intentar atrapar a los guardias nocturnos? - _mencionaba el oso animatronico mirando a su compañera de_ ** _Escenario_** _al no verla salir de la_ ** _Cocina_** -

E…Estoy preparando pizza, freddy… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica ocultando su nerviosismo de su compañero animatronico_ -

Estas rara últimamente - _decía el oso animatronico al ver que su compañera actuaba algo rara_ -

¿Rara en qué freddy…? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica intentando de no sonar nerviosa_ -

Te comportas muy nerviosa y ¿eso es raro viniendo de ti? - _respondía el oso animatronico con algo de seriedad hacia su compañera animatronica_ -

B…Bueno, tengo que estar atenta al horno o ¿se me quemaran las pizzas? - _decía la pollo animatronica intentando de no estar nerviosa delante de su compañero animatronico_ -

Mmm… - _murmuraba el oso animatronico algo pensativo si su compañera estaba bien o no_ \- okey, te dejare sola en tus pizzas pero debes…

¡Vamos oso cobarde, no puedes ni llegar a la oficina! - _mencionaba la voz de la pelinegra desde la_ ** _Oficina_** _burlándose del oso animatronico_ \- ¡pedobear, violador de niños!

¿E…Eso sonó a una chica? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica incrédula de haber escuchado una voz femenina desde la oficina_ -

Sí, hay más guardias nocturnos y es una guardia nocturna muy molesta… - _respondía el oso animatronico en un tono molesto al haber escuchado tal insulto de la guardia nocturna_ -

¡¿Qué sucede el oso de felpa, se volvió un perezoso…?!- _mencionaba la voz de la pelinegra en un tono burlón hacia el animatronico que estaba en la_ ** _Cocina_** _debido que estaba encendida esa cámara_ -

¡Ahora, sí que la matare! - _decía el oso animatronico acomodándose su sombrero de copa y marchándose de la_ ** _Cocina_** _dejando a la animatronica con incredulidad_ \- vuelvo enseguida…

Ah… ¿qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? - _se preguntaba la pollo animatronica algo confundida lo que había pasado_ -

Seguramente es mariana… - _mencionaba el pelinegro saliendo del armario de la cocina al ver que el oso animatronico estaba afuera_ \- es una amiga y con suerte otra amiga mía aguanta sus payasadas…

Está bien, pero no podrás irte por el dinning área, de seguro foxy estará preparándose para salir de su cueva pirata… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica algo dudosa de que su compañeros atraparan al guardia pelinegro y lo metieran dentro de un traje animatronico_ -

Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, chica? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al mirar a la animatronica_ -

Mmm… podrías usar el ducto de ventilación de la cocina - _respondía la pollo animatronica guiando al guardia pelinegro a un rincón de la_ ** _Cocina_** _donde había un ducto de ventilación_ \- te llevara directamente al lado de la oficina

¿Estas segura de eso chica? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso logrando abrir el ducto de ventilación_ -

Creo… - _respondía la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en donde llevaría ese conducto de ventilación_ -

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que vuelva el otro animatronico… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en donde lo llevaría ese conducto de ventilación_ \- así que, ¿nos vemos?

A…Adiós… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en que decirle al guardia pelinegro_ -

 **-** ** _La animatronica al ver que el guardia pelinegro se iba por el conducto de ventilación se había dado cuenta de lo tonta en no haberle dicho algo sintiéndose algo confundida al ver que estaba sintiendo algo raro dentro de ella sin saber que estaba sintiendo al tener al guardia ayudándola en la Cocina. Mientras que en el_** _Dinning Área_ ** _, el zorro junto con el oso animatronico intentaban de atrapar a las dos guardias nocturnas que estaban en la_** _Oficina_ ** _y las dos guardias nocturnas distrayendo la atención de los animatrónicos, la castaña rojiza al acceder a la cámara de_** _Partes y Servicios_ ** _se da cuenta que el conejo animatronico estaba buscando algo o a alguien en esa habitación._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 05:00 am, 04%. -**

 **-** ** _Eran las cinco de la mañana, en la Oficina las dos castañas al haber eludido a los dos animatronics y ver a su amigo pelinegro ambas se asustan a la repentina aparición de este y explicarles que estaba escondido en el armario de la cocina debido que cierta animatronica estaba ahí. Mientras que en el_** _Sótano_ ** _, la castaña había escuchado el relato de la marioneta animatronica desde el inicio de su relato hasta el final donde había conocido a sus padres a pesar las diferencias que tenían entre ellos cuando eran unos adolescentes a cuando eran adultos y más unidos._** **-**

Y eso sería todo de lo que te puedo decir hasta ahora - _mencionaba la marioneta animatronica hacia la guardia nocturna mientras la miraba_ -

Nunca creí saber, ¿que mis padres nunca estuvieron así de alejados? - _murmuraba la castaña algo sorprendida por esa información de la marioneta en cómo eran sus padres cuando jóvenes_ -

Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son los adultos - _decía la marioneta algo dudosa de cómo alguien frio puede ser alguien tan amable_ \- algunas cosas son raras…

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya - _mencionaba la castaña dirigiéndose a la puerta del_ ** _Sótano_** _para ir hacia la habitación de_ ** _Partes y Servicios_** -

¿Necesitaras ayuda? - _preguntaba la marioneta animatronica algo preocupada debido de que los animatronics podrían confundirla con un endoesqueleto o con su posible asesino_ -

Estaré bien, no te preocupes… - _respondía la castaña rechazando por el momento de la ayuda de la animatronica dejándola algo atónita en algo familiar_ -

 _Mary, ¿te ocurre algo?_ - _mencionaba una voz femenina muy conocida para la marioneta y ver a una castaña llevando unas pizzas_ -

¿No necesitas ayuda? - _decía la marioneta algo preocupada por la castaña que estaba en el_ ** _Dinning Área_** \- ya que puede ser algo peligroso en tu estado…

 _Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi mary…_ - _mencionaba una castaña con su vientre algo grande dándole una sonrisa tierna a la marioneta_ -

O…Oye, mary… - _mencionaba la castaña moviendo sus manos delante de la animatronica sacándola del trance en el que estaba_ -

Eh, ¿sucede algo? - _preguntaba la marioneta animatronica algo desorientada al ver a la castaña algo nerviosa_ -

Estabas parada, ¿cómo en un estado de trance o algo por el estilo…? - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda al ver a la marioneta haber estado mirando en un punto fijo donde estaba ella_ -

Lo siento, es solo que recordé algo… - _mencionaba la marioneta animatronica algo dudosa al haber recordado un momento con su mejor amiga_ -

B…Bueno, nos vemos… - _decía la castaña despidiéndose de la marioneta saliendo del_ ** _Sótano_** -

Adiós… - _murmuraba la marioneta animatronica al ver como se iba la guardia castaña_ \- vaya, sí que se parecen entre madre e hija…

Espero, que esos animatronics viejos sepan diferenciar de nuestro asesino con otros guardias nocturnos… - _mencionaba la marioneta animatronica algo molesta en saber que ciertos animatronics habían asesinado a guardias nocturnos anteriores_ \- si alice, estuviera viva… estaría muy decepcionada de ellos…

Espero, que ellos reconozcan a la hija de alice o estarán en problemas muy serios - _murmuraba la marioneta animatronica al ver que podía usar sus poderes momentáneamente debido que estuvo desactivada mucho tiempo_ \- solo unos días más y poder usar mis poderes…

Solo espero, que ese tonto oso dorado no modifique la inteligencia artificial de los demás animatronics o estarán en problemas… - _miraba la marioneta animatronica un poco molesta al saber que el oso dorado puede que esté detrás de que los demás animatronics quieran asesinar a cada guardia nocturno que entrara en la pizzería_ -

Solo esperemos que no aparezca ese tonto oso o estarán en serios problemas… - _murmuraba la marioneta animatronica mientras aprovechaba de darse una siesta_ -

 **-** ** _Mientras que la marioneta se había quedado dormida debido que no podía hacer mucho por ahora debido de haber estado desactivada por mucho tiempo no podía usar sus poderes paranormales como antes. En la habitación de_** _Partes y Servicios_ ** _, la castaña al no ver a ningún animatronico aprovechando de salir de la puerta que daba a la habitación del_** _Sótano_ ** _y antes de poder salir de la habitación se había ido la energía dejando la pizzería a oscuras._** **-**

¡Diablos se fue la energía! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta al ver que la energía se les había acabado y quedando a oscuras_ -

Ahora moriremos los tres… - _decía la pelinegra algo histérica al saber que moriría con sus amigos a manos de los animatronics_ -

Rápido, síganme - _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja hacia sus dos amiga señalando por el_ ** _Pasillo Derecho_** _para que lo siguieran_ -

¡¿Que rayos haces idiota?! - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza sin entender en la idea de su amigo_ -

Si no quieres morir sígueme - _respondía el pelinegro ingresando por el ducto de ventilación del_ ** _Pasillo Derecho_** -

¿Lo seguimos? - _preguntaba la pelinegra hacia su amiga al ver a su amigo irse por el ducto de ventilación_ -

¿Creo que no hay de otra?- _respondida la castaña rojiza al ver que no tenían más opción que entrar por el ducto de ventilación hasta que escucharon unos pasos pesados provenientes del_ ** _Pasillo Izquierdo_** \- rápido, entra tu primero

Ya, no empujes - _mencionaba la pelinegra entrando al ducto de ventilación_ -

Oh, rayos… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza entrando al ducto de ventilación y colocando la rendija metálica para que no lo siguieran_ -

¿Dónde estamos? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al ser ayudada por su amigo en salir del ducto de ventilación_ -

Shh… estamos en la cocina - _respondía el pelinegro en voz baja hacia su amiga y ayudando a salir a su otra amiga que venía detrás de la pelinegra_ -

¿Por qué rayos estamos en la cocina? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo confundida de estar en la cocina_ -

Bajen un poco la voz, ¿quieren? - _respondía el pelinegro asegurándose de que no hayan los otros animatronics en la_ ** _Cocina_** _y al ver solo a la pollo que estaba comiendo sola algunas pizzas_ -

¿Qué sucede, marco? - _preguntaba la pelinegra dudosa en que tanto miraba su amigo y al asomarse ve a una animatronica_ \- mierda, ahí una animatronica en la cocina…

¿Qué? - _respondía la castaña rojiza histérica al haber escuchado bien lo que dijo su amiga y al asomarse viendo a una animatronica_ \- rayos, ahora como saldremos de aquí

Tranquilas… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia sus amigas_ \- ella no nos hará nada

¿Cómo lo sabes, dickinson? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo curiosa hacia su amigo con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Si me hubiera matado, lo hubiera hecho hace cuatro horas - _respondía el pelinegro con seriedad hacia su amiga al haber hecho una pregunta tonta_ -

Cierto… - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver a su amigo aún vivo y no muerto_ -

Tu preguntas cosas sin sentido cuando te conviene, mariana - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza molesta con las cosas tontas que hacia su amiga_ -

¡Ya deja de recordármelo! - _gritaba la pelinegra molesta con su amiga y a la vez le tapa la boca al recordar que había un animatronic en la_ ** _Cocina_** -

¿Quién esta ahí? - _preguntaba una voz femenina animatronica mirando en dirección donde estaban los tres guardias_ -

Mierda… - _murmuraban en voz baja ambas guardias al escuchar pasos pesados hacia donde estaban ellas_ -

Tranquilas, yo me encargo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro calmando a sus dos amigas saliendo de donde estaban escondidos_ \- ¿q…que hay chi…?

¡Marco! - _gritaban ambas guardias nocturnas al ver a su amigo ser golpeado con algo_ -

Ahí no, marco… - _decía la pollo animatronica sorprendida y preocupada de haber golpeado al guardia pelinegro_ \- no fue mi intención, ya que esta todo oscuro aquí…

Auch, eso sí que dolió y mucho… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo adolorido al recibir el golpe fuerte de la animatronica dejándole una herida en la frente_ \- chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene el botiquín…?

Sí, yo - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo empezando a atenderle la herida de la frente_ -

Perdona marco, no veo mucho con tanta oscuridad… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo culpable de haber golpeado al único guardia nocturno en no ser asesinado por ella_ -

No te preocupes, chica… - _decía el pelinegro algo adolorido sabiendo que no lo había reconocido por la oscuridad de la_ ** _Cocina_** \- auch, no fue tu culpa…

¿Chica? - _preguntaba una voz masculina animatronica desde la puerta de la_ ** _Cocina_** _sorprendiendo a los guardias nocturnos y a la animatronica_ \- Escuche unos ruidos por aquí…

 **-** ** _El zorro animatronico al entrar a la cocina podía ver a la pollo animatronica comiendo unas cuantas pizzas sola intentando de ocultar su nerviosismo hacia su compañero animatronico y preguntar lo que sucedía debido que estuvo mucho rato en la cocina, sin saber el animatronico rojizo que en el armario las dos guardias nocturnas estaban algo aterradas a que las descubrieran, mientras que el pelinegro estaba escondido detrás del refrigerador nervioso de ser casi descubiertos. En la habitación de Partes y Servicios, la castaña al no ver ningún animatronico cerca se había dirigido a la Oficina sin ser descubierta hasta escuchar unos pasos por el mismo pasillo en donde ella estaba y sin más se había escondido en el armario de ese pasillo y ver al oso animatronico pasar de largo._** **-**

Eso estuvo cerca… - _murmuraba la castaña al asomarse y ver que no estaba el oso animatronico_ \- de la que me salve…

Yo, ¿no diría eso? - _decía una voz animatronico masculino sorprendiendo a la guardia castaña de que alguien estaba detrás de ella_ -

Mierda… - _mencionaba la castaña volteándose lentamente detrás de su nuca y ver un par de pupilas blancas entre la oscuridad del_ ** _Armario_** -

Por fin pude encontrarte maldito, guardia escurridizo - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Ah, yo me voy… - _decía la castaña intentando de irse lo más rápido posible antes de que el animatronico la atrape_ \- así que, bye…

No tan rápido, guardia - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico atrapando el hombro del guardia nocturno_ \- tenemos cosas de que hablar muy seriamente…

No gracias, así que ahora suéltame… - _mencionaba la castaña intentando de zafarse del agarre del animatronico y sentir el agarre más fuerte en su hombro por parte del animatronico_ -

Ahora, sí que no escaparas de mi guardia… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico arrastrando al guardia nocturno rumbo a la habitación de_ ** _Partes y Servicios_** _para acabar con la vida del guardia nocturno_ -

¡Suéltame, conejo marica! - _gritaba la castaña intentando de soltarse del agarre del animatronico al ser arrastrada a esa habitación donde estaban las refracciones de los animatronics_ \- ¡no quiero morir dentro de un tonto traje de freddy!

¡Cállate! - _mencionaba el conejo ya harto de los gritos del guardia lanzándola contra la pared y tomarlo por el cuello con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- ahora, podre cobrar venganza por lo que nos has hecho…

N…No… - _murmuraba la castaña al ser estrangulada por el animatronico empezando a ver borroso y ver entre su visión borrosa a su hermano dándole la espalda_ \- h…hermano… creo… ¿q…que…llegare…tarde…a…casa…?

Oye, conejo marica… - _murmuraba una voz masculina detrás del conejo animatronico haciendo que este se volteara y fuera golpeado con un puñetazo en toda la cara soltando a la guardia_ \- ¡deja en paz a mi hermana!

¿H…Hermano…? - _preguntaba la castaña incrédula al ver a su hermano en la pizzería y que la salvara o estaría alucinando_ -

Lamento la demora hermanita - _respondía el rubio mayor por su hermana menor al ver que le costaba hablar_ -

Maldito… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico molesto al ver que había sido golpeado en el rostro_ -

Sera mejor, ¿qué te saque de aquí, lo antes posible? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor ayudando a su hermana pararse y llevarla en sus hombros_ -

No escaparan…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico parándose y lanzándose contra el rubio_ -

A correr - _mencionaba el rubio mayor asegurándose de tener bien a su hermana para empezar a correr del conejo animatronico_ -

¿Q…Que…haces…aquí…? - _preguntaba la castaña menor anonadada de ver a su hermano mayor rescatándola de su muerte_ -

Tranquila, no hables mucho - _respondía el rubio mayor corriendo del animatronico y haciéndose a un lado para hacerle una san caída al animatronico aprovechando de ir a la_ ** _Oficina_** \- déjame ver…

Auch… - _mencionaba la castaña quejándose al sentir dolor en su cuello por la estrangulación del animatronico_ -

Un poco más y no lo hubieras contado, hermanita - _mencionaba el rubio mientras miraba las marcas que tenía el cuello de su hermana y sacar de su mochila una botella con agua para estar fuera de la_ ** _Oficina_** \- bebe, yo me encargare de ese animatronico…

E…Espera… - _decía la castaña algo bajo en su voz al ver a su hermano irse sin haberla escuchado_ \- tengo…que decirle…lo que se…

Ven aquí conejo maricon - _mencionaba el rubio pasando por encima de las mesas al animatronico_ -

Maldito guardia… - _decía el conejo animatronico lanzándose contra el rubio con intenciones de atraparlo y matarlo_ -

Eres muy lento - _mencionaba el rubio burlón hacia el conejo animatronico_ -

Y tu un distraído… - _mencionaba una segunda voz masculino animatronico detrás del rubio_ -

Oh, mierda… - _decía el rubio tumbándose y rodando en el suelo para evitar ser atrapado por un oso animatronico_ -

Casi lo atrapo - _miraba el oso animatronico molesto al rubio al haber casi atrapado por el_ -

¡Toma esto, oso pedófilo! - _mencionaba el rubio lanzándose y darle un fuerte puñetazo contra el animatronico tumbándolo en la pared_ -

¡Freddy! - _miraba el conejo animatronico con enojo al rubio y al pararse se le podía ver sus ojos negros con sus pupilas blancas en la oscuridad_ \- ahora si…

Deja de hablar, me tienes harto de tus tonterías conejo marica… - _mencionaba el rubio al haberle dado unos golpes en la cara del conejo animatronico lanzándolo contra una de las mesas fallaste y sentir como si algo malo le sucedería lanzándose al piso en una voltereta y ver a otro animatronic con un garfio_ -

Arg, lamentaras de haberte metido con mis amigos - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico amenazando con su garfio y afilados dientes contra el rubio_ -

Pues, ven maldito coyote - _decía el rubio burlón hacia el animatronico al ver que le daría una buena golpiza a ese animatronico_ -

Te lanzare al mar… - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico lanzándose contra el rubio enterrándole el garfio en el brazo de su víctima_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaba el rubio de dolor al cubrirse con su brazo y ver que el garfio se le había incrustado_ -

Je, ¿te duele tu brazo? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico moviendo su brazo donde tenía su garfio incrustado en su víctima al verlo con mucho dolor_ -

Ah… je, en realidad no - _respondía el rubio dejando de estar fingiendo dolerle y con mucha fuerza se saca el garfio de su prótesis y mirando burlonamente al animatronico_ \- solo estaba actuando

¿Qué…? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico incrédulo al ver que no le dolía nada al rubio y recibir unos golpes fuertes en las partes notables de su endoesqueleto y un gran puñetazo en la cara dislocándole la mandíbula al animatronico tumbándolo en el suelo_ -

Nadie se mete con mi hermana… - _mencionaba el rubio caminando hacia el conejo animatronico tomándolo del rostro con su mano_ \- primero tú, conejo marica…

¡Ah! - _gritaba el conejo animatronico al sentir su rostro doler con la mano del rubio sintiendo que se la estaban desgarrando_ -

H…Hermano… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su hermano forcejeando contra el animatronico_ -

Les demostrare a ustedes, ¿que nadie lastima a mi hermana menor? - _decía el rubio con odio hacia los animatronics y mucho más contra el conejo animatronico_ -

Hermano… - _decía la castaña en voz baja debido a que aún le dolía el cuello_ -

No, no mi rostro otra vez…- _murmuraba el conejo animatronico forcejeando contra el rubio al sentir dolor en su rostro_ -

¡Deja a bonnie! - _decía el oso animatronico logrando pararse con dificultad debido a la fuerza del rubio y atraparlo para que no le arrancara el rostro a su compañero animatronico_ -

Suéltame… - _pedía el rubio mientras veía que tenía dos opciones que seria, uno golpear al oso animatronico o dos arrancarle el rostro al conejo animatronico_

¡Deténganse…! - _gritaba un poco más fuerte la castaña para evitar la pelea de su hermano con los animatronics y ver la escena de la prótesis de su hermano mayor arrancándole la cara al conejo animatronico dejándola atónita_ -

¡Ah, mi rostro! - _gritaba el conejo animatronico al sentir dolor en su rostro haciendo que los que estaban en la_ ** _Cocina_** _salieran y vieran tal escena de desastre en el_ ** _Dinning Área_** -

Ahora si oso pedófilo… - _mencionaba el rubio tomando desprevenido al oso animatronico estampándolo en el suelo y sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón un cuchillo_ \- nadie… ¡lástima a mi hermana!

¡Alto! - _gritaba la castaña con toda su fuerza a pesar del dolor de su garganta para que pararan_ -

 **-** ** _La pollo animatronica junto a los otros tres guardias nocturnos miraban atomitos de ver al hermano de su amiga en la pizzería al ver que se pudo enfrentar a tres animatronics y ver la escena con el cuchillo que los había dejado sin palabras. Mientras que el oso animatronico había cerrado sus ojos al ver su final y tras abrirlos lentamente debido que no había llegado su fin, pudo ver que el cuchillo que había sacado el rubio se había enterrado en suelo del piso sorprendiéndolo de que solo estaba a un centímetro de que lo desmantelara para siempre._** **-**

 **\- Cuarta noche, 06:00 am, 00%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras que por toda la pizzería se podía escuchar el sonido de unas campanas indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado y que los animatronics deberían volver a sus lugares. El rubio sin decir nada a su hermana o a los amigos de ella, había sacado el cuchillo del suelo fácilmente sin problemas sorprendiendo a los animatronics de lo que podía hacer el hermano de la guardia castaña.**_ **-**

Si ustedes intentan lastimar a mi hermanita o a sus amigos… - _murmuraba el rubio mirando fríamente contra el oso animatronico que por su mirada estaba viendo a un fantasma de alguien_ \- me encargare de hacerlos chatarras inservibles…

H…Hermano… - _mencionaba la castaña algo apenada de cómo contarle todo a su hermano mayor_ -

Hablaremos de esto en casa, más tarde… - _decía el rubio mirando a su hermana menor con seriedad al tener que escuchar todo lo que tenía que contarle en casa rompiendo el cristal de la puerta para salir por la parte de adelante_ \- nos vemos…

Freddy, ¿te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica algo preocupada por sus compañeros animatrónicos_ -

Sí, estoy bien - _respondía el oso animatronico levantándose con la ayuda de su compañera animatronica y luego ver a su compañero animatronico_ \- pero, bonnie…

Sera mejor, que vayamos a buscar nuestros bolsos que están en la oficina… - _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja hacia sus dos amigas indicándole a la castaña que fuera a la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

Arg, ese maldito rubio sí que pega fuerte… - _decía el zorro animatronico enojado al ser vencido sin problemas y ver que cuando le ataco con su garfio vio que no le dolía en absoluto la herida que había hecho en el brazo izquierdo del rubio_ -

Ya tendremos nuestra venganza contra el…- _mencionaba el oso animatronico mientras veía algo preocupante con su compañero_ \- pero, como bonnie ahora está sin rostro, no podemos hacer nada hasta repararlo…

Vamos belén - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza apurando a su amiga en salir antes de que llegue el dueño de la pizzería_ -

Sí, voy… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver al animatronico ahora sin rostro_ -

Saben, ¿qué le diremos ahora al señor fazbear? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia sus tres amiga en que decirle a su jefe_ -

Le decimos que vinieron unos pandilleros a arruinar todo- _respondía la pelinegra hacia su amigo mientras abría la puerta de la pizzería_ -

¿Qué le dirás a tu hermano? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al verla algo nerviosa_ -

No lo sé… - _respondía la castaña muy nerviosa al ver esa mirada de su hermano con seriedad_ \- creo que estará muy molesto conmigo… y lo decepcione…

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa mientras que sus dos amigos la miraban molestos al_

Nos hicimos una promesa en no ocultarnos nada entre nosotros… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa deteniéndose en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ \- ahora, creo que lo decepcione mucho y no sé qué decirle sobre esto…

Bueno, sé que no soy el chico indicado en decírtelo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a su amiga en ese estado y pensando en que decirle para animarla_ \- pero, sé que no se enojara mucho contigo si le explicas lo que sucede aquí

Hablando de cosas, ¿cómo rayos te hiciste amigo de la anima…? - _decía la pelinegra hacia su amigo siendo interrumpida por su amiga_ -

Shh… cállate mariana - _decía la castaña rojiza algo molesta al saber que los animatronics los podía oír aun_ \- dices las cosas en donde no debes decir nada

Ya, no te enojes - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo molesta al ver que su amiga la había callado_ -

Bien, después nos explicaras eso dickinson - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo que estaba algo nervioso_ -

Sí… - _decía le pelinegro en no saber como explicarles a sus amigas que el aun sigue vivo debido a que era bueno en la cocina y había preparado pizzas con la animatronica_

Bueno, me voy a mi casa - _se despedía la pelinegra al saber que solo quedaban unas horas antes de iniciar las clases en el instituto_ \- así que nos vemos más tarde-

¡Mariana!- _gritaba la castaña rojiza al ver a su amiga correr del lugar dejándolos solos con el lio de explicarle a su jefe lo que había pasado_ \- nos dejó con todo la explicación…-

Si, y creo que no vamos a tener sueldo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo frustrado al saber que no tendría sueldo para el regalo de su madre_ -

Y más en que le diremos al señor fazbear…-

Decirme, ¿qué? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear detrás de sus tres guardias nocturnos al ver a su cuarto guardia nocturnos irse cuando estaba llegando hasta ver que el cristal de la puerta de su pizzería estaba roto sin dudarlo entra a su local y ver el desastre y aún más en los animatronics_ \- ¡¿qué le ocurrió a mi pizzería?!

Unos pandilleros, entraron anoche… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa haciendo una excusa al ver a su jefe histérico y no meter en problemas a su hermano_ -

¿Cómo? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear algo exaltado al escuchar eso de su guardia nocturna_ -

Rompieron el vidrio y ellos supieron que habían cámaras de seguridad… - _respondía la castaña rojiza intentando de ayudar a su amiga a darle una mentira hacia su jefe_ \- asique cortaron la energía e intentaron de robar algo de dinero…

S…Sí, intentaron de robar el dinero recaudado del día… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso hacia su jefe apoyando en la hipótesis de su amiga_ \- y arruinaron a algunos animatronics…

Mmm… bien, tendré que buscar algún mecánico que sepa arreglar a los animatronics… - _murmuraba el señor Fazbear algo fastidiado sabiendo que le saldría caro algún mecánico que le repararía a sus animatronics_ -

Mi hermano es bueno con la mecánica…- _mencionaba la castaña al saber que su hermano era bueno en reparar cosas y estar mejorando la prótesis que había mejorado con algunos dólares_ \- podría pedirle que le ayude a repararlos…

¿Está segura señorita rodríguez? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear al pensar que podría ser una molestia hacia el hermano de su guardia nocturna_ -

Sí, mi hermano es muy hábil con estas cosas de la mecánica… - _respondia la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su jefe sabiendo ahora que su hermano la regañaría por ocultarle algo y romper su promesa_ \- no habrá problemas…

Bien, dígale que puede venir hoy mismo cuando tenga tiempo- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al escuchar la idea de su guardia nocturna_ \- tendré que cerrar la pizzería temporalmente, hasta que su hermano los arregle…

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos señor fazbear… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo nerviosa en caso de que algo malo hicieran despidiéndose de su jefe e irse a sus casas_ -

¿Que tengan un buen día? - _se despedía el señor Fazbear algo incrédulo al ver como sus tres guardias nocturnos se iban_ \- estos jóvenes de ahora están mas raros

 **-** _ **Tras haber visto el desorden de su preciosa pizzería, el señor Fazbear se había ido a su oficina y ver el desorden en ella al ver que sus guardias nocturnos decían la verdad que algo buscaban los ladrones en su oficina en búsqueda de algo de dinero. Mientras que la castaña al despedirse de sus dos amigos e ingresando a la casa, podía sentir la tensión de la casa al saber que debía una gran explicación a su hermano mayor sabiendo que había roto su promesa en no ocultarle nada entre ellos eso incluía a su primo que estaba fuera del país.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, lamento mucho la demora por este capítulo, debido que volvió el calor insoportable me tarde mucho en avanzar y que las ideas no fluían mucho como digamos, problemas con mi PC, problemas con los servidores de mis videojuegos, bloqueo de escritor, etc. Lo que importa es que alcance a terminar este capítulo y publicarlo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo y si, puede que cada rato este cambiando mi nickname en_ _ **FanFiction**_ _._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **¡damas y caballeros! ¡lectores y lectoras! ¡hoy tenemos aquí a nuestros tres guardias nocturnos que me ayudaran a responder a sus review's de este fic, ellos son…! ¡Belén rodríguez, Marco dickinson y María campos!**_

Belén: hola a todos

Marco: ¿cuántos días pasaron? ¿desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí? - _miraba algo sorprendido de la nueva decoración del lugar_ -

María: ¿quién sabe? - _miraba incrédula del nuevo decorado del lugar_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Y como nueva invitada que se nos unirá con nosotros… ¡Ella es Mariana santos!**_

Mariana: ¡que hay chicos!

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, ¿cómo no hay review es mejor despedir el capítulo…? así que, los dejare solos**_ - _se va mientras empezaba a beber una bebida energética_ -

Belén: no olviden dejar sus _**reviews**_ en cada capítulo o _**mensajes privados**_ en FanFiction

Marco: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de _**Facebook**_ que _**mercenary hashashin snake…**_ - _ve una nueva tarjeta de presentación_ \- corrección, a _ **mercenary grey fox**_

María: donde los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y ver algunas imágenes que sube de vez en cuando…

Mariana: ¡No es justo! Ustedes, dijeron toda la jodida presentación…

María: pues, llega más temprano mariana

Mariana: no me gusta venir temprano, es aburrido

Marco: por favor, chicas, cálmense por un momento…

Belén: si, despidamos el capítulo…

María/Mariana: bien… - _se miraban molestas entre ellas_ -

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana: que tengan una buena **_mañana_** , **_tarde_** , **_noche_** o **_madrugada_** , ¿que tengan unas buenas vacaciones? nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 **Yo:** _ **olvide decirles algo…**_ - _ve que sus oc's se habían ido_ - _ **¿que cerraran la bodega…? Bueno, tendré que cerrar la bodega donde están esos animatronics antes de…**_ - _mira por la tablet accediendo a la cámara de la bodega_ - _ **creo que estaré un buen rato cazando animatronics… bueno, como dice el dicho…**_ - _deja caer un bolso y de ella saca un rifle de caza especializado para animatronics y colocándose unos lentes negros_ \- _**es hora de la cazeria… hehehe…**_

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Grey Fox.**_


	10. Una revelacion

**Una revelación.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **FNAF**_ _son propiedad de_ _ **Scott Cawthon**_ _, a excepción de mis oc's y la trama de la historia que solo están para divertir sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **\- Miércoles 13 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la tarde, la castaña se encontraba en la plaza cercana de su instituto debido que tenía la excusa de que estaba enferma pudiendo faltar esos siete días en sus clases y mientras miraba en su móvil unas fotografías de ella junto a su hermano mayor disfrutando la compañía del otro sin tener que ocultar nada a nadie. Tras pasar unos minutos, la castaña estaba mirando algo dudosa en que contarle a su hermano sabiendo algunas cosas en esa pizzería sin percatarse de que su amiga se estaba acercando en donde se encontraba ella.**_ **-**

¡Buenas tardes, belén! - _saludaba la pelinegra alegre de ver a su amiga que la estaba esperando_ -

Eh, hola mariana - _saludaba la castaña algo distraída y ver a su amiga acompañada de una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, orbes grises, polera blanca, jeans azules y zapatillas negras_ \- ¿quién es ella?

Ella es la nueva estudiante que llego al instituto y está en nuestra clase - _respondía la pelinegra al ver a su compañera de clases algo dudosa de hablar_ \- su nombre es rosemary jackson

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte rosemary - _saludaba la castaña a la nueva compañera de su clase_ -

H…Hola… - _saludaba la rubia algo nerviosa a la amiga de la pelinegra_ \- igualmente…

Y, ¿los demás? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al no ver a su amigo_ -

Marcos aún está en el restaurante de sus padres - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga y ver que no estaba su otra amiga con ellas_ \- y, ¿dónde está maría?

Llegará después, está en su clase de pintura - _mencionaba la pelinegra señalando el instituto detrás de ella_ -

La esperamos - _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa en esperar a su amiga que estaba aún en el instituto_ -

No, además de que debemos ir a buscar a marco primero - _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que no podían perder tiempo_ -

¿D…Donde iremos…? - _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa acompañando a sus dos compañeras de clase_ -

Vamos a ver a un amigo que está trabajando en un restaurante con sus padres - _respondía la pelinegra animada de mostrarles una sorpresa a sus amigos_ \- ¡así que vamos!

E…Es normal que ella se comporte de esa forma…- _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa a su compañera de clases_ -

Mariana, es así de inquieta desde que la conozco - _mencionaba la castaña en voz baja siguiendo a su amiga pelinegra_ \- ya te acostumbraras a ella

S…Si, tú lo dices - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa al estar en un nuevo estado del país y nuevas personas en el lugar_ -

Créeme, ¿no tienes que preocuparte por nada? - _decía la castaña intentando de animar a la nueva y señalando a su amiga pelinegra_ \- solo que te sentirás avergonzada por sus tonterías que hace…

¡Oigan! - _gritaba la pelinegra al saber de que estaban hablando sus dos amigas que estaban un poco atrás_ \- las puedo escuchar claramente, ¿que están hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas?

S…Si nosotras no dijimos, ¿nada? - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa por la pelinegra al verla algo molesta_ -

Más les vale o no les mostrare lo que encontré anoche - _decía la pelinegra buscando en su mochila algo de dinero_ -

¿Qué encontraste anoche? - _preguntaba la castaña algo interesada de saber que encontraron sus amigos anoche_ -

de qué hablan ustedes dos - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa de lo que se referían sus dos compañeras de clases_ -

Ah, ya lo sabrás rose… - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en contarle todo lo que sabía a sus amigos_ \- ¿puedo llamarte rose?

C…Claro… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa al haber hecho amigos tan rápidamente desde que había llegado_ \- y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Belén rodríguez - _respondía la castaña con una sonrisa a su nueva amiga_ \- pero, si quieres puedes ponerme un apodo

¿T…Te puedo llamar bel? - _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su nueva amiga_ -

¿Bel? - _miraba la castaña confundida por ese apodo de su nueva amiga_ -

B…Bueno, cómo te llamas belén… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su nueva amiga_ \- pensaba, ¿que podría llamarte bel…?

Se nota, ¿que no eres de esas chicas con muchas amigas? - _decía la castaña sonriéndole a su nueva amiga mientras intentaban de no tardar de seguirle los pasos de la pelinegra_ \- además, seguramente te agradaran los demás

¿Los demás…? - _preguntaba la rubia algo dudosa de lo que se refería su nueva amiga_ -

Si, nuestros compañeros de clase - _respondía la castaña mirando amablemente a su amiga nueva mientras caminaban junto a la pelinegra_ \- ¿te gustaría conocerlos?

B…Bueno, si tú dices… - _decía la rubia algo nerviosa de hacer nuevos amigos tan rápido_ -

Ya verás, que te llevas bien con los demás - _mencionaba la castaña animando a su nueva amiga para que conociera a los demás_ -

S…Sí… - _murmuraba la rubia un poco más anima mientras podía ver que podría hacer amigos_ -

¡Apúrense lentas!- _gritaba la pelinegra hacia sus dos amigas que estaban atrás alejadas por su pequeña platica_ \- ¡¿que nos dejara el autobús?!

¡Ya vamos! - _respondían la castaña junto a la rubia mirándose con una sonrisa y correr hacia el autobús donde los esperaba su amiga para subir al vehículo_ -

 **-** _ **Al pagar en el autobús, se habían sentado en el fondo del vehículo para platicar sus gustos entre ellas y pasar el rato hasta llegar al paradero de su destino, y bajando del vehículo publico empezaron a caminar un rato debido que el viaje desde el instituto hasta el paradero del autobús donde tenían que bajar era algo largo. Al caminar unas cuadras del paradero, habían llegado a un restaurante donde estaría trabajando su amigo pelinegro y al entrar al local se podía ver algunas personas comiendo tranquilamente y al buscar una mesa para poder ordenar algo, habían encontrado una mesa desocupada y esperaron hasta que los atendieran.**_ **-**

¿Puedo tomar su orden? - _preguntaba una mujer adulta de pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo y sacando una libreta_ -

Sí, ah… tres gaseosas y tres hamburguesas medianas, por favor - _respondía la castaña hacia la adulta que la había atendido_ -

Bien, tres gaseosas y tres hamburguesas, salen en un momento… - _decía la adulta retirándose para dejar una boleta en una ventanilla de la cocina_ \- ¡tres hamburguesas medianas para la mesa 4!

¡Entendido! - _mencionaba una voz masculino adulto desde la ventanilla tomando la boleta_ \- hijo, encárgate de preparar las hamburguesas, estoy ocupado con este pedido de la mesa nueve

Claro, papa - _decía una voz joven mientras ayudaba a preparar las hamburguesas del pedido de la mesa 4_ -

Aquí tienen sus gaseosas - _mencionaba la adulta dejando tres botellas de gaseosas para las clientas de la mesa 4_ -

Muchas gracias - _decían las tres chicas agradecidas por la adulta que se había retirado para atender a los demás clientes, mientras la pelinegra saca de su mochila un notebook_ -

¿Qué, haces mariana? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de que su amiga pelinegra haya sacado un notebook_ -

Ya veras, rodríguez - _respondía la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amiga castaña mientras conectaba un pendrive a su notebook_ \- te sorprenderás de lo que acabo de copiar en la oficina del señor fazbear

Disculpen la demora, aquí tienen sus hamburguesas - _mencionaba la adulta pelinegra dejando tres platos con hamburguesas a las clientas de la mesa 4_ -

¿Cuánto es? - _preguntaba la castaña sacando su billetera al haber tomado dinero de sus ahorros_ -

Son 45 dólares - _respondía la adulta pelinegra hacia la joven castaña_ -

Aquí tiene - _decía la castaña entregando el dinero hacia la adulta_ -

Que tengan un buen provecho - _se despedía la adulta pelinegra a donde estaría la caja registradora para guardar el dinero_ -

¡Lamento la demora…! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza entrando algo cansada al ver a sus dos amigas sentada en una de las mesas_ -

María, ¿cómo te fue en tu clase de pintura? - _preguntaba la castaña curiosa de cómo le fue a su amiga_ -

Fue agotador… además, la profesora no explicaba bien lo que teníamos que hacer… - _respondía la castaña rojiza a su amiga algo agotada por la clase y ver a una chica rubia con sus dos amigas_ \- ¿quién es ella?

M…Mi nombre es rosemary jackson… - _saludaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su compañera de clases_ \- soy nueva en el instituto…

Hola rosemary - _saludaba la castaña rojiza a su nueva compañera de clases_ \- me llamo maría campos, un gusto en conocerte

A…A mí también… - _saludaba la rubia algo nerviosa al conocer a alguien nuevo sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrada de hacer amigos_ -

Y ¿los demás? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al no ver a sus otros dos amigos_ -

José me envió un mensaje al móvil diciéndome que no podrá debido que tenia que estar todo el día en la tienda hasta el término del día… - _respondía la pelinegra en su notebook mirando los archivos que había extraído de la oficina de su jefe_ -

Y ¿marco? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al no ver llegar a su amigo_ -

Mariana, no hagas preguntas tontas - _respondía la castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga algo fastidiada_ -

Está bien… - _murmuraba la pelinegra con aburrimiento hacia su amiga mientras buscaba entre los archivos que había extraído de la oficina del señor Fazbear anoche_ -

Y, ¿ya le has contado todo a tu hermano? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga que ha estado muy callada_ -

No, no le pude decirle nada a mi hermano… - _respondía la castaña mirando algo melancólica al saber que le diría su hermano a ella_ -

Le enviare un mensaje a marco para que sepa que ya estamos todos - _mencionaba la pelinegra enviándole un mensaje a su amigo pelinegro_ -

Mmm… estaba delicioso esta hamburguesa - _murmuraba la rubia sorprendida de probar una hamburguesa única como esta_ -

Hola chicas - _mencionaba una voz masculino siendo reconocido por las demás a excepción de la rubia_ -

Hola marco - _saludaban las tres chicas al reconocer a su amigo_ -

¿Quién es la nueva? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al ver a la chica rubia con sus amigas_ -

Ella es rosemary - _presentaba la pelinegra a su amigo mientras miraba a su amiga rubia que estaba a su lado_ \- rose, te presento a marco

H…Hola - _saludaba la rubia un poco nerviosa al conocer a alguien nuevo_ -

Hola, rose - _saludaba el pelinegro mientras miraba a sus tres amigas_ \- ¿listas?

Listas - _mencionaban las tres chicas mientras que la rubia no entendía nada_ -

¿Dónde iremos? - _preguntaba la rubia algo dudosa a sus amigas_ -

Iremos a freddy fazbear pizza - _respondía la castaña explicándole a su amiga en donde irían_ -

Bueno… - _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa al haber escuchado rumores sobre esa pizzería_ -

Le avisare a mi madre que saldré con ustedes chicas - _mencionaba el pelinegro caminando hacia donde estaba su madre en la caja registradora_ \- mama, saldré con unas amigas

Está bien, hijo - _mencionaba la adulta a su hijo mientras lo veía alejarse_ \- solo ten mucho cuidado

¡Lo sé! - _gritaba el pelinegro corriendo hasta alcanzar a sus amigas que lo estaban esperando en el paradero del autobús_ -

 **-** _ **Al subir al autobús y aprovechar del viaje para conocerse mejor descubriendo que la madre de Rosemary tiene una florería y su padre estaba lejos por viajes de negocios fuera del país. Al llegar al paradero en donde se encontraba la pizzería, se dirigieron al restaurante para ver que no había nadie y sin problemas habían entrado para sentarse en una de las mesas vacías para explicarle el asunto a su nueva amiga, mientras que el pelinegro estaba parado en frente del**_ _Escenario_ _ **donde estaban los tres animatronics principales y ver los ojos de la animatronica mirándolo.**_ **-**

M…Me están diciendo, que estos animatronics se mueven en las noches… - _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa al escuchar la explicación de la castaña de lo que le conto la marioneta anoche_ -

Sí, y es por eso que no sé cómo explicárselo a mi hermano sobre esto - _decía la castaña algo incomoda en cómo explicárselo sin problemas_ -

Sí, además se enfrentó a tres de ellos anoche - _mencionaba la pelinegra sin notar que sus amigos la miraban con fastidio_ \- y le arranco la cara al conejo si puedes notarlo

Mariana, te gusta decir cosas muy detalladas - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza haciendo que se callara sabiendo que los animatronics los escucharían_ -

Vamos, esas chatarras nos habrían matado si no hubiéramos escapado con ayuda de marco- _señalaba la pelinegra con burla a los animatronics mientras miraba aun en su notebook_ \- ¿verdad?

¿Eh? - _decía el pelinegro al no entender lo que quería decir su amiga en ese comentario al notar las miradas de dos de los animatronics en su nuca_ -

Olvídalo… - _decía la pelinegra frustrada hacia su amigo al no entenderlo_ -

Bueno, cambiando el tema - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga que estaba en su notebook_ \- ¿qué encontraste en los archivos del señor fazbear?

Encontré esta información, sobre esos cinco niños desaparecidos - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono de superioridad hacia sus amigas mientras les mostraba todo_ -

¿A…Aquí también…? - _preguntaba la rubia sorprendida de lo que sus amigas habían encontrado_ -

¿A qué te refieres, rose? - _respondía la castaña sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga_ -

Bueno, si no mal lo recuerdo… - _mencionaba algo nerviosa la rubia hacia sus amigas mientras recordaba eso en la otra pizzería_ \- en donde yo antes vivía, había una pizzería igual a esta y ¿qué cinco niños desaparecieron en ese lugar…?

Wow, ¿en serio? - _mencionaban las tres chicas sorprendidas de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga_ -

S…Sí… - _murmuraba nerviosa la rubia al ver a sus amigas curiosas_ -

Rose, ¿por qué no trabajas aquí en la pizzería con nosotros? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo divertía al haber pensado de pedirle a su nueva amiga que trabajara en la pizzería con ellos_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraban incrédulos los demás por la petición de su amiga pelinegra_ -

Vamos, será divertido - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos_ -

Mariana, deja de hacer estupideces - _decía la castaña rojiza algo incrédula de su amiga_ \- sabes, que trabajar aquí es peligroso de noche

Lo dices, ¿por los animatronics? - _señalaba la pelinegra al_ _ **Escenario**_ _donde estaban los tres animatronics principales_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees? - _respondía la castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga con frustración a las ideas locas que se le ocurría ahora_ -

Celosa, ¿por qué los chicos del instituto me prefieren? - _preguntaba la pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amiga_ -

Si, dejaras de actuar como una… - _respondía la castaña rojiza molesta contra su amiga mientras le tapaban la boca_ -

Ya, cálmense chicas… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa por cómo estaban yendo las cosas entre sus dos amigas_ -

Sí, además de que si el señor fazbear escucha lo que estamos diciendo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro acercándose a donde estaban sus amigas_ -

Escuchar, ¿qué cosa señor dickinson? - _preguntaba la voz del señor Fazbear detrás de los jóvenes que estaban sentados dejándolos nerviosos a sus cuatro guardias nocturnos_ -

Ah… - _murmuraban nerviosos los cuatro guardias nocturnos al haber escuchado la voz de su jefe detrás de ellos_ -

Ah… de que nuestra nueva amiga, buscaba un empleo y le sugerimos que trabajara aquí con nosotros como guardia nocturna - _mencionaba la pelinegra nerviosa sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos molestos por ese comentario_ -

¿Q…Qué…? - _miraba la rubia nerviosa a su amiga por ese comentario_ -

Bueno, sígame por aquí - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al saber que era eso mientras acompañaba a la joven rubia a su oficina dejando a sus cuatro guardias nocturnos en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

¡Mira lo que has hecho mariana! - _gritaba molesta la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga_ -

Era eso o contarle al señor fazbear que me robe información de su computadora - _mencionaba la pelinegra ignorando a su amiga y encontrando un archivo curioso en su notebook_ \- wow…

¿Qué sucede ahora mariana? - _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa en lo que había encontrado su amiga_ -

Encontré los nombres de los cinco niños desaparecidos… - _mostraba la pelinegra el archivo de su notebook a sus tres amigos_ -

Mmm… samuel rosales, charlotte mollins, miguel collins, franco domínguez y francisco Bricks - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza nombrando los cinco nombres que aparecían en el archivo de su amiga_ -

Es increíble que ellos sean los niños asesinados - _decía el pelinegro sorprendido de que ellos fueran los cinco niños desaparecidos_ \- seguramente en las otras pizzerías de freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿también desaparecieron algunos niños?

Tú, ¿crees? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa en que eso haya pasado en las otras pizzerías iguales_ -

Es un decir, solamente… - _respondía el pelinegro dudoso de que eso haya pasado en las otras pizzerías_ -

Creo, que lo que dice marco tiene mucha razón en algo… - _mencionaba la castaña dudosa apoyando en esa teoría de su amigo_ -

Y, ¿qué haremos ahora?- ya que nuestra nueva amiga, está en la oficina del señor fazbear firmando su contrato

Sí, ahora seremos cinco guardias nocturnos contra cuatro- así que, tendríamos ventaja contra ellos

Bueno, lo bueno es que ya imprimí unas hojas en mi casa para que cada uno tenga información sobre estos niños desaparecidos…-

¡Mariana! - _mencionaban sus amigos molestos contra la pelinegra_ -

Hay, ¿qué delicados? - _decía la pelinegra con frustración al ver a sus amigos respondiéndole de esa forma_ -

Y, belén… - _mencionaba el pelinegro cambiando el tema al ver a su amiga_ \- solucionaste, ¿tu problema con tu hermano?

Bueno… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su amigo_ \- desde que desperté no lo encontré en su habitación… así que, creo que debe estar trabajando

Lástima - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo preocupado que su amiga este algo nerviosa sabiendo que el rubio daba miedo a la primera vez en conocerlo_ -

Vamos al sótano… - _murmuraba la castaña hacia sus amigos mientras los invitaba a que la siguieran_ -

¿Para? - _se preguntaban sus amigos algo dudosos porque quería llevarlos al_ _ **Sótano**_ -

Solo síganme - _mencionaba la castaña guiando a sus amigos hacia el_ _ **Sótano**_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña guiaba a sus amigos al**_ _Sótano_ _ **para que conocieran un poco la verdad detrás de la pizzería de la misma marioneta animatronica que les explique algo detalladamente sobre el asunto y el caso de los niños desaparecidos. Tras pasar unos momento desde que dejaron el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, la rubia había terminado de firmar el contrato para trabajar sintiéndose algo nerviosa al creer que esos rumores de que los animatronics se movían en las noches resulto ser real.**_ **-**

¿C…Chicos…? ¿D…Donde se habrán metido…? - _murmuraba la rubia saliendo de la oficina del señor Fazbear y no ver a sus amigos en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _hasta que suena su móvil_ \- hola

 _Hija, ¿dónde estás?_ - _preguntaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la llamada algo preocupada_ -

E…Estoy con unos amigos… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su madre_ -

 _¿Amigos?_ - _se escuchaba la voz de su madre algo sorprendida de que su hija hiciera amigos_ -

S…Sí, mama…- _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia la voz de su madre sin notar que ciertos animatronics la vigilaban_ \- me quede de juntarme con mis amigos…

 _Me alegra que hallas hecho amigos, hija_ - _mencionaba la voz de su madre emocionada desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

¡Mama! - _decía la rubia algo avergonzada por la voz de su madre_ \- ¡ya no soy una niña pequeña…!

 _Buen hija, pero…_ - _decía la voz de su madre entendiendo que su hija ya era una adolecente_ \- _¿en dónde te encuentras?_ -

En freddy fazbear pizza… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa al no escuchar nada de su madre en la llamada_ \- ¿m…mama? ¿estas ahí?

 _S…Sí, es solo que me sorprende, que en este estado del país haya una pizzería igual en donde vivíamos antes…_ - _mencionaba la voz de su madre algo nerviosa al saber que en donde estaban viviendo ahora estaba la pizzería_ -

Mama, sabes que por cosas del negocio de la florería no iba bien allá… - _decía la rubia a su madre la saber que por el calor en donde estaban viviendo antes arruinaban las pobres flores_ \- y sabes, ¿algo de papa…?

 _Oh, sí, tu padre envió una carta y algunas cosas en donde estuvo haciendo su viaje de negocios_ \- _ya sabes que solo queda unos días para que tu padre llegue, hija_

E…Estoy feliz de verlo pronto… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa de ver a su padre después de los viajes de negocios_ -

 _Oh dios, hija te tengo que colgar… olvide, que deje la tetera hirviendo, te veo más tarde…_ - _mencionaba la voz de su madre algo preocupada mientras había perdido el tiempo en hablar con su hija_ -

A…Adiós, mama… - _se despedía la rubia algo preocupada por su madre al saber que había cerrado temprano la tienda_ \- espero, ¿qué papa me haya traído mis flores favoritas…?

Disculpa - _mencionaba una voz masculina detrás de la joven sobresaltándola y ver que era un joven rubio, orbes azules, polera negra, pantalones azules y zapatillas negras_ -

S…Sí… - _miraba la rubia algo dudosa al muchacho que estaba detrás de ella_ -

¿No has visto a mi hermana? - _preguntaba el rubio algo dudoso al no haber visto a su hermana desde que había llegado de su trabajo_ -

S…Su hermana… - _respondía la rubia nerviosa hacia el joven rubio que estaba ahora en frente de ella_ -

Sí, una joven de 17 años, cabello castaño, orbes castaños oscuros… - _mencionaba el rubio describiendo a su hermana menor al saber que de seguro estaría por aquí_ \- ¿la ha visto?

B…Bueno, ellos estaban aquí hace unos momentos… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa al ver al hermano de su amiga_ \- pero, cuando volví no los…

Buenas tardes joven- _saludaba el señor Fazbear al ver a un joven rubio en su pizzería a pesar de estar cerrado_ \- ah, por el momento la pizzería está cerrada hasta mañana

Y, ¿usted es? - _miraba el rubio con seriedad al caballero que se había acercado donde estaba el junto con la joven_ -

Perdone mis modales - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear a su falta de modales por no presentarse_ \- yo soy el señor fazbear, soy dueño de este restaurante familiar

Es un gusto en conocerlo… - _saludaba el rubio al saber ahora quién era el caballero_ \- discúlpeme, ha visto a una joven de 17 años, cabello castaño, orbes castaños oscuros…

Oh, se refiere a la señorita rodríguez - _respondía el señor Fazbear al reconocer esas características de uno de sus guardias nocturnos_ \- pues, la he visto aquí y ahora creo que desapareció como si nada… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Soy su hermano mayor… - _respondía el rubio con seriedad al ver al dueño de la pizzería_ -

Oh, así que usted es señor rodríguez y hermano de la señorita rodríguez - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver que era muy parecido a alguien que recordaba de hace años en su pizzería_ \- si es, ¿que no me equivoco?

Así es - _respondía el rubio asintiendo en que el señor Fazbear no se equivocaba en eso_ -

Y creo que ya le conto que le pedí amablemente, ¿que usted reparara a uno de mis animatronics que sufrió un ataque anoche…? - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al hermano de su guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, mi hermana no… - _murmuraba el rubio dudoso de que estaba hablando el dueño de la pizzería hasta ser interrumpido por el de nuevo_ -

Mire, mire como dejaron a uno de mis animatronics de mi pizzería - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mostrándole a uno de sus animatronics principales del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Uh, le desfiguraron toda la cara de conejo que tenía… - _decía el rubio fingiendo asombro por el pobre animatronico que le habían arrancado la cara_ -

Sí, y los niños no pueden ver a uno de sus animatronics así de maltratado - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo preocupado por su animatronico_ -

Seguramente a los niños les dará pesadillas, si ve a su liebre así - _mencionaba el rubio en un tono burlón hacia el animatronico que había hecho que lo mirara de mala gana_ -

Sí, pero bonnie no es una liebre, es un conejo - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear corrigiendo al rubio de la equivocación que había dado_ -

No hay diferencia entre un conejo o liebre - _decía el rubio sin importancia en eso sin notar que dos de los animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ _se estarían aguantando de no reírse_ \- son de la misma especie de roedores

Bueno, en eso tiene mucha razón… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo nervioso hacia el joven rubio_ \- pero, ¿podrá repararlo?

Mmm… - _miraba algo pensativo el rubio al no saber en cuanto tardaría en reparar al animatronico y sabiendo que si dañaba a su hermana lo destrozaría aún más_ \- no lo sé, ¿para cuándo lo necesitara?

Lo más pronto posible…- al cerrar este día, perdí mucho dinero del día…

¿No sé? - _se preguntaba en voz alta el rubio examinando al conejo animatronico con seriedad y frialdad al "examinar los daños" al pobre animatronico mirando de reojo a los demás animatronics mirando con miedo_ \- nunca me había tocado un reto así… su cara está muy destrozada y puede que si lo hago rápidamente como me lo pide, puede que no vuelva a funcionar…

Le daré una buena paga por arreglar a los animatronics por cualquier problemas que tengan…- pero, ¿por su tono de voz me recuerda a alguien…? pues, claro… usted debe ser hijo de frank y alice rodríguez, ¿no es así?

¿Conoció a mis padres? - _preguntaba el rubio algo sorprendido de que el dueño de la pizzería supiera el nombre de sus padres sin saber que había sorprendido al trio animatronico del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Conocerlos - _respondía el señor Fazbear con una sonrisa alegre al ver al hijo de sus dos guardias nocturnos idéntico a su padre_ \- eran mis mejores guardias nocturnos por varios años, y ¿cómo se encuentran mis dos mejores guardias nocturnos?

Murieron en un accidente automovilismo hace diez años… - _respondía el rubio con seriedad hacia el dueño de la pizzería intentando de ocultar su melancolía_ \- los únicos sobrevivientes, fuimos mi hermana menor y yo

Vaya, sí que te pareces a tu padre… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al mirar bien al rubio de pies a cabeza con esa seriedad en el rostro_ \- sí, es como ver a frank rodríguez de adolecente otra vez

Sí, pero busco a mi hermana… - _decía el rubio mirando algo dudoso del ex jefe de sus padres con una mirada seria_ \- me tiene que explicar muchas cosas, que suce…

Sucede, que mis amigos quedaron tan maravillados por el lugar que le íbamos a preguntar… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa en cómo decirle sin estar muy nerviosa_ \- si podríamos traer algunos bocadillos para nuestro turno nocturno de esta noche…

Oh, por supuesto que no me molestaría que ustedes trajeran sus bocadillos en sus turnos nocturnos…- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear hacia su nueva guardia nocturna y luego mirar al joven rubio_ \- pero, será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina a discutir sobre tu contrato como mecánico en la pizzería…

E…Espere, yo no… - _mencionaba el rubio confundido de lo que estaba sucediendo sabiendo que los animatronics estaban vivos y que uno de ellos intento matarla, no sin antes mirar atrás al trio animatronico del_ _ **Escenario**_ _que estaban nerviosos por la mirada del rubio para luego perderse por el pasillo hacía la oficina del señor Fazbear_ -

D….De la que me salve… - _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa mientras esperaba a sus amigos en donde quieran que estuvieran_ \- ¿D…Donde diablos estarán…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que la nueva guardia nocturna esperaba a sus amigos en donde estaban sentados sus amigos en la última vez antes de haberse ido a la oficina del señor Fazbear, sintiendo las miradas del trio animatronico del**_ _Escenario_ _ **, dándole más nerviosismo al saber que ellos estaban vivos por las noches. Al ingresar al**_ _Sótano_ _ **, los guardias encontraran a la marioneta y escuchar lo sucedido en la pizzería, tras media hora de explicación resumido por parte de la marioneta animatronico, la castaña junto a sus amigos estaban saliendo de la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **mirando a su amiga rubia sentada en donde habían estado sin saber el por qué el nerviosismo de la nueva guardia mientras se acercaban a su amiga.**_ **-**

Rose, ¿cómo te fue? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al ver a su amiga algo nerviosa_ -

B…Bien… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su amiga y mirar a sus amigos_ -

Estas nerviosa, ¿ocurre algo? - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso de su amiga que este tan nerviosa_ -

B…Bueno, y…yo… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa mirando hacia atrás de sus amigos_ -

¿Por qué mejor no lo adivinas, hermana…? - _preguntaba la voz del rubio detrás de los amigos de su hermana menor_ -

H…Hermano… - _respondía la castaña nerviosa al reconocer a su hermano y volteándose lentamente junto a sus amigos viéndolo cruzado de brazos con enojo en su rostro_ \- y…yo…

No me des excusas ahora - _mencionaba el rubio mirando con enojo a los amigos de su hermana_ -

O…Oye, amigo no es necesario actual con total hostilidad con tu propia hermana - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono desafiante ante el hermano de su amiga_ -

Se nota que tú eres la escandalosa del grupito de mi hermana, ¿no es así? - _miraba el rubio con seriedad a la amiga de su hermana menor_ \- me sorprende que al saber que estos animatronics asesinan guardias nocturnos por las noches, ¿aun piensas seguir trabajando?

B…Bueno, estaría mintiendo si digiera que no tengo miedo- _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver esa mirada de seriedad por parte del hermano de su amiga_ \- pero, es por el dinero que yo vengo a trabajar

Ya he visto personas como tú- _mencionaba el rubio mirando a la amiga de su hermana menor_ \- y te diré que con esa conducta infantil no llegaras lejos

Soy popular entre los chicos, para tu información - _respondía la pelinegra en un tono presumido contra el hermano de su amiga_ -

Para luego ser olvidada por los mismos chicos a por otras chicas del mismo instituto - _mencionaba el rubio cruzándose de brazos a la amiga de su hermana_ \- vaya novedad

¡Ahora, si veras! - _mencionaba la pelinegra queriendo lanzarse contra el hermano de su amiga siendo retenida por su amigo_ \- suéltenme, déjenme darle una golpiza

Cálmate, mariana… - _mencionaba el pelinegro deteniendo a su amiga para evitar alguna pelea_ -

Hermano, te debo una disculpa por ocultarte sobre los animatronics… - _decía la castaña algo incomoda de cómo estaban yendo las cosas_ -

No me des excusas de disculpa - _mencionaba el rubio serio hacía su hermana menor_ -

Pero… - _murmuraba la castaña algo incomoda siendo interrumpido por su propio hermano_ -

Nada de peros - _miraba el rubio a su hermana menor con seriedad y luego a los amigos con los que se juntaba_ \- sabes muy bien que no puedes romper una promesa que juramos los tres y lo sabes perfectamente

¡Hermano, ya no soy una niña pequeña! - _mencionaba la castaña molesta con su hermano mayor al ver que a pesar de todo la trataba de una niña pequeña_ \- sé que las consecuencias de estar aquí es posiblemente mi propia muerte… pero, lo hago por mama y papa que ellos trabajaron aquí como guardias nocturnos…

¿Cómo quieras? - _mencionaba el rubio sin interés mientras caminaba hacia el_ _ **Escenario**_ -

E…Espera, ¿a dónde vas? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo incrédulo de ver al hermano de su amiga cargar al conejo animatronico con facilidad_ -

A reparar a tu tonto animatronico - _respondía el rubio señalando al conejo animatronico arrastrándolo a la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ \- ya que tuve que aceptar el empleo de aquí

¡¿Cómo?! - _preguntaban los guardias incrédulos de lo que había dicho el rubio sin creer nada_ -

Ya que cierta hermanita, le menciono que yo podría reparar a esta chatarra inútil - _respondía con sarcasmo el rubio mirando a su hermana por lo que le había mencionado el señor Fazbear_ \- así que no tuve más opción que repararlo hoy mismo…

Espera, eres el mecánico de la pizzería - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando_ -

¿Qué comes que adivinas? - _respondía el rubio con sarcasmo mientras dejaba al animatronico en la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ \- eso es obvio, de que soy ahora el encargado de reparar cualquier problema de estas chatarras parlantes… ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que empezar a reparar a este animatronico

 **-** _ **Sin que ninguno pudiera hacer algo vieron como el rubio había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **dejándose escuchar unos gritos de cierto animatronico en esa habitación con el rubio y mirarse algo preocupados entre ellos del pobre animatronic que de seguro ahora estaría sufriendo la ira del hermano mayor de la castaña, y ver los ojos de los dos animatronics del**_ _Escenario_ _ **algo preocupados por su compañero al escuchar ruidos de dolor. Tras haber tomado sus cosas se disponían a salir los guardias nocturnos sin notar que el pelinegro miraba algo dudoso en los dos animatronics y al sentir sus miradas se había retirado siguiendo a sus amigas hasta llegar el momento de que cada uno volviera a sus casas para prepararse para el turno nocturno.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Por fin termine este capítulo con un total de 5409 palabras… *_ _ **se tumba en su silla exhausto totalmente con una bolsa de hielo**_ _* sí, que fue un dolor de cabeza en que poner en este capítulo, ya que lo borre y empecé a reescribirlo, si doble tarea extra para el capítulo, pero no me rindiere… a quien engaño, cada vez se están poniendo difíciles las cosas y puede que algunos se estarán preguntando… ¿dónde está golden freddy? eso es un misterio que deben descubrirlo en uno de estos capítulos del fic… así que sin más preámbulos, responderé los review que me llego ayer._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras… hoy tenemos a nuestros cuatro guardias nocturnos acompañándome a responder reviews de ustedes, ¡ellos son Belén rodrgiuez, marco dickinson, maría campos, mariana santos!**_

Belén: que bueno es estar de vuelta

Marco: sigo diciendo, que es mejor estar aquí que al otro lado

María: sigo diciendo yo, que es mala idea venir aquí…

Mariana: ¡hola bitches, volvió por quien lloraban!

 **Yo:** _ **hoy tenemos a una invitada más a esta sección de review's, ¡ella es rosemary jackson!**_ * _ **señalo a un costado de los cuatros oc's revelando otro asiento y una chica rubia algo nerviosa**_ *

Rose: h…hola a todos… * _saludaba algo nerviosa hacia una cámara_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, tenemos una video llamada de alguien llamado**_ _Guest_ _ **...**_ * _ **uso mi notebook para colocar la video llamada en una pantalla grande**_ * ¿ _ **Cuánto tiempo sin leer uno de tus review, light?**_

 **-** _ **¿?:**_ _Holo, nada mal el capítulo: comprendo lo de la tardanza pero no importa. Mientras haiga capitulo_ - _ **hablando por videollamada**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para mejorar en mis fics a pesar de tener malos momentos, estrés del tamaño de una bomba nuclear mundial y calor infernal de 34°C…**_

 _ **Zacarias:**_ _¡Ey Light! No la encuentro por ningún lado-un chico rubio me grita desde lejos._ _  
_  
 **-** _ **¿?:**_ _etto... Debo irme, espero el otro, sigue así, que Mariana siga diciendo estupideces. Son graciosas :3_

Mariana: ¡muchas gracias! ¡alfin alguien me apoya no como otras! * _ **mira burlonamente a su amiga castaña rojiza**_ *

María: ¡deja de hacer eso maldita!* _ **se lanzaría contra su amiga si no fuera por sus dos amigos al lado de ella**_ *

 _ **¿?:**_ _¡Mi hermano tapoco está Light!_ _  
_  
 **-** _ **¿?:**_ _Oh mierda. Bye!_

 _ **Cindy:**_ _otra vez se le olvido el nick la idiota_

Rose: ¡una animatronica…! * _mira incrédula en la video llamada y ver a una animatronica_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Ya me hacía conocido…**_ * _ **corto la video llamada cuidadosamente y mirar a la cámara**_ * _ **bueno, eso sería todo…**_

María: momento, ¿porque hay manchas de aceite por el lugar?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… digamos, que alguien olvido cerrar la puerta de la bodega, donde están los animatronics de la pizzería…**_

Guardias: ¡¿qué?! * _ **miraban incrédulos de lo que había dicho su creador**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, quiero que despidan el capítulo, ya que pronto les tocara aparecer los animatronics en los review… muy pronto…**_ * _ **le entrego una nueva tarjeta de despedida de los capítulos**_ * _ **ustedes, tienen que decir esto ahora**_

Belén: ¿tengo una duda?

 **Yo:** _ **Adelante**_

Belén: ¿qué es esto de preguntas a los guardias nocturnos? * _ **miraba confundida a su creador**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **es algo nuevo que añadiré en cada capítulo, los lectores o lectoras les dejara como mínim preguntas hacia ustedes por capitulo**_ * _ **señala a sus oc's**_ * _ **y cuando los animatronics aparezcan pronto en el sector de review's, los lectores les pueden dejar sus review's a ellos**_ * _ **señala a la pantalla grande en la bodega 1 del lugar con los animatronics**_ *

Zorro animatronico: _es increíble que ese humano me haya disparado…_ * _ **miraba molesto algo chamuscado a sus cuatro compañeros por haber sido atrapados**_ *

Conejo animatronico: _te entendemos, como puede ser posible que ese humano nos venza tan fácil…_ * _ **mira con dolor en su rostro a sus compañeros**_ *

Oso animatronico: _lo dices, por que a ti te golpeo… ¡a mí me electrocuto en una silla!_ * _ **miraba molesto a sus dos compañeros**_ *

Oso dorado animatronico: _eso no es nada, a mí me pillo mientras dormía…_ * _ **miraba sin interés a sus tres compañeros**_ *

Pollo animatronico: _lo bueno, que tenemos pizzas y algo de comida aquí…_ ***** _ **miraba el lugar con algunos repuestos animatrónicos, comida, una televisión y cajas vacías**_ *****

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, si me disculpan me retiro, descansen**_ * _ **me voy lejos saliendo del lugar**_ *

Belén: bueno, despidamos el capitulo

María: ¿lista rose? * _ **coloca su mano en el hombro de su amiga para animarla**_ *

Rose: s…sí… * _ **asentía con nerviosismo hacia su amiga**_ *

Mariana: ¡comencemos con esto!

Belén: no olviden dejar sus **_reviews_** en cada capítulo o **_mensajes privados_** en _**FanFiction**_

Marco: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de **_Facebook_** que **_mercenary grey fox_**

María: donde los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y ver algunas imágenes que sube de vez en cuando…

Mariana: no olviden dejar sus preguntas por cada capitulo

Rose: p…para que nosotros… * _ **miraba la cámara algo sonrojada y muy nerviosa**_ * podamos responderlas… dependiendo a quienes le preguntan…

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Grey Fox.**_


	11. Quinta noche

**Quinta noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **FNAF**_ _es propiedad de_ _ **Scott Cawthon**_ _, a excepción de mis oc y la trama de la historia que son mías para entretener sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **\- Quinta noche, 09:30 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve y media de la tarde, mientras que la castaña estaba preparando todo lo necesario para su quinta noche como guardia nocturna y algo le decía que sería algo raro comparado en las anteriores. Tras haber arreglado su bolso para irse rumbo a su trabajo, al salir de su casa ve que estaban sus cuatro amigos esperándola afuera para irse todos juntos a la pizzería debido que su nueva amiga se había adelantado debido que el dueño del restaurante le iba a explicar lo que tenía que hacer.**_ **-**

Así que, rose esta ahora mismo en la pizzería - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus amigos_ -

Sí, ella debe estar teniendo una charla con el señor fazbear - _decía la pelinegra algo aburrida al saber que su nueva amiga los esperaría en la pizzería_ \- sobre los mecanismos de las luces y puertas…

Oigan, ¿creen que los animatronics se pongan más activos esta noche? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada en ese detalle sobre el avance de los animatronics_ -

Cierto, no podemos estar descuidados esta noche - _respondía el pelinegro algo serio al saber que a pesar de los otros tres animatronics que los podrían asesinar_ -

Hablando de animatronics… - _murmuraba la pelinegra llamando la atención de sus amigos_ \- como rayos la pollo animatronica, ¿no nos asesinó en la cocina?

Ah… yo no sé de lo que estás hablando mariana… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso hacia su amiga_ -

Cierto, además que me toco esconderme con la loca de nuestro grupito - _señalaba la castaña rojiza a su amiga_ -

Sí… ¡oye! - _miraba molesta a su amiga por el comentario que había dicho_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que nos demos prisa o rose se pondrá más nerviosa…? - _mencionaba la castaña intentando de calmar la presión de su pobre amigo en el interrogatorio_ \- si no llegamos antes a la pizzería

Nos debes una explicación, dickinson - _miraba la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona de la explicación que daría su amigo_ -

Y nada de mentirnos a nosotras - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza seria mientras apoyaba en eso a su amiga al haber dicho algo coherente_ -

Dan miedo las mujeres… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo nervioso al estar con esas dos y pensar cómo explicarles de que la animatronica no los asesino al momento de verlos en la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- presiento, ¿que será una larga noche…?

¡Muévete dickinson! - _gritaban dos de sus amigas molestas contra el pelinegro para alcanzar el autobús_ -

¡Espérenme! - _gritaba el pelinegro corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas y subir a tiempo al vehículo público que los llevaría al paradero cercano a la pizzería_ -

Sí, que eres lento - _se quejaba la pelinegra mirando a su amigo que estaba recuperando el aire_ -

Y…Ya les dije, que era malo en la clase de educación física… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo cansado de haber corrido sabiendo que era malo en esa clase_ -

Si, que eres un debilucho… - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amigo_ -

Ya deja de molestar a marco, mariana - _decía la castaña rojiza mirando molesta a su amiga_ \- sabes, que marco es malo en educación física, y tú también lo eres, así que no hables

¿Celosa de no ser popular con los chicos? - _preguntaba la pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amiga para molestarla un rato_ -

Te recuerdo, que ningún chico del instituto o algún otro no me interesan - _respondía la castaña rojiza ignorándola mientras saca un libro y empieza a leerlo sabiendo que el viaje tomara un momento_ \- así que me importa un carajo de lo que me digas, para sacarme celos contra ti

Qué aguafiestas eres, maría - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia su amiga al ver lo aburrida que podría ser_ \- con razón los chicos no hablan contigo por aburrida…

No me importa lo que digan los demás de mi de los chicos del instituto - _respondía la castaña rojiza leyendo su libro para distraerse del largo viaje_ -

Oigan saben, ¿que dentro de dos semanas será el fin de las clases del instituto?-

No me gustan ir a esos tipos de celebraciones… - _respondía la castaña algo frustrada de saber que dentro de dos semanas terminarían las clases_ -

Odio ir a esos bailes… - _decía el pelinegro al saber que él nunca lo invitarían a bailar por no ser popular en el instituto_ -

Sí, además de que no me gusta bailar - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza con aburrimiento en saber que habría un baile en el instituto_ -

Aburrida…- _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amiga_ -

¡Ya cállate, mariana! - _gritaba la castaña rojiza molesta por las burlas de su amiga_ -

Nope - _respondía la pelinegra sacándole la lengua con burla a su amiga_ -

Eres una… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga siendo retenida por sus dos amigos_ -

Típico… - _murmuraban el pelinegro junto con la castaña al ver que entre sus dos amigas no se podían llevar bien en una cosa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro junto con la castaña evitaban que su amiga se lanzara en sima de la pelinegra que le estaba sacando de quicio evitando que le dieran unos golpes para evitar problemas en el transporte público. Sin saber que en el pizzería, los dos animatronics del Escenario miraban algo nerviosos de ser los siguientes en la lista debido que el nuevo que los reparara era nada más y nada menos, que el hermano e hijo mayor de su queridísima amiga que debido que en periódico apareció que ella había muerto con su pareja los había entristecido mucho a los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 11:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado una hora y media de viaje por el autobús, en la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **se encontraba el rubio mayor buscando entre las cajas de herramientas algún soplete para reparar el rostro del conejo animatronico. Mientras que en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, la nueva guardia nocturna estaba caminando junto al señor Fazbear hasta la puerta de la pizzería al haber recibido las instrucciones de que tenía que hacer en su turno nocturno.**_ **-**

¿Le quedo claro las instrucciones, señorita jackson? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear a su nueva guardia nocturna al asegurarse de que le haya quedado claro las instrucciones que le dio en la oficina_ -

S…Sí, señor fazbear… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su nuevo jefe al saber que nadie debía entrar a la pizzería_ -

Bien, aquí tiene la llave de la pizzería - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear sacando las llaves y entregándoselo a su guardia nocturna_ \- ¿que no se le pierda la llave?

S…Sí… - _mencionaba la rubia guardando la llave en su bolsillo_ -

Bien, ahora iré a y servicios para ver el avance de mi nuevo técnico- _decía el señor Fazbear mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _para ver cómo le esta yendo el avance de su nuevo mecánico_ -

L…Lo acompañare… - _murmuraba la rubia algo dudosa acompañando a su jefe hacia la habitación donde estaba el hermano de su amiga_ -

Si usted, ¿quiere? - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mirando a su nueva guardia nocturna mientras abría la puerta y ver a su nuevo mecánico_ \- y, ¿cómo está yendo en su avance…?

¿Qué le parece, señor fazbear? - _preguntaba el rubio limpiándose las manchas de aceite de sus manos al ver a su jefe entrar_ -

Wow, me impresiona lo rápido qué avanzo, señor rodríguez - _respondía el señor Fazbear algo sorprendido de ver el rostro de su animatronico como si nada hubiera pasado_ -

Ahora no podrá decir que su animatronico se veía horrible, ahora se ve peor en mi opinión… - _mencionaba el rubio algo molesto con el animatronico sabiendo que si dañaba a su hermana él lo dañaría antes de que pueda hacerle algo_ -

¿A qué se refiere? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear algo confundido de lo que se refería a su mecánico_ -

Nunca me ha gustado los animatronics desde… bueno, de hace mucho tiempo - _respondía el rubio sin interés por los animatronics mientras terminaba de quitarse el aceite de sus manos_ \- y no entiendo, ¿cómo los niños pueden querer estas cosas?

Son los gustos de los niños que se maravillan con los animatronics - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su mecánico llevar al animatronico sin problemas al_ _ **Escenario**_ \- puedo preguntarle algo…

Dígame - _mencionaba el rubio volteándose a ver a su jefe_ -

¿Por qué su brazo tiene un guante rojo? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear curioso al notar que la mano de su mecánico era de un color rojo_ -

Oh, esto - _señalaba el rubio a su mano izquierda mostrando una prótesis del brazo izquierdo_ \- es solo mi prótesis, perdí mi brazo en un accidente hace diez años y si se pregunta si es que me molesta, no me molesta para nada

Bueno, aclarada mis dudas yo me retiro que tenga una buena noche - _se desprecia el señor Fazbear mientras se retiraba de su pizzería para irse en su vehículo_ -

Adiós - _se despedía la rubia al ver a su jefe irse y ver al hermano de su amiga a su lado_ -

Sabes, ¿que si esos animatronics dañan a mi hermana…? los desmantelare para hacerlos chatarras - _mencionaba el rubio mirando a los animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

N…No…creo que usted sea capaz de…- _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo al hermano de su amiga y ver esa seriedad le daba algo de miedo al escuchar hablando en serio_ \- o ¿s…si?

Mi trabajo aquí termino, así que adiós - _mencionaba el rubio sin importancia mientras se retiraba hacia el paradero_ -

¿N…No vas a esperar a los demás? - _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia el hermano de su amiga_ -

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - _respondía el rubio indiferente hacia la amiga de su hermana mientras se subía al transporte público_ -

 **-** _ **Tras ver irse al hermano de su amiga en el transporte público, la nueva guardia había entrado a la pizzería para esperar a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **siendo observada por los animatronics que estaban en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **. Tras haber estado media hora con la incomodidad de estar siendo observada por los animatronics del**_ _Escenario_ _ **, observo que estaban llegando sus amigos habían llegado en el transporte público y al ingresar ver a su amiga sentada esperándolos a que llegaran.**_ **-**

Lamentamos la demora, rose - _mencionaba la castaña algo apenada hacia su amiga_ -

No te preocupes, bel… - _murmuraba la rubia algo penosa por su amiga_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la oficina antes de que empiecen a moverse - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos_ -

Ella tiene razón, no quiero que ese oso pedófilo me mate - _decía la pelinegra señalando al oso animatronico que lo miraba con mala gana_ -

Al menos trajimos algo de comer para más tarde… - _murmuraba el pelinegro siguiendo a sus amigas hacia la_ _ **Oficina**_ _sintiendo las miradas de los animatronics_ -

Hablando de traer cosas para comer… - _mencionaba la pelinegra curiosa en lo que habían traído sus amigos_ \- ¿qué trajeron?

¡No preguntes cosas innecesarias, mariana! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza quejándose de su amiga por la pregunta_ -

Solo quiero saber, ¿que trajeron ustedes? - _decía la pelinegra burlona hacia su amiga_ \- no hace nada de daño al preguntar

Rose, ¿qué te dijo el señor fazbear? - _preguntaba la castaña mientras caminaban por el_ _ **Pasillo**_ _ **Izquierdo**_ -

¿N…no me ha dicho nada importante…? s…solo, que mi turno como guardia empezaba desde la media noche hasta las seis de la mañana… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su amiga que estaba al lado_ -

Oigan, chicas - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de sus amigas_ -

¿Qué pasa marco? - _preguntaba la castaña mirando a su amigo_ -

No sienten, ¿cómo que alguien los está observando? - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo al sentir alguien mirándolos desde las sombras_ -

Seguramente son esa liebre, el pedófilo y el pato - _mencionaba la pelinegra señalando a los animatronics del_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Estoy de acuerdo por primera con mariana- _decía la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el marco de la puerta_ \- no debes preocuparte por eso ahora

Tú, ¿qué opinas belén? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga_ -

Bueno, para serte franca…- _respondía la castaña algo dudosa en eso a su amigo_ \- creo que también he sentido que alguien me observa desde que trabaje aquí en mi primera noche

Y…Yo creo que deberíamos irnos lo más pronto posible…- _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia sus dos amigos_

Sí, creo que es la mejor idea - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en algo mientras entraba a la_ _ **Oficina**_ _junto a sus dos amigas_ \- además, ¿creo que los animatronics no nos atacaran esta noche?

¿Cómo sabes eso, dickinson? - _preguntaba la pelinegra mirando dudosa a su amigo, mientras que el resto la miraba con cara de fastidio_ -

Por lo de anoche, mariana - _respondía la castaña rojiza algo molesta por la ignorancia de su amiga por lo de anoche_ \- recuerda que el hermano de belén se enfrentó a esos tres animatronics anoche, lo olvidas

Oh, cierto - _mencionaba la pelinegra recordando la noche anterior_ \- perdona, se me olvido

Ya, será mejor prepararnos antes de que nos maten los animatronics - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga quedando junto con la castaña en la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ -

Sí…- _respondía el pelinegro colocándose junto con la rubia en la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ _, mientras que la pelinegra se quedaba encargada de la tablet_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que cada uno se colocaba en sus lugares sabiendo que después cambiarían lugares para turnarse para evitar ser atrapados por los animatronics. En el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, el trio animatronico estaban en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **sabiendo que las consecuencias estaban a solo un guardia de distancia, mientras que el oso animatronico estaba pensando en cómo atraparlos y matarlos sin perder una noche más, el conejo estaba afinando su guitarra y la pollo estaba pensando en hacer pizza para los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 12:00 AM, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado media hora, los guardias estaban muy atentos a los animatronics que estaban en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **aun y al estar muy atentos, empezó a sonar el teléfono asustándolos desprevenidos creyendo que era un animatronico y sin que los cinco guardias pudiera hacer algo, el contestador automático había reproducido algo que los guardias estaban incrédulos de saber que el tipo del teléfono estaba definitivamente muerto.**_ **-**

Oigan, ¿acaso será…? - _preguntaba la castaña algo aterrada de saber quién podría ser_ -

¡¿No que ese tipo estaba muerto?! - _respondía la pelinegra histérica en pensar que el tipo había muerto en la cuarta noche_ -

Shh… ¿creo que va a hablar? - _mencionaba el pelinegro haciendo que sus amigas guardaran silencio y escuchar_ -

"( _ **omitido:**_ _Señor…_ ) _es lamentablemente que el desarrollador agrícola masa se… (_ _ **omitido:**_ _no_ ) _acelerado por un mayor uso de sus maravillosos mecanismos._ " - _mencionaba una voz entendible en el mensaje grabado en el teléfono confundiendo a los guardias que estaban en la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

¿De que estará hablando? - _preguntaba la pelinegra confundida a ese mensaje_ -

No tengo la menor idea - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos por ese raro mensaje_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que sigamos escuchando el mensaje…? - _mencionaba la castaña mientras encendía la luz del_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _para ver que no haiga un animatronico cerca de la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

Bien - _mencionaban sus cuatro amigos mientras hacían su trabajo y atento en lo que podría estar diciendo el mensaje_ -

" _innumerables usos…_ ( _ **se omite:**_ _de instrumentos base_ ) _será realizada por una futura generación…_ ( _ **omitidas:**_ _acciones de científico_ ) _rara vez sabe contemporánea…_ ( _ **omitido:**_ _la recompensa, sino que es suficiente para poseer_ ) _la alegría de la creatividad…_ ( _ **se omite:**_ _servicio_ )"- _mencionaba la voz extraña finalizando el mensaje del teléfono_ -

O…Oigan chicos… - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver por la tablet accediendo a la cámara del_ _ **Escenario**_ _y no ver a ningún animatronico llamándole la atención a sus cuatro amigos_ -

¿Qué pasa, mariana? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de su amiga_ -

N…No están los animatronics… - _respondía la pelinegra algo incrédula de ver dejando sin habla a sus amigos_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _mencionaban los demás histéricos al ver que por la tablet en la cámara del_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _y en las demás cámaras de seguridad iguales_ -

¡Debe ser una maldita broma! - _gritaba la castaña rojiza tomando la tablet en sus manos y buscar a los animatronics por las cámaras de seguridad_ \- ¡¿dónde diablos están esos animatronics?!

Démosle unos momentos, además no creo que hayan salido… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa en la extraña idea de que abrían salido de la pizzería hacia sus amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos se habían quedado callados en la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, por la idea de la rubia estaban algo dudosos de que ellos pudieran haber salido de la pizzería y sin que ninguno pudiera romper el incómodo silencio que había quedado en la oficina, todos corrieron al**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **para sacarse de las dudas de que los animatronics habían salido de la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 01:00 AM, 79%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana, al saber que los animatronics no habían salido de la pizzería, la pelinegra miraba por alguna de las cámaras para saber en dónde pudieran estar los animatronics. Mientras que los demás buscaban alguna pista en donde podrían estar los animatronics, la castaña se había dirigido hacia los baños indicándole que posiblemente estaban en los**_ _Baños_ _ **mientras que al acercarse más a los baños podía escuchar unos murmullos en el baño de mujeres y sin hacer ruido se había acercado para escuchar.**_ **-**

Escuchen, saben perfectamente que debemos matar a esos guardias de una vez por todas - _mencionaba una voz animatronico masculino del oso animatronico_ \- solo nos quedan dos noches para poder asesinarlos dentro de los trajes

P…Pero, freddy - _decía una voz animatronico masculino del conejo animatronico algo nervioso_ \- recuerda, que uno de ellos es hermana del que nos estará reparando…

Y ¿eso qué? - _mencionaba el oso animatronico sin entender nada a su compañero del_ _ **Escenario**_ \- es solo un humano y nosotros animatrónicos

Arg, en eso tiene razón capitán - _mencionaba la voz masculina del zorro animatronico apoyando en el comentario del oso_ -

Tú, ¿qué opinas chica? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico hacia su única compañera femenina del grupo_ -

B…Bueno, yo… - _respondía la voz femenina animatronica de la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en responderle_ \- no creo que sean malos…

Oye chica, aclárame algo - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico mirando a la pollo_ \- porque, ¿cuándo saliste de la cocina estaban los otros guardias nocturnos?

E…Eh… - _miraba la pollo animatronica algo incomoda por esa pregunta del zorro animatronico_ \- ¿no se de que estas hablando foxy?

Chica… - _mencionaban los tres animatronics mirando a la pollo sin creerle nada_ -

¡Bien! - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo frustrada al ver las miradas de sus tres compañeros animatronics_ \- me agrado el guardia nocturno, porque no podemos hacer amigos como lo hicimos con alice y frank

Chica, sabes perfectamente que si no lo hacemos - _decía el oso animatronico colocando su mano en su cara por la decepción de la pollo_ -

Es verdad chica, nos volverá a controlar y nos hará matar a los guardias nocturnos, sabes perfectamente como es golden… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo al hablar en los baños de mujeres_ -

Pero, al menos sabemos que entre los guardias esta la hija de alice - _decía la pollo animatronica algo emocionada de poder hablar con la hija de su amiga_ \- y, podríamos intentar de hacernos amigos de los guardias por lo que solo quedan dos noches…

Chica, ¿cuáles son las reglas? - _mencionaba el oso animatronico sin olvidar que habían hecho una promesa entre ellos_ -

Q…Que debemos atrapar a los guardias nocturnos y meterlos dentro de un traje de freddy… - _respondía la pollo animatronica algo desanimada hacia el oso_ -

Tú, ¿qué opinas, foxy? - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso con el plan del oso sabiendo los riesgos que estaban corriendo_ -

Aunque estemos en riesgo de ser desmantelado por ese rubio que nos venció anoche - _respondía el zorro animatronico en un murmuro bajo al conejo_ \- vale la pena el riesgo, capitan

Presiento, que vamos a estar en problemas… - _murmuraba en voz baja el conejo animatronico mientras veía de reojo a la guardia castaña espiándolos_ -

¿Sucede algo, bonnie? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico al ver a su compañero algo distraído_ -

N…Nada freddy… - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo nervioso hacia su compañero_ -

Iré a preparar pizzas… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica dirigiéndose a la salida del baño de mujeres_ -

Espera, chica - _decía el oso animatronico deteniendo justo antes de que la pollo saliera del baño_ \- bonnie te acompañe a prepararlas

¡¿Qué?! - _respondían ambos animatronics incrédulos de lo que decía el oso_ -

Si, pasas más tiempo ahora en la cocina que ayudarnos a cazar a los guardias nocturnos - _mencionaba el oso animatronico cruzándose de brazos_ \- creo que si tienes a bonnie contigo, terminaran rápido

P…Pero… - _murmuraban los dos animatronics intentando de convencer al oso de que no estuvieran juntos debido que ellos tenían funciones distintas_ -

Nada de peros - _respondía el oso animatronico autoritariamente en su decisión hacia sus dos compañeros del_ _ **Escenario**_ \- ahora retírense, foxy, este es mi plan…

Odio tener compañía… - _mencionaban ambos animatronics saliendo del baño de mujeres y topándose con la castaña afuera, mientras que entre los tres se miraban algo incomodos entre ellos sin poder hacer nada_ -

Ah… - _decía el conejo animatronico incomodo sin poder decir otra cosa al haberse encontrado a la joven castaña cerca de los_ _ **Baños**_ -

Escuchaste todo - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa hacia la castaña que sin decir nada asentía_ -

Sera mejor que nos movamos de aquí o… - _decía el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de que sus dos compañeros pronto saldrían del baño de mujeres_ -

Escucha foxy, ya que eres el que corre más rápido a la oficina, podrías ir por el pasillo izquierdo, tomándolos desprevenidos… - _mencionaba la voz del oso animatronico desde el baño de mujeres_ -

Arg, así que el factor sorpresa - _decía la voz del zorro animatronico entendiendo el plan del oso_ \- no hay problema

Bien, será mejor irnos para atraparlos de una vez por todas - _mencionaba el oso animatronico seguido del zorro hasta encontrarse con la pollo y el conejo afuera de los baños_ \- sucede, ¿algo?

N…Nada freddy - _respondían ambos animatronics intentando de no sonar nerviosos_ -

No se suponía, ¿que deberían estar en la cocina preparando las pizzas? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico dudoso de saber que hacían sus dos compañeros del_ _ **Escenario**_ _en los_ _ **Baños**_ _y no en la_ _ **Cocina**_ _preparando las pizzas_ -

A eso venimos a decirte… - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo nervioso en que decirle al oso_ -

Bonnie, no es muy bueno con la cocina - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica señalando a su compañero al lado_ \- sería un retraso en las pizzas…

Sí, además de que solo se tocar la guitarra y atrapar guardias - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico apoyando en la idea repentina de su compañera animatronica_ -

Uh, bien…- _murmuraba el oso animatronico al no haber pensado eso claramente bien las cosas señalando al conejo que entrara a los baños_ \- vamos foxy, tenemos que repasar otra vez el plan…

Está bien, capitán - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico frustrado al saber que tendría que planear las cosas otra vez, sin notar que la pollo había hecho una señal para que la castaña saliera del baño de los hombres y salir de ahí_ -

¡Foxy, apúrate! - _decía la voz del oso animatronico apurando al zorro_ \- ¡no tenemos toda la noche!

Ya voy… - _respondía el zorro animatronico frustrado volviendo a entrar en el baño de mujeres_ -

 **-** _ **Los tres animatrónicos repasaban el plan improvisando ahora que el conejo animatronico estaría con ellos por el cambio de planes en los**_ _Baños_ _ **, ahora usando al pobre animatronico morado como carnada para los guardias y ser la distracción. Mientras que en la**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, se encontraban reunidos los guardias nocturnos al ver a su amiga castaña siendo acompañada por la pollo animatronica.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 02:00 AM, 59%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en el Dinning Área, mientras que algunas de las guardias miraban atentamente a la pollo animatronica que si no fuera maquina estaría nerviosa e incómoda al tener esas miradas de los guardias a excepción del pelinegro que estaba al lado de ella sin saber cómo explicar las cosas de la noche anterior.**_ **-**

Así que cambiaste de opinión en, ¿no querer matarnos? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia la animatronica que estaba algo nerviosa por como los miraban_ -

A…Así es… - _respondía la animatronica algo incomoda con el interrogatorio que estaba pasando_ -

Entonces, ¿por qué no nos atrapaste la noche anterior? o ¿querías acercarte a nosotros para meternos en un traje de freddy? - _preguntaba la pelinegra hacia la animatronica algo desconfiada incomodándola ella_ -

Mariana… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza incrédula de la pregunta de su amiga al igual que sus demás amigos_ -

¡Quieres meternos en un traje de freddy para así acabar con la humanidad! - _decía la pelinegra algo histérica en su teoría al saber sobre lo que podría pasar_ \- ¡¿cómo en la película de terminator?!

¿T…Terminator? - _respondía la animatronica confundida en esa pregunta de la guardia pelinegra_ -

M…Mariana, ¿no creo que ella sepa de eso…? - _mencionaba la guardia rubia dudosa de su amiga_ -

¡Solo piénsalo rose! - _decía la guardia pelinegra tomando a su amiga del hombro_ \- ella es una máquina que quiere ver muerta a la humanidad

Mariana, estas viendo muchas películas de ficción - _mencionaba el guardia pelinegro algo incrédulo al ver a la animatronica confundida_ -

Sí, no asustes a rose con tus ideas locas… - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza dudosa de su amiga este ayudando_ -

Es verdad, esas películas son de pura ficción - _decía la guardia castaña quien había estado sentada mucho rato y pararse para estirar las piernas_ -

Mariana es como decir, ¿que tu vecino es un espía de la c.i.a? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza dudosa de que su amiga se creyera esas películas_ -

¡Pero es verdad! - _decía la guardia pelinegra afirmando sus teorías de su vecino era un espía_ -

Solo porque viste de elegante, ¿no significa que sea espía? - _miraba la guardia castaña algo dudosa al ver que esto se estaba saliendo del tema_ -

Bueno, después no se quejen de que ellos mataron a la humanidad - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra retirándose del_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _para irse a la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

Alguien más, ¿cree que mariana se volvió viciosa con las películas de ficción…? - _preguntaba el guardia pelinegro levantando su mano hacia sus amigos_ -

Sí… - _respondían las demás mientras levantaban su mano apoyando en esa teoría de su amigo_ -

Bueno, volviendo al tema real - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza mirando a la animatronica_ \- porque cuando nos viste anoche, ¿no nos mataste?

B…Bueno, algo me decía que ustedes no eran como ese hombre de morado - _respondía la animatronica al ver a cada uno de los guardias_ -

¿Hombre de morado? - _se preguntaban los demás guardias entre ellos a excepción de la castaña al saber de qué se estaría refiriendo la animatronica_ -

Sera ese mismo hombre de morado, ¿que la marioneta nos habló esta tarde? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mirando a sus cuatro amigos_ -

Momento, ¿la marioneta…? - _mencionaba la guardia rubia junto a la animatronica algo sorprendidas al mismo tiempo_ \- de qué rayos están hablando ustedes…

Ven, rose… - _murmuraba la guardia castaña rojiza al saber que le tendría que explicar un resumen rápido a su amiga_ \- te lo explicare solo algunos detalles…

Si, ¿que eres igual a ella? - _preguntaba la animatronica al ver que estaba sola con la castaña y el pelinegro solamente_ -

Perdona - _respondía la guardia castaña confundida a la pregunta de la animatronica_ -

Creo, ¿que las dejare a solas a ambas? - _mencionaba el guardia pelinegro al saber que no debía estar en esa conversación sabiendo que era algo privado para su amiga_ -

Te pareces, mucho a tu madre… - _decía la pollo al recordar a su amiga la primera vez que había trabajado como guardia nocturna en la pizzería_ \- ¿cuándo ella trabajo aquí de joven…?

¿Cómo era ella? - _preguntaba la guardia castaña sacándose la gorra y mirar a la animatronica_ -

Es como verte a ti en un espejo - _respondía la pollo animatronica al ver frente a frente a la hija de su mejor amiga_ \- te pareces igual a ella físicamente

La conociste - _mencionaba la guardia castaña al saber que ella había conocido a su madre mucho antes_ -

Sí, todos la tratamos como a nuestra madre… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica al recordar a su amiga como una madre para todos a excepción de uno_ -

¿Todos? - _preguntaba la guardia castaña confundida de lo que se refería la animatronica_ -

Claro, bonnie, freddy, foxy, yo, mary y los toys - _respondía la pollo animatronica al ver de pies a cabeza a la guardia idéntica a su madre_ -

¿Hay más animatronics? - _preguntaba la castaña sorprendida de que hubiera más animatronics mientras que la animatronica asentía afirmativamente_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado unos minutos, la animatronica le relataba como había conocido a los padres de la castaña y a los dos guardias que estaban sentados en el escenario de**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, explicándole a la guardia rubia lo que les conto la marioneta sobre los animatronics y los cinco niños desaparecidos. Mientras que las tres guardias nocturnas se dirigían a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad para acompañar a su compañera que miraba a las cámaras de seguridad, mientras que el pelinegro había acompañado a la animatronica a la**_ _Cocina_ _ **a preparar pizzas para ayudar a la animatronica, justo a tiempo antes de que el oso junto con el conejo y zorro animatronico salieran de los**_ _Baños_ _ **.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 03:00 AM, 39%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, mientras que el oso animatronico se ubicaban en su lugar junto a su compañero animatronico en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **y el zorro animatronico en su**_ _Pirate Cove,_ _ **estaban colocándose en posición para empezar con el plan que habían hecho en los baños de mujeres sin que los guardias supieran. Mientras que en la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad, estaban las guardias nocturnas estaban observando desde la tablet al haber visto estática y al ver por las cámaras de seguridad ver a los animatronics en sus respectivos lugares a excepción de la animatronica.**_ **-**

Ustedes, ¿qué creen chicas? - _miraba la guardia pelinegra hacia sus tres amigas que estaban acompañándola en la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

A…Ah, yo no sé al respecto… - _miraba la guardia rubia algo dudosa hacia sus amigas_ -

Sin duda, estos animatrónicos no aprenderán nada - _respondía la guardia castaña al ver que esos tres animatronics no aprendían debido a la noche anterior_ -

Pues, nosotras haremos nuestro plan para evitar que nos atrapen y descubran a marco en la cocina - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza decidida de darles pelea a esos tres animatronics_ -

¡Bien chicas, es momento de demostrarles a esos animatronics quien manda! - _miraba la guardia pelinegra seria hacia sus tres amigas_ \- ¿qué me dicen ustedes?

Si, ese oso animatronico violador de niños hiso un plan para atraparnos a nosotras - _murmuraba la guardia castaña rojiza al mirar a sus tres amigas que estaban con ella en la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- le demostraremos el poder femenino como guardias a esos animatrónicos

Aunque, ¿no me gusta como terminara esto…? - _mencionaba la guardia castaña cruzándose de brazos al saber que esto podría ser extremadamente peligroso en lo que planearían_ \- yo no quiero ser asesinada dentro de un traje animatronico de un oso viola niños y dejar a mi hermano solo

E…Están seguras, ¿que funcionara esto? - _preguntaba la guardia rubia algo dudosa de que saldría todo lo que estuvieran planeando sus tres amigas_ -

Sí y creo saber, ¿cómo engañar a ciertos animatrónicos? - _respondía la guardia pelinegra mirando a dos de sus amigas que las miraban rara hacía ella_ -

B…Belén, tengo un mal presentimiento en esa mirada de la loca… - _murmuraba la guardia castaña rojiza algo incomoda por la mirada malvada de su amiga_ -

También, tengo ese sentimiento maría… - _murmuraba la guardia castaña sintiendo esa incomodidad hacia su amiga pelinegra_ -

He, he, he, chicas… - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra lanzándoles a sus dos amigas un bolso algo grande_ -

Y ¿esto? - _miraba la guardia castaña rojiza dudosa en lo que habría en el bolso de su amiga_ -

Ya lo sabrán - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra con una sonrisa malvada hacia sus dos amigas que las miraba con rareza_ -

A…Ah, ¿que hay en ese bolso…? - _preguntaba la guardia rubia algo dudosa de saber que había dentro de ese bolso_ -

Solamente diré que es algo que posiblemente nos pueda servir de algo - _respondía la guardia pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia sus dos amigas que la miraban más raro de lo que podían imaginarse_ -

Abramos el bolso, ¿que no me agrada como me mira? - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza dudosa de lo que podría haber dentro_ -

Sí, tienes razón… - _respondía la guardia castaña algo dudosa de lo que encontraría en el bolso al abrirlo_ -

Pero, ¿qué rayos…? - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza algo incrédula de ver lo que estaba viendo dentro de ese bolso_ \- ¡t…te has vuelto loca, mariana!

Vamos, solo deben colocárselo ustedes dos - _murmuraba la guardia pelinegra al ver a sus dos amigas que estaban algo estupefactas de lo que habían encontrado en el bolso_ -

Mariana, eres una maldita friki… - _miraba la guardia castaña con enojo a su amiga y sacar un vestido que no le agradaría ni en pintura_ \- ¡no usare esta mierda!

Sí, es muy vergonzoso… - _mencionaba la guardia castaña algo dudosa en usar ese vestido_ -

A…Acaso, ese no es… - _murmuraba la guardia rubia algo incomoda por los vestidos raros_ -

Vamos, no hagan esperar - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra mirando frustrada a sus dos amigas que estaban con unos vestidos en las manos_ -

¡Te matare yo misma y no esos animatronics de porquería! - _gritaba la guardia castaña rojiza lanzándose contra su amiga siendo retenida por la castaña_ \- ¡suéltame, belén!

¡Ya cálmate, maría! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña reteniendo a su amiga para evitar una pelea en la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- ¡¿no creo, que tengamos otra opción?!

Ah, ¡bien, pero ninguna palabra de esto! - _miraba la guardia castaña rojiza algo avergonzada hacia sus amigas al tener que ponerse ese vestido humillante_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que ambas guardias se cambiaban de ropa en la Oficina de seguridad, la pelinegra junto a su amiga vigilaban por las cámaras de seguridad encontrándose al conejo animatronico en el Armario de aseo, al acceder a la cámara de Pirate Cove ver al zorro animatronico a punto de salir corriendo y el oso animatronico en el Escenario mirando a la cámara fijamente.**_ **-**

Bien chicas, es momento de ver si mi plan saldrá perfecto - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra mirando a sus dos amigas vestidas y muy avergonzadas que preferían morirse_ -

T…Te voy a matar, mariana… - _miraba la guardia castaña rojiza con odio hacia su amiga, mientras que la otra estaba más avergonzada por haber accedido al plan loco de su amiga pelinegra_ -

Bien, momento de la fase 2… - _murmuraba la guardia pelinegra hacia sus tres amigas mientras asomaba la cabeza afuera de la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- ¡vengan por nosotras conejo marica y pirata de cuarta de bajo presupuesto! ¡es por eso los niños no los quieren! ¡chatarras inservibles!

¡Ahora veras! - _se escuchaban dos voces animatrónicos masculinos y unos pasos aproximándose a la_ _ **Oficina**_ _de seguridad alertando a las guardias nocturnas_ -

¡Esperen, ese no es parte del plan! - _gritaba el oso animatronico desde su_ _ **Escenario**_ _al ver a sus dos compañeros animatrónicos correr rumbo a la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

¡Esta vez, morirán guardias! - _mencionaba ambos animatronics mientras corrían por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _rumbo a la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

Lista, ¿rose? - _preguntaba la guardia pelinegra a su amiga rubia mientras se agachaban debajo de las ventanillas para no ser vistas_ -

No me gusta este plan, tuyo mariana… - _respondía la guardia rubia algo incomoda con la idea de su amiga pelinegra_ -

Bien, 3… 2… 1… - _murmuraba la guardia pelinegra al señalar a sus dos amigas a que se quedaran ahí_ -

Arg, momento de morir por mi guar… - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico llegando primero a la oficina seguido del conejo morado detrás de él y ver a las dos guardias de seguridad con un vestido raro para ellos, solo dejando ver ciertas partes del cuerpo de ellas detallando sus bellas figuras del cuerpo_ -

¿Q…Que, me están mirando…? - _preguntaba la guardia castaña rojiza algo avergonzada intentando de ocultar su cuerpo algo definido de la mirada del zorro animatronico analizándola de pies a cabeza_ -

¡Sabia, que esto era una mala idea! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña algo avergonzada al sentir la mirada del conejo animatronico analizándola_ -

A…Ah… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo al ver a la guardia castaña que era la hija de su amiga vestida de esa forma_ -

Arg, ¿creo que me saque el premio mayor? - _miraba el zorro animatronico algo sorprendido al ver a la guardia castaña rojiza en ese extraño vestido_ -

A…Ahora, ¿qué hacemos, mariana? - _preguntaba la guardia rubia algo nerviosa al tener a dos de esos animatronics en la oficina_ -

Es momento de la fase 3… - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra señalando a su amiga la mochila que estaba trayendo_ -

¿L…La fase 3…? - _preguntaba la guardia rubia dudosa en qué consistía la fase 3_ -

Si - _miraba la guardia pelinegra hacia su amiga rubia sacando de su mochila dos taser_ \- la fase 3, rose

No me agrada esto… - _mencionaba la guardia rubia algo aterrada de sostener el arma eléctrica_ -

¡Ahora! - _gritaba la guardia pelinegra acercándose con su amiga rubia hacia los dos animatronics_ -

¿Eh? - _miraban ambos animatrónicos detrás de ellos y ver a las otras dos guardias nocturnas restantes electrocutándolos_ \- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

¡Se fueron de la oficina! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza siendo ayudada por su amiga castaña sacando a los dos animatrónicos que estaban en el suelo electrocutados dejándolos en el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _y cerrándoles la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ \- nunca mencionaremos sobre esto… a nadie…

Si… - _respondía la guardia castaña ya muy avergonzada con el vestido que les paso su amiga pelinegra_ -

 **-** _ **Tras unos minutos en la Oficina de seguridad, que las guardias se volvían a poner sus respectivas ropas sintiendo la mirada de su amiga pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona y ver que les había sacado una fotografía con ese vestido avergonzado para ellas dejándola muy sonrojada para empezar a discutir que borrara esa foto. En el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, el oso animatronico solo podía mirar incrédulo de que sus dos compañeros animatrónicos cayeran tan pronto en una trampa de los guardias nocturnos sintiendo vergüenza por ellos al ser engañados tan fácilmente.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 04:00 AM, 19%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, mientras que en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **se encontraba el oso mirando a la cámara del**_ _Escenario_ _ **con molesta al no haber pensado bien al plan que habían hecho esos guardias nocturnos en la**_ _Oficina_ _ **. Mientras que en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, se encontraba la pollo animatronica preparando pizzas siendo acompañado por el guardia pelinegro al saber que al menos sus amigas estarían bien si es que no hicieran nada tonto o gastaran la energía de la pizzería mientras se formaba un silencio incómodo.**_ **-**

¿Cómo es afuera? - _preguntaba la animatronica rompiendo el silencio en la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

Bueno, seguramente estas a acostumbrada al tiempo de los 70's o 80's - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso en como contarle como es afuera de la pizzería_ \- pero, algunas cosas han cambiado durante estos años

¿Cómo cuáles? - _preguntaba la animatronica miraba curiosa en saber cómo era el exterior de la pizzería_ -

Bueno, al otro lado de la calle hay un parque… - _respondía el pelinegro mientras colocaba una pizza grande en el horno_ \- también, hay tiendas electrónicas, tiendas de ropa, y otras cosas…

¿Qué es una tienda electrónica? - _preguntaba la animatronica confundida en lo que era una tienda electrónica_ -

Bueno, es donde venden como computadores, celulares, radios, equipos electrónicos, entre otras cosas que sean electrónicas - _respondía el pelinegro explicándole lo que vendían en la tiendas electrónicas_ -

Entonces, quiero que veas algo - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica limpiándose las manos con un paño y caminar hacia unas cajas que habían en una esquina oculto_ -

¿Qué es? - _preguntaba el pelinegro limpiándose las manos de salsa de tomate con un paño e ir a donde estaba la pollo animatronica sacando una caja_ -

Son mis tesoros, claro cuando los clientes se les pierden algo en la pizzería - _respondía la animatronica revelando una caja que decía "objetos perdidos"_ -

Wow, tienes cosas de los años 70's a 80's - _mencionaba el pelinegro sorprendido de ver que entre la caja de los objetos perdidos se encontraban juguetes, billeteras con dinero y algunos móviles de esos años_ -

Si, la verdad es que con los días uno encuentra muchas cosas… - _miraba la animatronica algo avergonzada de mostrar sus "tesoros" a alguien eso incluía a sus compañeros animatrónicos_ -

¿Por qué, tienes una fotografía aquí? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo sorprendido de encontrarse entre las cosas de los "objetos perdidos" una fotografía algo sucia y desgastada con el tiempo_ -

Bueno, ese es un recuerdo cuando la señorita alice estaba con nosotros… - _respondía la animatronica algo triste al ver esa fotografía_ -

¿Así que ella era tu amiga? - _miraba el pelinegro algo sorprendido de que la pollo animatronica pudiera tener sentimientos_ -

Era más que una amiga - _respondía la animatronica algo triste en saber que ella había muerto_ \- la considerábamos una madre para nosotros…

Espera, ¿nosotros? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo sorprendido de lo que había escuchado de la animatronica_ \- es decir, ¿qué hay más animatronics?

Bueno, solamente los animatrónicos toys - _respondía la animatronica sorprendida de cómo estaba sorprendido y atemorizado el guardia_ \- seguramente, ustedes solo se encontraron con mary

¿Quién es mary? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso de que quien estaba hablando la pollo animatronica_ -

La marioneta - _respondía la animatronica dejando escapar una risa por la duda del guardia dándole una palmada en la espalda_ -

¡Mi espalda! - _miraba el pelinegro adolorido en el suelo al haber sentido la mano metálica de la animatronica golpeándole por detrás_ \- ¡como duele…!

P…Perdona - _se disculpaba la animatronica algo apenada de darle ese golpe desprevenido a su compañero de cocina_ \- no fue mi intención lastimarte…

N…No te preocupes…- _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a la pollo animatronica aguantándose de no gritar o llamaría la atención de los otros animatronics_ -

Estas seguro, ¿que no te lastime…? - _miraba la animatronica algo preocupada al haber lastimado mucho a su compañero de cocina, al recordar que su amiga le había contado que a pesar de haber dejado de ser humana y pasar ahora a ser maquinas podría causarles muchos daños a las personas sin darse cuenta ellos_ -

Sí, solo volvamos a terminar las pizzas… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo adolorido en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el mesón_ -

Está bien - _mencionaba la animatronica mirando algo preocupada que haya dañado a su compañero de cocina_ -

Te puedo preguntar algo, sin que te moleste- _murmuraba la animatronica mientras colocaba salsa de tomate a las dos pizzas que faltaban por hornear_ -

Adelante, dímelo - _mencionaba el pelinegro colocando el queso en las pizzas aun no hechas_ -

Sé que no tenemos muchos amigos, como lo hicimos con alice… - _miraba la animatronica algo dudosa de que a pesar de haberlos intentado de asesinarlo cuando tenía oportunidad no podía hacerlo_ \- pero, te gustaría ser mi amigo…

Bueno, si no fuera por los otros animatronics que nos quieren asesinar - _mencionaba el pelinegro terminando de colocar las últimas rodajas de queso_ \- por mí no tengo problemas…

¿En serio, seriamos amigos? - _preguntaba la animatronica anonadada de escuchar eso del guardia_ -

Ya te dije, que si - _respondía el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la pollo animatronica que estaba atónica en su respuesta_ -

¡Gracias, por querer ser mi amigo! - _mencionaba la animatronica alegre de tener un amigo dándole un abrazo manchándolo con salsa de tomate al guardia nocturno_ -

M…Me estas llenando de salsa de tomate… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al sentir el abrazo fuerte de la pollo animatronica y sentir que se le estaba escapando el aire de sus pulmones_ \- y no…puedo respirar…

Perdona, olvide que soy una animatronica y no una humana - _se disculpaba la animatronica al ver que casi asfixia a su nuevo amigo humano_ -

Aun no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes expresar emisiones, cómo una persona…? - _miraba curioso el pelinegro hacia la pollo animatronica intentando de recuperar aire_ -

Sí, pero… - _murmuraba la animatronica al querer responder esa respuesta de su nuevo amigo hasta ser interrumpida el timbre del horno indicando que las pizzas ya estaban listas_ -

Mejor, que sea para otro momento- _miraba el pelinegro a la pollo animatronica al no querer saber nada aun para dirigirse a los hornos y sacar algunas pizzas y colocarlos en un mesón apartado en donde estaban haciendo las pizzas_ -

Está bien, deja que te ayude - _mencionaba la animatronica mientras ayudaba en sacar las otras dos pizzas del horno y colocarlos en donde estaba su nuevo amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro junto a la pollo animatronica empezaban preparaban las dos últimas pizzas que les quedaban en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, sin saber que un par de ojos entre la oscuridad los observaba en como el guardia y la animatronica estaban en la cocina. En la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad, la pelinegra miraba con aburrimiento las cámaras de seguridad por la pizzería sabiendo que a pesar de todo el oso no paraba de acercarse a la oficina para molestarla y sacarla de quicio a la guardia, mientras que las compañeras y amigas de la pelinegra aprovechaban de comer algo de cenar que habían traído desde sus casas.**_ **-**

Oigan, chicas - _mencionaba la guardia rubia llamando la atención de sus amigas_ -

¿Qué sucede, rose? - _preguntaba la guardia castaña rojiza al ver a su amiga mirándolas_ -

Creen que, ¿lo que les conto la marioneta sea verdad? - _respondía la guardia rubia con algo de duda dejando de comer su espagueti con albóndigas que le había hecho su madre_ \- sobre ese hombre de morado…

No sé si confiar en la marioneta de lo que nos contó, ¿sea cierto o no? - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza algo dudosa igualmente mientras miraba a sus dos amigas_ \- ustedes, ¿qué opinan?

Yo, ¿no sé si creer o no? - _respondía la pelinegra dejando de ver las cámaras de seguridad por un momento mientras cerraba sus ojos_ \- y tu belén…

Bueno, yo le creo en lo que nos contó la marioneta… - _mencionaba la guardia castaña mirando algo nerviosa a sus tres amigas sin notar que cierto animatronico estaba cerca de la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- ya que, el causante de que mi hermano y yo perdiéramos a nuestros padres, fue culpa de un hombre de morado…

Entonces, la marioneta, tu hermano mayor y tu no fueron los únicos, ¿que vieron a ese hombre de morado? - _miraba la guardia pelinegra cruzada de brazos algo pensativa de lo que había dicho de su amiga_ -

Mariana, esto es serio- no estamos para tus tontas estupideces… - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza algo dudosa a las ideas locas de su amiga_ -

Si, tuviéramos una pista de quienes fueron los que trabajaron en esta tonta pizzería… - _murmuraba la guardia pelinegra dudosa de quienes pudieron trabajar en la pizzería_ -

¿Una pista? - _preguntaba la guardia castaña rojiza hacia su amiga pelinegra dudosa de lo que estuviera planeando ella_ -

¡Creo saber de algo, que nos podrá ayudar con este problema! - _respondía la guardia castaña al recordar de un escondite pequeño oculto en la_ _ **Oficina**_ _rogando mentalmente de que nadie lo haya descubierto aun_ -

¿Qué estará buscando? - _preguntaba la guardia pelinegra hacia sus dos amigas_ -

¿No tengo la menor idea? - _respondía la guardia castaña rojiza volviendo a comer un pedazo de pescado frito con arroz y ver como su amiga le había robado un trozo de pescado_ \- ¡oye eso es mio!

Lenta… - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra burlonamente hacia su amiga comiéndose el trozo de pescado frito_ -

Sí, no fuera por los animatronics de afuera te mataría, por hacerme vestirme con ese vestido horrible… - _miraba la guardia castaña rojiza fulminándola con la mirada a su amiga_ -

¡Lo encontré! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña sacando de un compartimiento secreto de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _un diario_ -

¿Un diario? - _se preguntaban las guardias dudosas de que le serviría un diario_ -

Puede, ¿que encontremos algo en este diario? - _respondía la guardia castaña algo curiosa de saber de quién era ese diario_ -

Bueno, al menos como tu lo encontraste primero tienes el derecho de verlo - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra hacia su amiga por haber encontrado algo oculto_ -

Ya empezó con sus fanatismo de películas ficticias - _miraba la guardia castaña rojiza algo frustrada por la conducta de su amiga_ -

O…Oigan, chicas - _mencionaba la guardia rubia llamando la atención a sus amigas_ -

¿Qué sucede, rose? - _preguntaba la guardia castaña al ver la preocupación de su amiga rubia_ -

No sienten, ¿que alguien los está observando? - _respondía la guardia rubia algo nerviosa hacia sus amigas_ -

Mariana hecha un vistazo en la tablet y rose cierra la puerta derecha - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga pelinegra y luego a la rubia_ -

Está bien… - _asentía la guardia rubia algo temerosa acercándose a la_ _ **Puerta Derecha**_ _de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _cerrándola_ -

Bueno, doña mandona… - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra con fastidio a su amiga mientras revisaba la tablet y ver al oso animatronico en una esquina del pasillo_ -

Belén, te toca revisar la puerta izquierda - _miraba la guardia castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al verla caminar al lado izquierdo de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _y al ver que su amiga había apretado el botón para iluminar se dan un susto las cuatros guardias al ver al conejo animatronico parado en la_ _ **Puerta Izquierda**_ -

¡Mierda como rayos llego rápido hasta aquí! - _gritaba la guardia castaña algo aterrada al ver al conejo animatronico_ -

¡Es el conejo marica! - _gritaba la guardia pelinegra asustada al ver al conejo con esos ojos negros_ -

¡Moriremos aquí! - _gritaba la guardia castaña rojiza aterrada al ver al conejo cerca de su amiga que estaba en la puerta_ -

¡No quiero morir aquí! - _gritaba la guardia rubia con miedo abrazando a una de sus dos amigas que estaba cerca_ -

Ah… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso en que decir a las guardias nocturnas al ver que el intentaba de decir algo ellas gritaban antes de que digiera algo_ \- ¡se pueden callar las cuatro por una vez!

¡AH! - _gritaban las cuatros guardias nocturnas algo aterradas contra el conejo animatronico quedándose calladas para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el animatronico_ -

Gracias, ya me dolían mis oídos por escucharlas gritar cada vez que les intento de hablar… - _mencionaba el animatronico morado agradecido de que las guardias se callaran por un momento_ \- escuchen, yo…

¡Nos matara dentro de un tonto traje de pedobear! - _gritaba la guardia pelinegra al saber que moriría dentro de un estúpido traje de freddy_ \- ¡no quiero morir siendo…!

¡Cállate mariana! - _gritaban las dos guardias nocturnas colocando sus manos en la boca su amiga pelinegra callándola por lo exagerada que podía ser_ -

Como iba a decir, yo… - _miraba el animatronico morado algo incómodo al ver la castaña mirándolo con duda_ \- yo no quiero asesinarlas, ya que no quiero perder mi rostro otra vez…

¿Eh? - _se miraban las guardias nocturnas algo dudosas de lo que se refería el conejo animatronico_ \- estas de broma

¡No estoy bromeando! - _gritaba el animatronico morado algo avergonzado al estar cerca de esa guardia castaña muy parecida a su amiga humana de hace años atrás_ -

No nos meterás en un traje de pedobear, ¿dónde moriremos agonizada y dolorosamente? - _preguntaba la guardia pelinegra haciendo que su amiga rubia se asuste más por esa pregunta_ -

¡Mariana, ya cállate! - _gritaban las dos guardias haciendo callar a su amiga al ver a la pobre rubia con horror en imaginarse esa muerte_ -

Perdonen… - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra al ver a su amiga rubia con ese rostro de miedo_ -

Bueno, ¿eso era todo lo que ibas a decir?- _miraba la guardia castaña dudosa del conejo animatronico_ -

Lo estuve pensando algunas noches… - _murmuraba el animatronico morado algo incómodo al tener a la castaña mirándolo fijamente con muchas dudas_ \- sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el conejo animatronico les explicaba a las cuatro guardias nocturnas de que al haberlo pensado mucho en algunas noches debido la incomodidad que habían pasado con la castaña en algunos momentos vergonzosos y ver al hermano mayor arrancándole la cara le daba mucho más miedo ser desmantelado, que asesinar a los guardias nocturnos. En**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **se encontraba el zorro animatronico mirando a la cámara de seguridad a través de las cortinas moradas con estrellas doradas algo dudoso de asesinar a las guardias debido que a una le llamo mucho la atención y en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **se encontraba el oso animatronico algo molesto al ver que su plan no funciono y tener que hacer otro plan para la noche siguiente.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 05:00 AM, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, sin que las cuatros guardias nocturnas recordaran abrir la**_ _Puerta Derecha_ _ **de la**_ _Oficina_ _ **, gastando lo último de energía que tenían dejando la pizzería a oscuras solo la iluminación de sus móviles tenían a mano y las linternas para ver entre la oscuridad y ver que el conejo animatronico había desaparecido al haberse apagado las luces. Y las guardias al mirar por el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **sintiendo unas pisadas pesadas poniéndolas de nervios y sin previo aviso empezaron a escuchar una canción desconocido para ellas y ver unos ojos y boca siendo iluminados por el oso animatronico mirándolas al saber que era su fin y sin escape.**_ **-**

¡Que canción más marica! - _miraba la guardia pelinegra mirando al oso animatronico con fastidio por esa cancioncita infantil_ \- ¡si quieres matar a alguien, es escuchar la música de justin biber!

¡Vamos a morir por tu culpa mariana! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza algo aterrada al saber que se acercaba su fin junto a sus amigas_ \- ¡así que cállate!

Sabe, ¿qué podemos hacer? - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra mirando a sus amigas con su bolso en mano y salir corriendo de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _dejando a sus amigas atrás_ \- ¡corran por sus putas vidas!

¡No nos dejes atrás mariana! - _gritaban las tres guardias nocturnas aterradas de ver a su amiga pelinegra dejándolas solas en la_ _ **Oficina**_ _tomando sus respectivos bolsos y huir del lugar dejando atónito al animatronico_ -

¡Oigan, ustedes vuelvan aquí! - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño persiguiendo a las guardias por el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ \- ¡no huyan de freddy fazbear!

¡Wah, nos persigue un pedobear viola niños! - _gritaba la guardia pelinegra corriendo por su vida seguida de sus amigas_ -

¡Todo es tu culpa mariana! - _gritaban las tres guardias reclamando a su amiga pelinegra_ -

¡No dejare que huyan de mí! - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño persiguiendo a las guardias nocturnas_ \- ¡los meteré en un traje de freddy extra pequeño!

¡Sepárense, chicas! - _gritaba la guardia pelinegra hacia sus amigas mientras aprovechaban la distancia con el animatronico escondiéndose en distintos lados de la pizzería_ -

Rayos, estas guardias sí que son rápidas para esconderse… - _murmuraba el animatronico castaño algo molesto al ver que habían desaparecido de la nada las cuatros guardias nocturnas_ \- ¡bonnie!

¿Qué pasa, freddy? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado al ver a su compañero animatronico acercándose_ -

Ayúdame a buscar a las guardias nocturnas que se escondieron en algún lugar de la pizzería - _respondía el animatronico castaño algo serio con ganas de matar a las guardias con sus propias manos_ -

Está bien, freddy - _mencionaba el animatronico morado dejando su guitarra para empezar a ayudar al oso animatronico en búsqueda de las guardias_ \- ¿por dónde iras a buscar?

Busca por aquí, si no pídele ayuda a foxy - _señalaba el animatronico castaño al_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _donde se encontraba el zorro animatronico_ \- yo iré a la habitación de partes y servicios

Está bien… - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo incómodo sin darse cuenta el oso animatronico que fue encerrado con llave por la pelinegra dejando atrapado en_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ -

Je, je, para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia el animatronico castaño sin que se diera cuenta de que la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _estaba ahora cerrado_ -

Al menos, la puerta metálica de esa habitación nos dará algo de tiempo - _mencionaba la guardia castaña saliendo debajo de una de las mesas seguida de su amiga rubia algo tímida al ver al conejo animatronico_ -

¿D…Donde esta maría? - _preguntaba la guardia rubia algo nerviosa al no ver a su amiga_ -

Seguramente, debe estar por ahí - _respondía la guardia pelinegra algo burlona al pensar en donde estaría_ -

¿Chicas? - _mencionaba el guardia pelinegro saliendo de la cocina para avisar a sus amigas que ya estaban las pizzas y asustándose al ver al conejo animatronico ahí parado_ \- ¡cuidado chicas con este animatronico!

El no nos matara dentro de un traje de freddy, asi que no te alarmes-

Aun dudo de este animatronico-

Si, puede que cambie de opinión…-

Ni se te ocurra tocarlo bonnie- tocas a mi amigo, te arranco el brazo y te dejo sin pizzas

¡¿Desde cuando ese es tu amigo?! - _señalaba el animatronico morado al guardia pelinegro_ -

desde esta misma noche - _miraba la animatronica rubia con sus ojos negros con unas pupilas blancas amenazadoramente al conejo que estaba hablando en serio_ -

Ah… iré por las pizzas… - _avisaba el guardia pelinegro al sentir la tensión en el aire del_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _retirándose devuelta a la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- no me tardo…

Te ayudaremos… - _mencionaban las tres guardias nocturnas algo incomodas con la tensión que había en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _siguiendo a su amigo_ -

¡Ves lo que acabas de hacer, liebre marica!- _reclamaba la animatronica rubia molesta con el conejo animatronico_ -

¡A quien le llamas liebre marica!- _reclamaba el animatronico morado ofendido por las palabras de la pollo animatronica_ \- ¡soy un conejo, no una liebre! ¡maldito pato gordo!

¡No soy un pato gordo!- ¡soy una pollo! ¡maldita liebre!

Arg, ¿sucede algo? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo algo dudoso por la bulla de sus compañeros animatrónicos_ -

¡Me llamo, liebre marica! - _señalaba el animatronico morado a su compañera de_ _ **Escenario**_ -

¡Me llamo, pato gordo! - _señalaba la animatronica rubia a su compañero de_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Uhh, saben que parecen niños pequeños al pelear de esa forma- _miraba el animatronico rojizo con frustración al ver este problema otra vez_ \- saben, perfectamente que la señorita alice ya no está para resolver esta tonta discusión…

¡Tú pasas dormido casi todo el tiempo! - _reclamaban ambos animatronics hacia el zorro animatronico_ -

Me da igual su problema de especie - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo sin importancia hacia su dos compañeros animatrónicos_ \- ¿ya atraparon los guardias?

Ah… - _murmuraban los dos animatronics algo atónitos por esa pregunta del zorro animatronico_ -

¿No las atraparon? - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo cruzado de brazos a sus dos compañeros_ -

Yo me hice, amiga del guardia que acompaña a las guardias… - _respondía la animatronica rubia algo dudosa hacia su compañero zorro animatronico_ -

Y yo, de las guardias, pero no me cae bien el guardia… - _respondía el animatronico morado algo dudoso de su compañero zorro animatronico_ -

¡Deja a marco en paz, bonnie! - _reclamaba la animatronica rubia molesta por saber que le caía mal a su nuevo amigo_ -

Y si, ¿no quiero? - _miraba el animatronico morado burlonamente hacia su compañera animatronica_ -

No quieres, ¿que destruya tu tonta guitarra? - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia amenazadoramente hacia su compañero de_ _ **Escenario**_ -

¡No toques mi guitarra! - _mencionaba el animatronico morado corriendo a donde estaba su guitarra y abrazarla protectoramente_ -

¡Entonces, no amenaces a mi amigo! - _reclamaba la animatronica rubia con seriedad de que no amenazara a su nuevo amigo_ -

Con razón ustedes, ¿no duraron casi nada…?- _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros animatronics_ \- yo me voy a mi cueva…

¡¿Dónde crees que vas, mendigo zorro?! - _preguntaban ambos animatronics molestos por ese último comentario del zorro animatronico_ -

Ustedes, ¿qué creen? - _respondía el animatronico rojizo sin interés en escuchar más de su tonta disputa entre el conejo y pollo animatronico_ \- y, ¡no me molesten con su discusión!

 **-** _ **Tras ver como la pollo junto al conejo animatronico volvían a la**_ _Cocina_ _ **para que cierto conejo morado se disculpara con el pelinegro por lo ocurrido, mientras que las guardias ayudaban a colocar las pizzas en la mesa cercana del escenario para al menos disfrutar de comer algo sin estar en peligro por ser asesinados por dos de los cuatros animatronics en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **. Mientras que en el**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, se encontraba el zorro animatronico cerrando la cortina para estar tranquilo hasta ver que había alguien más en donde el siempre descansaba mientras no cazaba a los guardias nocturnos y ver ahí sentada apoyada en la pared del escenario, a la castaña rojiza que estaba comiendo su cena antes de ser interrumpida por cierto animatronico morado y luego fuera perseguida por el oso animatronico.**_ **-**

Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo algo burlón al encontrar a alguien más en su_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ \- ¿una polizona en mi embarcación?

Sabes perfectamente, que solo quedan unos minutos para que se termine mi turno - _respondía la guardia castaña rojiza mirando seriamente al zorro animatronico_ -

Arg, pero con ese tiempo suficiente podría matarte con mi garfio - _amenazaba el zorro animatronico con su garfio raspándolo por la pared de su_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

Sé que tú y tus amigos animatronics eran niños asesinados por un tal hombre morado - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza hacia el zorro animatronico que estaba a solo tres a seis pasos de ella, mientras le daba un bocado a su cena ignorándolo_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo avanzando amenazadoramente hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

La marioneta nos contó todo resumidamente lo que sucedió en esta tonta pizzería - _respondía la castaña rojiza sin interés en el zorro animatronico mientras terminaba de comer algo de su cena_ -

Arg, los polizones no merecen comer en mi embarcación - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo tomando sin permiso en pote de plástico donde estaba comiendo la guardia nocturna_ -

¡Oye, ese es mi pescado frito con pescado! - _reclamaba la guardia castaña rojiza molesta al ver que le robaban su cena otra vez_ -

Arg, eres mi prisionera ahora y no puedes comer - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo burlonamente mientras se comía lo que quedaba de la cena de la guardia castaña rojiza_ -

¡Mi hermoso pescado frito con arroz…! - _miraba incrédula la guardia castaña rojiza al ver como el zorro animatronico comía su cena que le había robado_ \- ¡ahora sacaste boleto para la charrateria!

¡EEEKKKK! - _gritaba el animatronico rojizo sintiendo los golpes que le daba la guardia nocturna_ -

¡Nadie se come mi cena desgraciado! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza golpeando en la cabeza al zorro animatronico con su cuchara_ \- ¡toma esto para que aprendas a no robarle la comida a los adulto, animatronico de mierda!

¡Suéltame! - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo intentando de sacar de encima a la guardia nocturna y sin ver por donde pisar terminan ambos cayendo de espaldas golpeándose contra la pared_ -

Auch, mi cabeza… - _murmuraba la guardia castaña rojiza viendo algo borroso por el golpe sin saber que había pasado_ -

¿Q…Que paso…? - _se preguntaba el animatronico rojizo despertándose por el golpe contra la pared y ver que el rostro de la guardia estaba cerca del suyo_ \- o…oye, quítate… ¡que te quites e dicho!

Uh, que horror es ver a las humanas de esa forma… - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo al ver que la guardia nocturna no se movía debido al empujón que le dio_ \- oye, deja de fingir, ¿que estas muerta? no escuchaste que…

Rayos, si chica descubre lo que paso me mata… - _miraba el animatronico rojizo algo nervioso al pensar en cómo acabaría por culpa de la pollo animatronica al haber escuchado entre esos dos animatronics que eran amigos de los guardias_ \- ¿qué haría la señorita alice en esta situación…?

Grr, es difícil de pensar en lo que haría la señorita alice… - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo frustrado al no haber pensado en nada útil en qué hacer en esa situación en que estaba ahora y sin más tomando a la guardia nocturna y colocando la cabeza de esta en sus piernas_ \- uh, que humillante es esto, pero…

¡No, no, soy un animatronico! - _miraba el animatronico rojizo negando lo que se había cruzado por su mente animatronica mientras se daba una bofetada mental al ver que esta guardia a pesar de ser algo seria era realmente bonita y recordar verla ella con esa ropa rara le daba más rareza en su forma de pensar ahora hacia ella_ \- ¡no puedo pensar en eso ahora! tengo que asesinarla y…y…y…

Uh, a quien engaño… - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo algo frustrado al haber alzado su garfio para asesinar a la guardia nocturna sin poder hacer nada bajándolo con cuidado_ -

Mmm… tarvez, ser amigos de estos guardias, ¿no sea tan malo…? - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo abriendo un poco sus ojos y cerrándolos lentamente viendo el rostro de la guardia nocturna en sus piernas hasta cerrar definitivamente sus ojos quedando durmiendo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el zorro animatronico dormía profundamente con compañía de la castaña rojiza debido que el animatronico la había dejado inconsciente debido a un accidente en**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **y sin más tener que esperar a que despertara sola. En el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, se encontraban la pollo repartiendo las porciones de pizzas a cada una de los guardias nocturnos que ahora eran amigos de ella, mientras que el conejo animatronico no le quitaba la vista de la castaña al ver lo idéntico que era de su adoptiva madre que era una guardia nocturna sintiéndose incomodo de decir algo tonto, mientras que entre las guardias nocturnas y la pollo animatronica empezaban a conocerse mas y por el otro lado el pelinegro estaba callado junto al conejo animatronico al ver y escuchar en la conversación de las chicas sentían que ellos sobraban en ese lugar.**_ **-**

 **\- Quinta noche, 06:00 AM, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana en la pizzería, dejando escuchar por todo el Dinning Área y el resto del lugar de la pizzería las campanadas indicando que había terminado el turno nocturno, mientras que los guardias se despedían de los dos animatronics, la pelinegra fue a**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **a abrirle al oso animatronico debido que ya era la hora de que ellos terminaron y no podía asesinarlos y solo ver la mirada fulminante del animatronico al haber intentado toda la hora en abrir la puerta metálica y no podía debido que la habían cerrado desde afuera. Sin perder más tiempo, los guardias estaban ordenando la mesa y buscar sus cenas que quedaron en la**_ _Oficina_ _ **y tras buscar a su amiga, la pelinegra había abierto la cortina del Pirate cove y ver como su amiga estaba durmiendo junto con el animatronico, sin perder más tiempo les saco una fotografía para sorprender a sus amigas y de ella después de que despertara por una bofetada por parte de la pelinegra.**_ **-**

Despierta, bella durmiente - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amiga_ \- ya es la hora de irnos

¿Eh? - _murmuraba la guardia castaña rojiza confundida y ver el rostro del zorro animatronico se le podía ver un sonrojo incomodo levantándose rápidamente_ \- ¡¿qué mierda paso?!

Dímelo, ¿tu?- _miraba la guardia pelinegra burlona mostrándole su móvil con la fotografía de su amiga junto con el animatronico_ -

¡N…No sé qué paso! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza dudosa de lo que había pasado hasta recordar algo_ \- recuerdo, que me golpe con la pared y…

¿Y? - _miraba la guardia pelinegra esperando más detalles de su amiga_ -

Olvídalo, y ¡borra esas malditas fotografías! - _mencionaba la guardia castaña rojiza algo avergonzada al recordar estar vestida de "maid" por la idea estúpida de su amiga_ -

Nope, se las mostrare a las chicas - _respondía la guardia pelinegra burlonamente saliendo corriendo de su amiga_ \- ¡bye!

¡Mariana, vuelve aquí! - _gritaba la guardia castaña rojiza avergonzada de su amiga tomando su bolso que estaba a su lado y correr detrás de ella_ \- ¡no huyas, maricona cobarde!

Chicas, ya viene el señor fazbear - _mencionaba la guardia castaña abriendo a su jefe antes de que entrara y se diera cuenta que estaba cerrado aún_ -

Buenos días - _saludaba el señor Fazbear mientras veía a sus cinco guardias nocturnos aún vivos a pesar de llevar cinco noches_ -

Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos y que tenga un buen día señor fazbear - _mencionaba la guardia pelinegra entregándole la llave a su jefe e irse con sus amigos lejos antes de que descubra algo su jefe_ -

Estos jóvenes de ahora están cada vez más locos - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver correr a sus cinco guardias nocturnos y sin más ir a su oficina a revisar las cuentas de su pizzería_ \- y más encima se les olvidaron sus cheques… bueno, le avisare al señor rodríguez que a su hermana se le quedo su pago…

Y ahora, ¿qué haremos? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al saber que hoy no había nada que hacer en el instituto por problemas de algún estúpido bromista que se le ocurrió mesclar ácido sulfúrico con agua dañando las cañerías de los baños_ -

¿Nos reunimos en casa de belén? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al haber estado lejos de la pizzería_ -

¿Porque en mi casa? - _respondía la castaña dudosa en saber el por qué se juntarían en su casa_ -

Es la que está más cercana de mi casa - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que su casa con la de su amiga estaban cercas por unas cuadras de diferencias_ -

Si, la mía igual - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza apoyando a sus amigos en que la casa de la castaña era la más cercana entre ellos a excepción de la rubia_ -

Y…Yo solo debo tomar el autobús… - _murmuraba la rubia sabiendo que su casa era la única alejada la de sus amigos pero cercana al instituto por 30 minutos en autobús_ -

Pues, la única casa lejana a las nuestras es la de rose - _miraba la pelinegra algo frustrada al saber que su amiga está lejos de las de ellas_ -

Bien chicas, yo tengo que irme corriendo antes de que mis padres me regañen - _mencionaba el pelinegro despidiéndose de sus amigas y salir corriendo hacia su casa_ -

Cierto, no queremos que nuestros padres nos regañen - _murmuraba la pelinegra al saber cómo era su madre de regañona cuando llega tarde por algo_ -

Nos veremos en tu casa en la tarde, te parece belén - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza antes de irse con su amigo pelinegro_ -

Claro, no me molesta - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga despidiéndose de sus amigos_ -

Bien, nos vemos- _se despedía la pelinegra hacia sus amigos corriendo rumbo a su casa_ -

Adiós… - _se despedía la rubia al ver que solo estaba caminando rumbo a su casa y ver que estaba siendo acompañada de su amiga castaña en el paradero del transporte público_ -

 **-** _ **Las dos aprovecharon de hablar entre ellas para empezar a conocerse más y ver si podían hacer algún día una piyamada de chicas junto con las otras dos debido que el instituto estará cerrado temporalmente por esa broma de alguno de los alumnos. Tras haber esperado unos 15 minutos, la rubia se había despedido de su amiga para subirse en el transporte público rumbo a su casa, mientras que la castaña aprovecharía de hablar un poco con su hermano mayor sobre lo que ocurrió la noche.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, sé que me tarde en avanzar en el capítulo pero bueno, creo que deje un poco el capítulo a medias para aprovechar de haber ido a una expo Gamer/Otaku, si, no fue nada divertido como imagine, muchos teemos en la jodida expo y si muchas escenas Yaoi *_ _ **post-trauma**_ _* y si, también hubo personas vestidas de cosplay y entre ellas habían lolis… ¬_¬ y no, ¡no soy un jodido lolicon!… pero, en la expo valió la pena en entrar en la sala de tiros y usar réplicas de armas aire precio de_ _ **AIRSOFT**_ _, se sintió tan bien, que deberé juntar mucho dinero para empezar a tener mis propias armas_ _ **AIRSOFT**_ _y los equipamientos, pero en fin me estoy saliendo del tema, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y momento de contestar los review's._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Buenas, como sabrán aquí tenemos a nuestros cinco guardias nocturnos que nos acompañaran como siempre, en responder los review's o sus pregunta hacia ellos**_ - _señalo a mis cinco oc's que estaban en unos asientos al lado mio_ -

Belén: ya extrañaba aparecer aquí…

Marco: ¿es idea mía o este lugar está muy decorado?- _mirando el lugar renovado y con pintura distinta_ -

María: es verdad, pintura nueva, cocina nueva, puertas de seguridad, cámaras de seguridad y ¿una bóveda?

Mariana: ¡que buenas vacaciones tuvimos! - _se recarga en su asiento hacia atrás_ -

Rose: e…es muy bonito el lugar… - _miraba algo nerviosa el nuevo lugar ya que era de un color rojo carmezi y la cerámica del suelo de madera blanca_ \- e…es ahora un poco mas colorido…

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, comencemos esto para poder avanzar en el siguiente capítulo**_ - _trueno mis nudillos haciendo sonar los nervios de mis manos_ - _ **el primer review en responder es de**_ _LightIlumin 879_ _ **…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y supongo que…- _mirando tranquilamente a los guardias_ \- …tienen hambre?

Belén: aparte de que nosotros tenemos la cocina del lugar o traemos nuestra propia comida a este lugar

Mariana: es verdad, no necesitamos a idiotas como este que nos de comida - _señala a su creador_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Oye, sigo aquí…**_

María: aunque tenemos acceso a alimentos y bebidas, no mas falta que este lugar tenga habitaciones

Marco: neh, ¿no me quejo?

Rose: yo siempre traigo unas galletas…

 _ **Cindy:**_ quisiera decir que es la pregunta más estúpida que haz hecho, pero estaría mintiendo

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ No me culpes! Soy mala haciendo chistes - _ **llorando en un rincón**_ -

 _ **Candy:**_ - _ **suspirando**_ \- bueno, es conej… digo, la liebre se lo merecía por pendejo

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ eso es cierto

 _ **Cindy:**_ aunque fue algo cruel… pero en este momento me vale madres - _ **encogiéndose de hombros**_ -

 ***** _En la bodega donde estaban los animatronics_ *****

Bonnie: ¡Oigan! ¡puedo escuchar que están hablando mal de mí! - _ **gritaba golpeando la puerta metálica reforzada**_ \- ¡reconozco la voz de ese gato marica!

Foxy: como sabes, ¿que están hablando mal de ti? - _ **miraba incrédulo al conejo dejando de jugar con una pelota de tenis**_ -

Bonnie: ¡acaso soy el único que puede escuchar al otro lado de esta puerta metálica!

Freddy: es como decir, ¿qué chica es hombre? - _ **señalaba a la pollo con frustración**_ -

Chica: si… ¡oye! - _ **lo fulmina con la mirada al oso, mientras comía una rebanada de pizza**_ -

Foxy: que aburrimiento, ¿cuantos días llevamos aquí encerrados? - _ **miraba desorientado a la bodega en donde se encontraban encerrados**_ -

Golden: llevamos un jodido capitulo y como dos meses encerrados aquí… - _ **comiendo un sándwich de jamón con queso y leyendo el periódico**_ -

Freddy: ¿dónde rayos sacaste ese sándwich y ese periódico?

Golden: soy el único, que tiene poderes paranormales y puedo teletransportarme donde yo quiera…

Animatronics: ¡podías habernos sacado de este lugar de hace mucho!

Golden: me da flojera, y además que ustedes me caen mal

Animatronics: hijo de su…

 ***** _volviendo con los oc's en responder los Review's_ *****

Belén: ¿no escucharon algo golpear? - _ **preguntaba mirando a sus amigos**_ -

Marco: si, ¿yo también lo escuche? - _ **respondía al haber escuchado algo golpear en algún lugar**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **yo no escuche nada ¬_¬'**_

 **Kaira:** hola - _ **lo que parecía ser una enanita peliblanca apareció repentinamente**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Ay! la chingada de que te…! hija de tu mama! no hagas eso!

 **Kaira:** por qué?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ porque no

 **Kaira:** por que no?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ porque se me da la gana

 **Kaira:** y por que se te da la gana?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ya cállate, joder!

 **Kaira:** y porque debo callar?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ te voy a…!

María: no crees, ¿que debamos interferir?

 **Yo:** _ **Nah, mientras no dañen el lugar, no hay problema…**_ - _ **revisando en mi móvil el listado de música en búsqueda de algunos temas para el fic**_ -

Marco: yo interfería, pero dan miedo las mujeres cuando se enojan…

Mariana: ¡apuesto diez dólares a que la enana le gana a la lectora! - _ **mostrando un billete de 10 dólares americanos**_ -

María: ¡tú nunca cambias, maldita loca! - _ **empieza a zarandear a su amiga**_ \- ¡¿por qué me hiciste usar un vestido de maid, maldita friki?!

Rose: p…por favor maría, no zarandees así a la pobre de mariana…

Mariana: gracias, rose… - _ **miraba que el mundo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor por la zarandeada de su amiga**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **…**_ - _ **mirando incrédulo la escena de ambas guardias nocturnas**_ \- _**locas…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Rosemary, que nombre tan hermoso - _ **con lagrimillas de alegría**_ \- precioso!

Rose: ah… g…gracias… - _ **sonrojada y avergonzada por las palabras de la lectora**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ es solo un nombre, a nadie le interes…

 _ **Candy:**_ y el mio como es?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ es nombre de niña

 _ **Candy:**_ jodete weona - _ **se va triste**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ sip… espera candy! No te vallas! Sin ti AFC no puede funcionar correctamente- _ **corro tras él**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ … que mierda?

Mariana/Belén/Mariana/Marco: what the hell? - _ **miraban incrédulos como huía el gato animatronico**_ -

Rose:….

 **Yo:** _ **…..LOL…..**_ - _ **miro incrédulo al ver correr el gato animatronico**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y si no escribí review fue por vagancia, yo ya había leído el capitulo pero ni ahí. Acompañado de que mi memoria se esta secando poco a poco y… ya no recuerdo bien el diseño de bright, es por eso que anda desaparecida. Pero no es la única; incluso ethan, saeki, hasta skyla!

 _ **Cindy:**_ eso es jodidamente penoso. Pasa por tener tantos OCs

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ lo sé

 **Yo:** _ **Te entiendo, light… ¿quién no ha hecho eso? yo tengo aproximadamente 7 oc's en totales en este fic y tengo que pensar en cómo después colocar a los otros oc's restantes… asique eso es un gran desafío para este fic, aunque no sé cómo lo hacía antes… pero en fin, ¿después sabré como carajos lo hice la primera vez?**_

Mariana: momento, ¿tantos somos?

 **Yo:** _ **No eres la única oc's en que remasterice incluyendo a los demás… aunque, algunos seguirán igual… ¿espero?**_

María: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

 **Yo:** _ **No diré nada más… ¬¬ solo terminemos esto…**_

Todos: ¿está bien? - _ **miraban dudosos a su creador**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ como siempre el capitulo estuvo genial. Y, ahora te estas muriendo de calor? Por que yo me estoy muriendo de frio V:

 _ **Cindy:**_ el primer pacman en todo el review

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, para ser cincero contigo, por el día muero de calor y por la noche mucho frio -.- ¿aunque pienso que no habrá otoño este año y pasare a un invierno infernal?**_

Todos: ¡no exageres!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ muero por saber como es que tomaran la noticia de Alan y Belén los animatronicos. Es decir, la única que lo había sospechado era Chica puesto que los otros tres fueron unos inútiles - _ **inserte pacman de boca excesivamente grande**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ me dejo en visto en mi propia cara

 **Yo:** _ **no daré más detalles del fic ¬.¬**_

 ***** _En la bodega donde estaban los animatrónicos_ *****

Bonnie: ¡alguien está hablando mal de mí, abran esa maldita puerta! - _ **golpeando la puerta en un intento de abrir la puerta metálica reforzada**_ -

Freddy: ¡también lo escuche! ¡les ordeno que abran esta puerta en este instante!

Chica/Foxy/Golden: -.-' que idiotas… - _ **comiendo cada uno una rebanada de pizza**_ -

 ***** _De vuelta con los oc's para los review's_ *****

 _ **Kaira:**_ esto le va a gustar a káiser - _ **sacandole fotos a Rose**_ \- como diría el , muy kawaii - _ **intentando imitarlo sin expresión alguna**_ -

Rose: ¡d…Deja de tomarme fotos…! - _ **se oculta detrás de sus amigas**_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ la traficación de lolis esta fuera de nuestro alcance kaira - _ **una chica de pelo rojizo corto y con una vincha de un moño carga a kaira**_ -

 _ **Kaira:**_ pero si fatima puede conseguir sotas grat…

 _ **¿?:**_ no – _ **se la lleva**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ignoren eso de recién. me voy y espero el capítulo. hasta la próxima cambia nombres en segundos!

 **Yo:** _ **si, preferí que era momento de cambiarme el nickname y comenzar con este nuevo nickname**_

Mariana: oye enana, estas muy atrasada en sacar fotos a mi amiga - _ **le muestra su móvil a sus dos amigas vestidas de maid's**_ -

Belén/María: ¡mariana!

Mariana: ¿qué…? - _ **mira nerviosa al ver las miradas asesinas de sus dos amigas**_ \- si se ven, adorables ustedes dos con trajes maid's… - _ **corre por su vida de sus dos amigas**_ -

Belén/María: ¡ven aquí y borra esas fotografías! - _ **persiguen a su amiga**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ no me dejes en vis…! - _ **pero le cae el telón (por accidente) encima de ella**_ -

 _ **Penguin:**_ oops… perdón cindy!

Rose: ¿Q…Que animatronico es ese…? - _ **señala al pingüino animatronico algo temerosa**_ -

Marco: es penguin, un pingüino animatronico que es compañero de candy y cindy

Rose:… - _ **mirando al animatronico algo temerosa y curiosa**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **creo que tenemos el ultimo review de**_ _Jane The Killer z4_ _ **… ¿por que me suena ese nombre? -.-'**_

 **-** _ **Jane The Killer z4:**_ me encanto!

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias jane, que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que te guste como quedo este capitulo aunque me haya tardado un buen rato**_

Marco: no será, jane the killer… ¿la novia de jeff the killer?

María: una creepypasta…

 **Yo:** _ **dudo que alguno de esos creepypastas, aparezca aquí…**_ - _ **levantándose de su asiento sin importancia**_ - _ **yo me iré a descansar un rato, despidan el capítulo, bye…**_ - _ **antes de que sus oc's pudieran detenerlo se**_ –

Mariana: ¡muy bien, despidamos este capitulo!

Belén: no olviden dejar sus _**reviews**_ en cada capítulo o _**mensajes privados**_ en _**FanFiction**_

Marco: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de _**Facebook**_ que _**mercenary grey fox**_

María: donde los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y ver algunas imágenes que sube de vez en cuando…

Mariana: no olviden dejar sus preguntas por cada capitulo

Rose: para que nosotros… podamos responderlas, dependiendo a quienes ustedes elijan en sus preguntan… - _ **miraba a sus amigos que estaban a su lado con un poco más de confianza**_ -

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _ **se van**_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Grey Fox.**_


	12. Una revelación inesperada

**Una revelación inesperada.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepción de mis Oc's y la trama de la historia que esta solo para entretener sin fines de lucro_ **.**

* * *

 **\- Jueves 14 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, sin saber que su hermano ya se había ido a trabajar debido que el señor Fazbear lo llamo diciéndole que su animatronico Freddy tenía un problema con las manos, sin poder desayunar tranquilo había partido hacia la pizzería tras un cambio de ropa rápido. Mientras que la castaña la saber que no habría clases en el instituto aprovecho de chatear con sus amigas en el chat del Whatsapp y pasar el rato antes de que llegaran sus amigos antes de que se reunieran en su casa.**_ **-**

 ***** _Mariana: buenos días, chicos :D ¿cómo han dormido?_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **bien, aquí algo adormilada… pero, algo ansiosa de tenerlos en mi casa**_

 ***** _Mariana: yo estoy esperando a que mi primo me imprima el archivo que le pase en mi pendrive, cuando llegue de la universidad :I_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **podía haberlo imprimido yo, si me hubieras dado tu pendrive… -.-'**_

 ***** _Mariana: cierto, había olvidado que tienes computadora e impresora personal… ;P_

 ***** _María: espero, ¿que no estés planeando algo estúpido, mariana? ¬.¬_

 ***** _Mariana: llego la doña gruñona ¬.¬_

 ***** _Rosemary: h…hola, chicas… :S_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **¿cómo amaneciste rose? :D**_

 ***** _Rosemary: a…amanecí bien, gracias por preocuparte, bel… :s_

 ***** _María: ¿estas ayudando a tu madre en la florería? O.o?_

 ***** _Rosemary: s…sí… :s_

 ***** _María: quieres, ¿que vaya a buscarte? :D_

 ***** _Rosemary: está bien… ¿si, no te molesta…? :S_

 ***** _María: para nada, rose… termino de desayunar y de vestirme para ir a buscarte en la florería :D_

 ***** _Mariana: oigan, chicas… XD_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **¿qué pasa mariana? -.-'**_

 ***** _María: espero, ¿que no sea algo estúpido de tu parte? ¬.¬_

 ***** _Mariana: les envió unas fotografías de mi móvil XD_ - _envía las fotografías de sus dos amigas vestidas de la noche anterior_ -

 ***** _María: ¡mariana, borra esas fotografías!_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **si mariana, borra esas fotografías… da vergüenza verme en ese vestido…**_

 ***** _Mariana: nah, las tendré de recuerdo XD_

 ***** _Belén/María:_ _ **¡**_ _Borra esas malditas fotografías_ _ **!**_

 ***** _María: rose, ya estoy terminando de vestirme para ir a buscarte…_

 ***** _Rosemary: está bien…_

 ***** _Marco: lamentó la demora, chicas… estaba ayudando a mi madre a abrir el restaurante, ¿qué me perdí?_

 ***** _Mariana: solo las lindas fotografías de belén y maría de maid XD_

 ***** _Marco: ¿qué carajos? O_O_

 ***** _Mariana: verdad, ¿que se ven lindas? XD_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **¡ya para con eso mariana!**_

 ***** _Mariana: bueno, terminare de molestarte ¬.¬ iré ahora a tu casa, para que imprimas los archivos_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **está bien… -.-**_

 ***** _Marco: yo tardare un poco en llegar, asique no me esperen…_

 ***** _Mariana: ¿cómo quieras? ¬3¬_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **está bien, marco… iré a comer algo, ya me dio hambre**_

 ***** _Mariana: te veo en tu casa, bye -3-_

 ***** _Marco: nos veremos, a las tres de la tarde…_

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña dejaba su móvil en su mueble que estaba a lado de su cama, se había dirigido a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y al encontrar mermelada de mora, empezó a hacer su desayuno antes de que llegaran todos a su casa donde sería el punto de encuentro con sus amigos. Tras haber terminado de desayunar, se había dirigido a la sala a ver un rato la televisión y ver su programa favorito "**_ _Los videos más impactantes del mundo_ _ **".**_ **-**

¿Dónde se habrá ido mi hermano? - _se preguntaba la castaña echada en el sofá viendo su programa favorito y recordar que se había guardado el diario que encontró en la pizzería en su bolso_ -

Seguirá enojado conmigo, ¿por ocultárselo? - _miraba la castaña dudosa a su programa favorito en que estaría pensado su hermano mayor_ \- creo que debía de contárselo desde un principio…

¡Ah! ¡esto es un dolor de cabeza! - _se quejaba la castaña acomodándose en el sofá ahora de cabeza mirando la televisión_ -

" _Solo puedo decirles que somos niños asesinados por un hombre de morado…_ "- _resonaba la voz de la marioneta en la cabeza de la castaña en el resumen de la animatronica_ \- " _lo demás, deben descubrirlos por ustedes mismos…_ "

¿A qué se referirá lo que dijo la marioneta…? - _se preguntaba la castaña más dudosa que antes en saber de qué quería decirles sobre eso_ -

" _Solo les puedo decir eso, ya que mi amiga alice nos dijo que si algún guardia quería saber algo de la pizzería…_ "- _resonaba la voz de la marioneta algo dudosa hacia los guardias_ \- " _que ellos mismo deben buscar el, ¿por qué nosotros nos movemos y matamos guardias nocturnos…?_ "

Acaso, ya había sucedido algo parecido… - _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa mientras pensaba en alguna respuesta oculta de la marioneta_ -

" _Sí, sucedió eso hace años atrás…_ "- _resonaba la voz de la marioneta asintiendo mirando a la guardia_ \- " _ya que tus padres se enfrentaron una vez al hombre de morado…_ "

Hombre de morado… no, será que el… - _mencionaba la castaña algo pensativa del apodo que le pusieron los animatronics a su asesino hasta escuchar el timbre de la puerta y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la puerta principal_ \- ¿quién es?

¡¿Cómo que quien es?! - _se escuchaba una voz femenina indignada del otro lado de la puerta_ \- no querrás, ¿qué les muestre la fotografía de ti y maría de maid o sí?

No, claro que no… - _mencionaba la castaña algo sonrojada al recordar que su amiga podría ser una chantajista si se lo proponía y abriéndole la puerta_ \- es la vieja costumbre de preguntar, ¿qué me enseño mi primo primero, antes de abrir a alguien…?

Bueno, ya que eres mi amiga no iba a mostrar nada a nadie - _respondía la pelinegra mostrándole el pendrive a su amiga_ \- es momento de imprimir esto antes, ¿que lleguen los demás?

Está bien - _mencionaba la castaña tomando el pendrive para luego subir los escalones hacia su habitación seguida de su amiga_ -

Wow, ¿te gusta evanescence, lindsay stirling? - _miraba la pelinegra sorprendida de ver los poster que tenía su amiga en la habitación_ -

Sí, además que me gusta más los sonidos del violín - _respondía la castaña al ver a su amiga mirar sus poster en la pared y colocar el pendrive en su computador y seleccionar el archivo para imprimirlos_ \- te gustaría escuchar algo, mientras esperamos ¿en que terminen de imprimir?

Claro, y ¿sabes cantar? - _miraba la pelinegra a su amiga algo curiosa en saber si cantaba ya que la había visto como tocaba su violín una sola vez_ -

Sí, pero dudo que me guste ser vocalista… - _respondía la castaña algo avergonzada hacia su amiga_ -

¿Qué canciones tienes? - _preguntaba la pelinegra sentándose en la cama de su amiga_ -

Tengo algunos temas que me gustaron mucho - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga mientras le mostraba la cantidad de carpeta con música de su gusto_ -

No sabía, ¿qué te gustaba babymetal? - _miraba la pelinegra sorprendida a su amiga por el gusto que tenía su amiga_ -

Bueno, es la única canción que me gusto de ese grupo - _miraba la castaña con una sonrisa hacia su amiga mientras colocaba algunos de sus temas del reproductor de su computadora_ \- ¿quieres escucharla?

Claro - _respondía la pelinegra con ganas de cantar algo con su amiga mientras esperaba a sus amigos_ \- y tienes, ¿la letra de esa canción?

Tengo las tres letras de la canción, ¿cuál quieres? - _preguntaba la castaña hacia su amiga para empezar a cantar con ella_ -

Español - _respondía la pelinegra señalando la letra de la canción en español_ -

Toma - _mencionaba la castaña pasándole a su amiga un micrófono y ella tomando otro_ \- ¿preparada?

Claro - _asentía la pelinegra hacia su amiga mientras que la castaña colocaba play al reproductor para la canción_ -

[ _ **Gimme chocolate…**_ ]

 _Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun  
Watatata taata taatatata dokkyun  
Zukyun (Dokyun) Zukyun (Dokyun)  
Nada nada nada nada, never never never nevaah!_

 _Quiero más chocolate, chocolate,  
Mucho-cho no está bien,  
Puedo subir de peso,  
solo pienso que me preocuparé._

 _Pero es que chocolate, chocolate,  
Mucho-cho estará bien,  
Espérate un momento,  
Solo un poco, cho, cho, cho._

 _Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun  
Watatata taata taatatata dokkyun  
Zukyun (Dokyun) Zukyun (Dokyun)  
Nada nada nada nada, never never never nevahh!_

 _Quiero más chocolate, chocolate,  
Mucho-cho, no está bien,  
Puedo subir de peso,  
solo pienso que me preocupare._

 _Pero es que chocolate, chocolate,  
mucho-cho estará bien,  
Espérate un momento,  
solo un poco, cho, cho, cho._

 _Parappappappaa rappappappaa paapapapapaa  
Too, too late,  
Too, too late,  
Too, too P! P! P!  
Come on!_

 _Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun  
Watatata taata taatatata dokkyun  
Zukyun (Dokyun) Zukyun (Dokyun)  
Nada nada nada nada, never never never nevahh!_

 _Fue súper peligroso, arriesgado  
y di lo mejor de mí,  
Mi corazón lo pide,  
Solo un poco, te lo pido por favor._

 _Rápido, chocolate, chocolate,  
Mucho-cho quiero comer,  
Pásame el chocolate, chocolate,  
PLEASE!_

 _Quiero más chocolate, chocolate,  
Mucho-cho estaría bien,  
Me siento tan contenta,  
Me he esforzado y todo ha salido bien._

 _Pero es que chocolate, chocolate,  
Mucho-cho estará bien,  
Espérate un momento,  
Solo un poco cho, cho, cho._

 _Parappappappaa rappappappaa paapapapapaa  
Too, too late,  
Too, too late,  
Too, too P! P! P!  
Come on!_

 _Parappappappa rappappappaa  
Paapapapapaa paapapapaappa  
Papaapappapapapaappa._

¿No cantas nada mal, belén? - _preguntaba la pelinegra sorprendida de su amiga tenía una buena voz_ -

Gracias, ¿tú tampoco cantas mal? - _respondía la castaña agradecida al saber que su amiga tenia también una linda voz para cantar_ -

Segura, ¿que tus vecinos no se molestaran por el ruido? - _miraba la pelinegra algo dudosa hacia su amiga por los problemas que habría entre ella y sus vecinos_ -

No, mi primo quiso que nuestras habitaciones tuvieran espuma anti ruido para no molestar a los vecinos - _respondía la castaña intentando de animar a su amiga_ -

Mmm… buen punto - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver bien las paredes de la habitación de su amiga y ver espuma aislante de ruido_ -

¿Quieres beber algo? - _preguntaba la castaña ofreciéndole algo de beber a su amiga_

Claro, ¿si es que no te molesta? - _respondía la pelinegra algo dudosa en que la molestaría por eso_

No tengo problemas - _mencionaba la castaña sin ningún problema parándose de su silla y caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación_ \- vamos a la cocina, mientras que terminen de imprimirse las hojas

Crees, ¿qué marco llegue a tiempo? - _mencionaba dudosa la pelinegra mirando a su amiga mientras bajan los escalones_ -

Llegará a tiempo, recuerda que el restaurante de sus padres está a 40 minutos de aquí - _mencionaba la castaña mientras ingresaba a la cocina con su amiga_ -

Cierto - _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que el restaurante de los padres del pelinegro estaba a solo 40 minutos_ -

 **-** _ **Ambas amigas estaban aprovechando de estar en la sala para charlar un poco y planear algún otro plan ya que la pelinegra había dejado avergonzada a ella y su otra amiga con esos vestidos raros que les paso en la noche anterior. Tras pasar unos minutos de estar charlando y planeando, había interrumpido la charla de ambas por el sonido del timbre de la casa y sin más al ver que eran sus otras dos amigas se habían juntado en la cocina donde les sirvió algo de beber a sus dos amigas recién llegadas, mientras subía los escalones en búsqueda de las hojas imprimidas de su habitación hasta haber bajado con las hojas en mano y pasárselo a su amiga pelinegra.**_ **-**

Bueno, en estas hojas tenemos los nombres de los guardias nocturnos que trabajaron en la pizzería antes que nosotros - _mencionaba la pelinegra dejando en la mesa cada una hoja con los nombres de los guardias_ -

Mmm… - _miraba la castaña en las dos hojas donde estaban sus padres cuando eran jóvenes_ -

¿Quién es este tal fritz smith? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso al ver la hoja donde aparecía alguien con lentes_ -

Seguramente, ¿algún guardia anterior a nosotros? - _respondía la castaña rojiza algo pensativa en ver las hojas con algunas personas de perfil_ -

Veamos, alice jeager, frank rodríguez, fritz smith… y ¿algunos nombres raros? - _mencionaba la pelinegra al nombrar a los guardias nocturnos anteriores_ -

Momento, ¿esos no son tus padres? - _señalaba la castaña rojiza sorprendida de cómo se veían los padres de su amiga_ -

Sí, es primera vez que veo una fotografía de mis padres de jóvenes - _mencionaba la castaña sorprendida de ver la fotografía de sus padres jóvenes_ -

Veo que tu sacaste lo linda de tu madre, pero… - _mencionaba la pelinegra sorprendida de ver la fotografía de la madre de su amiga y luego a ella_ \- tu hermano saco la cara mala de tu padre…

¡Mariana! - _regañaban el resto de sus amigos por decir eso hacia su amiga_ -

¿Qué? es la verdad y lo saben - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzada de brazos hacia sus tres amigos_ -

Bueno, ¿puede que mariana tenga razón en algo? - _respondía la castaña mirando a sus amigos con cierta ironía aguantando de reírse_ \- mi primo dijo, lo mismo y creo que tienen razón…

¿Qué más tenemos? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga pelinegra mientras que la rubia solo miraba silenciosamente_ -

Nombres de los niños desaparecidos - _respondía la pelinegra pasándoles a cada una de sus amiga una hoja con los nombres de los niños desaparecidos_ -

¿Por qué nos pasas estos papeles a nosotras? - _preguntaba dudosa la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga_ -

Tendremos que sacar la información a esos animatrónicos sobre esos niños desaparecidos- algo ocultan esos dos animatronics, ¿que no nos han contado todavía?

C…Como piensas sacarles respuestas a los animatronics…-

Mmm… si tan solo ese idiota estuviera aquí…-

Creo que es él - _mencionaba la castaña al caminar hacia la puerta principal y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con su amigo algo agitado_ \- pasa marco, te estábamos esperando

Perdonen… se me hizo tarde debido que se habia llenado el restaurante de mis padres… - _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de recuperar aire en sus pulmones_ \- ¿qué me perdí?

Ten - _mencionaba la pelinegra entregándole un papel a su amigo recién llegado_ -

Y ¿esto?- _miraba dudoso el pelinegro hacia su amiga que le paso el papel y ver a una niña escrito con nombre, edad y apariencia_ -

Esta misma noche, le sacaras información ese pato - _mencionaba la pelinegra señalando al pelinegro con seriedad_ -

Es una pollo… - _murmuraban todos al ver que ella aun le decía pato sabiendo que es una pollo animatronica_ -

¡Da igual! - _gritaba la pelinegra molesta a sus amigos y señalar a su amiga castaña_ \- tú te encargaras de sacarle información al conejo marica

Yo, ¿Por qué…? - _se señalaba la castaña algo dudosa y confundida por su amiga pelinegra_ -

Eres la primera en trabajar ahí - _respondía la pelinegra con seriedad y luego señalando a su amiga castaña rojiza_ \- y tú, le sacaras la información al coyote

Aja, y tu, ¿qué harás? - _miraba la castaña rojiza con seriedad sabiendo que los planes de su amiga eran suicidas como ella le decía ahora_ -

Le sacare información al pedobear de mierda - _mencionaba la pelinegra con orgullo en saber cómo tratar con chicos_ -

P…Pero, ¿no te intentara matar? - _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su amiga hablando por primera vez desde que llego a la casa de la castaña_ -

Rose, rose, rose… amiga mía, tengo mis métodos en tratar con chicos - _respondía la pelinegra con orgullo hacia su amiga rubia mientras miraba al resto de sus amigos_ -

¿Vas a coquetearlo? - _miraban sus tres amigos con cierto sarcasmo al saber que la pelinegra podría decir que era popular, porque coqueteaba con algunos chicos populares del instituto_ -

¡Claro, que no! - _respondía la pelinegra ofendida por sus amigos sobre lo que iba a hacer para conseguir información_ \- ¡no coqueteo con una máquina de mierda que viola niños y tiene una cara de pedófilo!

Aja, ¿cómo digas? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza sin interés en su amiga pelinegra no queriendo saber qué tipo de cosas hará para sacar información_ \- alguien, ¿quiere acompañarme al centro comercial?

Claro - _respondías las tres amigas animadas de ir a acompañar a su amiga_ -

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de algo malo…? - _se preguntaba el pelinegro mentalmente al ver a sus amigas jalándolo para que las acompañaran_ -

 **-** _ **Sin saber que más hacer, había acompañado a sus amigas hacia el centro comercial que estaba a 38 minutos en el transporte público y llegar a su destino para disfrutar el día y comprar algunas cosas antes de que comenzaran su turno nocturno como guardias nocturnos en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Tras haber estado una hora entera, el pelinegro le pareció horas de estar de un lado a otro siguiendo a sus amigas, ya que las únicas tiendas que iban y venían sus tres compañeras de trabajo eran en tiendas de ropas, mientras era acompañado de la rubia al ver que no le gustaba la ropa como sus amigas, sin saber que en la casa había llegado el rubio debido que su jefe lo había llamado por ciertas complicaciones al oso animatronico y ver una pila de papeles en la mesa de la cocina le llamaron la atención.**_ **-**

¿Qué es esto? - _se preguntaba el rubio mientras tomaba una de las hojas y los leía curiosamente_ \- nombres de guardias nocturnos y ¿niños desaparecidos?

¿Samuel rosales, charlotte mollins, miguel collins, franco domínguez y francisco Bricks…? - _murmuraba el rubio al leer las hojas con los nombre de los niños desaparecidos y ver entre otras hojas a sus padres de jóvenes_ \- ¿en qué problemas te estas metiendo hermana?

¿Una llamada telefónica? - _se preguntaba el rubio al ver el numero en su móvil y sin dudar contesta la llamada_ \- diga

 _P…Primo, ¿cómo estas…?_ - _se mencionaba una voz masculina en la llamada algo cortado_ -

¿Alex? - _mencionaba el rubio sorprendido de recibir una llamada de su primo_ -

 _¿Q…Quien más va ser…?_ - _respondía la voz de su primo_ _al otro lado de la llamada soltando una carcajada_ -

Se te escucha, entre cortado la llamada - _mencionaba el rubio al escuchar mal la voz de su primo algo entre cortado_ -

 _E…Estoy, terminando de empacar mis cosas…_ - _mencionaba la voz masculina de su primo al otro lado de la llamada_ \- _¿cómo está todo allá en mi ausencia?_

Bien, bien, aquí como siempre nada sucede - _respondía el rubio hacia su primo al ver las hojas en la mesa de la cocina_ \- ¿cuándo llegaras?

 _D…Dentro de una o dos semana…_ - _respondía la voz de su primo algo dudoso por la pregunta de su primo en estados unidos_ \- _¿por?_

Mi hermana, está preocupada por ti en que no llegues a casa - _mencionaba el rubio las veces que ha visto su hermana ver el calendario y la hora en las veces que llegaba su primo de algún mandado al extranjero_ \- ya sabes, malos presentimientos…

 _N…Nah, sufrimos bajas pocas veces…_ - _mencionaba la voz de su primo intentando de calmarlo debido que hay probabilidades de no salir vivo de ese país si no se tiene mucho cuidado_ \- _y…ya que yo y mi equipo, estamos encargados de cuidar al presidente de oriente medio…_

Es muy típico de ti - _mencionaba el rubio al escuchar eso de su primo_ -

 _E…Es de familia…_ - _mencionaba la voz de su primo riéndose un poco en la ironía de que eso venia de familia_ \- _b…bueno, ¿quieres algo antes de que llegue a casa…?_

No, no quiero nada… - _mencionaba el rubio al no querer nada debido que no le gustaba pedir cosas en extranjero por su primo_ -

 _B…Bueno, ¿cuando llegue a casa la pasaremos bien los tres…?_ - _mencionaba la voz de su primo algo animado al saber que pasara tiempo con sus dos primos_ -

Está bien, le avisare a mi hermana que llamaste - _mencionaba el rubio al saber que su hermana menor le agradara saber que llamo su primo del extranjero_ -

 _M…Muchos saludos, a mi primita y…_ - _mencionaba la voz de su primo escuchándose en la llamada una explosión cercana_ \- _O…Oh, rayos…_

¿Alex? - _preguntaba el rubio dudoso de lo que estaba ocurriendo allá con su primo_ -

 _¡Llévense a los heridos y a los civiles cercanos a un lugar seguro!_ - _gritaba la voz de su primo y dejándose escuchar en la llamada unos disparos cercanos_ \- _p…perdona primo, tengo que colgar, te llamare cuando termine esto…_

¡Oye, alex! - _mencionaba el rubio hacia su primo escuchando eso ultimo antes de cortarse la llamada_ \- uh, lo que faltaba, más conflictos…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el rubio escribía un mensaje de texto hacia su hermana menor que seguramente esta con sus amigos de anoche, subía los escalones hacia su habitación para aprovechar de descansar debido que tuvo que renunciar a su antiguo empleo por la paga que le dio el señor Fazbear sorprendiéndose de ganar 150 mil dólares por reparar los animatronics en caso de cualquier falla en los sistemas. Tras haber pasado unas horas en el centro comercial, la castaña revisaba su móvil al ver que era un mensaje de su hermano mayor y avisarle que llamo su primo, mientras que pasaba el rato con sus amigas hasta que se podía ver el cielo de un color anaranjado rojizo indicando que ya era muy tarde y se dirigieron al paradero para subirse al transporte público, al pasar el tiempo de viaje se habían despedido de sus amigos e ingresar a la casa.**_ **-**

Hermano, ¿estas aquí? - _preguntaba la castaña menor cerrando la puerta principal con llave y caminar por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina algo oscuro y al encender las luces de la cocina se sorprendió al verlo ahí sentado de brazos cruzados_ \- ¡ah! ¡no me asustes de esa forma!

Explícame esto hermana… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor señalando a las hojas en la mesa hacia su hermana menor_ \- ¿qué hacen estas hojas aquí? y ¿qué traman tú y tus amigos?

B…Bueno, ¿no sé cómo explicártelo hermano…? - _respondía la castaña menor algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba el brazo algo apenada_ -

La verdad… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor con seriedad en todo el asunto que estaban planeando su hermanita menor con los amigos de ella_ -

Bien, anoche nos hicimos amigos de dos animatronics y esta misma noche íbamos a preguntarles sobre estos niños, ¿que desaparecieron misteriosamente en la pizzería? - _respondía la castaña menor al saber que no era buena para mentir ya que sus padres le enseñaron a no mentir entre ellos y eso le dejo marcado en su corazón_ -

Según estos papeles, eso sucedió en el año 1883 - _mencionaba el rubio mayor al ver la fecha de los cinco primeros niños_ -

Sí, pero… - _mencionaba la castaña menor contándole lo que sucedió con la animatronica cuando la interrogaron_ \- además, de que uno de ellos me reconoció, como nuestra madre era de joven…

¿Quieres hacerte amiga de ellos a pesar de que casi te mata uno de ellos…? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor con un tono de fastidio sabiendo que uno de esos animatronics casi mata a su hermana menor_ \- ya perdimos todo una vez, piensa las cosas antes de que hagas una tontería más grande…

Pero… - _murmuraba la castaña menor al ver a su hermano mayor pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia ella_ -

Recuerda, ¿que no son de confianza esas cosas…? - _mencionaba el rubio mayor hacia su hermana menor sabiendo cómo podrían comportarse en las noches esas cosas si se lo proponían_ \- lo único que te diré es, ¿que nunca bajes la guardia…? me iré a dormir…

Alan… - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo dudosa en disculparse con su hermano mayor sobre ocultarle cosas_ -

Dime - _miraba el rubio mayor volteándose de reojo y ver a su hermana menor_ -

Perdona por ocultarte cosas, en que los animatronics estaban vivos… - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo arrepentida sabiendo que no podía arreglar las cosas debido a estarle ocultando algo para su hermano mayor_ \- es que, ya tengo 17 años y se cuidarme sola, es por eso no te dije nada por preocuparte demasiado y es por eso que tuve que mentirte esa vez…

Solo que para la otra avísame, no me ocultes nada más… porque, en uno de estos días no podré ayudarte en nada si me sigues ocultando cosas de la que yo no sé… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a los escalones_ \- que tengas una buena tarde…

Descansa… - _se despedía la castaña menor al ver a su hermano mayor subir los escalones rumbo a su habitación por el duro día que tuvo que hacer de un lado a otro_ -

 **-** _ **Tras ver que su hermano mayor se había ido rumbo a su respectiva habitación en el segundo piso, la castaña aprovecho de preparar su cena para esta noche sabiendo que la noche será muy larga y algo difícil al saber que le tendrá que sacar información al conejo animatronico. Mientras que en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, los últimos clientes y empleados se estaban retirando del lugar dejando saber a los animatronics que era momento de estirar las piernas un rato debido al arduo día para entrener a los niños era cada vez más difíciles.**_ **-**

Vaya día… - _murmuraba el animatronico morado algo cansado al saber que a los niños le era difícil entrener al verlos correr de un lado a otro con mucha energía_ -

Ni que lo digas… - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia entendiendo lo que se refería el conejo animatronico_ -

Es increíble que ese maldito rubio me haya hecho eso… - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño molesto al ver al hermano mayor de la guardia castaña que lo amenazo y torturo con un soplete_ -

Vamos, freddy - _murmuraba la animatronica rubia al ver el comportamiento de su compañero de_ _ **Escenario**_ _tan enojado_ \- al menos te reparo la mano y es lo que deberías agradecer

Patrañas, yo no le agradeceré a nadie - _miraba el animatronico castaño con una mirada de enojo hacia sus dos compañeros animatrónicos_ \- ¿por qué no me ayudaron a salir de la habitación de partes y servicios?

¿Estabas encerrado en partes y servicios? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado fingiendo sorpresa de su compañero de_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Golpee y jale la puerta para abrirla - _respondía el animatronico castaño molesto al voltear a ver al conejo animatronico_ \- acaso, ¿no escucharon los golpes?

Yo estaba en la cocina, freddy - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Yo estaba intentando de atrapar a los guardias - _mencionaba el animatronico morado mintiéndole al oso animatronico_ -

Y foxy, ¿dónde mierda se metió ese zorro de pacotilla? - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño molesto buscándolo con la mirada al zorro animatronico_ -

Seguramente, durmiendo en su cueva - _señalaba el animatronico morado hacia donde estaba_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

Rara vez se la pasa durmiendo a ese tonto zorro - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño molesto hacia el zorro animatronico al saber que no lo ayudo en salir de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _o atrapar a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Y ¿qué harás freddy? - _preguntaba la animatronica rubia cruzándose de brazos hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees chica? - _respondía el animatronico castaño en un tono molesto hacia su compañera animatronica_ \- ¡me vengare de esos guardias nocturnos!

Sigues, gruñón a pesar de quedarte encerrado - _mencionaba el animatronico morado en un murmuro siendo escuchado por el oso castaño_ -

¡Alguien lo cerro por fuera! - _gritaba el animatronico castaño molesto hacia su compañero de_ _ **Escenario**_ -

Yo me iré a la cocina - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia dirigiéndose a la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

Si sigues comiendo pizzas, engordaras de lo que ya estas - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño hacia su compañera de_ _ **Escenario**_ -

¡Freddy! - _mencionaba el animatronico morado molesto por molestar a su única compañera femenina del grupo_ -

¡Al menos no soy idiota en encerrarme en partes y servicios! - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba a la_ _ **Cocina**_ \- ¡espero, que el hermano de la guardia te haga chatarra!

Jaque, mate - _mencionaba el animatronico morado con un tono burlón hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Cállate y planeemos, ¿cómo matar a esos guardias nocturnos dentro de un traje…? - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño muy molesto hacia el conejo morado_ -

Deberíamos, hacernos amigos de ellos en vez de matarlos - _murmuraba el animatronico morado hacia su compañero_ \- recuerda, ¿que…?

Sabes, perfectamente que alice y frank ya están muertos - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño interrumpiendo a su amigo conejo animatronico_ \- olvídate de ellos…

Pero, rompimos nuestra promesa de hacernos amigos de cada guardia nocturno - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo lamentado al haber roto sus promesas con ellos, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada contra cierto oso que debe estar escondido en cualquier lugar de la pizzería_ -

Deja de decir eso, recuerda que debemos vengarnos ahora de los guardias nocturnos- _mencionaba el animatronico castaño intentando de pensar un plan eficiente a prueba de errores contra esos cinco guardias nocturnos, mientras que en la_ _ **Cocina**_ _estaba la pollo sacando entre sus pertenencia un móvil modernizado y aprendiendo a empezar a usarlo_ -

 ***** _¿?: ¿estás ahí?_

 ***** _¿?: si, estaba terminando de ayudar a mi madre a cerrar el restaurante…_

 ***** _¿?: oye, no olvides tus ingredientes…_

 ***** _¿?: okey, y sabes algún plan del oso… ¬¬_

 ***** _¿?: nope, me vine a la cocina a conversar contigo un rato… ;P es mi primera vez escribir en esta cosa… :/_

 ***** _¿?: oye, intentaremos de reunirnos todos más temprano en la pizzería_

 ***** _¿?: ¿para? O.o?_

 ***** _¿?:… en realidad, teníamos pensado reunirnos temprano para encerrar al oso animatronico en Partes y Servicios…_

 ***** _¿?: mmm… ¿eso será algo difícil?_

 ***** _¿?: ¿por?_

 ***** _¿?: son humanos, con suerte se lo podrán llevar a arrastras…_

 ***** _¿?: que mala eres :/_

 ***** _¿?: je, soy una pollo, ¿que más quieres?_

 ***** _¿?: vaya sentido del humor que tienes… ¬.¬_

 ***** _¿?: bueno, será mejor que deje de usar… ¿que era esto?_

 ***** _¿?: whatsapp_

 ***** _¿?: eso mismo, antes de que freddy sospeche… :/_

 ***** _¿?: está bien, voy a descansar un poco debido que me todo un día difícil… -_-'_

 ***** _¿?: descansa, seguramente freddy estará planeando algo… ¬¬_

 ***** _¿?: seguramente… ¬.¬' bueno, adiós…_

 ***** _¿?: ¡bye! :D_

 ***** _¿?: estas aprendiendo rápido en usar el móvil y esta aplicación O_O_

 ***** _¿?: puede que sea una animatronica, pero aprendo rápido ;P_

 ***** _¿?: bueno, me retiro_

 ***** _¿?: descansa, nos veremos en la noche :D_

 **-** _ **Mientras que la pollo animatronica dejaba el nuevo móvil que le había pasado su nuevo amigo para conversar y que ella aprendiera a usar lo que sería la aplicación del teléfono móvil, lo había vuelto a esconder donde estaban sus objetos valiosos. Tras regresar al Escenario, los dos animatronics miraban raro a su compañera que estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza con emoción confundiendo a sus dos compañeros por tal expresión de la animatronica de saber que empezarían más temprano los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Aquí les estaré dejando el listado de canciones en el fic por cada capitulo de ahora en adelante._ **-**

 **- _Babymetal - Gimme Chocolate (Cover: ilonqueen)_**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que es un milagro de que ayer casi lo termino en un mismo día que publique el capítulo anterior… si, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo._ **-**

Belén: momento, ¿dónde está Mercenary…? - _miraba que no estaba su creador_ -

Mariana: ¡nos abandonó, el muy…!

María: tranquilízate, seguramente debe estar ocupado con los otros fics en proyecto que tiene - _mencionaba intentando de calmar a su amiga_ -

Marco: seguramente, debe estar ocupado…- _se cruza de brazos algo pensativo_ -

Rose: c…creen, ¿que nos hayan abandonado…? - _preguntaba algo nerviosa a sus amigos_ -

Belén: lo dudo, rose - _respondía mirando a su amiga_ -

Mariana: entonces, ¡¿dónde mierda esta ese idiota?!- _miraba a sus amigos con algo de molestia al no verlo_ -

 ***** _En la habitación de Mercenary Grey Fox…_ *****

 **Yo:** _ **…**_ - _mirando al tejado algo pensativo con una bebida energética_ - _ **mmm… nada, como un buen descanso… ahora, a descargar estrés mental…**_ - _encendiendo su computadora y empezar a decidir si jugar_ _ **League Of Legends**_ _o_ _ **Warface**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **estrategia… shooter… estrategia… shooter…**_ - _mirando algo dudoso en el acceso directo de ambos videojuegos_ - _ **¿qué difícil decisión…?**_

 ***** _En la bodega de almacenamiento._ *****

Freddy: ¿cuantos días llevamos aquí…?

Foxy: creo ¿que un año, capitán…?

Bonnie: quiero mi guitarra…

Freddy/Foxy: nosotros queremos volver a la pizzería…

Golden: inmaduros…- _leyendo un periódico_ -

Chica: ni si, ¿quiera llevamos un año aquí? - _preparando unos sándwiches para ella y sus tres compañeros_ \- que quejones son ustedes…

Freccy/Bonnie/Foxy: ¿de dónde sacaste esos sándwiches? - _miraban incrédulos de donde sacaba comida la pollo_ -

Chica: estamos en una bodega, par de idiotas - _los ignora y empieza a comer uno de sus sándwiches_ -

 ***** _Devuelta con los Oc's…_ *****

Mariana: ¡¿alguien tiene su móvil o correo electrónico?! - _miraba algo histérica hacia sus cuatro amigos_ -

Belén: ya cálmate, además seguramente está en algo importante - _mencionaba mirando a su amiga que estaba loca de enojo_ -

María: ¿cómo avanzando en los próximos capítulos o pensar en que otro fic empezara?- _miraba a sus amigos algo dudosa en lo que estaría haciendo su creador_ -

Marco: bueno, ¿por qué no despedimos el capítulo?

Mariana: ¿no hay de otra? - _miraba algo resignada hacia sus amigos_ -

Belén: no olviden dejar sus **_reviews_** en cada capítulo o **_mensajes privados_** en **_FanFiction_**

Marco: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de **_Facebook_** que **_mercenary grey fox_**

María: donde los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y ver algunas imágenes que sube de vez en cuando…

Mariana: no olviden dejar sus preguntas por cada capitulo

Rose: para que nosotros… podamos responderlas, dependiendo a quienes ustedes elijan en sus preguntan… - ** _miraba a sus amigos que estaban a su lado con un poco más de confianza_** -

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena **_mañana_** , **_tarde_** , **_noche_** o **_madrugada_** , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - ** _se van_** -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Grey Fox.**_


	13. Sexta noche

**Sexta noche.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _es propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepciones de mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y mis fics solo están para entretener sin fines de lucro_ **.**

 **Aviso:** _En cada letra de canción que aparezca en cada capítulo, les dejare el nombre de la canción y el artista al final del capítulo_ **.**

* * *

 **-Sexta noche, 09:40 PM.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve y media de la tarde en la casa de los Rodríguez, tras haber preparado la cena para su turno nocturno, la castaña menor se dirigió a su habitación a buscar su reproductor mp3 donde tenía sus temas favoritos a pesar de tener algunos como lista de reproducción de sus canciones preferidas y guardarlo en su bolso para salir lo más pronto posible para empezar su turno nocturno temprano y empezar con el plan que habían planeado ella y sus amigos con cierto animatronico que los estaría poniendo en peligro. Al haber juntado sus cosas para poder ir a la pizzería, la castaña menor se había despedido de su hermano mayor que aun seguiría durmiendo y sin más salir hacia el paradero del transporte público donde estaban sus amigos esperándola en el paradero debido que su amiga rubia los estaría esperando en la pizzería para empezar su sexta noche.**_ **-**

¡Buenas tardes, belén! - _saludaba la castaña rojiza al ver acercándose su amiga_ -

Hola, maría - _devolvía el saludo la castaña a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Ya están listos, para empezar con el plan - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos_ -

Mariana, ¿siempre debes ser tan impulsiva? - _mencionaba el pelinegro dudoso hacia su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

Marco, marco, hay veces que debes aprender a ser tú mismo - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos al ver que su amigo no entendía nada_ -

¿Eh? - _miraba el pelinegro algo confundido de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga_ \- ¿no te entiendo, explícate?

Es muy simple, mi querido amigo…- _mencionaba la pelinegra colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo con una sonrisa burlona_ \- es como decir que maría nunca demostrara sentimientos por algún chico

¡¿Qué tiene que ver con eso con lo otro?! - _gritaba la castaña rojiza sin entender lo que se refería su amiga sacándola de quicio_ -

Vamos, ¿cuándo le darás amor a algún chico? - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono burlón hacia su amiga_ \- has como yo

Ja, yo no soy como tú, mariana - _respondía la castaña rojiza cruzándose de brazos molesta con su amiga por compararla con ella_ \- no soy de esas chicas, que les interesa algún chico en especifico

Entonces, explica esto amiga mía… - _mencionaba la pelinegra sacando su móvil y mostrar otra fotografía de su amiga junto al zorro animatronico hacia sus amigos_ -

¡¿Desde cuándo tomaste esa fotografía?! - _preguntaban los tres guardias sorprendido por la fotografía_ -

Fue anoche, cuando nos perseguía ese oso marica violador de niños - _respondía la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amiga_ \- verdad, que tú y ese zorro animatronico, hacen una muy bonita pareja

Ya empezaste a hacer estupideces… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza colocando su mano en su rostro por la vergüenza que resultaba hacerle a su amiga_ \- ¡eres estúpida o te haces la estúpida!

¡No soy estúpida! - _gritaba la pelinegra ofendida por ese comentario de su amiga_ \- soy hermosa

¡Hermosa en tus sueños! - _gritaba la castaña rojiza burlándose de su amiga_ -

¡¿Quieres pelea?! - _preguntaba la pelinegra ofendida hacia su amiga_ -

¡Veamos, ¿quién es más fuerte de las dos?! - _respondía la castaña rojiza enojada con su amiga_ -

¡Con razón, ningún chico del instituto, no te invitaron a salir! - _mencionaba la pelinegra burlándose de su amiga_ -

¡¿Disculpa?! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza ofendida por ese comentario de su amiga_ -

¡Lo que escuchaste! - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando seriamente hacia su amiga_ -

No crees, ¿qué es mejor detenerlas…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso al ver como sus dos amigas se tiraban el cabello con enojo entre ellas_ -

Sí, creo que tienes razón - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa en intentar de detener a sus dos amigas en un conflicto entre ellas_ -

Sabía que debería acompañar a rose…- _murmuraba el pelinegro algo frustrado al ver la pelea entre sus dos amigas_ -

Te entiendo… - _murmuraba la castaña apoyando la idea de su amigo sobre sus dos amigas aun peleándose y tirándose el pelo como cualquier hermanas_ -

Ah, chicas…- _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de llamar la atención de sus dos amigas que estaban discutiendo_ \- chicas, se acerca el autobús…

¡Tú cállate, marco! - _respondía ambas chicas en un tono enojado y dándole una bofetada fuerte en el rostro del pelinegro_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber subido en el autobús y pagar sus respectivos pasajes para buscar un buen asiento entre el vehículo público, mientras que la castaña estaba mirando algo preocupada por su amigo al tener las mejillas rojas por la bofetada de sus dos amigas y la pelinegra junto a la castaña rojiza estaban mirando para ambos lados ignorándose debido que estaban enojadas entre ellas. Al haber pasado unos minutos de viaje del autobús, se habían bajado en el paradero donde estaba la pizzería y al estar acercándose podía ver a su amiga rubia esperando a que ellos llegaran y también ver al señor Fazbear al resto de los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Es verdad lo que dijo, la señorita jackson - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear mirando a sus cuatro guardias nocturnos acercándose_ \- ¿qué ustedes comenzaran más temprano su turno nocturno?

S…Sí, preferimos llegar y empezar temprano… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su jefe e igual que sus tres amigos detrás de ella_ -

Mmm… - _miraba el señor Fazbear a sus cinco guardias nocturnos sobre lo que le dijo su guardia nocturna cuando llego_ \- bueno, nunca he escucha que mis guardias nocturnos estuvieran trabajando temprano, a excepción de estar en el turno diurno…

Entonces, ¿nos dejara trabajar temprano…? - _preguntaba la pelinegra siendo callada por sus tres amigos_ -

Bueno, eso es un sí, señorita santos - _respondía el señor Fazbear algo pensativo al ver lo enérgicos que eran sus nuevos cinco guardias nocturnos_ \- oh, casi lo olvidaba…

¿Qué es lo que casi se les olvida? - _preguntaban los guardias nocturnos algo dudosos de que se le podía olvidar a su jefe_ -

Sus cheques en su noche anterior - _respondía el señor Fazbear sacando de su bolsillo cinco cheques y pasándoselos a sus guardias nocturnos sorprendiéndoles la cantidad de dinero_ -

¡¿100 mil dólares?! - _miraban los cinco guardias nocturnos algo impresionados de la cantidad de dinero en sus cheques_ -

Bueno, la pizzería gano más dinero, a comparación en los años anteriores- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver que habían ganado mucho dinero desde que contrato uno por uno a sus cinco guardias nocturnos_ \- ¿por alguna extraña razón…?

Eso me sorprende mucho, ¿que la pizzería ganara más dinero? - _miraba la pelinegra a sus amigos que estaban a su lado_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo quieren empezar temprano? les dejare las llaves del local - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear entregándole la llave a su primera guardia nocturna_ \- que tengan una buena noche…

Adiós… - _se despedían los guardias nocturnos a su jefe al verlo subirse en su vehículo e irse de la pizzería dejando a sus cinco guardias nocturnos solos_ -

¿Ya se fue? - _preguntaba el pelinegro y ver como su amiga caminaba asomándose en la esquina para ver que su jefe se había ido_ -

Bien, momento de comenzar con el verdadero plan - _respondía la pelinegra con entusiasmo en sacarle información a los animatronics sobre esos cinco niños desaparecidos de una buena vez_ -

¡Sí! - _mencionaban sus amigos apoyando en la idea de su amiga pelinegra para acercarse al_ _ **Escenario**_ _y tomar al animatronico castaño para llevarlo a_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _cerrándola con llave_ -

¿Cuánto pesaran estos animatrónicos? - _se preguntaba la pelinegra algo molesta al ver que uno de esos animatronics pesaban mucho_ \- ¡parecían toneladas!

¡No exageres! - _respondían sus tres amigos molestos por la queja de su amiga, mientras que la rubia los miraba algo asombrada de que a pesar de todo se llevaban bien_ -

Momento… - _mencionaba la pelinegra deteniendo a sus amigos al percatarse de algo_ -

¿Qué sucede ahora? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza dudosa en lo que diría su amiga_ -

Alguien tiene, ¿que quedarse en la oficina? - _respondía la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos que estaban algo dudosos en quien se quedaría en la oficina mientras tanto_ -

Y…Yo iré…- _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia sus amigos que se le quedaban mirando algo sorprendidos de que se haya ofrecido quedarse en la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

¿Estas segura, rose? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa si dejar a su amiga sola_ -

S…Sí, ya que nada malo va a suceder… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa e intentando de calmar sus nervios hacia su amiga_ -

Después, de que hablemos con los animatronics iremos a buscarte - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga al saber que no tardaría nada en saber acerca de los niños desaparecidos_ \- ¿te parece?

Está bien, marco…- _mencionaba la rubia con un poco mas tranquila al ver que su amigo se preocupaban por ella_ \- no es necesario de que se preocupen mucho por mi…

Eres nuestra amiga, además de que solo nos queda una noche más - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un aire de diva hacia su amiga sin notar las miradas de sus amigos_ -

¡No ayudas, mariana! - _gritaban los tres guardias nocturnos molestos por creerse mejor que todos_ -

Ya, ya cálmense chicos… - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo nerviosa al ver a sus amigos molestos con ella_ -

B…Bueno, nos veremos más tarde… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa despidiéndose de sus amigos para tomar su bolso y caminar por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _rumbo a la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a su amiga pelinegra_ -

Simple, hablar con los animatronics - _respondía la pelinegra cruzada de brazos al saber que el oso animatronico sería algo difícil de negociar_ -

¿Por qué presiento que harás una estupidez…? - _se preguntaba la castaña rojiza mirando desconfiada a su amiga pelinegra_ -

¡Deja de desconfiar de mí, gruñona! - _gritaba la pelinegra molestándose con su amiga_ -

¡No soy gruñona!- _gritaba ofendida la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al ver como se estaba comportando tan arrogante con ella_ \- ¡actúas como si fueras superior a todos!

¿Celosa? - _preguntaba la pelinegra en un tono burlón hacia su amiga_ -

Ya empezamos… - _murmuraban los otros dos guardias al ver como sus dos amigas se empezaban a jalar el cabello entre ellas_ -

Vamos, belén… - _mencionaba el pelinegro caminando hacia el_ _ **Escenario**_ _, donde estaban los otros dos animatronics seguido de su amiga castaña_ \- oye, chica…

¿Crees que te escuchen? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de que los animatronics estén activados_ -

Seguramente debe estar en un estado de desactivación… - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso al ver que intentaba de hacer que ahora su amiga animatronica reaccionara a algo_ \- creo, saber como

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba la castaña hacia su amigo pelinegro dudosa_ -

A ella le gusta hacer pizza… - _murmuraba el pelinegro por lo bajo hacia su amiga castaña_ \- así que creo, ¿que eso la haría reaccionar?

Intentémoslo - _murmuraba la castaña algo curiosa en ver si lo que había dicho su amigo ayudaría_ -

Bueno, aquí vamos… - _mencionaba el pelinegro tomando aire y mirar a la pollo animatronica que estaba en el_ _ **Escenario**_ \- oye chica, ¿vas a ayudarme a hacer pizza para esta noche?

Creo, ¿que no funciono? - _mencionaba la castaña decepcionada al ver que no ocurría nada_ -

Había, ¿que inten…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga hasta sentir una mano en su hombro sobresaltándolos a ambos guardias_ -

Alguien dijo, ¿pizza? - _mencionaba una voz animatronica femenina detrás de los dos guardias nocturnos asustándolos en el acto_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaban los dos guardias nocturnos asustados por la repentina acción de la pollo animatronica cayendo al suelo_ \- ¡no hagas eso, chica!

Perdonen…- _se disculpaba la animatronica rubia algo lamentada por asustar así a sus amigos y ver que era muy temprano al ver a sus amigos_ \- ¿qué hacen a esta hora tan temprano?

 **-** _ **Los dos guardias nocturnos que estaban cerca del**_ _Escenario_ _ **le estaban explicando a la pollo animatronica que habían decidido empezar su turno algo más temprano y decirle que el señor Fazbear había aceptado en que ellos empezaran temprano su turno nocturno ya que solo les quedaba una noche más para terminar su contrato de la pizzería. Mientras que la pollo despertaba al conejo animatronico para empezar y sorprenderse de ver a los guardias nocturnos e incluso ver al zorro animatronico asomándose por tanta discusión y ver la pelea de las dos guardias nocturnas, la castaña se había quedado con el conejo para charlar un poco, la castaña rojiza con el zorro para estar alejada de la pelinegra, el pelinegro se había ido con la pollo a la cocina y la pelinegra sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta de la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 12:00 AM, 99%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran la media noche en la pizzería, mientras que el oso animatronico al despertar se da cuenta que estaba en la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, sin recordar de cómo llego ahí y al intentar de abrir la puerta metálica se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por fuera y tras intentar varias veces en abrir la puerta metálica no se abría por ningún motivo. Mientras que en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **se encontraba la castaña sentada en el**_ _Escenario_ _ **, mirando al tejado sintiendo la mirada de reojo del conejo animatronico y al voltear con suerte al verlo este desviaba la mirada para otro lado, mientras afinaba la guitarra roja.**_ **-**

Te pasa algo - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa hacia el animatronico_ -

N…No nada, ¿por qué debería sucederme algo…? - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo nervioso_ -

Seguro, ¿estás muy nervioso? - _respondía la castaña al conejo animatronico que estaba a su lado_ -

Y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado algo dudoso de la guardia castaña_ -

Bueno… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa hacia el conejo animatronico sabiendo que ella no era buena para mentir_ \- es algo, que se me cruzo por la mente…

¿Cómo qué? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado curioso dejando de afinar su guitarra y dejándolo a un lado suyo_ -

Sabes, ¿quién es samuel rosales? - _respondía la castaña volviendo a mirar el tejado de la pizzería sin notar la mirada de incrédulo que tenía el conejo animatronico lamentándose por su curiosidad_ -

N…No, ¿no sé quién es…? - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo incómodo de escuchar ese nombre de hace unos años no escuchaba_ -

¿Seguro? - _preguntaba la castaña volteando su mirada hacia el conejo animatronico incomodándolo aún más_ -

Sí… - _respondía el animatronico morado evitando la mirada de la guardia castaña_ \- ¿no sé nada de un tal samuel rosales?

¿Cómo quieras? - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa en saber si esos cinco niños desaparecidos tenía alguna relación con los animatronics colocándose sus auriculares para escuchar en su reproductor mp3_ -

¿Qué es eso? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado señalan al extraño aparato de la guardia castaña_ -

Un reproductor mp3 - _respondía la castaña al ver que estaba señalando el conejo animatronico y verle la cara que no entendía nada_ \- me permite escuchar música que me gustan

Ah, ¿puedo escuchar? - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo incómodo_ -

¿Quieres escuchar que tipo de música escucho? - _preguntaba la castaña algo incrédula al haber escuchado eso del conejo que miraba algo incómodo para otro lado_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía el animatronico morado algo dudoso de sí mismo al sentirse nervioso_ -

Ten - _mencionaba la castaña acercándose uno de los audífonos al conejo animatronico_ -

Ah, ¿no escucho nada? - _mencionaba el animatronico morado al no escuchar nada en al audífono_ -

Oh, espera no le puse play a la canción - _mencionaba la castaña algo apenada al no haber reproducido la canción que iba a escuchar_ -

Wow, ¿nunca escuche jamás en mi vida esto? - _murmuraba el animatronico morado sorprendido de escuchar una voz femenina_ \- ¿cómo se llama?

La canción se llamada calling to the night por natasha farrow… - _mencionaba la castaña con una sonrisa al escuchar muchas veces esa canción hasta incluso saberse de memoria la letra_ -

Sabes, ¿cantarla? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado al escuchar la canción del reproductor mp3 de la guardia castaña_ -

Bueno, se me la letra de la canción… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa al tener que cantarla para alguien si eso incluía a un animatronico que estuvo a punto de asesinar en unas de sus noche_ \- y algunas que se me… además, ¿que no me diste una respuesta clara? si sabes o no sobre ese niño desaparecido…

Ya te dije, ¿que no se nada acerca de un samuel rosales…? - _murmuraba el animatronico morado desviando la mirada de la guardia castaña algo incómodo_ -

Mira, sé que estas ocultando algo - _mencionaba la castaña dudando ya del conejo animatronico_ -

¡N…No estoy ocultando nada! - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo nervioso hacia la guardia castaña_ -

Entonces, porque estas nervioso - _mencionaba la castaña ya molestándose por tanto secretismo del conejo animatronico_ \- dime, ¿que estas ocultando?

¡Nada! - _gritaba el animatronico morado negando a la guardia nocturna_ -

¡Dímelo! - _gritaba la castaña esperando una respuesta del conejo animatronico lanzándose encima y empezar a golpearlo con un libro_ -

¡Jamás! - _gritaba el animatronico morado negándose en responderle algo sobre ese tema defendiéndose del ataque de la guardia castaña_ -

¡Dímelo o llamo a mi hermano! - _mencionaba la castaña ya perdiendo la poca paciencia con saber la verdad de todo el asunto de los niños desaparecidos_ -

¡Me niego! - _respondía el animatronico morado negándose en responderle a la guardia castaña sobre el tema_ -

¡Ya solo dilo una maldita vez! - _mencionaba la castaña volviéndole a pegar como podía en la cabeza al conejo animatronico_ -

¡No! - _negaba el animatronico morado intentándose de quitar a la castaña de encima suyo sin dañarla o estaría de viaje al basurero_ -

¡Solo dime de una jodida vez, que ocultas! - _mencionaba la castaña teniendo que usar algo de fuerza para evitar caerse del conejo animatronico_ -

¡Suéltame! - _mencionaba el animatronico morado intentando de quitarse a la guardia castaña que le tapaba la cara_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la castaña golpeaba sin piedad hasta conseguir respuesta del conejo animatronico dejando a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, algo incrédula de ver como su amiga golpeaba e intentaba de no caerse del animatronico, mientras que a su lado estaba escuchándose golpes y gritos de auxilio por parte del oso animatronico. En la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, la pollo se encontraba preparando la masa de pizza para esta noche mientras veía de reojo con mucha curiosidad a su compañero de cocina cortando los tomates en rodajas, en saber que estaba pensado debido que estaba viéndole su rostro algo frustrado debido que algo le molestaba.**_ **-**

Oye, marco - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia al ver a su amigo algo frustrado_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa chica? - _mencionaba el pelinegro saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirar a la pollo animatronica_ -

Te sucede algo - _miraba la animatronica rubia algo preocupada por su nuevo amigo_ -

N…No, no me sucede nada - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando para otro lado incomodo hacia la pollo animatronica_ \- ¿por qué lo dices?

Te ves algo frustrado, ¿sucedió algo? - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

No es nada, solo es algo que tenía en mente, ¿qué me inquieta…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo de hablar sobre eso aun_ -

¿Cómo qué? - _preguntaba la animatronica rubia algo dudosa de lo que se refería el guardia pelinegro_ \- dímelo, tarves pueda ayudarte

Bueno, pero…- _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando dudoso a la pollo animatronica_ \- ¿no te molestaras?

En qué me molestaría - _mencionaba la animatronica cruzada de brazos y mirando con duda a su amigo guardia pelinegro_ \- además, de que son los únicos amigos, ¿que hemos hecho hace años?

Oh, de verdad - _miraba el pelinegro algo sorprendido hacia la pollo animatronica_ -

Sí, desde que alice y su pareja se volvieron nuestros amigos, incluso intentamos de hacernos amigos de cada guardia nocturno en esta pizzería - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia mirando a su compañero guardia_ \- ya que… bueno, olvidemos eso ahora y dime, ¿qué era lo que te molestaba?

B…Bueno, tu sabes algo acerca de una niña desaparecido llamada, ¿charlotte mollins? - _respondía el pelinegro y al voltearse a mirar a la pollo animatronica está la estaba viendo fijamente_ \- ¿chica…?

¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? - _preguntaba la animatronica rubia sorprendida de escuchar ese nombre por parte del guardia pelinegro_ -

Bueno, mariana había entrado a la oficina del señor fazbear y copio unos archivos del computador que estaba en su oficina… - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo de cómo estaba siendo visto por la pollo animatronica_ \- así que es por eso que todos sabemos los nombres de esos cinco niños desaparecidos, pero no sabemos que les paso, ¿tú sabes algo?

No, no sé nada de esa niña… - _respondía la animatronica rubia dándole la espalda al guardia pelinegro_ -

¿Estas actuando ahora raro, chica? - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso por la forma de actuar de la pollo animatronica_ -

No es nada - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia para otro lado algo lamentable sabiendo que no podía mentirle a su amigo pelinegro pero era lo que había jurado con su amiga_ -

Segura - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a la pollo animatronica actuar raro por primera vez_ -

Si… - _murmuraba la animatronica rubia dudosa de ver que estaba actuando y ver que su amigo pelinegro le miraba algo preocupado_ -

Mira chica, sé que tú y los otros animatronics deben de estar ocultando algo a nosotros - _mencionaba el pelinegro colocando su mano en el hombro de la pollo animatronica_ \- si, tienes algo que decirme dímelo, además somos amigos, ¿no?

Sí, te lo digieran ¿qué harías? - _preguntaba la animatronica rubia mirando al guardia pelinegro dudoso que haría con esa información_ -

¿Eso es dependiendo de lo que me dirías?- _respondía el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos dudoso de la pollo animatronica en lo que quería llegar a todo este tema_ -

Bueno, se los diremos cuando su turno esté a punto de terminar… - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia algo dudosa sabiendo que tenía que hablarlo con los otros dos animatronics que deben de pensar si contarles o no a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Oye, chica…- _murmuraba el pelinegro llamando la atención de la pollo animatronica_ -

Ahora, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia volteándose a mirar a su compañero de cocina_ -

¿No hueles a algo quemarse? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al estar oliendo a algo quemarse en la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

Ahora, que lo mencionas… - _respondía la animatronica rubia al sentir un olor a quemado en la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

¡Las pizzas! - _mencionaban el pelinegro junto con la animatronica rubia al darse cuenta de donde podría venir ese olor a quemado y correr hacia el horno para sacar las pizzas antes de que quedaran bien quemadas_ -

 **-** _ **Ya que en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, estaban el pelinegro junto a la pollo animatronica intentando de sacar las pizzas lo más rápido que podían antes de que quedaran quemadas y dejar de ser comestibles y ver que algunas se habían salvado de ser quemadas por estar mucho rato en el horno. Mientras tanto en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, estaba la castaña aun intentando de sacarle la respuesta al conejo animatronico sobre el asunto de cierto niño y sin tener resultado debido que este se negaba en responderle e intentar de quitársela de en sima.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 01:00 AM, 77%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, la rubia en la**_ _Oficina_ _ **se encontraba mirando en la cámara del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **por la tablet y ver como su amiga estaba en sima del conejo animatronico ahora dándole golpe con otro libro de 620 hoja fuertemente en la cabeza del animatronico. Mientras que en el**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, cierto animatronico se había asomado de tanto ruido en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **y ver que se trataba del conejo y la castaña peleándose por quien sabe según el sin saber que, decide volver a entrar entre sus cortina moradas con estrellas doradas y al estar sentado entre la pared se da cuenta que no estaba solo en ese escenario fuera de servicio y ver que estaba la castaña rojiza mirándolo desde el otro lado con seriedad y enojo.**_ **-**

Arg, ¿se te perdió algo aquí polizonte? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo mirando con fastidio al tener compañía en su único lugar tranquilo lejos de cualquier acción por el momento_ -

Eso, ¿qué te importa? - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza sin mirar al zorro animatronico del otro lado del_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ -

¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo sabiendo que perdería la paciencia con la guardia en algún momento_ -

Sera, ¿porque cierto tonto animatronico me hizo golpearme en la cabeza anoche? - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza con indiferencia y a la vez enojada con ese zorro animatronico_ -

Ah, perdona si te golpeaste por accidente… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo sorprendiéndose de hablar con la guardia que supuestamente debería asesinar_ \- n…no fue mi intención…

Momento, ¿te estas disculpando? - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza confundida de que el zorro animatronico se esté disculpando_ \- creí, ¿que eras muy orgulloso como ese oso?

¡No me compares con freddy! - _respondía el animatronico rojizo molesto al ver que lo comparaban con el oso animatronico_ -

Okey, okey, no tienes que enojarte conmigo - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al saber que eso molesto al zorro animatronico_ \- te puedo hacer una pregunta y quiero que me lo respondas con la verdad

Y si, ¿no? - _se negaba el animatronico rojizo mirando con molestia a la guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, el hermano de mi amiga es el que se encarga de ustedes si se estropean… - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza algo pensativa mirando fijamente al zorro animatronico_ \- no quieres, ¿qué le diga que intentaste de matar a belén o sí?

N…No lo harías… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo algo dudoso de la guardia peli castaña rojiza_ \- además, estas chantajeando al capitán foxy

Bueno, tú decides - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza sacando su móvil y empezar a marcar un numero_ \- ¿me responderás o afrontaras las consecuencias?

¿No veo que tengas las agallas? - _miraba el animatronico rojizo cruzado de brazos mirando a la guardia nocturna desafiante_ -

¿Eso crees? - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza con un tono seria al saber que no le estaba creyendo y marcar el botón para llamar_ -

 _¿Hola?_ - _mencionaba una voz masculina desde la llamada_ -

¡Bien, lo diré! - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo accediendo sin más las peticiones de la guardia nocturna_ -

Ya nos estamos entendiendo… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza entendiendo que ahora el zorro animatronico le respondería sus preguntas cortando la llamada_ -

Dime, ¿qué quieres que te responda…? - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo a regaña dientes con ganas de incrustar su garfio en la cabeza de la guardia nocturna_ -

Sabes, ¿acerca sobre un niño llamado miguel collins? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando al zorro animatronico esperando alguna respuesta_ -

¿C…Como sabes ese nombre? - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo algo incrédulo por la pregunta directa de la guardia nocturna_ -

Solo respóndeme a mi pregunta y yo te respondo a la tuya - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al ver que el zorro animatronico estaba actuando raro_ -

Solo si prometes, no contarle a nadie de lo que diré - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo dudoso de lo que podría decir la guardia nocturna_ \- o de lo contrario negare todo

Uh, está bien, no diré nada a nadie… - _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza dudosa de esa promesa que le estaba pidiendo el zorro animatronico_ -

Me prometes, ¿que no dirás nada a nadie? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo dudoso en que la guardia no digiera nada a los demás guardias_ -

Uh, lo prometo - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza frustrada al tener que hacer una tonta promesa que de seguro los demás ya debieron conseguir algo_ -

¿Lo juras?- _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo dudoso en que la guardia nocturna no iría a decir nada_ -

Lo juro… - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza empezando a perder la paciencia con el zorro animatronico por los juramentos innecesarios que le estaba haciendo pasar_ -

Lo juras por que tus padres mueran dentro de un traje de… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo siendo interrumpido al recibir un libro en toda la cara_ -

¡No involucres a mis padres, zorro de mierda! - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza enojándose con el zorro animatronico al ver que estaba involucrando a sus padres innecesariamente_ -

Auch… oye, cálmate solo bromeaba… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo al sentir ese libro algo duro al haber impactado en su rostro_ \- y ¿esto qué es?

Solo devuélvemelo… - _mencionaba la peli castaña parándose de donde estaba sentada para ir a por su libro de dibujo y ver la mirada burlona del zorro animatronico_ \- y ni se te ocurra mirar mis dibujos…

¿Así? - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo con un tono burlón hacia la guardia que estaba a unos pasos de el_ \- ¿qué pasa si le hecho una ojeada?

¡Solo devuélveme mi libro de dibujos! - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza levantándose a recuperar su cuadernillo de dibujo_ -

Arg, y ¿si, no quiero devolvértelo? - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo en un tono burlón hacia la guardia que estaba a punto de entrar en estado de desesperación_ -

Te daré una descarga eléctrica con el taser de mi amiga mariana - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza mostrando el artefacto eléctrico_ -

Mmm… - _murmuraba el animatronico rojizo mirando el libro en sus manos y luego mirar a la guardia nocturna que tenía el taser_ -

¡No! ¡ni se te ocurra ver mi dibujos, zorro de mierda! - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza amenazadoramente contra el zorro animatronico y ver que este se negaba en la advertencia de ella_ -

Je, son raros tus dibujos y además este es feo… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo señalando con su garfio un dibujo donde salían sus amigos y por accidente rasgarlo con el garfio_ -

¡Ahora, si sacaste boleto! - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza enojada con el zorro animatronico lanzándose con el taser en mano_ -

¡Ah! ¡que alguien me ayude! - _gritaba el zorro animatronico corriendo de un lado a otro en el_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _al arrepintiéndose de haber rasgado el dibujo de la guardia nocturna que lo perseguía con el taser y sentir que lo electrocutaban_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que cierto zorro animatronico sufría la ira de la guardia por haberle roto el dibujo con su garfio y recordar que no saldría nada bueno cuando hacían enojar a una chica y su dibujo, sufriendo su castigo en el**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **. En la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad, la rubia menor estaba algo aburrida mirando en unas de las cámaras en como su amigas torturaban a los dos pobres animatrónicos, en la cámara de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, ver al oso animatronico intentando de salir como sea de ahí y en una cámara del lado izquierdo de la oficina se podía ver un poster de freddy algo distorsionado debido que no se veía así en la noche anterior.**_ **-**

S…Sera mejor, ¿que vaya al baño…? - _mencionaba la rubia al saber que no debió beber una botella de medio litro de coca-cola que había traído y caminar por el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _rumbo al_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

Oye, rose - _mencionaba la voz de su amiga pelinegra saliendo de los baños de mujeres y ver a su amiga rubia fuera de la oficina_ \- ¿sucede algo?

Nada, mariana…- _respondía la rubia dudosa y algo tímida de que cierto animatronico pudiera escapar y de la pregunta de su amiga_ \- solo vengo al baño…

Bueno, ya me canse de estar en esa puerta de partes y servicios de escuchar siempre las quejas del oso viola niños - _señalaba la pelinegra hacia la puerta donde estaba_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _siendo golpeada por el oso animatronico que estaba del otro lado_ -

N…No, deberías ponerle esos apodos al pobre animatronico… - _murmuraba la rubia la saber que ese apodo haría enojar al oso animatronico_ -

¿Qué eres abogada de ese pedobear? - _preguntaba la pelinegra dudosa por a pesar de que quiere asesinarlas ella lo defendía_ -

¡Te escuche, maldita guardia! - _mencionaba la voz del animatronico castaño en un tono molesto hacia la guardia que siempre lo sacaba de quicio_ -

T…Te dije que no le pongas apodos… - _murmuraba la rubia algo asustada debido al grito repentino del oso animatronico_ -

Que va a hacer - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzada de brazos mirando a la puerta de la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ \- ¿él está encerrado en partes y servicios?

Aun así, él puede escapar en algún momento…- _mencionaba la rubia con temor en como terminaría su amiga con ese animatronico y recordar la urgencia en que tenia_ \- bueno, te dejo tengo que entrar…

Uh, ¿me pregunto si molesto a maría o al pedobear? - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver que su amiga se había ido al baño de mujeres y dejándola sola_ \- ¿dónde estarán maria y belén…?

Ah… solo dímelo…- _mencionaba la castaña algo cansada de tanto ida y vuelta del conejo animatronico mientras estaban en el suelo del_ _ **Escenario**_

Jamás… - _murmuraba el animatronico morado algo candado de intentar de quitarse a la guardia castaña_ -

Bueno, ya sé dónde está ella… - _murmuraba la pelinegra al ver como estaban esos dos ahí cansados en el suelo del_ _ **Escenario**_ _mientras les sacaba una fotografía a esos dos sin que lo supieran-_ pero, ¿dónde está la gruñona…?

Es raro, ¿escuchar la pizzería muy callada? - _miraba la pelinegra a su alrededor escuchar el absoluto silencio en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _a excepciono por_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _que estaba el oso animatronico_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la pelinegra veía que nada más podía hacer, se dirigió a la Cocina para ayudar debido que las pizzas ya deben de estar listas. Tras pasar unos minutos, la rubia había vuelto a la oficina por sus cosas, debido que se le olvido enviar un mensaje a su madre que llegaría en la mañana y sin más caminar por el pasillo hacia el Dinning Área en donde estaría sus amigos.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 02:00 AM, 55%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **estaban reunidos las tres guardias nocturnas siendo acompañadas por el conejo y zorro animatronics haciéndoles compañía por el momento mientras esperaban las pizzas. Tras pasar unos cinco minutos, los dos guardias nocturnos junto con la pollo animatronica salían de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **con unas pizzas que ya estaban listas debido que algunas terminaron media quemadas.**_ **-**

Lamentamos la demora - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia colocando dos pizzas en la mesa_ -

¿Por qué tardaron tanto en hacer las pizzas? - _preguntaba el animatronico morado mirando de reojo a su compañero animatronico algo dudosos_ -

Tuvimos unos problemas con algunas pizzas - _respondía el pelinegro algo frustrado al tener que haber prestado más atención en el horno_ -

Sí, se nos quemó algunas pizzas, pero las demás se pueden comer ya que los sacamos a tiempo… - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia algo frustrada de que solo quedaran cinco pizzas en vez de siete, mientras repartía las pizzas entre los guardias_ -

Ah, chica… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo llamando la atención de la pollo y conejo animatronico_ -

¿Qué ocurre, foxy? - _preguntaba la animatronica rubia terminando de repartir las pizzas_ -

Podemos hablar a solas los tres, cerca de los baños - _respondía el animatronico rojizo señalando a donde estaban los baños_ -

Está bien - _murmuraban los dos animatrónicos intercambiando miradas con dudas dejando solos a los cinco guardias nocturnos en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

¿Qué creen que hablaran los animatronics? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo dudosa de lo que harían los tres animatronics_ -

No tengo idea - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza dudosa de que hablarían los tres animatronics en privado_ -

O…Oigan, chicos… - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa en contarles algo a sus amigos_ \- tengo algo que mencionarles…

Dinos, ¿qué pasa rose? - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su amiga algo dudosa que quería contarles_ -

B…bueno, antes de venir aquí… - _murmuraba la rubia algo tímida hacia sus amigos que la estaban mirando_ \- e…en el pasillo izquierdo, hay un poster del oso animatronico algo distorsionado…

¿En serio? - _preguntaban los cuatro guardias incrédulos de lo que había dicho su amiga, mientras ella asentía algo temerosa por lo que podría pasar_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué haremos? - _miraba la pelinegra algo dudosa en que hacer ahora que su amiga había encontrado un poster distorsionado_ -

Tendremos, que contárselo a los animatronics… - _mencionaba el pelinegro cruzado de brazos algo pensativo al tener una idea de que los animatronics saben de qué podría tratar_ \- ellos deben saber, ¿por qué ese poster esta distorsionado?

Creo, que tienen razón en eso… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa sabiendo que no tenían otra cosa en mente_ \- no tenemos más opción, ¿que preguntarles?

Recuerden, que si no quieren respondernos a lo que le sucedió a esos niños - _mencionaba la castaña al mirar a sus amigos_ \- no los obligaremos

T…Tiene razón en eso, bel… - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda con el asunto_ -

Hablando de animatrónicos - _señalaba la pelinegra con frustración al saber que no habría respuesta al ver que los tres animatronics se acercaban a ellos-_

Bueno, creemos que ustedes tienen preguntas para nosotros… - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia mirando algo frustrada al saber que tarde o temprano se los dirían_ -

Solo que no le dirán nada a nadie sobre esto - _murmuraba el animatronico morado dudoso en poder responder a las posibles preguntas de los guardias nocturnos_ -

Arg, pueden hacer sus preguntas - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo mirando a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Saben, ¿qué les paso a los niños que desaparecieron en la pizzería? - _preguntaba la pelinegra hacia los animatronics sin notar las miradas de sus amigos algo molestos con ella al saber que había hecho la pregunta difícil que iban a dejar para el final_ -

Bueno, ellos fueron asesinados por el hombre morado, un ex guardia nocturno que trabajo aquí - _respondía el animatronico morado sin más hacia la pelinegra que estaba cruzada de brazos_ -

Y ¿dónde están esos cinco niños asesinados por el ex guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando algo dudosa_ -

Ah, ¿dentro de nosotros? - _respondía el animatronico rojizo algo nervioso como sus dos compañeros animatrónicos desviando la mirada de los guardias nocturnos_ -

¡¿Cómo, es eso posible?! - _preguntaba el pelinegro incrédulo como sus amigas miraban algo incrédulos hacia los animatronics ante esa revelación y la más nueva de las guardias nocturnas apunto de desmayarse de tal noticia_ -

Bueno, la marioneta nos colocó en estos trajes cuando nos asesinaron y… - _respondía la animatronica rubia algo incomoda mencionándoles eso a los guardias nocturnos, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo tendrían que decir_ -

¡Nos estuvieron ocultando esa información hasta ahora! - _mencionaba la castaña algo molesta a los animatronics que estaban ahí_ -

S…Seguramente, tuvieron motivos para ocultarlo a nosotros, bel… - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda al saber que los cuatros animatronics eran uno de los cinco niños desaparecidos de la pizzería_ -

Creo, que rose tiene razón en eso - _mencionaba el pelinegro suponiendo que eso sería algo difícil de creer a algunas personas_ \- además, las personas no vendrían y tendrían miedo a los animatronics con ese dato

Y ahora que - _murmuraba la pelinegra algo molesta hacia los tres animatronics que los estaban mirando_ \- ¿qué haremos con esta nueva información de este asunto?

Tu que dices, belén - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga_ \- ¿hablamos de esto a la policía?

No, no creo que nos crean las autoridades… - _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa y pensando en algo en lo que habrían hecho sus padres_ -

Sí, creerán que estamos locos y nos podrían meter a un hospital psiquiátrico - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza sobre ese asunto algo más pensativa en como terminaría si se lo contaban a las autoridades_ -

¿Qué es eso? - _preguntaba la animatronica rubia algo confundida de lo último que había mencionado la guardia nocturna_ -

Es un lugar a donde llevan permanentemente a personas locas - _respondía el pelinegro a la duda de la pollo animatronica_ \- además, estoy de acuerdo con maría, las autoridades nos tomarían como locos

Además, ellos son las únicas per… - _mencionaba la castaña corrigiéndose en lo que iba a decir_ \- los únicos que vieron a mis padres por última vez…

C…Creo que vamos a tener que guardar este secreto para siempre… - _mencionaba la rubia algo tímida al saber que no era muy buena mintiendo_ -

Bien, aunque ahora… - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos_ \- ¿qué haremos? el pedobear está encerrado en partes y servicios aun nos quiere matar

Hablaremos con freddy - _mencionaban los tres animatronics algo incomodos como lo tomaría el oso animatronico_ -

Dudo que puedan hacerlo entrar en razón al viola niños con cara de pedófilo - _señalaba la pelinegra hacia la habitación de_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _detrás de ella_ -

¡Te escuche maldita guardia! - _mencionaba una voz masculina animatronica desde dicha habitación con molestia_ -

Ven, les dije - _mencionaba la pelinegra ignorando la queja del oso animatronico_ -

¡No estas ayudando! - _gritaban sus amigos algo frustrados al saber que su amiga estaba empeorando las cosas con el oso animatronico_ -

Ya, no se enojen - _mencionaba la pelinegra molesta con sus amigos cruzándose de brazos mirando para otro lado_ \- amargados…

 **-** _ **Los animatronics se iban a la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, para hablar con cierto animatronico para que no atacara a los guardias, debido que hace años no habían intentado de interactuar con los guardias nocturnos. Mientras que en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, los guardias estaban en sus asientos a la espera de los animatronics que se habían ido a hablar con el animatronico y cada uno aprovechando de revisar sus redes sociales, videos o actividades favoritas que les gustaban a cada uno, mientras esperarían un buen rato en que lo convencieran.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 03:00 AM, 33%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, los cinco guardias estaban aprovechando de conversar en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, sobre ciertas cosas de las clases del instituto debido que deberían aprovechar de estudiar para los exámenes que les pondrían hacer los profesores como los exámenes sorpresa. Tras haber estado esperando una hora, los animatrónicos salían de la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, acompañados del oso animatronico que los miraba con enojo sobre tener que ser amigos con los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Vaya, sí que tardaron mucho - _mencionaba la pelinegra recargándose en su asiento mirando a los animatronics que se acercaban_ -

Mariana… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo incrédula que su amiga fuera alguien que buscaba los problemas_ -

¿Cómo les fue? - _preguntaba la castaña ignorando a su amiga y ver a los animatrónicos_ -

Digamos, que… - _murmuraban los tres animatronics algo incomodos sobre ese tema_ -

No los voy asesinare dentro de un traje de freddy - _respondía el animatronico castaño mirando a cada uno de los guardias nocturnos_ \- al menos que me saquen de quicio y yo no responderé ante mis actos

¿Como si quisiéramos obedecer a un pedobear? - _mencionaba la pelinegra frustrada al saber que debería escuchar lo que podría decir del oso animatronico_ -

¡¿Cómo me has llamado maldita humana?! - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño molesto a la pelinegra por ese apodo_ -

¡Pedobear! - _respondía la pelinegra en un tono enojada hacia el oso animatronico_ \- ¡tienes algún problema!

Si, y si sigues molestándome, me encargare de meterte en un traje de freddy - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño con autoridad hacia la pelinegra con un ego de superioridad_ -

No gracias, no quiero estar dentro de un traje de pedobear - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono burlona dándole la espalda al oso animatronico_ -

Ahora, si maldita humana - _mencionaba el oso animatronico con molestia intentando de atrapar a la guardia y meterla en un traje si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros animatronics que le impidieron hacer una estupidez justo a tiempo_ -

Ya chicos, no es momento de que se molesten entre ustedes… - _mencionaba la castaña colocándose en medio entre el oso animatronico y de su amiga pelinegra que aún le daba la espalda al animatronico_ -

Si freddy, además esta es nuestra única oportunidad de interactuar con los guardias… - _mencionaba el animatronico morado dándole una buena razón de poder al menos interactuar con ellos sin tener que asesinarlos_ -

Arg, aunque el marinero bonnie tiene un buen punto en eso - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo reteniendo al oso animatronico para evitar que uno de los guardias fuera asesinado_ -

¡Solo suéltenme para matar a solo esa humana! - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño molesto e intentando de zafarse del agarre de sus dos compañeros animatronics e intentar de darle una lección a la guardia nocturna_ \- ¡le enseñare quien manda!

¡¿Qué quieres pelea pedobear?! - _mencionaba la pelinegra siendo retenida por dos de sus amigas para evitar una pelea_ \- ¡ven maldito pedobear!

Mariana, no estas ayudando en las cosas… - _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa en los problemas que estaría ella_ -

Si, estas cavando tu propia tumba - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza con fastidio al tener que detener a su amiga pelinegra con sus tontos problemas infantiles contra el oso animatronico_ -

Al parecer entre ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien - _mencionaba la castaña cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa divertida en ver cómo estaban comportándose su amiga con el oso animatronico_ \- creo que esta noche al menos podremos estar algo tranquilos, ¿no creen?

Ja, nunca estaré cerca de esa maldita humana - _miraba para otro lado el animatronico castaño sin querer ver a la guardia pelinegra_ -

Ni yo con esta chatarra viola niños - _señalaba la pelinegra molesta con el animatronico_ -

Alguien creen, ¿que esos dos se comportan como una pareja matrimonial? - _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza algo incrédula de estar viendo como esos dos se portaban casi tan iguales_ -

Si… - _murmuraban todos incluyendo a los animatronics afirmando en el buen punto de la guardia_ -

¡¿No nos comportamos como una pareja?! - _mencionaba la pelinegra junto al animatronico molestos por compararlos como parejas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado unos minutos, cada uno de los guardias estaban con cada uno de los animatrónicos para empezar a conocerse un poco más entre ellos y saber algunas cosas más del otro llevándose bien. Excepto del oso animatronico y la guardia pelinegra, que estaban solos en el**_ _Show State_ _ **cruzados de brazos en un incómodo silencio que hasta ambos les costaba hablarse entre ellos dos y ver como algunos de los demás empezaba a llevarse bien.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 04:00 AM, 11%.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que los animatronics y guardias nocturnos habían estado interactuando con cada uno de los animatronics en una de las mesas del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, la pollo animatronica escuchaba a su compañero de cocina los distintos estilos de cocina que el conocía debido a los canales de tv y recetas de revistas de cocinas, en otra mesa el conejo animatronico miraba atentamente como las dos guardias que estaban acompañándolo hacían unas figuritas de papel con forma de horigami que les estaba enseñando la menor del grupo y en el**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, el zorro animatronico estaba tomando una siesta siendo acompañado de la peli castaña rojiza que se la pasaba en su libro de dibujos dibujando a sus compañeros e amigos juntos con los animatronics llamándole la atención de cierto zorro que estaba al lado de ella.**_ **-**

Oye, bonnie - _mencionaba la castaña haciendo una figurita de horigami en forma de un conejo llamándole la atención del animatronico que estaba afinando su guitarra_ -

Dime - _miraba el conejo animatronico apartando su atención en su guitarra y mirar a la castaña_ -

Hay algo que nos preocupa a todos - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa debido a la noticia que había dicho su amiga que estaba a su lado debido que le gano el sueño quedándose dormida apoyándose en sus brazos como una almohada_ \- sabes, ¿algo acerca de un poster distorsionado de freddy?

Q…Que - _miraba el conejo animatronico algo incrédulo de lo que estaba diciendo la guardia sobre eso_ \- ¿u…un poster distorsionado…?

¿Qué te ocurre? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa por la conducta repentina del conejo animatronico_ \- de repente te has puesto nervioso

Y…Yo… - _respondía el conejo animatronico señalándose algo nervioso intentando de calmar a sus nervios_ -N…No estoy nervioso…

Si - _miraba la castaña con una ceja alzada dudosa de lo que estaba pasándole al animatronico_ \- ¿estas… temblando?

N…No, no estoy temblando… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico intentando de no mostrar miedo, temor y nerviosismo hacia su amiga_ \- n…ni nervioso…

Aja - _miraba la castaña con duda al extraño comportamiento repentino del animatronico, esperando a que le dé una respuesta sobre que le estaba sucediendo_ \- ¿tienes algún circuito mal funcionando?

N…No… - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo nervioso hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba la castaña dudosa del extraño comportamiento del animatronico_ -

B…Bueno… - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo incómodo de contarle a la guardia y a los demás guardias sobre ese tema_ -

Ocurre, ¿algo? - _miraba la castaña dudosa en el extraño comportamiento del animatronico como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de nervios_ -

Ah… - _murmuraba nervioso el conejo animatronico buscando alguno de sus compañeros para que lo sacaran de la situación en el que estaba con la guardia que estaba esperando su respuesta_ -

Dime, ¿sucede algo con ese poster distorsionado?-

Ah… - _miraba el conejo animatronico algo nervioso hacia la guardia y debatiendo si contarle o no sobre ese poster que apareció en el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ \- dame un momento…

Ahora, ¿qué mosco le pico? - _miraba la castaña incrédula de ver como el conejo animatronico se retiraba rápidamente para ir a buscar a los demás animatronics_ \- cada vez, ¿esta raro?

 **-** _ **La castaña veía como el conejo animatronico se llevaba a la pollo animatronica de la otra mesa y a los otros dos animatronics a la cocina, para hablar sobre cierto asunto que él no podía decirle a la guardia debido a las consecuencias que eso indicaba ese poster distorsionado del**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **. Mientras que los seis guardias nocturnas estaban reunidos en la misma mesa del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, al ver que su amiga y compañera estaba durmiendo decidieron hablar lo que les estaba ocurriendo a los animatronics sobre cierto asunto que necesita el conejo animatronico urgente con los otros tres animatronics en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **.**_ **-**

Que creen, ¿que estén hablando? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa de ver que de vez en cuando los animatronics se asomaban de la cocina y volvían a tener una conversación_ -

Seguramente, ¿algo que se les olvido contarnos? - _respondía el pelinegro mirando atentamente a la cocina donde estaban reunido los cuatro animatronics_ -

Tengo una duda - _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención de sus amigos_ -

¿Bel algo te está inquietando, verdad? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza al recibir un asentimiento adoratorio por parte de su amiga_ -

Sí… - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga mirando seriamente su figurita de papel en forma de un conejo_ \- si bonnie, chica, foxy y freddy, son los niños desaparecidos y asesinados por ese hombre morado… pero, ¿quién será el quinto niño?

¿No será acaso la marioneta? - _preguntaba la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos a su alrededor_ -

Sí - _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa sobre esa posible hipótesis de su amiga_ \- ya que ellos dijeron, ¿que la marioneta los metió en los trajes?

Tú, ¿qué opinas marco? - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza a su amigo mientras pensaban que estarían conversando los animatronics_ -

Mmm… lo que dice mariana ¿puede que tenga razón en eso…? - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ \- pero, ¿cómo estar seguros? ¿que no sea la marioneta el quinto niño asesinado junto con los otros animatronics…?

Es verdad… - _miraba la castaña a su amiga rubia que aún estaba durmiendo acobijada por una manta que había encontrado su compañero en_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ -

¡Ah!¡¿cuánto tiempo piensan en estar en la cocina?! - _mencionaba la pelinegra quejándose de que los cuatro animatronics tardaban en salir de la cocina_ -

Mariana, podrías cerrar tu boca por una buena vez en tu vida… - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza algo molesta por estar escuchando cada minuto los quejidos de aburrimiento de su amiga_ -

No - _respondía la pelinegra sacándole la lengua a su amiga_ -

Uh, hay veces que tengo ganas de arrancarme los oídos por tu culpa… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo irritada debido a la forma infantil que actuaba su amiga para sacarla de quicio_ -

¿No crees que deberíamos separarlas? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia su amiga que estaba al lado suyo con algo de preocupación de que las cosas terminaran mal entre sus dos amigas_ -

Si no quieres salir con un ojo morado…- _mencionaba la castaña al ver como ahora su amiga peli castaña rojiza sacudía bruscamente a la pelinegra por haberle mostrado el dedo del medio_ \- seria, mejor que no…

Si, ¿tú lo dices? - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo dudoso de ver ahora como sus dos amigas se agarraban el cabello entre ellas_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué les pasa a esas dos…? - _mencionaba la rubia algo somnolienta recién despertándose por los gritos de sus dos amigas discutiendo de algo_ -

Rose, te quedaste dormida - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su amiga recién despertándose de sus sueños_ -

¿Por cuánto tiempo me dormí? - _preguntaba la rubia algo somnolienta al no saber por cuanto tiempo había dormido_ -

Una hora aproximadamente - _respondía la castaña entregándole un termo con algo de café hacia su amiga_ -

Y ¿dónde están los animatronics?- _miraba la rubia a su alrededor al no ver a ninguno de los cuatro animatronics en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

Discutiendo y conversando en la cocina- _mencionaba el pelinegro señalando a la cocina donde estaban los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar viendo como sus dos amigas tenían una pequeña riña por causa de la pelinegra siendo visto por los otros tres guardias nocturnos sentirse en medio de un combate de guerra por ver quién de las dos tiraba más el cabello de la otra. Mientras que en la cocina, estaban reunidos los cuatro animatronics debido que el conejo animatronico los había arrastrado hacia ese lugar para hablar en privado sin que los demás guardias nocturnos los pudieran oír o escuchar.**_ **-**

Ahora, ¿qué sucede bonnie? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico al saber que su compañero de escenario lo había jalado hacia la cocina junto con los otros dos_ -

B…Bueno… - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo incómodo de explicarles lo que los guardias nocturnos habían encontrado en el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ -

Si, ¿no ves que estaba pasando un buen rato con marco? - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica al ver como sus tres compañeros la miraban raro_ \- ¿qué? estaba escuchando los tipos de cocinas que el conocía, nada más… o ¿acaso no puedo saber cosas del exterior?

Además, yo estaba tranquilo en mi pirate cove tomando una siesta - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico algo molesto con su interrupción por culpa del conejo_ -

Así que bonnie, habla de una vez para poder terminar esto - _mencionaba el oso animatronico cruzado de brazos esperando una clara explicación de su compañero en traerlos a todos en la cocina y algo aliviado de que lo alejaran de la pelinegra_ -

La verdad es… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo de contarles lo que ocurriría con ese poster que aparece rara vez en el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ \- la verdad es, que los guardias nocturnos encontraron un poster tuyo distorsionado…

¡¿Qué?! - _miraban los tres animatronics incrédulos al escuchar de su compañero en lo que habían escuchado claramente_ -

Estas seguro, ¿que no estas teniendo un mal funcionamiento? - _miraba el oso animatronico algo dudoso de que haya aparecido ese poster en el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ -

No, seguramente sabemos exactamente de quien se trata… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo de cómo terminara la última noche_ \- no quiero ver a nuestros amigos sufrir…

Arg, ni yo quiero verlos sufrir por culpa de él… - _miraba el zorro animatronico algo preocupado al empezar a caerles bien los guardias nocturnos_ -

No quiero que mi único compañero de cocina esté en peligro… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo triste al pensar que sufriría y ver como sus tres únicos compañeros varones la miraban aun más raro_ \- ¿qué? él se volvió mi mejor amigo en estas noche y además, seguramente a cada uno de ustedes le agrado a los demás guardias

Si, ¿cómo no? - _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo burlón sobre el comentario de su única compañera animatronica_ -

¡Es verdad! - _miraba la pollo animatronica algo molesta con el oso_ \- ¡es como decir, que bonnie no le quita la mirada de vez en cuando a belén!

¡Qué mentira! - _miraba el conejo animatronico algo avergonzado por el comentario de su compañera de escenario_ -

La verdad, me agrada esa peli castaña rojiza - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico en un susurro sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo escucharan_ -

Muchachos, por favor - _mencionaba el oso animatronico separando a sus dos compañeros de escenario para evitar golpes por partes de esos dos_ \- todos sabemos, que bonnie no le quita la mirada a belén desde que llego y chica le gusta a ese chico pelinegro

¡Eso es mentira! - _mencionaban ambos animatrónicos mencionados mirando al oso con molestia y vergüenza de cómo los había describidlo al interactuar con esos dos guardias nocturnos_ -

Vamos, ¿no me digan que ustedes dos se enamoraron con esos dos guardias nocturnos? - _miraba el oso animatronico burlonamente hacia sus dos compañeros_ -

Y tú, ¿qué? - _miraban ambos animatrónicos con una sonrisa burlona poniendo al oso con mucha seriedad que antes_ -

Yo no soy como ustedes - _señalaba el oso animatronico con burla hacia sus dos compañeros_ \- es por eso que pienso jamás enamorarme de alguien, ¿tú qué opinas foxy?

Arg, no me metan en asuntos como esos - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico volteando la mirada para evitar estar en ese problema_ \- y cambiando de tema, ¿qué haremos contra él?

Es verdad, se nos olvida que tenemos ese problema - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica pensando en algo para evitar algún desastre o algo peor_ -

¿Creen que será mejor decirles? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo de decirle a sus amigos guardias lo que está a punto de ocurrir la noche siguiente_ -

No tenemos de otra que decírselos- _miraba el oso animatronico con seriedad a sus tres compañeros_ \- después de todo, ¿son nuestros amigos no?

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de tomar la decisión de contarles sobre ese detalle del poster distorsionado donde podría ponerse difíciles las cosas en la noche siguiente debido que cierto animatronico aparecería para unirse a la cazeria de guardias nocturnos y al salir de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, los cuatro animatronics miraban incrédulos de cómo dos de las guardias nocturnas se jalaban el cabello hasta terminar con cada una un mechón de cabello en sus manos causándoles dolores a ambas guardias nocturnas. Mientras que los animatronics pedían una explicación alguna a los otros tres guardias, la castaña le había explicado de cómo habían terminado de estar esperándolos a una pelea entre ellas dos debido que una había perdido la paciencia con su amiga y la otra estaba aburrida empezando a burlarse de su amiga iniciando una pelea campal entre ellas dos.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 05:00 AM, 00%.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que los animatronics estaban sentados en unas sillas cercanas a los guardias nocturnos estando en un silencioso y incomodo momento de explicarles de que algo malo pudiera pasarles a sus amigos guardias nocturnos. Mientras que los guardias nocturnos miraban algo incomodos con el silencio que había en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **para que sus amigos animatronics les iban a explicar algo hasta que se corta la energía repentinamente haciendo que los guardias sacaran desde sus mochilas o bolsos algunas linternas para iluminar el lugar.**_ **-**

Así que… - _mencionaba el pelinegro rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre los animatronics y los guardias nocturnos_ \- ¿qué nos tienen que decir al respecto?

¡Sí, estuvimos esperando como una eternidad! - _mencionaba la pelinegra al sentir las miradas de sus amigos indicándoles que no era momento de bromas en el asunto_ -

Bueno, estuvimos debatiendo sobre algo que nos contó bonnie - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica siendo la primera en hablar y mirar a sus tres compañeros animatronics_ \- que ustedes habían encontrado un poster distorsionado de freddy, ¿verdad?

Saben, ¿lo que significa eso? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa en lo que podía ser eso_ -

Bueno, digamos que las cosas se pondrán difíciles… - _respondía el zorro animatronico algo dudoso en cómo explicarles que cierto animatronico podría usarlos para hacerlos sufrir a sus amigos guardias nocturnos_ -

Solo les diremos que aparecerá cierto animatronico que es algo molesto - _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo molesto de saber que no tendrían una buena noche con cierto animatronico que aparecería en la siguiente noche_ -

¿Quién es ese animatronico del que hablas? - _preguntaban los guardias nocturnos algo dudosos de saber quién seria del que hablaba el oso_ -

Su nombre es golden freddy - _respondían los animatrónicos al mismo tiempo sabiendo que las cosas serán difíciles para ellos ahora_ -

¿Quién rayos es golden freddy? - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono burlona por el nombre aguantando la risa sin mirar a sus compañeros que estaban algo pensativos_ -

Es un oso dorado igual que freddy - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

Tengo una duda - _miraba el pelinegro hacia los animatrónicos llamando la atención de sus amigas_ \- por casualidad, ¿golden freddy es el quinto niño asesinado?

Así es… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en cómo decirle a su amigo_ \- golden, es uno de los niños que fuimos asesinados por el hombre morado y se lo toma mucho en serio las cosas sobre vengarse de los guardias

Sobre todo, él puede controlarnos - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo triste hacia los guardias nocturnos dándoles esa información_ \- debido, que no sería la primera vez que hace esto…

Ósea que él los puede controlar en contra de su voluntad - _miraba la castaña algo atónita de saber que ese animatronico puede controlar a los animatronics contra de su voluntad_ -

Sí, es muy violento y malvado - _mencionaba el oso animatronico mirando a cada uno de los guardias nocturnos y a sus compañeros animatronics_ \- ya antes nos ha manipulado en contra de nuestra voluntad y…

¡Ya, no quiero recordarlo! - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica interrumpiendo al oso debido que aún estaba algo choqueada al saber de lo que hiso debido a ser manipulada por cierto animatronico_ -

¿Qué le sucede? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo preocupado por su amiga animatronica e igual que sus amigas al ver la reacción de la pollo animatronico_ -

Bueno, seguramente a chica no le gusta hablarlo debido que…- _mencionaba el oso animatronico al saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza a su compañera de escenario_ \- en ciertos momentos, golden nos manipulaba para matar a los dos únicos guardias nocturnos que trabajaban antes que ustedes

Entonces, están diciendo que… - _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa de lo que podría decir el oso_ -

Al estar siendo controlados por golden, nos obligaba en que intentáramos de matar a frank rodríguez y alice jeager… - _mencionaba el oso animatronico con algo de molestia al saber que tendrían que saberlo los guardias nocturnos dejándolos sin habla por tal noticia_ -

Ósea que ustedes… - _murmuraba la castaña algo atónita al enterarse de esa noticia por parte del oso al escuchar los nombres de sus padres_ \- intentaron de asesinar a mis padres…

Belén, sé que las cosas son difíciles ahora… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo triste por cómo estaba ella_ \- pero, esas veces no podíamos hacer nada…

Bel - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver en ese estado emocional a su amiga_ -

Ya amiga, sabemos que eres alguien fuerte que puede superar esa noticia terrible - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza intentando de animar a su amiga_ -

N…Necesito estar a solas un rato… - _murmuraba la castaña sin decir más hacia sus amigos mientras se dirigía al baño de mujeres dejándolos a todos en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

¿Cuántas veces fueron? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia los animatronics llamándoles la atención_ \- las veces que intentaron de asesinar a los padres de belén…

Fueron aproximadamente dos años - _respondía el oso animatronico con seriedad al ver que no estaba la castaña_ \- la mayoría eran por casi descuidos y las otras cuando alice estaba embarazada…

Prácticamente, ¿intentaron de asesinar a belén y su hermano mayor mucho antes?-

Si, mientras estábamos bajo el control de golden…-

Que atroz… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo incrédula de saber que su amiga estuvo a punto de morir mucho antes_ -

Eh, intentado de olvidar esos momentos en que casi asesino a mi mejor amiga… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo triste al ver a la hija de su amiga, en no haber vuelto de los baños_ -

S…Seria horrible estar aquí dos años siendo manipulados por otro niño asesinado con mucho odio… - _murmuraba la rubia llamando la atención de todos intentando de ocultar su nerviosismo y terror en la idea de lo que se avecina_ -

Yo digo que desmantelemos a ese golden freddy para que no nos moleste - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos y mirando a los animatronics_ -

Sabes, que golden tiene poderes sobrenaturales, ¿verdad? - _murmuraba el oso animatronico incrédulo de cómo hablaba la guardia pelinegra así como si nada_ -

Rayos… - _mencionaba la pelinegra quejándose en voz baja al no haber sabido ese tema sobre el próximo animatronico que les esperaba en la siguiente noche_ -

Les pedimos, que falten esta noche - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al saber cómo podrían hacer pasar las cosas tranquilos a los guardias nocturnos_ \- ya que, golden podría intentar de asesinarlos u obligarnos a hacerlo…

Ja, no le tengo miedo a un pedobear dorado - _miraba la pelinegra con un tono altanera hacia los cuatro animatronics ignorando las miradas de duda de sus amigos_ -

Je, pedobear… - _mencionaban los animatronics en un murmuro al mirar al oso sintiendo enfado y molestia por el apodo que le puso la pelinegra_ -

Iré a ver como se encuentra, belén- _avisaba la peli castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos y a los animatronics al ver que su amiga no salía de los baños_ \- creo, que esa información la pillo imprevista y puede que no esté de ánimo para una última noche

T…Te acompaño… - _mencionaba la rubia acompañando a su amiga dejando a los animatronics con dos de sus amigos en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

Y… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al ver que estaban solos con dos de los guardias nocturnos_ \- que hacen en su tiempo libre, ¿cuándo no trabajan como guardias nocturnos?

Soy estudiante - _respondía la pelinegra al ver que estaba sola con su amigo junto con los animatronics_ -

Yo igual estudio y ayudo a mis padres con el restaurante que tenemos… - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso al quedarse solo con su amiga junto con los animatronics_ \- como camarero y cocinero

Sí, me conto que sus padres trabajan en un restaurante - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo alegre de haber escuchado lo que su amigo le había contado_ \- conocen muchas recetas de cocina, que jamás escuche en mi vida… ¿qué?

Te comportas como una niña, chica - _mencionaba el oso animatronico mirando con rareza a su compañera de escenario igual que los otros dos animatronics_ -

¿Y? - _miraba la pollo animatronica dudosa por las miradas que le daban sus tres compañeros animatronics hacia ella_ -

Es raro verte actuar así - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico dudoso de que su compañera de escenario estuviera bien de sus circuitos_ -

Bueno, cambiando de tema… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver como la animatronica empezaba a estrangular a su compañero animatronic_ \- los tendremos, ¿que llamar por sus nombres reales o por sus nombres animatrónicos?

Ja, a mí me gusta su apodo pedobear - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando con burla a cierto animatronico_ -

¡Deja de llamarme así, maldita humana! - _reaccionaba el oso animatronico a punto de lanzarse contra la guardia si no fuera por el zorro pirata animatronico que lo retenía para no hacer asesinato_ \- ¡suéltame foxy, le daré su lección ahora!

Ah, perdonen a mariana… - _mencionaba el pelinegro sosteniendo a su amiga que también estuvo a punto de lanzarse al oso castaño con intenciones de golpearlo y desarmarlo permanentemente_ \- ella siempre ha sido impulsiva…

¡No lo soy! - _respondía la pelinegra indignada por su amigo y compañero mientras fulminaba con la mirada al oso castaño_ -

Bueno, si quieren llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales o como animatronics, yo no tengo problemas - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica al haber terminado de golpear al conejo dejándole sin cara_ -

Auch, maldita pato… - _miraba el conejo animatronico algo adolorido por la acción de la animatronica_ \- eso dolió mucho…

Vuelve a llamarme pato, te arrancare el brazo y estarás igual que en el 87 - _mencionaba la pollo en un tono de advertencia hacia su compañero de escenario que se había estremecido e irse a_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _a por un repuesto de su cara_ -

Da mucho miedo tu novia - _murmuraba la pelinegra en un tono burlón hacia su amigo_ -

No es mi novia… - _susurraba el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga_ \- además, tu novio es ese oso

¡No lo es! - _respondía la pelinegra en voz alta llamando la atención de los animatronics_ -

¿Les sucede algo? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico mirando con rareza a los dos guardias nocturnos que estaban acompañándolos_ -

Nada - _respondían ambos guardias algo incomodos entre ellos debido a la pregunta del animatronico_ -

Raritos… - _mencionaba el oso animatronico lo raro que actuaban esos dos guardias nocturnos y ver que las otras guardias nocturnas no volvían_ -

Pedobear - _mencionaba la pelinegra burlándose del oso para luego salir corriendo por su vida_ -

¡Ahora si, ven aquí! - _mencionaba el oso animatronico persiguiendo a la guardia nocturna por el apodo molesto que le puso_ -

¡Wah! ¡me persigue un viola niños! - _gritaba la pelinegra corriendo de un lado para otro en la pizzería siendo perseguida por un oso castaño animatronico con intenciones de asesinarla_ -

¡Ven aquí, te daré una lección! - _gritaba el oso animatronico intentando de atrapar a la guardia nocturna que lo sacó de quicio dejando al resto con una mirada de decepción al ver lo inmaduros que podrían ser_ -

Esta será una larga noche… - _murmuraba el pelinegro incrédulo de que su amiga le gustaba molestar al animatronico_ -

Ni que lo digas…- _mencionaban los otros dos animatronics que miraban incrédulos de lo que hacían guardia y animatronic persiguiéndose con intenciones de escapar o ser asesinada_ -

 **-** _ **Tres haber pasado unos minutos desde que animatronico y guardia habían terminado cansados en el**_ _Show State_ _ **por estar corriendo de un lado a otro, dejando al único guardia varón con los dos animatronics explicándoles las cosas nuevas del exterior y de las cosas que han cambiado desde hace años atrás como ellos lo recordaban en los años anteriores.**_ **-**

 **-Sexta noche, 06:00 AM, 00%.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que los animatronics y los dos guardias habían esperado a sus amigas que estaban en los Baños para poder prepararse para irse debido que empezaron a tocar las campanas indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado para poder retirarse del recinto. Las tres guardias nocturnas estaban saliendo de los baños cuando ven a los animatronics ubicándose en sus respectivos lugares para empezar lo que sabían hacer durante el día y ver que miraban a la guardia castaña con algo de preocupación debido que seguramente le afecto mucho esa noticia de que ellos intentaran de asesinarla mucho antes de que ella trabajara en la pizzería.**_ **-**

Te encuentras bien, belén - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica mirando a la hija de su mejor amiga con algo de tristeza_ -

Sí… - _murmuraba la castaña en un tono desanimado con indicios de haber estado llorando en su rostro_ -

Ella se encontrara bien - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga de reojo con algo de preocupación_ \- solo necesitara descansar, es todo…

Y… ¿qué harán? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico algo preocupado por la castaña_ -

Mmm… como no tenemos nada que hacer al final, vendremos en la tarde a pedir algo de pizza - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa en saber que les tocaría hacer ya que ella ayudaría a su madre con la florería hasta la una de la tarde_ -

Sí, además aprovecharemos de descansar para mañana… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo cansada debido que tuvieron mucho tiempo y con intentar de consolar a su amiga era un lio emocional en el que estaba su amiga_ -

Sobre eso… - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo incomoda de explicarles a sus amigas sobre ciertas cosas_ \- lo hablaremos de camino a casa de belén…

¿Hablar de qué? - _preguntaban las tres guardias nocturnas dudosas de lo que les hablarían de camino_ -

Ya las pondré al tanto - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia sus amigas haciéndoles tener dudas de que les explicarían_ -

Sera mejor ir por nuestras cosas antes de que llegue el señor fazbear - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo cansada debido que estuvo huyendo de cierto oso animatronico_ -

Tienes razón en eso por una vez, mariana - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa en lo coherente de su amiga_ -

Si… ¡oye! - _mencionaba la pelinegra al entender la indiferencia de su amiga_ -

Oigan - _mencionaba la rubia señalando el vehículo de su jefe acercándose_ \- ¿quién tiene las llaves?

¿No lo tenías tú, rose? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza dudosa hacia su amiga_ -

No, lo deje en mi mochila y ¿no está? - _respondía la rubia algo confundida de ver que lo había dejado en su mochila_ -

Mierda… - _mencionaban los guardias nocturnos al mismo tiempo_ -

Oh, ¿te refieres a esta llave? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico mostrándoselas a los guardias_ -

Gracias, ah… - _agradecía la rubia al tomar las llaves y algo dudosa si nombrarlo con su nombre real o animatronico_ -

Solo porque me agradan, pueden llamarme samuel o bonnie- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico mientras tomaba su guitarra y se colocaba en su lugar en el escenario_ \- ¿cómo quieran ustedes?

Gracias, samuel - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda de llamar a un animatronico por el nombre de uno de los niños que resulto ser uno del trio animatronico_ -

Iré a abrir la puerta - _mencionaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la entrada de la pizzería para abrir_ -

¿Dónde está foxy? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza al no ver al zorro animatronico_ -

En su cueva pirata - _respondía el oso animatronico señalando con fastidio al sentir ese tipo de aires a como estaban las cosas antes_ -

Mmm… hablare, con él en la tarde - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al no tener tiempo ahora hasta en la tarde_ -

Entonces, ¿nos juntamos en la tarde en la misma mesa? - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos_ -

Claro, yo pasare a buscar a bel a su casa en la tarde - _respondía el pelinegro hacia sus amiga ganándose la mirada molesta de cierto animatronico_ -

¿Por qué tu iras a su casa? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico en un tono serio hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

P…Por qué me lo preguntas… - _respondía el pelinegro en un tono nervioso al ver esa mirada del conejo dándole algo de miedo_ -

Mmm… ni se te ocurra hacerle algo raro a ella - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico en un tono molesto contra el único guardia nocturno varón del grupo_ -

Oh, bonnie esta celoso - _mencionaba la pollo en un tono burlona hacia su compañero de escenario_ -

¡No lo estoy! - _gritaba el conejo animatronico en un tono molesto al ver que su compañera animatronica lo empezaría a molestar con eso_ -

Sera mejor que se retiren, el señor fazbear está a punto de entrar… - _mencionaba el oso animatronico al ver como el dueño de la pizzería se le cayeron los papeles de sus documentos dándoles algo de tiempo a los guardias_ -

Bien, adiós chicos- _se despedían los guardias a excepción de la castaña que estaba algo deprimente_ -

Chao, pedobear - _se despedía la pelinegra con burla al oso animatronico sacándole la lengua y corriendo antes de que el animatronico bajara del escenario y la asesinara hay mismo_ -

¡No soy un pedobear! - _miraba el oso animatronico molesto por el apodo autoimpuesto por la pelinegra_ \- no entiendo, ¿por qué esa humana me llama por ese apodo estúpido?

Sera, ¿por tu forma de ser? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico en un tono burlón hacia el oso_ -

Y tú no opines celoso - _mencionaba el oso animatronico en un contraataque contra su compañero de escenario_ -

¡No soy un celoso! - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico mirando molesto ahora con el oso por ese comentario_ -

Bonnie, bonnie, se nota que estas celoso de que marco vaya a buscar a belén a su casa - _mencionaba la pollo animatronico en un tono burlona al ver la expresión del conejo_ -

¡Por favor, celoso yo! - _miraba el conejo animatronico ofendido por su compañera de escenario por ese comentario_ \- ¡ella es hija de alice! y como su animatronico favorito debo protegerla de ciertos tipos que se podrían aprovechar de ella

Eso nadie te lo cree, bonnie - _mencionaba los dos animatronics del escenario sin creerle nada de lo que estaba diciendo el conejo_ -

Vaya amigos que tengo… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico decepcionado de sus dos amigos que estaban con él en el escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el trio animatronico volvían a sus posiciones de desconectados para que dentro de un rato más empezaría a ser sus shows para los niños durante el día y estar esperando el cierre de la pizzería para poder descansar y hacer sus cosas durante las noches, sin que ninguno de los animatronics se dieran cuenta de que en las sombras estaba cierto animatronico mirándolos con molestia al ver como interactuaban con los guardias nocturnos sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer ahora. En las afueras de la pizzería, los guardias le habían entregado las llaves al señor Fazbear mientras se retiraban hacia sus casas por el mismo camino acompañando a su amiga hasta su casa, mientras charlaban sobre lo que los animatronics les explicaron a los dos guardias que se habían quedado con ellos mientras que las otras dos guardias nocturnas habían ido a consolar a su amiga en los baños.**_ **-**

Así que ese tal golden freddy, puede que aparezca esta misma noche - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa en la situación en lo que podrían estar en la siguiente noche_ \- ¿es eso lo que nos quieren decir?

Sí, así que los animatronics nos pidieron que no viniéramos en nuestra siguiente y última noche - _mencionaba el pelinegro con un tono serio hacia sus amigas_ -

Aunque este trabajo es una mierda de paga, me estaba empezando a divertirme - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono altanera hacia sus amigos_ -

B…Bueno, a mí me agrado el trabajo para poder seguir hablando con ustedes… - _mencionaba la rubia un poco menos nerviosa como antes hacia sus amigos_ -

Sí, al menos has podido hablar no tan nerviosa como antes rose- _felicitaba la peli castaña rojiza hacia su amiga por el avance que tenía ella_ \- eso es un gran avance para ti

G…Gracias… - _murmuraba la rubia algo sonrojada por el alago de su amiga_ -

Eres como la hermanita menor del grupo, rose - _mencionaba la pelinegra enrollando su brazo en el cuello de su amiga en un tono altanera como ella sabía expresarse hacia sus amigos_ \- por eso yo soy la mayor del grupo

Dirás la tonta inmadura del grupo - _corregía la peli castaña rojiza en un tono serio hacia su amiga por la conducta que tenía_ -

¡Cállate tu vieja! - _miraba la pelinegra molesta por lo aguafiestas que podía ser su amiga_ -

¡No soy una vieja! - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza con enojo hacia su amiga_ \- ¡inmadura!

Ustedes dos actúan como verdaderas hermanas - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver como se comportaban sus dos amigas_ -

¡¿Qué has dicho dickinson?! - _mencionaban ambas mujeres molestas por el comentario hacia el único varón del grupo_ -

N…Nada… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver como sus dos amigas lo miraban enojadas contra el hasta haber llegado a la casa de su amiga_ \- bueno, ya llegamos a la casa de bel…

Belén, descansa bien para la noche - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga algo preocupada_ -

M…Momento… - _miraba la rubia con temor hacia sus amigos con lo que había dicho su amiga_ \- m…me están diciendo, que irán esta misma noche a la pizzería…

Tenemos que rose - _mencionaba el pelinegro sabiendo que no podían huir debido a culpa de cierto animatronico que podría hacerles la noche difícil_ \- está en el contrato

Entonces nos veremos en la pizzería en la noche - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al saber que irían todos sin excepciones a terminar su última noche_ -

Adiós - _se despedían todos para irse a sus respectivas casas y dejando sola a la castaña mientras ingresaba sola a la casa_ -

 **- _Al haber ingresado a la casa, la castaña menor veía como su hermano estaba arreglando por un buen rato la tostadora debido que había empezado a fallar desde ayer y sin decirle nada se había ido a su habitación con mucho cansancio sin notar la mirada de su hermano mayor en el momento que entro a la casa llamándole la atención de su extraño desanimo debido que su hermana menor era algo alegre. Tras estar un buen rato de estar arreglando la tostadora, el rubio mayor se había rendido debido que no había arreglo ya que se había quemado una parte importante de la tostadora y tener que salir a la tienda a comprar uno nuevo._ -**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que tarde en terminar, se que no merezco piedad debido a la tardanza del fic y del capítulo, pero como sabrán mi placa madre del pc murió definitivamente y tenía que conseguir dinero para poder comprar uno nuevo. Así que lamento la tardanza en general y como pase días sin poder escribir en mi pc y en el fic, puede que tarde en acostumbrarme en agarrar el ritmo que tenía antes de que todo esto sucediera, así que sin más a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras que seguramente aun siguen mi fic y esperaban algun avance… después de días y días sin pc, por fin podre avanzar para terminar esta parte de mi fic de FNAF, debido a cierto imprevistos sucedidos con mi computadora y ahora como estoy trabajando, ganare mi buen sueldo para mejorar de a poco mi pc para evitar futuras desgracias y…**_ - _es golpeado por detrás con un bate de baseball de madera_ -

María: ¡por qué diablos, nos dejaste solos en la despedida del capítulo anterior! - _mirando a su creador con enojo por la ausencia de este_ -

Belén: maría… ¿no crees que te pasaste? - _miraba algo preocupada por su creador que estaba en el suelo tirado inconsciente_ -

Marco: hasta yo no me sobrepasaría… -.-'

Rose: ¿s…se encontrara bien…?

Mariana: ¡deberías dejármelo a mí! ¡lo hubiera golpeado con un hacha!

Todos: ¡no exageres mariana!

Belén: bueno, será mejor responder los review, ¿no creen? - _mencionaba intentando de cambiar el tema y el aire tenso que había_ -

Mariana/María: bien ¬.¬

Marco: rose, ayúdame y tómale de las piernas - _mencionaba señalando los pies a su creador_ -

Rose: c…crees, ¿que haya una enfermería…?

Marco: seguramente ¬.¬' - _tomando de los brazos de su creador y su amiga los pies de este para trasladarlo a una habitación con una cruz roja y dejarlo en una camilla_ -

Rose: s…será mejor que volvamos…

Marco: te sigo - _sigue a su amiga hacia donde estaban sus otras tres amigas_ -

Belén: ahora que estamos reunidos… - _mira que estaban llegando sus dos amigos y sentarse en sus respectivos asientos_ \- es tiempo de responder los review…

María: el primer review es de un tal _**Guest**_ …

 _ **¿?:**_ Me encanta cómo va la historia. Pero cuando aparecerá Golden Freddy? Y una pregunta pa Belén, como soportas al amargado de tu hermano que le hizo eso al pedobear y al conejo maricon

Mariana: ¡momento! hay otro animatronico, ¿qué debemos preocuparnos? - _miraba a sus cuatros amigos que están a su lado_ -

María: sea lo que sea, estaremos atentos… y bueno, belén, tienes tu primera pregunta

 _ **¿?:**_ para ya

 _ **¿?:**_ por?

 _ **¿?:**_ porque me sale de los * _ **censurado**_ * ! , ok Johnny?

 _ **Johnny:**_ ok, ok, alexandro

 _ **Alexandro:**_ ea pos adios

 _ **Johnny:**_ espera k conteste belén

 _ **Alexandro:**_ ok -_- '

Belén: b…bueno, mi hermano mayor puede ser amargado, serio y hasta frio de vez en cuando… pero, es amable, protector y sé que aunque haya cambiado, seguirá siendo mi hermano mayor que me protegerá y se preocupa por mi… - _mira algo nerviosa hacia sus amigos y al lector_ \- se que en el fondo de su conducta, es alguien cálido, amoroso y cariñoso que se preocupa mucho por mi sin importar lo que a él le pase… y eso a veces me preocupa mucho…

María: bueno, ya escuchaste, tu respuesta a tu pregunta _**alexandro**_ …

 _ **Johnny:**_ gracias. Ahora nos vamos, alex?

 _ **Alexandro:**_ ehhhhhh… pasa algo si acabo de liberar a los animatronico?

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! - _mirando enojados a alexandro al liberar a los animatronics_ -

 ***En algún lugar del recinto, estaba el oso animatronico castaño registrando en cada habitación.***

Freddy: ¡voy por ustedes! - _registraba en cada puerta en donde pudiera estar los guardias nocturnos_ -

Chica: ¡freddy! ¡deja de buscarlos para matarlos! ¬.¬ ¡no dañaras a nuestros nuevos amigos!

Bonnie: si, son buenos con nosotros -.-'

Foxy: además, una es más tranquila que la otra ¬.¬

Golden: seguramente esa guardia de la que hablas sea tu alma gemela XD

Freddy: ¡cállate golden! - _registra una puerta y ver que era un armario de aseo_ \- ¡donde mierda están guardias nocturnos!

 ***Devuelta con mis oc's en el estudio***

Mariana: ¡ahora, nos querrá asesinar ese tonto oso viola niños!

Belén/Marco: te quiere matar más a ti que a nosotros ¬.¬'

María: ¡alexandro…! - _con el bate de baseball golpeando su mano muy enojada_ -

Rose: n…no creen, ¿qué deberíamos huir de este lugar antes de que lleguen?

 _ **Johnny:**_ eh… adiós

Todos: ¡no huyan cobardes!

María: ¡ya verás cuando te vuelva a ver, alexandro! ¡lo pagaras caro con tu vida! - _es retenida por sus dos amigos para evitar que golpeara al lector_ -

 ***En la enfermería***

 **Yo:** _ **mierda… mi cabeza da muchas vueltas…**_ - _colocando su mano en su cabeza por el dolor de cabeza_ - _ **lo único que recuerdo es ser golpeado con un bate de baseball… será mejor que…**_ - _es golpeado por la puerta de la enfermería dejándolo inconsciente_ -

Freddy: ¡Los encontré…! - _mira al autor inconsciente en el suelo y se retira lentamente_ -

Bonnie/Chica/Foxy: ahora, ¿qué te sucede…? - _miraban dudosos al oso animatronico y ver al autor inconsciente lo miraron incrédulos de lo que había hecho_ \- ¡freddy!

Freddy: f…fue un accidente, pero me debía por lo de antes

Bonnie/Chica/Foxy: maldito pedobear… ¬.¬

Freddy: ¡paren con eso de una vez!

 ***Devuelta con los oc's.***

Belén: bueno, como esos animatronics no conocen el lugar será mejor que aprovechemos de responder el ultimo review…

María: el siguiente review es de _**Jane The Killer z4**_ …

 **-** _ **Jane The Killer z4:**_ amo tu historia pero tengo una duda eres hombre o mujer? ._.

Belén: jane, si te refieres que si nuestro creador es ¿hombre o mujer?

María: es hombre claramente ¬.¬

Marco: acaso, nadie ve la imagen que el usa en FanFiction? - _miraba dudoso a sus amigas_ -

Mariana: ja, ja, es increíble que a todo el mundo lo confundan por mujer XD

Todos: no seas así con el ¬.¬

 **-** _ **Jane The Killer z4:**_ XD y no soy la gran jane y Jeff tampoco es mi novio y saben q es peor q Toby tampoco lo es ni liu, ni slender, ni splendy, ni bloody, ni nadie, ni siquiera bonnie * _se va a un rincón a llorar porq ninguno de los mencionados es su novioestoy loca XD_ *

Todos: … sin comentarios… O_O

Mariana: bueno, esos son todos los reviews que tuvimos

Marco: será mejor que despidamos el capitulo

Todas: si

Belén: no olviden dejar sus **_reviews_** en cada capítulo o **_mensajes privados_** en **_FanFiction_**

Marco: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de **_Facebook_** que **_mercenary grey fox_** tiene para publicar también sus capitulos

María: donde los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y ver algunas imágenes que sube de vez en cuando…

Mariana: no olviden dejar sus preguntas por cada capitulo

Rose: para que nosotros… podamos responderlas, dependiendo a quienes ustedes elijan en sus preguntan… - ** _miraba a sus amigos que estaban a su lado con un poco más de confianza_** -

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena **_mañana_** , **_tarde_** , **_noche_** o **_madrugada_** , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - ** _se van_** -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Grey Fox.**_


	14. Una tarde de un viernes

**Una tarde de un viernes.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _es propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepciones de mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y mis fics solo están para entretener sin fines de lucro_ **.**

 **Aviso:** _En cada letra de canción que aparezca en cada capítulo, les dejare el nombre de la canción y el artista al final del capítulo_ **.**

* * *

 **\- Viernes 15 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez y media de la mañana, mientras que el rubio mayor había llegado con una nueva tostadora que había comprado debido que la anterior había sufrido un desperfecto y sin perder tiempo preparar el desayuno para irse a la pizzería debido que el señor Fazbear lo había llamado para que revisara a los animatronics en sus sistemas. En la habitación de la castaña menor, estaba ella con su ropa de dormir aun debido que no había podido conciliar el sueño por haber sabido que los animatronics que ella una vez les gustaba de niña, la intentaran de matar a ella y a su hermano mucho antes de que nacieran dejándola con algo de tristeza al saber eso por parte de ellos.**_ **-**

Oye, hermana - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano mayor al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana_ \- baja a desayunar

Ya voy… - _mencionaba la castaña menor al escuchar a su hermano mayor desde al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Te espero abajo - _decía la voz de su hermano mayor mientras se escuchaban los pasos de el alejarse de la habitación_ -

¿Cómo lo tomara mi hermano sobre ese asunto…? - _se preguntaba la castaña menor mirando una fotografía donde estaban sus padres con ellos cuando aún eran niños y no había ocurrido ese accidente que perdieron a sus padres_ \- no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado…

Sera mejor que desayune, como dijo mi hermano - _murmuraba algo cansada debido a la larga noche que tuvo en su trabajo sin más bajando los escalones para ingresar a la cocina y ver que su hermano le dejaba unos panes tostados con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de jugo de naranja_ \- ahora, ¿dónde iras?

Voy a la pizzería - _respondía el rubio mayor al ver a su hermana sentada y empezar a comer el desayuno_ \- me pidió, ¿que revisara si los sistemas de los animatronics estan bien o que se yo?

No lo sabía - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo desanimada últimamente llamándole la atención de su hermano_ -

¿Ocurre algo? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor con algo de preocupación por su hermana ya que usualmente era algo alegre_ -

N…No nada… - _respondía la hermana menor algo incomoda de ver como su hermano la miraba_ \- no te preocupes por mi…

Está bien, pero… - _mencionaba su hermano mayor dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la cocina_ \- antes de irme, quiero que sepas que a pesar las cosas que he dicho… ignóralas, estaba enojado y molesto sobre que estás trabajando en esa pizzería, era eso que quería decirte, nos vemos…

Nos vemos… - _murmuraba la castaña menor al ver a su hermano irse rápidamente rumbo a la pizzería_ \- acaso pensó, ¿que lo que me había dicho me había afectado? además, ¿que esto va a ser algo difícil en decírselo…?

Uh, soy una tonta en no decírselo… - _mencionaba regañándose a sí misma la castaña al ver que su móvil le había llegado un mensaje de su amigo_ \- ¿un mensaje de marco?

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **¿Que pasa, marco?**_

 ***** _ **Marco:**_ _¿En dónde estás, bel?_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **En mi casa, ¿por? O.o?**_

 ***** _ **Marco:**_ _las chicas ya están en la pizzería y yo aquí ocupado con las cosas del restaurante de mis padres ¬.¬_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **¿No pasaras por mí?**_

 ***** _ **Marco:**_ _Tardare en desocuparme aquí, así que será mejor que vayas tu sola a la pizzería_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **Okey, les diré a las chicas que tardaras en llegar**_

 ***** _ **Marco:**_ _ya las puse al tanto de mi problema… será mejor que ayude a mi padre, creo que necesitara algo de ayuda ¬_¬ nos vemos, bel_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **Te esperaremos en la pizzería, adiós…**_

 ***** _ **Marco:**_ _nos veremos allá :)_

Vaya, sí que marco tiene un día arduo de trabajo - _murmuraba la castaña al ver que su amigo no podrá buscarla y llevarla a la pizzería, mientras veía el reloj en la cocina marcando las 12:45_ \- bueno, creo que iré a darme una ducha y veré que puedo usar para este día…

Me pregunto, ¿qué ropa debería usar? - _se preguntaba la castaña mientras subía los escalones hacia su habitación y se daba una buena ducha pensando que tipo de ropa usaría hoy en día_ -

 **-** _ **Tras pasar unos diez minutos, la castaña ya estaba buscando entre su armario una buena ropa para empezar el día y ver que usaría algo colorido para animar las cosas, escoge entre sus ropas unos jeans azul marino, una polera violeta, una sudadera gris y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Mientras que en la pizzería, las chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas cercanas entre el**_ _Show State_ _ **y del**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, donde estaban reunidas las tres guardias nocturnas esperando a sus dos amigos que aún faltaban en llegar y cierto animatronico mirando celoso en la entrada del local en espera de la hija de su amiga y del guardia pelinegro.**_ **-**

¿Por qué tardan tanto en llegar esos dos? - _preguntaba la pelinegra a regañadientes al ver que ya era la hora acordada_ -

No lo sé, mariana - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza con sarcasmo al estar escuchado como la onceava vez su queja_ \- será, ¿porque apenas pasaron diez minutos?

Es verdad, mariana… - _mencionaba la rubia hacia su amiga que estaba algo molesta por estar esperando mucho a sus dos amigos_ \- necesitas darle tiempo a ambos para que lleguen…

Oigan - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando quien había llegado a la pizzería llamándoles la atención a sus dos amigas_ \- ¿ese no es el hermano de belén?

S…Sí, es el… - _respondía la rubia al ver al hermano mayor de su amiga en la pizzería que estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien_ -

¡¿Qué hace ese desgraciado aquí?! - _mencionaba la pelinegra señalando a cierto rubio que estaba en la entrada de la pizzería_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza al ver al hermano de su amiga en el lugar_ \- tarvez, el señor fazbear lo llamo

Llamarlo, para ¿qué? - _respondía la pelinegra en un tono molesto hacia su amiga al tener en presencia al hermano de su otra amiga_ -

No lo sé, recuerda que es el mecánico de este lugar, dah - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza con sarcasmo hacia su amiga mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

No era necesario el "dah" para decirme que hacia ese rubiecito estúpido aquí - _mencionaba la pelinegra en voz alta en un tono molesto hacia su amiga_ -

Gracias, no era necesario ese tonto apodo tuyo - _mencionaba la voz del rubio con indiferencia hacia la amiga de su hermana que estaba delante de el_ \- estúpida, plana…

¡¿Cómo me has llamado, maldito infeliz?!- _mencionaba la pelinegra intentando de abalanzarse contra el hermano de su amiga siendo retenida por su compañera_ \- ¡suéltame, le daré su lección en no meterse conmigo!

¡Mariana, compórtate como tal! - _regañaba la peli castaña rojiza por el comportamiento infantil de su amiga_ \- ¡ya no eres una niña!

Tan inmadura como siempre… - _murmuraba el rubio con fastidio a la inmadurez de la amiga de su hermana menor_ \- no entiendo, ¿cómo mi hermanita puede tenerte como amiga?

¡¿Cómo dices?! - _miraba la pelinegra con ganas de matarlo a golpes al hermano de su amiga_ -

Escúchame, si descubro que haces algo indebido con mi hermanita con tus estupideces…- _mencionaba el rubio cambiando de tono a uno serio contra la amiga de su hermana_ \- no querrás verme enojado, que no será algo lindo

¡Me estas amenazando! - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono desafiante contra el hermano de su amiga_ -

Tómalo, ¿cómo quieras? - _murmuraba el rubio ignorando a la amiga de su hermana_ \- pero, no metas a mi hermana menor en problemas, te lo advierto…

Eres un cabronazo de primera - _miraba la pelinegra con un tono de molestia con tan solo tenerlo delante de ella_ -

No es la primera vez que escucho eso - _respondía el rubio ignorando la mirada de molestia de la amiga de su hermana_ -

A…Alan… - _mencionaba la rubia algo tímida al intentar de cambiar el ambiente tenso que habían en esos dos al sentir como estaban en una guerra asesinando uno al otro con la mirada_ -

Dime - _murmuraba el rubio volviendo a mirar a una de las amigas de su hermana_ -

T…Tus rosas rojas estarán listas mañana por la mañana… - _miraba la rubia algo nerviosa la tener esa mirada por parte del rubio_ -

Gracias, ah…- _agradecía el rubio mirando a la amiga de su hermana pero no se acordaba el nombre de ella debido a las cosas que tuvo_ \- rose, ¿no es así?

S…Sí - _respondía la rubia intentando de no estar más nerviosa con el hermano de su amiga_ -

Gracias por el aviso - _mencionaba el rubio mientras buscaba la oficina de su jefe con la mirada y sin apartar la vista de cierto trio animatronico_ \- ahora, si me disculpan tengo que ir a donde está el señor fazbear

¡Sí, huye cobarde! - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver como se alejaba el hermano mayor de su amiga_ \- ¡vete alejándote de mí! ¡mariquita que le gusta las rosas!

M…Mariana, no creo que sea bueno que digas esas cosas… - _miraba la rubia algo preocupada por el hermano de su amiga_ -

¿Por qué lo dices, rose? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo fastidiada al ver como su amiga defendía al rubio que tanto le caía mal desde esa noche_ -

B…Bueno…- _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa por decirle que hacia el hermano de su amiga_ \- siempre va a la tienda de mi madre para comprar rosas rojas y llevarlas al cementerio que está a unas calles abajo de la florería…

Que estupidez de que ese idiota compre algo y los lleve al cementerio - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo fastidiada de seguir hablando con el tema del hermano de su amiga_ -

Sí, que te gusta provocar a la gente- _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza soltando a su amiga sabiendo que de vez en cuando le gustaba causar algunos problemas_ \- ahora entiendo la desconfianza de alan con nosotros…

Dijiste algo, maría - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono molesto por el comentario de su amiga_ -

Yo, ¿cuándo he dicho algo? - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza a su amiga con un tono sarcástico_ -

¡No evadas a mi pregunta! - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver que no quería decirle la verdad su amiga por haber notado el sarcasmo_ -

Ya empezamos de nuevo… - _miraba la rubia algo preocupada debido que no habían llegado sus dos amigos y más que sus otras dos amigas se empezaran a pelear como siempre_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las dos guardias nocturnas empezaban a tener sus peleas comunes como nombraron sus amigos, debido que se peleaban como si ellas dos fueran hermanas y la única guardia femenina veía algo incomoda y avergonzada de ver como algunos clientes veían como se peleaban las dos. Habían pasado una hora desde que la pelea de ambas guardias habían cesado debido que había llegado justo a tiempo la última guardia nocturna entrar a la pizzería y ver que estaban sus amigas esperándolas sentadas en una mesa que estaba algo apartada y quedaban entre**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **con el**_ _Show State_ _ **.**_ **-**

Lamento la demora, chicas - _mencionaba la castaña al llegar junto a sus amigas y ver a dos de ellas cruzadas de brazos y mirando para otro lado indicando que hubo alguna pelea que involucraba a mariana como la iniciante_ \- sucedió algo mientras, ¿no estaba?

B…Bueno - _mencionaba la rubia algo incomoda de cómo explicarle a su amiga recién llegada_ -

Oye, tu hermano es algo machista - _miraba la pelinegra algo enojada hacia su amiga_ -

¿Por? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de lo que quería decirle su amiga_ -

¡Me dijo plana! - _respondía la pelinegra ofendida por esa palabra que le dijo el hermano de su amiga_ \- y ¡no lo soy!

Bueno, seguramente lo sacaste de quicio como a todo el mundo - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza dudosa de que alguna vez su amiga se comportara decentemente_ -

Tu cállate, maría - _miraba la pelinegra hacia su amiga_ -

Sí, que eres testaruda de primera - _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga no se podría comportar decentemente aunque quisiera_ -

¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! - _miraba la pelinegra indignada de cómo su amiga la culpaba indirectamente ofendiéndola_ -

Lo que has escuchado, además haces mucho show y llamas la atención - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al ver como algunos clientes miraban a donde estaban ellas sentadas_ -

Celosa - _decía la pelinegra con un tono burlona hacia su amiga para sacarla de quicio_ -

¿Celosa de qué? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza dudosa de lo que quería decirle su amiga_ \- ¿que seas algo retrasada o que eres tonta?

¡No me provoques! - _respondía la pelinegra en un tono molesta por parte de su amiga_ -

Aun pienso, que son más hermanas que amigas… - _murmuraba la castaña en voz baja hacia su amiga al ver como sus dos amigas se lanzaban miradas con odio entre ellas_ -

Sí… - _mencionaba la rubia en voz baja apoyando en ese punto de su amiga mientras se sentía el aire tenso entre sus dos amigas_ -

Y donde está el idiota, ¿que debía acompañarte? - _preguntaba la pelinegra fastidiada hoy en día al no ver a su amigo acompañando a su amiga_ -

Mariana, sabes perfectamente que marco, está trabajando con sus padres en el restaurante - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza algo molesta al ver que ella sabía que su amigo les aviso con anticipación_ -

Solo excusas para no venir - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzada de brazos mirando molesta para otro lado_ -

¿Cómo tú digas, mariana? - _mencionaban sus amigas con sarcasmo al ver como se comportaba su amiga_ -

Por cierto chicas, ¿vieron a donde se fue mi hermano? - _mencionaba la castaña al no ver a su hermano cerca del_ _ **Dinning Área**_ -

Ni quiero hablar, ni saber de el - _mencionaba la pelinegra sin ganas de saber sobre el hermano de su amiga_ -

Se fue a la oficina del señor fazbear, ¿a no sé qué? - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa para que su jefe había llamado al hermano de su amiga_ \- pero, algo lo había llamado el señor fazbear

Bueno, ¿ya pidieron algo de pizza? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver que sus amigas habían estado horas esperándola_ -

No… - _respondían las tres guardias nocturnas al sentir sus estómagos gruñir por esperar a su amiga a que llegara_ -

Bueno, yo invito las pizzas y las gaseosas - _mencionaba la castaña dándoles una sonrisa a sus tres amigas_ -

Gracias belén - _miraban las guardias nocturnas agradecidas por el buen gesto de su amiga_ -

Cuando terminemos de trabajar aquí, yo las invito a comer en el restaurante - _mencionaba la pelinegra animada por la invitación de su amiga_ -

Si, como no - _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa de que su amiga invitara a ellas a comer en algún restaurante_ \- seguramente lo gastas en perfumes o ropa…

Bueno, es raro ver que mi hermano haya llegado - _mencionaba la castaña al ver como su hermano mayor salía de la oficina junto con su jefe hablando de algo entre ellos_ \- pero bueno, siempre es muy sobreprotector conmigo

Mucho, diría…- _mencionaba la pelinegra con molestia recibiendo un golpe por parte de su amiga_ \- ¡auch! ¡¿por qué has hecho eso, maldita loca?!

Tú eres una imprudente a la hora de hablar - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza con seriedad al ver que su amiga pelinegra era una bocona cuando le convenía hablar de mas_ -

Iré a pedir unas pizzas - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que sus dos amigas estaban empezando a tirarse los mechones de cabello entre ellas_ \- ¿vienes, rose?

S…Sí… - _respondía la rubia acompañando a su amiga dejando a sus otras dos amigas en sus peleas ya acostumbrándose a ello_ -

 **-** _ **Las dos guardias nocturnas estaban en su pequeña riña entre ellas sin percatarse de que sus dos amigas habían ido a pedir las pizzas debido que habían más gente de lo habitual. Mientras que el mecánico estaba hablando con el señor Fazbear de lo que quería debido que lo había llamado con un tono preocupante. Tras haber pasado unos minutos, las dos guardias nocturnas estaban caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban sus dos amigas que estaban esperándolas, hasta que un grupo de chicos se había colocado en medio del camino de ambas mujeres.**_ **-**

Hola, ¿qué hacen dos preciosas chicas, solas en este lugar aburrido? - _mencionaba un joven pelinegro interrumpiendo el camino de las dos chicas_ -

Muévete, no nos dejas pasar - _respondía la castaña sin interés debido que el chico estaba interrumpiendo el paso_ -

Vamos, no sean así chicas - _mencionaba un segundo joven de pelo rojizo oscuro al lado de su compañero_ \- ¿por qué no vienen a pasar el rato con nosotros?

N…No queremos, solo déjenos ir - _miraba la rubia algo nerviosa a las intenciones de esos dos chicos y ver que dos más se les unían_ -

Por favor, al menos así no estarán aburridas en este estúpido lugar - _mencionaba un tercer chico de pelo negro con puntas rubias sin notar que ciertos animatronics los miraban con molestia_ -

Sí, además este lugar donde hay estas chatarras oxidadas y asquerosas - _mencionaba el cuarto chico de pelo negro claro con burla al lugar_ \- lo único bueno de este lugar, es la pizza

Así que, ¿nos acompañan por las buenas o por las malas? - _mencionaba el pelinegro tomando bruscamente la muñeca de la castaña haciéndole botar las ordenes de pizza que traía con ella al suelo_ -

Suéltame… - _miraba la castaña con enojo por la brusquedad del chico_ -

Oye, suelta a mi amiga - _mencionaba la rubia intentando de que el chico soltara a su amiga_ -

Oh, que fierezas nos encontramos chicos - _mencionaba el pelinegro sonriendo con burla junto a sus compañeros empujando a la rubia hacia uno de ellos_ -

Seguramente, nos divertiremos mucho con ellas - _mencionaba el peli negro con las puntas rubias con burla hacia sus compañeros_ -

Suéltame, me lastimas… - _murmuraba la castaña adolorida al sentir que el chico las sostenía fuertemente y darle una mordida para que la soltara_ -

¡Ah! ¡maldita puta! - _miraba el pelinegro con molestia por la mordida de la chica y dándole una bofetada fuerte en la mejilla a la chica_ \- mierda, sí que muerde fuerte esta puta…

No me digas, ¿qué lloraras? - _mencionaba el rojizo oscuro con burla al ver la queja de su amigo mientras sostenía a la chica rubia para que no se escapara_ -

Ya cállate - _mencionaba el pelinegro molesto con la burla de su compañero_ \- ahora, si maldita puta…

Vamos, cálmate colega - _decía el pelinegro claro intentando de calmar a su compañero que estaba furioso_ -

Me encargare de darle una buena lección para que sepa quién manda - _mencionaba el pelinegro molesto hacia la chica que la miraba con enojo_ -

¡N…No la toques…! - _gritaba la rubia intentando de zafarse del agarre del chico para ayudar a su amiga_ -

Calla, que tú también te divertirás - _mencionaba el rojizo oscuro tapando la boca a la chica rubia para que no llamara la atención de las demás personas_ -

No me toques… - _decía la castaña algo incrédula de ver lo que sucederá en unos momentos_ -

Vamos, sé que te vas a divertir - _mencionaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa sádica hacia la chica mientras se acercaba a ella_ \- ahora vas a ser mi…

Ups, perdonen chicos - _mencionaba cierta voz masculina muy conocida para la castaña y la rubia al ver que era el hermano mayor de la castaña que le había arrojado una rebanada de pizza en la cara del chico_ -

¿Qué quieres, idiota? - _preguntaba pelirrojo oscuro al ver a alguien arruinar su diversiones con sus amigos_ -

Si, piérdete - _mencionaba el pelinegro con puntas rubias al ver a alguien interrumpirlos_ -

Oh, lamentaras interrumpirnos nuestra diversión - _decía el pelinegro claro mirando con molestia al tipo que estaba arruinando su diversión_ -

Qué asco, odio el jalapeño… - _mencionaba el pelinegro asqueado sacándose el resto de pizza en su rostro_ \- me las pagaras, maldito miserable

Tocas a mi hermana o a su amiga otra vez, me encargare de romperte esa mano - _respondía el rubio con seriedad al ver que ese chico intento de sobrepasarse de su hermana menor_ -

Ja, ¿crees que tu solo puedes contra nosotros cuatro? - _mencionaba el pelinegro quitándose lo que quedaba de queso en su rostro para ver al rubio con enojo_ \- ¡sabes, quien es mi…!

Cállate, que molesta tu estúpida voz - _decía el rubio irritado de escuchar la voz del pelinegro tirándole otra rebanada de pizza en toda la cara_ -

¡Desgra…! - _mencionaba el pelinegro que iba a reclamarle pero es interrumpido por otra rebanada de pizza en su rostro_ \- ¡deja de arrojarme pizza en mi cara! ¡maldi…!

Ya cállate - _miraba el rubio mayor indiferente al pelinegro que intento de sobrepasarse con su hermana menor_ \- sí, que eres fastidioso…

Ya estuvo, rubén, benjamín, fernando - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a sus compañeros e amigos que estaban sosteniendo a las chicas_ \- desmole una buena lección a este idiota

Claro - _mencionaron sus tres compañeros empujando a las dos chicas bruscamente al suelo y rodear al rubio mayor_ -

Genial, nunca aprenden la advertencia…- _miraba el rubio mayor al ver como algunos de los chicos sacaban unos bates de baseball_ \- todos son iguales…

¡Acabemos con este rubiecito! - _mencionaba el pelinegro lanzándose contra el rubio y ver que este solo se había hecho a un lado_ -

Es todo, ¿lo que tienes? - _miraba el rubio mayor al pelinegro que había seguido de largo y haber tropezado_ -

Desgraciado… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo irritado al sentirse humillado y lanzarse otra vez el ataque_ -

Wow, fallaste - _decía el rubio agachándose a tiempo para evitar el golpe del pelinegro_ \- strike dos…

¡Cállate! - _mencionaba el pelinegro molesto contra el rubio intentando de golpearlo_ -

Strike tres… - _decía el rubio en un tono burlón hacia el pelinegro y ver que este se lanzaba otra vez con intenciones de golpearlo, le agarra del brazo a su contrincante para luego estamparlo contra una de las mesas_ \- y estas fuera…

¡Acabemos con el! - _mencionaban el resto lanzándose contra el rubio y ver que los esquivaba y le daba un fuerte rodillazo en toda la cara al pelirrojo oscuro dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo_ -

¡Mierda! - _decía el castaño oscuro algo molesto al ver a dos de sus amigos inconscientes en el suelo_ -

¡Yo me encargo! - _mencionaba su compañero sacando una navaja de su bolsillo e intentar de apuñalar al rubio_ -

¡Cuidado hermano! - _decía la castaña algo preocupada por su hermano mayor al ver que uno de los chicos tenía una navaja_ -

¡Wow! - _miraba el rubio caminando hacia atrás para evitar el corte de la navaja y tomar de la muñeca a su contrincante y haciéndole un movimiento torciéndosela desarmándolo para luego darle una patada en el estómago y rematarlo con un rodillazo en la cabeza de su contrincante_ \- eso estuvo cerca

¡Ah! - _gritaba el castaño oscuro aprovechando la distracción del rubio para intentar de darle un golpe mientras estaba de espaldas_ \- ¡se acabó!

Idiota… - _murmuraba el rubio usando su brazo para protegerse del golpe con el bate sorprendiéndolo tomándolo del brazo y azotando a su contrincante contra el suelo bruscamente_ \- ustedes, si que son idiotas, pero…

Auch… eso sí que dolió… - _mencionaba el pelinegro adolorido recobrando el conocimiento_ \- ¿chicos?

Te lo advierto… - _decía el rubio poniendo su pie en el torso del pelinegro que intento sobrepasarse con su hermana menor_ \- si tu o tus amigos, intentan de hacerle algo a mi hermanita o a sus amigos, créeme que no dudare en romperte los brazos y las piernas para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿queda claro?

S…Sí… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver esos ojos del rubio que iba en serio en romperle sus brazos y piernas_ -

Ahora, si veo que intentas algo contra mi hermana… - _decía el rubio mirando al pelinegro con seriedad y amenazante contra el que intento abusar de su hermana_ \- no dudes que te mato, entiendes…

S…Sí, entendí… - _respondía el pelinegro aterrado de saber que iba a morir en manos del rubio para luego huir con algo de miedo_ -

Tsk, si que son cobardes… - _mencionaba el rubio algo fastidiado por todo lo sucedido hoy para luego caminar hacia donde estaba su hermana_ \- ¿se encuentran bien?

S…Sí, gracias por protegernos - _decía la rubia algo tímida de ver que al hermano de su amiga pesar no confiaba en ellos los había defendido igualmente_ -

Sí, gracias hermano… - _mencionaba la castaña algo frustrada por el día de hoy pensando que podría ponerse mucho peor_ -

Bueno, no es necesario el agradecimiento - _decía el rubio dando la vuelta para irse a lo que iba a hacer lo que le mando el jefe no antes de mirar a su hermana_ \- y oye, hermanita

Dime - _mencionaba la castaña menor algo frustrada al saber que su hermano la regañaría por lo sucedido_ -

Llegare un poco tarde a casa… - _miraba el rubio mayor algo preocupado por su hermana menor_ \- debido que el señor fazbear me mando a analizar a los tres animatronics para que estén bien funcionando

Está bien - _mencionaba la castaña para acompañar a su amiga a pedir otra orden de pizza_ -

Y oye, atrapa… - _decía el rubio llamando la atención de su hermana mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y lanzárselo en el aire_ \- encontré esto en parte y servicios

¿Mi taser? - _miraba la castaña sorprendida de encontrar su taser sin saber que estaba en partes y servicios_ -

No lo pierdas otra vez - _mencionaba el rubio sin decir nada más hacia su hermana menor para emprender camino hacia partes y servicios donde estaría alguno de los tres animatronics principales_ \- bueno, cuídate hermanita

Oye, bel - _mencionaba la rubia al ver a su amiga con algo de frustración en su rostro_ -

Dime, rose - _miraba la castaña hacia su amiga_ -

¿Estas peleada con tu hermano? - _preguntaba la rubia algo preocupada por su amiga_ -

No, es solo que no estoy con ánimos - _respondía la castaña con toda sinceridad hacia su amiga al ver que estaba algo preocupada incluso los demás de sus amigos_ \- es solo eso, no te preocupes

Si, tú lo dices - _decía la rubia algo dudosa si era por lo que les había contado los animatronics anoche o por saber que incluso ellos estuvieron a punto de matar a los padres de su amiga_ -

Vamos, debemos pedir de nuevo el pedido debido por la culpa de esos chicos - _mencionaba la castaña algo molesta de tener una mala tarde en comparación a los otros días_ \- además, por cómo es mariana

Es verdad… - _miraba la rubia hacia su amiga pelinegra ahora cruzada de brazos esperando a que ellas volvieran_ \- ella se molestara al saber el por qué no volvimos con el pedido…

Así es ella - _decía la castaña algo divertida de cómo se pondría su amiga ya que al menos alguien del grupo de sus amigos era alguien de esa manera_ -

 **-** _ **Ambas guardias volvían a pedir otra vez la ordenes de pizzas debido que el grupo de chicos quiso sobrepasarse con ellas, si no hubiera sido por el hermano de la castaña quien sabría cómo habrían terminado ambas chicas. Desde el escenario, el trio animatronico miraban incrédulos de que el rubio había acudido a ayudar a su hermana de esos chicos, entre la oscuridad de la pizzería y donde nadie estaba atento de ver se encontraba un animatronico observándolos con molestia al ver que los guardias nocturnos estaban aún vivos, sabiendo que debía tomar riendas en el asunto. Tras haber vuelto con una nueva ordenes de pizza para que comieran todas y pasar el rato hasta la hora de marcharse hacia sus casas y pasar el rato entre ellas de camino.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿así que eso paso? - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo sorprendida de todo lo sucedido hacia sus dos amigas_ -

Sí, si no fuera que mi hermano estaba cerca… - _decía la castaña algo incomoda de tan solo pensar lo que pudo haber ocurrido_ \- ¿no sé qué habría pasado?

Me da tanta rabia como unos chicos pueden llegar a ser tan… - _mencionaba la pelinegra en un tono molesto al saber que unos chicos quisieron sobrepasarse con sus dos amigas_ -

Descabellados- _decía la castaña mirando a su amiga_ -

Horribles… - _mencionaba la rubia algo aterrada de cómo los chicos podrían ser actos tan malvados sin saber las consecuencias_ -

Repugnantes… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza con una ceja alzada con duda en lo que queria decir su amiga_ -

No, diría más bien que son más unos hi… - _decía la pelinegra hacia sus tres amigas hasta escuchar una voz muy familiar para ellas_ -

¡Hola chicas! - _decía el pelinegro acercándose a sus cuatro amigas_ -

Vaya, hablando de hombres…- _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando molesta con su amigo al verlo llegar tan tarde_ \- ¡¿dónde mierda andabas marco?!

Oye, porque me gritas de esa forma mariana… - _miraba el pelinegro sabiendo que por estar ayudando en la tienda de sus padres había tardado más de lo planeado_ -

Uno, ¡dejaste a belén sola! - _mencionaba la pelinegra enojada con su amigo por haber llegado tarde_ \- y dos, ¡nunca dejes a unas chicas solas!

Mariana, sabes que marco nos dejó un mensaje que posiblemente llegaría tarde… - _decía la castaña rojiza defendiendo a su pobre amigo del enojo de su amiga_ \- y eso es porque a ti te gusta alardear…

Mucho diría yo… - _murmuraba el pelinegro en lo que estaba diciendo su amiga con la pelinegra_ -

¡¿Qué me dijiste dickinson?! - _miraba la pelinegra enojada al haberlo escuchado con claridad_ -

¡Wah, ayuda! - _mencionaba el pelinegro huyendo de su amiga que lo estaba persiguiendo con intenciones de golpearlo_ -

¡Ven aquí cobarde! - _decía la pelinegra persiguiendo a su amigo con ganas de golpearlo_ -

Je, al menos podremos disfrutar que mariana sea la que nos hace pasar un buen rato - _miraba la castaña algo divertida para pasar el momento de angustia que había pasado en la pizzería_ -

Sin duda, es su talento de causar problemas - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza dudosa de ver como su amiga proseguía a su amigo_ -

Seguramente… - _mencionaban ambas chicas al ver como su amiga le daba coscorrones a su pobre amigo_ -

¡Hey, escuche eso! - _miraba la pelinegra con molestia hacia sus amigas mientras usaba su brazo para asfixiar a su amigo_ -

P…Por favor, mariana… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al sentir que no le quedaba oxígeno en sus pulmones_ \- suéltame…

Solo porque dijiste, por favor - _mencionaba la pelinegra accediendo a soltarlo de la llave que había visto en la televisión en su casa_ -

Bueno, iré a dejar a belén a su casa - _decía la peli castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos_ \- así que, nos reuniremos en la pizzería en la noche

Está bien - _mencionaban el resto entendiendo que las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que podían imaginarse al empezar su turno nocturno_ -

P…Pero… - _murmuraba la castaña dudosa al saber que ella y sus amigos estarían en peligro en la noche_ -

Vamos, además aprovechare de pensar que preparare de cenar de camino a casa - _decía la castaña rojiza caminando junto a su amiga para acompañarla a su casa_ -

E…Espera, maría… - _mencionaba la castaña siguiendo a su amiga_ -

Bueno, y ahora ¿qué? - _miraba la pelinegra a sus dos amigos que quedaban al ver como las otras dos se iban_ -

A que te refieres mariana… - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa de lo que se refería su amiga_ -

Tenemos algún plan, ¿para esta noche? - _preguntaba a sus dos amigas mientras miraba a su amigo quitándose el polvo de tierra de su ropa_ -

Luego pensaremos en algo - _respondía el pelinegro al saber que se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que volver a casa_ \- por whatsapp hablaremos sobre el plan

Que lata tener que esperar… - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos algo fastidiada_ -

Bueno, yo me retiro - _decía la rubia despidiéndose de sus amigos para dirigirse a su casa_ \- seguramente mi madre, está algo preocupada de no estar llegando a casa

Te acompaño - _mencionaba el pelinegro para acompañar a su amiga hacia su casa_ -

Espero, ¿que no le hagas nada a rose de camino a su casa, dickinson? - _miraba la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona por la petición de su amigo_ -

Oye, no vengas con eso, mariana - _respondía el pelinegro algo molesto por el comentario de su amiga al haber escuchado ese tono de voz burlón de ella_ \- suena raro de la forma que lo dices… vamos, rose

Sí - _mencionaba la rubia siguiendo a su amigo que la acompañaría hasta su casa, mientras que la pelinegra se retiraba por otro camino rumbo a su casa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas para prepararse para la noche que vendría que seguramente sería la más difícil de todas sabiendo que ahora conocían que tendrían a otro animatronic en su última noche donde todo dependía de sobrevivir como sea juntos, sin notar que en uno de los callejones donde estaban antes los guardias se encontraba cierto animatronico que los observaba para luego desaparecer. En la pizzería, el rubio mayor estaba revisando por tercera vez a los animatronics para que no tuvieran problemas debido a la pelea de la tarde, s jefe lo había regañado por haber golpeado y amenazado a un hijo de un abogado muy respetado y sin importarle nada, había vuelto a hacer sus deberes como mecánico de los animatrónicos sintiendo que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras y al ver que no había nadie, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo en revisar el I.A de los animatronics al verlos que estaban normales.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado en como quedo, debido que no estuve muy inspirado como las otras veces, ya que quise avanzar un poco más en el capítulo pero debido que tengo trabajo en las mañanas desde el sábado y domingo de las 12:05 am hasta las 09:30 am, ya que trabajo como reponedor interno y si, termino mi sector antes de tiempo y es muy frustrante mantenerse a hacer tiempo hasta cierta hora para uno por lo menos cambiarse del uniforme y terminar el turno. Ya que posiblemente, renueve el contrato para tres días y posiblemente pueda retirarme temprano de mi trabajo ya que así poder dormir un poco más y avanzar rápido en mis fics y capítulos, bueno sin más respondemos los review._ **-**

Mariana: oigan, algunos de ustedes sabe, ¿dónde está el p*** autor?

Rose: yo lo vi en la enfermería y no está de humor…

María: ¿por qué lo dices rose? - _miraba a su amiga algo dudosa_ -

Rose: B…Bueno… - _les empieza a explicar lo que sucedió debido que había entrado a la enfermería y toparse con los animatronics_ -

 ***** _ **En la enfermería**_ *****

Freddy: escúchame, podemos arreglarlo esto de manera pacífica…

 **Yo:** _ **Oh, vamos freddy… ¿porque estas tan nervioso?**_

Freddy: escucha, fue un accidente - _camina hacia atrás con temor por las palabras del autor_ \- los accidentes ocurren, ¿no?

 **Yo:** _ **Claro freddy…**_ - _miraba con sarcasmo al oso castaño volviéndolo azul con un corazón del mismo color elevándolo del suelo_ \- _**pero, los accidentes no ocurren en una de mis numerosas guaridas…**_

Freddy: escúchame por un momento… - _miraba con horror en lo que le estaba a punto de hacerle el autor_ \- fue un accidente, creí que era el lugar donde estaban los guardias nocturnos…

 **Yo:** _ **Freddy, freddy, freddy…**_ _**si pensabas matarlos dentro de un traje animatronico o al menos intentarlo con ellos y eso va para todos ustedes…**_

Bonnie: a mí no me mires… yo no tengo planeado atacarlos debido lo sucedido del capítulo anterior…

Foxy: Sí… además, hicimos una promesa en no dañarlos…

Chica: a mí me agrada marco, además, es mi único compañero en la cocina durante el turno nocturno… :T

Bonnie/Foxy: ¬_¬ ¿cómo digas chica?

: a mí no lo sé, dudo de los guardias nocturnos y aparte prometí vengarme de ellos…

 **Yo:** _ **Okey, al menos lo entendieron… pero, tu freddy…**_

Freddy: O_O" mierda… - _se da cuenta que lo descubrió intentando de huir_ \- por favor, no me lastimes…

 **Yo:** _ **No te voy a lastimar, freddy…**_ - _sonriendole falsamente_ \- _**solo vas a pasar un mal rato…**_

Freddy: ah… ¿ayuda…?

 **Yo:** _ **¡Maldito oso bastado!**_ - _azota al oso castaño contra la pared, contra el suelo y el techo constantemente_ - _ **¡¿cómo se te ocurre golpearme con la maldita puerta?!**_

Freddy: ¡perdón! - _lo azotan contra el suelo_ \- ¡auch! ¡ayúdenme!

Bonnie: bueno, lo haríamos…

Foxy: pero, la verdad es…

Chica: que no podemos enfrentarnos a el ahora… - _miraba para otro lado junto a sus amigos animatronics con temor de ser los siguientes_ \- pero, te lo mereces de cierto modo…

Golden: ¿qué diablos dicen ustedes? - _miraba dudoso por el comentario de los tres animatronics comiendo unas palomitas_ \- es divertido ver cómo el autor maltrata a freddy

Bonnie/Foxy/Chica: ¡Golden!

Golden: ¿qué? es divertido, al menos veré acción y ¡no estar moviéndome de cualquier lado buscando algo que comer de esta guarida subterránea donde nadie sabe su jodido paradero!

Chica: pero, tú tienes el poder de aparecer en donde te conviene :T

Bonnie: si, eso es trampa

Foxy: deberías usar puertas como nosotros

Golden: nah, que flojera… oh, aquí viene la mejor parte - _ve como lanzan al oso castaño contra una repisa de metal en la cabeza y luego azotándolo contra un escritorio golpeándolo en los bajos_ -

Bonnie/Chica/Foxy/Golden: uh, eso dolerá mucho mañana…

 ***** _ **En el estudio**_ *****

Rose: y es por eso que nadie diga nada sobre el asunto… - _miraba algo temerosa hacia sus amigos_ -

Belén: vaya, cada vez el autor esta mas…

Mariana: loco, lunático, demente, psicópata, foreven alone, que lo mandaron a la friendzone o ¿que los lectores lo creen mujer?

Alan: sí que eres un busca problemas, plana…

Todos: ¡wah! ¿desde cuándo saliste?

Belén: hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?

Alan: llevo aquí apenas cinco minutos ¬.¬ además, recibí el mensaje del autor para tomar su puesto por unos momentos en esta despedida del capitulo y responder los review…

Freddy: ¡piedad! - _pasa volando frente de los oc's chocando contra una pared_ \- donde está la ayuda cuando lo necesitan…

 **Yo:** _ **¡Vas ha arder en el infierno!**_ - _se escuchaba mi voz por el pasillo_ \- _**¡vuelve aquí, pedobear cobarde!**_

Todos: sin comentarios… O-O

Mariana: ahora entiendo por qué el autor esta demente… -_-

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cállate, maldita tabla parlante!**_

Mariana: ¡ya verás cuando te dé una lección! - _es detenida por sus amigas_ \- ¡suéltenme! ¡le daré su merecido!

María: bueno, será mejor empezar ¿no lo creen?

Todos: si…

Mariana: ¡no!

Alan: bueno, el primer review es de… _**Estarlin510**_

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ Vaya… esta historia es… bastante buena!... todo es, absolutamente increíble… sabes elegir las personalidades y cualidades de tus personajes, y la trama es hermosa... tu historia es una de las 2 mejores historias de FNAF que yo eh leído* _detrás de él habían 4 chicas y 2 chicos que lo miraban decepcionados_ * qué?

 _Chica 1:_ hemos leído mejores…

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ * _con dos cucharones en forma de cruz_ * Alejense hijos de satanas!

 _Chico 1:_ bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es cierto…

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ bueno, no hay nada más que hacerlos rociar con incepticida… ahora a sus cuartos!

 _Chico 2:_ ah! estás loco viejo!

 _Chica 2:_ acaso tienes problemas mentales!?

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ Sin discusiones!... bueno eh notado cambios con la versión original, por ejemplo que alan no trabaja en la pizzería desde la segunda noche

Alan: no me quejo, lo único malo es que tengo que revisas a esas chatarras de allá… - _señala a los animatronics aterrados mientras veían como el autor maltrataba al oso castaño y el oso dorado miraba disfrutando la escena_ -

Todos: ¡no son chatarras!

Mariana: si, además de que esta el pedobear, el marica, el pervertido y la pata gorda de allá - _señalaba a los tres animatronics nombrados con esos apodos recibiendo unas miradas asesinas por parte de ellos_ -

Todos: ¡Mariana!

Mariana: uh, ¿que sensibles…?-

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ Las personalidades han cambiado ligeramente ( _aunque la que más cambios tiene es mariana, la cual se parece a eric cartman_ )

Mariana: ¡Me estas comparando con ese estúpido gordo enano! - _se lanza contra el lector pero es retenida por sus amigos_ \- ¡te dare una buena lección en que nadie me compara con ese gordo enano!

Alan: la verdad te pareces, plana… - _miraba incrédulo a la pelinegra que estaba a dispuesta a golpear al lector_ \- solo te falta el relleno extra

Mariana: ¡maldito rubiecito de mierda! ¡suéltenme, les daré a esos dos una lección!

María: ¡compórtate, mariana! - _la golpea con una sartén en la cabeza a su amiga_ -

Mariana: me dolió… XP

Alan: sigamos con esto, por favor ¬.¬

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ _También eh notado la falta de un personaje muy importante… jack…_

Alan: aunque recuerdo eso, ¿como si fuera un sueño o algo…?

Todos: nosotros también…

Alan: pero, neh, seguramente no nos llevamos bien ambos…

 ***** _ **En el limbo**_ *****

 _Jack: ese hijo de puta…_

 _Alan: ese soy yo pedazo de imbécil ¬.¬_

 _Jack: por eso…_ - _recibe un puñetazo en la cara_ \- _auch, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!_

 _Alan: perdona, se me resbalo el puño… ¬.¬_ - _miraba con sarcasmo a su otra personalidad que ahora tenía cuerpo físico en el limbo_ \- _pedazo de idiota…_

 _Belén: ya, no empiecen los dos_ - _se colocaba en medio para evitar alguna pelea_ \- _al menos podemos ver todo desde aquí_

 _Alan/Jack: ¿aun sigues amando a ese estúpido conejo…?_

 _Belén: ¡al menos llévense bien en el limbo por una vez!_

 _Alan/Jack:_ - _se miran entre ellos con molestia y pensar que tendrían que llevarse bien con el animatronico en el limbo_ \- _nope_

 _Belén: ¡ah! ¡son unos malditos hermanos sobreprotectores!_

 _Jack: oye, yo te salve la vida_

 _Alan: pero, no a nuestros padres…_

 _Jack: ahora si_ - _empieza a tener una pelea contra el original_ -

 _Belén: uh, aquí vamos de nuevo… ya mandaron su tregua de paz a la mierda…_

 ***** _ **En el estudio**_ *****

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ bueno gracias por seguir con esta historia, espero que la continúes y nos leemos luego… bueno chicos nos vam… _*iba a terminar pero fue tirado por la ventana*_

 _Chico 2:_ upsi, no fue mi intención ( _ **mentira**_ )

 _ **Estarlin510:**_ Estoy bien… creo… buen nos vemos luego* _se va en un helicóptero_ *

 _Chica 3:_ y ahora como nos vamos?

 _Chica 4:_ yo no sé tú stefany, pero nosotros nos vamos a pie…

 _Estefany:_ pero… - _cuando miro ya todos se habían ido_ \- creo que tendré que esperar aquí…

Rose: ¿así que tendremos a una visita? - _mira a la nueva que se había quedado_ \- iré a prepararle una habitación en este lugar

Todos: ¿hay habitaciones?

Alan: ustedes nunca le preguntaron al autor, ¿sobre las habitaciones de este lugar?

Todos: nope…

Rose: bueno, ah… sígueme, te llevare a una de las numerosas habitaciones de este lugar…- ¿no entiendo por qué el autor eligió un lugar como este bajo tierra?

Alan: sigamos con esto, el siguiente review es de… _ **LightIlumin879**_

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ Estos chicos nuevos son la onda Bv

 _Bright.S:_ ¿chicos nuevos? no te pases tampoco, los chicos sirven más que vos

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ Claro que… japuta V':

 _Brith.S:_ salio xd

Marco: vaya hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía ella aquí

María: ni que lo digas

Belén: aunque no entiendo el por qué…

Mariana: ¡al menos estas si me entienden!

Alan: aquí vamos con la locura de la plana

Mariana: ¡deja de decirme eso, rubiecito!

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ oie mercenario, ¿Dónde ah quedado el rubio cara de "te quiero matar"?

Alan: ejem… - _tosiendo mirando desconfiado de la lectora_ \- espero, que ese rubio, ¿no sea yo? -.-

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¿On'ta la mari-mari-nee? ¿el belariana hara aparicion?

 _Candy:_ what the fuck?!

Todos: ¿qué rayos?

Alan: ( _ **tengo el presentimiento que dirá algo estúpido…**_ ) -.-

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ Bel: belén… Ariana: ariana grande(?) vale, no, es mariana… Belariana: belén x mariana… oseaa, sépanlo desde ya, inus bakas(?) ok no

Belén/Mariana: - _atragantándose con un poco de soda_ \- pero, ¡que mierda!

Mariana: ¡no soy lesbiana!

Belén: ¡ni yo!

Alan: ( _ **sabía que iba a decir una estupidez así… ¡pero, no con mi hermana demonios!**_ ) - _fulminando a la lectora con la mirada_ -

 _Brigth.S:_ ahora nosotras solo venimos pa joder we, no esperen una crítica…, review bien elaborado

 _Condy/Bright.S/_ _ **LightIlumin879:**_ #TeamHoyMeCruzéConMuchosSemesSinUkesALVxdxdxdddxxDxOkno… ¡espero el próximo capitulo…! ¡no me cop…! ¡no hagan es…! ¡ya déjense de…! ¡AHHHHH! - _salimos corriendo_ -

Alan: alguien cree, ¿que los lectores cada vez están más locos?

Todos: si… - _mencionaban apoyando en el comentario del rubio_ -

Alan: sigamos con el siguiente review de… _ **Jhonny**_

 ***** _Entran rompiendo el tejado con un helicóptero_ *****

Todos: mierda… O_O

Alan: se va a enojar el autor, cuando sepa que están destruyendo el lugar por sus lectores…

 _ **Jhonny:**_ pregunta para los guardias, ¿cómo soportan las peleas de maría y mariana?

Belén: simplemente no interferimos en sus peleas…

Marco: yo no interfiero porque recibí un ojo morado la última vez que las separe a unas mujeres…

Rose: me preocupan de que se peleen, pero prefiero alejarme para evitar conflictos…

 _Alexandro:_ maría porque eres tan violenta y enojona?

María: en primera alexandro, no soy violenta y enojona, ¡solo porque soy la única del grupo que se toma las cosas en serio y con madurez!

Rose: maría es como una madre del grupo

Belén: y no es mentira, parece una madre

Mariana: ja, en tu cara maría - _le saca la lengua con burla a su amiga por la pregunta_ \- ¡este chico me agrada!

María: si, y me recordaste que debo golpearlo por lo sucedido anteriormente - _saca un bate de baseball de acero_ -

 _Alexandro:_ utima pregunta belén dvd no te entran ganas de matar a mariana por sus estupideces

Belén: bueno, hay veces que sus estupideces son algo vergonzosas ante la demás gente, pero es mi amiga y seguramente es la miembro del grupo que podría al menos sacarnos una sonrisa divertida…

Mariana: ¡por eso belén es la mejor amiga que he tenido!

Todos: eso dices siempre… - _miraban incrédulos al ver como la pelinegra abrazaba a la castaña_ -

 _ **Jhonny:**_ chamo* _rompen la pared y se van_ *

María: ¡mierda, olvide golpear a alexandro con mi bate!

* _ **vuelven a aparecer por la pared**_ *

 _ **Jhonny:**_ para el autor de esta grandiosa historia…

 _Alexandro:_ eso lo dirás tu

 _ **Jhonny:**_ * _le pega con una pala_ * por donde iba… a si tú tienes wattpad

Alan: veamos… - _buscando desde su notebook_ \- sí, tiene wattpad, pero no ha escrito ningún fic en esa pagina

María: si, en verdad existe un dios - _celebrando arrodillándose al suelo al ver que a alexandro lo habían golpeado_ -

 _ **Jhonny:**_ ok ahora si nos vamooos * _rompen otra pared_ *

María: ¡podrían por favor los lectores dejar de romper las paredes o los tejados del lugar! ¡las cosas no son baratas!

Alan: bueno, este es el último review de _**Jane the killer z4**_

Belén: ¿no es una de las tantas lectoras que confundieron al autor por mujer?

Rose: creo que si…

Mariana: me gusta ver cómo piensa los lectores creyendo que el autor es una chica XD

Todos: ¡no es gracioso!

Mariana: aburridos… :T

 _ **Jane the killer z4:**_ Gracias ya me quedo claro q es hombre XD

Mariana: tu si sabes, jane ;P

Todos: ¬.¬

 _ **Jane the killer z4:**_ Tengo una pregunta para belén, ¿me regalas a él tierno conejito bonnie? :3 lo voy a cuidar muy bien XD

Belén: no lo sé, y ¿por qué me preguntan por qué debo regalarles a bonnie?

* _ **En el limbo**_ *

 _Belén: Tonta, no ves que nos quieren quitar a nuestro…_

 _Alan: hermanita, no hagas spoilers…_

 _Jack: si, ya es suficiente que cambiara todo lo demás, pero sabes perfectamente que él odia los spoilers y podría eliminarte del limbo…_

 _Belén: ¡me importa un carajo! :T_

 _Alan/Jack: sigues igual que una niña mimada ¬_¬_

 _Belén: ¡no lo soy! ¡ah! ¡son los peores hermanos sobreprotectores con los que me toco estar! Al menos ese otro alan es más sincero que ustedes dos juntos ¬_¬_

 _Alan/Jack: que enojona/sensible… -_-'_

* _ **Devuelta en el estudio**_ *

 _ **Jane the killer z4:**_ y me reí mucho cuando freddy golpeo accidentalmente a él creador de esta hermosa historia XD

Todos: si… esperemos que te haya gustado mucho…

Alan: esto cada vez se está poniendo mucho más raro a cada minuto ¬_¬

Freddy: ¡Cuidado! - _es lanzado con fuerza contra la pared del estudio_ \- auch… alguien tomo la matricula del auto que me atropello…

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué pasa compañero?**_ - _aparezco de la nada en frente de todos con unos enormes gaster blaster_ - _ **te he dicho que ibas a pasar un mal rato, yo nunca juego cuando digo eso…**_

Freddy: O_O" - _en estado de shock y posibles traumas_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Pero, agradece que aún me sirves en el fic… porque si no, te volveré una chatarra oxidada, ¿queda claro?**_

Freddy: s…sí…

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, me alegra que hayas comprendido la lección…**_ - _hace desaparecer a sus gaster blasters y ve los agujeros del tejado con un helicóptero y las paredes_ \- _**¡pero, que mierda ocurrió aquí!**_

María: fue jhonny y alexandro que entraron por el tejado con un helicóptero -_-"

Rose: y luego rompieron la pared dejándolos con dos agujeros enormes… y tenemos a stefany, una invitada debido que estarlin y algunos chicos que lo acompañaron se fueron sin ella

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, puede quedarse un rato ella… ¬_¬ pero, que sea en otro lado**_

Todos: ¿Qué?

 **Yo:** _ **Ya me aburrí de estar en esta guarida subterránea -_- hagamos magia…**_ - _chasquea los dedos teletransportado a sus oc's, a los animatronics y a la invitada a un nuevo lugar_ -

Belén: ¿dónde estamos?

 **Yo:** _ **Damas y caballeros, animatrónicos y animatronica, les presento nuestro nuevo hogar por el momento hasta el fin de esta temporada del fic…**_ - _sonríe con vagues a lo Sans_ - _ **esta es una guarida oculta en cualquier manera de ser encontrada por lectores u otros escritores ¬_¬ y es un lugar indestructible en sus estructuras, así dejaran de hacer destrozos en mis guardias…**_

María: ¿que eres, millonario?

 **Yo:** _ **Soy un chico con muchos contactos y recursos ¬_¬ pero, eso no viene el caso, la cosa es que ahora los lectores tendrán que pedirme la ubicación de este lugar si van a estar presentes en sus review's con alguien más con ellos… ya que, bueno, tiene un sistema de seguridad muy difícil de eludir...**_

Alan: ¿cómo cuáles?

 **Yo:** _ **créeme rodríguez, ¿no querrás saberlo? -_- bueno, despidan el capítulo, yo me largo a dormir… bye ;P**_ - _se teletransporta_ -

Alan: Bueno, no tenemos otra manera - _se va a explorar las instalaciones seguido de los animatronics_ -

Belén: bien, creo que es momento de terminar el capitulo

Todos: si

Belén: no olviden dejar sus _**reviews**_ en cada capítulo o _**mensajes privados**_ en _**FanFiction**_

Marco: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de _**Facebook**_ que _**mercenary grey fox**_ tiene para publicar también algunos de sus capítulos

María: donde los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y ver algunas imágenes que sube de vez en cuando…

Mariana: no olviden dejar sus preguntas por cada capitulo

Rose: para que nosotros podamos responderlas, dependiendo a quienes ustedes elijan en sus preguntan

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Grey Fox.**_


	15. Séptima noche

**Séptima noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _es propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepciones de mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y mis fics solo están para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _En cada letra de canción que aparezca en cada capítulo, les dejare el nombre de la canción y el artista al final del capítulo y cuando termine la temporada (fic completo) agradeceré a los que agregaron mi fic en sus favoritos o que lo siguen. Y puede que más adelante, haga un fic especial que será sorpresa para todos ustedes sobre este fic… si, tendrá un fic especial sorpresa cuando haya terminado este fic con la otra continuación del siguiente._

* * *

 **\- Séptima noche, 09:00 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve de la noche, debido que la castaña estaba cenando algo de la comida calentada en el microondas debido que su hermano le había avisado que estaba la cena en casa y llegar a calentarla en el aparato eléctrico. Tras haber pasado unos minutos la castaña estaba preparándose en arreglar sus cosas para su última noche donde todo dependía del trabajo en equipo de sus amigos para sobrevivir y sin saber si volvería viva a casa donde los único que tenía en familia era su único hermano y primo que estaba afuera del país.**_ **-**

Bueno, ese era el último - _mencionaba la castaña al haber terminado de ordenar su bolso y salir de su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos en la pizzería para empezar su turno nocturno_ -

Siempre me he preguntado… - _miraba la castaña en frente del dormitorio de su hermano mayor antes de llegar a los escalones de la casa y sin más entrar a la habitación con la curiosidad en su rostro_ \- ¿que habrá en la habitación de mi hermano?

Vaya, ¿no sabía que mi hermano tuviera su cuarto tan ordenado? - _murmuraba la castaña sorprendida de haber abierto la puerta y ver que el dormitorio estaba muy ordenado y limpio debido que en las paredes habían bocetos de varias prótesis de prueba que su hermano había hecho y en un cuadro al otro lado de la habitación estaba varias fotos de ella_ \- hazlo por ella… nunca creí ver, ¿que mi hermano a pesar de todo se preocupara por mí?

 _Hermana, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?_ - _preguntaba una voz muy conocida para la castaña al ver que recordaba una vez que su hermano la había encontrado en su habitación llorando_ \- _sucede algo, ¿anda cuéntame?_

 _U…Unos niños grandes me empezaron a molestar…_ - _respondía una pequeña castaña que estaba en la habitación de su hermano mayor y afirmaba sus pequeñas rodillas ocultando su rostro_ - _y me empezaron a burlarse de mí y me empujaron bruscamente…_

 _¿Cuándo fue eso?_ - _preguntaba el pequeño rubio sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiarle el rostro con tierra de su hermana menor_ -

 _C…Camino a casa…_ - _respondía la pequeña castaña aun soltando lagrimas por su rostro_ -

 _Tranquila hermanita, me hare cargo yo, solo llévame ante los niños quienes te molestaron_ - _mencionaba el pequeño rubio al ver que esos niños que molestaron a su hermanita la habían hecho tener algunos raspones en sus bracitos y piernas_ -

 _T…Tu que harás…_ - _miraba la pequeña castaña algo dudosa al ver que su hermano había ido a buscar unas venditas de su cajón de un mueble y colocarle en los lugares que tenía raspones leves_ -

 _Les daré una lección a esos niños, que con mi hermanita nadie se mete_ - _respondía el pequeño rubio algo molesto al saber que su primo no estaba con ellos debido al trabajo que tenía como soldado_ -

Je, siempre protegiéndome de bravucones en la escuela, ¿no es verdad hermano? - _miraba la castaña con una sonrisa leve al recordar como su hermano se encargaba de darle lecciones a los que la molestaban en la escuela_ \- en ese entonces, terminaste con unos buenos moretones y les diste una buena golpiza a esos niños en ese entonces…

 _¡Ya, devuélvanme mi mochila!_ - _decía una pequeña castaña de 11 años al ver que unos niños mas grande no le devolvían la mochila_ -

 _Oh, la nenita quiere llorar_ - _mencionaba un chico de tres años mayor que la castaña burlándose junto a unos niños que lo acompañaban_ \- _¿quieres tu mochila?_

 _S…Sí…_ - _respondió la castaña aguantando de no llorar por esos niños bravucones_ -

 _Pues, recoge tus cosas_ – _decía el niño bravucón abriéndole la mochila y dejar caer todo su contenido en el suelo_ - _ups, perdona, no sabía que tu mochila estaba abierta, jajaja… auch, ¿quién arrojo esa piedra?_

 _¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?_ - _preguntaba el rubio con 12 años de edad que había arrojado la piedra al ver como esos chicos molestaban a su hermana_ -

 _Piérdete, ricitos de oro_ - _mencionaba uno de los niños que acompañaba al bravucón al ver que había interferido en su diversión_ - _esto no te incumbe_

 _Les recomiendo en no seguir molestando a mi hermana o me veré obligado a darles una lección_ - _decía el pequeño rubio en un tono amenazante hacia los que estaban molestando a su hermana menor_ -

 _Ja, somos cuatro contra uno…_ - _mencionaba el bravucón con burla y mirar a sus compañeros_ - _¡vamos a darle nosotros una lección!_

 _Sí_ - _mencionaban los otros niños caminando hacia el rubio para darle unos golpes_ -

Siempre estabas ahí para protegerme de los bravucones en la escuela… - _mencionaba la castaña al recordar que su hermano había dado una buena golpiza a los cuatro niños que la habían molestado y con buenos moretones en los rostros_ \- incluso cuando me enfermaba estabas ahí cuidándome… pero, ahora no sé qué hacer…

Oh, rayos…- _mencionaba la castaña al ver en su móvil la hora que se había atrasado un poco para llegar a tiempo en su turno nocturno y sin más tomar su bolso e irse o estaría en problemas por su jefe_ -

 **-** _ **La castaña había asegurado que tenía todo lo necesario para emprender una carrera hacia la pizzería donde estarían esperando sus amigos para terminar su última noche, ya que al momento de salir de la casa se topa con su hermano mayor que estaba algo cansado y exhausto debido que los niños no dejaban que hiciera su trabajo sin saludar e irse a su habitación para tomarse una buena siesta. Mientras que la castaña al ver a su hermano dirigirse a su habitación a dormirse, no decidió preguntar e irse lo antes posible para llegar a tiempo en su trabajo debido que solo quedaban media hora para que el jefe les diera su cheque y hacer su último trabajo en esa pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 11:30 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once y media de la noche en la pizzería, el señor Fazbear les entregaba un cheque a cada uno de sus guardias nocturnos por lo de la noche anterior debido que por los asuntos del papeleo y sus negocios en otras localidades de las pizzerías, no alcanzo en darle los cheques a sus guardias nocturnos ayer. Tras despedirse de sus guardias nocturnos, el señor Fazbear emprendió su ida a su casa sabiendo que sus guardias cumplirían su ultima noche ignorando el peligro que representaba en las noches los animatronics contra los guardias que habían trabajo anteriormente.**_ **-**

Que aburrido… - _mencionaba la pelinegra mientras se echada en la silla con aburrimiento al saber que les quedaba media hora antes de que empiece su turno nocturno_ -

¡¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por una buena vez?! - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo molesta de escuchar las quejas de su amiga_ -

Es que bel, se demora mucho en llegar - _respondió la pelinegra frustrada de tener que esperar a su amiga sabiendo que debía haber llegado hace unos minutos_ -

Seguramente, se le paso el autobús- _mencionaba el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos mirando de reojo a los animatronics que estaban inmóviles en el_ _ **Escenario**_ \- además, ¿no es raro que los animatronics no se muevan hoy?

Es verdad - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza al ver que ninguno de los cuatro animatronics se movía al saber que solo estaban ellos_ \- es muy raro

N…No creerán, ¿que ese tal animatronico les haya hecho algo? - _miraba la rubia algo dudosa atemorizada en pensar de que los animatronics sean controlados por cierto animatronico_ -

No, dudo que golden estuviera manipulándolos aun - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver el tono de miedo de su amiga_ \- esperemos, que ellos no estén bajo su control

Ya quiero darle una golpiza a ese tal golden - _decía la pelinegra con intenciones de golpear al oso dorado cuando lo tuviera en frente de ella_ -

Pero es un animatronico- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de las acciones de su amiga si tuviera al oso dorado en frente_ \- ¿cómo lo golpearas si es de metal?

Rayos, sabía que algo me olvidaba de ese detalle… - _murmuraba la pelinegra quejándose de ese detalle que se le había olvidado_ -

Tu siempre hablando de mas, mariana - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza cruzada de brazos mirando con fastidio las acciones estúpidas de su amiga_ \- además, debemos esperar a…

¡Llegue! - _mencionaba la castaña entrando a la pizzería agitada por la carrera desde su casa hasta la pizzería_ \- siento la demora… se me había pasado la hora…

Bien, ya estamos los cinco - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo preocupado al ver la hora del reloj de la pizzería que solo quedaban unos minutos para empezar su turno nocturno_ \- será mejor irnos a la oficina para planear una estrategia antes de que empecemos nuestro turno

Marco, tiene razón- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver que solo tenían unos minutos antes de que empezara su turno nocturno_ \- debemos irnos o seremos presas fáciles aquí

Bien - _decía el resto siguiendo al pelinegro por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _rumbo a la_ _ **Oficina**_ _de seguridad_ -

Ah, bel este es tu cheque - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza sacando de su mochila un papel entregándole el cheque a su amiga_ -

Gracias, maría - _miraba la castaña agradecida por su amiga en guardarle su cheque hasta que ella regresara_ \- ya creía que se me perdió el cheque

A nosotros igual pensamos lo mismo - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza entendiendo de que ella y sus amigos habían pensado lo mismo_ \- por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a josé?

Según mi mensaje de hace unos días atrás, el muy idiota esta en california visitando a unos familiares - _respondió la pelinegra algo molesta de que su amigo no les avisara de que se iba ir de la ciudad_ -

Sabes, que esas reuniones familiares son algo complicadas, mariana - _decía el pelinegro al saber que muy pocas veces ha visto a algunos familiares de su familia una vez_ -

Bueno, cambiando de tema…- _mencionaba la castaña llegando con sus amigos a la_ _ **Oficina**_ _de seguridad_ \- ya pensaron en algo, ¿para esta noche?

Bueno, tengo algo improvisado - _respondió el pelinegro explicándole a sus cuatro amigas el plan que se le había ocurrido_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro les explicaba un plan hacia sus amigas para poder sobrevivir en su última noche ya que posiblemente los animatronics puede que actúen diferente a lo que eran antes debido que el grupo de guardias se habían hecho amigos de los animatronics. En el Dinning Área, el trio animatronico estaban inactivos sin percatarse de que detrás de ellos se encontraba un animatronico que había aparecido de la nada y con un chasquido de sus dedos, los ojos de los animatronics eran negros con una pupila blanca.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Era la media noche en la pizzería, el grupo de guardias nocturnos ya entendían perfectamente el plan del pelinegro en cómo podrían sobrevivir en su última noche de trabajo donde era todo o nada, donde era sobrevivir o morir por los mismos animatronics dentro en un traje animatronico. Mientras que dos guardias nocturnos estaban por el**_ _Pasillo Izquierdo_ _ **encargadas de iluminar o cerrar/abrir las puertas del lado izquierdo para impedir el acceso a los animatronics, al otro lado de la oficina, se encontraban otros dos guardias nocturnos encargados de lo mismo que las que estaban en el lado izquierdo de la oficina, pero atentos por el**_ _Pasillo Derecho_ _ **, y la más joven del grupo se encargaba de vigilar y ahorrar la batería de la pizzería.**_ **-**

Oye, dickinson - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a su compañero con algo de duda y fastidio_ \- ¿estás seguro de que tu plan funcionara?

Mariana, ¿acaso nunca has jugado ajedrez? - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso de su amiga que estaba acompañándolo en el lado derecho de la oficina_ -

Marco, es mariana, ella no sabe ser paciente - _respondía la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga iluminaba el pasillo con la linterna_ -

Cállate, maría - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando molesta a su amiga_ -

Chicas, no es el momento de estar peleando… - _decía la castaña al ver que sus amigas ya iban a empezar a pelearse como era debido_ \- debemos estar concentrados, ¿rose?

Freddy y los demás apenas se movieron - _mencionaba la rubia mirando por la tablet unos segundos en_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _,_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _y_ _ **Los baños**_ -

¿Dónde esta chica? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de donde podría estar la pollo animatronica_ -

Oh, rayos… - _murmuraba la rubia algo preocupada de volver a ver que ahora el conejo estaba en el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ _, Freddy escondido en_ _ **Los baños**_ _, Foxy asomándose recién en_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _, pero sin rastros de la pollo_ \- no la encuentro por ningún lado, ya que hace unos momentos las cámaras empezaron a fallar de la nada

Rápido, revisemos el… - _mencionaba el pelinegro a su compañera al ver unos puntos blanco en la oscuridad del_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ _cerca de la oficina_ \- c…chica…

Mierda… - _murmuraba la pelinegra al ver los ojos de la pollo animatronica cerca de la ventana_ \- cierra es puerta, dickinson…

¡Ahora! - _decía el pelinegro lanzándose hacia el botón rojo y cerrando justo a tiempo la puerta metálica impidiendo que cierta animatronica pudiera entrar_ -

Uff, eso estuvo cerca… - _murmuraba la rubia algo asustada soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que su amigo había cerrado la puerta a la pollo_ \- alguien sabe, ¿cómo rayos pudo moverse tan rápido?

Seguramente sus inteligencia artificial fueron alterados - _decía la castaña rojiza cerrando la puerta izquierda por un momento_ \- posiblemente, fue ese oso dorado el que lo hiso

Oigan, ¿era idea mía o ch…chica no entro al estarme viendo? - _miraba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia sus amigas_ -

Cierto, tenía la mirada fija en ti - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al haber visto a la pollo mirar fijamente a su amigo_ -

Seguramente, el oso dorado marica planeo usarla para darte caza - _mencionaba la pelinegra haciendo que sus tres amigas la miraran mal_ -

Mariana… - _murmuraban las guardias nocturnas hacia su amiga por ese comentario_ -

Aunque no lo crean, es posible lo que dice mariana - _decía el pelinegro tomando en cuenta las cosas que estaban pasando por culpa del oso dorado_ -

¿En serio? - _miraban las guardias incrédulas de las posibilidades de que los animatronics con los que pasaron tiempo hace unos momentos ahora los asesinarían personalmente_ -

Seguramente, cada uno de ustedes paso rato a los animatronics - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a sus amigas con lógica en lo que estaba sucediéndoles a sus amigos animatronics_ \- y golden está usándolos para darnos caza a cada uno de nosotros…

Esperemos, que la mayoría pueda volver a la normalidad… - _murmuraba la castaña algo preocupada de que sus amigos estaban ahora bajo control del oso dorado_ -

Tranquila, ya verás cómo volverán a la normalidad - _decía la castaña rojiza animando a su amiga_ -

Uh, maría está enamorada de un zorro - _mencionaba la pelinegra burlándose hacia su amiga_ -

¡Tú cállate, teñida! - _miraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta por el tono burlon de su amiga_ -

Estas celosa, porque es la verdad - _decía la pelinegra burlonamente hacia su amiga ignorando las miradas de sus amigos_ -

¡Ahora sí!- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza caminando hacia la pelinegra y arrancarle un mechón de pelo_ -

¡Auch! eso dolió, carajo… - _miraba la pelinegra molesta sobándose donde había perdido el mechón de pelo_ -

Tú te lo buscaste - _mencionaba el pelinegro recibiendo una mirada molesta de su amiga_ \- ahora, recuerden el plan si nos quedamos sin energía

¡Sí! - _respondían las guardias entendiendo en caso de que se quedaran sin energía_ -

Revisare el lado iz… - _decía la castaña rojiza apretando el botón de la luz de la puerta encontrándose al conejo en la ventana_ \- ¡wah, desde cuando apareció este!

Genial, ahora los usa a cazarnos a cada uno de nosotros por ellos - _miraba la castaña al ver la mirada fijamente del conejo en ella_ -

Aunque es nuestro amigo, esa mirada da miedo e incómoda… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver esa mirada que daba el conejo animatronico_ -

Sera mejor, seguir con el plan - _decía el pelinegro hacia sus dos amigas mientras se aseguraba de que no estuviera ningún animatronic en el lado derecho_ -

Rose, ¿sabes dónde están los demás? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga encargada de la tablet_ -

Sí, deja que revise la tablet - _respondió la rubia mirando por la tablet al conejo y pollo en el_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _, el oso castaño en_ _ **Los baños**_ _sin haberse movido aun y al zorro animatronico en el_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _con la mitad del cuerpo afuera_ \- volvieron al área de comida

Bien, al menos nos dejara respirar por un momento… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza abriendo la puerta izquierda seguido de la puerta derecha abriéndose_ -

Solo tenemos que seguí hasta las seis de la mañana - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por sus amigos animatronics_ -

Es solo cuestión de tiempo de que pase la hora volando - _decía el pelinegro al ver que solo quedaban unos minutos para que sean la una_ -

Sí, ellos volverán como sea a la normalidad mañana - _miraba la castaña esperanzada de que sus amigos animatronics volvieran a la normalidad_ -

Hay que estar revisando las cámaras y los pasillos rápidamente para ahorrar energía - _decía la rubia al ver que la energía había bajado un poco más rápido_ \- y creo, que esta noche no tendremos mucha energía

 **-** _ **Mientras que los guardias tomaban sus lugares y algunos tomando linternas para alumbrar los pasillos con el plan de ahorrar energía hasta las seis de la mañana, sin contar que los dos animatronics se acercaban a la oficina de seguridad para intentar de pillar desprevenidos a los guardias nocturnos. En alguna parte de la pizzería, se encontraba un oso dorado animatronico al ver que los guardias nocturnos eran más listos que anteriores recordándole que una pareja estuvo trabajando en esa pizzería por años e intentar de asesinarlos sin éxito alguno de matarlos.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 01:00 am, 76%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, tras haberle cerrado la puerta a cierto zorro que casi entra en la oficina y a cierto oso castaño que estaba al otro lado de la puerta al ver que le había negado el acceso a la Oficina de seguridad. Tras un leve descanso debido que los dos animatronics había ido lejos de la oficina para que los guardias estuvieran atentos sin saber que otros dos animatronics estaban listos para ir tras los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Vaya que son persistentes - _mencionaba la pelinegra al cerrarle la puerta en cara al oso y a la pollo animatronica_ -

No es su intención, es culpa de golden freddy que ellos actúan así - _decía la castaña rojiza regañando a su amiga al ver que estaba quejándose como siempre_ -

Necesitamos encontrar la forma de hacerlos volver a la normalidad… - _miraba la rubia algo preocupada la ver por la tablet al zorro listo para salir de_ _ **Pirate Cove**_ _y la pollo por el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ -

Solo tenemos que seguir - _mencionaba la castaña animando a sus amigos_ \- solo debemos mantenernos concentrado y no dejar atraparnos por ellos hasta terminar nuestra ultima noche

Chica está en el pasillo derecho y foxy está preparándose para salir - _avisaba la rubia al ver por la tablet como el zorro animatronico empezaba a correr por el_ _ **Pasillo Izquierdo**_ -

Lo tenemos cubierto, rose - _respondieron el pelinegro y la castaña rojiza cerrando ambas puertas de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _para que ningún animatronic entrara a atraparlos hasta escucharse alguien golpear la puerta izquierda_ -

¡No entraras aquí, maldito zorro! - _decía la castaña rojiza molesta de escuchar que el zorro animatronico golpeaba la puerta con su garfio a cada rato que podía ir a intentar de atrapar a los guardias sorprendiendo a sus amigos de la actitud que estaba mostrando ella_ \- ya no lo soporto…

Te entendemos, además de que tenemos que sobrevivir - _mencionaba la castaña colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga_ \- se cómo te sientes al no poder pasar tiempo como nosotros con ellos…

Oigan, chicos - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa en contarles algo a sus amigos_ -

¿Qué sucede maría? - _preguntaban el resto mirando a su amiga_ -

Cuando termine nuestra última noche, me iré de la ciudad la próxima semana - _respondía la castaña rojiza algo frustrada de saber que a pesar de haber hecho amigos se tenía que ir_ -

¡¿Cómo?! - _miraban todos atónitos de que su amiga se iba de la ciudad_ -

Lo que han escuchado, mis padres encontraron un nuevo trabajo lejos de boston - _decía la castaña rojiza abriendo la puerta izquierda para ahorrar energía_ -

Pero, ¿dónde te iras? - _preguntaba la castaña al saber que su amiga se iría lejos de la ciudad_ -

Me iré a Washington - _respondía la castaña rojiza mirando al resto de sus amigos_ -

¿Dónde está la casa blanca presidencial? - _preguntaba la pelinegra incrédula de que su amiga se iría lejos_ -

Sí - _respondía la castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga pelinegra estaba incrédula_ \- intente de hablar con mis padres de no irme porque aquí tenia a mis amigos y bueno…

Creo, entender tu posición maría - _mencionaba el pelinegro sabiendo que si sus padres hubieran hecho lo mismo_ -

Es una lástima que ella se tenga que ir - _murmuraba la rubia al ver que una de sus amigas se iría lejos de la ciudad_ -

Tranquilos, al menos podremos estar en contacto por el móvil o facebook - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al intentar de animar a su amiga_ -

¿Cómo a qué hora te iras? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al saber cuándo se iría su amiga_ -

Nos iremos en la tarde - _respondía la castaña rojiza hacia su amigo_ \- ¿por?

Bueno, te parece si nosotros te acompañamos al aeropuerto para una despedida grupal - _mencionaba la castaña con una sonrisa alegre de que al menos estarían juntos por esta noche por última vez si es que los animatronics no los asesinaban_ -

Aunque te odie maría, ahora ¿con quién voy a molestar? - _miraba la pelinegra algo frustrada al saber que se iba su amiga_

Tu siempre estás buscando problemas, mariana - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga seguirá siendo un busca problemas_

Eso es mentira - _decía la pelinegra ofendida por el comentario de su amiga_ -

Es verdad… - _mencionaban el resto de los guardias sin creerle a su amiga_ -

¡Ustedes, no ayudan! - _regañaba la pelinegra al ver que el resto de sus amigos no la apoyaban_ -

Es gracioso verte así molesta, para pasar el rato… - _mencionaba la castaña algo divertida de ver a su amiga algo frustrada_ -

Ja, ja, que graciosos - _miraba la pelinegra con un leve puchero al ver como sus amigos se reían de ella_ -

 **-** _ **Los guardias nocturnos estaban muy concentrados en asegurarse de que ningunos de los animatronics pudiera ingresar a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad, donde se encontraban ellos y ver siempre como sus amigos animatronics eran controlados como juguetes por el oso dorado. La guardia rubia podía ver como cada animatronic miraba a la cámara con esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas que ya le estaba dando bastante miedo en solo imaginar que eran sus amigos siendo controlados para satisfacer la venganza autoimpuesta hacia los demás animatronics.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 02:00 am, 53%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, el grupo de guardias estaban algo estresados al ver que los animatronics no desestiman en intentar de capturarlos sin importar como bajo el control del oso adorado ya que quería cobrar venganza como sea contra los guardias nocturnos. Mientras que los guardias nocturnos, observaban desde la tablet con las puertas cerradas en ambos lados, como los animatronics no dejaban de mirar a las cámaras de seguridad con esa mirada que les incomodaba a cada uno de ellos.**_ **-**

Rayos, apenas pasaron una hora y ellos aún no se cansan - _mencionaba la pelinegra quejándose en el suelo del lado derecho de la_ _ **Oficina**_ -

Mariana, ellos son máquinas - _miraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta con su amiga y compañera de trabajo_ \- nosotros, somos humanos y nos cansamos

¿Habrá algún modo de volverlos a la normalidad? - _preguntaba el pelinegro al ver entre la ventanilla de la oficina y alumbrar a la pollo que estaba ahí_ \- ya saben, sin tener que dañarlos totalmente

Algún tipo de pem - _respondía la rubia haciendo que sus amigos la miraran_ -

¿Qué es un pem? - _preguntaba la pelinegra sin entender nada a su amiga_ -

Mariana, pones atención en clases de ciencia - _miraba la castaña rojiza avergonzada de lo distraída que podría ser su amiga_ -

Nah, las clases son algo aburridas eso incluye matemáticas, ciencias, y algunas otras asignaturas del instituto - _decía la pelinegra algo aburrida de mencionar las clases del instituto_ \- y me pueden explicar, ¿qué es un pem?

Yo le explicare lo que es un pem - _decía la rubia ofreciéndose como voluntaria para explicarle a su amiga_ \- mariana, pem es una palabra corta significativo de pulso electro magnético, ya que un PEM puede utilizarse para inhabilitar aparatos electrónicos por días o horas…

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza incrédula de su amiga rubia supiera esas cosas_ -

Ah… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa sobre cómo decirle eso a su amiga_ \- nadie hace su tarea de ciencias o buscar por internet, ¿qué puede pasar si alguien usa un pem?

¡No me digas que esa mierda esta en internet! - _miraba la pelinegra incrédula de lo que eso estuviera en la internet_ -

Lo busque por wikipedia - _decía la rubia algo incomoda de que toda la clase buscaba las cosas por internet_ -

Podríamos usar un pem - _mencionaba la castaña algo atenta a la explicación de su amiga llamando la atención de sus amigos_ -

¿Qué? - _miraban todos algo incrédulos de haber escuchado a su amiga decir eso_ -

Bel, ¿dónde rayos sacaremos alguna cosa que nos pueda dar un pulso electro magnético? - _miraba la castaña rojiza algo incrédula de saber dónde sacarían un aparato electromagnético lo suficiente para no causar daños a la ciudad_ -

En pocas palabras, necesitaríamos un aparato electrónico para hacer un pem - _mencionaba la castaña al recordar que no podían usar sus móviles ya que eran de utilidad tarde o temprano_ \- claro, que sin dañar a nuestros móviles

Chica, tiene un teléfono celular - _decía el pelinegro recordando que su amiga animatronica guardaba algunas cosas en una caja de cartón_ -

¿Desde cuándo una animatronic sabe usar un teléfono celular? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza incrédula de que la animatronica aprendiera a usar algún móvil moderno y no uno antiguo_ -

Explícalo dickinson o te lanzo a los animatronics controlados por el pedobear dorado - _decía la pelinegra amenazando a su amigo en explicarles a ellas o lo lanzaría fuera de la oficina y sentir las miradas de sus amigas indignadas de cómo lo trataba_ \- ¿qué?

No exageres, mariana - _mencionaban todas algo incrédulas de que su amiga molestara a su amigo_ -

Bueno, le enseñe a chica usar una de las cosas donde ella tiene la caja de objetos perdidos y le enseñe a usar un teléfono móvil que tenía ahí - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso al sentir las miradas de sus amigas algo incrédulas sobre lo que dijo_ -

En serio, le enseñaste a esa pato con sobrepeso, utilizar un teléfono móvil - _mencionaba la pelinegra incrédula de que su amigo le enseñara eso a la animatronica_ -

¡Que ella no es un pato! - _mencionaban todos corrigiéndole a su amiga al sentir un golpe por la ventana indicando que la animatronica la había escuchado desde al otro lado de la oficina dejando con salsa de tomate escrito "voy a por ti"_ -

Ves lo que haces, mariana - _miraba la castaña rojiza algo segura que su amiga la matarían primero que a todos_ -

Ya no se enojen - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos ocultando su nervios al saber que la pollo la mataría primero por insultarla_ -

Bueno, ¿dónde queda esa caja de objetos perdidos, marco? - _preguntaba la castaña a su amigo que estaba alumbrando el pasillo para ver que la pollo se había ido_ -

Esta oculta en un closet en la cocina, ¿por? - _respondía el pelinegro como si nada vigilando en que el oso o la pollo no aparecieran en el_ _ **Pasillo Derecho**_ -

Creen, ¿que ese ducto de ventilación de a la cocina? - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando por el conducto de ventilación que estaba por el lado derecho del pasillo_ -

Seguramente - _respondían todos algo dudosos al recordar que no habían sellado ese ducto de la última vez que entraron por ese lugar a la cocina_ -

Iré yo - _decía la castaña decidida en ir a por la caja de objetos perdidos_ -

No, iré yo - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga al saber que su amiga se pondría en peligro_ -

Digo, que rose debe ir - _decía la pelinegra señalando a su amiga que estaba mirando por la tablet las cámaras_ \- es la bajita del grupo

¿Y…Yo? - _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa al ver como su amiga la señalaba_ -

No metas a rose, mariana - _respondía la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga al señalar a la más pequeña del grupo_ -

El que ira, seré yo y fin de la discusión - _mencionaba el pelinegro poniendo fin de la discusión de sus amigas_ -

Marco, ni se te ocurra ir ahora - _miraba la castaña al ver que posiblemente su amigo se arriesgaría por ellas_ -

Soy el único, que sabe dónde queda escondida la caja en la cocina - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a sus amigas con seriedad al poder encontrar las cosas que necesitarían_ \- ya que chica me lo mostro en donde ella lo esconde

No tenemos de otra - _decía la rubia al no tener más opción siendo apoyada por la pelinegra_ -

Yo confió en que marco lo lograra - _mencionaba la castaña al no tener más opciones que confiar en su amigo en que el fuera a buscar las cosas_ -

Yo también confió en él, bel - _decía la castaña rojiza algo dudosa de que algo malo saldría de esta_ \- pero, recuerda que están bonnie, freddy, chica y foxy posiblemente esperándolo

No tenemos otra opción, maría - _mencionaba la castaña al ver por la tablet que les quedaba muy poca energía para seguir_ \- además, nos estamos quedando sin energía

Entonces, iré de inmediato - _miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa para salir y aprovechar de que no había ningún animatronic en el pasillo e ingresar por el ducto de ventilación que daba a la cocina_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver como su amigo se había dio_ -

Tenemos que distraer a los animatronics para que marco llegue con ese móvil - _respondía la castaña rojiza con frustración a su amiga_ \- rose, ¿puedes causar un pulso electro magnético?

L…Lo intentare… - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa en si lograrían salir vivos de esta noche_ \- a…además, estuve viendo un video de cómo hacer un pem desde de clases de ciencias…

Yo no recuerdo haber visto eso en clases - _miraba la pelinegra algo dudosa al no recordar nada de esa clase_ -

La verdad, si lo pasaron - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta por lo distraída que podía ser su amiga_ \- es otra cosa, que tú estabas durmiendo en uno de estos días

Ah, ya me acorde… - _decía la pelinegra recordando del por qué se había dormido_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las guardias nocturnas se encargarían de distraer a los animatronics de algún modo para ganar tiempo a su amigo que se había ido por un único conducto de ventilación a la cocina de la pizzería donde encontraría la caja de los objetos perdidos. En la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, el guardia se aseguraba que no habría ningún animatronico dentro de la habitación y sin perder tiempo empezar a buscar la caja de objetos perdidos que usa la pollo.**_ **-**

Es raro de no ver a chica aquí, usualmente siempre esta aquí - _miraba el pelinegro al observar la cocina sin señales de la animatronica_ -

Seguramente estará en los… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al observar que alguien entro a la cocina y en un rápido movimiento de reacción se agacha y se esconde de la vista de la animatronica_ \- mierda, eso estuvo cerca…

Espero, ¿que no me haya visto? - _murmuraba el pelinegro asomándose por donde estaba escondido y ver como la pollo tomaba unas sartenes y empezaba a golpearlas para hacer ruido_ -

Sera mejor que me mue… - _decía el pelinegro moviéndose cuidadosamente hasta sin percatarse de que había tirado unas charolas llamando la atención de la animatronica_ -

He, ya te encontré guardia nocturno… - _mencionaba la voz distorsionada de la animatronica acercándose amenazadoramente a donde había escuchado un ruido_ \- ¡ _ **te tengo…**_!

¡Chica! - _decía la voz distorsionada del oso llamando la atención de la animatronica_ \- ¡¿qué sucede allá dentro?!

Nada, solo unas tontas ratas, que tiraron unas charolas… - _respondía la animatronica con su voz distorsionada al ver correr unas cuantas ratas de quien sabe dónde salieron_ \- mendigos, roedores…

E…Eso estuvo cerca… - _murmuraba el pelinegro abriendo la puertilla donde estaba escondido donde estaban los productos de limpieza de las ollas, sartenes o charolas, no sin antes tomar una sartén como arma en caso de emergencia_ \- por poco me descubre, mejor sigo buscando la caja para salir de aquí…

¿A donde crees que vas, _**guardia nocturno**_? - _preguntaba una voz femenina distorsionada detrás de el con un tono burlón_ -

M…Mierda… - _respondía el pelinegro en voz baja al reconocer esa voz femenina y mirar de reojo que estaba ahí la animatronica_ -

Te _**tengo**_ … - _mencionaba la animatronica lanzándose contra el guardia no sin antes recibir un sartenazo en toda la cara varias veces por el pelinegro hasta dejarla en el suelo_ -

Por poco y me mata dentro de un traje… - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo asustado en casi ser asesinado por su amiga animatronica al verla en el suelo_ \- si no fuera por ese mueble, me habría ahorcado con esas manos metálicas…

Sera mejor, ¿qué me apresure o me descubrirán? - _mencionaba el pelinegro buscando rápidamente la caja de objetos perdidos y salir de la cocina lo antes posible al estar escuchando pisadas metálicas_ \- oh, rayos…

¡Chica, porque tardas tanto! - _mencionaba el oso animatronico con su voz distorsionada ingresando a la cocina al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo_ \- estúpida pollo, te dije que no tiraras las cosas por donde quieras y eso te pasa por descuidada…

Debo tener suerte en, ¿que no me hayan visto? - _decía el pelinegro en voz baja al ver que el animatronico se había ido y sin perder más tiempo aprovechando de que no habían nadie encierra a la pollo en un armario e irse como si nada_ -

Si, chica descubre que yo la golpe, me matara ella siendo o no controlada por ese oso dorado… - _murmuraba el pelinegro en tan solo ver a su amiga animatronica enojada de saber que el la había golpeado con una sartén_ \- mejor me retiro, antes de que me descubran los demás animatronics…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el pelinegro volvía a escabullirse por el conducto de ventilación sin que ningún animatronic lo descubriera lo que paso en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, debido que casi era atrapado por la pollo animatronica que seguramente lo metería dentro de un traje animatronico para asesinarlo. En la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad, las guardias nocturnas aguantaron los ataques de los tres animatronics que intentaron de atraparlas en un casi descuido debido que repentinamente las puertas se trababan de la nada.**_ **-**

Eso estuvo cerca… - _murmuraba la pelinegra al sentir que su corazón saldría de su boca por la adrenalina y susto que se había dado igual que sus tres amigas_ -

Ni que lo digas… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza a punto de darle un infarto debido que había escuchado los pasos del zorro animatronico y justo a tiempo haberle cerrado la puerta momentos antes de que entrara a la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- si muero, te llevare conmigo al infierno mariana…

Al menos seguimos vivas y es lo que cuenta - _decía la castaña intentando recuperarse del susto que le había dado también el conejo animatronico cuando las puertas habían fallado de la nada_ -

Marco, ¿se está tardando? - _miraba la rubia a la puerta por donde se habría ido su amigo_ \- ¿creen que lo hayan atrapado?

Lo dudo, rose - _respondía la castaña revisando las cámaras y ver que no habían atrapado a su amigo_ -

Ya lle… - _mencionaba el pelinegro avisando de la nada y sin poder reaccionar la pelinegra le lanza el cupcake de chica en toda la cara_ \- auch, ¡porque diablos hiciste eso, mariana!

Me asustaste y tuve que arrojar cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano - _respondía la pelinegra como si nada hacia su amigo_ -

No ves, que este cupcake no es de goma… - _miraba el pelinegro con molestia a su amiga mientras dejaba el cupcake en donde estaba antes de ser usado para golpearlo_ \- creo, que me rompiste la nariz…

Eso te pasa por aparecer de la nada - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos con molestia a su amigo_ -

Uh, como te odio… - _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja con molestia a su amiga_ -

Dijiste algo, ¿dickinson? - _miraba la pelinegra al saber que si era lo que había escuchado no solo le dejaría la nariz rota sino más bien un ojo morado_ -

No, nada… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo nervioso hacia su amiga_ -

Al menos trajo la caja - _decía la pelinegra arrebatándole la caja a su amigo_ -

Me pondré a trabajar en hacerle los ajustes del móvil para convertirlo en un dispositivo pem… - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa de que esto funcionara_ -

Confiamos en ti, rose - _decía la castaña rojiza apoyando a su amiga con una sonrisa_ -

S…Sí… - _miraba la rubia algo nerviosa al sentir las miradas de sus amigos_ \- intentare de hacer lo mejor que pueda…

Bien, ahora déjame ver como esta esa nariz - _mencionaba la castaña acercándose a su amigo y tocarle la nariz dejándose escuchar un ruido incomodo_ -

¡Auch! - _decía le pelinegro sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su nariz al haber sido apretado por su amiga_ \- duele, duele…

Si, está rota - _respondía la castaña al notar que la nariz de su amigo estaba definitivamente rota por la lanzada del cupcake_ \- creo, ¿que traigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Gracias, bel… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver como su amiga iba a por un botiquín y con un movimiento rápido le reacomoda la nariz y luego hacerle un pequeño torniquete para que se reacomodara_ -

 **-** _ **El resto de los guardias nocturnos volvían a intentar de que ningún de los animatronics no ingresara a la**_ _Oficina_ _ **de seguridad en donde ellos estaban evitando su posiblemente muerte, intentando de ganar tiempo a su amiga que prepare el móvil para ser un dispositivo PEM. Mientras que ningún de los animatrónicos se diera cuenta de que la animatronica no aparecía en ninguna parte, debido que estaba encerrada en un armario de la**_ _Cocina_ _ **inconsciente, sin siquiera el oso dorado animatronico se percatara de eso debido que estaba aprovechando de trabarles las puertas a los guardias.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 03:00 am, 30%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, la guardia estaba muy concentrada de modificar el móvil que usaba la animatronica para comunicarse con su amigo, transformándolo en un pequeño dispositivo PEM para detener a los animatronics y durar hasta las seis de la mañana. Mientras que el resto del grupo de guardias nocturnos, estaban evitando que los demás animatronics se acercaran a la oficina de seguridad para evitar ser asesinados dentro de un traje de freddy.**_ **-**

¿Cuándo piensan rendirse guardias? - _preguntaba una voz masculina muy fría dentro de la oficina sorprendiendo a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Mierda… - _respondían los guardias en un murmuro al escuchar esa vos y voltearse para ver en medio de la habitación al oso dorado_ -

Como mierda pudo entrar a la oficina sin que nosotros lo hubiéramos visto - _respondía la pelinegra algo alterada de ver al oso dorado dentro de la habitación_ -

Humana, ingenua - _miraba el oso dorado hacia la guardia pelinegra con enojo_ \- ninguna puerta puede detenerme en cobrar mi venganza

Te me haces conocido - _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención del animatronico y de sus amigos_ \- he leído el resto de los recortes de periódicos de la pizzería…

Bel, ¿estas segura de eso? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa a su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta antes de que entrara el zorro animatronico_ -

Sí, ya me acorde… - _respondía la castaña guiñándole el ojo a su amiga para indicarles que ganaría tiempo para resolver algunas cosas_ \- eres uno de los animatronics de la antigua pizzería

Vaya, que humana tan inteligente - _decía el oso dorado con sarcasmo mirando con fastidio a la guardia castaña_ -

Solo que se me olvida el nombre de ese animatronico… - _miraba la castaña al ver como el animatronico dorado miraba a los otros dos guardias nocturnos que estaban en el lado derecho de la_ _ **Oficina**_ \- ¿eras el antiguo freddy de la antigua pizzería, verdad?

Si, que eres ingenua humana - _mencionaba el oso dorado parándose del suelo poniéndolos nerviosos a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Bel… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo intimidada al ver como el oso dorado se levantaba del suelo mostrándose un poco más alto que los otros animatronics_ \- ¿Qué hacemos…?

¡Corran, chicos! - _respondía la castaña hacia sus amigos mientras cada uno huía por ambos lados de la_ _ **Oficina**_ _de seguridad_ -

Ha, esto se pondrá muy interesante… - _murmuraba el oso dorado al ver como los guardias huían por los lados de la oficina y sin más desaparecer para luego aparecer lo que sería el sótano de la pizzería_ \- esto se pondrá más divertido de lo que imagine…

Bel, ¿dónde nos iremos a esconder? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza a su amiga al haber escapado del zorro animatronico tras poner una silla en sus pies para hacerlo caer golpeándose contra una pared_ -

No tenemos más opción, que escondernos en… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa en donde se podrían esconder todos debido que los animatronics ya conocían la oficina del señor Fazbear_ -

Rose, ¿ya tienes listo es dispositivo pem? - _miraba la pelinegra algo alterada de haber escapado por los pelos del oso castaño_ -

E…Estoy en eso, no me presiones más de lo que estamos mariana… - _mencionaba la rubia sintiéndose presionada por el apuro de su amiga_ -

¡Podrían hablas más bajo! - _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja vigilando que ningún animatronico se acercara a donde estaban escondidos_ \- ¡nos descubrirán aquí!

Oigan, ¿dónde creen que llevaran esas escaleras? - _preguntaba la castaña señalando unas escaleras rojas que llevaban al tejado de la pizzería_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía la pelinegra dudosa en donde llevarían esas escaleras_ \- ¿por qué lo dices?

No, nada es solo un presentimiento… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa como si alguien le hubiera dicho que fueran por esas escaleras_ \- será mejor subir por esas escaleras

Sí, al menos no nos esconderemos en la cocina - _miraba la pelinegra con molestia a su amigo mientras subía primero para abrir la puerta que cerraba la escalera que daba a la azotea_ \- debido que alguien nos arrastró aquí

Oye, tu no diste ninguna idea útil - _miraba el pelinegro dándole unos golpes a la puertilla de la azotea para poder escapar de los animatronics_ \- además, casi nos haces entrar en partes y servicios donde moriríamos

No es mi culpa que la única habitación cercana era esa - _mencionaba la pelinegra subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea de la pizzería_ -

Deja de quejarte y avanza, mariana - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga al escuchar sus quejas_ -

Ya, no tienes que alterarte, maría - _miraba la pelinegra algo frustrada por la impaciencia de su amiga_ -

Ah… chicas, suban más rápido - _mencionaba el pelinegro logrando abrir la puertilla de la escalera y ver tres pares de ojos en la oscuridad de la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

¡Mierda, suban rápido chicas! - _mencionaba la castaña apurando a sus amigas mientras subía las escaleras hacia la azotea_ -

Vamos, vamos, vamos - _decía el pelinegro ayudando a sus amigas a subir a la azotea_ -

Ya casi, bel - _miraba el pelinegro tomando de la mano a su amiga para subirla justo a tiempo de que el zorro animatronico saltara y la golpeara con su garfio en una de los pies de su amiga_ -

Eso estuvo cerca… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo agitado debido a la adrenalina justo a tiempo cerrarle la puertilla que daba las escaleras hacia el tejado que paso con sus amigas y casi es asesinado por un zorro animatronico_ -

Si, unos segundos más y me hubiera incrustado su garfio en mi pierna… - _miraba la castaña algo sorprendida de que casi su vida estaba sentenciada en morir_ -

Al menos, estaremos a salvo aquí por unos momentos - _mencionaba la rubia al ver como la puertilla era golpeada por los animatronics_ -

Sin duda tienes razón, rose - _respondía la castaña al ver a su amiga mirar por la tablet_ -

Oye, marco - _decía la castaña rojiza al ver a su amigo sentarse cerca de un aire acondicionado_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa? - _miraba el pelinegro al ver a su amiga sentarse a su lado_ -

Aun estas preocupado por ch… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza corrigiéndose al no estar acostumbrada de llamar a la animatronica por su nombre real_ \- ¿aun estas preocupado por chica?

Si… - _respondía el pelinegro algo frustrado al saber que su amiga animatronica ahora estaba controlada por el oso dorado_ \- me preocupa un poco ella, ¿porque lo dices?

Solo curiosidad - _respondía la castaña rojiza al saber que no era malo tener amigos animatronics como sus amigos_ -

Aja - _miraba el pelinegro sin creerle a su amiga_ -

Bien, no eres el único que le agrada a los animatronics - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al admitir que empezaba a agradarle el zorro animatronico a pesar de que le arruino un dibujo_ \- a bel se nota, que le agrada mucho a ese conejo animatronico

¿Por qué lo dices? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de lo que estaba diciéndole su amiga_ -

Es como tú - _respondía la castaña rojiza señalando a su amigo_ \- ya sabes, te agrada esa pollo animatronica como amiga, verdad

Sí, ¿por? - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso de lo que quería referirse con eso su amiga_ -

Estamos los tres con ese problema- nos preocupamos por los animatronics después de todo lo que está pasando, me entiendes a lo que quiero referirme con eso

Sí, era divertido cocinar junto a ch… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que eso no podría debido a que ahora ella era controlada por el animatronico dorado_ -

Nos acostumbraremos a llamarlos por sus nombres reales, una vez que termine esto - _decía la castaña rojiza colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para animarlo_ \- ¿te parece?

Claro - _respondía el pelinegro un poco más animado al saber que solo les quedaban unas horas para terminar la noche_ -

Oigan, dejen de estar hablando entre ustedes par de tortolos- _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver como sus amigos hablaban algo apartados hacia los demás_ \- parecen una pareja de novios

¡Mariana! - _miraban ambos guardias algo molestos por el comentario de su amiga al compararlos como una pareja de novios_ -

Ya, no se molesten fue solo una broma - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos algo fastidiada de que sus dos amigos se molestaran por una simple broma_ \- además, se nota que harían una buena pareja

Sí que eres una tonta, mariana… - _mencionaban ambos guardias al ver como su amiga interpretaba mal las cosas_ -

Rose, ¿ya tienes terminada el dispositivo? - _preguntaba la castaña acercándose a su amiga para ver cómo le iba con el dispositivo PEM_ -

Sí, solo necesitare unos momentos para terminarla - _respondía la rubia terminando el dispositivo_ \- esperemos que esto funcione…

 **-** _ **Mientras que los guardias ideaban un plan para usar el dispositivo PEM para inhabilitar a los animatronics para poder pasar la última noche debido que estaban siendo controlados por el animatronico dorado que tenía planeado asesinarlos de cualquier forma contra los guardias nocturnos. En el**_ _Show State_ _ **, se encontraba el oso dorado cruzado de brazos observando con molestia al ver que sus "marionetas" no pudieron atrapar a ningún guardia nocturno para cobrar venganza como lo habían hecho años atrás antes de que dos de esos guardias los hicieran cambiar de opinión sobre lo que estaban haciendo.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 04:00 am, 07%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, tras haber pasado una hora desde que los animatronics intentaran de atraparlos, uno por uno habían bajado de la azotea de la pizzería para encontrarse el lugar vacío sin ninguna señal de los animatronics en ninguna parte de la pizzería. Al estar bajando cuidadosamente los guardias nocturnos notaron que no había indicios de algún animatronic en la Cocina y sin más seguir con el plan de usar el pequeño dispositivo PEM para lograr pasar la noche, tener que ser metidos dentro de un traje animatronico donde los asesinarían rápidamente.**_ **-**

¿Dónde se habrán metido los animatronics? - _preguntaba el pelinegro en un susurro para sus amigas al ver que no había ningún animatronico en la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

No lo sé, pero… - _respondía la castaña caminando junto a su amigo con cuidado para no ser atrapados por los animatronics_ \- tengo un mal presentimiento…

También, tengo ese mal presentimiento - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza mirando cuidadosamente cada parte de la cocina_ -

¿Deberíamos volver? - _preguntaba la rubia algo incomoda con el silencio que había en la pizzería_ -

Deberíamos, pero no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos así siendo controlados por ese animatronico - _respondía la castaña hacia su amiga hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente del armario de aseo de la_ _ **Cocina**_ -

¡Hya! ¿Q…Que fue ese ruido? - _preguntaba la pelinegra lanzado un grito tras haberse asustado desprevenida_ -

¿Puede que haya sido un ratón? - _respondía la castaña rojiza incrédula de que su amiga se asustara por un posible ratón_ -

Iré a ver - _mencionaba el pelinegro acercándose cuidadosamente al armario de la cocina para abrir la puerta_ -

Ten cuidado, marco - _susurraba la castaña a su amigo mientras vigilaba que ningún otro animatronic entrara a donde estaban todos reunidos_ -

Espero que no sea quien creo que es… - _murmuraba el pelinegro abriendo la puerta del armario que estaba en la cocina dejando a una animatronica tirada en el suelo tras abrir la puerta_ -

¡La pato con sobrepeso! - _miraba la pelinegra con miedo de ser asesinada por la animatronica dejando escapar un grito_ -

¡Cállate, mariana! - _susurraban sus amigas con molestia por el grito de su amiga_ -

Tranquilas, esta inconsciente - _mencionaba el pelinegro a sus amigas al ver que la animatronica no reaccionaba nada_ -

Creen, ¿que esté muerta? - _pregunta la pelinegra algo dudosa de que la animatronica no se levantara_ -

Mariana… - _respondían todos al ver a su amiga por esa pregunta_ -

Además, ¿no sabemos sea ella misma o aun siendo controlada por ese animatronico? - _mencionaba la castaña acercándose a su amigo para ver a la animatronica aun inconsciente_ -

Belén, tiene razón - _decía la castaña rojiza al pensar en las posibilidades de que la animatronica no sea lo que era antes de ser controlada por el oso dorado_ \- no podemos dejar a la animatronica suelta

Oigan, chicas… - _mencionaba el pelinegro en un tono asustado hacia sus amigas llamándoles la atención_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaban las guardias a su amigo que estaba mirando a la oscuridad de la cocina_ -

No sienten, que nos está observando… - _respondía el pelinegro señalando a donde estaba mirando con miedo en sus ojos_ -

No me digas, que ellos… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza volteándose lentamente junto a sus amigas mirar por donde miraba su amigo y encontrarse unos pares de ojos blancos entre la oscuridad_ -

Mierda… - _murmuraban los guardias nocturnos al ver que ya estaban ahí los tres animatronics faltantes_ -

¡Corran! - _mencionaba la castaña a sus amigos para correr a la salida y ver como el oso dorado bloqueaba la puerta_ \- rayos…

¿A dónde crees que ibas, guardia? - _miraba el oso dorado algo burlón hacia la guardia castaña que intentaba de huir_ \- pensaste, ¿que podías huir de mí?

¡Oye! - _mencionaba la castaña al ser sostenida bruscamente por el animatronico_ -

Je, me recuerdas a una guardia nocturna que odiaba mucho… - _miraba el oso dorado de pies a cabeza a la guardia castaña_ \- te pareces mucho a ella…

Al que tú estás hablándole mal, es a mi madre - _respondía la castaña mirándolo con enojo al animatronico_ \- desgraciado…

Je, será muy divertido verlos a todos ustedes dentro de unos trajes- _mencionaba el oso animatronico observando a los guardias nocturnos siendo sostenidos firmemente por los demás animatronics y empujándola al suela a la guardia_ \- llévenlos a la habitación de partes y servicios, no se les olvide colocarles a todos ellos sus trajes sin excepciones…

¡Suéltenme! - _mencionaban los guardias intentando de zafarse del agarre de los animatronics sin éxito alguno_ -

Chicos, es inútil… - _mencionaba la castaña al observar cómo eran bien sujetados por los animatronics_ -

Bel, ¿te encuentras bien? - _miraba el pelinegro algo preocupado ya que su amiga había sido empujada bruscamente por el oso dorado_ -

El dispositivo… - _murmuraba la rubia hacia sus amigos en voz baja mientras sacaba el móvil de la animatronica de su bolsillo_ -

Chicas… - _mencionaba el pelinegro en voz baja a sus dos amigas que estaban cerca de el_ \- necesitamos una distracción

Claro - _respondían ambas chicas sabiendo que hacer ya que era su única oportunidad de salir de esa situación_ -

Oye, no me empujes maldita vieja - _mencionaba la pelinegra empujando a su amiga iniciando una distracción llamando la atención de los tres animatronics_ -

A quien le llamas vieja, maldita diva - _respondía la castaña rojiza empujando a su amiga mientras que dos de ellos estaban intentando detener la pelea de ambas humanas_ -

¿Que, quieres pelea vieja aguafiestas? - _decía la pelinegra intentando de lanzarse contra su amiga siendo tomada por el oso castaño animatronico_ -

¡Tú, te lo buscaste! - _respondía la castaña rojiza intentando lanzarse contra su amiga siendo tomada por el zorro animatronico_ -

Espera… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver como el conejo animatronico soltaba a la guardia rubia y se acercaba para detener la pelea de sus dos amigas_ -

¡Ahora! - _mencionaba la rubia activando el dispositivo PEM lanzándolo sobre el suelo hacia los tres animatrónicos al ver como empezaban a convulsionar debido al pulso electro magnético que emitía el móvil_ -

¡Corran, ahora! - _decía la castaña huyendo junto a sus amigos rumbo a la oficina de seguridad_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber llegado a la oficina de seguridad y ver que solo tenían poca energía para poder pasar su última noche, decidieron planear en darle un buen uso cuando los animatronics intentaran de atraparlos en la oficina hasta que repentinamente se había agotado la energía de la pizzería dejándolo a oscuras. Y sin más opción salir de la oficina, al ver que ahora no había señal alguna de los animatronics tras lo ocurrido en la cocina usando sus linternas para iluminar el camino por donde iban sin dejar de revisar cada lugar donde posiblemente los animatronics pudieran esconderse para atraparlos.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estarán los animatronics? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza observando con mucho cuidado cada lugar de la pizzería en búsqueda de los animatronics_ -

Seguramente, aún deben estar en la cocina - _respondía el pelinegro al ver que no había ningún animatronico en el dinning área_ -

Creen, ¿que funcione el pem contra el oso dorado? - _preguntaba la pelinegra llamando la atención de sus amigos_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondían los guardias algo dudoso sobre esa pregunta de su amiga_ -

Pues, si ustedes pensaron que un dispositivo así me afectaría pues están muy equivocados - _mencionaba una voz masculina detrás de los guardias nocturnos_ \- y creo que esto es suyo

D…Destruyo el móvil… - _murmuraban los guardias nocturnos incrédulos de ver como estaba destruido el móvil_ -

Creo, ¿qué es momento de que mueran de una vez por todas? - _miraba el oso dorado al ver los cuatro animatronics salir de la cocina y sin más tomar a la castaña por el cuello_ \- pero en cambio, tu…

¡Belén! - _mencionaban el resto de los guardias nocturnos incrédulos de ver como el oso dorado tomaba a su amiga por el cuello_ -

¡S…Suéltame, maldito…! - _murmuraba la castaña con dificultad al estar siendo estrangulada por el oso dorado_ -

Me encargare de ti personalmente - _decía el animatronico dorado con una sonrisa siniestra contra la guardia castaña_ \- y te asesinare con mis propias manos

¡Suéltala, maldito! - _mencionaba el pelinegro lanzándose contra el animatronico si no fuera por la animatronica que lo estaba sosteniendo firmemente_ -

¡Suelta a bel, desgraciado! - _decía la pelinegra intentando de lanzarse contra el animatronico al ser sostenida por el animatronico castaño evitando que la ayudara_ -

¡Eres un maldito cobarde! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza con enojo al ver a su amiga ser estrangulada de esa forma por el animatronico dorado_ -

Ustedes, no podrán hacer nada por su amiguita - _respondía el oso dorado apretando el agarre contra la castaña_ \- porque al final terminaran siendo asesinados por ellos

N…No dejare que les hagas lo que tú quieras… - _murmuraba la castaña débilmente al sentir que le faltaba el aire_ -

Ja, no me hagas reír - _mencionaba el oso dorado burlándose de las palabras de la castaña al recordar que una vez ya tuvo a alguien igual a ella en la misma situación_ \- según tú, ¿quién me podrá detener?

¡Oye, nunca te han dicho que no debes meterte con mi hermana! - _decía una voz masculina muy conocida para los guardias al ver a un rubio lanzarse contra el oso dorado dándole una doble patada con el impulso de una mesa, mientras lo estampaba contra otra de las mesas que había en el dinning área_ -

¡Alan! - _mencionaban los guardias al ver al hermano mayor de su amiga que había aparecido entre la oscuridad a ayudar a su amiga_ -

¿H…Hermano…? - _miraba la castaña sorprendida de que su hermano haya aparecido a ayudarla_ -

Te encuentras bien, belén - _decía el rubio mayor ayudando a levantar a su hermana que había terminado en el suelo_ -

S…Sí, pero que haces aquí… - _mencionaba la castaña menor incrédula de ver a su hermano en la pizzería_ -

Tuve el presentimiento de que estabas en peligro - _respondía el rubio mayor con seriedad al oso dorado_ -

¡T…Tú! - _mencionaba el oso dorado incrédulo de ver que el chico rubio era igual que ese guardia rubio que acompañaba siempre a la guardia que el odiaba con todo su ser_ \- ¡acaben con el!

¡Cuidado! - _decía la castaña al ver al zorro animatronico lanzarse contra su hermano y ver que este la había empujado a otro lado donde no la lastimarían en la pelea que se había formado con el resto de los animatronics_ -

Suerte para la próxima coyote… - _mencionaba el rubio mayor usando su brazo donde tenia su prótesis para darle un buen puñetazo en el hocico del animatronico dislocándole la mandíbula y empujarlo contra los otros tres animatronics en contra de las mesas mientras que dos de ellos chocaron contra la pared dejándolos inconcientes_ \- por poco y me das un mordisco en mi rostro…

¡Par de inútiles! - _decía el oso dorado al ver que esos animatrónicos eran vencidos por un humano como si nada y desapareciendo para luego aparecer delante del rubio dándole un puñetazo_ \- ¡tengo que hacerlo todo yo!

Ahora veras, maldito… - _mencionaba el rubio levantándose y lanzándose contra el oso dorado devolviéndole el puñetazo en el rostro al animatronico estampándolo contra una de las mesas_ \- ¡nadie se mete con mi hermana!

Me las pagaras… - _decía el oso dorado levantándose y lanzarse contra el rubio para desaparecer y reaparecer en el pasillo estampando al rubio contra la pared_ \- te matare a ti, a esa chica castaña y a sus tontos amigos

¡No dejare que eso suceda! - _respondía el rubio empujando al oso dorado y darle unos puñetazos en el rostro_ \- maldito cobarde, usando a esos animatronics como marionetas tuyas en vez de hacerlo tú mismo

¡Cállate! - _decía el oso dorado golpeando al rubio con un puñetazo en el estómago y lanzarlo a donde estaba el dinning área_ -

¡Hermano! - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su hermano mayor ser lanzado contra una pared del dinning área y sin más ir a ayudarlo a ver que se había lastimado el brazo_ \- t…te encuentras bien…

Sí… - _respondía el rubio mirando con molestia contra el oso dorado que se acercaba por el pasillo_ \- mejor, aléjate…

Pero… - _miraba la castaña algo preocupada por su hermano que no veía como sus amigos estaban en shock al ver que el oso dorado era algo difícil de vencer_ -

Momento de matarlos de una buena vez a ambos - _mencionaba el oso dorado con un hacha contra incendios en sus manos_ \- ¡mueran!

¡Aléjate! - _decía el rubio volviendo a empujar a su hermana menor para protegerla y detener el ataque con el hacha con su prótesis sosteniendo el mango del hacha_ -

Deberías morir… - _mencionaba el oso dorado haciendo fuerza para asesinar al rubio con el hacha_ -

No moriré, jamás… - _decía el rubio forcejeando contra el animatronico al ver que este estaba sorprendido de que haya detenido el golpe del hacha con su mano_ \- y mucho menos dejar que alguien como tu haya intentado en asesinarla…

¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez por todas?! - _miraba el oso dorado incrédulo de ver la fuerza que tenía en ese brazo del rubio y ver que entre la sangre que le escurría en la mano del rubio se podía ver unas partes metálicas_ -

No dejare que nadie la lastime, sin importarme el costo… - _decía el rubio con seriedad hacia el animatronico dorado haciéndole recordar esas mismas palabras del guardia nocturno anterior en la última vez que había intentado de hacerle lo mismo con la misma hacha_ -

I…Imposible… - _murmuraba el oso dorado en voz baja al recordar que el guardia que acompañaba a esa guardia castaña años atrás era idéntico al rubio que tenía en frente de él_ -

¡No dejare que mates a mi hermana, ni a sus amigos! - _mencionaba el rubio sacando al animatronico de sus pensamientos al ver que este lo empujaba para arrebatarle el hacha y golpearlo con al lado sin filo en el rostro tumbándolo en el suelo_ \- acabare, contigo…

Hazlo, ¿veamos si tienes la valentía en hacerlo? - _decía el oso dorado mirándolo con un ojo debido que el otro le empezó a dolerle al animatronico y ver como el rubio alzaba el hacha para acabarlo_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _decía el rubio alzando el hacha para rematar al oso dorado por haber intentado de asesinar a su única hermana_ -

¡Para! - _mencionaba la castaña colocándose entre su hermano mayor y del animatronico deteniéndose justo a centímetros del golpe_ \- por favor, para hermano…

Belén, apártate del medio - _decía el rubio con seriedad al ver que su hermana se había colocado en medio para evitar que le diera el golpe de gracia al oso dorado_ -

No, no dejare que lo lastimes - _mencionaba la castaña mirando seriamente a su hermano mayor_ -

Lo defenderás a pesar de que casi te asesina - _decía el rubio con enojo al ver que su hermana estaba defendiendo al animatronico_ -

Sí - _mencionaba la castaña decidida en sus palabras hacia su hermano mayor_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba el rubio al ver que su hermana estaba defendiendo al oso dorado que momentos antes estuvo a punto de asesinarla_ \- ¿porque defiendes a ese animatronico, que casi te asesina?

Ellos fueron amigos de nuestros padres - _respondía la castaña con seriedad hacia su hermano mayor al ver que esos animatronics eran lo único que tenían de sus padres_ \- y ellos son los únicos que tenemos de ellos como recuerdo, además que ellos son niños, hermano

Belén - _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad a su hermana menor que no se quitaba de ningún momento_ \- apártate de una vez por todas

No, si lo vas a destrozar… - _miraba la castaña con seriedad a su hermano mayor_ \- tendrás, que hacerlo conmigo en medio primero

Sigues siendo una tonta después de todo - _mencionaba el rubio mayor alzando su mano mientras que los amigos de su hermana estaban mirando choqueados al pensar que la golpearía y ver que solo colocaba su palma en la cabeza de ella_ \- sin duda lo sacaste de nuestra madre, además no puedo lastimar a mi única hermana que tengo

¿Eh? - _miraba la castaña al sentir la palma de su hermano revolverle su cabello y pasar al lado de ella y ver que colocaba el filo del hacha en el cuello del animatronico_ -

Sí, descubro que ella es asesinada por ti o por los demás animatronics, me asegurare de hacerles la vida imposible a cada uno de ustedes- _mencionaba el rubio mayor con seriedad y frialdad contra el animatronico dorado que estaba choqueado al ver que era defendido sin importar que_ \- ¿quedo claro?

Ja, como si lo cumpliera… - _respondía el oso dorado desapareciendo del lugar sin ningún rastro de el_ -

Maldito cobarde… - _mencionaba el rubio al ver que había desaparecido el oso dorado de la nada_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el resto de los guardias habían dejado todo limpio debido que algunas mesas quedaron hechos trisas por el peso de los animatrónicos y de la pelea del hermano de la castaña contra el oso dorado. La guardia castaña estaba atendiéndole las heridas de su hermano debido que había perdido algo de sangre por el corte en la mano debido que intento detener el hacha con la palma dejándole un corte profundo cortando algunos cables que permitían la movilidad de la prótesis de los dedos y la circulación de la sangre.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 05:00 am, 00%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que la pelea contra el oso dorado había terminado debido que la castaña había impedido de que su hermano le hiciera algo terrible presintiendo que en fondo del animatronico estaba lleno de rencor y odio contra las personas debido que lo habían asesinado siendo un niño igual que el resto de los animatronics. En la habitación de partes y servicios, se encontraba el rubio intentando de reactivar a los animatronics con una sola mano debido que su único brazo estaba fracturado debido al fuerte golpe contra la pared por parte del oso dorado, mientras le daba los últimos arreglos al cuarteto de los animatronics de la pizzería.**_ **-**

Hermano - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su hermano salir de la habitación_ \- pudiste arreglarlos

Sí, su sistema IA estaba modificada hasta el 20 - _decía el rubio sin importancia hacia su hermana menor_ \- es por esa razón, que ellos actúan bruscamente con cada persona que se encontraran

Gracias, por arreglar a mis amigos animatronics hermano- siempre eres el mejor

Sí, si, como digas, hermanita-

Hay, mi cabeza… - _mencionaba una voz femenina saliendo de la habitación_ \- ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Es por que dickinson te golpeo la cabeza varias veces con una sartén - _respondía la pelinegra señalando a su amigo acusadoramente_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraba la animatronica molesta con su amigo que estaba muy nervioso_ -

B…Bueno, tú estabas siendo controlada por ese animatronico dorado y bueno, reaccione por instinto golpeándote con una sartén y dejándote inconsciente… - _respondía el pelinegro excusándose para ver como la animatronica cambiaba su expresión de enojo a por uno más calmada_ -

Solo te perdonare por eso- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica mirando para otro lado_ \- al menos que me ayudes a preparar algunas pizzas

O…Okey - _respondía el pelinegro acompañando a la animatronica a la cocina_ -

¿Cómo te sientes foxy? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al ver al zorro animatronico salir de la habitación junto a los demás animatronics_ -

Arg, con dolor de cabeza… - _respondía el zorro animatronico algo adolorido su cabeza como si lo hubieran golpeado muchas veces_ \- pero, me siento mal por intentar de asesinarlos siendo controlado por golden…

No te preocupes, además no fue su culpa - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza intentando de animar a su amigo animatronico_ \- además, te gustaría mejor que te llame por tu nombre animatronico o por tu nombre real

Cualquiera de los dos estaría bien - _decía el zorro animatronico algo incómodo de que la guardia lo llamaría por su nombre real_ -

Y tu - _mencionaba el oso animatronico acercándose a la pelinegra que estaba sentada_ -

Yo, ¿qué? - _miraba la pelinegra fingiendo no saber nada de lo que diría el animatronico_ -

No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, humana - _mencionaba el oso castaño intentando de no perder los estribos por culpa de la guardia_ -

¿No sé lo que me estás diciendo? - _preguntaba la pelinegra fingiendo no saber nada_ -

¡No juegues, conmigo! - _respondía el oso animatronico golpeando la mesa con evidente enojo_ \- ¡no me obligues a meterte dentro de un traje animatronico!

No me preocupe por ti, si eso te refieres - _mencionaba la pelinegra sin importancia hacia el animatronico al sacar su móvil y ver su facebook_ -

Dame eso - _decía el oso castaño quitándole el móvil a la guardia_ -

¡Oye, eso es mio! - _mencionaba la pelinegra molesta intentando de recuperar su móvil, mientras que el oso animatronico alzaba el móvil alto para que ella no lo alcanzara_ \- ¡devuélvemelo!

No te lo devolveré - _decía el oso castaño al ver los intentos inútiles de la guardia debido que era más alto que ella_ -

Maldito pedobear - _mencionaba la pelinegra molesta de que no le devolvieran su movil diciéndole el apodo al animatronico_ -

¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! - _preguntaba el oso castaño molesto por como lo había llamado por ese apodo y ver huir a la guardia por su vida_ \- ¡vuelve aquí, maldita humana!

Ya empezaron… - _murmuraba el pelinegro junto a la animatronica al ver como esos dos empezaban a pelearse como si nada_ -

Esos dos son tal y para cual - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico al ver la pelea de su compañero animatronico con la guardia_ -

Mariana, nunca cambiara - _decía la castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga se metía en problemas sola con el animatronico_ \- es una idiota de primera…

O…Oye, belén - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico llamando la atención de la castaña_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _miraba la castaña al animatronico que estaba cerca de ella_ -

¿Quiero pedirte disculpas por…? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo nervioso hacia la castaña mientras miraba para otro lado_ \- bueno, por todo lo que sucedió…

No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa - _decía la castaña entendiendo que el pobre animatronico se sentía culpable igual que los demás por lo sucedido_ \- además, no podías hacer nada debido que estabas siendo controlado por ese animatronico

Puedo, preguntarte algo… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo en lo que le iba a decirle a su amiga_ -

¿Qué cosa quieres preguntarme? - _miraba la castaña el nerviosismo del animatronico morado que estaba a su lado_ -

B…Bueno, lo que quiero preguntarte es… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo lo que iba a decirle a su amiga humana_ -

¡Oye, bel! - _decía la pelinegra llamando la atención de su amiga interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el animatronico_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la castaña mirando algo dudosa de lo que quería su amiga_ -

Te parece, si cantamos un karaoke - _respondía la pelinegra con una sonrisa hacia su amiga_ -

¿Un karaoke? - _miraban el resto de los guardias junto a los animatronics algo dudosos_ -

Traje un parlante con algunos temas, que podríamos usar para cantar - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos con ganas de cantar algo para quitar el mal momento de hace rato_ -

Bueno, así nos quitaremos un momento incomodo debido lo que paso - _decía la castaña al saber que aún estaba el aire intenso debido lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás_ -

Sí, iré por el parlante que deje en la oficina - _decía la pelinegra caminando rumbo a la oficina de seguridad_ -

Bueno, ¿que querías preguntarme? - _mencionaba la castaña volteándose al animatronico que estaba a su lado_ -

Nada, olvídalo… - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo triste al no poder habérselo dicho_ -

¿Está bien? - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa de que algo iba a decirle el animatronico_ -

Soy un idiota… - _murmuraba el conejo al ver a la guardia castaña alejarse a donde estaban las otras dos guardias_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado unos minutos, la guardia pelinegra traía consigo un parlante para empezar a cantar para aprovechar las últimas horas que aún tenían en la pizzería antes de marcharse definitivamente por el contrato que habían firmado con el señor Fazbear por el empleo. Al colocar el parlante en el escenario y conectarlo a un notebook para elegir los temas que traía la guardia nocturna, mientras que los tres animatronics que estaban en el lugar miraban curiosos al aparato que llevaba la pelinegra.**_ **-**

Bien chicas, ¿quién de ustedes quiere cantar primero? - _mencionaba la pelinegra a sus tres amigas que estaban en el dinning área_ -

Yo paso, soy mala para cantar - _decía la castaña rojiza volviendo a su dibujo mientras observaba como los animatronics miraban algo curiosos al notebook de su amiga_ -

Que aguafiesta eres, maria- _miraba la pelinegra con frustración a su amiga y ve a sus otras dos amigas_ \- y ¿ustedes?

Yo ire primero, ¿te parece?-

Por mí, no tengo problemas-

Bien, coloca algun tema-

Veamos, ¿cual quieres?-

¿Cuales tienes?-

Tengo de diferentes temas y estilos de música-

Mmm…- elijo esta

Esta bien-

Bueno, aquí voy…-

 _La emoción desbordante que me has enseñado  
Siempre mirando hacia adelante, ese estilo de vida, seguro que es bueno  
Miramos la apuesta de sol entre los edificios de la ciudad  
Y me preocupa como tú eres repentinamente silencioso  
Me encanta tu resplandor que perdura sin perderse  
Incluso si alguien interfiere con los sueños grabados en tu pecho._

 _Es por eso que una vez más  
Voy a alentar ese valor  
Definitivamente va a hacer realidad, no va a terminar como un sueño  
No te detengas, porque quiero conocerte a ti  
Haz tu mejor esfuerzo como tú quieras  
Después de cambiar esas lágrimas, solo debes ir un poco más allá._

 _Ríete de los pequeños errores  
Tú disparaste mis sentimientos hundidos en aquella época  
Hoy estoy a tu lado  
Porque yo estaré contigo hasta que tu corazón cerrado vaya a alguna parte  
Tú ves lágrimas y sonrisas, son demasiadas en la misma temporada  
Tengo la intención de entender, porque eres especial, solamente tú._

 _Es por eso que una vez más  
Alcanzas tu mañana._

 _Creo en ti, no te rindas  
No te olvides, quiero ver desde el principio  
Ser uno mismo, una vez más  
Utiliza todo como un trampolín, tu puedes hacerlo si es ahora._

 _Es por eso que una vez más  
Voy alentar ese valor  
Definitivamente va a hacerse realidad, no va a terminar como un sueño  
No te detengas, porque quiero conocerte a ti  
Haz tu mejor esfuerzo como tú quieras  
Después de cambiar esas lágrimas, solo debes ir un poco más allá._

Uff, si que me deje llevar… - _mencionaba la castaña algo agitada debido que nunca había logrado cantar de esa forma_ \- ¿quién sigue?

Creo que es turno de rose - _decía la pelinegra señalando a su amiga_ -

Y…Yo… - _miraba la rubia con nerviosismo al tener que cantar_ -

Bien rose, elige algun tema para que lo cantes-

E…Esta bien, mmm… elegiré esta-

 _Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Estar contigo!  
Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Apasionado momento!  
Si tú lo fueras a desear,  
Incluso podría tirar todo por ti._

¿Qué es ese estúpido ruido? - _murmuraba el oso dorado desde el sótano para aparecer entre la oscuridad del dinning área y ver a los animatronics junto a las guardias cercanos al escenario y ver la guardia rubia algo nerviosa_ -

 _El momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran,  
Nuestro dolorido amor grita._

 _Siempre he tenido que enfrentar,  
La soledad por mí mismo._

 _El vacío y la tristeza arden._

 _Para engañar y perdonar a estos  
Sentimiento de impotencia  
Me quedo dormido._

 _Todas las dudas que he podido romper,  
Uno por uno voy a disolverlas a través de las lágrimas._

 _Soy amado aunque yo quiero amar más,  
Lo quiero todo._

 _Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Estar contigo!  
Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Apasionado momento!  
Wo-oh! (Wo-oh!)_

 _Congelado en la incertidumbre,  
Eso es lo que era mi romance._

Que pérdida de tiempo… - _mencionaba el animatronico dorado en voz baja desapareciendo y reaparecer en el sótano_ -

 _Romper mi orgullo  
Lleno mi corazón con una sonrisa._

 _Como una luna clara  
En lo alto del cielo,  
No me importa mostrar todos  
Estos sentimientos que he creado._

 _Derramare hasta el último en tu mirada._

 _Con esos labios que he podido tocar,  
Suave y apasionadamente voy a intercambiar un beso._

 _Me dan ganas de llorar,  
Yo siempre quiero ser amado, muéstrame el futuro!_

 _Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Quédate conmigo!  
Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Apasionado momento!  
Wo-oh! (Wo-oh!)_

 _(Me pregunto)  
Quiero verte y te amo aún más,  
Mi corazón corre hacia ti._

 _Todos esos sentimientos que no puedo entender por si solo están ardiendo._

 _Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!  
Estar contigo!  
Estoy corriendo para el apasionado amor!  
Apasionado momento!  
Wo-oh! (Wo-oh!)  
(Estoy buscando el apasionado amor!)_

 _Apasionado momento! apasionado momento!  
(Wo-oh)  
Apasionado momento!_

¿Q…Que les pareció…? - _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa a sus amigos que estaban mirándola impresionados_ -

Vaya rose, me dejaste sin palabras - _respondía la castaña siendo sincera a su amiga que estaba algo nerviosa_ \- ¿nunca te había escuchado cantar, antes?

Sí, me impresionas que puedas cantar sin ningún problema - _mencionaba la pelinegra sorprendida de cómo había cantado su amiga_ -

Nosotros nos quedamos sin palabras - _mencionaban los animatronics algo sorprendidos de la guardia rubia_ -

Bien, creo que es mi turno- _decía la pelinegra colocando su tema favorito y subir al escenario para cantar_ -

 _Tengo mucho que decirte_ _  
_ _Sí, tengo mucho que decir_ _  
_ _Noté q tus ojos están siempre sobre mí_ _  
_ _Mántenlos aquí y no tiene sentido._

 _Ellos grabaron tu voz_ _  
_ _Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras_ _  
_ _Tus mini espías_ _  
_ _Ellos grabaron tu voz_ _  
_ _Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras_ _  
_ _Tus mini espías._

 _Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush_

 _1-2-3-4_

 _Nada se compara a_ _  
_ _Una noche tranquila solos_ _  
_ _Solo la una, dos..._ _  
_ _Sólo estaba contando_ _  
_ _Eso nunca sucedió_ _  
_ _Creo q e stoy soñando otra vez_ _  
_ _Vamos a ser más que esto._

 _Si quieres jugarlo como un juego_ _  
_ _Bueno, ven, ven... vamos a jugar_ _  
_ _Porque prefiero perder mi vida fingiendo_ _  
_ _Que tener que olvidarte por un minuto entero._

 _Ellos grabaron tu voz_ _  
_ _Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras_ _  
_ _Tus mini espías_ _  
_ _Ellos grabaron tu voz_ _  
_ _Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras_ _  
_ _Tus mini espías._

 _Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush_

 _1-2-3-4_

 _Nada se compara a_ _  
_ _Una noche tranquila solos_ _  
_ _Solo la una, dos..._ _  
_ _Sólo estaba contando_ _  
_ _Eso nunca sucedió_ _  
_ _Creo q estoy soñando otra vez_ _  
_ _Vamos a ser más que esto ahora._

 _Rock and roll, baby_ _  
_ _No sabes que estamos solos ahora?_ _  
_ _Necesito algo para cantar_ _  
_ _Rock and roll, hey!_ _  
_ _No sabes, baby, estamos solos ahora?_ _  
_ _Necesito algo para cantar_ _  
_ _Rock and roll, hey!_ _  
_ _No sabes, baby, estamos solos ahora?_ _  
_ _Dame algo para cantar._

 _Nada se compara a_ _  
_ _Una noche tranquila solos_ _  
_ _Solo la una, dos..._ _  
_ _Sólo estaba contando_ _  
_ _Eso nunca sucedió_ _  
_ _Creo q estoy soñando otra vez_ _  
_ _Vamos a ser más que esto._

 _Nooo_

 _Nada se compara a_ _  
_ _Una noche tranquila solos_ _  
_ _Solo la una, dos..._ _  
_ _Sólo estaba contando_ _  
_ _Eso nunca sucedió_ _  
_ _Creo q estoy soñando otra vez_ _  
_ _Vamos a ser más que_ _  
_ _Más que esto oh oooohhhh_ _  
_ _oooooooooooooooooooooh._

¿Desde cuándo te gusta paramore? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza incrédula de que su amiga cantara esa canción_ -

Me gustan muchos tipos de bandas y de distintos géneros - _respondía la pelinegra con aire de grandeza_ -

Que presumida eres, mariana - _miraba la castaña rojiza molesta de que su amiga se creía mejor que todos_ -

Por qué no cantas, maría - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un tono burlón hacia su amiga acercándole el micrófono_ \- o te da miedo quedar en vergüenza

Bien, me has sacado de quicios, mariana - _respondía la castaña rojiza con enojo hacia su amiga caminando hacia ella_ \- dame ese maldito micrófono

Veamos, que tan bien eres como cantante - _mencionaba la pelinegra colocándole pley a uno de sus temas favoritos_ -

 _Estoy parado en una puerta rota,_ _  
_ _No sobra más nada aquí,_ _  
_ _Mi cuarto esta frio,_ _  
_ _Me está volviendo loco._

 _He esperado aquí tanto tiempo,_ _  
_ _Otro momento parece acercarse,_ _  
_ _Ve las nubes negras venir nuevamente._

 _Corriendo por el monzón,_ _  
_ _Lejos del mundo,_ _  
_ _Al final del tiempo,_ _  
_ _Donde la lluvia no hiere._

 _Luchando en contra de la tormenta,_ _  
_ _En el azul,_ _  
_ _Y cuando me pierdo pienso en ti,_ _  
_ _Juntos correremos a un lugar nuevo_

 _Atraves del monzón,_ _  
_ _Juntos tu y yo._

 _La media luna cae ante mi mirada,_ _  
_ _Veo tu imagen en esta luz,_ _  
_ _Pero ahora se fue y me ha dejado tan solo._

 _Sé que te tengo que encontrar ahora,_ _  
_ _Puedo oír tu nombre, no sé cómo,_ _  
_ _Por qué no podemos hacer que esta obscuridad se sienta como nuestra casa._

 _Corriendo por el monzón,_ _  
_ _Lejos del mundo,_ _  
_ _Al final del tiempo,_ _  
_ _Donde la lluvia no hiere._

 _Luchando en contra de la tormenta,_ _  
_ _En el azul,_ _  
_ _Y cuando me pierdo pienso en ti,_ _  
_ _Juntos correremos a un lugar nuevo,_ _  
_ _Y nada me puede apartar de ti._

 _Atraves del monzón, hey! hey!_

 _Estoy luchando con todo este poder,_ _  
_ _Cruzándose en mi camino,_ _  
_ _Deja que me guie directamente hacia ti,_ _  
_ _Correré día y noche._

 _Estaré muy pronto contigo,_ _  
_ _Solo tú y yo._

 _Estaré ahí pronto..._ _  
_ _Pronto._

 _Corriendo por el monzón,_ _  
_ _Lejos del mundo,_ _  
_ _Al final del tiempo,_ _  
_ _Donde la lluvia no hiere._

 _Luchando en contra de la tormenta,_ _  
_ _En el azul,_ _  
_ _Y cuando me pierdo pienso en ti,_ _  
_ _Juntos correremos a un lugar nuevo,_ _  
_ _Y nada me puede apartar de ti._

 _Atraves del monzón,_ _  
_ _Atraves del monzón,_ _  
_ _Solo tú y yo,_ _  
_ _Atraves del monzón,_ _  
_ _Solo tú y yo._

¿Qué te pareció eso, mariana? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza con burla a su amiga_ -

Eres una maldita mentirosa - _respondía la pelinegra molesta con su amiga y algo sorprendida_ \- dijiste que no sabías cantar

Es otra cosa que no lo hago en frente de personas - _decía la castaña rojiza sin importancia mientras volvía a sentarse y hacer su dibujo_ -

Hermano - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su hermano mayor que estaba algo alejado del resto del grupo_ -

¿Qué quieres? - _preguntaba el rubio al ver a su hermana menor acercándosele_ -

Cantarías para nosotros - _respondía la castaña con algo de nerviosismo al verlo tan serio ahora_ -

No, gracias - _respondía el rubio sin importancia mientras observaba que quedaban media hora de sufrimiento en la pizzería_ \- pasó

Vamos, eres bueno cantando - _mencionaba la castaña con un leve puchero hacia su hermano_ \- de pequeña me cantabas canciones que a ti te gustaban

No - _decía el rubio con seriedad en su decisión_ -

Por favor - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a su hermano con una mirada triste con su berrinche_ -

No…- _murmuraba el rubio enojándose con su hermana al ver como intentaba de convencerlo en que cantara_ -

Creo, que tengo un deja vu… - _miraba el oso castaño incrédulo de ver que esos dos hermanos eran exactamente iguales a sus padres que trabajaron como guardias nocturnos_ -

Sí… - _mencionaban el resto de los animatronics al ver la escena recordando cómo eran los padres de esos dos cuando trabajaban como guardias nocturnos_ -

Por favor, hermano - _decía la castaña con un tono triste que inquietaba a su hermano mayor_ -

¡Te dije, que no! - _mencionaba el rubio con fastidio al ver que su hermana ya una adolecente hacia esa clase de berrinches de niña_ \- Bien, solo si dejas de hacer ese berrinche

Okey - _decía la castaña con una sonrisa al saber que eso funcionaba contra su hermano tiempo atrás_ -

Me voy a lamentar de esto… - _murmuraba el rubio con fastidio subiendo al escenario no sin antes colocar el tema que iba a cantar_ -

 _Mientras caminaba por el valle_ _  
_ _De la sombra de LA_ _  
_ _Los pasos que estaban al lado mio_ _  
_ _Han tenido sus caminos separados_ _  
_ _He visto demasiado ahora para saber que las cosas bellas_ _  
_ _No siempre se quedan así_ _  
_ _He hecho demasiado ahora para saber que este hermoso lugar no es todo como dicen_ _  
_ _He oído que el diablo viene disfrazado_ _  
_ _Como una ciudad de ángeles_ _  
_ _Estoy andando para la luz._

 _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _He visto una visión de mi vida_ _  
_ _Y quiero ser entregado_ _  
_ _En la ciudad fui un pecador_ _  
_ _He hecho un montón de cosas mal_ _  
_ _Pero juro que soy creyente_ _  
_ _Como el hijo prodigioso_ _  
_ _Estaba fuera de mi camino_ _  
_ _Ahora estoy tratando de encontrar mi ruta_ _  
_ _Para casa_ _  
_ _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _Me entrego_ _  
_ _Me entrego._

 _Tu eres de una ciudad pequeña_ _  
_ _Vas a crecer rápido bajo de estas luces_ _  
_ _Abajo en Hollywood en el boulevar de la muerta de regreso a la vida_ _  
_ _Para la madre predicadora y el padre preocupado, deja a tus hijos ir_ _  
_ _Si regresan a casa ellos vendrán más fuertes._ _  
_ _Y si ellos no, tú lo sabrás._

 _He oído que el diablo viene disfrazado_ _  
_ _Como una ciudad de ángeles_ _  
_ _Estoy andando para la luz._

 _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _He visto una visión de mi vida_ _  
_ _Y quiero ser entregado_ _  
_ _En la ciudad fui un pecador_ _  
_ _He hecho un montón de cosas mal_ _  
_ _Pero juro que soy creyente_ _  
_ _Como el hijo prodigioso_ _  
_ _Estaba fuera de mi camino_ _  
_ _Ahora estoy tratando de encontrar mi ruta_ _  
_ _Para casa_ _  
_ _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _Me entrego_ _  
_ _Me entrego._

 _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _En mi camino_ _  
_ _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _En mi camino_ _  
_ _Quiero ser entregado_ _  
_ _En mi camino_ _  
_ _En mi camino._

 _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _En mi camino_ _  
_ _Quiero ser entregado_

 _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _En mi camino_ _  
_ _Quiero ser entregado._

 _Bautizado en el rio_ _  
_ _En mi camino_ _  
_ _Quiero ser entregado._

 _Confieso que soy un pecador,_ _  
_ _He visto una visión de mi vida y quiero ser entregado._

Vaya, nunca escuche al hermano de belén cantar así - _mencionaba la pelinegra sorprendida de haber escuchado al hermano de su amiga cantar_ -

Sin duda el sí que sabe cantar - _decía la castaña rojiza algo sorprendida igual que su amiga y los demás animatronics_ -

¿Qué nos perdimos? - _preguntaban el pelinegro junto a la animatronica que habían llegado algo cubiertos de harina encima de ellos_ -

Ustedes se perdieron de mucho - _respondía la castaña al ver a sus dos amigos llegar con unas bandejas con pizza_ -

Al parecer, nos perdimos de muchas cosas - _mencionaba la animatronica al ver como el resto los miraba algo raros_ -

Sin duda - _murmuraba el pelinegro entendiendo las miradas de sus amigas hacia el por estar cubierto de harina en su pelo y cara_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber estado comiendo algo de pizza y conversando entre las cosas que les gustaba a cada uno a excepción del rubio que prefería alejarse del grupo algo alejado mientras comía unas rebanadas de pizza que le había traído la animatronica para que comiera algo debido que al verlo tan serio era como ver al padre del chico otra vez. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que cierto animatronico estaba entre la oscuridad de la pizzería observándolo con frustración al saber que sus planes no habían resultado como querían y hacer pagar a cada guardia nocturno que trabajara en la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Séptima noche, 06:00 am, 00%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras que en la pizzería se escuchaba unas campanadas indicando que el turno nocturno se había acabado y aprovechando de ordenar todo antes de que el señor Fazbear llegara y notara el desastre que había con las mesas algo rotas. Mientras que los demás estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos animatronics debido que deberían volver a sus lugares para empezar su trabajo en el día y que al saber que una de sus amigas se iría la próxima semana eso les entristecía mucho.**_ **-**

¿Así que te iras, marinera? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico algo triste de ver como su amiga guardaba el block de dibujos en la mochila_ -

Sí, lamentablemente me iré la próxima semana - _respondía la castaña rojiza guardando su estuche en su mochila_ \- además, no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad de estudiar arte

¿Cómo cuánto tiempo te iras? - _preguntaba el animatronico algo dudoso de que su amiga volvería_ -

Bueno, la carrera de arte es por unos años… - _respondía la castaña rojiza recordando que los estudios de arte que ella quería eran de unos años en la universidad_ \- pero, necesitare entrar a la universidad, para aprender más cosas del arte

Sera muy aburrido sin que estuvieras aquí con nosotros… - _decía el animatronico algo triste de ver que su amiga se iría lejos_ -

¿Estas triste? - _miraba la castaña rojiza con una sonrisa al ver como el animatronico se cruzaba de brazos por ese comentario_ -

No, como crees - _respondía el zorro animatronico ignorando la mirada de su amiga_ -

Foxy - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza cruzada de brazos sin creerle ninguna palabra_ -

Bueno, si además eres la más calmada en comparación a la pelinegra - _señalaba el animatronico rojizo con un tono molesto al sentir que sería la burla de la otra humana_ -

Te refieres a mariana - _miraba la castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga ahora corría del oso animatronico debido que le quito el sombrero de copa_ -

Sí - _murmuraba el animatronico con fastidio al ver a la otra humana huir del oso_ -

Te acostumbraras a sus tonterías - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza sin más debido que ya era algo normal en que su amiga se metiera en problemas_ \- además, no dejes de que te moleste por sus payasadas

¡Oye!- _decía la pelinegra al ver que estaban hablando de ella y ve que el oso esta por alcanzarla_ -

Lo vez - _señalaba la castaña rojiza sin importancia en los problemas de su amiga hacia el animatronico_ -

Sí, eso creo - _murmuraba el animatronico algo desconfiado de que la otra humana lo molestaría_ -

¡Chicos ya viene el señor fazbear! - _decía la animatronica al asomarse por la ventana y ver que el vehículo del señor Fazbear se acercaba_ -

Bueno, que tengas un buen día - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza despidiéndose de su amigo animatronico mientras se alejaba de pirate cove_ -

Tú también… - _murmuraba el animatronico al ver a su amiga irse a la entrada de la pizzería mientras todos los animatronics volvían a sus lugares_ -

Buenos días, chicos - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear saludando a sus guardias nocturnos con una sonrisa_ -

Buenos días señor fazbear - _saludaban el resto de los guardias al ver a su jefe ingresar a la cocina_ -

Bien, como cumplieron su contrato hasta las siete noches cumplidas- _decía el señor Fazbear buscando unos cheques que tenía en su bolsillo y entregarles la paga_ \- aquí tienen su paga

Wow, esto sí que es una paga - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver la cantidad de dinero que habían ganado_ -

Sí, es increíble que hayamos ganado mucho dinero - _decía la pelinegra sorprendida igual que sus amigos_ -

Bueno, las ganancias nos facilitaron todo - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo nervioso al mencionar ciertas cosas_ \- y quise darles un bono por bueno, ya saben…

Sera mejor irnos hermana - _mencionaba el rubio interrumpiendo a su jefe sorprendiéndolo que el estuviera en la pizzería a estas horas de la mañana_ \- debes ir a dormir

¿Qué hace aquí señor rodríguez? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su mecánico temprano en la pizzería_ -

Mi hermana me llamo para que viniera a buscarla - _respondía el rubio con seriedad a su efe haciéndole recordarle a su antiguo guardia nocturno_ -

Y ¿esa herida en su mano? - _señalaba el señor Fazbear dudoso de lo que decía su mecánico_ -

Me corte con un cuchillo en la cocina - _respondía el rubio al ver que al menos su mano dejo de sangrar por el corte del hacha_ \- sí, mala idea contestar mientras estas cortando carne

Bueno, esto es suyo - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear entregándole la paga su mecánico_ -

Porque me da mi paga, ¿si no trabajo como guardia? - _miraba el rubio dudoso a su jefe sin entender por qué recibía su paga_ -

Bueno, es mi mejor mecánico que tuvimos en la pizzería- _decía el señor Fazbear algo incómodo con el tono de voz del joven recordándole a su antiguo guardia_ \- más bien, el segundo

Sí, entiendo - _mencionaba el rubio guardando su cheque en la mochila que traía_ -

También, quería pedirle si usted podría firmar el contrato - _decía el señor Fazbear llamando la atención de los demas guardias y de los animatronics_ \- para que trabaje, ¿cómo guardia nocturno esta noche?

¡¿Qué?! - _miraban todos incrédulos de lo que estaba pidiendo su jefe_ -

Bueno, como ellos terminaron su contrato - _señalaba el señor Fazbear a sus guardias nocturnos que estaban cerca de la salida y volver a mirar a su mecánico_ \- pensé que usted estaría disponible para trabajar como guardia nocturno

Mmm… - _miraba el rubio algo pensativo si trabajar como guardia nocturno en la pizzería_ -

Hermano, podemos acompañarte - _decía la castaña algo animada de acompañar a su hermano en el turno nocturno_ \- además, así nosotros pasaremos más tiempo

Bien, pero no fastidies hermanita - _respondía el rubio sin más al ver los ojos de su hermana que no tramaba nada malo_ -

¿Ustedes, vendrán en la noche?- _preguntaba el señor Fazbear sorprendido de que sus guardias vendrían junto con rubio_ -

Si, adema de que no nos importa trabajar las siguientes siete noches mitad de pago - _respondía el pelinegro por sus amigas hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Bueno, si es ese el caso - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear pensándolo un poco las cosas_ \- no tengo problemas en eso…

Descuide, me asegurare que a mi hermana y sus amigos no les pase nada… - _decía el rubio mirando a su hermana y a sus amigos con seriedad_ \- ¿verdad?

S…Sí… - _respondían el resto con nerviosismo al escuchar el tono serio del rubio_ -

Bueno, que tengan un lindo día- _decía el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de sus guardias para ir a su oficina_ \- y vengan en la tarde para firmar sus contratos

Nos veremos en la tarde - _mencionaban los adolescentes despidiéndose de su jefe mientras se retiraban a sus casas_ -

Estos jóvenes de ahora… - _murmuraba el señor Fazbear algo sorprendido de que la juventud de hoy eran más enérgicos_ \- bueno, será mejor que prepare esos contratos para esta misma tarde

 **-** _ **Sin que el señor Fazbear se diera cuenta de que sus tres animatronics del escenario estaban al menos alegres de que sus amigos guardias volverían en la noche a acompañar al rubio debido que trabajara como guardia nocturno esta misma noche y que cierto animatronico que estaba en el sótano no sabía que iba a suceder esta noche, debido que ya estaba algo lastimado por la pelea contra el rubio. Mientras que el grupo de adolescentes aprovechaba de hablar un poco antes de irse a sus respectivas casas, para saber que iban a llevar para pasar un buen rato con los animatronics planeando llevar algo de comida y más música para cantar debido que esta noche iba a ser un buen momento para todos, a excepción del rubio que sería una noche algo agitada.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo debido que estuve muy ocupado con mi trabajo, ya que me toco algo pesado debido que me toco ordenar los estantes y algunos productos que venden en donde estoy trabajando los fines de semana durante la madrugada y termino muy cansado. Así que perdonen si no alcanzo a publicar algún avance debido que estoy intentando de avanzar en ambos fics de FNAF y HTTYD que estoy modificándolo desde cero. sin más molestias, respondemos los review's ya que estoy con ánimos de seguir con esto a pesar el estrés del trabajo y avanzar en dos fics a la vez._ **-**

Alan:….. - _leyendo un libro de quien sabe dónde lo saco_ -

Belén: ¿alguien ha visto al autor?

María: no, ¿no tengo idea donde diablos esta? - _cruzada de brazos molesta_ \- además, está tardando mucho

Mariana: yo lo vi salir del lugar, ya que estamos en lugares montañosos… ¿alguien ha visto a dickinson?

Rose: debe estar conociendo el lugar para saber dónde están las habitaciones, cocina, sala, y comedor… eso incluye los baños…

Belén: y ¿los animatronics? - _observa que no estaban en el lugar_ -

María: chica está en la cocina como siempre, el resto ni idea…

Mariana: seguramente deben estar buscando algún lugar para irse sin avisarnos

Belén: sí, claro amiga

Rose: ¿podríamos contestar los review?

María: no hay de otra - _respondía a su amiga sin tener más opciones_ -

Alan: ya saben, ¿dónde está la invitada que habían dejado aquí sola en el capitulo anterior?-

María: seguramente, esta dormida

Mariana: bien, el primer review es de _**Alexandro…**_

María: que ni se le ocurra destruir el lugar, porque ya estoy harta de recibir regaños del autor por los destrozos que los lectores dejan…

Belén: hola alexandro, y ¿dónde está tu amigo?

 _ **Alexandro:**_ Hola chicos hoy vengo sin jhonny, pues está en el hospital por un atropello leve y el os preguntara por videollamada * _ **enciende el portátil y activa la cámara**_ *

María: seguramente tiene algo que ver con el accidente con su amigo…- _miraba algo dudosa de que el amigo del lector haya sufrido un accidente_ -

 _Jhonny:_ hola empecemos a preguntar

Todos: hola jhonny - _saludaban desde la videollamada del amigo del lector_ -

 _ **Alexandro:**_ pregunta para maría, que he echó pa que estes enojada conmigo

María: no sé, será que ayer destruiste el lugar y nosotros sufrimos los regaños del autor - _mirandolo con enojo cruzada de brazos en su asiento_ -

 _Jhonny: jack, que se siente a que ya no estés hay y hallas acabado en el limbo_

Todos: ¿qué? - _se miraban dudosos a excepción del rubio ignorando todo en su lectura de su libro_ -

* _ **En el limbo**_ *

 _Jack:_ zzzzzz…

 _Alan: oye idiota, te hablan_

 _Jack: zzzz… dejen de molestar_ - _se da la vuelta ignorando a todos_ - _déjenme dormir tranquilo…_

 _Alan: ¡lo voy a asesinar!_ - _es retenido por su hermana_ -

 _Belén: no, además no podemos hacer eso ya que no podemos morir en este lugar…_

 _Alan: mierda… y estar aquí por la eternidad con ese idiota en el limbo, ¿por qué no fue al infierno?_

 _Belén: el auto, lo dejo aquí… debido a cierta pelea que hubo allá…_

 _Alan: esto es una mierda de vida…_

* _ **Devuelta en el edificio**_ *

 _ **Alexandro:**_ _y para los animatrónicos, como se siente a que os controle y podéis resistidos a su control_

* _ **En alguna parte del edificio**_ *

Freddy: oye, ¿qué crees que haces con esa cámara?

¿?: eso no te importa, ahora responde a la pregunta

Freddy: como molestas, y ¿cual era la pregunta?

¿?: si que eres un retrasado… - _murmuraba el oc con fastidio para tener que decirle_ \- dice, ¿Cómo se siente a que os controle y podeis resistidos a su control?

Bonnie: se refiere, ¿cuando golden nos intenta de manipular?

¿?: y yo que creía que el retrazado subnormal, ¿eras tu?

Bonnie: no te mato por que eres igual al autor- _mira al oc que era idéntico al autor_ -

¿?: digamos, que soy una de las muchas partes de el…- pero igual, ¡pedobear contesta de una maldita vez, que aquí me aburro y debo cazar a un jodido wyvern en media hora!

Freddy: bien, bien, no te enojes…- _pensaba bien en su respuesta para el lector_ \- digamos que no podemos resistirnos cuando golden esta tomando el control de nosotros ya que… bueno, es algo tenebroso lo que nos hace ver a nosotros…

Bonnie: si, además es un milagro de que golden este tranquilo ahora…

Foxy: solo que ahora, ¿no sabemos donde rayos esta ese oso dorado?

Bonnie: seguramente estará en algun lado lejos de todo

Foxy/Freddy: sin duda…

¿?: bien, ahora váyanse al carajo- yo me largo de aquí…

Bonnie: oye, te falto preguntarle eso a chi… - _ve que se incrusta una flecha cerca de su mejilla_ -

¿?: ¡ni creas que preguntare eso de nuevo! - _se va_ -

Freddy: que temperamento…

Foxy: es idéntico al autor…

Bonnie: da algo de miedo de ver a ese oc muy idéntico al original…

* _ **Devuelta con los oc's**_ *

 _Jhonny: gracias por arrodillarte cuando golpeé a alexandro_ * _ **se va la conexión**_ *

 _ **Alexandro:**_ bai * _ **se va**_ *

María: ni que fuera para ti, jhonny, al menos existe el karma ¬.¬

Rose: el siguiente review es de _**Jane The Killer z4…**_

 _ **Jane The Killer z4:**_ Lamento haber confundido a el autor con una mujer, pero todos cometemos errores no :D

Todos: sin duda, jane…

* _ **En alguna parte del paisaje montañoso**_ *

 _ **Yo:**_ sé que estan por aquí… según mi mapa, ¿deberían estar aquí? - _observa el lugar muy tranquilo hasta ver una sombra en el cielo volar_ \- ya te encontré, y esta vez no te me escaparas - _empieza a seguir la trayectoria de la sombra_ -

* _ **Devuelta en el edificio**_ *

 _ **Jane The Killer z4:**_ XD, también quisiera q me regalaran a foxy les prometo q los voy a alimentar bien XD

María: ¿por qué quieres a foxy?

Mariana: oh, alguien está enamorada de ese zorro - _mirando burlonamente a su amiga_ \- y celosa

María: deja tus estupideces, mariana

Mariana: ya, no tienes que enojarte

Belén: chicas, por favor no empecemos a pelearnos

María/Mariana: bien - _se miran de mala gana entre ellas_ -

 _ **Jane The Killer z4:**_ y me encantaría tener un hermano como alan :3

Alan: genial, ahora seré el centro de atención… - _mencionaba mientras seguía concentrado en su libro_ \- que fastidio…

Belén: no seas así con la lectora

Alan: ¿cómo quieran? - _ignora a su hermana aun con su lectura_ -

Belén: ¿Qué lees?

Alan: es un libro, ¿no ves?

Belén: me refiero al nombre del libro…- _miraba algo molesta a su hermano con un mojin_ -

Alan: no lo sé, no me sé el nombre

Belén: que malo eres…

María: el ultimo review es de _**LightIlumin879…**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ dai cucj dyied- difd cqüAN v: * _ **se va**_ *

Rose: ah… ¿traducción?

María: dejen que me ocupe…- _lo busca por su móvil la traduccion_ \- dice, sin comentarios, esperamos la actualización

Alan: ¿de que esta traducido?

María: del ran al español

Mariana: ¿esos son todos los comentarios?

María: si, son todos los review que obtuvo el autor… y hablando de autor, ¿dónde demonios esta ese loco? - _mencionaba al ver al oc idéntico del autor que estaba ahí haciendo que todos lo miraran_ -

¿?: ¿Qué? - _saca de un refrigerador una soda_ \- ¿acaso, no puedo beber una soda en este lugar?

María: sabes, ¿dónde está el autor?

¿?: oye, ser una parte de él no me hace saber dónde está… aunque debería haber llevado refuerzos, para la caza de wyverns

Todos: ¿wyvern?

¿?: ¿no lo sabían? - _observa que todas las guardias negaban totalmente_ \- uh, mejor no querrán saberlo…

Mariana: y ¿tu nombre es?

¿?: solo llámenme, hunter…

Todos: okey…

Hunter: y pensar que son mis oc's y ni saben quién es cual…

 **Yo:** _ **Wow, no hay nada mejor que una buena cazeria de un wyvern volador…**_ - _llega entrando por la puerta como si nada_ -

Hunter: mataste a los wyverns

 **Yo:** _ **No mato a wyvern por la ley contra animales, ¿recuerdas?**_

Hunter: oh, cierto… olvide que los wyvern están en peligro de extinción

 **Yo:** _ **Es por eso que en vez de matarlos, me los traje como mascota a unos cuantos wyvern**_

Hunter: si… espera, ¿qué? - _mira incrédulo a sí mismo_ \- y que clase de wyverns trajiste

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… traje, un rathalos, rathian, zinogre, nargacuga, y unos cuantos wyverns mas…**_

Hunter:…

Todos:…

 **Yo:** _ **Ah, ¿hunter?**_

Hunter: ¡serás un crabrón! ¡cómo pudiste traer a los wyvern más peligrosos de los listados de caza a este lugar!

 **Yo:** _ **Oh, perdona, olvide que tú eres un cazador experto y con bastante experiencia en cazeria de wyvern ¬.¬**_ - _se cruza de brazos a su versión oc_ - _ **te recuerdo, que fui yo que te traje a este lugar y aparte de mantener a los wyverns a salvo de cazadores como tú y ¿algunos más?**_

Hunter: serás idiota y ¿cómo lograste traerlos aquí?

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno… tuve ciertas complicaciones en traérmelos, ya que bueno algunos son grandes y los de estatura promedio no fue difícil, además…**_

* _ **Momentos antes**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Ya los tengo…**_ - _los apunta con un rifle de caza al ver una gran cantidad de wyvern_ - _ **je, y creer que hunter dudaba de mi camuflaje óptico…**_ - _observa que de la nada aparece una de las tantas especies de wyvern de menor tamaño_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Mierda… ¿quién diría que un puto velocidrome fuera tan astuto?**_ - _observa el ser de frente en su costado sin quitar su mirada en el_ - _ **esta mierda, ya se parece a jurassic park…**_

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, no tengo más de otra que luchar épicamente contra est… genial, resulto ser hembra…**_ - _observa que el wyvern de menor tamaño lo miraba con enojo_ - _ **ahora, que lo pienso, debería haberme traído alguna cosa extra…**_

 **Yo:** _ **ja, llego tu…**_ - _observa que ahora todos los wyverns de mayor tamaño lo miraban, mientras se levantaba del suelo_ \- _**okey, pasemos al plan b…**_ - _saca su reproductor mp3 y coloca de tema "Discovery de Back-on" para luego lanzarse contra todos los wyvern_ -

* _ **Devuelta al edificio**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Aunque me atacaron, golpearon, taclearon, rasguñado y mordieron e incluso me lanzaron contra un puto árbol, los logre vencer debido que ya había aprendido sus debilidades y usar eso a mí ventaja**_ - _les explica a sus oc's dejándolos incrédulos_ - _ **ah, y mate una serpiente gigante categorizada como un wyvern elder de camino aquí**_

Hunter: eres un puto de mierda, que casi mueres…

 **Yo:** _ **Eso se le llama suerte, amigo mio**_

Hunter: como mierda, ¿no estas herido?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah, cree una nueva armadura combinada de una armadura de un rathalos y de un zinogre estigio…**_

Hunter: bien, pero para la otra cazaremos juntos

 **Yo:** _ **Si, papa… ¬.¬**_ - _mira con sarcasmo a su versión oc_ -

Hunter: somos la misma persona y pensamos iguales

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, me iré a ver como están mis nuevas mascotas que están en la bodega**_ - _se va como si nada_ -

Hunter: hay veces que pienso, que no somos normales…

Alan: bienvenido a mi mundo… - _leyendo aun su libro tras haber escuchado todo_ -

Hunter: preparare algunas cosas, para la próxima caza - _se va a su dormitorio_ -

Belén: okey, será mejor despedirnos, ¿no creen?

Rose: concuerdo, contigo bel…-

Mariana: quería ver a los wyvern… - _mencionaba haciendo un mohín cruzándose de brazos_

María: seguramente te comerán al verte…

Alan: nos quitarían una molestia a nosotros- _miraba_ -

Mariana: ¡escuche eso rodríguez!

Alan: aja, claro - _ignora a la pelinegra para retirarse a su habitación_ -

Mariana: ¡ya me las pagaras rodríguez!

Belén: bueno, despidamos del capitulo…

Rose: ¿no vamos a esperar a marco?

María: estará ocupado preparando la cena

Mariana: si, perdió una apuesta

Rose: obligarlo a hacer la cena, no es ganar una apuesta

Mariana: shh, no me arruines el momento, rose

Belén: no olviden dejar sus **_reviews_** en cada capítulo o **_mensajes privados_** en **_FanFiction_**

María: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de **_Facebook_** que **_mercenary Hunter_** tiene para publicar también algunos de sus capítulos

Mariana: donde ustedes los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic

Belén: no olviden dejar sus preguntas por cada capitulo

Rose: para que nosotros podamos responderlas, dependiendo a quienes ustedes elijan en sus preguntan

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena **_mañana_** , **_tarde_** , **_noche_** o **_madrugada_** , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_

* * *

 _ **Letras de canciones utilizados:**_

\- One More Time by Kotono Shibuya

\- Jounetsu Setsuna by Abe Asami

\- Crush crush crush by Paramore

\- Moonsoon by Tokio Hotel

\- The River by Good Charlotte


	16. Una tarde de amigos

**Capítulo 14: Una tarde de amigos.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepción de mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Nota:** _Bueno, creo que ya saben que entre el trabajo y estar haciendo dos fics a la vez es algo difícil e un poco estresante y algo cansador, pero hago el intento de dejar eso de lado y seguir adelante. Ya que este es el final 1 del fic, ósea la mitad del fic completo, aprovechare de avanzar en el otro fic para avanzar al menos unos dos a cuatro capítulos._

* * *

 _ **Una tarde de amigos.**_

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la mañana, en la cocina se encontraba el rubio preparando el desayuno antes de ir a la pizzería a firmar su nuevo contrato que lo haría trabajar como guardia nocturno en las siguientes sietes noches. En la habitación del segundo piso, se encontraba la castaña acostada en su cama chateando por su móvil con sus amigos para planear que es lo que iban a hacer hoy en el día.**_ **-**

*Belén: _ **buenos días, chicos**_

*Rose: _buenos días, bel_

*Marco: _buenos días_

*Mariana: _buenos días_

*María: _¿cómo has estado, amiga?_

*Belén: _ **bien, y ¿ustedes?**_

*Rose: _yo estoy colocando las flores de la florería antes de abrir_

*Marco: _y yo, ayudando a limpiar la cocina_

*Mariana: _¿por qué trabajan tan temprano?_

*María: _al menos son responsables y no como otras ¬_¬_

*Belén: _**¿qué haremos en la tarde?**_

*Mariana: _podríamos ir a tu casa_

*María: podríamos pasar el tiempo en tu casa, claro si no es mucha molestia

*Belén: _ **yo no tengo problemas, le avisare a mi hermano que vendrán**_

*Marco: yo llegare un poco tarde, debido que estoy aquí preparando todo antes de que mis padres lleguen al restaurante

*Rose: _yo estaría llegando en media hora en tu casa, si no te molesta_

*Belén: _ **a mí no me molesta que vengas un poco tarde, rose**_

*Mariana: _¿estás solo, dickinson?_

*Marco: _oye, mis padres fueron a comprar las mercaderías para cocinar en el restaurante_

*Mariana: _¿cómo no te aburres?_

*Marco: _sí, que eres una tonta…_

*Mariana: _¡que dijiste dickinson!_

*Marco: _ah, creo que olvide algo en el horno…_

*Mariana: _que cobarde :T_

*María: _siempre tienes que ser así con él, ¿a pesar de lo que tuvimos que pasar anoche?_

*Rose: _además, siempre lo tratas mal al pobre…_

*Belén: _ **es verdad, ¿incluso me sorprende como puede soportarte?**_

*Mariana: _bel, tú también opinaras como maría T-T creía, que ibas a estar de mi parte_

*María: _ella no es como tú, además marco es nuestro amigo y lo tratas como si fuera una basura… -_-'_

*Mariana: _no entiendo, ¿cómo esa pato gorda le puede gustar a dickinson?_

*Todas: _¡¿qué?!_

*Mariana: _no notaron su mirada, ¿cuándo se fue con dickinson anoche a la cocina?_

*María: _mariana… -_-_

*Mariana: _piénsenlo chicas, ¿por qué llego con harina en su cara y pelo tras salir de la cocina?_

*Rose: _estas sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo… -_-"_

*Belén: _ **no me gusta, ¿cómo está tomando las cosas, mariana…? -_-**_

*María: _seguramente, ella piensa cosas muy erróneamente ¬_¬"_

*Mariana: _la respuesta es que dickinson le gusta a esa pato_

*Todas: _¡es una pollo!_

*Mariana: _bueno, nos juntamos en la tarde, llevare algunas canciones que descargue desde que llegue a mi casa_

*María: _no me obligues a cantar que no quiero… ¬_¬_

*Mariana: _tendrás que hacerlo, ¿quieras o no?_

*Belén: _**bueno, me iré a desayunar -_-' nos veremos en la tarde en mi casa**_

*Rose: _adiós, bel_

*María: _disfruta tu desayuno, amiga_

*Mariana: _¡nos vemos allá!_

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de hablar con sus amigos atraves de su teléfono móvil e buscar que colocarse hoy en día e ir al baño para darse una relajante ducha. Al pasar unos minutos y bajar los escalones, estaba vestida de un jeans azul marino, zapatillas blancas y una polera violeta.**_ **-**

Buenos días, hermano - _saludaba la castaña ingresando a la cocina y sentándose para desayunar con su hermano mayor_ -

Buenos días - _mencionaba el rubio volteándose a ver a su hermana menor algo alegre_ \- y ¿ese humor?

¿Cuál? - _miraba la castaña algo confundida a su hermano mayor_ -

Ese humor, tuyo - _respondía el rubio señalando a su hermana menor_ \- usualmente estas durmiendo hasta las doce

Bueno, mis amigos vendrán hoy a la casa - _mencionaba la castaña a su hermano mayor algo animada de que sus amigos iban a venir-_ claro, si eso no te molesta

Ya nada me sorprende, hermanita - _decía el rubio sin sorprenderse de que los amigos de su hermana vinieran_ -

¿Qué preparas de desayuno? - _preguntaba la castaña curiosa en que desayunaría hoy a su hermano_ -

Hotcakes - _respondía el rubio acercándose con dos platos con hotcakes colocándolos en la mesa_ \- y esta vez, no te olvides echarle miel de maple

Oye, no es necesario que me lo menciones - _mencionaba la castaña cruzándose de brazos algo molesta con su hermano_ -

Aja, eso mismo dijiste cuando llegaste tarde al instituto- _decía el rubio sentándose para servirse su desayuno al ver que su hermana era algo olvidadiza en algunas cosas_ -

Okey, algunas veces olvido por el a puro - _mencionaba la castaña algo frustrada de admitir que a veces olvidaba algunas cosas_ \- oye…

Dime - _miraba el rubio a su hermana menor que estaba enfrente suyo_ -

¿No deberías ir a la pizzería?- _preguntaba la castaña observando el relog que solo quedaban media hora para la una de la tarde_

No tengo apuro - _respondía el rubio sin problemas mientras desayunaba tranquilo_ \- además, llevare la bicicleta que está en el garaje

Tienes una bicicleta - _miraba la castaña sorprendida de que su hermano tuviera una bicicleta sin que ella sabía_ -

Lo compre con mi sueldo - _decía el rubio terminando de desayunar y dejar su plato en el fregadero_ \- además, deberías buscar alguna profesión hermanita

Pero, ya tengo una… - _murmuraba la castaña hasta ser interrumpida por su hermano mayor_ -

Cuidar animatronics, no es una profesión hermanita - _decía el rubio interrumpiendo a su hermana menor_ \- escucha, llegare algo tarde debido que debo comprar algunas cosas que nos falta en el refrigerador, así que pide algo para comer

Pero hermano, soy buena en c… - _mencionaba la castaña hablando con seriedad a su hermano mayor_ -

Belén, lo digo en serio - _decía el rubio ya hartándose con este tema con su hermana menor al saber que estuvo a punto de perderla en la noche anterior_ \- no es tu obligación en cuidar a esos animatronics

Lo tratas como si fueran solo maquinas - _mencionaba la castaña incrédula que su hermano mayor hablara así de las únicas personas que conocían a sus padres de hace muchos años_ -

¿No sé por qué defiendes tanto a esos animatronics? - _preguntaba el rubio algo dudoso de su hermana menor_ \- sé que eran las únicas cosas que nuestros padres tuvieron por no sé cuántos años…

Ellos son solamente almas de niños, dentro de unos trajes de animatronics… - _respondía la castaña hacia su hermano mayor mientras comía su desayuno_ -

Uh, es raro que tú lo digas de esa forma - _observaba el rubio cruzándose de brazos hacia su hermana_ \- es increíble que digas…

¡No estoy mintiendo! - _mencionaba la castaña golpeando la mesa al pensar que su hermano mayor le estaba creyendo que era una mentira de los rumores que había_ \- de verdad, no te estoy mintiendo…

Después, hablaremos de eso - _decía el rubio tomando su plato y dejarlo en el fregadero_ \- te dejare algo de dinero para que pagues la pizza

Pero… - _murmuraba la castaña intentando de hablar a su hermano mayor hasta ser de nuevo interrumpida por el_ -

Hermana, ya - _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad con intenciones de poner fin a la discusión con su hermana menor_ \- deberías dejar de preocuparte de esos animatronics y busca una verdadera profesión para ti

Sí, hermano… - _murmuraba la castaña al saber que sería difícil de convencer a su hermano mayor cuando estaba molesto_ -

Solo me quiero asegurar que tengas alguna profesión que te ayude en tu vida - _decía el rubio al ver esa expresión de su hermana menor como las veces que su primo se marchaba del país por las misiones que tenía fuera del país al extranjero_ \- mira, solo me preocupa de que tengas para tu futuro y que…

No siempre estarás tu o nuestro primo ahí para ayudarme… - _respondía la castaña interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor_ \- llevas diciéndolo durante estos años…

Además, deberías aprovechar de estudiar o repasar las materias de medicina - _miraba el rubio a su hermana que estaba con desanimo en la mesa de la cocina jugando con el tenedor con su desayuno_ \- ¿no que querías ser doctora?

Y tu… - _murmuraba la castaña mirando a su hermano mayor con frustración mientras jugaba con su desayuno con el tenedor_ -

Yo, ¿qué? - _miraba el rubio sin entender a su hermana menor con duda_ -

Nunca te he visto con alguna chica durante estos años - _decía la castaña al recordar que jamás había visto a su hermano con alguna chica_ \- además, las chicas del instituto al verte se ven que les agradas…

Por ahora no me interesa buscar novia si eso te refieres, hermanita- _mencionaba el rubio sin importar lo que pensaba las chicas del instituto debido que no le agradaba tener compañía siempre y aprovechar de mejorar su prótesis sin ningún problema_ \- además, tu tampoco has buscado alguien

Algunos chicos del instituto son unos verdaderos idiotas - _respondía la castaña indiferente al recordar que la mitad de los chicos del instituto eran unos creídos, bravucones o idiotas y la otra mitad no les interesaba en ninguno_ \- incluso, la última vez que algún chico intento coquetear conmigo, alguien le dio una buena paliza…

Bueno, eso eran otros tiempos - _decía el rubio recordando en darle una buena paliza a un chico que intento de coquetear a su hermana menor y enterarse de que andaba con otras chicas coqueteándolas sin que su hermana se enterara de nada_ \- pero, igual deberías volver en repasar tus estudios

¿Cómo digas, papa? - _mencionaba la castaña algo desanimada jugando con su desayuno con el tenedor_ -

Ahora, te pondrás sarcástica - _decía el rubio sabiendo que su hermana no era muy sarcástica debido que nunca le venía lo sarcástica de familia y ver la hora para empezar a irse_ \- bueno, me retiro hermana y asegúrate de no causar problemas a los vecinos mientras no estoy

Sí, como si eso sucediera… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver como su hermano mayor se retiraba del lugar dejándola sola en la casa_ \- uh, este será un día largo…

 **-** _ **El rubio había tomado una mochila de color rojo con negro y retirarse de la casa, dejado a su hermana menor sola en casa para ir a la pizzería a firmar un nuevo contrato para que él trabaje como guardia nocturno durante las siguientes sietes noches. Tras haber pasado media hora, la castaña había escuchado el timbre sonar indicando que sus amigos habían llegado como lo habían prometido y al abrir la puerta dejando ver que sus amigos habían llegado como lo prometieron y sin más dejándolos entrar a la casa.**_ **-**

¿Así que tuviste una pequeña discusión con tu hermano? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al escuchar la explicación de su amiga del porque estaba desanimada hoy_ -

Sí… - _respondía la castaña algo frustrada desplomándose en el sofá de la sala_ \- mi hermano, es muy sobreprotector debido lo sucedido anoche…

Sí mi opinión cuenta, no dudo de que tu hermano este de esa forma debido, que casi mueres en manos de ese animatronico - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo preocupado por su amiga debido que había empezado con un mal día_ -

Es verdad, no podemos bajar la guardia si ese oso dorado esta en cualquier parte de la pizzería escondido - _decía la castaña rojiza apoyando el comentario de su amigo_ -

Yo digo que lo busquemos esta noche y lo desmantelemos - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un tono molesto contra ese animatronic_ -

Tú, ¿qué opinas, rose? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver que su amiga no cambiaba nada y mirando a su otra amiga que estaba a su lado_ \- oye, rose

Eh, ¿qué pasa chicos? - _respondía la rubia al ver a sus amigos que la quedaban mirando_ -

Te encuentras bien - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos_ -

Ah, sí, estoy bien - _decía la rubia algo distraída por estar algo pensativa y ver que sus amigos estaban preocupados_ -

Segura, ¿estas algo rara últimamente? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo dudosa de que su amiga este algo pensativa_ -

Solo pensé que había olvidado algo en la florería… - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa de que había estado muy concentrada_ \- seguramente, no era nada importante…

Rose, algo debiste pensar para estar tan pensativa, ¿verdad? - _observaba la castaña a su amiga sin creerle nada en lo que había dicho anteriormente al saber que algo le llamaba la atención a su amiga_ -

Sí… - _respondía la rubia sin más opción hacia su amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿qué les parece si aprovechamos antes de que se pasen volando la hora? - _mencionaba la pelinegra al sentir el ambiente un poco tenso para al menos sacarte un peso incómodo con sus amigos_ -

¿Qué quieren hacer primero? - _preguntaba la castaña a sus amigos al ver que estaba algo tenso le aire de la sala de estar_ -

Mmm, ¿qué te parece si preparamos algo para comer todos? - _respondía el pelinegro hacia sus amigas ya que él era bueno en la cocina_ \- claro, si belén acepta

Por mí no hay problema, marco - _mencionaba la castaña sin problemas de que sus amigos prepararan algo para comer_ -

Ah, yo quería comer pizza… - _decía la pelinegra quejándose de no poder ir a la pizzería_ -

Deja de quejarte, mariana - _miraba la castaña rojiza a su amiga que se estaba quejando_ -

Lamentablemente, tendrás que cantar - _mencionaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amiga_ -

Ni lo sueñes - _respondía la castaña rojiza cruzándose de brazos molesta con su amiga_ \- no cantare

Lástima, serás la primera en cantar - _mencionaba la pelinegra segura de sus palabras contra su amiga_ \- ¿quieras o no?

Rayos… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo fastidiada de ser obligada en cantar_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ahora deberás cantar una de las canciones que hoy traje- _mencionaba la pelinegra burlona a su amiga al saber que la hará cantar algunas canciones que había traído_ -

Como te odio, mariana… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza con odio a su amiga en obligarla a cantar_ -

Ah, yo me voy a la cocina a preparar la comida - _avisaba el pelinegro retirándose de la sala hacia la cocina_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la rubia al ver que quedaron solas las chicas en la sala_ -

Podríamos, aprovechar de escuchar música - _decía la pelinegra animada hacia sus amigas_ -

Okey, pero no cantare - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza decidida en no volver a cantar_ -

Lo harás, maría - _respondía la pelinegra con burla comenzando una discusión con su amiga_ -

¡Ni lo sueñes, mariana! - _miraba la castaña rojiza algo molesta al ver que su amiga insistía en que ella cantara_ -

Vamos, no es vergonzoso cantar- _mencionaba la pelinegra intentando de cambiar de opinión a su amiga_ -

Anoche cante y no quedaste satisfecha con eso - _respondía la castaña rojiza negándose a volver a cantar_ -

Pues, no - _decía la pelinegra simplemente con su sonrisa burlona a su amiga_ -

Y…Yo iré a ayudar a marco - _mencionaba la rubia al saber que la tensión entre sus dos amigas era algo tensa_ -

Está bien, yo me encargare de que estas dos no se lastimen - _decía la castaña al ver a su amiga irse a la cocina a ayudar a su amigo y al voltearse ve como sus amigas ahora estaban forcejeando y lanzándose el cabello_ \- chicas…

 **-** _ **En la sala de la casa, estaba un pequeño conflicto debido que cierta pelinegra insistía en que su amiga cantara y la otra chica castaña rojiza se negaba en volver a cantar a pesar las constantes intentos de aguantar la insistencia de su amiga sino fuera por la castaña que estaba ahí intentando de calmar la pelea. Mientras que en la cocina de la casa, el pelinegro estaba preparando el almuerzo con la ayuda de su amiga rubia que había ido a ayudarlo a preparar las cosas para almorzar junto a sus amigos colocando los cubiertos.**_ **-**

Oye, rose - _decía el pelinegro colocando la carne en la sartén mirando de reojo a su amiga_ -

Sí, que sucede marco - _mencionaba la rubia terminando de colocar los vasos en la mesa_ -

Crees, ¿que ese animatronico dorado vuelva a atacar? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de que ese animatronico volviera a atacar otra vez_ -

Lo dudo… - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa de que el animatronico dorado volviera a trabajar_ -

Además, lo que sucedió en la sala - _mencionaba el pelinegro volteando a ver a su amiga con algo de curiosidad_ \- ¿por qué estabas tan distraída?

Bueno… - _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa en como contárselo a su amigo_ -

Rose, ¿qué te puso tan pensativa? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo curioso hacia su amiga para ver en que podía ayudarla_ \- tarves, pueda ayudar

Sí, te lo digo… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su amigo como lo tomaría en lo que estaba pensando_ \- ¿no le dirías a nadie…?

No soy de esas personas, que saben guardar muy bien los secretos - _decía el pelinegro con sinceridad a su amiga al no ser muy bueno con los secretos_ \- ya que, a veces olvido del tema así que, puedes confiar en mi

Está bien, te lo diré… - _mermaba la rubia algo dudosa si contarle a su amigo lo que había pensado_ \- esa vez que ese animatronic ataco a bel y luego pelear contra alan… observe que sus ojos reflejaban dolor y mucho sufrimiento

Eh, estas segura de eso - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de lo que había dicho su amiga_ -

La verdad, ¿no lo sé? - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa de que eso fuera verdad en lo que vio esa noche y_ pero, algo me dice que eso reflejaban esos ojos de ese animatronico…

Mmm, seguramente es algo difícil demostrar pruebas coherentes de lo que me dices, rose - _decía el pelinegro cruzado de brazos intentando de creerle a su amiga a pesar de lo que pasaron anoche_ \- pero, si tu estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo, no puedo negar eso

Entonces, ¿me crees? - _observaba la rubia al ver a su amigo que le apoyaba en su teoría_ -

Claro, además también tengo algunas preguntas que me inquietan- _mencionaba el pelinegro a su amiga mientras se rascaba la mejilla con incomodidad_ \- y no sé si tú también podrías ayudarme con algo…

¿En qué se trata? - _preguntaba la rubia algo curiosa en saber por lo que estaba diciendo su amigo_ -

Bueno, tengo un amigo que ha tenido ciertos gustos por una chica… - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo de hablar sobre ese tema_ \- y el, ¿no sabe cómo decírselo?

Bueno, yo no sé nada sobre el amor - _mencionaba la rubia al ver que el amigo del pelinegro tendría nervios de ser correspondido por alguna chica_ \- ya que yo no tengo novio o alguien

Ya que eres una chica, ¿qué dirías para aconsejarle? - _miraba el pelinegro algo dudoso en lo que estaba pensando ahora_ -

La verdad, no lo sé - _respondía la rubia con toda sinceridad hacia su amigo con lo que estaba pidiéndole_ \- pero, debería seguir lo que le dice su corazón y decirle sus sentimientos por esa chica lo que él está sintiendo por ella

Se lo diré, cuando lo vea - _decía el pelinegro agradecido por el consejo de su amiga_ -

Sí, pero… - _murmuraba la rubia llamando la atención de su amigo_ -

¿Pero? - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso a su amiga_ -

¿Algo se está quemando? - _respondía la rubia al sentir el olor a algo quemándose_ -

¡Oh, rayos! - _mencionaba el pelinegro rápidamente acercándose a la sartén donde tenía los trozos de carne y ver que por poco se quemaba_ \- por poco y nos quedábamos sin carne…

¿Necesitas ayuda? - _preguntaba la rubia al ver como su amigo se aseguraba de que las carnes no se hayan quemado_ -

No, además creo saber que sorpresas les daré a ustedes con algo que tengo pensado preparar - _respondía el pelinegro aliviado de que la comida no se había quemado_ -

Está bien, no tardes tanto - _mencionaba la rubia a su amigo saliendo de la cocina para juntarse con sus amigas_ -

No lo hare - _decía el pelinegro poniéndose en marcha en terminar la comida del almuerzo_ -

 **-** _ **El pelinegro aprovechaba de terminar de preparar el almuerzo, debido que su amiga había ido a ver como estaban el resto de las chicas. Mientras que en la sala de la casa, se encontraban el grupo de chicas escuchando alguna de las tantas músicas que había traído su amiga colocando un tema nightcore.**_ **-**

¿Qué es ese tema? - _preguntaba la rubia ingresando a la sala donde estaban sus amigas_ -

El tema se llama go go go de 89ers - _respondía la castaña rojiza leyendo uno de los libros interesantes del librero de la casa de su amiga_ -

Al parecer te gusta leer, verdad maría - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su amiga leer un libro de novelas románticas_ -

Sí, no soy como otras que les gusta causar molestias a los vecinos - _observaba la castaña rojiza a su amiga cantar al ritmo de la canción, mientras volvía su mirada de vuelta a su lectura_ -

Al parecer alguien tiene celos de mi - _decía la pelinegra volteándose a donde estaba sus amigas sentadas_ -

Ja, ya quisieras - _miraba la castaña rojiza de reojo a su amiga que se acercaba volviendo a su lectura y sin previo aviso le quita el libro de sus manos_ -

¿Qué lees? - _preguntaba la pelinegra leyendo el título del libro y ver que era una novela de romance_ -

Oye, estaba leyéndolo - _respondía la castaña rojiza recuperando el libro de las manos de su amiga_ -

¿Una novela de romance? - _miraba la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro hacia su amiga_ \- dime, ¿quieres impresionar a alguien con esto?

Eso no te incumbe, mariana - _observaba la castaña rojiza algo molesta con su amiga_ \- además, dudo que te gusten estos tipos de novelas literarias

Aja, como sea - _decía la pelinegra al ver que su amiga había vuelto de la cocina_ \- ya, ¿está listo el almuerzo, rose?

No, marco le falta poco para terminar de preparar el almuerzo - _respondía la rubia al ver lo impaciente que estaba su amiga_ -

Ah, seré una anciana para cuando termine el almuerzo - _murmuraba la pelinegra desplomándose en el sofá junto a sus tres amigas_ -

¿Qué llorona eres, mariana?- _decía la castaña rojiza algo molesta por lo fastidiosa que podía ser su amiga_ \- ahora entiendo porque le caías mal a alan, desde que nos vio por primera vez

Tú cállate y lee tu tonta novela romántica - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo molesta al recordar que el rubio la insultaba cuando el podía_ -

Por favor chicas, no peleen - _murmuraba la castaña algo preocupada al sentir el aire tenso de su amiga_ -

Sí, recuerden que somos visitas… - _mencionaba la rubia algo tímida al saber que ellos eran visitas en la casa de su amiga_ -

Oigan, chicas - _decía el pelinegro saliendo de la cocina e ingresando a la sala_ \- ya está listo el almuerzo

Ya era hora, dickinson - _mencionaba la pelinegra levantándose del sofá e irse a la cocina_ -

Nunca cambiara… - _murmuraban todos al ver como su amiga era la primera en ir a la mesa de la cocina_ \- es muy inmadura para su edad…

¡Oigan, los escuche! - _decía la pelinegra escuchando lo que habían dicho sus amigos desde la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **El pelinegro se había encargado de servir el plato a sus amigas debido que el almuerzo consistía en carne de vacuno junto con espagueti con salsa de curry roja con un aliño de pimienta, menta y canela sorprendiendo a sus amigas por el plato que le había preparado su amigo. Tras haber pasado unas horas, los adolescentes no se habían percatado de que la hora había pasado volando y ver que cierto rubio llegaba a la casa encontrándose a los amigos de su hermana menor en la sala.**_ **-**

Hola hermano, ¿cómo te fue? - _saludaba la castaña al ver a su hermano ingresar a la casa_ -

Ni lo menciones… - _mencionaba el rubio con fastidio mientras se dirigía los escalones para irse a su habitación_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba la castaña deteniendo a su hermano en los escalones_ -

El señor fazbear me obligo en revisar a cada uno de los animatronics para asegurarse en "que no tengan fallas"- _respondía el rubio haciendo comillas con sus dedos y con más fastidio debido el arduo trabajo que le toco hacer_ \- además, me hiso revisarlos como unas 20 veces desde cero

Bueno, marco preparo el almuerzo - _mencionaba la castaña a su hermano al pensar que no habia almorzado nada_ -

No tengo hambre- _decía el rubio algo cansado de su trabajo y haber terminado de firmar los documentos en la pizzería_ \- me iré a dormir…

Está bien… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver a su hermano irse a su respectiva habitación_ -

Oye bel, a tu hermano que le pasa - _decía la pelinegra al haber escuchado la pequeña charla de su amiga_ -

Al parecer tuvo un mal día - _respondía la castaña algo frustrada al ver a su hermano de ese humor_ -

Seguramente el señor fazbear tuvo algo que ver - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga estaba algo preocupada por el rubio mayor_ -

Bueno, debemos irnos para preparar nuestras cosas - _decía la castaña al recordar que solo en unas horas empezaría el turno nocturno de su hermano_ -

Es verdad, esta noche vamos de visitas en la pizzería- _miraba la rubia a sus amigas que estaban a su lado_ -

Me asegurare de llevar lo necesario - _mencionaba el pelinegro a sus amigas al saber que llevaría algunas especias para la noche_ -

Oh, alguien quiere ver a la pollo - _murmuraba la pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amigo_ -

¿Q-Que? - _miraba el pelinegro algo dudoso a su amiga por tal comentario_ \- ¿qué insinúas, mariana?

Oh, ya sabes - _observaba la pelinegra con burla a su amigo_ -

Tú sí que sabes cómo incomodar a todo el mundo con tus comentarios erróneos - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza terminando de leer la mitad de la novela en sus manos y mirar de reojo a su amiga_ -

Mira quien decide hablar - _decía la pelinegra volteándose a ver a su amiga con burla_ \- tu tampoco te salvas de que alguien te ama

¡Deja de sacar conclusiones sin tener pruebas! - _miraba la castaña rojiza regañando a su amiga con fastidio al ver que estaba molestando a su amigo incluyéndola a ella_ -

Aquí vamos de nuevo… - _murmuraba la rubia al ver que el conflicto de sus amigas ya era costumbre_ -

Sí… - _decía la castaña acostumbrada de que sus amigas pelearan entre ellas_ -

Bueno, me retiro - _mencionaba el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo hacia sus amias despidiéndose para irse a su casa_ -

Nos vemos en la pizzería, belén - _miraba la castaña rojiza despidiéndose de su amiga mientras acompañaba a la más pequeña del grupo a su casa_ -

S…Segura, ¿que no te molesta que me acompañes a mi casa? - _decía la rubia algo dudosa si le molestaba que la acompañaran a su casa_ -

No me molesta, rose - _respondía la castaña rojiza con una sonrisa al tener que acompañar a su amiga a su casa para estar alejada de la pelinegra_ \- además, prefiero estar alejada de mariana por su madures infantil

¡Oye, escuche eso! - _mencionaba la voz de la pelinegra quejándose al ver como sus dos amigas se alejaban de la casa_ -

Nos veremos en la pizzería, chicas - _decía la castaña despidiéndose de sus tres amigas que estaban tomando caminos distintos a sus casas_ -

¡Adiós, bel! - _mencionaban las chicas despidiéndose de su amiga alejándose de la casa de su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Ella observar como sus amigos se iban retirando dejándola sola en la casa y saber que su hermano mayor se encontraba durmiendo indicando que estaba en la habitación continua de la segunda planta de la casa. Tras haber terminado de ordenar algunas cosas que habían usado para almorzar junto a sus amigos había subido los escalones para ir a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para la noche y aprovechar de dormir un rato.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo… sé que me tarde en actualizar debido, que tuve muchos problemas de avanzar hasta aquí el fic de FNAF ya que aprovechare de descansar un poco de este tema y al menos avanzar en el otro fic que tengo como proyecto ya que algunos sabrán que es un poco estresante y molesto seguir en un tema siempre. Así que decidí tomarme un tiempo de este fic en proyecto y empezar con el otro, por comodidad y también por ganas de terminar ese fic olvidado por más de 10 años… así que bueno, comencemos con esto._ **-**

Belén: lamento la demora hermano - _llega al lugar junto con el resto de sus amigos_ -

Alan: ya era hora de que aparecieran

Mariana: oh, alguien está molesto - _miraba al rubio con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Alan: tu ni hables, estas aun en mi lista negra

Belén: bueno, será mejor que comencemos a responder los review

Todos: esta bien

Marco: el primer y único review es de _**LightIlumin879…**_

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¿¡NOS EXTRAÑARON!? - _ **se escucha un grito de afuera y seguido se rompe una pared por donde entra un tanque militar**_ \- hola papuhs - _ **Light sale de él saludando con una gran sonrisa**_ -

Todos: pero, que rayos… O_O - _observan como el tanque había atravesado la pared del lugar_ -

Alan: esto se pondrá muy mal…

Marco: algo me dice, ¿que habrá muchas locuras?

Todas: si…

Bright.S: oye, sabes que no tenemos presupuesto para arreglar la pared ¿o sí?

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ eh… - _ **la pelinegra acomoda sus lentes**_ \- okay… ¡Viaje en el tiempo, yo te invoco! - _ **un chico aparece por un portal**_ -

¿?: * _inserten chasquidos de dedos_ * - _ **y la pared se vuelve a construir**_ -

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ arreglado :3

 _Bright.S:_ pensé que Zacarias fue un fallo que echaste de la historia

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ lo renové, linda ;3

 _Bright.S:_ tus métodos de seducción son un fiasco - _ **la mira con aburrimiento**_ -

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¡No es cierto! - _ **se pone a llorar, pero se recupera rápidamente**_ \- ¿no es así, guapo? - _ **sin que nadie se diese cuenta el ambiente cambia a uno más romántico. Una luz alumbra a la lectora que se posa al lado de Alan con una mirada según ella "seductora"**_ -

Todos: que mi… - _miraban incrédulos a la lectora_ -

Alan: - _ **ignorando a la lectora al leer un periódico de la sección de noticias**_ \- oh, pronto se estrenara en cines la película de terror anabell 2

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¡Yo sé que nuestro amor es imposible...! - _ **mira al cielo estirando el brazo como en los animes sin prestar atención a la cara de "Wtf?" Que todos tenían en ese momento**_ \- pero... ¡Sé que...! - _ **le sale una lagrimilla dando un toque más dramático**_ \- ¡Lo nuestro se podrá! - _ **se tira a abrazar al rubio felizmente y todos los efectos de las luces se van**_ -

Alan:: oye, hay algo que se llama espacio personal - _intenta quitarse a la lectora de encima suyo_ \- además, no eres mi tipo… ¡no me obligues pedir una orden de alejamiento contra ti, light!

 _Bright.S:_ ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! - _ **corre para ayudar a quitarla de encima del chico**_ \- ¡Light! ¡Es un personaje ficticio! ¡Suéltalo! - _ **la jala con ayuda de los demás**_ -

Mariana: je, esto ira a facebook, youtube, twitter, instagram y a wattpad - _empieza a grabar con su teléfono móvil la escena_ -

María: tú nunca cambias, mariana…

Mariana: jamás, cambiare y no seas aguafiestas

Marco: esto terminara mal… y ¿han visto al autor?

Rose: dijo, ¿algo sobre volar o algo…?

* _ **En algún lugar de las montañas algo alejadas al edificio**_ *

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡wah! ¡no volver a montar a esta cosa!

 **Yo:** _**no seas llorón, aunque yo tenga miedo a las alturas, para eso rathalos, me ayudara si me caigo**_

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡¿por qué le pones nombres a estos monstruos voladores?!

 **Yo:** _**oye, ellos tienes razonamiento, como nosotros**_ - _miro como cierto oc que estaba montado en un Wyvern plateado volaba descontroladamente intentando quitárselo de encima_ \- _**es otra cosa, que algunas personas no los captan bien… y se creen superiores en todo…**_

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡cállate y ayúdame!

 **Yo:** _**que llorón…**_

 _ **¿?:**_ crees, ¿que pase la prueba de vuelo? - _preguntaba un oc de atuendo con capucha blanco con azul al ver a su compañero montado en el wyvern plateado en el aire volando de un lado a otro_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ - _fumando un cigarrillo falso_ \- lo dudo…

 _ **¿?:**_ ¿desde cuándo fumas? - _miraba el encapuchado a un oc de vestimenta militar que estaba acostado en el pasto_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ es falso, solo le sale humo falso dándole un toque de que me lo estoy fumando - _respondía acaricia a una pequeña criatura a su lado_ \- ¿qué criatura te toco?

 _ **¿?:**_ ja, me toco una pequeña nargacuga y a ¿ti? - _acariciaba a su pequeña compañera wyvern que estaba durmiendo en un costado_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ una zinogre - _acaricia a la pequeña criatura que estaba durmiendo en su regazo_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡chicos! - _aparece un oc montado sobre un raptor azulado_ \- ¡¿cómo le digo que se detenga?!

 _ **¿?/¿?:**_ es un novato… - _miraban algo avergonzados por el oc mas joven_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ oye kiddo, ¿qué crees que haces con ese velocidrome?

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡tú, que crees! ¡adiestrando a esta criatura!

 _ **¿?:**_ según este libro, los velocidrome siempre andan en manada - _mencionaba el encapuchado leyendo un libro en la sección de la especie del raptor azulado_ \- o son muy hiperactivos ya que no hacen caso a nadie a esa edad…

 _ **¿?:**_ seguramente, ¿está buscando algún grupo de velocidrome para formar una manada?

 _ **¿?:**_ lo dudo… - _observa como el joven oc montado en el raptor azulado choca contra unos establos_ \- vamos a ayudarlo…

 _ **¿?:**_ nah, es un día agradable para estar acostado en el suelo y sentir la frisa montañosa del lugar… - _se acomoda en el suelo a dormir mientras que su pequeña compañera wyvern se acomodaba en sus piernas_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ ¿qué raro eres…? - _se va a ayudar al joven que había chocado en los establos_ -

 ***** _ **Devuelta en el edificio donde estaban el resto del grupo de oc's**_ *****

Alan: algo me decía, que esto iba a pasar -_-

Belén: ¡suelta a mi hermano, loca! - _jala a la lectora con toda su fuerza intentando de quitarla de su hermano_ -

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¡NUNCA! - _ **se aferra más**_ -

¿?: ¡SUÉLTALO! - _ **la sombra de una chica sale de atrás de Light jalándola por fin lejos del rubio**_ -

 _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¡Ahh! ¡Mi sentimiento de hambre me atrapó! - _ **se asusta de la sombra y sale a correr con una maleta y un sombrero negro**_ \- NOP, NOP, NOP...

Bright.S:… cuando no sabes que decir al respecto… - _ **le gruñe la panza**_ \- oh, ow... ¡Chau! - _ **Bright saluda nerviosa y sale corriendo detrás de Light**_ -

¿Y dónde fue la sombra? Ese es sin duda, el misterio de la semana.(notese la parodia xd)

¡Hasta la otra! Y, díganle a Golden que... es un pedobear :3

Alan: ¿cómo digas, light?

Freddy: a ver veamos, 1… 2… 3… 4… - _señalaba el animatronico contando a los animatronics presentes y ver que faltaba uno de ellos_ \- momento, ¿han visto a golden?

Foxy: no, no lo he visto, capitán

Bonnie: yo no sé, ¿dónde rayos anda ese loco?

Chica: seguramente esta en algún lado en el edificio-

Rose: ¿dónde creen que estará?

Todas: ¿quién sabe?

 ***** _ **En algún lugar del edificio**_ *****

Golden: ¿qué miras tú? - _observa a una pequeña wyvern de color amarillo que le estaba mirando por varios momentos en su lectura y haciendo el crucigrama_ -

Golden: ¿qué? quieres que te meta dentro de un traje de freddy si me sigues mirando de esa forma - _miraba el oso dorado algo molesto por la mirada fija de la wyvern dorada_ -

Golden: deja de mirarme que ni me agradas - _miraba desafiante a la wyvern dorada al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo_ \- bien, sacaste boleto para ser asesinada por mi

Golden: Mira, deja de mirarme de esa forma o me veras obligado a usar la fuerza bruta - _mencionaba el animatronico dorado señalándola con el dedo de su mano izquierda_ -

Golden: bien, yo te lo… - _es interrumpido por un mordisco de la wyvern dorada en su mano_ \- ¡AHH! ¡suelta mi mano, maldita cosa que no se! ¡no sé cómo rayos puedo sentir dolor si soy una maquina!

 ***** _ **devuelta en la sala con los oc's y animatronics.**_ *****

Alan: bueno, eso era el único review

Mariana: al menos no habrá tantas preguntas que responder

Todos: es una floja… - _murmuraban todos en voz baja haciendo que cierta pelinegra estornudara_ -

Mariana: ¡achu! alguien está hablando mal de mí…

María: bueno, terminemos de despedir esta sección

Todos: está bien

Belén: no olviden dejar sus _**reviews**_ en cada capítulo o _**mensajes privados**_ por _**FanFiction**_

María: recuerden visitar en su cuenta de _**Facebook**_ que _**mercenary Hunter**_ tiene para publicar también algunos de sus capítulos

Mariana: donde ustedes los lectores o lectoras pueden enviar sus mensajes personales sobre el fic y sus preguntas

Belén: también no olviden estar atentos a cualquier nuevo capítulo del fic

Rose: para que nosotros podamos responderlas, dependiendo a quienes ustedes elijan en sus preguntan

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, ¡bye! - _se van_ -

 ** _Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter._**


	17. Primera noche II

**Primera noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Nota:** _Si algunos de mis lectores ven este nuevo capítulo, es que perdí el toque con el otro fic y le perdí el ritmo para poder avanzar, así que quedara momentáneamente suspendido para al menos terminar este fic y comenzar con la continuación de esta. Y también, lamento que el capítulo anterior no le haya colocado la fecha, debido que estaba muy concentrado en terminarlo creí que lo había colocado y resulto ser que no, así que sin más, los dejare leer tranquilos el capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Domingo 17 de julio. -**

 **-Primera noche, 10:30 pm.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez y media de la noche, la castaña menor había despertado minutos antes de que se despertara su hermano y empezaba a preparar la cena para comer juntos debido que estaba emocionada de que no dejaría de ver a los animatronics debido que ya los consideraba como sus mejores amigos. En la habitación del mayor, se encontraba algo pensativo mirando el techo de su habitación al haber pasado por cosas terribles en su vida, desde la muerte de sus padres y de las burlas de sus ex compañeros del instituto donde estudiaba su hermana por usar una simple prótesis y ver la hora había bajado los escalones para ingresar a la cocina.**_ **-**

Buenas noches, hermano - _saludaba la castaña al ver a su hermano mayor ingresar a la cocina_ \- ¿dormiste bien?

Algo… - _respondía el rubio tomando asiento y ver que su hermana menor estaba cocinando_ \- ¿Qué cocinas?

Oh, es lo que quedo de almuerzo - _señalaba la castaña la olla que quedaba algo de comida que había preparado su amigo_ \- marco es un excelente cocinero

Sí, ya me imagino… - _mencionaba el rubio un poco desanimado al haber recordado sus pesadillas que habían vuelto a tener cuando era niño_ -

Te noto algo desanimado - _miraba la castaña algo preocupada por su hermano mayor_ \- te ocurre, algo

Bueno…- _murmuraba el rubio algo frustrado al no poder dormir bien por culpa de esas pesadillas_ \- recuerdas, que cuando era un niño tenía pesadillas de ese día…

No me digas, que volvieron… - _observaba la castaña algo preocupada por su hermano al saber que ambos les costó olvidar esas pesadillas_ -

Sí… - _respondía el rubio con fastidio al haber tenido esas pesadillas otra vez_ -

Era lo único que nos faltaba… - _mencionaba la castaña con preocupación por su único familiar presente debido que a su primo estaba lejos de casa y del país_ \- pasaste sufriendo por culpa de esas pesadillas, cuando éramos niños

Sí, me costó olvidar esas pesadillas de ese accidente… - _decía el rubio observando unas fotografías que estaba colgada en el refrigerador donde estaba el junto a su hermana y primo_ -

No te culpo, hermano - _mencionaba la castaña mirando donde observaba su hermano a una fotografía en el refrigerador_ \- yo igualmente había tenido esas mismas pesadillas que tú, recuerdas

Sí, nosotros dos teníamos que dormir juntos para superarlos… - _decía el rubio riéndose al recordar que a veces su hermana iba a su dormitorio a que la acompañara en dormir por las pesadillas_ -

Sí, hay veces que me hubiera gustado que mama y papa estuvieran aquí… - _miraba la castaña cambiando su expresión alegre por uno triste_ -

Mama, seguramente se maravillaría de lo que eres ahora… - _mencionaba el rubio intentando de animar a su hermana menor que estaba triste_ -

Sin duda ella estaría feliz - _decía la castaña al imaginar el rostro alegre de su madre si la viera ahora_ \- sabes, sería bueno que ese accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido… así hubiéramos tenido a nuestros padres con nosotros

Ah… ¿no se te está quemando algo? - _preguntaba el rubio al sentir un olor a quemado en el aire_ -

¡La cena! - _respondía la castaña recordando que había dejado puesto la cena calentándose_ \- uff, eso estuvo cerca…

Has arreglado tus cosas para ir a la pizzería - _mencionaba el rubio con una sonrisa divertida al ver que a su hermana casi se le quema la cena_ -

Es claro que lo hice, hermano - _respondía la castaña algo ofendida de que su hermano no confiara en ella_ \- ya no soy una niña pequeña descuidada

¿En serio? - _preguntaba le pelinegro al ver que había una libreta con algunos otros cuadernos de estudios_ \- entonces porque eso está aquí y no en tu mochila

Bueno, a cualquiera le pasa - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa a su hermano con inquietud_ \- je, je, je, je…

Sí, como tú digas hermanita… - _miraba el rubio con algo de duda de lo que planeaba su hermana con esos libros de estudios_ -

Oye hermano, ¿cuándo conseguirás una novia para ti? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de que su hermano nunca encontrara una pareja_ -

Eso no te incumbe hermanita - _respondía el rubio con molestia a su hermana_ \- además, tu estas en la misma situación que yo

Sí, lo se hermano - _miraba la castaña con fastidio en recordarle en que ella también estaba en la misma situación_ \- es solo curiosidad

Bueno, será mejor que cenemos rápido para irnos- _mencionaba el rubio levantándose de su asiento y ayudar a colocar la cena a su hermana_ -

Está bien - _miraba algo frustrada la castaña al ver que su hermano la estaba ayudando_ -

Y no olvides eso - _señalaba el rubio a los libros de estudios que estaban tirados en el suelo_ -

¡Ya lo sé! - _decía la castaña con molestia para ir a recoger los libros y guardarlos en su mochila_ \- y deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña

Tú, siempre serás mi hermana pequeña - _miraba el rubio con una media sonrisa burlona hacia su hermana_ -

Q…Que malo eres, hermano… - _miraba la castaña con molestia a su hermano haciendo un mohín por tratarla como una niña_ -

Ja, al parecer no cambias nada, hermanita - _decía el rubio algo divertido al ver la expresión molesta de su hermana al ver que a pesar de ser una adolecente era ver como si aún fuera una pequeña niña_ \- espero, que sigas así unos años

Eh - _miraba la castaña desconcertada de escuchar eso de s hermano_ \- a que te refieres, hermano

Ya lo sabrás, cuando crezcas - _mencionaba el rubio acariciándole la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello de su hermana_ -

¡Ya deja eso! - _decía molesta al saber que su hermano sabia como hacerla cabrear cuando podía_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de ser molestada por su hermano mayor por tratarla como una niña pequeña por parte del rubio, ya que ambos hermanos empezaron a cenar tranquilos su cena antes de poder ir a la pizzería a comenzar una nueva jornada nocturna. Ya haber terminado de cenar y lavar los trastes ambos hermanos se dispusieron a preparar sus cosas debido que empezarían el turno nocturno en unas horas guardando en sus mochilas todo lo necesario para la noche.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 11:00 pm.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora, desde que ambos hermanos al tener todo listo emprendieron su camino rumbo a la pizzería para empezar el turno nocturno debido que el rubio trabajaba ahora como guardia nocturno durante las noches debido al nuevo contrato que había firmado por una semana. Mientras que el señor Fazbear estaba esperando a su nuevo guardia nocturno en las afueras de la pizzería, sin saber que los amigos de la castaña estaban escondidos en el armario de aseo de la cocina debido que el espacio era algo pequeño para cuatro personas.**_ **-**

¡Buenas noches, señor fazbear!- _saludaba la castaña llegando junto con su hermano a donde estaba su antiguo jefe_ -

Oh, buenas noches señorita rodríguez - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear saludando a su ex empleada y sacar su reloj de bolsillo al ver la hora_ \- al parecer ambos llegan puntuales

Nunca me gusta llegar tarde - _respondía el rubio con toda seriedad hacia su jefe_ -

Ya veo… - _decía el señor Fazbear al ver al rubio hablar de esa forma recordándole como era el padre de ellos dos de jóvenes y era como estar viéndolos a su antigua mecánica y a su antiguo guardia nocturno_ \- bueno, aquí tienes la llave de la pizzería y no creo que sea necesario decirle lo que tiene que hacer

Según mi hermana, sonara una llamada cada noche en mi turno y explicándome lo que debo hacer - _respondía el rubio seriamente hacia su jefe_ -

Sí…- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al saber que su antigua guardia nocturna le había contado todo_ \- pero, al parecer la señorita rodríguez le habrá contado todo, ¿no?

Solo me dijo, que en cada noche de mi turno sonaría una llamada y me explicara lo que debo hacer - _respondía el rubio con seriedad hacia su jefe incomodándolo_ -

¿C…Como que?- _preguntaba el señor Fazbear algo temeroso de lo que podría decir su nuevo guardia_ -

Vigilar, asegurarme que nadie entre y detenerlo hasta que las autoridades lleguen - _respondía el rubio como si nada hacia su jefe_ -

V…Vaya, al parecer tiene experiencia como guardia nocturno… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo sorprendido de lo que debía hacer_ -

En mi antiguo trabajo era guardia de seguridad - _decía el rubio al ver como había reaccionado su jefe_ \- en un centro comercial que ya no existe debido, que los dueños vendieron el lugar por una empresa de bodegas que lo compraron

Bueno, creo que no diré nada más… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear incrédulo de que su nuevo guardia nocturno estaba con algo de experiencia sobre eso_ \- que tengan una buena noche

¡Adiós señor fazbear! - _decía la castaña despidiéndose del señor Fazbear debido que había quedado callada en toda la conversación y voltearse a ver a su hermano al ver que su ex jefe se había ido_ \- como es eso en que trabajaste, ¿cómo guardia nocturno, hermano?

Solo lo dije y ya - _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad a su hermana al ver esa mirada de enfado_ \- además, no era mentira que trabaje en un centro comercial

Pero trabajabas de bodeguero - _decía la castaña hacia su hermano incrédula de que su hermano mintiera a su jefe_ -

Ya no te quejes, y entra de una vez - _mencionaba el rubio entrando a la pizzería dejando a su hermana atrás_ -

Bien - _murmuraba la castaña con enfado entrando a la pizzería detrás de su hermano, llamando la atención de las miradas de los animatronics del escenario_ -

Ahora, ¿dónde están tus amigos? - _decía el rubio al ver que no habían señales de los amigos de su hermana_ -

Seguramente en los baños - _señalaba la castaña en donde se encontraría los baños_ -

Okey, pero si alguno de estas chatarras intenta de lastimarte…- _miraba el rubio de reojo a los animatronics que los habían visto entrar con algo de miedo de este_ \- me encargare de desmantelarlos y llevarlos al basurero de la ciudad

N…No tienes que llegar a esos extremos hermano…- _menciona la castaña algo incomoda de que su hermano amenazara a sus amigos animatronics mientras estos miraban algo aliviados de que ella los estuviera defendiendo_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _murmuraba el rubio sin importancia de ver como su hermana lo miraba para que dejara de amenazar a sus amigos animatronics_ \- yo me iré a la oficina

¡Oye, espérame! - _decía la castaña intentando de alcanzar a su hermano rumbo a la oficina_ -

\- _**Sin perder más tiempo, ambos hermanos caminaban rumbo a la oficina a esperar a que sus amigos llegaran, sin notar que el trio animatronico del escenario estaban algo felices de que sus amigos habían venido a pesar de todo lo sucedido y preocupados de que cierto animatronico apareciera otra vez y los volvieran a utilizar para dañarlos. Mientras que en la cocina, la puerta del armario del aseo se movía bruscamente debido que el espacio era muy pequeño para cuatro personas e intentaban de buscar comodidad entre ellos del espacio reducido.**_ **-**

¡Oye, podrías moverte! - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo molesta de estar en un espacio reducido empujando a su amiga para alejarla_ -

Cállate, mariana - _decía la castaña rojiza alejando a su amiga con sus manos_ \- y quita tus malditas manos de mi

Dickinson, no dice nada - _miraba la pelinegra enojada con su amiga alejándola con sus manos_ -

E…Es porque estoy siendo apretado contra la pared del armario… - _mencionaba el pelinegro siendo empujado por sus dos amigas contra la pared incomodándolo_ -

Y ¿dónde está rose? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al no ver a su amiga_ -

Estoy aquí… - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda al estar como su amigo apretada contra la pared y por un poco bajita que era ella_ -

Está al lado mio… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a su amiga en la misma situación que el_ -

Maldición, de quien fue la maldita idea de venir aquí… - _decía la pelinegra quejándose del lugar estrecho en el que se escondieron_ -

¡Fuiste tú, mariana! - _respondían sus tres amigos con molestia por ser olvidadiza_ -

Yo había sugerido ir al baño… - _mencionaba la pelinegra no recordando sugerir venir al armario de la cocina_ -

No, dijiste que nos escondiéramos en partes y servicios - _decía la castaña rojiza regañando a su amiga por la estúpida idea_ \- y como última opción habíamos terminado aquí por tu culpa

Y, ¿dónde dejaron nuestras cosas? - _preguntaba la pelinegra sin encontrar sus mochilas_ -

Están en el cielo del armario… - _respondía el pelinegro señalando arriba de ellos_ -

Ah, ¿quién me está tocando…? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza al sentir algo que la estaba tocando_ -

No soy yo - _respondía la rubia sin entender por cual motivo_ -

Menos yo… - _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que ni podía ver que sucedía a sus espaldas_ -

No me mires a mí, mis manos están alejándote de mí - _decía la pelinegra señalando con su vista sus manos que la estaban apartando_ -

Entonces… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza a su hombro y ver como unas patas se movían lentamente por su espalda notando que era una araña_ \- ¡Hya! ¡una araña!

No te muevas tonta… - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver los movimientos histéricos de su amiga por intentar de huir del armario_ -

¡Quítenmela! - _decía la castaña rojiza con miedo del arácnido que estaba en su espalda, moviéndose bruscamente hasta que los pernos de la puerta no aguantaron más y todos cayeron al suelo_ -

Por fin libres… - _murmuraba la rubia alegre de salir de ese estrecho espacio y ser apretado contra una pared durante dos horas_ -

M…Me duele mi cuerpo… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al sentir su cuerpo todo adolorido_ -

Sí, que eres bueno para amortiguar caídas - _mencionaba la pelinegra que había caído arriba de su amigo_ -

Lo dice, la que nos metió en esta situación incómoda… - _murmuraban el resto al ver a su amiga_ -

Bueno, será mejor reunirnos con belén y su hermano en la oficina - _decía la castaña rojiza sacando sus cosas y entregar las pertenencias de sus amigos_ -

Bien - _mencionaban sus tres amigos dirigiéndose a la oficina no sin antes saludar a sus amigos animatronics que lo único que podían hacer es observarlos irse_ -

 **-** _ **Al haberse reunido con ambos hermanos en la oficina de seguridad, y ver que aún era muy temprano sabiendo que los animatronics se moverían a partir de la una de la mañana. Empezaron a hablar sobre ciertas cosas de lo que sucedió aquí y sacar hipótesis de la situaciones que pudieron haber pasado los padres de su amiga y de los niños que fueron asesinados en la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 12:00 am, 99%.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que el grupo de adolescentes se encontraban en la oficina al ver que aun los animatronics no se movían aprovecharon en esperarlos en el dinning área siendo vigilado por el rubio mediante las cámaras de seguridad por toda la pizzería. Mientras que en la cocina se encontraba Marco preparando algunas cosas que sacaba de su mochila para esta noche y el grupo de las chicas, estaban sentadas platicando algunas cosas.**_ **-**

Oigan, ¿creen que ese animatronic vuelva a aparecer? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada de tan solo pensar que ese animatronico volvería a manipular a sus amigos animatronics_ -

Oh, alguien está preocupada por su novio - _respondía la pelinegra en un tono burlona hacia su amiga al ver la preocupación de ella_ -

¿Novio? - _miraba la castaña junto con la rubia algo dudosas de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga_ -

No le hagan, caso - _observaba la castaña rojiza con enojo a su amiga_ \- al parecer, mariana le gusta sacar conclusiones tontas

Eso lo dices tú, pero es verdad que te gusta cierta persona - _mencionaba la pelinegra haciendo comillas con sus dedos a su amiga_ -

¡Deja de decir tonterías, mariana! - _decía la castaña rojiza con fastidio de lo que estaba pensando su amiga ahora_ -

Ya comenzaron a pelear… - _murmuraba la rubia algo preocupada al ver la pelea de sus dos amigas_ -

Se está haciendo costumbre que esas dos se peleen - _mencionaba la castaña observando la discusión de sus dos amigas_ -

Oigan, porque tanto gritan - _mencionaba la voz del oso castaño con molestia de escuchar las discusiones de las dos chicas_ -

Es que a maría, le gusta a cierta persona - _respondía la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga_ -

¿Qué? - _se miraban los dos animatronics algo dudosos de lo que estaba diciendo la pelinegra sin notar que cierto animatronico se había asomado algo curioso_ -

¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, mariana! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza cruzándose de brazos molesta con su amiga_ -

Oh vamos, sé que te gusta ese chico - _decía la pelinegra con un tono picara hacia su amiga_ -

¡C…Claro que no!- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta al ver que su amiga quería hacerla perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba_ \- además, prefiero seguir en mis estudios que estar en una relación

Que aburrida eres - _miraba la pelinegra con reproche al ver que su amiga estaba enojándose_ -

Ah, ¿qué sucede aquí? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico saliendo del pirate cove al ver como la castaña rojiza zarandeaba a la pelinegra_ -

Es ella que no sabe cómo decirle lo que siente a un chico… - _murmuraba la pelinegra siendo zarandeada por su amiga_ -

Ya deja de decir eso, maldita loca - _miraba la pelinegra con odio hacia su amiga_ -

Momento, están diciendo que a esta - _mencionaba el oso animatronico señalando a la humana sin saber la mirada de celos de cierto animatronico_ \- le gusta a un chico

Sí - _respondía la pelinegra recuperándose de la zarandeada brusca que le dio su amiga algo mareada_ \- y no sabe como decírselo

¡N…No me gusta nadie con un demonio! - _decía la castaña rojiza ya harta de las estupideces de su amiga y sin más irse al único lugar donde no sería molestada en el pirate cove siendo seguida por el animatronico rojizo_ -

Mariana, según tú, ¿quién le gusta maría? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa al ver como su amiga se había ido acompañada del zorro animatronico_ -

No lo viste, belén - _decía la pelinegra señalando a su amiga que se había ido_ -

Ver, ¿qué?- _negaba la castaña al ver como su amiga se sentaba a su lado_ -

Ven te lo explicare - _decía la pelinegra al notar las miradas de ambos animatronics_ \- pero a solas

Humanas, ¿quién las entiende? - _mencionaba el oso castaño fastidiado de ver que eran cosas de mujeres y el prefería alejarse o se vería involucrado_ -

Iré al baño… - _murmuraba la rubia caminando hacia los baños y ver que nadie la veía camino en silencio hacia partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Mariana le explicaba a su amiga sobre ciertas cosas de quien sería el gusto de su amiga que se había ido a Pirate cove acompañado del animatronico para hacerle compañía. Mientras, que el oso castaño estaba sentado en la orilla del escenario viendo como platicaban las dos humanas y el conejo animatronico solo observaba con curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando las dos chicas humanas.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 01:00 am, 95%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana, ya que Mariana le había contado según ella que su amiga le gustaba cierto chico que no nombraría pero le dio una descripción física de "él", mientras que los dos animatronics esperaban sentados a que ambas humanas terminaran de hablar de quien cosas sabe según ellos. En la cocina de la pizzería, se encontraba el pelinegro preparando las pizzas de esta noche junto con la ayuda de la pollo animatronica que amasaba la masa de pizza.**_ **-**

Oye - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica amasando la masa de pizza_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba el pelinegro volteándose a ver a la animatronica_ -

Te puedo hacer una pregunta - _mencionaba la animatronica amasando la masa_ -

¿Cómo qué? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dejando de cortar los tomates_ -

Bueno, que es blanco y parece arena - _respondía la animatronica mirando de reojo a su compañero de cocina_ -

¿Qué es blanco y parece arena? - _preguntaba el pelinegro otra ver al asegurarse haber entendido la pregunta de la animatronica_ -

Así es, cual es la respuesta - _decía la animatronica volviendo a amasar la masa de pizza_ -

¿Es el cemento? - _respondía el pelinegro al acertijo de la animatronica_ -

No, respuesta errónea - _mencionaba la animatronica con una risa divertida de ver como su amigo y compañero de cocina se equivocaba de respuesta_ -

Entonces, ¿cuál? - _decía el pelinegro confundido con la respuesta_ -

Es la harina - _respondía la animatronica riéndose de su amigo debido que la respuesta era fácil_ -

La harina - _miraba el pelinegro incrédulo de que la respuesta era simplemente esa sintiéndose avergonzado de saber que no era muy listo con los acertijos_ -

Sí, aquí va otra - _decía la animatronica con ganas de hacerle una broma a su amigo_ -

¿Cuál es tu adivinanza, ahora? - _preguntaba el pelinegro dejando lo que estaba haciendo y acercados a la animatronica_ -

Qué es blanco y esta cubierta de arena blanca - _respondía la animatronica aguantándose de la risa y dándole el acertijo a su amigo_ -

Mmm… las pirámides de… - _mencionaba el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por un puñado de haría hacia su rostro quedando totalmente blanco_ -

¡No, es tu cara! - _decía la animatronica riéndose al ver como su amigo había quedado completamente con harina en rostro_ \- ja, ja, ja, ahora estas todo blanco

Ja, ja, que graciosa chica - _mencionaba el pelinegro usando un paño para limpiarse la cara y ver como la animatronica aún se reía_ \- pues, ahora veras

No - _decía la animatronica al ver las intenciones vengativas de su amigo_ \- marco, no, no hagas eso

Vamos, ¿por qué huyes? - _mencionaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa acercándose a la animatronica_ \- es solo harina y no te dañara

Dañaría mis circuitos - _respondía la animatronica aterrada de ver esa mirada vengativa de su amigo_ -

Mentirosa, ahora me vengare - _mencionaba el pelinegro tomando un puñado de harina y lanzárselo a la animatronica_ -

¡No! - _miraba la animatronica como su amigo la había ensuciado de harina y tomar una bolsa de harina y comenzar a devolverle el ataque_ \- ¡toma esto!

Ah - _observaba el pelinegro como la animatronica tomaba una bolsa de harina y lanzándole el contenido_ \- oye, eso es trampa

No lo es - _decía la animatronica tomando un puñado de harina y lanzárselo a su amigo_ \- esto es una guerra de harina

Tramposa - _observa que le lanzo un puñado de harina y cubriéndose la cara con su brazo_ \- ¡entonces toma esto!

Ah - _miraba la pollo animatronica cubierta de harina y sin mirar a su amigo le lanza harina en el rostro_ -¡toma esto!

¡Ah! ¡me entro harina en los ojos! - _se quejaba el pelinegro al sentir el ardor en sus ojos debido que le habia llegado harina en su rostro sin poder cubrirlo_ -

¡Hay no perdona marco…! - _miraba la pollo aterrada de ver a su amigo algo adolorido debido que le tiro harina en el rostro sin ver donde lanzaba_ \- ¡déjame buscar algún paño!

No, ¿no te preocupes por eso? - _decía el pelinegro adolorido en sus ojos por la harina que le entro y buscar con sus manos el paño_ -

No, es mi culpa que te haya entrado harina en los ojos- _miraba la pollo animatronica algo culpable a su amigo mientras lo colocaba en un banquillo que había en la cocina_ \- así que debo encontrar un pañuelo o algo para limpiarte…

Está bien… ah, como duelen mis ojos - _se quejaba el pelinegro al sentir adolorido sus ojos_ -

Bien encontré un paño, con esto puedes limpiarte el… - _decía la pollo corriendo hacia su amigo para entregarle el paño y por la cantidad de harina en el suelo se había resbalado y caer encima de su amigo_ \- ¡Ahhh!

Auch, ¿cómo duele esto…? - _murmuraba el pelinegro adolorido sintiendo algo pesado arriba suyo_ -

Marco, estas bien… - _decía la pollo animatronica preocupada de haber lastimado mucho a su amigo mientras le limpiaba el rostro con el pañuelo_ -

Sí, estoy bien… - _respondía el pelinegro parpadeando varias veces hasta encontrarse con los ojos violetas de la animatronica a unos centímetros de su cara_ -

eh… - _murmuraba la animatronica algo incomoda al ver esos ojos de su amigo y ver que estaba arriba de él_ -

S…Sera mejor que nos levantemos… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo al tener a la animatronica arriba suyo_ -

S…Sí, tienes razón… - _decía la animatronica intentando de levantarse del suelo cubierto de harina_ -

Deja levantarme primero… - _pedía el pelinegro primero intentando de salir esa incómoda situación que tuvo con la animatronica amarilla_ -

C…Claro, solo déjame que… - _decía la animatronica intentando de levantarse del suelo resbaloso con la harina y perdiendo el equilibrio agarrando a su amigo cayendo ambos al suelo al mismo tiempo_ -¡ah…!

Rayos… - _se quejaba el pelinegro al haberse golpeado con algo duro en su frente y haber escuchado la voz de su amiga animatronica_ \- c…chica estas bien…

S…Sí… - _respondía la animatronica algo adolorida abriendo sus ojos y encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo a unos centímetros de su rostro_ -

Ah, tienes unos bonitos ojos… - _decía el pelinegro sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo al ver esos ojos violetas de la animatronica_ -

T…Tu también, tienes lindos ojos… - _respondía la mirando para otro lado avergonzada sin pensar en lo que estaba diciéndole a su amigo_ -

Chica, yo… - _murmuraba el pelinegro incomodo de estar el ahora arriba de la animatronica_ -

N…No digas nada… - _decía la animatronica en un tono avergonzada de que si fuera humana estaría algo sonrojada y nerviosa_ \- y ya te lo dije por mensaje… llámame por mi nombre verdadero, si quieres…

B…Bueno… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo avergonzado ocultando un leve sonrojo quitándose de encima de la animatronica_ -

N…No hay problema… - _miraba la animatronica algo confundida de lo que estaba sintiendo en ella_ -

Sera mejor que limpiemos este desorden, no lo crees ch… - _decía el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por un beso repentino por parte de la animatronica dejándolo incrédulo por la acción de la pollo_ -

Iré a preguntarles a los demás si están hambrientos- _mencionaba la animatronica algo alterada en si misma parándose de donde se encontraba con su amigo y dirigirse a la salida de la cocina_ \- ya vuelvo

C…Claro… - _murmuraba el pelinegro atónito con un sonrojo en su rostro muy avergonzado de recibir su primer beso_ -

 **-** _ **Marco estaba en la cocina con un sonrojo incomodo en su rostro mostrando confusión y dudas en sí mismo, debido a la acciones que había hecho la pollo dándole un beso en la boca dejándolo muy nervioso debido que era su primer beso en la vida. Mientras que la pollo al salir de la cocina, se había sentido rara por tal acción hacia su amigo y temiendo que la odiara, al ver como sus compañeros estaban con cada uno de los ex guardias nocturnos se les acercaba para preguntarles si tenían hambre.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 02:00 am, 80%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, Alan al ver que todo estaba tranquilo decidió escuchar un poco de su música de su mp3 con sus auriculares sabiendo que si algo malo pasaba su hermana y sus amigos correrían a la oficina. la animatronica al salir de la cocina veía como Mariana huir del oso castaño animatronico por tomarle el sombrero otra vez, en el escenario se encontraba Belén escuchando con unos audífonos sus músicas favoritas que estaban en su mp3 junto al conejo animatronico afinando su guitarra y al dirigir su mirada en pirate cove se encontraba María intentando de dibujar un campo de flores de tulipanes.**_ **-**

Oye bonnie - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica acercándose a su compañero que estaba en el escenario_ -

¿Eh? - _volteaba el conejo animatronico al percatarse de que su compañera se acercaba mostrándose algo blanca en el cuerpo_ \- oh, eres tu chica, ¿qué sucede?

¿Por qué freddy persigue a ella? - _señalaba la animatronica algo dudosa de ver a su compañero persiguiendo a la ex guardia_ -

Bueno, mariana seguía molestando a freddy con una escoba picoteándole la cabeza- _respondia el animatronico sin importancia afinando su guitarra y respondiendo a la pregunta de su compañera_ \- y ella al ver que no la tomaba en cuenta sus bromas, le quito su sombrero y empezó a correr de freddy

Oh, y como sabes el nombre de ella - _miraba la animatronica sorprendida de que su compañero supiera el nombre de la pelinegra_ -

Belén me dijo, como se llamaba - _decía el animatronico sin importancia a su compañera_ -

¿Está durmiendo? - _preguntaba la animatronica al percatarse de que la hija de su amiga estaba durmiendo y tapada con una manta mientras ella escuchaba música con unos audífonos_ -

Sí, se quedó dormida hace unos momentos… - _respondía el animatronico mirando con ternura como dormía la castaña en el escenario_ -

Bonnie - _mencionaba la animatronica sorprendida de ver como miraba su compañero_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba el animatronico a su compañera con duda a su compañera_ -

Sientes algo por ella - _mencionaba la animatronica pillándolo desprevenido a su compañero_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _respondía el animatronico algo histérico por escuchar eso de su compañera_ \- ¿c…cómo puedes decir semejante tontería chica…? ¡ella es hija de alice y de frank…!

Admito que ella y su hermano son la viva imagen de esos dos, pero… - _decía la animatronica mirando a su compañero con algo de duda_ \- ¿cómo que estas muy atenta de ella? ¿no crees?

Es amiga de nosotros desde que era ella una niña - _mencionaba el animatronico apartando la mirada con algo de vergüenza e intentar de ocultar su mirada debido que si fuera un humano estaría nervioso y sonrojado_ \- ya lo olvidaste

No, además de que alice y frank fueron como unos padres para nosotros mientras trabajaban en la pizzería - _mencionaba la animatronica con una sonrisa al recordar buenos momentos con la madre de la chica que estaba durmiendo en el escenario_ \- y a ella la considero como una hermana para mí, pero tu…

Y…Yo, ¿que…? - _miraba el animatronico algo dudoso a su compañera_ -

Sientes algo por ella, ¿no? - _observaba la animatronica algo dudosa de que su compañero sintiera algo por su amiga_ -

¡Por favor, chica! no digas tonterías sobre eso - _respondía el animatronico ofendido y agradecido de que su amiga no se haya despertado por los audífonos que tenía en las orejas_ \- además somos animatronics y no podemos enamorarnos de alguien

Mira, puede que seamos aun unos niños dentro de estos trajes animatrónicos, pero… - _mencionaba la animatronica recordando lo sucedido en la cocina y haberle dado un vez al pelinegro_ \- recuerda que alice nos demostró que podemos sentir amor como ellos nos lo mostraron mientras nos cuidaban

Lo dices, porque pasaste más tiempo con alice junto a las toys - _miraba el animatronico algo frustrado al no tener muy buenos momentos con el padre de la chica que estaba durmiendo_ \- además, frank era muy frio contra nosotros por cualquier cosa…

¿En serio?- _observaba la animatronica incrédula de que su compañero junto a los otros habían tenido malos momentos el padre de su amiga_ \- que raro, alice siempre dijo que él era alguien amable

Frank, no tenía nada de amable - _murmuraba el animatronico algo molesto al recordar que lo obligaba a trapear el piso del dinning área_ \- además, no entiendo como ella se enamoró de ese loco

Es por que ambos se conocían de la infancia - _respondía la animatronica al recordar como su vieja amiga intentaba varias veces cambiar al rubio en ese tiempo_ \- además de que frank estuvo afuera de la ciudad y encontró otro de los muchos restaurante del señor fazbear

Aja, y eso que tiene que ver - _murmuraba el animatronico algo fastidiado afinando su guitarra_ -

Bueno, según ella… - _decía la animatronica intentando de hacer memoria de lo que le había dicho su amiga mucho antes de que nacieran los dos hermanos_ \- frank conoció a una amiga que trabajo en otra pizzería con el mismo problema que nosotros…

Espera, me estás diciendo que hay otra pizzería con animatronics como nosotros - _miraba el animatronico incrédulo de saber que habían otras pizzerías con el mismo problema de ellos_ -

Sí, creo que nosotros no fuimos los únicos ser asesinados por ese demente - _observaba la animatronica al suelo con fastidio de saber cuántos niños fueron asesinados por ese hombre_ -

Y, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? - _preguntaba el animatronico al ver a su compañera algo fastidiada_ -

Alice nos dijo, que frank ayudo a su amiga en reparar esos animatronics como a nosotros - _respondía la animatronica algo melancólica al recordar los momentos emotivos con su antigua amiga y ver que su hija era la viva imagen de ella_ -

Ósea, ¿qué hay más como nosotros en las otras pizzerías? - _preguntaba el animatronico algo incrédulo de saber que habría algunas pizzería con el mismo problema_ -

Tal parece que si - _respondía la animatronica algo preocupada de que su amiga fuera alla a averiguar si era verdad o no_ \- solo en algunas pizzerías tienen ese "problema" con los animatronics

Bueno, eso querías decirme - _mencionaba el animatronico algo dudoso de que fuera eso la razón de que su compañera se acercara_ -

Bueno, a lo que venía, tienes hambre - _decía la animatronica recordando el por qué había ido con su compañero_ -

Somos maquinas chica, no podemos pasar hambre como las… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al ver esos ojos negros con pupilas blancas de la pollo al estar haciéndola enojar_ \- s…sí, creo que si tengo algo hambre… d…despertare a belén para decirle si tiene hambre…

Bien, iré a avisarles a los demás - _decía la animatronica cambiando la expresión de su mirada levantándose para ir a donde estarían los demás_ \- nos vemos al rato bonnie y no le hagas nada raro a belén o su hermano te hará chatarra

¡No me lo recuerdes y no soy esa clase de persona! - _miraba el animatronico algo incómodo por el comentario de su compañera al ver como se alejaba del escenario_ \- uh, mujeres…

 _¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarles?_ - _mencionaba una voz femenina al ver alejarse la animatronica del conejo animatronico_ -

 _No, todo a su momento_ - _respondía una voz masculina al ver a la joven que estaba dormida detrás del animatronico_ \- _además, de que no podemos hacer nada aun_

 _No es sorprendente lo grande, ¿que crecieron ambos…?_ - _observaba la voz femenina a la chica adolecente que se encontraba durmiendo detrás del animatronico_ -

 _Si, crecieron mucho desde la última vez que los vimos…_ - _mencionaba la voz masculina no niegan de ver a la chica muy linda igual que a su acompañante debido los años que habían dejado de verla_ \- _pero, debemos seguir esperando el momento indicado en ayudarlos… por ahora solo debemos esperar_

 _Está bien…_ - _murmuraba la voz femenina algo fastidiada por su compañero que siempre actuaba fríamente cuando se trataba de cosas serias_ -

¿Eh? - _miraba el conejo animatronico hacia donde creyó oír algunas voces_ \- ¿qué raro, creí escuchar voces?

 **-** _ **El conejo animatronico estaba algo confundido creyendo haber escuchado unas voces muy familiares para él y al ver a su amiga la despierta para preguntarle si tenía hambre. La animatronica había visto como su compañero la despertaba y ver a ambos juntos rondándole en la cabeza si posiblemente ellos podían demostrar mucho afecto como era Alice con Frank en ese año cuando ambos eran guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 03:00 am, 65%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana, Chica había avisado a su compañero y a Mariana que dentro de unos momentos estaría listo las pizzas y al alejarse lo suficiente pudo observar como Freddy tomaba por la parte de atrás de la camisa a la pelinegra demostrando la diferencia de altura. Mientras que la pollo había avisado a los otros dos restantes, en el pirate cove, Foxy se encontraba en una esquina viendo como su amiga estaba muy concentrada en su dibujo incomodándolo al verla borrar y volver a dibujar una, otra y otra vez.**_ **-**

Ah… - _observaba el zorro animatronico algo dudoso en que decir al ver esa expresión de la humana con el que estaba_ -

¿Qué quieres, foxy? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo frustrada en que no pueda terminar al menos los bocetos con el grafito los tulipanes y del paisaje_ -

Porque estas tan frustrada - _respondía el animatronico algo preocupado de que la humana se estrese mucho de lo habitual_ -

¡No estoy frustrada!- _decía la castaña rojiza parándose del suelo caminando hacia el animatronico mientras que este se arrinconaba contra la pared al miedo de la reacción de la humana_ -

Se nota que no lo estás… - _murmuraba el animatronico aterrado al ver como la humana estaba muy enojada por el estrés en su dibujo_ -

¡¿Qué dijiste?! - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo molesta por lo que creyó haber oído en voz baja del animatronico_ -

Y…Yo nada… - _respondía el animatronico por miedo de que se enojara mucho_ -

¡Más te vale! - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo enojada sentándose y ver que el zorro animatronico la miraba con algo de preocupación_ \- uh, perdona foxy…

¿Por qué? - _decía el animatronico algo confundido por la disculpa de la humana_ -

He estado algo tensa en este dibujo por las últimas tres horas…- _observaba la castaña rojiza su dibujo y ver que no le estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado_ \- lo intento una, otra y otra vez, pero el dibujo no me sale…

Arg, deberías descansar mejor - _decía el animatronico algo dudoso si eso ayudaría a su amiga y saber que podría volver a enojarse con él_ \- ya que en tu estado de ánimo, no es bueno que sigas con tus dibujos

Sí, creo que tienes razón…- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al saber que eso podría ayudarla de algo_ \- oye, gracias

¿Eh? - _observaba el animatronico confundido con escuchar el agradecimiento de la humana_ -

Por estar conmigo y hacerme compañía… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza un poco incomoda del animatronico_ \- eres un buen amigo…

Bueno, no podía dejar que algo malo te pasara… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo incómodo de estar en un silencio incómodo con la humana y solos en el pirate cove_ -

¿Así que te preocupo?- _observaba la castaña rojiza el comportamiento extraño del animatronico_ -

No me malinterpretes, ya que eres una excelente amiga y buena compañía… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo nervioso al ver a la humana_ -

Oye foxy - _decía la castaña rojiza guardando sus cosas en su mochila y sentarse al lado del animatronic_ \- no te molesta, ¿qué me duerma un rato…?

No, no me molesta… - _respondía el animatronico confundido de lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de él al tener a esa humana cerca_ -

Me despiertas para ir a comer con los demás- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza sintiendo sueño debido lo cansada que estaba de estar frustrada y estresada por el dibujo difícil que le toco hacer_ -

No te preocupes, yo… - _decía el animatronico sintiendo algo apoyarse en su brazo y al mirar ve a la humana dormida a su lado_ \- te despierto…

 **-** _ **El zorro animatronico solo podía ver como María dormía debido al cansancio y al estrés por el dibujo que estaba haciendo, dejando ver lo linda que era y confundiendo aún más al zorro animatronico por lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Mientras que todos estaban en sus cosas respectivas, Rose estaba en la habitación de partes y servicios donde ninguno de sus amigos o animatronics se habían dado cuenta siguiendo lo que le estaba diciendo su corazón, buscando a cierto animatronico que los ataco la noche anterior e intentando juntar el valor y valentía de hablar al menos con él de ciertas cosas.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 04:00 am, 50%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Rose había buscado en cada parte de la habitación de partes y servicios en búsqueda de cierto animatronico dorado hasta encontrar una puerta escondida y alumbrar con la linterna dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la pizzería. Al mirar por una última vez la puerta de la habitación, decidida en lo que su corazón le pedía ir allá abajo mientras que su mente le pedía irse del lugar, sin más opción bajando los escalones hasta llegar al sótano y ver que había un animatronico idéntico a Freddy tumbado en el suelo apoyado en la pared del sótano.**_ **-**

M…Me pregunto, si estará desactivado… - _murmuraba Rose algo dudosa acercándose cautelosamente al animatronico dorado alumbrándolo con la linterna y ver que no tenía endoesqueleto como los otros_ \- uh… porque tuve que seguir mi instinto en venir aquí… mejor me doy la vuelta y…

¿Dónde crees que vas? - _preguntaba una voz masculina animatronico detrás de la humana dejándola en blanco al escuchar esa voz fría_ -

Y…Yo… bueno…este… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa al mirar de reojo y encontrarse con el oso dorado sosteniéndola del hombro y ver esos ojos negros con las pupilas blancas_ -

Debería matarte, sabes - _decía el animatronico levantándose del suelo demostrando la diferencia de altura de él con la humana dejándola a ella bajita en comparación con el_ -

N…No me hagas nada… - _pedía la rubia algo histeria del miedo al saber que era mala idea de que ella estuviera hay pero sus piernas no le reaccionaban_ -

¿Por qué dejarte ir tan fácilmente? - _mencionaba el animatronico con frialdad hacia la humana con intenciones de asesinarla_ \- si puedo matarte dentro de un traje de freddy

Y…Yo vengo a hablar contigo… - _decía la rubia algo aterrada de tener al oso dorado en frente de ella y más encima sola_ -

¿Eh? - _observaba el animatronico algo dudoso de lo que había escuchado de la humana_ \- ¿qué has dicho maldita humana?

¿Q…Que vengo a hablar contigo…? - _respondía la rubia reaccionando a la demanda del animatronico con miedo cerrando sus ojos_ -

Ja, ja, tu, hablar conmigo - _decía el animatronico partiéndose de la risa de las intenciones de la humana en haber bajado al sótano_ \- ¡que graciosa eres humana!

S…Sí, a eso vine… - _mencionaba la rubia algo aterrada de lo que sucedería mientras escuchaba las risas del animatronico_ \- a…así que podrías soltarme… por favor…

Te odio miserable humana - _decía el animatronico dejando caer a la humana soltándola_ -

Auch… eso sí que dolió… - _murmuraba la rubia quejándose por el golpe de la caída_ -

Bien, si quieres hablar conmigo antes de asesinarte dentro de un traje, por mi está bien - _decía el animatronico con frialdad hacia la humana que estaba en el suelo_ -

B…Bueno, ¿quiero saber por qué odias tanto a cualquier persona que trabaje como guardia nocturno…? - _preguntaba la rubia algo aterrada de saber que sería asesinada por el oso animatronico_ -

Ja, ja, ja, que pregunta más estúpida has hecho - _respondía el animatronico con burla a la humana por su tonta pregunta y ver a la humana rubia sin tomárselo como broma_ \- ¿que, es enserio esa pregunta?

S…Sí… - _murmuraba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia el oso dorado_ -

Uh, es por el asesino que nos asesinó a mí y a los demás - _decía el animatronico con fastidio al ver como esa humana estaba nerviosa de saber que moriría de todas maneras_ -

T…Tu nombre real es francisco, ¿no es así…? - _preguntaba la rubia algo curiosa en intentar de confirmar de que ese era el nombre real del animatronico_ -

¡Nunca menciones nunca ese nombre! - _respondía el animatronico tomando por la polera de la humana y acercarlo a su rostro_ \- ¡jamás lo vuelvas a mencionarlo! ¡odio ese nombre!

P…Pues a mí me gusta ese nombre… - _decía la rubia algo aterrada de ser asesinada y respondiéndole por reacción a lo que estaba sucediendo_ -

¡Me estás haciendo una especie de broma!- _observaba el animatronico con odio en lo que podría ser una broma de la humana_ \- ¡sabes perfectamente, que puedo matarte en este mismo momento, maldita humana!

N…No te estoy haciendo una broma… e…es la verdad… - _decía la rubia con total sinceridad al sentir que sus pies no tocaban el suelo por la diferencia de altura del animatronico con ella y sin mas era soltada por este_ -

Maldita humana… - _miraba el animatronico con odio a la humana que estaba en el suelo aguantando todas las ganas de asesinarla ahora mismo_ -

¿P…Por qué eres tan frio…? - _preguntaba la rubia algo dudosa de ver al animatronico por ser tan frio y notar que estaba solo_ -

¡Eso no te incumbe, maldita humana! - _respondía el animatronico con hostilidad a la humana mientras la observaba con desprecio_ \- ¡no es asunto tuyo!

P…Puedo verlo… - _mencionaba la rubia al ver lo que creyó haber analizado la situación del animatronico_ -

¿Qué? ¡habla bien, maldita humana! - _decía el animatronico hostilmente contra la humana_ -

Puedo ver en tus ojos a alguien que tiene miedo… - _respondía la rubia al animatronico al haber analizado la mirada del oso dorado que algo ocultaba en esos ojos_ -

¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! - _decía el animatronico hostilmente levantándose del suelo y tomar a la humana con brusquedad de la camisa_ \- ¡yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

Y…Yo puedo ver en tus ojos, que tienes miedo a estar solo… - _mencionaba la rubia al entender lo que aterraba al oso dorado y ella tan solo ver a los ojos de la gente podía saber de ellos como si los leyera de un libro_ -

Si sigues diciendo estupideces, ¡me encargare de asesinarte ahora mismo! - _decía el animatronico perdiendo la paciencia hacía la humana acercando su otra mano con intenciones de apretarle el cráneo_ -

S…Se cómo se siente estar uno solo… - _murmuraba la rubia al entender cómo se sentía estar solo y sin nadie a su lado a excepción de su madre_ -

Ja, tu sola - _observaba el animatronico con burla de lo que había escuchado de la humana_ \- eso ni te lo creo maldita humana

N…Nunca les agrade a los demás chicos y chicas… - _respondía la rubia con total sinceridad con el oso dorado al ver que creía que era una broma_ \- por ser algo temerosa, hasta que los conocí a ellos

¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo huma…? - _preguntaba el oso dorado siendo interrumpido al ver que la humana le mostraba avergonzada su brazo mostrando unas cicatrices_ -

Aquí tienes la prueba de que he estado sola…- me lo hice sin que mis padres se enteraran, incluso ellos no saben de estas cicatrices… hasta que me hice amigos de ellos…

¿Por qué confías tanto en ellos? - _preguntaba el animatronico algo sorprendido de ver esas marcas y nunca ver a una humana interactuar con él a excepción de la madre de la castaña que antiguamente había intentado de asesinar varias ocasiones_ \- si incluso pueden darte la espalda en cualquier momento

Bueno, belén y maría son como unas hermanas mayores para mí, mariana puede ser algo frustrante y es como mi hermana del medio y marco es como un hermano que nunca tuve… - _respondía la rubia volviendo a cubrir su brazo con la manga de su camisa algo avergonzada de mostrárselo al oso dorado_ \- Ya que mi madre tiene una florería y le ayudo en lo que pueda…

Hmm… - _murmuraba el animatronico dudoso de porque esa humana le estaba contando todo eso a él y más aún al saber que él podría asesinarla_ -

Dime, ¿tienes una flor favorita? - _preguntaba la rubia llamando la atención del oso dorado_ -

Ja, a quien le gustarían esas cosas para niñas - _respondía el animatronico con burla de la pregunta por parte de la humana_ -

Bueno, a mí ya que yo soy buena cuidando flores y tengo un invernadero en el patio de atrás de mi casa- _mencionaba la rubia dudosa de que el oso dorado nunca haya tenido alguna flor favorita en particular_ \- ya que mis flores favoritas son los girasoles, los tulipanes y las lilas

No me gustan ninguna flor, estúpida humana - _volteaba el animatronico para otro lado intentando de desviar su rostro con la mirada de la humana_ -

Pues deberías tener alguna flor favorita - _decía la rubia algo preocupada de que el animatronico no demostraría sus emociones así de fáciles al ser ella pacas de entender las emociones de otras personas desde que era una niña_ \- ya que las flores son buenas para saber que uno no está solo… bueno, me gusto platicar algo contigo, nos veremos pronto

Hey, ¡oye! - _mencionaba el animatronico recordando que debía asesinar a la humana y ver como se retiraba del lugar_ \- uh, esa humana está más loca…

T…Tu nombre real es francisco, ¿no es así…? - _mencionaba la voz de la rubia en la cabeza del animatronico_ -

Nunca menciones nunca ese nombre… - _respondía él animatronico con un tono molesto al recordar lo que había dicho la humana_ \- jamás vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre…

P…Pues a mí me gusta ese nombre… - _decía la voz de la rubia algo aterrada de ser asesinada y respondiéndole por reacción a lo que estaba sucediendo_ -

¡Ah! ¡esa miserable humana!- _observaba algo enojado de tener esa voz de la humana rondando por su cabeza_ \- uh, ahora no me la puedo sacarla de la cabeza…

 **-** _ **El animatronico dorado lo único que podía hacer era observar por donde se había ido Rose volviendo a subir los escalones para ingresar a partes y servicios donde no había nadie aun buscándola y ver la cámara de seguridad de la habitación apagada. Tras ver que sus amigos estaban aún en sus cosas, decidió volver a donde estaba sentada hace unos momentos sin que nadie se diera cuenta o eso creía ella.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 05:00 am, 35%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la misteriosa desaparición de Rose, todos estaban sentados en el dinning área incluyendo el hermano mayor de Belén, esperando las pizzas que traían la pollo junto con el pelinegro dos pizzas familiares para que todos comieran a gustos. Algunos miraban a Marco con duda al ver que su ropa estaba algo blanqueadas con harina y mirar al par con algo incomodos de las miradas de los demás, decidieron no decir nada y disfrutar de las pizzas.**_ **-**

Oye, ¿que estabas haciendo en partes y servicios? - _preguntaba el rubio mayor sin mirar a la rubia menor del grupo sorprendiéndola de que lo haya descubierto él_ -

B…Bueno, yo… - _respondía la rubia algo incomoda de ser descubierta por el hermano de su amiga_ -

No importa - _mencionaba el rubio sorprendiendo a la rubia menor_ \- pero, después me dirás lo que estuviste haciendo, ¿queda claro?

S…Sí… - _decía la rubia entendiendo lo que se refería el hermano mayor de su amiga_ -

Solo por esta noche, lo dejare pasar- _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad mientras tomaba unas cuantas rebanadas en su plato y se disponía a volver a la oficina_ -

Hermano, ya te vas - _observaba la castaña a su hermano levantarse de su asiento_ -

Volveré a la oficina- _decía el rubio sin mirar a su hermana y tomar su plato para retirar_ \- no necesitas preguntar

Y a ese, ¿qué le pasa? - _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo dudoso de la conducta del rubio_ -

Creo, ¿que anda de mal humor? - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso_ -

Debe estar enojado, ya que es como frank - _murmuraba el zorro animatronico al ver que el hermano de la castaña era idéntico a su padre con el mal humor_ -

Oigan, dejen de criticarlo - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica regañando a sus tres compañeros_ \- es por eso que él nos odia

Hermano… - _decía la castaña algo preocupada por su hermano_ -

Tranquila, belén ya verás que se le pasara - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza intentando de animar a su amiga_ -

Eso espero… - _mencionaba la castaña preocupada de que su hermano este de muy mal humor por algo_ -

Bueno, creo que alguien estuvo muy contenta con cierta personita - _decía la pelinegra llamando la atención de todos_ -

No otra vez… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza al saber que su amiga iba a comenzar con sus tonterías_ -

Porque lo dices, mariana - _decían ambas chicas algo dudosas de lo que quería referirse su amiga_ -

Por qué yo vi a maría dormir calmadamente junto con foxy - _respondía la pelinegra sacando su móvil y mostrar una fotografía de su amiga dormir junto con el animatronico_ -

¡O…Oye! - _observaba el zorro animatronico molesto al ver que esa humana les tomo una fotografía_ -

¡N…No digas tonterías, mariana! - _decía la castaña rojiza algo molesta con su amiga por tomarle una fotografía ocultando un sonrojo_ \- a…demás, estaba cansada y más encima estaba durmiendo…

Oh, vamos dinos que no te gustaba dormir junto con foxy - _mencionaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amiga incomodando a ella y al animatronico mencionado_ -

Mariana - _murmuraban las dos chicas restantes al ver a su amiga que buscaba cabrear a su amiga_ -

Eso no te incumbe…- _observaba la castaña rojiza algo molesta por su amiga al insistir seguir molestándola_ \- maldita infantil…

Ah, qué agua fiesta eres, maría - _miraba la pelinegra frustrada de ver que su amiga la empezaba a ignorarla_ \- con razón te comportas como una vieja

Sí que eres inmadura… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza cruzándose de brazos ignorando la mirada burlona de su amiga_ -

En serio, ¿cómo las soportas? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica a su amigo que estaba a su lado_ -

Ignorándolas, supongo… - _respondía el pelinegro sin más comiendo su rebanada de pizza al ver como sus dos amigas se peleaban_ \- además, no me meto en cosas de mujeres…

Oh… - _observaba la pollo comiendo su rebanada de pizza junto con el pelinegro observando la pelea de ambas chicas_ -

Ah… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso acercándose a la castaña_ \- belén…

Sí, ¿qué sucede bonnie? - _miraba la castaña al animatronico morado a su lado_ -

P…Podríamos hablar sobre algo en probado… - _señalaba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso en cómo decirle a la castaña_ -

Claro - _respondía la castaña levantándose de su asiento y seguir al animatronico morado_ -

¿Esos dos a dónde van? - _preguntaba el oso animatronico al ver como su compañero se iba con la castaña a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía el zorro animatronico algo dudoso de ver a su compañero irse con la humana_ \- seguramente tenían una conversación pendiente

Sí, tú lo dices… - _observaba el oso animatronico como su compañero animatronico se iba con la castaña_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos estaban en el dinning área sin percatarse de que Belén se habia ido con el animatronico morado para hablar en privado con la ex guardia nocturna de algo que le incomodaba. En la habitación de partes y servicios se encontraban el conejo animatronico junto con la castaña a solas para hablar en privado y sin molestias para decirle lo que podría estar sintiendo e incomodándolo.**_ **-**

Bonnie, para que me has traído aquí - _mencionaba la castaña al ver a su amigo animatronico que estaba cerrando la puerta_ -

B…Bueno, la cosa es que… - _murmuraba el conejo morado animatronico algo dudoso en que decirle a la humana_ -

¿Vas a matarme dentro de un traje animatronico?-

Sí… - _respondía el animatronico dudoso y ver lo que había escuchado de su amiga humana_ \- espera ¿qué?

No me ibas a matar, ¿dentro de un traje de freddy? - _mencionaba la castaña dudosa al animatronico_ -

No, no te voy a matar dentro de un traje de freddy… - _decía el animatronico algo incrédulo de que su amiga humana pensaría que lo asesinaría a ella la viva imagen de la antigua guardia nocturna que los quiso como una madre para ellos_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba la castaña sin entender nada que quería decirle el animatronico_ -

Es algo que tengo dudas… - _respondía el animatronico algo dudoso de cómo explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo_ -

A ver, cuéntamelo - _mencionaba la castaña sentándose en la mesa y mirar a su amigo animatronico_ \- además somos amigos, ¿no?

Sí, sobre eso… - _observaba el animatronico dudoso de cómo lo tomaría su amiga humana_ \- hay algo que me incomoda…

Dímelo, soy toda oídos - _miraba la castaña con tranquilidad a su amigo animatronico para ver que podía hacer por su amigo_ -

Bueno, hay algo que siento aquí… - _señalaba el animatronico dudoso en su pecho a su amiga humana_ \- y, ¿no sé qué es?

Tendrás algún circuito dañado - _mencionaba la castaña dudosa por lo que dijo el animatronico_ -

No creo…- _murmuraba incomodo el animatronico al ver a su amiga humana_ \- es algo como si…

Sí, ¿qué? - _miraba la castaña dudosa de lo que podría sentirse su amigo animatronico_ -

Es como si, estuviera con alguien me doliera un poco… - _decía el animatronico algo incómodo decirle eso a su amiga_ -

Oh ya veo, que es lo que tienes - _mencionaba la castaña entendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo animatronico_ -

¿En serio? - _observaba el animatronico incrédulo de que su amiga humana sabría que tenía_ \- sabes cuál es lo que tengo

Sí, es muy simple mi amigo bonnie - _decía la castaña sin duda lo que estaría sintiendo su amigo animatronico y sorprendiéndose de que él podría sentir sentimientos_ -

Dímelo, por favor - _mencionaba el animatronico rogando por la respuesta_ -

Es dudoso lo que te diré pero, debes mantenerte calmado - _decía la castaña al ver esa mirada suplicante de su amigo conejo comprendiendo que era un niño dentro del cuerpo animatronico_ -

Okey, dímelo belén… - _respondía el animatronico entendiendo lo que quería decirle su amiga humana e intentando calmarse_ -

Creo que estás enamorado de alguien - _decía la castaña con su mano en la barbilla algo pensativa de lo que podría sentir su amigo animatronico_ -

¡E…Enamorado! - _mencionaba el animatronico incrédulo de escuchar eso de su amiga humana_ -

Así es amigo bonnie - _respondía la castaña con seguridad hacia su amigo animatronico empezando a reírse de saber quién podría enamorarse el conejo animatronico_ \- me podrías decir, ¿quién es la afortunada animatronica? Será chica acaso…

N…No, ella no… - _negaba el animatronico con la cabeza y poniéndose más nervioso hacia su amiga humana_ \- y me da vergüenza decirlo…

Vamos, dilo - _decía la castaña animando a su amigo animatronico en contarle_ -

Bueno… - _murmuraba el animatronico algo incómodo ignorando que cierta cámara estaba encendida y alguien lo observaba_ \- yo…

 **-** _ **El animatronico se tomaba su tiempo para responderle a su amiga sin saber que decirle ahora que estaba a solas con ella e ignorando que cierta cámara de la habitación estaba encendida haciendo que cierto guardia rubio escuchara la conversación de su hermana con el conejo animatronico. El resto del grupo estaban distraídos hablando entre ellos y pasando el tiempo mas entre ellos para llevarse bien, Foxy estaba observando como su amiga María estaba terminando el dibujo con más tranquilidad junto con Rose, mientras que freddy regañaba a mariana con no robarle su sombrero y haberle tocado su nariz haciendo sonarlo en contra de la pelinegra y Chica junto con Marco observaban la pelea de esos dos apostando que entre esos dos se llevarían bien en el fondo y otros lo contrario.**_ **-**

 **-Primera noche, 06:00 am, 20%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, el resto estaba muy ocupados con sus cosas que no notaron la tardanza del conejo animatronico y de su amiga entendiendo que algo habría pasado y posiblemente ella estaba intentando de arreglarle algo a excepción de Mariana que pensaba en otra cosa con su amiga que no era solo amistad y siendo regañada por María al saber que cosas locas pensaba su amiga pelinegra. En la habitación de partes y servicios, Bonnie le estaba a punto de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga Belén, sabiendo que ella era la viva imagen de la antigua mecánica e guardia nocturna que la consideraría como una madre y verla a ella ahí le causaba sensaciones incomodas y alegres a la vez.**_ **-**

Belén… yo… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo incómodo hacia su amiga humana al tener esa mirada fija hacia el_ \- yo…

Vamos, que queda poco para las seis - _decía la castaña al ver muy incómodo a su amigo animatronico_ \- ¿no tengas miedo?

¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti! - _respondía el animatronico con sus ojos cerrados diciéndole lo que creía que le decía su corazón hasta escuchar las campanas indicando que el turno nocturno termino_ -

¿Eh?- _miraba la castaña confundida de lo que habia dicho su amigo animatronico tras haber escuchado la campanada interrumpirlo_ \- dijiste algo, ¿no lo escuche por las campanadas?

B…Bueno… - _murmuraba el animatronico algo dudoso en volver a decirlo_ -

¡Maldito conejo de mierda! - _decía una voz masculina enojado y molesto desde al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Oh rayos, la cámara… - _murmuraba el animatronico en shock al ver como la cámara estaba encendida_ -

¡Abre la puerta! - _pedía el rubio golpeando con brusquedad la puerta_ -

Eh, ¿ese es la voz de mi hermano?- _decía la castaña al escuchar la voz de su hermano_ \- ¿Por qué estará molesto esta vez?

Belén, no le abras la puerta… - _mencionaba el animatronico asustado de morir otra vez escondiéndose inútilmente en la mesa metálica con miedo_ -

Pero es mi hermano, y además el turno término - _decía la castaña confundida de ver a su amigo animatronico aterrado de su hermano_ -

Pues… - _murmuraba el animatronico a su amiga humana hasta ver como la puerta metálica se abría con brusquedad dejando ver a un rubio alto muy molesto_ \- ¡ah! ¡moriré otra vez!

Pedazo de chatarra de mierda… - _miraba el rubio con odio al ver que ese animatronico se confesó a su hermana mientras que él estaba en la oficina_ -

Hermano, alto - _decía la castaña colocándose en frente de su hermano intentando de calmarlo_ \- cálmate

¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi hermana y en mi presencia?! - _decía el rubio con ira hacia el animatronico poniéndolo en su lista negra_ -

Decirme, ¿qué? - _miraba la castaña confundida de lo que quería decir su hermano_ \- ¿no lo escuche por las campanadas del fin del turno?

El muy desgraciado, ¡confeso que está enamorado de ti! - _gritaba el rubio mayor con enojo la ver que su hermana no lo había escuchado_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraban todos incrédulos de escuchar lo que habia dicho el hermano mayor de la castaña_ -

¡Lo matare otra vez! - _decía el rubio dispuesto en desmantelar al animatronico con sus manos al no tener su caja de herramientas consigo_ -

¡Wah, freddy ayúdame! - _respondía el conejo animatronico huyendo del rubio que lo estaba persiguiendo_ -

Lo haría bonnie, pero me amenazo con desmantelarme… - _respondía el oso animatronico dudoso en si ayudarlo o no debido a las amenazas del rubio mayor persiguiendo a su compañero_ -

Arg, estas solo marinero… - _decía el zorro animatronico al ver que tampoco podía por las amenazas de muerte del rubio con esa mirada recordando que padre e hijo eran iguales a excepción de la madre e hija_ -

¡Son unos cobardes! - _miraba el conejo animatronico a sus dos compañeros y sentir algo golpear en su nuca tirándolo boca abajo contra el suelo_ \- auch… no otra vez, me golpe mi cara…

¿Tus últimas palabras, cabron? - _preguntaba la voz del rubio con una sonrisa sádica crujiendo sus nudillos amenazadoramente hacia el animatronico_ -

¡N…No me arrepiento de nada! - _respondía el animatronico sin importarle nada lo que le pasaría_ -

Hermano, ya basta - _decía la voz de la castaña deteniendo a su hermano_ \- recuerda que el señor fazbear llegara en unos momentos…

Tsk, te salvo la campana… - _murmuraba el rubio con fastidio al no poder hacerle nada al conejo si su hermana estaba ahí defendiéndolo_ \- ya me las pagaras más tarde

Ah… nosotros los dejaremos a solas… - _murmuraban el resto dándoles privacidad a la castaña y al conejo animatronico_ -

Bonnie… - _mencionaba la voz de la castaña mirando al animatronico_ -

Uh… - _observaba el animatronico al ver a su amiga humana con esa mirada_ -

Es verdad lo que dijiste, ¿cuándo la campanada te interrumpió…?- _preguntaba la castaña algo incomoda con preguntarle eso al animatronico intentando de ocultar su sonrojo mirando para otro lado_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía el animatronico con tristeza al saber de una cosa que él era un animatronico y ella una humana significando que su relación no podría ser bueno_ -

E…En serio te gusto… - _decía la castaña sentándose al lado de su amigo animatronico_ \- ¿por qué?

B…Bueno, me recordaste a tu madre…- _respondía el animatronico con sinceridad al ver que era la viva imagen de Alice en Belén, sabiendo que ella era su mejor amiga cuando era una niña_ \- ya que tú eres muy amable y cariñosa con nosotros como lo fue ella…

¿Cómo era ella? - _preguntaba la castaña curiosa en saber cómo era su madre con sus amigos animatrónicos_ -

¿Eh?- _observaba el animatronico algo dudoso en cómo decirle como era la madre de su mejor amiga_ \- tenia tu cabello, tus mismos ojos y miraba con esa cara tan…maternal…

¿Cómo era ella con ustedes?- _preguntaba la castaña con una sonrisa melancólica al saber cómo era su madre con sus amigos animatronics_ \- la consideraron, ¿cómo una madre para ustedes?

Sí… era como la madre que tuvimos cada uno de nosotros antes de… bueno, que nosotros fuéramos asesinados por ese hombre morado… - _respondía el animatronico algo incómodo con hablar ese tema hacia su mejor amiga y a la chica que le gustaba_ -

Solo tengo poco recuerdos de mis padres…- _observaba la castaña como sus amigos se despedían de los otros tres animatronics y ver como la pollo abrazaba a su amigo pelinegro dejándolo incómodo y risas del resto del grupo de sus amigos_ \- solo los puedo recordar buenos y malos momentos con las fotografías que tengo en mi habitación…

Si, nosotros los ayudamos a cuidar a ustedes dos, cuando eran unos bebes… - _mencionaba el animatronico incomodo de decirle eso a su mejor amiga y a la que le gustaba_ -

Eso me dijo mi mama… - _respondía la castaña con una sonrisa al saber que ella se había hecho amigo de ellos antes de que todo ocurriera y recordar lo sucedido_ \- y el peor que sufrió fue mi hermano tras ese accidente…

Leímos el periódico del accidente y fue duro para nosotros en saber que nuestra madre adoptiva falleció y creímos que ustedes igual… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo melancólico con esa noticia y ver que su mejor amiga estaba con ellos otra vez_ \- pero, eso cambio al verte a ti y a tu hermano otra vez…

Sí, bueno, creo que es momento de irnos - _señalaba la castaña como sus amigos le hacían señas de que era momento de irse_ -

Sí, me iré al escenario… - _decía el animatronico al saber que tendrían que volver a hacer sus actuaciones como siempre_ \- y sobre lo que te dije en partes y servicios, me pregunta si…

Lo discutiremos mañana, ¿sí? - _mencionaba la castaña deteniendo a su amigo animatronico con su sonrisa dejándolo embobado_ -

Okey… - _decía el animatronico agradeciendo que ella hablaría con el sobre eso mañana en la noche_ -

 **-** _ **Ambos se dirigían a donde estaban el resto del grupo, al pobre conejo animatronico estaba sufriendo las burlas de sus dos compañeros de escenario, mientras que Foxy se reía de la situación de su compañero animatronico. Tras esperar al hermano mayor de la castaña, los animatronics podían ver la mirada asesina hacia cierto animatronico dejándolo incómodo, hasta que el grupo observaba como el señor Fazbear llegaba en su vehículo.**_ **-**

Oh, buenos días chicos- _saludaba el señor fazbear al ver a sus ex guardias juntos_ \- ¿qué hacen aquí?

B…Bueno…- _decían el resto del grupo algo dudosos en responderle a su ex jefe_ -

Los amigos de mi hermana, piensan hacer una piyamada en mi casa - _respondía el rubio ayudándolos a salir del aprieto de su jefe_ \- así que ellos iban a venir a buscar a mi hermana para confirmar eso

Oh, no lo sabía - _decía el señor Fazbear sorprendido de que no sabía que sus ex guardias estaban para confirmar eso_ \- bueno, hay un problema que quiero pedirles

¿Cuál? - _preguntaban el grupo dudosos de cual problema sería_ -

Bueno… - _respondía el señor Fazbear algo dudoso a sus ex guardias_ \- las ganancias han bajado últimamente y me preguntaba si ustedes, ¿podrían tocar algo por esta tarde…?

¡¿Qué?! - _observaban incrédulos a su ex jefe mientras este los miraba con dudas_ -

Así es, necesito que ustedes toquen otra vez en el día para aumentar mis ganancias - _pedía el señor Fazbear a sus antiguos guardias en ayuda para su negocio_ \- y a cambio les daré un porcentaje por el trabajo

¿Cómo de cuanto estamos hablando? - _preguntaba el pelinegro a su ex jefe_ -

El treinta por ciento de las ganancias - _respondía el señor Fazbear sin duda a sus ex guardias nocturnos_ -

Chicos, reunión - _mencionaba la pelinegra llamando a sus amigos a excepción del rubio que estaba mirándolos como si de algo malo fueran hacer_ -

¿No me mire a mí, yo no sé nada? - _mencionaba el rubio al ver la mirada de su jefe en el_ -

Entiendo… - _observaba el señor Fazbear algo dudoso de que planearían sus ex guardias nocturnos_ -

¿Qué opinan chicos? - _preguntaba la pelinegra en saber que cada uno tendrá un treinta por ciento de pago si ayudaban a su ex jefe_ -

¿Un treinta por ciento es algo bueno o malo? - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa de que lograran aumentar las ganancias_ -

Dependiendo cuánto gana la pizzería - _decía la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga aclarándole lo arriesgado que podría ser_ -

Es muy arriesgado - _mencionaba le pelinegro con seriedad hacia su amiga pelinegra sobre el asunto importante_ \- además, como tocaremos si no tenemos instrumentos musicales a excepción de belén

Mmm… buen punto… - _decía la pelinegra entendiendo que ninguno tenía instrumentos musicales_ -

Podríamos comprar los instrumentos musicales con el dinero ganado como guardias nocturnos - _mencionaba la rubia hacia sus amigos recordando que le sobro algo de dinero_ -

Cierto, yo tengo unos dólares para comprar unos instrumentos - _observaba la pelinegra recordando que le sobro dinero de su trabajo como guardia nocturna_ -

Yo igual, pero ni crean que cantare - _decía la castaña rojiza adelantándose para no cantar por el plan de su amiga_ -

Rayos, casi… - _murmuraba la pelinegra derrotada por su amiga al adivinar lo que iba a decir_ -

Bien, aceptemos el reto - _mencionaba la castaña en el grupo de sus amigos entendiendo que no importaba si ganaban o perdían el porcentaje, al menos haría lo que más les gustaban con música_ -

Está bien - _decían el resto de sus amigos aceptando el reto_ -

Ya está decidido señor fazbear- _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia su jefe con una sonrisa aceptando ayudar a su ex jefe_ -

Bien, vengan en cuanto puedan con sus instrumentos al medio día-

Bien, nos vemos señor fazbear-

Adiós y cuídense-

 **-** _ **Mientras que los adolescentes se dirigían respectivamente a sus casas para dormir y quedado de reunirse en el centro comercial para comprar los instrumentos musicales que les gustan, mientras que los hermanos Rodríguez estaban muy callados debido a cierto asunto que había visto el mayor de los hermanos, debido que cierto animatronico confeso lo que sentía a su hermana Belén. A solo unos días de vuelo, un "AC-130 Hercules" se acercaba lentamente a Estados Unidos, dejando ver a un escuadrón algo sucios por la misiones que tuvieron, mientras que un pelinegro de unos 24 años estaba leyendo un libro romántico de re-encuentros amorosos junto con una fotografía pequeña de sus primos.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Hasta aquí llega este capítulo… cielos sí que me tarde en avanzar, si no fuera por las pastillas para el estrés, seguramente me daría un gran bloqueo para seguir avanzando en mi fic… pero, bueno… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que tarde mucho pero bueno ya saben el estrés más el trabajo, no es una buena combinación… es momento de responder los reviews._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, como sabrán hoy tenemos a nuestros seis oc's presentes en esta sección de respuesta a los review**_

Alan: ya empezamos esto rápido… que me quiero ir a mi casa

 **Yo:** _ **también hoy nos acompañan los animatronics olds en esta sección…**_ - _observo que faltan dos_ - _ **¿dónde esta chica y marco?**_

Foxy: ambos están preparando las pizzas

Freddy: si, están preparando pizza los tortolos

 **Yo:** _ **No hablaría así a la ligera, pedobear ¬_¬ bien, comencemos con responder a los review's**_

Todos: si…

Alan: el primer review es de _**LightIlumin 879**_ …

 _ **-LightIlumin 879**_ **-** pobre Alan, debe ser realmente agotador tener que lidiar con esas chatarras. * _dice con una mano en el mentón pensante_ *

Alan: Sí… solo debo asegurarme que no le hagan nada a los amigos de mi hermana, incluyéndola a ella porque es mi único familiar… sin contar a mi primo, claro está - _mirando de reojo a los animatronics con un aura asesina y una sonrisa psicópata hacia los animatronics_ -

Freddy/Bonnie/Foxy: es como ver a frank otra vez… - _murmuraban asustados el trio animatronico al ver al rubio mirarlos de esa forma recordándoles malos momentos con el padre de los dos hermanos_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** pero bueno, no es como si yo no fuese un dolor de cabeza tampoco, pero al menos soy razonable. * _una aureola se posa en su cabeza_ *

 _ **Skyla:**_ nee * _cae de manera que sería elegante y se posa junto a Light_ * ¿no viste a la perra de Star por aquí? * _pregunta ansiosa mientras mueve la cola molesta_ *

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** no... todavía no…* _se aleja unos paso de la succubos_ *

 _ **Skyla:**_ bien. Si la ves avísame * _la mira_ * a menos que quieras terminar con las tripas afuera y putrefactas. *y se desvanece*  
 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-**... bueno, pero me sigue gustando la renovación que hice en ella * _ríe nerviosa_ *

Todos: eso ni te lo cree ni tu sombra o reflejo… -_-"- _mirando a la lectora con dudas_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** ¡Mariana! ¡Eres mi waifu! * _menciona mientras hace un corazoncito con las manos_ *

Mariana: hay que mona - _la abraza_ \- podemos quedárnosla, si, ¿sí?

 **Yo:** _ **¡no es una mascota la lectora!**_

Todos: ¡no, mariana!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** ¡Alan, tu eres mi senpai! * _haciendo otro corazoncito_ *

Alan: ¡aléjate y ni te me acerques loca! - _alejándose de la lectora_ \- ¡tengo una orden de alejamiento y no dudare en usarlo!

Mariana: - _en shock con una pose dramática_ \- ¡¿por qué light?! ¿porque me cambiaste por el idiota de rodríguez…?

Alan: ¡cállate plana!

Mariana: ¡a quien le llamas plana! ¡maldito risitos de oro!

Alan: ¡¿a quién crees?! Tabla viviente ¬_¬

Belén/Bonnie: que tención… -_-"

María/Foxy: parece un campo de batalla -_-"

Freddy/Rose: que dramatismo más intenso… -_-"

Mariana/Alan: ¡ustedes cállense! ¬_¬

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** ¡I LOVE YOU WYBERN AMARILLO! * _pero comienza a toser con la garganta dolida_ * mi... garganta... puta vida, ni gritar puedo * _se pone a llorar cómicamente_ *

 **Yo:** _ **ah… oye light… cuidado con su potente…**_ - _observo como mi wyvern amarillo te lanza una llamarada chamuscándote y se va a su establo a dormirse_ - _ **disparo de llamarada… -_-….**_

Todos: aquí empezamos con los dramas… -_-"

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** Golden, te amo pero te odio, pero le perteneces a (¿spoiler?) Así que no puedo amarte ni odiarte

Golden: aja, si como digas… - _ignorando a la lectora_ \- no vez que estoy en una partida contra old candy y su pandillas de noobs -_- - _jugando League Of Legends_ \- ¡Sí! ¡le gane a ese gato oxidado y a su tonto equipo de un mono gay, un pingüino enano, y un gato azul afeminado!

Alan: oye, ¿ese no es la computadora del escritor?

 **Yo:** _ **¡No miren mi pc!**_

Alan/Golden: - _leen las posibles cosas que sucederán en sus vidas_ \- ¡¿qué mierda es esto?!

 **Yo:** _ **¡Nada de spoilers!**_ - _lanzo la computadora lejos del lugar_ - _ **¡Rath! ¡disparo explosivo!**_ - _la wyvern amarillo solamente lanza una poderosa bola de fuego destruyendo el computador_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** ¡I LOVE YOU ROSE!

Rose: gracias… - _dándote un abrazo_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** * _se desanima_ * I love you es lo único que sé decir en Inglés por el momento... ¡En fin! Fue corto el capítulo pero me entretuvieron los berrinches de Mariana y Marco... el distraído, alv. Soy review de relleno así que no tengo nada que decir importante :y

 **Yo:** _ **Cada review cuenta amiga -_-"**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ **-** Au revoir, monsieur *giña el ojo* kami-sama, eso quedo malditamente genial * _se va mientras piensa en voz alta de lo genial que sonó hablando Francés(?)_ *

 **Yo:** _ **oh, hablas francés…**_

Todos: se nota que uso traductor de google -_-

 **Yo:** _ **que aguafiestas son… ¬_¬**_

Alan: bueno, el ultimo review es de _**Alexandro**_ …

 **-** _ **Alexandro**_ **-** Hola volvimos Jhonny y yo y tenemos varias preguntas.

 _ **Jhonny:**_ Para el osito pedófilo dorado ¿cuándo controlas a los demás tú tienes un control total sobre ellos o ellos pueden librarse de tu control en algún momento?

Golden: ¿no lo es? yo que sepa no sucede eso – _colocando su mano en su mentón_ -

Freddy/Foxy/Bonnie: nos salvamos… -_-"

 **-** _ **Alexandro**_ **-** Para María ¿por qué me odias y quieres golpearme?

María: ¡te lo tengo que recordar siempre! - _acercándose al lector y zarandeándolo bruscamente_ \- ¡por tu locura el escritor nos regañó por los daños!

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, no me agrado los daños del viejo lugar…**_ - _apretando una pelota contra la ira_ - _ **los regañe y nada más…**_

Todos: ¡nos amenazaste a ser lanzados en el limbo!

 **Yo:** _ **ya, ya, cuando uno está enojado no sabe lo que dice -_-" sí que son llorones…**_

 _ **Jhonny:**_ Para Alan ¿serias capaz de matar por tu hermana?

Alan: ¿matar por proteger a mi hermana? - _algo pensativo mirando a los tres animatronics precentes e incluyendo a cierto animatronico morado que estaba sentado al lado de su hermana_ \- dependiendo de las cosas

Animatronics: es igual que el padre… -_-"

Bonnie: odio mi vida… T-T"

 **-** _ **Alexandro**_ **-** ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que tu hermana está en constante peligro?

Alan: nah, uno se acostumbra a que mi hermanita este en constantemente en peligro… hermana deja de curiosear por ahí

Belén: ah, nunca me dejas explorar más de la cuenta el lugar… :T

Alan: ves a lo que tengo que soportar, alejandro - _señala a su hermana_ \- y dice que ella maduro y creo que aún conserva esa maña de curiosear lugares en donde no debe

Belén: ¡oye, no me trates como una niña!

Alan: si, ¿cómo no hermana? ¬.¬

Belén: ahora veras- _le iba a dar un golpe si no fuera porque la mano de su hermano estaba en su cabeza que le impedía avanzar_ \- ¡Ah! ¡eso es trampa! – _lanzando varios golpes sin exito_ -

Alan: ¬_¬ vez, aun se comporta como niña pequeña, pero aun asi es mi hermanita menor y la debo proteger -_-

 **-** _ **Alexandro**_ **-** Ok y esta la quiero hacer en una celda de máxima seguridad pues es para Vincent y la pregunta es ¿por qué eres tan sádico? ¿Y por qué te gusta matar niños?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… vincent no aparecerá aquí por un buen tiempo -_-"**_

 ***** _ **En un barco de carga en medio del mar**_ *****

Vincent: eh, ¿dónde rayos estoy?- _intenta de observar su entorno algo dudoso_ \- uh, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba comiendo tostada y luego algo me golpeo la cabeza…

Vincent: ¿esperen, esto es una caja? - _intenta de abrirlo sin éxito y ve por un orificio de la caja para ver donde se encuentra_ \- oh rayos, tiene que ser una jodida broma…

Vincent: ¡que alguien me saque de aquí! ¡no quiero ir a un hospital psiquiátrico! - _golpea la caja sin éxito que alguien lo escuche_ \- ¡odio las inyecciones! ¡la tostada es lo único bueno en mi vida!

* _ **de vuelta con los oc's**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **y te diré que estará indispuesto… por unos años XD**_

Alan: y eso fue todo los review

Animatronics: ¿nos suena el nombre de vincent?

Adolecentes: ¿eh?

Animatronics: nada

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, ya saben que hacer chicos, yo me retiro a planear que pondré de canciones en el siguiente capítulo -_-**_

Alan: yo me iré a dormir, adiós - _se va_ -

Animatronics: nosotros estaremos por allá - _señalan a donde estaba el comedor del lugar_ -

Belén: bien, es momento de despedir el capitulo…

María: no olvidej dejar sus _**reviews**_ en cada capitulo o por _**Mensajes Privados**_ por _**Fanfiction**_

Mariana: recuerden vicitar en la pagina de _**Facebook**_ que administra _**Mercenary Hunter**_ , ya que hay publica cada capitulo que puede

Rose: ustedes los lectores o lectoras pueden dejar sus preguntas personales sobre el fic…

Belén: nosotros responderemos sus preguntas, dependiendo a quienes estén dirigidas las preguntas de ustedes

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos veremos en el próximo capítulo - _se van las chicas_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	18. Un concierto en la pizzería

**Un concierto en la pizzería.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, a excepción de mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Nota:** _No olviden dejar en sus review's que canciones quieren que coloque en el fic y si es en español o inglés. También ahora dejare el listado de canciones aquí en vez de dejarlos al final del capítulo, bueno ahora sin más preámbulos los dejare para que disfruten del capítulo._

 **Aviso:** _Se recomienda colocar las canciones correspondientes para seguir el ritmo de las letras de las canciones elegidas._

 _Lista de canciones usadas:_  
* _Alan Walker - Alone [Cantada por: María]_  
* _Linkin Park - Roads Untravel [Cantada por: Alan]  
_ * _Lisa Miskovsky - Still Live [Cantada por: Rose]  
_ * _Openwater & Matt Vice - No Regrets [Cantada por: Alan y Marco]_  
* _Fall Out Boy - Irresistible [Cantada por: Alan y Belén]_

* * *

 **\- Lunes 18 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve de la mañana, el grupo de adolescentes no durmieron mucho debido que se reunieron en el centro comercial para comprar los instrumentos tempranos para llegar temprano en la pizzería y arreglar todo. En el sector de comidas del centro comercial, estaban sentados desayunando debido que les quedaban solo unas horas de descanso antes de irse a la pizzería para dejar todo listo.**_ **-**

Chicos, ¿que compraron? - _preguntaba Belén comiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso observando a sus amigos desayunar_ -

Compramos un par de dos micrófonos - _respondía María algo incomoda con la mirada de su amiga con esa cara burlona_ -

También, compramos algunas ropas para la función de esta tarde - _decía Rose hacia su amiga mientras mostraba una polera de color amarillo con gris_ -

Yo compre un teclado, ya que se tocarlo debido que me gusta estos tipos de instrumentos… - _mencionaba Marco algo dudoso de que temas tocarían en el evento de la pizzería_ -

También compre unos parlantes para hacer sonar algunas músicas que tengo - _señalaba Mariana a unos parlantes en su mochila_ -

Y tu hermano, ¿nos ayudaras? - _observaba la castaña a su hermano mayor que estaba comiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso_ -

Ya, ¿qué? - _mencionaba el rubio algo saber que tendría que ayudar a su hermana con sus amigos_ \- pero, aun tenemos un tema muy pendiente del que hablar

Sí, lo se… - _decía la castaña bebiendo su soda con frustración_ -

Y tú - _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a su amigo_ -

Yo que, mariana - _miraba el pelinegro dudoso de lo que quería su amiga_ -

¿Por qué tardaban tanto tú y ella en la cocina? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo dudosa de que su amigo saliera algo tarde debido que las pizzas estaban listas en solo unos minutos_

No es obvio… - _observaba incomodo el pelinegro a su amiga que estaba mirándolo dudosa_ \- me entro harina en los ojos…

Aja, y ¿porque estas sonrojado? - _señalaba la pelinegra en las mejillas de su amigo que se había puesto algo rojas_ -

E…Eso no te importa… - _decía el pelinegro bebiendo su jugo de naranja evitando la mirada de su amiga_ -

Ya mariana, deja de molestarlo - _regañaba la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga molestaba a su pobre amigo_ -

Déjame molestarlo - _observaba la pelinegra a su amiga con frustración al ver que lo estaba defendiendo_ \- no ves que al menos es algo divertido de ver como reacciono a la pregunta

Eres una entrometida mariana - _miraba la castaña rojiza a su amiga algo avergonzada_ \- no conoces lo que es privacidad

Aguafiestas - _observaba la pelinegra con frustración al ver que su amiga defendía a su amigo_ -

Y saben, ¿qué tocaremos para el evento? - _preguntaba la rubia algo dudosa que canciones cantarían en la pizzería_ -

Tengo algunos temas que nos podrían servir - _respondía el pelinegro anotando algunos temas que se conocía de memoria_ -

Bien, ¿te sabes la letra al menos dickinson? - _miraba el rubio algo dudoso de la letra de la canción del amigo de su hermana_ -

Lo tengo aquí - _mencionaba le pelinegro sacando entre su mochila algunas letras de canciones que él le gustaba y entregándole la lista de canciones al hermano de su amiga_ -

Yo se algunos de memoria - _decía el rubio al ver algunas canciones que el ya conocía y devolviéndole la lista al amigo de su hermana_ -

Sí, podríamos cantar como la otra vez - _mencionaba la pelinegra recordándole su amiga la otra vez que cantaron en la casa de los hermanos_ -

Necesitaríamos a alguien en la batería - _observaba la castaña rojiza al saber que no tenían baterista_ -

Usamos los parlantes para la batería - _decía la castaña al saber que usarían algunas músicas de batería para evitar perder tiempo_ -

Buena idea - _miraba el pelinegro algo nervioso y animado de participar en el evento_ \- al menos así nos quitara un peso de encima

Sí, en eso tienes razón - _mencionaba el rubio sin mirar a nadie y disfrutar su desayuno_ \- si me disculpan… tengo que ir a preparar todo

Te acompañamos - _decía la castaña terminando su desayuno e ir tras de su hermano, mientras que el resto igual terminaban su desayuno_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de desayunar y tomar sus cosas, habían corrido al paradero del autobús para subirse en el vehículo de transporte público para luego alcanzar a colocar los instrumentos y memorizase las letras de sus respectivas canciones para empezar el concierto que había preparado el señor Fazbear. Al haber llegado a la parada del autobús que estaba cercana a la pizzería, entrando a la pizzería los adolescentes observaron como había mas niños con sus familiares reunidos al estar de un lado al otro llenando al restaurante por completo.**_ **-**

Hay más gente que la otra vez… - _mencionaba la castaña atónita de ver a mucha gente hoy día_ -

De eso no hay duda… - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo atónita de ver a más gente que la otra vez_ -

Nunca habíamos visto a tantas familias reunidas… - _observaba el pelinegro incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo por la cantidad de gente_ -

Si quieren retirarse, esta es su última oportunidad- _decía el rubio sin importancia al ver esa cantidad de gente al saber que había ido a conciertos con mucha gente_ -

Oye, no tenemos miedo - _miraba la pelinegra enojada con el hermano de su amiga_ -

Quién dice, ¿que ustedes tienen miedo? - _mencionaba el rubio sin importancia hacia la amiga de su hermana_ -

Bel, tu hermano siempre tiene, ¿que ser tan serio? - _miraba la pelinegra con fastidio al hermano de su amiga_ -

Es su forma de ser, mariana - _decía la castaña al saber que la seriedad y frialdad de su hermano era ya muy común para ella desde ese accidente_ \- además, debes entenderle que hemos sufrido mucho

Ves por lo que logras por tus tonterías - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza molesta con su amiga al recordarle ciertas cosas que su amiga había sufrido su amiga y el hermano_ -

Sera mejor que preparemos todo - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso de que esto saldría bien_ -

Si - _mencionaban el resto mientras seguían a sus amigos para preparar todo siendo observados por los niños y adultos que estaban en la pizzería_ -

Buenas tardes, a todos… - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de los familiares y niños que estaban observándolos_ \- como sabrán, hoy les daremos un concierto para ustedes…

 _Lost in your mind_ _  
_ _I wanna know_ _  
_ _Am I losing my mind?_ _  
_ _Never let me go._

 _If this night is not forever_ _  
_ _At least we are together_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _Anywhere, whenever_ _  
_ _Apart, but still together_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

 _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

 _Unconscious mind_ _  
_ _I'm wide awake_ _  
_ _Wanna feel one last time_ _  
_ _Take my pain away._

 _If this night is not forever_ _  
_ _At least we are together_ _  
_ _I know._

 _I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _Anywhere, whenever_ _  
_ _Apart, but still together_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

 _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I'm not alone, I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I'm not alone, I'm not alone_ _  
_ _I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone._

Espero que les hayan gustado - _decía la castaña rojiza algo incomoda de cantar en público dejándole el micrófono al hermano de su amiga_ -

Buenas, tardes a todos - _mencionaba el rubio al ver a toda esa gente en la pizzería que estaban ahí_ \- hoy les vengo a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas, espero que les agrade

 _Weep not for roads untraveled_ _  
_ _Weep not for paths left alone_ _  
_ _'Cause beyond every bend_ _  
_ _Is a long blinding end_ _  
_ _It's the worst kind of pain_ _  
_ _I've known._

 _Give up your heart left broken_ _  
_ _And let that mistake pass on_ _  
_ _'Cause the love that you lost_ _  
_ _Wasn't worth what it cost_ _  
_ _And in time you'll be glad it's gone._

 _Woah-oo-oh-oh_ _  
_ _Woah-oo-ohh_ _  
_ _Woah-oo-oh-oh_ _  
_ _Woah-oo-ohh._

 _Weep not for roads untraveled_ _  
_ _Weep not for sights unseen_ _  
_ _May your love never end_ _  
_ _And if you need a_ _friend_ _  
_ _There's a seat here alongside me._

 _Woah-oo-oh-oh_ _  
_ _Woah-oo-ohh_ _  
_ _Woah-oo-oh-oh_ _  
_ _Woah-oo-ohh._

Espero que les hayan gustado unos de mis temas favoritos… - _mencionaba el rubio terminando de cantar y ver como ahora los adultos estaban atentos al escenario al ver como sus hijos se sentaban en el suelo para escuchar las canciones de los adolescentes_ -

Bueno, ahora quisiera cantarles una canción con mi hermano, es de una banda que nos gusta ambos…- _decía la castaña tomando uno de los micrófonos y ver de reojo a su hermano al saber que tema usaría su hermano para cantar_ \- listo

Cuando quieras, hermanita - _respondía el rubio tomando su guitarra eléctrica_ -

 _Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_ _  
_ _I just follow your scent_ _  
_ _You can't just follow my smile_ _  
_ _Your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_ _  
_ _They cutting me to the bone_ _  
_ _Nothing left to leave behind_ _  
_ _You wanna kick it to seal just like I was a weapon_ _  
_ _I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_ _  
_ _This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_ _  
_ _You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA._

 _Eeh eeh eh eh eh_ _  
_ _Eeh eeh eh eh eh_ _  
_ _Eeh eeh eh eh eh_ _  
_ _Eeh eeh eh eh eh._

 _And I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible_ _  
_ _Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby._

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_ _  
_ _Frame me up on your walls, to keep me out of trouble_ _  
_ _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_ _  
_ _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation._

 _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_ _  
_ _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_ _  
_ _Too many sharks and not enough blood in the waves_ _  
_ _You know I give my lover a four letter name._

 _Eeh eeh eh eh eh_ _  
_ _Eeh eeh eh eh eh_ _  
_ _Eeh eeh eh eh eh_ _  
_ _Eeh eeh eh eh eh._

 _And I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible_ _  
_ _Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby._

 _You're second hand smoke_ _  
_ _You're second hand smoke_ _  
_ _I breath you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me_ _  
_ _Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_ _  
_ _Tryna say live, live live live_ _  
_ _I'm no good good, admit to this_ _  
_ _Second is yours, need a little more_ _  
_ _I'm coming for you, and I'm in war._

 _I still love the way you hurt me,_ _  
_ _It's irresistible_ _  
_ _Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby._

Ahora, cantaremos una canción que seguramente les gustara a todos - _mencionaba el rubio al ver como el amigo de su hermana tenia ahora el micrófono que uso la castaña_ -

 _As the world begins to move around you at its pace  
And you feel as though you're left alone in empty space._

 _Dream of ways to feel alive  
Make a vision of how to thrive  
Don't let anyone, anything get in the way of how you survive  
Leaving no regrets,  
Leaving no regrets, no._

 _You  
You need to relieve all the need you've been feeling  
You  
You need to believe to receive all the healing  
Leaving no regrets  
Leaving no regrets, no._

 _You  
You need to relieve all the need you've been feeling  
You  
You need to believe to receive all the healing  
Leaving no regrets  
Leaving no regrets, no._

 _Walking in the same directions of disuse  
You make a choice to live your life without any excuse  
Leaving no regrets, no regrets, no regrets._

 _Anything that can build a strive  
Never lose grip on the drive  
Be the best that everything you make of yourself  
You just have to try  
Leaving no regrets  
Leaving no regrets, no._

 _You  
You need to relieve all the need you've been feeling  
You  
You need to believe to receive all the healing  
Leaving no regrets  
Leaving no regrets, no._

 _You  
You need to relieve all the need you've been feeling  
You  
You need to believe to receive all the healing  
Leaving no regrets  
Leaving no regrets, no._

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de cantar por unas horas, se encontraban todos reunidos comiendo dos pizzas familiares para el almuerzo en una de las mesas cercanas al Show State donde se encontraban el trio animatronico. Mientras que el resto comían sus rebanas de pizza, el rubio estaba mirando con algo de seriedad a su hermana menor al saber que debían hablar cierto asunto que había sucedido anoche.**_ **-**

¿Sucede algo, hermano? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver a su hermano sin quitarle la mirada con seriedad_ -

No, nada - _respondía el rubio bebiendo su soda con frustración al saber que cierto animatronico se había atrevido a decirle eso a su hermanita menor_ -

Seguramente, es sobre ese asunto - _murmuraba la pelinegra algo dudosa hacia el resto de sus amigos_ -

Se siente el aire muy tenso… - _murmuraba la rubia al sentir el aire pesado y tenso al ver como su amiga era mirada con seriedad por parte del rubio_ -

Sin duda… - _murmuraban el resto al ver como los hermanos estaban muy callados y el aire del ambiente muy tenso_ -

Perdonen, tengo una llamada - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de sus amigos e irse un poco alejado a atender la llamada_ -

No te preocupes marco - _decía la castaña rojiza a su amigo al verlo alejarse para atender una llamada_ -

Creen, ¿que sea una chica que este saliendo con él? - _preguntaba la pelinegra a sus amigos algo curiosa_ -

Mariana, no empieces - _miraba la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga se metería en problemas_ -

Yo tengo curiosidad - _observaba la pelinegra a su amigo que estaba alejado de donde estaban sentados_ -

Seguramente, te meterás en problemas plana - _mencionaba el rubio comiendo su rebanada de pizza con indiferencia hacia la amiga de su hermana_ -

¡A quien le llamas plana! - _miraba la pelinegra con enojo al hermano de su amiga_ \- ¡maldito ricitos de oro!

No me molestan tus insultos - _ignoraba el rubio a la amiga de su hermana al saber que sería una pérdida de tiempo_ -

¡No me ignores rodríguez! - _decía la pelinegra al ver que el hermano de su amiga la ignoraba completamente_ -

Vamos mariana, cálmese un poco por favor… - _pedía la rubia más joven del grupo en que se calmara su amiga al ver como los clientes los miraban_ \- estamos haciendo el ridículo en frente de todos…

¡Rose, no me pidas que me calme!- _mencionaba la pelinegra intentando de quitarse del agarre de sus dos amigas_ \- le daré su lección a esa ricitos de oro…

Ya cállate, mariana - _decía el rubio con seriedad en su mirada al haberle lanzado una rebanada de pizza a la amiga de su hermana_ \- no ves que estás haciendo que nos miren raros

¡Maldito rodríguez!- _mencionaba la pelinegra enojada con el hermano de su amiga hasta recibir una rebanada de pizza en el rostro y quitándose el pedazo de pizza y lanzárselo a la cara_ \- ¡no me tires rebanadas de pizza a mi cara!

Que desperdicio de alimento - _esquivaba el rubio la rebanada de pizza que iba a su rostro y ver cómo era desperdiciado la comida_ -

¡No me ignores!- _miraba la pelinegra enojada empezando a lanzarle rebanadas de pizzas al hermano de su amiga hasta atinarle en el rostro_ \- ¡ja, en toda tu cara!

H…Hermano… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver a su hermano con el rostro con queso de la rebanada de pizza_ -

Creo que te sacaste la lotería al hospital amiga - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga estaría en problemas con el hermano de su amiga_ -

S…Siento, que el aire se volvió más tenso… - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda con la tensión del aire al pequeño conflicto de su amiga pelinegra con el hermano de su amiga_ -

¿En serio, mariana? - _observaba el rubio algo incrédulo que la amiga de su hermana le haya atinado a su rostro_ \- has fallado cinco rebanadas de pizza y le diste en el blanco con tu ultima rebanada, sí que eres buena para desperdiciar la comida

H…Hermano - _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa de que su hermano se haya enojado de verdad al ver esa expresión seria_ -

Me retiro a la casa, hermana - _decía el rubio sin más limpiándose la cara levantándose de su asiento_ \- nos veremos allá

E…Esta bien… - _respondía la castaña al saber que su hermano no estaba enojado con su amiga sino más bien algo distante_ -

Oigan, ¿para dónde va alan? - _preguntaba el pelinegro llegando al ver como el hermano de su amiga se retiraba_ -

Se fue a casa… - _respondía la castaña rojiza al ver que su amigo había llegado_ -

Y, ¿porque rayos mis rebanadas de pizza están tiradas en el suelo? - _miraba que sus rebanadas de pizza estaban tiradas en el suelo_ -

Ah… sin fijarme lance tus rebanadas de pizza contra el hermano de belén… - _mencionaba la pelinegra algo incomoda de ver que había lanzado las rebanadas de su amigo_ -

Mariana…- _miraba el pelinegro con algo de molestia a su amiga acercándose amenazadoramente y tomando de los hombros de su amiga y empezar a zarandearla_ \- ¡me debes mi parte de la pizza primaveral!

M…Marco…no me zarandes… - _decía la pelinegra al ver que su amigo la zarandeaba con fuerza_ -

¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?! - _respondía el pelinegro molesto con su amiga sin dejar de zarandearla_ \- ¡eran mis ingredientes favoritos de la pizza!

C…Chicas…ayúdenme… - _mencionaba la pelinegra sintiéndose mareada por las zarandeadas de su amigo intentando de pedir ayuda_ -

Tú te metiste en este enrollo, amiga - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que no podía meterse en el conflicto que hiso su amiga_ -

Arréglatelas sola, mariana - _decía la castaña rojiza al ver que al menos su amiga recibía un castigo_ -

Es verdad… - _murmuraba la rubia al saber que su amiga se metió en problemas sola_ -

Rayos, se me está haciendo tarde - _miraba el pelinegro su teléfono al ver que se le hacía muy tarde_ -

Para, ¿dónde vas? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza a su amigo al verlo tomar sus cosas para irse_ -

Tengo que ir al restaurante de mis padres - _respondía el pelinegro algo atrasado tomando sus cosas para despedirse de a uno sus amigas_ \- me tengo que ir a limpiar el lugar

No te preocupes, nos veremos en la noche - _mencionaba la castaña animando a su amigo al saber que se verían al menos por las noches_ -

Está bien, adiós - _decía el pelinegro despidiéndose de sus amigas para salir del restaurante y tomar el transporte público_ -

Cuídate - _se despedían las otras dos amigas a su amigo que había salido rápido_ -

A…Ayúdenme… - _pedía la pelinegra ayuda debido que estaba en el suelo algo mareada por la zarandeada brusca de su amigo_ -

Eso te pasa, por tonta amiga - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza a su amiga que estaba en el suelo mareada_ -

Chicas, me retiro - _decía la rubia levantándose de su asiento al recibir un mensaje de su madre_ \- debo volver a casa a preparar las cosas para esta noche y debo ayudar a mi madre con la florería

Entonces, nosotras igual nos retiraremos - _miraba la castaña al ver como las personas junto a sus hijos se retiraban del restaurante_ -

Si, la gente empieza a irse - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza tomando su bolso y lista para irse con sus amigas_ -

Bueno, nos vemos en la noche-

No hagan nada malo a los empleados - _murmuraba la castaña a sus amigos animatronics que los seguían con la mirada al saber que aun habían empleados del día moviéndose cerca_ \- Vamos mariana, te ayudaremos a llevarte a tu casa

G…Gracias, chicas… - _agradecía la pelinegra mientras sus amigas la ayudaban a llegar a la parada del transporte público_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber subido al transporte publico correspondiente para irse a sus casas sin problemas de llegar tarde, pero Belén sabía que su hermano mayor la estaría esperando para hablar cierto asunto ocurrido en la noche anterior. Mientras que en la pizzería, los animatronics observaron hasta el último empleado salir huyendo por su vida al sentir miradas en ellos dejando vacío a excepción del señor Fazbear que estaba en su oficina.**_ **-**

Bueno chicos, ya está todo despejado - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño al ver que no habia ningún empleado en el restaurante_ -

Bien, ya era hora - _decía el animatronico morado estirándose al ver que tuvieron una rutina algo pesada_ -

Hoy nos tocó muy arduo nuestra rutina, como en las anteriores veces que esto sucedía - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia al ver que por fin tenían un descanso para poder "estirar las piernas"_ -

Dímelo a mí…- _murmuraba el conejo morado algo cansado sentándose en la orilla del escenario_ -

Y, ¿qué piensas hacer sobre tu asunto bonnie? - _preguntaba el oso castaño a su compañero animatronico debido a cierto asunto_ -

N…No digas tonterías freddy - _respondía el conejo morado algo nervioso en pensar que ahora si lo convertirían en chatarra_ \- además, creo que moriré por segunda vez…

Bueno, ahora que vimos cómo es alan…- _decía la pollo animatronica algo curiosa de ver como padre e hijo eran iguales en proteger a alguien que les importaba mucho y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente desde que la madre de los hermanos había pasado a ser su amiga e madre para ellos_ \- diría que es idéntico a su padre y comportamiento es casi iguales, solo que ellos son hermanos

¿Insinúas algo chica? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico pensando algo tonto de que esos dos podrían tener algo o le dieran mal el dato por su compañera_ -

No, además como mujer se cómo estaría belén con este tema - _miraba la pollo animatronica molesta por el cambio repentino de su compañero_ -

Mejor vete a darle mensajes a tu novio - _mencionaba molesto el conejo animatronico cruzándose de brazos al saber que su compañera tenía una conversación privada con el amigo de Belén_ -

Oye, marco no es mi novio - _miraba molesta la animatronica al escuchar lo que creía su compañero_ -

Aja, pasan mucho tiempo en la cocina ustedes dos - _mencionaba el animatronico morado con fastidio al ver que su compañera animatronica pasaba todo el rato con el amigo de la castaña cada noche_ \- y eso dice otra cosa

Bonnie, somos animatronics - _decía la animatronica dejándole un punto claro a su compañero al ver que estaba celoso de que se llevara bien con el amigo de belén_ \- no podemos tener nada en común…

Pero, los dos aman cocinar - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico el gusto que tenía su compañera con la cocina y asaba mucho tiempo con el amigo de la castaña_ -

Sí, pero… - _murmuraba la animatronica algo incrédula de lo que estaba diciendo su compañero por estar pasando un buen rato con el pelinegro_ -

Te gusta, el amigo de belén - _mencionaba el oso animatronico dudoso de que su compañera este teniendo esas emociones que su compañero animatronico_ -

Diría que es su novio - _decía el conejo animatronico hacia su compañero mientras no miraba a su compañera animatronica_ -

¡¿Qué no es mi novio, par de idiotas?! - _decía la animatronica colocando sus ojos negros con una pupila blanca enojada de sus dos compañeros de escenario al seguir pensando cosas sin sentido y ver que la molestaban con eso_ -

¡No hagas eso chica! - _miraba el conejo animatronico con miedo a su compañera al saber que la madre de Belén le explico que nunca debía enojar a una mujer y eso la incluía y a las animatronicas del grupo_ -

Si, ahora sabemos que sentían los antiguos guardias… - _mencionaba el oso castaño al intentar de no asustarse de su compañera de escenario al saber que debería contener la compostura_ -

Saben que, me iré a preparar unas pizzas antes de que el señor fazbear salga de su oficina- _mencionaba la animatronica muy enojada bajando del escenario y empezar a caminar hacia la cocina_ \- y no me molesten a mi o a marco, porque si no se las verán conmigo

Da miedo y mucho… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico con miedo al ver el enojo de su compañera y amiga animatronica_ -

¿Qué más quieres? - _miraba el oso castaño sin importancia al ver que a veces sus compañeros se metían en problemas entre ellos_ \- es una mujer…

Era peor alice, que ella… - _mencionaba el animatronico morado al recordar como la madre de la castaña era peor que las animatronicas debido que les quitaba algunos pernos y les impedía caminar hasta que aprendieran la lección_ -

En eso no hay duda cuando se enojaba - _respondía el animatronico castaño algo incómodo al recordar los castigos que les daba a ellos por causar problemas o romper promesas debido que ellos asustaban siempre a los nuevos debido que Frank y Alice estaban evaluando a los nuevos guardias nocturnos que vendrían a la pizzería en esos años_ \- ahora veo, ¿por qué frank se enamoró de alice?

No que era al revés - _mencionaba el animatronico morado corrigiéndole que la madre de la castaña estaba enamorada del rubio_ \- ella se enamoró de él

No se cómo esos dos se enamoraron al final y pudieron formar una familia- _decía el animatronico castaño con duda de cómo esos dos pudieron formar una familia a pesar las diferencias que ambos tenían_ \- y mejor no preguntes, porque no quiero saberlo

Pero, me ayudaras con ese asunto - _mencionaba el animatronico morado a su compañero al saber que él tenía unos problemas muy grandes con el hermano de la castaña, debido que era idéntico al padre y eso le aterraba aun mas_ \- verdad, freddy…

Lo siento, bonnie - _decía el animatronico castaño dándole palmadas en el hombro de su compañero de_ _ **escenario**_ _al saber que metió la pata y en territorio peligroso_ \- estas solo en ese asunto…

¿Freddy? freddy… - _miraba el animatronico morado como su compañero se alejaba del_ _ **dinning área**_ _para irse a los_ _ **baños**_ _dejándolo solo en el_ _ **escenario**_ \- rayos, yo y mi bocota…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie se lamentaba de haber olvidado desconectar la cámara de**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **cuando le declaro lo que estaba sintiendo a Belén, en los**_ _baños_ _ **se encontraba Freddy al saber que su amigo y compañero estaba en grabes problemas y en territorio peligroso al saber que Alan era idéntico a Frank en proteger a Belén, ya que era como ver otra vez a la pareja pero esta vez son hijos de ellos. En la**_ _cocina_ _ **, Chica estaba preparando unas pizzas para comerlas y mientras esperaba a que se cocinaran, estaba mandando mensajes a su amigo y compañero de cocina por el teléfono que tenía en la caja de los objetos perdidos en un ducto de ventilación de la cocina.**_ **-**

*Charlotte: _**hola marco**_

* **Marco:** _hola chica_

*Charlotte: _**no notas, ¿algo diferente?**_

* **Marco:** _no, ¿cuál? o.O?_

*Charlotte: _**cambie mi nombre de animatronic y puse mi nombre real, te gusta :)**_

* **Marco:** _vaya, no me di cuenta…_

*Charlotte: _**vamos, no te pongas así :)**_

* **Marco:** _y, ¿sucede algo?_

*Charlotte: _ **nada, quería dejarte mensajes un rato, mientras mi pizza se cocina**_

* **Marco:** _oh, ¿así que estas desocupada?_

*Charlotte: _**sí, y ¿qué haces?**_

* **Marco:** _aquí, trapeando el restaurante de mi familia_

*Charlotte: _**oh, y bueno cambiando de tema, ¿tienes pensado traer nuevos ingredientes?**_

* **Marco:** _malas noticias chica, se me acabaron las especias_

*Charlotte: _**no ToT yo quería preparar una pizza con una de tus especias T-T**_

* **Marco:** _tranquila, chica… mañana comprare más especias o preparare algunas… -_-"_

*Charlotte: _**gracias, marco. Pero, si quieres dime por mi nombre real, no me molesta**_

* **Marco:** _o…okey…_

*Charlotte: _**bueno, te dejo ya que mis pizzas estan listas**_

* **Marco:** _okey, te dejo_

*Charlotte: _ **una pregunta**_

* **Marco:** _dime o.O?_

*Charlotte: mejor te lo digo esta noche, cuando estemos en la cocina preparando las cosas

* **Marco:** _chica… digo, charlotte, las chicas traerán frituras y gaseosas. asi que, ¿no es necesario que prepares muchas pizzas?_

*Charlotte: _**está bien :/ pero aun así, te lo diré esta noche en privado**_

* **Marco:** claro, ¿nos veremos en la noche?

*Charlotte: _**nos vemos :) cuídate**_

 **-** _ **Chica había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa e irse donde estaba el horno para ver que sus pizzas ya estaban listas y sin perder más tiempo empezó a comer sus pizzas antes de que el señor Fazbear saliera de su oficina para recibir a sus amigos que estarían llegando por la noche. Mientras que en la casa de los rodríguez, Belén había llegado y observo a su hermano ver televisión sobre el canal de H2 sobre , y sin ser vista por su hermano ella logra escabullirse con cautela hasta su habitación y dormir un rato para empezar la jornada de noche.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, lamento la tardanza… ya saben, el estrés no combina bien con el bloqueo mental que estoy teniendo, así que puede que me tarde mucho más en tomar el ritmo a mi fic de FNAF y posiblemente en el otro. Bueno, sin más preámbulos respondamos los reviews que dejaron, ya que no importa si es uno o tres reviews que dejen sirven de algo para animar a seguir, si aunque trabajo toda la madrugada durante los fines de semana eso no me detendrá en seguir con mis ganas de escribir._ **-**

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Sí te quiero Mariana. Sucede que, como la mayoría, tengo demasiadas waifus y demasiados senpais, así que no puedo resistir el gritarlo al mundo cuando tengo a dos al lado mío.

Alan: estas demente -_-

Mariana: okey, confiare en tus palabras amiga ;)

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- Sonará raro pero incluso le puse tu nombre a mi tablet :3. Apropósito, la escena donde Bonnie se le declara a Belén me los imaginé a todos versión chibi, morí de risa xD

Bonnie: si… je, je, je… - _nervioso al ver como el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada diciéndole claramente sin decirle una palabra "tocas a mi hermana te desmantelare y te hare chatarra"_ -

Belén: h…hermano… - _observa nerviosa como su hermano no le quitaba la mirada con una forma amenazante al conejo animatronico_ -

Alan: - _sin apartar la mirada por ningún momento del animatronico con molestia y amenazante_ -

Bonnie: ayúdenme…

Bright.S: ¡Light! - _la toma del cuello de la remera_ \- ¡Hay problemas!

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- ¿Cuáles?

Bright.S: ¡LA ONU VIENE POR TI! - _grita zarandeándola_ -

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ -¿¡QUE LA ONU QUÉ!?

Bright.S: ¡BLAS LES DIJO QUE ERES UNA PEDÓFILA Y HAS ESTADO ACOSÁNDOLO! - _deja de zarandearla_ \- aunque lo de pedófila puede que sea cierto -susurra-

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- ¿Qué dijiste?

Bright.S: nada, no dije nada -la suelta-

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- mm... ¡Tengo una idea!

Bright.S: ¿salir corriendo a la guerra en plan "suicida-genocida" para morirnos y que la ONU no nos haga nada

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- aah, algo así. Yo decía que llames a Irayde para que se haga pasar por mí y se la lleven - _en eso aparece un portal_ -

Irayde:-¡No creas que haré eso! - _cierra el portal_ -

- _ **LightIlumin 879**_ \- bueno... - _se pone una olla en la cabeza que robó de la cocina y le da su preciada AK-47 a Bright_ \- ¡YOLOOOOOO! _-patea la puerta de la salida de emergencias y corren en medio de la guerra disparando a cualquier lado_ -

Todos: esa no es la salida… O_O

 **Yo:** _ **oh rayos… ¡esa área es de uso privado de la M.S.F y está en uso para prácticas de disparos!**_ - _no alcanzo a detenerlas mientras se escuchaban disparos y explosiones_ -

R.I.P Light.  
200x - 2017  
"Fue una soldado de sexta y buena amiga. Una completa pendeja que explotaba sandías, pescados, jarrones, maletas, vidrios, neumáticos y mataba animalitos inocentes en vez de estar en la guerra peleando con sus compañeros que por cierto son inmortales."  
"PD: -¡Yo sé que esos eran Alice y Frank! ¡Yo lo sé!"  
"PDD: Jaja, risitos de oro xDDD"

Alan: mira lo que haces, plana

Mariana: no me llames plana, ricitos de oro

Alan: sigues siendo una tabla viviente ¬_¬

Mariana: ahora, ¡si, ya no lo soporto! - _se lanza contra el rubio pero es retenida por sus amigos_ -

R.I.P Bright Star  
2015 - 2017  
"Una gran princesa, una chica muy leal a su amor por el semi-demonio Ethan. Otra pendeja que disparaba a la pared en vez de a los enemigos y quería robar autos como si estuviese en el GTA."

 **Yo:** _ **eso les pasa, por no leer los carteles del lugar…**_ - _termino de enterrar a la lectora con su oc y señalo a un plano del lugar donde señalaba cada área distintas del lugar_ \- _**¿acaso nadie los lee?**_

Alan: nadie le importa leer el mapa -_-

Todos: es verdad

 **Yo:** _ **diablos…**_

Todos: una pregunta, ¿qué es M.S.F?

 **Yo:** _ **no pregunten el significado o me lanzaran un misil marca copyright ¬_¬**_ - _algo pensativo_ \- _**Ahora que lo pienso, tengo pensado cambiar este lugar**_

Todas: nos iremos a francia *u*

Chica: ¿francia?

Todos: nos iremos a un hotel de lujo y no a este basurero -_-?

Animatrónicos: es más un basurero, ¿qué hogar? -_-

 **Yo:** _ **no y absolutamente, no caballeros…**_ - _les lanzo a cada uno de los oc's varones y animatrónicos libros de más de 500 hojas_ - _ **nos mudaremos a un lugar donde hay mucha agua y el único acceso al lugar es por vía marítima o aérea.**_

Alan: y como llegaran los lectores, ¿que dejan review?

 **Yo:** _ **tendré que hacer un llamado a un contacto, ya que puedo conseguir un helicóptero, ya que el lugar que iremos, tiene… bueno, mucho armamento… y un sistema de seguridad que ataca a cualquier aeronave no autorizada… ¡adiós!**_ - _salgo corriendo por la puerta a mi habitación para hacer unos llamados_ -

Alan: okey, no preguntare -_-" - _voltea hacia su hermana_ \- tú y los demás deben terminar el capitulo

Belén: está bien, y ¿porque tu no?

Alan: bueno… - _recordando como el escritor lanzo el computador hasta destruirlo y recordar lo que vio escrito en uno de los archivos momentos antes de ser destruido el computador_ \- otro día te lo digo, te veo en casa

Mariana: cobarde -_-

Alan: plana ¬.¬ - _se va hacia su habitación a arreglar todo ignorando como a la amiga de su hermana la retenían para evitar una pelea_ -

María: bueno, ya saben que hacer chicas-ve como los animatronics y su amigo se retiraban a excepción de la animatronica- y ¿tu?

Chica: puedo ayudarlas

Mariana: bien, pero no lo arruines chica

Chica: no lo hare

Belén: bien chicas, a sus lugares… bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, esperemos que les haya gustado y lamentamos la demora por el capitulo

María: no olviden dejar sus _**reviews**_ , en cada capítulo o dejar un _**Mensaje Privado (PM)**_ por _**Fanfiction**_

Mariana: recuerden visitar en la página de _**Facebook**_ que administra _ **Mercenary Hunter**_ , ya que hay publica cada capítulo que puede

Rose: ustedes los lectores o lectoras pueden dejar sus preguntas personales sobre el fic…

Chica: nosotros responderemos a sus preguntas, dependiendo a quienes estén dirigidas las preguntas que dejen en sus _**Reviews**_

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose/Chica: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capitulo

 _ **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	19. Segunda noche II

**Segunda noche II.**

 **Disclaim General:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de_ _ **Scott Cawthon**_ _, excepto mis personajes Oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _Agradezco a las personas que les gustaron o les llamo la atención mi fic añadiéndolo como sus favoritos o siguiéndolo por curiosidad como va en mi fic. Tumben no olviden dejar sus review's junto a sus canciones que quieran que aparezcan y quien la cantaría en el fic, compártanlo con sus amigos, pero bueno los dejare leer sin más problemas en donde dice agradecimientos, dejare los nombres de las personas que siguen o añadieron mi fic a su listado._

 **Agradecimientos por Follows en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Toms Ferrari._

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

* * *

 **\- Lunes 18 de julio. -**

 **-Segunda noche, 09:00 pm.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve de la noche en la pizzería, el señor Fazbear se encontraba en su oficina sin saber lo que pasaba afuera en su pizzería, los animatronics aprovechaban el tiempo de sobra para estirar los pies debido a un arduo día de entretener a los niños y ver como sus amigos los ayudaban con algunas músicas que ellos ni conocían. Mientras que Freddy se encontraba leyendo un periódico al borde del**_ _escenario_ _ **, Bonnie se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro muy incómodo de cómo solucionaría todo debido a cierto asunto que iba a pasar con la castaña y al rubio debido que el mayor era muy protector con ciertas personas que se le acercaban a su hermana menor.**_ **-**

Bonnie, podrías dejar de moverte de un lado a otro - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño algo fastidiado de ver como su amigo y compañero se movía de un lado al otro_ -

P…Pero, ¿no sé cómo poder enfrentar esta situación, freddy? - _decía el animatronico morado algo incómodo de pensar que sufriría su peor pesadilla de todas y era el hermano de la chica que empezó a sentir emociones_ -

Ja, es increíble que le tengas miedo a alan - _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo fastidiado desde atrás de su periódico debido que padre e hijo eran muy iguales sobre proteger a alguien_ \- además, seguramente esos dos deben de estar hablando de este tema ahora mismo

P…Pero, y ¿qué pasa si no lo acepta?- _decía el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de lo que podría ocurrir_ \- y si aleja a belén de nosotros…

Eso jamás sucederá, bonnie - _miraba el oso animatronico a su amigo y compañero algo dudoso de que este tema le esté afectando tanto_ \- no exageres, además actúas como un niño

¡Somos unos niños freddy! - _respondía el conejo animatronico algo histérico debido al tema_ -

Tarvez, seamos niños poseyendo estos animatronics debido a que cierto asesino nos mató a todos y la marioneta nos dejó en estos cuerpos- _mencionaba el oso animatronico señalando a su amigo y compañero refiriéndose en ese punto de vista_ \- pero, eso no nos impide madurar como cualquiera, además tenemos 28 años sin contar que chica es la más pequeña del grupo e inmadura

¡Escuche eso freddy! - _mencionaba una voz femenina algo molesta por el comentario_ -

Ves, te lo dije bonnie… - _decía el animatronico castaño al referirse con eso sin lograr esquivar una sartén que le dio justo en la cabeza_ \- auch, ¡deja eso maldita pato con sobrepeso!

¡No me trates como si fuera la menor del grupo, maldito pedobear¡ - _decía la pollo animatronica enojada con su compañero y amigo por tratarla como si fuera la menor del grupo_ -

Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? - _murmuraba el oso animatronico con fastidio al ver que su compañera y amiga volvía a la cocina_ -

Es verdad que tienes un buen punto en eso, freddy - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico teniendo razón en algo mientras logra agacharse a tiempo para esquivar una olla que le hubiera llegado a la cabeza_ \- pero, nunca he experimentado estos sentimientos por alguien especial…

Todo hay una primera vez, bonnie - _mencionaba el oso animatronico suspirando por su compañero y amigo debido que nunca habían experimentado esos sentimientos, con suerte tuvieron ese sentimiento de una madre e hijo con la madre de la castaña_ -

P…Pero, ¿y que pasa si ella dice que no…? - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico nervioso por lo que podría suceder debido que el hermano de la castaña era igual de sobreprotector que su padre_ -

Bonnie, ¿cálmate por unos momento quieres? - _pedía el oso animatronico con algo de paciencia por su pobre amigo al estar con estas emociones_ \- ya me estas mareando con tus idas y vueltas

Está bien, freddy… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico tomando asiento al lado de su compañero y amigo en el borde del escenario_ -

Gracias, ahora déjame leer el periódico tranquilo - _decía el oso animatronico agradecido mientras leía en la sección de deportes dejando que el silencio reinara en el_ _ **dinning área**_ -

¿Algún consejo? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico rompiendo el silencio que tenían los dos_ -

Sí, tengo uno - _respondía el oso animatronico al saber que se lo esperaba después de todo era él líder del grupo_ -

Pues dime, ¿qué debo hacer? - _miraba el conejo animatronico esperando el consejo que podría no arruinarlo como anteriormente_ -

Pues… - _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo pensativo debido que su amigo de vez en cuando lo arruinaba como sucedió anteriormente con el intento de relación con la pollo_ \- no lo arruines o alan te desmantelara y debemos buscar a otro guitarrista en el grupo

Diablos… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico al saber que estaba en serios problemas sobre en el que se metió_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que cierto animatronico se lamentaba por la metida de pata en la noche anterior, Freddy se había ido a los**_ _baños_ _ **para no ser interrumpido por su amigo, en el**_ _pirate cove_ _ **se encontraba Foxy durmiendo tranquilo ajeno en lo que sucedía en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **. En la**_ _cocina_ _ **de la pizzería, se encontraba la pollo animatronica comiendo sus pizzas y dejándole mensajes a su amigo Marco para saber cómo estaba y que harían esta noche todos.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 10:00 pm.-**

 **-** _ **En la casa de los rodríguez, Alan se encontraba preparando sus cosas para iniciar su segunda noche de trabajo como guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ya que su hermana y sus amigos lo acompañarían para pasar el rato con los el resto de los animatronics. Ya todo arreglado, ambos hermanos estaban en el comedor de la cocina cenando algo de macarrones con queso que el rubio había preparado de cenar, mientras el silencio se hacía presente entre ambos hermanos.**_ **-**

Y bien, hermano…- _mencionaba Belén algo incomoda con el silencio que había en la mesa entre ella y su hermano_ \- ¿Qué decidiste?

Lo sabrás, cuando estemos allá hermana - _respondía Alan comiendo sus macarrones con queso_ -

¿No lo desmantelarías, verdad? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de que su hermano desmantelara a su amigo animatronico_ \- ya que bueno, son los únicos que vieron a nuestros padres mucho antes del accidente…

Estas defendiendo al animatronico - _respondía el rubio mirando dudoso a su hermana por proteger a un animatronico asesino de personas_ -

S…Sí, algún problema - _decía la castaña con un leve sonrojo de que estaba defendiendo al animatronico que ella no lo veía como un animatronico sino más bien como una persona como a los otros animatronics_ -

Usualmente, no defiendes a muchas personas - _mencionaba el rubio sorprendido de que su hermana defendiera al conejo como si de una persona se tratara_ \- pero, defender a un animatronico eso es distinto y raro, incluso para ti

B…Bueno, él se nota que es buena persona - _decía la castaña volviendo a comer sus macarrones con queso_ -

Hermana, es un animatronic - _mencionaba el rubio al escuchar que su hermana defendía al animatronico como si de una persona se tratara_ -

Y, ¿qué? - _miraba la castaña con un intento de mostrarse muy molesta con su hermano sabiendo que no le iba bien en eso en comparación a su hermano daba más intimidación con esa mirada fría_ \- recuerda que es el alma de un niño dentro de un cuerpo animatronico

Ja, mi hermanita defendiendo a un animatronico asesino de personas - _decía el rubio fingiendo sorpresa de eso mientras volvía a comer su cena_ \- que gran novedad

Oye, no es culpa de bonnie o los otros animatronics por culpa de algún estúpido ex guardia nocturno que los haya asesinado- _mencionaba la castaña hacia su hermano al saber que ellos lo pasaron pero que ellos dos_ \- son niños después de todo, y cualquiera comete errores en la vida

Aja, y luego ¿qué?- _señalaba el rubio con total neutralidad y seriedad sabiendo que aun quedaron esas marcas en su hermana_ \- recuerda bien, que ellos casi te asesinan en tu última noche

L…Lo sé, hermano…- _mencionaba la castaña masajeando el cuello al saber que en su última noche casi la asesinan_ \- pero aun así, es nuestra obligación es protegerlos como lo hicieron nuestros padres

Una cosa, hermanita - _decía el rubio señalando con el tenedor a su hermana con seriedad en una cosa_ \- ¿qué harás cuando esos cuatros estén fuera de control y quieran asesinarte a ti y a tus amigos?

Y…Yo confió en ellos… - _respondía la castaña con seguridad y nerviosismo al saber que ella confiaba completamente en sus amigos animatronics_ \- no creo que ellos puedan hacer tal cosa, además no ha aparecido ese animatronico dorado de freddy…

Solo dímelo, ¿que harás si ocurre eso? - _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad al no tener una respuesta totalmente sincera de su hermana_ -

S…Somos amigos de ellos, ¿no creo que ellos quieran lastimarnos? - _respondía la castaña con seriedad a su hermano al confiar en sus amigos animatronics que la protegerían a ella y a sus cuatro amigos que también formaron amistad con ellos_ \- además, deberías intentar conversar con ellos alguna vez

Yo paso, no quiero hablar a unos animatronics asesinos de personas durante las noches - _decía el rubio sin importancia en relacionarse con los animatronics como lo hizo su hermana_ \- y que metan personas que en las noches te meten en un traje de freddy matándote

Hermano… - _murmuraba la castaña al ver como su hermano podría ser asi con los animatronics_ -

Belén, casi te pierdo la última vez en ese accidente y en tu última noche posiblemente no te hubiera salvado a tiempo… - _mencionaba el rubio recordándole que por unos segundos salvo a su hermana de ser cortada por un pedazo de metal y el lo pago por perder su brazo casi muriendo desangrado en el traslado_ \- además, eres mi única hermana que tengo y como tu hermano mayor debo protegerte como sea

Nunca dejas de protegerme, ¿aunque sea por unos momentos? - _reclamaba la castaña a su hermano al saber que era muy sobreprotector con ella incluso desde el colegio era así_ \- siempre estás ahí conmigo protegiéndome desde que íbamos a la escuela e incluso cuando necesitaba ayuda por algún problema en el instituto

Belén, soy tu hermano mayor - _mencionaba el rubio a su hermana menor al saber que es su deber en protegerla de cualquiera que quiera dañarla_ \- quieras o no, debo protegerte a como sea

Ese es el problema, eres muy sobre protector - _respondía la castaña con la misma seriedad que su hermano_ \- ya tengo edad suficiente para cuidarme sola

Belén - _mencionaba el rubio en un tono serie hacia su hermana_ -

No, ya basta hermano- _decía la castaña mirando fijamente a su hermano_ \- mira, sé que trabajaste muy duro durante nuestra niñez, cuando nuestro primo se iba fuera del país e intentabas de que tuviera buenas cosas que me gustaban… pero, sé que lo hacías por mi bien y te lo agradezco siempre

Hmm… - _murmuraba quejándose al saber que su hermana tenía razón en algo, pero era su deber de cuidar su única hermana_ -

Sé que si tengo problemas, tu estarás para protegerme hermano - _mencionaba la castaña al saber que pelearse con su hermano no resolvería nada y saber que a pesar de todo de estar molesto con ella, el estaría protegiéndola siempre_ \- pero, también debo hacer mi vida, conocer más a mis amigos y bueno, conocer más a él…

Hmm… Creo, que no tengo más opción - _decía el rubio cruzándose de brazos al saber que su hermana no cambiaría de opinión_ \- terminemos de cenar y vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde

Hermano… - _miraba la castaña a su hermano que había dejado los platos en el fregadero y terminar de lavarlos para irse a la sala_ -

Solo terminemos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo nocturno - _decía el rubio sin voltearse a ver a su hermana y tomar su bolso donde tenía sus cosas lo necesario para la noche_ -

 **-** _ **Belén al ver como su hermano prepararse para marcharse a la pizzería, ella termino rápido su cena para tomar su bolso e ir detrás de su hermano mayor que este caminaba sin decir nada ya que ella sabía que cuando hacia eso su hermano estaba molesto por algo. Sin que ambos hermano se dieran cuenta, que en un callejón al otro lado de la calle por donde caminaban los hermanos Rodríguez, se encontraba un hombre con vestimenta morada junto con una sonrisa sínica que le incomodaría a cualquiera.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 11:00 pm.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la noche, mientras que ambos hermanos caminaban hacia la pizzería donde los amigos de la castaña los estarían esperando para comenzar por segunda vez la noche en la pizzería. En la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's, el señor Fazbear se encontraba esperando a ambos hermanos que faltaban llegar debido que tenía pensado algo engrande y quería decírselo a todos para saber que opinaban al respecto.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estarán esos dos? - _murmuraba la pelinegra al saber que su amiga y el hermano de su amiga no llegaban_ -

Mariana, ellos seguramente estarán viniendo y discutiendo cierto tema - _mencionaba la castaña rojiza a su amiga al verla lo impaciente que estaba ella_ -

Cierto, ese tema muy importante que debían arreglar esos dos - _decía la pelinegra recordando que ambos hermanos no habían terminado de decidir cierto asunto_ -

Eh, ¿Cuál tema? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear algo curioso al escuchar algo que menciono la joven pelinegra de esos dos hermanos_ -

N…Nada señor fazbear, es solo que es un conflicto entre hermanos… - _respondían las dos chicas algo nerviosas mientras que los otros dos estaban muy nerviosos por casi arruinar el secreto_ \- ya sabes, esas peleas sin sentido alguno…

Creo, que tiene razón en eso… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear no muy convencido de lo que decían las dos chicas_ \- bueno, aquí tienen la llave de la pizzería, entregársela al joven rodríguez cuando lleguen

Sí, señor fazbear - _mencionaban los adolescentes mientras que el único varón del grupo guardaba la llave_ -

Casi se me olvidaba algo que decirles - _decía el señor Fazbear antes de subirse a su vehículo y ver al grupo de adolescentes_ \- no se vayan antes cuando el turno nocturno haya terminado, necesito hablar de algo muy importante con todos ustedes

Está bien, señor fazbear - _mencionaban los adolescentes algo incomodos de lo que querría hablarles el dueño de la pizzería con ellos_ -

Bueno, que tengan una linda noche - _decía el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de los adolescentes subiendo se a su vehículo y emprender su viaje a su casa_ -

Adiós… - _mencionaban los adolescentes despidiéndose del dueño del restaurante para luego verlo irse en su vehículo perdiéndose a lo lejos de la ciudad y haciendo que los jóvenes pudiera respirar por unos momentos de alivio_ \- estuvo cerca…

Casi descubren de ese tema… - _murmuraba la rubia del grupo de chicas al casi descubrir ese tema_ -

Sí, y todo por culpa de la plana - _señalaba la castaña rojiza a su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

¡A quien le llamas plana, maldita vieja! - _mencionaba la pelinegra ofendida por el comentario de su amiga_ \- ¡¿dónde diablos están esos dos?!

C…Cálmate mariana… - _decía la rubia intentando de calmar a su amiga_ -

¿Cómo quieres que me calme, rose? - _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia su amiga mientras se ponía más impaciente_ \- que pasa si el maldito ricitos de oro, encerró a belén en su propia habitación

Mariana, no exageres - _observaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa del comportamiento de su amiga al exagerar las cosas_ \- dudo, que alan sea capaz de hacerle eso a su hermana

Es verdad, alan puede ser una persona fría y podríamos decir que sería alguien casi sin emociones… - _decía el pelinegro apoyando a su amiga al saber que el hermano de Belén podía ser muy serio y frio a la vez, pero se notaba que era una persona buena_ \- pero, se nota que es una buena persona y un buen hermano

¡Lo están apoyando! - _miraba la pelinegra molesta con sus dos amigos mientras les explicaba una mil formas de que no dejara que a su amiga no viniera con ellos_ -

Sí, qué eres gritona plana - _mencionaba la voz del rubio asustando al resto al verlo llegar junto a su amiga de la nada_ -

¡Ah! - _miraba la pelinegra dudosa de que el rubio haya aparecido de la nada_ \- ¿eres el diablo o qué?

Si fuera el diablo, no estaría trabajando en una pizzería familiar - _respondía el rubio con frialdad a la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la pizzería_ -

Llegamos cuando ustedes empezaron a discutir de algo, ¿que no alcance a escuchar? - _preguntaba la castaña algo dudosa de no haber escuchado bien la conversación de sus amigos_ -

Ya sabes cómo es mariana - _respondía la castaña rojiza señalando a su amiga con fastidio_ \- le gusta exagerar las cosas

Oigan chicas - _decía el pelinegro desde la entrada del recinto_ \- van a entrar

Ya vamos marco - _mencionaban las chicas mientras caminaban rumbo a la entrada de la pizzería_ -

Oye, alan - _decía el pelinegro entregándole las llaves al hermano de su amiga_ \- el señor fazbear nos pidió que te lo diéramos cuando llegaras

Gracias - _gradecía al amigo de su hermana mientras esperaba que todas entraran a la pizzería y cerrarla con llave_ -

¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al ver que aún faltaba tiempo para la media noche_ -

Yo me iré a la cocina a preparar las pizzas - _respondía el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la cocina de la pizzería_ \- ya que seguramente charlotte, querrá comer mejor pizzas

Acaso nombraste a la animatronica por su nombre real - _mencionaba la pelinegra incrédula junto al resto de sus amigas al haber escuchado como su amigo menciono el nombre de la animatronica_ -

¿Qué no puedo? - _miraba el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su amiga all saber que habia llamado a la animatronica por su nombre real_ \- y no me vengas a decir que no, porque tú me debes mis rebanas por lo que sucedió en el día

Rayos…- _murmuraba la pelinegra al saber que debía eso a su amigo por lo ocurrido en el día_ -

Creen, que a ella se moleste por decirle su nombre - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso al ver a la animatronica desactivada en el_ _ **escenario**_ _junto al resto de los otros dos animatronics_ -

Dile como tú quieras, marco- _decía la castaña colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para apoyarlo_ \- además todos sabemos los verdaderos nombres de cada animatronico

Diría, que dickinson y esa pollo tienen algo entre manos - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzada de brazos con burla a su amigo_ -

¡Mariana! - _decían todos algo molestos por el comentario de su amiga, mientras que el único varón del grupo perseguía a la pelinegra_ -

¡Patitas para que las tengo! - _mencionaba la pelinegra logrando llegar a los baños de mujeres_ -

Tramposa, se oculta en el baño de chicas - _murmuraba el pelinegro con fastidiado al ver como su amiga se había ocultado en los baños_ \- ya tendrá que salir en algún momento

Ve marco a preparar las pizzas- _decía la castaña sonriéndole a su amigo al saber que entre la amistad de su amigo y de la animatronica seria fuerte_ \- nosotras prepararemos las cosas aquí

Bien, así que nos veremos más tarde - _mencionaba el pelinegro mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la cocina_ -

Oye, belén - _murmuraba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de su amiga_ -

¿Qué? - _murmuraba la castaña al ver a su amiga_ -

Crees, ¿que esos dos pronto comiencen una relación? - _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa a su amiga_ -

Lo dudo, además, marco es una persona y chica una animatronica - _respondía la castaña al despejarle una duda de algo a su amiga_ \- ¿no creo que haya algo entre ellos?

Sí, creo que mariana me contagio sus tonterías - _murmuraba la castaño rojiza algo lamentada debido que se sintió algo tonta por preguntar eso_ -

¡Escuche eso! - _mencionaba la voz de la pelinegra desde los baños de mujeres_ -

¿Que trajeron para esta noche? - _preguntaba la castaña cambiando de tema y empezar a preparar algunas cosas que necesitaban tener todo listo para la noche_ -

Trajimos soda, frituras, algunos pasteles, vasos y algunas bebidas energéticas - _respondía la rubia del grupo colocando las cosas sobre una mesa_ -

Bueno chicas, comencemos a ordenar para esta noche - _decía la castaña al ver que solo tendrían unos minutos antes de que los animatronics se activaran_ -

¡Sí! - _mencionaban las dos chicas que estaba con la castaña empezando a acomodar las mesas y juntarlas en una sola_ -

 **-** _ **Las únicas tres mujeres del grupo se encargaban de ordenar las mesas y juntar a algunas en el centro del**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, para disfrutar una noche tranquila junto a sus amigos animatronics, mientras que Marco se encontraba en la cocina buscando los ingredientes y empezar a preparar las pizzas para su amiga animatronica. En la**_ _Oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Alan se encontraba algo pensativo sobre ese tema y de que no siempre estaría para su hermana para cuidarla y protegerla de ciertos chicos aprovechadores que ya estaba acostumbrado a sacarlos de encima de su única hermana, mientras miraba con fastidio al cupcake sin motivo alguno y juraría que era como si lo mirara fijamente.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 12:00 am, 99%.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que las chicas habían ordenado las mesas para disfrutar con los animatronics, el grupo de chicas no se había percatado de que Rose había tomado algunas frituras e irse a la habitación de**_ _Partes y Servicios_ _ **, con esperanza de que cierto animatronico no la descubriera ninguna de sus amigas o animatronics. Mientras que cierta animatronica al no ver a su amigo, camino a donde siempre se juntaban en la**_ _Cocina_ _ **y al ingresar lo encuentra cocinando algunas pizzas, y sin meter mucho ruido se había dirigido silenciosamente detrás de su amigo y compañero de cocina.**_ **-**

Bien, veamos… - _murmuraba Marco mirando algo dudoso y pensativo los ingredientes de la pizza recién hecha ya que solo faltaba hornearlo en el horno_ \- me pregunto, si le gustara la pizza de queso, ¿creo que con una de doble capa de queso no le guste?

Je, esta distraído es mi oportunidad… - _murmuraba Chica con burla en su tono al ver que su amigo estaba muy distraído sin haberse percatado de ella_ -

Mmm… y si, ¿no le gusta? - _murmuraba el pelinegro algo dudoso de saber si le gustara lo que preparo a su amiga animatronica_ \- bueno, solo debo colocarlo en el horno y…

¡SCREEAAAMMM! - _gritaba la pollo animatronica dándole un susto muy típico como lo hacían con los guardias nocturnos_ -

¡AH! - _miraba el pelinegro con miedo tras el al ver a la animatronica con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas dándose un susto de su vida cayéndose de espaldas dejando que el resto de pizza cayeran sobre el_ \- ¡charlotte, casi me das un infarto!

Ja, ja, ja, deberías ver cómo te asuste, marco - _decía la pollo animatronica burlándose del susto de su amigo por haberlo asustado tan desprevenido_ \- gritaste como una niña asustadiza

Ja, ja, que graciosa… - _mencionaba el pelinegro quitándose los restos de pizza de su rostro y cuerpo para ver como aún seguía riéndose la animatronica y ver que ella estaba distraída le lanza algo de pizza en el rostro_ -

¡Ah, marco! - _decía la animatronica molesta al recibir la pizza en su rostro manchándola con salsa de tomate_ \- ten cuidado que me puedes dañar los circuitos

Pues, no debiste asustarme en primer lugar - _mencionaba el pelinegro recriminándole lo que había hecho ella hace unos momentos, mientras intentaba de ponerse de pie_ -

Genial, ahora estoy cubierta con salsa de tomate… - _observaba la pollo animatronica con fastidio al poder quitarse algo de salsa de tomate y ver como su amigo intentaba levantarse sin éxito haciéndola reír de él hasta decidir ayudarlo_ \- bueno, déjame ayudarte a levantarte al menos

Vale… - _decía el pelinegro tomando la mano de la animatronica y como si nada lo levanta del suelo_ \- gracias, charlotte…

No hay de que- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica mostrando su alegría al saber que su amigo estaba bien y ver en un mesón unas cuatro pizzas_ \- ¿y para quien era esas pizzas?

Eran para ti… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso al saber que eran para ella debido que sus amigas y el habían traído algunas cosas para comer juntos_ -

Para mí - _observaba la pollo animatronica algo sorprendida de que su amigo se haya molestado en preparar las pizzas para ella_ -

Sí, ya que no se si a ti te gustaba las pizzas con extra queso… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo avergonzado de que la animatronica lo observara de pies a cabeza_ \- así que decidí preparar pocas pizzas con doble capa de queso…

No debiste molestarte en hacerme las pizzas - _decía la animatronica agradecía de que su amigo le haya hecho algunas pizzas para ella_ -

No te preocupes, además nosotros trajimos algunas cosas de afuera para comer en un rato más - _señalaba el pelinegro hacia donde estaba el_ _ **dinning área**_ _donde estarían sus amigas ordenando todo_ -

Gracias, por prepararme las pizzas- _decía la animatronica abrazando a su amigo sin notar algo importante por lo emocionada que estaba_ \- eres un buen amigo

G…Gracias, chica…- _murmuraba el pelinegro voz baja debido que el abrazo de la animatronica era muy fuerte y le estaba sacando el oxígeno de sus pulmones_ \- pero…no…puedo…respirar…

Ups, perdona…- _mencionaba la animatronica soltando del abrazo a su amigo algo apenada de casi matarlo con un simple abrazo_ \- olvide que ustedes las personas son frágiles…

T…Tranquila… - _murmuraba el pelinegro como podía mientras recuperaba el aire en sus pulmones_ \- auch, como me dolió y por un momento creí que moriría en ese abrazo…

Lo lamento, estaba acostumbrada en abrazar la madre de belén hace tiempo- _decía la animatronica apenada de casi matar a su amigo por el abrazo que le había dado_ \- creo que perdí la costumbre de dar esos tipos de abrazos…

Sabes, no me gusta ver a las personas así…- _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de la animatronica por ese comentario_ -

Oh, vamos marco- _decía la animatronica soltando una risa divertida al ver que su amigo quería animarla_ \- sabes perfectamente, que no soy una persona

Pero eres el alma de una niña de 8 años - _señalaba el pelinegro refiriéndose a ese tema a la animatronica_ -

Para tu información, tengo 25 años - _mencionaba la animatronica con superioridad a su amigo por tener más edad_ \- ya no soy una niña pequeña

Eso dicen todos… - _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja sin ser escuchado por la animatronica_ -

Puedo preguntarte algo - _mencionaba la animatronica llamando la atención de su amigo_ -

Claro - _miraba dudoso el pelinegro a su amiga animatronica_ -

Bueno… ¿qué harías si te esta gustado a alguien y temes decírselo…? - _mencionaba la animatronica algo dudosa de lo que le diría su amigo_ -

¿A…A qué viene eso, chica…? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo incrédulo y nervioso de lo que habia dicho la pollo animatronica_ -

Bueno, es solo una curiosidad…- _respondía la animatronica hacia su amigo_ -

La verdad, nunca conseguí que las chicas les gustara… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo de decirle eso a la pollo animatronica_ -

¿Por? - _miraba la animatronica curiosa en el por qué ninguna chica le gustaría estar con su amigo_ -

Por favor, que chicas querrían estar con alguien como yo…- _decía el pelinegro algo nervioso por la mirada que le daba la pollo animatronica_ \- además gano con suerte algunos dólares por mes en el restaurante de mis padres…

Oh, bueno… - _mencionaba la animatronica al saber que había hecho quedar mal a su amigo_ \- si quieres te puedo contar un secreto más tarde

¿Cuál secreto? - _preguntaba el pelinegro algo curioso en lo que se referia su amiga animatronica_ -

Lo averiguaras más tarde - _respondía la pollo animatronica mientras caminaba hacia el meson donde estaban el resto de pizza_ -

Presiento que será algo muy, pero muy malo… - _murmuraba el pelinegro caminando junto a la animatronica para ayudarla a colocar las pizzas sobrantes en el horno_ -

 **-** _ **En la**_ _Cocina_ _ **, Marco miraba curioso a lo que quiso referirse Chica con un secreto, ellos ya sabían que eran niños poseyendo a los animatronics para tener un cuerpo físico debido que ellos por alguna extraña razón seguían vivos dentro de los cuerpos animatrónicos. Mientras que en el**_ _Dinning Área_ _ **, se encontraba la castaña junto a sus tres amigas terminando de juntar las mesas en el centro del lugar y colocar las cosas que habían traído para esta noche.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 01:00 am, 83%.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Belén junto a sus dos amigas sin percatarse de que la rubia del grupo no estaba cerca, tras haber terminado de separar y juntar algunas mesas para colocar todo lo que habían traído por cada uno de ellos desde frituras hasta bebidas energéticas, mientras que cada una había ido con los animatronics. En el**_ _Pirate Cove_ _ **, se encontraba María sentada en el suelo junto a distintas hojas de diferentes dibujos y bocetos de sus amigas e animatronics debido que tenía talento para el dibujo ya que cierto animatronico estaba mirando los dibujos de la castaña rojiza con asombro y curiosidad.**_ **-**

Vaya, marinera- _miraba Foxy algo sorprendido y curioso por los dibujos de su amiga_ \- no está mal tus dibujos

Eh, gracias - _mencionaba María algo sorprendida del alago del animatronico rojizo al estar viendo uno de los dibujos sentándose al lado de ella_ -

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico al ver a la castaña rojiza mirándolo con algo de melancolía_ -

No, la verdad no sucede nada… - _respondía la peli castaño rojizo algo distraída en sus pensamientos intentando aparentar normal_ -

Hmm… está bien, le creeré marinera - _decía el animatronico algo dudoso por le comportamiento de su amiga humana_ -

Foxy, hay algún dibujo que te llame la atención… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa al ver de reojo al animatronico mirar sus dibujos_ -

¿Eh? - _observaba el animatronico a su amiga algo confundido a lo que quería decirle_ -

Solo digo, que cual de todos mis dibujos te gusto… - _señalaba la peli castaña rojiza en sus dibujos al ver como su amigo animatronico los observaba hace unos momentos_ -

Bueno…- _murmuraba el animatronico algo dudoso en cuál de todos los dibujos le había llamado la atención_ \- si eligiera cual de tus dibujos me gusto… diría que fue este

Te gusto, mi dibujo del retrato de la mona lisa - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza sorprendida de que su amigo animatronico le haya gustado su retrato de la gran pintura de la mona lisa_ -

Mona, ¿qué? - _miraba el animatronico confundido de la palabra mona lisa_ -

Cierto, ustedes seguramente no conocerán lo que es un museo…- _decía la peli castaña rojiza al ver como su amigo animatronico negaba y ella buscaba algo en su mochila_ \- veras, esa pintura lo dibujo un gran pintor e inventor, llamado Leonardo da vinci

Aja… - _murmuraba el animatronico sin entender nada_ -

No sabes nada verdad - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza a su amigo animatronico_ -

Para serte sincero, la verdad no - _decía el animatronico con vergüenza al no haber escuchado nada de eso en su vida_ -

Lo bueno, es que traigo mis libros de historia - _decía la peli castaña rojiza sacando unos tres libros de historias desde su mochila_ -

¿libros de historia? - _preguntaba el animatronico confundido de ver unos libros de historia que no eran como sus historias de piratas_ -

Si, aquí hay conocimiento cultural humano - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza saltándose sobre ciertas esculturas que según ella era una alma de un niño poseyendo un cuerpo animatronico_ \- desde la antigua roma hasta la época moderna de las industrias…

¿Y tiene algo de piratas? - _preguntaba el animatronico curioso sobre al menos aprenderá muchas cosas desde que esta fuera de servicio desde hace mucho tiempo_ -

Lamentablemente no, foxy - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza algo melancólica por su amigo animatronico_ \- lo siento

Oh… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo desanimado al no encontrar nada sobre piratas_ \- no hay problema…

Pero, si quieres mañana podría traerte varias imágenes de piratas históricos - _decía la peli castaña rojiza intentando de animar a su amigo animatronico_ \- que no es lo mismo que tus historias

Bueno, cambiando de tema… - _mencionaba el animatronico al recordar algo que había guardado él hace muchos años_ -

¿Hmm?- _observaba la peli castaña rojiza al ver como su amigo se dirigía al rincón de_ _ **pirate cove**_ _buscando algo en un agujero que estaba siendo tapado por un cofre falso_ -

Sé que no soy muy exigente y todo eso… - _mencionaba el animatronico buscando algo que seguramente le gustaría su amiga_ \- pero, si quieres puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales…

Espera, me estas pidiendo llamarte por tu nombre real - _decía la peli castaña rojiza sorprendida de que su amigo animatronico le pedía que si ella quería lo llamara por sus nombres reales_ -

Ya lo hiciste una vez- _observaba el animatronico volteándose a su amiga humana por recordarle que ella había preguntado por el con su nombre real_ \- ¿porque no acostumbrarse a que ustedes nos llamen por nuestros nombres?

¿No lo sé? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa hacia su amigo animatronico_ -

Somos amigos, ¿no? - _respondía el animatronico dudoso de que si en verdad era amigo de la humana_ -

Pues claro que lo somos, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - _decía la peli castaña rojiza dudosa por ese comentario de su amigo animatronico_ -

Bueno, ya que es divertido tener a nuevos amigos - _mencionaba el animatronico buscando algo que había guardado hace muchos años_ \- ya que los únicos amigos que tuvimos fueron los padres de ambos hermanos junto con alan y belén…

Espera, alan, alan el hermano de belén, fue su amigo una vez - _decía la peli castaña rojiza sorprendida de descubrir eso por parte de su amigo animatronico_ -

Sí, pero se nota que eso fue hace mucho tiempo… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo triste al ver el cambio del rubio y de cómo su amiga castaña no recordaba en que ella y ellos eran amigos desde que eran niños_ -

Vaya, ¿nunca creí que alan fuera amigo de ustedes?- _miraba algo sorprendida de que el hermano de su amiga había sido amigos de los animatronics_ -

La verdad, me sorprende que de un momento a otro es como si no nos reconociera- _decía el animatronico algo sorprendido de que el rubio cambiara muchas cosas como lo era antes del accidente_ \- además, ahora actúa muy fríamente…

Debió ser por ese accidente que tuvieron ellos hace 10 año - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al saber que una persona podría cambiar mucho por un accidente muy grave en su vida_ \- las personas cambian por accidentes como esas, foxy…

Sí, creo que tienes razón…- _decía el animatronico sabiendo que su amiga humana tenia razón en que los humanos podrían cambiar por los accidente que les pasan_ \- te puedo mostrar algo

Claro - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza dejando de dibujar y tomar atención a su amigo animatronico_ -

Pero, no se lo digas a nadie- _miraba el animatronico algo dudoso a su amiga humana con algo de duda si mostrárselo o no_ \- si no te lanzo por la plancha

No se lo diré a nadie, capitán foxy - _prometía la peli castaña rojiza levantando su mano a su amigo animatronico_ -

Primero, cierra tus ojos - _pedía le animatronico mientras movía algunas cosas para encontrar algo que seguramente le gustara a su amiga humana_ -

Para, ¿qué? - _miraba algo dudosa la peli castaña rojiza por la petición de su amigo animatronico_ -

Solo hazlo, confía en mi - _mencionaba el animatronico al no tener ninguna intención de lastimarla_ -

Lo dudo por lo de la noche anterior al finalizar nuestro contrato como guardias - _decía la peli castaña rojiza recordándole la última vez que trabajaron como guardias nocturnos_ -

Pero, golden ya no nos puede controlar… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo dudoso de que cierto oso dorado no los esté intentando de controlar_ -

Bien, confiare en ti foxy - _decía la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa pero confiando en la palabra de su amigo animatronico cerrando sus ojos_ \- ya

Bien, no te muevas, marinera - _mencionaba el animatronico mientras sacaba algo del agujero escondido de la pared_ -

Ehm… foxy… - _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza al sentir que estaba haciendo algo su amigo animatronico con su cabello_ \- ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi cabello?

Solo espera y veras… - _respondía el animatronico usando su única mano y con mucho cuidado su garfio para acomodarle el cabello de su amiga_ \- ya está, puedes abrirlos marinera

Bien… veamos, ¿qué sorpresa me tienes? - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza abriendo sus ojos y tocar su cabello que aún seguía igual como lo tenía solo que ahora tenía un broche de una flor en su cabeza_ -

Vaya foxy, que tierno de tu parte… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza al sentir el broche de flor en su cabello por el gesto de su animatronico_ \- ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

Bueno… eso estaba en la caja de objetos perdidos - _respondía el animatronico algo nervioso en donde lo había sacado_ \- así que antes de que chica tomara la caja de objetos perdidos, lo guarde…

Gracias, por el gesto amable de ti foxy… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al saber que atesoraría ese broche que estaba cerca de su oído_ \- bueno, será mejor que me retire…

¡Vuelve aquí, maldita humana! - _decía el oso animatronico persiguiendo a la humana que huía de él que tenía el sombrero en su cabeza_ -

Ja, a que no me atrapas pedobear - _mencionaba la pelinegra empezando a saltar por las mesas para escapar del animatronico castaño_ -

¡Vuelve con mi sombrero!- _decía el animatronico castaño corriendo detrás de la humana_ -

Arg, al parecer las cosas pasan normalmente - _miraba el zorro animatronico algo lamentable por su amigo al verlo correr de un lado a otro intentando de atrapar a la pelinegra_ -

Sí, mariana es buena para causar problemas - _mencionaba la peli castaña al ver como su amiga huía del otro animatronico que quería recuperar su sombrero_ \- mejor, termino de dibujar algo de mis dibujos…

Arg, ¿dónde está bonnie? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico al no ver a su compañero y a la castaña_ -

Seguramente esta con belén en partes y servicios - _señalaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa hacía donde estaría la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ \- momento, ¿dónde está rose?

La última vez que la vi, fue al baño de mujeres - _mencionaba la pelinegra mientras empezaba a correr del oso animatronico_ -

¡Devuélveme mi sombrero! - _gritaba el animatronico castaño persiguiendo a la humana por recuperar su sombrero_ -

¡Jodete pedobear! - _decía la pelinegra corriendo por todo el_ _ **dinning área**_ _con intenciones de escapar del oso animatronico_ -

¡Oye, vuelve aquí con mi sombrero! - _gritaba el oso animatronico intentando de atrapar a la humana escurridiza si no fuera por las mesas que la hubiera atrapado_ -

Y ahí van otra vez… - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico al ver como su amigo intentaba de atrapar a la humana pelinegra_ -

Sí, yo voy a volver a mis dibujos - _decía la peli castaña rojiza al saber que su amiga arreglaría sus propios problemas_ -

Yo creo que dormiré un rato - _mencionaba el animatronico caminando hacia un rincón de_ _ **pirate cove**_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy se acomodaba en su lugar donde siempre se colocaba para dormir ve que a su lado estaba María guardando sus dibujos y sentándose al lado del zorro animatronico para acariciar su broche de flor que tenía en su cabello por el gesto amable de su amigo animatronico. Sin que los otros se dieran cuenta el rubio al no encontrar a su hermana en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **y encontrarla sentada en el mesón junto a Bonnie en la habitación de partes y servicios, decidiendo que era momento de que si ese se merecía ser alguien especial para su hermana menor y caminar sin apuros al ver que estaban ahí esos dos y dejar las cosas claras.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 02:00 am, 67%.-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora desde que Mariana ahora estaba siendo regañada por mil formas por parte de Freddy que no debía tomar su sombrero y insultarlo con apodos que no le gustaba, debido que tenía que aguantar los sobrenombres que le daba la humana pelinegra como insulto debido que había hecho una promesa en no dañar a los guardias nocturnos si eso tendría que aguantar las locuras de la chica. En la habitación de partes y servicios, se encontraba Bonnie en un extremo algo nervioso junto con Belén sentada en el mesón algo nerviosa de la situación debido que le conejo animatronico la había llamado para que lo acompañara y hablaran de ese tema con calma.**_ **-**

¿Así que te gusto? - _preguntaba belén al romper el silencio del ambiente de la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ _a su amigo animatronico_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía Bonnie algo incómodo al tener que experimentar estos sentimientos que nunca había sentido por mucho tiempo_ -

Y…- _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa de que le gustaba de ella su amigo animatronico_ \- ¿qué te gusta de mí?

B…Bueno, eres algo linda… amable… curiosa… y…- _decía el conejo animatronico algo incómodo de mencionar lo que le gustaba de ella_ \- además, eres muy cariñosa como tu madre…

Sí, creo que eso es hereditario - _mencionaba la castaña algo melancólica al no haber visto mucho a su madre por culpa de ese accidente que termino por arrebatarles a sus padres_ -

Y bueno… - _murmuraba le animatronico llamando la atención de la humana_ \- ¿yo te gusto?

Bueno… es algo raro de que alguien se enamore de un animatronico…- _mencionaba la peli castaña algo dudosa si era correcto enamorarse de un animatronico_ \- además, cuando era niña eras mi animatronico favorito…

¿E…En serio? - _miraba el animatronico sorprendido de lo que había dicho la humana que estaba a su lado_ -

Sí, además en mi habitación tengo un peluche de ti… - _respondía la peli castaña al acordarse de que tenía un peluche del conejo animatronico_ \- y es como un recuerdo que tengo de mis padres…

Y quien te lo dio - _mencionaba algo curioso el animatronico a su amiga humana de quien le hubiera dado ese peluche_ -

Mi mama me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños cuando tenía solo dos años… - _respondía la peli castaña algo triste de saber que no volvería a ver a su madre_ \- es curioso, nunca dejaba a ese peluche y según mi primo… hacia un escándalo cuando se me perdía mi peluche de bonnie…

Hacías, escandalo si se te perdía ese peluche de mi - _observaba más sorprendido de que la humana hacia ese tipo de escándalo por un simple peluche_ -

Sí, y me avergüenza un poco… - _decía la peli castaña algo sonrojada de vergüenza de que hiciera esas cosas a pesar de ser una bebe_ \- ahora es como un tesoro para mí en memoria de mis padres…

Oh… - _murmuraba el animatronico al recordar que la madre de la castaña había comprado un peluche de Bonnie para regalárselo a su hija que iba a cumplir solo dos años_ \- una preguntas, ¿has tenido novio alguna vez?

Bueno… - _decía la castaña recordando la última vez que un chico le pidió ser su novia_ \- un chico lo intento y mi hermano le fracturo el brazo mandándolo al hospital…

A mí me convertirá en chatarra… - _decía el animatronico con miedo de ser desarmado para siempre_ \- y me mandara al basurero…

No te preocupes, mi hermano sabe que lo hace por protegerme… - _decía la peli castaña intentando de animar a su amigo animatronico_ \- y bueno, me alegraría que al menos contigo hiciera una excepción

No lo creo… - _respondía algo desanimado al ver que la humana castaña intentaba de animarlo_ -

Así que, seremos novios… - _miraba la peli castaña algo curiosa de que entre ella y el animatronico serían más que amigos ahora_ -

Creo que si… - _murmuraba el animatronico algo nervioso de cómo lo tomaría la humana_ -

Sabes, es raro que nos hayamos enamorado ya que soy una humana y tu un animatronico… - _señalaba la peli castaña algo dudosa de que su nuevo y primer noviazgo durara_ mucho- seguramente tú también lo sientes raro, ¿verdad?

Sí, se siente raro de enamorarme de una humana…- _decía el animatronico mirando a los ojos castaños de su novia_ \- pero yo no lo veo nada de malo… claro, si tú quieres…

Sabes, deberíamos conocernos mejor para así llevarnos bien como pareja, ¿no crees eso samuel? - _mencionaba la peli castaña algo dudosa si su relación avanzaría bien con el conejo animatronico_ -

Sí, momento…- _miraba incrédulo el animatronico al haber escuchado su nombre por parte de su novia_ \- me llamaste por mi nombre real

Te molesta - _volteaba a verlo la peli castaña al ver que este la miraba con sorpresa_ -

N…No, es solo que es raro de que me llamen por mi nombre… - _murmuraba algo nervioso el animatronico hacia su novia por escuchar su nombre real hace mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba_ \- ya que hace mucho nadie me llamaba por ese nombre…

También, quisiera saber algo más de cómo terminaron ustedes de esta forma - _señalaba la peli castaña algo curiosa de escuchar como había terminado su novio y sus amigos dentro de los trajes animatrónicos_ -

Bueno, creo que recuerdo que un animatronico dorado nos llevó a mí y al resto a partes y servicios… - _decía el animatronico recordando como había sucedido todo desde que un animatronico dorado les pidiera que los siguiera_ \- ya que nos dijo que había pastel si lo seguíamos… y el resto ya te lo imaginaras como termino

¿Y como pueden estar dentro de los trajes si ustedes murieron? - _preguntaba algo curiosa la pelinegra al haber escuchado la historia de su novio animatronico_ -

Bueno, fue mary quien nos colocó dentro de los trajes - _respondía el animatronico al recordar como la marioneta los había colocado dentro de los trajes y explicándoles lo que les paso a cada uno de ellos_ \- y despertamos así a la noche siguiente…

¿No saben nada de sus padres? - _preguntaba la peli castaña algo preocupada de cómo estarían los padres de sus amigos y de su novio al no saber nada de ellos_ -

No, una vez intentamos de salir de la pizzería… - _respondía le animatronico algo dudoso de no sabes cómo estaban sus padres_ \- pero, apenas llegamos a la puerta principal no nos respondía las piernas y los brazos…

Seguramente, la programación esta especificado en que ninguno de ustedes saliera de la pizzería - _mencionaba la peli castaña con lógica debido a la programación de los trajes animatrónicos_ -

¿Interrumpo algo? - _preguntaba una voz masculina con frialdad al ver a la pareja hablar cómodamente sin haber notado su presencia_ -

H…Hermano… - _respondía la peli castaña nerviosa de ver a su hermano mayor apoyado en la puerta de la habitación cruzado de brazos_ \- ¿q…que haces aquí…?

Los estuve viendo por la cámara de seguridad - _respondía Alan señalando a la cámara de la habitación_ -

V…Vienes a desmantelarme y convertirme en basura… - _mencionaba el animatronico colocándose frente a su novia y del rubio enfrentándolo con nerviosismo_ \- porque si es así… luchare contra ti, porque siento algo por belén…

B…Bonnie… - _observaba la peli castaña algo sorprendida de que el animatronico la amaría sin importar que le pasara_ -

Vaya, la liebre tiene agallas de ponerse serio - _decía el rubio con seriedad de ver la valentía del animatronico sabiendo que debería tener mucho miedo por la expresión en sus ojos_ -

Así que, si estás pensando en hacerme eso… - _murmuraba el animatronico con miedo cerrando sus ojos y juntando el valor dentro de él para enfrentar al hermano de la castaña_ \- hazlo, igualmente amare a belén con total sinceridad…

¿Cuánto amas a mi hermana? - _preguntaba el rubio con seriedad al animatronico que estaba frente de él y de su hermana_ -

¿Eh? - _observaban ambos algo incrédulos de la pregunta del rubio_ -

Responde, ¿cuánto amas a mi hermana? - _preguntaba el rubio con seriedad y frialdad contra el animatronico_ -

B…Bueno… la amo mucho y además, empezamos a ser novios hace poco… - _respondía nervioso el animatronico de cómo lo tomaría el rubio con duda_ \- además, ella es amable, cariñosa y muy linda… así que tú y nadie podrá separarme de ella…

Tú la amas - _decía el rubio algo dudoso de que el animatronico amara a su hermana con sinceridad_ -

Sí, la amo hasta daría mi vida por ella… - _respondía el animatronico con todo el valor reunido para enfrentar al rubio e hermano de su novia_ \- incluso, si mary estuviera aquí le pediría que la reviviera dentro de un animatronico para yo estar siempre con ella…

Bonnie… - _murmuraba la peli castaña impresionada de lo que había escuchado de su novio animatronico haciendo que se viera muy adorable mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojado por las palabras del conejo animatronico_ -

Y ¿tu? - _miraba el rubio a su hermana menor que estaba detrás del animatronico morado_ -

Sí, hermano…- _decía la peli castaña algo nerviosa si estaba enojado o no con ella_ \- es verdad que nos amamos los dos, pero…

Bien, además espero que eso sea cierto- _mencionaba el rubio interrumpiendo a su hermana para dar la espalda a ambos_ \- y tu

S…Sí… - _miraba dudoso el animatronico al hermano de su novia que estaba dándoles la espalda_ -

Lastimas a mi hermana, definitivamente me encargare en dejarte irreconocible para que no puedas estar más en esta pizzería, ¿queda claro liebre? - _decía el rubio con seriedad en su voz pero ocultando una sonrisa al saber que al menos alguien más cuidaría a su hermana aparte de él y de su primo_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía con miedo el animatronico al ver esa mirada de frialdad por parte del rubio_ -

Espera, hermano… - _decía la peli castaña al ver a su hermano dar media vuelta y tomando de la manga del rubio mayor deteniéndolo antes de que saliera de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ \- estas aceptando que yo y el seamos novios, ¿por qué?

Puede que sea muy sobreprotector contigo, hermanita- _mencionaba el rubio sin voltearse a ver a su hermana menor_ \- pero, no puedo alejarte de tu felicidad y de que tu empieces con tu vida

Estas aceptando nuestro noviazgo - _observaba algo sorprendida la peli castaña de su hermano por aceptar su noviazgo_ -

Solo si no lastimas a mi hermana - _mencionaba el rubio dirigiéndose al conejo animatronico con frialdad en su voz_ \- porque si es así, te las veras conmigo personalmente

Creo que ya recibió el mensaje claro, hermano… - _murmuraba la peli castaña algo incomoda por el cambio repentino de su hermano_ -

No hagan, locuras - _decía el rubio saliendo de la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ _dejando a su hermana y animatronico solos_ -

¿Qué quieres hacer? - _preguntaba el animatronico algo incómodo a su novia dudoso en lo que harían ahora_ -

Sabes, podríamos tocar juntos ya que traigo mi violín - _respondía la peli castaña señalando a donde estarían el resto de sus amigos_ -

S…Seguro… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo incómodo de tocar algo junto a su novia_ -

Bueno, vamos - _decía la peli castaña tomando las manos de su novio animatronico e ir al_ _ **dinning área**_ _para empezar a tocar algo con su violín_ -

S…Sí - _murmuraba el animatronico al sentir las manos cálidas de su novia humana mientras salían ambos de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ -

 **-** _ **Ambos al salir de**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **se sorprendieron ver a Mariana atada en una silla con unas sogas inmovilizándola debido que Freddy en el armario de aseo había encontrado algo útil y atar a la pelinegra en una silla para recuperar su sombrero y al ver a la pareja que sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaban tomados de las manos. Sin perder más tiempo, la pareja había ido al**_ _show state_ _ **a tocar algo entre ellos dos entre violín y guitarra, ya que ninguno se había percatado de que Rose no estaba en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **encontrándose la rubia en el sótano de la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 03:00 am, 51%.-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron más de una hora, desde que Rose había dejado en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **para buscar en el sótano con una linterna algún rastro de ese animatronico dorado, debido que ella le había llamado la atención del oso dorado debido que no sabía que, algo le decía que debía hablar con él. Al alumbrar cada parte del sótano de la pizzería en búsqueda del animatronico dorado y no encontrarlo como la última vez que estuvo ahí hasta encontrar una caja con unas mascaras animatrónicos y algunas cosas más.**_ **-**

¿Qué haces aquí, humana? - _preguntaba una voz animatronico con frialdad detrás de la rubia sobresaltándola_ -

¡Ahí! - _respondía asustada la rubia cayendo hacia atrás de espalda al alumbrar al oso dorado que estaba detrás de ella_ \- no me des sustos así…

Debo asesinarte, los sabes perfectamente - _mencionaba Golden con seriedad en su voz al ver a la humana_ -

Eso lo sé, pero… - _miraba algo nerviosa la rubia hacia el oso dorado que estaba en frente de ella_ \- quisiera hablar contigo

Ja, ¿quieres hablar conmigo? - _observaba el animatronico algo incrédulo de que la humana quisiera hablar con ella_ \- que graciosa, humana

Deja de llamarme humana, tengo un nombre y es rosemary - _decía la rubia algo fastidiada de que le diga humana siempre mientras se ponía de pie_ -

¿Qué nombre más insignificante? - _miraba el oso dorado con fastidio a la humana que estaba en frente de él_ -

Bueno, es lo que me pusieron mis padres - _decía la rubia limpiándose el polvo de tierra de sus pantalones_ -

Vete de aquí o te asesino ahora - _señalaba el oso dorado animatronico por donde había venido usando un tono de voz muy fríamente con la chica_ -

N…No me das miedo… - _murmuraba la rubia algo intimada por el tono de voz del animatronico dorado intentando de no caer por el miedo de sus piernas_ -

¿Qué estúpida eres? - _mencionaba el animatronico desapareciendo y apareciendo repentinamente tomando por el cuello de la humana_ \- podría fácilmente estrangularte con mis propias manos, si solo quisiera… ¿así que dime a que has venido?

S…Solo…vine…a…charlar…contigo… - _respondía con dificultad la rubia al sentir el agarre del animatronico por su cuello siendo estrangulada por las manos de este_ -

Ja, no soy como ese cuarteto de idiotas - _mencionaba el oso dorado refiriéndose a los otros animatronics que estaban arriba_ \- que se encariñaron con ustedes los humanos, me asegurare de lastimarlos mucho a todos ustedes

S…Sé que no lo harás…- _murmuraba con algo de miedo la rubia de las intenciones del animatronico_ -

Je, sí que eres estúpida - _miraba a la chica con fastidio tan solo tenerla delante de ´le le daban ganas de acabar con su vida_ -

S…Solo quiero hablar contigo, francisco… - _decía la rubia algo atemorizada hacia el oso dorado con dudas de que quiera hablar_ -

¡Ya dije, que nunca menciones ese nombre jamás! - _miraba el oso dorado con enojo a la chica tomándola por el cuello bruscamente y arrojarla al suelo con brusquedad_ \- vete de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión de asesinarte de verdad

Y…Yo, no sé si tú puedes comer algo… - _murmuraba adolorida la joven rubia levantándose del suelo y sacando una bolsa de caramelos de su bolsillo y dejándoselo sobre una caja que había en el sótano_ \- así que lo dejare aquí…

Los humanos son unos estúpidos…- _mencionaba el oso dorado con enojo al ver que esa humana intentaba socializar con él, mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar y ver algo que le llamo la atención tomando una bolsa con caramelos_ \- y ¿esto qué es?

Espero, que eso no deje marcas… solo, espero que los demás no lo noten… - _murmuraba la rubia algo adolorida en su cuello por la apretada de las manos del oso dorado saliendo del sótano ingresando a la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ -

Rose, ¿qué haces en partes y servicios? - _preguntaba le rubio que estaba apoyado en la pared cercana a la puerta de la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ _asustando a la amiga de su hermana_ -

Alan… - _respondía la rubia asustada y nerviosa de ver al hermano de su amiga apoyado y mirándola con desconfianza al haber visto salir ella de la habitación_ \- yo… bueno… veras…

Sea lo que sea, solo con charlar no arreglara nada - _mencionaba el rubio mirando fijamente a la amiga de su hermana analizándola de que escondiera algo_ -

N…No sé de qué estás hablando… - _decía la rubia con miedo de que el hermano de su amiga la haya descubierto_ -

Te he visto ingresar al sótano de la pizzería por la cámara de partes y servicios - _señalaba el rubio mostrándole la tablet en sus manos la grabación de la chica ingresando al sótano_ \- ¿qué hacías ahí dentro?

B…Bueno, yo… - _murmuraba la rubia con miedo de decirle al hermano de su amiga_ -

Mira, seré muy franco contigo, rosemary - _mencionaba el rubio intentando de calmar a la chica al ver esa expresión de miedo_ \- no sé lo que estas planeando hacer, pero si haces eso sola, terminaras en peligro… además, deberías estar cerca de los demás animatronics por ese oso dorado que debe estar escondido por ahí

Pero… - _murmuraba la chica intentando calmar su miedo hacia el hermano de su amiga_ -

No niegues que intentabas buscarlo, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado - _decía el rubio con intenciones de no sonar mal con la amiga de su hermana_ -

Perdona por preocuparte… - _mencionaba la rubia algo triste de haber preocupado al hermano de su amiga_ -

Eres amiga de mi hermana - _decía el rubio animando un poco a la chica al ver que estaba triste_ \- solo no te arriesgues innecesariamente, ¿quieres?

Está bien… - _respondía la rubia algo melancólica al ver que preocupo mucho al hermano de su amiga_ -

Vamos, los demás están preocupados por ti - _señalaba el rubio hacia donde estarían los demás buscando a la chica_ -

Gracias, por preocuparte por mí… - _murmuraba la rubia agradecida de la amabilidad del hermano de su amiga_ \- muy pocas personas se preocupan por mi…

No diré nada en lo que estuviste haciendo, solo quédate cerca de los demás o si necesitas hablar de algo ve a la oficina - _mencionaba el rubio dándole la espalda a la chica y caminar hacia donde estarían los demás_ -

Gracias… - _murmuraba la rubia agradecida por el secretismo del hermano de su amiga_ -

No hay problema - _respondía el rubio deteniéndose y ver de reojo a la amiga de su hermana_ \- solo no menciones nada a nadie sobre esto

De que no eres una persona muy fría con otras personas - _decía la chica adivinando las intenciones buenas del hermano de su amiga_ \- y de que en verdad te preocupas por nosotros…

Solo, no lo digas - _decía el rubio con seriedad hacia la amiga de su hermana_ -

Tranquilo - _mencionaba la rubia con una sonrisa alegre al saber que el hermano de su amiga era muy amable_ \- no diré a nada a nadie a los demás, será mi secreto y…

¿Y? - _miraba el rubio fijamente a la chica con duda a la expresión de la amiga de su hermana_ -

Bueno, podría ser tu amiga… - _decía la rubia colocándose delante del hermano de su amia con una sonrisa_ \- solo, si quieres ser mi amigo

Como digas, rosemary - _mencionaba el rubio al saber que tendría una amiga al menos y ver que no era muy escandalosa como mariana, ella era más calmada y tranquila con un poco de nerviosismo al hablar de vez en cuando_ -

Solo llámame rose… - _decía la rubia hacia el hermano de su amiga al ver que no era una persona muy distante de los demás_ \- además, somos amigos ahora…

Nos vemos… - _mencionaba el rubio retirándose dejando a la amiga de su hermana no sin antes detenerse un momento y ver a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro_ \- rose…

Al parecer, es muy sincero cuando uno lo conoce mejor… - _murmuraba la rubia al ver al hermano de su amiga retirarse e irse a la_ _ **oficina de seguridad**_ \- y también, es muy amable…

 **-** _ **Rose al llegar al**_ _dinning área_ _ **acompañada del hermano de Belén, las chicas le empezaron a preguntar dónde estaba o donde se había metido en todo el rato sin notar las marcas rojizas del cuello de la chica y sin poder responderles, Alan les menciono que ella se había quedado dormida en los baños al escuchar unos ronquidos en el baño de mujeres. Al convencer de que la rubia posiblemente se había quedado dormida en los baños, todos tomaron asiento para empezar a comer las cosas que habían traído para pasar el rato en las noches con papas fritas, sodas, algunos dulces y algunas bebidas energéticas llamando la atención de los animatronics de lo que estaban comiendo el grupo de personas.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 04:00 am, 35%.-**

 **-** _ **En la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, estaba Alan sentado en la silla observando atentamente el cupcake que estaba en el escritorio mientras comía unas galletas teniendo una botella de gaseosa de cola para beber. Mientras que en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **, se encontraba los cuatro animatronics comiendo junto al grupo de adolescentes que ellos habían traído algunas cosas para comer en la noche ya que ellos solo podían comer pizza.**_ **-**

Vaya, marco - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica gustosa de cómo le quedo la pizza a su amigo_ \- sí que te quedo deliciosa la pizza

Gracias, chica - _respondía el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo por el cumplido de la única animatronica femenina_ -

Vaya, al parecer el novio de chica no le quedo tan mal después de todo - _decía el oso animatronico con un tono burlón hacia su compañera animatronica_ -

Freddy, él no es mi novio- _miraba la animatronica con molesta a su amigo y compañero animatronico_ -

Sí, ¿cómo digas? - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño ignorando a la pollo que estaba mirándolo con odio_ -

Vamos freddy, sabes que chica es algo tímida con su novio - _decía el zorro animatronico molestando un poco a su compañera animatronica_ -

Ja, ja, buena esa foxy - _respondía el animatronico castaño riéndose por lo que dijo su amigo animatronico_ -

Ustedes dos se la pasan molestándome - _miraba la pollo a ambos animatronics con fastidio comiendo su pizza_ -

Y tu bonnie - _mencionaba el oso animatronico mirando al conejo animatronico_ -

Eh, ¿yo que? - _señalaba a sí mismo el conejo animatronico al ver que sus dos compañeros lo miraban_ -

Ya arreglaron ese tema - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo algo curioso hacia su compañero_ -

Bueno… - _murmuraba algo incómodo el animatronico morado hacia sus dos compañeros_ \- digamos, que desde hoy somos novios…

Felicidades, bonnie - _felicitaba la animatronica por su amigo mientras comía sus rebanadas de pizza algo fastidiada de ser molestada por los otros dos animatronics_ \- solo espero, ¿que no lo arruines?

No me lo recuerden… - _murmuraba le animatronico morado algo melancólico al saber lo que paso hace años atrás_ -

Oh, alguien está nervioso - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo dándole codazos al conejo animatronico con intenciones de molestarlo un rato_ -

Lo dicen, para molestarme… - _mencionaba el animatronico morado algo fastidiado de ser molestado por sus dos amigos animatronics_ -

Somos dos… - _murmuraba con fastidio la animatronica comiendo sus rebanadas de pizza_ -

Ja, y pensar que antes salían esos dos - _decía el animatronico rojizo algo burlón de ver a esos dos algo fastidiados de ser molestados por él y del oso castaño_ -

Momento, bonnie y chica salían antes - _mencionaba la pelinegra sorprendida como el resto de sus amigos al escuchar eso del zorro animatronico_ -

Sí, antes salíamos los dos - _decía el animatronico morado algo apenado de no decirle a su novia sobre que antes ellos dos salían_ \- pero, como no llevábamos bien en nuestras cosas y bueno…

Al final, terminamos y solo quedamos como amigos - _mencionaba la animatronica rubia hacia sus amigos mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro algo curiosa_ -

Ja, ja, te mandaron a la friendzone - _señalaba la pelinegra burlándose del conejo animatronico recibiendo un zape por parte de su amiga_ -

Mariana, respeta las relaciones ajenas - _regañaba la peli castaña rojiza a su amiga al saber que ella era muy fastidiosa y eso no le agradaba_ -

¿Qué aguafiestas eres? - _miraba con fastidio a su amiga sobándose su nuca por donde había recibido el golpe por parte de la castaña rojiza_ \- no entiendo como tu novio animatronico te soporta

¡No somos novios! - _respondía el animatronico rojizo junto con la peli castaña rojiza algo molestos por creer que eran novios_ -

Vaya, eso sí fue raro… - _mencionaba la rubia bebiendo su vaso de gaseosa al ver a ambos que habían respondido al mismo tiempo_ -

Ahora que te veo bien, te queda bonito ese broche de flor en tu cabello amiga - _señalaba el broche que tenía su amiga peli castaña rojiza en forma de flor_ -

G…Gracias… - _observaba a su amiga con un leve sonrojo por el cumplido de la castaña por notar el broche en forma de flor en su cabello_ -

No es justo, ustedes tienen cosas divertidas y yo solo tengo al pedobear este de aquí - _señalaba con fastidio la pelinegra apuntando al oso que estaba al otro lado de la mesa_ \- y es muy aburrido

Si no fueras amiga de belén, te metería dentro de un traje de freddy muy apretado… - _mencionaba el oso animatronico aguantando las ganas de asesinar a la humana que estaba en frente de él_ -

Oh, el señor freddy fazbear me amenaza- oh, voy a morir dentro de un traje de pedobear que viola niños…

¡Ahora si me sacaste de quicio! - _decía el animatronico castaño con enojo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento e ir por la humana_ -

¡Wah! - _miraba con miedo al animatronico empezando a correr del oso castaño_ -

¡No huyas maldita humana, vuelve aquí! - _decía el animatronico castaño persiguiendo a la pelinegra_ -

¡Me quiere matar un pedobear viola niños! - _decía la pelinegra huyendo por su vida del oso castaño que iba detrás de ella_ -

¡No corras de mí y siente la ira de freddy fazbear! - _mencionaba el animatronico castaño intentando de atrapar a la humana_ -

Nunca cambian… - _murmuraban todos al ver como esos dos corrían de un lado a otro por el_ _ **dinning área**_ -

Oye bel, ¿así que tú y bonnie son novios? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo curiosa de su amiga que estaba a su lado izquierdo_ -

Sí, ¿no les molesta? - _respondía la castaña algo incomoda de tener como novio a un animatronico_ -

Yo no tengo problemas ya que en el amor, no tiene límites a quien te hayas enamorado - _decía el pelinegro hacia su amiga al ver que estaba incomoda y como su amigo debe apoyarla ya que en el amor no hay fronteras_ -

Hay, marco se ve tan tierno… - _murmuraba la animatronica mirando con ternura al pelinegro que estaba del otro lado_ -

¿Qué dijiste chica? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo confundido de haber escuchado algo raro por parte de la única animatronica femenina del grupo_ -

Eh, nada… - _respondía la animatronica algo nerviosa intentando de inventarse algo_ \- solo dije, que esta rica la pizza…

Ah, ¿creí escuchar otra cosa? - _decía el animatronico rojizo confundido de haber escuchado algo en lo que había dicho su compañera animatronica_ -

S…Sí, debió ser tu imaginación que escuchaste algo raro… - _murmuraba la animatronica algo nerviosa comiendo sus rebanadas de pizza_ -

Pasa, ¿algo rose? - _mencionaba la castaña a su amiga que había estado muy callada_ \- has estado muy callada últimamente

Sí, es solo que estaba algo pensativa - _decía la rubia algo dudosa de algo en sus pensamientos_ -

Pensativa, ¿en qué? - _mencionaba curiosa la castaña de saber que pensaba su amiga_ -

Bueno, de que si algún día ese animatronico dorado pueda cambiar - _respondía la rubia algo dudosa de que ese animatronico cambiara algún momento_ -

Golden, nunca ha cambiado durante estos 20 años - _mencionaba el animatronico morado al haber escuchado la conversación de su novia con la rubia_ \- además, dudo que decida cambiar y dejar de asesinar guardias nocturnos

Creo que tienes razón… - _murmuraba la rubia al saber que era posible de que el oso dorado nunca pudiera cambiar_ -

Bueno, iré a lavar estas bandejas antes de que se termine el turno nocturno… - _mencionaba la animatronica algo nerviosa mirando al pelinegro y retirarse rumbo a la cocina justo a tiempo de que él la mirara_ -

Está bien, chica - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo al ver como la pelinegra se había escondido en los baños de mujeres_ -

Iré a ayudar a lavar las bandejas - _decía el pelinegro hacia sus amigas y animatronics para luego irse a la cocina_

No tardes - _observaba la peli castaña rojiza a su amigo irse a la cocina dejándolas en el_ _ **dinning área**_ _con el resto de los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Los dos animatronics estaban algo incomodos de estar con las tres chicas al otro lado de las mesas mirándolos con incomodidad al no saber qué hacer debido que las humanas estaban murmurando cosas de que a ellos les incomodara saber de qué hablaban. Mientras que Chica había ido a la cocina sin saber que Marco lo estaba siguiendo a la animatronica que había entrado a la cocina.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 05:00 am, 19%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, ya que las chicas empezaron a hablar de ciertas cosas al tener a esos dos animatronics que las miraban con duda de lo que estaban hablando debido que Bonnie presentía algo raro junto con Foxy en la charla de las tres humana, ya que Freddy discutía desde la entrada de los baños de mujeres pidiendo y exigiendo a Mariana en que saliera de ahí para meterla dentro de un traje de freddy. Mientras que en la cocina, Marco había ingresado para ayudar a Chica a lavar los intentando de buscarla en la oscuridad de la cocina en señal de la animatronica rubia, sin poder encontrarla en ningún rincón de la cocina de la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Chica? - _preguntaba Marco nombrando a la animatronica intentando de buscarla entre la oscuridad_ \- ¿estás aquí?

C…Charlotte… - _mencionaba el nombre de la animatronica algo dudoso de que la animatronica estuviera en la cocina_ \- ¿creo que no está…¡aquí!?

Shh… - _murmuraba Chica tapando la boca a su amigo pelinegro y al ver que nadie más haya escuchado el ruido de su amigo lo jala llevándolo al almacén de la pizzería_ -

Oye, ¿qué te pasa? - _preguntaba algo preocupado por su amiga animatronica_ -

Escucha marco, no sé muy bien como decírtelo… - _respondía la animatronica algo incomoda a su amigo_ -

Solo dilo y ya - _mencionaba intentando de animar a su amiga animatronica_ -

Es difícil como decírtelo, además de que eres mi amigo… - _miraba la animatronica a los ojos de su amigo con algo de nerviosismo_ -

Es sobre, que tu habías salido antes con el novio de belén - _señalaba el pelinegro hacia donde estaban sus amigas y el resto de los animatronics_ -

Eso fue una cosa ya que éramos bueno… nuevos en volver a sentir nuestras emociones otra vez… - _mencionaba incomoda la animatronica hacia su amigo algo confundida_ \- pero, me refiero que… bueno, siempre que estoy cerca de ti me siento rara…

Rara, ¿en qué sentido? - _miraba algo incómodo al ver actuar extraño a su amiga animatronica_ -

Solo, me siento rara… - _respondía algo dudosa mirando incomoda hacia su amigo_ -

¿Me lo describirías? - _preguntaba hacia su amiga animatronica para animarla_ -

Bueno, cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento feliz y alegre…- _respondía la animatronica algo incomoda de describirle a su amigo lo que sentía_ \- pero, cuando estamos lejos, me siento preocupada y triste

Creo, que debes tener un problema sobre… - _mencionaba el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por un repentino beso por parte de la pollo animatronica_ -

Marco, yo… - _miraba algo nerviosa a los hermosos ojos verdes que tenía su amigo_ \- creo que estoy enamorada de ti…

Wow, espera… - _observaba impactado el pelinegro incrédulo de lo que había dicho su amiga animatronica_ \- me estás diciendo, ¿qué te gusto?

S…Sí… - _respondía la animatronica mirando a otro lado incomoda_ -

¿D…Desde cuándo…? - _preguntaba algo incómodo de que su amiga animatronica lo haya besado_ -

Bueno… - _respondía la animatronica algo dudosa al saber que tendría que decirle la verdad_ \- desde hace algunas noches…

P…Pero, eso no es posible, charlotte… - _mencionaba algo nervioso hacia su amiga animatronica_ \- además…

Lo sé, pero… - _murmuraba la animatronica algo alegre de al menos dar un beso a su amigo_ \- si no te hubiera gustado, te hubieras resistido a ese beso…

M…Mira, además no sé cómo llevar un noviazgo con una chica… - _decía algo incómodo de decirle ciertas cosas a su amiga animatronica debido que esto se estaba yendo muy rápido para él_ \- además, de que entre nosotros no funcionaría…

Sí, claro - _mencionaba la animatronica observando divertida al poner nervioso a su amigo debido que se veía muy lindo_ \- y entonces, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?-

B…Bueno… - _murmuraba sin respuesta clara a la pregunta de su amiga animatronica_ -

No me digas que… - _mencionaba la animatronica al ver que había pasado a su amigo_ -

No lo digas… - _decía el pelinegro algo incómodo por esos ojos violetas de su amiga animatronica_ -

Ese fue tu primer beso - _mencionaba sorprendida de haberle dado el primer beso a su amigo_ \- ósea, que te di tu primer beso de tu vida

Pues, si fue mi primer beso en mi vida…- _decía el pelinegro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por ese beso repetido que le dio su amiga animatronica a él momentos antes_ -

Además, que te ves muy tierno - _mencionaba la animatronica mirando con alegría de ver así de nervioso a su amigo que le gustaba_ -

Lo dices, para después burlarte… - _mencionaba algo dudoso de que su amiga animatronica ahora lo molestaría con ese primer beso que le dio a él_ -

Oye marco, no soy como ellos que si son molestosos - _señalaba hacia el_ _ **dinning área**_ _refiriéndose a sus tres amigos animatronics que eran algo molestos cuando no tenían nada que hacer_ \- es solo que creo que me gustas y te ves lindo cuando estas así de nervioso…

Oye, no soy lindo… - _mencionaba sonrojándose un poco por el comentario de su amiga animatronica_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba algo curiosa en saber que pensaba su amigo de ella_ -

Bueno, tú eres linda y esas cosas… - _respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso al ver esa mirada de su amiga animatronica algo triste_ -

En serio, ¿te parezco linda? - _miraba a su amigo algo curiosa por haberla llamado linda_ -

Eh… - _murmuraba incomodo por lo que le había dicho a su amiga animatronica_ -

Lo tomare como un sí, marco - _decía la animatronica al ver que su amigo no mencionaba nada y solo volteaba a otro lado debido que le dio un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro_ -

Charlotte… - _murmuraba incomodo al recibir los besos de su amiga animatronica y ver de reojo que ella estaba algo deprimida_ -

Tranquilo, si no quieres tener una relación - _mencionaba algo triste al saber que debió incomodarlo mucho a su amigo pelinegro_ \- lo entenderé…

No es eso… - _respondía algo incómodo al ver esa expresión triste de su amiga animatronica debido que ella le gustaba a él_ \- es solo que no sé cómo llevar una relación de noviazgo y tengo algo de nervios en arruinarlo…

Hay, eres tan tierno cuando estas así - _mencionaba la animatronica al ver que su amigo la animaba de buen corazón para luego abrazarlo con cariño_ -

N…No…puedo…respirar…chica… - _decía el pelinegro sintiendo que sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno por el abrazo repentino de su amiga animatronica_ -

Perdón, olvidaba que eres un humano y yo solo soy una animatronica… - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo apenada de casi matar por asfixia a su amigo_ -

Bueno… si quieres podríamos empezar algo… - _decía el pelinegro recuperando algo de aire en sus pulmones_ -

¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novia? - _preguntaba coquetamente a su amigo que estaba a su lado_ -

S…Si quieres… - _respondía algo incómodo con ese tono coqueto de la animatronica_ -

Está bien, solo tenemos que… - _decía la animatronica mirando con alegría a su amigo siendo interrumpida por él_ -

Por favor, no les digas nada a los demás… - _mencionaba repentinamente el pelinegro algo incómodo de cómo lo tomarían sus amigas_ \- seguramente, mariana me lo restregara en cara…

Tranquilo, no diré nada si quieres - _decía intentando de calmar a su pareja_ \- pero, tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo

Eso lo se… - _murmuraba algo incómodo como lo tomarían sus amigas si lo mirarían raro o como un enfermo_ -

Bueno, será mejor que limpie esas bandejas o el señor fazbear se enojara - _señalaba hacia donde estaban las bandejas sucias con grasa y queso de pizza_ -

Sí, pero… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de que ella aceptaría_ \- si quieres, los lavo yo…

Mejor los lavamos juntos - _decía la animatronica sin molestia de su compañía_ \- ¿te parece?

C…Claro - _decía algo nervioso al ver que ella estaría pidiéndole ayuda a pesar de todo_ -

Bueno, ya que sabrás que yo antes salía con bonnie años atrás - _mencionaba algo incomoda de que se haya molestado su pareja_ -

A mí no me molesta - _decía el pelinegro sin importarle lo que haya pasado ella con el novio de su amiga Belén_ -

¿Estás seguro que no estas molesto? - _preguntaba algo dudosa de que en el fondo se sintiera mal su pareja_ -

Pues, claro que no me molesta - _respondía mientras empezaba a enjabonar las bandejas para asegurarse de sacar la grasa de pizza en ellas_ \- además, a cada uno debe pasar eso para aprender

Por eso te vez lindo, eres alguien muy amable y comprensible, marco - _mencionaba la animatronica abrazando con cuidado a su amigo teniéndolo cerca de su rosto_ -

S…Solo, no lo digas… - _murmuraba sonrojado al estar cerca del rostro de la animatronica_ -

Bien - _mencionaba en un tono alegra la animatronica volviendo a lavar las bandejas_ \- ¿Así que, secretamente somos novios?-

Sí… - _respondía el pelinegro algo incómodo de tener a una novia animatronica, mientras lavaba las bandejas_ -

Bueno - _decía llamando la atención a su novio que estaba a su lado con una mirada alegre_ \- al menos podré hacer esto solo contigo

¿A qué te refieres…? - _preguntaba el pelinegro volteándose hacia donde estaba su novia sintiendo otra vez ese beso_ -

Bueno, volvamos a lavar estas bandejas - _decía la animatronica separándose de su novio y seguir lavando las bandejas_ \- no quiero que el señor fazbear les cause problemas a ustedes

Está bien… - _mencionaba algo en shock por el repentino beso de hace unos momentos que le dio su novia animatronica_ \- solo no me des besos así repentinamente…

No besas nada mal al ser tu primer beso en una relación oficialmente - _decía la animatronica con un tono coqueta hacia su novio pelinegro_ -

Hay, solo cállate… - _murmuraba con un sonrojo en su rostro algo fastidiado y avergonzado por su novia animatronica_ \- y no lo restriegues en mi cara…

Oh, alguien esta sonrojado - _mencionaba la animatronica al ver a su novio con un sonrojo notable en su rostro_ -

N…No molestes, chica - _murmuraba al ver cerca del rostro de su novia animatronica con el suyo_ -

Alguien, ¿está molesto conmigo? - _preguntaba con un tono burlona y coqueta al ver que su novio se estaba molestando_ -

Q…Que graciosa… - _respondía muy nervioso al tener cerca el rostro de su novia animatronica_ -

Sé cómo quitarle lo molesto a mi novio - _mencionaba tomando el rostro de su novio acercándolo a su rostro lentamente_ -

No, chica… no otra vez… - _decía intentando liberarse del agarre de su novia animatronica al ver que lo iba a besar otra vez y sin poder hacer nada era besado con otro beso en sus labios con dulzura y cariño_ -

 **-** _ **Chica estuvo besando a su novio por un buen rato sintiendo el contacto suave y cálido de los labios del pelinegro por primera vez al ver como Marco se sonrojaba de vergüenza y sin resistirse correspondía a ese beso, mientras sus labios estaban con los de ella unidos por un beso dulce y cariñoso en la**_ _cocina_ _ **. Mientras que en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **, María estaba junto con Foxy dibujando y añadiendo en el fondo del dibujo un fondo oceánico debido que estaba con un sombrero pirata en el**_ _pirate cove_ _ **y posando para ella para que lo dibujara, Rose estaba intentando de que Freddy no volviera a matar a su amiga Mariana debido que ambos empezaron a discutir sobre que el animatronico era muy estúpido en sus canciones recibiendo criticas del oso animatronico por el aspecto de ella y Belén estaba tocando su violín junto con su novio animatronico con la guitarra sin notar que cierta cámara de seguridad los vigilaba por parte de Alan en la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **.**_ **-**

 **-Segunda noche, 06:00 am, 03%.-**

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado una hora desde, que las campanas con unas voces de niños gritando indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado Alan y el resto estaban ordenando todas las mesas y botando la basura antes de que llegara el señor Fazbear, sin percatarse de que Chica junto con Marco salían de la**_ _cocina_ _ **con una sonrisa alegre por parte de la animatronica y una cara embobado por parte del pelinegro. Sin percatarse del que el vehículo del señor Fazbear estaba llegando unos diez minutos antes y con rapidez, los cuatros animatronics habían corrido volviendo a sus lugares correspondientes para prepararse a comenzar el día.**_ **-**

Vaya, me alegra que estén vivos, chicos- _mencionaba alegre el dueño de la pizzería al ver al grupo de adolescentes aún vivos sabiendo los rumores que ocurría en la pizzería por las noches_ -

Llega muy temprano, señor fazbear - _decía el rubio mirando algo dudoso a su jefe que había llegado unos minutos antes de lo normal_ -

Bueno, tengo que hacer algunos preparativos - _mencionaba el dueño con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

¿Preparativos? - _preguntaban los adolescentes algo curiosos de lo que planearía su jefe_ -

Bueno, como solo les quedan cinco noches para que la pizzería cierre - _respondía el señor Fazbear al ver esos rostros curiosos de los jóvenes_ -

¿Cómo que cerrar la pizzería?- _miraban incrédulos el grupo de adolescentes al dueño de la pizzería de lo que había dicho_ -

Bueno, lamentablemente hemos alcanzado un buen recaudo de dinero por su espectáculos de ayer…- _mencionaba algo sorprendido de ver a los adolescentes incrédulos y buscaba él algo en su bolsillo_ \- pero, la gente está empezando a dejar de venir aquí, así que como venía para acá, me encontré esto

¿Un concurso de bandas? - _preguntaba la castaña al ver el folleto que le había entregado el señor Fazbear_ -

Así es señorita, rodríguez - _respondía afirmativamente al ver como la hermana de su guardia nocturno veía el folleto del concurso de bandas_ \- me estoy encargando de preparar unos cuantos papeles para que haya un concierto de bandas

Y, es para que tenga más dinero y personas viniendo aquí - _decía al saber lo que planeaba su jefe con ese folleto de un concierto de bandas_ -

Así es señor rodríguez - _mencionaba empezando a reírse del sentido de su guardia nocturno al adivinar lo que había pensado_ \- al parecer es adivino

Solo he visto ese cartel al venir aquí antes de comenzar nuestro turno nocturno - _decía el rubio al haber visto ese folleto cuando venía junto a su hermana hacia la pizzería_ -

El problema es que, no somos una banda - _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Es cierto, ni siquiera formamos una banda, ni tenemos idea de que se tratara el tipo de música - _decía la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa_ -

Bueno, quiero que ustedes participen en el concurso en la pizzería - _decía el dueño de la pizzería sorprendiendo a todos_ -

¿Qué? - _miraban todos incrédulos al señor Fazbear por ese comentario_ -

Sí, así ustedes podrán atraer más gente a partir de tres días comenzara este concierto de bandas en la pizzería - _decía explicándoles con una sonrisa al saber que habría más gente que vendría_ -

¿Es obligación venir? - _preguntaba algo desconfiado el pelinegro hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Así es, señor dickinson - _respondía con una sonrisa el señor Fazbear al pelinegro_ -

Rayos… - _murmuraban en voz baja con fastidio al tener que venir a esa competencia de bandas_ -

¿U…Ustedes, que dicen…? - _preguntaba la rubia mirando a sus amigos algo nerviosa_ -

Bien, creo que debemos descansar y posiblemente en la noche tendremos decidido nosotros - _respondía la pelinegra a sus amigos mientras pensaban en una respuesta para su jefe_ \- seguramente, cuando volvamos en la noche le demos nuestra respuesta

Bien dicho señorita santos - _mencionaba con una sonrisa al saber que los adolescentes tendrían que venir si o si_ \- bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que pensar en los folletos para el concierto en la pizzería

¿Sera en el día? - _preguntaban todos algo incrédulos de ver al dueño de la pizzería muy alegre_ -

Pues, claro - _respondía con total sinceridad en su voz al ver que creyeron el grupo de adolescentes que debían venir por la noche a la competencia de bandas_ \- no creo que sería buena idea hacer el concurso en la noche durante su turno, ¿verdad?

N…No…- _murmuraban el grupo de adolescentes algo frustrados al saber que tendrían que venir al concurso de su jefe que estaría organizándolo_ -

Bueno, que tengan un buen día - _se despedía de los adolescentes para retirarse a donde su oficina_ -

Adiós… - _decían despidiéndose del dueño de la pizzería dejándolos solos en el_ _ **dinning área**_ -

Bueno, ya sabemos qué haremos a partir dentro de tres días, ¿verdad chicos?- ¿chicos…?

Mariana… - _murmuraban todos mirando a la pelinegra con miradas asesinas debido que los metió en ese lio con el dueño de la pizzería_ -

¡Wah! - _toma su bolso rápidamente y salir corriendo por su vida mientras que Marco junto con María la perseguían_ -

¡No huyas de tus problemas, mariana! - _mencionaban ambos persiguiendo a su amiga por meterlos en problemas_ -

Vaya amigos que tienes, hermana - _decía sin importancia el hermano de la castaña tomando su bolso para dirigirse a la entrada principal_ -

Bueno, al menos son buenas personas - _mencionaba hacia su hermano caminando junto a su amiga hacia la salida_ -

Creen, ¿qué mariana este bien…? - _preguntaba algo dudosa mirando a ambos hermanos debido que dudaba de que la pelinegra saliera "viva" de sus perseguidores_ -

Lo dudo - _respondían ambos hermanos con muchas dudas de que la pelinegra no saliera viva de sus dos amigos_ -

¡Te mataremos mariana! - _gritaban ambos amigos persiguiendo a la pelinegra_ -

¡Soy muy linda y joven para morir! - _mencionaba huyendo de sus dos amigos que la perseguían detrás de ella_ -

Bueno, adiós chicos - _se despedía de sus amigos animatronics que estaban observando y escuchando todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes_ \- no hagan nada raro en el día

Lo sabemos, belén - _mencionaba el oso animatronico cruzándose de brazos fastidiado de ver que era idéntica a la madre de la castaña_ \- no te parezcas a tu madre, sabemos cuidarnos

Sí, además ella se preocupaba mucho por nosotros - _mencionaba la única animatronica femenina del grupo al saber que madre e hija no eran tan diferentes después de todo_ \- le mandan saludos a marco, ¿cuándo alcancen a esos tres?

Claro, amiga- _decía alegre acercándose al escenario para subir y estar con una sonrisa alegre a sus amigos animatronics_ \- cuenta conmigo

Gracias, belén - _le devolvía intentando de formar una sonrisa a su amiga castaña_ -

Bueno, adiós - _mencionaba abrazando a Freddy, Chica y Foxy en el_ _ **pirate cove**_ _que se había asomado por el escándalo de los tres que habían salido de la pizzería_ -

Oye, y ¿yo que? - _mencionaba quejándose el conejo animatronico al no recibir ningún afecto de su novia_ \- ¿no te despedirás de tu novio?

No olvidaría despedirme de mi conejo de la suerte - _respondía con un tono divertido a su novio animatronico abrazándolo y darle un beso en la mejilla para salir de la pizzería y juntarse con sus tres amigos que estaban afuera_ \- adiós, cuídense los cuatro

Te vigilo - _murmuraba haciéndole señas de advertencia hacia el conejo animatronico debido que su hermana no estaba cerca, mientras que Rose caminaba detrás de él para no irse sola con el resto del grupo de sus amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Los cuatros animatronics al ver que en unos momentos abrirían la pizzería, aprovecharon los minutos libres que les quedaban para descansar después de una larga noche de compañerismo y algunos por conseguir pareja después de tantas cosas que ellos tuvieron que pasar. Lejos de la pizzería, se encontraban el grupo de adolescentes caminando hacia sus hogares al saber que tendrían que reponer energías para la noche siguiente y saber si formar una banda musical entre ellos hasta que llegaron a una intercepción de semáforos, para que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivos hogares para dormir.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo y si… sé que tarde en subirlo como antes lo hacia, es difícil agarrarle el ritmo de escritura en algo ya que bueno, no es el único fanfic que estoy reescribiendo… además, que me compre la novela de Assassin's Creed: Revelaciones y no se si leerlo ya que una cosa es tenerlo en libro y otra en el pc. Así que saque algunas cosas de los que tengo para agregarlo en mi otro fic que estoy reescribiendo y no es del genero FNAF. Si quieren saber algo más, no más déjenme un comentario en sus review's su opinión de cómo quedo el capítulo y posiblemente pacense por mi cuenta de facebook para sí hablar más cómodamente o por Fanfiction por mensajes privados, bueno ahora sin más a contestar sus reviews._ **-**

Alan: bienvenidos o bienvenidas a la zona de respuestas a los review.

 **Yo:** _ **Aquí responderemos sus review que pusieron en el capítulo anterior y los responderán en esta temporada a los cinco principales de este fic.**_

Alan: bien el primer review es de _**LightIlumin879**_

 **-** _Ente Misteriosa-Chan(?)_ **-** wip, la cradora revivirá en unos dos reviews.

Chicas: ¡un fantasma! - _se esconden detrás del escritor, del pelinegro y del rubio_ -

Marco: ¿qué demonios…? - _miraba incrédulo al sentir a su amiga detrás de él tiritando por miedo y del susto_ -

Alan:…

Animatronics: ¿qué carajos pasa aquí…? - _observaban incrédulos a las humanas_ -

 **Yo:** _ **hmm… -_-**_

 **-** _Shia_ **-** Mientras tanto tomare su lugar - _ **se señala**_ \- soy Shia xdd

Todos: hola

Chicas: h…hola… - _mirando algo desconfiadas_ -

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** nigga?

 **-** _Shia_ **-** racista u':

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** no me culpes, eres literalmente negra… por ser simplemente una sombra xdd

 **-** _Shia_ **-** pinche culera ;-;

Chicas:… - _algo dudosas de la chica ente_ -

Alan: hermana, no debes tener miedo… -_-

Belén: p…pero es un fantasma… - _señala a la ente algo atemorizada_ -

Bonnie: si quieres, te doy un abrazo, belén

Alan: tu no toques a mi hermana -_- - _aparta la cara del animatronico con su prótesis de su brazo al novio animatronico de su hermana_ -

Bonnie: pero, es mi novia…

Alan: y yo soy su hermano mayor - _voltea a mirarlo con frialdad dándole miedo al animatronico morado_ -

Bonnie: es igual que su padre… - _escondido detrás del oso castaño por miedo al recordar algo del padre de ambos hermanos_ -

Animatronics:…

 **Yo:** _ **Podemos seguir por favor… ¬_¬**_

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** jaja, risitos de oro xDDD x2

Alan: mira lo que has hecho, tabla viviente ¬_¬

Mariana: no es mi culpa de que apodara así yo y a ellas les gustara XD

Alan: como la odio… - _fulmina a la pelinegra con odio_ -

María: bienvenido a mi mundo… - _mirando con vergüenza a su amiga tapándose el rostro con su mano_ -

 **-** _Shia_ **-** el conejo de alicia(?) Xddd

Belén:… * _sonrojada_ *

Bonnie:… * _incomodo por la mirada del hermano de la castaña_ *

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** lol, alice in wonderland xddd

 **-** _Shia_ **-** but, ana maria polo xxdd

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** _Freddy Crudo xddd_

Freddy: no me coloquen apodos… - _fulminaba con la mirada a las dos chicas_ -

 **-** _Shia_ **-** jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjs xdd

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** se enojó el freddo xdd

 **-** _Shia_ **-** huyamos xddd

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** naah xdd

 **-** _Shia_ **-** equisdedede xdd

 **-** _Bright.S_ **-** Foxy la chika x freddy crudo xdd

Freddy/Foxy: ¿que rayos…? - _miraban incrédulos a las dos chicas_ -

* _ **Y así se murieron las sustitutas xddd**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **What The Hell?**_ - _observo incrédulo a las sustitutas morirse_ -

Alan: oye, tus lectores son así todo el tiempo

 **Yo:** _ **Usualmente, no se mueren riéndose de esa manera…**_

Todos:…

 **-** _ **Alma de LightIlumin879**_ **-** jsjsjsjsjsjs belén x alan jsjsjsjsjsjs bugs bonny c mamo jsjsjsjsjsjs xddd - _ **se va al ciel**_ -

 **-** _Irayde_ **-** _el que entendio, entendio u: *_ _ **se va con ella al ciel**_ _*_

Todos: esos fue raro...

 **Yo: _Bueno, hasta aqui termina esta parte de responder a los review's asi que ustedes ya saben que hacer_**

Chica: lo sabemos, no es necesario que nos lo recuerdes o te meteré dentro de un traje :T

 **Yo: _sabes que si muero, ustedes mueren_** ** _también_**

Todos: ¡rayos!

Alan: adios - _se retira del lugar_ -

Animatronics: nos vemos- _se van excepto el conejo animatronico_ -

Belén: esperemos que les haya gustado y lamentamos la demora por el capitulo

María: no olviden dejar sus _**reviews**_ , en cada capítulo o dejar un _**Mensaje Privado**_ por _**Fanfiction**_

Mariana: recuerden visitar en la página de _**Facebook**_ que administra _ **Mercenary Hunter**_ , ya que hay publica cada capítulo que puede

Rose: ustedes los lectores o lectoras pueden dejar sus preguntas personales sobre el fic…

Chica: nosotros responderemos a sus preguntas, dependiendo a quienes estén dirigidas las preguntas que dejen en sus _**Reviews**_

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose/Chica: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capitulo

* _ **Inserte aquí efecto de hackeo de pantalla con los efectos de WatchDog con su logo. dejando ver a un chico con gorro y una mascarilla tapándole el rostro con un teléfono celular en su mano junto al lado de este un encapuchado blanco con una vestimenta antigua y armado con una espada, cuchillos arrojadizos, una ballesta en su espalda, una daga y con una armadura de cuero**_ *

 **¿?:** oye, estas en la pantalla… - _mencionaba un encapuchado blanco a su compañero de al lado_ -

 **¿?:** …. - _concentrado en su teléfono_ -

 **¿?:** psss… estas al aire… - _murmuraba a su compañero que no tomaba atención_ -

 **¿?:** eso lo sé, estaba hackeando algunas cosas de la competencia… - _terminando de hackear a alguien_ -

 **¿?:** ¿cuál competencia?

 **¿?:** no querrás saberlo… - _ignora a su compañero volviendo su vista a su teléfono_ -

 **¿?:** ¿no dirás algo?

 **¿?:** si, vuelve a tu estúpido universo de assassin's creed - _le enseña el dedo del medio a su compañero con indiferencia en su mirada_ -

 **¿?:** eres un… *censurado* - _le muestra ambos dedos del medio de su mano con enojo_ \- vete a la *censurado* con watch dog y sus estúpidos hackeos

 **¿?:** vejestorio de la antigüedad e *censurado extremo*- _ignoraba a su compañero insultándolo de la peor forma posible_ -

 **¿?:** ahora si sacaste boleto para una golpiza - _se lanza contra su compañero ignorando a otros dos compañeros más, otro encapuchado y un militar solo los observaba pelear otra vez esos dos_ -

 **¿?:** oye, ¿no vas a separarlos?- _miraba a su compañero que andaba con una mascara de esqueleto con un uniforme militar_ -

 **¿?:** hmm… - _fumándose un cigarro cubano falso_ \- ¿por qué lo haría?

 **¿?:** será, porque somos parte del autor de distintos mundos del fandom - _señalaba a sus dos compañeros peleándose entre ellos y luego a su compañero_ -

 **¿?:** no me involucro en peleas del fandom, prefiero enfrentarme a los V.N.T.I.A

 **¿?:** ¿VNTIA? ¿qué significa?

 **¿?:** para ti que eres del mundo del fandom de assassin's creed, se traduce por mí, como Vehículos No Tripulados con Inteligencia Artificial

 **¿?:** Y… ¿a qué parte del fandom eres?

 **¿?:** Metal Gear

 **¿?:** okey… y tu nombre es…

 **¿?:** solo llámame, por mi nombre clave… snake…

 **¿?:** okey… bueno, llámame por mi nombre clave…

 **Snake:** ¿cuál es tu nombre clave?

 **¿?:** llámame… - _algo pensativo para no decir su verdadero nombre_ \- aquila

 **Snake:** bueno, fue un gusto en conocerte, aquila

 **Aquila:** hey, ¿dónde diablos vas?

 **Snake:** a detener a estos dos subnormales del fandom… y te sugiero no ver esto

 **Aquila:** ¿por qué lo dices…? - _observa como su compañero militar se acercaba a esos dos_ -

 **¿?:** ¡¿qué, quieres una paliza también pedazo de…?! - _no alcanza a terminar la frase al ser derribado bruscamente por el militar contra el suelo con una especie de lucha especiales_ -

 **¿?:** ¡mi turno! - _mencionaba sacando un bastón retráctil e intentar de golpear al soldado solo logrando ser detenido y recibir varios golpes por parte del soldado_ -

 **¿?:** ¡no he terminado contigo! - _se lanza al ataque sacando su espada solo para ser desarmado y derribado bruscamente contra el suelo_ -

 **Aquila:** si, los lectores pudieran ver esto… - _miraba incrédulo como su compañero soldado machacaba a sus otros dos compañeros con violencia y una gran velocidad de reflejo y derribando a ambos contrincantes a la vez_ -

 **Snake:** ¿se rinden?

 **Ambos:** jamás - _el chico hacker sacando una pistola le dispara al puro cubano_ -

 **Snake:** ese puro era cubano… - _miraba con seriedad a ambos al ver su preciado puro cubano falso destruido por la bala del chico hacker_ \- ahora, si sacaron boleto para el infierno…

 **Ambos:** oh… rayos… - _observaban incrédulos de haberlo hecho enojar al soldado y ver como se lanzaba contra ellos dos_ -

 **Snake:** como dice un esqueleto viviente… ¿quieren pasar un mal rato? - _se truena sus nudillos en señal que luchara con seriedad lanzándose al ataque contra sus dos compañeros_ -

 **Aquila:** uh… eso le dolerá mañana… - _saca su teléfono celular y empieza a grabar la golpiza de su vida a sus dos compañeros, ya que él y el otro encapuchado eran del mismo fandom_ \- esto ira a Fandomtube… - _graba la paliza de sus dos compañeros por parte del soldado_ -

 **Yo:** _ **y pensar que ellos son mis otros yo de otros fandom…**_ - _bebiendo una gaseosa al ver la pelea de sus oc's de si mismo_ \- _**bueno, ya que tengo su atención por unos momentos, les explicare que consiste en este concurso que se me ocurrió al estar escuchando música y videos -_- así que, si alguno de ustedes mis lectores o lectoras tienen pensado en alguna música no más dejen el nombre del artista (grupo o banda) y el título de las canciones y si quieren las canciones en español o inglés e quien las interpreta.**_

 **Aquila:** ¿a quién le hablas? - _miraba extrañado a su otro yo actual_ -

 **Yo:** _ **solo concéntrate en grabar la pelea**_ - _señalo al pequeño conflicto mientras me engancho a un sistema fulton activándolo elevándome al cielo_ - _ **¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo…!**_

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	20. La florería

**La florería.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari._

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

* * *

 **\- Martes 19 de julio. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la tarde, desde que ambos hermanos habían dormido aproximadamente 7 horas después de una jornada nocturna junto a los amigos de la castaña ya que Belén había obtenido su primer noviazgo en su vida, sin que el resto supiera el secreto que ocultaba Marco con Chica. Tras haberse juntados todos en la florería en la casa de Rose, en la sala de la casa estaban todos reunidos excepto Alan que se encontraba comprando las cosas para preparar el almuerzo, mientras que los amigos de su hermana, para decidir si aceptar o rechazar la oferta del señor Fazbear.**_ **-**

Vaya rose, ¿esta es tu casa? - _miraba Belén algo sorprendida de la decoración de la sala en la casa de su amiga_ -

Sí… - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda hacia sus amigos_ -

Tiene un lindo estilo asiático - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo sorprendido de las flores decorativas y las pinturas de la sala_ -

Es verdad - _observaba la castaña rojiza sorprendida de las pinturas de la sala_ -

No nos dijiste, que tu casa fuera a si de asombrosa - _miraba la pelinegra a su amiga con duda al ver lo hermosa que era la sala de la casa_ -

Bueno, ella siempre decía, que es mejor tener un ambiente tranquilo y relajante en la casa…- _respondía algo incomoda a sus amigos_ \- iré a traerles algo, no me tardo…

Deja que te ayude, rose - _mencionaba la castaña acompañando con una sonrisa a su amiga_ -

Bien… - _respondía la rubia devolviéndole con una sonrisa leve ya que nunca había tenido amigos en su casa_ -

¿Y, como haremos para formar nuestra banda? - _preguntaba la pelinegra algo dudosa hacia sus dos amigos que estaban en la sala_ -

Mariana, te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera - _respondía el pelinegro dudoso de que su amiga se tome las cosas muy a la ligera_ -

Eso sin duda, es verdad - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza entendiendo la situación en la que estaban_ -

Pero, ya tenemos a la banda- _señalaba la pelinegra a sus amigos que estaban en la sala_ \- nosotros seis estamos bien

Mariana recuerda, que no solo hay un vocalista, guitarrista, bajista y baterista - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo molesta hacia su amiga_ -

Es verdad - _decía el pelinegro asintiendo a favor de su amiga por ese comentario_ \- además dudo que alan quiera participar en nuestra banda

Pues, obligamos alan que se nos una a nuestra banda con belén - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un plan para que el hermano de su amiga se uniera al grupo_ -

Además, ¿sabes de qué temas tocaran los otros grupos rivales? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza a su amiga_ -

Pues, no… - _respondía algo dudosa a su amiga en que tipos de música tocarían los otros grupos_ -

Ves, te lo tomas muy a la ligera todo esto - _miraba con molestia la peli castaña rojiza a su amiga_ \- solo tenemos dos días para decidir qué haremos con la banda

Lamentamos la demora - _mencionaban ambas chicas llegando a la sala con unas bandejas con unas tasas de té y unas galletas_ -

Wow, se ven deliciosos _decía la pelinegra al ver galletas de distintos tipos para cada uno_ -

Rose, ¿estas galletas son extranjeras?- _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza a su amiga por las galletas_ -

Sí, son extranjeras exactamente - _respondía algo incomoda hacia sus amigos temiendo que no les gustara las galletas_ -

¡Delicioso! - _mencionaban incrédulos sus amigos al probar las galletas de otro país que no era estados unidos_ -

También, les traje un té de manzanilla para relajarse un poco… - _murmuraba la rubia alegre de que les gustara sus amigos las galletas extranjeras_ -

Se nota que tienes un buen talento para ser camarera de medio tiempo - _decía la peli castaña rojiza al ver a su amiga demostrando ser buena como camarera en algún restaurante_ \- no lo tomes mal, trabajar como florista te va bien también

G…Gracias… - _mencionaba la rubia algo sonrojada por el cumplido de su amiga_ -

Rose, ¿es primera vez que invitas a alguien a tu casa? - _preguntaba la peli castaña a su amiga curiosa si había invitado a alguien más a parte de ellos_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía la rubia algo penosa de no tener muchos amigos_ -

Oigan, que les parece si mañana vamos a donde trabaja marco- _mencionaba la pelinegra a sus amigos incomodando a su amigo_ -

¿Q…Que? - _preguntaba el pelinegro incomodo volteando a ver a su amiga_ -

Además, así conocemos a tus padres y en donde trabajas - _respondía la pelinegra con gusto de ver a donde trabajaba su amigo_ -

Mariana, no incomodes a marco que es suficiente tiene con tus idioteces - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza defendiendo a su amigo que posiblemente su amiga lo molestaría_ -

Amante de zorros - _murmuraba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos siendo escuchada por su amiga_ -

¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, mariana?! - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza molesta por el comentario de su amiga_ -

¡Que amas a los zorros! - _respondía la pelinegra burlándose más de su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

¡Si no fuera la casa de rose, te partiría la cara a puñetazos…! - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza molesta por tal comentario absurdo_ -

Estas se parecen más hermanas, que amigas… - _murmuraba el pelinegro incrédulo como sus dos amigas se comportaban más como hermanas que amigas_ -

¡Te escuche, amante de los pollos! - _decían ambas chicas que habían escuchado el comentario de su amigo asustándolo repentinamente por cierto comentario entre sus dos amigas_ -

¿Qué mierda…? - _miraba el pelinegro en shock a sus dos amigas por ese repentino comentario hacia él_ -

Mariana, ya vas a empezar - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al haber escuchado ese comentario de su amiga sin percatarse de la expresión de su amigo_ -

Al menos, déjenme burlarme de él un rato…-

¡Ya dije, que no!- y marco, no es alguien al quien puedas molestarlo cada vez que se te antoja

¿Marco, te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba la peli castaña a su amigo al verlo tan fligido con algo de nervios_ -

S…Sí… - _mencionaba el pelinegro incrédulo bebiendo su taza de manzanilla para relajarse un poco creyendo que su amiga haya descubierto que él y la animatronica empezaron recientemente una relación_ -

¡Oh, no! - _menciona la rubia algo alterada mirando la hora en el reloj de la casa_ -

¿Qué sucede, rose? - _preguntaba la peli castaña dudosa del comportamiento de su amiga_ -

Tenía, que estar en la florería de mama hace unos minutos… - _respondía la rubia algo incomoda al saber que la hora se le paso debido que debería estar en la florería vendiendo las flores_ -

¿Quién será? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al mirar al teléfono de la casa y ver como su amiga se dirigía allá_ -

Hola, residencia Jackson - _decía la rubia atendiendo la llamada_ -

 _Hija, soy yo tu madre_ - _mencionaba una voz conocida por la rubia_ -

H…Hola, mama… - _decía la rubia algo incomoda en la llamada_

 _¿Cómo estás?_ - _preguntaba la madre de la rubia atravez de la llamada_ -

Bien, aquí pasando el rato con unos amigos… - _respondía incomoda la rubia hacia su madre_ \- perdona mama, se me fue la hora

 _No te preocupes, hija_ - _mencionaba la madre de la rubia al escuchar esa voz de su hija_ \- _me alegra escuchar que tienes amigos, así que no te sobre esfuerces_

Si, mama… - _decía la rubia mirando a sus amigos que estaban en la sala esperándola_ -

 _Rose, hija_ \- _necesito que vayas a la florería a cerrarla_

¿Tan temprano? - _preguntaba la rubia observando el reloj confundida de que cerrarían temprano la florería_ -

 _Bueno, hija_ - _respondía la madre de la rubia algo incomoda con alguna cosa_ \- _estoy atascada aquí en el supermercado comprando las cosas y hay una fila enorme_

Entiendo, mama… - _mencionaba la rubia algo dudosa de poder alcanzar a cerrar la florería_ -

 _Hija_ - _mencionaba la voz de su madre llamando la atención a su hija_ -

Sí - _decía la rubia algo distraída por ver como sus dos amigas discutían entre ellas por una defenderlo y la otra por querer molestarlo un poco_ -

 _Cuídate, quieres_ - _mencionaba la voz de su madre sorprendiendo a su hija por esas palabras debido que se escuchaba la discusión de la sala_ \- _no hagas problemas con tus amigos_

Si, mama… - _decía la rubia algo incrédula de que su madre escuchara la discusión típica de sus dos amigas en la sala_ -

 _Bueno, cuídate mucho_ - _mencionaba su madre despidiéndose de su hija colgando la llamada_ -

A…Adiós… - _decía incomoda la rubia al colgar el teléfono e irse a la sala donde estaban sus amigos_ -

Era tu madre, rose - _mencionaba la castaña al ver llegar a su amiga_ -

Sí, al parecer quiere que cierre temprano la florería… - _respondía la rubia sentándose junto a su amiga_ -

Bien, así podemos ir a donde trabaja marco y sus padres - _decía la pelinegra animada de conocer el lugar e ir a comer algo del restaurante de los padres de su amigo_ -

¡Ni lo sueñes, mariana! - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza y el pelinegro con enojo al comentario de su amiga_ -

Ya, está bien - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver a sus dos amigos algo molestos_ \- no es necesario que se pongan así

Aja… - _murmuraban ambos sin creerle a su amiga_ -

Bueno, iré a cerrar la florería y vuelvo… - _mencionaba la rubia algo incomoda hacia sus amigos_ -

Te acompañamos - _mencionaba la peli castaña levantándose del sofá_ -

N…No, puedo sola… - _decía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia sus amigos debido que ellos eran invitados en su casa_ -

Te acompañaremos de igual forma, rose - _decía la peli castaña rojiza colocándose al lado de su amiga_ -

Sí, eres nuestra amiga y debemos ayudarte - _mencionaba el pelinegro debido que a pesar de ser invitados en la casa de su amiga, eran amigos para ayudarse_ -

Bueno…- es por aquí…

Momento, ¿tu florería es en tu casa? - _preguntaba la pelinegra incrédula al caminar hacia una puerta algo alejada de la sala_ -

Pues… si… - _respondía la rubia hacia su amiga con duda de que no se diera cuenta de donde quedaba la florería_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar por la puerta, todos pudieron notar distintos tipos de plantas de jardinería desde tulipanes blancos hasta unas rosas rojizas muy hermosas, listas para ser vendidas a los clientes que pasarían a la florería de su amiga. Rose había atendido a los últimos clientes que habían pedido unas rosas rojizas para llevar y tras cerrar las persianas, volvieron a la sala donde habían estado antes.**_ **-**

Así que, ese es tu trabajo en la florería - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza tomando una taza de té de manzanilla junto con sus amigos_ -

S…Sí… - _decía la rubia algo incomoda con el asunto mientras observaba de vez en cuando a sus amigos_ -

Una cosa, rose - _mencionaba la peli castaña algo curiosa de cómo su amiga venderían las flores que estaban en la florería en un costado de la casa_ \- ¿cómo consiguen esas flores que venden?

B…Bueno, nosotros tenemos un invernadero en el patio de atrás… - _respondía la rubia señalando donde estaría el patio de atrás de la casa_ \- ahí nos encargamos en cuidar las flores hasta el momento de ser vendidas a los clientes…

Vaya, seguramente debe ser mucho trabajo - _observaban la peli castaña rojiza sorprendida de mirar por la ventana de la cocina y ver un invernadero_ -

Rose, ya llegue - _mencionaba una voz femenina llegar a la casa_ -

Hola, mama… - _saludaba la rubia al ver a su madre llegar_ -

Oh, ellos son tus amigos - _miraba la madre de la rubia sorprendida de ver a los amigos de su hija_ -

S…Sí… - _decía la rubia algo nerviosa hacia su madre ya que ella no habia invitado a ninguna persona_ -

Buenas, yo soy la madre de rose - _saludaba la adulta a los amigos de su amiga con una sonrisa_ -

Un gusto en conocerla - _decían los adolescentes saludando a la madre de su amiga_ -

Oye, rose - _mencionaba su madre llamando la atención de su hija_ -

¿Si…? - _observaba la rubia algo dudosa en lo que le diría su madre_ -

Te estas quedando en casa de tus amigos - _mencionaba la adulta señalando a los amigos de su hija con algo de curiosidad_ -

¿Por qué lo dices...? - _preguntaba la rubia algo dudosa mientras que sus amigos estaban ocultando sus nervios de que la madre de su amiga los haya descubierto_ -

Bueno, usualmente sales muy tarde de casa hasta que llegas en la mañana - _respondía la adulta algo preocupada de que su hija metiera en problemas a los nuevos amigos que había hecho_ -

Ah… bueno, veras mama… - _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda de que su madre haya descubierto algo_ -

Déjame, adivinar - _decía la adulta deteniendo lo que iba a decir su hija con su mano_ \- tenías una pijamada con tus amigas, ¿verdad?

Ah… si, una pijamada cada noche… - _respondía la rubia algo nerviosa como sus amigas debido que el único varón de ahí estaba mas incomodo de que pensara que la madre de su amiga que estaba incluido en esa pijamada de solo chicas_ -

Hija, pudiste haberme dicho para no preocuparme tanto - _mencionaba la adulta hacia su hija colocando sus manos en su cintura_ -

Perdona, mama… - _mencionaba la rubia algo apenada intentando de que su madre no descubriera nada_ -

Creen, ¿que rose no le haya dicho nada a su madre? - _murmuraba la pelinegra a sus amigos en voz baja_ -

Seguramente, por no preocuparla mucho por que todos vamos a una pizzeria maldita - _decía la peli castaña rojiza en voz baja hacia su amiga_ \- que cautelosa con el tema, mariana

Chicas, por favor o nos podrá descubrir la madre de rose - _decía la peli castaña a sus amigas en voz baja o los_ _descubrirían_ -

Bueno, creo que tienen que irse - _mencionaba la adulta al ver la hora en el reloj de la casa_ -

¿Que? - _preguntaban los amigos de su hija mirando al reloj y marcar las 5:15 pm_ -

Oh, rayos debía haber estado en el restaurante de mis padres hace dos horas - _decía el pelinegro incrédulo que se le haya ido la hora_ -

¡Y, mi hermano me regañara por no estar en casa a las seis! - _mencionaba la peli castaña algo desesperada debido que su hermano le dijo que tenia que estar a las seis de la tarde en casa_ -

Bueno rose, que tengas una buena tarde… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo apurado debido que sus padres seguramente lo regañaran por llegar tarde_ -

Adiós… - _mencionaba la rubia despidiéndose de sus amigos algo incomoda_ -

Hasta luego, señora- _se despedían sus amigos de la madre de la rubia_ \- fue un gusto en conocerla y que rose sea nuestra amiga

Muchas gracias, chicos - _mencionaba agradecida al adulta de que su hija haya hecho amigos_ \- que buenos amigos tienes hija

S…Sí… - _mencionaba la rubia algo incomoda con su madre_ -

Otra cosa quiero saber… - _decía la adulta llamando la atención de su hija_ -

¿C…Cual? - _preguntaba la rubia dudosa hacia su madre_ -

La otra vez estaba lavando la ropa y encontré este uniforme de guardia de seguridad - _respondía la adulta caminando hacia un mueble y sacar un uniforme de guardia de seguridad_ -

Ah… - _murmuraba su hija algo incomoda de como explicarle sobre el uniforme de la pizzeria donde iba ella y sus amigos cada noche_ -

Hija, ¿me ocultas algo? - _miraba su madre algo dudosa de que su hija empezara a ocultarle cosas a ella_ -

Bueno… ah… la verdad es… - _mencionaba la rubia muy nerviosa a su madre en tener que explicarle todo_ -

Después, me lo cuentas hija - _decía su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena seguida de su hija_ \- ahora, tengo que hacer la cena

Está bien, mama… - _mencionaba la rubia colocándose al lado de su madre para ayudarla a preparar la cena_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Rose, le explicaba todo a su madre por el uniforme de guardia de seguridad que su madre había lavado en unos días anteriores, sin mencionarle lo peligroso que era la pizzería de noche. A unos metros lejos de la casa de su amiga, se habían despedido todos entre ellos para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas para arreglar las cosas que llevarían para la noche debido que serán las cosas muy distintas para los jóvenes guardias nocturnos que acompañaban a Alan en cada una de las noches.**_ **-**

* * *

 ***** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo… vaya si que me tarde y me bloque por unos cuantos momentos para avanzar el fic… debido que repentinamente me llegaron ideas diferentes para mis próximos proyectos para la saga de FNAF.

 ***** Se que me diran, "Mercenary Hunter" el fandom de FNAF ya murió por los fanes… y eso que tiene que ver que gracias a nosotros los fanes hayan fics de… bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero con varios tipos de fanfics de FNAF entre guardias humanos x animatronics, o por varios otros tipos como el "Yaoi" o el "Yuri" y por no mencionar que cierta página convierte ciertas imágenes de los videojuegos o animes en…

 ***** Bueno, cambiando de tema… *sonrojado* agradezco mucho a los que sigo en sus fanfics, ya que cuando me aburro y no puedo avanzar en mis fics, me paso un "rato" para no decir completamente leyendo sus fics y buscar alguna idea para futuros proyectos en mis fics de FNAF… Agradezco a _**AMLC**_ por su fic en wattpad que en verdad me llego al corazón y a mi alma… se que no podrias leer esto si tuvieras tiempo pero, espero que tengas mucha _**Determinación**_ , con tus metas y futuros proyectos en fanfics como _**Undertale**_ o _**Five Nights At Freddy's**_.

 ***** Si algunos de mis lectores que seguramente tienen fanfics, espero que hayan notado que cuando digo " _Que tengas mucha_ _ **Determinación**_ " me refería a todos, cuando digo todos es ustedes, los lectores, los escritores de fanfics en FanFiction y eso incluye a los lectores y escritores de fic en Wattpad que no importa lo difícil que sea. Siempre habrá alguien ayudándote a pesar de malos o buenos momentos…. En fin, creo que es tiempo de despedir este capitulo como debe ser… bye.

Alan: oye, tienes un review de _**Fedbax25...**_

 **- _Fedbax25_ \- **Eyyyyy bro soy el nuevo lector de los cojones (ok no) de tus fics me e pasado leyendolos uno a uno y debo decir que todos son geniales los que mas me gustan son el fic del FNAF actual que estas haciendo y otro FNAF el llamado "FNAF: El regreso y una nueva Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" (lo cual veo que no actualizas desde el 2015 y me pregunto por que pues era un gran gran fic, aparte lo dejaste en suspenso en el ultimo cap con sugar y Arnol)

 **Yo: _Si... gracias por recordarme que ese sera el siguiente que actualizare al terminar esto -_-" ya que tengo pensado reescribir o modificar ciertas partes del fic original... Me alegra saber que te gustara la reescrito de este fanfic actual y de que aun siguieras leyendo mi fanfic "FNAF: el regreso y una nueva Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" ¿en serio man, desde el 2015? vaya, 2 largos años sin actualizar mi segundo fic de fnaf..._**

Belén: ah... ¿quienes son arnol y sugar?

 **Yo:** _ **Evitare hacer spoilers en este fics en los otros... -_-" y lo sabrás a su momento**_

 **- _Fedbax25_ \- **pero bueno nos leemos en otro fic bro (aunque en realidad el que lee soy yo asi que este pedacito del review no sirve para nada me cago en la puta)

 **Yo:** _ **Recuerda estar atento a mis siguientes publicaciones en mi fic... y te recuerdo que si vas a hablar sobre el fic de fnaf... no dejes review en mis fics de httyd, por favor... diablos, olvide avanzar en ese fic... en fin... -_- ya vere como me las arreglo...**_

Alan: bueno, no olviden dejar en sus review las dos posibles nuevas parejas que apareceran en la noche 3... el que adivine quien sera esta pareja...

 **Yo:** _ **Ah... no soy bueno con los premios... y tar vez, me den ganas de hacer un fic de preguntas y respuestas como lo ha hecho amlc... pero, creo que ya sabrán que si hago ese fic, solo estarán los fic terminados como "FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica" y como sabran Alice y Frank tendran que responder a sus preguntas**_

Mariana: ¿y nosotros estaremos ahi?

 **Yo: _solo si me dan ganas de añadirlos en ese fic en proyecto ¬_¬_**

Alan: terminaste?

 **Yo:** _**Si... -_- Bueno, dejare en que mis oc's despidan el capítulo**_ ***** _se va_ *****

Belén: bien, como no hay review que responder, comencemos… esperemos, que les haya gustado y lamentamos la demora por el capítulo.

Marco: no olviden dejar sus review en cada capítulo.

María: recuerden visitar la página de _**Facebook**_ que administra _**Mercenary Hunter**_ o en su cuenta de _**Wattpad**_.

Mariana: tampoco olviden dejar sus review para ser respondidas en los próximo capítulos.

Rose: si, colocan preguntas dependiendo de quien hayan sido dirigidas para algunos de nosotros, posiblemente las respondamos en esta pequeña sección de reviews cuando se publique el capitulo

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada**_ , hasta el próximo capítulo y feliz navidad adelantado.

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	21. Tercera noche II

**Tercera noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ ** _Five Nights At Freddy's_** _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _si tienen canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el fic, no duden en decírmelo solo tienen que dejarme el nombre de la canción con el nombre del grupo o banda, ejemplo: "It's my life - Bon jovi". Cualquiera es bien recibida…_

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari,_ _Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

 _ **Canciones usadas:  
**_ _ *****_ _ **Without You - Three Days Grace.**_

* * *

 **-** _ **Martes 19 de julio.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 10:00 pm.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, ya que ambos hermanos estaban terminando de guardar todo lo necesario debido que aún había un problema que el señor Fazbear organizara una competencia de bandas y ellos aún no habían practicado por nada en el estilo y que Alan rechazaba la propuesta de formar otra vez una banda. En la cocina, se encontraban ambos hermanos cenando algo tranquilos y silencioso hasta que Belén decide hablar con su hermano debido que el anteriormente había formado una Banda cuando él estudiaba en el instituto en el que iba la castaña.**_ **-**

Así que, ¿no quieres formar una banda con nosotros? - _preguntaba la peli castaña hacia su hermano dudosa_ -

Para, ¿qué? - _respondía el rubio indiferente sobre el tema_ \- de todas formas, es un concurso que hará el señor fazbear para ganar dinero de todas formas

Una cosa, ¿porque tu banda se disolvió? - _miraba la peli castaña curiosa ya que en un día para otro la banda de su hermano se había disolvió_ -

Ellos tuvieron una beca para la universidades y seguir estudiando en lo que ellos querían - _decía el rubio sin importarle el tema comiendo su cena junto a su hermana menor_ \- así que sin más lo disolvemos

Tocaban bien cuando eran eventos musicales… - _mencionaba la castaña algo frustrada de que su hermano a pesar de ser muy serio nunca dejaba de serlo por alguna razón_ \- ahora, quieres dejar de tocar tus instrumentos

Mira hermana, lo que importa es que consiga dinero y poder mantener las cosas hasta que llegue nuestro primo - _decía el rubio hacia su hermana la saber que después buscaría un departamento para comenzar con su vida una vez que su primo llegue_ -

Eso lo se… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver que su hermano se iría para hacer su vida_ -

Dejemos ese tema de lado - _decía el rubio al ver que su hermana no tenia que decir nada mas_ -

Bien… - _murmuraba algo dudosa la peli castaña hacia su hermano_ -

Si terminaste de cenar, será mejor irnos-

Hmm… - _miraba la castaña fijamente a su hermano con duda en su mente_ -

Te sucede algo-

¿Aun apruebas mi relación con bonnie? - _preguntaba la peli castaña hacia su hermano algo dudosa_ -

Es tu vida, no soy quien para atarte - _respondía el rubio haciendo que su hermana no estuviera satisfecha con eso_ -

Solo, dime lo que piensas - _decía la castaña hacia su hermano sin convencerse por esas palabras_ \- antes lo hacíamos cuando no podíamos hablar con nadie

Segura - _mencionaba algo dudoso el rubio hacia su hermana menor_ -

Si - _decía mirando fijamente a su hermano_ -

Bien, creo que eres muy joven para tener un noviazgo - _mencionaba el rubio con total sinceridad hacia su hermana sobre lo que pensaba en la relación de su hermana con el animatronico morado_ \- y es más, ese es un animatronico y no una persona

Eso lo sé, pero según el amor no hay barreras - _mencionaba la castaña hacia su hermano_ -

Y si llega el momento de que la pizzería cerrara - _decía el rubio cruzándose de brazos mirando a su hermana menor_ -

¿Qué quieres decir? - _preguntaba incrédula hacia su hermano mayor-_

Es un ejemplo, si la pizzería se va - _respondía el rubio hacia su hermana con un ejemplo_ \- eso incluirá a tu novio animatronico

Oh, no lo había pensado… - _mencionaba la peli castaña algo pensativa al saber que eso podría suceder en algún momento_ -

Pero, bueno - _decía el rubio sin importancia al ver a su hermana pensativa_ \- es solo un ejemplo

Sabes, extraño mucho aun a nuestros padres… - _mencionaba la castaña mirando hacia una fotografía de sus dos padres en la pared de la cocina cuando eran unos adolescentes_ \- es como si de alguna forma ellos, nos cuidan de algún modo…

No digas tonterías, hermana - _mencionaba el rubio recogiendo los platos de la mesa_ \- será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde

Sí… - _respondía la castaña algo frustrada al ver que su hermano no cambiaba_ \- oye

¿Hmm? - _se volteaba a ver a su hermana menor que aún estaba sentada_ -

Nunca te he visto con una chica - _decía la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa_ -

No tengo intenciones de enamorarme de alguna chica - _respondía el rubio con total indiferencia con el tema mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero_ \- además, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas y será mejor que vayas a por tus cosas antes de que me marche

Bien… - _mencionaba la castaña algo frustrada retirándose de la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén subía los escalones hacia su habitación para buscar su bolso donde tenía sus cosas listas, Alan estaba terminando de limpiar los trastos de la cena para dejarlos limpios para tomar su bolso que estaba en la sala y esperar a su hermana para irse a la pizzería. En la habitación, estaba María algo frustrada por lo que estaba pensando debido que cierto animatronico no se le salía de su mente debido que la amabilidad y tranquilo que le dio un pinche para el cabello ella lo tenía en un mueble cercano a su cama.**_ **-**

Ah… - _murmuraba quejándose la peli castaña rojiza algo frustrada consigo misma_ \- ¿por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a ese estúpido…?

¿Hija? - _preguntaba una voz femenina abriendo la puerta su madre al escuchar a su hija_ -

Sí, mama - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza algo incomoda de que su madre haya escuchado algo_ -

¿Sucede algo, cariño? - _preguntaba la adulta de cabello castaño rojizo a su hija_ -

La verdad, no… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza algo incomoda de hablar con su madre_ -

Vamos, ¿dime lo que tienes? - _mencionaba la adulta sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hija e invitarla para que hable con ella_ \- tarvez, pueda ayudarte

No, no es nada mama - _decía la peli castaña desviando la mirada de su madre_ -

¿Es por un chico, verdad? - _preguntaba la mujer mayor algo curiosa de su hija_ -

¿Q…Que? - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza hacia su madre algo sonrojada por tal pregunta_ \- no, no es por un chico…

¿No? - _mencionaba su madre con una sonrisa divertida hacia su hija señalando el rostro de la castaña rojiza_ \- pues, tu rostro dice lo contrario

¿E…Eh? - _mencionaba incrédula la peli castaña rojiza corriendo al espejo y ver que estaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ \- no, esto tienes que ser una broma…

¿Quién es el afortunado, hija? - _preguntaba su madre algo curiosa hacia su hija_ -

N…Nadie… - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza algo nerviosa hacia su madre_ -

Hija, no me mientas - _mencionaba su madre al ver que su hija ocultaba algo_ \- sabes, que engañar a una madre es difícil y más si se trata de enamoramientos

Uh… ¿qué? - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza algo incrédula de lo que había escuchado de su madre_ \- es un chico al que conocí, al principio no me agradaba…

Lo dices, ¿por este pinche para el cabello? - _mencionaba su madre mientras señalaba el pinche que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama de su hija_ -

¡D…Deja eso mama! - _decía la peli castaña rojiza tomando el pinche y guardándolo_ \- no tomes cosas que no son tuyas…

Oh, mi pequeña está creciendo - _observaba a su hija con algo de alegría al saber que su hija estaba enamorada de algún chico_ -

¡No soy tu pequeña, mama! - _decía la peli castaña rojiza con un sonrojo en su rostro al ver que su madre la veía como una niña_ \- s…será mejor, que me arregle para irme…

Espero, que el chico con el que te estés enamorando, no sea un problema - _mencionaba su madre algo dudosa del chico que se había enamorado su hija_ -

¡Mama! - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza con un sonrojo haciendo un mohín sabiendo que su madre hablaba de más_ -

Está bien, no te molestare - _mencionaba la adulta dirigiéndose a la puerta y voltear a ver a su hija_ \- pero, espero que no te lastime sabiendo que tendrás que irte dentro de unos días que nos quedan estar aquí

Eso no te incumbe… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza dándole la espalda a su madre_ \- además, ya me las arreglare…

Si, necesitas un consejo puedes… - _mencionaba la adulta siendo interrumpida por su hija_ -

¡Ya vete, mama! - _decía la peli castaña rojiza sacando a su madre de la habitación y cerrándole la puerta_ -

Esta niña, me alegra que está creciendo - _mencionaba la adulta al ver que su hija estaba pasando por esa parte de enamorarse y sin más retirándose hacia la cocina_ -

¡Ah…!- _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza frustrada tumbada en su cama debido que ahora su madre cree que se enamoró de algún chico_ \- ¡ahora, no podré sacármelo de la cabeza a ese estúpido zorro!

Momento, ¿qué hora es? - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza volteándose a un costado y ver en el reloj de su habitación_ \- ¡diablos son las 10:45! ¡diablos, llegare tarde!

¡Ah… no sé qué ponerme! - _decía la peli castaña rojiza observando entre sus ropas que colocarse_ \- creo que tendré que ponerme cualquier ropa…

 **-** _ **Sin poder que decidirse que colocarse para esta noche, sin más se colocó un jeans gris, una polera blanca, una blusa azul y unas zapatillas negras para luego tomar su bolso e irse directo a la pizzería. En la pizzería, el señor Fazbear al ver que estaban todos los jóvenes y sin decidir aun en la respuesta, entrega las llaves al rubio para retirarse hacia su casa dejando al grupo de adolescentes solos.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 11:00 pm.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado quince minutos desde que el señor Fazbear se había retirado del lugar y el grupo de adolescentes solo podían esperar a que su amiga llegara a la pizzería. Mientras que Alan se iba a la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, antes de que comenzara su turno y que el resto del grupo esperara a la última chica llegara.**_ **-**

¿Dónde se metió, maría? - _preguntaba el pelinegro esperando a su amiga en la puerta de la pizzería_ -

Usualmente ella es la primera en llegar aquí - _respondía la rubia al ver que su amiga no había llegado_ \- es raro ver que ella llegue tarde

Oigan, chicos - _decía la peli castaña acercándose al escenario donde estaban el trio principal de la pizzería_ \- ya se fue el señor fazbear, pueden moverse

Ya era hora de que se fuera - _mencionaba Freddy al ver que la menos el dueño de la pizzería se había ido_ -

¿Dónde está marco? - _preguntaba Chica al no ver a su "amigo"_ -

Esta afuera esperando a maría - _respondía la peli castaña señalando a la salida donde estaba su amigo esperando a la última chica en llegar_ -

Momento, ¿qué hora es?- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de que su novia lo haya "despertado"_ -

Pues, son las 11:15 de la noche - _señalaba la peli castaña al reloj de la pizzería_ -

Saben, que usualmente nos movemos hasta la media noche - _decía el oso castaño animatronico con algo de autoridad hacia su amiga_ -

Vamos freddy, no digas que es algo aburrido esperar a esa hora para poder movernos - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica algo fastidiada de tener que esperar a esa hora para poder moverse_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba el animatronico castaño a su compañera y amiga_ \- ¿por qué tan apurada?

Eh, nada, por nada, es solo curiosidad… - _respondía la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa_ -

Vamos pedobear, no seas un aguafiestas - _mencionaba la pelinegra acercándose al escenario_ \- al menos así tienen tiempo para hacer las cosas que quieran

Oye, si no fueras amiga de belén - _mencionaba el oso animatronico con autoridad hacia la humana_ \- te metería dentro de un traje animatronico

Ja, ya quiero ver que lo hagas - _decía la chica pelinegra con un tono burlona y desafiante con el animatronico_ -

¿Me estas desafiando, humana? - _preguntaba el animatronico con total autoridad hacia la humana que estaba en frente suyo_ -

Tu qué crees, oso yogi - _respondía la pelinegra burlonamente hacia el animatronico apretándole la nariz dejando incrédulos lo que acaban de ver_ -

Te sugiero que corras - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico hacia la amiga de su novia_ -

¿Por? - _preguntaba la pelinegra sin mirar al oso animatronico y concentrar su vista en el conejo_ -

Pues, a freddy no le gusta que le toquen su nariz… - _respondía la pollo animatronica al ver la mirada de molestia del oso_ -

Puedo aguantar que tu robes mi sombrero y me pongas apodos estúpidos e infantiles de ti - _mencionaba el oso castaño animatronico acomodándose su sombrero_ \- ¡pero, nadie, le hace eso a freddy fazbear!

¡Wah, un pedobear me persigue! - _decía la pelinegra empezando a huir del animatronico_ -

¡Vuelve aquí, maldita humana! - _mencionaba el oso animatronico persiguiendo a la humana_ -

Esos dos nunca se lograran llevar bien - _murmuraba la peli castaña al ver como su amiga huía de su amigo animatronico_ -

Me pregunto, ¿si eso es algo bueno o malo? - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al ver como su amigo perseguía a la humana_ -

Seguramente, es algo malo - _decía la única animatronica femenina entre los animatronics al ver a su amigo y compañero perseguir a la humana_ -

L…Lamento la demora… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza corriendo hasta llegar a donde su amigo justo a tiempo de que cerraran la puerta_ -

Llegas tarde, maría - _decía el pelinegro al ver que su amiga había llegado tarde_ \- ¿dónde diablos estabas?

S…Se me fue el tiempo… - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza agitada por haber corrido desde su casa hasta la pizzería_ \- no volverá… a ocurrir…

Bien, entra que los demás te estuvimos esperando - _mencionaba el pelinegro a su amiga ingresando ambos al_ _ **dinning área**_ _y ver la escena de su amiga ser perseguida por un oso animatronico furioso_ -

Algo me dice, que mariana provoco esto… - _miraba la peli castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga huía del oso animatronico_ -

Sin dudas, fue ella… - _decía el pelinegro al ver correr su amiga del oso animatronico enojado_ -

 **-** _ **Tras ignorar como Mariana huía de Freddy como sea en los baños, Belén había acompañado a Bonnie en el**_ _show state_ _ **para platicar algunas cosas debido que los animatronics estuvieron varios años sin saber lo que sucedía afuera de la pizzería. María con algo de incomodidad había ingresado a**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, para aprovechar de pasar el tiempo con Foxy, debido que aun andaba en su mente lo que le dijo su madre antes de que ella pudiera irse de la casa.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Mientras que Rose se encontraba en la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, haciéndole un rato de compañía al hermano de su amiga que de vez en cuando miraba por las cámaras mediante la tablet, lo que hacían algunos animatronics y en especial a cierto animatronico morado que era novio de su hermana menor. Sin que nadie se percatara que Marco había dio a la cocina seguido de Chica para pasar tiempo con su novio sin que ninguno de los animatronics o los demás adolescentes sospecharan nada raro entre ellos.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 12:00 am, 99%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las doce de la noche, indicando que el turno de guardia nocturno había comenzado para el rubio y que todos estaban en sus cosas con los animatronics a pesar de que mariana estaba siendo regañada por cierto oso animatronico de que nunca debe tocar su nariz por ningún motivo. En la cocina, Marco estaba seleccionando los ingredientes para preparar las pizzas para sus amigas y su novia animatronica, hasta que la pollita animatronica pensaba que haría ahora con su novio humano, ya que ella era un alma de una niña dentro del cuerpo de una animatronica por muchos años y pensando si el pelinegro la miraba como una animatronica o como una chica común.**_ **-**

Oye, marco… - _murmuraba Chica algo dudosa mientras observaba a su novio_ -

¿Qué sucede? - _decía Marco volteándose a ver a su novia animatronica_ -

Puedo decirte, algo - _decía la animatronica algo dudosa hacia su novio_ -

Claro, ¿cómo cuál? - _mencionaba el pelinegro dudoso de lo que queria decirle su novia animatronica_ -

Sin ofenderte, pero… - _decía la animatronica algo incomoda con lo que le haría a su novio humano_ \- ¿tú me ves como una chica o como animatronica?

Eh - _respondía el pelinegro algo confundido lo que quiso decir su novia animatronica_ \- ¿por qué preguntas eso?-

Bueno, quisiera saber si tu opinión sobre eso… - _decía la animatronica algo incomoda hacia su novio humano_ \- sí, ¿tú me ves como una chica normal o como una animatronica…?

Pues, no es obvio - _mencionaba el pelinegro acercándose a su novia animatronica colocando sus manos con las de ella_ \- te veo como una animatronica…

Oh… - _murmuraba la pollo animatronica algo triste hacia su novio_ -

Pero, también como una chica normal… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo incómodo hacia su novia animatronica_ \- a pesar de que tu… bueno, técnicamente, eres una niña en un cuerpo animatronico por veinte años…

Ahí, marco - _decía la animatronica abrazando a su novio sin fijarse de que lo estaba asfixiando_ -

Ah, charlotte…- _murmuraba el pelinegro hacia su novia animatronica que lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte_ \- me…aprietas muy…fuerte…

Perdona, olvido que eres un humano y yo una animatronica - _decía la animatronica algo apenada de abrazar muy fuerte a su novio humano_ -

Uff, por poco y muero… - _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de recuperar aire en sus pulmones_ -

Pues, quisiera hacer algo - _decía la pollo animatronica llamando la atención de su novio_ \- claro, si me lo permites

¿Cómo qué?- _preguntaba el pelinegro al ver como su novia animatronica estaba a su lado_ -

Ya que tenemos mucho tiempo… - _respondía acercándose al rostro de su novio_ \- podré hacer esto con mi novio

Espera charlotte, ¿estas segura de…? - _decía el pelinegro algo dudoso hacia su novia animatronica sin poder terminar debido a un beso de la pollita animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica besaba a su novio con algo de dulzura experimentando su primer beso con un humano en su vida, ya que Marco al principio se resistía por el repentino momento hasta que se había dejado llevar por el beso de su novia animatronica correspondiendo a ese beso dulce que le daba. En el**_ _show state_ _ **, se encontraba Belén junto con Bonnie platicando sobre ciertas cosas en su relación y al posible problema en caso de que la pizzería cerrara en caso de que no reunieran fondos suficientes debido que eso sería un problema muy grande en su relación.**_ **-**

Vaya, ese sí que es un problema - _decía Bonnie algo incrédulo de que eso pudiera ocurrir_ -

Además, ya me acostumbre a estar contigo… - _mencionaba Belén algo nerviosa hacia su novio_ \- y temo perderte si la pizzería cerrara…

Recuerda, que si eso llega a ocurrir… - _murmuraba el conejo animatronico algo dudoso mientras tomaba las manos de su novia con cuidado de no lastimarla_ \- aun seguiré amándote, belén…

Gracias, samuel - _decía la peli castaña dándole un beso en la frente y abrazando a su novio_

N…No hay de que… - _murmuraba el animatronico algo anonadado por el repentino beso de su novia-_

Sabes, quisiera preguntarte más sobre mis padres… - _mencionaba la castaña algo curiosa de cómo eran sus padres mucho antes de que se conocieran como pareja_ -

Bueno, creo que te he dicho ellos dos fueron como unos padres para nosotros - _decía el animatronico algo dudoso hacia su novia al recordarle que los padres de la castaña y del rubio eran como los padres que ellos necesitaban_ -

Aunque, me he preguntado cómo eran ellos antes de que se conocieran - _mencionaba la peli castaña mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su novio animatronico_ -

Pues, tu padre siempre había sido algo serio y algo distante… hasta nos daba miedo por cómo nos miraba tan fríamente… - _decía el animatronico recordando como el padre de su novia cuando se enojaba los miraba tan fríamente y alejándose de ellos a excepción de la madre de su novia que era la única que podía conversar con él sin problemas o miedo_ \- y bueno, tu madre siempre había sido gentil y muy cercana a nosotros como una verdadera madre

Veo que eso es de familia… - _mencionaba la peli castaña recordando que su hermano era igual de cómo lo describía su novio como era antes su padre_ -

Oye - _mencionaba el animatronico mirando a su novia de reojo_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede sam? - _decía la peli castaña mirando a su novio algo dudosa_ -

Estuve pensando…- _murmuraba el animatronico dándose cuenta de cómo lo había llamado su novia_ \- espera, ¿me llamaste sam?

Si, te molesta - _mencionaba la peli castaña al ver a su novio algo dudosa de que le incomodara_ -

N…No, es solo que… - _murmuraba nervioso el animatronico hacia su novia al ver esa mirada linda que ella tenía_ -

Te incomoda, lo sé- _decía la peli castaña al saber que le incomodo a su novio_ \- además, te ves lindo cuando te pones así de nervioso

G…Gracias… - _miraba algo nervioso el animatronico hacia su novia debido que ella se veía mas linda con esa sonrisa de felicidad_ -

Je, bueno, te parece si toco algo para ti - _mencionaba la peli castaña hacia su novio_ -

Claro, ¿si no es mucha molestia? - _decía el animatronico alegre de escuchar como tocaba su novia el violín_ \- espera, te lo iré a traer

Espera, guardaste mi violín - _mencionaba la peli castaña sorprendida de que su novio la habia guardado por ella_ -

Pues, si… - _decía el animatronico al ver lo descuidado que era su novia_ \- la última vez, lo dejaste por ahí y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo guarde en partes y servicios…

Gracias samuel, es algo muy especial para mí-

Está bien, solo espera ahí - _mencionaba el animatronico dirigiéndose a partes y servicios para buscar el instrumento de su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Sin que Belén supiera que su hermano la vigilaba desde la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **sobre el noviazgo que ella tenía con el conejo animatronico mientras iba a buscar el instrumento de su novia que lo había ocultado en partes y servicios. En el dinning área se encontraba Mariana con Freddy, ya que el oso castaño estaba regañándola autoritariamente por muchas cosas que le había dicho durante desde la primera vez que estuvo ella en la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 01:00 am, 82%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las una de la mañana en la pizzería, Belén estaba tocando con su violín para su novio animatronico que solo podía mirarla embobado por como ella tocaba el instrumento con total armonía y tranquilidad en el**_ _show state_ _ **, haciendo que Mariana y Freddy miraran como la castaña le daba un pequeño espectáculo al conejo animatronico. Mientras que María estaba sentada en el suelo en una esquina cercana a Foxy que estaba en el otro lado donde estaba sentada la castaña rojiza.**_ **-**

¿Le sucede algo marinera? - _preguntaba Foxy al ver como su amiga estaba algo nerviosa en los nuevos dibujos que estaba haciendo_ -

Eh, oh… no, nada… - _respondía María algo nerviosa mientras intentaba de desviar su mirada del zorro animatronico_ -

¿Segura? - _decía el animatronico rojizo algo dudoso de que su amiga le esté ocultando algo_ -

S…Sí… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo nerviosa hacia el animatronico_ -

Okey, espero que te haya gustado ese pinche que trae en su cabello… - _señalaba el animatronico el pinche que llevaba la humana en su cabello_ \- creo, que te ves bien…

G…Gracias… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza con un sonrojo leve por el cumplido del animatronico_ -

Y… - _murmuraba el zorro animatronico algo incómodo con el silencio que había entre él y la humana en su cueva pirata_ -

¿Quieres hablar de algo…? - _preguntaban ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose mirándose entre ellos por haber preguntado a la vez_ -

No, tu primero… - _mencionaba el animatronico algo nervioso hacia la humana_ -

No, tu primero foxy… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza incomoda hacia el animatronico_ -

Insisto, marinera… - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico con su tono de pirata para evitar preguntar algo estúpido_ -

Yo insisto, capitán… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza nerviosa de lo que podía preguntarle_ -

Insisto, como amigo… - _menciona el animatronico algo incómodo con la situación hacia la humana_ -

Bien, tu ganas… - _decía la peli castaña rojiza derrotada al ver que no podía evitar la situación_ \- bueno, mi mama cree que me gusta un chico…

Y… ¿a quién le gustas…? - _preguntaba el zorro animatronico algo dudoso de lo que respondería su amiga humana_ -

Bueno… - _respondía la peli castaña algo dudosa si contárselo o no a su amigo animatronico_ \- si lo digo, no lo creerías…

Vamos marinera, somos amigos - _decía el animatronico animando a que su amiga le contara que le sucedía_ -

Mi mama piensa que me enamore de un chico… - _respondía la peli castaña algo nerviosa evitando mirar a los ojos del animatronico_ \- ¿qué me regalo este pinche que traigo en mi cabello…?

Ósea, que tu… - _señalaba el animatronico hacia su amiga humana algo incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo_ -

Suena raro de que alguien como yo me enamorara de un animatronico, como belén se enamoró de bonnie… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo triste de saber que no podía sacar de la cabeza a ese animatronico por culpa de su madre_ -

Vamos, marinera - _decía el zorro animatronico al ver esa mirada en su amiga humana_ \- no te digas eso…

Tú, ¿qué harías en mi situación? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza mirando con fastidio al animatronico_ -

B…Bueno… - _respondía algo dudoso el animatronico en cómo responderle a esa pregunta_ -

Lo sabía, sabía que dudabas de que me enamorara de un animatronico - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo molesta mientras recogía sus cosas y se disponía a irse de ahí_ \- debo estar enferma para eso…

Espera, marinera… - _decía el animatronico tomándola con cuidado del brazo sin hacerle mucho daño_ -

Ahora, ¿qué? - _se volteaba la peli castaña rojiza a mirar al zorro animatronico_ -

T…Te ves linda con ese pinche que te regale… - _decía el animatronico algo dudoso en que hacer debido que nunca había estado enamorado de una humana en su vida_ \- Y, ¿no veo que seas rara o que estés enferma como tú lo dices…?

Sí, como no… - _mencionaba con fastidio la peli castaña rojiza hacia el animatronico_ -

La verdad… - _murmuraba algo dudoso el zorro animatronico hacia la humana_ \- ah… bueno… no soy bueno para estas cosas…

Aja… - _observaba la peli castaña rojiza sin creerle nada a su amigo animatronico_ -

Bueno, si te hace pensar raro… - _decía algo nervioso el animatronico mirando a la humana de pies a cabeza_ \- ah… también siento algo por ti…

Seguramente lo dices, para animarme - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa del animatronico_ -

Lo digo en serio, marinera - _mencionaba el animatronico con total sinceridad hacia su amiga humana_ \- y es raro para mi enamorarme también de una humana…

Lo estás diciendo, ¿en serio? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa del animatronico ya que seguramente lo hace para que se sintiera bien de ánimos_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía algo nervioso el animatronico hacia la human que estaba en la cueva pirata_ -

Bueno…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la peli castaña rojiza evitando la mirada del animatronico ocultando un sonrojo en su rostro_ \- gracias, por decir que me veo linda…

¿Así que…? - _mencionaba el animatronico algo incómodo con el silencio en su cueva pirata_ -

No lo sé, ¿cómo me demostrarías si tú me amas? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa hacia le animatronico_ -

Pues… - _respondía el animatronico algo nervioso señalando el pinche que traía en el cabello de la humana_ -

No cuenta este pinche para el cabello - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza hacia el animatronico al ver que señalo el pinche que traía en su cabello_ -

Podría hacer esto - _mencionaba el animatronico jalando cuidadosamente a su amiga humana atrayéndola a él y estar algo cerca de su rostro para ver esos ojos rojizos de la castaña rojiza_ \- claro, ¿que si tú quieres marinera?

¿Qué presumido eres, foxy… o debería llamarte desde ahora, miguel? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa al tener esa mirada del animatronico cerca de ella agradeciendo que la cueva pirata estaba algo oscuro para ocultar su sonrojo_ -

No importa como usted me llame, marinera - _respondía el animatronico acercando su rostro a la chica de cabellos castaño rojizo_ \- si es con mi nombre real o animatronico, usted será mi bella marinera de agua dulce…

Es increíble, ¿que un niño de 8 años me esté coqueteando…? - _decía la peli castaña rojiza con un tono burlona al ver que el animatronico estaba coqueteándole agradeciendo que la cueva pirata estaba algo oscuro para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alago_ -

En realidad, puede que seamos almas de niños en cuerpos animatrónicos y para tu información, tengo 28 años y si mintiera, preferiría ser lanzado por… - _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo pasando con delicadeza el rostro de la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos interrumpiéndolo con un beso sorprendiéndolo a él por la acción de la humana_ -

Hablas demasiado, para ser un chico de 28 - _decía la peli castaña rojiza con un tono burlona tras separarse del beso en el animatronico_ -

¿Qué te puedo decir? - _preguntaba el animatronico rojizo con un tono burlón y coqueto a la chica de cabellos rojizos_ \- tengo mucha suerte

Presumido - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza con burla hacia el animatronico volviendo a besarse en un beso cariñoso_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que María junto con Foxy se besaban en**_ _pirate cove_ _ **sin que nadie los interrumpiera debido que nadie los vería besarse tranquilos en la oscuridad del lugar, Belén había terminado de tocar su violín descansando en el**_ _show state_ _ **apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su novio animatronico, mientras que Bonnie disfrutaba de la compañía de su novia al verla dormir un poco. En la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Rose podía ver el rostro de su amigo algo molesto de que a pesar de haber aprobado el noviazgo de su hermana, aún estaba atento de que las cosas salieran mal en algún momento debido que aún no había señales del oso dorado animatronico que los había intentado atacar.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 02:00 am, 65%.-**

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado una hora, Rose había pedido permiso a Alan para dirigirse donde sería el**_ _sótano_ _ **de la pizzería para intentar de volver a interactuar con el animatronico dorado de no asesinarlos a ella y a sus amigos, debido que pudo observar que este podía manipularlos a su antojo como marionetas a sus amigos animatronics. En la**_ _cocina_ _ **, Chica estaba tan distraída besando con gusto a su novio disfrutando esos suaves y frágiles labios que tenía el pelinegro, hasta que Marco se separó de la pollo animatronica de su beso debido que se había quedado sin aire, por ese beso tan largo que había experimentado por su primera vez en ese beso tan duradero dejándolo algo acalorado.**_ **-**

¿Te encuentras bien, marco? - _preguntaba Chica al ver como su novia jadeaba un poco debido que se habían besado por dos horas sin parar_ -

S…Sí - _respondía Marco sentándose en un banquillo que había en la cocina para recuperar el aliento de la experiencia de su primer beso_ \- solo que ese beso fue…

Perdona, si fui muy directa por ese beso… - _decía la pollo animatronica lamentada debido que había besado muy distraídamente que no se dio cuenta que su novio no podía respirar por esos besos dulces que le daba_ \- no lo volveré a hacer

Aunque fue un poco atrevido de tu parte, charlotte…- _mencionaba el chico pelinegro algo sonrojado en sus mejillas debido que estuvo dos horas sin dejar de besar esos labios metálicos de su novia animatronica_ \- no dudo, que ese fue un beso lindo de tu parte…

¿En serio? - _preguntaba la animatronica sorprendida de que a su novio le haya gustado ese beso que le había dado_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía el chico pelinegro algo sonrojado al ver a su novia animatronica_ -

Sabes, podríamos hacer estas cosas cuando sea más cómodo para ambos - _decía la animatronica debido que si fuera una humana estaria algo sonrojada como su novio_ \- ya que somos novios, ¿no?

Bueno, en eso tienes razón - _decía el pelinegro afirmando en esa parte de que ahora eran novios pero no podía besar siempre de esa manera a su novia animatronica_ \- técnicamente somos novios…

Sabes, es la primera vez que beso a un humano de esa forma… - _mencionaba la animatronica algo avergonzada hacia su novio humano_ -

Tranquila - _decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida al ver como su novia estaba algo avergonzada ya que la veía con esa expresión dejándola verse algo linda_ \- aunque fue algo sorprendente que ese beso durase varias horas

Bueno, será mejor que preparemos las pizzas- _decía la animatronica al ver el reloj de la cocina que eran las 02:05 pm_ -

Sí, pero antes de eso - _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de su novia animatronica_ \- tengo algo para ti

¿Algo para mí?- _preguntaba la pollo animatronica algo curiosa de su novio humano al verlo dirigirse a su mochila_ -

Si - _respondía el pelinegro algo dudoso de que si le gustara o no_ \- no sé si te gustara, ya que antes de llegar a casa lo compre antes de que cerraran

Wow, marco- _mencionaba la animatronica al ver como su novio pelinegro sacaba de su mochila un collar de forma de corazón_ \- ¿Qué es?

Bueno, tu conservaras una parte del corazón - _mencionaba el pelinegro señalando la otra parte del collar con el nombre de su novia animatronica en ella_ \- y yo la otra, así cuando los juntamos no estaremos separados jamás

Oh, marco - _miraba la animatronica algo realmente lindo por parte de su novio pelinegro mientras miraba con detalle el collar en forma de corazón con el nombre de su novio_ \- es un bonito regalo de tu parte

C…Charlotte… - _murmuraba el pelinegro al sentir el abrazo asfixiante de su novia apretándolo muy fuerte_ \- me asfixias…

Ups, perdón - _decía la animatronica soltando a su novio debido que debía acostumbrarse a no abrazarlo muy fuerte a su novio por lo frágil que eran los humanos_ \- aunque, gracias por el regalo tan lindo de tu parte

No hay de que… - _decía el pelinegro sintiendo que por poco su columna se rompería por algun momento en ese abrazo mortal de su novia animatronica_ \- sabes, quiero preparar yo las pizzas, te parece

¿Seguro? - _preguntaba dudosa la pollo animatronica hacia su novio algo preocupada_ -

Vamos, eres mi novia - _respondía el pelinegro con una sonrisa alegre hacia su novia animatronica_ \- al menos déjame prepararlas todas las pizzas esta noche

Bien, ¿cómo tú quieras, marco? - _decía la animatronica al ver que su novio era muy amable en que él se encargaría de preparar las pizzas_ \- No tardes en preparar las pizzas

Claro, dos pizzas con doble queso - _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando de reojo a su novia_ -

Sí, por favor - _decía la animatronica con una expresión alegre de que su novio le haya adivinando que pizza le gustaba a ella_ -

Una cosa, antes de que te vayas - _mencionaba el pelinegro tomándola un poco del brazo a su novia animatronica_ -

¿Hmm? - _volteaba la pollo mirando atentamente a su novio de lo que quería decirle_ -

Eres un alma de una niña dentro de un cuerpo animatronico… - _mencionaba el pelinegro algo dudoso de que su relación fuera legal debido que su novia era un alma de una niña de tan solo 6 años de edad y eso le incomodaba en que no debería estar teniendo una relación de noviazgo con ella_ \- ¿eso no sería algo ilegal?

Puede que sea un alma de una niña dentro de un animatronico - _respondía la animatronica cruzándose de brazos algo pensativa debido que una relación era algo seria y más sobre ese tema le incomodaba a su novio_ \- pero, legalmente tengo 26 años de edad, así que no creo que sea ilegal

Gracias, por sacarme esa duda… - _decía algo incómodo el pelinegro en saber que su novia tenía 26 años a pesar de ser un alma de una niña de 6 años_ -

Algo más que quieras saber, señor dickinson - _mencionaba la animatronica con un tono coqueta al verlo algo incómodo para animarlo un poco_ -

Te queda, lindo ese collar… - _señalaba el pelinegro hacia su novia al ver que tenía el collar en forma de corazón con su nombre en la muñeca derecha de la animatronica_ \- solo asegúrate de esconderlo donde nadie lo vea o sospecharan de algo si alguien lo ve…

Tranquilo, lo esconderé en mi caja de objetos perdidos - _señalaba la animatronica al armario donde ella tenía escondida su caja de objetos perdidos para guardar lo que llamaba la atención como su teléfono con el que chateaba con su novio o guardar su collar de corazón para no llamar sospechas_ \- ya que es el único lugar seguro que puedo esconderlo sin que nadie lo descubra

Entonces, ¿nos veremos en una hora mínimo aquí mismo, señorita mollins? - _mencionaba el pelinegro en un tono coqueto intentando de animarse un poco del nerviosismo que tenía por su relación con la animatronica_ -

Oh, que caballeroso señor dickinson - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica con un tono coqueto hasta que ambos estallaron de risas para luego retirarse de la cocina dejando a su novio con las pizzas_ -

Je, bueno, es hora de ponernos manos a la obra - _decía el pelinegro algo divertido de hace un rato mientras se disponía a preparar las pizzas para sus amigos y a su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Chica dejaba solo a su novio por unos momentos para ella ayudar en juntar algunas mesas que usarían esta noche debido que estaba feliz por algo que a su compañero de escenario miraba algo raro y Marco estaba preparando las pizzas para todos debido que aún quedaban cuatro largas horas para poder tener listas las pizzas. En el**_ _show state_ _ **, Bonnie había logrado buscar una manta para tapar a su novia para que no se resfriara, mientras que Belén dormía cómodamente cerca de su novio animatronico debido que se había quedado dormida mientras que el conejo animatronico afinaba su guitarra sin notar que cierta chica rubia se escabullía silenciosamente a**_ _parte y servicios_ _ **para ingresar al**_ _sótano_ _ **de la pizzería.**_ **-**

Hola, ¿estás aquí? - _mencionaba Rose bajando cuidadosamente los escalones del sótano con una linterna alumbrando el oscuro lugar_ -

Creo, que no estás aquí… - _alumbraba la chica rubia por todo el lugar al no encontrar al animatronico dorado sin ningún lado_ -

No te dije, ¿qué te fueras? - _mencionaba una voz fría y gruesa a un costado de la rubia_ -

¿Por qué no respondiste? - _preguntaba la chica rubia al ver al oso animatronico_ -

Je, ¿como si quisiera responderle a una estúpida humana? - _respondía el oso dorado animatronico con burla en su voz hacia la humana_ -

Siempre, tienes que ser tan frio conmigo - _mencionaba la rubia mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente al oso dorado_ -

Sabes, que si quieres te puedo asesinar aquí mismo - _decía el animatronico con un tono sombrío hacia la chica_ -

Oye, francisco - _mencionaba la rubia nombrando al animatronico con su verdadero nombre_ -

¡Deja de llamarme por ese nombre! - _respondía el animatronico muy molesto al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre_ -

Entonces, porque no quieres que te llame… - _mencionaba la rubia intentando de dialogar algo bueno con el oso dorado_ -

¡Vuelves a mencionar ese nombre otra vez, romperé tu maldito cuello! - _mencionaba el animatronico usando su mano apretando el cuello de la humana para luego soltarla_ -

Estúpido, casi me matas y eso que quiero ayudarte… - _decía la rubia algo adolorida en su garganta debido a la fuerza del animatronico dorado_ -

Ja, tu ayudarme- _observaba el animatronico a la chica rubia con frialdad_ \- no me hagas reír, humana

Ya te dije la última vez que estuve aquí - _decía parándose del suelo como podía debido que aún le dolía su garganta_ \- que mi nombre es rosemary

No me importa cómo te llames- _ignoraba el oso dorado reclamo con fastidio rubia mientras se sentaba en el suelo algo alejado de la humana_ \- sigues siendo una estúpida humana

Al menos dejaras que te ayude- _mencionaba la rubia mientras intentaba acercarse al animatronico al sentir esa mirada de que asesinarla ahora no era una excepción_ -

Los últimos dos antiguos guardias nocturnos lo intentaron y casi consigo a los otros cuatro idiotas de allá asesinaran a esos dos - _decía el animatronico con total sarcasmo mientras se disponía a ignorar a la humana_ \- y otra humana, me quiere demostrar… ¿que no todos son malos?

Pues, si… - _respondía la rubia hacia el animatronico con total sinceridad debido que al menos no la a asesinado_ -

Ja, ni te lo creo - _decía el animatronico en un tono burlón hacia la humana_ -

Bueno, ¿me creas o no? - _mencionaba la rubia a pesar de que el animatronico no le creyera, eso no la evitaría ayudarlo al menos, mientras buscaba algunas cosas en su mochila_ \- pensé que seguramente tendrías algo de hambre…

No quiero tu basura - _ignoraba como la rubia sacaba entre su mochica algunas cosas como frituras o algunos dulces_ -

Al menos, cómelos cuando te de hambre - _mencionaba la rubia al saber que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión_ \- Sera mejor, que vuelva allá arriba o se preocuparan mucho

Ja, seguramente ni son tus amigos - _decía algo burlón con intenciones de molestar a la humana_ -

Son mis amigos la verdad… - _mencionaba algo nerviosa la chica mientras miraba esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas del oso dorado_ \- no soy muy comunicativa con el resto y por eso quedo callada… así que, no creo que en el fondo seas tan malo

Sí, espera pronto que acabe con todos ustedes en una noche-

Tú, solo necesitas a alguien para que te anime y te haga sonreír - _mencionaba la rubia mirando de reojo al animatronico dorado que la miraba dudoso y con odio_ \- adiós

Humanos, quien los necesita… - _murmuraba el oso dorado con fastidio de que la humana quisiera ayudarlo_ \- ¿hmm?

Esto son dulces de chocolate - _mencionaba el animatronico incrédulo de ver esos dulces que una vez comía de niño, mientras comía algunos al ver que no había perdido el gusto del sabor_ \- ¿cómo rayos puedo distinguir el sabor de estas cosas si soy un animatronico…?

Uh, ya veré después esto más adelante… - _murmuraba para si mismo el animatronico mientras empezaba a comer los dulces con fastidio_ \- además, quedan solo dos noches, para que estos se larguen o volveré a manipular a estas chatarras de idiotas para que los asesine a esos humanos…

 **-** _ **Rose se había ido del**_ _sótano_ _ **de la pizzería para dejar solo al oso dorado debido que si hubiera quedado más tiempo podría ser asesinada por este en cualquier momento y volviendo a escabullirse silenciosamente al ver como el novio de su amiga estaba muy distraído afinando su guitarra para irse sin problemas a la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **. Tras una pequeña explicación de la rubia al hermano mayor de su amiga sobre su motivo de haberse ido al sótano para intentar de hacerle cambiar de parecer y no volviera a manipular a sus amigos animatronics para evitar que los utilizara para dañarlos a sus amigos incluyéndola a ella.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 03:00 am, 48%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Alan estaba explicándole a su amiga que intentar de cambiar a alguien que quiere asesinarte sin ninguna razón aparente, no serviría de mucho debido que el animatronico posiblemente ya haya asesinado anteriormente a otros guardias nocturnos antes que ellos. En**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, Foxy estaba besando a la chica peli castaña rojiza debido que empezó a sentir algo por ella desde la últimas dos noches anteriores debido que al principio era algo estúpido debido que él no podía enamorarse de una humana, pero al final sucedió que termino enamorado por lo linda que era y esos hermosos ojos rojizos casi carmesíes pareciendo que esos ojos eran joyas de rubíes.**_ **-**

Espera, un momento… - _decía María separándose del beso al animatronico debido que se había quedado sin aire_ -

¿Qué sucede marinera? - _preguntaba Foxy algo confundido de que la humana había separado el beso y verla algo agitada_ -

Seguro, ¿que estamos haciendo lo correcto? - _respondía la chica peli castaña rojiza algo dudosa de que estaba haciendo bien en enamorarse de un animatronico_ \- me refiero, si esto está bien…

N…No lo sé, pero si tú quieres que esto jamás paso podríamos… - _mencionaba el zorro animatronico algo apenado debido que habría hecho algo malo en besar a la humana_ -

Creo que me entendiste mal- _decía algo dudosa mientras sostenía la única mano del animatronico y verlo a los ojos ámbar que tenía_ \- me refería si es correcto que bueno… nosotros dos seamos novios y bueno, formar una relación…

Oh, ¿acaso soy tu primer chico en besar a esta adorable sirena? - _mencionaba el animatronico con un tono burlón hacia la chica mientras observaba esos hermosos ojos rojizos de la humana_ -

N…No me digas sirena… - _decía algo incomoda con ese apodo que le puso el animatronico ocultando su sonrojo de sus mejillas_ -

¿No te gusta? - _preguntaba algo coqueto el animatronico colocando su garfio en el mentón de la humana para que lo mirara a sus ojos_ -

En serio, tengo que responderte… - _respondía algo nerviosa debido a ese tono coqueto del animatronico e intentar de ocultar su sonrojo_ -

Solo si quieres - _mencionaba con un tono burlón hacia la humana mientras apreciaba cada instante con esos ojos rojizos de la peli castaña rojiza_ -

Sabes, a veces me pregunto si eres un presumido… - _susurraba al ver esos ojos ámbar del animatronico que era muy hermosos a pesar de ser un animatronico con un alma de un niño durante 20 años_ -

¿Por qué lo dices? - _preguntaba burlonamente a la humana que tenía en frente al ver que con ese pinche para el cabello que le regalo la noche anterior la hacía ver linda_ -

S…Solo curiosidad… - _respondía con total sinceridad hacia el animatronico_ -

Oigan chicos, ¿qué hacen…? - _mencionaba Mariana abriendo un poco las cortinas del pirate cove al ver como su amiga y el zorro animatronico estaban muy juntitos_ -

Ah… - _murmuraban ambos al ver a la pelinegra abrir las cortinas pillándolos en un momentos menos oportuno para animatronico y la chica_ -

Wow, nunca creí que mi broma de que amaras a un zorro… - _señalaba la pelinegra señalando a su amiga y luego al animatronico que estaban en shock_ \- fuera realmente acertada…

¿Qué sucede aquí…? - _preguntaba freddy acercándose a la humana y mirar dentro de la cueva pirata encontrándose a su amigo con la humana peli castaña rojiza casi en un beso_ -

Mierda…- _mencionaban los cuatro al estar en un momento incomodo debido que estaban esos dos mirándolos raros y ellos dos de nerviosismo y miedo_ -

 **-** _ **María y Foxy estaban en shock al ser descubiertos por Mariana y Freddy de haber interrumpido en un momento incomodo a la pareja dentro del**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, debido que la pelinegra ya empezaba a dudar por las quejas del día debido que le dijo "amante de zorros" y había respondido muy nerviosa dejando a los cuatro en un incómodo silencio hasta que dos par de voces cercanas a las mesas los llamaban. Mientras que en la**_ _cocina_ _ **, Marco había preparado pizza suficiente para él y sus amigas y otras pizzas para los animatronics, ya que estaba siendo abrazado por Chica que había estado mirando animadamente a su novio que había terminado sus pizzas y ver como este miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro por como su novia animatronica lo acompañaba.**_ **-**

Sucede, algo - _observaba Marco como su novia estaba algo triste por algo_ -

No, nada - _decía la pollo intentando de mirar a su novio_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba el pelinegro sacando las pizzas del horno y colocarlas en una bandeja_ -

Bueno, me asegure que ninguno supiera del collar en forma de corazón… - _mencionaba la animatronica mirando donde estaba su caja de objetos perdidos_ \- y como no tengo que relajarte, me siento algo inútil…

Charlotte, no eres una inútil - _mencionaba el pelinegro sacando las últimas dos pizzas dejándolas en una bandeja de metal y acercándose a su novia para tomarla de las manos_ \- eres mi novia y no quiero verte así

Aun así, me siento inútil por no poder regalarte algo - _decía algo lamentable la pollo animatronica hacia su novio humano al no poder darle algo como él le había regalado un collar_ -

Tranquila, ya verás que a pesar que no me regalaras nada - _miraba a esos hermoso ojos lilas de la animatronica debido que el era su novio y debía animarla como sea_ \- además, me siento feliz de tenerte conmigo

G…Gracias, marco - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica abrazando cuidadosamente a su novio sin lastimarlo debido que eran algo frágiles los humanos y le daba un beso en la mejilla_ -

Bueno…- _murmuraba algo embobado por el gesto amoroso de su novia animatronica sacándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se separaba del abrazo de ella y tomar con cuidado dos bandejas_ \- será mejor, ¿que vayamos con los demás?

Sí - _respondía la animatronica alegre de que a pesar de todo su novio la quería como era ella, mientras salían de la cocina con las otras dos bandejas con pizzas y juntarse en la mesa donde estaban todos esperando_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber traído las pizzas Chica junto con Marco, la pareja observa como Foxy y María estaban algo incomodos, al igual que los otros dos Mariana y Freddy más incomodos por la pareja que estuvo en**_ _pirate cove_ _ **a punto de besarse, sin notar como Rose era acompañada de Alan que estaba sentado en el**_ _show state_ _ **comiendo unas pizzas que su hermana le había entregado con unos vasos con refresco de cola. Mientras que algunos adolescentes y animatronics conversaban de algo debido que se había formado un momento incomodo silencioso entre los cinco adolescentes y los cuatros animatronics en el dinning área.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 04:00 am, 31%.-**

 **-** _ **Pasando una hora, Rose podía observar como el hermano de su amiga Belén estaba algo alejado del resto del grupo y animatronics en el**_ _show state_ _ **, observaba que estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno de notas llamando la atención de los animatronics y de los adolescentes en lo que estaba escribiendo. Alan ignorando las miradas de los animatronics y de los amigos de su hermana menor, estaba escribiendo alguna letra de canciones debido que estaba tarareando algunas veces para ir con el ritmo de alguna canción con unos audífonos con su teléfono que tenía su música.**_ **-**

¿Qué, creen que este escribiendo? - _preguntaba los animatronics algo dudosos de lo que hacía el hermano de Belén_ -

¿Alguna canción, quizás? - _respondía Mariana algo dudosa de lo que esté haciendo el hermano de su amiga_ -

Bel - _mencionaba Bonnie algo dudoso hacia su novia de lo que este escribiendo el rubio_ \- sabes, ¿que está escribiendo tu hermano?

No, usualmente no hablamos mucho sobre nuestros problemas y… - _respondía Belén algo dudosa debido que su hermano no hablaba de los problemas como cuando eran niños_ \- veo que se está esforzando mucho en algo…

Iré a preguntarle - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico mirando dudoso de lo que esté haciendo el rubio_ -

No creo que sea necesario, bonnie - _decía Chica algo dudosa de interrumpir al rubio a su amigo y compañero animatronico_ -

¿Por qué no? - _preguntaba el conejo dudoso hacia su amiga y compañera_ -

Conociendo a mi hermano, está muy concentrado en lo que está escribiendo - _respondía la castaña hacia su novio animatronico_ \- y no es bueno molestarlo cuando esta así

Si, tú lo dices… - _mencionaba algo dudoso hacia su novia mientras volvía a sentarse_ -

Oigan, no saben que descubrí en pirate cove - _mencionaba Mariana llamando la atención de todos_ -

¿Qué cosa, mariana? - _preguntaban dudosos lo que diría la pelinegra exceptos cierta pareja que estaban algo nerviosos_ -

Descubrí a… - _respondía la pelinegra pero es tapada su boca con la mano de su amiga_ -

¡Cállate, maldita soplona! - _murmuraba en voz baja en el oído de su amiga con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Lo que quiere decir ella es… - _mencionaba Freddy señalando a la humana con fastidio y con una sonrisa burlona a cierto zorro_ \- que descubrimos al zorro infraganti a punto de besar a cierta humana

¡Freddy! - _mencionaban ambos afectados mirando con enojo al oso_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _observaban todos incrédulos ante tal revelación que dijo el oso_ -

Momento, ¿están diciendo que son novios a escondidas? - _señalaba Marco a su amiga y luego al zorro animatronico incrédulo_ -

Ah… - _murmuraban ambos afectados mirando a otra dirección debido que la chica de cabellos castaño rojizo ocultaba un leve sonrojo y el zorro animatronico su nerviosismo como la humana a su lado_ -

Vaya, nunca creí que foxy se enamorara de una humana - _mencionaba la pollo animatronica con un tono burlona hacia el zorro animatronico_ -

¿Y, tú que chica? - _preguntaba foxy señalando a su amiga y compañera animatronica con su garfio_ -

Y…Yo… - _respondía algo nerviosa la animatronica hacia su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿quién es la única pato con sobrepeso y con ojeras?- _mencionaba el animatronico rojizo se burlaba de la pollo_ -

¡Zorro apestoso, no me llames pato con sobrepeso! - _decía la animatronica zarandeando al zorro por burlarse de ella_ -

Ja, ja, muy buena esa foxy- _murmuraba el oso animatronico riéndose junto a algunos mientras que cierto pelinegro se reía en silencio al ver que su novia lo había escuchado reírse de ella_ -

¡Marco, tú también! - _miraba la pollo animatronica al ver como su novio se reía silenciosamente de ella_ -

P…Perdona, charlotte…- _decía el pelinegro intentando de dejar de reírse de su novia animatronica_ \- sin ofenderte, pero… te pareces mucho a un pato que a una pollo…

¡Y yo que creía que me ibas a apoyar! - _mencionaba la animatronica cruzándose de brazos algo ofendida y ver como su novio se reía de ella mientras se sentaba con el pelinegro_ -

Perdona… - _decía el pelinegro intentando de disculparse con su novia animatronica y ver como la ignoraba por haberse burlado de ella_ -

Oigan, ¿creen que esos dos tengan algo? - _preguntaba la pelinegra al ver a su amigo disculpándose de la animatronica y la pollo ignorando sus disculpas como si fueran pareja_ -

Lo dudo…- _murmuraban el resto sin darse cuenta que la castaña estaba algo curiosa de lo que estaba escribiendo su hermano_ -

¿Qué están murmurando ustedes? - _preguntaba la pollo animatronica mirándolos con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas amenazadoramente a los cinco que estaban bien abrazados entre ellos por miedo de la ira de ella_ -

N…Nada - _respondían los cinco con miedo sin notar que la castaña estaba atenta en lo que hacía su hermano_ -

Mmm…- _observaba la animatronica sin quitar esos ojos negros con pupilas blancas sabiendo que estaban mintiendo esos cuatro_ \- me huele a mentiras

Cierto…- _mencionaba el pelinegro apoyando a su novia animatronica con esa mirada de fastidio al ver que esos cuatro insinuaban algo_ -

Por favor, chicos…- _decía la rubia algo aterrada de sentir el aire muy tenso debido a la pollo con sus amigos_ \- no se lleven mal…

Bien… - _mencionaba la pollo junto con su novio calmándose un poco sin dejar de mirarlos algo enojados a los tres animatronics y a sus dos amigas, hasta que escuchan una voz masculina del escenario haciendo que el todos miraran al rubio que cantaba algo_ -

 _Qué pasaría si caminara sin ti,  
Qué pasaría si corriera sin ti,  
Qué pasaría si estuviera sin ti,  
Yo no podría…continuar._

 _Qué pasaría si viviera sin ti,  
Que pasaría si amara sin ti,  
Que pasaría si muriera sin ti,  
Yo no podría…continuar._

 _Te fuiste de mi lado esta noche,  
Y simplemente no me siento bien,  
Pero, no puedo dejarte fuera de vista,  
Sin ti no soy nadie,  
No soy nada en absoluto._

 _Qué pasaría si mintiera sin ti,  
Que pasaría si creciera sin ti,  
Que pasaría si soñara sin ti,  
Yo no podría…continuar._

 _Te fuiste de mi lado esta noche,  
Y simplemente no me siento bien,  
Pero no puedo dejarte fuera de vista,  
Sin ti no soy nadie, no soy nada en absoluto._

 _Te fuiste de mi lado esta noche,  
Y simplemente no me siento bien,  
No puedo dejarte fuera de vista,  
Sin ti no soy nadie,  
No soy nada en absoluto._

 _Te fuiste de mi lado esta noche,  
Y simplemente no me siento bien,  
Pero no puedo dejarte fuera de vista,  
Sin ti no soy nadie,  
No soy nada en absoluto._

 _Nada en absoluto…_

Hermano… - _murmuraba la castaña levantándose de su asiento y caminar hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Hmm - _observa Alan al ver que su hermana menor se había sentado a su lado dejándolo algo dudoso_ \- ocurre algo

Bueno, esa canción… - _señalaba la peli castaña hacia la letra que su hermano había escribido_ -

Si vas a decirme algo, dilo de una vez - _decía el rubio algo dudoso de que su hermana lo esté acompañando_ -

¿Estas escribiendo las canciones que escuchas para la banda? - _preguntaba la peli castaña algo curiosa de que su hermano hiciera eso para ellos_ -

Algo así… - _respondía el rubio evitando la mirada de su hermana menor_ -

Sabes, tenemos más pizza si quieres - _señalaba hacia donde estaban las mesas con sus amigos y a su novio animatronico_ -

Volveré a la oficina- _mencionaba el rubio tomando sus cosas dejando el plato en la mesa donde estaban el resto reunidos y sin más irse a la_ _ **oficina de seguridad**_ -

Oye, espera…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al ver como el hermano de su novia se iba como si nada por el_ _ **pasillo izquierdo**_ -

¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano? - _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza dudosa de ver como el hermano de su amiga se iba a la oficina_ -

Nada, solo necesita despejarse un poco - _respondía la castaña mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su novio_ -

Es cierto, al menos a demostrado ser alguien que se preocupa por nosotros-

Dudo que ricitos de oro se preocupe por nosotras - _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzada de brazos al mirar por el pasillo izquierdo donde se había ido el hermano de su amiga_ -

Lo dices, porque te dice plana viviente… - _murmuraba el pelinegro hacia su amiga mientras bebía un vaso con gaseosa de cola_ -

¡¿Qué has dicho dickinson?! - _preguntaba molesta hacia su amigo por haber escuchado algo_ -

Nada, yo no he dicho nada… - _respondía algo nervioso intentando de fingir que no había dicho nada hacia su amiga_ -

Más te vale - _decía la pelinegra hacia su amigo mirándolo con duda de que haya dicho algo hacia ella_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos intentaban de disfrutar la noche como podían, Mariana había pedido a Freddy que lo acompañara hasta los baños debido que había comido mucha pizza debido siendo aceptado de mala gana del oso castaño animatronico, Marco había acompañado a Chica a la cocina a limpiar los platos y bandejas tras haber terminado de comer las ultimas rebanadas de pizza sin que sus amigos supieran que ya lavado los trastes, estaban sentados juntos en una esquina de la cocina disfrutando el momento juntos. En el show state, estaban Belén junto con su novio Bonnie aprovechando de ir a partes y servicios para estar a solas como novios , María y Foxy estaban en pirate cove algo silenciosos debido que habían descubierto que el zorro casi besaba a la peli castaña rojiza.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 05:00 am, 14%.-**

 **-** _ **Paso una hora desde que habían terminado de comer las pizzas, Marco estaba con su novia enseñándole algunas cosas por internet desde su teléfono mostrándole videos de cocina cosa que la pollo le encantaba ver distintos tipos de platos que ella nunca creyó ver en su vida. En el show state, estaba Belén ahora durmiéndose en el escenario colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su novio animatronico, ya que bonnie le acariciaba cuidadosamente el cabello de su novia, sin que ninguno supiera que María estaba junto a Foxy algo incómodo con la chica a su lado.**_ **-**

Ah, ¿así que seremos novios…? - _mencionaba Foxy rompiendo un poco el silencio que había en su cueva pirata_ -

No tenemos de otra… - _decía María algo sonrojada de imaginar que tendría una relación con un animatronic como su amiga_ \- además, quería que esto quedara en secreto…

Arg, ¿porque mi sirena? - _miraba el animatronico algo curioso a la humana_ -

Es un poco vergonzoso de que yo este enamorada de un animatronico… - _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza algo avergonzada mientras intentaba de ocultar su rostro_ \- pero, me alegra saber que este pirata me quiere…

Me alegra ese alago, sirena - _decía el animatronico con una sonrisa al ver como la chica se sonrojaba_ -

Nada de decirme sirena… - _mencionaba algo incomoda de que le digan sirena por parte del animatronico_ -

Oh, ¿no te gusta que te llame sirena? - _decía en un tono coqueto el animatronico al ver que a la chica no le gustaba que le digieran sirena_ -

E…Es incomodo… - _mencionaba evitando la mirada del animatronico intentando de ocultar su sonrojo en sus_ mejillas- y deja de mirarme de esa forma…

Te han dicho, ¿qué te ves linda cuando te sonrojas y te pones así de incomoda? - _decía en un tono coqueto burlón el animatronico hacia la chica que tenía a su lado colocando cuidadosamente su garfio en el mentón de la adolescente_ -

Eres un… - _murmuraba algo incomoda al ver esos ojos ámbar del animatronico dejándola más nerviosa al hablar_ -

¿Un que mi sirena? - _preguntaba algo curioso lo que le diría la adolescente debido que estaba nerviosa_ -

Un…un…maldito y lindo zorro… - _respondía en voz baja mientras evitaba la mirada del animatronico a toda costa_ -

Je, no creía que te gustara este zorro- _mencionaba burlonamente hacia la adolescente mientras la hacía mirarlo a los ojos_ -

Presumido… - _murmuraba algo incomoda al tener esa mirada arrogante y burlona del animatronico_ -

¿Qué quiere hacer mi linda sirena? - _preguntaba algo curioso lo que quería hacer mientras les quedaban solo una hora más en la pizzería en el turno nocturno_ -

Hmm… - _sin mencionar nada debido que estaba muy fastidiada de que el animatronico le digiera sirena otra vez debido que estaba con un tono coqueto hacia ella_ -

Se quedó sin palabras, mi bella sirena- _mencionaba algo curioso por como la adolescente solo estaba callada mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia la chica a unos centímetros de ella_ -

No presumas…- _decía saliendo de su trance debido que al ver esos ojos ambar del animatronico eran casi hipnóticos cuando intentaba de coquetearle para luego alejarlo con su mano lejos de su cara_ \- solo durmamos un rato…

Je, je, como usted quiera mi sirena - _mencionaba algo divertido de molestar un poco a la chica_ -

Te dije que… - _decía la chica siendo interrumpida por un beso en la mejilla del animatronico_ -

Lo sé, solo quería molestarte un poco - _mencionaba algo burlón hacia la chica mientras colocaba su brazo abrazando a la adolescente_ \- solo quería verte sonrojarte

Eres un verdadero idiota… - _murmuraba en voz baja siendo escuchada por el animatronico_ -

Descanse bien, marinera… - _murmuraba algo feliz de que al menos la adolecente lo quería_ -

Oye… - _murmuraba llamando la atención del animatronico_ -

¿Hmm? - _observaba de reojo a la adolecente que estaba en sus brazos_ -

Así que, seremos novios a partir de ahora… - _mencionaba algo dudosa sintiendo ese pelaje rojizo artificial del animatronico_ -

Solo, si usted quiere mi bella sirena - _decía con un tono alegre de que la adolescente digiera eso_ -

Está bien…- _murmuraba algo dudosa de que si esta relación duraría debido que el domingo ella se iría de la ciudad_ \- p…pero nada de ponerme ese apodo de sirena…

Je, je, está bien - _mencionaba algo burlón al ver como la chica se había sonrojado por el apodo de sirena que le había dicho el animatronico_ \- ¿cómo usted quiera mi bella marinera de agua dulce?

Estúpido zorro… - _decía la adolescente acomodándose en los brazos del animatronico e intentar dormir algo debido que solo tenían una hora más antes de las seis de la mañana_ -

Duerme tranquila, mi bella marinera… - _mencionaba en voz baja mientras acariciaba esos cabellos de la adolecente_ \- duerme bien…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy se dormía junto con María en sus brazos en**_ _pirate cove_ _ **sin que nadie los molestara, Alan estaba mirando a las cámaras con cuidado de no malgastar energía del lugar y ver a ese cupcake todo el tiempo algo dudoso sin notar que Rose estaba durmiendo en una silla que había traído a la oficina para aprovechar el tiempo. Sin que nadie supiera que Marco estaba agradecido de que a Chica le gustara los videos de cocina debido que ella estaba maravillada con los distintos platillos que podría preparar ella sin dejar de ver los videos.**_ **-**

 **-Tercera noche, 06:00 am, 00%.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana indicando que había terminado el turno nocturno, Bonnie había despertado a su novia con cuidado de que debe despertarse, Alan y Rose había tomado sus pertenencias en y retirarse de la oficina de seguridad dirigiéndose al**_ _dinning área_ _ **. En el pirate cove, Foxy disfrutaba la compañía de Mariana debido que podía observar lo linda que se veía al dormir y sin más despertarla con un dulce beso en los labios de la adolescente para poder despertarla, tras reunirse todos en el dinning área podían ver como Mariana llegaba con sus amigos para poder retirarse despidiéndose de los animatronics para salir del recinto de la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estuviste freddy? - _preguntaron ambos animatronics al ver a su amigo y compañero salir de los baños_ -

En ningún lado, ¿por? - _respondía mientras subía al escenario y colocándose en posición para empezar el día_ -

No te vimos en ningún momento desde que acompañaste a mariana a los baños - _decía dudosa al ver como su amigo animatronico ignoraba a la animatronica_ -

¿Qué insinúan ustedes dos? - _preguntaba dudoso a sus dos amigos y compañeros de lo que el estaba pensando_ -

Es solo curiosidad - _respondían ambos animatronics curiosos_ -

Si, curiosidad - _mencionaba el animatronico con burla a sus dos compañeros y amigos_ -

Vamos, ¿cuéntanos que paso?-

Como si ustedes dijeran, ¿que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo con tu novia bonnie?- _respondía mirando a su amigo con duda de lo que habían hecho desde que el conejo animatronico confesara sus sentimientos por la hija de su amiga que consideraron una vez una madre que ellos necesitaron años atrás_ -

B…Bueno… - _murmuraba algo dudoso en que responderle a su amigo animatronico_ -

Ves, no dirías nada al final - _decía al ver que no obtenía respuesta clara del conejo animatronico_ -

¿Y que hacías en los baños al fin de cuentas? - _preguntaba algo curiosa al oso castaño animatronico de lo que estuvo haciendo en los baños_ -

Acaso, ¿no puede leer el periódico tranquilo en los baños? - _respondía hacia su amiga animatronica dudoso de esa pregunta mientras miraba dudoso a la pollo animatronica_ -

Ah… - _murmuraban ambos animatronics sin saber que decir hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Sí, me lo imagine - _decía al ver que sus dos amigos animatronics no sabían que decirle_ -

Bueno, seguramente será un día largo - _mencionaba al ver a sus dos compañeros de escenario debido que cada vez venia más personas al restaurante_ -

Sí, seguramente vendrán muchos niños - _mencionaba la única animatronica femenina del grupo al ver como amanecía_ -

Esperemos, que el señor fazbear no cierre la pizzería…- _decía al ver como el auto del señor Fazbear llegaba al lugar donde estaban el grupo de adolescentes esperando al dueño de la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Sin que ninguno notara como cierto animatronico miraba a la pelinegra de una manera rara desde el**_ _show state_ _ **, afuera de la pizzería se encontraban los adolescentes al ver llegar el auto del señor Fazbear para entregarles las llaves y retirarse del lugar para ir a dormir. Hasta que el dueño de la pizzería detiene a los adolescentes unos momentos para poder mencionar algo muy importante hacia los adolescentes.**_ **-**

Chicos, creo que las cosas se adelantaron un poco - _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería hacia los jóvenes algo incómodo_ -

A que se refiere señor fazbear - _mencionaban los adolescentes algo dudosos al dueño de la pizzería_ -

Bueno, la cosa es… - _murmuraba algo incómodo debido que las cosas se complicaron un poco_ \- que tienen hasta mañana en la tarde…

¡¿Qué?! - _decían incrédulos los adolescentes al ver que solo quedaba un día para el evento que había organizado el dueño de la pizzería_ -

Sí… - _mencionaba algo incómodo el dueño de la pizzería hacia el grupo de adolescentes_ \- digamos, que las cosas estarán listas para mañana, así que no falten…

P…Pero… - _mencionaban aun en shock los adolescentes al no tener mucho tiempo para poder planear que hacer en el evento_ -

Casi lo olvido señor rodríguez - _decía mientras sacaba un cheque de su bolsillo y pasárselo al rubio_ \- este cheque es suyo, por ser aparte nuestro técnico para arreglar cualquier problema en los animatronics

Bien - _mencionaba el rubio mientras guardaba el cheque en su billetera_ -

Espere, señor fazbear - _decía la castaña deteniendo un poco al dueño de la pizzería_ -

Sí - _volteaba a ver a la hermana de su guardia nocturno_ \- ¿ocurre algo señorita rodríguez?

Podríamos llegar un poco tarde mañana, debido que si queremos estar en el evento…- _mencionaba algo dudosa la castaña hacia su ex jefe_ \- debemos buscar ropa adecuada para nosotros

Cierto, no hay problema en que lleguen un poco tarde - _decía el dueño de la pizzería mientras observaba a los adolescentes_ -

Entonces, nos retiramos - _mencionaban los adolescentes despidiéndose del dueño de la pizzería_ -

Descansen bien, chicos - _se despedía el dueño mientras se retiraba hacia su oficina_ -

Ahora, ¿qué hacemos? - _preguntaba el pelinegro hacia sus amigos_ -

Cierto, solo tenemos hasta mañana - _respondía la peli castaña rojiza apoyando a su amigo debido que solo tenían solo un día en decidir_ -

No sé qué harán ustedes, pero yo me iré a dormir - _mencionaba el rubio empezando a caminar en dirección hacia su casa_ -

Oye, no puedes irte así sin más ricitos de oro - _decía la pelinegra al ver como el hermano de su amiga se iba_ \- huyes como los cobardes

Quién dijo, ¿que estaba huyendo? - _mencionaba el rubio sin voltear a mirarla debido que solo quería dormir_ -

Bueno, después nos juntamos - _decía la peli castaña hacia sus amigos_ -

Nos comunicaremos por nuestros teléfonos - _mencionaba el pelinegro con su teléfono en mano_ -

Bien, que descansen - _se despedía de sus amigos para irse detrás de su hermano_ -

Adiós… - _mencionaban todos despidiéndose de su amiga mientras corría para alcanzar a su hermano_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver que ya estaban solos con sus amigos_ -

Sera mejor ir a dormir a nuestras casas…- _decía la peli castaña rojiza algo cansada por una noche algo agitada_ \- además después planearemos algo para mañana…

Bien - _mencionaban todos de acuerdo mientras se despedían para dirigirse a sus casas_ -

Rose, te acompañare a tu casa - _decía el pelinegro acompañando a su amiga_ -

Gracias, marco - _observaba alegre la chica al ver como su amigo la acompañaría a su casa_ \- espero, no causarte problemas

Eres mi amiga, al menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa - _mencionaba al saber que no tendría problemas con sus padres debido que ya se las arreglaría mas adelante_ -

Está bien… - _murmuraba la chica mientras caminaba con su amigo rumbo a su casa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los adolescentes se iban a sus respectivas casas para poder descansar debido a una noche muy larga como las anteriores, sin notar que entre los callejones de la ciudad se encontraba un sujeto con uniforme morado al ver como los dos hermanos caminaban rumbo a la casa sin percatarse de que el tipo los vigilaba desde las sombras del callejón y retirándose sin ser visto por nadie. En casa de ambos hermanos, el rubio hacia decidido dormir un poco en su habitación mientras que su hermana se daba una ducha caliente para luego salir del baño ingresando a su habitación para colocar su ropa de dormir y descansar un buen rato.**_ **-**

* * *

* Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, wow, por fin logre terminarlo como sea posiblemente este ya muy, pero muy acalorado por el calor que está haciendo en mi país… pero bueno, eso es irrelevante, lo importante es que lo termine y espero que les haya gustado en como quedo, sin más a responder los posibles reviews **.**

 **Yo:** _ **Buenas a todos, es momento de responder a sus reviews y hoy tenemos a los seis adolescentes en esta pequeña sección.**_

Belén/María/Mariana/Marco/Rose/Alan: hola a todos

Alan: hoy solo tienes un review y es de _**Enightmare**_

 **-** _ **Enightmare**_ **-** No es cierto mientras mínimo queden dos en el dándome este no muere

 **Yo:** _ **Ah…**_ * _observando incomodo a mis seis oc's_ *

Todos: no sabemos a qué responder a ese review…

 **Yo:** _ **Presiento que es un review de apoyo a que siga en mi fic…**_

Alan: ¿quién sabe?

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, gracias por el review Enightmare, si logro terminar este fic, daré mi tiempo en crear un fic de preguntas y respuestas**_

Todos: ¡¿qué?!

 **Yo:** _ **solo responderán a las preguntas de los lectores o lectoras, debido a mis dos fics de Five Nights At Freddy's. Y solo estarán ustedes seis y otros dos ex guardias nocturnos, ya que esto será cuando termine esta temporada ya que solo quedan 4 noches más y se terminaría.**_

Todos: okey…

Rose: ah… no estoy muy acostumbrada de ser observada de mucha gente…

Belén: vamos amiga, debes seguir adelante * _dándole una sonrisa animadora a su amiga rubia_ *

María: es cierto rose, seguramente podrás seguir a pesar de que muchas personas te estén viendo * _coloca su mano en el hombro de su amiga_ *

Mariana: tienes nuestro apoyo amiga

Marco: recuerda que no estás sola, rose * _colocando su mano en el otro hombro de su amiga para darle apoyo_ * estaremos, contigo apoyándote

Rose: gracias a todos… * _algo sonrojada por el apoyo de sus amigos_ *

Alan: bueno, esos son todos los review * _chequeando los review por un notebook_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, ustedes ya saben qué hacer, así que nos veremos en la próxima**_ * _se va_ *

Todos: adiós…

Alan: bien, yo también me retiro * _se levanta de su asiento y se retira_ *

Belén: esperemos que les haya gustado y lamentamos la demora por el capitulo

Marco: no olviden dejar sus review en cada capitulo

María: recuerden visitar la página de _**Facebook**_ que tiene _**Mercenary Hunter**_ o a su cuenta de _**Wattpad**_

Mariana: tampoco no olviden dejar sus preguntas para ser respondidas en el siguiente capitulo

Rose: si sus preguntas deben ser dirigidas para alguno de nosotros seis * _señala a sus amigos y al hermano de la castaña que se había ido_ * para ser respondía por alguno de nosotros en esta pequeña sección de los reviews cuando se publique el siguiente capitulo

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada, hasta el próximo capítulo y feliz navidad adelantado.

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	22. El centro comercial

**El centro comercial.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _si tienen canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el fic, no duden en decírmelo solo tienen que dejarme el nombre de la canción con el nombre del grupo o banda, ejemplo: "It's my life - Bon jovi". Cualquiera es bien recibida…_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

 **Agradecimientos del fanfic actual:**

 **Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos de mi antiguo fanfic de FNAF:**

 **Follow en el fic:** _Beuty, BrayanBG, Metalero Anarkista, Nuvil Angela, Alisopsie, Dikr1229, Lucario Blanco, Lukas-96, Master Master God, Misuki15, MRbrayan._

 **Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Esteban16, KazZ159, Metalero Anarkista, Nuvil Angela, Alisopsie, Lucario Blanco, Lukas-96, Master Master God, Misuki15, Mrbrayan_

 **Reviews en el fic:** _Hikari No Kokoro, Nuvil Angela, Beuty, antiSIMBA, KazZ159, Alisopsie, Catdoll y BioHazard2015_

 **P.D:** _En el siguiente fanfic de FNAF, habrán algunos cambios ya que añadiré los dos agradecimientos de mis fics antiguos de FNAF y los nuevos que aún siguen mis fics de FNAF, para que no crean que no olvidare a estas personas jamás. Aunque sea algo olvidadizo en recordar nombres, esto quedara registrado permanente en Fanfiction y posiblemente en futuros fanfics en Wattpad. Ya sean seguidores de Wattpad o Fanfiction, no le veo ninguna diferencia en ambas páginas, porque son geniales en mi opinión y uno debe aceptar las diferencias como son ya que son ustedes los que me esfuerzo y me apoyaron desde los inicios de este fanfics de FNAF desde que era un novato totalmente. Espero que les guste esta pequeña sección de agradecimientos para mis seguidores de ambas páginas en Wattpad o FanFiction, sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **-Miércoles 20 de julio.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las 10:45 de la mañana, en la habitación de Alan estaba en su habitación intentando de que su prótesis quedara más cómodo, fuerte y ligero debido que sin sus medicamentos para aliviar los dolores le era casi imposible dormir mucho y ocultándoselo a su hermana mientras buscaba como modificar su prótesis para más facilidad y comodidad. Mientras que en la habitación de Belén, se encontraba dormida muy cómoda debido que al menos había tenido una linda noche con su novio debido que al menos ya eran novios y lograban llevarse bien.**_ **-**

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _buenos días, chicos_

 ***** _Belén:_ _ **buenos días mariana…**_

 _ ***María:**_ _mariana, deja dormir de una jodida vez…_

 _ ***Rose:**_ _buenos días, chicos…_

 _ ***Marco:**_ _Mariana, déjame dormir, por favor_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _que llorones son, si son solo dos mensajes_

 _ ***María:**_ _son aproximadamente diez mensajes_

 _ ***Marco:**_ _eso es verdad, no me dejaste dormir por tus mensajes a cada rato_

 _ *****_ _Belén:_ _ **chicos, por favor… -_-" ¿no peleen?**_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial?_

 _ ***María:**_ _para, ¿qué rayos quieres ir al centro comercial a esta hora? O.o?_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _da, para ir a comprar ropa, tontita ;P_

 _ ***Marco:**_ _algo me dice que esto será malo… ¿qué opinas tu bel?_

 _ *****_ _Belén:_ _ **mmm… sería bueno ir al menos, ya que debemos comprar ropa nueva para el evento de mañana**_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _¡sí! ¡los estaré esperando en la entrada del centro comercial, chicos!_

 _ ***Rose:**_ _así que… ¿nos juntaremos en el centro comercial?_

 _ ***María:**_ _no tenemos de otra rose -_-"_

 _ *****_ _Belén:_ _ **entonces, nos veremos en el centro comercial en una hora**_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _bueno, así maría se pondrá bien para su zorrito ;P_

 _ ***María:**_ _c…cállate, mariana…_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _alguien esta sonrojada XD_

 _ ***María:**_ _deja de molestarme, mariana…_

 _ ***Marco:**_ _entonces, avisare a mis padres que no trabajare hoy, asi que nos vemos en el centro comercial_

 _ ***Rose:**_ _yo también, nos veremos allá…_

 _ *****_ _Belén:_ _ **nos vemos, chicos n_n**_

 _ ***Mariana:**_ _no olviden traer dinero, para que comamos después en el centro comercial_

 _ ***Todos:**_ _Bien -_-_

 **-** _ **Tras haberse cambiado de ropa para reunirse con sus amigos y al pasar cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor avisándole que iba a salir con sus amigos hacia el centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa. Alan al escuchar eso de su hermana, le había prometido ir un poco más tarde al centro comercial para acompañarla debido que ya no tenía que hacer nada más debido que ya mejoro su prótesis por uno más resistente y de metal liviano sin contar con la piel sintética a la piel humana, mientras que en el centro comercial estaban reunidos los cinco adolescentes observando maravillados por las cantidades de tiendas que habían en el lugar.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Estuvieron 3 horas comprando algunas ropas en las que algunas les llamaba la atención, ya que Marco era el que llevaba las bolsas de sus amigas debido que por culpa de Mariana, le pidió que sostuviera las bolsas que ella y algunas de sus amigas compraban a excepción de Rose que ella solo compro cosas no muy llamativas en comparación a su amiga pelinegra. Tras haber comprado algunas ropas para usar en el evento, Belén le había llamado la atención una tienda de mascotas y al estar observando ve unos conejos que estaban en medio de la tienda mientras observaba como dos conejos eran muy lindos para ella debido que su animal favorito eran los conejos, hasta que la castaña compro dos conejos que le llamaron la atención y ver como su hermano estaba ahí mirándola.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sin decir nada, ambos hermanos se juntaron con los amigos de la castaña para comer algo en el sector de comida, donde los cuatro amigos de su hermana estaban ahí esperándolos y sin más habían ido a pedir las cosas para comer. Mientras que los chicos iban a pedir los pedidos para comer junto con las chicas, Mariana estaba observando algunas bolsas que había comprado, María estaba sentada mirando molesta a su amiga por tal capricho de ella en gastar dinero en algo, Rose estaba callada y algo nerviosa al ver que había comprado una vestimenta de color celeste y Belén observaba como su hermano y su amigo se encargaban de pedir la comida en algunos sectores de comida rápida.**_ **-**

¿Así que tus dos conejos se llaman grey y Amber? - _preguntaba Mariana algo curiosa al ver la jaula que contenía los dos conejos de su amiga_ -

Si - _respondía Belén algo alegre de ver como esos dos conejos eran muy lindos_ -

Ósea, serian hijos tuyos y de él, ¿verdad? - _mencionaba hacia su amiga incomodándola_ -

Ah… bueno… - _murmuraba la castaña algo incomoda por el comentario de su amiga_ -

Mariana, no la molestes - _decía María al ver como su amiga siempre le hacia bromas a su amiga_ \- sabes, que eso suena raro

A…A mí me parece lindo el gesto de belén en tener a estos dos conejitos como si fueran sus hijos… - _mencionaba Rose algo maravillada de ver a los dos conejos de su amiga y pensar que ella los quería como si fueran hijos de ella_ -

Cierto, entonces el hijo de maría sería un zorro - _mencionaba la pelinegra con un tono burlón hacia su amiga_ -

¡C…Cállate mariana! - _murmuraba la chica de pelo rojizo castaño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Solo bromeaba amiga - _decía la chica pelinegra con un tono burlona hacia su amiga_ \- un poco de broma no te matara

La que moriría serias tu… - _murmuraba la chica peli castaña rojiza fulminándola con la mirada a su amiga_ -

Ya, chicas cálmense - _mencionaba la chica castaña intentando de calmar a sus amigas_ \- miren, ahí vienen los chicos

Lamentamos la demora, chicas - _decía Marco llegando con el hermano de su amiga trayendo unas bandejas con algunas hamburguesas con papas fritas y refrescos_ -

La fila era algo larga - _mencionaba Alan sin inmutarse mientras repartía las hamburguesas entre los amigos de su hermana y ellos_ -

Ya me lo imagino - _decía su hermana imaginándose la fila para haber pedido las hamburguesas_ -

Oye, ricitos de oro - _mencionaba la chica pelinegra llamando la atención del hermano de su amiga con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Ahora, no mariana - _mencionaba la chica peli castaña rojiza intentando evitar más problemas de su amiga contra el hermano de su amiga_ -

Esos conejitos que tiene belén, serian tus sobrinos - _decía la chica pelinegra riéndose del rubio por saber que el novio de su amiga era un conejo animatronico_ -

Ja, ja, que graciosa - _mencionaba el chico rubio riéndose sarcásticamente hacia la amiga de su hermana_ \- tabla viviente…

¡Oye! - _miraba la chica pelinegra con fastidio al hermano de su amiga por ese comentario_ -

Ya, será mejor que comamos - _mencionaba la chica castaña hacia su hermano y a su amiga intentando evitar alguna pelea entre ellos_ -

Es increíble que gastaste tu dinero en dos conejos - _reclamaba a su hermana mientras observaba a esos dos conejos que estaban en la jaula_ -

Vamos hermano, además son adorables - _mencionaba mientras miraba a ambos conejos que tenía en la jaula_ -

Sí, y recuerda que deben practicar para mañana - _decía hacia su hermana menor mientras empezaba a comer su hamburguesa_ -

Eso ya lo sé - _mencionaba hacia su hermano haciendo un mohín debido que aun la trataba como niña pequeña a pesar de tener 17 años_ -

Es increíble que belén pueda contra su hermano… - _murmuraba la chica pelinegra hacia sus amigos mientras observaban como ambos hermanos se desafiaban con la mirada al otro_ -

Sí… - _murmuraban los otros dos al estar de acuerdo por una vez_ -

¿Qué están murmurando? - _preguntaban ambos hermanos mirando a los tres de sus amigos dándoles algo de miedo que eran casi idénticos en cierta forma_ -

N…Nada… - _respondieron los tres algo nerviosos al ver la casi igualdades de ambos hermanos cuando están así de enojados_ -

Oigan - _mencionaba la chica rubia llamando la atención al ver en su reloj que eran las 4 de la tarde_ \- no creen que es un poco tarde

Sí, además de que seguramente ahí poca gente en la pizzería… - _decía el chico pelinegro esperando que al menos no hayan mucha gente en la pizzería para ver a su novia_ -

Hermano, tu teléfono está sonando - _señalaba a su hermano al escuchar el sonido del teléfono sonar_ -

¿Hmm? - _miraba su bolsillo sacando un LGK8 y ver que era el número de su jefe, sin más contestar la llamada_ \- hola

 _Señor rodríguez, me alegra que contestara…_ - _mencionaba la voz del dueño de la pizzería con un tono incómodo y nervioso_ -

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaba hacia su jefe al escuchar ese tono de voz desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

 _Necesito que venga a arreglar al trio animatronico…_ - _respondía el dueño de la pizzería algo más incómodo de cómo habían quedado sus animatronics_ -

¿Les paso algo a los animatronics principales? - _mencionaba algo dudoso llamando la atención a su hermana y al chico pelinegro_ -

 _Digamos, que…_ - _mencionaba algo incómodo el dueño al ver como estaban en realidad sus animatronics_ - _puede venir, ya los clientes se retiraron para que su trabajo sea más sencillo_

Está bien, iré lo más pronto posible- _decía hacia su jefe a través de su móvil mientras colgaba la llamada_ -

¿Qué sucede, hermano? - _preguntaba hacia su hermano algo preocupada de que a su novio le haya sucedido algo_ -

Ocurrió algo en la pizzería - _respondía sin duda de que a su hermana estaba muy preocupada por el conejo animatronico_ -

Le sucedió algo a los animatronics - _mencionaba muy preocupada de lo que pudo ocurrirle a sus amigos animatronics y a su novio_ -

Así parece - _decía hacia su hermana al verla muy preocupada_ -

Bueno chicos, ustedes vayan a ver a los animatronics - _avisaba la chica pelinegra a sus amigos al ver que seguramente irán a la pizzería_ \- yo llevare a rose a su casa

Está bien, mariana - _mencionaba el chico pelinegro mientras tomaban sus cosas para dirigirse a la pizzería_ -

Así que tu iras a ver a tu zorrito enamorado - _murmuraba en un tono burlona hacia su amiga dándole un codazo leve_ -

J…Jodete, mariana… - _mencionaba la chica peli castaña rojiza algo sonrojada hacia su amiga_ -

Oh, alguien esta sonrojada - _decía burlonamente hacia su amiga dándole codazos leves_ -

S…Solo vámonos de una buena vez… - _mencionaba muy sonrojada tomando sus cosas para retirarse hacia la pizzería_ -

¡Oigan, espérenme! - _decía la chica castaña tomando sus cosas y la jaula que tenía sus mascotas para ir detrás de sus amigos y de su hermano_ -

Creo que te pasaste, mariana…-

No arruines mi momento, rose - _mencionaba algo fastidiada de que su amiga ahora le arruinara su diversión en molestar un poco a sus amigos para ver la hora en su teléfono indicando que eran las cinco de la tarde_ \- bueno, será mejor que te lleve a casa

Gracias… - _mencionaba agradecida que a veces sus amigos la acompañaran hacia su casa_ -

Para eso están los amigos - _decía hacia su amiga mientras le sonria y tomando sus cosas para irse de una vez a sus casas no sin antes ir a dejar a su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Mariana acompañaba a Rose para dejarla a su casa debido que habían ido todos a la pizzería a excepción de ellas dos para irse a casa lo antes posible debido que uno debería acompañarla para no preocupar a la madre de la rubia debido que eran amigos y debían cuidarla como su fuera una hermana de ellos. Mientras que en la pizzería, Alan junto a su hermana y a los amigos de la castaña, observaron incrédulos de ver a los dos animatronics del escenario con queso y refresco sobre ellos y al oso estaba con totalmente embarrado en grasa de pizza, queso y helado.**_ **-**

¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí? - _se preguntaba María algo incrédula de ver a sus amigos animatronics embarrados de queso derretido, refresco y helado_ -

Seguramente, fueron esos niños del día… - _respondía Marco algo apenado por su novia animatronica embarrada de queso y refresco_ -

Pobre samuel… ¿qué haremos ahora? - _murmuraba Belén preocupada por su novio animatronico y ver que no recibía respuesta de su hermano mayor_ \- ¿hermano?

¿Dónde se fue, alan? - _preguntaba la chica peli castaña rojiza al no ver tampoco al hermano de su amiga_ -

Esta ahí hablado con el señor fazbear - _respondía el chico pelinegro señalando donde estaba el rubio hablando con el dueño de la pizzería_ -

Así que eso ocurrió - _mencionaba Alan cruzado de brazos hacia su jefe y dueño de la pizzería la escuchar la explicación de este sobre el asunto_ -

Así es, señor rodríguez - _decía mientras limpiaba su frente con un pañuelo_ \- así que necesitare que usted verifique que sus circuitos no hayan sido dañados…

Bien, veré que puedo hacer - _mencionaba hacia su jefe algo fastidiado mientras pensaba las cosas que haría para que los animatronics no sufrieran corto circuito en sus sistemas por cosas como estas_ -

Bueno, como la pizzería está cerrada temprano será más cómodo su trabajo - _decía orgulloso el dueño debido que el joven rubio era idéntico a su madre por ser alguien hábil con los animatronics y también como su padre en la forma seria en su trabajo y responsabilidad_ -

Está bien, me llevare al trio animatronico a la habitación de partes y servicios - _decía con fastidio al saber que tomaría tiempo en limpiar y arreglar a los animatronics del escenario_ -

Okey, lo dejare hacer su trabajo tranquilo - _mencionaba el dueño mientras se retiraba a su oficina dejando solo a su guardia nocturno e técnico a sus animatronics_ -

Uh, esto será una larga tarde… - _murmuraba el rubio al saber que tomaría más tiempo mientras se acercaba dónde estaban su hermana y los dos amigos de la castaña_ -

¿Qué dijo el señor fazbear? - _preguntaba algo curiosa hacia su hermano al verlo acercarse a ella y a sus amigos_ -

Digamos, que un grupo de niños corrían de un lado a otro e hicieron que un adulto se callera dejándolos a ellos así - _respondía hacia su hermano señalando con su mirada al trio animatronico_ -

Oh, eso explica por qué están así de sucios con queso, refresco y grasa de pizza… - _mencionaba algo sorprendida de cómo unos niños podrían causar problemas_ -

Necesitas ayuda - _mencionaba el chico pelinegro hacia el hermano de su amiga_ -

Necesitare limpiar a estos tres- _señalaba con fastidio al trio animatronico que estaban en el escenario_ -

Marco y yo podríamos limpiar a bonnie y a chica - _mencionaba hacia su hermano algo animada de al menos poder limpiar a su amiga o a su novio animatronico_ -

¿E…Estas segura…? - _preguntaba en voz baja hacia su amiga sobre lo que había dicho su amiga_ -

Vamos, tu limpiaras a bonnie y yo a tu novia o ¿quieres limpiarla tú?- _preguntaba con un tono juguetona al ver el rostro de su amigo sonrojarse por lo que había dicho_ -

Bien - _respondía algo incómodo como lo había dicho su amiga aceptando limpiar al conejo animatronico_ \- pero no lo menciones así… suena raro…

Yo iré a ver a foxy un rato… - _decía hacia sus amigos dirigiéndose a la cueva pirata sin que ninguno de los empleados la viera_ -

Está bien - _mencionaban ambos al ver como su amiga se retiraba_ -

Genial, tendré que limpiar al oso pedófilo - _murmuraba algo fastidiado al tener que limpiar al grasiento oso animatronico con queso derretido, refresco y helado_ -

Te escuche - _miraba Freddy con enojo al rubio por ese comentario_ -

¿Como si me importara? - _decía ignorando al oso animatronico apagándolo a él y a los otros dos_ -

 **-** _ **María veía que ningún empleado de la pizzería la observaba aprovechando de entrar a pirate cove para pasar tiempo con su novio sorprendiendo a Foxy, que aún estaba encendido sorprendido de ver a su novia aun temprano, mientras la veía que estaba sentada a su lado. En la habitación de partes y servicios, Alan estaba limpiando a Freddy con fastidio al ver la cara de su endoesqueleto mirarlo de igual forma, Marco estaba limpiando algunas partes del endoesqueleto debido que Bonnie solo miraba como su novia limpiaba a su amiga y Chica, estaba algo nerviosa de tener a su novio a un lado de la habitación y técnicamente Belén estaba limpiando el endoesqueleto de la pollo animatronica.**_ **-**

Y eso - _señalaba Chica al ver la jaula con dos conejos que estaban encima de unas cajas de la habitación_ -

Habíamos ido al centro comercial a comprar algunas ropas para el evento de mañana y aproveche de comprar dos conejos que me gustaron - _mencionaba Belén sonriendo al ver como sus dos conejos miraban algo curiosos al conejo morado grande_ -

Ósea, ¿que los compraste? - _mencionaban ambos animatrónicos a la castaña mientras que el conejo animatronico miraba a los dos conejos enjaulados_ -

Sí… - _decía algo nerviosa al recordar lo que había dicho su amiga cuando estaban en el centro comercial en el sector de comida haciéndola sonrojar_ -

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaban algo curiosos los animatronics al ver como su amiga estaba algo sonrojada_ -

Mariana, molesto a belén un poco diciendo que eran hijos de ella y de bonnie - _respondía Marco señalando a su amiga porque estaba con un sonrojo_ -

H…Hijos de belén y de bonnie - _mencionaban ambos animatronics incrédulos lo que había dicho el pelinegro_ -

M…Mis hijos… - _mencionaba Bonnie incrédulo de lo que había oído en la habitación recibiendo una llave de tuercas en la cabeza_ \- ¡auch!

Oye conejo, no te sobrepases - _mencionaba Alan que había lanzado la herramienta en la cabeza del animatronico_ -

¡Oye, porque me arrojaste eso! - _miraba molesto el conejo animatronico por recibir el golpe de la herramienta_ -

Eso que te importa - _ignoraba al animatronico empezando a limpiar al oso animatronico por última vez en algunas zonas asegurándose de que no quedaran residuos de queso derretido_ \- recuerda que si quieres te desarmo

Oh, alguien esta celoso - _mencionaba Freddy con burla al rubio_ -

Como si me importara - _decía ignorando al animatronico al quitarle algo de queso_ \- además, dejo que mi hermana tenga su relación con este animatronico porque lo decidí

¿Por qué? - _preguntaban los tres animatronics algo dudosos de que el rubio aceptara de que la castaña y el conejo animatronico tuvieran una relación a fin de cuentas_ -

Ella aún tiene 17 y si no lo sabían, eso es raro de que una adolescente de 17 salga con alguien mayor - _respondía algo indiferente al trio animatronico por la pregunta_ -

Alan, tiene un buen punto… en teoría, belén es menor de edad aun - _decía Marco entendiendo lo que quería decir el hermano de su amiga_ \- y si bonnie hubiera sido una persona humana, eso sería un delito

Aun así, la amo… - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico algo apenado que a pesar de ser mayor por 20 años que su novia_ \- aunque me lo recuerden, que ella es menor que a mí por tener 17 años…

Samuel, no debes sentirte mal - _decía intentando de animar a su novio animatronico al verlo así de triste_ \- a veces el amor es así, pero hay leyes que uno debe llevarse para no levantar sospechas

O…Oye, belén - _mencionaba la pollo en un murmuro hacia su amiga humana_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _decía mirando a su amiga animatronica y ver esos ojos lilas con algo de vergüenza_ -

Puedes ponerme la parte faltante… - _murmuraba la animatronica algo nerviosa en la parte faltante de su traje_ -

Ups, perdona amiga - _mencionaba al entender de lo que se referiría colocándole la parte faltante en su traje animatronico_ -

Gracias… - _decía agradecida a su amiga al sentir que no le faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo animatronico_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de limpiar a los animatronics, María volvía a estar con sus amigos debido que ya estaban listos para partir a sus casas para venir más tarde para comenzar sus actividades nocturnas no sin antes recibir un beso de su novio animatronico para retirarse con un sonrojo por tal acción del zorro animatronico. En el camino rumbo a sus casas, María y Marco tomaron caminos distintos para dirigirse a sus casas ya que eran las seis de la tarde, dejando a ambos hermanos solos rumbo a casa sin problemas, pero Alan sentía que alguien los observaba debido que a pesar de no importar nada estaba empezando a sentir que alguien los vigilaba sintiendo ese escalofrió de hace muchos años desde ese día.**_ **-**

* * *

 ***** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, también lamento que el capítulo sea algo corto y vaya tras terminar el capítulo anterior no tarde casi nada en publicar este, ya que debo ver en los reviews de mi antiguo fanfics de FNAF las canciones que use para usarlos en este fic._

 ***** _Así que sin más preámbulos agradezco que al menos sé que les agrado como está quedando el fic ya que hubo muchas cosas modificadas en comparación del fanfic anterior a este desde los inicios… Bueno, a responder los reviews._

 **Yo:** _ **muy buenas a todos mis lectores y lectoras, hoy nos acompañaran como siempre los seis adolecentes de este fanfic**_ * _señalo a los seis adolecentes que estaban sentados en unos banquillos a un costado_ *

Todos: hola a todos

 **Yo:** _ **no olviden estar atentos de que en unos de estos días, puede que suba un fanfic de "Preguntas y Respuestas" y que en la siguiente noche del otro fic separare que durante los capítulos donde sean los turnos nocturnos responderán los review los animatronics y durante los turnos de días mis oc's…**_

Mariana: si que tienes tiempo para organizar horarios, pero estas desde las 10:30 de la mañana en tu PS3 jugando hasta las 15:00 de la tarde.

 **Yo:** _ **una cosa, es que necesito estar activo en algo y si estoy a esa hora en la que me conecto al pc, es por buscar inspiración para seguir el fic y asi ustedes no muerten ¬_¬**_

Mariana:… * _sin nada que decir a su creador_ * ganaste por esta vez, pero la próxima te ira peor

 **Yo:** _ **hmm**_ * _ignorando a la oc pelinegra_ *

Alan: bueno, tuviste otro review de _**Enightmare**_ * _chequeando los reviews atravez del notebook_ *

 **-** _ **Enightmare**_ **-** Disculpa era fandom fue el auto corrector

 **Yo:** _ **no te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar por culpa del auto corrector… hasta a mí me pasa algunas veces ¬_¬ el auto corrector nos jode a todos cuando le conviene…**_

Alan: y eso es todo los review de hoy

 **Yo:** _ **bien, ya saben que hacer, chicos**_

Todos: si…-

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, me iré a preparar la siguiente noche**_ * _se va_ *

Alan: te esperare afuera hermana* _se va_ *

Belén: esperemos que les haya gustado y lamentamos la demora por el capitulo

Marco: no olviden dejar sus review en cada capitulo

María: recuerden visitar la página de **_Facebook_** que tiene **_Mercenary Hunter_** o a su cuenta de **_Wattpad_**

Mariana: tampoco no olviden dejar sus preguntas en sus _**reviews**_ para ser respondidas en el siguiente capitulo

Rose: si sus preguntas deben ser dirigidas para alguno de nosotros seis * _señala a ella, sus amigos y al hermano de la castaña que se había ido_ * para ser respondía por alguno de nosotros en esta pequeña sección de los reviews cuando se publique el siguiente capitulo

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , _**tarde**_ , _**noche**_ o _**madrugada**_ , hasta el próximo capítulo y feliz navidad adelantado * _se van_ *

 _ **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	23. Cuarta noche II

**Cuarta noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes Oc's y la trama de la historia es para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **Agradecimiento del fanfic actual de FNAF:**

 **Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos de mi antiguo fanfic de FNAF:**

 **Follow en el fic:** _Beuty, BrayanBG, Metalero Anarkista, Nuvil Angela, Alisopsie, Dikr1229, Lucario Blanco, Lukas-96, Master Master God, Misuki15, MRbrayan._

 **Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Esteban16, KazZ159, Metalero Anarkista, Nuvil Angela, Alisopsie, Lucario Blanco, Lukas-96, Master Master God, Misuki15, Mrbrayan_

 **Reviews en el fic:** _Hikari No Kokoro, Nuvil Angela, Beuty, antiSIMBA, KazZ159, Alisopsie, Catdoll y BioHazard2015_

 **Aviso:** _Lamento la demora, ya que tuve algunos problemas en seguir debido al calor fuerte que había en Chile, me ha sido difícil concentrarme en poder avanzar en el capítulo y también espero que les guste la nueva forma de narración que le añadí, ya que así me sería un poco más fácil y también comodidad por ciertas cosas… Bueno, sin más preámbulos, disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **-Miércoles 20 de julio.-**

 **-Cuarta noche, 10:00 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las diez de la noche en la casa de los dickinson, mientras que Marco estaba cenando con sus padres en la cocina para aprovechar el momento en familia antes de irse a donde estaban sus amigos. Ya que la familia estaban cenando felizmente de la cena, Marco estaba algo incómodo de sentir las miradas de sus padres al ver que estebe estaba leyendo algunos mensajes de su novia animatronica hasta escuchar el sonido de su madre.**_

-Hijo, ¿quiero preguntarte algo?- _mencionaba su madre llamando la atención de su hijo_

-Claro, mama- _decía Marco algo dudoso de lo que le diría su madre_

-Bueno, ¿quisiera saber quién es charlotte?- _preguntaba su madre haciendo que su hijo se tragantada con algo de pescado y bebiera rápidamente su baso con gaseosa_

-¿Q…Que…?- _respondía incrédulo al haber escuchado bien a su madre que supiera el nombre de su novia animatronica_ -¿C…como sabes eso?-

-Bueno, dejaste tu teléfono en tu habitación mientras yo lo limpiaba- _decía su madre como si nada al querer saber quién era Charlotte_ -Y no paraba de recibir mensajes de una tal charlotte-

-Mama, no es necesario que revises mi teléfono- _mencionaba algo molesto de que su madre revisara sus pertenencias debido que era sus cosas privadas para hablar con su novia animatronica_ -Además, ya tengo 18 años y además estoy ahorrando algo de dinero para buscar un departamento…-

-Solo quería saber, hijo- _decía su madre al verlo tan alterado por haber revisado su teléfono móvil_

-Marco, tu madre está muy preocupada por eso- _mencionaba su padre con algo de preocupación como su esposa_

-Pero, papa…- _decía mientras miraba a su padre con algo de fastidio de que su madre revisara su teléfono sin el saberlo_ -Sabes, que eso es cosa de mi vida privada… no necesito vigilancia constante, ni que fuera un criminal serial-

-Aun así, hijo- _mencionaba su padre intentando de hacer entender de que su esposa se preocupaba por él_

-Saben que, creo que se me fue el apetito- _decía algo molesto al seguir con el tema mientras se levantaba de su asiento_

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora de la noche?- _preguntaba su padre al verlo levantarse de mala gana con intenciones de salir a algún lado_ -

-A ver a unas amigas- _respondía el pelinegro sin decir nada más a sus padres_ -

-Hijo, es mejor que te quedes- _decía su madre al saber que su hijo a llegado muy temprano en la mañana muy cansado_ -Además, duermes solo cuatro horas desde que llegas en la mañana-

-No puedo, además mis amigas estarán allá- _decía sin decir nada más mientras tomaba su bolso con intenciones de ir a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para esta noche_

-También, esa tal charlotte- _mencionaba su madre al ver como su hijo no respondía nada_ -Hijo, recuerda que ya hubo alguien que te quiso para que fueras su novio-

-Mama, ella solo quería fingir estar enamorada de mi para sacarle celos a su ex novio- _decía sin voltearse a ver a su madre ya que estaba algo molesto_ -Te lo llevo diciendo, desde que llegue a ese instituto-

-Pero, las cosas cambian hijo - _mencionaba su madre intentando de que se calmara al menos_ -

-Sí, ¿cómo no?- _decía con sarcasmo al pensar que esa chica en verdad lo hubiera querido_ -Seguramente, ella ya debe tener a alguien que la ame… como yo amo a charlotte-

-Vamos, además ella era buena contigo- _mencionaba su madre mirando a su hijo que estaba muy molesto_ -

-Solo porque quedamos amigos- _decía volteando a ver a sus padres y mirarlos con fastidio sobre el tema_ -No sentía nada por ella, ni ella por mí, solo me veía como un amigo, nada más que eso-

-Al menos, cuando ella llegue después de sus vacaciones, podrías darle una oportunidad a ella- _mencionaba su padre al menos que su hijo decidiera que quería hacer con su vida_

-Miren, charlotte y yo, ya tenemos una relación de novios- _mencionaba con seriedad hacia sus padres con total control en sus palabras_ -Así que por favor, les pido como mis padres no indagar en mi vida privada-

-Marco, espera- _decía su madre al ver a su hijo subir los escalones hacia su propia habitación_

-Creo, que no debiste revisar su teléfono- _mencionaba su esposo al ver como su hijo seguramente estaba molesto ahora con los dos_

-Aun así, no creo que nuestro hijo esté preparado para tener novia- _decía su esposa al ver que su hijo aún era muy joven para empezar alguna relación_ -

-Amor, nuestro hijo ya es un adolescente- _decía su marido colocando su mano con la de su esposa_ -Debes aceptar, que ya después de terminar sus estudios en ese instituto, se ira a vivir a buscar un departamento-

-¿Creo que tienes razón, querido?- _mencionaba algo dudosa su esposa al saber que su único hijo tenía una relación aun siendo joven_ -¿Cuándo, nuestro hijo llegue, me disculpare con él?-

-Solo…- _mencionaba su marido con una sonrisa al saber que ellos no podían hacer muchas cosas para su hijo pero al menos podían apoyar solo las decisiones que hacia el pelinegro_ -Dale algo de tiempo, además seguramente nos lo hubiera dicho cuando sea el momento-

-Sí, bueno, será mejor que limpie los trastes- _decía la adulta tomando los platos y llevarlos al fregadero y guardar la cena de su hijo en el refrigerador_

-Está bien- _mencionaba el adulto acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso cariñoso en su mejilla_ -Iré a colocar la ropa en la lavadora y vuelvo-

-Bien- _mencionaba su esposa con cariño al ver como su esposo la ayudaba con algunas cosas del hogar mientras podía_ -

 _ **Mientras que los padre de Marco empezaban a hacer los labores de la casa para dejarlos listo para mañana, en la habitación del pelinegro se veía algo molesto, mientras preparaba sus cosas para dirigirse a la pizzería, donde se reunirían sus amigas para estar con los animatronics debido que el tenía a su novia en la pizzería debido que solo tenía unos cuarenta minutos para llegar a la pizzería. Tras haber ordenado su bolso para dirigirse rumbo a la pizzería y no olvidar su teléfono para estar comunicado con sus amigos que seguramente ya estaban allá en la pizzería, mientras que en la casa de los Rodríguez, se encontraban Alan esperando en la entrada principal de la casa de su primo a que bajara su hermana menor.**_

-Hermana, apúrate o llegaremos tarde- _decía Alan apurando a su hermana menor que no bajaba_

-¡Ya voy, dame un momento!- _mencionaba la voz de Belén desde su habitación colocando dentro de su bolso algunas cosas_

-No me digas, que llevaras a esos dos conejos a la pizzería- _decía cruzándose de brazos al pensar que su hermana llevaría a esos dos conejos a la pizzería de alguna forma u otra_

-No, ¿cómo crees, hermano?- _respondía la voz de su hermana empezando a bajar rápidamente de los escalones hasta llegar hacia el rubio_ -Ya estoy lista nos vamos…-

-Hmm…- _murmuraba algo dudoso hacia su hermana al ver como el bolso en su espalda se movía_ -¿Y por qué tu bolso se mueve?

-Bueno, la verdad es que traigo algunas cosas para comer en la pizzería…- _respondía algo nerviosa hacia su hermano si la descubría que llevaba los conejos_

-Aja, y seguro yo nací ayer- _decía hacia su hermana haciendo que se volteara y empezar a abrir el bolso_

-¡No, espera hermano!- _mencionaba hacia su hermano alejándose de él y abrazando el bolso protectoramente_ -No les hagas nada a grey y a amber-

-Tsk, ¿así que los llevaras?- _miraba incrédulo como su hermana llevaría al final los dos conejos a la pizzería_

-No puedo dejarlos solos…- _mencionaba sin dejar de abrazar el bolso mientras se veía la cabeza del conejo gris_

-Uh, bien…- _murmuraba con fastidio hacia su hermana al ver la hora en su teléfono_ -Puedes llevarlos…-

-¡Sí!- _celebraba alegre al saber que su hermano dejaría que llevara a sus dos conejos_

-Pero, tú limpiaras sus desastres- _decía con seriedad sobre que su hermana debería hacerse responsable de lo que harían sus dos conejos_

-Bien- _mencionaba algo incrédula de ver esa seriedad característico de su familia_ -Además, soy como una madre para ellos-

-Sí, ¿cómo no?- _decía con sarcasmo a su hermana menor mientras le miraba con duda_

-Dudas de mí- _mencionaba ofendida de ver como su hermano dudaba de ella_

-Siempre lo he hecho- _respondía hacia su hermana indiferente al saber que dudaba su responsabilidad con esos dos conejos_ -

-¡Eres un mal hermano, tonto! ¡tonto! ¡tonto!- _mencionaba empezando a darle golpes en el torso de su hermano sin lograr darle golpes fuertes_

-Hermana, tus golpes no duelen nada- _decía avergonzado de su hermana al no ser alguien que de golpes muy fuertes_

-Que malvado eres con tu única hermana menor…- _murmuraba avergonzada de que su hermano la creyera débil_

-Soy tu hermano, además se nota que eres adoptada de nuestra familia- _mencionaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al verla así ya que siempre se encargaba de molestarla cuando eran unos niños_

-¡No soy adoptada!- _decía mirando molesta a su hermano mayor por decirle esas cosas_

-¿En serio?- _preguntaba dudoso mirando a su hermana menor con burla_ -Pues, por tu carácter dice otra cosa-

-Ahora, si sacaste boleto, hermano- _respondía lanzándose contra su hermano para ser retenida por la mano de su hermano impidiéndole avanzar y lanzar golpes desesperadamente_ -¡Ah! ¡déjame darte tu merecido!-

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- _mencionaba algo divertido de molestar algunas veces a su hermana menor trayéndoles buenos recuerdos_ -Mira, ese no es tu novio-

-¿Dónde?- _preguntaba volteándose a mirar donde señalo su hermano y recibir un golpecito en su cabeza_ -¡auch!-

-Por distraída- _decía burlonamente al ver como su hermana menor cayo en ese truco_

-No es necesario que golpes a tu hermanita…- _murmuraba sobándose su nuca por el golpe mirando con un mohín debido que su hermano antes la molestaba así_

-Que llorona eres, ni que fue fuerte ese golpe- _mencionaba con fastidio al ver que su hermana tenía esa expresión de niña mimada desde que eran niños y ver que no cambiaba casi nada_

-Pero, me dolió- _murmuraba algo molesta de que su hermano la molestara como cuando eran niños_

-Sí, ¿cómo digas hermanita?- _mencionaba ignorando la mirada de su hermana menor y ver que solo tenían veinte minutos para llegar a la pizzería_

-¡No me ignores, hermano!- _mencionaba molesta al ver que su hermano no la tomaba en cuenta mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y seguía detrás del rubio rumbo a la pizzería_ -¡Me escuchaste, no ignores a tu hermana menor!-

 _ **Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la Pizza, mientras que Belén fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor y Alan la ignoraba sintiendo que alguien los estaba observando en algún lugar oculto en la oscuridad de la noche entre los callejones mientras se dirigían a la pizzería. Al llegar pudieron ver a los amigos de Belén que ya estaban esperándolos debido que el señor Fazbear les había entregado la llave para que se lo entregaran al guardia nocturno que era el rubio.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 12:00 am, 99%.-**

 _ **Eran las doce en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, en la habitación de**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **se encontraba Belén con Bonnie para pasar el rato con dos de los conejo que había traído en la tarde, en el**_ _pirate cove_ _ **se encontraba María para ir con su novio Foxy y al verlo dormir tranquilo en un rincón del lugar y ver que tenía sus cosas en su bolso, empezó a dibujarlo sin que se diera cuenta el zorro animatronico. En la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Alan estaba siendo acompañado por Rose para pasar el tiempo y conocerlo un poco mejor como amigos, ya que en la cocina se encontraban Marco junto con su novia animatronica, mientras que ambos estaban preparando las pizzas.**_

-Te pasa algo- _mencionaba Chica algo preocupada ver que su novio estaba muy callado_

-No, no me pasa nada- _decía Marco algo incómodo de ver que estaba preocupada por algo_

-Seguro, puedes contármelo- _miraba la animatronica algo preocupada por su novio_

-Mi mama, reviso mi teléfono cuando me estaba bañando y tú dejabas mensajes en ese entonces- _decía algo frustrado sin mirar a su novia colocando algunas láminas de queso_

-Oh, y le contaste quien era yo- _mencionaba curiosa si su novio había dicho a los padres de el sobre ella_

-No mucho, solo dije que eras mi novia- _decía dudoso por la curiosidad de su novia animatronica_

-Bueno, deberías animarte al menos- _decía intentando de animar a su novio dándole codazos levemente suaves para no lastimarlo_

-Lo dices, para animarme- _miraba de reojo a su novia al ver que quería animarlo_

-Vamos marco, no seas así- _mencionaba tomando cuidadosamente el rostro de su novio para ver esos ojos verdes que tenía el pelinegro_ -Además, soy tu novia y es mi deber animarte-

-Lo dice, la que le gusta mis pizzas - _mencionaba en un tono burlón hacia su novia animatronica al ver esos lindos ojos lilas que tenía la pollo animatronica_ -

-Sí…- _respondía al darse cuenta lo que había dicho sin razón hacia su novio y lo iba a guardar como secreto de ella empezando a avergonzarse_ -No, espera, no quise decir eso…-

-Tranquila, al menos me hacer alegre que estemos juntos- _decía mientras besaba la frente de su novia animatronica con cariño al ver que a pesar de sonar raro en su cabeza, ella se veía realmente linda cuando se avergonzaba_

-No me trates como si fuera una niña, señor dickinson- _mencionaba con un tono incomodo en ver como ahora su novio la animaba a ella por avergonzarse hace unos momentos_

-Bueno, colocare estas pizzas en el horno- _decía mientras tomaba las dos pizzas y las colocaba en el horno para que se prepararan las pizzas_

-Dime una cosa…- _mencionaba llamando la atención de su novio_

-Pues, ¿cuál?- _miraba a su novia animatronica algo dudoso en que le diría_

-En tu restaurante, ¿que preparan?- _preguntaba algo curiosa en saber que preparaban en el restaurante de los padres de su novio_

-Bueno, preparamos algunas veces estofado de carne, pescados, alverjas, sándwich de jamón y queso, hamburguesas, papas fritas y creo que cocinamos pollo…- _respondía enumerando con sus dedos hacia su novia animatronica_

-¡Cocinan pollo!- _gritaba incrédula por escuchar lo último que preparaban en el restaurante de su novio_

-No lo malinterpretes- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver la mirada impactada de su novia animatronica_

-No me digas, que tú también comes pollo- _decía quejándose hacia su novio al pensar que el también comía carne de pollo_

-Ah…- _murmuraba incrédulo como su novia reaccionaba con saber que ellos cocinaban pollo_ -Yo, no como pollo…-

-Si, ¿cómo no?- _mencionaba molesta dándole la espalda a su novio cruzándose de brazos_ -

-No me digas, ¿qué te molestaste que cocináramos pollo?- _preguntaba algo burlón al ver que su novia creía que él comía carne de pollo_

-Tú, ¿qué crees?- _respondía aun molesta con su novio dándole aun la espalda_

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que mi linda pollita se molestó?- _mencionaba algo burlón hacia su novia animatronica colocando su mano en el hombro de la pollo animatronica_

-No, me coquetees devorador de pollos…- _decía apartando la mano de su novio aun molesta sin notar que uno de sus ojos se había vuelto negro con una pupila blanca_

-Oh, al parecer alguien está molesta- _mencionaba algo divertido de ver como su novia estaba así de molesta ya que si fuera alguna persona normal ella se vería muy sonrojada evitando de mirarlo_

-¡No lo estoy!- _reaccionaba empujando con fuerza a su novio y ver que lo había lanzado contra la pared de la cocina incomodándola en lo que hiso al pelinegro_ -P…Perdona marco, no fue mi intención empujarte bruscamente…-

-Auch, eso sí que dolió…- _murmuraba adolorido al ser empujado muy bruscamente por su novia animatronica al ver como lo ayudaba a pararse sorprendiéndose al ver como el ojo izquierdo de la pollo era negro con su pupila blanca_ -C…Charlotte, tu ojo…-

-¿Q…Que tiene mi ojo…?- _preguntaba algo alterada al ver como su novio señalaba a su ojo izquierdo_

-Es como esa vez, que ese oso dorado los controlo en la noche anterior cuando éramos guardias nocturnos- _respondía algo incrédulo sorprendiendo a su novia animatronica_

-¡Perdóname, marco!- _decía empezando a abrazar a su novio con cuidado debido que no se había controlado_ -No quise lastimarte de esta forma, es solo que…-

-Ya tranquila, charlotte- _mencionaba tomando la cabeza de su novia animatronica con sus manos sorprendiéndola y ver como colocaba la frente de su novio con la de ella_

-Aun así, me siento mal por lo que te hice…- _murmuraba apenada de que lastimara a su novio debido que no volvería a lastimarlo desde lo que sucedió la última noche anterior_

-Vamos, recuerda que no fue tu culpa- _mencionaba intentando de consolar a su novia al verla tan apenada_ -Solo perdiste el control un poco, además te han dicho que te ves linda apenada-

-Deja de decir eso, marco…- _mencionaba dándole un empujón tirándolo al suelo_

-Auch…- _murmuraba algo adolorido al caer de espaldas por el empujón de su novia_

-Perdona, me deje llevar…- _decía arrepentida de haber empujado a su novio ayudándolo a levantarlo del suelo con cuidado_

-Creo…que me has lastimado un poco la espalda…- _murmuraba adolorido al ser empujado con fuerza por su novia animatronica_

-Lo lamento- _mencionaba apenada mirando preocupada a su novio_

-Y, que quieres hacer mientras esperamos las pizzas- _decía algo dudoso en que hacer debido lo que sucedió por su novia algo fuera de control de sus impulsos hace unos momentos_

-Tú, ¿qué crees?- _mencionaba tomando a su novio con cuidado sentándose ambos en el suelo contra la pared_ -Alguien necesita ser cuidado por lastimarse-

-Sera, porque cierta chica me lastimo - _decía siguiéndole el juego a su novia al ver que era muy protectora con él al saber que ella había perdido el control hace unos momentos para sentir ese pelaje amarillo como plumas de la animatronica_ -Y estás conmigo para cuidarme-

-Cuando sepa quién te lastimo, se las verá conmigo- _mencionaba con un tono fastidiada siguiéndole el juego a su novio_

-Lo dudo, mi linda pollita- _decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la animatronica incomodándola al ver como su novio lo miraba con una sonrisa mirando hacia arriba_

 _ **En la**_ _cocina_ _ **, Chica al ver como su novio se veía tierno cuando miraba esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenía el, y sin más comenzar a darle unos besos dulces y cálidos al pelinegro siendo correspondidos por este sin problemas al saber que eran novios y eso ya era algo normal. Mientras que en el**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, María se había quedado dormida tras haber terminado de dibujar a su novio animatronico que en esos mismos instantes, Foxy se estaba despertando y ver a su novia peli castaña rojiza podía ver que en verdad parecía una belleza que jamás olvidaría con facilidad.**_

-Hola, mi bella sirena- _decía Foxy mirado como dormía su novia al otro lado de la cueva pirata empezando a despertarla_

-Mmm…- _murmuraba María debido que su novio la había despertado al tomarla en sus brazos_ -Te dije, que no soy una sirena…-

-Je, je, pues, aunque tú no quieras- _mencionaba acariciando la mejilla de su novia al ver esos hermosos ojos rojizos de su novia_ -Siempre serás mi linda sirena-

-N…No digas tonterías…- _mencionaba evitando esos ojos ámbar intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_

-Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas?- _preguntaba algo burlón hacia su novia al ver que las mejillas de la chica se habían puesto algo rojas_

-No lo estoy…- _respondía nerviosa al ver que su novio animatronico la había visto sonrojarse_

-Segura- _mencionaba tomando el mentón de su novia con su garfio con cuidado para hacerla que lo mirara a sus ojos_

-Deja de decirme sirena y no te diré pirata de cuarta…- _decía quitando su vista del animatronico para cruzarse de brazos_

-Y si te sigo diciendo sirena- _mencionaba algo divertido de molestar un poco a su novia ya que le empezaba gustar verla sonrojarse_ -¿Qué harás?-

-S…Sí, que eres un idiota…- _respondía en voz baja hacia su novio ignorándolo y ocultando un sonrojo más notable en sus mejillas_

-Puede que sea un idiota, pero un idiota con una bella sirena- _mencionaba acariciando la mejilla de su novia con su única mano_

-Presumido…- _murmuraba mirando a otro lado por su sonrojo y sentir las acaricias de su novio animatronico en su mejilla_

-Oh, alguien está molesta con su novio- _mencionaba al ver como su novia evitaba mirarle a la cara_

-No juegues a tu suerte…- _decía con un tono molesto hacia el zorro animatronico evitando de mirarle a los ojos_

-Y, que quieres hacer- _miraba hacia la chica que estaba a su lado_

-Te parece si ayudamos con las mesas- _decía mientras evitaba la mirada del animatronico_

-Por mi bien- _mencionaba sin quejarse el animatronico para dirigirse a salir de su cueva pirata_

-Solo con una condición- _decía con un tono seria hacia el animatronico que era al final su novio_

-¿Cuál?- _preguntaba dudoso lo que pediría su novia al ver esos ojos rojizos de la chica_

-Nunca me digas, sirena- _respondía con total seriedad hacia su novio evitando mirar a esos ojos ámbar del zorro animatronico_ -¿Quedo totalmente claro?-

-Si…- _mencionaba algo apenado de saber que había molestado de verdad a la chica al verla tan enojada_

-Uh, me arrepentiré por esto…- _murmuraba en voz baja al ver esa mirada del animatronico debido que pudo notar tristeza_ -puedes llamarme sirena…-

-En serio- _miraba asombrado de que la chica se dejara decir sirena por él_

-Solo, no lo menciones muy seguido…- _decía dándole la espalda al animatronico intentando demostrar su sonrojo de sus mejillas_ -No me acostumbro recibir halagos de alguien, y eso te incluye…-

-Bueno, mi bella marinera- _mencionaba aceptando lo que había dicho su novia al saber que no debía hacerla enojar_ -Será mejor, que vayamos a ayudar con las mesas-

-Sí, casi olvido mis cosas- _mencionaba acercándose a su bolso guardando su cuaderno y lápices para dirigirse con el animatronico rojizo_

-Lista, mi encantadora sirena- _mencionaba coquetamente hacia su novia al verla acercarse_

-Oye, no te pases- _reaccionaba molesta dándole un leve empujón en el brazo del animatronico para bajar del escenario de_ _ **pirate cove**_

 _ **Mientras que María había estado juntando las mesas y sillas que usarían para esta noche junto a Foxy debido que le ayudaba a mover las mesas al centro de la pizzería más fácilmente debido que las mesas eran un poco pesas de lo normal en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **. Y en la**_ _cocina_ _ **, Marco junto a Chica esperaban a que las pizzas estuvieran listas para comerlas dentro de unos momentos debido que seguramente los demás tendrían hambre cuando las pizzas estén listas.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 01:00 am, 80%.-**

 _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, Belén estaba escuchando sus músicas que tenía en su teléfono junto a su novio animatronico que estaba escuchando la misma música con uno de los auriculares que le paso la castaña impresionado de cómo a su novia le gustaba distintos estilos de música en la lista de reproducción que tenía el aparato electrónico. En la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Rose había aprovechado de dirigirse a la habitación de partes y servicios al ver que su amiga y el conejo animatronico estaban en el show state ahora logrando entrar sin ser vista a excepción del rubio que la vio atraves de la cámara de la habitación de**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **para bajar hasta el**_ _sótano_ _ **.**_

-Estas aquí- _mencionaba Rose alumbrando con una linterna el sótano de la pizzería_

-No entiendes, que no quiero verte ni en pintura- _decía la voz de Golden Freddy con total frialdad al ver a la humana_

-Al menos podrías ser algo más sociable con los demás- _miraba alumbrando al animatronico al verlo que estaba donde lo había visto la noche anterior_

-Ja, socializar- _mencionaba con burlo lo que dijo la humana_ -No me hagas reír humana-

-Oye, sé que te aterra en saber que eres un niño dentro de un animatronico- _decía algo ofendida al ver como el animatronico dorado se burlaba de ella_ -Pero, no fue tu culpa que tú y tus amigos fueran asesinados-

-¡Ellos no son mis amigos!- _decía con enojo hacia la humana sobresaltándola del susto por tal grito_ -Es más, quiero que sepas que cuando empiecen su quinta noche… manipulare a sus queridos amigos para que los vuelvan a asesinar a los guardias nocturnos como debería ser-

-Dime, ¿porque tanto odio hacia nosotros?- _mencionaba algo dudosa del por qué el animatronico estaba tan apegado a la venganza y odio_ -No te hicimos nada a ti, ni a los otros-

-Son guardias nocturnos, merecen morir de todas formas- _decía mientras observaba con frialdad a la humana que estaba frente a él_

-No todos somos malos- _decía acercándose al animatronico dorado al saber algunas cosas más de él_ -Además, hay personas buenas y otras malas-

-Aun así, morirán- _mencionaba con total frialdad y seriedad hacia la chica con esos ojos negros con su pupilas blanca_ s

-No entiendo por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros los humanos- _decía deteniéndose a una distancia segura del animatronico dorado para evitar cualquier agarre de este contra ella y asesinarla_ -Además, que tú eres uno de los niños que solo está para vengarse con cualquier persona que tome el puesto de guardia nocturno-

-No tengo por qué responderte, humana- _ignoraba lo que había dicho la chica para levantarse y ver la diferencia de altura_

-Mira, sé que en el fondo eres alguien comprensible- _mencionaba algo incomoda con esa mirada del animatronico dorado_ -pero, si sigues así terminaras solo-

-¡Tú no sabes que es estar dentro de este tonto animatronico por 20 largos años!- _gritaba con furia tomando por el cuello a la chica acercándola a su rostro_ -¡tú no entiendes lo que se siente estar dentro de esto y no ver a tu familia nunca más!-

-No, no lo entiendo…- _murmuraba al saber que el animatronico dorado había sufrido mucho por estos veinte años dentro de ese traje_ -Pero, aun así, tienes la oportunidad de arreglar ciertas cosas mientras puedas…-

-Sabes, me aburrí de hablar contigo- _mencionaba ya harto de escucharla mientras apretaba más el agarre a la chica_ -Te asesinare ahora mismo y luego a tus amigos-

-Tienes miedo…- _miraba simplemente a esos ojos del animatronico que seguramente ocultaba algo entre esa rabia y odio_

-Yo miedo- _mencionaba incrédulo de lo que dijo la chica hacia él al ver esos ojos grises de la rubia que lo miraban_ -Ja, no me hagas reír humana-

-Sé que no te conozco bien…- _murmuraba algo adolorida con esa mano del animatronico en su cuello_ -Pero, veo en tus ojos un dolor enorme…-

-¿Cómo si supieras lo que es el dolor?- _preguntaba incrédulo de que la chica comprendiera que era el dolor lo que los animatronics sintieron por primera vez_

-La verdad…- _respondía algo apenada de saber cómo se sentía estar dolido_ -si lo entiendo…-

-No me hagas reír, tú que conocerías el dolor- _mencionaba burlonamente hacia la humana mientras la soltaba al suelo sin mucho cuidado_

-La verdad, yo perdí a mi abuelo hace unos años atrás cuando era una niña…- _decía algo apenada al saber que había perdido su abuelo cuando ella era una niña_ -Murió de un ataque al corazón mientras me cuidaba… él era alguien muy importante para mí, ya que él fue como un segundo padre en mi vida…-

-Hmm…- _murmuraba algo inquieto lo que si la chica estaba diciéndole la verdad para salvar su vida_

-Sé que tú no crees, que cada nuevo guardia nocturno fuéramos la misma persona que los asesino- _decía con una sonrisa leve hacia el animatronico_ \- pero, debes dejar eso de lado de vengarte de él…

-Como si tus palabras me importaran- _mencionaba amenazadoramente hacia la chica haciendo que esta se callera de espaldas por la repentina aparición del animatronico delante de ella_

-Aunque no los tomes en cuenta, sé que lo estás considerando…- _decía levantándose del suelo con dificultad por el susto del animatronico dorado_ -Si no, nos hubieras asesinado hace dos días, ¿verdad?-

-Solo vete y no vuelvas nunca más- _mencionaba con frialdad a la humana mientras caminaba por donde estaba sentado_

-Aun así, intentare de convencerte de que no somos malas personas- _decía convencida que podría hacer cambiar la opinión del animatronico dorado acercándose a él con cautela_ -Ya que estarás un buen rato aquí solo… seguramente pasaras con hambre-

-Yo no paso hambre, soy un animatronico- _mencionaba algo irritado al ver que la humana se le acercaba_

-Aun así, necesitas comer algo- _decía mientras abría su mochila y dejándole algunas cosas que seguramente le gustaría el animatronico entre unos dulces y chocolate sin darse cuenta que había sacado unas cosas que ella le gustaba_

-Eh, ¿qué es esto?- _preguntaba dudoso tomando con sus manos una cajita roja que le llamo la atención_

-Eso es mio- _respondía acercándose al animatronico para intentar quitárselo y al ver que el oso dorado era más alto_

-¿En serio?- _miraba algo curioso su contenido de la caja abriéndolo delante de la chica_

-Devuélvemelos, es para hacer pasar el rato hasta que chica termine las pizzas- _mencionaba intentando inútilmente de alcanzar la caja que tenía el oso dorado_

-Pues, no- _mencionaba ignorándola mientras la empujaba hacia el suelo tirándola no muy delicadamente mientras probaba el contenido de la casa_ -Ahora, vete o te asesinare ahora mismo-

-Bien, quédate con mis pucky's- _decía mientras se quitaba un poco de polvo de su ropa levantándose y mirar molesta de que el animatronico se esté comiendo literalmente su dulce favorito_ -Ni modo que tendré que aguantarme hasta que estén listas las pizzas…-

-Esta humana, está cada vez más loca…- _murmuraba al ver como la humana tomaba su mochila y se retiraba de ahí dejándolo solo otra vez en el sótano_ -Pero, ¿cómo sabrán estas cosas?-

 _ **Mientras que Golden Freddy probaba esos dulces que rara vez reconocía alguno de los sabores ya que inexplicablemente podía saborear los dulces que traía Rose para él, sabiendo que el la mataría a ella y a los otros de alguna manera u otra. En el**_ _dinning área_ _ **, se encontraban todos con sus respectivas porciones de pizza para cada uno y ver que el rubio estaba ahora sentado algo apartado del grupo donde estaba su hermana menor y el resto de sus amigos e animatronics.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 02:00 am, 61%.-**

 _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, todos podían ver como el hermano de Belén estaba sentado en una mesa alejada a donde estaban el resto sentados debido que estaba escuchando música para buscar algunas letras de algunas músicas que les ayudaría en la tarde. Mientras que el resto comía sin darse cuenta que Rose había llegado con ellos sin levantar la mínima sospecha de sus amigos debido que cierto oso animatronico en el sótano era algo testarudo comparando a Freddy que estaba aguantando las ganas de asesinar a Mariana por tener ahora ella el sombrero de copa del animatronico.**_

-Belén, me esperas aquí un momento…- _mencionaba algo dudoso al ver que el hermano de su novia estaba algo apartado_

-¿Dónde vas?- _preguntaba preocupada al ver a su novio levantarse de su asiento_

-Iré a hablar con el…- _respondía señalando al rubio que estaba en la otra mesa_

-Te acompaño- _mencionaba algo dudosa de que su hermano recibiera de buena forma al animatronico_

-No…- _decía algo nervioso en el interior al saber que el chico era la viva imagen del padre de ambos hermanos_ -Espérame aquí un momento, ya regreso…-

-Está bien- _mencionaba al ver como su novio caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermano_

-Oye, bel- _murmuraba acercándose a su amiga llamándole la atención_

-Hmm…- _miraba de reojo a su amiga al saber que había visto a su novio irse para donde estaba su hermano_

-¿Qué trama tu novio, ahora?- _preguntaba algo dudosa al ver al conejo irse a donde estaba el rubio_

-No lo sé- _respondía dudosa lo que planeaba su novio al verlo irse así de la mesa_

-Al parecer va a hablar con tu hermano- _mencionaba acercándose a sus dos amigas la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos_

-Seguro que ricitos de oro, hará papilla de conejo- _mencionaba algo dudosa hacia sus amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

-¿Quién sabe?- _decían ambas chicas al ver como el conejo animatronico caminaba algo nervioso hacia el rubio_

-Emm…- _murmuraba nervioso al ver que el rubio no le tomaba atención en su presencia_

-¿Qué quieres?- _preguntaba mirando de reojo al novio de su hermana_

-Q…Quería decirte del porque no estas con nosotros, en vez de estar aquí solo- _respondía muy nervioso al ver esa mirada del rubio tan fríamente hacia él_

-Prefiero estar solo por un rato- _ignoraba al animatronico mientras volvía a mirar su teléfono_

-Veo que eres alguien reservado…- _decía al ver que no era muy hablador con ciertas personas y ver que lo estaba ignorando_ -Oye, me estas escuchando-

-Sí, sí, te estoy escuchando- _mencionaba con sarcasmo sin quitar su vista de su teléfono_

-Escucha, sé que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo…- _mencionaba algo nervioso al tener al hermano de su novia ahí delante de él_ -Pero, podríamos al menos llevarnos bien entre todos-

-No, gracias- _decía sin importancia sin dejar de mirar su teléfono_

-¿Por qué tan reservado?- _preguntaba arrebatándole el teléfono al rubio_ -Antes, no eras así de niño-

-No tengo que decirte el motivo- _respondía recuperando su teléfono de las manos del animatronico_ -Además, eso no te incumbe ni a ti, ni a tus amigos-

-Si me incumbe a mí y a los demás- _mencionaba algo molesto de la actitud del hermano de su novia_ -No ves, que preocupas mucho a belén-

-Eso no son asuntos tuyos- _decía empujando al animatronico con brusquedad llamando la atención de todos_ -Mejor, me iré a la oficina…-

-Hermano…- _murmuraba algo preocupada acercándose a su hermano_

-Simplemente, déjenme solo- _decía sin mirar a su hermana retirándose del dinning área para irse por el pasillo izquierdo rumbo a la oficina_

-Hey, te encuentras bien- _mencionaba a su compañero animatronico ayudando a levantarlo_

-Si- _decía aceptando la ayuda del oso animatronico_

-¿Qué paso?- _preguntaba la única animatronica femenina acercándose con el resto_

-Nada…- _respondía sin mirar a la animatronica para lograr ponerse de pie_

-Iré a hablar con él- _mencionaba en voz baja para retirarse e ir a donde su amigo que se había ido a la oficina_ -

-Está bien- _murmuraba en voz baja al ver como su amiga se había ido_

-Bonnie, pierdes tu tiempo en que alan vuelva a ser el mismo niño que conocimos de hace años-

-Lo sé…- _murmuraba algo fastidiado de que el hermano de su novia fuera alguien tan frio y alejado de cualquiera no le agradaría y podía ver que era idéntico a su padre cuando eran de la misma edad_

-Arg, además como te pudo tirar al suelo- _mencionaba curioso al a ver visto como su amigo era tirado al suelo sin problemas_ -Supuestamente somos más pesados-

-Es por su prótesis- _decía llamando la atención de sus amigos animatronics_ -Esta modificada para ser más resistente y poder llevar o mover algunas cosas pesadas, es por eso que a bonnie lo derribo como si fuera normal en nosotros-

-Bueno, cambiando el tema…- _mencionaba llamando la atención sobre a la chica de cabellos rojizos castaños_ -Han cambiado su comportamiento, ¿desde la noche anterior?-

-No, para nada- _respondían los cuatro animatronics sin haber actuado raramente_

-Creo que la última vez que hemos cambiado nuestro comportamiento es…- _mencionaba la única animatronica femenina del grupo algo incomoda de tan solo recordarlo_ -¿Cuándo nos modifican nuestras I.A…?-

-Y creen que no se modifica su I.A en la quinta noche- _decía hacia su novia animatronica algo dudoso de que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que posiblemente sus I.A ya estaban cambiando_

-Dudo que alguien en el día, sea tan loco en modificar nuestras I.A- _mencionaba cruzándose de brazos el líder del grupo de los animatronics_

-Además, se nota que cuando son modificadas sus I.A en los animatronics- _decía al ver al zorro animatronico cruzándose de brazos algo dudosa_ -Ustedes, ¿pierden el control del razonamiento o algo por el estilo?-

-Podríamos decir que más o menos y actuamos con violencia como podrás recordar la noche anterior- _respondía hacia su novia algo apenado de que eso sucediera otra vez, ya que ellos no podían detenerse bajo el control de cierto oso dorado_

-Tenemos que planear algo para que ese animatronico no los vuelva a manipular…- _decía algo dudoso en como detendrían al oso dorado_

-Bueno, mientras ustedes planeen el plan…- _mencionaba llamando la atención de todos hacia la chica pelinegra_ -Yo, iré a los baños-

-Está bien- _miraban algo raro a su amiga pelinegra debido que se retiraba a los baños de mujeres_

-Entonces, marco y yo iremos a la cocina- _mencionaba la única animatronica tomando el brazo de su novio para irse a la cocina_

-Eh, espera chica…- _decía algo confundido al ver como su novia animatronica lo jalaba hacia la cocina_

 _ **El resto solo miraban algo dudoso de lo que harían esos dos en la cocina, mientras que planeaban como detener al oso dorado en caso de que apareciera en la siguiente noche por si a casa sin saber que al otro lado, se encontraba un hombre con uniforme morado mirando con una sonrisa retorcida a la pizzería. En la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Alan estaba mirando fijamente a un punto fijo invisible al saber que su amiga estaba a su lado sentada sobre el escritorio y ver lo callado que era su amigo, entendiendo que debía darle algo de tiempo para que se calmara.**_

-Te encuentras bien- _mencionaba rompiendo el silencio en la habitación de seguridad_

-Sí, un poco mejor…- _decía sin mirar a su amiga que estaba a su lado_

-Quiero saber, ¿qué paso?- _preguntaba algo dudosa a su amigo en saber que sucedió o temer que ya no quiera hablar más con ella_

-Solo que el estúpido conejo quería que fuera a comer con ustedes- _respondía señalando al poster de la oficina donde estaban el trio principal de los animatronics_ -Pero, prefiero estar alejado y aprovechar un poco estar en solitario-

-Sabes, que estar solo es malo para alguien- _miraba algo preocupada al ver como su amigo estaba actuando muy fríamente y temiendo que su amistad con él se terminara_ -Eso incluye a los animatronics-

-Dudo, ¿que eso pase?- _mencionaba sin creer que esos animatronics ahora necesitaban compañía de alguien_

-Bueno, puede que sea algo tímida con otras personas…- _decía algo incomoda hablando con su amigo y ver que este no dejaba de mirar un punto fijo invisible en la pared_ -Pero, ¿cómo derribaste a bonnie sin esfuerzo?-

-Tengo una prótesis especial que cree- _respondía mostrando su brazo donde tenía su prótesis sorprendiendo a la rubia_

-Se ve como que no fuera una prótesis…- _mencionaba mirando sorprendida a su amigo al ver la prótesis del brazo izquierdo_

-El material es sintético a la piel humana- _decía con una sonrisa al ver que su prótesis lucia como su brazo que había perdido cuando era un niño_

-¿Cómo perdiste el brazo…?- _preguntaba algo curiosa hacia su amigo_

-Fue en mi niñez, nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente con nosotros dentro cuando nos íbamos de la pizzería- _respondía algo frustrante al tan solo recordar ese día_ -Por culpa de un vehículo morado…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- _preguntaba a su amigo al querer escuchar lo que sucedió a continuación_

-Bueno, el vehículo en que íbamos volcó cuesta abajo hasta incrustarse en una zanja- _decía recordando un poco lo sucedido tras el volcamiento del vehículo_ -Y bueno, saque a mi hermana del vehículo y fue cuando lo vi…-

-¿Viste a quién?- _mencionaba curiosa a quien habría visto en ese accidente de su amigo_

-A un hombre con un uniforme de seguridad morado…- _decía dejando a su amiga impresionada de que pudo ver al asesino de sus amigos animatronics_ -Tenía el logo de la pizzería…-

-Y, ¿qué paso?- _mencionaba mirando algo curiosa en la historia que estaba relatándole su amigo sobre el accidente que tuvo él y su hermana_

-El vehículo exploto con nuestros padres dentro…- _respondía hacia su amiga que le estaba haciéndole compañía_ -Y bueno, ya sabrás como abre perdido el brazo-

-Eso lo explica todo…- _murmuraba entendiendo que su amigo podía ser amable si lo conocieran y hablaran más con él_

-Sí, pero lo recordaba más grande- _mencionaba con una sonrisa leve al ver por la tablet como su hermana hablaba con el conejo animatronico_

-Sera, por que eras un niño en esos años- _mencionaba algo divertida al ver a su amigo que había recordado esa niñez_

-Seguramente…- _decía algo divertido al ver como su amiga le había animado a seguir sin importar si estaba de buen o mal humor_ -Gracias, por hacerme compañía…-

-Para, eso están los amigos- _mencionaba con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia su amigo_ -Eso me lo enseñaron, belén y los demás…-

-Mi hermana, sí que sabe escoger a sus amistades- _murmuraba en voz baja observando a su hermana menor por la tablet como hablaban con los animatronics ahora junto al resto de sus amigos_

 _ **Rose observaba sorprendía de ver al hermano de su amiga sonreír ya que usualmente era serio y no mostraba ninguna sonrisa alguna delante de todos y siempre era alguien tan distante hacia los demás. Mientras que en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **, el resto estaba planeando alguna manera de retener al oso dorado para que la siguiente noche, no molestara al resto de los animatronics para manipularlos como marionetas, para que todo el grupo de adolescentes fueran asesinados bajo el control del oso animatronico dorado.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 03:00 am, 42%.-**

 _ **Eran las tres de la noche en la**_ _cocina_ _ **de la pizzería, Marco se encontraba besando cariñosamente con su novia Chica debido que estaban dentro del armario de la cocina para que no fueran interrumpidos, debido que la pollo animatronica le empezaba a gustar el afecto que daba su novio sintiendo esa piel suave y delicada. En los**_ _baños_ _ **, Freddy al ver que no había nadie cerca, fue a ver si la humana necesitaba algo de ayuda y al acercarse a los baños pudo ver a Mariana haciéndole señas para que la siguiera y asegurándose de no ser visto por el resto, ya que había ingresado algo dudoso.**_

-¿Qué necesitas?- _preguntaba Freddy al ver a la chica pelinegra en la entra de los baños de mujeres_

-Podrías darme un masaje- _respondía algo adolorida en sus hombros_

-¿Qué?- _miraba incrédulo a la humana que estaba delante de él_ -acaso, me ves cara de masajista-

-No, solo de un pedobear con cara de violador de niños- _mencionaba con sarcasmo al oso animatronico que este le devolvía la mirada con enojo_ -No seas llorón y dame un masaje en los hombro-

-Uh…- _murmuraba por lo bajo al saber que no podría hacer nada_ -Ya nadie tiene respeto por mi…-

-¡Auch, duele pedazo de idiota!- _mencionaba al sentir que el oso animatronico le había apretado con algo de fuerza sus hombros_

-Perdona, fue un accidente- _decía incrédulo al recordar que ellos aún eran animatronics y debían controlar su fuerza_

-Accidente, mis polainas- _miraba rebañadoramente hacia el oso animatronico_ -Casi me desgarras los hombros con tus manos, maldito oso gordo pedófilo-

-¡Oye, no soy un oso pedófilo, ni gordo! - _mencionaba reclamándole a la humana pelinegra con ofensa por lo que le dijo_ -Nada más soy un poco panchosito…-

-Sí, claro- _murmuraba incrédula al animatronico ignorando sus reclamos_

-Uhh, bien, perdón por lastimarte, ¿sí? - _mencionaba a regañadientes disculpándose con la humana pelinegra por haberla lastimado_ \- no fue apropósito…

-Bien, aceptare tus disculpas solo con una condición - _decía llamando la atención del animatronico castaño_ -

-¿Cuál? - _preguntaba dudoso hacia la humana pelinegra_ -

-Solo si lo adivinas - _respondía burlándose del animatronico sacándole la lengua_ -

-No te entregare mi sombrero otra vez - _mencionaba incrédulo abrazando a su sombrero como si fuera a depender de ello_ -

-Si, que eres idiota fredo - _decía algo molesta hacia el animatronico cruzándose de brazos para luego colocar su mano en su barbilla algo pensante_ \- o más bien, ¿deberías llamarte franco?-

-Esta humana me está sacando de quicios… - _murmuraba el animatronico con fastidio al tener que liar con la pelinegra al saber que prefería seguir asesinando guardias que estar pasando tiempo con la humana pelinegra_ -

-Dijiste algo - _mencionaba con una sonrisa pero aterrador para el animatronico_ -

-No, nada, solo dije cuando terminara la noche… - _decía algo incómodo al recordar como Alice los regañaba cuando se peleaban ellos con los Toys_ -

-Aún falta mucho para ti, oso pedobear - _mencionaba al ver la hora en su teléfono marcando las 3:40 de la mañana_ -

-Bien…- _miraba algo dudoso a la humana mientras volvía a colocarse su sombrero_ -¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Te parece, si tuviéramos una cita- _mencionaba dejando incrédulo al animatronico por esas palabras_

-Ja, no salgo con humanas desagradables- _decía cruzándose de brazos hacia la humana_

-¿No?- _mencionaba sacando una llave inglesa sobresaltando al animatronico_

-¿Dónde rayos sacaste una llave inglesa…?- _preguntaba incrédulo al ver a la humana con una herramienta en sus manos_ -

-Estaba tirada en el baño- _respondía como si nada al animatronico castaño_

-Emm…- _murmuraba algo dudoso de si aceptar o salir huyendo y saber que los golpes le dolerá mucho con esa herramienta_

-¿Sí o no fredo?- _mencionaba al animatronico castaño con una sonrisa dándole lo contrario de una sonrisa amable si no una aterradora bajo el punto de vista del oso animatronico_

-Uh… bien, pero no somos novios como los otros tres- _decía dirigiéndose a la humana pelinegra con total asco y odio en ser pareja de la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos cruzados_

-Al final terminare gustándote - _miraba con burla hacia el animatronico con una sonrisa_

-Que alguien me mate…- _murmuraba algo asqueado al solo pensar en tener a esa humana como novia_

-Ja, pero si ya estás muerto fredo- _murmuraba riéndose del animatronico_ -Solo posees un cuerpo animatronico es todo-

-Tonta-

-Pedófilo-

-Lunática-

-Pedobear-

-Fea-

-Oso de felpa con sobre relleno-

-Humana mugrienta-

-Oso gordo-

-Humana caprichosa-

-Oso sobrevalorado-

-Eres una estúpida humana inmadura-

-¡Y tu un estúpido animatronico de un oso lindo que a nadie quiere!- _decía sin medir sus palabras sorprendiéndose lo que haba dicho al animatronico_

-Y tu… espera, ¿me llamaste oso lindo?- _mencionaba algo confundido si había escuchado bien lo que había dicho la humana pelinegra_

-No dije eso…- _decía dándole la espalda al animatronico con enojo evitando un leve sonrojo_ -¡Y aun me debes un masaje!-

-Bien, no exageres…- _observaba incrédulo de lo que pareció haber escuchado de la humana_

-Lo estás haciendo…bien fredo…- _mencionaba agradable debido que el dolor de sus hombros se le pasaba mientras sentía las manos del oso castaño masajeando sus hombros con sumo cuidado_

-Ahora, entiendo porque la novia de foxy no te soporta… - _murmuraba en voz baja al ver como la humana se relajaba con unos simples masajes_

 _ **Sin tener más opción, Freddy tuvo que hacerle algunos masajes a Mariana con su orgullo hecho pedazos por esa humana y sin mencionar que hace unos momentos le había mencionado "oso lindo" por parte de la pelinegra, sin saber que ella hará muchas cosas al pobre animatronico sin saber lo que le haría sufrir al pobre con su orgullo como líder de los animatronics. Mientras que en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **estaban Bonnie mirando a sus "hijos que había traído Belén", en la**_ _cocina_ _ **se encontraban Marco pasando el tiempo con Chica y en el**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, estaban Mariana durmiendo mientras que en su regazo se encontraba Foxy profundamente dormido sin estar atentos lo que sucedía afuera de las cortinas moradas con estrellas doradas.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 04:00 am, 23%.-**

 _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Alan junto a Rose estaban platicando de algo que haría el rubio en la tarde para ayudar al grupo con el evento en el día a su amiga que estaba curiosa con el plan sin usar la tablet para no gastar muchas cosas sin notar que cierto poster de freddy estaba distorsionado, mientras que el resto estaba ocupado en sus cosas sin saber que estaba pasando con Freddy y Mariana en los**_ _baños_ _ **. En el**_ _dinning área_ _ **, bonnie estaba bien comer a sus "hijos" y como los estaba alimentando Belén a los dos conejos que tenían sobre una mesa del lugar que era el centro de todo el lugar donde los clientes comían con sus familiares.**_

-Mira como comen nuestros hijos- _mencionaba Bonnie sorprendiendo a su novia por esas palabras_

-S…Sí, nuestros hijos…- _murmuraba Belén algo incomoda en tan solo pensar en su mente ella con el conejo animatronico con hijos dejándola algo colorada en sus mejillas_

-Te sucede algo, belén- _decía la voz del animatronico sacándola de entrase en lo que estaba pensando_

-Eh, no, por nada…- _mencionaba algo incomoda al ver a su novio animatronico mirándola_ -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, ¿has estado actuando algo raro?-

-Bueno… es un poco difícil, acostumbrarse en que estos dos…- _señalaba a los dos pequeños conejos que estaban comiendo zanahorias y lechuga_ -Sean nuestros hijos adoptivos a pesar de todo…-

-Te entiendo- _mencionaba mirando a los dos conejos en la mesa comer tranquilos_ -A pesar de ser un animatronico, yo los podría considerar que soy su padre-

-Je, je, será porque eres un enorme conejo animatronico y ellos al verte como uno, creyendo que eres su padre de verdad-

-Es así como ellos me miran…- _mencionaba algo deprimido al ver que ellos solo lo miraban como un conejo enorme en dos patas_ -Y yo que quería enseñarles a tocar la guitarra…-

-No es necesario que te deprimas de esa forma, samuel- _decía dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su novio animatronico_

-Entonces, ¿crees que al menos seriamos buenos padres?-

-Bueno, como eres un animatronico ahora no creo que pueda suceder eso- _mencionaba algo dudosa de que ella lograría ser buena madre en algún futuro pero al ver a su novio deprimirse por ser un animatronico y ella una humana no funcionaría nada_ -Pero, si te anima podríamos criar a estos dos como si fueran realmente nuestros hijos…-

-¡Belén!- _mencionaba tomando las manos con cuidado a su novia humana_ -¡Te prometeré ser el mejor padre para estos dos conejos como si fueran nuestros hijos!-

-Tómatelo con calma, samuel…- _decía sonriéndole por lo alegre que se había puesto su novio en al menos criar a esos dos conejos como si fueran hijos de los dos_ -Aunque sería bueno que eso sucediera, pero estas seguro de eso-

-¡Completamente seguro!-

-Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es…- _mencionaba desviando su mirada hacia donde estarían sus dos conejos y no encontrarlos en la mesa_ -momento, ¿dónde están esos dos?-

-¿No me digas, que…?- _murmuraba incrédulo al no ver a sus hijos adoptivos en la mesa como su novia con la misma cara_

-¡Los perdimos de vista!- _gritaban ambos algo histéricos al ver que los dos conejos que estaban sobre la mesa ya no estaban_

-Busquémoslo por toda la pizzería- _decía levantándose mirando a su novio animatronico_

-Pero, ¿por dónde?- _preguntaba algo dudoso en donde podrían estar dos conejos en una pizzería familiar_

-Ya se, tu ve a buscarlo por partes y servicios- _respondía señalando a donde está la habitación de partes y servicios_ -y yo iré a buscarlos por la cocina-

-Bien-

-Oye, samuel-

-Sí-

-Si no los encuentras en partes y servicios búscalos en los baños-

-¡Entendido, belén!-

-Bueno, creo que este se volvió un juego del escondite por esos dos traviesos- _mencionaba para sí misma dirigiéndose a la cocina de la pizzería_ -Me pregunto, ¿dónde estarán esos dos traviesos?-

 _ **Mientras que Bonnie buscaba a sus dos "hijos" en la habitación de**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **revisando cada lugar de la habitación para encontrarlos y Belén buscaba en la**_ _cocina_ _ **sorprendiéndose no encontrar a Marco y a Chica en el lugar y sin más registrar por cada rincón del lugar en donde podría estar esos dos conejos que ahora pasaron de ser mascotas a hijos adoptivos. En alguna parte de la pizzería ambos conejos exploraban el recinto nuevo donde los habían traído y entrar a los**_ _baños de mujeres_ _ **, observaron como ahora Mariana besaba a un Freddy correspondiendo a unos besos cariñosos en su primer noviazgo oculto de los dos sin saber que dos conejos los miraban curiosos y sin más retirarse del lugar antes de que los atraparan.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 05:00 am, 04%.-**

 _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, Rose junto a su amigo Alan estaban tan metidos en su conversación que aprovecharon de buscar algunas canciones por internet para cantarlas en el evento de la tarde, sin notar que entre sus pies pasaban los dos conejos que curiosos exploraban con cuidado de no ser capturados por las personas o los animatronics y sin más salir por el lado derecho ingresando a un conducto por el pasillo derecho rumbo a la cocina. Mientras que en la parte de la**_ _cocina_ _ **, se encontraba Belén buscando a los dos conejos que tenía ahora como hijos adoptivos ya que sin que los dos se dieran cuenta se había escabullido por cualquier lado de la pizzería.**_

-¿Dónde se habrán metido amber y grey?- _se preguntaba Belén algo preocupada de no encontrarlos por ningún lado en el dinning área registrando en las cajas de comidas que había en el lugar_

-Amber, grey, ¿donde se metieron?- _registraba ahora por la despensa de la cocina que estaba cercana al suelo_ -¡los encon…! Nada…-

-Además, ¿dónde estarán esos dos?- _observaba que no había indicios de que estuvieran Marco o Chica en la cocina hasta escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del armario en la cocina_ -Esto se está poniendo raro, cada vez…-

-Amber… grey… chica… marco…- _mencionaba algo dudosa acercándose al armario con total temor de encontrar algo inesperado dentro de ese armario_ -¿Estan aquí…?-

-Hmm…- _murmuraba Marco al ver como su amiga abrió la puerta repentinamente sobresaltándolo incluyendo a la animatronica que miraba incrédula al ver a su amiga ahí para viendolos_

-Emmm… esto no es lo que crees, belén…- _murmuraba Chica algo incomoda cerca de la cara del pelinegro y este de igual manera a la castaña que los miraba incrédula a ambos_

-C…Creo, que los dejare a solas…- _mencionaba cerrando la puerta lentamente con el rostro en shock al ver a su amigo con su amiga animatronica besándose en el armario y sin más tras cerrar la puerta_

-Espera, belén…- _murmuraba la única femenina del grupo animatronico al ver que habían sido descubiertos en pleno momento besando a su novio pelinegro_ -Rayos, esto se volvió incomodo…-

-Sí… s…será mejor volver- _mencionaba igualmente incomodo al ser descubierto por su amiga en pleno beso con su novia animatronica saliendo del armario_

-Para la otra buscaremos un lugar cómodo para dar nuestros besos-

-¿Eh?-

-N…Nada, marco- -Bueno, vamos a preguntarle lo que pasa a belén-

-Está bien…-

 _ **Chica junto con Marco fueron al**_ _dinning área_ _ **a hablar con su amiga sobre el asunto que los había descubierto besuqueándose los dos en el armario sorprendiéndolos en el momento y tras ser informados de que los dos conejos habían desaparecido. Mientras que Bonnie al no encontrarlos en la habitación de**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **, fue a los baños a buscar a sus dos "hijos" adoptivos.**_

-¿Estarán en los baños?- _se preguntaba Bonnie entrando a los pasillos de los baños_ -Solo espero, que no les hayan pasado nada-

-F…Freddy…- _murmuraba Mariana hacia ahora su novio animatronico_

-¿Hmm?- _observaba Freddy a la chica pelinegra dejando de besarla_ -¿Que sucede mariana?-

-Escuchaste eso- _mencionaba al escuchar unos pasos en los baños_

-No me digas, ¿que lo haces para molestarme otra vez?- _preguntaba algo coqueto hacia su novia_

-No, esta vez no es de bromas- _respondía mientras se escuchaba unos pasos hacia donde se encontraban_

-Amber, grey, ¿están aquí mis dos pequeños traviesos?- _mencionaba la voz del animatronico morado registrando en cada parte de los baños_

-Rayos, es bonnie…- _murmuraba en voz baja al ver que su amigo buscaba algo_

-Ahora, ¿quiénes estará buscando, el maldito conejo?-

-Shhh…-

-Amber, grey… ¿Están aquí, mis niños?-

-Nos descubrirá…-

-Lo golpeare con esto- _mencionaba mostrándole la llave que aun poseía en sus manos_

-Aja, los encontré pequeños…-

-Mierda…- _murmuraban la pelinegra con el animatronico castaño incrédulos de cómo el conejo observaba desde abajo y ver que estaban bien abrazados_

-Freddy, que haces aquí en los…- _mencionaba notando como su amigo y compañero tenia a la humana en sus brazos_ -Y ¿porque tienes a la amiga de belén en tus brazos?-

-Y porque tu buscas algo aquí en los baños- _mencionaba contradiciéndole lo que estaría buscando algo en los baños_

-Bueno, la verdad se…- _decía para darse cuenta de lo que estaban ocultando los dos que estaban arriba del retrete_ -Oh…-

-Bonnie, no…- _miraba amenazante a su amigo animatronico morado con seriedad_

-Ni se te ocurra contar nada orejudo-

-¿Estaban besándose, verdad?- _preguntaba algo curioso al a ver descubierto a su amigo oso besándose con la amiga de belén_

-¡Cállate!- _respondían ambos algo sonrojado mas por la pelinegra debido que estaba colorada ya que el otro era un animatronico_

-Je, je, je, ¿cómo se siente tener a alguien, freddy?- _mencionaba burlonamente hacia su amigo al ver que este lo molestaba por tener a belén como novia_ -Señor, no me dejare enamorarme de una humana-

-Bonnie…- _miraba amenazante a su amigo con total seriedad sosteniendo aun a la humana pelinegra_ -No digas, ninguna palabra de esto…-

-Oh, claro, que no…- _decía el conejo parándose del suelo y dejar escuchar unos pasos apresurados_ -¡Chicos, adivinen que descubrí en los baños!-

-¡Bonnie!- _gritaban ambos molestos contra el conejo morado saliendo de ahí y empezar a perseguirlo_

-¡Wah!- _miraba con miedo en sus ojos rojizos mientras huía de una humana pelinegra y de un oso animatronico furiosos contra él_

-¡No huyas conejo marica!-

-Acaso, alguien no puede dormir tranquila con su novio…- _mencionaba María despertándose por esos gritos junto a su novio animatronico_

-Y ahora, ¿qué sucede aquí?- _preguntaba Foxy algo molesto asomándose por las cortinas moradas con estrellas_

-¡Muévete pirata de cuarta!-

-¡No huyas conejo marica/orejon de mierda!-

-Oye, rose- _mencionaba Alan a escuchar unos pasos apresurados hacia la oficina de seguridad_

-Sí, que sucede alan- _miraba Rose algo dudosa a su amigo_

-¿No escuchas a alguien corriendo hacia aquí?- _preguntaba a su amiga escuchándose no uno si no tres pasos corriendo hacia la oficina_

-Pues, si…-

-¡Aun lado!- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico apartando un poco a su amiga y oprimir el botón rojo de la puerta cerrándola en la cara de Freddy y Mariana_ -Uff, por poco me hacen conejo machucado…-

-¡Ábrenos la puerta conejo de mierda!-

-¡Sí, para darte una lección!-

-¿Desde cuándo esos dos están molestos contigo?- _preguntaba algo dudosa al ver como el conejo animatronico intentaba de calmar sus circuitos_

-La verdad…- _respondía algo nervioso al ver a su amiga rubia y al hermano de su novia con duda_

-¡Les dices y te desarmamos!- _mencionaban ambos amenazadoramente al pobre animatronico morado_

-Los encontré en los baños besuqueándose los dos- _decía hacia los dos rubios sin más al ver como estos los miraban incrédulos_

-…- _sin decir nada ambos rubios solo estaban mirándose algo extrañados de que la pelinegra y el oso animatronico estaban besándose en los baños_

-¡Date por muerto bonnie!- _mencionaban ambos molestos por el soplón del conejo animatronico_

 _ **Sin que Bonnie se diera cuenta que Mariana se había escabullido por el**_ _pasillo derecho_ _ **a la**_ _oficina_ _ **junto con Freddy para arrinconarlo y tras una gran paliza dada por la nueva pareja con una llave inglesa y golpes por partes del animatronico, habían dejado al guitarrista animatronico con abolladuras y sin su rostro. Tras explicarle a belén lo que le paso a Bonnie por cierta pareja que estaba mirando molestos al pobre animatronico morado que este ya estaba siento cambiado su rostro por una de sus refracciones en**_ _partes y servicios_ _ **, mientras que Marco con Chica habían encontrado a los dos conejos durmiendo dentro de una caja de cartón en la cocina.**_

 **-Cuarta noche, 06:00 am, 00%.-**

 _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras que por toda la pizzería se dejaban escuchar unas campanadas indicando que el turno nocturno se había terminado, y tras haber arreglado las mesas como estaban y arreglarle el rostro a Bonnie, Belén estaba guardando sus conejos en su bolso para que el señor Fazbear no los viera con animales en la pizzería. Y tras unos minutos los adolescentes pudieron ver el vehículo del señor Fazbear llegar al estacionamiento y acercarse a la entrada de la pizzería donde Alan le entrego las llaves a su jefe.**_

-Buenos días, chicos- _saludaba el señor Fazbear al ver a los jóvenes adolescentes aun vivos_

-Buenos días, señor Fazbear- _saludaron los adolescentes excepto el rubio que recién había llegado tras devolverse a la oficina a buscar su bolso_

-Ya saben, ¿que hoy es el evento en la pizzería, verdad?- _mencionaba algo dudoso de cómo sus adolescentes podrían participar para el evento en la tarde_

-Sí- _decían todos a excepción del rubio que solo podía bostezar por el cansancio_

-Bueno, quiero presentarles a un ex guardia nocturno, en la antigua pizzería que trabajara como guardia diurno- _mencionaba llamando la atención a los jóvenes_

-¿Un antiguo guardia nocturno?- _se preguntaban algo dudoso entre ellos y luego ver al dueño de la pizzería_

-Así es, chicos- _mencionaba mientras se hacia a un lado y haciéndoles señas para que entrara al recinto_ -Les presento a nuestro guardia diurno temporal, su nombre es vincent-

-Hola, chicos- _saludaba el nuevo guardia diurno temporal con un uniforme morado de la antigua pizzeria con una sonrisa perturbadora incomodando al resto de los adolescentes_

-H…Hola…- _saludaban algo atemorizados por ver esa sonrisa muy siniestra en sus vidas_

-Su sonrisa, es perturbador…- _murmuraba Mariana en voz baja hacia sus amigos_

-Sí…- _murmuraban todos asintiendo lo que había dicho su amiga_

-Vaya, que chicos tan callados son…- _mencionaba Vincent al ver al grupo de adolescentes sin decir nada_ -Me agradan, estos chicos-

-Hmm…- _murmuraba Rose dejando escapar un gemido de miedo hacia el guardia diurno_

-¿Sucede algo, señorita?- _preguntaba el peli violeta al ver como la chica rubia lo miraba con miedo_

-N…No, es solo que su sonrisa es algo perturbadora, sin ofender…- _respondía algo atemorizada mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo sintiéndose un poco más segura_

-Bueno, todos dicen eso, pero soy un buen tipo- _decía sonriente hacia la chica rubia y ver quien era el chico que estaba delante de ella y estirar su mano_ -Y tú debes ser el guardia nocturno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Alan, alan rodríguez- _respondía Alan estrechando su mano con seriedad al nuevo guardia diurno_

-Vincent, pero todos me llaman vincs- _mencionaba hasta que escucho el apellido del chico nuevo que era el guardia nocturno_ -Momento, ¿dijiste rodríguez?-

-Así es, vincent, el es hijo de nuestros dos mejores guardias nocturnos en esta pizzería en boston a comparación con las otras…- _mencionaba algo nervioso al recordar los incidentes en la pizzería original y la reputación que los seguía en cada una de las nuevas pizzerias_

-Oh, se refiere a Alice y a Frank rodríguez- _decía recordando haber escuchado a esos dos nombres antes_

-Esos mismos- _señalaba con una sonria a Belén y a Alan que estaban dudoso del peli morado mientras que la chica castaña se ocultaba detrás de su hermano con miedo en sus ojos_ -Y sus hijos son la viva imagen de ellos dos-

-Ahora, veo que te me hacías familiar, niño-

-Tsk, estúpida berenjena viviente-

-Mmm… es serio, frio y sin miedo como su padre…- _mencionaba al recordar como era el padre del rubio y ver que era la viva imagen_ -Me agrada este chico y, usted debe ser su hermana-

-H…Hermano…-

-Tranquila, no te hare daño-

-…- _sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirar desconfiada del peli violeta desde la espalda de su hermano mayor_

-Siempre, los niños me ven con miedo-

-Eso podemos ver…- _murmuraba María algo perturbada con esa sonrisa en voz baja hacia sus amigos_

-Y ellos no son de la pizzería- _señalaba hacia los otros chicos que estaban esperando a los otros tres que estaban escondidos las dos chicas detrás del rubio_

-Eran antiguos guardias nocturnos en la semana anterior- _explicaba el dueño de la pizzería sobre los jóvenes adolescentes que estaban parados esperando a los otros tres en salir_

-Bueno, será mejor que me prepare para mi turno de día-

-Nos vemos-

-Chao…- _se despedía del grupo de adolescentes y de su jefe para retirarse por los pasillos y sonreír de una manera más desquiciada_

-¿Q…Que perturbador y distorsionada sonrisa…?- _preguntaba Marco algo incómodo con esas sonrisas de Vincent tras irse_

-S…Sí…- _murmuraban respondiendo el resto sin notar que Alan estaba algo pensativo en donde habría visto ese uniforme antes_

-Bueno, nos retiramos señor fazbear- _mencionaban el resto de los adolescentes despidiéndose del dueño de la pizzería_

-Que tengan un buen día, chicos- _se despedía el señor Fazbear de los jóvenes al verlos irse sin ningún problema sin notar que entre la oscuridad aun de la pizzería Vincent estaba sonriendo con su típica sonrisa desquiciada_

 _ **Al retirarse del recinto dejando al señor Fazbear solo ya que se había retirado a su oficina, los adolescentes estaban algo dudosos de que canciones podrían usar para el evento de la tarde, ya que ellos sabían que los animatronics podían observar el evento desde sus propios lugares, sin percatarse de que la ventanilla de la pizzería estaba Vincent observando a los jóvenes en especial a esos dos hermanos con una sonrisa sínica que tenía. Tras haber caminado por un buen rato, el grupo de adolescentes se habían despedido tomando caminos separados rumbo a sus casas dejando solos a ambos hermanos que al caminar un poco más llegaron a su casa y sin decir ninguna palabra habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar sus cosas y dormirse, no sin antes Belén dejaba en un pequeño corral en su habitación a sus dos "hijos" para finalmente tumbarse en su cama quedándose dormida.**_

* * *

 ***** _Por fin, logre terminar el capítulo… sí que con calor cuesta mucho poder avanzar para poder terminarlo, se que me tarde ya de lo probablemente piensen que me a pasado algo, pues no… solo que estoy con un jodido ventilador a un lado mio para disipar el calor de mi cuerpo por el día…_

 ***** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan sido pacientes por la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, merezco ser apedreado, que me lancen tomatazos, ladrillazos o posiblemente, me muera dentro de un traje de freddy… okey, eso ultimo creo que no es la mejor idea… pero bueno, feliz año nuevo atrasado. Ahora sin más a responder los review del capitulo anterior_

 **-Zona de Reviews.-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bienvenidos a esta pequeña sección de reviews donde responderé los review del capítulo anterior… pero antes, les presento a nuestros seis oc's que nos acompañaran**_

Alan: por qué diablos, ¿estoy aquí? * _mirando algo molesto_ *

Belén: vamos hermano, somos los protagonistas en este fanfic, asi que no te enojes, ¿si?

Alan: uh, bien… * _mirando fastidiado para otro lado al ver a su hermana sonriéndole_ *

Mariana: bien, por una jodida vez, lograste terminar el capitulo, estúpido escritor

 **Yo:** _ **si no lo sabes, es difícil narrar con seis oc y cinco animatronics a la vez en cada capitulo, estúpida plana**_

Mariana: ¡a quien le llamas plana! * _se lanza contra el escritor empezando a pelear entre los dos_ *

Marco: oigan, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?

María: ella se lo busco y que ella lo arregle

Rose: bueno, como verán hoy nos acompañan los cinco animatronics de este fanfic * _señalaba algo nerviosa al ver como su amiga y el escritor aun estaban peleándose_ *

Foxy/bonnie/Freddy: es bueno volver y estar fuera de esa bodega

Chica: no sean quejones, si no fuera por que use un hacha para romper los soportes de la puerta no hubiéramos salido de ahí * _cruzándose de brazos al haber hecho ella todo el trabajo_ *

Golden: * _comiendo unas frituras_ *

Alan: bueno, comencemos con esto, ¿les parece?

Todos: si

Mariana: ¡muerete maldito escritor!

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cállate plana viviente!**_

Alan: bien, el primer review es de _**LightIlumin879**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** Hola chicos :3… a… ¡achu! * _estornuda_ * pta vida ;-;

Animatronics y guardias: salud

 _ **Bright.S:**_ perdón por no haber estado comentando. Sucede que alguien * _mira con reproche a light_ * hizo, que nos cortaran el internet

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** ¡Ey! tú también fuiste la culpable. Tú y tus culeras redes sociales

 _ **B.S:**_ ¡¿NANI?! ¡perdon pero no fui la que se puso a ver video de invocaciones a laughing jack! :y

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** kere pelia wacha? :y

 _ **Bright.S:**_ vamo a pelia wacha :y

Alan: que fastidio… * _observa como la lectora y la otra chica se pelean_ *

Bonnie: oye, foxy * _murmurando en voz baja_ *

Foxy: ¿dime?

Bonnie: apuesto tres dólares y dos rebanadas de mi pizza a que light gana * _murmurando apostando de que la lectora ganaría_ *

Foxy: hecho, apuesto tres dólares y dos rebanadas de mi pizza a que bright gana * _murmuraba aceptando la apuesta contra el conejo apostando a favor para Bright_ *

* _ **Escena censurada por violencia Extrema ahre**_ *

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** * _estornuda_ * ¿saben? nunca debí bañarme con agua fría * _saca pañuelos y se suena los mocos_ * ahora estoy sufriendo

 _ **Cindy:**_ * _le da una cobija_ *

 _ **Bright.S:**_ y tú, torpe escritor, como es que tienes cuenta de wattpad y no me entere? Exijo una explicación u:

 **Yo:** _ **B…Bueno, la cuenta de Wattpad lo tengo, ¿desde hace dos o tres años atrás?**_ * _algo pensativo y dudoso_ * _ **así que no me vengas a pedir explicaciones que ni yo mismo lo sé, porque bueno, es porque sigo a algunos otros escritores de FanFiction y además después publicare mis fics en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ baja los humos rojita

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¿y tú desde cuando eres educada?

 _ **Cindy:**_ desde que él te rechazo

 _ **Bright.S:**_ auch ;_; * _se va a llorar al rincón mientras Cindy se ponía lentes negros_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Espera, ¿quién?**_ * _confundido mirando a una Bright llorando y a Cindy con lentes negro_ *

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** Tengo una pregunta. Si marco y chica tuvieran hijos, SUPONGAMOS que los tuvieran * _tose_ * ¿como se llamarían? Es una duda que tengo

Marco: ... * _incómodo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ *

Chica: b…bueno, la verdad… * _nerviosa e incómoda por la pregunta_ * no sé cómo los llamaría debido que si no lo viste, soy una animatronica…

 **Yo:** _ **ehem…**_ * _con un lanza misiles apuntando a la animatronica_ *

Chica: p…pero no lo diría porque eso sería spoilers… * _nerviosa al ser apuntada con un arma poderosa_ *

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** y la misma pregunta va para María y Foxy y Mariana y Freddy 7w7 * _se suena los mocos_ *

María: q…quien tendría hijos con este zorro… * _incomoda con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por tal pregunta inesperada_ * aun soy joven para pensar en formar una familia…

Foxy: ah, no sé qué responderte… * _observa que es apuntado con el mismo lanza misiles que a la pollo animatronica_ *

Mariana: hay me has pillado, además quien querría tener un hijo, además soy joven, una belleza natural y la diva de las más divas del mundo

Todos: ¡no exageres mariana!

Mariana: aguafiestas * _se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a todos_ *

Freddy: somos animatrónicos si no lo notaste… pero, si supusiéramos que si entre ella y yo tuviéramos un hijo se llamaría… * _señala a la pelinegra y ve que es apuntado con un tanque(?)_ * ah… se me olvido la respuesta…

 _ **Cindy:**_ de por si bonnie y belén ya tienen a sus pequeños "hijos", que por cierto son muy tiernos, así que ellos se salvan de la pregunta.

Belén: eh… gracias… * _con un sonrojo leve por lo que dijo la gata_ * además, los escogí porque verdad que son lindos cindy, si quieres puedes venir a visitarlos en la zona de review al final del capitulo

Bonnie: g…gracias, además como padre de estos dos, debo protegerlos e incluso a su madre…*

Belén: gracias, bonnie * _con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras lo abraza_ *

Bonnie: n…no hay de que… * _miraba algo incómodo a su novia_ *

Alan: te estoy vigilando * _susurrándole al animatronico amenazadoramente al haber escuchado lo que menciono_ *

Bonnie: rayos… * _mirando con miedo al hermano de su novia al ver que tendría traumas_ *

 _ **Cindy:**_ y alan, pues… ni mierdas, el prefiere estar solo con el cupcake de la oficina. No insinúen nada raro, solo me parece entretenido u:

Alan: te refieres a ese pedazo de basura, lo tire al basurero así que al menos ya no estaré viendo ese tonto cupcake

Chica: ¡¿Qué?!* _corre hacia el basurero de la pizzería para buscar su cupcake_ * ¡ya voy por ti!

Marco: ¿en serio, tiraste el cupcake de chica? * _miraba incrédulo al hermano de su amiga_ *

Alan: no soy tan estúpido * _mencionaba lanzándole el cupcake de la pollo animatronica_ * al menos deje limpia esa tonta oficina llena de tierra

Marco: creo que iré a buscarla… * _se retiraba para ir a buscar a su novia animatronica_ *

 _ **Bright.S:**_ el mariana x freddy se hará real? :0

 **Yo:** _ **he he he… ¿quién sabe?**_ * _con un tono frio y sombrío_ *

Freddy: ni que me agradara esta tonta humana

Mariana: ni que me atrajera un peluche viola niños* _señala con fastidio al oso animatronico_ * y se llama freddy pedobear viola niños

Freddy: ahora sí, ven aquí

Mariana: ¡WAH! * _corre por su vida por el lugar_ *

Freddy: ¡vuelve aquí!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** es un hecho. Los que se pelean se aman

Freddy/Mariana: ¿Qué rayos dijiste? * _chocan entre ellos por haberse detenido por lo que dijo la lectora_ *

 _ **Brigth.S:**_ entonces, tu y yo… * _la toma de las mejillas dramáticamente_ * ¿nos amamos?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** * _hace lo mismo_ * claro que si bebe * _estornuda en la cara de Bright_ *

 _ **Bright.S:**_ … ¡AAH! ¡GERMENES! ¡ME CONTAGIO SU MIERDA! * _salta a un portal para dirigirse al baño de su casa a lavarse la cara_ *

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** me siento tan sola ;_; * _cantando más feo de lo normal por el resfrió_ * en fin. Esto se está poniendo interesante: quien será el tipo del callejón? Yo lo sé pero no les voy a decir porque si no me romperán la bocota 6u6 sjsjjsjjs * _tose demasiado por reírse_ * además, todos cantando? Pago por ver we. Ya quiero ver que pasa xdd

 **Yo:** _ **-_- …**_ * _limpiando un rifle de caza mientras que en una pared había varios pedazos de madera que decía en placas laminadas de bronce: "personas que hicieron spoilers"_ *

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¿nos vamos?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin879**_ **-** yep :3 * _se van_ * nos vemos después weones * _estornuda y se cubre con la cobija_ * deséenme mejorar please, no soporto esto ;_;

Belén: esperemos que te mejores

Mariana: no mas no dejes tus gérmenes por aquí

Todos: ¡mariana!

Mariana: aguafiestas :T

Alan: okey, sigamos con el ultimo review de _**Esteban 16**_

 **-** _ **Esteban16**_ **-** Hola bueno no soy de comentar mucho pero solo quería decirte que me encanta tus historias eres uno de mis autores favoritos y gracias a ti por seguir con la verdad la estuve esperando mucho.

Todos: hola esteban!

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, gracias la verdad, por ser uno de tus autores favoritos y de que siguieras mi fanfic**_

 **-** _ **Esteban16**_ **-** disculpa pro no a ver comentado antes es solo que no soy bueno con las palabras

 **Yo:** _ **No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa, no importa si son review largos, reviews medios o reviews cortos, cualquiera de esas tres cosas son importante n_n/**_

Alan: eso no decías hace algunos años atrás ¬_¬

 **Yo:** _ **Tu cállate, rodríguez ¬_¬**_

 **-** _ **Esteban16**_ **-** jajaja y respecto a la música no tengo una preferencia en cuanto a gustos, pero si me gustaría que pudieras algo de rock argentino como: Rata Blanca, aun estas en mi sueños o mujer amante o si no Soda Stereo, cuando pase el temblor

 **Yo:** _ **Así que rock argentino…**_ * _algo pensativo_ * _ **no discrimino la música, pero vivo con unos vecinos que escuchan siempre Reggeton ¬_¬ y algunas veces del milagro escucho a otros vecinos escuchar rock o heavy metal…**_

 **-** _ **Esteban16**_ **-** jajaja parezco un viejo pero es que esa música me encanta.

 **Yo:** _ **Oye, entre todos sabemos cuándo se hablan de música que nos gustan nos dirían, que viejo eres, como algunos veteranos de la música, ejemplo: Metallica, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, y entre otros que tengo en el listado en mi descripción del perfil en Fanfiction.**_

 **-** _ **Esteban16**_ **-** bueno solo quería decir eso sigue así adiós y suerte

 **Yo:** _ **Tú también Esteban, feliz navidad y próspero de año nuevo para este nuevo inicio en el 2018…**_

Alan: bien chicos, es el momento _*avisaba hacia su hermana y a los demás mientras asentían*_

 **Yo:** _ **Momento, para ¿Qué…?**_ _*volteo a ver que no había nadie en los asientos y solo había un cartel diciendo: "despide el capítulo por nosotros"*_ _ **¡Me dejaron solo los muy…!**_

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, no tengo de otra que despedir yo el capítulo…**_ * _tomando una tarjea referente a la despedida del capítulo_ *

 **Yo:** _ **No olviden dejar sus review al final de cada capítulo, y no olviden visitar en mi página de**_ _Facebook_ _ **o a mi cuenta de**_ _Wattpad_ _ **que están en la descripción de mi perfil.**_

 **Yo:** _ **Tampoco olviden dejar sus preguntas en sus review para ser respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic… sus preguntas pueden estar dirigidas para algunos de mis 6 oc's o los animatronics en sus review para ser respondidas en el siguiente capítulo…**_ * _se muestra una cámara de seguridad en la bodega donde vemos como Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy intentaban de derribar una puerta de acero reforzado, mientras que Chica los animaba y Golden estaba comiendo algunas frituras_ * _ **en esta pequeña sección de reviews**_

 **Yo:** _ **Que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada, hasta el próximo capítulo y que este año 2018 les vayan bien a todos ustedes eso incluye a todos los escritores que leo sus fics, y no olviden dejar sus reviews las canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el fanfic ya que seguramente tardare mucho en publicarlo por las canciones y si lo quieren en español o inglés las letras n_n ¡ahora, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**_


	24. El evento en la pizzería

**El evento en la pizzería.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes Oc's y la trama de la historia es para entretener sin fines de lucro._

 **Agradecimiento del fanfic actual de FNAF:**

 **Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos de mi antiguo fanfic de FNAF:**

 **Follow en el fic:** _Beuty, BrayanBG, Metalero Anarkista, Nuvil Angela, Alisopsie, Dikr1229, Lucario Blanco, Lukas-96, Master Master God, Misuki15, MRbrayan._

 **Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Esteban16, KazZ159, Metalero Anarkista, Nuvil Angela, Alisopsie, Lucario Blanco, Lukas-96, Master Master God, Misuki15, Mrbrayan_

 **Reviews en el fic:** _Hikari No Kokoro, Nuvil Angela, Beuty, antiSIMBA, KazZ159, Alisopsie, Catdoll y BioHazard2015_

 **Lista de canciones usadas en el capítulo del fanfic:**

 ***** MarkMrdeza - Go!  
 ***** Rata Blanca - Aun Estas En Mis Sueños  
 ***** Rata Blanca - Mujer Amante  
 ***** SodaStereo - Pase El Temblor  
 ***** Get Scared - Sarcams  
 ***** Christianne Franco - [Disuasión De Amor (Cover Español Latino)]  
 ***** It'sFandubTime - [Yuragiri No Yuuyake - Durara! (Cover Español)]  
 ***** Paz Veliz - [Yui- Again (Cover Español Latino)]  
 ***** Paz Veliz - [Special Thanks- Love Good Time/Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji (cover Español Latino) ]

 ***** _Aviso a todos mis lectores y seguidores en FanFiction que si no logro subir capítulos aquí, estoy avanzando en Wattpad de "FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica" para después publicar este fanfic a wattpad. También las canciones que ustedes me piden estarán pendientes…_ -esquivando algunas cosas entre tomates, ladrillos o posiblemente balas de armas de fuego de milagro- _Sí, sé que desaparecí un buen rato aquí en fanfiction y avanzar… pero que puedo hacer si el bloqueo mental no me deja, además tuve que concentrarme con otro fics que deje pendiente… pero aun así intento de seguir, seguir y seguir… pero cada vez que avanzo me siento pesado mental y físicamente por el posiblemente estrés que aún me queda…_

 ***** _Así que no se preocupen, ya que igualmente tengo pensado seguir sin importar de que mi cerebro explote por el sobre esfuerzo, pero lo intentare sin importar nada… bueno sin más preámbulos, comencemos con el fanfic tranquilos…_

* * *

 **-Jueves 21 de julio.-**

 _ **Eran las doce del día, ya que Alan había desayunado debido que tuvo otra vez esa misma pesadilla con el accidente de sus padre algunas veces o estar en la parte que el vehículo se volcaba cuesta abajo hasta una zanja y quedar de cabeza haciéndolo despertarse a las 8 de la mañana y sin poder dormir mucho habiendo preparado el desayuno. Mientras que en la habitación de la menor, Belén se encontraba durmiendo profundamente sin darse cuenta que estaba muy a la orilla de su cama a punto de caerse hasta que sin poder hacer nada cae de espalda contra el suelo de su habitación, haciéndola quejarse de dolor debido que se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo despertándola.**_

-¡Auch!- _murmuraba Belén empezando a despertarse por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza tras caer de su cama mientras se sobaba por la zona goleada en su nuca_ -¿Cómo siempre me tenga que caer en mi propia cama…?-

-Belén- _mencionaba la voz de su hermano desde la puerta por haber escuchado un ruido fuerte desde la planta de abajo donde estaba la cocina_ -¿Estas bien?-

-S…Sí, hermano- _respondía algo frustrada la castaña mirando a que sus dos conejos habían comido bien_

-¿En serio?- _preguntaba no muy convencido el rubio a su hermana menor, mientras se acercaba a su puerta_ -Escuche un golpe fuerte en tu habitación-

-¡Te dije que estoy bien!- _respondía gritándole la castaña a su hermano desde al otro lado de la puerta_

-Voy a entrar- _mencionaba el rubio a su hermana menor empezando a girar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla_

-N…No entres hermano- _decía la castaña lanzándose y cerrándole bruscamente la puerta de su hermano_

-¿Segura?- _mencionaba dudoso el rubio ahora por el comportamiento de su hermana menor_

-S…Sí, además que haces despierto tan temprano- _decía algo incomoda la castaña con su pijama color morado con un sonrojo de vergüenza al saber que su hermano casi la veía en ropa de dormir_

-¿Temprano?- _preguntaba dudoso el rubio hacia su hermana menor por ese comentario de ella_ -Sí, es medio día, hermana-

-Ah, es medio día…- _respondía algo aliviada la castaña hasta haber escuchado bien las palabras de su hermano mayor_ -¡Medio día!-

-Ocurre algo, be…- _mencionaba confundido el rubio por el grito de su hermana menor repentinamente escuchando abrirse los cajones de los muebles y maldiciones de la castaña y sin poder decir algo más al ver como su hermana abre la puerta y sale corriendo al baño_

-¡Llegare tarde a la pizzería!- _decía en un tono apurada y desesperada la castaña al ver por su teléfono que eran las 12:25_ -¡Hermano, porque no me despertaste más temprano!-

-Yo, y que paso con la alarma que tenías en tu habitación- _mencionaba algo dudoso el rubio hacia su hermana al ver como ella no había escuchado el despertador que ella tenia_

-M…Mi despertador…- _murmuraba en voz baja recordando que el despertador había sonado a las 8 de la mañana y ella instintivamente lo había lanzado por la ventana de su habitación al patio trasero de la casa_

-Sí- _mencionaba cruzándose de brazos el rubio esperando una respuesta de su hermana menor_

-C…Creo que se descompuso, hermano- _respondía con nerviosismo la castaña en su voz algo incomoda de lo que haría su hermano con ella_

-Bueno, otro día comprare un despertador nuevo- _mencionaba con fastidio el rubio retirándose del pasillo para bajar por los escalones_ -Terminare de preparar el desayuno, no tardes-

-Okey- _mencionaba aliviada la castaña abriendo la llave sin darse cuenta de una cosa por el apuro que tenía_ -¡Ahh! ¡Está caliente el agua!-

-Uh, y ella decía, que el tonto es uno…- _murmuraba algo avergonzado el rubio hacia su hermana que lo distraída podía ser, mientras ingresaba a la cocina para terminar el desayuno_

 _ **Mientras que Belén se tomaba una ducha algo apurada para desayunar e irse a la pizzería para comenzar con el evento de la tarde donde seguramente los animatronics mirarían desde el escenario estando "desconectados" viendo el evento desde sus posiciones y Alan estaba terminando el desayuno para él y su hermana menor. En la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Marco junto con Rose y María podían observar la enorme cantidad de personas en una pizzería infantil, mientras que algunos adultos estaban preparando las sillas y el escenario del**_ _show state_ _**para comenzar con el evento.**_

-Wow, ¿cuánta gente ahí aquí?- _mencionaba sorprendido Marco al ver la enorme cantidad de gente en la pizzería_

-Sí, sin duda será el evento muy difícil- _decía María igual de sorprendida de ver a la cantidad de público y ver algunas bandas rivales_

-¿C…Creen que podremos ganar…?- _preguntaba algo nerviosa Rose hacia sus dos amigos al ver la enorme cantidad de gente_

-¿Quién sabe?- _respondían algo dudosos ambos hacia su amiga rubia por ver a lo menos 8 bandas mientras algunos afinaban sus instrumentos u otros practicaban sus notas_

-Hola chicos- _mencionaba una voz masculina muy conocida para los otros dos que ya reconocían esa voz_

-¡J…José!- _decían sorprendidos ambos al voltearse de donde vino la voz y ver a un chico de pelo rojizo y de ojos avellanos con una polera blanca, pantalones negros y unas zapatillas blancas_

-Me extrañaron- _saludaba José al ver a sus amigos debido a las reuniones familiares no podía al menos disfrutar el momento con sus amigos_

-Hola- _saludaba la peli castaño rojizo al ver a su amigo con un abrazo tras verlo_ -¿Desde cuándo llegaste?-

-Llegue anoche, ya que me quise adelantar antes de que mis padres, ya que tuvieron un problema familiar…- _respondía el pelirrojo recordando que sus padres tardarían debido a la fiesta familiar que tenían y estarían con resaca por unos cuantos días mas_

-Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí amigo?- _preguntaba el pelinegro queriendo saber cómo se había enterado del evento_

-Mariana me conto todo y necesitaban a alguien para su banda- _respondía el pelirrojo a sus amigos mostrándoles su teléfono con el mensaje de su amiga en lo que necesitaban_

-Mmm… chicos…- _mencionaba algo nerviosa la rubia llamando la atención de los tres al no haberse presentado_

-Oh, perdónanos rose- _decía apenada la peli castaña rojiza al haberse olvidado a su amiga en no presentarlo con su amigo que había llegado_ -Rose, él es josé un amigo nuestro y compañero de clases-

-Es un gusto en conocerla, señorita- _saludaba el pelirrojo sonriéndole hacia su nueva amiga_

-I…Igualmente- _saludaba algo nerviosa la rubia al ver a su nuevo amigo_

-Es algo, tímida- _mencionaba el pelirrojo mirando a sus dos amigos_

-Sí, pero es la amiga de nosotros y a veces se pone así al conocer gente nueva- _decía el pelinegro al ver como su amiga estaba algo incomoda con la llegada del pelirrojo_

-Y trajeron sus instrumentos- _mencionaba el pelirrojo sus amigos y compañeros de clase al ver que solo traían lo básico_

-Solo tenemos lo básico- _decía algo fastidiada la peli castaña rojiza señalando algo de la vestimenta_

-Tienen suerte que mis padres tenga una tienda electrónica y que incluso vendan instrumentos de música- _mencionaba el pelirrojo señalando a sus tres amigos que venía el amigo de su padre con los instrumentos restantes y nuevos_

-¿Cómo trajiste esos instrumentos?- _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza al ver como su amigo se había tomado la molestia de traerles instrumentos a ellos_

-Le pedí ayuda al amigo de mi padre en que los trajera para el evento de esta tarde- _respondia el pelirrojo mirando al amigo de s padre despedirse para retirarse_

-Tenemos suerte- _mencionaba algo aliviado el pelinegro al ver que su amigo se había hecho cargo de traer micrófonos, instrumentos musicales y las vestimentas que habían comprado ayer_

-¿Y como se llama la banda nuestra?- _preguntaba algo curioso el pelirrojo a sus amigos_

-Aún no tenemos el nombre- _respondía algo dudoso el pelinegro del nombre aun sin que el resto este ahí mismo_

-Entonces, aun no tenemos nombre a nuestra banda y después, me cuentan todo- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al saber que aún no tenían nombre a la banda_ -¿qué instrumentos tocaran?-

-Yo sería el bajo o la guitarra acústica eléctrica…- _respondía el pelinegro a su amigo cuales instrumentos usaría para el evento_

-Yo sería vocalista… y del coro con belén- _decía la peli castaña rojiza al saber que había un problema ya que se podía ver a otras bandas rivales que eran muy buenos_

-Bueno, eso nos dejaría la batería disponible y el guitarrista- _mencionaba algo pensativo el pelirrojo hacia sus tres amigos que estaban presente en la pizzería_

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, idiota- _mencionaba una voz femenina acercándose a sus amigos con una mirada amenazante_

-Hola tú también, ma…- _mencionaba sin poder terminar que decir el pelirrojo a su amiga que habia llegado y recibir una fuerte patada por el costado de su torso por parte de ella_

-¡Eso te pasa, por no haber llegado a recogerme!- _decía muy molesta Mariana por su amigo por no haberla ido a recoger a su casa como habían acordado_

-P…Pero, tenías que pegar en esa zona…- _murmuraba con dificultad el pelirrojo tras recibir esa patada en su costado que milagrosamente no le daño una costilla o órganos en su cuerpo_

-Bien merecido lo tienes, pedazo de idiota- _decía enojada la pelinegra cruzada de brazos debido que su amigo la había abandonado en su propia casa_

-Sigues, siendo una plana viviente- _mencionaba una voz muy conocida para el resto ya que había aparecido ambos hermanos_

-¡Maldito ricitos de oro!- _decía enojada la pelinegra fulminándolo con la mirada al hermano rubio de su amiga_ -¡Tú también, quieres un golpe ahí!-

-Inténtalo y veras lo que pasa- _mencionaba sin importancia el rubio contra la amiga de su hermana cruzándose de brazos al ver que justo su hermana se pone en medio para empeorar la situación_

-Chicos, por favor, no peleen ahora…- _pedía algo nerviosa Belén intentando de que su hermano y amiga no se mataran a golpes_

-¡Te hare polvo, rodríguez!- _decía con enojo la pelinegra hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Sigue soñando, plana- _mencionaba el rubio cruzado de brazos con una mirada amenazadoramente a la amiga de su hermana con seriedad en su voz_

-¡Ahora si sacaste boleto para el hospital!- _decía la pelinegra con intenciones de lanzase y golpear al hermano de su amiga_

-Tranquila, mariana…- _pedía la rubia a su amiga sosteniéndola para evitar mas problemas en los que podría causar_ -N…No es momento de pelear entre nosotros…-

-Creo, ¿que ya estamos todos?- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que ya estaban todos para la banda_

-Pero, aún falta el nombre a nuestra banda- _decía la peli castaña rojiza a su amigo_

-Creo, que ya tengo el nombre- _murmuraba el rubio llamando la atención de todos los amigos de su hermana menor_

-¿En serio, hermano?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña mirando a su hermano al saber que ya tenía el nombre de la banda_

-Usaremos el nombre de mi banda- _respondía sin importancia el rubio mirando a los amigos de su hermana_

-Y, ¿cuál era el nombre de esa banda?- _preguntaban todos curiosos por el nombre de la banda del rubio_

-Outer Heaven- _respondía con fastidio el rubio al mencionar ese nombre otra vez_

-¿O…Outer heaven…?- _preguntaban todos algo dudosos por el nombre de la banda del rubio_

-Oigan, en ese entonces íbamos en el instituto en el que está mi pequeña hermana- _respondía el rubio algo avergonzado al saber que el antiguo miembro de su banda que era el tecladista era un "poco" fanático de los videojuegos para no decir "exagerar"_

-¡No soy pequeña!- _reclamaba algo ofendida la castaña a su hermano por decirle pequeña al saber que tiene la estatura normal de las mujeres ya que Rose le ganaba por unos centímetros_

-Además, el que puso ese nombre en nuestra banda, era el friki del grupo- _mencionaba ignorando el rubio a su hermana menor para ver al resto de los amigos de su hermana_

-B…Bueno, iré a registrar el nombre de nuestra banda…- _mencionaba algo nerviosa la rubia al saber que dentro de unos momentos comenzarían con el evento_

-Te acompaño, rose- _decía el rubio hacia su amiga acompañándola a donde estarían los jurados del evento para registrar el nombre de la banda_

-Gracias…- _mencionaba un poco más calmada la rubia al saber que su amigo estaba ahí para ayudarla, mientras tenía un poco más de confianza en ella misma_

 _ **Todo el grupo se sorprendieron al ver que Rose le tenía mucha confianza a Alan cuando se había ido a registrar el nombre de la banda del grupo para el evento, ya que algunos no pudieron ver como los ojos de los animatronics miraban curiosos al evento de hoy en día y ver que había bastante gente de la edad de sus respectivas parejas y del guardia nocturno. Mientras que todos los grupos de bandas presentes se preparaban para dar comienzo al evento debido que el presentadita estaba hablando en el escenario llamando la atención de los jóvenes adolescentes para escuchar las instrucciones para el evento.**_

-Buenas tardes, espero que estén listos para dar inicio a este evento en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- _mencionaba la voz del presentador en el escenario llamando la atención de todos los adolescentes_ -Las reglas son simples, ustedes darán su mejor demostración como banda musical ya que la decisión será tomada por tres jurados que tenemos aquí, cuando todas las bandas hayan terminado de cantar sus canciones hasta las siete de la tarde-

-Ya que el ganador de este evento se le permitirá cantar cualquier canción con un tema libre del grupo- _mencionaba el presentadita una de las reglas del evento entre bandas hacia las cuatros bandas en competencia_ -Sí, hacen playback durante sus canciones, quedaran automáticamente eliminados de la competencia, ¿les parece?-

-¡Sí!- _gritaban todas las personas del público que estaban a favor de la idea del autoeliminación por playback_

-Bien, dentro de unos minutos dará comienzo a este maravilloso evento y no olviden divertirse- _decía el presentador bajaba del escenario y hablar con los jueces por los posibles eliminados_ -Así que bandas, preparen sus instrumentos y en lo que ustedes cantaran durante estas siete horas en competición, ya que solo podrán cantar algunas veces, así que buena suerte-

-Estoy nerviosa…- _murmuraba algo incomoda Rose de saber que si los veían hacer playback los descalificarían del evento_

-Tranquila rose, ya verás cómo llegaremos a la final- _mencionaba animada Belén colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga para animarla y tranquilizarla_

-Sí, rose- _decía Marco intentando de animar a su amiga que estaba algo nerviosa_ -Debemos estar todos juntos apoyándonos-

-¡Digo, que eres una risita de oro y punto!- _mencionaba la voz enojada de Mariana con el hermano rubio de su amiga_

-Y tu una chica terca y testaruda- _decía muy calmado el rubio ignorando la existencia de la amiga de su hermana_

-Vaya, esos dos sí que se odian a muerte…- _mencionaban el pelinegro junto con la peli castaña rojiza al ver como el rubio estaba ignorando a la pelinegra y ella lo miraba con odio_

-¡No me digas, tabla viviente!- _decía algo molesta la pelinegra por el comentario del hermano de su amiga_

-Y ¿Que no se te olvide infantil?- _mencionaba el rubio cruzado de brazos ignorando a la amiga de su hermana_

-¡Ahora si sacaste boleto, rodríguez!- _mencionaba la pelinegra lista para lanzarse contra el hermano de su amiga_

-Bueno chicos, como la mayoría de ustedes estaba esperando hoy daremos inicio al evento- _decía el presentador del evento a los adolescentes que estaban para ver el show_ -¡Así que, que den comienzo a este maravilloso evento único!-

-Rayos, justo ahora vamos a perder- _mencionaba la pelinegra al ver a las otras bandas rivales eran muy buenos_

-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor que tenemos- _decía el rubio sin importancia en que si ganaban o perdían en el evento_

-Alan, tiene razón- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que solo debían disfrutar del evento como la banda que eran_ -Solo debemos esforzarnos al máximo para ganar-

-Ja, ni que el ricitos de oro hiciera la gran cosa- _señalaba la pelinegra hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Tabla viviente- _murmuraba el rubio ignorando la presencia de la amiga de su hermana_

-¡Ahora, si sacaste boleto para la golpiza de tu vida!- _mencionaba enojada la pelinegra a punto de lanzarse contra el hermano de su amiga siendo sujetada por Marco y José_ -¡Suéltenme, le demostrare lo que es meterse conmigo!-

-Mariana, compórtate…- _pedía el pelinegro hacia su amiga para que evitara problemas_ -Además, deberías saber que este sería el mejor momento para demostrar lo que somos capaces…-

-Bien, pero después de esto golpeare al ricitos de oro- _mencionaba la pelinegra aceptando de mala gana mientras sus dos amigos la soltaban_

-Hmmm…- _murmuraba algo pensativo el rubio mirando a los amigos de su hermana_

-¿Qué me miras?- _preguntaba de mala gana la pelinegra hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Sí, que eres una verdadera molestia- _respondía el rubio ignorando a la amiga de su hermana_

-Me estoy conteniendo para no darte la mayor golpiza de tu maldita vida- _murmuraba la pelinegra fulminándolo con la mirada con intenciones de asesinarlo ahí mismo a golpes_

-Sí, sí, sí, ¿cómo digas?- _decía sin importancia el rubio mientras volvía a ignorarla_

-Belén, ¿puedo asesinar a tu hermano?- _murmuraba la pelinegra a punto de perder la paciencia hacia su amiga_

-¿Qué? No mariana, es mi único hermano que tengo- _respondía algo sorprendida la castaña de que su amiga quería en verdad moler a golpes a su hermano_

-Uh, bien…- _murmuraba algo fastidiada la pelinegra al ver con mala cara al hermano de su amiga_ -Ya después veré como me vengare de tu hermano ricitos de oro…-

-¿Esta bien?- _miraba algo incrédula la castaña hacia su amiga_

-Je, oye bel- _mencionaba el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus dos amigas_ -Creo que mariana se enamoró de tu her…-

-¡No digas estupideces, josé!- _decía enojada la pelinegra dándole una patada en los costados de su amigo_

-¿P…Por qué me pegas…?- _preguntaba el pelirrojo adolorido por la repentina patada de su amiga_

-Por decir estupideces- _respondía la pelinegra ignorando a su amigo adolorido_ -Ahora, muévete o no podremos participar-

-B…Bien…- _murmuraba el pelirrojo pensando en no hacer enojar a su amiga o tal vez, moriría sin tener a alguien a quien amar_

-Cualquiera diría que no es una mujer…- _murmuraba dudoso el pelinegro hacia su amiga_

-¿Dijiste algo, dickinson?- _preguntaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa prometiéndole mucho dolor_

-Uhh… no, nada mariana…- _respondía nervioso el pelinegro al ver lo que podía hacer su amiga_

-Eso creía- _decía satisfecha la pelinegra al saber que no tenía el valor de decirlo de frente de ella_

-Oye tabla viviente- _mencionaba el rubio llamando la atención de los amigos de su hermana_ -Si, sigues actuando de esa manera cualquiera pensaría que no eres una mujer-

-¡Ah, te voy a matar rodríguez!- _decía ya muy enojada la pelinegra intentando de lanzarse contra el hermano de su amiga_ -¡Suéltenme, chicos! ¡esta vez sí lo mato! ¡no me importa si es hermano de belén!-

-V…Vamos mariana, ¿no es necesario recurrir a la violencia…?- _mencionaba preocupado el pelinegro sosteniendo a su amiga de los brazos_

-Además, no creo que sea buena idea golpearlo…- _decía el pelirrojo ayudando a su amigo a sostener a su amiga_

-¡No me importa!- _mencionaba intentado de zafarse del agarre de sus dos amigos_ -¡Lo moleré a golpes como lo merece!-

-Creo que tu hermano le cae bien a mariana- _murmuraba la peli castaña rojiza a su amiga que estaba a su lado_

-Sí, a pesar que mi hermano no es muy expresivo con algunas personas…- _decía la castaña mirando a su hermano que estaba dándole la espalda a Mariana_ -El piensa que ustedes son buena gente y buenas amistades-

-En eso concuerdo contigo, bel- _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al saber que el hermano de su amiga solo era amable con algunas personas que le agradaba_

-Me alegra saber, que a mi hermano les toma aprecio a su manera- _decía sonriendo la castaña al ver a su hermano con una leve sonrisa_

-Ya veo…- _murmuraban las dos chicas al ver que en verdad el hermano de su amiga desconfiaba de ciertas personas hasta conocerlas bien_

-Bueno, será mejor que nos preparemos para el evento- _mencionaba el rubio llamando la atención de los amigos de su hermana_

-Bien, creo saber que canciones cantaremos- _decía animada la castaña en saber que canciones cantarían en el evento_

-¿Cuáles canciones cantaremos?- _preguntaba la pelinegra aguantando las ganas de golpear al hermano de su amiga_

-Bien escuchen, cantaremos estas canciones…- _respondía la castaña haciendo que sus amigos se acercaran más a ella para escuchar sus palabras en voz baja a excepción del rubio que ya sabía los géneros musicales que le gustaba a ella_

-¡Bien público, es momento de iniciar con el evento en freddy fazbear's pizza!- _mencionaba el presentador que estaba en el escenario listo para iniciar con el evento en la pizzería_ -¡La primera banda en participar son los black phanter con una canción de Mark Mrdeza! ¡Es todo suyo el escenario, chicos!-

 _Got a problem,  
Got a misión,  
Got a line,  
On a solution._

 _Got to face it,  
Got to break it,  
Got to fight it,  
Got to make it._

 _Got to step up,  
Got to move out,  
Got to mess up,  
Got to break out.  
Got to face it,  
Got to Break it._

 _Ya can't fight a battle,  
With yout hands in your pockets  
Better duck,  
Cause i'm faster than a rocket  
Better be a looking or  
You'll never se me coming._

 _Cause when i hit the ground  
I hit it running  
Go! Go! Go!_

 _With the pedal down  
And the engine pumping  
Go! Go! Go!_

 _It's all on,  
It's all or nothing,  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_

 _Tell the doctor,  
Tell a lawyer  
Tell the mailman  
Tell you mother._

 _Got to step up,  
Got to move out,  
Got to mess up,  
Got to break out,  
Got to face it,  
Got to break it._

 _Ya can't fight a battle,  
With Your hands in Your pockets,  
Better duck,  
Cause i'm faster than a rocket,  
Better be a looking  
Or you'll never see me coming._

 _Cause when i hit the ground,  
I hit it running,  
Go! Go! Go!_

 _With the pedal down,  
And the engine pumping,  
Go! Go! Go!_

 _It's all on,  
It on all or Nothing,  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_

 _Ya can't fight a battle,  
With your hands in Your pockets,  
Better duck,  
Cause i'm faster than a rocket,  
Better be a looking,  
Or you'll never see me coming._

 _Cause when i hit the ground,  
I hit it running,  
Go! Go! Go!_

 _With the pedal down,  
And the engine pumping,  
Go! Go! Go!_

 _It's all on,  
It's all or nothing,  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go!_

-Wow, excelente inicio chicos- _mencionaba el presentador algo sorprendido de que la banda principal iniciara con algo intenso debido que hizo que el público animaban a la banda_ -¡Bien, sigamos con la siguiente banda llamada Rock Revolution World con la canción del grupo de Rata Blanca! ¡El escenario es suyo muchachos, suerte!-

 _Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
En mi cuerpo otra vez  
Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed  
Misteriosa mujer._

 _Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad  
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual  
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar._

 _¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

 _Al amanecer tu imagen se va  
Misteriosa mujer  
Dejaste en mí lujuria total  
Hermosa y sensual._

 _Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal  
Deberé buscar una señal  
En aquél camino por el que vas._

 _¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

 _Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé  
Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos  
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal._

 _¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción  
¡Uhh! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

-Gracias muchachos, muy buena canción del grupo musical de rata blanca- -¡Ahora, sigue la siguiente banda participante con el nombre de Rock Stereo! ¡Con la canción del mismo grupo musical Rata Blanca!-

 _Hoy desperté con un montón,  
De marcas en mi piel,  
Alguien por la noche me las dejó._

 _Quiero saber si esto fue la magia,  
De tus labios,  
Hay perfume de mujer,  
Flotando aquí._

 _El conjuro de un cuento de amor,  
Ya me atrapó lo puedo sentir._

 _Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor,  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón,  
Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó,  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón._

 _Cómo escapar, nada real,  
Me importa conocer,  
Solo esperaré hasta dormir._

 _Estoy aquí, frente al gran espejo,  
Para convencer a los duendes que dirán,  
Cómo llegar a aprender el hechizo ideal,  
Que junte los sueños con la realidad._

 _Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor,  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón,  
Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó,  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón._

 _Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón._

 _Aún estás en mis sueños  
Dentro de mi corazón_

-¡Excelente, muchachos! ¡¿esperemos, que logren ganar?!- _mencionaba el presentador al grupo que estaba bajando del escenario para que el siguiente grupo subiera al_ _ **show state**_ -¡Bueno la siguiente banda llama MusicRevolution, nos cantara una canción de It'sFandubTime! ¡demuestren lo que son capaces y que todos se diviertan!-

 _Una puesta de sol traicionera,  
Al fin borrará el molesto sudor._

 _Y esa máquina otra vez aquí,  
Aquel tema se a puesto a repetir._

 _Blow up louder!  
Esa hada,  
En el silencio se alejó de mi luz._

 _Blow up louder!  
Si te lastiman,  
Tu roto corazón reparará._

 _Iluminando todo  
¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!  
El sol de la ciudad._

 _Sé que puedes cambiar siempre las cosas,  
Lucha por los sueños de tu corazón._

 _Viajeros aquí ya no hay,  
Atrás a quedado toda diversión._

 _En un deja vú sin fin,  
Se enciende la máquina cada atardecer._

 _Fairy ride!  
Esa hada,  
Esta vez se puso a acelerar._

 _Fairy ride!  
Y sé que a nadie,  
Sus sentimientos nunca mostrara._

 _Iluminando todo  
¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!  
El sol viene otra vez._

 _Sé que puedes cambiar siempre las cosas,  
Y mañana todo podrás lograr._

 _Iluminando todo  
!Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!  
La fuerte luz del sol._

 _Sé que puedes cambiar siempre las cosas,  
Y mañana el sol brillará por ti._

 _Aveces nos obligan a ver solo lo que quieren que veamos,  
Cierran nuestros corazones a oportunidades,  
Nos usan._

 _Nos obligan a pensar en cosas que no tienen ni un sentido…  
Pero…  
Nuestra meta es más brillante que el mañana,  
Debemos pelear hoy hasta el final._

 _Iluminando todo  
El sol viene otra vez._

 _Sé que puedes cambiar siempre las cosas  
Y mañana todo podrás lograr._

 _Iluminando todo  
¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!  
La fuerte luz del sol._

 _Sé que puedes cambiar siempre las cosas  
Y mañana el sol brillará por ti.  
¡Yeeeeeeah!_

-¡Muy buena canción, muchachos! ¡recuerden que deben divertirse en cantar y en la música! ¡pero hoy…!- _mencionaba felicitando el presentador al grupo que estaba bajando del_ _ **show state**_ -¡Tenemos a una banda muy conocida en las competencias inter escolares de este grupo! ¡hubo rumores que esta banda se desintegro debido a cosas personales!-

-¡Pero hoy los tenemos aquí de vuelta! ¡Damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida y el retorno de la banda de outer heaven!- _decía el presentador señalando al grupo que estaba en el escenario_ -¡El escenario es suyo, muchachos!-

 _Te amo y espero que al fin,  
este gran dolor…  
Pueda desaparecer y pueda decir…  
Lo que yo alguna vez,  
Con el corazón desee._

 _No puedo comprender,  
¿Por qué la vida es así?...  
Pareciera que tu nombre,  
Donde quiere puede estar…  
No me importa cuanta gente ahí allí…  
Pienso, que al final te encontrare._

 _No correré,  
Junto a ti no dudare…  
Mis miedos ocultare,  
Mis fuerzas demostrare…  
Y así,  
Los sueños que alguna vez perdí…  
Verán, el cielo donde pude soñar._

 _¿Por qué siento este gran dolor en mi interior?...  
Yo quiero estar cerca de ti…  
Por siempre, por siempre,  
Sin importar que hay atrás.  
(_ _ **No dudare**_ _)_

 _Yo no pienso que este amor…  
Sea un juego al que tu das por error…  
Con tus miedos solo puedo pensar…  
Tal vez, no quieres arriesgar…_

 _Solo da la vuelta, siente…  
¡Y mira!  
Lo que cruce, para estar junto a ti…  
Tu pasado duele y entiendo el ¿por qué?  
No lo puedes ver, no entiendes el ¿por qué?...  
Del dolor…_

 _Nuestro encuentro al final,  
Un mundo debe cambiar…  
Después de tanto sufrir…  
Solo estaremos tu y yo…  
Esta es la bendición dada por nuestro dios…  
La que hoy nos dará, nuestra fuerza._

 _Yo solo quiero,_ _ **pensar**_ _…  
Un camino, __**debo seguir**_ _…  
Tus manos, __**quiero tocar**_ _…  
Y caminar los dos._

 _Te amor y espero que al fin,  
Este gran dolor…  
Pueda desaparecer y pueda decir…  
Lo que yo alguna vez,  
Con el corazón desee…_

 _Por favor, dime que no…  
Detendrás este dulce amor…_

-Buena demostración chicos, esperemos que ganen- _felicitaba el presentador al tener la oportunidad de ver a la banda que había ganado en los inter escolares por ser uno de los mejores entre las bandas de adolescentes_ -¡Ahora vuelven el grupo de los black phanters, que nos cantaran una de las canciones de la banda Soda Stereo!-

 _Yo caminaré entre las piedras,  
Hasta sentir el temblor,  
En mis piernas._

 _A veces tengo temor, lo sé  
A veces verguenza,  
ohhhh._

 _Estoy sentado en un cráter desierto  
Sigo aguardando el temblor  
En mi cuerpo…_

 _Nadie me vió partir, lo sé  
Nadie me espera,  
ohhhh._

 _Hay una grieta en mi corazón,  
Un planeta, con desilusión._

 _Sé que te encontraré en esas ruinas  
Ya no tendremos que hablar,  
(_ _ **que hablar**_ _)  
Del temblor._

 _Te besaré en el templo, lo sé  
Será un buen momento,  
ohhh._

 _Hay una grieta en mi corazón  
Un planeta con desilusión.._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh el temblor,  
Despiertame cuando pase el temblor,  
Despiertame cuando pase el temblor,  
Despiertame cuando pase el temblor,  
Despiertame uouhhh uouhhhh uohhh ouhhh  
Despiertame cuando pase el temblor..._

-¡Wow! ¡al parecer están haciendo este evento en una competencia muy difícil para que las demas bandas no ganen!- -¡Aunque fue una buena demostración, chicos! ¡Ahora viene de nuevo al escenario Rock World Revolution, ya que nos cantaran un tema del grupo de Get Scared, diviértanse ¡-

 _You've got me shaking from the way you're talking_ _  
_ _My heart is breaking but there's no use crying_ _  
_ _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_ _  
_ _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_ _  
_ _Sticks and stones could break my bones_ _  
_ _But anything you say will only fuel my lungs._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_ _  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_ _  
_ _Before an audience of dead._

 _If you could be the corpse and I could be the killer_ _  
_ _If I could be the devil and you could be the sinner_ _  
_ _If you could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_ _  
_ _Everything you say is like music to my ears._

 _If you could be the corpse and I could be the killer_ _  
_ _If I could be the devil and you could be the sinner_ _  
_ _If you could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_ _  
_ _Everything you say is like music to my_ _  
_ _Music to my ears._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_ _  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_ _  
_ _Before an audience of dead_ _  
_ _(Before an audience)_

 _Failure find me_ _  
_ _To tie me up now_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets_ _  
_ _Failure find me_ _  
_ _To hang me up now by my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death._

 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_ _  
_ _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die ._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_ _  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_ _  
_ _Before an audience..._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_ _  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can…_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_ _  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_ _  
_ _Before an audience of death._

 _Qué irónico es vivir,  
Motivando a otros sin querer seguir,  
Con sueños por lograr,  
Tropezando con otros en mí caminar._

 _No es que quiera arrepentirme,  
Ni regresar a aquél pasado,  
Solo quiero recuperarlo: mi cielo azul._

 _No quiero ver en tu reflejo,  
Esa expresión abnegada,  
Ni de sacrificio,  
¡Entiéndelo!_

 _El llorar no limpia los pecados,  
Deberíamos llevarnos esta culpa,  
¿Cómo escapo de este laberinto?  
¿Si esperándote estoy?_

 _Si realmente escribo lo que siento,  
Podré al fin revelar mis sentimientos,  
¿Qué hago para encontrar una salida?  
¿De esta realidad?_

 _¿Cuál es el motivo, por el cual aún vivo?  
Cada noche mis recuerdos, se van perdiendo,  
Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad,  
Y solo quiero escapar._

 _¿Por qué sabiendo, cuan larga es la vida?  
¿Me deprimo con facilidad?  
(_ _ **Busco el camino**_ _)  
Tal vez debiera, enfrentar esta debilidad._

 _Supongo que otra vez, habré de decir,  
"Perdóname otra vez"  
No se me da muy bien,  
Pero si no lo hago te preocuparé._

 _Todo lo que aprecie algún día,  
Tiene un orden en mi vida,  
Sean tormentas o alegrías,  
¡Debo aceptar!_

 _Espero un día lo entiendas,  
Cuando mis ojos cerraba,  
Era para no lastimarme,  
¡Igual que hoy!_

 _Seguiré sin mirar al lado,  
Porque esto ya me tiene sin cuidado,  
Y no busco amigos tenlo claro,  
De las mentiras me harte._

 _Ya mi corazón han destrozado,  
Y mi cuerpo sigue lastimado,  
No sé a dónde voy, ni a quien espero,  
¿Es la realidad?_

 _¿Cuál es el motivo, por el cual aún vivo?  
Quiero muy fuerte gritarlo,  
¿podrás escucharlo?  
Nada es como antes,  
Perdí toda seguridad  
Y solo quiero escapar._

 _Siempre me animas y te lo agradezco,  
Así mi alma fortalezco  
(_ _ **busco el camino**_ _)  
Hacia mi destino,  
Enemigo o amigo,  
¡¿Qué más da?!_

 _¿Y qué es lo que me espera?  
Son tantas puertas, no quiero fallar,  
Pero pienso que es muy tarde,  
La historia escrita ya tiene final,  
¡Solo mira bien!  
¡Solo mira bien!_

 _¿Por qué sabiendo, cuan larga es la vida?  
¿Me deprimo con facilidad?  
Quiero comenzar de nuevo,  
Y lo inconcluso de una vez realizar,  
Yo sé que hay algo más._

 _¿Cuál es el motivo, por el cual aún vivo?  
Cada noche mis recuerdos, se van perdiendo,  
Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad,  
Y solo quiero escapar._

 _Siempre me animas y te lo agradezco,  
Así mi alma fortalezco  
(_ _ **Busco el camino**_ _)  
Tal vez debiera, enfrentar esta debilidad._

-¡Vaya al parecer, las bandas quieren ganar! ¡buen trabajo muchachos, es momento de que dar el veredicto de quien ganara así que tendrán al menos unos momentos para que descansen!-

 _ **Mientras que las tres personas estaban debatiendo quien de las cuatro bandas iba a ser el ganador del evento debido que ambas bandas eran muy buenos en sus propias canciones que les gustaban. En una parte, se encontraban los jóvenes de la banda de Outer Heaven, descansando un poco debido que la presión de estar enfrentando a 4 bandas musicales con buen talento era una presión intensa para algunos que eran nuevos en el ámbito musical.**_

-Wow, estoy algo nervioso…- _mencionaba Marco algo incómodo de quienes serían los ganadores_

-Sí, ya que esas bandas ya cantaron dos veces- _decía María algo dudosa de que ganarían el evento_ -En estos momentos se ha puesto tenso tras haber terminado nosotros de cantar-

-Ahora, solo debemos esperar la votación de los del jurado- _miraba algo dudoso José al ver como los jueces estaban murmurando a que banda elegir como ganadora_

-Y tú, ¿porque no estas nervioso ricitos de oro?- _preguntaba dudosa Mariana al ver al hermano de su amiga cruzado de brazos_

-Una cosa es que ya pase por esto, tabla viviente- _respondía sin importancia Alan mientras ignoraba la mirada de odio por parte de la amiga de su hermana_ -Y el otro, es que prefiero no pensar en nada y dejar que todo siga igual-

-Bueno, les traeré algo para beber- _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza avisando a sus amigos_

-Te acompaño- _mencionaba Rose acompañando a su amiga a buscar algunas bebidas_

-Al menos cantaste bien, belén- _decía alegre el pelinegro a su amiga por haber demostrado valentía de cantar a toda esa gente como publico_

-Gracias, marco- _miraba con una sonrisa la castaña agradeciendo el ánimo de su amigo_

-Creo que seremos un buen grupo- _mencionaba José al ver a sus amigos_

-En eso tienes razón- _decía el pelinegro asintiendo hacia su amigo_ -Pero…-

-Al parecer mariana, no aceptara llevarse bien con tu hermana, bel…- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al ver como su amiga insultaba al chico rubio y este la ignoraba completamente_

-¿Cualquiera diría que parecen novios discutiendo…?- _preguntaba el pelinegro algo incómodo de ver como su amiga peleaba con el hermano de su otra amiga_

-¡Nunca seria novia de este idiota!- _respondía indignada la pelinegra señalando al rubio con odio_

-Además, ¿quién querría a una tabla viviente como novia?- _señalaba el rubio a la chica que estaba a su lado con total neutralidad_

-¡Oye!- _reclamaba enojada la pelinegra siendo ignorada por el hermano de su amiga_

-Pero, al menos te agrada como una amiga, ¿verdad hermano?- _mencionaba la castaña hacia su hermano que simplemente se había ido_ -Eso es un ¿sí?-

-Que loca eres hermanita…- _decía el rubio algo fastidiado por su hermana menor_

-¡Oye! ¡¿a dónde vas?!- _preguntaba la pelinegra con enojo hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Voy al baño- _respondía el rubio ignorando a la amiga de su hermana_ -Además, tú no me das órdenes-

-¡Maldito ricito de oro!- _gritaba con molestia la pelinegra al ver como el hermano de la castaña simplemente la ignoraba_

-Y tú seguirás siendo una tablona- _mencionaba la castaña rojizo haciendo quedar mal a su amiga_

-¡Ahora tú me molestas con eso, maría!- _miraba con enojo la pelinegra hacia su amiga_

-Bueno, es la única forma de hacerte reaccionar- _decía la peli castaña rojiza sin importancia_

-¡Maldita anciana!- _miraba algo molesta la pelinegra iniciando una de las discusiones tontas de ella con su amiga_

-¡No soy una anciana!- _decía enojada la peli castaña rojiza al ver que su amiga había iniciado una pelea que ya todos estaban acostumbrados_ -¡Además, deberías comportarte!-

-¡Tú no me mandas!- _miraba enojada la pelinegra hacia su amiga_

-P…Por favor, podrían no hacer tanto escándalo…- _mencionaba la rubia intentando de que sus amigas no pelearan y mirar al alrededor de cómo llamaban la atención de algunas personas_ -Hacen que nos miren raro…-

-¡¿Cómo podría decirte que no a ti, rose?!- _decía la pelinegra dándole un abrazo fuerte a su amiga rubia_ -Eres la chica tierna del grupo-

-N…No lo soy…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la rubia al sentir ese abrazo repentino y que la hayan llamado tierna del grupo de sus amigos_

-Bueno, aquí compramos algunos refrescos y algo de pizza- _mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus amigos para comer algo_ -Compramos suficiente para todos-

-Ya era hora, ¿dónde se habían metido ustedes?- _miraba la pelinegra con desconfianza de que su amigo pelirrojo le haya hecho algo a su amiga rubia ya que ella la quería como una hermana_

-Oye, la fila para ordenar las pizzas y gaseosas estaban muy llenas- _mencionaba el pelirrojo señalando a donde estaba la fila algo llena de gente_ -Es por eso que hemos tardamos-

-Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- _decía la pelinegra empezando a comer su porción de pizza_

-¿Desde cuando mariana es la líder de la banda?- _preguntaba la peli castaña rojiza incrédula de que su amiga pelinegra se haya declarado la líder del grupo_

-¿Quién sabe?- _respondieron el resto dudando de cómo se comportaba su amiga_

-¡No me ignoren!- _miraba molesta la pelinegra al ver a sus amigos que la ignoraban_

-¡Bueno, lamentamos por la tardanza, muchachos!- -¡Ahora! ¡les diré quién fueron los cinco mejores bandas que hemos tenido en esta participación! ¡Y de la mejor banda que hemos tenido participando!-

-¡Como sabrán, no muchos participaron por miedo a quedar mal en frente de todos! ¡pero, esperemos que eso no los detenga para seguir con sus gusto en la música!- _mencionaba el presentado llamando la atención del público y de las bandas participantes_ -¡Bien, para el puesto 5to de este evento, démosle un gran aplauso a la banda Rock Stereo!-

-¡Felicidades, chicos! ¡lograron demostrar que no importa si las cosas son difíciles!- _decía el presentador entregando un mini trofeo para el quinto lugar mientras el público vitoreaba por la banda participante_ -¡Ahora, el puesto del 4to lugar, es para la banda de Music Revolution!-

-¡Chicos, esperemos que en algún otro evento musical ustedes puedan demostrar muchas mejoras después de este grandioso espectáculo!- _mencionaba el presentador entregando otro mini trofeo para el cuarto lugar de la banda participante que estaba ahora en el_ _ **show state**_ -¡El puesto del 3rd lugar de este evento es para la banda de Rock World Revolution!-

-¡Por haber demostrado un excelente trabajo en equipo!- _decía el presentador mientras entregaba un mini trofeo del tercer lugar a la banda que estaba en el_ _ **show state**_ -¡Todos sabemos que para este segundo puesto en el evento estuvo difícil decidir al ganador del primer y segundo lugar!-

-¡Para puesto del 2do lugar de este evento es para la banda de Outer Heaven!- -¡Estos chicos demostraron un excelente talento en grupo!-

-¡¿Como todos ya sabrán?! ¡para el puesto del 1er lugar de este evento es para la banda de los Black Phanters!-

-¡Ahora, para que todos esperaron…! ¡anunciare a la banda ganadora que nos demostrara en este escenario la canción libre para terminar el evento!- -Y el ganador del evento por haber demostrado un gran talento en la música esta misma tarde es para…-

-Je, seguro nosotros ganamos, ya que fuimos el primer lugar- _mencionaba el líder de la banda de los Black Phanters llamando la atención del resto de las otras bandas y del trio animatronico que estaban mirandolos_

-¿Por qué lo dices?- _preguntaba dudoso el líder de Music Revolution a la banda rival_

-Je, mi padre tiene buena influencia para que mis compañeros y yo ganemos- _respondía con arrogancia el líder de los Black Phanters_

-¡Eso es trampa!- _murmuraba el líder de la banda Rock World Revolution mientras el resto de las cuatro bandas miraban mal al grupo que quedo en primer lugar_

-Lo dicen, los perdedores del quinto al segundo lugar- _mencionaba el líder de la banda con arrogancia mientras sus compañeros se reían de ellos_

-Oye, no importa quien haya sido primero o segundo- _decía seriamente el rubio con frialdad en la mirada al líder de la banda de los Black Phanters_ -Lo que importa es haber participado y divertirse para todos por igual-

-Je, lo dice el chico que está en segundo lugar, con su banda de perdedores- _murmuraba el líder de la banda con arrogancia al hacerlo enojar y que quedara mal delante del publico_

-Oye… si vuelves a insultas a los amigos de mi hermana y eso iba incluida a ella misma… yo mismo te voy a dar la peor golpiza de tu vida…- _murmuraba el rubio susurrándole al oído al líder de dicha banda que habia insultado a su hermana y a los amigos de esta haciéndolo sentir con ganas de golpearlo y colocar su mano para apretarle con fuerza el hombro_ -¿Quedo claro?-

-N…No te tengo miedo fenómeno…- _murmuraba el líder de la banda de los Black Phanter al ver que su mano era una prótesis y no una real_ -No te atreverías, mi padre es abogado y te puedo demandar…-

-Entonces, ¿por qué estas temblando?- _preguntaba con seriedad y sin emociones el rubio hacia el líder de la banda del primer lugar_ -Ja, eso creía, eres un simple cobarde, ¿cómo tus compañeros de banda?-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices…- _respondía el líder de la banda mientras lo miraba con odio al chico_

-Sí, ¿no lo hago?- _decía desafiante hacia el líder de la banda de los Black Phanters_

-Ya lo veras…-

-Si quieres pelear, ¿por qué no lo solucionamos afuera? ahora, mismo… solos tu y yo- _señalaba el rubio hacia la salida donde podían pelear a golpes debido que no toleraba que insultaran a su hermanita ni mucho menos a la banda que el había formado anteriormente por sus ex compañeros del instituto_

-Ja, te dejaron callado, idiota- _murmuraba la pelinegra burlándose de los Black Panthers junto al resto de las bandas riéndose de ellos_

-Bien, la banda ganadora que nos demostrara una canción libre sin importar si habían quedando entre los cincos lugares del evento- _mencionaba el presentador hacia el público llamando la atención de la banda_ -Y la banda musical nombrada ganadora en este único evento es para… ¡Outer Heaven!-

-¡Así que felicidades muchachos!- _decía el presentador señalando a la banda ganadora_ -¡Tienen el escenario solo para ustedes y cantar una canción libre para terminar este evento!-

-Oigan…- _mencionaba el líder de la banda de Rock Stereo felicitando a la banda por ganar_ -Felicidades, por haber ganado-

-No fue nada- _decía el pelinegro agradeciendo mientras las tres bandas felicitaban a la banda de Outer Heaven por ganar_ -Además, si quieren algún día podríamos volver a participar en algún evento musical como este-

-¿En serio?- _preguntaban las tres bandas sorprendidos de lo que había dicho el chico pelinegro_

-Claro, esperemos que podamos ser buenos amigos- _respondía la peli castaña rojiza algo divertida de ver que al menos podía hacer nuevos amigos_

-Sí- _decía una chica que era la vocalista del grupo de Rock Stereo feliz de que pueda hacer amigos con la nueva banda de Outer Heaven_

-Ya verán que la próxima, nosotros ganaremos- _mencionaba el chico guitarrista de la banda Rock World Revolution con superioridad contra la pelinegra de la banda ganadora_

-Ja, sigue soñando- _decía con arrogancia la pelinegra al saber que tenía competencia y demostrar su superioridad con el chico al ver que se llevaba bien con él mientras sonreían sin notar que cierto oso animatronico miraba al chico con odio_

-¡Vaya eso sí que es amistad, rivalidad y compañerismos, damas y caballeros!- _mencionaba el presentador sorprendido de cómo se llevaban bien las cuatro bandas con el grupo de Outer Heaven_ -¡Esperemos que estas cuatro bandas puedan llegar lejos!-

-Les deseamos suerte y que algún momento nos volvamos a enfrentar- _mencionaba el baterista de la banda Rock World Revolution_

-Tenlo por seguro- _mencionaba el pelirrojo apretando la mano con una sonrisa al saber que tenían nuevos amigos y rivales en la música, mientras se llevaban bien entre ellos_

-¡Bien banda de Outer Heaven!- _decía el presentador llamando la atención de los jóvenes bandas mientras algunos se retiraban_ -¡Denuéstenos lo que saben hacer!-

-¡Claro!- _mencionaba la castaña mientras sonreía a sus amigos y a su hermano al saber que ellos ganaron con esfuerzo a pesar de haber ganado el 2do lugar_

 _Yo no busco el amor,  
Ni para sentirlo,  
Solo sigo tus tontas órdenes._

 _No sé nada del amor,  
Y no pretendo averiguarlo,  
Pero contigo quiero estar._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Puedo ser tu perro faldero,  
No tengo problema,  
Puedo hacerlo._

 _Pero debes tomarme en serio,  
No quiero que juegues conmigo._

 _Aunque te olvides de mí,  
Yo siempre te estaré esperando,  
Solo quiero que tú seas mi dueño._

 _Siempre muestras tu lado "b",  
Cuando estamos solos,  
Quiero ser yo la única._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Puedo ser tu perro faldero,  
No tengo problemas,  
Puedo hacerlo._

 _Pero debes tomarme en serio,  
No quiero una falsa relación._

 _Y si no fuera verdad,  
Esta gran mentira volveré,  
El sueño más grande hecho realidad._

 _Puedo ser tu perro faldero,  
No tengo problema,  
Puedo hacerlo._

 _Pero debes tomarme en serio,  
No quiero una falsa relación._

 _Porque hay un lugar,  
Para ti en mi corazón._

 _ **E stuvieron un buen rato en el evento disfrutando de cantar junto a las otras tres bandas que eran sus rivales y nuevos amigos para nunca olvidar el agradable momento de amistad, compañerismo y rivalidad entre ellos, sabiendo que los Black Phanters estaban algo molestos por como Alan se había enfrentado con ellos para defender a su hermana y a los amigos de ella sin importar si eran de algún hijo de un abogado u otra cosa. Tras haberse despedido de sus nuevos amigos, los chicos empezaron a caminar rumbo a sus hogares debido que dentro de unas horas empezarían su jornada nocturna como había dicho el señor Fazbear antes de que ellos se retiraran de la pizzería no sin antes aprovechar de comprar algunas cosas para la noche desde dulces, chocolates, gaseosas, frituras, Al haberse despedido de los amigos de su hermana, ambos hermanos estaban de camino a su casa, debido que el rubio mayor estaba llevando a su hermana en su espalda rumbo a su casa.**_

* * *

 ***** Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, como sabrán me bloque en el momento de las letras de las canciones y por más que quería avanzar me pegaba ahí mismo. Así que lamento haber tardado mucho, como sabrán ya todos, que tengo cuenta en wattpad publicando [FNAF: el guardia y a mecánica"] con narración mejorada o eso intento… pero espero que les guste como esta quedando por que quedaran asi ahora los nuevos capítulos que subiré desde ahora y puede que republique mis fics anteriores otra vez… y bla, bla, bla, si no lo hago por el fandom, sino más bien por diversión.

 ***** Ahora que han llegado hasta el final del capitulo es momento de los review y también aviso de que si "Mai The Vocaloid" leer esta parte, lamento mucho en no poder poner tus canciones de Vocaloid al fanfic, debido que queria terminar lo antes posible, pero tranquila ya vere donde colocar las canciones que pediste para otro capitulo y puede que sea en capítulos especial que planeo hacer mas adelante. Asi que sin mas… a responder los review's

 **Yo:** _ **buenas a todos, ¿como han…?**_ - _no termino de hablar debido que me lanzaron algo_ -

Todos: ¡nos dejaste abandonados!

 **Yo:** _ **bueno… ¿cómo sabrán hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial…?**_

Todos: ¡¿en serio?!

Animatronics: " _¿sera un nuevo animatronic?_ " - _pensando curiosamente sobre el invitado/a_ -

Guardias: " _¿será un nuevo guardia?_ " - _pensando curiosamente sobre el invitado/a_ -

 **Yo:** _ **hoy en este fanfic de FanFiction, hoy taigo a mi invitado especial y es…**_

Animatronics/Guardias: ¡ya di el maldito nombre!

 **Yo:** _ **aguafiestas…**_ - _murmurando a regañadientes_ - _ **¡démosle la bienvenida a mi alter ego, que esta en Wattpad!**_

 **MercenaryHunter:** hola a todos - _saluda un chico pelinegro con una armadura azulada que se podía ver que emanaba electricidad en su armadura_ \- es un gusto en aparecer en Fanfiction, debido que este es mi alter ego, aquí en fanfiction

Animatronics: debe ser…

Guardias: una jodida broma…

 **Yo:** _ **oigan, no me juzguen, la única diferencia que mi alter ego en wattpad, es tiene la armadura del Zinogre y yo tengo la armadura de Rathalos, como pueden comprobar en la imagen de nuestras cuentas**_

Alan: si, tienen razón miren el…

Chicas: wow, que guapo…

Animatronics/guardias: "nadie se mete con mi novia"

 **Yo:** _ **si y la siguiente noche aparecerá nuestro siguiente invitado que estuvo en este capitulo, asi es Jose aparecerá damas y caballeros y esta confirmado 100% real no fake**_

 **MercenaryHunter** ( _Wattpad_ ) **:** bien, asi no tendremos problemas en diferenciar, quien es quien, ¿verdad bro?

 **Yo:** _ **claro, bro…**_ - _con una sonrisa falsa que por dentro lo fulminaba con la mirada_ \- " _nadie le dio permiso en interactuar en mi fanfic en Fancfiction…_ " **bueno, comencemos a responder reviews, ¿les parece?**

Todos: ¡si!

Alan: momento, ya no será necesario, ¿ser tu estúpido asistente?

 **Yo:** _ **Uhhh… ¿si?**_

Alan: bien, ya no necesitare estar sentado aquí, yo me largo-

 **Yo:** _ **¡hey! ¿a dónde diablos vas?**_

Alan: a mi casa, ya que alguien debe estar ahí

 **MercenaryHunter** ( _Wattpad_ ) **:** pero, aquí hay habitaciones…

Alan: rayos…

 **Yo:** _ **bueno mi otro yo, tu serias mi asistente hasta terminar aquí**_

 **MercenaryHunter** ( _Wattpad_ ) **:** solo si me pagas y ser mi asistente cuando este en funcionamiento en wattpad

 **Yo:** _ **oye, tu eres una parte de mi**_

 **MercenaryHunter** ( _Wattpad_ ) **:** ¿tómalo o déjalo?

 **Yo:** _ **bien…**_ - _murmuros_ - _ **mendigo, alter ego, yo ser su jodido asistente… ¿somos la misma persona? ¿como me hace esto?**_

 **MercenaryHunter:** bien, nuestro primer review del capitulo anterior es de… _**Mai the Vocaloid**_

- _ **Mai the vocaloid**_ \- Holi mercenary, como veo que pides músicas para el fic, las que me gustan son de vocaloids…

 **Yo:** _ **hola mai-san n_n/ si, necesito ayuda sobre las músicas además, no quiero utilizar siempre mis músicas favoritas en el listado de mi perfil en fanfiction…**_

- _ **Mai the vocaloid**_ \- si quieres las pones :3 saludos a todos ;3

 **Yo:** _ **¡saludos para ti!**_

Todos: ¡te mandamos muchos saludos!

 _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ( _Wattpad_ ) _ **:**_ también te mando saludos, desde wattpad n_n/ -sonriendo amablemente- ahora, siguiente review es de… _**LightIlumin879**_

Golden: ya me estaba acostumbrando este lugar desolador :T

Alan: que emo, golden ¬_¬

Golden: ¿quieres que te ma…? - _observa como ambos mercenaryhunter mostraban su arsenal de armas_ \- mejor no digo nada…

 **Yo/** _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ( _Wattpad_ ) **:** cobarde… ¬_¬ - _mirando dudoso al animatronico dorado_ \- ¡continuemos!

Mariana: ¡Yey! ¡llegaron mis amigas!

Belén: pero, ¿no nosotras somos tus amigas? O.o?

Mariana: me refiero a amigas de allá fuera - _señala a donde estaría la cámara_ -

María: mariana, esa es una cámara -_-

Mariana: pero no entienden a la referencia de lo que intento de… - _es golpeada por una chancla de quien sabe dónde_ -

 **Yo:** _…_ * _silbando inocentemente_ *

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- osteah de la chinga

 _ **Cindy:**_ * _le tapa la boca_ * ¿no puedes dejar de insultar al menos un siglo?

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ño

 _ **Cindy:**_ * _suspira_ * ¿para que vine…?

 _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ( _Wattpad_ ) _ **:**_ wow, ¿no sabía que los lectores podían hacer cualquier cosa?

 **Yo:** _ **mientras no rompan la 4ta pared, todo bien…**_ * _puliendo mi rifle de cazeria_ * _ **solo hay que esperar un descuido y ya empezara la cazeria**_ [* _inserte risa diabólica_ *]

Mariana: ¡hola chicas!

Belén/María: ya nos cambió, la plana…

Mariana: ¡las escuche!

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ¡hola! - _con un gorro de lobo_ \- ¿les gusta? Se llama sven :3

Mariana: que bonito * _acariciando el gorro_ * ¿me lo regalas? Y te doy al autor :3

 **Yo:** _ **…**_ * _apuntando con el rifle a mi oc_ * _ **ni te me acerques a mi, plana viviente**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡ja! ¡le puso nombre a un gorro! que deprimente…

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- no tanto como cuando el te dejo Bv

 _ **Bright.S:**_ dejen de hacerme bullyng carajo :'v

 _ **Cindy:**_ pero hablamos en serio. Saeki ni te quizo, y tampoco lo hicieron sus otras versiones * _abre una ventana que apareció de la nada_ * ¡¿cierto?!

 _ **Desconocido:**_ ¡sí!

 _ **Bright.s:**_ * _se va a llorar a un rincon_ *

Chica: ire a buscarle helado - _se va a la cocina_ -

Marco: ¿porque charlotte, va a buscar helado? - _señala a su novia animatronica al ver que volvía con el helado y se lo entregaba a_ _ **Bright**_ -

Mariana: marco, marco, oh, ingenuo marco -abrazándolo por el cuello con su brazo- el helado es el mejor consuelo de una chica ya sea una mujer o hombre, ¿verdad?

María/Belén: no nos metas en tus tontas teorías absurdas -_-

Rose: emmm… y-yo no sé, que decir…

Mariana: chicas, ¿nunca tuvieron depresión?

Belén/Maria/Rose: no

Mariana:… * _sonriendo feliz con una sonrisa falsa_ * " _mierda, ¿porque a mí me pasa esto?" T_T_

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- entonces… ¿con que puedo pedir cualquier canción? - _con una sonrisa perturbadora_ \- en ese caso hay dos que quisiera pedir…

 _ **Kaiser:**_ * _aparece de la nada con una hoja_ *

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- no sé si se acuerden de él * _lo señala_ * pero no es de importancia

Todos: que mala es con el pobre kaiser… * _murmurando en voz baja_ *

 _ **Kaiser:**_ me heriste el órgano interno que bombea sangre que terminar * _baja las orejitas_ *

Belén/María/Rose: ¡que tierno! * _lo abrazan y le acarician las orejitas_ *

Bonnie/Foxy: " _¡Te maldecimos, kaiser!_ " - _mirando a káiser con cara de pocos amigos como Belén y María acariciaban al hibrido_ \- " _ellas son nuestras novias_ "

Mariana: lo tierno apesta :T

Freddy: oye… T-T

Mariana: a excepción de ti, mi osito de felpa… * _sonrojada_ *

Alan/ **Yo** / _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ( _Wattpad_ ): que cursis… * _mirando asqueado a freddy y a mariana_ *

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ -* _le quita la hoja_ * pues vete; aun tienes una saga que terminar ;v

 _ **Kaiser:**_ * _le muerde la pierna_ * ¡esta no te la perdono! xc

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- como sea… * _le da la hoja al escritor aguantándose la mordida del hibrido_ * bien. quiero que uses la canción yugari no yuuyake versión español de it'sfandubtime, y si en algun momento puedes agregar "Sarcasm" de get sacared. Te consejo la escribas en ingles a esta ultima, suena mejor

 **Yo:** _ **okey, get sacared en caso de que tenga espacio para más canciones**_ * _anotándolo en una libreta_ * _ **listo n_n**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¡ALERTA ROJA!

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ¡¿QUE?!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡adios awonaos! ¡yo lo sabía! ¡MARIANA Y FREDDY SERAN NOVIOS! ¡LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE AMAN! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ * _intenta saltar directo al portal pero se choca con la pared_ *

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ja… el karma actúa de a forma misteriosa * _se la lleva_ * ¡Y DIGANLE A BERENJENA CON PATAS QUE LOS WA'VIOLA! KAAJGSJSJJSJSJSJSJS * _se va por fin_ *

Mariana/Freddy: ¡ja! ¡en tu cara! * _con un leve sonrojo al mirarse de reojo entre los dos_ *

Alan: qué asco dan

Mariana: celoso de que yo tenga pareja y tú no -3-

Freddy: si, estas celoso de que tenemos una relación n_n

Alan: si tanto te crees mejor en tener pareja, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo con el pedobear?

Freddy/Mariana: O.o… * _sonrojados y avergonzados_ *

Todos: ¡OHHHH!

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ -* _aparece otra vez_ * hijoeputa' me acabo de dar cuenta que el celular me escribió mal las palabras

 _ **Bright.S:**_ se vengó por llamarlo aparato choto (¿?)

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ey, no es mi culpa. Que rencoroso, no es bonito que sea tan rencoroso 7n7

 _ **Cindy:**_ _pero, ni si quiera es tu celular…_

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- oh cindy, dulce e inepta cindy… *susurra* pelotuda, no nos hagas quedar mal 737

 _ **Cindy:**_ oh, perdón shabona, estaba siendo sincera nada más. eh inepta tu abuela, chota ò3ó

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- me hieres :'y

 _ **Bright.S:**_ gBbsjshshgshsh

 _ **Cindy:**_ riete bien pendeja 7_7

 _ **Bright.S:**_ caiate, déjame ser

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- * _les pega en la cabeza_ * callense las dos, todos nos reimos como retradados. acéptalo cindy.

 _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ( _Wattpad_ ) _ **:**_ y ella es nuestra lectora… * _señalándola incredulo_ * si es asi, me asegurare de no hacer estos reviews alla

 **Yo:** _ **no seas asi, son nuestros seguidores, lectores y compañeros en fanfiction**_

 _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ( _Wattpad_ ) _ **:**_ rayos, tienes razón… * _algo pensativo_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, damas y caballeros**_ - _mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa_ -

Belén: esperemos que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamentamos mucho por la demora

María: no olviden dejar sus review en cada capítulo nuevo

Mariana: no olviden visitar la página de _**facebook**_ o en la cuenta de _**wattpad**_ que tiene **_Mercenary Hunter_**

Rose: si hacen preguntas en sus review, se las podíamos responder siempre después al final de cada capitulo

Chica: asi que piensen bien si algunos de ustedes hace una pregunta hacia nosotros en sus _**reviews**_ *s _eñalando a sus amigas y a los chicos_ *

Chicas: ¡que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada! ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! * _todos se retiran_ *

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	25. Quinta noche II

**Quinta noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _si tienen canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el fic, no duden en decírmelo solo tienen que dejarme el nombre de la canción con el nombre del grupo o banda, ejemplo: "It's my life - Bon jovi". Cualquiera es bien recibida…_

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

* * *

 **-Jueves 21 de julio-**

 **-Quinta noche, 10:00 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las diez de la noche, mientras que el rubio mayor se encontraba preparando la cena ya que había dejado a su hermana durmiendo en la habitación de ella para que descansara debido que en el día había sido un día algo agitador para ella, mientras que el preparaba unos huevos con algo de tocino. En la habitación de la menor, ella se encontraba bien dormida en su cama debido que estaba feliz de haber hecho nuevos amigos y rivales debido que en el evento todos se llevaron bien y sin que nadie se había dado cuenta había ella sonreído a su novio animatronico que estaban ahí antes de abandonar el show state donde estaba el trio animatronico, hasta que sale de sus pensamientos hasta caerse de la cama despertando.**_

-Dios, esa tonta jamás aprende a dormir tranquila…- _murmuraba Alan al escuchar las quejas de su hermana tras haberse caído de la cama y golpeado en el suelo_ -Je, jamás cambiara al caerse de esa forma-

-Buenas hermano…- _saludaba Belén bajando los escalones e ingresando a la cocina donde estaba su hermano mayor preparando la cena_

-Buenas noches- _saludaba el rubio al ver a su hermana menor aun adormilada_ -¿Te ves muy cansada?-

-Sí, en el evento si fue algo agotador y algo presionado…- _respondía algo adormilada la castaña hacia su hermano_ -¿No entiendo como tú lo pudiste soportar?-

-Ya estuve en esa situación, belén- _respondía el rubio sin mirar a su hermana y concentrarse en la cena_ -Además, soy de esas personas que es mejor estar tranquilos que bajo presión-

-Uh, no entiendo como sacabas buenas notas ya que siempre dormías en las clases…- _murmuraba la castaña algo dudosa hacia su hermano al recordar que él se dormía en clases y sacaba siempre buenas calificaciones_

-Una cosa es trabajar para mantenernos sin nuestro, primo- _decía el rubio sin importancia mientras colocaba dos platos en la mesa_ -Lo otro es aprovechar de estudiar cuando tenía tiempo libre-

-Hay algo que no me agrada- _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa de que su hermano no se haya dado cuenta en nada_

-¿Cuál?- _preguntaba dudoso el rubio hacia su hermana menor que no dejaba de mirarlo_

-Tú al ser el chico rebelde en el instituto, fuiste popular entre las chicas…- _respondía la castaña confundida en haber escuchado de los profesores que su hermano podía ser algo rebelde y frio con algunos alumnos_

-Y eso que tiene que ver- _decía el rubio mirando fijamente a su hermana dejando un plato con huevo frito y tocino para que cenaran algo ligero_

-Ósea, ¿nunca notaste las miradas de bobas de las demás chicas en el instituto?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña hacia su hermano_

-No- _respondía simplemente el rubio sin importancia en que las chicas del instituto lo miraban embobadas la última vez que fue a dejarle el almuerzo a su hermana por haberse ido sin darse cuenta que había dejado la bolsa de comida en la cocina_ -Y para serte sincero, no estoy interesado de tener novia, así que no planees nada raro para conseguirme novia-

-Rayos…- _murmuraba quejándose la castaña al saber que su hermano ya sabía lo que podría ella haber planeado_

-Dijiste, algo- _volteaba el rubio a mirar a su hermana menor_

-No, nada…- _decía la castaña algo nerviosa de que su hermano la haya escuchado_

-Bien- _mencionaba sin importancia el rubio_

-Oye…- _murmuraba la castaña llamando la atención de su hermano_

-Dime- _miraba dudoso el rubio hacia su hermana_

-Gracias por defenderme y a mis amigos…- _decía agradecida la castaña con una sonrisa debido que su hermano le agradaba sus amistades_

-Hmm. podría decir que en el fondo me caen bien tus amigos- _mencionaba el rubio apartando su mirada para que su hermana no lo viera bien_ -Pero, eso sería como si estuviera mintiendo si tuviera una novia-

-Y…- _murmuraba la castaña para saber otra cosa para pasar el rato_ -¿Qué piensas de mi noviazgo con samuel?-

-Te refieres a ese conejo animatronico- _mencionaba el rubio al referirse al animatronico que estaba en la pizzería_

-Sí- _decía la castaña asintiendo hacia su hermano_

-No voy a obligarte a no a verlo- _mencionaba con seriedad el rubio hacia su hermana mientras cenaba para luego mirarla otra vez_ -Además, es tu decisión y no mía-

-Es un "sí" de aceptación- _decía la castaña sorprendida de que a pesar de todo su hermano se preocupaba por ella a pesar de ser frio y serio, bajo de eso era alguien alegre y amable_

-No pruebes mi paciencia, hermanita- _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad en su voz al saber que su hermana le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia_

-Okey… pero, no lo lastimes mucho…- _decía algo preocupada la castaña que su hermano lastimara mucho a su novio animatronico_

-No prometo nada- _mencionaba sin importancia el rubio a su hermana mientras cenaban tranquilos_

-Mmm… ¡están deliciosos, hermano!- _decía alegre la castaña al saber que su hermano era alguien bueno en la cocina a pesar de que su primo a algunos alimentos se le quemaban_

-Oye, come más despacio- _miraba el rubio algo dudoso de ver a su hermana comer algo apresurada su cena_

-Bien…- _murmuraba la castaña inflando sus mejillas en un mohín debido que su hermano era algo estricto en algunas cosas_

-Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que aprovechare de darme un baño- _mencionaba el rubio terminando de cenar para dejar el plato en el fregadero y dirigirse a su habitación_

-Está bien…- _murmuraba la castaña al ver como su hermano subía los escalones hacia el segundo piso de la casa_ -Ahora, que recuerdo… ¿dónde abre dejado mi peluche de bonnie? ¿cuando era niña?-

 _ **Sin más que hacer, Belén había dio a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa debido al día estresante que tuvo en la tarde por el evento y pensar en donde dejo su peluche de bonnie cuando ella era una niña de 7 años, mientras alimentaba a sus dos conejos con zanahoria y lechuga que tenía en caso de que sus "hijos" hayan terminado de comer y haberse dormido en la jaula amplia que tenía en su habitación. Tras haberte cambiado ambos hermanos, habían tomado sus bolsos correspondientes para dirigirse a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, para comenzar su quinta jornada como guardias nocturnos, sin saber que entre la oscuridad de la noche, un tipo de ropa moradas, observaba a ambos hermanos con una sonrisa sínica que tenía debido que ya había recordado donde había visto a esos dos y ver que eran bien parecidos a sus respectivos padres en ese "día".**_

 **-Quinta noche, 10:30 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las once con quince de la noche, mientras que ambos hermanos habían llegado antes que los demás aprovechando de esperarlos debido que el señor Fazbear al verlos juntos sin problemas le había entregado la llave de la pizzería al mayor debido que tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Mientras que en la casa de Rosemary, se encontraba cenando con su madre en la cocina para charlar de cosas tribales debido que siempre hablaban de lo que habían hecho en el día, mientras que su madre había estado atendiendo la florería.**_

-Y fue así como ganamos, mama- _mencionaba Rose explicándole a su madre como habían ganado en el evento de la tarde junto a sus amigos_

-Vaya hija, me sorprendió que tú y tus amigos ganaran en ese evento- _miraba alegre su madre al saber que su hija había ganado junto a sus amigos_

-Sí, además de que nos llevamos bien y nos esforzamos mucho, para ganar- _decía alegre de que ella y sus amigos hayan ganado a pesar de haber llegado al segundo lugar_

-Y dime, ¿has conocido a un chico lindo que te llamo la atención?- _preguntaba su madre algo curiosa hacia su hija_

-Mama…- _respondía algo sonrojado la rubia al haber escuchado lo que había preguntado su madre_ -No es necesario de decir esas cosas repentinamente…-

-Oh, vamos mi niña- _mencionaba con una sonrisa alegre su madre al saber que su hija posiblemente haya encontrado algún chico que lo ame_ -Sé que entre tus amigos tienes a alguien que te robo el corazón-

-N…No, creo mama…- _murmuraba la rubia algo incomoda en la conversación son su madre_

-¿Creo que por como hablas de ese tal alan? me da de suponer que te llamo la atención- _mencionaba su madre algo alegre de que su hija haya encontrado a alguien que sea su amiga_

-¡Mama…!- _decía la rubia algo sonrojada por lo que decía su madre_ -¡No digas eso de alan! ¡es solo un amigo y hermano de mi amiga!-

-Oh, mi hijita se enamoró de su amigo- _mencionaba su madre algo divertida de verla actuar así_

-¡Mama…!- _murmuraba algo molesta la rubia con un sonrojo en su rostro_

-Je, je, je, vamos hija- _decía su madre al ver que se molestó su hija_ -Solo estaba jugando contigo-

-No me pareció gracioso, mama…- _murmuraba la rubia hacia su madre algo molesta mientras hacia un mohín inflando sus mejillas_

-Bueno, será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde a tu trabajo nocturno- _mencionaba su madre al ver la hora en el reloj del comedor_

-¡Oh, rayos…!- _miraba algo sorprendida la rubia de que la hora se le había ido rápido_ -¡Solo me quedan media hora para llegar!-

-Rose, cálmate hija- _mencionaba su madre intentando de calmarla al verla de ese estado apurada en salir_

-Lo siento, mama- _decía la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa recogiendo su billetera, sus llaves y su teléfono_ -Me tengo que ir a mi trabajo nocturno-

-Oye, espera rose- _mencionaba su madre llamando la atención de su hija_

-¿Sí?- _decía la rubia al saber que no tendría mucho tiempo_

-Olvidabas tu bolso- _mencionaba su madre entregándole un bolso blanco a su hija_

-Oh, cierto- _decía la rubia colocando bien su bolso_ -¡Gracias, nos vemos mama!-

-Dios, esa niña de hace tiempo no la veía feliz…- _mencionaba su madre alegre de ver a su hija en ese comportamiento, mientras observaba una fotografía de su esposo, ella misma y su hija felices en la casa de sus abuelos_ -Querido, si vieras lo feliz que es nuestra hija aquí…-

-Sí, al menos alcanzare a tomar el autobús para llegar rápido a la pizzería- _mencionaba la rubia corriendo hacia la parada del autobús para subir en el que le servía a llegar a la pizzería para pagar los 5 dólares del pasaje del autobús y sentarse cerca a la puerta de salida_ -Uff, por poco pierdo el autobús…-

-Me pregunto, ¿si los demás ya habrán llegado…?- _se preguntaba la rubia a si misma mirando por la ventana al ver las oscuras calles de la ciudad_ -Espero, que golden no intente de asesinarnos…-

-Disculpe, jovencita- _mencionaba la voz del conductor del autobús sacándola de sus pensamientos a la joven_

-Sí- _decía reaccionando la rubia al ver al conductor del autobús llamándola_

-Ya llegamos en donde usted se baja- _mencionaba el conductor a la jovencita que estaba algo desorientada_

-Gracias- _decía la rubia agradecida mientras bajaba del autobús para irse_

-Que tenga buena noche y tenga mucho cuidado- _mencionaba el conductor mientras se aseguraba que la joven no tenga problemas_

-Claro, adiós- _decía la rubia despidiéndose del conductor para irse rápidamente hacia la pizzeria_

 _ **Rose estaba corriendo rumbo a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde ella y sus amigos estaban como guardias nocturnos y ver en la hora de tu teléfono en donde solo que quedaban quince minutos para llegar. Mientras que sus amigos empezaban a llegar uno en uno a la pizzería, al saber que los hermanos habían llegado antes para asegurarse de que el señor Fazbear no sospechara nada para al menos algunos estarían con sus parejas.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 11:30 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las once y media de la noche en la pizzería, Alan había ido a la oficina para esperar en que su jornada de trabajo comenzara dejándole la llave a su hermana para que cerrara cuando haya llegado la última en llegar, debido que José había venido junto a sus amigos para saber lo que sucedía en la pizzería. Rose al llegar a la entrada de la pizzería podía ver como sus amigos reunidos a excepción del hermano de su amiga que ya estaba en la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, mientras que algunos esperaban a los animatronics en que se movieran, todos estaban reunidos en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **para dejar sus bolsos donde podían traer las gaseosas y algunas frituras que trajeron para comer, María había ido al**_ _pirate cove_ _ **donde se encontraba el zorruno animatronico que estaba observando a la chica ingresar para descansar debido que no tuvo un buen día, debido que sus padres querían conocer al chico que enamoro a su hija.**_

-Arg, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para estar aquí, mi sirenita?- _preguntaba Foxy despertándose al ver a su novia entrar al_ _ **pirate cove**_

-Uh, lo dices, porque no estuviste con tus padres un mal día con ellos- _respondía María algo fastidiada mientras dejaba su bolso cerca de su novio animatronico_ -Ya que me preguntaban a cada rato, ¿dónde está tu novio? ¿quisiera conocerlo?-

-Vaya, creo que no tuviste un buen día- _mencionaba preocupado el zorro animatronico por su novia_

-No, no lo tuve…- _decía algo enojada la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico que lo miraba con preocupación_ -Mis padres pueden ser muy frustrantes y molestos… pero los quiero sin importar lo que ellos piensen de ti-

-Asique, quieres dormir- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico al ver algunas ojeras en el rostro de su novia_

-Usted, ¿qué cree capitán?- _murmuraba algo fastidiada la castaña rojiza al saber que no pudo dormir por sus padres debido que intentaron de saber quién era su novio, mientras ella se acomodaba en el torso del animatronico para sentir el pelaje de este_ -A pesar de ser un pelaje artificial, es muy suave y cálido…-

-G…Gracias, mi sirenita…- _mencionaba algo incómodo el zorro animatronico al sentir la cabeza de su novio en su torso y verla acomodarse en su pelaje_

-Foxy…- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención del zorro animatronico_

-Sí, no te volveré a decir sirena…- _decía el zorro animatronico al saber que a su novia no le gustaba que le digiera sirena_

-No, idiota…- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de su novio animatronico_ -Solo trata de no decirlo muy seguido, me molesta que mariana me molestara ahora con ese apodo…-

-Je, usted siempre será mi hermosa sirena- _decía el zorro animatronico abrazando con cuidado a su novia que estaba en sus brazos_ -No me importa que opinen de nuestra relación-

-Je, a pesar de ser un animatronico con un alma de un niño…- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza al ver esos ojos ámbar de su novio animatronico_ -Terminamos junto como novios…-

-Soy mayor de edad, mi sirena- _decía el zorro animatronico con orgullo en saber que habían pasado 20 largos años_

-Tal vez si o tal vez no- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver la actitud infantil de su novio animatronico_

-Oh, encantadora dama- _murmuraba el zorro animatronico llamando la mirada de su novia_ -Eso me hiere en mi robótico corazón-

-Ya, no seas tan melodramático…- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza riéndose de su novio animatronico por lo dramático que podía ser_ -Además, lo romántico no es lo tuyo-

-¿Quién sabe?- _decía el zorro animatronico mirando con una mirada divertida hacia su novia_

-Ja, ya quisieras- _mencionaba algo burlona la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico_

-¿Quiere apostar mi bella sirenita?- _preguntaba en un tono burlón el zorro animatronico hacia su novia colocando su mano para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos_

-Me está desafiando, oh capitán foxy- _respondía con seriedad en su voz mientras miraba esos ojos ámbares de su novio animatronico_

-Arg, usted es una polizonte muy atrevida- _mencionaba burlonamente el zorro animatronico al ver esa mirada de su novia_

-Tú y tu aficiones de piratas- _decía en voz baja la castaña rojiza siendo escuchada por su novio animatronico_ -Además, ¿aun no entiendo siendo un alma de un niño dentro de un animatronico le guste algo de piratas?-

-Arg, porque a mí de niño, siempre me ha gustado los piratas- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico con un tono burlón hacia su novia y saber que era muy linda y el la atesoraría siempre_

-Sí, claro capitán sparrow- _decía la castaña rojiza colocando su mano en la nariz del hocico de su novio animatronico para separarse un poco de los brazos del animatronico rojizo para caminar hacia un cofre que se encontraba ahi_ -me pregunto, ¿si me quedara?-

-Wow…- _murmuraba sorprendido el zorro animatronico al ver como su novia sacaba en el cofre un sombrero pirata y se lo colocaba en su cabeza, llamando la atención de la chica_

-¿Qué?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo incomoda con esos ojos ámbares de su novio animatronico_

-Se ve muy bella con ese sombrero de pirata- _respondía algo incómodo el zorro animatronico al ver que su novia se veía muy linda con ese sombrero de pirata_

-No digas tonterías, estúpido zorro…- _mencionaba algo incomoda la castaña rojiza dejando el sombrero de pirata en el cobre de donde lo saco_ -Además, el estilo de pirata no es mi estilo…-

-Deberías verte en un espejo- _miraba impresionado el zorro animatronico al ver que su novia se veía muy linda_

-N…Ni lo sueñes que me veré con este sombrero…- _mencionaba algo incomoda la castaña rojiza al ver esa mirada de su novio animatronico_

-Oh, vamos- _miraba algo maravillado el zorro animatronico de ver a su novia con ese sombrero de pirata_ -Al menos mírate por una vez-

-Tal vez, otro día…- _murmuraba algo incomoda en voz baja la castaña rojiza hacia su novio que la escucho_

-Bien, no te obligare a verte con ese sombrero- _mencionaba algo emocionado el zorro animatronico al saber que le quedaba bien a su novia_

-Gracias…- _murmuraba agradecida la castaña rojiza al ver a su novio animatronico de reojo_

-Necesitas descansar, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico observando animadamente a su novia_

-Sí, solo necesito descansar un rato- _decía la castaña rojiza caminando hacia su novio animatronico_

-Bueno, porque no vienes con tu amado pirata y duermes en mis brazos- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico abriendo sus brazos para hacerla que se sentara entre sus piernas y abrazarla en sus brazos_

-Bien, pero que no se haga costumbre o me asegurare de tirar ese cofre a la basura- _decía algo sonrojada la castaña rojiza y acomodarse en el pelaje artificial de su novio animatronico_

-Sí…- _murmuraba el zorro animatronico desviando la mirada al saber que su novia se veía tierna de esa manera_

 _ **La pareja estaba acurrucados cómodamente en una esquina del**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, Rose había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que su amiga cerrara con llave la puerta principal de la pizzería respirando agitadamente por haber corrido como en una maratón para no llegar tarde con sus amigos. Mientras que en el dinning área, estaban todos reunidos para decirle algo muy importante a su amigo que estaba con ellos, debido que José no sabía nada en lo que sucedía en la pizzería durante la noches, debido que habían decidido decirle debido que confiaban en él.**_

-Bien, creo que es momento de explicarte algunas cosas josé- _mencionaba Mariana llamando la atención a su amigo_

-¿Cómo qué?- _preguntaba algo dudoso José hacia sus amigos_

-José, eres nuestro amigo y te tenemos confianza para decirte un secreto- _respondía Belén al saber que su amigo lo tomaría mal y posiblemente no vuelva a hablarles por lo que le dirán_

-No creo que sea muy grave, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al ver como sus amigos estaban nerviosos_ -Además, soy todo oídos-

-Bien, debes llevarte este secreto a la tumba- _decía la pelinegra con seriedad hacia su amigo_

-Mariana, eso es exagerar un poco- _mencionaba algo incomoda la rubia al saber que su amiga a veces exageraba_

-Seguro, ¿no es tan grave como lo pienso?- _decía el pelirrojo seguro de sí mismo al saber que no sería la gran cosa_

-Bien, la cosa es…- _mencionaba la castaña acercándose a su amigo para explicarle todo lo que ellos sabían_

-¡¿Qué?!- _gritaba incrédulo el pelirrojo al haber escuchado cada palabra de su amiga_

-Como lo has escuchado y te lo hemos explicado, josé- _mencionaba Marco serio hacia su amigo al saber que ese grito no era necesario_

-¡P…Pero eso es una locura…!- _miraba incrédulo el pelirrojo hacia sus amigos que estaban ahí presentes a excepción de María que no estaba con ellos_ -¡¿Cómo rayos ustedes pueden ser novios de esos animatronics?!-

-Eso es una larga historia, amigo- _respondía el pelinegro colocando la mano en el hombro de su amigo algo comprensivo al saber que eso es algo raro al principio_

-¡Saben lo raro que suena eso!- _miraba algo incómodo el pelirrojo por tal noticia a sus amigos de que ellos fueran novios de los cuatro animatronics que habían en la pizzería a excepción de Rose_ -¡Aun no entiendo como cinco almas de niños asesinados por alguien de morado! ¡puede estar vivo dentro de esos trajes animatrónicos desde hace muchos años!-

-Ya cálmate amigo, te estas exagerando mucho, como lo hace mariana- _decía algo comprensible el pelinegro haciendo una referencia con su amiga recibiendo una queja por parte de Mariana_

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, marco?!- _mencionaba sin aun asimilarlo el pelirrojo hacia sus amigos_ -¡Hasta tú tienes una novia animatronica! ¡Además, eso es más raro aun sabiendo que ustedes son humanos y ellos unos animatronics!-

-Lo puedo golpear- _mencionaba la pelinegra con ganas de golpear a su amigo_

-No, mariana- _decían todos mirando a su amiga_

-José, te pedimos que guardes ese secreto de nosotros…- _decía la castaña intentando hacer razonar a su amigo sabiendo que a maría, mariana, marco y a ella le afectaría mucho si otras personas supieran de que los animatronics estaban vivos como los rumores decían y que asesinaban guardias_ -Además, no son tan malos-

-Claro, a excepción de un oso dorado con odio hacia los humanos- _mencionaba la pelinegra haciendo que todos la miraran_

-¡Mariana!- _mencionaban los demás al saber que ella no ayudo a aliviar el ambiente en el que estaba su amigo pelirrojo_

-¿Qué?- _decía mirando algo frustrada la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos_ -Solo dije la verdad-

-Aun así, esto es muy difícil de asimilarlo…- _mencionaba el pelirrojo masajeándose la cabeza intentando de asimilar lo que le habían contando_

-Ya amigo, solo mantén nuestro secreto oculto, ¿sí?- _decía la castaña colocando su mano en su amigo pelirrojo_

-Bien, no contare nada…- _miraba algo dudoso el pelirrojo al saber que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que guardar el secreto de sus amigos_ -Pero, me la deben-

-Seguramente hoy nos pagan, te invitamos a comer pizza en la tarde- _decía la pelinegra al saber que les pagarían de igual forma_

-Bien, aceptare la invitación y algo más- _mencionaba con seriedad el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus amigos_

-¿Cuál?- _preguntaba el pelinegro algo dudoso en lo que pediría su amigo_

-Que está loca, deje de golpearme siempre- _respondía el pelirrojo señalando a su amiga que lo miraba enojada_

-No prometo nada, amigo- _decía la pelinegra cruzada de brazos_

-Plana…- _murmuraban los dos únicos chichos hacia su amiga pelinegra_

-¡Dejen de decirme eso!- _miraba a los dos únicos chicos con odio por ese apodo que le dio el hermano de su amiga_

-Y, ¿qué haremos mientras tanto?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el pelirrojo hacia sus amigos_

-Preparemos las cosas antes de que los chicos empiecen a moverse- _respondía la castaña mientras todos asentían para empezar a reorganizar todo para esta noche_

 _ **Los dos únicos varones del grupo estaban ordenando las mesas y las sillas para juntar tres mesas y algunas sillas del dinning área, que iban a usar para esta noche, mientras que las chicas estaban juntando las cosas que habían comprado durante el día antes de comenzar la jornada nocturna en la pizzería, sin notar que desde la oscuridad de la pizzería cierto animatronico estaba observándolos dudoso. En la oficina de seguridad, se encontraba el rubio vigilando por las cámaras de seguridad mediante la tablet para ver en la habitación de parts y servicies, cierto animatronico vigilando a los demás que estaban en el dinning área, sin percatarse que Rose se había ido a la oficina para acompañarlo un rato para hablar y conocerse más entre ellos ya que a ella le agradaba lo tranquilo que era y podía confiar en el sin problemas.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 12:00 am, 99%.-**

 _ **Habían pasado media hora, desde que todos habían terminado de ordenar las mesas y sillas que iban a ocupar para esta noche, Rose estaba hablando un poco con su nuevo amigo que era el hermano de la castaña al saber que era alguien amable y tranquilo, a pesar de ser alguien serio y muy frio con las personas. Belén, Mariana y José estaban en el**_ _dinning área_ _ **, para pasar el rato a que los animatronics se movieran sorprendiendo que el oso y el conejo animatronics habían asustado al pobre chico que se ocultaba detrás de las dos chicas, sin percatarse de que Chica había ido a la cocina a pasar tiempo con su novio.**_

-Hola, marco- _saludaba Chica entrando a la cocina y ver a su novio preparando la masa de pizza_

-Oh, hola charlotte- _saludaba Marco al ver que su novia animatronica había llegado_

-¿Cómo has estado?- _preguntaba la pollo animatronica acercándose a su novio_

-Bien, algo impresionado de haber ganado con los demás en el evento de la tarde- _respondía algo incómodo el pelinegro al saber que él y sus amigos habían ganado el evento_

-Yo sabía, que ustedes ganarían- _mencionaba la animatronica rubia abrazando cuidadosamente a su novio para no lastimarlo_

-¿Por qué lo dices?- _miraba algo curioso el pelinegro de que su novia animatronica supiera que iban a ganar_

-Oh, vamos…- _respondía con un tono burlona la animatronica hacia su novio_ -Acaso, dudabas de que mi novio y mis amigos ganarían-

-Yo lo dude, si te soy sincero- _decía sinceramente el pelinegro a su novia animatronica_

-Te entiendo- _mencionaba la animatronica observando las manos de su novio aun nervioso por haber ganado el evento_

-Cambiando de tema… ¿No te has sentido algo distinta?- _preguntaba algo preocupado el pelinegro hacia su novia animatronica_

-No, no me he sentido distinta- _respondía la animatronica comenzando a ayudarlo con las masas de pizza_ -¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por la otra noche…- _mencionaba el pelinegro refiriéndose el pequeño accidente que tuvo con ella en la noche anterior_ -Recuerda que estabas algo violenta la última vez…-

-Sí…- _murmuraba algo apenada la animatronica al haber lastimado a alguien que quería mucho_ -Eso a veces nos pasa tras avanzar las noches…-

-No te pongas triste, charlotte- _decía el pelinegro colocando su mano en el hombro de su novia animatronica_ -No fue tu culpa-

-Solo, temo lastimarte a ti y a mis nuevos amigos…- _mencionaba algo preocupada debido que cada noche se podían volver agresivos con sus amigos o podrían ser controlados por cierto animatronico que estaba en el sótano_

-Eso jamás pasara- _decía el pelinegro haciendo que su novia animatronica lo mirara_ -Solo debes calmarte y nada más-

-Gracias…- _murmuraba agradecida la animatronica por el apoyo de su novio_

-Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo- _mencionaba sonriéndole el pelinegro mientras colocaba algunas pizzas ya listas en el horno_ -¿Quieres ayudarme con las pizzas de esta noche?-

-Claro- _respondía alegre la animatronica al saber que al menos sus amigos y su novio la apoyarían como a los demás_

 _ **La pareja que estaba en la cocina estaban preparaban algunas pizzas que comerían en la noche, mientras que Rose y Alan que estaban en la oficina de seguridad estaban discutiendo algunas cosas que podrán pasar durante esta quinta noche de todos, debido que había visto actuar algunas veces algo raros a los animatronics. En el dinning área, se encontraban Belén y Mariana hablando con los dos animatronics que estaban con ellas debido que esos dos asustaron a Jose haciéndolo que se vaya a la oficina de seguridad para al menos "mantenerse a salvo" de ciertos "novios animatrónicos celosos" de sus amigas.**_

-Aun no entiendo, ¿por qué no les cae bien?- _miraba Belén a su novio animatronico que no paraba de mirar al_ _ **pasillo izquierdo**_ _por donde se había ido su amigo_

-Aunque, me sorprende ver a freddy muy celoso- _mencionaba Mariana mirando de reojo a su novio animatronico con una sonrisa burlona_

-No somos celosos- _mencionaban ambos animatronics con un tono molesto cruzados de brazos_

-¿Tu les crees, bel?- _preguntaba la pelinegra a su amiga que estaba a su lado_

-Yo creo…- _respondía la castaña mirando a su novio y luego al oso animatronico_ -Al parecer son celosos-

-¡No lo somos!- _mencionaron ambos animatronics molestos por haber escuchado que ambos eran celosos_

-Bueno, no importa- _decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento para tomar de la mano a su novio animatronico_ -Ven freddy, vamos a hablar en privado-

-Oye, oye, tú no me das órdenes- _miraba incrédulo el oso animatronico al ser jalado por su novia dejando solos al conejo animatronico y a la chica castaña_

-Bueno, al parecer nos quedamos solos, los dos- _mencionaba la castaña al ver como su amiga se había ido con el oso animatronico a los baños_

-S…Sí…- _murmuraba algo incómodo el conejo animatronico al estar a solas con su novia en el dinning área_

-Estabas, celoso de josé- _mencionaba mirando la castaña a su novio animatronico sin recibir respuesta alguna_ -Bonnie…-

-Sí…- _murmuraba algo incómodo el conejo animatronico con la mirada de su novia_

-No te escuche, bien- _mencionaba la castaña haciéndose que no había escuchado bien a su novio animatronico_ -¿Podrías decirlo más alto para escucharte?-

-Sí, estuve celoso de cómo ese chico estaba contigo- _decía cruzado de brazos el conejo animatronico con fastidio intentando de no mirar a su novia_

-Ja, es increíble que te hayas puesto celoso de nuestro amigo josé- _miraba con una sonrisa la castaña hacia su novio animatronico_

-No lo estoy…- _murmuraba el animatronico intentando de no ver esos hermosos ojos de su novia_

-Bueno, entonces me…- _mencionaba la castaña levantándose de su asiento para irse del_ _ **dinning área**_ _donde estaba ella con su novio animatronico a solas_

-Está bien, está bien, estaba un poquito celoso…- _decía el conejo animatronico con sus orejas algo caídas avergonzado de haber sentido celos de que su novia hablara con otros chicos_ -Simplemente, creía que me ibas a dejar por alguien más…-

-Oh, samuel- _mencionaba la castaña parándose de su asiento y abrazar a su novio animatronico_ -Yo jamás haría eso contigo, porque te quiero con total sinceridad-

-Gracias, bel…- _miraba el conejo animatronico de reojo feliz a su novia_

-Ven- _decía la castaña haciendo señas para que la siguiera_

-¿A…A donde me estas llevando…?- _preguntaba confundido el conejo animatronico subiendo al_ _ **show state**_ _con su novia y verla sentarse apoyada en la pared del escenario_

-Ven, aquí mi lindo conejito- _respondía la castaña con una sonrisa feliz para que se acostara su novio animatronico entre sus piernas_

-E…Esta bien…- _miraba algo incómodo el animatronico acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de su novia_

-Te sientes mejor- _mencionaba la castaña con una sonrisa alegre empezando a acariciarle la cabeza a su novio animatronico_

-S…Sí…- _murmuraba algo nervioso el animatronico al sentir las acaricias en su cabeza y sentir el cálido y suave tacto de la mano de su novia_

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?- _preguntaba algo curiosa la castaña sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza a su novio animatronico_

-P…Pues, por eso…- _respondía con miedo en sus ojos el conejo animatronico señalando a la cámara de seguridad e el show state_

-Oh…- _miraba algo sorprendida y nerviosa de ver la dicha cámara de seguridad que estaba activada_ -Creo, que mi hermano hablara contigo muy, pero muy seriamente…-

-Sabia, que iba a morir…- _mencionaba en voz baja con miedo el conejo animatronico al saber que pasaría ahora antes de que se acabara la noche_ -Otra vez…-

-Tranquilo, me asegurare de que mi hermano no te desarme- _aseguraba la castaña dándole un beso en la frente de su novio animatronico para calmarlo_

-Eso espero…- _miraba algo dudoso el animatronico al saber que las palabras de su novia puedan convencer a su futuro "cuñado" debido que padre e hijo eran casi exactamente iguales_ -Al verlo así de enojado o serio… me hace ver que frank está aquí con nosotros otra vez…-

-Te refieres a mi padre- _mencionaba sorprendida la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su novio animatronico_ -Es porque somos idénticos a nuestros padres, ¿verdad?-

-S…Si…- _murmuraba algo avergonzado el conejo animatronico hacia su novia_

-Ya veré como hare que mi hermano no asesine a mi novio- _mencionaba algo apenada al saber que su hermano podía ser muy sobre protector con ella debido que es su hermanita menor y él era el mayor y debía cuidarla e protegerla de cualquier cosa_

-Gracias…- _decía algo más calmado pero sintiendo por la mirada de la cámara de seguridad cierto rubio en la oficina de seguridad con ganas de asesinar al animatronico_

-No hay problema- _miraba con una sonrisa la castaña a su novio animatronico para calmarlo mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza_ -Además, no quiero ser "madre" viuda, ya que seguro nuestros dos conejitos se pondrían tristes al saber que su "padre" murió a manos de su "tío"-

-Ahora tendré más miedo a tu hermano…- _mencionaba con miedo y terror el conejo animatronico al saber que sufriría por culpa del hermano rubio de su novia_

 _ **Bonnie tenía miedo de las represalias del hermano de su novia Belén, debido que al haber conocido al padre de ambos hermanos, sabia lo sobre protector que podía ser cuando estaban ambos padres vivos de esos dos y claro, como el padre de los animatronics podía ser muy estricto con ciertas cosas cuando Alice la madre de ambos hermanos estaba embarazada de esos dos en esos años, pero Belén estaba ahí para calmarlo y hacerle feliz aunque sea estar con él y saber que su hermano era muy sobre protector, pero también estaba el otro familiar de ellos que estaba fuera del país. En la**_ _oficina de seguridad_ _ **, Rose podía ver la mirada fría y seria de Alan con ganas de desmantelar a cierto animatronico morado que estaba en el regazo de su hermanita menor mientras ella lo acariciaba como si nada, al saber que tenía que hablar con el muy, pero muy seriamente como nunca lo había escuchado en su animatronica vida al pobre conejo animatronico.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 01:00 am, 79%.-**

 _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, en el dinning área se encontraban Bonnie siendo acariciado en la cabeza por Belén que estaba dándole mucho cariño y afecto debido que ellos eran novios y querían aprovechar al máximo, pero el conejo animatronico sabía que podría perder el control atacar a su novia y amigos sin poder controlarse bien debido que el resto de los animatronics ya deben estar intentando de no perder el control de sí mismos con sus respectivas parejas. En la cocina, Chica se encontraba algo distanciada de su novio debido que ya empezaba a sentirse algo diferente de sí misma, debido que al ver a su novio pelinegro, algo le decía que debía meterlo dentro de un traje animatronico sin piedad y misericordia, sin percatarse nada Marco se estaba lavándose las manos para quitar los restos de salsa de tomate y harina de sus manos, debido que él y su novia animatronica habían logrado preparar 8 pizzas para esta noche.**_

-Charlotte, ¿ya estas lista?- _mencionaba Marco terminando de limpiarse la salsa de tomate y el resto de harina de sus brazos, para ver a su novia animatronica que estaba de espaldas algo callada sin decirle nada_ -¿C…Charlotte…?-

-O…Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, charlotte?- _preguntaba algo preocupado el pelinegro al no recibir respuesta de su novia animatronica, mientras se acercaba a ella con precaución debido que la noche anterior la pollo se había comportado algo distinta la última vez_ -Te encuentras bien, chica-

-¡ _ **Suéltame**_!- _decía la animatronica rubia con una voz distorsionada quitándose la mano de su novio con brusquedad y empujándolo tirándolo al suelo con fuerza y chocando contra un mueble de la cocina_ -¡ _ **No te dejare que me toques, asesino**_!-

-C…Charlotte…- _miraba el pelinegro algo incrédulo de ver los ojos negros y unas pupilas blancas en su novia animatronica, para luego sentir un dolor en su hombro_ -Rayos, ¿me abre dislocado el hombro…?-

-¡ _ **Me asegurare de vengarme por lo que me has hecho a mí y a mis amigos…**_!- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas, mientras se acercaba con un cuchillo carnicero hacia su novio animatronico_

-C…Chica, reacciona…- _decía el pelinegro logrando pararse aun con el dolor en el hombro izquierdo y ver como su novia animatronica se acercaba con un cuchillo carnicero muy filoso a paso lento hacia él_ -Demonios, justo ahora ocurre esto…-

- _ **Me asegurare de que no vuelvas a asesinar a más niños inocentes…**_ - _mencionaba la animatronica de ojos negros con pupilas blancas acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el pelinegro y lanzarse con el cuchillo en su mano_

-Despierta, chica…- _decía el pelinegro reaccionando logrando esquivar el filoso cuchillo carnicero de su novia animatronica que estaba actuando muy rara, recordando como la noche anterior que pudo observar como el ojo derecho era negro con pupila blanca con una mirada de miedo_ -Reacciona, soy yo…-

- _ **Vas a morir, maldito asesino…**_ ¡ _ **Nos arrebataste nuestras vidas**_!- _mencionaba la animatronica de ojos negros y pupilas blancas lanzándote otra vez con el cuchillo carnicero con intenciones de cortar al pelinegro_

-Rayos…- _murmuraba algo adolorido en su hombro izquierdo el pelinegro al ver como su novia animatronica podía actuar de esa manera_ -Chica, reacciona por favor… tú no eres así…-

- _ **Muere… asesino**_ - _decía la animatronica lanzándose con su cuchillo carnicero para atacar al pelinegro_

-Perdóname por esto, charlotte…- _murmuraba el pelinegro en voz baja siendo escuchado por la pollo animatronica al ver como este tomaba una sartén desviando el corte del cuchillo carnicero y rápidamente darle varios golpes en la cara de la pollo animatronica con un último golpe con fuerza tumbándola contra el suelo con brusquedad_ –Uff, eso estuvo cerca… pero, me duele más el hombro por esa leve dislocación por el empujón de ella…-

-Tengo que avisar a los demás de esto…- _mencionaba el pelinegro tomando su bolso que había dejado cerca de la puerta de la cocina para dirigirse al dinning área y avisar a sus amigos pero se detiene a unos pasos de la puerta para voltear a ver a su novia animatronica_ -Pero, tampoco puedo dejarla así como si nada…-

-Charlotte…- _murmuraba el pelinegro caminando hacia el armario de la cocina y tenderle una manta gruesa a su novia animatronica y darle un beso en la frente de la pollo animatronica_ -Esto no es tu culpa, mi pollita linda… ya verás cómo lo solucionaremos todos juntos…-

-Tengo que avisar a los demás sobre esto…- _mencionaba el pelinegro para sí mismo para avisarles a sus amigos de que los animatronics ya empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña y más violenta, dejando a su novia animatronica encerrada en el armario de la cocina_

 _ **Marco caminaba despacio debido a su dislocación en su hombro derecho saliendo de la cocina, para encontrarse con su amiga Belén acariciando tranquilamente al enorme conejo animatronico que tenía la cabeza en el regazo de la chica disfrutando de sus acaricias y al ver ambos al chico se preocuparon de cómo esta y recibiendo una explicación de lo que le había sucedido a Chica que empezó a actuar de manera extraña y violenta contra él sorprendiéndolos. Cuando los tres estaban algo pensativos en que hacer debido que si Chica actuaba de esa forma, no tardarían en que los otros tres actuaran igual de violentos con ellos, mientras que en los baños se encontraba Freddy durmiendo apoyado contra la pared del baño y Mariana se estaba arreglando un poco en el espejo debido que tras haberse dormido un buen rato con su novio animatronico como almohada debido que el pelaje de oso artificial era calentito para no sentir el frio del suelo del baño donde se encontraba ella arreglándose la ropa.**_

-Vaya, sí que dormí como un tronco- _mencionaba Mariana mirándose en el espejo del baño mientras se peinaba el cabello sin percatarse lo que sucedía_ -Je, ¿quién diría que el pelaje artificial de freddy fuera tan cálido y acogedor?-

-Mmm, ¿qué le podré comprar a mi osito?- _murmuraba la pelinegra algo pensativa mientras se terminaba de peinar su cabello_ -Creo, ¿qué ya sé que le comprare a mi osito de felpa?-

-¿Hmm?- _miraba la pelinegra de reojo al espejo del baño y ver como su novio animatronico se levantaba del suelo_ -Buenas noches, dormilón-

-M…Mariana…- _murmuraba algo preocupado el oso animatronico hacia su novia_

-Sucede algo, freddy- _decía la pelinegra al ver como su novio animatronico se paraba dándole la espalda_

-N…Necesito, que te alejes de mi…- _mencionaba el oso animatronico empezando a notarse algo extraño en si mismo_

-¿Por qué me pides eso?- _preguntaba incrédula la pelinegra dejando lo que estaba haciendo acercándose a su novio animatronico que estaba de espaldas_

-¡Dije que te alejaras de… _ **mí**_!- _respondía el animatronico castaño empujando a su novia con brusquedad dándose la vuelta sorprendiéndola_

-F…Freddy…- _murmuraba la pelinegra algo incrédula de ver como los ojos de su novio animatronico eran normales en el ojo derecho y en el izquierdo era negro con una pupila blanca_ -¿Qué rayos te pasa…? ¿qué les paso a tus ojos?-

-Mariana, aléjate de _**mí**_ …- _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo preocupante comenzando a distorsionarse su voz_ -N…No quiero, _**lastimarte**_ …-

-P…Pero…- _miraba incrédula la pelinegra al ver como su novio animatronico actuaba de esa forma violenta y ver esos ojos con miedo_

-¡N…No me has _**escuchado**_!- _decía el animatronico comenzando a distorsionar su voz preocupando a su novia_ -Vete… ¡ _ **ahora**_!-

-¿N…No me digas que…?- _preguntaba incrédula al ver como su novio animatronico actuaba de manera violenta_

-¡ _ **Vete de aquí, mariana**_!- _respondía el oso animatronico cayendo al suelo mientras podía ver como su novia salía corriendo con sus pertenencias del baño_

-¡Chicos!- _decía la pelinegra saliendo de los_ _ **baños**_ _e ingresando al_ _ **dinning**_ _área donde estaban los demás_

-Mariana, ¿qué sucede?- _preguntaba el pelinegro algo extrañado de ver a su amiga algo preocupada en su mirada_

-Es freddy- _respondía señalando la pelinegra a los baños donde había estado con su novio animatronico_ -Se está comportando algo raro-

-N…No me digas que ya están empezando a actuar raro…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico llamando la atención de los presentes_

-Samuel, sabes que les sucede- _decía la castaña mirando a su novio animatronico_

-S…Sí… solo un poco…- _mencionaba algo apenado el conejo animatronico al saber que llegaría alguna noche que ya empezarían a actuar violentamente con ellos_ -Creemos que nuestro IA se cambia solo al trascurrir cada noche de los guardias nocturnos… nosotros podemos actuar muy extrañamente y muy violentos…-

-También, empezaras a actuar de esa manera extraña y violenta- _miraba algo preocupada la castaña a su novio animatronico_

-Lamentablemente, si- _decía mirando atentamente a los_ _ **baños**_ _o a la_ _ **cocina**_ _en caso de que sus dos amigos animatronics salieran y quieran intentar de lastimar a los demás_

-Y eso que apenas son la 1:30 de la mañana…- _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando su reloj en su muñeca al ver la hora y desprevenidamente se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina alarmándolos_

-¿Qué fue eso?- _preguntaba la castaña algo incrédula al haber escuchado ese ruido proveniente de la cocina_

-Oh, no…- _respondía el pelinegro algo incrédulo al saber quién podría ser ese ruido_ -Charlotte ya salió del armario de la cocina…-

-No me digas, que ella también…- _mencionaba mirando la castaña a su amigo que este había asentido afirmando lo que había pensado ella_

-Sí, pero me ataco con un cuchillo carnicero y logre noquearla unos momentos con unos buenos golpes con una sartén que estaba en la cocina…- _miraba de reojo el pelinegro a su amiga que sus amigos y novia animatronics ahora estén comportándose de manera rara y extraña_

-Bonnie, ¿cómo podemos ayudarlos?- _preguntaba la castaña algo nerviosa al no poder hacer nada por ahora en ayudar a sus dos amigos_

-Posiblemente lo esté haciendo golden freddy- _respondía algo nervioso el conejo animatronico a la posibilidad de que estén siendo controlados lentamente por el oso dorado_

-Pero, en qué nivel de IA, ¿crees que estén ahora?- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber el estado de las IA de su novia y del oso animatronico_

-Posiblemente en 15…- _decía el conejo animatronico colocándose al lado de su novia y de sus amigos para protegerlos de los otros dos_

-S…Samuel…- _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención de su novio animatronico y de sus dos amigos_

-¿Qué, pasa belén?- _preguntaba confundido el conejo animatronico al ver la reacción de miedo a su novia_

-T…Tu ojo izquierdo- _respondía la castaña señalándole el ojo izquierdo de su novio animatronico_

-¿Qué tiene mi ojo?- _preguntaba dudoso el animatronico al ver que su novia lo miraba algo preocupada_

-Oh rayos, son los mismos ojos que tenía, charlotte- _respondía el pelinegro al ver el ojo negro con pupila blanca como a su novia animatronica_

-¡¿Qué?!- _decían ambos adolescentes y el animatronico alarmados al mirar al conejo animatronico y ver que el ojo derecho era normal pero el ojo izquierdo era negro con una pupila blanca_

-N…No me digas que a mí ya empezó…- _murmuraba nerviosamente el conejo animatronico en tan solo pensar que en cualquier momento podía volverse violento y atacar a sus amigos y lo más importante a su novia_

-Tenemos, que volver a la oficina de seguridad donde están alan, rose y josé…-

-¿ _ **D…Dónde creen que van ustedes…**_?- _mencionaba una voz femenina distorsionada llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes y del animatronico mirando como la puerta de la cocina se abría dejando ver a una pollo animatronica con dos cuchillos carniceros bien filosos_

-C…Charlotte…- _murmuraba incrédulo el pelinegro al ver a su novia animatronica con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas, mientras sostenía dos cuchillos carniceros bien filosos_

-Rápido, debemos ir a por maría que está en el pirate cove con…- _decía la pelinegra al ver como su amigo estaba en shock de la impresión de ver a la pollo animatronica en ese estado de comportamiento hasta escuchar otros pasos pesados del baño_

- _ **E…Están listos para freddy…**_ - _mencionaba una voz masculina distorsionado dejando ver al oso animatronico saliendo de los baños dejando en shock a la chica pelinegra_

-F…Freddy…- _murmuraba en shock la pelinegra al ver como su novio animatronico estaba ahí ya comportándose de manera extraña y posiblemente violenta_

-Chicos, reacciones- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico colocándose delante de los adolescentes para protegerlos en caso de que sus dos amigos descontrolados atacaran sin medir las consecuencias_ -Deben reaccionar o lastimaran a las personas que ustedes aman…-

- _ **V…Vamos a vengarnos de ustedes…**_ \- _mencionaban ambos animatronics mientras que la pollo animatronica miraba al pelinegro al elegir su víctima mientras que el oso animatronico miraba a la pelinegra como su víctima_ - _ **A…Asesinos de niños…**_ -

-P…Por qué nos miran con esa mirada…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la pelinegra al sentir esa mirada de su novio animatronico_

-Creo, que por nuestra alteración del IA…- _decía el conejo animatronico haciendo que los tres adolescentes lo miraran_ -Nos está haciendo ver a ustedes como a ese hombre morado que nos mató…-

-Iré por maría y avisarle lo que pasa…- _mencionaba el pelinegro empezando a caminar hacia pirate cove donde estaba su amiga con el zorro animatronico_

-Bien…- _murmuraba la pelinegra al ver como su amigo se iba para avisarle a su amiga y ver como su amiga castaña se acercaba un poco a los dos animatronics_

-Freddy… chica…- _mencionaba la castaña acercándose cuidadosamente a una distancia segura de ambos animatronics que eran sus amigos_ -Saben, que no somos el hombre morado…-

-Belén, no te acerques a ellos mucho…- _decía el conejo animatronico colocándose delante de su novia para protegerla y que no se acercara mucho a sus amigos animatronics_

- _ **A…Alice…**_ \- _murmuraban ambos animatronics al ver a la chica castaña haciéndoles recordar a cierta chica de años atrás que era como si fuera su madre_

-¿Q…Que es lo que dijeron…?- _preguntaba la pelinegra incrédula de lo que habían dicho ambos animatronics_

-N…Nombraron a mi madre…- _respondía en shock al ver como sus dos animatronics lloraban con una sustancia negra por sus ojos_

-Rápido, ustedes lárguense por el pasillo izquierdo- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al avisarles a su novia y amiga para que huyeran_ -Yo me encargare de retenerlos para que huyan a la oficina de seguridad-

-Pero, y tu…- _miraba algo preocupada la castaña hacia su novio animatronico_

-No puedo ir contigo, bel- _decía algo preocupado de que el también empezara a comportarse violento contra ella y sus amigos_ -Sabes, que puedo ser muy peligroso si pierdo el control como ellos…-

-Vamos, belén- _mencionaba la pelinegra colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga dándole apoyo_ -Aprovechemos de irnos-

-Sí…- _decía algo preocupada la castaña al ver a su novio animatronico atento de cualquier movimiento de sus dos animatronics_

-Chicos, reaccionen…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico intentando de aparecer amenazante contra sus dos amigos_ -¿No querrán dañar a la hija de alice, verdad?-

- _ **B…Bonnie, muévete…**_ \- _decían ambos animatronics con su voz distorsionadas y amenazantes contra el conejo animatronico_

-No- _miraba desafiante el conejo animatronico contra sus dos amigos_ -Ustedes, saben que les hicimos una promesa a alice y a frank…-

- _ **B…Bonnie, no defiendas a nuestro asesino…**_ \- _mencionaba la pollo animatornica con su voz distorsionada con enojo hacia su amigo y compañero_ - _ **A…Así que muévete…**_ -

-No me moveré, chica…- _respondía el conejo animatronico con seriedad al saber que debía ganar algo de tiempo para los chicos_ -Prometimos, no dañar a belén y ni mucho menos a alan cuando aún eran niños…-

- _ **…**_ \- _miraban sin decir nada al conejo animatronico al saber que ellos debían protegerlos como habían prometido a dos personas que fueron muy importantes para ellos_

-Yo intentare de proteger a ella y a mis nuevos amigos…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico con seriedad hacia sus dos amigos que estaban muy violentos de lo que había pensado_ -¡Y eso ustedes lo saben perfectamente!-

- _ **Bonnie…**_ _**S…Sabes perfectamente, que es nuestra única oportunidad de poder acabar con nuestro asesino…**_ - _decía la pollo animatronica lanzándose junto con el oso animatronico contra el conejo animatronico para ir a atrapar a los guardias nocturnos_

-Ellos no son como _**el**_ …- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico lanzándose contra sus dos amigos con brusquedad y comenzar a pelear para alejarlos de los chicos_

-María, vámonos- _decía el pelinegro llegando al_ _ **pirate cove**_ _para avisarle lo que sucedía su amiga_

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- _preguntaba confundida la castaña rojiza al ser despertada por los gritos de su amigo y ver qué pasaba_

-Los animatronics- _respondía la pelinegra señalando a los dos animatronics que estaban luchando contra el conejo animatronico_

-¿Qué les sucede a esos tres?- _preguntaba algo confundida al ver como el conejo animatronico lanzaba a la pollo contra una mesa y al oso contra la pared tacleándolo_

-Ellos están empezando a comportarse extraños y muy violentos- _respondía algo preocupada la castaña hacia su amiga al no saber lo que pasaba con los dos animatronics_

-¡Cuidado!- _gritaba el conejo animatronico al no poder con dos de sus amigos y ver como el oso corría contra el chico pelinegro_

-¡ _ **Morirás asesino**_!- _mencionaba el oso animatronico lanzándose contra el pelinegro lanzando un grito ensordecedor haciendo que los adolescentes miraban lentamente como el oso animatronico se lanzaba contra Marco al tenerlo más cerca_

-Rápido, huyan a la oficina y no salgan de aquí- _decía el zorro animatronico tacleando contra el oso animatronico alejándolo del pelinegro y sostenerlo por los brazos para inmovilizarlo_

-Foxy- _murmuraba el pelinegro en shock al ver como este lo había defendido e igual que las demás chicas estaban en shock de la impresión_

-¡Lárguense de aquí!- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico volteando la mirada hacia los cinco adolescentes sorprendiéndolos_

-F…Foxy… tu ojo…- _señalaba la castaña rojiza algo sorprendida al ver como el ojo derecho de su novio animatronico era negro con una pupila blanca_

-Oh, no…- _murmuraba la castaña preocupada por sus amigos animatronics_

-Deben largarse lo más rápido a la oficina…- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico sosteniendo con fuerza al oso animatronico que intentaba de zafarse_ -Yo, estaré bien…-

-Vamos, maría- _decía la castaña hacia su amiga siguiendo a sus amigos por el_ _ **pasillo izquierdo**_

-S…Sí…- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza para ver a su novio_

-Debes irte de aquí…- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico mirando a su novia que estaba ahí observándolo_

-Encontraremos la manera de volverlos a la normalidad…- _decía algo preocupada por el animatronico zorruno para irse por el_ _ **pasillo izquierdo**_ _con sus amigos rumbo a la_ _ **oficina de seguridad**_

-Confió en ustedes…- _murmuraba el zorro animatronico lanzando al oso animatronico contra unas mesas lejos del pasillo y ver como su amigo animatronico era empujado al lado de él_ -Te encuentras bien, orejón-

-Uh, cállate zorro pulgoso…- _mencionaba algo adolorido al sentir esos golpes fuertes de la pollo animatronica logrando pararse_

-Je, esto parece un déjà vu- _decía el zorro animatronico con burla_

-Sí…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico mirando como el oso animatronico se levantaba de la mesa destruida y colocarse al lado de la pollo animatronica_ -Me recordó cuando a veces peleábamos con freddy por cualquier idiotez cuando aún éramos niños-

-Creo, que esos chicos encontraran la manera de volvernos a la normalidad en una de las dos noches restantes…- _decía el zorro animatronico mirando seriamente a los dos animatronics que tenía en frente_

-Sin duda…- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al saber que actuaría violentamente contra sus amigos y a su novia_ -Lastima, no pude pasar mucho tiempo con belén…-

-Sí, te entiendo orejón- _decía el zorro animatronico al no haber pasado mucho tiempo con su novia peli castaña rojiza_ –Si, logramos salir de esto, me asegurare de no lastimar a mi linda sirena-

-Sera mejor, hacerlo ahora o nunca- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico al saber que a pesar de que ambos eran animatronics, aun sentían sentimientos por sus respectivas novias debido que ahora tenían que protegerlas aún mas de cualquier peligro y eso los incluía a ellos mismos si pedían el control_

-Tienes razón, marinero orejón- _decía preparando para luchar contra sus dos amigos que estaban con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_

 _ **Los cuatros animatronics se habían lanzado entre sí, comenzando a pelear entre ellos por proteger a los guardias adolescentes que estaban en la oficina, Foxy estaba forcejeando contra Freddy para evitar que este lograra pasarlo, mientras que Bonnie estaba sujetando con fuerza a Chica y evitar que esos cuchillos le dieran en su cara. En la oficina de seguridad, los cuatro adolescentes habían logrado llegar y ver a Rose, José y a Alan que estaban jugando black jack dejando como ganador al rubio con 21, la rubia con 20 y el pelirrojo con 26 perdiendo los 15 dólares que apostaron, los tres adolescentes al ver a los demás, empezaron a explicarles la situación de los animatronics.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 02:00 am, 59%.-**

 _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, todos observaban ahora que Foxy y Bonnie ya tenían sus dos ojos negros con pupilas blancas comenzando a hacer la rutina de atrapar guardias nocturnos, logrando que por poco el zorro animatronico entrara si no fuera por María cerrándole a tiempo la puerta izquierda, mientras que marco instintivamente cerraba la puerta derecha para encender la luz del pasillo derecho encontrándose a la pollo animatronica en la ventanilla con sus ojos negros, pupilas blancas y con dos cuchillos carniceros. Al principio como la oficina era algo pequeña para que 7 adolescentes pudieran estar cómodamente en ese espacio, debido que dos de ellos estaban sentados en el escritorio y el resto estaban en las dos sillas disponibles o en el suelo.**_

-Es increíble que ahora los dos únicos animatronics que nos ayudaban, ahora estén comportándose de esa manera…- _mencionaba Mariana algo frustrada al saber que ahora su novio animatronico actuara muy violento_

-Sí, eso es verdad, pero…- _decía algo preocupado Marco de que su novia animatronica actuara ahora muy violentamente_ -Recuerda que nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos… pero, la que seguramente está más afectada es ella…-

-Oye, alan…- _murmuraba algo preocupada Rose hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Sí, ¿qué pasa rose?- _mencionaba Alan mirando por la tablet como el oso animatronico miraba a la cámara del baño_

-¿No le dirás algo a belén?- _preguntaba la rubia algo curiosa de ver a su amigo con total calma y seriedad_

-Lo intentare…- _respondía el rubio al saber que no tenía otra forma que animar a su hermana menor al saber que ella estuvo así desde que sus padres habían fallecido en el accidente y sin mas acercarse a la chica castaña haciendo que la castaña rojiza dejara solos un rato a ambos hermanos_ -Hey-

-Oh, hey…- _murmuraba algo desanimada Belén al ver a su hermano al lado suyo_

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermanita?- _preguntaba el rubio a su hermana al verla en ese estado de ánimos_

-¡Oye, como quieres que se sienta bien al saber que, ahora su novio está actuando de una manera extraña y violenta como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí!- _respondía la pelinegra enojada de que el hermano de su amiga solo preguntara como estaba su amiga_

-Mariana…- _mencionaba María dándole un codazo a su amiga para que se callara debido que había arruinado el momento entre hermanos_

-Sí, muchas gracias por la ayuda…- _miraba con fastidio el rubio a por interrumpir su plática con su hermana_ -Escucha, sabes que apoyo en tus decisiones a pesar de que creas que no las hago…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- _preguntaba algo apenada la castaña mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor_

-Sabes que soy muy frio, sobre protector, distante algunas veces…- _respondía serio el rubio hacia su hermana explicándole algunas cosas de que a pesar de decirle que no, él la apoyaba a escondidas_ -Pero, siempre te apoyare e intentare de ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos…-

-Emm, lamento la intromisión de fraternidad que tienen- _mencionaba la pelinegra arruinando el momento fraternal de ambos hermanos_ -¡Solo tenemos el 55% de batería para sobrevivir las siguientes 4 horas que nos queden de vida!-

-Hmm… ¿tienes algún plan?- _miraba el rubio hacia la amiga pelinegra de su hermana_

-Ah…- _murmuraba la pelinegra al no haberle ocurrido algún plan_

-Mariana, solo mejor cállate- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al saber que su amiga actuaba sin pensar las cosas_

-Es igual de orgullosa que freddy…- _murmuraba José en voz baja a su amigo que estaba a su lado_

-En eso te apoyo…- _murmuraba el pelinegro apoyando en la afirmación de su amigo pelirrojo_

-¡¿Qué dijeron ustedes dos?!- _preguntaba enojada la pelinegra a sus dos amigos que les prometía unos buenos golpes que jamás se les pasara_

-N…Nada mariana…- _respondían ambos chicos con miedo a su amiga pelinegra que seguro los golpearía dejándoles buenas marcas de sus golpes_

-Eso creía- _mencionaba cruzándose de brazos la pelinegra al ver a sus dos amigos con miedo hacia ella_

-Creo, ¿que se me ocurrió un plan para esto?- _decía al castaña llamando la atención de todos en la oficina_

-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu plan?- _preguntaba el rubio algo pensativo hacia su hermana menor_

-El sótano- _respondía con sinceridad la castaña hacia sus amigos_

-Pero, ahí está golden freddy- _mencionaba la rubia llamando la atención de sus amigos_

-¿Cómo sabes eso, rose?- _preguntaba la pelinegra algo curiosa en como su amiga sabía que el oso dorado estaba en el sótano_

-Bueno, ustedes estaban muy distraídos con sus parejas que yo fui a partes y servicios…- _respondía la rubia algo apenada de no habérselos dicho a sus amigos_ -Y encontré una puerta escondida que lleva al sótano de la pizzería…-

-¿No te has encontrado con la marioneta?- _preguntaba la castaña algo curiosa debido que no había sabido nada de la marioneta_

-No, no he visto a ninguna marioneta allá abajo- _respondía algo confundida la rubia a su amiga castaña debido que nunca vio una marioneta animatronica a excepción del oso dorado_

-Piensan ir ustedes dos al sótano- _mencionaba el rubio cruzado de brazos mirando a su hermana y a su amiga_

-Bueno…- _murmuraba algo nerviosa la castaña al tener la mirada de su hermano_

-Puede que sea nuestra única forma de salir de esta situación, pero…- _decía la castaña rojiza algo pensativa en la situación en la que estaban ahora_

-Están esos cuatros animatronics, esperando una oportunidad de asesinarnos- _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que sus parejas estaban ahora actuando violentamente con alguna alteración en sus IA_

-Podrían usar el conducto de ventilación que está aquí cercana a la oficina- _decía el pelinegro señalando al conducto de ventilación que estaba cerca a la_ _ **puerta derecha**_ _de la oficina_ -Ese conducto de ventilación las llevaría a la cocina de la pizzería-

-Cierto, pero ahí un problema- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de sus amigos_

-¿Cuál?- _preguntaba el pelinegro que le había llamado la atención en algo que la incomodaba_

-Tu novia- _respondía la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos al saber que la novia animatronica de su amigo pelinegro puede que este rondando en la cocina_

-Oh, cierto…- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que su novia posiblemente este ahora en la cocina_

-Pero ellas dos son las más bajas y agiles del grupo- _decía la pelinegra al ver que sus dos amigas eran las únicas bajitas del grupo de chicas que estaban_

-Bueno, eso es verdad…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la rubia por las miradas de sus amigos al ver que ella y su amiga estaban casi de la misma estatura solo que la diferencia eran por unos centímetros_

-¿Que dices, rose?- _preguntaba la castaña al ver si su amiga la compaña al sótano al saber que podría ser peligroso en intentarlo_

-Si es nuestra única manera de sobrevivir estas dos noches…- _respondía la rubia mirando a sus amigos al saber que los que estaban en la oficina tenían que sobrevivir las 4 hora y media que les quedaban del turno nocturno_ -No nos quedan, no tenemos de otra…-

-Yo les sugiero que planeemos con calma durante el día- _mencionaba le rubio al saber que si hacían las cosas no muy bien planeadas, podría salirse de control_ -Así nos concordamos con quien ustedes irán entre los cuatro animatronics-

-Nosotras iremos a avisarle a la marioneta…- _decía un poco nerviosa la rubia segura de sí misma al saber que la marioneta animatronica podría ayudarla_ -Puede que nos ayude con este problema…-

-Ustedes, ¿qué dicen?- _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus amigos y luego a su hermano mayor_

-Hmmm. sé que eres mi única hermana que tengo- _decía el rubio cruzado de brazos algo pensativo en que algo no le decía que debería estar atento en la siguiente noche_ -Pero, sé que no me harás caso a pesar de advertírtelo-

-Les deseo suerte, chicas- _mencionaba el pelinegro abrazando a sus dos amigas algo preocupado que les pueda pasarle algo por culpa de su novia que actuaría sin las consecuencias de lo que harían los animatronics_ -Tengan cuidado con charlotte, que seguramente estará rondando en la cocina-

-Tampoco, no hay que olvidar a freddy que estará en los baños mirando a la cámara- _decía la pelinegra cruzada de brazos apoyada cerca de la puerta derecha con algo de fastidio de que su novio animatronico le pasara esto justo ahora_

-Incluso foxy, intentara de salir varias veces de pirate cove- _decía la castaña rojiza mirando por la tablet accediendo a la cámara del pirate cove_

-Gracias, chicos- _mencionaba la castaña dándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos al saber que estaban muy preocupados por sus parejas_ -Les prometo que intentaremos de que ellos vuelvan a la normalidad-

-Ustedes creen, ¿que esas dos logren llegar al sótano sin ser vistas?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el pelinegro hacia sus amigos que estaban en la oficina al ver como sus dos amigas se habían ido por el conducto de ventilación_

-Sin duda- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza segura de que sus dos amigas conseguirían llegar a donde estaba la marioneta_

 _ **Al dejar encargado de vigilar por las cámaras de seguridad a José mediante por la tablet, Marco y Mariana estaban en la puerta derecha de la oficina y por último, Alan con María para vigilar y proteger la puerta izquierda de la oficina en caso de que alguno de los animatronics viniera por el pasillo izquierdo o el derecho con el otro grupo. Tras haber evitado que cierto conejo animatronico lograra entrar a la oficina a la rápida reacción del rubio que miraba con frialdad al animatronico que estaba por la ventanilla con esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas, sorprendiendo a los demás en que el no le tuviera miedo a esos ojos que seguramente serían los de tu asesino.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 03:00 am, 39%.-**

 _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, Bonnie había ido dos veces a la oficina intentando de atrapar a los guardias nocturnos junto con Foxy que había golpeado tres a cuatro golpes bajando un poco la energía de la pizzería dejándolo con un 35% de batería para la noche. Alan junto con María estaban haciendo un buen equipo de dos personas al estar vigilando por la puerta en caso de que alguno de esos dos animatronics viniera rumbo a la oficia. Marco había evitado varias oportunidades de que Chica entrara a la oficina cerrándole la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que pudiera ingresar la pollo animatronica, mientras que Mariana había aprovechado de que la pollo había vuelto a la cocina para dirigirse rumbo a la oficina del señor fazbear para ir a descargar los planos de la pizzería a un pendrive que tenía debido que ahí también tenía los archivos de sus parejas de sus nombres, edades, apariencias físicas y nombre de familiares.**_

-Oigan, chicos…- _decía Marco llamando la atención de sus tres amigos que estaban en la oficina de seguridad_

-¿Qué sucede, marco?- _preguntaba José al ver que estaba algo dudoso su amigo por algo_

-Creen, ¿qué mariana haya llegado a la oficina del señor fazbear?- _respondía con algo de duda en su mirada al pensar que su amiga había sido atrapada cuando iba rumbo a la oficina de su jefe_

-Si ella no quiere morir primero, tiene que llegar a esa oficina del señor fazbear sin ser vista por ninguno de los animatronics- _mencionaba Alan apoyado en el marco de la_ _ **puerta izquierda**_ _vigilando que el conejo o zorro animatronico no vinieran por el_ _ **pasillo izquierdo**_

-Aun así, crees que haya llegado- _miraba algo dudoso el pelinegro hacia sus amigos_

-Lo dudo…- _murmuraba algo fastidiada María hacia su amigo debido que su amiga no era muy buena en ciertas cosas_

-Oigan, chicos- _mencionaba el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus tres amigos_ -Puedo ver a belén y a rose en el dinning área-

-¿En serio?- _preguntaban la castaña rojiza y el pelinegro acercándose a su amigo para mirar por la tablet y ver a sus amigas ocultándose en las mesas del_ _ **dinning área**_ -Bien. Ahora solo debemos esperar que ambas entren a partes y servicios para que ingresen al sótano-

-Hay un problema…- _decía el pelirrojo cambiando la cámara al del_ _ **pasillo izquierdo**_ _donde se podía ver al conejo animatronico salir del armario cercano de la oficina y dirigirse a ese lugar_ -Bonnie, se dirige a esa habitación-

-Rayos…- _murmuraban los tres al ver que sus amigas estarían en problemas si el conejo animatronico los veía fuera de la oficina_

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas…?- _mencionaba la peli castaña rojiza al ver como el hermano de su amiga corría por el pasillo izquierdo rumbo al dinning área para ayudarlas en algo en lo que podía_ -Y se fue…-

-Solo roguemos que belén y rose logren llegar al sótano- _miraba el pelinegro algo preocupado por sus dos amigas que estaban cerca de la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Solo podemos rogar y rezar para que lo logren- _decía el pelirrojo al ver como sus amigas no se movían por cierto conejo animatronico que había llegado al_ _ **dinning área**_

-Solo con el 30% que nos queda debemos sobrevivir hasta las seis de la mañana-

-Sí, no mirare mucho por las cámaras para ahorrar energía-

-También, mariana tiene que apresurarse para poder tener los planos de la pizzería-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, contigo…- _mencionaba apoyando el pelirrojo a sus amigos pero también en algo debe hacer su amiga es que tiene que hacer las cosas rápido para ahorrar energía_ -Pero, debemos ayudar a alan a distraer los animatronics que estén cerca del dinning área-

 _ **Los tres adolescentes estaban revisando las cámaras de seguridad por toda la pizzeria para ver que Freddy estaba en los baños mirando a las cámara de seguridad, Chica aun en la cocina debido al alboroto que se escuchaba en ese lugar y Foxy aun no daba señales de salir del pirate cove para correr hacía a la oficina. En el dinning área, Belén junto con Rose estaban escondidas en unas mesas cercanas al ver como Bonnie estaba caminando por el lugar esperando el momento adecuado de atrapar a los guardias nocturnos que estaban en la oficina de seguridad, antes de que el conejo animatronico lograra dar unos pasos por donde estaban ambas chicas ocultas de él, de la nada le llega en la nuca del animatronico una lata de soda.**_

-Oye, estúpido orejón- _decía alan lanzándole otra lata de soda en la cabeza del animatronico haciéndolo que volteara a mirarlo_ -Si, te hablo a ti, pedazo de chatarra de mierda-

-¿Por qué no vienes por mí?- _preguntaba el rubio sacando otra lata y lanzárselo con fuerza al animatronico haciéndolo enojar_ -Estúpida chatarra subdesarrollada?-

- _ **V…Voy a disfrutar t…torturarte…**_ - _respondía Bonnie caminando hacia el rubio_

-Si, eso es… ven, estúpido orejón…- _mencionaba el rubio caminando de espaldas hacia el pasillo izquierdo sin notar cierto garfio saliendo lentamente de la cortina_

-¡Hermano, cuidado!- _decía Belén alarmada de que su hermano estaba en peligro haciendo que cierto conejo volteara a ver a las dos chicas que estaban ahí y para horror de ambas ver como el rubio lograba evadir muy lento el corte del garfio del animatronico debido que le había hecho una herida casi en el ojo izquierdo, si no fuera porque se había movido a tiempo o hubiera perdido totalmente su ojo izquierdo_

-Arg…- _mencionaba el rubio cubriendo con su mano la herida que casi le da en el ojo si no se hubiera agachado a tiempo y ver que estaba sangrando mucho_ -Rayos, no lo vi venir eso…-

- _ **Arg, es momento de morir…**_ - _decía el zorro animatronico alzando su garfio para asesinar al chico rubio y ser detenido por una mano de este a centímetros de su cabeza_

-¡Ni creas que dejare de asesinarme fácilmente…!- _murmuraba el rubio forcejeando contra el zorro animatronico y usarlo como impulso mandándolo a golpearse contra la pared detrás de él_

-¡Vamos rose!- _mencionaba la castaña al ver que su hermano les dio una oportunidad de ir al sótano sin problemas_

-S…Si…- _decía la rubia corriendo con su amiga hasta sentir que alguien la derriba tomándole de su pie_ -¡Ah!-

-¡Rose!- _miraba incrédula la castaña de ver a su amiga siendo sostenida por el conejo animatronico_

- _ **¿A dónde creen que van ustedes…?**_ \- _preguntaba el conejo animatronico apretando su agarre lastimándole a la chica haciéndole gritar de dolor_

-¡Suéltala!- _decía el rubio corriendo con fuerza y tacleando al animatronico que tenía sosteniendo a su amiga haciendo que soltara el agarre a la chica_

-Alan…- _murmuraban ambas chicas al ver a su amigo e hermano que había a socorrerlas para que se fueran al sótano_

-¡Largo!- _decía gritándoles el rubio dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara del conejo animatronico_ -Yo me encargare de estos dos…-

-Pero…- _murmuraba algo incrédula la rubia al ver a su amigo herido_

-Hermano, estas sangrando- _miraba algo preocupada la castaña por su hermano que estaba herido_

-No es nada, belén…- _mencionaba el rubio dándole un fuerte puñetazo contra al animatronico y lanzarlo contra el otro animatronico que había logrado pararse_ -Vete…-

-No hagas tonterías, hermano…- _decía preocupada la castaña hacia su hermano mientras se retiraban las dos rumbo al sótano_

-Tsk, ahora ella me da un sermón…- _murmuraba el rubio al ver que ahora su hermanita le dio un sermón para ver como ambos animatronics se levantaban con miradas amenazantes_ -Bien, creo que ya no tendremos distracciones…-

- _ **Arg, ¿crees que tu solo podrás contra nosotros?**_ \- _preguntaba el zorro animatronico mirando amenazante contra el chico rubio_

-Je, si lo hice una vez… Volverá a suceder como la última _**vez**_ …- _respondía con seguridad en sus palabras el rubio mirando a ambos animatronics con su ojo derecho sin que él se diera cuenta que era de un color negro con pupila blanca_

- _ **…**_ - _miraban ambos animatronico incrédulos sin creer lo que ambos estaban viendo el ojo derecho visible del rubio que era de un color negro con pupilas blancas y ver una entidad masculina adulta oscura sobre el adolescente_

-Que esperan, chatarras de _**mierda**_ … aquí los estoy _**esperando**_ …- _mencionaba el rubio con una sonrisa al saber que tendría que hacer lo que podía para hacer que su hermana y amiga no tengan problemas con esos dos animatronics y ver como de los baños salía el oso animatronico_

-Rose, crees que fue buena idea dejarlo solo- _decía la castaña bajando los escalones rumbo al sótano mirando atrás hacia la puerta por donde daba el acceso de la habitación de_ _ **parts y servicies**_

-Una parte de mí, me dice que si…- _murmuraba la rubia mirando a su amiga pero también preocupada por su amigo por la herida que tenía_ -Pero, por otra parte me dice que no puedo dejarlo solo…-

-Es verdad, incluso yo siendo su única hermana…- _decía la castaña entendiendo a lo que quería referirse su amiga_ -Tengo miedo de perderlo, ya que es mi único hermano que tengo… aparte de mi primo…-

-Le ayudamos…- _mencionaba algo dudosa la rubia a su amiga_

-Vamos, primero por la marioneta y le ayudamos- _decía la castaña volviendo a bajar los últimos escalones llegando a donde sería el sótano de la pizzería junto con su amiga_

 _ **Ambas chicas habían ingresado al sótano y comenzando a buscar a la marioneta que podría estar oculta por algún lado buscando entre algunas bolsas de basura, una y que otras cajas viejas intentando de no ser descubiertas por cierto oso dorado que posiblemente esté en el lugar. Mientras que Alan aprovechaba de haber tirado al zorro animatronico contra el conejo y golpear la cabeza del oso animatronico contra la mesa para aprovechar de retirarse rumbo a la oficina con algunos cortes del garfio del animatronico por la ardua pelea que había tenido dejando algunos charcos de sangre durante su caminata.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 04:00 am, 19%.-**

 _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana en la pizzería, Alan había logrado llegar a la oficina por el pasillo izquierdo hacia donde estaban los amigos de su hermana menor que al verlo con algunos cortes, María había sacado un botiquín de primeros auxilios que habían traído en caso de que alguno les pasara algo y comenzar a curarle las heridas de los brazos y preocupándose por el corte en la cara de su amigo debido que no dejaba de sangrar hasta detener la hemorragia de la herida. Mientras que en la oficina del señor Fazbear, se encontraba Mariana mirando por la puerta de la oficina de su jefe para ver que ningún animatronico la había seguido.**_

-Bien al parecer nadie me siguió- _mencionaba Mariana cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y dirigirse al escritorio del señor fazbear y encender la computadora_ -Veamos, ¿que encontramos aquí…?-

-Veamos, aquí ahí Archivos… cuentas de gastos… nombre del personal…- _murmuraba la pelinegra mirando los archivos de su jefe en la computadora_ -Planos, planos, ¿dónde están esos jodidos planos de esta pizzería?-

-Nombres de los niños desaparecidos… cuentas de las ganancias de los últimos 30 años…- _miraba algo fastidiada la pelinegra al no encontrar planos de la pizzería_ -Veamos que ahí en este archivo, ¿planos de la pizzería?-

-Wow, ¿no sabía que había una sala segura oculta en la pizzería?- _mencionaba sorprendida la pelinegra copiando los archivos que le llamaba la atención y ver que habían otras pizzerías idénticas que en boston_ -Este archivo nos servirá para más adelante, en alguna ocasión importante-

-Copiar… pegar… y ahora a esperar unos minutos para que pase todos los archivos copiados al pendrive- _miraba la pelinegra el proceso de la copia de archivos a su pendrive personal_ -Me pregunto… ¿cómo se encontrara freddy y los demás? al estar actuando de esa forma y violenta…-

-Espero, que estén bien los chicos…- _murmuraba algo preocupada por sus amigos, sus amigos animatronics y por su novio animatronico_

- _ **G…Guardia nocturna…**_ - _mencionaba una voz masculina acercándose a la oficina del señor Fazbear alarmándola a tiempo_

-Oh, rayos…- _murmuraba en voz baja la pelinegra apagando la pantalla del computador del señor Fazbear y esconderse debajo del escritorio_

- _ **¿D…Dónde e…estas…?**_ - _decía el oso animatronico con esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas buscando a la chica con la mirada en la oficina para luego salir de ese lugar_ - _ **S…Sal de d…donde estés escondida…**_ -

-Mierda, casi me descubre aquí…- _mencionaba algo aliviada la pelinegra al encender la pantalla y ver que la copia de los archivos había terminado_ -Bien, ahora es tiempo de irme de esta oficina o me descubrirá si permanezco aquí…-

- _ **T…Te encontré…**_ \- _decía la voz del oso distorsionado acercándose hacia la chica pelinegra_

-¡Eso sí que no!- _mencionaba la pelinegra sacando de su bolsillo un rociador de gas pimienta y rociándole en los ojos al animatronico_

- _ **¡AHHH!**_ - _gritaba de dolor el animatronico al sentir que el líquido le dañaba temporalmente su vista_

-Perdona, freddy…- _mencionaba la pelinegra comenzando a correr por su vida rumbo a la oficina de seguridad_ -Pero, es por el bien de nuestra relación-

- _ **V…Vuelve aquí, maldita h…humana…**_ \- _decía el oso animatronico con la visión algo adolorido persiguiendo a la humana_

-¡AH!- _miraba incrédula la pelinegra al ver que ahora no solo el oso la seguía, ya que ahora la perseguía el zorro pirata que había salido del_ _ **pirate cove**_ -¡No quiero morir siendo tan joven!-

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- _miraba de reojo como ahora lo perseguían dos animatronics con ganas de asesinarla_

-¡Corre mariana!- _gritaba el pelinegro desde la oficina de seguridad al ver a su amiga huir de dos animatronics detrás de ella_

-¡¿Qué crees que hago, amante de pollos?!- _respondía la pelinegra corriendo lo más que podía al ver como el zorro animatronico la estaba alcanzando_

-Y sigue con eso…- _murmuraba el pelinegro frustrado que su amiga la moleste con ese tema_ -¡Corre más rápido, que foxy está casi detrás de ti!-

-¡María, tu novio me quiere matar!- _mencionaba la pelinegra corriendo lo más que podía para huir de su posiblemente muerte por culpa de un zorro animatronico y novio de su amiga_

-¡Pues, corre como jamás en la vida!- _decía la voz de la castaña rojiza cerrándole la puerta a la pollo animatronica_

-¡Ahhh!- _corría la pelinegra para dar un salto hacia la oficina para entrar sin ser asesinada en el momento por el animatronico que estaba detrás de ella y siendo tomada de la mano por su amigo pelinegro que la hacía entrar a la oficina_

- _ **¡EEEEEKKKKK!**_ - _gritaba el zorro animatronico lanzándose contra la pelinegra que había saltado para entrar a la oficina justo a tiempo para que la puerta izquierda se cerrara a tiempo_

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca…- _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver por unos segundos que iba a morir junto a su amiga que asentía y besaba dramáticamente el suelo para luego hacer una cara de disgusto_ -Gracias…-

-Ugh…- _murmuraba el rubio algo adolorido sentándose en la silla disponible para evitar que vean su venda ensangrentada sin pasar desapercibido_

-Alan, tus vendas están sangrando más- _mencionaba preocupada la castaña rojiza acercándose con un botiquín de primeros auxilios_

-No es nada…- _decía el rubio sin importancia en su herida hecha por el garfio del zorro animatronico_

-Déjame, cambiarte las vendas al menos- _mencionaba preocupada la peli castaña rojiza con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano y sacando unas cuantas vendas nuevas y limpias_

-Bien…- _murmuraba resignado el rubio siendo auxiliado por la amiga de su hermana_

 _ **María cambiaba las vendas ensangrentadas de la cara de Alan con cuidado, Marco y José estaban vigilando ambas puertas de la oficina de seguridad y mariana por la tablet para saber dónde se encontraban los animatronics al ver que solo tenían un 15% de energía y tenían que ahorrar hasta las seis de la mañana. En el sótano de la pizzería, Rose estaba alumbrando con la linterna a su amiga para que buscara bien la caja en donde podría estar la marioneta animatronica y Belén estaba buscando cuidadosamente de no ser descubiertas por el oso dorado que posible entente este en el sótano o en algún lado de la pizzería.**_

-Encontraste algo, bel- _decía Rose algo dudosa mirando a todos lados del sótano al estar atenta de que si apareciera algún animatronic o del oso dorado_

-No. No encuentro nada rose…- _mencionaba Belén fastidiada al no ver por ningún lado a la marioneta_

-¿Dónde crees que este esa marioneta?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la rubia en donde podría estar la animatronica_

-No tengo ni idea, rose…- _respondía la castaña mirando a ambas direcciones del sótano al no encontrar nada de la marioneta_ -Ella es la única, que nos puede ayudar en estas situaciones-

-Vaya, vayas, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí?- _mencionaba cierta voz conocida para ambas chicas al alumbrar detrás de ellas y ver a cierto oso dorado cruzado de brazos_ -Si son dos guardias nocturnas en el sótano de la pizzería y en especial ustedes dos…-

-¡Deja de controlar a nuestros amigos!- _decía la castaña enojada de que el oso dorado controlara de esa forma su novio y a sus amigos animatronics_

-¿Hmm?- _murmuraba algo confundido el animatronico dorado mirando a la humana_ -¿De qué hablas, estúpida humana?-

-Lo has escuchado, claramente- _miraba enojadamente la castaña de cómo podía ser capaz de controlar a si a sus amigos animatronics y a su novio_ -¡Deja libre a nuestros amigos!-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- _reía algo lunáticamente el oso dorado incomodando a ambas humanas que estaban en el sótano_ –Es por eso están ustedes dos aquí abajo-

-¿Q…Que quieres decir con eso…?- _preguntaba la rubia algo nerviosa hacia el animatronico_

-Es simple, la modificación del IA en ellos los vuelve violento y también agresivos, sin saber quién es el hombre morado o si es una persona normal- _respondía con simpleza el oso dorado con seriedad hacia ambas humanas que estaban_

-Ósea, estás diciéndonos que…- _miraba la castaña algo incrédula de lo que había dicho el oso dorado_ -Tú, ¿no los estas controlando contra su voluntad?-

-Si lo hiciera, sus ojos serian negros y las pupilas características de sus ojos normales- _decía el oso animatronico dorado cruzándose de brazos_

-Emm… sabes, ¿dónde está la marioneta?- _preguntaba la rubia hacia el oso dorado para no perder más tiempo_

-Esa tonta- _respondía el oso dorado mirando a la chica rubia que estaba algo nerviosa_ -Y para, ¿que la quieren a esa debilucha y frágil marioneta?-

-Necesitamos de su ayuda, nuestros amigos se están comportando de manera muy violenta y agresiva contra nosotros…- _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada de que a sus amigos o su hermano les pasara algo_ -Además, nosotros nos habíamos hecho pareja con ellos-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿en serio?- _reía incrédulo el oso dorado hacia ambas humanas al saber que habían hecho pareja con esos cuatro animatronics_ -Ustedes son pareja de alguno de ellos-

-Yo soy novia de bonnie, o mejor dicho de samuel- _mencionaba la castaña al saber que ella era la novia del conejo animatronico que tenía el alma de uno de los niños desaparecidos_

-Yo no tengo pareja…- _decía algo incomoda la rubia al saber que ella aún no estaba preparada para un noviazgo_ -De hecho, no estoy segura de querer pareja por el momento…-

-Hmmm…- _murmuraba algo dudoso el oso dorado mirando a ambas humanas_ -Y si digiera donde esta esa tonta marioneta, ¿que ganaría, yo?-

-Sabemos, que ustedes buscan a su asesino, ¿desde hace 30 años?- _mencionaba la castaña algo dudosa de poder ayudar a sus amigos y novio animatronico para llevar al asesino de ellos a la justicia por sus crímenes_

-Más o menos- _decía algo dudoso de saber que casi eran 30 largos años_

-Ustedes, no merecieron ser asesinados, ni nadie- _mencionaba la castaña con seguridad hacia el oso dorado al saber que él las podía asesinar sin problemas_

-Ja, hablas igual que esa estúpida humana de hace algunos años atrás- _decía burlonamente cruzado de brazos el oso dorado al recordarle a cierta humana_

-Te refieres a…- _miraba algo incrédula la castaña al saber de quien estaría hablando el oso animatronico_

-Si, a tu tonta madre- _mencionaba el oso dorado sorprendiendo a ambas chicas_ -Era igual de obstinada como tú y de hecho, son idénticas…-

-Por favor, golden- _decía la rubia rogándole al oso dorado sorprendiendo a su amiga y al animatronico_ -Dinos, ¿dónde está la marioneta?-

-Grr…- _murmuraba fastidiado el oso dorado señalando a donde podría estar la marioneta_ -No crean que soy amigo suyo y esas cosas. Ya que tengo pensado asesinarlos a ustedes en su última noche, posiblemente…-

-Gracias- _mencionaba la castaña sin creer que su amiga le había pedido por favor al oso dorado y dirigirse donde había señalado anteriormente_

-G…Gracias, por ayudarnos…- _decía la rubia hacia el animatronico tomándole la mano incomodándolo por el acto de la chica mientras le dejaba en sus manos animatronicas una cajita de dulces_ -Espero, que te gusten… ya que con este problema, no pude venir a dejarte algunos dulces…-

-Ya largo o te asesino- _mencionaba el oso dorado animatronico fríamente hacia la humana al verla irse a donde estaba la otra chica y ver que estaba solo aprovechaba de comer sus dulces pero algo le inquietaba al empezar a sentir algo que jamás creyó sentir en su vida_ -Estúpidos sentimientos, ¿quién los necesita?-

 _ **Ambas mujeres no se dieron cuenta que el oso dorado se había teletransportado a quien sabe dónde lejos de ellas debido que se estaba cabreando al empezar a recordar algo de su vida antes de ser asesinado por el "hombre morado", junto a los otros cuatro niños que ahora buscaban venganza por su asesino. Mientras que Belén y Rose movían algunas cajas viejas bolsas de basura, encontrándose una enorme caja de regalo algo polvorienta y al abrirla se encontraron con una marioneta que las miraba algo sorprendida de ver a la hija de su amiga y otra chica que nunca había visto, sin perder tiempo le explicaban lo que sucedía sin saber que afuera del establecimiento se encontraba una persona vestida de morado observando con una sonrisa perturbadora a la pizzería al saber que dentro de poco el volvería.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 05:00 am, 00%.-**

 _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, en el**_ _sótano_ _ **de la pizzeria ambas chicas estaban relatándole lo que les pasaba a los animatronics que empezaban a actuar de manera agresiva y violenta contra ellos mientras que la marioneta estaba segura que pudo haber sido el sistema IA que tenían los animatronics. En la oficina de seguridad, estaban los cinco adolescentes preparándose para huir a un lugar más seguro debido que estaban teniendo un 5% de energía, hasta que repentinamente se había ido la energía de toda la pizzería dejándolo a oscuras con poca visibilidad debido que no podían ver más de un metro de distancia.**_

-Rápido, síganme por aquí- _mencionaba Marco sacando la parte metálica del conducto de ventilación y agacharse para ingresar_

-Estás loco, marco. Nos estas llevando a la cocina donde está tu loca novia- _decía Mariana algo fastidiada al saber que posiblemente morirían en la cocina por la pollo_

-Prefieres esperar a tu novio loco. Para a que te asesine, mariana- _mencionaba María agachándose para ingresar al conducto de ventilación siguiendo a su amiga_

-Cállense, y muévanse rápido- _decía José al ver que sus amigas ya estaban peleando ingresando al conducto de ventilación_

-Shh. Rápido, entren al conducto de ventilación- _mencionaba Alan empujándolos para ingresar al conducto de ventilación y cerrarlo con la rejilla metálica al ver cierto animatronico por el pasillo derecho en donde estaban_

-Mierda, es chica…- _murmuraba el pelirrojo al ver los pasos de la pollo animatronica_

-Shhh- _susurraba el rubio para que se callaran y pudiera escuchara algo_

- _ **C…Chica, búscalos y metámoslo en un traje de una vez p…por todas…**_ - _mencionaba el oso castaño hacia la animatronica_

- _ **S…Sí, f…freddy…**_ \- _decía la pollo animatronica saliendo de la oficina de seguridad para ir a buscarlos_

-Bien, no hay nadie en la cocina- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia sus amigos saliendo del conducto de ventilación y asegurarse de que no estaba su novia animatronica_

-Ya era hora- _decía la pelinegra saliendo del conducto de ventilación y estirarse_ -No quiero encontrarme a tu novia loca-

-Oye, charlotte no es loca- _miraba molesto el pelinegro al saber que su amiga estaba diciéndole loca a su novia_

-Ya, paren de pelear ahora- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus dos amigos al saber en la situación en la que estaban_ -Recuerden, que debemos sobrevivir en lo más que podamos en esta maldita hora que nos queda-

-Cierto…- _murmuraban ambos al saber que no era momento de pelear y tenían que sobrevivir todos juntos_

-¿Alguien tiene algún taser?- _preguntaba el rubio saliendo del conducto de ventilación junto al pelirrojo_

-Sí- _respondían la castaña rojiza y el pelirrojo mostrando sus aparatos eléctricos de seguridad personal_

-Bien, úsenlo en caso de emergencia- _mencionaba el rubio hacia los amigos de su hermana menor_ -Y no hagan ruido o nos descubrirán aquí-

-Mierda…- _murmuraba la pelinegra al haber tirado por accidente unos utensilios de cocina al suelo_

-Oh, mierda…-

-¡Rápido, escóndanse rápido!-

- _ **¿Q…Que fue ese r…ruido?**_ - _preguntaba la voz femenina distorsionada de la pollo animatronica ingresando a la_ _ **cocina**_ _a ver si estaban los guardias nocturnos_

-Oh, mierda…- _susurraba el pelinegro escondido en el armario de la_ _ **cocina**_

- _ **Mmmm…**_ \- _sin decir nada la animatronica empieza a caminar por la cocina en búsqueda del ruido y ver que habían algunos utensilios de cocina tirados en el suelo y al dar la vuelta pisa algo que le llama la atención_ - _ **¿Qué es esto?**_ -

-Oh, rayos… ¿dónde está esa ese collar con una fotografía mía y de charlotte…?- _murmuraba el pelinegro buscando entre sus bolsillos el collar que había comprado para guardarlo para algún momento especial para su novia animatronica_

- _ **M…Marco y C…Charlotte…**_ \- _murmuraba la pollo animatronica mencionando dos nombres que tenía el pequeño collar con una fotografía de un pelinegro junto a ella en la cocina preparando pizas_ - _Mar…_ _ **Marco…**_ -

-Diablos, lo tiene ella…- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver por un espacio abierto de la puerta a su novia animatronica que ella tenía el collar y sin ver bien tira algunas cosas del armario llamando la atención a cierta animatronica_ -Mierda… ¿debo esconderme…?-

- _ **¡Te encontré guardia nocturno!**_ - _decía la pollo animatronica abriendo la puerta del armario de la cocina encontrándose algunos desorden y nadie dentro del armario_ - _ **…**_ -

-Perdona, charlotte…- _mencionaba preocupado el pelinegro usando el taser y dándole descargas eléctricas contra la pollo animatronica haciendo fuerza para taparle la boca en que no gritara tan fuerte_

-Bien, no hay moros en la costa- _decía el pelirrojo asomándose por donde estaba escondido al ver que no estaba la animatronica_

-Oye- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza acercándose a su amigo al verlo algo preocupado por la animatronica_ -No te sientas mal, además, ella no podía controlar lo que estaba haciendo-

-Gracias, maría…- _miraba agradecido el pelinegro a su amiga al ver que quería animarlo_

-El dinning área y el show state está despejado- _murmuraba el pelirrojo avisando a sus amigos mientras todos salían de la_ _ **cocina**_ _cuidadosamente_

-Nos vemos, charlotte- _mencionaba el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de su novia animatronica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo por la descarga eléctrica_ -Pronto volverás a estar como eras antes de que actuaras de esta forma, te quiero-

 _ **Marco al dejar la pollo animatronica inconsciente en el suelo de la**_ _cocina_ _ **, para dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos agachándose a tiempo al ver como aparecía Freddy junto con Bonnie por el pasillo izquierdo logrando sin ser visto milagrosamente. Alan se asomaba para ver en qué parte se encontraba el oso castaño al verlo que estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a cierta pollo animatronica que no había llegado y eso le inquietaba al saber que debía atrapar a esos humanos y meterlos dentro de los trajes animatrónicos sin perder mas tiempo.**_

-Chicos, es freddy- _mencionaba el pelirrojo asomándose un poco sobre la mesa en donde estaba con sus amigos para echar un vistazo_ -Y está siendo acompañado por bonnie-

-Sí, al parecer está esperando a que chica salga de la cocina- _decía deduciendo el pelinegro al ver que esos dos estaban esperando a la pollo animatronica_

-¿Que haremos ahora?- _preguntaba la pelinegra algo frustrada debido que ahora su novio animatronico estaba ahí_

-Escuchen, ustedes tienen que ir a partes y servicios- _respondía el rubio ideando un plan de distracción para que los amigos de su hermana se fueran a partes y servicios y se encerraran ahi_ -Se encerraran ahí, hasta que sean las seis de la mañana-

-Y tú, ¿qué harás?- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza preocupada por el hermano de su amiga_

-Les intentare de ganar algo de tiempo- _decía mirando el rubio a los amigos de su hermana con seriedad_ -Cuando consiga que esos dos me sigan, corran a la habitación de partes y servicios-

-Bien- _mencionaban todos en voz baja hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Oye- _decía la castaña rojiza llamando la atención del hermano de su amiga_

-¿Hmmm?- _voltea a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos_

-Asegúrate de mantenerte vivo, ¿no puedes dejar a tu hermana sola?- _decía la castaña rojiza con seriedad mirando al hermano de su amiga_

-Sí, claro- _respondía el rubio al ver a la amiga de su hermana al saber que en ellos puede confiar_ -Les encargo a mi hermanita, hasta que termine el turno nocturno-

-Confía en nosotros- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al no haber recibido algún otro comentario_

-Je, ya lo estoy haciendo- _decía el rubio parándose del suelo dejándose ver a los dos animatrónicos que estaban en el_ _ **dinning área**_

-¿Qué haces idiota?- _preguntaba la pelinegra al ver al hermano de su amiga pararse del suelo_

-¡Hey! sí, les digo a ustedes, pedazos de chatarras oxidadas- _decía el rubio llamando la atención de los dos animatronics que estaban mirándolo fríamente con esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas, mientras les mostraba el dedo del medio a ambos animatronics_ -Me buscaban, ¿qué esperan vengan a por mí?-

- _ **¡T…Tras é…él…!**_ \- _mencionaba el oso animatronico seguido del conejo para atrapar al guardia nocturno que se había ido por el_ _ **pasillo derecho**_

-Bien, vamos a la habitación de partes y servicios- _decía el pelirrojo al ver que no había nadie más en el_ _ **dinning área**_ _para comenzar a moverse junto a sus amigos rumbo a la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_

- _ **Arg, ¿d…donde creen que van…?**_ - _mencionaba cierta voz animatronico distorsionado haciendo que los cuatro tuvieran miedo de voltear a ver de quien era esa voz_

-¡Corran!- _decía la castaña rojiza a sus amigos comenzando a correr lo más rápido que podían a la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_

- _ **N…No, escaparan de mí…**_ \- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico corriendo detrás de los cuatros adolescentes y ver que habían entrado a la oficina y sin perder tiempo había saltado para ver que le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara_

-¡Rápido, busquen algo con que trabar la puerta!- _decía el pelinegro forcejeando junto con su amigo con todo lo que podía contra el zorruno animatronico_

-¡Sí!- _decían las chicas mientras buscaban algo con que trabar la puerta metálica_

-¡Encontré algo que nos servirá por el momento!- _mencionaba la pelinegra acercándose a la puerta con una enorme barra de acero colocándolo en la puerta para que no se abriera_ -Listo-

-Oigan…- _mencionaba el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus amigos_ -¿No escuchan eso…?-

-Se escucha, ¿cómo una caja de música…?- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de sus amigos empezando a voltearse lentamente detrás de ellos y ver a una marioneta animatronica parado detrás de ellos_

-H…Hola…- _saludaba algo incomoda la marioneta animatronica al saber que en el pasado no se llevaba muy bien con los guardias a no ser que dos de ellos le demostraron lo contrario y entender que ellos eran amigo de la hija de su mejor amiga_

-¡AAAHHH! ¡No quiero morir!- _gritaba la pelinegra con miedo al ver a la marioneta ahí en la habitación de_ _ **partes y servicios**_ -¡Soy muy joven y linda para morir dentro de un traje de freddy!-

-P…Pero, yo…- _murmuraba la marioneta en shock por lo que decía la chica pelinegra_

-¡Mátalo a él!- _mencionaba la pelinegra con miedo en sus ojos tomando a su amigo y empujarlo delante del grupo_

-¡Oye!- _miraba el pelinegro con enojo a su amiga pelinegra y con miedo de que la marioneta lo asesine_

-¡A el nade se preocupara si muere dentro de esos trajes!- _mencionaba la pelinegra con miedo abrazando a su amiga castaña rojiza_ -¡Si eso nos dejas vivos o más bien a mí!-

-Traidora…- _murmuraban sus amigos al ver incrédulos de que su amiga los diera para salvarse ella misma_

-Vaya amiga, que tenemos…- _murmuraban el grupo de guardias al ver que su amiga les venderían a los animatronic para salvarse al ver esa mirada de terror_

-¡Bel! ¡rose!- _decía alegre la pelinegra al ver a sus dos amigas y darle un abrazo_ -¡Me alegra que estén vivas, amigas!-

-Y tú, una cobarde delante de la marioneta vendiéndonos para salvar tu pellejo- _mencionaba el pelinegro cruzado de brazos molesto con su amiga_

-Vaya belén, tus amigos son algo divertidos- _decía algo divertida la marioneta empezando a reírse del pequeño mal entendido_

-Sí, espero que se lleven bien- _mencionaba la castaña al saber que su amiga lo había hecho por miedo_

-Bueno, un gusto en conocerlos- _saludaba la marioneta a todos al saber que ahora se había explicado el problema de confusión con los amigos de la hija de su mejor amiga_ -Soy mary la marioneta, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Eres una chica- _mencionaba la pelinegra algo confundida por el nombre de la marioneta_

-¿Algun problema con eso?- _preguntaba dudosa la marioneta al ver a la amiga pelinegra de belén_

-No, es solo que tu cuerpo animatronico no muestra eso…- _señalaba la pelinegra algo atemorizada de haberla ofendido a la animatronica_

-Sí, lástima que este cuerpo animatronico es muy delgado- _mencionaba la marioneta entendiendo lo que quiso referirse la amiga de belén_ -Pero, es lo que había en ese tiempo-

-Nos ayudaras, mary- _decía mirando la castaña a su amiga animatronica_

-Claro, belén- _mencionaba asintiendo la marioneta y ver a los amigos de la castaña_ -Tus amigos, son mis amigos-

-Gracias- _decía alegre la castaña abrazando a su amiga animatronica_

 _ **Marco había sacado el enorme barrote de metal de la puerta para que la marioneta saliera de la habitación de partes y servicios, cuando salieron todos de la habitación observaban como Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y Chica los miraban con frialdad y asombrados de ver a la marioneta con los guardias nocturnos. La marioneta había dado un paso con seriedad en su mirada hacia sus amigos animatronics al ver que estaban comportándose de manera agresiva y violenta contra sus amigos y en especial contra los hijos de las dos personas que pudo considerarlos como "padres" cuando estaban todos los demás animatronics reunidos.**_

 **-Quinta noche, 06:00 am, 00%.-**

 _ **Eran las seis de la mañana en la pizzería, justo cuando la marioneta había alzado su mano para ayudar a sus animatronics por la forma en que se estaban comportando habían sonado las campanadas dejando a todos los animatronics estáticos incluyendo a la marioneta que ya eran las seis de la mañana y los chicos pudieron ver como los animatronics volvían a su escenario sin hacer nada más y a una marioneta estática en su lugar. Los adolescentes habían ayudado a la marioneta a volver a la habitación de partes y servicios antes de que el señor Fazbear llegara a la pizzería y limpiar el desorden de la pelea de hace unos momentos, Alan había aparecido abajando desde el cielo del techo de la pizzería sorprendiendo a todos de donde había estado debido que no había muchos lugares para esconderse, hasta que vieron como el vehículo del dueño de la pizzería llegaba.**_

-Muy buenos días, chicos- _decía saludando el señor Fazbear a sus guardias nocturnos y ver a un nuevo chico con el grupo_

-Buenos días- _saludaban los adolescente al dueño de la pizzería_

-Emm… ¿qué le paso en su cara, señor rodríguez?- _señalaba el dueño de la pizzería al ver las vendas en la cara del guardia nocturno rubio_

-Oh, no es nada- _mencionaba el rubio colocando su mano en donde estaba las vendas_ -Solo me tropecé y me golpe en el escritorio de la oficina-

-Bueno, si usted lo dice…- _decía algo incómodo el señor Fazbear en pensar que su guardia nocturno lo demandaría por sus animatronics asesino durante las noches_ -Bueno, ¿cómo pasaron la noche hoy?-

-Todo tranquilo…- _respondían el resto de los adolescentes algo nerviosos por la pregunta del dueño de la pizzería_

-¿De verdad?- _preguntaba no muy convencido el señor fazbear por los adolescentes_

-Sí…- _respondía asintiendo los adolescentes con una sonrisa forzada_

-Bueno, sé que ustedes estuvieron mucho trabajo al estar aquí a pesar de que algunos no son guardias nocturnos…- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear sacando algunos cheques hacia sus guardias nocturnos entregándoselos_ -En fin, aquí tienen su paga de esta noche-

-Gracias, señor fazbear- _decían agradecidos los adolescentes guardando el cheque para después cobrarlo en el banco_

-No hay problema- _mencionaba sorprendido de que los chicos no se molestaran por los animatronics_ -Bueno, iré a mi oficina para terminar unos documentos, si me disculpan-

-Que tenga un buen día- _decían despidiéndose los adolescentes de su jefe_

-Ustedes, igual chicos- _decía el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de los chicos para irse a su oficina_

-Sera mejor, irnos a nuestras casas a descansar- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo cansado por esta noche_

-Sí- _murmuraban todos entendiendo como se sentía de cansado el pelinegro_

-Oye, hermano- _murmuraba la castaña tomándolo de la manga a su hermano llamándole la atención_

-Hmmm. ¿ocurre algo hermana?- _decía el rubio volteándose hacia su hermana y escuchar lo que le decía ella a su oído_ -¿Estas segura de eso?-

-Sip- _respondía con una sonrisa la castaña hacia su hermano_

-Uhh, seguro tendré problemas con el señor fazbear mas adelante…- _mencionaba el rubio cruzado de brazos al saber que posiblemente se meterían en problemas_ -Bien, después de almorzar algo vendremos a "reparar" a la marioneta-

-Bueno, yo acompañare a rose a su casa, ¿si no les molesta?- _decía el pelinegro para acompañar a su amiga a donde sería su casa_

-Bien, ¿dónde nos reuniremos, después para planearlo todo?- _preguntaba la pelinegra con duda al saber dónde seria la reunión con sus amigos_

-En tu casa- _respondia el rubio adelantándose de cualquiera de los amigos de su hermana_

-¿P…Por qué en la mía…?- _preguntaba nerviosa la pelinegra hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Tú, diste la idea- _respondía la castaña rojiza sin dejar de mirarla cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona_

-Concuerdo, en lo que dice maría- _mencionaba apoyando el rubio el argumento de la amiga de su hermana_

-¡Cállate, ricitos de oro!- _gritaba molesta la pelinegra hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Bueno, yo me voy- -Nos vemos en la tarde-

-Adiós-

-Vamos hermanita-

-Si- _decía asintiendo la castaña caminando junto a su hermano por la calle rumbo a su casa hasta que en una esquina se toparon con un chico de pelo morado con una sonrisa perturbadora_

-Vaya buenos días, rodríguez- _saludaba con una sonrisa el peli morado hacia ambos hermanos_

-Ah, eres tú, berenjena con patas- _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad en su voz al peli morado_

-Oye, más respeto a tus mayores- _decía el peli morado ofendido por el rubio_ -¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron educación, niño?-

-Sinceramente, no- _respondía el rubio sinceramente con frialdad al chico que le incomodaba en cierta parte_

-Ohh- _mencionaba algo ofendido el peli morado con drama al ver que su compañero era muy serio, frio y nada divertido hasta que ve a la chica detrás del rubio_ -Buenos días, belén-

-H…Hola…- _murmuraba saludando la castaña al sentir que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo el chico_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vincent?- _preguntaba con seriedad el rubio al ver que el tipo miraba a su hermana menor que estaba detrás de él_

-Oh, vamos…- _respondía soltando un suspiro pesado el peli morado al ver a su compañero así de serio_ -¿No puedo saludar a dos compañeros de trabajo?-

-No- _decía el rubio sin emoción alguna contra el chico de pelo morado_

-Oh, que frio eres rodríguez…- _mencionaba ofendido dramáticamente el peli morado al ver que su compañero no era divertido_

-Sí, nos disculpas- _decía el rubio tomando del brazo a su hermana menor para retirarse lo antes posible_ -Nos vamos a nuestra casa-

-Oh, claro rodríguez. Nos veremos en otro _**momento…**_ Que descansen muy bien los dos- _mencionaba el peli morado retirándose del lugar dejando solos a ambos hermanos_

-Hermano…- _murmuraba la castaña al haber sentido por alguna razón esa sonrisa perturbadora_

-Sí, hermanita. Sentí esa sonrisa perturbador desde ese accidente otra vez- _mencionaba el rubio al saber qué es lo que quería decirle su hermana menor_ -Sera mejor, ¿que vayamos a casa a dormir un rato?-

-S…Sí…- _respondía algo incomoda la castaña al ver como su mano temblaba de miedo por alguna extraña razón_

-Ha ha ha… muy pronto rodríguez…- _mencionaba una sombra con una sonrisa burlona desde un callejón al ver a ambos hermanos irse a lo lejos_ -Pronto nos veremos las caras, de lo que somos en _**verdad…**_ -

 _ **Mientras que la sombra de una persona se alejaba del lugar donde se habían ido ambos hermanos con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro dirigiéndose a la tienda para ir a comprar una tostadora nueva para poder desayunar tranquilo y planear que hacer después, ya que sus víctimas solo les quedan dos noches antes de que la pizzería cerrara temporalmente o posiblemente permanentemente. Al pasar una hora, ambos hermanos habían llegado a casa para que cada uno desayunara algo ligero y haberse ido a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar de una noche ardua de "trabajo" en la pizzería, mientras que Belén estaba dándole de comer a sus dos conejos que estaban en un mueble cercana a su cama algo preocupada por su novio animatronico, en la habitación del rubio, se encontraba Alan mirando al techo con frustración al saber que algo ocurriría en la pizzería y no era el asunto de los animatronics.**_

* * *

* _Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo de la quinta noche, espero que les haya gustado como quedo y lamento la demora del capítulo. Si, el bloqueo mental no ayuda mucho con el avance del capítulo y en los futuros proyectos, pero en fin, comencemos con la sección de review._

 **Yo:** _ **hola bienvenidos a la sección de review, donde aquí responderemos sus review del capítulo anterior como ustedes ya sabrán… bueno, nuestro nuevo invitado junto al grupo que ustedes conocen es nuestro querido amigo, José**_

José: emm… hola… * _saluda algo tímido el pelirrojo a la cámara_ *

Mariana: saluda con ánimo, ¿no ves que somos famosos? * _dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo_ *

Todos: ya quisieras… (¬.¬)

 **Yo:** _ **también tenemos a nuestros amigos animatronics que nos acompañaran hoy… momento, ¿dónde está el pedobear dorado?**_

Animatronics: ni idea…

María: ¿alguien ha visto a rose? - _miraba buscando a su amiga alrededor_ -

Mariana: no, no la he visto a nuestra querida rose… * _silbando mientras se alejaba de un armario_ *

José: okey, eso fue raro… - _miraba algo raro a su amiga_ -

Alan: bueno, será mejor que empecemos esta sección… el primer review es de _**LightIlumin879**_

- _ **Light**_ \- hola niños xd

Todos: hola

 _ **Cindy:**_ ya tenemos cuenta~~~ - _dice cantando_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Wow, felicidades, espero que algún día hagan fanfics**_ * _sonriendo_ *

- _ **Light**_ \- Pero, no la vamos a usar jamás en la vida~~~- _le contesta aun cantando_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ hahahahahaha espera ¿khe?

 _ **Bright.S:**_ we, tu perfil de wattpad no me aparece en la bio :( - _se acerca al grupo con una tablet_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- es cierto we. hemos sido timados alv

 _ **Cindy:**_ por eso nadie se sienta con nosotros en el recreo :,V - _imitando al meme_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ déjenme estrechar su mano de poeta a poeta ;V

- _ **Light**_ \- ¿y así de rápido soy remplazada? Pinshis falsas x,d

 **Yo:** _ **pues, busquen mi primer fanfic en wattpad de "FNAF: el guarida y la mecánica" si no encuentran logran encontrarme por el link que estaba en mi bio**_

Todos: es verdad

José:… - _mirando a la lectora y a las que las acompaña_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- soy la única que shippeo al alter ego del autor con el mismo? Estoy chiflada xdxd

 _ **Cindy:**_ todos lo saben :v

 _ **Bright.S:**_ pero antes que nada quieron que me respond- ¡asumadre! - _se cae por que alguien le puso el pie_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- * _se pone a mirar a otro lado haciendo que no sabe nada_ *

 **Yo:** _ **genial, lo que me faltaba, otra loca que me shippeara con un hombre…**_ - _saca un rifle de cazeria_ - _ **ya sabía que algún día, iba a llegar este momento…**_ **-_-**

 _ **Bright.S:**_ haber - _se sienta en frente de josé_ \- ¿qué ves aquí? - _le muestra una hoja con mancha negra_ -

José: emmm… - _algo incómodo y nervioso_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ … ¿por qué la dejas hacer eso? - _mira a light incriminatoriamente_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- ella es independiente, no puede pedirme permiso cada tontería que hace

 _ **Cindy:**_ ya lo sé idiota, me refiero a… de hecho eso mismo quería preguntar, ¿Por qué le das tanta libertad?

- _ **Light**_ \- ah, ¿nunca te dije? :v

 _ **Cindy:**_ no - _poker face_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- veras… - _intenta explicar pero escucha como bright grita y se aleja de josé_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡Esta loco! ¡lo declaró culpable!

 _ **Cindy**_ /- _ **Light**_ \- ¿qué _ **paso**_?

José: solo le dije que ese dibujo parecía a un gato… - _aun en shock al ver que se había ofendido por decir eso_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡NO VUELVO NUNCA MAS CON ESE LOCOOOOOOO! - _se va en un portal directo a su hogar_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- ahh… - _mira a todos en la sala que solo se encojen de hombros confundidos_ -

Adolescentes: no nos mires a nosotros - _algo confundidos_ -

Animatronics: es una loca…

 _ **Cindy:**_ no le hagan caso, esta tan chiflada como la de acá al lado - _susurra y señala a Light que se puso a hablarle a una araña_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- ¿Quién es la arañita más linda y saltarina? tú, tú, si, tú - _con voz melosa acaricia a la araña_ -

Todos:…

 **Yo:** _ **tsk, eso es normal…**_ -mirando a un costado suyo- _**¿verdad, jack the ripper?**_

Todos:…

 _ **Yo: ¿qué?**_ - _observo que me miraban raro los guardias adolescentes y los animatronics_ \- _**es un maldito fanfic carajo, aquí cualquiera puede pasar… oh, cierto… este es una sección de review, así que no ocurre nada… pero, el rifle es de verdad**_

Todos: mierda…

 _ **Cindy:**_ … saldra del trance en un momento. entonces, ¿Cómo es tu perfil de wattpad? Asi lo buscamos otra vez o yo que se xD

 **Yo:** _ **simplemente busquen MercenaryHunter con una imagen de un cazador con una armadura de Zinogre… es simple saber cual es mi cuenta o buscan "FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica" por wattpad y listo…**_

 _ **Irayde:**_ - _aparece una pelirroja sorpresivamente poniéndole a mariana el gorro de lobo y desaparece silenciosa_ -

Mariana: okey… no sé qué fue eso pero… me gusta el gorrito de lobo

Freddy: te queda bien

Todos: presumidos…

- _ **Light**_ \- ahora~~~ - _la mira insistente_ \- tu parte del trato~~~ - _dobla la mirada al autor y deletrea con los labios "VOY-A-CONSEGUIRTE-UN-SEME" y arquea ambas cejas mirándolo pervertida_ -

 **Yo:** _ **What the hell?!**_ - _mirando incrédulo por lo que acabas de decir_ - _ **uh… mira, ¡un seme!**_ - _uso la distracción para usar una caja de cartón para escabullirme_ -

- _ **Light**_ \- - _vuelve la mirada a mariana_ \- Y, oye, te quiero mucho, pero también me molestan las parejas melosas xd así que la próxima al menos que no sea en público(¿?)

Mariana: yo no te digo que hacer cuando tú haces locuras, amiga - _abrazando al oso animatronico_ \- y lástima que me ves melosa con mi osito de peluche, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte y ya sabes, si no te gusta te puedes ir a… emm… ¿saltarte de la escena melosa? - _ve a su creador con un rifle francotirador a los lejos dejando ver un punto rojo en medio de la frente de la pelinegra_ \- además… no te moleste cuando te pusiste melosa con esa arañita, hace unos momentos amiguita

José: sí que mariana y light, se llevan muy bien a pesar de ser… - _le llega un zapato en la cara_ \- auch… ¡¿por qué me lanzaste tu zapato?!

Mariana: es divertido y además, así no me aburro en este lugar hasta la próxima sección de reviews cuando siga el… - _ve otra vez el punto rojo en su frente_ \- mejor, dejémoslo que me gusta molestarte un rato

Todos: parecen, pareja de novios…-

Freddy: si… esperen, ¿qué? - _miraba con mala cara a todos_ \- ¿Cómo que pelean como si fueran novios?

- _ **Light**_ \- bueno, debo irme. Tengo otras mierdas pendientes sjjsjskshjs

 _ **Cindy:**_ es su forma de demostrar cariño, no se ofendan pls :,y

Todos: no nos molesta…

José:… * _jugando con un apuntador laser cerca de los pies de cindy sin percatarse de lo que hacía_ *

- _ **Light**_ \- pues si men :vv y quiero dirigirle esto a cualquier boludo que venga a insultar este fanfic. Como dicen los chans - _empieza una música épica_ \- SI NO LES GUSTA LO QUE VEAN, o en este caso NO COMENTEN, POR QUE ME TIENEN LOS HUEVOS QUE NO TENGO AL PLATO CON SUS P*TOS COMENTARIOS HATERS Y… - _toma agua_ \- …Y SI NO LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBE ESTE TIPO – _señala a mercenary_ -

 **Yo:** * _jugando con la PSP al Monster hunter 4_ * _**vamos… ya casi… ¡sí! ¡por fin he conseguido derrotar al fatalis blanco!**_ * _observo que me miran_ * _ **¿qué? acaso, uno no puede jugar Monster hunter tranquilo… (-_-)"**_

- _ **Light**_ \- TAN SOLO LARGUENSE, NADIE LOS LLAMO A ESTE LUGAR - _se acaba la música épica_ \- además, se quejan de eso pero el ultimo imbécil qur vino con su mala onda fue por una estupidez más grande que el por qué Puppet y Baby deberían compartir almas. No todos nacimos siendo escritores poetas, ¿o acaso sus excrementos tienen la forma de la monalisa?

 **Yo:** _ **…**_ * _poke face_ *

- _ **Light**_ \- no se quejen de algo que ustedes no podrían hacer tampoco. Lo siento, debida descargar mis pensamientos acerca de ello. Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo :v – _va hacia mercenary y le pega en la espalda_ \- ahora eres de mi propiedad, inserte corazoncito que no puedo poner xdxd

 **Yo:** _ **okey…**_ * _sacándose el corazoncito de la espalda_ * _ **eso fue muy, pero muy raro…**_

Todos: ni que lo digas…

 **Yo:** _ **aunque no era necesario esos comentarios, light… (-_-)" además, esos comentarios es bueno, a veces ignorarlos si son comentarios muy, pero muy negativos y destructivos, además es decisión de ellos si leen o no mi fanfic…**_

Alan: el ultimo review es de _**Enightmare**_

- _ **Enightmare**_ \- Jajaja gran capitulo me dio risa las panteras típicos "rudos" mas solo en grupo espero el próximo

 **Yo:** _ **Claro, se me ocurrió añadir en la competencia el típico grupo "tipos rudos" en el capítulo del evento, pero también espero que te guste el capítulo. Y también lamento la demora en los capítulos, ya que bueno, intento que sea lo más durable posible ahora, ya que solo quedan dos noches del fanfic para terminar.**_

Alan: y esos son todos los reviews del capítulo anterior…

 **Yo:** _ **bien…**_ * _estirando los brazos_ * _ **por cierto, ¿algunos de ustedes seis, conoce el juego de baile Dance Dance Revolution?**_

Todos: si…

 **Yo:** _ **bien eso queria saber, emm…**_ * _mirando a mis oc's_ * _ **ustedes despidan el capítulo, yo tengo que dar un aviso al final…**_

Todos: okey…

Belén: Bueno, esperemos que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, lamentamos la demora por la publicación del capitulo

Marco: tampoco olviden dejar sus review en cada capítulo nuevo que sea publicado

María: no olviden visitar la página de _**Facebook**_ o su cuenta de _**Wattpad**_ que tiene _**Mercenary Hunter**_

Mariana: si ustedes hacen preguntas en sus review, se las podemos responder siempre en esta sección de responder reviews que el autor creo para responderles

José: así que piensen con cuidado sus preguntas y para quien van dirigidas * _señalando a sus amigos o hasta incluso al autor_ *

Todos: que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, como aviso anticipado antes de que termine esta temporada de FNAF, para los lectores y seguidores de este fanfic… les diré que no estaré más activo en Fanfiction por un tiempo…**_ * _nervioso por las posibles reacciones de los lectores o lectoras_ * _ **Tengo pensado ahora avanzar en dos fanfics en wattpad al menos en un fanfic de Five Nights At Freddy's de la primera temporada que ustedes ya conocen y otro de How To Train Your Dragon… Sí, en ese tiempo HTTYD era mi primer fanfic que cree en Fanfiction durante, ¿creo que en el 2005 o 2006? aparte de FNAF… Y tengo pensado trasladar el fanfic de HTTYD a wattpad con la nueva narración, pero les dejare el prólogo de la tercera temporada de FNAF en fanfiction… ya que solo quedan dos noches + el capítulo final de la temporada…**_

 **Yo:** _ **Si se preguntan, como es mi fanfic de HTTYD, pues digamos que es una combinación de HTTYD clásico de dreamwords y algunas veces sus libros, incluye algunas cosas de Assassin's creed: armas, credos, religiones, descendientes ancestrales o líneas de sangre, también algo de Monster Hunter: nuevos dragones, clanes de jinetes de dragones, clanes de cazadores y posiblemente se lleven la sorpresa de ver a algunos Elder dragons o dragón ancianos, Eragon: libro de hechizos, lenguajes extraños, hablar con sus dragones, entre otros…**_

 **Yo:** _ **en fin, ya están avisados, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y atentos en fanfiction por que posiblemente publique aquí el prólogo de la tercera parte de FNAF y eso quiere decir que… así es, posiblemente vean (lean) las siguientes parejas de mi fanfic de FNAF y si, seguiré con mi fanfic debido que aún no se si comenzar o no aun en wattpad. Así que, are mi tarea de investigación para mi fanfic de HTTYD. Así que nos veremos pronto ;) adiós a todos y cuídense.**_

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	26. El plan y revelaciones

**El plan y revelaciones.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _si tienen canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el fic, no duden en decírmelo solo tienen que dejarme el nombre de la canción con el nombre del grupo o banda, ejemplo: "It's my life - Bon jovi". Cualquiera es bien recibida…_

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

* * *

 **Viernes 22 de julio.**

 _ **Eran medio día, ambos hermanos se habían levantado algo tarde debido que habían pasado muchas cosas durante la quinta noche de esa pizzería al saber que ambos debían hablar de algunas cosas con la marioneta sin que el señor Fazbear se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y como solucionar el problema con los animatronics sin ser despedidos ellos junto a sus amigos. En la casa de Mariana, se encontraba ella algo pensativa debido que a las dos era la reunión de sus amigos debido que su amiga María había ofrecido su propia casa para hacer la reunión y no la de Belén, debido que ella dio la idea comenzando a lamentarse.**_

-Me pregunto…- _murmuraba Mariana algo distraída mirando el techo de su habitación_ -¿Cómo se encontrara franco en estos momentos…?-

-¿Quién es franco, hija?- _preguntaba una voz masculina en la puerta de su habitación dejando ver a su padre_

-¡P…Papa!- _respondía la pelinegra algo nerviosa la ver a su padre_ -¿Q…Que haces en casa tan temprano…?-

-Oh, cierto- _mencionaba el padre de mariana entendiendo que no le había dicho_ -En mi trabajo hubo una fuga de gas y el jefe nos mano a todos a nuestras casas-

-Oh, ya veo…- _decía la pelinegra entendiendo el problema que tuvo su padre en el trabajo_

-¿Te ocurre algo, hija?- _mencionaba su padre al ver a su hija algo distraída últimamente_

-N…No, no es nada papa….- _decía la pelinegra sonriéndole a su padre para que no sospeche_

-Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices?- _miraba algo dudoso su padre al ver que posiblemente su hija oculte algo y no quiera decirle_ -Iré al mercado a comprar algunas cosas, ¿quieres algo que te traiga a la vuelta?-

-Sí, un helado de chocolate y unas galletas- _respondía la pelinegra al saber que no le vendría mal comer a veces sus helados o galletas favoritas para despejarse un rato su mente_

-Bien- _mencionaba su padre dándole un beso a su hija cosa que no le gustaba esas muestras de cariño de su padre que pareciera que la trataba como una niña_ -Volveré pronto hija-

-Claro…- _murmuraba algo molesta la pelinegra de que su padre la mime como si fuera una niña_

-Nos vemos, cuídate- _se despedía con una sonrisa su padre al ver el rostro molesto de su hija que le gustaba molestarla y mimarla como su pequeña niña de hace años no lo hacía con su hija para animarla en algo_

-Adiós…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la pelinegra con las muestras de afecto y cariño de su padre al tratarla como si fuera una niña de 8 años para luego caer pesadamente sobre su cama por ser casi descubierta por su propio padre_ -Uh, ¡soy una tonta…!-

-¡Casi me descubre…!- _decía la pelinegra colocando una almohada sobre su cara y gritar fastidiada de que su padre la haya casi descubierto y sin más acercarse a su computadora_ -Bueno, será mejor que descargue lo que traspase a mi pendrive…-

-Wow, ¿así que ese es freddy cuando era un niño?- _mencionaba sorprendida la pelinegra al ver una foto de su novio animatronico cuando era un niño al ver que era adorable_ -Se ve tan mono… ¡¿qué rayos estoy diciendo?!-

-Uh, iré a darme una ducha para despejar mi mente…- _decía la pelinegra para si misma tomar una toalla y caminar al baño para dejar correr el agua caliente_ -Aunque, me pregunto… como hubiera sido las cosas si ellos, ¿no hubieran sido asesinados?-

-Uhh, muchas cosas en la cabeza…- _mencionaba la pelinegra agitando su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos raros que ya estaba teniendo para acercarse a la bañera metiéndose suavemente sobre el agua caliente cerrando la llave y dejarse relajar por el agua caliente_ -Debo concentrarme en lo que debía hacer ahora…-

-Ahhh… que agradable baño…- _decía la pelinegra al haber tenido un agradable baño caliente dirigiéndose a su habitación para colocarse ropa para esta ocasión debido que solo quedaban quince minutos para que llegaran sus amigos_ -Ahora, buscare alguna ropa para la reunión…-

-Mmm… no, el rosa ya no me viene mucho, el rojo es bueno para una ocasión especial…- _mencionaba la pelinegra mirándose en el espejo de su habitación al tener dos prendas en sus manos ya tomando una decisión que vestimenta usar_ -Mmmm… creo que escogeré un color celeste, y unos jeans cafés…-

-Sí, creo que con esto me quedara muy bien…- _decía la pelinegra al mirarse en el reflejo del espejo al ver que sus pantalones cafes le quedaban bien y la polera celeste se dejaba marcar un poco su figura hasta que ve en la parte de arriba de su armario una caja_ -Y, ¿eso?-

-Wow, ¿ya había olvidado estas cosas durante años?- _mencionaba la pelinegra al abrir la caja encontrándose con algunas cosas de cuando ella era niña entre unos dibujos y otras cosas que sería ella en el futuro hasta que vio un peluche de su novio animatronico_ -Eh, ¿desde cuándo tenía un peluche de freddy?-

-Oh, ya recuerdo…- _decía la pelinegra golpeándose la cara con su mano al haberse olvidado de que ese peluche fue un regalo de su madre_ -Olvide, que había sido cuando mama compro este peluche por mi cumpleaños a los 7 años…-

-Sé que mis padres están divorciados y eso…- _murmuraba la pelinegra tumbándose en la cama pesadamente volviendo a ver el techo de su habitación_ -Pero, ¿acaso esos dos no se llevaran al menos bien por una vez?-

-Uhh… ¿este día no puede ser peor?- _murmuraba fastidiada la pelinegra hasta que suena su teléfono que estaba en un mueble cercana a la cama_ -¿Diga?-

-¡¿Qué ustedes ya están aquí?!- _gritaba la pelinegra al escuchar por su amiga rubia que ya estaban en la entrada de su casa_ -¡S…Sí, ya les abro…! ¡denme unos momentos y…! ¡Ahhh! ¡carajo, no otra vez en el pie!-

-¿Creen que este bien?- _preguntaba Rose a sus amigos que estaba a su lado al escuchar los escándalos y gritos de la pelinegra atravez del teléfono de ella_

-Lo dudo mucho…- _respondían algo incrédulos de que su amiga pelinegra sea tan despistada en olvidar que la reunión seria en su casa_

-¡Los escuche!- _mencionaba la voz de la pelinegra desde el teléfono de Rose_

-No dijimos nada…- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al haber escuchado a su amiga enojada_

-¡Mentirosos de…!- _decía la voz de la pelinegra dejándose escuchar otro golpe repentino haciendo que la chica al otro lado de la llamada gritara_

-¿Nos abrirás, mariana?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza esperando a que su amiga les abriera la puerta de la casa_

-¡Ya voy!- _decía algo molesta la pelinegra cortando la llamada debido que el teléfono de rose estaba en altavoz_

 _ **Tras haber estado esperando unos minutos, Mariana les habría la puerta de su casa a sus amigos para llevarlos lo más rápido posible a su habitación para terminar rápido el plan que tendrían que hacer ahora estas dos noches que les quedaban. Los demás miraban algo asombrados de ver la habitación de su amiga que era algo sorprendente debido que tenía poster de**_ _Evanescence_ _ **,**_ _The Living Tombstone_ _ **y entre otros artistas musicales que les gustaba mucho mariana.**_

-Bien, chicos. ¿Ya pensaron en algo?- _mencionaba la pelinegra sentándose en su silla del escritorio que tenía cerca de su computadora y ver a sus amigos sentados en el suelo en su cama_

-Faltan belén y alan- _decía la castaña rojiza al no ver a ambos hermanos con ellos_

-Oh, cierto…- _mencionaba la rubia haciendo una video llamada por tu teléfono a su amiga que seguramente estaba en la pizzería justo ahora_ -Listo-

-Hola, ¿se escucha bien desde aquí?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la castaña en la video llamada siendo acompañada por su hermano y la marioneta_

-Sí, belén- _respondían todos al ver que se veía bien la imagen de la video llamada y a los tres que estaban ahí_

-Bien mary, así podemos hablar con los demás a pesar la distancia- _mencionaba la castaña hacia su amiga marioneta mientras se alejaba un poco de su teléfono para estar a una distancia donde se podía ver a las dos personas con la animatronica_

-Está bien, belén- _decía asintiendo la marioneta mirando curiosa al teléfono de su amiga_

-Comencemos esto de una vez- _miraba algo fastidiado el rubio cruzándose de brazos para largarse de la pizzería lo más rápidamente posible antes del que el señor Fazbear los descubriera_

-Bien, ¿que sabemos de nuestras parejas?- _preguntaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos_

-Según he observado por la tablet. Que freddy, se mueve por el dinning área, los baños, pasillo derecho- _mencionaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos en su silla donde estaba su computadora_

-Bonnie, se mueve desde el dinning área, partes y servicios, armario y pasillo izquierdo- _mencionaba la castaña al recordar los lugares que estuvo su novio desde la primera vez que estuvo en la pizzería_

-Bueno charlotte, se mueve por el dinning área, la cocina, el pasillo izquierdo hasta llegar a la oficina- _mencionaba el pelinegro recordando las pocas veces que ha visto a su novia animatronica en los distintos lugares que no sean la cocina_

-Foxy, solo se mueve por el pasillo izquierdo rumbo directo a la oficina de seguridad- _decía la castaña rojiza al saber que solo la ruta que hacia su novio animatronico era entre pirate cove y el pasillo izquierdo_ -Ya que no puede ir a ningún lado que no sea pirate cove-

-Lo que dicen, ustedes es verdad. Ellos siempre se han movido de esa forma durante las noches- _mencionaba la marioneta confirmando que sus amigos se movían siempre en esas direcciones respectivamente cada uno_

-Oye, mary- _mencionaba la pelinegra llamando la atención de la marioneta y de sus amigos_

-Dime- _miraba la marioneta mirando fijamente al teléfono de su amiga belén al ver que la chica pelinegra le iba a decirle algo_

-Sabes, ¿por qué a alan se le pusieron unos ojos idénticos a los animatronics?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza adelantándose antes de que sus amigos pudieran preguntarle lo mismo_

-Ohh… bueno, la verdad es…- _murmuraba algo nerviosa la marioneta al ver de reojo a ambos hermanos sobre ese tema_ -¿Cómo les puedo explicarles sin que se sorprendan mucho…?-

-Solo dilo, y asunto arreglado- _mencionaba el rubio sin dejar de estar cruzado de brazos mirando con fastidio al lugar_

-Seguro, ¿qué quieres que se los diga a todos ustedes?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la marioneta mirando a los dos hijos de su mejor amiga humana y luego al teléfono de la castaña y ver a los amigos de ella_

-Queremos escucharla, señorita mary- _respondía la rubia curiosa de saber que le paso a su amigo_

-Bueno- _murmuraba algo pensativa la marioneta al saber cómo explicárselos a sus amigos que posiblemente les cueste entenderlo_ -Esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas que tuvo alan, es porque alguien lo estaba poseyendo en ese momento-

-P…Poseyéndolo…- _murmuraban todos algo impresionados a excepción del rubio que no le interesaba de lo que estaba diciéndoles la marioneta_

-Saben, que nuestras almas poseyeron a estos animatronics convirtiéndolos en nuestros cuerpos actualmente- _decía la animatronica sin saber que más decirles comenzando con algo simple a lo que le había ocurrido al chico rubio_ -Por eso nosotros, desde que son las 6 am, volvemos rara vez involuntariamente a nuestras posiciones-

-Es por lo que se guían por los programas que tienen los animatronics en sus cuerpos, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba algo deducido la castaña hacia la marioneta_

-Correcto- _respondía asintiendo la marioneta al ver que los amigos de la castaña eran comprensibles_

-Y ¿cómo es que a ti te afecto, si no estás en servicios en la pizzería?- _preguntaba el pelirrojo algo curioso en saber esas cosas_

-Todos nosotros tenemos un programa que a las 6 am es que abren la pizzería- _respondía la marioneta animatronica algo pensativa de lo que había pasado anteriormente cuando eran las 6 am_ -A veces volvemos a nuestros lugares involuntariamente o nos desactivamos temporalmente para volver a nuestros lugares correspondientes-

-Ya veo…- _murmuraba algo pensativo el pelirrojo al saber que eso podría deberse al programa que tenían los animatronics_

-¿Algo más?- _preguntaba la marioneta hacia los amigos de la hija de su madre humana adoptiva_

-Sí- _respondía la castaña rojiza alzando la mano llamando la atención de todos_ -¿Quién era que estaba intentando de poseer el cuerpo de mi hermano?-

-Bueno, ese fue su padre…- _señalaba la marioneta al rubio que era idéntico al padre de ambos hermanos u saber que la castaña era idéntica a la madre adoptiva que tuvieron los animatronics años atrás_ -Lo intento de poseer para ayudarles en este asunto, debido que sus almas están siempre con ustedes cuidándolos en todo momento-

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que nuestros padres posiblemente estén con nosotros?- _mencionaba sorprendida la castaña a la marioneta en que sus padres los habían estado cuidado de alguna forma u otra_

-Mmmm. Sip- _decía algo pensativa al ver ella siempre las almas de los padres de ambos hermanos al tener la capacidad de ver almas y controlarlos a su voluntad_

-Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?- _decía el rubio algo curioso de que la marioneta pueda ver el alma de sus padres y saber que a pesar de todo sus padres los cuidaba a ambos_

-Bueno, desde que poseo el cuerpo de esta marioneta- _respondía señalándose así misma la marioneta al saber que ella adquirió ese don de ver almas y colocarlos dentro de los animatronics tras haber sido asesinada por ese hombre morado años atrás_ -Puedo incluso ver las almas de los niños por culpa del hombre que nos asesinó años atrás-

-Y ellos, están aquí…- _mencionaba la castaña algo curiosa hacia la marioneta_

-Sí, solo que no pueden interactuar mucho- _decía la marioneta al ver ella solamente las almas de los padres de ambos hermanos_ -Belén…-

-No se preocupen, chicos- _mencionaba la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas al saber que sus padres estaban con ellos a pesar de todo_ -Estoy bien…-

-Bien, cambiemos de tema- _decía el pelinegro al ver llorar a su amiga al saber que los padres de ellas la estaban cuidando siempre_ -¿Cómo lograremos detener a los cuatro animatronics?-

-Podría intentar de ayudarlos. Pero, necesito los demás animatronics estén en un solo lugar- _mencionaba la marioneta algo pensativa hacia los chicos_

-Podríamos encerrarlos en la habitación de partes y servicios- _decía el pelirrojo haciendo que los demás de sus amigos asintieran afirmativamente_

-Cierto, ya que la habitación de partes y servicios es una puerta de metal y muy difícil que ellos logren abrirla con facilidad- _mencionaba la castaña al ver que la puerta era de metal_

-Entonces, está decidido- _decía la castaña mirando a sus amigos atravez de la video llamada y recibir un asentimiento por ellos para luego cortar la video llamada_

 _ **Mariana había imprimido los planos de la pizzería y entregárselos a cada uno el mismo plano para que lo repasaran una, otra y otra vez, hasta memorizarlo, sorprendiéndolos que hubiera una sala segura en la pizzería sin que nadie supiera de dicha habitación. Habían pasado unas horas desde que la reunión que habían tenido había terminado, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra de ver a su padre llegar mirando a los acompañantes de su hija en la casa, al saber que ella no le había dicho nada de que invitaría a sus amigos y terminar mirando a su hija cruzándose de brazos esperando una explicación.**_

-Bueno, si me hubieras dicho que traerías amigos a la casa. ¿no estaría enojado en este momento?- _mencionaba el padre de la pelinegra algo molesto de que su hija no le mencionaba que iba a traer amigos a la casa_

-Perdona, papa…- _decía algo incomoda de que su padre este molesto con ella_ -La verdad, quería decírtelo. Pero, ¿no sabía cómo?-

-Uh, aun así no puedo enojarme contigo, hija- _miraba entendiendo el padre de la pelinegra acariciándole la cabeza de su hija_ -Si me disculpan, iré a preparar algo para la cena-

-Vaya, tu papa es agradable- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver de reojo a su amiga_ -En comparación contigo, eres muy loca…-

-Te escuche, vieja sirena- _decía mirando enojada la pelinegra a su amiga con un poco de burla con esa última palabra_

-¡Qué no soy vieja, ni sirena!- _respondía enojada la castaña rojiza por esa última palabra_ -¡Solo él puede decirme eso!-

-¿Solo "el"?- _preguntaba la pelinegra con un tono más burlón al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba_

-Bueno, chicos… yo me voy a mi casa…- _respondía la castaña mirando a otro lado para poder irse a la casa al saber que sus padres llegarían algo tarde a la casa_

-¿Cuál es la prisa, maría?- _preguntaba la pelinegra llamando la atención de su amiga_ -Acaso, tu amado pirata te coquetea con esas palabras-

-Eres una…- _respondía murmurando con odio hacia su amiga al saber que ahora la molestaría con ese apodo_

-Ya chicas, no empecemos a con sus peleas…- _mencionaba la rubia al ver que sus dos amigas se comportaban como si fueran hermanas_

-Cierto, se está haciendo tarde y debemos prepararnos para nuestra sexta noche…- _decía el pelirrojo algo nervioso al ver a sus dos amigas mirarse a muerte_

-Bien, ya sabemos que hacer en nuestra próximo turno nocturno, ¿verdad?- _miraba el pelinegro a sus amigos igual de nervioso al conocer como era su amiga castaña rojiza cuando se enojaba debido que las anteriores veces la había acompañado a su casa y escuchar sus molestias sobres su amiga pelinegra_ -Entonces, nos veremos en la pizzería-

-Adiós, sirenita- _despedía con burla la pelinegra a su amiga_

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!- _miraba enojada la castaña rojiza a su amiga por llamarle "sirenita"_

-Je, creo que encontré un nuevo modo de molestarte-

-¡Princesita, ya está lista la cena!- _decía el padre de la pelinegra avisando desde la cocina_

-¡V…Voy…!- _mencionaba algo incomoda con ese apodo que le decía su padre_

-Adiós, princesita- _se despedía la castaña rojiza burlándose de su amiga con el nuevo apodo_

-¡Ya me vengare de ti, María!- _decía enojada mirando con enojo la pelinegra mientras se despedía de sus amigos_

 _ **Tras haberse despedidos de Mariana, sus amigos se dirigían a cada uno a sus respectas casas para cenar debido que dentro de unas horas más les tocaría ir a su sexta noche en su segunda semana en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde tendrán que intentar que sus respectivas parejas volvieran a la normalidad. En la casa de los hermanos Rodríguez, ambos estaban entrando a la casa a dirigirse a comer algo debido que habían pasado a comprar pizza en la misma pizzería para comerlo en la cena y prepararse para la noche que se avecinaba para los siete adolescentes como los guardias nocturnos de esa pizzería, mientras que en alguna parte de la pizzería se encontraba una sombra de cierta persona que estaba jugando con un cuchillo ensangrentado sin quitar su sonrisa sínica y perturbarte al ver una fotografía de dos hermanos caminando en la calle, mientras murmuraba diciendo "que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver" y "ustedes no podrán detenerme".**_

* * *

* _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Wow, esta vez no me tarde en avanzar debido que puse lo importante en el capítulo ya que intentare de hacerlo largo al saber que solo quedan dos noches, damas y caballeros._

* _Si, también los extrañare a todos aquí en fanfiction_ - _armando una maleta con algunas ropas, mapas y entre otras cosas_ \- _pero, ya saben… como estoy en el proceso de mudanza aquí de fanfiction…_ - _se escucha algo caer_ -

* _¡Oigan ustedes!_ - _señalando al personal de mudanza_ \- _¡esas cosas son frágiles! ¡Tened, cuidado cabrones!_ - _volviendo a mirarlos con algo de nerviosismo_ \- _en que estaba, ah… si… aun no me iré de fanfiction, ya saben, este es como un hogar en mis fanfics, donde conocí a buenos amigos a pesar de todo._

* _Si se preguntan, donde están todos los del fanfic, bueno…_ - _algo nervioso_ \- _no los he encontrado en ningun lado, además que deben estar leyendo los guiones de la trama, ya saben, que esta es una sección libre de la historia original y aquí, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa…_ - _cae un helicóptero del techo_ \- ¡ _¿Es en serio?! ¡No puede pasar ni cinco minutos sin destruir nada en mi hermoso hogar en Fanfiction City!_

* _Bueno, sin importar con el bloqueo mental que estoy teniendo lograre terminarlo y comenzar con mis proyectos, ya sean en buenos o malos momentos…_

 **Yo:** _ **en fin… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento si demore en publicarlo el capitulo. Tampoco olviden dejar su sen…**_ - _tosiendo debido a un bicho que entro en mi boca_ - _ **uh, que asco… su, hermosos reviews en cada capitulo nuevo que sea publicado.**_

 **Yo:** _ **No olviden visitar mi página de Facebook o en mi cuenta de Wattpad que tengo… lamento si el link de acceso no se puede ir a mi cuenta de wattpad, vere cual es problema mas adelante. Emmm… si alguno tiene cuenta en wattpad, búsquenme como "MerccenaryHunter" ya cambiare mi imagen de perfil de Fanfiction para que sepan cual es la imagen de perfil en Wattpad.**_

 **Yo:** _ **si quieren, pueden hacer preguntas en sus reviews a mis seis oc's de la primera témpora de mis fanfics de FNAF, que son Belén, Marco, Mariana o Rose. Ya que josé y Alan, son oc's de la segunda temporada de mis fanfics de FNAF. Claro, que los reviews serán respondidos al final de capada capitulo.**_

 **Yo:** _ **así que sin más, que tengan una buena**_ _mañana_ _ **,**_ _tarde_ _ **,**_ _noche_ _ **o**_ _madrugada_ _ **. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	27. Sexta noche II

**Sexta noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Aviso:** _si tienen canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el fic, no duden en decírmelo solo tienen que dejarme el nombre de la canción con el nombre del grupo o banda, ejemplo: "It's my life - Bon jovi". Cualquiera es bien recibida…_

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare._

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

 _ **Canciones usadas en este capítulo:**_

 _* [Welcome to the show - Britt Nicole]_

 _* [Dollhouse - Melanie Martínez]_

 _* [Animals - Marron 5]_

 _* [Echo - Vocaloid (English Cover)]_

 _* [Best Day Of My Life - America Autors]_

 _* [Enemy Fire - Bea Miller]_

* * *

 **Viernes 22 de julio.**

 **\- 10:25 pm. -**

 _ **Eran la diez con veinticinco de la noche, en la casa de ambos hermanos se encontraban preparando sus bolsos lo necesario para que su sexta noche no pasaran a peores, debido que seguramente los animatronics se moverían con intenciones de asesinarlos y apegarse al plan que tenían con sus amigos con la marioneta. Ambos hermanos tras haber terminado de arreglar sus bolsos y de cenar algo antes de irse a la pizzería ya que seguramente sus amigos estarían algo apresurados para que llegaran antes de lo planeado para ir a buscar a la marioneta en el sótano de la pizzería, Mientras que en la pizzería, se encontraban José junto con Marco y María que estaban mirando a dos escenarios distinto uno con cortinas moradas y estrellas doradas del**_ _pirate cove_ _ **, mientras que el otro estaban el trió principal de la pizzería en el**_ _show state_ _ **en especial a cierta pollo animatronica que estaba sin signos de moverse.**_

-Chicos, ¿les pasa algo?- _mencionaba José al ver la mirada de tristezas de sus dos amigos_

-Eh, no, nada amigo- _decía Marco algo distraído de lo que había dicho su amigo pelirrojo_ –No nos pasa nada…-

-¿Están seguros?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos a sus dos amigos_

-Sí, josé. estamos bien, es solo que…- _respondía algo triste María de saber que su novio y sus amigos animatronics actúen de manera violenta y agresiva sin saber ellos lo que hacían_

-Entiendo. ustedes deben extrañar pasar tiempo con sus parejas, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro pesado al saber que sus amigos deben estar pasándolo mal_

-Sí…- _murmuraban ambos al saber que su amigo pelirrojo tenia razón en algo_

-Vamos, anímense- _decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa abrazando a sus dos amigos que lo acompañaban_ -Deben saber, que esta noche recuperaremos a nuestros amigos animatronics y sus parejas-

-Gracias, amigo- _mencionaron ambos adolescentes al ver que su amigo les apoyaba para que no se sintieran muy mal consigo mismos_

-Aun así, para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?- _decía sonriéndoles a sus dos amigos con sinceridad al saber que ellos deben estar lastimándose sentimentalmente por este problema con los animatronics_

-Sí, seguramente en alguna parte de ellos, nos deben extrañar- _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a la pollo animatronica que estaba inerte en el_ _ **show state**_

-Ya veras, que se solucionara todo este problema- _decía el pelirrojo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para animarlo_ -Y podrás, pasar toda la noche, con…-

-Ejem- _murmuraba el señor Fazbear tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de sus tres guardias nocturnos temporales_ -¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí, tan temprano?-

-Solo venimos a pasar el rato, hasta que lleguen los demás- _respondía la castaña rojiza nerviosa como sus dos amigos que la acompañaban con la repentina aparición de su jefe_

-Sí, además así usted puede retirarse temprano de lo acordado- -Ya que somos bien responsables y no haremos nada hasta que el resto de nuestros amigos, lleguen-

-Mmmm…- _miraba algo pensativo el dueño de la pizzería al pensar bien lo que le dijo su guardia nocturno pelirrojo_ -Bien, me convencieron de que pueda retirarme más temprano-

-¿En serio?- _preguntaban los tres adolescentes incrédulos de lo que había dicho su jefe_

-Pues, claro- _respondía el señor Fazbear entregándoles las llaves a sus guardias nocturnos_ -Nos veremos en la mañana, chicos-

-Vaya, quién lo diría. ¿que el señor fazbear lo tomaría con más calma?- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo impresionada_

-Sí…- _murmuraban sus dos amigos incrédulos de que su jefe aceptara tan rápido_

-Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- _preguntaba la única chica del grupo por el momento a los dos únicos varones_

-Buscamos a la marioneta- _respondía señalando el pelirrojo en dirección a la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Bueno- _menciona la castaña rojiza seguida de sus dos amigos rumbo a la habitación de partes y servicios_

 _ **Mientras que los tres adolescentes iban al sótano de la pizzería para hablar un rato con la marioneta para que los demás llegaran a la pizzería sin saber que una sombra de una persona sonreía al ver esa pizzería al saber que dentro de poco volvería a terminar en lo que había empezado años atrás para seguir su camino a quien sabe dónde iría ahora. Pasaron veinte minutos, desde que los tres adolescentes se encontraron con la marioneta y charlar un rato para conocerse entre los cuatros sobre sus gustos, disgustos y sueños en lo que harían después de dejar de trabajar en la pizzería, cosa que a la marioneta le entristeció al saber que María se iría de la ciudad.**_

 **\- 11:00 pm. -**

 _ **Eran las once de la noche en la pizzería, tras haber estado charlando durante casi una hora, los tres adolescentes junto a la marioneta animatronica podían ver llegar a sus amigos con sus cosas correspondientes en sus bolsos, al saber que tendrían una noche algo ardua debido que debían aprovechar de que los animatronics están inactivos hasta que sean la media noche. Marco, José ayudaban a mover al trio animatronico a la habitación de partes y servicios antes de que fueran las doce, mientras que Alan cargaba al zorro animatronico al saber que debía tener cuidado con el garfio al ver que estaba algo oxidado.**_

-Necesitas ayuda- _mencionaba Belén acercándose a su hermano mayor_

-No, estoy bien. no es necesario que me ayudes- _decía el rubio cargando cómodamente al zorro animatronico para dirigirse a la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Vamos hermano, son nuestros amigos después de todo- _mencionaba la castaña ayudando a su hermano tomando las piernas del animatronico_ -Además, nuestros padres fueron amigos de ellos-

-Aun así, no me interesa- _decía el rubio caminando mirando de reojo a la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Siempre tienes, ¿que ser tan serio?- _miraba algo frustrada la castaña a su hermano_

-Hmmm. ¿acaso, te molesta?- _preguntaba el rubio sin importancia mientras dejaba al zorro animatronico sobre la mesa metálica de la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Ahora ya veo, por que eras tan popular entre las chicas del instituto…- _respondía algo fastidiada la castaña hacia su hermano entre cerrando los ojos_

-No me interesa que ellas piensen de mi- _mencionaba el rubio terminando de colocar al zorro animatronico en la mesa metálica y salir de la habitación de partes y servicios seguido de su hermana menor detrás de él_ -Eso me da igual-

-Al menos, consíguete una novia. Después, terminaras solo sin nadie con quien pasar el tiempo- _decía la castaña ya perdiendo la paciencia con su hermano para iniciar una discusión_

-Lo dice, mi hermanita que estuvo todos estos años conmigo, para que nada te pase en el instituto- _mencionaba señalando el rubio a su hermana menor con un tono sarcástico_ -Que sorpresa…-

-Vaya, esos dos parecen una pareja de casados por como pelean…- _murmuraba el pelinegro algo sorprendido de cómo ambos hermanos se peleaban peor que una pareja casada_

-Sí…- _murmuraba en respuesta sus amigos al comparar a ambos hermanos como si fueran una pareja de novios o una pareja de casados discutir por algo_

-Je, frank y alice, discutían todo el tiempo con cualquier tema que se tratase- _mencionaba la marioneta mirando a ambos hermanos con una sonrisa al recordar como sus "padres adoptivos" discutían sobre el tema de que Freddy no debería encargarse de cuidar a ambos hermanos cuando eran unos niños y la otra decía que Foxy tampoco era opción debido que podría dañarlos accidentalmente con su garfio_ -Hasta esos dos se pelean como ellos porque se quieren, a pesar de belén es idéntica a su madre que lo demuestra. y alan, es idéntico a su padre pero no demuestra que la quiere y la protege-

-Vaya, eso sí que es saber muy bien de ellos- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza siendo asentida por el resto de sus amigos al ver aun discutir ambos hermanos_

-Digamos, que frank y alice eran nuestros padres adoptivos cuando trabajaban en la pizzería- _decía la marioneta colocando su mano en su mentón algo pensativa recordando las veces que los padres de ambos hermanos habían sido padres adoptivos para ellos cuando trabajaban durante los años del 87 y 93_

-Y después, ¿porque ellos no volvieron a trabajar más aquí?- _preguntaba algo curiosa la rubia hacia su amiga marioneta al conocer un poco más los padres de ambos hermanos_

-Según entendí, que esos dos se fueron de la ciudad por un mejor trabajo- _respondía la marioneta al recordar esa despedida de sus "padres adoptivos" en la pizzería y la única que había quedado era la tía de ambos hermanos como su segunda madre_

-Es un misterio de saber, cómo eran los padres de esos dos- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al ver como los dos hermanos se peleaban como si nada_

-Bueno, creo que ya van a ser la media noche- _miraba la rubia en su teléfono al ver que eran las 11:50 de la noche_

-Cierto. ¡Oigan, chicos!- _decía la pelinegra lanzando un grito fuerte llamando la atención de ambos hermanos que habían dejado de discutir y ver a la chica pelinegra_ -Ya van hacer las doce, cierren esa habitación antes de que los animatronics se activen y nos quieran asesinar-

-Bueno, creo que dentro de poco hare que ellos vuelvan a la normalidad- _mencionaba la marioneta contenta de saber que dentro de poco podría ver a sus amigos otra vez_

-Gracias, mary- _mencionaban los adolescentes que tenían a los cuatro animatronics como sus parejas_

-No hay problema, para eso están las amigas- _decía la marioneta sonriéndoles a sus amigos al saber que ahora podía ayudarlos en algo ya que ella no pudo ayudar a los demás guardias anteriores debido al miedo que les tenían_

 _ **Los adolescentes habían ordenado algunas mesas debido que no había que preocuparse de los animatronics debido que estaban encerrados en la habitación de partes y servicios ya que la puerta de esa habitación era metálica evitaría que los animatronics salieran fácilmente. Mientras que el grupo de guardias nocturnos se dirigían a las mesas a esperar que sean la media noche a excepción de Alan que se dirigió a la oficina para que al menos uno estuviera en la oficina de seguridad.**_

 **\- 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 _ **Era media noche en la pizzería, Alan estaba en la oficina de seguridad sentado en la silla giratoria que había al ver la pequeña oficina del lugar se podía ver que era algo pequeña pero acogedora para que el este al menos durmiendo un rato. En el dinning área, los adolescentes estaban comiendo unas frituras que habían traído alguno de ellos y otros traían gaseosas..**_

-Mmmm. esto esta delicioso- _mencionaba la marioneta animatronica comiendo por primera vez unos dulces de caramelo que le entrego la adolescente rubia y ya extrañando el sabor de estos dulces_

-Una pregunta- _decía la castaña rojiza algo curiosa al ver como la marioneta animatronica comía los dulces que le había dado su amiga rubia_

-Dime- _miraba la marioneta algo curiosa de que la amiga de la castaña quisiera preguntarle algo_

-¿Cómo rayos, ustedes pueden comer pizza o cosas por el estilo?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa de cómo rayos los animatronics podían comer las pizzas sin que se pudrieran por dentro_

-B…Bueno. Es algo difícil de explicarlo…- _respondía al marioneta animatronica algo dudosa en cómo explicarles a sus nuevos amigos_ -¿Creo que el encargado de la compañía freddy fazbear nos dio una posibilidad de comer comida como cualquier persona normal?-

-Ósea, ¿que ustedes comen como si fueran humanos otra vez?- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo sorprendido de saber que al menos su novia animatronica y sus amigos animatronics podrían comer normalmente como personas_

-Si- _respondía con sinceridad la marioneta animatronica al ver los rostros sorprendidos de los adolescentes_

-Y, ¿cómo sabes eso, mary?- _preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa en saber cómo sabia de esos detalles la marioneta_

-Bueno, encontré los archivos de nosotros- _respondía la marioneta al saber de ese nuevo detalle al saber que ellos podían comer refiriéndose a ella, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica y Golden_ –Y, los he leído más de una vez para entenderlo…-

-Vaya, ahora sabemos. ¿por qué ellos comían pizza sin problemas?- _decía sorprendido el pelirrojo al ver como la marioneta comía unos dulces_

-Voy a llevar esto a alan- _mencionaba la rubia toman un plato donde había algunas frituras y un vaso con gaseosa_

-Ten cuidado en el camino, rose- _miraba la castaña al ver como si amiga se iba con un plato con algunas frituras y un vaso con gaseosa_

-Lo sé- _decía la rubia caminando por el pasillo izquierdo rumbo a la oficina de seguridad_

-Me sorprende que a alan, le agrade a rose- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al saber que el hermano de su amiga a veces hablaba con su amiga rubia_

-Buenos, esos dos son amigos desde que estuvieron un rato solo en la oficina- _decía la pelinegra al recordar en una de las noches anteriores que ambos rubios estaban en la oficina de seguridad por unos momentos_

-Al menos, se ve que al menos tu hermano nos acepta de a poco- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al ver como su amiga rubia se había dio_

-Sí, usualmente no les hablaría- _decía la castaña agradeciendo que al menos su hermano le agradaba a sus amigos y que dejara que se juntara con ellos_

-Bueno, les parece si hacemos algo mientras- _mencionaba la pelinegra llamando la atención de sus amigos y de la animatronica_

-¿Cómo cuál?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza algo dudosa en lo que diría su amiga_

-Oh. tú ya deberías saberlo, sirenita- _respondía con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra hacia su amiga_

-No. mariana, ni se te ocurra- _mencionaba mirándola con enojo al saber lo que había pensado su amiga_

-Les parece si cantamos algo, para pasar el rato- _decía la pelinegra hacia sus amigos al saber que aún era muy temprano para ayudar a los animatronics encerrados en la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Si- _mencionaban todos incluyendo a la animatronica_

-No- _murmuraba algo fastidiada la castaña rojiza al ver como su amiga pelinegra la obligaría a cantar en contra de su voluntad_

-Yo quisiera escucharte cantar- _mencionaba la marioneta observando a su amiga castaña rojiza con una sonrisa_

-Vamos, nuestra amiga marioneta te está pidiendo escuchar tu voz de sirenita- _decía la pelinegra burlándose de su amiga_

-Uh…- _murmuraba enojad la castaña rojiza fulminándola con la mirada a su amiga pelinegra_

-Eso es un sí, para mí- _mencionaba sonriendo la pelinegra burlonamente hacia su amiga al ver que se había quedado callada_

-¡Oye!- _miraba enojada la castaña rojiza a su amiga por tomar decisiones por ella_

 _ **Mariana se encargaba de unos parlantes portátiles que había sacado de su bolso donde tenía varias canciones que a ella le gustaba, Belén y María miraban de vez en cuando la puerta de la habitación de partes y servicios al empezar escuchar como algo intentaba de salir de dicha habitación siendo imposible abrirla, José y Marco estaban algo dudosos que canciones iban a cantar en el show state debido que su amiga había preparado un micrófono del escenario para cantar karaoke. En la oficina de seguridad de la pizzería, se encontraban Alan y Rose comiendo en silencio algunas frituras que había traído la rubia adolescente a su amigo, debido que a ella nunca le gusto que su amigo estuviera solo todo el tiempo en la oficina y quería al menos hacerle compañía un rato hasta ver por la tablet a sus amigos preparando un karaoke en el show state, sin que nadie notara que una sombra de una persona ingresaba a la pizzería por la puerta de atrás por donde estaría la cocina de la pizzería.**_

 **\- 01:00 am, 77%. -**

 _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, en el dinning área y en el show state estaban preparando las cosas para el karaoke de la sexta noche para los adolescentes ignorando los golpes provenientes de la habitación de partes y servicios donde estaban los cuatro animatronics en un intento de abrir la puerta metálica de donde los tenían encerrados sin ver que la cámara de dicha habitación los estaba viendo. Tras haber pasado unos diez minutos de organizar todo y elegir ciertas canciones, mientras que algunos de ellos decidía quien cantaría primero hasta que Mariana decidió tomar primero el micrófono para comenzar la noche de diversión para ella al saber que posiblemente el peligro que representaba los cuatro animatronics que estaban en la habitación de partes y servicios.**_

-¡Bien, les cantare algo para que nos animemos en esta mini fiesta!- _mencionaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa hacia sus amigos subiendo al escenario_

-Yo me voy…- _decía la castaña rojiza levantando y dispuesta a estar alejada del escenario hasta notar algo en su muñeca_ -¡¿Qué rayos?!-

-No huiras fácilmente, sirenita- _miraba la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amiga al ver que su amiga vio que estaba esposada_

-¡¿Desde cuándo me dejaste esposada?!- _preguntaba enojada la castaña rojiza mirando a su amiga pelinegra con odio en sus ojos_

-Desde que te distrajiste hablando con belén y rose- _respondía sinceramente burlonamente la pelinegra alzando ambos brazos_

-Mariana, ¿no crees que te has pasado de la raya?- _mencionaba la castaña algo incrédula de ver que su amiga había hecho eso con la pobre de maría que intentaba de quitarse las esposas desesperadamente_

-Puede ser. pero la marioneta quiere escuchar a la gruñona vieja esta- _señala la pelinegra a su amiga que estaba esposada al escuchar esa última palabra para dejar de forcejear y mirarla con enojo y furia_

-¡No soy vieja!- _decía enojadamente la castaña a su amiga que la había esposado_

-Es para evitar que huya, debido que la marioneta quiere escuchar la voz de esta sirenita del capitán que esta encerrado en partes y servicios-

-Eres una sádica…- _murmuraban los dos únicos hombres en el lugar al ver algo incrédulos a su amiga pelinegra junto a las otras tres chicas del grupo_

-Bueno, ¡comencemos!- _mencionaba la pelinegra comenzando a buscar entre las canciones que tenía en los archivos de su teléfono para comenzar el karaoke_

 _Now's the time, get in line,  
Don't be afraid tonight,  
We're gonna take you high,  
Before you realuze._

 _Round and round you'll go,  
Up and down, never slow,  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go!_

 _Hands high like a roller coaster,  
This love is taking over,  
Take us higher, here we go,  
Oh-o-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Gravity we're defying,  
'Cause we were made for flying,  
We're abaout to lose control,  
Whoa-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Oh,  
Welcome to the…_

 _Oh, oh, we're go a misión,  
Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way,  
Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission,  
We're gonna rise up an we'll be the change._

 _Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo,  
Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control,  
Whoa-oh, everybody knows  
Oh, this is where we let go._

 _Hands hig like a roller coaster,  
This love is taking over,  
Take us higher here w ego,  
Oh-o-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Gravity we're defying,  
'Cause we were made for flying,  
We're abaout to lose control,  
Whoa-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Come on,  
Come on,  
Come on._

 _Put Your hands u-u-up,  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un,  
We've only just begu-u-un._

 _And it's too later to ru-u-un,  
You can't run,  
So put 'em u-up,  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un,  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump,  
We've oly just begun, and you can't._

 _Hands high like a roller coaster,  
This love is taking over,  
Take us higher her w ego,  
Oh-o-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Gravity we're defyning,  
'Cause we were made for flying,  
We're abaout to lose control,  
Whoa-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Hands high like a roller coaster,  
This love is taking over,  
Take us higher her w ego,  
Oh-o-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Gravity we're defying,  
'Cause we were made for flying,  
We're abaout to lose control,  
Whoa-oh,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Whoa-oh-oh,  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un,  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump,  
We've only just begun,  
Welcome to the show._

 _Whoa-oh-oh,  
We're ganna have some fu-u-un,  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump,  
We've only just begun,  
And you can't run._

-Bueno, te toca rose- _mencionaba la pelinegra entregándole el micrófono a su amiga_

-¿E…Estas segura, mariana…?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la rubia hacia su amiga_

-Vamos o belén subirá al escenario- _respondía sin importancia señalando a su otra amiga castaña que estaba mirándola algo confundida_

-E…Esta bien…- _mencionaba la rubia sin más opción al ver el listado de música de su amiga y buscar alguno que ella pueda cantar_ -Emm… ¿cuál escogeré…?-

-Elije cualquiera amiga, ¿el más que te guste?- _decía la pelinegra ayudando a su amiga a escoger algunas de sus canciones_

-B…Bien, ¿creo que ya elegí, cual cantare…?- _mencionaba la rubia eligiendo la canción y subir al show state_

 _Hey girl,  
Open the walls,  
Play whit your dolls,  
We'll be a perfect family._

 _When you walk away is when we really play,  
You dan't hear me when i say,  
"Mom, plase wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and Your son is smoking cannabis."_

 _No one ever listen,  
This wallpapper glistens,  
Don't let them see whant goes down in the kitchen._

 _Place,  
Place,  
Get in you palces,  
Throw on you dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect,  
Plase don't let them look trought the curtains._

 _Picture,  
Picture,  
smile for the picture,  
Pose with your brother,  
Won't you be a good sister?  
Every thinks that we're perfect,  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
i see things that nobody else sees.  
(_ _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
i see things that nobody else sees**_ _)_

 _Hey girl,  
Look at my mom,  
She's got it going on,  
Ha,  
You're blinded by her jewelry._

 _When you turn back she pulls out a flask,  
And forgets his infidelity._

 _Uh-oh,  
She's coming to the attic,  
Plastic,  
Go back to begin plastic._

 _No one ever listins,  
This wallpaper glistens,  
One day they'll see What goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places,  
Places,  
Get in your places,  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces,  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect,  
Plase don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture,  
Picture,  
Smiles for the picture,  
Pose eith Your brother,  
Won't you be good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect,  
Place don'r let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
i see things that nobody else sees  
(_ _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
i see things that nobody else sees**_ _)._

 _Hey girl,  
(Hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl…)  
Hey girl,  
Open Your walls,  
Play with your dolls,  
We'll be a perfect family._

 _Place,  
Place,  
Get in your places,  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll face.  
Every thinks that we're perfect,  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture,  
Picture,  
Smile for the picture,  
Pose with your brother,  
Won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect,  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
i see things that nobody else sees  
(_ _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,  
i see things that nobody else sees**_ _)._

-Y bien… ¿qué les pareció…?- _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa al pensar que sus amigos le dirían algo negativo en cómo había cantado_

-Nada mal, rose- _decía la pelinegra sonriéndole a su amiga con su dedo pulgar en alto y dándole unos aplausos como sus amigos y la marioneta_

-Habla por ti, mariana- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza con odio a su amiga al seguir aun esposada a la silla_

-Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?- _preguntaba la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos que estaban en el dinning área junto a la marioneta_

-Yo quisiera cantar después- _respondía la castaña algo dudosa en que cantar en el momento del karaoke_

-Bueno- _decía la pelinegra mirando a los dos únicos chicos del grupo_

-Creo que yo iré…- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que debía cantar algo para pasar el rato antes de que su novia y amigos animatronics pudieran volver a la normalidad, mientras elegia alguna de las canciones que tenía su amiga_ -Bien, aquí voy-

 _Baby,  
I'm preying on you tonight,  
Hunt you down eat you alive,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,  
I can smell you scent From miles,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals,  
Baby, i'm…_

 _So What you trying to do to me,  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies,  
But we get along when i'm inside you,  
You're like a drug that's killing me,  
I cut you out entirely,  
But i get so high when i'm inside you._

 _Yeah, you can star over,  
You can run free,  
You can find other fish in the sea,  
But you can't stay away From me,  
I can Still hear you making that sound,  
Taking me down,  
Rolling On the ground,  
You cant pretend that it was me,  
But no._

 _Baby, i'm preying on you tonight,  
Hunt you down eat you alive,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,  
I can smell your scent from miles,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals,  
Baby, i'm._

 _So if i run it's not enough,  
You're Still in my head forever stuck,  
So you can do What you wanna do,  
I love your lies,  
I'll eat'em up,  
But don't deny the animal,  
That comes alive when i'm inside you._

 _Yeah,  
You can star over you can run free,  
You can find other fish in the sea,  
You can pretend it's meant to be,  
But you can't stay way from me,  
I can Still hear you making that sound,  
Taking me down roling on the ground,  
You can pretend that it was me,  
But no._

 _Baby,  
I'm preying on you tonight,  
Hunt you down eat you alive,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,  
I can smell your scent from miles,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals,  
Baby, i'm._

 _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie,  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny,  
The beast inside-side-side-side,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _No,  
Girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie,  
You can't deny-ny-ny,  
The beast inside-side-side-side,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _Yo…  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Just like animals, animalas,  
Like animals-mals,  
Just like animals (yeah…),  
Animals (yeah),  
Like animals,-mals (yeah…),  
Ow._

 _Baby,  
I'm preying on you tonight,  
Hunt you down eat you alive,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,  
I can smell your scent from miles,  
Just like animals, animals,  
Like animals-mals,  
Baby, i'm._

 _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie,  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny,  
The beast inside-side-side-side,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _No,  
Girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie,  
You can't deny-ny-ny,  
The beast inside-side-side-side,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

-Nada mal, amante de pollos- _mencionaba burlonamente la pelinegra hacia su amigo_

-Al menos, charlotte. no parece un oso que viola a los niños- _decía el pelinegro ofendido de que su amiga le haya puesto ese apodo_

-¡No le digas pedobear a freddy!- _mencionaba la pelinegra defendiendo a su novio animatronico_ -¡Yo solo puedo decírselo!-

-Y eso, que tú lo molestabas con lo pedobear y su apariencia de asalta niños- _murmuraban los adolescentes mirando algo incrédulos de que su amiga solo ella podía decirle pedobear al oso animatronico castaño_

-¡No me lo recuerden!- _decía algo frustrada la pelinegra al saber que su novio podía asesinarla a ella y a sus amigos actualmente_ -Además, freddo es mi osito pachoncito-

-Sí, claro…- _murmuraban todos incrédulos incluso la marioneta animatronica al saber que sus cuatro amigos tenían parejas con ellos_

-¿Me sueltas, de una jodida vez?- _preguntaba la castaña rojiza alzando su mano donde estaba su mano izquierda esposada a la silla_

-Bien, pero debes cantar algo para nuestra amiga marioneta- _respondía con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra a su amiga_

-Uh, bien. las cosas que debo pasar por tu culpa…- _murmuraba fastidiada la castaña rojiza sin tener más opción que cantar algo para la marioneta_

 _The clock stopped ticking,_ _  
_ _Forever ago._ _  
_ _How long have I been up?_ _  
_ _I don't know._

 _I can't get a grip,_ _  
_ _But I can't let go,_ _  
_ _There wasn't anything ,_ _  
_ _To hold on to, though._

 _Why can't I see?  
Why can't I see?_ _  
_ _All the colors ,_ _  
_ _That you see?_

 _Please can i be,_ _  
_ _Please can i be,_ _  
_ _Colorful and...  
free?_

 _What the hell's going on?!_ _  
_ _Can someone tell me please…_

 _Why i'm switching faster,  
Than the channels on TV,_ _  
_ _I'm black then i'm white,_ _  
_ _No!_

 _Something isn't right!_ _  
_ _My enemy's invisible,  
I dont know how to fight._

 _The trembling fear,  
Is more than i can take,_ _  
_ _When i'm up Against,_ _  
_ _The echo in the mirror,_ _  
_ _Echo…_

 _I'm gonna burn my house down ,_ _  
_ _Into an ugly black ._ _  
_ _I'm gonna run away now,_ _  
_ _And never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down,_ _  
_ _into an ugly black._ _  
_ _I'm gonna run away now,_ _  
_ _And never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down,_ _  
_ _Into an ugly black._ _  
_ _I'm gonna run away now,_ _  
_ _And never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down,_ _  
_ _Into an ugly black ._ _  
_ _I'm gonna run away now,_ _  
_ _And never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down_ _  
_ _Into an ugly black._ _  
_ _i'm gonna run away now_ _  
_ _And never look back._

 _And never look back._

 _And never look back!_

 _What the hell's going on?!_ _  
_ _can someone tell me please…_

 _Why i'm switching faster,  
Than the channels on TV,_ _  
_ _I'm black then i'm white,_ _  
_ _No!_

 _Something isn't right!_ _  
_ _My enemy's invisible,  
I dont know how to fight._

 _What the hell's going on?!_ _  
_ _can someone tell me please…_

 _Why i'm switching faster,  
Than the channels on TV,_ _  
_ _I'm black then i'm white,_ _  
_ _No!_

 _Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible,  
I dont know how to fight._

 _The trembling fear,  
Is more than i can take,_ _  
_ _When i'm up Against,_ _  
_ _The echo in the mirror._

 _The trembling fear,  
Is more than i can take,_ _  
_ _When i'm up Against,_ _  
_ _The echo in the mirror._

-Lista. ¿conteta, mariana?- _miraba la castaña rojiza con odio a su amiga por haberla esposado a la silla_

-Sip- _decía sonriéndole la pelinegra a su amiga al ver que habia cantado_

-Ahora sácame estas malditas esposas- _señalaba la castaña rojiza con enojo a su amiga_

-Bien- _mencionaba algo fastidiada la pelinegra a su amiga al saber que le quitaba la diversión y buscar la llave en sus bolsillos_ -Oh, no…-

-¿Que ocurre mariana?-

-Creo, que se me quedo la llave de las esposas en casa…-

-¡Eres una maldita desgraciada!- -¡Libérame de estas malditas esposas o te mato con ellas puestas!-

-Oh, mira- -Je, je, estaban en mi bolsillo de atrás del pantalón-

-Eres una…- _murmuraban todos incrédulos al ver a la pelinegra liberar a la castaña rojiza de las esposas_

-Te toca, josé- _señalaba la pelinegra al único hombre del grupo en el dinning área para que cantara_

-Ya que…- _mencionaba el pelirrojo buscando alguna canción que supiera y cantarla en el mini-karaoke_

 _I han a dream so big and loud,  
I jumped so high i touched the clouds,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh._

 _I strentched my hands out to the sky,  
We danced with monsters through the night,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh._

 _I'm never gonna look back,  
Whoa,  
I'm never gonna give it up,  
No,  
Please don't wake me now._

 _Oo-o-o-o-oo,  
This is gonna be the best day of my life,  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife,  
Oo-o-o-o-oo,  
This gonna be the best day of my life,  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife._

 _I howled at the moon with friends,  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh.  
But all the possibilities,  
No limits just epiphanies,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh,  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh._

 _I'm never gonna look back,  
Whoa,  
I'm never gona give it up,  
No,  
Just don't wake me now._

 _Oo-o-o-o-oo,  
This gonna be the best day of my life,  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife,  
Oo-o-o-o-oo,  
This gonna be the best day of my life,  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife._

 _I hear it calling outside my window,  
I feel it in my soul,  
(_ _ **Soul**_ _).  
The stars were burning so bright,  
The sun was out 'til midnight,  
I say we lose control.  
(_ _ **Control**_ _)._

 _Oo-o-o-o-oo._

 _Oo-o-o-o-oo,  
This gonna be the best day of my life,  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife,  
Oo-o-o-o-oo,  
This gonna be the best day of my life,  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife._

 _This is gonna be,  
This is gonna be,  
This is gonna be,  
The bes day of my life,  
Everything is looking up,  
Everybody up now,  
This gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-ife._

-Nada mal, josé- _felicitaba la pelinegra aplaudiendo junto a los demás de sus amigos y de la animatronica_

-Gracias- _mencionaba gradecido el pelirrojo bajando del escenario_

-Bueno, aprovechemos de terminar de comer esto. antes de que se nos vaya rápido la hora- _decía la castaña rojiza llamando la atención de sus amigas_

-Es verdad- _mencionaba la rubia para tomar con sus manos un vaso con gaseosa_

-Aun así, extraño las pizzas de toy chica- _murmuraba la animatronica comiendo unos dulces de chocolate al recordar a sus amigos toys_

-¿Toy chica?- _preguntaba la castaña algo confundida de haber escuchado ese nombre antes cuando era una niña_

-Después, les cuento de quienes hablo- _respondía la marioneta al ver que la hija de su mejor amiga la miraba algo confundida_

-Bueno. Faltas tú belén- _decía la pelinegra señalándola al saber que ella faltaba_

-Okey- _mencionaba la castaña escogiendo una de las canciones al azar de su amiga_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Enemy fire!_

 _Who's a friend who's an enemy,  
'Cause sometimes they look the same to me,  
But looks can be pleasing, yet so deceiving,  
Sweet words from a serpent's tougue,  
It's like playing with a loaded gun,  
Who knows whats truth is?  
How do you prove it?  
I swar i see you watching me, well._

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Come a Little closer,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
You could be my Soldier,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Keeping me safe from all who conspire,  
Enemy fire!_

 _Enemy fire!  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I'm loking for some shelter,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Just keep me away from all who conspire,  
Enemiy fire!_

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Enemy fire!  
Enemy fire!_

 _Burn a hole through the plastic crowd,  
'Cause i've been trying to find the way out,  
It's so confusing but never amusing,  
Swett smiles in the aftermath,  
Turned to whispering behind my back,  
I need an ally to guard the night time,  
Someone to keep me from these crazies._

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Come a Little closer,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
You could be my Soldier,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Keeping me safe from all who conspire,  
Enemy fire!_

 _Enemy fire!  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I'm loking for some shelter,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Just keep me away from all who conspire,  
Enemiy fire!_

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Enemy fire!  
Enemy fire!_

 _All around me i hear cries,  
And bombs are falling from the skies,  
Can't you help me sabe my life?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Enemy fire!_

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Come a Little closer,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
You could be my Soldier,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Keeping me safe from all who conspire,  
Enemy fire!_

 _Enemy fire!  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I'm loking for some shelter,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Just keep me away from all who conspire,  
Enemiy fire!_

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Enemy fire!  
Enemy fire!_

-Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció?- _miraba la castaña a sus amigos tras haber terminado de cantar_

-Cantaste muy bien, belén- _mencionaba la pelinegra aplaudiendo con sus amigos y la animatronica sorprendidos de que ella cantara bien con el mini karaoke_ -Y vaya que no tienes mal gusto con las músicas de este tipo-

-Bueno, terminemos de comer y luego veremos el problema con nuestros amigos animatronics- _decía el pelirrojo al ver que aún quedaban algunas frituras y sodas en la mesa donde habían dejado las cosas que habían traído para comer_

-Sí- _mencionaban los demás al saber que sería algo difícil debido que ahora los animatronics estarían activos ya que eran las 01:50 am_

 _ **Mientras que los seis adolescentes y la marioneta animatronica aprovechaban de disfrutar lo que les quedaban de comida antes de ir a la habitación de partes y servicios donde estaban Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Freddy encerrados debido que habían actuado de manera violenta y agresiva en la noche anterior. En la oficina de seguridad, estaba el rubio durmiendo tranquilamente en la pequeña oficina de seguridad en donde sería su puesto de trabajo, ya que no tenía nada especial que hacer debido que los cuatro animatronics estaban encerrados y su hermana con sus amigos estaban en el dinning área comiendo, charlando y cantando algunas canciones.**_

 **\- 02:00 am, 55%. -**

 _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, los seis adolescentes estaban conversando tranquilamente con la marioneta debido que ella les explicaba la situación de cómo ayudar a sus amigos animatronics con este problema debido que usualmente por el cambio automático de sistema del I.A los hacia así de agresivos y violento con las personas. Mientras que en la pequeña oficina de seguridad, el rubio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que al despertarse un poco, no estaba en la oficina de seguridad, solo un lugar oscuro sin encontrar a nadie.**_

-¿Dónde estoy?- _se preguntaba Alan al no ver a nadie mientras caminaba por el lugar oscuro_

-¿Que es este lugar…?- _se decía el rubio al mirar por todos lados sin encontrar a nadie_

- _Vaya, ¿nunca espere que llegaras aquí?_ - _mencionaba la voz de un hombre al ver a lo lejos al rubio adolescente_

-¿Quién eres? Y dime, ¿dónde rayos estoy?- _preguntaba el rubio con una mirada seria al hombre_

- _Solo puedo decirte que aún no es el momento de conocernos. Pero lo segundo, podríamos decir que tampoco lo es_ - _respondía el hombre desconocido para el rubio adolescente y ver que el tampoco sabia_

-Que fastidio…- _murmuraba algo frustrado el rubio al saber que el hombre tampoco sabe_ -Estoy muerto, ¿verdad?-

- _No_ - _respondía el hombre desconocido al adolescente_

-¿Entonces?- _preguntaba cruzándose de brazos al no entender a lo que se refería el hombre_

- _Reconoces el nombre de vincent_ -

-La berenjena con cara de emo- _mencionaba el rubio adolescente algo dudoso a lo que quiso decir con eso el adulto_

- _Ese mismo_ - _decía el adulto desconocido al ver al adolescente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro_ - _Deberías ver a los demás de la pizzería_ -

-¿Qué tiene que ver el adicto a pan tostado con la pizzería?- _preguntaba el rubio adolescente confundido a lo que quiso decir con eso_

- _Ya lo sabrás…_ - _respondía el adulto al adolescente comenzando a desvanecerse como la arena con el viento_

-¡Oye! Respóndeme, ¿a qué te referías con eso?- _decía el rubio dirigiéndose al adulto hasta que comenzó a sentir un dolor en su cabeza_ -¡Ahhh…! ¡mi…cabeza…duele…!-

-¡Ah!- _gritaba desesperadamente abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en la oficina de seguridad_ -¿S…Solo fue un sueño…?-

 _ **El adolescente solo estaba mirando alrededor algo desorientado y ver por la hora de la tablet que eran aproximadamente las 02:55 am con un 45% de energía en la pizzería sorprendiéndolo que había pasado rápido la hora y dudoso del adulto que le había mencionado a Vincent. Mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse rumbo al dinning área donde estaba su herma y sus amigos con la marioneta animatronica hablando de cómo cada uno había conocido a los animatronics que estaban en partes y servicios y como se hicieron sus parejas.**_

 **\- 03:00 am, 33%. -**

 _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, el resto de los adolescentes se sorprendieron al ver al hermano de belén en el dinning área cruzado de brazos mirándolos con algo de duda en su mirada y sin decir nada miraba como los adolescentes junto a la marioneta caminaban hacia la puerta de la habitación de partes y servicios. Algunos estaban dudosos de abrir la puerta metálica y ver que la marioneta estaba delante de ellos para protegerlos en caso de que ellos los quieran atacarlos para meterlos dentro de los trajes animatrónicos que habían en el lugar.**_

-Seguros, ¿qué quieren hacerlo?- _mencionaba la marioneta mirando a sus amigos_

-No queremos ver a nuestras parejas de esa forma- _decía la castaña algo preocupada por su novio animatronica_

-Charlotte, no merece comportarse de esa manera- _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de la marioneta_ -Sé que ella es una animatronica, pero igual la veo como una persona a pesar de todo-

-Vaya, se ve que amas a chica- _miraba la marioneta alegre de que su amiga pollo encontrara a alguien que la quiera sin problemas_

-Sí, bueno…- _murmuraba el pelinegro algo avergonzado desviando la mirada_

-Tranquilo, no los juzgo porque son mis amigos- _mencionaba la marioneta intentando de animar a su amigo pelinegro y ver como las chicas estaban igual de preocupadas por los otros tres animatronics_ -Además, seguramente se cómo se sienten ellos al estar actuando de esta forma-

-Gracias, mary- _murmuraban las dos chicas al ver a la marioneta_

-Sí, además extraño a mi oso panchosito- _decía la pelinegra haciendo reír levemente a la marioneta por el apodo que ella le puso "su oso panchosito"_

-¿Algo que no sepamos?- _preguntaba el rubio con vergüenza hacia la amiga de su hermana_

-¡Tu cállate, ricitos de oro!- _respondía enojada la pelinegra hacia el hermano de su amiga_

-Como digas, plana- _mencionaba el rubio ignorando a la amiga de su hermana comenzando una discusión por parte de la pelinegra_

-Bueno, es hora de la verdad…- _mencionaba la marioneta llamando la atención de los otros adolescentes_ -Emm. Les recomendaría que se alejaran mucho, ya que posiblemente ellos ataquen al verlos cerca-

-Está bien- _mencionaron los adolescentes alejándose unos cuantos pasos atrás de la marioneta_

-Bien, aquí vamos- _murmuraba la marioneta inhalando y exhalando pesadamente abriendo la puerta metálica de la habitación de partes y servicios_

- _ **…**_ - _miraban los animatronics con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas al ver que era la marioneta que había abierto la puerta_

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, amigos?- _preguntaba la marioneta mirando al cuarteto animatronics al verlos levantarse con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_

- _ **L…La marioneta…**_ \- _murmuraban los cuatro animatronics al ver a la marioneta_

- _ **D…Deberías ayudarnos a a…asesinar a los guardias nocturnos…**_ - _mencionaba el oso castaño animatronico con seriedad en su voz y en la mirada_

-No asesinare a mis nuevos amigos- _decía la marioneta con un tono de seriedad hacia sus amigos animatronics al ver que actuaban como años atrás_ -Deben comprender que ustedes están empezando a volverse violentos y agresivos con sus parejas-

- _ **N…No deberías ayudarlos…**_ - _mencionaba el conejo animatronico mirando amenazadoramente a la marioneta_

- _ **E…Él nos asesinó…**_ - _decía la pollo animatronica amenazadoramente_

-Entiendan que están lastimando a sus seres queridos ahora mismo. ¿qué pensaría alice? si supiera, que van a asesinar a sus dos únicos hijos- _mencionaba la marioneta animatronica al ver que sus amigos estaban actuando tan violentamente sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos y sin decir ninguna palabra alguna de ellos_ -Eso creía-

- _ **N…No metas a alice en esto…**_ \- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico amenazadoramente con su garfio a la marioneta_

- _ **D…Debemos cobrar venganza contra nuestro asesino…**_ - _decía el oso animatronico amenazadoramente con intenciones de lanzarse contra la marioneta_

-Ya hemos asesinado a muchos más guardias años atrás antes de conocer a alice y a frank- _murmuraba la marioneta hacia sus amigos animatronics que estaban con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ -¿Cuánta gente inocente que pide este trabajo debe morir?-

- _ **…**_ - _miraban sin decir nada los animatronics al empezar a recordar las promesas que le hicieron a una madre castaña durante hace años atrás cuando estaban con los animatronics toys_

-Creo que no llegaremos a nada hablándolo, _**¿verdad?**_ - _mencionaba la marioneta mirando con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas hacia sus cuatro amigos animatronics alzando sus manos_ - _ **Ustedes, saben que lo hago por alice y más si tengo que proteger a sus hijos y a los amigos de ellos…**_ -

- _ **EEEEEKKKKK**_ - _gritaban los cuatro animatronics lanzándose contra la marioneta para ser detenidos sin explicación alguna y luego lanzados contra la muralla de la habitación de partes y servicios, y sin perder más tiempo la marioneta empezó a usar sus poderes para arreglar a sus amigos animatronics modificando sus sistemas I.A volviéndolos a la normalidad_

- _ **Ya está todo listo amigos…**_ - _mencionaba la marioneta saliendo de la habitación sorprendiendo a sus amigos adolescentes al verla con esos ojos iguales a los animatronics_ - _ **T…Tranquilos, no les hare daño…**_ -

-Te encuentras bien- _decía la castaña corriendo hacia su amiga animatronica sosteniéndola al verla que casi se desploma contra el suelo_

-Sí, gracias belén…- _murmuraba la marioneta algo cansada al ver como su la hija de su mejor amiga la sostenía_

-Descansa, has hecho mucho esfuerzo- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza acercándose y ayudar a su amiga a mover a la marioneta a unos asientos para que se sentara_

-Gracias, amigos…-

-¿Charlotte y los otros se encuentran bien?- _preguntaba el pelinegro algo preocupado por su novia animatronica y sus amigos animatronics_

-Sí, están inconscientes hasta la siguiente noche…- _respondía la marioneta algo débil debido que uso sus poderes ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos de hace años debido que estuvo desactivada hasta que se había reactivado sola despertando en el sótano_

-Oye- _mencionaba el rubio llamando la atención de la marioneta y de los demás adolescentes hacia el_

-Sí- _miraba algo dudosa la marioneta en lo que quería el hermano de belén_

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- _decía el rubio cruzándose de brazos esperando a tener alguna respuesta de la animatronica a sus dudas_

-Claro, ¿cuál?- _miraba confundida la marioneta al tono serio del hijo mayor de su mejor amiga_

-De casualidad, ¿conoces a alguien llamado vincent?- _preguntaba el rubio con seriedad en su voz incomodando a la animatronica_

-V…Vincent- _murmuraba algo incrédula la marioneta al escuchar ese nombre al recordar que en uno de los gafetes de su asesino había un nombre_

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- _mencionaba asintiendo el rubio con seriedad al ver como la marioneta posiblemente este recordando algo_

-Hablemos en un lugar a solas…- _murmuraba nerviosa la marioneta al ver que el hijo mayor de su mejor amiga_

-Vamos a la oficina- _señalaba el rubio por el pasillo izquierdo donde podrían hablar en privacidad_

-Sí…- _mencionaba asintiendo la marioneta nerviosamente siguiendo al hijo mayor de su mejor amiga_

 _ **Belén y sus amigos miraban algo dudosos de lo que iban a hablar Alan con la marioneta a solas en la oficina de seguridad para hablar en privado sin ser molestados debido que el rubio debía sacar algunas dudas que se le formaron en su mente. María estaba en la habitación de partes y servicios sentada en el suelo cerca de su novio Foxy que estaba inerte apoyado contra la pared de la habitación, mientras que los otros solo podían esperar a que volviera la marioneta.**_

 **\- 04:00 am, 11%. -**

 _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Belén junto al resto estaban preocupados por haber visto a la marioneta irse con el hermano rubio de la castaña a la oficina de seguridad donde estaban hablando de quien sabe que cosas debido que ambos estaban algo serios con un tema muy importante. En la oficina de seguridad, se encontraban Alan con la marioneta hablando con ciertas cosas que el rubio recordaba al ver alguien con el uniforme de la pizzería de color morado, haciendo que la marioneta lo mirara con una expresión inexplicable y miedo.**_

-Y eso es lo último, que recuerdo de ese sueño- _mencionaba el rubio cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados hacia la marioneta_

-Ya veo…- _murmuraba la marioneta al saber que posiblemente el asesino de su mejor amiga y de los padres de ambos hermanos era la misma persona_

-Alguna sugerencia- _decía el rubio abriendo sus ojos con esos ojos azules oscuros de lo que ella recordaba cuando el adolescente era un niño con ojos azules claros ya que ella junto a los toys lo cuidaban cuando el niño aprendía a caminar por toda la pizzería_

-No, ninguna alan- _mencionaba la marioneta animatronica al ver que ese niño que cuido junto con los toys y los olds ya no estaba en esos ojos azules del adolescente_

-Sabes, ¿por qué sería vincent esté involucrado con la pizzería sus asesinatos hacia ustedes?- _preguntaba serio el rubio haciendo que la marioneta miraba y hacerle recordar que padre e hijo eran exactamente iguales a pesar de que el adolescente paso con cosas peores_

-B…Bueno…- _respondía algo nerviosa al ver la mirada de seriedad del adolescente sin percatarse todos de la baja energía se había acabado repentinamente la energía en la pizzería_

-Mejor volvamos con los demás- _mencionaba el rubio con algo de inquietud al saber que ese no fue un corte de energía normal_

-¿Qué raro que se haya acabado la energía?- _preguntaba dudosa la marioneta caminando junto al hijo mayor de su mejor amiga_

-Sí, vamos. Presiento que algo malo pasara- _respondida el rubio sin dejar de sentir esa inquietud en su cuerpo_

-Se cortó la energía- _mencionaba el pelinegro sacando unas linternas y pasándoselos a sus amigos_

-Ahora, ¿qué haremos?- _decía la castaña mirando a sus amigos_

-Damos la energía otra vez- _mencionaba la pelinegra a sus amigos al saber que el generador de energía tarvez dejo de funcionar por eso_

-Sabes, ¿cómo volver la energía a la pizzería?- _miraba algo dudoso el pelirrojo a su amiga_

-No…- mencionaba al no saber cómo dar la energía a la pizzería

-Vamos, será mejor que…- _decía la castaña llamando la atención de sus amigos hasta escuchar pasos por donde estaban los baños_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- _mencionaba una voz masculina entre la oscuridad de la pizzería dejando escuchar unos pasos_ -Miren, ¿que tenemos aquí…?-

-T…Tu…- _murmuraba incrédula la castaña al ver a alguien con un uniforme morado y con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro_ -¿Q…Que haces aquí…?-

-Oh, solo vengo de paso simplemente…- _mencionaba el peli morado con una sonrisa sádica mientras pasaba su dedo por el filo del hacha_ -También, ajustar cuentas pendientes de hace unos años atrás-

-Así que tú eres el culpable de todo…- _decía la castaña con un rostro con odio, enojo, ira, miedo hacia el chico de uniforme violeta_

-Que niña inteligente eres, belén…- _mencionaba burlonamente el peli morado mirando con su sonrisa sádica a la adolescente_ -Pero, creo que ya no tienen a esos estúpidos niños estorbando el camino-

-Tú eres el desgraciado que asesino a mis padres hace años…- _decía la castaña incrédula al recordar ese uniforme sorprendiendo a sus amigos de que la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos, era el culpable de todo_ -Tu, fuiste el causante del accidente…-

-Sí, además de que tenía pensado asesinar a los cuatro en el mismo día, en esa ocasión…- _mencionaba el peli morado alzando sus hombros al saber que su plan no había salido como el quería en ese día_ -Pero, dos niños tuvieron que sobrevivir al accidente que cause-

-¿Por qué nos hiciste eso…?- _preguntaba el pelinegro incrédulo de que esa persona fue el causante de todo el sufrimiento de su amiga castaña, de sus amigos animatronics y de su novia animatronica_

-Bueno, por diversión…- _respondía con simpleza el peli morado con su sonrisa sadica hacia el grupito de adolescentes_ -Je, y pensar que asesinar niños hace años atrás fue más placentero…-

-Eres un monstruo…- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza al saber que el fue el causante de los asesinatos en los animatronics_

-Je, tú lo has dicho niña. ahora, será mejor que no deje testigos para seguir haciendo lo que a mí me gusta mucho…- _mencionaba con su sonrisa sadica el peli morado acercándose lentamente a sus siguientes victimas_

- _ **¡Tu…!**_ - _gritaba la marioneta lanzándose contra el asesino de ella y de sus amigos animatronics pero es lanzada con violencia siendo golpeada con el hacha_

-¡Mary!- _decía muy preocupada la castaña corriendo a donde su amiga animatronica tomándola de la cabeza_ -¿Te encuentras bien amiga?-

-Je, eres débil estúpida marioneta- _mencionaba el peli morado acercándose a la animatronica y a la adolescente con intenciones de matarlas a las dos de una vez por todas_

-Ella no está sola, _**bastado**_ - _decía la voz del rubio dándole un puñetazo en la cara del peli morado y lanzarlo lejos de su hermana_

-Je, alan rodríguez o debería decir también, ¿frank rodríguez?- _mencionaba el peli morado sonriéndole al hijo mayor de los dos mejores antiguos guardias nocturnos haciendo que uno de los ojos del adolescente cambiara a uno negro y pupila blanca momentáneamente_

-H…Hermano…- _murmuraba incrédula de que su hermano la había defendido_

-Vincent, tu patética sonrisa me recordó que eras el causante de que hayamos perdido a nuestros padres…- _mencionaba el rubio apretando sus puños con enojo e ira y más encima saber que el desgraciado intento asesinar a su única hermana_ -Pero, esta vez… _**cobrare justicia por ellos**_ -

-Sabes, que tengo un hacha y un cuchillo. ya que tú no tienes nada con que dañarme- _mencionaba con su sonrisa sádica el peli morado al ver que esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas indicaban una cosa_ -Además, seguro no te atreverías a asesinar a alguien-

-Eso lo veremos, _**berenjena subdesarrollada**_ - _mencionaba la voz del rubio adolescente algo distorsionado sorprendiendo a su hermana y a sus amigos por el cambio repentino de voz del adolescente_

-Je, espero que me diviertas más que tu padre, chico- _miraba con su sonrisa sádica al ver que padre e hijo eran idénticos en apariencia y en personalidad_ -El sí que me dio pelea la última vez que nos vimos…-

-Espero, _**que valles al infierno**_ - _mencionaba el rubio mirando con odio al peli morado_

-Je, tú no puedes vencerme, chico- _decía burlonamente preparándose para atacar al adolescente_

-Eso lo _ **veremos**_ - _mencionaba el rubio con seriedad en su rostro_

- _ **Divirtámonos**_ - _decía el peli morado sonriendo más sádicamente lanzándose contra el adolescente_

 _ **Alan evitaba los cortes del hacha esquivándolos haciéndose a un lado o agachándose a tiempo o si no, le haría cortes muy profundos o posiblemente su muerte por Vincent. Belén, había tomado bien a la marioneta en sus brazos y alejarla de su hermano y del asesino de sus padres debido que el rubio había usado una silla como escudo para evitar el corte del hacha por parte del peli morado.**_

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí- _mencionaba la castaña arrastrando a la marioneta alejándola de la pelea de su hermano contra el asesino de sus padres_

-Pero, ¿por dónde nos iremos?- _preguntaba la pelinegra al saber que no tendrían tiempo de abrir la puerta principal_

-Creo, que se dónde nos podemos ir. rápido, síganme- _respondía el pelinegro guiando a sus amigas a la cocina_

-¿Qué hacemos en la cocina?- _preguntaba incrédula la pelinegra a su amigo por ver que no habia nada por donde huir_

-Solo cállate- _mencionaba el pelinegro con fastidio de las quejas de su amiga moviendo un refrigerador de la cocina dejando ver unas escaleras_

-¿Una escalera?- _preguntaba al ver que esas escaleras estaban bien escondidas con la oscuridad de la cocina_

-Sí, nos llevara a la azotea de la pizzería- _respondía el pelinegro escalando las escalerillas rumbo al tejado_

-Voto por la azotea- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al no tener otra opción al ver como su amigo había abierto la escotilla para subir a la azotea_

-Yo igual- _decía la rubia empezando a escalar detrás de su amiga -_ Además, no quiero morir aun…-

-Te ayudo con nuestra amiga marioneta- _mencionaba el pelinegro ayudando a sostener a la marioneta_

-Gracias- _agradecía la castaña por ayudarla a subir a la marioneta hacia el tejado y subir por las escalerillas_

-Uh, bien. pero, si nos asesina ese fenómeno, los golpeare en el otro lado- _mencionaba resignada la pelinegra al escuchar una mesa romperse en el dinning área_

-¡Deja de quejarte!- _mencionaban todos a su amiga por estar quejándose todo el tiempo y ver que la pelinegra subía hacia a la azotea_

-¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!- _preguntaba el peli morado tomando con su mano el pie izquierdo de la adolescente pelinegra_

-¡HYYYAAA! ¡suéltame fenómeno de mierda!- _respondía la pelinegra dándole patadas en los brazos y cara del peli morado_

-Oh, vamos…- _mencionaba el peli morado acercándose mas a la adolescente hasta estar a unos centímetros de su rostro_ - _ **Nos vamos a divertir, mucho… jejejeje**_ -

-¡No quiero morir tan joven!- _gritaba la pelinegra pateando sin mirar en la entre pierna del tipo que sin poder evitar la habia soltado para colocar sus manos en la zona daña_

-Uhhh… eso le debió dolerle mucho…- _murmuraba el pelinegro al ver al tipo retorcerse de dolor_

-M…Mierda…- _murmuraba el peli morado adolorido en donde la chica adolescente le había golpeado_

-Por poco me mata, la berenjena con patas…- _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que el peli morado la iba a asesinar y no era solamente eso_

-Sí…-

-M…Maldita mocosa, la matare a ella primero… ¡Los matare!- _mencionaba el peli morado subiendo por la escalerilla hacia la azotea ya con decisión de asesinarlos de una vez sin juegos previos y sin poder subir le cierran la escotilla por donde habían subido los adolescentes con la marioneta_

-Wow, eso sí estuvo cerca…- _decía el pelinegro aliviado de haberle cerrado justo a tiempo al peli morado_

-Gracias a dios…- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza junto a sus amigas algo aliviadas hasta escuchar golpes de la escotilla con fuerza_ -¡Oh, por dios!-

-Rápido, escóndanse- _mencionaba el pelinegro señalando en los lugares donde podría esconderse él y sus amigos_

-Sí- _respondieron sus amigos mientras buscaban en donde esconderse junto a la marioneta animatronica que aun no despertaba_

 _ **Marco junto a José, se habían escondido junto a un dispositivo de ventilación donde seria los conductos del aire acondicionado de la pizzería, Mariana junto a María se habían ocultado detrás de unas cajas metálicas de aire condicionado al otro extremo de la azotea y Belén junto a rose se habían escondido detrás de un pequeño muro de cementó que separaba las secciones del aire acondicionado con dispositivos los eléctrico. Vincent estaba golpeando con fuerza e ira en sus ojos por culpa de la adolescente pelinegra le había golpeado en las partes bajas y causándole un dolor horrible que ya le cobraría en asesinarla a ella primero en frente de sus amigos y la marioneta para hacerlos sufrir como nunca en sus vidas lo ha hecho, sin saber que Alan había quedado inconsciente unos momentos debido que el peli morado le dio un golpe desprevenido en la nuca noqueándolo unos momentos y ver algo desorientado y aturdido por el golpe.**_

 **\- 05:00 am, 00%. -**

 _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, Vincent con todas sus fuerzas había golpeado la escotilla rompiéndola para poder ingresar a la azotea y ver que no habían nadie y sin más empezar a buscar a los adolescentes para asesinarlos y sin dejar testigos de que lo puedan delatar que el había sido el culpable de los asesinatos en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Alan había visto unas escalerillas que llevaban a la azotea de la pizzería y con cuidado subir hacia arriba debido que aún no se había recuperado del golpe en la cabeza que le había propinado vincent en un ataque por la espalda.**_

-Vamos, niños- _mencionaba el peli morado con su sonrisa sádica mirando a cada lado en búsqueda de los adolescentes y de la marioneta_ -Salgan a jugar con el tío vincent, les prometo que no los matare si se muestran-

-¡Eso ni te lo cree, ni tu abuela berenjena con patas!- _decía la pelinegra llamando la atención de sus amigos y del peli morado que sonreía aún más al saber que ya asesinaría primero a esa chica_

-¿Qué haces, estúpida?- _miraba con enojo la castaña rojiza a su amiga al delatar en donde estaba_ -No ves que harás que nos pille, el psicópata-

-¡No le tengo miedo a ese fenómeno!- _mencionaba enojada la pelinegra hacia el peli morado que quería asesinarla a ella y a sus amigos_

-¡Cállate!- _decía dándole un coscorrón a su amiga para indicarle que se movieran agachadas_ -Vamos, movámonos a otro lado, mientras podamos-

-Uh, bien…- _murmuraba algo molesta con su amiga agachada siguiéndola para no ser vistas por el peli morado_

-¡Te encontré!- _decía sin encontrarse a nadie al ver que no se encontraba la adolescente y sin poder hacer nada, le llega una piedra en la cabeza_ -¡Auch! ¡¿quién fue el que lanzo esa piedra?!-

-Tu, quien crees berenjena subdesarrollada- _mencionaba la pelinegra lanzándole otra piedra al peli morado_

-Sabes, pensar que asesinarte primero sería algo divertido- _decía con una sonrisa más sádica al saber que torturaría a esa adolescente primero antes de matarla_ -Pero, ahora me has sacado de quicios, maldita-

-¿No me digas?- _preguntaba en un tono burlón la pelinegra lanzándole otra piedra_

-Aja, prepárate para morir, pe… ¡auch! ¿qué rayos?- _respondía el peli morado al recibir varias piedras de diferentes direcciones_

-Ja, ja, ¡eres malo encontrando personas!- _decía lanzándole más piedras que había en la azotea_

-¡Me tienes arto!- _mencionaba el peli morado lanzando el haya a cualquier dirección de la azotea_

-¡HYAAA!- _gritaban dos adolescentes al ver que el hacha se había incrustado a un costado casi dándole a la adolescente castaña_

-C…Casi nos da con esa hacha…- _miraba incrédula la castaña junto a su amiga al ver el hacha casi sobre su rostro y sin poder reaccionar ve como el peli morado había llegado a ella y tomándola por el cuello_

-Bien, tiempo de deshacerme de las molestias- _mencionaba el peli morado afirmando el agarre del cuello de la adolescente castaña y sacando un cuchillo ensangrentado desde su ropa_ -Saluda a tu madre de mi parte en el otro lado-

-¡Belén!- _gritaban todos incrédulos de que verían morir a su amiga delante de sus ojos_

- _ **¡Ven aquí, desgraciado!**_ - _decía el rubio corriendo contra el peli morado tacleándolo para hacerlo soltar a su hermana de su agarre_

-¡H…Hermano!- _murmaba la castaña algo adolorida al ver como su hermano forcejeaba contra el peli morado que iba a asesinarla_

- _ **¡Salgan todos de aquí!**_ - _decía el rubio con su voz distorsionado colocando su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del peli morado inmovilizarlo y con el derecho evitar que lo apuñalara con el cuchillo_

-¡Suéltame!- _mencionaba el peli morado intentando de zafarse del agarre del rubio e intentar de apuñalarlo en los costados_

- _ **¡Jamás!**_ - _decía el rubio aumentando el agarre e inmovilizándolo para que no lo apuñalara_

-Entonces, no me dejas otra opción- _mencionaba el peli morado haciendo un movimiento rápido y sacar una pistola_

-¡Cuidado, tiene un arma!- _gritaba la castaña rojiza al ver el arma que tenía en manos del peli morado_

- _ **¡No lo harás!**_ - _mencionaba el rubio forcejeando para que no le disparara a su hermana o a los amigos de ella_

-¡Hermano!-

- _ **Cuídate hermanita…**_ - _mencionaba el rubio mirando de reojo a su hermana sorprendiéndola al ver que estaba forcejeando y jalando al peli morado hacia la esquina de la azotea_ - _ **Tú te vienes conmigo, maldito**_ -

-¡Hermano!- _gritaba la castaña al ver como su hermano mayor se caia desde la azotea contra el suelo junto con el peli morado_

-¡Alan!- _miraban incrédulos los demás al ver el hermano de su amiga caer junto con el peli morado dejándose escuchar un disparo del arma para correr y ver como los dos estaban tirados en el suelo_

-¿Creen que ese loco, este muerto?- _preguntaba la pelinegra al ver como el peli morado y el hermano de su amiga estaban inertes en el suelo_

-Lo dudo…- _respondia el pelinegro esperando que el tipo haya muerto y no el hermano de su amiga_

-Ahhh… maldito niño…- _murmuraba el peli morado moviéndose lentamente junto al adolescente que estaba igual de adolorido_

-¡Esta vivo!- _mencionaron todos al verlo pararse lentamente y tomar entre sus manos el arma_

-No pensé que haría igual que tu padre, mocoso…- _decía con una sonrisa al recordar que el padre del adolescente también lo había jalado a caer de la azotea de la pizzería contra el suelo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su víctima con el arma en mano apuntándole_ -Pero, tu vida llega hasta aquí…-

- _ **¿Qué esperas, desgraciado…?**_ - _preguntaba el rubio mirando adolorido al ver que en su lado izquierdo la herida de su cara se había abierto otra vez_

Je, saluda a tus padres del otro lado, niño- _respondía el peli morado empezando a jalar lentamente el gatillo del arma hasta que se escuchaba ciertas de policía en las cercanías_ -Je, chico con suerte…-

- _ **Tu no lo estás**_ - _mencionaba el rubio sacando una navaja accionándola y haciendo que la hoja se disparara y le haga una herida en el rostro del peli morado_

-¡Ah! hijo de… si, no estuviera acercándose la policía, te dispara ahora mismo…- _decía el peli morado con una sonrisa sádica al ver que el hijo de frank era inteligente y sabia usar las oportunidades como esta para hacerle una herida en el rostro con la hoja de la navaja y sin perder mas tiempo huir del lugar antes de que lo atraparan_

- _ **Uh, eso estuvo cerca…**_ - _murmuraba el rubio cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo al ver que estuvo a punto de morir por una bala mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad_

-¡Hermano!- _decía la castaña dando la vuelta para bajar por las escalerillas para abrir la puerta y dirigirse a donde su hermano_

 _ **Belén había llegado a donde su hermano para abrazarlo al pensar que iba a perder a su único hermano que tenía y que estaría sola en el mundo ya que no quería sufrir más perdidas de su familia ya que solo tenía a su primo como último familiar en su vida, mientras que los demás lograron bajar cuidadosamente a la marioneta y dejarla en partes y servicios para que no le pasara nada más y salir de la pizzería para llegar a donde estaban sus dos amigos. Al llegar después de unos minutos, la policía había pedido que les digiera que había pasado y explicándole que alguien daño a los animatronics en la pizzería e intento herir a los demás para eliminar a los testigos del crimen mintiéndole al oficial en algunas partes y decirle que ya sabía quién era el asesino de los niños de sus padres y de los niños desaparecidos en la pizzería.**_

 **\- 06:00 am, 00%. -**

 _ **Eran las seis de la mañana en la pizzería, Alan había explicado cada detalle al oficial de policía mientras le curaban la herida de su rostro y algunas otras heridas en su cuerpo por la pelea que tuvo contra Vincent, sorprendiendo a los oficiales que el mismo asesino que buscaban sin éxito había vuelto a terminar lo que había empezado años atrás y sorprenderse más que el mismo asesino era el que asesino a los niños desaparecidos. El señor Fazbear a llegar en su vehículo al lugar le sorprendió ver a la policía y nervioso de que algo haya ocurrido a sus guardias nocturnos y al ver a los demás ilesos se alivió y más al ver que solo el rubio estaba herido y recibir el informe por un oficial de policía sobre que le contaron sorprendiendo que el hombre que trabaja en su pizzería durante el día era el mismo asesino de sus dos mejores guardias nocturnos.**_

-Vaya, creo que tuvieron una noche aloca, ¿no chicos?- _mencionaba el señor fazbear acercándose a su grupo de guardias nocturnos_

-Sí…- _murmuraban algo incomodos los adolescentes hacia su jefe_

-Emmm. muchas gracias, por reparar a mis animatronics, muchachos- _decía agradecido el dueño de la pizzería al saber que habían sido destrozados por una persona ellos se tomaron las molestias de repararlos_

-No fue nada…- _mencionaba la castaña sonriendo falsamente al saber la verdad en lo que ocurrió_

-Era lo que podíamos hacer, ya que este es nuestro lugar de trabajo…- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que solo quería saber cómo se encontraba su novia animatronica y sus amigos animatronics_

-Bueno, aquí tienen un cheque muchachos- _miraba con una sonrisa el dueño de la pizzería entregándoles a cada uno un cheque_ -Es por todo lo que debieron haber pasado, ya que hemos tenido una buena ganancia en los últimos días, ¿qué mejor manera de darle un buen aumento?-

-Gracias, señor fazbear…- _mencionaban los adolescentes al ver la enorme suma de las ganancias_

-Wow, 500 mil dólares para cada uno de nosotros- _decía sorprendida la pelinegra a la enorme suma de dinero en el cheque_

-Bueno, al parecer ustedes tuvieron que ver durante el evento del día- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear al ver que por la suma enorme de dinero fue por la ayuda de sus guardias nocturnos_ -Y ha traído más personas a la pizzería-

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestras casas- _mencionaba el rubio al terminar de ser curado por un médico que había sido llamado por uno de los policías_

-Vayan con cuidado, chicos- _se despedía el señor Fazbear con una sonrisa al saber que sus guardias nocturnos habían hecho muchas cosas por su pizzería para no tener una mala fama recordándole a una pareja de guardias nocturnos que había hecho lo mismo_

-Hermano, te encentras bien- _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada por su hermano por las heridas que ha tenido_

-Sí… solo que algo adolorido por el golpe en la caída- _decía el rubio para que su hermana menor no se preocupara mucho por él_

-¿Que haremos ahora?- _preguntaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de sus amigos_ -Me refiero. Golden aparecerá en esta última noche-

-Cierto, pero tal vez la marioneta pueda hablar con él y convencerlo- _respondía la castaña algo pensativa hacia su amigo_

-En la tarde lo pensamos mejor- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver que ya estaban sus amigos con signos de estar agotados tras una larga noche de trabajo_ -Ahora, será mejor dormir un poco tras una larga noche-

-Tienes razón- _mencionaban todos al saber que ahora sus cuerpos les estaba pasando factura para dormir en sus respectivas casas_

-Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde chicos- _mencionaba el pelinegro despidiéndose de sus amigos_

-Nos vemos- _decía despidiéndose la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos acompañando a su amigo pelinegro debido que el camino a su casa era la misma ruta_

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a rose?- _preguntaba el pelirrojo al mirar a sus alrededores y no ver a su amiga_

-Debió irse a su casa después de todo lo que hemos pasado- _respondía la pelinegra a su amigo al saber que cualquiera pudo haber ido a su casa_

-Cierto…- _murmuraban algo dudosos al preocuparse de que rose junto con belén casi le llega un hacha en la cara por parte de vincent_

 _ **Tras despedirse y dirigirse todos a sus respectivos hogares, sin saber que Rose se encontraba en la pizzeria mirando la puerta que daba al sótano algo dudosa de si hablar con el oso dorado o no sobre lo que paso y con la marioneta para hacerlo cambiar de opinión en no asesinar a mas personas inocente ya que el había obligado a sus amigos animatronics a asesinar a quien sabe cuantas personas hace años atrás antes de que ellos trabajaran en la misma pizzeria. En casa de ambos hermanos, Alan había dejado su bolso colgado en unos ganchos cerca de la puerta principal de la casa al igual que su hermana, para desayunar, darse un baño en los dos baños que había en la casa y dormir cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones quedándose dormida profundamente la castaña, mientras que su hermano estaba algo dudoso de lo que sucederá ahora, ya que el oso dorado atacaría otra vez para quedarse dormido por el gran cansancio.**_

* * *

* _Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo y que por fin, si, por fin decidí el momento del primer encuentro del hombre morado con los guardias adolescentes, espero que les haya quedado en las escenas de las peleas que tuvieron y en las persecuciones…_

* _Si se preguntan, el hombre morado puede ser cualquier persona con un trauma en su pasado algo difícil de olvidar, ya que la verdadera pizzería ocurre en otro lugar, ya saben, el mismo lugar de siempre y ¿por qué no en otro estado de estados unidos del videojuego original? Bueno, elegí un lugar al azar y he elegido boston. Así que, bueno sin más preámbulos, vamos a la sección de los review's…_

 **-** _ **Sección de Review's**_ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **buenas a todos mis lectores/as, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 27 de la sexta noche, ya que si, se acerca el fin de la segunda temporada de mi fanfic de FNAF por Fanfiction…**_ * _guardando ropa de mi armario en unas maletas_ * _ **¿que? saben, perfectamente que mis vacaciones de fanfiction es ahora en wattpad, para avanzar en la primera temporada de FNAF de fanfiction. Y posiblemente, haga dos fanfics a la vez, ya saben, la tercera temporada de mis fanfics de FNAF en fanfiction pasaran después a Watppad y si, los antiguos fanfics de fnaf se borraran al terminar cada una de las temporadas del remake que es este -_-"**_

 **Yo:** _ **así que mejor comencemos con la sección de review…**_ * _llegando al set de review donde estaban mis oc's y la marioneta (¿?)_ * _ **tu que haces, ¿aquí?**_

Marioneta: ¿que? acaso, ¿no puedo estar con mis amigos?

 **Yo:** _ **sabes, no quiero hacer spoiler, pero sabes perfectamente que tu y los toys aparecerán en los review de la otra temporada de mis fics de fnaf**_

Marioneta: ohhh… :'(

 **Yo:** _ **…**_ * _ignorando esa mirada_ * _ **en donde iba, ah, si… tenemos a… ya bueno, ustedes ya deben saberlo, no es necesario que ellos necesiten presentación ¬.¬**_ * _señalando a mis oc's adolescentes_ *

Alan: hagamos esto rápido * _encendiendo la notebook para ingresar a mi cuenta y ver los review's_ *

Mariana: queria saludar a mis fans… T-T

Todos: loca… * _alejándose o ignorando su momento dramático_ *

Belén: y ¿dónde están los animatronics?

 **Yo:** _ **emmm…**_

 **-** _ **En alguna parte del lugar**_ **-**

Freddy: chicos, sé que el lugar está por aquí… - _mirando un mapa del lugar al saber en donde posiblemente se encontraban_ -

Chica: ya lo has dicho como mil veces, freddy - _miraba incrédula a su amigo al ver que posiblemente estén perdidos_ -

Bonnie: si freddy, ¿admite que estamos perdidos? - _mencionaba algo frustrado al dar vueltas y vueltas por el sector y ver que había marcado su cara por accidente contra la tierra del suelo_ -

Freddy: bien, lo…- ¿dónde está el zorro?- _miraba a todos lados sin encontrar_

Chica: lo vi que fue a la playa-

Foxy: ho, ho, ho, ¡encontré un barco de verdad! Pero…- esta con algo de agua… ¡odio mi suerte!

Bonnie: escucharon, ¿eso?-

Freddy: seguramente, es el lamento de la desgracia ¬.¬

Chica: freddy, te he dicho que no saliéramos del lugar sin ser acompañado

Freddy: patrañas, chica- te demostrare que no estamos… perdidos…

Bonnie: ¿qué hace un dragón aquí?

Chica: yo, mejor buscare el camino de regreso…

Freddy: oye, espera…-

Bonnie/Freddy: mierda…- ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡nos quiere comer! ¡soy muy hermoso/guapo para morir!

Chica: idiotas -.-" - _cuidando de unos huevos de dragón al reconocer que eran de la crianza de wyverns del escritor_ -

 **-** _ **Volviendo al set donde están los oc's**_ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **seguramente, se perdieron en el camino de la vida**_ -.-

Alan: bueno, comencemos con los review de una vez por todas, el primer review es de _**Mai the vocaloid**_

Belén: pero dice, ¿mai vocaloid?

Alan: problemas de que nadie se salva ¬.¬

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- ESTOY MUY HAPPY! Hace poco se subio el cap 25 y el 26 YEY!

 **Yo:** _ **si, hasta yo me sorprendo por eso…**_ * _sonriéndote mientras me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- Estoy pensando en escribir un fanfic y otra historia en watppad… ÑE.

 **Yo:** _ **¿en serio? Yo lo leería sin problemas a pesar de ir a lentitud con cada capitulo. Ya que bueno, tengo en total varios oc's en este fanfic de FNAF que tardo casi un mes en avanzar un capitulo.**_

- _Mai Vocaloid_ \- Mercenary, hay una cosita, a mi cell le paso algo y YO era originalmente ~Mai the vocaloid~ asi que ñe…

 **Yo:** _ **Te entiendo, a veces eso pasa. No te preocupes, por pequeños detalles**_ **(n_n)-b**

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- P.D: Alan es mi personaje favorito, quiero abasharlo :3

Belén: anda, hermano * _empujando a arrastras a su hermano acercándolo a la lectora_ * es tu fan

Alan: hermanita, ¿es en serio? * _con algo de incomodidad con la lectora_ * sabes, que no soy muy expresivo con personas ¬.¬

Belén: ¡solo ve y abraza a la lectora que es tu fan!

Alan:…. ¬.¬ * _abrazando a Mai Vocaloid con una mirada de frialdad y seriedad_ * ninguna palabra de esto a nadie, ¿quedo claro, mai?

 **Yo:** * _comiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso_ * _**¿qué me perdí?**_

Mariana: no te has perdido de nada (-_-)" * _señalando a alan abrazar unos momentos a la lectora_ *

 **Yo:** _ **je, para el facefiction XD**_ * _tomándole una fotografía y correr por mi vida_ *

Alan: ¡Vuelve aqui! * _corre tras su creador para darle una buena paliza_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- Y me encantan tus fic de FNAF, luego leere el resto (sorry)

Yo: neh, no te preocupes, si algunos de ustedes quiere leer mis otros fanfics, siéntanse libres de leerlo sin obligaciones… * _sonriendo para llorar internamente al saber que olvide el otro fanfic del proyecto remasterización_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- But now… saludos a todos

Guardias Adolescentes: ¡Saludos! (nwn)/

Alan:… ¬.¬" * _ignorándolos para beber algo de gaseosa y con su creador bien moreteado por la paliza_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bueno eso son todos los review :'( aunque cualquiera es libre de dejar review sin obligaciones de cualquier manera**_ * _sonriendo_ * _ **bien en esta sección les toca despedir las mujeres, ¡así que nos vemos!**_

Marco: iré a buscar a los animatronics * _se va a buscar a su novia animatronica_ *

Alan: me voy a mi habitación, asi que no molesten ¬.¬ * _se va a su habitación correspondiente_ *

Jose: iré a la cocina a comer algo * _se va a la cocina_ * oh, ¡ encontré pizza!

 **-** _ **En algún lugar del bosque donde estaban los animatronics**_ **-**

Chica: ¡Ah! * _fingiendo estar herida en el pecho dramáticamente en el suelo_ * presiento que mi pizza está siendo asesinada por alguien… :'(

Freddy/Bonnie/Foxy: what the hell? * _mirando incrédulos a su única compañera y amiga animatronica por lo dramática que estaba haciendo_ *

Golden: * _apareciendo de la nada comido algo de pizza y ver a la pollo arrodillada en el suelo_ * que rayos pasa aquí…? * _se va con incredulidad dejando a los cuatro animatronics solos en el bosque_ *

 **-** _ **De vuelta en el set con los oc's**_ **-**

Belén: bien, listas chicas * _mirando a sus amigas_ *

Todas: ¡sí!

Belén: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada nuevo capítulo que se publique

María: no olviden visitar las páginas de _**Facebook**_ y _**Wattpad**_ del autor, para que estén al tanto de sus capítulos. si algunos no saben su nombre por wattpad es el nombre de " _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ", y si no lo encuentran, búsquenlo por la imagen de perfil de fanfiction.

Mariana: si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacer en sus review y para quienes van dirigidas en esas preguntas entre nosotros

Rose: ya que deben ser preguntas para los de esta temporada, debido que josé y alan son personajes de la siguiente temporada…

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena _**mañana**_ , **_tarde_** , _**noche** _ o _**madrugada**_. ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! * _despidiéndose de ustedes para cada una de ella dirigirse a quien sabe dónde_ *

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	28. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

* _bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a_ _ **José Adrián Araux Sanchez**_ _, por haberle gustado mi fanfic y añadirlo como su favorito entre posibles tantos fanfics que existan y de los que el sigue, y claro como no agradecer a los demás que dejan sus_ _ **review**_ _, siguen mi fanfic, favorito, y entre otros. Ya que aunque no lo crean, me gusto hacer este remake de mi primer fnaf antes de haber creado "_ _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ _" ya que quise crear un fanfic de los padres de mis dos oc's y que pensaban los animatronics de los padre de ambos hermanos durante los años entre los años del 1887 y del 1893._

* _Sé que algunos querrán que siga en el fic de fnaf en Fanfiction, pero sabemos que tampoco puedo dejar en el olvido el otro fanfic de fnaf en Wattpad, aunque me estoy acostumbrando en la nueva forma de narración y publicación de ese nuevo lugar. Eso no quiere decir que deje olvidado mis fanfics de fanfiction, ya que aquí es donde inicie y siempre lo tratare como un hogar (genial, muy sentimentalismo -.-") así, que antes de ir a wattpad, quise que al menos disfruten de los capítulos de mis dos fanfics de FNAF y posiblemente les haya gustado y agradezco que en verdad les terminara gustando a algunos._

* _Tampoco, si algunos de ustedes quieran algunas canciones recomendadas por ustedes, soy todo oídos, tampoco olviden si lo quieren en inglés o en español las canciones, ya que al final de cuentas es divertido conocer nuevos géneros musicales, excepto el reggeton, ya es muy sobre explotado ¬.¬" ya sabemos que canciones me refiero, como el "despacito" es tan viral que tiene tantas versiones que ya me aburre que sobre exploten el mismo tema. No los critico, pero quien no piensa eso cuando uno escucha la misma música reggeton una, otra, y otra vez sin parar con el mismo tema. Pero en fin… dejemos ese tema de lado y espero que les guste el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus review para saber ¿si les gusto o no?_

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid (Mai Vocaloid), Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata, Jose Adrian Araux Sanchez._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

* * *

 **-Sabado 23 de julio-**

 _ **Eran la una de la tarde, Belén se había ido a la casa de Mariana para pasar el rato con sus amigos dejando solo a su hermano que estaba en su habitación revisando su prótesis que había sido algo dañada por la pelea que tuvo contra Vincent. Mientras que en la habitación del adolescente, Alan estaba reparando su prótesis al ver que había una abolladura tras recibir ese golpe del hacha y sin más, tener que reforzarlo con más acero ligero para que no se abolladura con cada golpe la prótesis que tenía, sin saber que alguien lo observaba silenciosamente al adolescente rubio.**_

-Cuándo dejaras de observarme- _decía Alan sin mirar a donde estaría la persona mirándolo mientras cauterizaba algo de metal a la prótesis con algo de dificultad_

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- _preguntaba una voz masculina por donde estaría la cama del adolescente_

-Sera por que la habitación esta algo helado de lo habitual- _respondía el adolescente al sentir que el aire de su habitación era diferente de lo habitual_

-No me había fijado en eso- _mencionaba algo dudoso mientras miraba al adolescente algo curioso_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _preguntaba el adolescente sin mirar a quien podría estar en su cama_

-Vengo a hablar contigo- _respondía con seriedad la voz adulta mientras miraba al rubio adolescente_

-¿En serio?- _preguntaba el rubio con ironía al saber que era algo importante sin dejar de reforzar su prótesis_ -Pues, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Alan- _respondía con seriedad mirando al adolescente_

-Uh. ¿qué es lo que quieres?- _mencionaba algo fastidiado el rubio mientras terminaba de añadirle algo de acero en la prótesis que estaba abollado_

-Hablar contigo- _decía algo preocupado de que el chico rubio era muy distante_

-¿De qué sería?- _preguntaba sin mirar el rubio quien estaría en su cama_

-Es sobre vincent- _respondía la voz masculina llamando la atención del adolescente que había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en su prótesis_

-¿Hmmm?- _murmuraba el rubio girando su asiento para mirar a un espejo que estaba reflejado en la cama a un hombre adulto rubio de unos aproximadamente entre los 30 a 35 años de edad, una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros_

-La verdad, su verdadero nombre no es vincent- _decía el rubio adulto con total seriedad al ver a su hijo que lo miraba sin expresión alguna_ -Alguien ya se había llamado vincent en la pizzería de freddy fazbear's pizza-

-Y eso quiere decir, ¿que ese no es su nombre real?- _mencionaba el rubio menor con ironía al saber que no era el verdadero nombre del asesino de sus padres_

-No. el verdadero vincent fue asesinado por esa misma persona que se está haciendo pasar por el- _decía el rubio mayor reflejado en el espejo donde estaba la cama de su hijo_

-Ya veo…- _mencionaba algo curioso el rubio mejor al ver al adulto que lo miraba algo dudoso_ -Y ¿cómo sabes eso?-

-Por qué el vincent del que se hace decir él. además, de que trabajaba como empleado de limpieza en la pizzería- _decía el rubio adulto mirando a su hijo mayor que no se inmutaba por la noticia_

-Entiendo…- _mencionaba el rubio volviendo en lo que había dejado comenzando a colocarle la piel sintética a la prótesis_

-Hijo, yo…- _mencionaba el adulto algo preocupado por su hijo mayor al verlo que era algo distante y era como verse a sí mismo cuando era un adolescente_

-No lo digas, no quiero saber nada- _decía el rubio terminando de arreglar su prótesis y colocárselo para probar como había quedado_ -Solo sé que para la próxima debo estar atento en caso de que "vincent" vuelva a atacar-

 _ **Mientras que alan probaba la nueva prótesis reforzada con un poco más de acero para evitar futuras abolladuras a su prótesis bajo la mirada curiosa del ente de su padre al ver lo hábil que era su hijo y verlo de reojo podía verse a si mismo de adolescente recordándole buenos momentos con su esposa y sus hijos cuando eran unos niños d años de edad cuando los llevaron por primera vez a la pizzería tras después de un tiempo. En la casa de los Sandoval, Belén junto a sus amigos estaban reunidos para conversar un rato al saber que posiblemente el oso dorado animatronico los atacara esta noche sin percatarse de que su amiga Rose no estaba con ellos debido que estaba ayudando en la florería debido que su madre había salido hacer las comprar del mercado para el almuerzo.**_

-Creen que golden, ¿nos ataque en nuestra última noche?- _mencionaba Belén algo pensativa mirando a sus amigos reunidos en la casa de su amiga_

-Lo dudo. Además, ese oso dorado nos quiere asesinar sin importarle nada- _decía Marco algo dudoso de que posiblemente sobrevivan a su última noche_

-Esperemos, que la marioneta pueda convencerlo de que no somos como su asesino- _mencionaba María algo preocupada por su amiga animatronica al saber que había quedado débil al ayudar a los otros animatronics a volver a la normalidad_

-Sí. además, vincent es un jodido maniático- _decía llamando la atención José a sus amigos que estaban en la habitación de su amiga_ -Sin contar con esa sonrisa perturbadora sádica que tiene…-

-B…Bueno, cambiando de tema…- _decía la castaña rojiza agitando la cabeza al sacar ese escalofrió de su cuerpo_ -¿Qué harán con sus parejas en la noche? Ya que este es posiblemente nuestra última noche-

-Y…Yo, tenía pensado pasar tiempo con samuel…- _respondía la castaña al saber que era su última noche y debía aprovecharla lo más que podía con su novio animatronico_

-También, quiero preparar las ultimas pizzas con charlotte- _decía el pelinegro al saber que ya no vería mas a su animatronica_

-Pasar el tiempo con mi panchosito- _mencionaba la pelinegra algo pensativa al saber que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo con su oso panchosito_ -Y tú, ¿qué harás con tu amado pirata?-

-E…Eso no te incumbe, mariana…- _decía cruzándose de brazos la castaña rojiza al saber que su amiga quería saber qué es lo que haría con su novio animatronico y ver como sus amigos la miraban con curiosidad_ -¡No se los diré a ustedes, tampoco…!-

-Genial, ustedes tienen suerte encontrar pareja y yo no- _miraba incrédulo el pelirrojo a sus amigos la ver que ellos tenían parejas y él estaba soltero mientras tanto_

-Estarás siempre en la friendzone- _mencionaba la pelinegra burlándose de su amigo pelirrojo comenzando a reírse_

-Que sádica…- _murmuraban todos al ver como se reía su amiga pelinegra de su pobre amigo soltero_

-Uh. suertuda…- _murmuraba algo frustrado el pelirrojo al no tener suerte en conseguir chicas como novia_

-Ya, ya, ya, no te pongas así, amigo- _mencionaba el pelinegro dándole palmadas a su amigo al ver lo deprimente que estaba y murmurando en voz baja "maldita tablona viviente"_

-Bueno, les iré a traer algo de limonada chicos- _decía la pelinegra avisando a sus amigos para dejarlos solos a los demás para irse a la cocina_

 _ **Mariana había ido a la cocina a buscar limones, azúcar y una jarra vacía para preparar limonada para sus amigos mientras que ellos estaban conversando en como arreglarían las cosas para evitar que el oso dorado los atacara en su última noche como guarias nocturnos en la pizzería de freddy fazbear's pizza. En la pizzería, el trio animatronico se encontraba activo otra vez debido que habían anunciado que los animatronics habían sido dañados por un desconocido anoche y que lograr repararlos, ya que estaba llena de gente debido que había ahora, familias con sus hijos y adolescentes que estaban charlando entre ellos grupos de estudiantes e universitarios que aprovecharon de comer algo de pizza, sin que ningún empleado o los clientes se percatara que una adolescente se movía algo dudosa entrando a la habitación de partes y servicios e ingresar al sótano.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- _preguntaba el oso dorado animatronico apareciendo de la nada detrás de la adolescente al reconocer que era una del grupo de los guardias adolescentes_

-V…Vine a traerte algunos dulces…- _respondía algo nerviosa Rose sacando de su mochila una buena cantidad de dulces ya que había ido al banco a cambiar el cheque dejando el resto en una cuenta bancaria y teniendo en su billetera 600 dólares_

-Ja, ja, ja, y ¿por qué crees que con eso no te asesinare?- _mencionaba riéndose burlonamente el animatronico dorado mirando a la humana rubia_

-Sí, me hubieras asesinado la primera vez que estuve aquí… tú ya lo hubieras hecho- _decía la rubia mirando algo dudosa de por qué el oso dorado aun la había dejado viva_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?- _preguntaba el animatronico dorado con seriedad en su voz hacia la humana_

-S…Ser tu amiga…- _respondía algo incomoda la rubia de que seguramente no lo acepte_

-Tu mi amiga. ja, ja, ja, que gracioso- _mencionaba riéndose el animatronico por lo que había dicho la humana_

-Es en serio, además no puedes estar solo siempre…- _decía la adolescente rubia mirando algo dudosa al animatronico mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyada en la pared con su mochila_ -Eso te hace mal para ti mismo-

-Prefiero estar solo- _mencionaba el animatronico mirando dudoso a las acciones de la humana que estaba acompañándolo diciéndose mentalmente por que no la había asesinado cuando tuvo la oportunidad y sintiendo algo que no lo hiciera_

-Nadie, merece estar solo en la vida- _decía la adolescente al animatronico mientras le extendía un paquete de gomitas_

-Y ¿eso qué es?- _preguntaba algo dudoso de lo que le estaba extendiéndole la humana_

-Estos son dulces de gomitas- _respondía la adolescente algo dudosa de que el oso dorado no les gustaba_ -¿Quieres?-

-N…No…- _mencionaba apartando la mirada el animatronico dorado_

-Bueno, entonces lo comeré yo- _decía la adolescente comiendo una gomita de dulce_

-Uhh. dame eso…- _mencionaba el animatronico dorado arrebatándole la bolsita de gomitas a la humana_

-¿No que no te gustaban?- _preguntaba confundida la adolescente mirando al animatronico dorado_

-Nunca dije, que no me gustaran…- _respondía secamente el animatronico sin ver a la humana comiendo algunas gomitas de dulce_

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa- _decía la adolescente al ver la hora en su reloj de su teléfono_ -Nos vemos luego, francisco-

-Espera…- _murmuraba el animatronico llamando la atención de la humana que se había levantado del suelo para retirarse_ -¿Por qué sigues llamándome por ese nombre?-

-Acaso, ese no es el tuyo- _respondía la adolescente mirando al animatronico dorado algo dudosa de la pregunta_ -Ya que el nombre de golden freddy, se refiere al traje al que has estado poseyendo tu alma-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- _preguntaba algo sorprendido que la humana lo supiera además algo le decía que no la lastimara_

-La marioneta. nos contó todo lo que les paso durante sus vidas después de que ese hombre los asesinara a ti y a los demás- _respondía la adolescente hacia el animatronico mientras apretaba sus manos al saber que sus amigos animatronics no debieron haber sido asesinados sin razón aparente y no pedía que nadie sufriera el mismo destino que ellos tuvieron_ -Pero, cuando vi tu fotografía en los archivos del señor fazbear gracias a mariana, pues… se notaba que eras alguien amable y muy lindo…-

-No hables de lo que ya no soy- _decía el animatronico fríamente hacia la humana al ver que no era mala persona como el asesino que les arrebato una vida de felicidad_

-Puede que no lo aceptes lo que fuiste o eres ahora- _mencionaba la adolescente volteándose a ver al animatronico y dándole una sonrisa sorprendiéndolo por darle a él que posiblemente la asesinaría en la última noche del grupo de guardias nocturnos_ -Lo importante es que pienses lo que harás en el futuro por tu felicidad sin tener que dañar a nadie-

-Eres una tonta, lo sabias…- _decía incrédulo el animatronico apartando la vista de la humana para otro lado con un tono de seriedad_

-Puede ser. pero, se cuando alguien quiere negar lo que es o lo que fue- _mencionaba la adolescente sonriéndole levemente al animatronico al recordar que ella había sido tímida en hacer amigos_ -Bien, espero que podamos llevarnos mejor y seamos buenos amigos-

-Hmmm…- _miraba fijamente el animatronico sin ver a la humana y ver que se había dio con algo de preocupación hacia él dejándolo solo en el sótano_

-Creo, ¿qué le agradas?- _preguntaba la marioneta saliendo de la nada acercándose al animatronico dorado y sentarse al lado de este para tomar unos dulces y comerlo tranquilamente_

-Me estabas espiando- _respondía con frialdad el animatronico mirando a la marioneta comer uno de los dulces que le había traído la humana_

-Digamos que desperté y vi la hermosa escena que tenían los dos charlando. y no quise interrumpirlos- _mencionaba la marioneta ignorando la mirada de muerte por parte del oso animatronico y ver qué es lo que tenía en una de sus manos_ -Oh, dulce de gomitas-

-¡Oye eso es mio!- _decía molesto el animatronico al ver como la marioneta le había arrebatado sus dulces de gomitas_

-¿Cómo que no te gustaban? además, tienen forma de osito- _mencionaba la marioneta comiendo otra gomita de dulce_

-¡Dame, eso estúpida marioneta!- _mencionaba el animatronico arrebatándoselo a la marioneta la bolsita de gomitas de dulces_

-Ja, ja, al parecer te agrada rose- _decía burlándose la marioneta hacia el oso animatronico al ver como había reaccionado_

-Tú, ¿qué sabes de ella?- _miraba algo curioso el animatronico a la marioneta_

-Vamos, es mi amiga. ¿cómo no la conoceré?- _decía algo alegre de tener amigos otra vez, a pesar de extrañar a sus amigos toys, ellos eran algo divertido también_ -La madre de rose, tiene una florería y ella la ayuda con la tienda. Además de que al principio era una chica tímida hasta que conoció a belén y a los demás, y que también es la amiga del hijo mayor de alice y frank-

-Grrr. no entiendo a los humanos- _murmuraba algo fastidiado el animatronico comiendo la bolsita de gomitas_

-Sé que lo entiendes y hasta podría decir, ¿que hasta sientes algo por ella?- _mencionaba la marioneta comiéndose un chocolate haciendo que cierto animatronico se atragantara con una gomita de dulce_

-¡No digas estupideces marioneta!- _miraba más fastidiado y enojado el animatronico contra la marioneta por tal cosa que el jamás sentiría por nadie_ -¡Yo nunca sentiré nada por una humana como esos cuatro idiotas que están en el escenario!-

-Si no sintieras algo por ella, la hubieras asesinado la primera vez que la viste en el sótano- _decía burlonamente la marioneta al saber que si su amiga aún seguía viva era porque el oso dorado quiso no asesinarla sabiendo que_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- _preguntaba algo incrédulo el animatronico marioneta sin el saberlo que la marioneta lo había visto_

-Rose, me lo conto en un momento cuando los demás estaban ocupados- _respondía la marioneta comiendo otro chocolate_ -¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los ratones de esta pizzería?-

-Que graciosa…- _murmuraba el animatronico mirando a la marioneta con odio_

-Bueno, me llevare estos dulces que son de sabor a frambuesas- _decía la marioneta tomando algunos dulces y chocolates_

-¡Oye, esos son míos!- _miraba enojado el oso animatronico al ver como la marioneta había tomado algunos dulces y chocolates_

-Te pones así de celoso, ¿por qué los trajo rose, verdad?- _preguntaba la marioneta algo divertida al ver esa reacción del oso dorado_

-Cállate- _murmuraba apartando su vista el animatronico de la marioneta_

-Bueno, iré a ver cómo están los demás- _decía despidiéndose la marioneta del oso sin importarle la mirada de muerte que este le daba llevándote los dulces y chocolates_

-Estúpida marioneta…- _murmuraba fastidiado el oso dorado comiendo las gomitas de dulces_

 _ **La marioneta había dejado solo al oso dorado animatronico sentado en el suelo comiendo los dulces, ya que la marioneta por alguna extraña razón desconocida, ellos podían comer sin que la comida que comieran se pudriera dentro de ellos y tras llegar al dinning área atravez de la puerta metálica medio abierta, pudo ver a sus amigos que estaban de vuelta en el escenario a excepción de Foxy que estaba fuera de servicio. Rose había llegado a su casa al ver que su madre había llegado justo a tiempo para preparar la comida del día y ella empezó a ayudar a su padre para dejar todo listo lo que prepararían hoy, mientras que en casa de los Rodríguez, Alan había estado buscando por internet algunos departamentos o casa en boston para empezar a vivir en una propia y no en la casa de su primo, hasta que siente alguien llegar a la casa.**_

-Ya llegue hermano- _mencionaba la castaña ingresando a la casa_

-Eso veo- _decía el rubio en el living de la casa mirando por su teléfono_

-¿Qué haces?- _preguntaba algo curiosa la castaña hacia su hermano_

-Busco alguna casa o apartamento en la ciudad- _respondía el rubio sin importancia viendo casas o departamentos para luego mudarse_

-Ya te quieres ir- _mencionaba la castaña algo lamentable al saber que ellos dos se irán de la casa de su primo_

-Solo estoy viendo para más adelante- _decía el rubio mirando a su hermanita_

-Ya veo…- _murmuraba algo triste la castaña al dejar a su único familiar vivir solo_

-¿Quieres pizza para comer?- _preguntaba el rubio a su hermanita para animarle el animo_

-¡Sí!- _respondía feliz la castaña al saber que su hermano pediría pizza_

-Bien, dame unos momentos y ordenare una pizza familiar- _mencionaba el rubio sonriendo levemente al ver que su hermana se comportaba como una niña cuando se lo proponía_

-Con extra queso- _decía esperanzada de que sea pizza como a ella le gustaba_

-Sí. con extra queso- _murmuraba el rubio con fastidio y media sonrisa al ver que a pesar de los años, su hermana menor seguía igual_

-Bueno, iré a bañarme- _mencionaba la castaña comenzando a correr los escalones hacia la segunda planta de la casa_

-Solo no…- _decía el rubio a su hermana al escuchar pasos corriendo por parte de la castaña hasta sentir un golpe fuerte_

-¡Ahí mi pie!- _gritaba la castaña desde el pasillo de las habitación tras haberse pegado con un mueble en el pie_

-Corras…- _murmuraba incrédulo el rubio que su hermana haya hecho algo tan tonto que golpearse sola tras correr hacia la segunda planta de la casa causándole algo de vergüenza de que ella era igual cuando niña_ -Uhh. ella nunca aprende-

-Bueno, ella no fue la única en estar de esa manera- _mencionaba una voz masculina en la cabeza del rubio_ -Hasta su madre hacia lo mismo si no mal lo recuerdo-

-¿Quién pidió tu opinión?- _preguntaba sarcásticamente el rubio caminando hacia la cocina_

-Hmmm- _respondía sin decir nada al ver como su hijo se iba de la sala_

-Hola. Si, quisiera pedir cinco pizzas familiares- _decía el rubio en el teléfono de la cocina haciendo el pedido de las pizzas_ -Sí, tres pizza familiares con extra queso y dos pizzas familiares normales-

-Okey, en veinte minutos estarán aquí. entendido- _mencionaba el rubio mirando el reloj de la cocina al ser las 15:50 de la tarde_ -Bien, gracias…-

-¿Por qué compran mucha pizza?- _preguntaba el ente adulto al ver a su hijo que habia pedido cinco pizzas familiares_

-Belén le gusta las pizzas con extra queso al igual que yo. pero, no tanto que ella babea como si nunca lo hubiera probado- _respondia el rubio sin importancia hacia lo que seria el adulto que lo estaba siguiendo_

-Madre e hija son iguales…- _mencionaba el ente adulto al entender a lo que se referia el rubio adolescente_

-Bueno, ire a preparar la mesa para cuando lleguen las pizzas- _decía mientras buscaba chuchillos y tenedores colocándolo en la mesa_

-Je, quien diría que alan a pesar de ser igual que yo, protege a un ser querido…- _murmuraba el ente adulto al ver como su hijo a pesar de ser alguien serio, frio, distante, protegía a su hermana a pesar de todo_

 _ **Alan estaba colocando la mesa y unos platos para cuando llegara las pizzas pedidas, mientras que Belén se daba una ducha caliente sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba con el agua caliente de la ducha y tras lavarse dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa e preparar su bolso. Tras media hora después, ambos hermanos estaban comiendo una pizza familiar de extra queso en el comedor y viendo una película de acción del día de la independencia el contra ataque sin notar que cierta persona detrás de ellos miraba como sus dos hijos estaban viendo la película y ver una fotografía de él con su esposa y dos niños pequeños d años de edad.**_

* _Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que es algo corto, igual intente de hacer el empeño de terminarlo a pesar de que en algunos días anteriores estuve como queriendo dejarlo por un momento mis fanfics y relajarme, ya que aun con los proyectos que tengo no podía ni relajarme y me esforzaba para que no me bloqueara mi rutina de mi fanfic actual._

* _Sé que quieren que siga haciendo mis fanfics de_ _ **FNAF**_ _ya que algunos les gusto como esta quedando la trama y el remake del original. Pero sabemos que en algún momento terminara la temporada de FNAF y me concentrare en mi otro fanfic que había escrito primero desde que llegue a fanfiction, así es mi fanfic de_ _ **HTTYD**_ _que es una combinación de_ _ **Assassin's Creed**_ _,_ _ **Monster Hunter**_ _y_ _ **Eragon**_ _, claro que con la trama completa sobre_ _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ _._

* _Sin más que decir a mis lectores o lectoras, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que algunos digan, "Oye, deja de hacer tus fanfics de FNAF debido que el fandom ya murió de ese videojuego" pues, les diré algo. Yo solo lo hago porque me gusto y me divierte hacer fanfics, a pesar de que al principio se leía como la m*****, e incluso he mejorado la narración para evitar perderse en la lectura… pero, como dicen "donde cometes error, siempre sabrás mejorarte"._

* _En fin, no quiero dejar un ambiente tenso y lamentable, ya que a pesar de que hayan personas que quieran arruinar varios fanfics por foros de otras páginas, si, incluso de casualidad me encontré un foro hablando mal de un fanfic aquí en fanfiction. Y créanme, esas personas que hacen comentarios negativos en foros para arruinar a personas que pasan su tiempo esforzándose y quitando su tiempo de vida en crear fanfics, para que luego un grupo de gente comente destructivamente destruyendo su moral y emocionalmente a cada uno. Seguramente, ustedes nunca tuvieron algún comentario tan destructivo que no quieras escribir más fanfics con una depresión horrible de no hacer nada. Yo lo pase la primera vez, y es por eso que a pesar de todo, bueno, dejemos eso para olvidarlo y comencemos con la sección de review's._

* * *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- MERCENARY I LOVE YOU! Me encantan todos los fics que haces… pero terminaran muy pronto – _llora en un rincon_ -

Adolescentes: What the hell?

 **Yo:** _ **emmm.. vamos mai, no es necesario que te pongas en ese estado deprimente… (n_n)"**_

¿?: ash… que llorona eres - _dice un chico de cabello negro, con una gorra parecida a la de link XD y con ropa roja_ \- además no aceptaste mi solicitud

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- es que…

¿?: CA-LLA-TE – _la interrumpe poniendo su dedo en mis labios_ \- eres idiota nomas y ya

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- déjame vivir - _le lame el dedo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **O_o…**_

Adolescentes:…

¿?: ZORRA, me las pagaras – _se va por un portal_ -

 **Yo:** _ **eso fue raro…**_

Adolescentes: sin duda alguna… (-.-)"

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- alan, eres mi personaje favorito - _le da un beso y sonríe victoriosa_ \- SOY TU FAN NUMBER ONE

Alan: si, si, lo que digas * _algo incomodo por el beso repentino y vuelve a ignorar a casi todos_ *

Belén: creo que mi hermano consiguió una novia * _recibe un coscorrón del rubio_ * auch, ¿por que me golpeaste?

Alan: no digas tonterías hermanita * _ignorando a su hermana para ver algunas cosas en el notebook_ *

¿?: - _aparece una chica de cabello negro con un mecho morado, ropa de idol_ \- oye, oye, cuando trabajaras en nuestro fic de fnaf?

- _ **Mai vocaloid**_ \- cuando yo quiera - _le mira aburrida_ \- ahh! Ella es un personaje que aparecerá en mi fic, se llama youma, e japonesa

 **Yo:** _ **en serio? Wow, tengo ganas de leer tu fic de fnaf para ver como seria n_n**_ * _saludando a la personaje de fnaf de mai_ * es un gusto en tener oc's de otras personas

Todos: hola! *saludando al oc a excepción del rubio que estaba concentrado en su telefono*

- _ **Mai vocaloid**_ \- y quisiera hacer un crosover entre mi fic y el tullo algun día mercenary - _sonriéndole hacia el creado_ -

 **Yo:** * _sonriendote_ * _ **claro mai, si vas a mi pagina de facebook donde publico algunas veces mis capítulos por ahí, te enviare el listado de unos archivos sobre mis personajes de FNAF. Ya que si alguien quiere hacer un crossover entre fanfics, pues, bienvenido sean.**_

Youma: aja, por cierto mariana –le abraza de un lado para hablar solo con ella- cantemos algun día juntas y molestemos a los amantes de zorros y pollos

Mariana: je, me caes bien youma * _sonriéndole a la oc de mai_ * espero que seamos buenas amigas

María/Marco: esas dos son tal y para cual… * _murmuraban algo incrédulos al saber que los molestarían en algún futuro esas dos_ *

- _ **Mia Vocaloid**_ \- bueno, creo que eso seria todo - _sonrie y le mira a alan_ \- te hare mio en algun futuro

Alan: Hmmm? * _mirando a todos lados_ * que rayo, sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda? * _murmurando en voz baja_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- - _susurra y mira al creador_ \- espero que aceptes lo de el crosover, o sino – _se enciende su ojo izquierdo con una flama azul_ \- vas a pasar un mal rato

 **Yo:** _ **jejejeje…**_ * _colocando el filo de una katana de alta frecuencia llamada murasama de color rojo en el cuello de mai mientras mis ojos cambiaban a rojo sangre_ * _ **sabes, hay un dicho… no te metas en la boca del lobo, mai… porque si no, sentirás mi acero cortarte…**_ * _mis ojos vuelven a ser castaños oscuros y con algo de flojera_ * _ **espero, ¿que tomes esa advertencia con sabiduría…?**_

Youma: vámonos tarada, o si no comeran a artist otra vez - _abre un portal y entra_ -

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- vuenolaverdadesunailucion, eluniverseesunamentria, compraoroadios - _se va diciendo eso rápido atravez del portal_ -

Todos: adios n_n/ * _despidiéndose de la lectora y de la oc_ *

Alan: tus lectores o lectoras son unos locos (-.-)"

 **Yo:** _ **todos somos unos locos a su manera única…**_ * _encendiendo un cigarrillo eléctrico y fumarlo_ * _ **pero, asi es el mundo del fanfic…**_

Alan: * _mirando algo dudoso a su creador_ * okey…

 **Yo:** _ **bien, ya saben que hacer, yo me largo**_

Belén: bueno chicas, ya sabemos que hacer

Chicas: si

Belén: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada nuevo capítulo que se publique

María: no olviden visitar las páginas de _**Facebook**_ y _**Wattpad**_ del autor, para que estén al tanto de sus capítulos. si algunos no saben su nombre por wattpad es el nombre de " _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ", y si no lo encuentran, búsquenlo por la imagen de perfil de fanfiction.

Mariana: si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacer en sus review y para quienes van dirigidas en esas preguntas entre nosotros

Rose: ya que deben ser preguntas para los de esta temporada, debido que josé y alan son personajes de la siguiente temporada…

Belén/María/Mariana/Rose: que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada. ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! * _despidiéndose de ustedes para cada una de ella dirigirse a quien sabe dónde_ *

 **Yo:** _ **antes de cerrar esta sección de review, les quiero preguntarles**_ * _señalándoles a ustedes a los lectores o lectoras_ * _ **¿me convendría añadir los dos temas más conocidos de eminem? ¿en la siguiente temporada de FNAF? Y si algunos conoce a alguien llamado S3RL y si quieren que añada a algunas letras de sus canciones mas conocidas?**_

 **Yo:** _ **También les diré que tenemos un total de 17 seguidores/followers y 15 favoritos/favorites de este fanfic de FNAF, me alegra saber que al menos a alguno les agrada a pesar de no comentar o dejar reviews en este fanfic, pero algo es algo. Bueno, sin más que decir, adiós**_ * _desaparezco al lanzar una granada cegadora_ *

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	29. Séptima noche II

**Séptima noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes Oc's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare, Mai Vocaloid,_ _Shallie-Desu-Ne_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

 _ **Canciones usadas en el capítulo:**_

 _*_ _Garbage - Not Your Kind Of People  
_ _*_ _Nickelback - Far Way  
_ _*_ _Donna Burke - Heavens Divide  
_ _*_ _Tokio Hotel - Monsoon  
_ _*_ _Ellie Goulding - Love me Like You Do  
_ _*_ _Sum 41- With me  
_ _*_ _Metallica- Nothing Else Matters_

* * *

 **-Sábado 23 de julio.-**

 **-Séptima noche, 11:40 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las once cuarenta de la noche en la pizzería, se habían reunidos todos en la pizzería para aprovechar su última noche al pasar con sus parejas, Alan se había ido a la oficina de seguridad para al menos dejar solos un rato a su hermana y a sus amigos a que hicieran lo de siempre como en las otras noches anteriores. Mientras que el resto estaban ordenando las mesas y sillas que usarían esta última noche con sus parejas, Rose había aprovechado de ir al sótano a intentar de hacerse amiga del animatronico dorado sin percatarse de que alguien la había visto desde las cámaras de seguridad.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- _preguntaba el oso dorado animatronico al ver a la humana llegar al sótano_

-No puedo pasar mi última noche contigo- _respondía la rubia acercándose al animatronico y ver que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyándose contra una pared_

-No. además es mejor que te fueras o te asesinare- _mencionaba algo fastidiado el animatronico dorado al ver como la adolescente se acercaba_

-Aun sigues con eso- _decía algo incrédula que el animatronico fuera tan vengativo_ -Sabes, que podría ser tu amiga y al menos hacerte compañía-

-Ja, lo único que quieres es engañarme, para no asesinarte a ti y a los otros- _mencionaba sin importancia el animatronico dorado al ver que podría ser que la humana la estaba engañando y no debía dejarlos vivos_

-Sé que sufriste mucho al ser asesinado siendo un niño… pero, seguramente si tú o los demás no hubieran sido asesinados, otros niños hubieran terminado igual- _mencionaba la rubia algo pensativa si ellos no hubieran sido asesinados otros niños hubieran sufrido el mismo destino que ellos a pesar de todo_ -Sí, quieres podría ser tu primera amiga-

-Ja, tú mi amiga. no digas tonterías- _decía burlonamente el animatronico dorado al ver que la adolescente quería ser su amiga_

-Vamos francisco. no debes quedar solo siempre- _mencionaba mirando la rubia al oso dorado a esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas que tenía y al parecer es como ver a alguien sufrir mucho escondiéndolo todo el dolor, sufrimiento y penas en una venganza sin sentido_ -A pesar de que nos odies a mi o a mis amigos, incluyendo a la marioneta, queremos hacerte entrar en razón-

-Prefiero estar solo- _decía sin mirar el oso dorado animatronico a la adolescente cruzándose de brazos e ignorarla_ -Tener amigos es una pérdida de tiempo-

-No lo creo. sé que en el fondo de esa ira y venganza contra ese hombre morado, te está haciendo daño por dentro- _señalaba la rubia al animatronico llamándole un poco la atención de cómo posible que sea tan predecible ya que se sentía como si él fuera un libro abierto y la adolescente le leía con suma facilidad_ -Y eso no es bueno para un niño-

-Solo vete y no vuelvas- _mencionaba el animatronico dorado en un tono amenazante al escuchar su verdadero nombre otra vez y eso le molestaba muchísimo_

-Sabes, creo que tú necesitas a alguien que te acompañe en los momentos buenos y malos- _decía la rubia sonriéndole al oso dorado mirando a un punto fijo en el sótano_

-Ja, como si quisiera tener eso- _mencionaba el animatronico dorado con fastidio al tener la compañía de la adolescente, pero algo le decía que se sentía muy tranquilizador con ella e intentando de ignorar esa sensación_ -Solo ten por seguro que te asesinare a ti y a tus amigos esta misma noche-

-Anoche, el apareció…- _murmuraba la rubia sorprendiendo al oso dorado a quien se estaba refiriendo la adolescente_ -Casi nos asesina si no fuera por alan y hacernos ganar tiempo para huir a la azotea de la pizzería-

-Me hubiera gustado verlos morir por mis manos y no por ese maniaco- _mencionaba el oso dorado con seriedad en su voz al saber que su asesino estuvo anoche para asesinar a los guardias nocturnos_

-Yo creo que eres bueno después de todo- _decía la rubia sonriéndole al animatronico dorado sorprendiéndole la sonrisa sincera y por pensamiento propio de este era una sola palabra que se formó en su mente al ver esa sonrisa de la humana era "tierna"_ -Solo que estas concentrado en vengarte de vincent, que no sabes lo que dices-

-¿Hmmm?- _miraba incrédulo el oso dorado de saber por fin el asesino que le arrebato su niñez en la vida como a los otros animatronics_

-Mira, la venganza nunca llevara a nada. ustedes asesinaron a contables guardias nocturnos por venganza y nunca han encontrado a su asesino al fin de cuentas- _decía la rubia haciendo entender al animatronico que los "cuatro idiotas" como los nombro el asesinaron a contables guardias como él mismo y no pudieron nunca encontrar a su asesino y vengarse de él_

-Ja, aun así te asesinare- _mencionaba con seriedad el oso dorado hacia la adolescente que estaba a su lado_

-Tienes hambre. te traje algo más aparte de dulces- _mencionaba la rubia sacando de una mochilas algunas golosinas, dulces de gomitas y también algunos paquetes de papas fritas y palitos de queso_ -Espero, ¿qué te gusten las frituras? ya que traje papas, palitos de queso, entre otras cosas-

-Ja, seguramente saben asquerosos- _decía el oso dorado tomando un paquete de palitos de queso y comérselo para luego comenzar a comerlo un poco más rápido al extrañar este sabor desde hace años que comía algo así_

-Je, je, ¿creo que te gustaron tanto los palitos de queso?- _mencionaba la rubia riéndose levemente con alegría al ver como el animatronico comía algo desesperado el paquete de palitos de queso_

-C…Cállate o te asesino…- _decía amenazadoramente el oso dorado con intenciones de ocultar su nerviosismo por la adolescente al ver que ella lo miraba algo divertida_

-Je, je, je, cómelo tranquilo- _mencionaba con una sonrisa la rubia al animatronico comiendo un paquete de papas fritas_ -No es como si los comiera yo misma-

-Eres una tonta humana…- _decía el oso dorado enojado por como lo trataba la adolescente y sentir la cabeza de la chica sobre su brazo_ -Oye, ¿qué crees que haces?-

-Solo intento descansar después de un largo trabajo en la florería…- _murmuraba algo somnolienta la rubia al saber que en el día había mucho trabajo cuando había vuelto a la florería de su madre_

-Ja, los humanos son débiles- _mencionaba el oso dorado volviendo a comer el paquete de palitos de queso ignorando a la humana_

-No me importa lo que me digan, si soy débil o miedosa…- _decía mirando fijamente en un punto fijo en el sótano estando al lado del animatronico_ -Lo que me importa es lo que soy y siempre seré la misma sin importar lo que me digan los demás…-

-…- _miraba sin decir nada el oso dorado hacia la adolescente al ver que su timidez a veces era notable y en otras ocasiones no debido que estaba ganando confianza en ella misma_

-¿Francisco?- _preguntaba la rubia algo preocupada por el animatronico_

-Deja de llamarme por ese nombre- _respondía el oso dorado saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver esa mirada de la humana_

-Yo digo, que es un lindo nombre- _mencionaba la rubia impresionando al animatronico dorado que estaba a su lado_ -¿Por qué no quieres que te llame por tu nombre?-

-Deja de decir estupideces…- _decía fastidiado el oso dorado mirando a otro lado evitando de ver esos ojos de la adolescente_

-Mi nombre es rose, porque a mi madre le gusta las rosas rojas- _mencionaba la rubia riéndose un poco al saber que su madre le gustaba las flores y por eso ella tenía una florería_

-Que nombre más estúpido- _decía fastidiado el oso dorado al saber que la adolescente quería hacerse su amigo pero a pesar de todo en su mente estaba diciendo que era bonito ese nombre pero no lo aceptaría abiertamente_

-A mí me agrada…- _mencionaba algo cansada la rubia hacia el animatronico y mirarlo un rato_ -¿No te importa si duermo un rato?-

-Ni que fuera tu…- _decía el oso dorado al sentir la cabeza de la adolescente en su brazo apoyándolo como si fuera una almohada y verla dormida ahí indefensa y sabiendo que él debía asesinarlos a los guardias nocturnos pero al ver a la chica dormida cerca del solo pudo pensar "lo tierna que se ve" sintiéndose extraño en haber pensado eso sobre ella_ -Uh, nunca entenderé a las mujeres… son un fastidio total-

 _ **Golden solo pudo mirar como dormía Rose muy cansada debido al trabajo en la florería debido que eran pedidos especiales de rosas para matrimonios y eran varios pedidos de la misma manera debido que hubo seis bodas para los anteriores siete días de frustración porque eran una decoración especifica entre rosas, lilas y tulipanes. En la oficina de seguridad, se encontraba alan en la tablet al ver a su amiga ir al sótano debido que sabía que él no podía impedirle a su amiga rubia en no ir al sótano a intentar de que cambiara de opinión sobre cierto animatronico dorado y sin más que hacer había decido dormir un rato en su silla giratoria.**_

 **-Séptima noche, 12:00 am, 99%.-**

 _ **Eran la media noche en la pizzería, José había ayudado a sus amigos a ordenar mesas y sillas que usarían en esta noche y al ver no tenían que hacer nada más se había quedado dormido en una silla algo apartado, mientras que los animatronics se habían reactivado al ver que habían vuelto a la normalidad y sin más cada uno estaba con sus parejas. En la cocina se encontraba Marco junto a Chica preparando todo lo necesario para preparar pizzas para esta última noche como guardias nocturnos quedando ambos en un silencio incomodo ya que la pollo animatronica se sentía culpable.**_

-Oye. ¿te encuentras bien, charlotte?- _preguntaba el pelinegro al ver a su novia animatronica muy callada_

-Eh, oh, si… estoy bien…- _respondía la pollo animatronica algo desorientada de lo que había dicho su novio_

-Segura, ¿veo que estas triste por algo?- _mencionaba el pelinegro algo preocupado por su novia_

-Bueno… es solo que…- _murmuraba algo apenada la animatronica por todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior_ -Me siento muy mal por casi haberte asesinado en la noche anterior…-

-No te sientas mal, charlotte. no fue tu culpa- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver esos ojos violeta de su novia animatronica al saber que ella_

-Pero… casi te asesino y además, no podía hacer nada para detenerme…- _decía algo apenada la pollo animatronica al saber_ -Ahora seguro, tú y los demás me odian…-

-Yo no te odio, charlotte. y tampoco los demás los odiamos- _mencionaba el pelinegro dejando a un lado unas pizzas ya terminadas para caminar hacia su novia y tomarla de sus manos con suavidad_

-Pero, te lastime…- _murmuraba muy apenada la animatronica al saber que solo pudo ver que casi asesinaba a su novio_

-Neh, no te preocupes- _decía el pelinegro acariciando las manos de su novia animatronica al sentir que eran metálicas y frías el podía ver que era una chica dentro de un cuerpo animatronico desde que se habían hecho novios_ -Sabes, que no podría odiarte sin razón. Además, de que te quiero por cómo eres-

-De verdad. me sigues amando, a pesar de que sea una animatronica- _miraba sorprendida la pollo animatronica a su novio que a pesar de todo la seguía amando_

-Yo no te veo como una animatronica, charlotte- _mencionaba el pelinegro colocando su mano en el rostro de su novia animatronica acariciándole la mejilla_ -Te veo como una mujer normal, a pesar que tengas ese cuerpo animatronico-

-Gracias, marco…- _miraba la pollo animatronica agradecida de que su novio la siguiera amando a pesar de todo_

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás para animarte- _decía dándole una sonrisa el pelinegro a su novia animatronica y dándole un abrazo_ -Ya sean en los momentos buenos o malos para ti-

-Gracias, por todo…- _murmuraba feliz la pollo animatronica correspondiendo el abrazo de su novio_

-C…Charlotte…- _murmuraba el pelinegro sintiendo que le faltaba el aire_

-Dime- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica al escuchar a su novio_

-N…No respiro…- _murmuraba el pelinegro sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire en sus pulmones_

-Ups, perdón amor…- _miraba algo preocupada la pollo animatronica soltando a su novio del abrazo y verlo respirar agitadamente_

-A…Aire… vendito seas…- _murmuraba el pelinegro aliviado de poder respirar mejor ahora_

-T…Te ayudo- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica ayudando a su novio a sentarse en un banquillo que había en la cocina_

-Deberías controlar esa fuerza…- _murmuraba el pelinegro algo lastimado al sentir al menos que ya estaba recuperando el aliento_

-Sí, perdón…- _decía algo preocupada la pollo animatronica por su novio al ver que se había pasado la mano al no haber abrazado a alguien por mucho tiempo_ -Me deje llevar…-

-Casi lo olvido…- _mencionaba el pelinegro llamando la atención de su novia animatronica y caminar donde estaba su bolso y entregarle algo en las manos de la animatronica_ -Ten un regalo de mi parte. sé que no es muy llamativo, pero quería que fuera algo especial…-

-Wow… se parece a ti, marco- _decía la pollo animatronica sorprendida de tener en sus manos una figurita de madera de su novio_

-Bueno, yo tengo una de ti…- _mencionaba algo sonrojado el pelinegro mostrando un llavero una figurita de su novia animatronica_ -Así no me olvidare jamás de ti-

-Gracias, por todo marco… apreciare mucho tu regalo- _miraba agradecida la pollo animatronica por el regalo de su novio y tener que encontrar un nuevo lugar para ocultar su regalo especial_ -Me asegurare de cuidarlo y nos volveremos a ver algún día-

-Esperare ese día, mi pollita- _mencionaba alegre el pelinegro dándole una sonrisa a su novia animatronica_

-Bueno, será mejor que terminemos de preparar las pizzas- _decía la pollo animatronica feliz de tener un regalo muy especial por parte de su novio_

-Vamos a terminar las pizzas- _mencionaba el pelinegro ayudando a su novia a colocar la otra bandeja de pizzas en el horno_ -Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-

-Creo ya sé que podríamos hacer, ven- _decía la animatronica tomando la mano de su novio y llevarlo al armario de la cocina donde nadie los podría molestar en un buen rato hasta que las pizzas estén listas_

-Emm… ¿que hacemos en el armario?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el pelinegro al ver como su novia cerraba la puerta del armario_

-Sabes, quiero que estos momentos sean inolvidables para ambos… Asi que, aprovecharemos cada momento de nuestro noviazgo- _respondía la animatronica acercándose lentamente a su novio_

-Sabes, que no te cambiaría por…- _decía el pelinegro para ser interrumpido por un repentino beso por parte de su novia animatronica dejándolo en shock_

 _ **Chica comenzaba a darle besos profundos y largos al adolescente ya que ambos estaban en el armario de la cocina en la pizzería ya que era su última noche como novios y la animatronica se iba a encargar de hacer lindos recuerdos para su novio ya que posiblemente no se verían mas por cuanto tiempo. Mientras que Marco un estaba en shock por el beso repentino de su novia sin poder creer que le estuviera dando ese tipo de besos por parte de la animatronica y sin más se había dejado llevar por el amor que sentía por ella al saber que eran su última noche como novios.**_

 **-Séptima noche, 01:00 am, 76%.-**

 _ **Eran la una de la mañana en el pirate cove, se encontraban Foxy abrazando a su novia con cuidado de no lastimarla con su garfio al sentir esa calidad esencia de la adolescente en sus brazos ya que era su última noche y la extrañaría muchísimo hasta que pudieran verse otra vez cuando la pizzería volviera a reabrirse . Ya que el animatronico quería aprovechar al máximo su noviazgo con María que correspondía al beso del animatronico con duda en lo que quiera hacer el animatronico con ella y sabiendo que ambos debían aprovechar al máximo su noviazgo durante su última noche ya que temían perderse el uno al otro pero no les gustaba decirlo por vergüenza.**_

-Foxy… crees que es buena idea que estemos así besándonos…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la castaña rojiza con su novio animatronico mientras se besaban cariñosamente_

-¿Quieres que me detenga, mi hermosa sirena?- _preguntaba burlonamente el zorro animatronico a su novia mirando a esos hermosos ojos que ella tenia_

-Eres un idiota…- _respondía algo indignada la castaña rojiza al ver esos hermosos ojos ámbares de su novio animatronico_ -Además, ¿no entiendo cómo me convenciste en besarte?-

-Arg, será porque soy tu novio galán- _mencionaba burlonamente el zorro animatronico al ver la mirada incomoda de su novia_

-Ni creas eso, foxy- _miraba la castaña rojiza algo incomoda de cómo se burlaba su novio animatronico de ella_ -Además, no te sale lo galán ya que tienes más pinta de un pirata-

-Tal vez, sea tu pirata galán- _decía burlonamente el animatronico al saber que le gustaba mucho su novia, pero tenía más miedo de perderla debido que el solo podía ver como había perdido el control anoche y saber que quiso meterla en un traje animatronico a la fuerza_

-Que gracioso, foxy- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza algo fastidiada golpeándole la nariz de su novio animatronico_

-¿Qué? ya no me llamaras por mi nombre real- _miraba el zorro animatronico al ver como su novia siempre lo nombraba por su nombre animatronico siempre en vez de por su nombre real_

-Ese es tu castigo, por secuestrarme hasta tu cueva pirata- _decía la castaña rojiza volviendo a golpear la nariz de su novio animatronico al ser tomada rápidamente mientras ordenaba las mesas y sillas con sus amigos sin saber ellos que su amiga no estaba con ellos_

-Bueno, solo quiero remediar mis acciones de anoche y darte un momento inolvidable, mi hermosa sirena- _mencionaba coquetamente el zorro animatronico acariciando con su única mano el rostro de su novia_

-D…Deja de decirme, sirena…- _decía algo avergonzada la castaña rojiza al sentir la mano metálica y fría de su novio animatronico_

-Sabes, que en el fondo te gusta mi sirena- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico burlonamente usando su única mano apretando suavemente a su novia sacándole un leve gemido y sin esperar recibir una bofetada por la adolescente_ -Auch…-

-Q…Quien te dijo, que podías agarrarme ahí…- _decía la castaña rojiza sonrojada e incómoda al haber sentido como la mano de su novio la había agarrado_

-Oh, ¿al parecer eres algo sensible?- _miraba el zorro animatronico con burla a su novia al verla sonrojada_

-Eres un pervertido…- _mencionaba desviando la mirada la castaña rojiza de su novio animatronico_

-Je, je, al menos te gusto que hiciera eso, ¿verdad?- _murmuraba el zorro animatronico volviendo a agarrar a su novia con suavidad para no lastimarla_

-Deja de agarrarme ahí, pervertido- _miraba algo enojada e incómoda la castaña rojiza al sentir el agarre de su novio animatronico_

-Soy un pirata, mi sirena- _mencionaba el animatronico besando suavemente el cuello de su novia mientras le daba una nalgada suave a la adolescente sacándole un leve gemido_ -Y este es mi botín del tesoro…-

-Ya deja de decir eso…- _decía muy enojada con un sonrojo en el rostro la castaña rojiza separándose de su novio dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos_ -Tienes que sobrepasarte siempre…-

-Perdona…- _mencionaba algo apenado el zorro animatronico al haberse dejado llevar_ -Me deje llevar por el momento…-

-Solo son excusas para que te perdone- _decía la castaña rojiza aun dándole la espalda a su novio animatronico_

-Lo siento…- _murmuraba muy apenado el zorro animatronico mirando al suelo con sus orejas de zorro agachadas_

-Odio, cuando haces esa cara…- _miraba de reojo la castaña rojiza al ver como estaba su novio y sin poder más darle un abrazo_

-Al menos, ¿admite que te gusto eso?- _mencionaba el zorro animatronico algo divertido al ver a su novia sonrojada_

-Eso es incómodo, idiota- _miraba a otro lado incomoda y sonrojada la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico_

-Que quieres hacer, ahora- _mencionaba el animatronico mirando esos hermosos ojos rojizos de su novia_

-No lo sé- _miraba algo incomoda la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico_ -Además, no tengo ganas de dibujar ni nada por el estilo-

-Y si seguimos besándonos, ¿cómo antes?- _mencionaba el animatronico con ganas de hacer que su novia jamás olvidara este hermoso y último momento que tendrían en esta noche_

-Bien, pero nada de sobrepasarse- _decía seriamente la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico_

-Je, sabes que lo haría solo por ti, mi amada sirena- _mencionaba alegre el zorro animatronico al saber ella a veces podía ser muy seria pero podría ver en esos hermosos ojos rojizos que le gustaba_

-Eres un zorro idiota- _miraba algo sonrojada la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico al ver esos ojos ámbares que el tenia_ -Es increíble que alguien como tu haya aprendido a besar de ese modo-

-Emm… digamos que use el teléfono de chica para aprender algunas cosas…- _mencionaba algo nervioso al recordar las cosas que había visto por ese aparato electrónico mientras buscaba algo que le inquietaba_

-¿Cómo cuáles?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña rojiza hacia su novio animatronico al verlo nervioso_

-Pues… no creo que te guste lo que había aprendido…- _respondía muy nervioso el zorro animatronico al ver esos ojos rojizos de su novia al saber que si descubriera lo que aprendió en ese teléfono posiblemente no la volvería a ver jamás_ -Ya que bueno…-

-Oh, por dios… ¿no me digas que tu…?- _miraba la castaña rojiza incrédula de pensar que cosas aprendió su novio animatronico con el teléfono de su amiga animatronica_ -Ahí, foxy… a pesar de ser un animatronico poseído con tu alma de niño, sí que eres muy inocente…-

-Creo que ya deje de ser inocente- _decía burlonamente el animatronico hacia su novia acariciándole con su única mano el hermoso rostro que jamás olvidaría_ -Pero, me gustaría algún día intentarlo contigo…-

-Sí, que eres un idiota…- _murmuraba sonrojada la castaña rojiza al darle una bofetada a su novio al saber qué es lo que quería hacerle_

-Pero soy tu idiota, mi sirena- _mencionaba alegre el animatronico besando otra vez a su novia_

 _ **María estaba en shock por el repentino beso de su novio animatronico al saber que este la amaba totalmente y algo tímida de saber que este sería la última vez que se verían, empezó a corresponderle el beso por parte de Foxy y sin poder evitar que el animatronico la agarrara con firmeza con su única mano haciendo que la adolescente gimiera levemente. Mientras que la pareja que estaba en pirate cove besándose, en los baños se encontraban Mariana y Freddy solos aprovechando de que nadie los molestaría por un tiempo, la adolescente estaba mirando a su novio y comenzar a besarse ya que el oso animatronico no tenía mucha experiencia con besos, la pelinegra era que llevaba el ritmo de los besos.**_

-M…Mariana…- _mencionaba el oso animatronico rompiendo el beso al ver a su novia que le faltaba el aire_ -¿Estas segura de esto…?-

-Ya te lo dije, mi panchosito. quiero cobrar la vez que casi me asesinas en el baño- _decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona hacia su novio animatronico_

-P…Pero, sabes que no fue mi intención…- _miraba con miedo esos hermosos ojos avellanos de su novia y aprender por la mala la advertencia del padre de ambos hermanos que nunca debía hacer alguna locura con una mujer o sufriría las consecuencias_ -Y…Yo había perdido el control de mí mismo…-

-Ahora, es mi turno- _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando esos hermosos ojos azules de su novio animatronico con una sonrisa_ -Creo que el que lleva los pantalones en esta relación soy yo, mi osito panchosito-

-E…Eres una chica mala…- _miraba con burla el oso animatronico a su novia al ver que estaba mirando fijamente a esos hermosos ojos avellanos_

-Bueno, ya deberías saber que debes pagar las consecuencias, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba la pelinegra quitándole el sombrero de copa a su novio animatronico y colocárselo_

-Oye, ese es mi…- _decía el oso animatronico para reclamarle a su novia hasta ser interrumpido por un repentino beso de la adolescente dejándolo en shock_

-Solo cállate y disfruta de los besos, mi osito- _mencionaba la pelinegra dándole un beso en la nariz de su novio animatronico para luego giñarle coquetamente_ -Sé que es nuestra última noche en nuestro noviazgo, pero quiero recordar el mejor momento de nuestras vidas-

-Eres una chica traviesa- _mencionaba el oso animatronico aun en shock por el beso de su nariz_

-Y tu deberías saber que no deberías estar en los baños de mujeres, ¿verdad?- _miraba con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra dejando más incómodo a su novio animatronico_

-Emmm…- _miraba algo incómodo el animatronico castaño a su novia al verla sonreírle burlonamente_

-Je, je, je, eso lo tomare como un si- _mencionaba la pelinegra acercando lentamente su rostro al de su novio animatronico_

-Pero, hay una explicación para eso…- _mencionaba el oso animatronico algo incrédulo de que su novia se vengaría de el de todas formas_

-¿Cuál?- _preguntaba la pelinegra mirando esos ojos azules de su novio animatronico_

-Bueno, la cosa es…- _respondía más nervioso el oso animatronico al no encontrar algo que le pueda ayudar_

-Tus excusas son tan malas, que ni tú mismo te la crees- _mencionaba la pelinegra sonriendo al ver como su novio intentaba de excusarse y sin darle tiempo para que hablara le daba un beso largo y cariñoso para que su novio animatronico jamás olvide su beso_

 _ **Freddy se encontraba en shock al momento de su novia le esté dando un beso largo que jamás haya experimentado y sentir como la mano de la adolescente guiaba a la suya dejándolo aún más en shock al sentir algo blando en sus manos y al apretar suavemente instintivamente haciendo que la chica gimiera un poco por la repentina acción de su novio. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la marioneta miraba algo asombrada de cómo Freddy y Mariana se besaban en el baño para retirarse del lugar sin llamar la atención y dejar que la pareja de novios siguieran con lo suyo para dirigirse a quien sabe dónde en la pizzería encontrándose dos trajes animatrónicos con características de un conejo y algunas piezas que eran de los animatronics toys.**_

 **-Séptima noche, 02:00 am, 53%.-**

 _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, en el armario de la cocina se encontraba Marco besando cariñosamente a su novia animatronica disfrutando el mejor y último momento de su vida junto con Chica, en los baños estaba Mariana besando a su novio animatronico que este aún seguía nervioso y tenso de cómo seguir adelante apretando de vez en cuando a su novia haciéndola gemir levemente y en pirate cove se encontraban María nerviosamente siendo besada por Foxy debido que estaba apretando suavemente haciéndola gemir levemente debido que ambos se negaban a no decir lo feliz que estaban debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.**_

 _ **En el sótano de la pizzería se encontraba rose durmiendo tapada por una manta que le había traído la marioneta al ver a Golden comiendo sus dulces con fastidio pero no podía negar que estaba sintiéndose distinto al ser acompañado por la humana y a la adolescente durmiendo debido que había trabajado mucho hasta haber terminado su trabajo como floretista en ayudar a su madre, mientras que en show state de la pizzería se encontraba Belén abrazando a su novio y teniendo la cabeza de su novio animatronico entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ya que el animatronico le agrada esa sensación cálida y suave de la mano de su novia.**_

-¿Cómo te sientes, bonnie?- _preguntaba la castaña mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio animatronico_

-Un poco mejor, gracias bel…- _respondía algo aliviado el conejo animatronico al sentir esas manos suaves de su novia acariciar su cabeza_ -Se siente bien cálida tu mano…-

-Sabes, ese pelaje articula que tienes, igual se siente bien- _decía sonriéndole la castaña a su novio animatronico_

-¿En serio?- _preguntaba sorprendido el animatronico al mirar hacia arriba y ver los hermosos ojos cafés oscuros de su novia_ -Yo no siento nada en mi pelaje artificial-

-Es por que tus manos son metálicas, mi conejito- _respondía sonriéndole la castaña al saber que posiblemente su novio sienta la sensibilidad muy poco en el cuerpo animatronico que tiene_ -Y me extraña que sientas mis manos en tu cabeza y no las tuyas-

-¿Qué crees que sea?- _miraba algo dudoso el animatronico confundido de cómo podía sentir la sensibilidad de las manos de su novia_

-No lo se, mi conejito- _decía la castaña abrazando a su novio animatronico y sentir ese pelaje artificial_ -Tal vez, sea porque tienes algún sensor en tus manos para diferenciar ciertas cosas-

-Creo que tienes razón- _mencionaba el animatronico feliz al sentir ese abrazo cálido de su novia_ -Y como están nuestros conejitos-

-Están dormidos en casa, me asegure de dejarles bastante comida a ambos- _decía la castaña recordando antes de salir de casa, había dejado bastante comida de conejos y zanahorias_

-Como me hubiera gustado no haber sido asesinado…- _murmuraba algo fastidiado el animatronico al recordar que él y sus amigos habían sido asesinados siendo simplemente unos niños_ -Tal vez, nos hubiéramos conocido-

-No lo creo, mi conejito- _decía la castaña llamando la atención de su novio animatronico alzando la mirada_ -Además, serias adulto y yo aún seguiría siendo una adolescente-

-Cierto…- _mencionaba el animatronico por la posible diferencia de edades_

-Oye. te puedo dar algo especial, para que me recuerdes- _decía algo alegre la castaña llamando la atención de su novio animatronico_

-Claro- _mencionaba el animatronico sentándose apoyado contra la pared_

-Okey, dame un momento- _decía la castaña buscando algo en su bolso y sacando un regalo envuelto en papel de regalo_ -Ten, espero que te guste mi regalo-

-Me pregunto, ¿que será?- _mencionaba algo curioso el animatronico comenzando a desenvolver el regalo de su novia dejándolo sorprendido de lo que era_

-Y, te gusto el regalo- _miraba algo dudosa la castaña hacia su novio animatronico al ver que no decía nada y miraba atentamente el regalo que le había dado_

-Wow, es muy hermoso…- _mencionaba incrédulo el animatronico sacándolo de la cajita mostrando un collar en forma de corazón donde aparecía su novia de niña junto con su familia y ellos incluidos y en otro extremo del collar una fotografía de ella actualmente con sus dos conejos en sus brazos_ -pero, ¿cómo me hubiera gustado darte algo?-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo que me regalarías?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña hacia su novio animatronico_

-Emm… cierra los ojos, bel…- _respondía el animatronico algo nervioso en lo que debía hacer_

-Okey- _decía la castaña cerrando sus ojos por lo pedido de su novio_

-No hagas trampas- _mencionaba el animatronico más dudoso que nunca acercando su rostro con el de su novia_

-Está bien- _decía la castaña con los ojos bien cerrados esperando la sorpresa de su novio_

-Bien, aquí voy…- _murmuraba algo incómodo el animatronico y reuniendo el valor de darle un beso a su novia dejándola en shock y sin más corresponder a lo que sería un beso y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta que la cámara del show state se encontraba encendida donde cierto rubio y ente miraba a muerte al animatronico dándole miedo_

-¿Sucede algo, samuel?- _preguntaba la castaña al ver que su novio se había separado del beso_

-Emm… bueno, solo sentía unas miradas sobre nosotros- _respondía algo incómodo el animatronico al mirar a todos lados y no ver a nadie aun_

-Bueno, será por la cámara de seguridad- _decía riéndose la castaña al ver la cámara de seguridad del escenario que aún no estaba encendida completamente_

-Sí, debe ser mi imaginación- _mencionaba el animatronico un poco menos nervioso y ver esos hermosos ojos cafés oscuros_

-¿Q…Quieres seguir con el beso…?- _preguntaba algo nerviosa la castaña mirando a su novio animatronico_

-S…Solo si tú quieres…- _respondía el animatronico acercando su rostro para besar otra vez a su novia y ver de reojo la cámara de seguridad encendida_ -Oh, rayos… ¿la cámara de seguridad estaba encendida?-

-Oh, no me fije que estaba encendida- _mencionaba la castaña mirando a la cámara de seguridad del escenario_

-Tu hermano va a matarme…- _murmuraba el animatronico con miedo al pensar en la tortura del hermano de su novia_ -Y va a comenzar a desarmar mi hermoso rostro…-

-No creo que lo haga- _decía acariciando la castaña el rostro de su novio animatronico_ -Además, él sabe que tú y yo nos queremos-

-Ejem- _murmuraba el rubio con su ojo izquierdo negro con pupila blanca mirando a su hermana y al animatronico con seriedad_

-¡Aaahhh!- _miraban asustados los dos abrazándose al ver repentinamente al rubio cruzado de brazos mirándolos con seriedad_

-H…Hermano…- _murmuraba con miedo la castaña al ver a su hermano mayor_

-Voy a morir otra vez…- _murmuraba con mucho miedo el animatronico peor cuando lo asesino el hombre morado_

-Ustedes dos conmigo, _**ahora**_ - _decía el rubio con seriedad a ambos señalando a donde estaría la oficina_

 _ **Ambos habían ido a la oficina de seguridad guiados por Alan para ser luego regañados y mas para Bonnie debido que al ver ese ojo negro y pupilas blancas también era que estaba el padre de ambos hermanos que seguramente estaba planeando como desmantelarlo dolorosamente al pobre animatronico, ya que su novia sabía que no podía decir nada contra su hermano mayor debido que tenía puntos a favor de que en algún momento el señor Fazbear descubriría todo el asunto. Habían pasado unos momentos algo avergonzados Belén junto con Bonnie, debido que el rubio les daba un sermón de que posiblemente no era correcto que hicieran esas cosas indebidas ya que posiblemente el señor Fazbear hubiera descubierto que escondían un romance al dueño del establecimiento ya que posiblemente tarde o temprano lo descubriría.**_

 **-Séptima noche, 03:00 am, 30%.-**

 _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, habían pasado una hora desde que Alan regaño a su hermana menor junto con el conejo animatronico debido que los descubrió en un momento que no era oportuno para ambos, debido que el rubio aun tenia esa sensación de proteger y alejar de cualquier chico de su hermana por su instinto de hermano mayor como algunos tienen para cuidar a su hermana menor. En el armario de la cocina de la pizzería, estaba saliendo Chica con un rostro feliz, mientras que Marco salía con su pelo algo desarreglado debido que jamás creyó sentir eso por parte de su novia animatronica que comenzaba a sacar justo a tiempo las pizzas al estar listas.**_

-¿Ocurre algo marco?- _preguntaba algo curiosa al ver a su novio sentado en el banquillo_

-S…Sí, ¿dónde aprendiste a besar de esa manera?- _respondía el pelinegro mirando a su novia animatronica al ver que ahora se había puesto nerviosa en esa parte_

-B…Bueno…- _miraba algo nerviosa la animatronica en como contarle a su novio en donde aprendió a besar así_ -Lo aprendí por internet…-

-Ósea, ¿qué aprendiste a besar de esa manera por internet?- _mencionaba incrédulo el pelinegro al ver como su novia animatronica asentía con la mirada baja_

-Bueno, fue un poco difícil encontrar la contraseña del wi-fi de la pizzería- _decía la animatronica colocando en unas bandejas las pizzas_ -Y bueno, quería darle el mejor momento a mi novio…-

-Je, quien diría que fueras así de seria en nuestra relación- _miraba con una sonrisa el pelinegro ayudando a su novia a sacar las pizzas del horno y colocarlos en una bandeja_

-Bueno, tú deberías saber que te amare siempre a pesar de que nos separaremos por que la pizzería debe cerrarse- _mencionaba la animatronica abrazando a su novio con suavidad para no lastimarlo_ -como me gustaría vivir contigo fuera de esta pizzería…-

-Espera, ¿en serio quieres vivir conmigo?- _miraba algo sorprendido el pelinegro de saber que su novia animatronica quisiera vivir con el_ -Sabes, aún vivo con mis padres hasta que termine el instituto y pueda encontrar algún apartamento donde pueda vivir-

-Cierto, ese es el pequeño problema…- _mencionaba entendiendo la animatronica que sería difícil que ella pueda salir de la pizzería y que los padres de su novia descubrirían como es ella_

-No te pongas triste, charlotte- _decía el pelinegro acariciando las manos de su novia animatronica para animarla_ -Igual, me gustaría que tu vinieras a vivir conmigo a solas-

-Espero que podamos algún día…- _mencionaba la animatronica feliz hacia su novio y darle un beso en esos suaves labios para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes ya que el adolescente también miraba esos ojos violetas que ella tenía_ -Te extrañare muchísimo cuando nos separemos por culpa de la pizzería-

-Esperare, si es necesario hasta que vuelva la pizzería- _decía el pelinegro decidido esperar para volver a ver a su novia animatronica para devolverle un suave y gentil beso hacia la única que amaría como ninguna_

-Y yo esperare ese momento- _miraba alegre la animatronica hacia su novio al saber que ella jamás podría amar como al único chico que la podía entender a pesar del pasado que tuvo ella_

-Vamos, seguramente los demás nos deben estar esperando- _decía algo inquieto el pelinegro al saber que sus amigos deben estar esperándolos_

-Sí- _mencionaba alegre la animatronica terminando de sacar las ultimas pizzas acompañada de su novio que le ayudaba a llevar las bandejas con pizzas a las mesas que usarían por esta última noche_

 _ **Tras haber terminado de juntar las pizzas en algunas bandejas, podía ver como Bonnie, Belén y Alan miraban a la pareja salir de la cocina de la pizzería con un sonrojo por parte de Marco al saber que seguramente le preguntarían por que tenía el pelo algo desarreglado por partes de sus amigos. Tras haber despertado a josé, habían ido a buscar a los demás para comer algo de pizzas cortesía de Chica, José había vuelto con María y Foxy algo sonrojados al ser descubiertos por el pelirrojo que estaba en shock por ver como cierto zorro manoseaba a su amiga y sin que ninguno esperaba era ver a Mariana con el sombrero de Freddy y cierto oso castaño algo shockeado por la experiencia que había tenido con su novia al saber que nunca debería subestimar a la pelinegra.**_

-Wow, si que se pasaron ustedes dos con las pizzas- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza al ver ocho pizzas familiares con extra queso_

-Aun me pregunto, ¿porque estas tan desarreglado, marco?- _miraba sospechosamente la pelinegra a sus dos amigos_

-Emm… bueno…- _murmuraban el pelinegro y la pollo animatronica algo nerviosos por la insinuación de mariana_

-Ya mariana, deja de hostigar al pobre de marco. ya tuvo suficiente estrés por lo de anoche- -Perdonen chicos, no quise apenarlos- _decía la castaña rojiza regañando a su amiga para defender a su amigo de su amiga_

-Lo entendemos…- _murmuraban los cuatro animatronics apenados de saber que pudieron asesinar a sus parejas y eso los lastimaría muchísimo si eso hubiera llegado a pasar_

-Es solo que esto nos pasaba algunas veces…- _mencionaba el oso castaño animatronico hablando por sus tres amigos que estaban algo apenados por lo de anoche_ -Pero, es algo inevitable que perdamos la razón y actuemos agresivamente…-

-Oye, perdón por tu herida en el rostro- _decía el zorro animatronico al hijo mayor de su mejor amiga que había sido una madre adoptiva en el pasado para ellos_

-No te preocupes, a mi hermano tiene buena salud. ya que sus heridas cicatrizan rápidamente- _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa al ver de reojo a su hermano mirar seriamente al animatronico con uno de sus ojos negros y pupila blanca intimidando al zorro animatronico por tal presencia que le prometería mucho dolor_

-¿Alguien ha visto a rose o a la marioneta?- _preguntaba la castaña al no ver a sus dos amigas_

-No las he vis…- _respondía la pelinegra hasta ser interrumpida por alguien saliendo de la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Perdonen por la demora, muchachos- _mencionaba la marioneta saliendo junto a su amiga que estaba bostezando recientemente al estar despertándose de su sueño_ -Rose se había quedado dormida conversando conmigo-

-Wow, no era necesario tanta pizza- _miraba asombrada la rubia al ver ocho pizzas familiares en la mesa que usarían por última vez_

-Bueno, seguramente tuvieron hambre en la noche anterior- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica al ver que sus dos amigas habían llegado por fin_ -Así que pido disculpas por nuestra acción violenta contra ustedes-

-Al menos no fuimos asesinados por vincent…- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza suspirando aliviada de seguir viva siendo escuchada por los cuatro animatronics sorprendidos de que ellos sobrevivieran_

-En eso tienes razón. debemos, estar preparados en caso de que vuelva- _mencionaba la castaña algo seria en su voz hacia sus amigos que también miraban igual al saber que no podían hacer muchas cosas_

-¡Ya quiero vengarme de esa berenjena con patas drogada!- _gritaba algo enojada al recordar como el tipo casi mata a sus amigas e incluso a ella_

-Pero, no creo que hayas hecho algo útil…- _mencionaba el rubio mirando a la amiga de su hermana menor_

-¡¿Qué dijiste ricitos de oro?!- _miraba enojada la pelinegra al ver como el hermano de su amiga lo miraba neutralmente_

-Si no hubiera actuado, hubieras sido asesinada por ese idiota- _mencionaba el rubio recordando haber hecho ganarles algo de tiempo para que ellos subieran las escaleras a donde estaba la azotea_

-Eres un…- _murmuraba la pelinegra fulminándolo con la mirada al hermano de su amiga_

-Vamos, no se peleen. ¿les parece si disfrutamos de nuestra última noche juntos?- _mencionaba la castaña interviniendo al saber que su amiga seguramente golpearía a su hermano mayor_

-¡Sí!- _decían todos alegres de disfrutar su última noche juntos_

-Hmmm…- _murmuraba el rubio mirando al conejo animatronico incomodándolo con esa mirada seria advirtiéndole "tocas a mi hermana y te desmantelare para siempre"_

 _ **María estaba charlando con Rose y Belén sobre algunas cosas antes de que ella se fuera con sus padres a Washington debido que comenzaría su carrera universitaria y que sus padres habían conseguido un nuevo trabajo algo lejos de sus amigos y Rose se iba a ir a nueva york por el trabajo de sus padres y que también quería seguir estudiando en alguna universidad de nueva york y trabajar un tiempo. Mientras que José y mariana se encargaban de dejar todo listo para el mini karaoke para tener una noche inolvidable donde todos iban a cantar algo entre la lista de reproducción que ella traía de sus canciones ya que estaban algunos revisando que canciones usarían las últimas horas que les quedaban.**_

 **-Séptima noche, 04:00 am, 07%.-**

 _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana en la pizzería, Alan había estado vigilando al conejo animatronico para que no hiciera nada indebido con su hermana menor con esa mirada fría y seria incomodando al animatronico de que su "cuñado" lo asesinaría, sin saber que si no era el era el primo de Belén. Mientras que Mariana junto con José ya habían terminado de instalar el notebook para iniciar el karaoke ya que quieran disfrutar su última noche como nunca y junto a sus parejas animatronics y amigos para tener un agradable recuerdo.**_

-Bien, ¿quien de ustedes cantara?- _miraba la pelinegra a sus amigos al saber que los animatronics tenían la misma canciones para los niños durante el dia_

-Les parece si belén, cante primero- _mencionaba la rubia mirando a su amiga_

-¿Segura?- _preguntaba dudosa la castaña a sus amigos que querían que ella cantara primero_

-Claro, además asi nos divertiremos. ya que tenemos canciones hasta que se acabe la energía de la pizzeria- _respondia la pelinegra a su amiga animadamente al saber que será una ultima noche muy divertida_

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- _decía algo dudosa en que canción hasta que recordó una canción que le cantaba su madre cuando ella era una niña_

 _We are not your kind of people,  
You seem kind of phoney,  
Everything's a lie._

 _We are not your kind of people,  
Something in your makeup,  
Don't see eye to eye._

 _We are not your kind of people,  
Don't want to be like you,  
Ever in our lives._

 _We are not your kind of people,  
We find when you start talking,  
There's nothing but white noise._

 _Ahhh... Ahhh...  
Ahhh... Ahhh...  
Ahhh... Ahhh..._

 _Running around trying to fit in  
Wanting to be loved,,  
It doesn't take much,  
For someone to shut you down._

 _When you build a shell,  
Build an army in your mind,  
You can't sit still,  
And you don't like hanging round the crowd,  
They don't understand._

 _You dropped by as I was sleeping,  
You came to see the whole commotion,  
And when I woke I started laughing,  
The jokes on me for not believing._

 _We are not your kind of people,  
Speak a different language,  
We see through your lies._

 _We are not your kind of people,  
Won't be cast as demons,  
Creatures you despise._

 _We are extraordinary people,  
We are extraordinary people,  
We are extraordinary people,  
We are extraordinary people._

-Y bien, ¿qué les pareció la canción?- _miraba algo incomoda por las miradas de los animatronics y de sus amigos_

-Wow, nada mal belén- _mencionaba sorprendido el conejo animatronico de su novia como cantaba aparte de ser muy hábil con el violín_

-¿Cómo cantaste esa canción?- _preguntaba el oso sorprendido y al haberse imaginado que la madre de la chica cantaba otra vez para ellos_

-Bueno, mama me lo cantaba cuando era niña para dormir- _respondía la castaña bajando del escenario_

-Bien, ¿quién sigue?- _mencionaba el pelirrojo mirando a sus amigos al ver quien seguía en cantar_

-Si vamos por orden. creo, ¿qué me toca a mi cantar?- _mencionaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose al escenario y tomar el micrófono, no sin antes escoger alguna de todas las canciones que tenia su amiga_

 _This time, this place,  
Misused, mistakes,  
Too long, too late,  
Who was i to make you wait?_

 _Just one chance,  
Just one breath,  
Just in case there's just one left,  
'Cause you know,  
You now,  
You now._

 _That i love you,  
I've loved you all along,  
And i miss you,  
Been far way for far too long._

 _I keep dreaming,  
You'll be with me and you'll never go,  
Stop breathing,  
If i don't see you anymore._

 _On my knees, i'll ask,  
Last chance for one last dance,  
'Cause with you i'd withstand,  
All of hell to hold your hand._

 _I'd give it all,  
I'f give for us,  
Give anything but i won't give up,  
'Cause you know, you now,  
You now._

 _I love you,  
I've loved you all along,  
And i miss you,  
Been far away for far too long._

 _I keep dreaming,  
You'll be with me,  
And you'll never go,  
Stop breathing,  
If i don't see you anymore._

 _(_ _ **So far away**_ _)  
(_ _ **So far away**_ _)  
(_ _ **Been far away for far too long**_ _)._

 _(_ _ **So far away**_ _)  
(_ _ **So far away**_ _)  
(_ _ **Been far away for far too long**_ _)  
(_ _ **But you now, you now**_ _)  
(_ _ **You now**_ _)._

 _I wanted,  
I wanted you to stay,  
'Cause i needed,  
I need to hear you say._

 _I love you,  
]I've loved you all along,  
And forgive you,  
For begin away for far too long._

 _So keep breathing,  
'cause i'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me and never let me go._

 _Keep breathing,  
'Cause i'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me,  
Never let me go._

 _Keep breathing,  
Hold on to me,  
Never let me go._

 _Keep breathing,  
Hold on to me,  
Never let me go._

-Wow, que hermosa canción, marco- _mencionaba la pollo animatronica sorprendida de cómo su novio había cantado_

-Gracias charlotte, espero que te haya gustado- _decía agradecido el pelinegro en que su novia animatronica le había agradado la cancion_

-¡Me encanto mucho!- _mencionaba abrazandolo la pollo animatronica cuidadosamente en no_

-Ejem, podían dejar de mostrar cariño asi… me dan diabetes- _decía el oso animatronico algo frustrado de ver como su amiga estaba de amorosa con el adolescente_

-Mira quién habla- _mencionaban ambos mirando al oso animatronico con indiferencia_

-Bueno, te toca cantar maria- _decía la pelinegra pasándole el micrófono a su amiga_

-¡Ni hablar! ¡no volveré a cantar otra vez!- _miraba con fastidio la castaña rojiza al tener que cantar otra vez_

-Vamos amiga, además tú te iras a washington hoy en la tarde- _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que sus dos amigas se irían lejos_

-Uhh, bien. cantare- _decía la castaña rojiza accediendo acantar_ -Espero, que dejes de pedirme que cante…-

-Dale la mejor canción a tu novio zorruno- _mencionaba burlonamente la pelinegra a su amiga haciendo reir al oso animatronico e incomodar al zorro animatronico que estaba mirando a otro lado_

-¡Cállate mariana!- _decía la castaña rojiza fulminando la mirada a su amiga y a regañadiente subir al escenario para cantar en el mini karaoke_

 _Petals of white,  
Cover fields flowing in grieving tears,  
And all the hearts once new,  
Old and shattered now._

 _Love can kill,  
Love will die,  
Give me wings to fly,  
Fleeing this world so cold,  
I just wonder why._

 _Cold as the dark,  
Now my words are frosted with every breath,  
Still the hate burns wild,  
Growing inside this heart._

 _When the wind changes course,  
When the stars align,  
I will reach out to you and leave this all behind,  
When heavens divide._

 _When heavens divide!  
I will see the choices within my hands,  
How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls,  
Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear,  
Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near._

 _When heavens divide!  
Time will come to softly lay me down,  
Then I can see her face that I long to see,  
And for you, only you I would give anything,  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way._

 _When heavens divide!_

 _I will dive into the fire,  
Spilling the blood of my desire,  
The very last time,  
My name scorched into the sky._

 _When heavens divide!  
I will see the choices within my hands,  
How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls,  
Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear,  
Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near._

 _When heavens divide!  
Time will come to softly lay me down,  
Then I can see her face that I long to see,  
And for you, only you I would give anything,  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way._

 _When heavens divide!_

 _And for you,  
Only you I would give anything,  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way._

 _When heavens divide._

-Listos, contentos- _mencionaba apenada la castaña rojiza dejando el mirofono cerca del notebook de su amiga_

-Arg, cantante muy bien mi bella sirena- _decía alegre el zorro animatronico tomando a su novia entre sus brazos con delicadeza_

-¡Deja de llamarme así, foxy!- _miraba algo avergonzada la castaña rojiza de cómo la llamaba su novio animatronico desviando la mirada a otro lado_

-Oh, alguien no le gusta los cumplidos- _murmuraba burlonamente la pelinegra a su amiga al ver esa mirada avergonzada que ella tenia_

-¡Tu cállate, mariana!- _mencionaba molesta la castaña rojiza algo incomoda aun con los halagos de su novio y saber que era objetivo de burla de su amiga ahora_ -Si, que eres molesta…-

-¡Bueno, me toca a mí cantar!- _mencionaba animada la pelinegra subiendo al escenario y buscar una canción que le gustó mucho_

-Es una inmadura…- _murmuraban todos algo incrédulos de cómo su amiga se comportaba_

-Veamos… ¿cuál podré escoger?- _miraba la pelinegra que canciones podía cantar en su última noche_ -bueno, cantare esta-

 _I'm staring at a broken door,  
There's nothing left here anymore,  
My room is cold,  
It's making me insane._

 _I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again._

 _Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt,  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new,  
Through the monsoon,  
Just me and you._

 _A half moon's fading from my sight,  
I see your vision in its light,  
But now it's gone and left me so alone._

 _I know I have to find you now,  
Can hear your name,  
I don't know how,  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

 _Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the World,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt,  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new,  
And nothing can hold me back from you,  
Through the monsoon._

 _Hey!  
Hey!_

 _I'm fighting all its power,  
Coming in my way,  
Let it take me straight to you,  
I'll be running night and day._

 _I'll be with you soon,  
Just me and you,  
We'll be there soon,  
So soon._

 _Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the World,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt,  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new,  
And nothing can hold me back from you,  
Through the monsoon._

 _Through the monsoon,  
Just me and you.  
Through the monsoon,  
Just me and you._

-Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?- _miraba sonriendo la pelinegra a sus amigos y a su novio animatronico que estaba incrédulo de que su novia pueda haber cantado algo así_

-Wow, ¿no sabía que te gustaba tokio hotel?- _mencionaba el pelirrojo sorprendido de que su amiga supiera cantar algún otro tema_

-Bueno, son unas de sus canciones que me gustan- _decía divertida la pelinegra mientras bajaba del escenario hasta sentarse junto a su novio animatronico_ -Además, tengo a varias otras canciones aparte de rock alternativo-

-Wow, así que sabes otras tipos de canciones- _decía sorprendido el oso animatronico a su novia mientras que ella asentía con una sonrisa_

-Bien, ¿quién sigue?- _mencionaba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos animada de seguir con el mini karaoke_

-S…Seria yo…- _decía la rubia alzando su mano al saber que ella sería la siguiente_

-Vamos rose, sabemos que cantas bien- _mencionaba la pelinegra junto a sus amigos animando a su amiga_

-Está bien… pero, aun no estoy acostumbrada a cantar en público o con amigos…- _decía mientras subía al escenario sin que nadie se percatara de que cierto animatronico estaba observando a cierta adolescente que iba a cantar mientras permanecía en las sombras de la pizzería_

 _You're the light, You're the night,  
You're the color of my blood,  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing, i wanna touch,  
Never knew that it could mean so much,  
So much._

 _You're the fear, i don't care,  
'Cause i've never been so high,  
Follow me to the dark,  
Let me take you past our satellites,  
You Can see the World you brought to life,  
To life._

 _So love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
Love me like do,  
La-la-love me like you,  
Touch me like you do,  
Ta-ta-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _So love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
Touch me like you do,  
Ta-ta-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, Fading out,  
On the edge of Paradise,  
Every inch of you skin is a holy grail i've got find,  
Only you can set my heart on fire,  
On Fire._

 _Yeah, i'll let you set the pace,  
'cause i'm not thnik straight,  
My head's spinning around i can't see clear no more,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do  
(_ _ **Like you do**_ _)  
Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
Touch me like you do,  
Ta-ta-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
(_ _ **Like you do**_ _)  
Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like do you,  
(_ _ **Yeah**_ _)  
Touch me like you do,  
Ta-ta-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set pace,  
'Cause i'm not thingking straight,  
My head's spinning around i can't see clear no more,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
(_ _ **Like you do**_ _)  
Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like do you,  
(_ _ **Yeah**_ _)  
Touch me like you do,  
Ta-ta-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like you do,  
(_ _ **Like you do**_ _)  
Love me like you do,  
La-la-love me like do you,  
(_ _ **Oh**_ _)  
Touch me like you do,  
Ta-ta-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?_

-Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?- _miraba algo incomoda las miradas de sus amigos y de los animatronics sobre ella_

-Cantaste de maravilla, amiga- _mencionaba alegre la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga al escucharla cantar al saber que la banda que habían formado por el momento tenía nuevos vocalistas_

-Seguramente tienes talento para cantar, rose- _decía el oso animatronico cruzado de brazos al saber que su amiga era hábil cantando si se lo proponía_

-Así que anímate y no tengas miedo en lo que quieras hacer en tu vida- _mencionaba sonriéndole el pelirrojo animando a su amiga_

-Gracias, chicos- _miraba agradecida la rubia a sus amigos por animarla y de reojo hacia los baños ella pudo ver a cierto oso dorado que estaba observándola con esos ojos blancos_

-Oigan, espero que algún día volvamos a reunirnos para que jamás olvidemos estos hermosos momentos- _mencionaba el conejo animatronico alegre de disfrutar un pequeño show por parte de su novia que había cantado_

-En eso tiene razón el orejón- _mencionaba asintiendo el zorro animatronico con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amigo y compañero_

-Si… espera, ¡¿qué?!- _decía incrédulo el conejo animatronico por como lo había llamado_ -¡¿Cómo me has llamado zorro de cuarta?!-

-Ya chicos, no se peleen- _mencionaba la castaña tomando la mano de su novio animatronico_

-Bien, ¿quién sigue?- _miraba la pelinegra hacia sus amigos al ver quién era el siguiente cantar antes de que se acabe la energía_

-¡Es mi turno!- _decía animadamente el pelirrojo subiendo al escenario y tomar el micrófono e escoger una de las canciones que había en el notebook de su amiga_

 _I don't want this,  
Moment to ever end,  
Where everything's,  
Nothing without you._

 _I'd wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile,  
'Cause it's true,  
I am nothing without you._

 _Through it all,  
I've made my mistakes,  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words._

 _I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go,  
These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go._

 _Thoughts read, unspoken,  
Forever in vow,  
And pieces of memories,  
Fall to the ground._

 _I know what I didn't have,  
So I won't let this go,  
'Cause it's true,  
I am nothing without you._

 _All the streets,  
where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go,  
Have come to an end._

 _I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go,  
These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go._

 _In front of your eyes,  
It falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find._

 _In front of your eyes,  
It falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find._

 _I don't want this,  
Moment to ever end,  
Where everything's,  
Nothing without you._

 _I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this,  
Moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go._

 _I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go,  
These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this,  
Moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go._

-Nada mal, josé- _mencionaba la pelinegra aplaudiendo a su amigo al haber escuchado cantar de esa manera_ -Seguramente tenemos a otro vocalista masculino en el grupo-

-Gracias, la verdad lo tenía en caso de que encontrara a alguien especial- _decía rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo el pelirrojo_ -Espero que les haya gustado la canción de mi grupo favorito-

-Bien, eres el ultimo ricitos de oro- _miraba la pelinegra al hermano de su amiga_

-Ya que…- _miraba con fastidio el rubio comiendo su rebanada de pizza para dirigirse al escenario_ -Solo esperemos que no molestes, tabla viviente-

-¡No soy plana!- _mencionaba la pelinegra con intenciones de lanzarse contra el hermano de su amiga siendo sujetada por su novio_ -¡suéltame, le daré su merecido!-

-Bueno, ¿qué cantaras hermano?- _miraba algo curiosa la castaña a su hermano mayor que iba a cantar de todas formas_

-Ya lo veras…- _decía preparándose el rubio para cantar una de sus canciones que siempre escuchaba para pasar el rato en su habitación mientras estuvo dibujando nuevos diseños para su protesis_

 _So close no matter how far,  
Couldn't be much more from the heart,  
Forever trusting who we are,  
And nothing else matters._

 _Never opened myself this way,  
Life is ours, we live it our way,  
All these words I don't just say,  
And nothing else matters._

 _Trust I seek and I find in you,  
Every day for us something new,  
Open mind for a different view,  
And nothing else matters._

 _Never cared for what they do,  
Never cared for what they know,  
But I know._

 _So close no matter how far,  
Couldn't be much more from the heart,  
Forever trusting who we are,  
And nothing else matters._

 _Never cared for what they do,  
Never cared for what they know,  
But I know._

 _I never opened myself this way,  
Life is ours, we live it our way,  
All these words I don't just say,  
And nothing else matters._

 _Trust I seek and I find in you,  
Every day for us something new,  
Open mind for a different view,  
And nothing else matters._

 _Never cared for what they say,  
Never cared for games they play,  
Never cared for what they do,  
Never cared for what they know,  
And I know._

 _Yeah!_

 _So close no matter how far,  
Couldn't be much more from the heart,  
Forever trusting who we are,  
No nothing else matters._

 _ **Justo tras haber terminado el mini karaoke entre los guardias nocturnos, se había ido la electricidad de la pizzería dejándolo a oscuras asustando repentinamente a las chicas por el corte de luz repentino dejando ver solo los ojos luminosos de los cuatro animatronics cerca del grupo de adolescentes y al encender unas linternas se podía ver a algunas de las chicas abrazadas de sus novios. Tras aprovechar de terminar lo que quedaban de pizzas, y disfrutar por última vez con sus parejas, Bonnie había ido con Belén al armario para estar a solas, Chica se fue junto con Marco al armario de la cocina para intentar de asegurarse de que jamás olvidaran el hermoso momento de su noviazgo, María había sido llevada en los brazos de Foxy hacia pirate cove para no ser interrumpidos como la anterior, Mariana habia ido junto con Freddy a los baños a seguir en su noviazgo, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta que Rose había sido tomada por cierto animatronico y llevándosela al sótano sin que se percataran todos.**_

 **-Séptima noche, 05:00 am, 00%.-**

 _ **Alan no podía hacer nada más debido que su hermana se había ido con el conejo animatronico a quien sabe, debido que aún era su deber en asegurarse de que el animatronico no se sobrepasara con su única hermana, mientras que José solo estaba nervioso al ver al hermano de su amiga con su ojo negro y pupila blanca al sentir que cierto conejo sufriría peor que cuando los había asesinado "Vincent", sin percatarse de que la marioneta estaba comiendo a gusto algunas pizzas. En el sótano de la pizzería, se encontraba cierto oso dorado y la adolescente que estaba algo intrigada y sorprendida de que el oso dorado la haya llevadora al sótano otra vez y este la miraba con algo de duda en su mirada hacia la humana, debido que este no mostraba ningún indicios de querer atacarla o asesinarla dentro de un traje.**_

-Y bien… para, ¿qué me has traído aquí…?- _decía algo shockeada al rubia al ser teletransportada repentinamente a otro lugar desprevenidamente_

-¿Quiero saber algo?- _preguntaba el oso dorado con seriedad en su voz_

-Adelante, dilo- _respondía la rubia mirando fijamente al animatronico_

-¿Es verdad que te vas de la ciudad?- _preguntaba con seriedad en su voz y sentir como algo dentro de él le dolería al saber esa respuesta_

-Sí, ¿por?- _respondía la rubia sin importancia al animatronico al pensar en algo que le llama la atención a la adolescente_ -Acaso te preocupo-

-No, no es eso que quisiste decir…- _mencionaba el animatronico desviando la mirada con su tono frio y serio hacia la adolescente_ -Era para saber que al menos no me molestaras mas…-

-Te estas confesando, ¿que estas sintiendo algo?- _señalaba la rubia con una risa divertida de saber que el oso dorado tenia sentimientos e emociones escondidos en su frio y duro corazón animatronico_

-No pienses cosas estúpida, humana- _miraba el oso dorado con fastidio de que posiblemente sea ese el problema y otro por ser humillado por una humana_ -Yo no necesito amistades, ni sentimientos-

-Creo, que por tu mirada dice otra cosa- _mencionaba la rubia cruzándose de brazos con alegría al saber que el oso dorado tenia al menos sentimientos y emociones bien guardadas_ -Sabes, no es malo tener sentimientos… al menos así sabes que una parte de ti, jamás se sentirá solo-

-Eso es estúpido- _decía con fastidio el oso dorado al saber que estaba teniendo otra vez sus emociones y sentimientos, ya que algo dentro de el mismo le decía que no dañara a la adolescente o se sentía a gusto con ella cuando le traía dulces_

-Puede que para algunos suene estúpido o tonto… pero, a pesar de todo somos seres con sentimientos- _miraba con una sonrisa la rubia hacia el animatronico dejándolo algo incómodo al pensar que en verdad ella se veía linda cuando esta feliz_

-Hmmm. aun pienso que es estúpido- _mencionaba el animatronico cruzándose de brazos al pensar que eso era estúpido sentir emociones o sentimientos_

-Ya verás que con el tiempo lo entenderás- _decía la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva hacia el oso dorado_ -Solo necesitas a alguien especial en tu vida-

-¿Cómo que alguien especial en mi vida?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el animatronico por esa referencia por la humana_

-Bueno, según tengo entendido… es tener a esa persona especial en tu vida que te acompañe en tus momentos de alegría o tristeza…- _respondía algo incomoda la rubia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido que eso lo había escuchado de su amiga pelinegra por un mensaje de audio_

-Je, que estúpido sonó eso- _mencionaba el animatronico riéndose de lo que habia dicho la adolescente_

-Míralo como quieras, de igual forma dudo que sigues sintiéndote solo cada vez que estas aquí- -Bueno, si me disculpas yo me voy a ir con los demás, así no te…- _decía la rubia dirigiéndose a los escalones para irse del sótano hasta sentir que le agarra su brazos derecho_

-Espera…- _murmuraba algo incómodo el animatronico intentando de no dañar mucho a la humana con su mano y seguir sintiendo esa sensación extraña en su pecho_ -Necesito saber algo más…-

-¿Eh?- _decía confundida la rubia volteando a ver al oso dorado_ -¿Cómo cuál?-

-No sé qué es… pero, siento algo aquí cuando estás conmigo…- _murmuraba algo incómodo el animatronico señalando su pecho e incómodo por como la humana lo miraba_ -No me malinterpretes, no creo que sienta algo por ti, ni nada por el estilo…-

-Sera, ¿algún fallo en tu sistema?- _mencionaba algo dudosa la rubia hacia el oso dorado que estaba mirando a otro lado evitando que se vea muy nervioso_

-No lo sé… ¿no creo sentirme mal o con problemas en mi cuerpo?- _decía al saber que no era ningún fallo en su sistema_

-bueno, seguramente es algún sentimiento tuyo que aún no comprendes- _mencionaba algo pensativa la rubia dejando fastidiado al oso dorado_

-¿Cómo que sería?- _preguntaba dudoso el animatronico a la adolescente con lo que quiso referirse con eso_

-Pues, no lo se- _respondía la rubia al no comprender a lo que quiso decir el oso dorado_ -Pero, ¿que sientes en este momento?-

-No lo se perfectamente…- _mencionaba dudoso el animatronico de sentir emociones en su interior al saber que ella se iría de la ciudad_ -Cuando estas aquí, me siento algo… relajado y alegre… pero, cuando te vas me siento algo incómodo al no estar con tu compañía…-

-Mmmm. ¿no será que te agrado?- _decía algo dudosa la rubia al saber que posiblemente sea que el oso dorado este sintiendo algo por ella sin saberlo_

-Tu, ja. buen chiste- _mencionaba burlonamente el animatronico mirando a la adolescente y sentir algo suave y cálido en su mano para observar como la chica le tomaba la mano_ -Oye, ¿qué haces?-

-¿Que sientes cuando te tomo de la mano?- _preguntaba la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la mano metálica del oso dorado pero extrañamente podía sentir algo de calor que emanaba entre sus dos manos_

-N…No siento nada…- _respondía incomodo el animatronico mirando a otro lado para no ser visto por la humana_

-Bueno, si no lo sabes. Será mejor que te deje tranquilo- _mencionaba la rubia soltando la mano del oso animatronico y voltearse para retirarse del sótano_

-Espera…- _murmuraba el animatronico tomándola del brazo sin querer lastimarla_ -Eso no quiere decir que no pueda sentir tus suaves manos…-

-Acaso, ¿me estas coqueteando?- _miraba incrédula la rubia al escuchar esas palabras del oso dorado incomodándolo por lo que el había dicho_

-Ya quisieras, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba incrédulo el animatronico sin saber que había coqueteado a la adolescente sin pensar las cosas_

-Bueno, te ves lindo cuando vi esa fotografía de ti cuando eres un niño- _decía la rubia mirando de reojo al oso dorado_ -Y creo que aun sigues siéndolo…-

-Ahora, me coqueteas a mí- _miraba más incómodo el animatronico al saber que la chica le había coqueteado_

-Es un cumplido, no un coqueteo. bueno, será mejor que me vaya a donde los demás o se preocuparan dónde estoy, ya que casi son las…- _mencionaba la rubia siendo interrumpida por un repentino beso por parte del oso dorado que se apartaba avergonzado y nervioso_

-No digas a nadie de esto o te asesino…- _decía muy incómodo el animatronico al haberla besado sin pensar debido que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones_

-M…Mi primer beso…- _murmuraba sonrojada la rubia al recibir su primer beso_

-C…Cállate…- _mencionaba avergonzado el animatronico ahora de haberle dado el primer beso a la adolescente al saber que también fue su primer beso_ -A…Además, también fue el mio… así que no te quejes…-

-Dime con sinceridad, ¿acaso te gusto?- _preguntaba algo incrédula la rubia de que el oso dorado posiblemente este enamorado de ella_

-No digas, estupideces- _respondía el animatronico desviando la mirada nerviosamente_

-Entonces…- _mencionaba la rubia dando vuelta para retirarse al saber que dentro de poco se terminara el turno nocturno_

-Uhhh… me arrepentiré de esto siempre…- _murmuraba el animatronico al saber que se arrepentiría mas adelante al dejarse llevar lo que estaba sintiendo_ -Si, creo que me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser, ¿contenta?-

-Bueno, nunca he tenido un noviazgo en mi vida…- _mencionaba la rubia algo nerviosa al no saber que hacer en el comienzo de un noviazgo_ -Así que, espero que nos llevemos bien…-

-Bien, ni una palabra de esto a nadie o te asesino…- _decía el animatronico con frialdad a la adolescente al saber que posiblemente los descubran_

-Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer en media hora?- _miraba la rubia a su teléfono que marcaban las 05:30 de la mañana_

-S…Sígueme por aquí, no quiero que la marioneta vea este asunto…- _mencionaba incomodo el animatronico tomando la mano de la humana y llevarla a una parte más apartada de los escalones_

-¿Q…Que es lo que quieres hacer…?- _preguntaba la rubia algo incomoda y siendo interrumpida por otro repentino beso del animatronico_

-S…Solo cállate…- _respondía incomodo el animatronico volviendo a besar a la adolescente_

 _ **Rose estaba sorprendida de que el oso dorado estaba besándola y saber que este beso era más largo que antes, a pesar de que eran unos besos algo torpes ella comenzaba a corresponderle el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del animatronico sorprendida de que su primer novio sería un animatronico. Golden estaba confundido por lo que estaba haciendo, sin poder saber por qué empezó a besar a la adolescente con intenciones de no separarse de ella jamás y temer a quedarse solo otra vez como le había dicho la chica hace unos momentos atrás y ahora entendiendo el significado de "alguien especial en tu vida".**_

 **-Séptima noche, 06:00 am, 00%.-**

 _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, dejándose escuchar por toda la pizzería unas campanadas indicando que ya habían terminado el turno nocturno, antes de que llegara el señor Fazbear, todos habían estado ordenando las mesas y sillas que usaron dejándolo como estaban antes de que ellos llegaran a comenzar su turno como si no ocurriera nada durante la noche. Tras haber ordenado todo el lugar, y que los cuatros animatronics volvieran rápidamente a sus lugares debido que el vehículo del señor Fazbear había llegado justo a tiempo y al verlo bajar del vehículo e entrar con una sonrisa alegre en su sonrisa en la pizzería incomodando a sus guardias nocturnos.**_

-Buenos días, muchachos- _saludaba el dueño de la pizzeria entrando y encontrándose a sus guardias adolescentes en el dinning área_

-Buenos días, señor fazbear- _saludaban los adolescente a su jefe a excepción del rubio que estaba recién llegando con su bolso_

-¿Sucede algo, señor fazbear?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la castaña a su jefe_

-Es simple, señorita rodríguez. bien, ustedes ya saben que gracias a ustedes por ser mis guardias nocturnos durante estas dos semanas, hemos juntado mucho dinero- _respondía el señor Fazbear hacia sus guardias nocturnos entregándoles a cada uno un nuevo cheque_

-Wow, esto es muchísimo dinero…- _mencionaba la pelinegra sorprendida de ver en su cheque casi medio millón de dólares_

-En eso tienes mucha razón- _murmuraba sorprendido el pelinegro al igual que sus amigos que igual se sorprendieron del monto en sus cheques_

-¿Por qué nos paga con esta cantidad de dinero, señor Fazbear?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la castaña rojiza a su jefe_

-Bueno, es una compensación por haber trabajado durante estas dos semanas y hayan vuelto a traer mucha gente otra vez a mi amada pizzería- _respondía mirando a los adolescentes con una sonrisa al saber que tuvieron que esforzarse a pesar de todo según los rumores contra su pizzería y de los animatronics_ -Ya que años anteriores hemos tenido mala fama por ciertos rumores anónimos hacia mi pizzería-

-Gracias, fue agradable trabajar aquí- _mencionaba la castaña hacia su jefe al saber que a pesar de todo volvió encontrarse con los animatronics de su niñez_

-Seguros, ¿que no fue el peor error de sus vidas?- _preguntaba dudoso el dueño de la pizzería hacia sus jóvenes guardias nocturnos sin notar las miradas de los animatronics_

-Claro que no, señor fazbear- _respondía la pelinegra estirándose debido al cansancio que estaba afectándole_ -Fue agradable trabajar aquí después de todo-

-Bueno, aquí tienen mi tarjeta por si algún día volvemos- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear sacando una tarjeta y entregárselo a la adolescente_ -Ya que ahora cerraremos esta pizzería hasta dentro de algunos años hasta nuevo aviso-

-Está bien- _mencionaron los adolescente al saber que ya no verían a ver otra vez la pizzería_

-Bueno, que tengan un agradable día- _decía el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de sus guardias nocturnos_

-Usted igual, señor fazbear- _se despedían los adolescentes al ver como su jefe se retiraba_

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a rose?- _mencionaba mirando algo preocupada la castaña rojiza en el dinning área al no encontrar a su amiga_

-No la he visto- _decía la castaña al no saber a donde pudo haber ido su amiga_ -Sera mejor ir a…-

-Perdonen por la tardanza chicos- _mencionaba la rubia saliendo en donde se encontraban los baños_

-Rose, ¿dónde estabas amiga?- _preguntaba el pelinegro a su amiga al no haberla visto_

-Estuve en el baño…- _respondía algo nerviosa la rubia hacia su amigo señalando donde estaban los baños_

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu cheque que nos dio a todos el señor Fazbear- _mencionaba la castaña entregándole a su amiga su cheque correspondiente_

-Gracias, amigos- _miraba agradecida la rubia hacia sus amigos y ver como el rubio miraba algo analítico_

-Bueno, descansemos un poco en nuestras casa, ya que nuestras dos amigas se van de la ciudad en unas horas más- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al saber que sus amigas se iban de la ciudad en unos momentos_

-Sí- _decían todos para recoger sus cosas y retirarse de la pizzeria_

 _ **Al salir de la pizzería, nadie se había percatado que cierto oso dorado miraba a la adolescente alejarse debido que sería la última vez que la vería sin saber hasta cuando verla otra vez a esos hermosos ojos grises de la rubia y sin mas desaparecer de la nada apareciendo en el sótano. Tras haberse ido todos a sus respectivos hogares, los hermanos habían llegado a casa sin saber quien había llegado a la residencia rodríguez y al llegar a la cocina habían aprovechado de desayunar algo antes de irse a dormir.**_

-Ah, que agradable estar en casa…- _decía la castaña bebiendo un vaso con jugo de naranja_

-Eso dilo por ti- _mencionaba el rubio bebiendo un vaso con leche de chocolate_

-Vamos hermano. admite, ¿qué te agrado volver a ver a los animatronics?- _miraba con una sonrisa la castaña hacia su hermano mayor_

-Como sea, iré a mi habitación a dormir- _mencionaba el rubio al saber que debían descansar un poco hoy debido que durante la tarde iría a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo_ -Espero que no digas nada a nuestro primo con tu reciente noviazgo-

-Así que belén ya tiene novio, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba una voz masculina con un uniforme cruzado de brazos justo en la cocina_

-P…Primo…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la castaña al ver a su adolecente un poco más alto que su hermano de pelo negro, ojos cafés oscuros y un uniforme militar_

-Así que primita, ¿cuéntame quien es tu novio?- _preguntaba algo curioso el pelinegro mayor mirando a su prima y luego a su primo esperando una respuesta de alguno de ambos_

-Uhh, hermano…- _respondía algo nerviosa la castaña hacia su hermano mayor pidiéndole apoyo con su primo_

-Oh, no. no me metas en tus problemas con nuestro primo- _decía el rubio cruzado de brazos apoyándose contra la pared_ -Además, no soy yo el que le cuente a nuestro primo. si no tu eres la que debería decírselo-

-Uhh, bien. pero solo si me prometes no hacerle nada- _decía la castaña cruzándose de brazos hacia su único primo_

-Primita, sabes que mi palabra es siempre respetada y lo sabes perfectamente- _mencionaba el pelinegro alzando su mano como juramento_

-Bien…- _decía la castaña al saber que no tenía opción y sin más contarle a su primo e explicarle lo que sucedió en esa pizzería_

-A ver, déjame ver si lo entendí bien- _miraba algo incrédulo el pelinegro mayor hacia su prima al haber escuchado y explicado todo lo sucedido en estas dos semanas sin haber llegado de su deber como soldado_ -Me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de un animatronico poseído de hace… casi 30 años y que este igual está enamorado de ti-

-S…Sí…- _murmuraba algo incomoda la castaña hacia su primo_

-Denme un momento…- _decía el pelinegro mayor retirándose a la sala de la casa_

-Hermano… ¿crees que este bien?- _preguntaba dudosa la castaña menor hacia su hermano mayor_ -Al parecer se lo tomo muy bien la noticia-

-Yo diría que…- _respondía el rubio siendo interrumpido por un repentino golpe de la pared de la sala_

-Listo…- _decía el pelinegro entrando a la cocina soltando un suspiro aliviado y ver a sus dos primos_ -Bueno, seguro están cansado y ya son las 7 de la mañana. será mejor vayan a dormir-

-sí, bueno… iré a mi habitación a dormir- _mencionaba el rubio algo cansado retirándose rumbo a su habitación_

-Adiós, primo- _decía la castaña menor abrazando a su primo antes de irse también a su habitación dejando solo a su primo en la cocina_

-Descansen. así que belén ya tiene un novio y ¿no uno cualquiera?- -Seguramente el tío frank no lo tomaría muy bien como digamos, espero que esto no termine en algo peor-

 _ **El pelinegro caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que su hermanita había tenido un novio y no uno cualquiera sino más bien un animatronico poseído por un niño asesinado casi hace 20 años en esa pizzería, al llegar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama para voltearse a ver a un niño de 10 años junto a tres adultos y un grupo de 11 animatronics reunidos en una fotografía y con ese niño abrazando cariñosamente a cierta animatronica albina. Tras pasar unos momentos mirar esa fotografía recordando buenos momentos de su niñez con sus tíos y madre, ya que ahí tuvo sus amigos animatronics que a pesar de todo, se llevaban bien y a veces molestaban a una coneja animatronica azul, otros momentos alegres es estar con las animatronicas aprendiendo a hacer pizzas y quedar lleno de harina y el mejor momento de su niñez era jugar con su mejor amiga que era una animatronica albina columpiándolo con las extremidades de esta por el techo y después de haber jugado habían sido regañado por tu tía y madre por estar jugando de esa manera.**_

* * *

* _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este último capítulo de la última noche, ya que ahora comenzare con el ultimo capitulo que cerraría esta 2da temporada de mi fanfic de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _, ya cuando termine este fanfic comenzare con los que deje olvidados ya que el primer fanfic que había creado es de_ _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ _, con algunas cosas de mas pero intentare darle un mejor remake por_ _ **Wattpad**_ _y publicarlo después en_ _ **Fanfiction**_ _._

* _En fin, espero que les guste mucho como quedo este nuevo capítulo, ya que posiblemente me tarde en como cerrar esta segunda temporada de fanfic de_ _ **FNAF**_ _, ya que creo que me tomare mi tiempo para comenzar mi fanfic de_ _ **HTTYD**_ _en wattpad. Ya que el fanfic "_ _ **HTTYD: los orígenes de los jinetes de dragones**_ _" es una combinación entre alguna cosas de_ _ **Assassin's Creed**_ _,_ _ **Monster Hunter**_ _,_ _ **Eragon**_ _._

* _Bien sin mas que hacer, es momento de responder siempre en la "sección de review" donde responderé siempre en cada final de capitulo de mis fanfics en wattpad._

* _ **Sección De Reviews**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **buenos días, tarde, noche o madrugada, lamento la demora del fanfic de este nuevo capitulo, como saben siempre hay problemas de bloqueo mental en el proceso de que uno quiere avanzar en sus fanfics, en fin… hoy tenemos a nuestros adolescentes guardias nocturnos**_

Todos: hola n_n/

Alan: esto se esta volviendo aburrido * _bebiendo un vaso de gaseosa_ *

 **Yo:** _ **también nos acompañan nuestros queridos amigos, animatronics**_

Todos: hola a todos n.n/

Golden: que alguien me mate…

Mary: pero, ya estas muerto literalmente

Golden: como te odio ¬.¬

Chica: podemos seguir con esto, muero de sueño

Freddy: si, no podemos estar aquí siempre las 24 horas del día * _ve que le apunta con un taser incomodandolo_ * oye tranquilo, hablando se solucionan las cosas…

 **Yo:** _ **en fin, comencemos con el primer review de mi segundo ramake de FNAF (n_n)_b**_

Alan: el primer review es de _**Mai Vocaloid**_

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- ok, ok * _tose un poco para el catarro_ * ahora estoy menos "eufórica que la ultima vez * _dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos_ *

Belén: eso es cierto * _algo preocupada por la lectora_ * espero, que te mejores n_n

¿?: y yo por que estoy aquí? * _decía un chico rubio, de ojos negros con pupila blanca, con ramera y pantalón verde oscuro, con guantes y zapatos grises y una gorra de link (otra vez XD)_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- por que sos mi oc favorito de mi historia boludo * _decía mientras tomaba coca_ *

Rose: wow, se ve muy tierno * _mirando algo sorprendida del oc_ *

Golden: ¬.¬ * _mirando amenazadoramente al oc de la lectora diciéndole con la mirada "la tocas y te mato"_ *

Youma: Mariana~ * _dec+ia cantando hacia la pelinegra_ *

Mariana: ¡Youmita! * _abrazando a su amiga llorando dramaticamente_ *

Youma: cuanto tiempo, no? * _sonrie_ *

Mariana: Si, amiga TwT * _sonriéndole a youma y llorando dramaticamente_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- oh youma * _dice con una sonrisa falsa_ * pensé que estabas con tu novio ese, el que parece un facsy

Youma: ja, ja, que graciosa, por cierto, cuando decidiras hacer el fic de fnaf? * _empieza a ahorcar con su brazo a mai_ *

Mariana: wow, tu novio se parece al foxy de la aguafiestas * _señala a su amiga castaña rojiza que estaba mirándola con enojo por lo que le había dicho a ella_ *

María: ¡deja de decirme aguafiestas!

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- cuando tenga tiempo en las vacaciones * _se suelta del intento de asesinato_ * oye merce, cuando me amenazaste me recordaste a mi big brother * _rie nerviosamente_ *

 **Yo:** _ **¿en serio?**_ * _mirando algo sorprendido a su lectora_ * _**neh, no lo creo…**_ * _riendo nerviosamente comenzando escuchar una voz en mi cabeza_ *

¿?: puedo irme ya? * _decía el rubio con cara de aburrimiento_ * apuesto que me necesitan en otro lugar

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- nop, ya hable con los demas ara que estes libre * _sonríe con cara diabolica_ * si, artist?

Artist: ok, ok * _retrocede despacio y se topa con belén_ * disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención golpearla * _le agarra la mano y le besa (la mano no sea gil)_ *

Belén: gracias… * _sonrojada por lo educado que era el oc de la lectora y dándole una sonrisa alegre_ * espero que seamos amigos

Alan:… * _mirando al oc de la lectora con su ojo izquierdo negro con pupila negra indicándole que no se sobrepasara con su hermanita menor_ *

Bonnie: * _mirando amenazadoramente al oc de la lectora con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas advirtiéndole con la mirada de no meterse con su novia_ *

* _ **En la casa de los rodriguez**_ *

¿?: ¿hmmm? * _mira para ambos lados mientras preparaba la cena_ * que raro, crei sentir a alguien que iba a sufrir por mi primo… en fin, no es mi asunto, aunque espero que nadie coquete a mi primita por que si no, sere su peor pesadilla * _volviendo a cocina la cena sin importancia hace unos momentos_ *

* _ **De vuelta en la Sección de Reviews**_ *

Chica: * _llegando con su novio pelinegro con unas bandejas con pizza de extra queso_ * ¡llegamos! n_n

Marco: lamentamos la demora, aprovechamos de que iniciaran la conversación para preparar pizzas para todos los lectores o oc's n_n

Chica: * _abrazando a su novio_ * si, mi novio si sabe cómo impresionarme

Youma:Oye peliroja * _se acerca a maría y le sujeta del hombro_ * te ves bien, y combinas con tu capitán * _dice con una sonrisa amable_ * si-re-ni-ta * _empieza a correr y se esconde detrás de freddo_ *

María: ¡nadie me dice sirenita! * _intentando lanzarse contra youma pero es retenida por su novio_ * ¡sueltame! ¡le dare su merecido!

Foxy: por favor, no puedes actuar asi

María: * _lanzándole en la cabeza de youma una chancla que decía propiedad de toriel_ * ¡ja, justo en el blanco!

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- oie golden, goldo, gominola, pantene * _decía muy cerca del oso dorado_ * te gusta rose? * _le susurra con una sonrisa malvada como de omega flowey_ *

Golden: * _mirando con fastidio a la lectora_ * no me gusta esa humana * _ignorando a la lectora para ve de reojo como la rubia adolescente miraba curiosa a artist_ *

Rose: oye, artista, espero que seamos buenos amigos n_n * _sonriéndole amablemente al oc de la lectora_ *

Belén: si, además eres bienvenido cuando quieras visitarnos n_n * _sonriéndole de igual manera que su amiga_ *

Artist: bueno yo me retiro ya * _abre un portal_ * vámonos youma *cruza el portal*

Youma: adios ami * _le choca los cinco y corre hacia el portal_ * te veo la próxima * _cruza el portal_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte frank * _hace asi el saludo militar_ * y te veré la próxima alan * _dice dándole un beso en los labios y se va corriendo al portal con una sonrisa_ *

Alan:… * _mirando incrédulo a la lectora al ser besado en sus labios_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- bye bye merce y todos * _cruza el portal gritando_ * TE AMO ALAN * _se sierra el portal_ *

Todos: adios…

Alan….

 **Yo:** _ **adios…**_ * _mirando algo incrédulo de la lectora haya besado a mi oc_ *

- _ **Mai Vocaloid**_ \- Ahhh, me olvide decir que pases por mi cuenta, dentro de poco probable empieze a escribir.  
Arigato gosaimasu

 **Yo: okey, yo esperare a ver como te va en tus fanfics n_n/ además, sabes que tienes mi apoyo a pesar de todo**

Alan: bien, el siguiente review es de _**Shallie-Desu-Ne**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ash, pero que berga, que berga, que berga

¿?: que pasa weona?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- es que solo aparecen mas y mas problemas

¿?: y?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ahora todo esta cambiado… * _se tira al piso_ * YA SON 3 CUENTAS SEGUIDAS Y CREO QUE SEGUIRE CAMBIANDO

¿?: bueno para de gritar * _la abraza como si fuera su brother_ * ya, ya

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ok * _se levanta y mira al autor y sus oc's_ * merce te kiero * _hace un corazoncito con sus manos_ *

 **Yo:** _ **g-gracias…**_ * _sonrojado con una sonrisa hacia su lectora mientras se rasca la nuca nerviosamente_ *

¿?: frank * _mira a frank el fantasma_ * eres genial, me agradas

Frank (ente):zzz… zzz… zzz… * _durmiendo una siesta siendo regañada por su pareja_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Alan * _mira al rubio_ * aun te amo * _dice sin voz sonriendo_ *

Alan: okey… esto ya se volvió incomodo… * _empezando a temer por su vida_ *

 **Yo:** _ **ya tienes fansgirls XD**_

Alan:…. ¬.¬

¿?: Bueno, volvamos shal * _abre un portal y se ve a Youma peleando con una silueta de una chica_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- bueno * _se va corriendo al portal_ * ADIOS A TODOS * _se sierra el portal_ *

Todos: adios…

Chica: bueno, ¿creo que esos son todos, verdad? * _mencionaba mirando de reojo a su novio_ *

Marco: sí, son todos los review's del capítulo anterior… * _observando por el notebook que no había mas review_ *

Chica: bueno, entonces, vamos* _toma del brazo de su novio_ *

Marco: oye, ¿a donde me llevas?

Chica: es una sorpresa * _miraba alegre a su novio largándose a quien sabe dónde_ *

Foxy: vamos mi marinera, volvamos a nuestra habitación…

Freddy: no hagas nada indebido, recuerda que no podemos tener nada de "eso"

Foxy: quien dijo, ¿qué íbamos a hacer "eso"?

Freddy:…

Foxy: me iré a comer pizza * _se va a donde estaban las pizzas y comerlas_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bien, que las chicas despidan el capítulo. tendré que ir un rato a mi habitación para avanzar en el siguiente capítulo, bye**_ * _sale corriendo_ *

Alan: * _se va a su habitación asignada cerrándola con llave_ *

Animatrónicos: ya que :T

Belén: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada nuevo capítulo que se publique

María: no olviden visitar las páginas de _**Facebook**_ y _**Wattpad**_ del autor, para que estén al tanto de sus capítulos. si algunos no saben su nombre por wattpad es el nombre de " _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ", y si no lo encuentran, búsquenlo por la imagen de perfil de fanfiction.

Mariana: si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacer en sus review y para quienes van dirigidas en esas preguntas entre nosotros

Rose: ya que deben ser preguntas para los de esta temporada, debido que josé y alan son personajes de la siguiente temporada…

Todas: ¡que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* _ **Aquí les dejare los nombres de mis animatronics con sus nombres reales:**_

-Samuel Rosales: Bonnie The Bunny  
-Charlotte Mollins: Chica The Chicken  
-Miguel Collins: Foxy The Pirate Fox  
-Franco Domínguez: Freddy Fazbear  
-Francisco Bricks: Golden/Fredbear  
-Mary: Puppet/Marionette

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	30. Despedidas

**Despedidas.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes Oc's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Agradecimientos por Follow en el fic:** _Abelia827, BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, JANE THE KILLER z4, Loney-Wolf97, Mai the Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki 15, Pokemaniacrafter, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Favoritos en el fic:** _BrayanBG, Darianna277, Estarlin510, Esteban 16, Fedbax25, Healer 15, Loney-Wolf97, Mai The Vocaloid, Nexo-D, Misuki15, shadowpirata._

 **Agradecimientos por Review en el fic:** _LightIlumin879, Alexandro, JANE TH EKILLER z4, Nexo-D y Tomas Ferrari, Enightmare, Mai Vocaloid,_ _Shallie-Desu-Ne_

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

* * *

 **-Domingo 24 de julio.-**

 _ **Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, en la casa de los rodríguez se encontraban en la cocina ambos hermanos que estaban mirando silenciosamente a su primo que estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. El pelinegro mayor les había entregado a cada uno de sus primo un plato con hotcakes con miel de maple para que desayunaran tranquilos debido al enterarse que su prima/hermanita ya había tenido novio sin ser enterado de nada por parte de sus dos primos/hermanos como él les decía.**_

-Y belén, ¿cómo te sientes?- _preguntaba el pelinegro mayor hacia su prima que él la considera como una hermana a pesar de que eran primos_

-Eh, bien, bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?- _respondía algo dudosa la castaña hacia su primo_

-Curiosidad. además, ¿cómo te va en tus calificaciones en el instituto?- _mencionaba al recordar que no había visto las calificaciones de su prima_

-Bien, por el momento tenemos algunos días libres…- _decía la castaña recordando que dentro de poco de mañana entraría otra vez a clases en el instituto_

-Eso me alegra oír- _sonreía el pelinegro mayor a su prima/hermana_

-Sigues molesto, ¿por ocultarte que tengo novio?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la castaña hacia su primo_

-Un poco- _decía algo molesto hacia su prima/hermana_ -Pero es comprensible, que tú te hayas enamorado de ese conejo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- _preguntaba algo confundida la castaña hacia su primo_

-Bueno, tu siempre de niña te gusto ese orejón- _respondía el pelinegro mayor con intenciones de asesinar al conejo orejón sin saber que en la pizzería cierto animatronico le corrió un escalofrió de muerte inminente sin saber quién sería el causante de eso_ -Pero, no soy nadie para juzgar a quien eliges en tu vida-

-Ya veo…- _murmuraba algo preocupada la castaña por su novio que iba a sufrir mucho con su primo si se llegaran a encontrar algún día y ver en su teléfono que le llego un mensaje de whatsapp_ -Oh, rayos…-

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?- _preguntaba el pelinegro mayor hacia su prima_

-Me llego un mensaje de marco, avisándome que el vuelo de rose y maría se les adelanto y nos queda una hora para llegar al aeropuerto- _respondía algo incrédula que sus amigas se irían antes de tiempo_

-Sí, quieres te lleve- _mencionaba señalando el pelinegro mayor donde estaría la cochera donde tenía su vehículo_

-¡Gracias, primo!- _decía alegre la castaña lanzándose en un abrazo hacia su primo y luego ver a su hermano mayor_ -Tu iras hermano-

-Ya que, además tengo que despedirme de mi amiga después de todo- _miraba algo fastidiado el rubio al saber que debe despedirse de su amiga_

-Momento, ¿tienes una amiga?- _miraba algo incrédulo el pelinegro mayor a donde estaba su primo al saber que tenía una amiga_

-Sí, su nombre es rose y se llevan bien estos dos tortolos- _señalaba con una sonrisa la castaña al ver que su hermano se llevaba bien con su amiga_

-Mira quien habla- _miraba con fastidio el rubio cruzándose de brazos hacia su hermana menor_ -Yo no ando con unos conejos diciendo que son hijos "míos y de bonnie"-

-Ahhh….- _murmuraba algo incrédula que su hermano digiera eso justo cuando estaba su primo_

-Hermanita…- _mencionaba la voz del pelinegro mayor mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro a su prima/hermana_

-S…Sí… alex…- _miraba algo atemorizada al saber que su primo la iba a dar_

-Tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente- _mencionaba cruzado de brazos el pelinegro mayor_

-Alan…- _murmuraba la castaña mirando a su hermano retirarse para que ella y su primo tuvieran privacidad_ -Me abandono…-

-Ahora, "hermanita"- _mencionaba la voz seria y fría del pelinegro mayor incomodando a su prima/hermana por el tono de voz_ -Explícate, por que traes a dos conejos y decir que son hijos tuyos y de ese maldito orejón-

-Bien…- _murmuraba algo preocupada por su novio animatronico comenzando a explicarle todo desde el principio hasta su última noche en esa pizzería_

-Bueno, termina de desayunar y vístete adecuadamente para irnos- _decía el pelinegro mayor tomando los platos de la mesa y colocarlos en el lavaplatos_

-Sí- _mencionaba la castaña terminando su desayuno y retirarse a su habitación dejando solo a su primo en la cocina_

-Alan- _decía el pelinegro mayor nombrando a su primo que estaba apoyado en el marco de la cocina_

-Dime- _miraba el rubio de reojo a su primo al verlo esos ojos al saber que quería hablar de algo muy importante_

-Es verdad, ¿que ustedes se encontraste con él?- _preguntaba el pelinegro mayor apretando sus manos al no llegar a tiempo para darle caza al malnacido que asesino a su madre_

-Así es, primo- _respondía el rubio cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina_

-No pensé que volvería ahora- _mencionaba el pelinegro mayor llamando la atención de su primo_ -¿Cómo sigue tu herida?-

-Viviré. no necesito que me cuides como a un niño- _decía sin importancia el rubio quitándose las vendas donde podía verse una cicatriz casi en su ojo izquierdo_

-Je, te pareces mucho al tío frank…- _miraba con una sonrisa el pelinegro mayor al recordar como miraba su tío recordando buenos momentos de que sus tíos vivian en la misma casa_ -Es como verlo vivo otra vez…-

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a despedir a una amiga- _mencionaba la castaña llegando y ver a su hermano y primo en la cocina aun_

-Sí, tienes razón- _mencionaron los dos chicos para retirarse_

 _ **Tras haberse arreglado y subir al vehículo hummer del pelinegro, se dirigieron a buscar a los amigos de Belén para despedirá sus dos amigas que se estaban dirigiendo con sus familiares al aeropuerto internacional de boston. El grupo de adolescentes estaban buscando a sus amigas hasta que encuentran a María y a Rose charlando mientras sus familiares compraban los pasajes de vuelo para irse.**_

-¡Chicas!- _gritaba la castaña hacia sus dos amigas haciendo que ambas la miraran_

-Hola, belén- _saludaban sus dos amigas al ver como llegaban el resto de sus amigos_

-Creo que hemos llegado justo a tiempo, ¿verdad?- _mencionaba el pelirrojo al ver que sus dos amigas un no se han ido_

-Sí- _decían ambas chicas asintiendo al ver que todos sus amigos habían llegado_

-Lástima que tienen que irse las dos- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver que sus dos amigas se irían de la ciudad_

-Bueno, eso es porque ella se va a la universidad e igual que la pequeña rose se ira a new york- _decía la pelinegra dándole un codazo a su amigo_

-Pero, yo no soy pequeña- _mencionaba algo frustrada la rubia al saber que ella era la más baja del grupo de chicas_

-Admite, que eres la pequeña del grupo- _decía burlonamente la pelinegra hacia su amiga_

-Todo, porque son altos…- _decía cruzándose de brazos la rubia al ver que su amiga la molestaba por su estatura_

-Saben, esperemos que jamás olvidemos nuestra amistad a pesar de todo- _mencionaba la castaña a sus amigos al saber que ella jamás olvidaría sus amistades con ellos_

-Sí- _mencionaban todos al saber que jamás olvidarían a sus amigos si se iban a distintos lugares alejados_

-Yo extrañare a ese tonto zorro- _murmuraba la castaña rojiza algo preocupada por su novio_

-Sabia, que te gustaba el pirata- _decía burlonamente la pelinegra hacia su amiga con una sonrisa_

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!- _miraba algo molesta la castaña rojiza al saber que ahora era molestada por ella_

-Oigan, chicas. les traje un regalo de despedida- _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención de sus dos amigas mientras buscaba algo en su bolso_

-¿En serio, bel?- _preguntaban ambas chicas sorprendidas de que su amiga les habia traido algo para ellas_

-Sí- _respondía con una sonrisa y entregándoselas a sus dos amigas que iban a estar lejos_ -Espero, que les guste el regalo-

-Wow, una foto grupal con todos los animatronics…- _miraba sorprendida la castaña rojiza al ver a los animatronics y a sus amigos con un cartel diciendo "que vuelvan pronto"_ -¿Cómo lo consiguieron?-

-Bueno, el señor Fazbear siempre está encerrado en su oficina y antes de que cierren la pizzería. así que, pedimos a los chicos que se tomaran una fotografía para un recuerdo- _decía al saber que habían pasado antes a la pizzería en el camino y tomarse la fotografía de despedida para sus dos amigas_

-Gracias, por el obsequio, belén- _mencionaban ambas chicas agradecidas por el gesto de su amiga_

-De nada, chicas- _sonreía la castaña hacia sus dos amigas y darles un abrazo_

-Tienes la fotografía- _mencionaba la pelinegra algo curiosa de que su amiga pudiera tenerlo en su teléfono_

-Sí, la tengo en mi teléfono- _decía mostrándole su teléfono la fotografía grupal con los animatronics_

-Envíamela- _miraba maravilladla la pelinegra de tener esa fotografía para tenerla_

-Bien- _decía la castaña enviándoselo por su teléfono al teléfono de su amiga_

-Oye- _mencionaba el rubio en voz baja para que lo oyera su amiga y señalar un lugar apartado de los demás_ -Podemos hablar en privado-

-Sí- _decía asintiendo la rubia siguiendo a su amigo apartándose un poco de sus amigos_

-Bueno…- _murmuraba algo incómodo el rubio al despedirse de su amiga_

-No tienes que decirlo. fue agradable ser tu amiga a pesar de que seas alguien frio y serio por fuera- _mencionaba la rubia sonriéndole a su amigo que a pesar de ser frio y serio, le agradaba ya que no hablaba de más y hablaba justo lo necesario_

-Rose…- _murmuraba el rubio al ver a su amiga que se iria de la ciudad_

-Sabes, te veo como mi hermano mayor a pesar que somos amigos. espero, que nuestra amistad se mantenga a pesar de todo- _mencionaba la rubia abrazando a su amigo que lo veía como un hermano mayor_

-Oye, sabes que no me molesto por estas cosas- _decía algo incómodo el rubio ser abrazado así por su amiga y más saber que lo consideraba un hermano mayor y eso le alegraba por dentro_ -Es solo que eres mi primera amiga que tengo, es todo-

-Te entiendo, sabes que yo soy tímida algunas veces. Pero, gracias a ti por ser mi amigo puedo intentar de dejar mi timidez por unos momentos- _mencionaba agradecida la rubia aun abrazando a su "hermano mayor" por la ayuda que ha tenido a pesar de que ella no era muy habladora y a veces podía ser muy tímida hasta que lo conoció en la pizzería_

-Espero, que cuando nos volvamos a ver, no seas esa chica tímida que conocí- _mencionaba el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga/"hermana menor" y sacando algo de su bolsillo_ -Toma…-

-¿Un regalo?- _preguntaba algo curiosa la rubia al ver una cajita negra en sus manos_

-Espero, que te guste- _respondía algo avergonzado el rubio por el regalo que le trajo a su única amiga_

-Oh, alan…- _decía agradecida al ver una hermosa pulsera que decía "fraternidad por siempre" y un collar que tenía grabado "amigos para siempre"_ -Gracias-

-De nada…- _mencionaba sonriéndole levemente el rubio a su amiga y sentir unas miradas hacia ellos y volteándose descubriendo que estaban siendo observados por su hermana y sus amigos_ -¿Y ustedes que miran, metiches?-

-Vaya, se ven tiernos juntos- _murmuraba la castaña al ver a su hermano abrazando a su amiga_

-Serán novios en el futuro- _murmuraba la pelinegra al ver al hermano de su amiga abrazando a su amiga_

-Yo intente detenerlos…- _murmuraba intentando de excusarse la castaña hacia el rubio que los estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos_

-Mentirosa- _murmuraban todos al ver la mentira más inexplicable de su amiga_

-Rose, es momento de irnos- _decía una voz de una mujer adulta llamando a su hija_

-¡Ya voy, mama! les agradezco a todos por ser mis amigos, les prometo que intentare de escribirles cuando pueda- _mencionaba la rubia hacia sus amigos dándole una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos_

-Yo también les agradezco haber sido mis amigos, intentare de comunicarme con ustedes- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia sus amigos mientras se despedía de sus amigos_

-Sabes, que ustedes serán mis amigas a pesar la distancia que nos separen- _miraba sonriendo la castaña hacia sus dos amigas_

-Gracias- _agradecían ambas chicas abrazando a su amiga y así despidiéndose en un abrazo grupal_ -¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Adiós!- _se despedían al ver a sus amigas dirigirse a sus familiares e irse por distintas plataformas_

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia sus amigos_

-Sí- _mencionaban todos al saber que ahora deberían volver a casa para hacer algunas cosas que les mandaron sus padres antes de ir a despedirse de sus dos amigas_

-Bueno, vamos todos al hummer y los llevare a sus casas- _decía el pelinegro mayor hacia los amigos de sus primos dirigiéndose al estacionamiento junto con el resto de los adolescentes_

 _ **Durante en el camino de regreso, cada uno de los chicos conversaba sobre cierto asunto con los animatronics si algún momento volverían a verse en estos días, siendo escuchado por Alan y Alex que estaban escuchando la conversación de los demás, mientras los dejaban cerca de sus casas para despedirse e irse a la residencia rodríguez. Tras haber dejado a sus amigos en sus respectivas casas, Belén había ido a su habitación para estudiar un poco más para mañana, mientras que Alan estaba en su habitación respectiva para planear y crear una nueva prótesis en su brazo y Alex estaba en la cocina de la casa preparando algo de comer para él y sus primos al saber que ahora todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" pero, sabiendo que la pizzería volverá muy pronto.**_

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, lamento igual el retraso de los capítulos, es que a veces me siendo bloqueado justo cuando avanzo en el capítulo, así que sé que algunos de ustedes son escritores de fanfics y sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando las ideas van y vienen de la nada incluyendo la inspiración en seguir en los fanfics. En fin, comencemos esta última sección de los review's

* _ **Sección de Review's**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bienvenidos a la sección de reviews, debido que esta es una sección especial donde responderé de ahora en adelante sus review junto a mis oc's y animatornics de mis fanfics de FNAF. Tenemos aquí a nuestros guardias nocturnos junto con los seis animatronics del fanfic**_ * _señalo a mis seis oc's en unos banquillos junto a los animatronics_ *

Todos: hola

Mariana: y que hay de la marioneta o el primo de ellos

 **Yo:** _ **ellos aparecerán en el siguiente fanfic ya que bueno, en total son varios oc emparejados con los animatronics. Bien, empezemos esta sección de una vez**_

Alan: el primer review para terminar esta temporada es de _**Shallie-Desu-Ne**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Hello

Todos: Hello n_n/

-Youma: a que viene que hablas en ingles

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- porque ya estoy empezando el prologo de "FNAF: la guardia y la sombra" bebe

-Youma: y?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ash… * _se hace un face palm_ * es que lo que tanto me insistías que escribiera ya se está escribiendo idiota

-Artist: que bien y todo que ya empiezes con el fanfic de Youma * _sonríe_ *

-Youma: mariana, apenas te conozco, y porque te enamoraste del pedobear? * _mira un poco decepcionada_ *

Mariana: es simple, es el mi osito pachoncito * _abrazando a su novio animatronico_ * además, alguien tiene que demostrarle, ¡que las mujeres mandan!

Freddy: emmm… chicos… * _mira a sus dos compañeros animatronics en búsqueda de apoyo y ve que lo ignoran con sus respectivas parejas_ * traidores…

-Youma: yo no me enamoraría del toy freddo gordo pedobear sabes?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ -o si lo haras? * _murmura para ella misma_ *

-Youma: dijiste algo?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- nop * _sonríe falsamente_ * dentro de poco posible se publique, quédate atento merce, y si tardo es porque cambio cosas de la versión original que esta en mi computadora, y también pueden dejar sus review o como sea que se escriba :3

 **Yo:** _ **Okey, lo rebezare de vez en cuando, ya que igual yo estoy algo atareado con los fanfics pendientes**_

Mariana: ¡cuenta con nosotros amiga! nwn/

Todos: habla por ti misma ¬.¬

-Artist: belén, rose, claro que sere su amigo *les sonríe amablemente*

Bonnie/Golden:…. * _mirando amenazadoramente contra artist con sus ojos negros y pupilas blacas_ *

-Youma: como hubiera sido si marco se enamorada de Tchica?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ -I do no girl * _pensando en cómo habría sido pero sin respuesta_ * mis oc's del fanfic vendrán cuando este publicado el prólogo xc

 **Yo:** _ **neh, tranquila, no hay apuros n_n**_

Marco: ¿quién es toy chica? * _confundido_ *

Chica: bueno, toy chica es como decir que es mi versión toy * _le explica a su novio quien era toy chica_ * y la considero como una hermana menor para mi

Marco: oh, ya veo * _algo sorprendido_ * pero, porque me enamoraría de tchica, si yo tengo aquí a mi cocinera número uno * _sonriéndole a su novia alegremente_ *

Chica: ya marco, no digas eso * _sonrojada(?)_ *

-Youma: hey rose, a ti que te gusta? Y no me refiero a una persona, sino una cosa

Rose: bueno… * _algo sonrojada por lo que a ella le gustaba sin notar cierta mirada del oso dorado_ * me gustan… me gustan los tulipanes blanco… * _sonrojada_ *

-Artist: porque le preguntas eso?

-Youma: simple, para que hagas tu truquito ese

-Artist: porque?! no soy un objeto de circo?!

-Youma: ahora si lo eres… * _le coloca un collar de perro al rubio (mi oc), y sonríe maléficamente_ * ahora si eres, eres la mascota de circo

-Artist: krajo * _empieza a dibujar lo que rose dijo que le gustaba y se vuelve real_ * toma * _le entrega lo que dijo que le gustaba_ *

-Youma: bien hecho artist * _decía acariciando la cabeza del rubio como si fuera un perro_ *

Rose: wow, gracias artist * _lo abraza agradecida por el regalo sin notar la mirada de muerte de cierto oso dorado contra el oc rubio de la lectora_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- bueno, ya di las noticias que queria, y el anterior review o como sea, era porque mai voaloid ya no existe, otra vez * _decía sonriendo nerviosamente abrazando a un peluche de gato_ *

Todos: O_O…..

 **Yo:** _ **okey? Y por qué ese extraño peluche parece un gato?**_ * _señalando dudosamente el peluche de la lectora_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- que alguien me traiga un helado, pliss * _hace carita de perrito lastimado_ *

Chicos: ah, no la miren a esos ojos * _intentando resistirse a esa mirada del "diablo" hasta incluso en varios fanfics de wattpad usan eso_ *

Alan:… * _ignorándolos con unos auriculares y leyendo algún libro para pasar el rato_ *

 **Yo: (-_-)"** * _le aparecen letras sobre su cabeza diciendo "inmune a la carita de perro lastimado"_ *

Chica: * _llegando con un pote de helado sabor frambuesa y entregándoselo a la lectora_ * aquí tienes, shallie disfrútalo

-¿?: ay pobrecita la nenita * _decía una silueta femenina pero sin mas detalles_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- siento que me falta decir algo * _dice pensando mirando a la nada_ * ah que merce * _se pone al lado suyo y le da un abrazo_ * gracias por seguirme y ponerme entre tus usuarios favoritos, no creas que no lo sé, a veces entro en tu cuenta para leer tus fanfics, arigato gosaimasu

 **Yo:** _ **je, descuida**_ * _sonriéndote y correspondiendo al abrazo_ * _ **seguramente, a pesar de todo, tienes mi apoyo en tus fanfics futuros, shallie-chan n_n**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- * _le suelta y abre un portal_ * alan…

-Youma: vámonos perrito * _decía estirando la cadena que tenía el collar de artist_ * chaoo marina, sirenita, amante de los pollos, velen y ricitos de oro * _atraviesa el portal_ *

Mariana: ¡chao amiga! nwn/

María: ¡no me llames sirana!

Marco: yo no le hago caso a esos insultos, además chica a pesar de ser una pollo, la quiero

Chica: para, me harás sonrojar… * _avergonzada de los halagos de su novio_ *

Belén: adiós, Youma

Alan:… * _escuchando música y leyendo un libro_ *

-Artist: salvenme pliss * _decía intentando agarrarse de cualquier cosa_ *

Bonnie: adios n_n/

Golden: * _mostrándole el dedo del medio con odio al oc de la lectora con una sonrisa malévola_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- bueno, eso sería todo, y merce de regalo de agradecimiento… * _de una mochila que tenía, saca un huevo de color dorado_ * cuidado bien y tendrás a un protector, es un dragón * _le entrega el huevo al escritor, agarra su mochila y se dirije al portal_ * adiós a todos * _cruza el portal y se cierra_ *

Todos: ¡adios!

 **Yo:** _ **oye, chica…**_

Chica: sí

 **Yo:** _ **me lo cuidas hasta que vuelva**_ * _sintiendo unas miradas asesinas de varios ojos dragonianos_ *

Chica: ¿por?

 **Yo:** _ **por eso…**_ * _señalo a unas dragonas del "Monster Hunter" mirándome con enojo_ *

Alan: oye, desde cuando los wyvern del Monster Hunter ¿están aquí?

 **Yo:** _ **después, se los explico… ahora… ¡patitas para que las quiero!**_

Dragonas Wyverns: ¡RROOOOAAAARRR! * _empiezan a perseguirlo_ *

Belén: creen, ¿que se encuentre bien?

Rose: ¿quién sabe? * _se escucha una explosión de fuego y gritos de dolor a lo lejos_ *

Alan: eso es un no

Marco: y ¿qué haremos con ese huevo de la lectora?

Chica: lo cuidare hasta que vuelva

Marco: espero que no sea nada malo, esto…

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- * _se abre de nuevo el portal y sale la lectora_ * mierda, me olvide decir, que te reo a que esta vez, quiero que alan despida el capítulo, si o si con el escritor * _sonríe de forma bonita_ * para que las chicas tengan un descanso, ellas siempre lo hacen y me da pena * _les sonríe a las chicas para que no se asusten_ *

Mariana: ¡sí! ¡vacaciones, baby! * _recibe un zape por parte de su amiga_ *

María: deja de gritar, tarada

Alan: uh, ya que… ¬.¬

 **Yo:** _ **¡cuidado!**_ * _caigo por el techo algo chamuscado y rasguñado_ *

Todos: que rayos… * _se le acercan al escritor que estaba algo chamuscado y arañado_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ah sí, hay alguna habitación libre? Porque Youma vio lo que escribi en mi computadora, y me quiere matar * _se rasca de nerviosismo_ * así que veré cuando soiden alan y merce, y luego que alguien e guie a una habitación vacia si puede… arigato

Chicas: Claro

Chica: tu ven con nosotras y te llevaremos a la habitaciones de invitados que nadie pide * _se lleva a la lectora donde había algunas habitaciones vacías de la mansión_ *

Belén: también después te llevaremos donde está la cocina

María: si, también hay algunas cosas de mas, como gimnasios y entre otras cosas

Rose: también están los jardines de lugar y también hay una piscina grande

Mariana: ¡sin olvidar las aguas termales de la zona cercana a esta mansión! nwn/

Animatronics: -_-"

José: lástima que ustedes no puedan entrar a las aguas termales ¬.¬

Animatronics: te odiamos, josé ¬.¬

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, como "petición" de la lectora despediré el capítulo, con alan desperidemos el capitulo final de esta temporada**_

Alan: hagámoslo rápido, que quiero irme

 **Yo:** _**bien… ¬.¬ espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada nuevo capítulo que se publique**_

Alan: no olviden visitar las páginas de _**Facebook**_ y _**Wattpad**_ del autor, para que estén al tanto de sus capítulos. si algunos no saben su nombre por wattpad es el nombre de " _ **MercenaryHunter**_ ", y si no lo encuentran, búsquenlo por la imagen de perfil de fanfiction.

 **Yo:** _ **si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacer en sus review y para quienes van dirigidas en esas preguntas entre nosotros**_

Alan: ya que deben ser preguntas para los de esta temporada, debido que josé y alan son personajes de la siguiente temporada…

Yo/Alan: ¡que tengan una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!

Alan: me retiro a mi habitación * _se va a su habitacion_ *

 **Yo:** _ **yo igual, además dejare algo extra de listado de canciones que use en este fanfic con el anterior**_ * _se va a su habitación cerrándola con llave_ *

 _ **Atte. ustedes Mercenary Hunter.**_


	31. Canciones usadas en mis fanfics de FNAF

**Canciones usadas en mis fanfics de Five Nights At Freddy's.**

*bueno como este no es un capitulo, es más un listado de canciones que he usado en mi lista de música personales y las que ustedes han pedido algunos, debido que algunos temas que tuve no pude agregarlos por lo apurado, pero igual algunas canciones estarán al pendiente

 _ **Canciones en el fanfic FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica.**_

* Cynthia Harrell- Snake Eater  
* Starsalior - Way To Fall  
* Ami Stewart - Here's To You  
* Set It Off - 143  
* Simple Plan- Jet Lag  
* Chistianne Fraco - Love Deterrence

 _ **Canciones en el fanfic FNAF: Siete Noches en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**_

* Iloqueen- Gimme Chocolate  
* Kotono Shibuya- One More Time  
* Abe Asami- Jounetsu Setsuna  
* Paramore- Crush crush crush  
* Tokio Hotel- Moonsoon  
* Good Charlotte- The River  
* Alan Walker- Alone  
* Linkin Park- Roads Untravel  
* Lisa Miskovsky- Still Live  
* Openwater & Matt Vice- No regrets  
* Fall Out Boy- Irresistible  
* Three Days Grace- Without You  
* Mark Mrdeza- Go!  
* Rata Blanca- Aun Estas En Mis Sueños  
* Rata Blanca- Mujer Amante  
* SodaStereo- Pase El Temblor  
* Get Scared- Sarcarms  
* Christianne Franco- Disuasión de amor  
* It'sFandubTime- Durara!/Yuragiri No Yuuyake  
* Paz Veliz- Again/Yui  
* Paz Veliz- Love Good Time/Special Thanks  
* Britiyy Nicole- Welcome To The Show  
* Melanie Martines- Dollhouse  
* Marron 5- Animals  
* Vocaloid- Echo  
* America Autors- Best Day Of My Life  
* Bea Miller- Enemy Fire  
* Garbage - Not Your Kind Of People  
* Nickelback - Far Way  
* Donna Burke - Heavens Divide  
* Sum 41 - With Me  
* Metallica- Nothing Else Matters


End file.
